Hentai Furry
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Diferentes momentos en este fic. Tigresa empieza a descubrir su amor por Po pero este amor se va convirtiendo en una necesidad sexual, primera Historia mejor tarde que Nunca, basado en un comic por petición especial, todos los capítulos están basados en comics y animes Hentai
1. Mejortarde que nunca, Capitulos 1 y 2

**Bueno antes que nada esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a un artista de llamado DaiGajin, a petición de un lector para su cumpleaños decidí hacer esta historia adaptándola a Kung fu Elemental, también otros capítulos pero solo serán de Tigresa con otros machos ya sean personajes míos o del mismo autor. Aquí no hay parejas solamente todos cojen con el que pueden, en otras palabras Todos Cojen con el que es Cogiblemente posible al son de la acogida**

 **Mejor tarde que Nunca capítulo 1**

Era de noche en el China, como siempre en el palacio de Jade Tigresa regresaba a su cuarto después de realizar su entrenamiento de siempre, apenas entro puso el seguro y comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar semi desnuda, usaba unas vendas en el busto y unas pantaletas de color café algo cortas y ajustadas, deshizo las vendas de sus senos y liberó unos pechos cop redondos de color blanco con pezon rosado-

Ah libertad -dijo Tigresa sonriendo tallando sus senos, vio un baúl a un lado de la cama y sonrio, camino hacia él y lo abrió para comenzar a revisar las cosas, sonrio al ver un pequeño muñeco de peluche con la forma de Po, ella lo atrajo más a su pecho y lo paso por su pezon haciendo que la boca del muñeco tallara su pezon- Po...-suspiro y comenzó a tallar su vientre, pasó su mano un poco más abajo del ombligo mientras en sus pantaletas se comenzaba a ver una mancha de humedad justo en la zona de la vagina, algo en su mente hizo Click y se sorprendió, vio el muñeco y lo lanzó a un lado molesta, encendió unas velas y se puso en pose de meditación-

Paz interior -Tigresa estaba meditando tranquilamente- Paz interior autocontrol -estaba concentrándose hasta que comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos un venían de la cocina, los dejo de lado un momento pero los ruidos se hacían más fuertes y parecía que jarrones y platos se estaban rompiendo, no aguanto y se puso un bata roja que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, salió en medio de la noche para llegar a la cocina y ahí vio a Po viendo un plato roto-

Maldita sea de nuevo -dijo Po algo molesto y río el lago a un lado- autocontrol Po autocontrol -vio hacia una de los gabinetes superiores y comenzó a trepar poco a poco, Tigresa lo vio tratando de llegar a la parte de arriba-

¡Po ¿qué estás haciendo?! -Tigresa se cruzó de brazos mientras Po tenía una galleta en la boca y se dio la vuelta, al solo verla como iba vestida su corazón latió con fuerza y comenzó a negar con la cabeza- baja de ahí

En un momento -dijo Po tranquilo pero el gabinete donde estaba colgado comenzó a romperse y Po comenzó a caer- hay mierda -cayó de cabeza pero al hacerlo cayó sobre Tigresa y le rasgo la bata que tenía puesta revelando sus senos, Tigresa grito sorprendida mientras Po se sonrojo un poco al ver donde tenía la cara y eso era en los senos de Tigresa, los dos se sonrojaron y se levantaron rápido para darse la espalda, Po quedó de rodillas en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento y de calmarse un poco-

¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo Tigresa más tranquila mientras acomodaba su bata dejando que una especie de venda roja en el pecho- haces tanto ruido que podrías despertar a mis ancestros

Lo siento -dijo Po calmado- solo tenía el sueño pesado y quería una galleta pero Mono las cambio de lugar -Po se levanto pero vio en su pantalón que todavía tenía una ereccion, en cambio Tigresa vio el reguero que había dejado Po al romper los gabinetes-

Mira este desastre Shifu se va a enojar contigo -dijo Tigresa sorprendida viendo las cosas en el suelo, Po se sonrojo y tomó una olla para cubrir su ereccion de momento- te voy a ayudar a limpiar este lugar - Tigresa se inclinó recomiendo un jarrón del suelo pero al hacerlo mostró su trasero y ropa interior todavía húmeda a Po, Po la vio y se sonrojo, la olla de metal que tenía entre las piernas palpito un poco y la sujeto con sus manos- ¿qué estás haciendo?

Nada, nada, solo vamos a terminar de limpiar esto -dijo Po riendo nervioso y se dio la vuelta para que Tigresa no lo viera-

Conozco esos gestos Po, puede que seas el Guerrero que Derrotó a Shen y a Tai Lung pero te puedo leer como un libro -dijo Tigresa calmada mientras Po comenzó a sudar-

¿A sí? -dijo Po confundido-

Si, algo te preocupa y no me quieres decir -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po suspiro de alivio pero no contesto, solo comenzó a relajarse y tratar de pensar en otras cosas, pensaba cuando luchó contra Tai Lung recordó en la emoción y la pelea, cuando peleaba y entrenaba con Byakun y los demás guardianes, eso ayudaba a Po a concentrarse en pelear más que en su ereccion por Tigresa- tú solo comes cuando algo te molesta, dime puedes confiar en mí -Tigresa lo sujeto del hombro sonriendo de forma cálida mientras Po sonrio nervioso " _¿qué le digo? No puedo decirle simplemente "solo vine a comer un poco para no pensar a ti y a masturbarme pensando en ti" debo decirle una mentira rapido_ " pensó Po nervioso mientras Tigresa lo veía un poco confundida- ¿estás bien?

Si lo estoy, lo estoy -dijo Po sonriendo- es solo que...que...solo...que -vio a los lados pensando en que mentirle y luego vio su reflejo en una olla de plata- es que me siento un poco solo al ser el único panda de por aquí cerca nada más

¿Tú deseas una compañía como tú? -dijo Tigresa un poco confundida-

Bueno si, algo así, solo quiero ver a otros panda tú me entiendes ¿verdad? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Claro ¿acaso vez a más tigres por aquí? -dijo Tigresa con sarcasmo y Po levanto una ceja- ¿qué?

Hinata, Byakun, la hermana menor de Izanamy, el maestro Leo, la princesa Ichihime, el Valle de tigres de Japón -dijo Po calmado y Tigresa se golpeó la cara un poco avergonzada- todos son tigresa o parientes de los tigres como Leo e Ichihime

Ok, ok, ok tienes razón -dijo Tigresa ya un poco fastidiada-

Bueno y ¿cómo tratas con tu instinto o tu soledad? -dijo Po calmado-

Autocontrol -dijo Tigresa pasando su puño por la Palma- un verdadero maestro de Kung fu tiene completo sobre sus instintos y emociones -Po estaba sonriendo entrecerrando los ojos mientras Tigresa estaba sería y cerrando los ojos-

Claro súper...-dijo Po sonriendo y luego susurro- no esperaba menos de la fetichista del Kung fu...

¿Qué dijiste? -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta-

Nada que no esperaba nada menos de una gran maestra del Kung fu -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- pero sabes aún puedes salir, divierte ven con Byakun, James y conmigo a una celebración

No lo creo, yo prefiero entrenar de vez en cuando -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¡Eso es! -sonrío y señaló a Po en el pecho- vamos a entrenar, te pondré en forma ya

¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo? -dijo Po sorprendido, Tigresa lo tomo de una oreja y comenzó a jalarlo al gimnasio- hay oye cuidado con mis orejas, me la vas a arrancar Tigresa -Po se quejaba un poco hasta que los dos entraron al gimnasio- oye soy pequeñas y esponjocitas, pero son muy sensibles -Tigresa hizo sonar sus nudillos y se puso en guardia frente a Po-

Bien ven y pelea -dijo Tigresa sería mientras Po estaba un poco nervioso viendo cómo estaba vestida- debes trabajar tu percepción, ¿no ves lo que está frente a ti? Es un enemigo

Bueno, creo que deberías trabajar más tu tacto -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- eso solo una idea no lo tomes a mal -Po cerró los ojos y levanto la mano meneando un dedo, Tigresa reaccionó y sujeto el brazo de Po, le pudo su pie en su pierna izquierda y le dio un leve empujo lo que le permitió levantarlo y lanzarlo contra el suelo, Po se quejó pero Tigresa le sujeto la pierna izquierda con su mano derecha, la doblo, puso su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Po y le aplicó fuerza dejando en el suelo, Tigresa tenía las piernas abiertas y la derecha la tenía sobre el brazo derecho de Po y Po pudo ver la zona de la vagina de Tigresa algo empapada, Po trago algo grupos y Tigresa lo levanto-

¿Dónde está tu concentración? -Tigresa lo levanto y lo estrelló contra la pared y puso el pie derecho sobre el pene de Po para aplastarlo levemente, Po se quejó un poco pero se puso nervioso cuando su ereccion regresó- defiéndete -Tigresa estaba sería y peleando con fuerza, su bata y vendas improvisadas comenzaron a romperse un poco dejando a Po sorprendido y sonrojado, Tigresa le volvió a darle vuelta y lo sujeto del pene para lanzarlo al suelo de nuevo pero esta vendas y bata se fueron rompiendo más, Po abrió los ojos y vio a Tigresa parada frente a él usando sólo sus pantaletas húmedas-

¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Mate! ¡Cálmate! ¡Chichimate! -dijo Po nervioso y Tigresa se calmo-

Levántate y pelea está pelea todavía no termina -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Tigresa cálmate por favor ¿qué se te metió? -dijo Po sonrojado y nervioso-

¡Nada! ¡Ese es el maldito problema! ¡No me tocas, no me metes nada, ni me cojes! -Tigresa grito algo molesta y Po estaba sorprendido y nervioso, Tigresa se relajado y se vio de cuerpo completo- ¿pero qué...estoy..? -vio a Po y luego salió corriendo algo asustada y llorando un poco, Po se quedó de pie viendo la tela de la bata algo preocupado, salió y solo vio como Tigresa había entrado a los dormitorios-

 **Capitulo 2 Un consejo sabio**

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal, en una de las colinas cerca del palacio debajo de un árbol estaba Víbora, ella estaba sonriendo un poco sonrojada y se retorcía gimiendo un poco-

Mm que rico -dijo Víbora sonriendo mientras gemía, detrás de ella estaba Tigresa viendo el suelo algo molesta y decepcionada-

Víbora -Tigresa hablo deprimida sin ver a Víbora, Víbora por su parte se puso nerviosa y se quedó algo tensa, se dio la vuelta nerviosa y vio a Tigresa-

¿Tigresa que haces aquí? -dijo Víbora nerviosa- ¿no entrenas normalmente al amanecer?

Necesito tu consejo -Tigresa se sentó en el suelo junto a Víbora-

Seguro lo que sea -dijo Víbora sonriendo y sintió un leve escalosfrio en el cuerpo-

Me he avergonzado a mí misma y a los cinco necesito...-Tigresa no pudo terminar de hablar porque se tapo la cara y debajo se podía ver un leve sonrojo-

¿Qué sucede? -dijo Víbora un poco confundida-

Anoche casi pierdo mi auto control, casi me masturbo -dijo Tigresa deprimida, Víbora no dijo nada solo miro a otro lado apretando un poco la boca y recordó algo de la noche anterior-

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ Víbora estaba en el cuarto con Mono, Mono estaba desnudo y Víbora le estaba dando sexo oral-

¡Así Víbora! ¡Qué rico! -Mono estaba gritando un poco mientras Víbora metía y sacaba el pene de Mono de su boca, lo tenía sujetado con su lengua larga y lo saboreaba, lo soltó y luego enrollo su cola en el pene de Mono para comenzar a masturbarlo-

¡¿Te gusta mi cola?! ¡¿Te encanta?! -Víbora sonreía mientras aplicaba más fuerza y velocidad en su masturbación volviendo loco a Mono-

¡Si hay me corro! -Mono grito y eyaculo cubriendo a Víbora de Semen mientras ella lo atrapaba con la boca-

Hay que rico -dijo Víbora sonriendo mientras saboreaba el semen de su boca- _**fin del recuerdo**_ -

¿Enserio? Eso no es propio de ti, ser tan indisciplinada -dijo Víbora sonriendo fingiendo estar sorprendida-

Y eso no es lo peor -dijo Tigresa deprimida- anoche vi a Po yo quería...deseaba que me tomara..se hubiera permitido...me volvía loca Víbora, mi vagina se moja cada vez que lo veo y más entrenando

Huy Tigresa -dijo Víbora temblando un poco y trato de no gemir, en su mente pasó el recuerdo de ella dándole sexo oral a Grulla mientras él estaba sonriendo y sus ojos estaban moviéndose como locos- ¿lo besaste o algo así?

No, le saque la porqueria de un golpe -dijo Tigresa algo molesta y Víbora se quedó sorprendida- me expuse a mi misma y ni siquiera me importó ¿cómo voy a poder verlo a los ojos? ¿Cómo va a respetarme? -Tigresa estaba viendo al frente mientras Víbora temblaba un poco-

Creo que deberías aclarar tu mente, yo sé lo que necesitas ve a ver a Mei Ling -dijo Víbora calmada-

Pero no estoy herida -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Ve y pregúntale por su servicio completo, tú confía en mí -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Si confío en ti gracias Víbora -Tigresa le dio las gracias con un reverencia y se fue de ahí corriendo, cuando se alejó Víbora suspiro y levanto la cola para ver a Mantis chupando su vagina-

Esa Tigresa necesita la verga del panda y rápido -dijo Mantis tranquilo con la cara manchada de fluido de la vagina de Víbora-

Te hubieras quedado tranquilo mientras hablaba con ella -dijo Víbora algo cansada- hice mucho esfuerzo para no gemir

Tú eres la única chica que conozco que me deja hacerle esto sin matarme así que lidia con eso -dijo Mantis sonriendo y siguió en lo que estaba, Víbora gimió y de corrió un poco, mientras tanto en un estanque Po se lanzó usando ropa interior-

Hay el agua fría calma todo, el agua fría calma todo -dijo Po temblando del frío mientras se tallaba el cuerpo en el agua helada- Maldicion, espero que Hinata no este cogiendo con Izanamy, ¡las maldigo golosinas las maldigo!

(nota cuando hablo de Mei Ling me refiero a la leoparda)


	2. Capitulo 3: Despejando tu mente

**Bueno primero que nada no Pondré a Tigresa haciéndolo ni con Byakun, Izanamy, James, Grulla, Mono ni Mantis pero reescribire algunas escenas y en Mejor a tarde que Nunca solo se hará mensión de los guardianes no los pondré, aparte cada Guardian tendrá uno o dos capítulos inspirados en las obras de DaiGajin o tendrán escenas mías que no pude poner en Kung fu Tigresa o Kung Fu elemental así que es todo por el momento.**

 **También para Shadow no des spoilers, y si cambiare muy pocas cosas solo quizás como actitudes y poderes eso es todo o si le quiero cambiar algo lo cambiare**

 **Capitulo 3.- Despejando tu mente**

Tigresa después de hablar con Víbora ella fue al Valle y encontró un edificio con una banda en el frente, decía "Masajes deportivos Mei Ling", Tigresa entro y toco una campana pequeña, Mei Ling entro sonriendo-

Tigresa bienvenida -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, la hizo pasar a un cuarto donde estaba una cama con dos almohadas, unas sábanas rojas y una puerta con una cortina enfrente- ¿en dónde te has lastimado? Te tendré de nuevo con toda tu fuerza en poco tiempo -Tigresa se comenzó a quitar la ropa mientras Mei Ling se preparaba, Tigresa quedó en pantaletas, se cubrió el pecho con una toalla y se recostó en la cama mientras Mei Ling la veo un poco preocupada- estás muy callada el día de hoy querida ¿tienes mucho dolor?

M dolor no es físico, hable con Víbora y dijo que pidiera tu servicio completo -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¿Servicio completo? -dijo Mei Ling poco sorprendida- ¿qué está mal? Eres la última persona que pensaría que me pediría el servicio completo -le acarició la cabeza Tigresa y la recostó-

Estoy confundida, me he vuelto un poco loca estos días -dijo Tigresa calmada y un poco deprimida- me he vuelto un poco loca de maneras que...

Estas enamorada -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida viendo a Mei Ling-

Es obvio para todo pero tú..-Mei Ling sonrio y asintio- pero tú nunca te habías sentí así antes ¿verdad?

No, y uno se que hacer -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

Tigresa tu chi se a desequilibrado desde que establecí este negocio aquí, tus habilidades n el Kung fu son enormes pero tú corazón es inexperto en el amor -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo tomando las manos de Tigresa con las suyas- un momento -sonrio y se alejó, fue a una cortina y metió la cabeza susurrando algunas cosas, Tigresa se recostó en la cama y MeiLing regresó- calma no seremos molestadas ahora

Es solo que no sé qué hacer -dijo Tigresa calmada y Mei Ling comenzó a masajear su brazo derecho-

Por supuesto que no ¿por qué lo harías? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo masajeando los hombros de Tigresa, Tigresa se relajó y sonrio mientras Mei Ling cumplía con su trabajo- ¿es Po no es así?

No puedo dejar de pensar en el -dijo Tigresa calmada-

El Kung fu nos enseña disciplina y sacrificio pero hay mucho más -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo masajeando los hombros de Tigresa- tienes que aprender a lidiar con el placer de la intimidad también -paso a las piernas de Tigresa y comenzó a masajear sus muslos y tobillos- ¿le has dicho a Po como te sientes?

Lo intenté pero en lugar de eso le di una golpiza -dijo Tigresa calmada viendo a otro lado-

Oh...-Mei Ling sonrio un poco nerviosa y vio a otro lado- probablemente no lo entendió los hombres son así de tontos -sonrío un poco nerviosa-

¿Pero qué puedo hacer para saber si le gusto o no? -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta mientras Mei Ling le masajear a el vientre- todo iba bien hasta que esa maldita gata de Hinata se metió en mi camino, una tigresa blanca de ojos verdes, hermosa, femenina, fuerte, japonesa y una Guardiana, quizás Po no prefiera estar con alguien como yo

No digas eso mira bien -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, la levanto y la sentó en la cama- vamos a hecharte un ojo -le pico con el dedo en algunos lados y luego tomó sus mejillas para masajear las- tienes un saludable color en tus mejillas -Mei Ling sonrio mientras Tigresa estaba confundida, tomó su brazo derecho y lo estiro haciéndole cosquillas en su axila haciendo reír un poco a Tigresa- brazos fuertes con un buen balance - luego Mei Ling pasó a sus piernas para abrirlas a 180- mira que Flexibilidad, es una gran y buena flexibilidad la que tienes ahora de píe pequeña -Tigresa obedeció y Mei Ling pasó a su trasero para tallarlo y hacer que se moviera, lo hizo rebotar y como usaba un pantaleta la parte trasera se le metió un poco - bonito y firme trasero -Tigresa se sonrojo un poco confundida-

¿A los chicos les gusta todo esto? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida pero Mei Ling pasó sus manos hacia los senos de Tigresa-

Firmes, redondos y suaves a los chicos les gusta esto -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

¿Este es tu servicio completo? -dijo Tigresa un poco confundida-

No..-Mei Ling pasó y le dio una lamida al cuello de Tigresa, Tigresa quedó un poco sorprendida y confundida, comenzó a escuchar el sonido de la tela moviéndose y se la vuelta viendo como Mei Ling estaba desnuda, el pelo de Mei Ling era café de la espalda, brazos y piernas, el pecho a la vagina era blanco, pezones y vagina rosados, mientras los pecho copa B- mi servicio completo -se acercó a Tigresa para hacer al su boca a la de ella- empieza con un beso -le dio un ligero rose en los labios y Tigresa se separó-

Yo..no puedo -dijo Tigresa avergonzada, Mei Ling sonrio pero no se separaba de ella-

No te preocupes, solo deja que suceda -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego las dos se dieron un beso en los labios, las dos se volvieron a besar hasta que Tigresa abrió la boca y las dos se dieron un beso de lengua, Mei Ling estaba tocando el cuerpo de Tigresa y le quitó la toalla del pecho dejándola caer en el suelo, Tigresa se dejó guiar un poco y tallo el cuerpo de Mei Ling hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos y Mei Ling ronroneo un poco, Tigresa al sentir el seno de Mei Ling se alejó un poco y la vio nerviosa, Mei Ling tomó el brazo derecho de Tigresa y la hizo que la tocara del seno- está bien querida -se acercó a su oído y le susurró de manera dulce- puedes tocarme donde tú quieras -Tigresa se sonrojo y comenzó a tallar el seno de Mei Ling mientras los suyos chocaban entre sí, las dos soltaron algunos ronroneos por el placer, Mei Ling la abrazo y comenzó a besarla un poco, Tigresa estaba cediendo un poco más, Mei Ling pasó sus manos al pecho de Tigresa y le apretó los senos un poco-

Ah..-Tigresa emitió un leve gemido mientras Mei Ling le seguía frotando los senos y le movió un poco los pezones-

Eres tan hermosa Tigresa déjate llevar -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo mientras le daba un beso y movia más sus pezones haciendo que Tigresa gimiera un poco, Mei Ling movio su pierna derecha y comenzó a frotar la vagina de Tigresa con ella, la sujeto del trasero y Tigresa gimió un poco más, Mei Ling se movía de forma lenta mientras Tigresa gozaba- ¿quieres que él te ame?

Ah..más que...a cualquier cosa..-Tigresa gimió un poco cerrando los ojos, Mei Ling sonrio y le apretó el trasero a Tigresa, la empujo un poco y le recostó en la cama-

Te ayudaré a descubrir poderes ocultos -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y pego su nariz con la de Tigresa- cierra los ojos -Tigresa la obedeció y cerró los ojos mientras Mei Ling le tallaba los senos y luego pasó a su cuello y lo lamió un poco con un leve beso- imagina que es el -pasó su lengua por el pezon de Tigresa y le dio una lamida mientras Tigresa gimió un poco más fuerte- siguió lambiendo sus senos mientras bajaba más su mano y le fallaba el vientre hasta bajar un poco cerca de su vagina-

¡Ah Po..! -Tigresa gimió un poco mientas Mei Ling reia-

Déjalo tocarte -Mei Ling le froto un poco por encima de su vagina y Tigresa apretó el borde la cama con una mano- déjalo sentir cuanto lo deseas, dejo explorar tu cuerpo -Mei Ling estaba chupando el seno derecho de Tigresa mientras tallaba el inicio de su vagina y Tigresa gemía un poco- puedes tenerlo todo...puedes volverlo loco...-Tigresa estaba respirando agitada hasta que se levanto y sorprendió a Mei Ling por la cara tan seria que tenía-

Muestrame, muestra cómo -dijo Tigresa sería sorprendiendo a Mei Ling-

Lo haré relájate -dijo Mei Ling un poco sorprendida y Tigresa se volvió a recostar- un poco más fuerte y mata el momento -susurro y se subió al cuerpo de Tigresa para verla- cierra los ojos -Tigresa cerró los ojos min tras Mei Ling tenía la vagina mojada y acercó su mano derecha para meter su dedo y mojarlo un poco con su excitacion- imagínate esto, su masculinidad dura por ti -froto su vagina con su dedo y lo mojo un poco, puso el segundo dedo y los mojo- huele el perfume de su sexo -lo acercó a la cara de Tigresa haciendo que oliera sus dedos y Tigresa estaba olfateando un poco, Tigresa abrió la boca y Mei Ling acercó sus dedos a su boca- saborea su excitacion

Po..-Tigresa hablo imaginando a Po frente a ella-

Masajearlo usa tu lengua para complacerlo -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y Tigresa comenzó a chupar los dedos de Mei Ling y movio la lengua para sentirlos y sentir el sabor de su excitacion, los lamió un poco y Mei Ling sonrio- déjalo saber cuánto lo deseas -Tigresa lamió un poco más con la lengua de fuera- adóralo con tu boca -metió los dedos de Mei Ling a su boca y comenzó a chuparlos un poco-¡si muestra esta pasión y él será como arcilla en tus manos!

Lo deseo tanto -dijo Tigresa soltando algunos gemidos- es como si huviera fuego dentro de mi -tallo su vientre un poco- no es mi fuego regular, es algo más cálido, lago que no puedo controlar y que se desborda al soñar con el -Mei Ling se subió a la cama y sujeto la ropa interior de Tigresa-

Entrégate a tu pasión -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Tigresa se levanto sonrojada y nerviosa- no existe la pasión con tu amante -Mei Ling tenía la cabeza entre las piernas de Tigresa- él debe conocerte sin compromiso -le dio un beso cerca de la vagina mientras la ropa interior de Tigresa parecía estar mojada- solo entonces te convertirás en uno con el

Hazlo..-Tigresa titubeo un poco al hablar- me entregaré a él completamente

Completamente entonces -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y le quitó la ropa interior, la vagina de Tigresa estaba húmeda y derramando algo de fluido de placer- ¡Estás tan mojada!

He estado así por semanas hasta tengo que cambiarme cuatro veces al día -dijo Tigresa un poco avergonzada, Mei Ling sonrio y le quitó las pantaletas dejándolas en el suelo-

No te sientas avergonzada tu cuerpo dice la verdad aunque te mientas a ti misma -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, pasó y volvió a lamer sus senos de Tigresa un poco, Tigresa gimió y le abrazó la cabeza- el deseo es poder, Tigresa cuando Po sepa qué estás tan mojada por el caerá de rodillas rogando por una pequeña probada -Mei Ling le abrió las piernas a Tigresa y la hizo doblarlas un poco, le dio una lamida a sus muslos- imagínatelo...adorándote -Tigresa volvió a gemir un poco, Mei Ling fu bajando un poco más y sigui lamiendo la piel de Tigresa cerca de su vagina-

Oh..Po -Tigresa gimió un poco, esta vez Mei Ling pasó directo a la vagina de Tigresa y comenzó a chuparla, a lamerla y ella se comenzó a mojar completamente mojando la nariz y boca de Mei Ling , pasó y chupon directamente el clitoris d Tigresa, Tigresa se estremeció y llevó sus manos a su vientre- siento...siento..que algo está creciendo en mi interior

¡No más mentiras dime lo que realmente quieres! -Mei Ling sonrio y le abrió la vagina a Tigresa para meter su lengua y Tigresa apretó los dientes sonrojada mientras su vagina soltaba más y más fluido, Mei Ling metió su lengua y comenzó a moverla saboreando el interior de Tigresa-

¡Yo...yo...-Tigresa apretó con fuerza la cama con su mano y sus pies comenzaron a moverse un poco y apretaba sus dedos- no puedo -sujeto la cabeza de Mei Ling y la puso más pegada a su vagina- ¡Buda ayúdame! -Mei Ling se sorprendió y parecía que se estaba ahogando un poco, Tigresa estaba soltando demasiado fluido- ¡yo quiero...yo quiero que me ame...¡Quiero que Po me coja! -grito con fuerza y Mei Ling salió de la vagina de Tigresa respirando agitada y mojada-

Finalmente...-Mei Ling suspiro pero Tigresa estaba gruñendo y mostrando los colmillos-

No pares sigue -dijo Tigresa molesta, Mei Ling estaba sorprendida y más cuando Tigresa la sujeto de la cabeza y la pego a su vagina, Mei Ling estaba succionando el placer de Tigresa mientras era bañada en toda la cara por sus fluidos, Tigresa estaba gimiendo y apretó con más fuerza la cama-

¡Ya casi Ahhh Ya casi sigue! -Tigresa grito un poco apretando la cabeza de Mei Ling con sus piernas, Tigresa se corrido mojando la cara de Mei Ling la cual comenzó a sentir calor y se asusto, Tigresa se quedó con la boca y ojos abiertos mientras un latido sonó con fuerza, apretó los dientes y rugio con fuerza, el fuego salió de su cuerpo creando una explosión en la tienda de Mei Ling- ¡GROARRRR YODELEIHIHOUUU! -los habitantes salieron asustados viendo la explosión y la onda expansiva, el fuego se controló pero todos estaban asustados-

¡¿Qué fue eso?! -grito un ganso-

¡Fue una gran explosión rapido llamen a los cinco furioso y al guerrero dragón! -grito un cerdo asustado, mientras tanto adentro, la tienda estaba destruida, muebles quemados o rotos, Mei Ling estaba tirada en una esquina de la tienda con los ojos en espiral, mientras Tigresa estaba acostada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y desnuda y muy mojada con la vagina empapada, abrió los ojos un momento y vio una garra frente a ella, pero esta garra era café rojiza, vio más al frente y vio a una rata deforme, enorme más alta que ella y desnudo, eran dos rayas machos desnudos, uno de ellos tenía un garrote y un saco de tela, Tigres a estaba desorientada y la rata le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejando todo en negro-


	3. Capitulo 4: Se torna peor

**Capitulo 4 Se torna peor**

La puerta de la tienda de Mei Ling se abrió con un fuerte impacto, Po le había dado un golpe a la puerta y entró corriendo junto a los demás para ver la tienda destruida desde el interior-

¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! -dijo Mono sorprendido, Po y Mantis se acercaron a un pedazo de madera y lo revisaron, Víbora vio una marca de garras en la madera y se sorprendió-

Miren eso -dijo Víbora sorprendida- esas son

Son marcas de garras -dijo Po serio viendo la madera- esta debió ser Tigresa debió haber rota la madera con todas sus fuerzas, no sé qué haya pasado pero parece que la pelea fue muy violenta

Esta fue Tigresa sin duda -dijo Mono calmado encontrando unas pantaletas de color gris- hecha un vistazo -las lanzó y cayeron en la cabeza de Po-

Oh Mono -dijo Po nervioso y sonrojado, apenas oler las pantaletas hizo que tuviera un ereccion de golpe y golpeara a Víbora en la cabeza con su pene-

Oh cuidado Po -dijo Víbora adolorida, Po se puso nervioso tomó las pantaletas y las lanzó a otro extremo-

No solo hay madera en el campo ¿verdad? -dijo Grulla con burla mientras Po se cubría su ereccion con las manos, Víbora se acercó a Mono y lo vio de forma acusadora-

¿Cómo sabes que esas pantaletas eran de Tigresa? -dijo Víbora algo divertida, Mono tomó las pantaletas y las mostro de la costura-

Por la costura -dijo Mono calmado- Tigresa siempre usa pantaletas de doble costura de color gris sin dibujos sin nada

Aunque estoy sorprendido de que le quedara alguna -dijo Grulla sorprendido- con todos los pares que dice que se han ido desapareciendo de su tendedero

Así es -dijo Víbora sería viendo a Mono- nosotros tratamos de ayudarla pero nunca encontramos a ladron, nunca supimos quien le robaba sus panties

Error bueno...yo lo...sé por...por -dijo Mono nervioso- porque ella me lo dijo cuando la estaba ayudando a atrapar al culpable -Mono estaba nervioso pero Po estaba serio viendo la destrucción y el lugar-

Chicos creo que Tigresa podría estar en serios problemas -dijo Po un poco intranquilo y su ereccion se perdió- ¿Cómo podemos encontrarla? -Víbora se le quedo viendo y más a la zona de su entrepierna " _Vaya Po debe estar muy preocupado por Tigresa para perder así de rápido esa ereccion"_ pensó Víbora calmada mientras Mono disimuladamente guardaba las pantaletas de Tigresa en su pantalón, Grulla por su parte estaba parado en el centro preocupado-

Los bandidos debieron llevarse a Mei Ling también espero que este bien -dijo Grulla preocupado- para este momento podrían estar a media china -Po se acercó a una puerta con una tela cubriéndola y la abrió-

Deberían irse por este lugar es la única puerta que no está cerrada por dentro -dijo Po serio pero su ereccion regresó muy rápido-

Po -Víbora lo llamo y el reaccionó- aléjate de la puerta por favor -Po se alejó confundido y su ereccion bajo muy rápido-

¿Así víbora? -dijo Po confundido-

Ahora regresa a la puerta por donde pasó Tigresa -dijo Víbora calmada y Po regresó a la puerta recuperando su ereccion muy rápido-

Víbora no tenemos tiempo para estas bromas -dijo Po calmado-

Creo que ya sé cómo podemos rastrearlos -dijo Víbora sonriendo mientras los machos veían confundidos a Po, por su parte Tigresa comenzó a despertar y alguien le quitó un saco de tela que tenía en la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba desnuda, de rodillas, atada de manos con los brazos extendidos y estaba en una cueva-

Finalmente estas despierta -dijo una leoparda de pelo café y ojos amarillos-

¿Dónde estoy? -dijo Tigresa confundida, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a dos leopardas de color café con los ojos amarillos, las dos usaban vendas en las manos, cuello y pies, usaban una camisa color café claro con bordes negros algo larga, una llevaba la cara vendada y la otra llevaba un gorro con la cara descubierta-

Estás en nuestra guarida -dijo la felina del gorro calmada-

¡Estás en nuestro poder! -dijo la felina con el hocico cubierto de ventas mientras Tigresa estaba sorprendida-

Los cinco vendrán por mi -dijo Tigresa preocupada, la felina del gorro se comenzó a reír un poco-

¡Uno simplemente no entre caminando a la fortaleza Wu! -dijo la felina riendo, Tigresa no sólo estaba en una cueva sino que estaba en la cueva interna de un volcán aparentemente activo, Tigresa se quedó un poco asustada y sorprendida, se dio la vuelta viendo a dos de las hermanas Wu, ratas machos deformados y mutantes, todos los machos estaban desnudos, vio a otro lado y vio una mesa llena de pinzas, tijeras, latigos, consoladores pero estos tenían navajas en el cuerpo, siguió viendo y noto a un figura con una capucha negra sujetando un báculo-

¿La fortaleza Wu? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- entonces ustedes deben ser las hermanas Wu -estaba sería mientras las hermanas la tocaban un poco- ustedes debe ser Wing -vio a la felina del hocico tapado- y Wan Wu -vio a la felina del gorro la cual estaba tallandole el vientre con las manos

Maestra Tigresa finalmente nos conocemos -dijo Wing sonriendo debajo de sus vendas-

Además de -Tigresa trato de voltear y vio a la figura encapuchada- la célebre Su Wu, las hermanas Wu, las villanas más odiadas y viles de toda China

Los cumplidos no te ayudarán ahora -dijo Wa sonriendo-

¿Dónde están mis ropas? ¿Qué no tienen honor? -dio Tigresa molesta pero se escucharon gruñidos y vio como los machos rata tenían erecciones por ella pero sus ereccion es tenía ampollas amarillas en todo su pene y cuerpo-

Vaya parece que eres más atractiva para nuestros amigos desnuda -dijo Wing sonriendo-

¡Mei Ling! ¡Si le han hecho daño...-Tigresa estaba molesta pero las hermanas Wu se vieron estrellas fingiendo estar sorprendidas-

¿La masajista? -dijeron las hermanas fingiendo estar sorprendidas, Wa se acercó al oído de Tigresa y le hablo- ella está clamando por ti ahora mismo

Dijo que la salvarías -dijo Wing sonriendo-

La poderosa maestra Tigresa impediría que le hicieran daño -dijo Wa sonriendo-

No puedes hacerlo ¿o sí? -dijeron las dos hermanas burlándose de Tigresa-

Esta es su ultima advertencia -dijo Tigresa molesta hasta gruñír, las hermanas se comenzaron a reír muy fuerte-

¡Nosotras amos a matarte! -dijo Wa riendo-

Primero ellos van a violarte -dijo Wing riendo señalando a los machos rata-

Con eran hasta que mueras -dijo Wa sonriendo mientras le sujetaba los senos a Tigresa y se los movia, se alejó y se acercó a las ratas- sujeten sus piernas -las ratas asintieron sonriendo y sujetaron las piernas de Tigresa, la levantaron y la obligaron a hacer un Split dejando al descubierto su vagina y cuerpo-

¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Suéltenme asqueroso! ¡Me dan asco! -Tigresa grito molesta pero una rata todavía más alta y fuerte apareció frente a ella, ella se asusto un poco al ver la ereccion deforme que tenía, esta rata era grande como de dos metros, blanca, con brazaletes de acero en los tobillos y muñecas, su ereccion era muy grande y tenía ampollas en en su pene, su cara estaba llena de cicatrices y parecía hambrienta, Tigresa se asusto con solo verla-

¿Qué tal? Es como si nunca hubieras visto una verga antes -dijo Wing sonriendo y se acercó a la rata para comenzar a masturbarla pero el comenzó a soltar un fluido preseminal de color marrón, Wa se acercó a Tigresa y le reviso su vagina-

Hermana no creo que ella tenga una verga para que se lo haga -dijo Wa sonriendo mientras Tigresa se enojaba cada vez más, se alejó un poco y se acercó a Wing- y ahora -las dos se dieron un beso mientras Wing pasaba sus manos por el trasero de Wa y aplicó algo de presión con uno de sus dedos justo en el medio haciendo gemir a Wa-

¡Cojansela! ¡Cojansela hasta que sangre! -dijeron las hermanas sonriendo-

Suficiente de esta locura -dijo Tigresa sería, dio un leve salto y se cruzó de piernas jalando a las dos rayas que la sujetaban y estas se terminaron estrellando la una contra la otra-

Espera..¿qué? -dijeron las hermanas un poco confundidas, Tigresa aprovechó el impulso y terminó sujetando la cabeza de la rata blanca con sus piernas, la rata estaba sorprendida y un poco confundida, Tigresa solo abrió sus ojos mostrando la pupila afilada, aplicó fuerza y le rompió el cuello a la rata, la rata solo cayó muerta en el suelo- ¡No la dejen escapar! -gritaron las hermanas al asustadas, Tigresa se dio la vuelta y terminó de pie en el techo donde estaba un anillo con la punta de la soga atada-

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso?! -gritaron las hembras sorprendida con los ojos en blanco y mostrando los dientes en forma de triángulos, Tigresa comenzó a rugir y jaló con fuerza el anillo y comenzó a sacarlo del techo de la roca- ¡Imposible! -las dos hermanas se abrazan asustadas viendo a Tigresa, Tigresa llegó al suelo aún de manos atadas pero el anillo y un pedazo de roca cayeron al suelo-

Hablemos -dijo Wing nerviosa pero Tigresa le dio una patada a Wa en la cara lanzándola a otro extremo estrellándola con una mesa llena de consoladores, Tigresa se giró y le dio una patada a Wing en el cuerpo y la alejó también, las dos hermanas estaban junta y un poco confundidas por el golpe, una rata gris trato de atacar a Tigresa por la espalda pero Tigresa se giró y le dio un golpe con ambas manos en la cara alejándola de ella, Tigresa jaló levemente la cuerda y le dio un leve golpe haciendo que la cuerda ondulara y la roca quedará suspendida en el aire unos segundos, en ese tiempo aprovecho y le dio un golpe a la roca lanzándola contra Su Wu, Su solo movio su cuerpo esquivando el golpe y avanzó hacia Tigresa, con su bastón le dio un golpe en la frente, el vientre, el hombro izquierdo y su rodilla derecha, Tigresa quedó paralizada de momento y Su sala estrelló contra la pared con su bastón-

¡No puede moverse! -dijeron las hermanas sonriendo, las dos se acercaron con grilletes y cadenas y se los pusieron a Tigresa en los tobillos-

Es más peligrosa -dijo Wing calmada colocándole sus grilletes a Tigresa-

De lo que pensábamos -dijo Wa sonriendo-

Se arrepentirán de haberse cruzado conmigo -dijo Tigresa molesta mientras las hermanas se reían, como Tigresa tenía las sogas en sus manos, Wing tomó las cuerdas y las puso en un nuevo anillo, Wa comenzó a girar un engrane jalando las cadenas en los tobillos de Tigresa dejándola con las piernas abiertas y de espalda a ellas con el trasero ligera mente levantando-

No lo creo hemos lidiado con guerreros como tú antes -dijo Wing sonriendo- vamos a hechar un vistazo -se acercó a una puerta roja y comenzó a abrir las- detrás de la puerta número uno -la abrió completamente mostrando a una leoparda de las Nieves inconsciente, tenía los pechos pequeños, cuerpo delgado, estaba llena de fluidos en el cuerpo, vagina, cara y hocico, su vagina derramaba mucho líquido y parecía que no se movía de ninguna parte-

Esa es...¿ella es..? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Es Song -dijo Wing sonriendo, la sujeto del hocico y la movio un poco mostrando que ella apenas y estaba viva- ella y sus damas de las sombras pelearon valientemente contra nosotros pero no fueron rivales contra nuestro ejército de ratas

¡Ahora ellas trabajan para nosotras preparando la invasion! -dijo Wa sonriendo, se escucho el golpe de un bastón y ella notó como Su la estaba viendo, se quedó asustada y nerviosa- sin embargo ¿en qué estábamos? -se acercó a las ratas vio que una tenía una ereccion- tu saca la basura y tú -se acercó a otra rata gris- tu turno para cogertela -dijo Wa sonriendo masturbando levemente a la rata, Tigresa le gruño molesta haciendo que la rata se asustara y perdiera su ereccion muy rápido-

Vaya -dijo Wa sonriendo, se acercó a Tigresa y le comenzó a apretar el trasero y abrirlo un poco- lo ves es muy fácil ven Ching Ching Ching

Vamos a re pensar esto querida hermana -dijo Wing sonriendo empujando a Wa lejos de Tigresa, se acercó a Tigresa y puso una mano en el trasero de Tigresa pero comenzó a meter dos de sus denos y le masajeo adentro- eres demasiado picante para nuestros amigos ratas no importa -siguió masajeando el ano de Tigresa haciendo que se sonrojara- ellos van a rellenar ese culo apretado por completo de semen cuando hallas muerto

¡No puedes defenderte desde el mundo espiritual! -Wa se comenzó a reír, Su se acercó con cuidado y tomó un collar hecho de jade con relieves parecidos a los de un dragón, se acercó y se lo puso a Tigresa en el cuello, el collar brillo y se selló con la cabeza de un dragón como símbolo, las hermanas se comenzaron a reí un poco-

Este collar te matará lentamente -dijo Wing sonriendo, se alejó y comenzó a hacer una escena graciosa como si rezara- empezaras a sofocarte poco a poco hasta que te duele tomar un simple respiro

El dolor aumenta a medida que tú garganta es estrujada y cuando termine te desmayaras -dijo Wa sonriendo sobre Tigresa-

Las ratas te tendrán entonces -dijo Wing sonriendo-

Ellas penetraran cada agujero que tienes -dijo Wa sonriendo-

¡Te remojaras en semen mientras mueres! -Wing se comenzó a reír un poco-

¡Así es como encontrarán tu descabezado cadaver! -Wa grito sonriendo-

¡Una puta bañada en semen! -Wing grito sonriendo, las dos hermanas se estaban riendo mientras Tigresa estaba asustada, Su se acercó a un consolador con navajas y lo tomo, se acercó con cuidado y las hermanas la vieron-

¡Oh jojojo haremos esto de la manera divertida! -Wa grito emocionada, Su se acercó y Wing le abrió más el trasero a Tigresa mostrando su ano, Su se acercó mientras Tigresa estaba asustada viendo como Su pensaba penetrarla con el consolador-

No...-dijo Tigresa asustada-

¡Ahora desearas que las ratas te huvieran cogido! -Wa grito sonriendo mientras Tigresa cerró los ojos del miedo, llora un poco al sentir la punta del consolador tratando de penetrarla, el lugar comenzó a temblar un poco y la puerta detrás de ellas tomó un brillo dorado, las cuatro hembras vieron como la puerta se abrió tirando los cuerpos de cuatro ratas-

¡Tomar ratas, mutarlas y hacerlas violar a diferentes hembras eso es un mal, un peque dado que yo mismo pienso castigar ahora! -dijo Po serio entrando por la puerta en su forma de Guardian- ¡Tigresa! -noto como ella estaba llorando y se enojo más-

¿Por qué la llamamos fortaleza si cualquiera entra caminando? -dijo Wa sorprendida, Su comenzó a retirarse junta a las hermanas-

Discreción, es el juego querida hermana, ahora hay que irnos -dijo Wing sonriendo-

¡Ustedes! ¡No se los perdonare! -Po dio un paso pero Su trazo un rectángulo frente a ella y se creó una barrera de energía azul, Po termino golpeando el rectángulo de energía pero no le pasó nada, expulsó más poder y siguió golpeando pero nada pasó- ¡Maldicion! -se enojo un poco y luego vio a Tigresa la cual estaba atada y desnuda- Tigresa estamos aquí para salvarte -se acercó un poco sonrojado pero serio-

No se preocupen por mí busquen a Mei Ling -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

¡Po! ¡¿La encontraste?! -Mono grito desde afuera de la puerta, Po vio como Tigresa estaba desnuda y preocupada así que solo suspiro-

¡No Mono, Tigresa está bien pero vayan a buscar a Mei Ling a toros cuartos, yo me hago cargo de Tigresa! -Po grito y levanto una roca frente a la entrada-

¡Está bien! -Mono grito desde la parte superior-

Gracias -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

Debo desatarte y sacarte de aquí -dijo Po calmado deshaciendo su forma de guardian-

Olvídate de mí Po yo ya estoy perdida, debes encontrar a Mei Ling -dijo Tigresa algo intranquila-

No digas eso,voy a buscarte algo de ropa ya veras que todo saldrá bien -dijo Po sonriendo, se acercó a la roca y vio que la roca comenzó a brillar de un color azul oscuro, la golpeó y la topo pero nada pasaba- mis poderes no funcionan

Lo siento pandita, pero ahora te puedes quedar a ver cómo muere la tigre -dijo Wa riendo, Po se enojo y golpeó la roca haciendo temblar un poco la pared- ¡Qué fuerza! Pero no la suficiente adiós pachoncito -Po se enojo un poco y siguió golpeando la roca haciendo temblar el lugar-

Este no será el fin -dijo Po serio-


	4. Capitulo 5: Honestidad al fin

**Capitulo 5 Honestidad al fin**

Po y Tigresa seguían dentro de la cueva mientras Po seguía golpeando la roca para tratar de destruirla-

¡Po ¿tú y Tigresa están ahí dentro?! -Grulla grito desde el otro extremo de la puerta-

Si seguimos aquí pero nos han dejado encerrados -Po grito desde la cueva y Grulla lo escucho-

Si eso lo sé, la puerta está atornillada, soldada y con varios pernos puestos está muy asegurada -Grulla grito mientras Po estaba pensando algo y luego vio a Tigresa-

¡Grulla tú y los otros encuentren a Mei Ling rapido! ¡Yo veré cómo salir más a tarde! -Po grito desde el interior de la cueva- ¡Rapido no hay tiempo que perder!

Entendido -dijo Grulla y los demás parecían que se fueron retirando, Po se acercó a Tigresa y se sonrojo ganado su ereccion de nuevo-

Te voy a desencadenar -dijo Po nervioso, se acercó a Tigresa y bajó a sus pies para tomar los grilletes y aplicar un poco de fuerza, pero por estar nervioso le costaba algo de trabajo, no pudo romper el primer grillete siento algo de calor en su cabeza y levanto un poco la mirada para ver la vagina de Tigresa, se siento mucho y pasó al segundo grillete, aplicó fuerza pero sus manos se cansaron, se levanto y estrelló su nariz con la vagina de Tigresa, Tigresa se sonrojo con el tacto y el front de la cara de Po en su vagina-

¡Ten más cuidado! -Tigresa sonrojada y Po se alejó nervioso-

Lo siento mucho -dijo Po nervioso, vio las cadenas pero como estaba sentado vio el trasero y vagina de Tigresa haciendo que se sonrojada más, busco en el suelo y encontró el engranaje que movía la cadena- bien esto debe ser ver -lo movio pero eso abrió las piernas de Tigresa mostrando más su vagina-

¡Espera esa es la dirección equivocada! -Tigresa grito nerviosa mientras sus piernas se abrían, Po giró la cadena en la dirección contraria y Tigresa pudo juntar sus piernas de nuevo-

Voy a desatarte -Po jaló la cuerda nervioso pero lo que hizo fue que Tigresa girará mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, Po se sonrojo y abrió los ojos de golpe-

Po -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- solo desata la cuerda -Po la soltó y se acercó a una pared- ¿Eh Po? -Po comenzó a golpear su frente contra la puerta repetida veces dejando confundida a Tigresa-

¡Maldicion están rica y mi corazón late que no lo puedo calmar! ¡Si sigo así me va explotar el corazón! -Po grito nervioso sujetando el pecho mientras se golpeaba la cabeza repetida veces en la pared, cuando se calmo le quedó una mancha enorme de sangre y que do respirando agitado- ya ya me calme -a Tigresa le salió una gota de sudor n la cabeza al ver eso- bien te voy a desatar -Po se acercó y se puso detrás de Tigresa, el pene de Po termino rosando en su cuerpo-

¿Traes un Nunchaku en el bolsillo? -dijo Tigresa un poco sorprendida, Po termino rompiendo la soga, creó una espada de energía dorada y le cortó los grilletes a Tigresa-

Bien ya estás libre vamonos Tigresa algo traman esas gatas y no podemos permitirlo -dijo Po calmado- hay que golpear trasero de gatitas y duro -estrelló su puño con la Palma sonriendo- claro siempre me gusta peñiscar el trasero de señoritas pero esta no es la ocasión -se dio la vuelta y vio a Tigresa en un rincón abrazandose a sí misma- ¿Tigresa? Hey todo estará bien

No eres tú Po, soy yo -dijo Tigresa deprimida, estaba abrazada y enrollaba su cola en el cuerpo, Po se acercó con cuidado y se su bolsillo saco una flor color rosa y la puso frente a Tigresa dejándola un poco sorprendida, Po se arrodilló a su lado y sonrio-

La encontré de camino para acá, incluso en estas condiciones un Loto sigue siendo hermoso -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa tomó la flor y sonrio para ver a Po-

Gracias Po -dijo Tigresa calmada, Po pudo notar algo en Tigresa-

Con lo que vi parece un no estás bien -dijo Po calmado- ¿ellas te hirieron?

No física mente -dijo Tigresa bajando su tono de voz, Po lo noto y se quedó quieto un momento- solo..solo..-Po la abrazo con fuerza y la recostó en su pecho dejando que Tigresa comenzará a llorar- ellos casi...estuvieron a punto

No lo hicieron -dijo Po serio- estás a salvo

Pero ellos casi...si tú no hubieras llegado yo...-Tigresa estaba llorando pero Po no la soltaba-

Pero no hicieron nada, te salve, estás a salvo Tigresa, yo estoy aquí para ti -dijo Po serio-

Me alegro -dijo Tigresa calmada mientras se de baja abrazar, Po noto el collar en el cuello de Tigresa y se sorprendió-

¿Eso es? -dijo Po sorprendido- es un collar de Kobayashi Maru, maldita sea esas gatas fueron muy agresivas -se enojo y comenzó a jalar el collar con fuerza pero en eso también jaló a Tigresa, aplicó fuerza para tratara de romper el collar pero era inútil, jaló a Tigresa y le puso supieran en la espalda para separarla del cuello-

¡Po¿qué haces...?! -Tigresa se estaba sofocando con el intento de Po de romper el collar, la puso en el suelo y comenzó a jalar el collar sofocando masa Tigresa- ¡Po..Batas..! ¡Me asfixias...! -Po la soltó y termino cansado-

¡Maldicion tu cabeza Tigresa...! ¡Tú! ¡Tú..! ¡No! -Po estaba molesto y golpeó la pared- te falle perdóname

No te sientas ma, nadie antes ha sobrevivido al collar del Kobayashi Maru -dijo Tigresa sería y se sentó en el suelo en forma de loto y se cruzó de brazos para tapar sus senos- Po tienes que aceptar...

No lo permitiré -dijo Po serio y levanto la voz- si hay una manera de romperlo la encontrare

Po necesitas concentrarte en salir de aquí, encontrar a Mei Ling y detener a las hermanas Wu -dijo Tigresa sería mientras Po estaba sorprendido-

No te pienso dejar aquí y menos te dejaré sola -dijo Po serio-

Po tienes que enfocarte...-dijo Tigresa sería pero Po la abrazo-

No quiero perderte, no puedo perderte y más por lo de anoche -dijo Po calmado- no puedo...

¿Anoche? -dijo Tigresa confundida- Po por favor -Po se alejó un momento mientras Tigresa se quedó un poco más seria- maestro Po le debo una disculpa por lo de anoche, mi conducta fue inapropiada

Anoche fue muy divertido lo admito -dijo Po sonriendo- creo que nadie me había hecho eso antes, también entendí que esa era tu forma de ser amable conmigo

¿Divertido? ¿De qué hablas yo te golpee? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- yo...quería ser amable contigo pero todo...me salió mal -bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada- lo siento...

Así eres tú Tigresa, si no lo fueras no serias Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo divertido, en su mente pasó un recuerdo del Valle, Tigresa era más pequeña y con el pelo más claro parecía que solo tenía diez y once años, ella estaba caminando por el Valle ganándose la mirada de todos y ella iba deprimida- tu vida entera, tu amor por el Kung fu siempre a sido tu escape -se imaginó a Tigresa de niña entrenando en el gimnasio duramente mientras lloraba- cuando necesitabas afecto no ibas corriendo con Shifu, tú seguías entrenando arduamente -Po sonrio viendo a Tigresa-

Tigresa tu vida a sido dura lo sé, también la mía lo fu un poco -dijo Po calmado- supuse que hacer Sparring era tu forma de acercarte, de ser tú misma en un tono gentil -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Tigresa lo veía sorprendida- ¿o acaso lo entendí mal? ¿Me vas a golpear? No me golpees porque me éxito -Tigresa sonrio y lo abrazo-

Tú realmente lo entendiste bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza-

Cuando era pequeño poco después de que me fuera del orfanato yo seguía viéndote a distancia -dijo Po calmado y Tigresa se quedó más sorprendida- te cuidaba y t seguía en las pocas ocasiones que ibas al Valle

Yo,...la aldea..¿pero todavía me veías de niña? -dijo Tigresa confundida y Po asintio, en la mente de ambos pasó un recuerdo, Tigresa a los once años llevaba una bolsa en su espalda y dejaba el palacio-

Si -dijo Po calmado- un día te seguí sin que te dieras cuenta y vi cómo te ponías un disfraz para ir al festival de invierno tú sola -en el recuerdo Tigresa se quitó la ropa en medio de un callejón dejando solo sus pantaletas, abrió la bolsa y dejó caer una ropa diferente, se puso una playera azul clara que le quedaba grande, un pantalón negro, un bigote falso de color blanco con una barba y tomó un bastón y un gorro morado grande, Tigresa estaba vestida como un anciano en medio de la gente-

Todos los adultos me tenían miedo -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

Yo no -dijo Po calmado-

Me encantaba ver los bailes de las festividades, ¿cómo sabías que era yo? -dijo Tigresa confundida, Po sonrio y recordó a Tigresa disfrazada sonriendo y viendo los bailes pero su cola salía de la camisa-

Tú cola se salía del disfraz -dijo Po riendo un poco-

Me lo hubieras dicho antes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello haciendo un Po se quedará sorprendido y nervioso-

Bueno..bueno...somos iguales, yo entrenando mi elemento por el maestro Oogway y haciendo fideos pero también cazando criminales para después venderlos, yo era el chico diferente y tú entrenando en el palacio de Jade tú eras la chica diferente -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso, en su mente paso otro recuerdo, Po de 13 años había ido a ver al maestro Oogway pero termino perdiéndose y acabó en el baño del Palma,vio viendo a Tigresa de su misma edad a punto de darse un baño en un estanque de agua caliente- ver en que te convertías y saber que te estabas convirtiendo en lo que deseabas ser me hizo ganar fuerzas para seguir adelante, yo nunca te odie al contrario me sentía orgulloso de ti cada vez más -el Po joven estaba jadeando viendo como Tigresa se estaba lavando su cuerpo y pechos que apenas estaban en crecimiento- saber que te convertías en una buena persona y ver cómo crecías era la razón por la que decidió entrenar un poco de Kung fu lo suficiente para defenderme -el collar de Tigresa hizo un ligero Click- y el conocerte a ti y entender que veías en el Kung fu fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti

¿Tú me amas? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si, pero si huviera llegado no tendrías puesto ese maldito collar -dijo Po molesto- perdóname te falle -lanzó un golpeó y golpeó la pared-

Po, mírame esto no es tu culpa -dijo Tigresa calmada y Po la vio directo a los ojo- escucha las hermanas Eu me pusieron esta cosa, ellas querían que muriera sola y todavía que mi cuerpo fuera violado y deshonrado solo para que no pudiera conseguir La Paz en el más allá, al menos en ese punto perdieron

¿Por qué? -dijo Po confundido y serio-

No lo sé pero algo grande está pasando -dijo Tigresa sería- Po tienes que tener mucho cuidado con Su Wu ella conoce los puntos de presión a la perfección y sus técnicas y habilidades son diferentes de lo que se recuerda

Entendido, juro que las haré pagar por todo lo que te hicieron -dijo Po serio-

¿Por cierto como me encontraste? -dijo Tigresa confundida, Po se volvió rojo y comenzó a reír un poco-

He...mis instintos de Dragón...me trajeron aquí si eso...mi poder me guío aquí -dijo Po nervioso y se dio la vuelta-

Eh Po..son..mmm -dijo Tigresa nerviosa viendo la puerta de atrás- no importa -Po levanto una su ceja confundido- no quiero pensar en el tiempo que nos queda -Tigresa volvió a abrazar a Po y el collar se justo más fuerte esta vez- al menos las hermanas Wu perderán en ese punto..¡Gag! -Tigresa se están asfixiando, se recuperó rápido y comenzó a calmarse-

¿Perder? ¿Estás usando este collar como pretexto para justificar tu muerte? -dijo Po confundido pero Tigresa lloro un poco-

Porque tú detendrás los planes de Su Wu y las demás, rescataras a Mei Ling y a los demás -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y le puso la mano en la cara a Po- no estoy muriendo sola ni deshonrada como ellas querían -la abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar un poco derramando una lagrima que llegó al suelo-

Yo...-Tigresa trato de hablar pero el collar se ajustó y la asfixió, Po se asusto un poco y trato de escuchar- yo...-Tigresa estaba llorando y parecía que el collar se ajustaba más rápido- yo no quiero estar más triste

No morirás sola no te pienso dejar sola aquí -dijo Po calmado y Tigresa le tallo la cara limpiando sus lágrimas-

Yo..solo quiero..decirte..que..-Tigresa comenzó a ahogarse, cayó en los brazos de Po mientras ella parecía que ya no podía hablar y comenzó a desmayarse, Po solo la vio caer desmayada en sus brazos y la cargo de momento-

Cuando te vi por primera vez tuve miedo de conocerte, cuando te conocí tuve miedo de enamórame de ti, cuando me enamore de ti tuve miedo de decírtelo y ahora que te lo he dicho tengo miedo de perderte -dijo Po llorando un poco- pero no te perderé, siempre te necesite Tigresa, ya no tendré miedo nunca más -le dio un beso en los labios, en collar brillo y se rompió en pedazos, Tigresa recuperó el aliento y el sentido y toco un momento a Po haciendo que se separa de ella jadeando un poco- ¡El collar se rompió pero ¿cómo?! -Po sonrio llorando un poco-

No pudo matarnos a manos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y llorando- no fueron mis labios lo que besaste Po, fue mi alma -Po sonrio, tomó la flor que estaba en el suelo y se la puso a Tigresa en la oreja izquierda, los dos juntaron sus cabezas sonriendo, Tigresa sonrio y empujó a Po al suelo quedando ella sobre el-

Oh vaya quieta gatita -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado, Tigresa sonrio y le dio un beso un poco más apasionado, Tigresa estaba frotando su vagina sobre el cuerpo de Po hasta que comenzó a mojarse un poco, los dos se separaron y se vieron- debí besarte desde hace tiempo -le apretó un poco el traerlo y Tigresa soltó un gemido-

Bueno Po ya sabes lo que dicen -dijo Tigresa sonriendo lamiéndose los labios- mejor tarde que nun..

¿Po eres tú? -se escucho la voz de Song y los dos la vieron abrir la puerta de donde estaba atrapada- ¿escuche tu voz...?

Song -Po grito sorprendido viendo a Song desnuda y cubierta de fluido seminal de rata-

Cogeme Po cogeme ahora mismo -dijo Song mientras derramaba fluidos de su vagina dejando una gran mancha en el suelo-

 **Algo que se me olvido comentar cuando se termine Kung fu Elemental 3 empezare una nueva obra sobre Lu ,hija de Po y Tigresa, y la nueva generación de guardianes antes de irme a la batalla de los dioses**


	5. Capitulo 6: Maquina de Guerra

**Capitulo 6 Revelando la máquina de Guerra**

Po y Tigresa se habían comenzado el uno con el otro, gracias al beso de Po el collar que tenía atrapada a Tigresa se rompió y los dos estaban por tener sexo pero alguien se metió y ese alguien fue Song, ella estaba desnuda y cubierta con semen de rata, Song camino un poco y comenzó a tambalearse, Po se preocupó y se levanto-

¡Song! -Po corrió para atrapar a Song pero al hacerlo Tigresa termino empujada y estrellada de cara con la pared de forma graciosa-

Saquea mi cuerpo, úsame Guerrero Dragón -dijo Song algo ida-

¡Po aléjate de ella! -Tigresa levanto la voz muy molesta y gruñendo-

Po yo me merezco esto...-dijo Song alto deprimida y comenzó toser de una forma algo tierno- keh...keh...

Rayos hasta tose muy lindo -dijo Tigresa molesta-

No seas tonta, esto no es tu culpa -dijo Po sonriendo, le limpió las lágrimas a Song pero se batió del semen que tenía encima, le dio algo de asco y sacudió su mano llenando la cara de Tigresa, Tigresa se sorprendió un poco y se alejó tapándose los senos y vagina-

Ella es una estafadora y una ladrona -dijo Tigresa molesta-

¿Maestra Tigresa es usted? -dijo Song sorprendida, Po la vio confundida, tenía recostada en sus piernas pero aún en el ángulo en el que estaba debería poder a Tigresa-

Son ella está parada frente a ti -dijo Po calmado-

No puedo...ver...estoy...ciega...Po...ellos me cegaron -dijo Song llorando un poco mientras Po se sorprendió y luego se molesto, vio a los lados y noto la flor en el pensando que era otra flor, la tomo y comenzó a pasarla sobre el cuerpo de Song quitándole el semen que tenía encima-

Lo siento mucho -dijo Song deprimida,Tigresa noto la flor y se dio cuenta de que esa la flor que Po le había dado- yo traté de detener a las hermanas Wu sin ti, dirigí a las damas de la sombra hasta aqui, debí esperar a que respondieras a mi mensajero -Po le limpió la vagina y cuerpo dejando la flor llena de semen, eso enojo más a Tigresa-

¡¿Ahora hay un mensajero invisible?! -Tigresa grito molesta, Po iba a decir algo pero Song pasó sus manos por la cara de Po-

Po cariño ¿no recibiste mi mensaje? -dijo Song calmada mientras que Tigresa fue golpeada por un letrero que decía "ignorada"-

¡Es una mentirosa no hubo ningún mensaje! -Tigresa grito molesta-

Te envié un mensajero Po, pidiéndote ayuda, cuando escuche lo que tramaban las hermanas Wu vencimos a las ratas y yo me enfrenté a las hermanas Wu...sola -dijo Song sonriendo pegándose más al pecho de Po-

Escuchamos como las hermanas Wu estaban pensando en apoderarse de China y que estaban armando un ejército -en la mente de Song se vio como ella estaba peleando contra una rata tan alta como ella, concentro energía morada en su sombrilla y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando un ligera o de de energía morada clara, la rata fue empujada hasta que finalmente llegó con las hermanas Wu- vi esto como una manera de finalmente demostrar que que ya no éramos unas simples ladronas, envíe un mensajero pidiendo por tu ayuda, pero apenas llegamos a su fortaleza pensé que sería buena idea atacarlas desprevenidas. Quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mí y atacamos

Pelea contra las hermanas Wu yo sola -Song estaba peleando contra Su Wu, lanzó un golpe directo y Su se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, lanzó un golpe pero Song bajo el cuerpo se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón, volvió a girar como si bailara y le dio un golpe en el pecho lanzándola por el borde de un acantilado- mantuve separadas a las hermanas Wu no las deje trabajar juntas asta que tuve a Su Wu sola

Sabía que ella no se rendiría así que la lleva hasta la saliente del río de lava pensé que había muerto -Song vio cómo Su estaba cayendo hacia un río de lava, mientras tanto las demás damas de las sombras tenían a un grupo de ratas con ellas atenazándolas con sus sombrillas- derrotamos al ejército de ratas sin ayuda, en una gran batalla, Su Wu estaba muerta, las otras hermanas Wu habrían escapado, las ratas se rindieron pensé que todo había cambiado

¿Por ti sola? ¿Le ganaste a Su Wu tú sola? -dijo Tigresa con un tono de burla y se cruzó de brazos- ¿esperas que creamos eso?

Yo no gane ella sobrevivió y se convirtió en algo más, algo horrible -dijo Song un poco asustada-

Los humos de la lava debieron haberla transformado -dijo Po serio- tal vez su elemento logró mantenerla con vida hasta que regreso

Su cuerpo debió ser horriblemente descuartizado por el fuego y el azufre, pero su mente fue lo que se retorció, se contaminó con un horrible sick malvado -dijo Song un poco nerviosa y preocupada-

 _Su Wu regresó con sus hermanas, ellas derrotaron a las damas de las sombras solas_ -se vio a las hermanas Wu acompañadas de la Su Wu encapuchada, su avanzó y sujeto la sombrilla de Song, aplicó algo de fuerza y la rompió, lanzó un golpe con su bastón y le dio a Song en el pecho lanzándola al suelo- _pero eso no fue lo peor, Su Wu logró crear una posición que convertía a las ratas en poderosos y horribles mutantes_ -Su soltó una especie de neblina que convirtió a una rata negra en una rata mutante muy grande y fuerte- _Más grandes, más fuertes, más lujuriosas y su semilla es veneno puro, ellas cumplieron su venganza, evenenaron mi cuerpo, me tomaron y me llenaron de su semilla hasta que perdí la vista -_ las ratas sujetaron a Song de sus brazos y piernas y le fueron quitando la ropa- _Me tiraron aquí para que muriera en la oscuridad-_

Que crueldad -dijo Po serio-

Eso es un montón de ...-Tigresa estaba celosa y molesta-

Tigresa mírala, Esta asustada y ciega -dijo Po serio viendo a Tigresa-

¡Te está engañando Po! ¡Lo seguro es que te está usando como en el pasado! -Tigresa grito molesta-

Ella ha cambiado Tigresa, tú no estuviste pero yo sí, la vi cambiar y con eso me basta para confiar en ella -dijo Po serio-

¡Apuesto! -Tigresa grito y sujeto a Song del cuello para jalarla y ponerla frente a ella y levanto un dedo como si la fuera a golpear- ¡A que ni siquiera está ciega!

¡Tigresa basta! -Po grito pero Song levanto la mano y le apretó el seno izquierdo a Tigresa, lo movió le apretó el pezon como si fuera un botón, las dos se sonrojaron y se alejaron sonrojadas, Tigresa se alejó nerviosa y cubriendo su pecho con los brazos, Song trató de encontrar a Po y cayó en sus brazos, Po la abrazo y Song estaba sonrojada-

Ella está realmente ciega Tigresa necesita nuestra ayuda -dijo Po calmado Song le tocó la cara y le pico el ojo-

Po no peleen ella tiene razones para desconfiar de mi, la última vez que nos vimos yo era lo que ella dice que soy -dijo Song calmada y Po la volvió a recostar en sus piernas-

Te sacra de aquí quizás Shifu sepa cómo curarte -dijo Po serio-

No, ya es muy tarde para mí, no hay cura y debes ir a derrotar a Su Wu -dijo Song llorando- abandóname a mi próxima vida

No -dijo Po asustado-

Cariño, Po, es mi hora, déjame hablar con Tigresa por favor -dijo Song decaida, Po asintio, en un momento las dos estaban en un rincón mientras Po estaba en otro extremo tapándose los oídos- Tigresa sé que no confías en mí

Bueno depende también por lo que dijiste entrando y más desnuda y cubierta en semen de rata -dijo Tigresa inflando las mejillas-

Lo siento, esa fue mi enfermedad hablando, sin embargo debes convencerlo de que me deje aquí, ustedes deben derrotar a Su Wu y limpiar lo que yo he causado -dijo Song deprimida-

La derrotaremos -dijo Tigresa sería, Song se sintió débil y casi se desmaya pero Tigresa la atrapó en sus manos-

Tigresa, por favor no te enfades con el, el vale mucho la pena, en su corazón las dos nos enamoramos de el -dijo Song deprimida mientras Tigresa le ponía atención- el..es..valioso -se desmayo mientras Tigresa estaba sería, Po levanto las orejas y vio a Song-

Está débil y su pulso es débil -dijo Po serio-

Con ese tipo de interpretación podría llegar al palacio Imperial -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- pero bueno hay que seguir a Su Wu y a las otras hermanas Wu, debemos terminar con esto -Tigresa se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando-

Sigue actuando tan seria y todavía sigue desnuda -dijo Po sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y vio a Song- hay que llevarnos a Song con nosotros

No, tú no -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Lo siento Tigresa pero es una amiga que me ayudó en algunas ocaciones yo la ayudaré ahora -dijo Po calmado-

Son no es de confianza Po probablemente todo es mentira -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Puede que sí sea mentira -dijo Po calmado y se acercó a Tigresa- ella es mi amiga pero ¿qué clase de Guardian sería si la abandona en este lugar lleno de ratas mutantes? -Tigresa bajo la mirada- soy un Guardian y siempre ayudo a los necesitados -Tigresa asintio, Po cargo a Song y puso su cadera en su hombro izquierdo mientras Tigresa tuvo una clara vista de su trasero y vagina-

Eeew hasta le vi las anginas -dijo Tigresa un poco asqueada, Po cargo a Song y se la llevó con ellos, los dos pasaron por una entrada y llegaron a una cueva con ríos de lava, Tigresa se escondió entre unas rocas y vio una especie de altar o camino hecho de rocas rodeado de lava, en la punta estaba una gran X y se vio a un grupo de ratas y dos leopardas, eran damas d,e las sombras con algunas ratas mutantes detrás de ellos, una de las leopardas estaba sería cargando una bolsa con ella-

¿Qué estarán haciendo? -dijo Po confundido y serio, los dos asomaron sus cabezas por unas rocas y vieron como la primera leoparda dejó a la segunda nada nada de manos y pies a la Cruz, las dos leopardas se comenzaron a besar, la primera introdujo su lengua en la boca de la segunda y se separó sonrojada, la segunda estaba feliz y sonrojada, la primera se acercó y rompió ,a camisa de la segunda mostrando sus senos copa B, la primera se acercó a la bolsa que tenía mientras parecía que una rata que aún era normal estaba asustada, la rata se asusto y trato de correr pero las ratas mutadas se pusieron en su caminos, la primera leoparda sacó de la bolsa una especie de soplador, lo apuntó hacia la rata normal y lo movió haciendo que soplará un humo de color morado, la rata se quejó y comenzó a gritar un poco, el humo lo cubrió y su cuerpo comenzó a crecer más, su pelo se volvió negro y sus garras largas y afiladas, la rata salió del humo ya mutada con una ereccion y la leoparda encadenada se asusto un poco mientras Po y Tigresa estaban sorprendidos-


	6. Capitulo 7: Clarificacion

**Capitulo 7 Clarificación**

En el volcán la rata mirada de color negro se acercó a una leoparda de las damas de las sombras encadenada a una gran X, la rata le lamió el cuello y la leoparda suspiro un poco, mientras la segunda leoparda estaba avergonzada y escondida de la gran x.

¡Tenemos que salvarla! -grito Tigresa molesta- ¡Salto Tartalia! -salto de donde estaba, concentro fuego en sus piernas y las abrio en un fuerte Split golpeando a dos ratas en la cabeza soltando algo de fuego y las ratas cayeron al suelo con la cabeza herida, ella doblo su cola para que no vieran su vagina, se giró y golpeó el pecho de otra rata con sus dos manos lanzándola al río de lava, Po suspiro y se llevó a Song con él para ponerla en un lugar seguro, vio como Tigresa estaba peleando con las ratas, sujeto la cabeza de dos y las estrelló entre ellas dejándolas inconscientes, una rata le lanzó un golpe pero inclino y sujeto el brazo de la rata, se giró y lo doblo haciendo que la rata gritara de dolor, levanto una pierna y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándola al río de lava, una rata más grande y negra se puso frente a ella mientras Tigresa solo se queda en guardia-

No volverás a violar a nadie -dijo Tigresa molesta, la rata sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos comenzó a expulsar un poder morado de su cuerpo en eso sus brazos, músculos y todo su cuerpo comenzaron a hacerse más grande, comenzó a hacerse más alto y musculoso mientras Tigresa estaba sorprendida y un poco nerviosa mientras la leoparda encadenada estaba sonriendo-

Acaba de hacerse más fuerte -dijo Po sorprendido-

¡Cuidado acaba de incrementar diez veces su fuerza! -grito la primera leoparda asustada escondida detrás de la X-

Está bien estoy segura de que solo quiere un abrazo -dijo la leoparda encadenada sonriendo sonrojada, Tigresa avanzo de un paso y lanzó un golpe soltando un bola de fuego, la rata sonrio y estiro su brazo izquierdo y detuvo el fuego como si nada, se comenzó a reír y le dio un golpe en la cara tirando a Tigresa en el suelo, Tigresa cayó al suelo algo adolorida, se quejó mientras la rata avanzó de un salto y lanzó un golpe con el puño derecho envuelto en energía morada, Tigresa se sorprendió pero Po apareció envuelto en energía dorada sujetando el puño de la rata, las leopardas gritaron sorprendidas una asustada la otra sonriendo-

Te he dicho que siempre confíes en mí -dijo Po calmado, comenzó a expulsar energía y se formó una gabardina de manga larga de estilo China de color dorada apareció en su cuerpo con bordes negros con comas en el cuello formando seis en total, su cuerpo estaba brillando de color dorado- Forma Guardian Guerrero Dragón -le dio un golpe a la rata en el mentón y la alejó un poco, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago pero la rata le devolvió el gol pe en la cara, los dos lanzaron un golpe soltando energía y sus puños chocaron causando una ligera explosión, Po se alto y se lanzó un poco quedando en guardia-

Po está pelea es mía -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

Lo siento pero tendremos que pelear juntos -dijo Po calmado y se puso en guardia-

¿Cómo tú y Song pelean juntos? -dijo Tigresa sería-

¿Quieres discutir eso ahora? -dijo Po un poco serio, la rata grande tomo dos rayas que estaban inconscientes, lanzó a las dos rayas y los dos guerreros saltaron a un lado-

¡Yo no estoy discutiendo nada! -Tigresa grito molesta-

Solo somos amigos -dijo Po calmado, Tigresa salgo y lanzó una patada, le dio a la rata en la cara pero no le pasó-

¡Yo vi cómo te miraba! -Tigresa grito molesta y la rata lanzó un golpe dándole a Tigresa en el estomago, Po avanzó y le dio una patada a la rata en el mentón, se giró y le dio un golpe en el pecho empujándolo un poco más-

¡Estaba ciega y asustada! ¡Es lógico que necesitaba apoyo Tigresa! -Po levanto la voz un poco molesto-

No te fijes en pequeñeces -dijo Tigresa molesta y lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos disparando un remolino de fuego, la rata se quedó de pie y soportó en fuego como si nada-

No se molesten unos con otros, debemos respirar profundamente y tener pensamientos felices felices -dijo la leoparda encadenada sonriendo-

¡Me abandonaste en cuanto la viste! -Tigresa grito molesta, la rata lanzó un golpe vertical y Tigresa lo esquivo-

¡Estaba ciega, débil, estaba por desmayarse y la ayude eso fue todo! -Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero la rata levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe con su codo, lanzó un golpe y Po se cruzó de brazos dejando que el golpe sonara con fuerza, los dos lanzaron un golpe soltando una onda de sonido y viento, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe en el mentón, avanzó y se giró dándole una patada a la rata en pecho-

¿Y qué hay de mi flor? -Tigresa se enojo mientras la rata tomo una gran roca y la lanzó-

¿La flor que use era la tuya? -dijo Po sorprendido y sujeto la roca con sus mano le aplicó algo de fuerza y la destruyo- ¡Lo siento! ¡No pensé que era la tuya! -la rata avanzó y lo sujeto del cuello, lo empujó mientras Po extendió el brazo derecho y disparo una esfera de energía amarilla dándole la rata causando un explosion, se giró y le dio una golpe en la cara, lo sujeto de la cara y lo estrelló en el suelo y se alejó para estar cerca de Tigresa-

Tú me diste a esa flor pero luego la usara para limpiar el semen de rata -dijo Tigresa molesta mientras Po estaba calmado-

Lo lamento solo que no me di cuenta -dijo Po calmado-

¿También una flor especial? Qué romántico -dijo la leoparda encadenada sonriendo-

Que luego uso para limpiar el semen de una rata -dijo la segunda leoparda decepdionadas y se golpeó la cara con la mano-

Es verdad lo arruinaste todo -dijo la primera leoparda inflando las mejillas-

¡Ustedes no se metan en esto! -Po levanto la voz algo serio- perdóname Tigresa pero yo solo estaba preocupado por una simple amiga eso es todo -la rata avanzó y lanzó un Pa esfera de energía, Po se puso en frente y le dio un golpe desviando el golpe a un lado y causó una ligera explosión-

¡Si esto va a funcionar tienes que empezar a preocuparte más por mi! -Tigresa grito y avanzó lanzando un golpe vertical, la rata levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque y Po le dio un codazo en el estomago alejándolo un poco-

¿Qué significa eso? -dijo Po calmado, lazo un golpe y la rata lo esquivo para lanzar un golpe y le dio a Po en la cara, Tigresa avanzó y le dio una patada a la rata en la cara-

Lo que he tratado de decirte desde el principio -Tigresa lanzó un golpe y le dio a la rata en el estomago, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara- Yo también -Tigresa avanzó y le dio una patada a la rata en las costillas, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe dándole a Lara en ambas mejillas- ¡Te amo!

¿Eso has querido decirme también? -dijo Po sonriendo mientras la rata estaba distraída y mareada-

Por supuesto, me vuelves loca y celosa con tu gran poder pero...-Tigresa sonrio y lo abrazo- no me imagino la vida sin ti -Po sonrio, los dos se acercaron y se dieron un beso en los labios-

¡Es hermoso mejor que Liang Zhu! -la leoparda encadenada grito sonriendo y llorando a mares, la primera leoparda estaba sorprendida y la rata se levanto molesta, la rata grito expulsando poder, los dos guerreros se separaron pero Po sonrio y comenzó a formar una esfera dorada de energía en su cuerpo, Tigresa extendió su brazo izquierdo y Po el derecho-

¡Rugido Explosivo! -dijeron Po y Tigresa sonriendo, la esfera que Po creó se volvió de fuego dorado y exploto liberando una llamarada que alejó a la rata, la rata termino impactando contra la pared de la cueva, el fuego se extendió más y la rata termino perforando la roca y salió disparada hacia el exterior, Po suspiro y deshizo su forma quedando de vuelta a la normalidad, se acercó a la leoparda y la descanso mientras la leoparda estaba sonriendo-

¡Mi salvador! -la leoparda grito sonriendo u se lanzó a abrazar y besar a Po mientras Tigresa grito sorprendida y con la mandíbula hacia el suelo, ya estaba pensando en matar a la leoparda, la segunda leoparda se acercó-

Es la fórmula -dijo la segunda leoparda abrazando a Po- convierte a las ratas en horribles mutantes pero a nosotras las chicas nos pone locamente exitadas, no podemos evitarlo -la segunda leoparda estaba sonriendo y gimiendo mientras tallaba su vagina sobre su pantalón y brazo de Po-

Oh...abrázame muchacho te -dijo la primera leoparda mientras tomaba una de las manos de Po y a hacia que le tocará uno de sus senos- apuesto que lo que está en sus pantalones es igual de grande -a Tigresa le quedaron los pos en blanco por su propio instinto asesino mientras parecía que apretaba más sus puños,Po salto hacia atrás alejándose un poco de las leopardas-

Lo siento mucho pero ya tengo novia -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Tigresa estaba gruñendo- ¿qué puedo decir? Soy irresistible gracias a estos amigos -estiro los brazos sonriendo y marco más sus músculos-

¿Qué rayos se las ha metido a todos? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Cuando crean un mutante este tiene tanta energía que debe eyacular primero -dijo la leoparda vestida

Si no los nuevos mutantes se vuelven totalmente locos -dijo la primera leoparda sonriendo, se acercó a la segunda y metió sus manos a la camisa de la primera y masajeo sus senos mientras la primera leoparda gemía un poco-

Ellos terminan cogiendose unos a otros hasta que el otro muera -dijo la primera leoparda sonrojada y un poco seria por el tacto, se alejó un poco y toco un poco arriba de la vagina de la segunda leoparda mientras la primera le lamia los senos- luego siguen comiendo es todo un lío

Por eso las hermanas Wu les dieron un sacrificio para que no se comportarán tan agresivos y locos y fueran fácilmente manipulables -dijo Po serio viendo como la primera leoparda chupaba con algo de fuerza y la dejo-

Exactamente, ella fe una desertora, fue la última rata en ser alterada de esa forma la flota invasora esta lista -dijo la primera leoparda algo sería-

¿Cuántas ratas hay? -dijo Tigresa sería, las leopardas siguieron una chupando los senos de la otra-

Cientos -dijo la primera leoparda sonriendo- cada una tan grande y con súper fuerza como la que enfrentaron

Cada una con una víctima de violacion en su despertar -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

No exactamente -dijo la segunda leoparda calmada-

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo Po serio-

Nuestra lider Song, insistió de forma voluntaria -dijo la segunda leoparda asustada-

¿Insistió en ir primero para que la violaran? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Así es ella se sacrificó para que las ratas no nos hicieran nada -dijo la segunda leoparda, en su mente paso la imagen de Song siendo violada por su vagina y ano por dos rayas, mientras las demás ratas se ponían a sus lados, Song sujeto un pene de rata en cada mano y comenzó a masturbarlos mientras le metían otro en la boca y la lastimaban con sus garras, Tigresa se quedó sorprendida de eso- sin machos sanos para salvar a Song las ratas la desecharon como a una basura -en la mente de todos se imaginaron a Song bañada en Song y luciendo lanzada a una cueva-

Cuando ella murió yo me hice cargo -dijo la primera leoparda sonriendo sonrojada-

¡Espera! ¡Ella había dicho que no había cura! ¿Qué quieres decir con machos sanos? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

¿Ella les dijo a ustedes? ¡¿Encontraron a Song?! -la primera leoparda grito sorprendida mientras la segunda sonrio-


	7. Capitulo 8: Salvando a un amigo

_**Próximos capítulos-**_

 _ **Steel Dong - personajes: Mei Ling, Hinata Izanamy**_

 _ **El nuevo juguete de la princesa- Ichihime, Su -de las damas de la sombras-, Po**_

 _ **Uno, dos, tres, ¡Cuarteto! -Byakun, Kira, Boa, Ayumi (la hermana de James)**_

 _ **Aguas termales -Bianca, Iza, Izanamy-**_

 **Capitulo 8 Salvando a un amigo**

Tigresa y Po habían guiado a las leopardas hacia donde habían dejado a Song, la leoparda que aún estaba vestida grito sorprendida y corrió hacia dónde estaba Song-

¡Song! -la leoparda la cargo viéndola desnuda- ¡¿Por que no la han ayudado?! ¡Ella está muriendo!

¿De que estás hablando? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

El veneno de la rata está agotando su chi, ella necesita la semilla pura de Po -dijo la leoparda sería-

¿Que? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

¡Eso es correcto! -dijo la segunda leoparda desnuda sonriendo, trato de acercarse a Po pero Po le puso una mano en la cabeza haciendo que se alejara de el un poco, se alejó y sonrio- ¡Es hora de esconder la salchicha! -giró sus dedos de la mano derecha formando una anillo con el lugar y el dedo índice mientras metía el dedo de su segunda mano en ese anillo, mientras se reía sonrojada y una forma algo pervertida-

¿Estás diciendo que la única manera de salvar a Song es que Po...? -Tigresa se quedó sorprendida y un poco molesta por la idea mientras la leoparda que estaba desnuda estaba bailando agitando sus chichis de lado a lado-

¡Inyección de carne caliente! -la leoparda canto sonriendo moviendo su cuerpo en un baile divertido-

Su semen en la boca y vagina de Song, lo hará -dijo la primera leoparda sonrojada mientras pasaba un dedo por su boca y el otro lo pasaba por su vagina sobre la ropa, su ropa estaba por caerse- ahí es donde el veneno de rata es más fuerte, no te preocupes la enfermedad no se le contagiara -cerró los ojos sería-

Song está casi muerta ¿como puede ella siquiera? -dijo Tigresa sería y pensando mucho-

¡Homerun horizontal! -dijo la segunda leoparda desnuda mientras parecía que sujetaba algo con sus manos y movía las caderas de atras hacia enfrente- ¡Chakka Chakka!

Toda esta cueva está saturada de poción, eso aumenta nuestro yang, es por eso que estamos tan calientes -dijo la primera leoparda calmada, ella pasó su sus senos por el brazo derecho de Po mientras él estaba calmado- también transfiere chi cuando nos tocamos las unas a las otras, si tocas íntimamente a Song le revivirás y sentirás sus pensamientos...al menos por un corto tiempo -Tigresa estaba molesta cruzada de brazos, lo pensó un poco y se puso un poco pálida, mientras las leopardas trataban de acercarse a Po Tigresa se acercó a Song, se agachó y se acercó más al cuerpo de Song un poco incómoda, le froto el seno derecho y Song despertó pero seguía ciega-

¿Por qué? Te pedí que me dejaras -dijo Song calmada mientras Tigresa estaba sorprendida "funciona" pensó Tigresa sorprendida-

¿Por que no me dijiste que podría salvarte? -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

No puede, no debe -dijo Song intranquila-

¿Por qué? -dijo Tigresa interesada-

Porque finalmente su amor, lo sentí cuando te toque, no me di cuenta hasta entonces, él te ha amado por un largo tiempo, no puedo poner en riesgo eso, preferiría morir -dijo Song deprimida-

Todo lo que dijiste era cierto...y te sacrificarías a ti misma para protegernos, no lo entiendo -dijo Tigresa preocupada, en eso Song la abrazo pegando su cuerpo con el suyo-

Si que lo entiendes, porque también lo amas, cuando te preocupas por alguien como nosotras lo hacemos, harías lo que fuera para protegerlos y ayudarlos -dijo Song calmada- incluso dejarlos ir -susurró un poco-

Si -Tigresa bajo la mirada un poco, Tigresa se quedó sentada mientras Song se quedaba acostada sobre su cuerpo abrazando sus piernas-

Cuando salimos juntos, de lo único que hablo fue de Hinata, el la amaba hace mucho tiempo pero la última vez que lo encontré fue diferente, usando nos encontramos en las aguas termales de lo único que hablo no fue de Hinata, sino de ti, de cómo te admiraba y estaba deseoso por tu aceptación -dijo Song calmada mientras Tigresa estaba sorprendida- yo anhelaba hacer mío su corazón pero este ya había sido tomado, ¿podrías decir honestamente si Po me hiciera el amor tú podrías quedarte del otro lado de esa puerta y no sentirte lastimada? Sabiendo que el panda que amas se está entregando a otra, debes dejarme...

No, debe haber otra manera -dijo Tigresa sería-

Toda mi vida he trabajado sin honor -dijo Song decaida- déjame morir

¡No! -Tigresa levanto la voz pegando su cabeza en la cabeza de Song- soy una maestra del Kung fu del Palacio de Jade -por su parte Po estaba peleando con las leopardas, la leoparda desnuda lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo mientras la otra que estaba vestida estaba trepando por su hombro derecho- ¿ y qué clase de maestro...no...¿qué clase de amiga sería si te dejo en la oscuridad como esas ratas? -Tigresa vio preocupada a Po el cual sonrio al escucharla decir esas palabras, la leoparda que estaba vestida se dio cuenta de algo, ella estaba colgada del brazo derecho de Po-

¡Déjame ir tengo algo que ayudará! -la leoparda sonrio mientras Po estaba confundida y la leoparda desnuda abrazaba su estomago-

¿Dejarte ir?...eres tú la que no me suelta -dijo Po confundido y un poco irritado, la leoparda se soltó y corrió a su bolsa, dentro de la bolsa había una caja amarilla y la saco, la llevó con Song y la abrió, sacó una piedra ovalada de color roja y se la dio a Song-

Toma y piensa en Tigresa -dio la leoparda y Song la obedeció-

¿Como así? -dijo Song intranquila, la piedra brillo y la transformó en Tigresa, Tigresa estaba sorprendida mientras la leoparda estaba más tranquila-

¿De dónde sacaste esas piedras de transformación? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Se las robamos a Su Wu pero no sé cómo es que ella se las robo -dijo la leoparda calmada mientras Song se tocaba el cuerpo estando transformada en Tigresa-

¿Cuando las tuviste porque no las usaste para escalar? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Soy la única médico con vida -dijo la leoparda sería- cualquiera dejado atrás sufriría, Su Wu tiene una imaginación sucia cuando se trata del castigos-

Si lo sé -dijo Tigresa un poco asustada recordando el consolador con navajas-

No -dijo ONG tirando la piedra a un lado y regreso a la normalidad- no voy a ponerme entre Tigresa y Po, no lo haré -Song abrazo sus piernas mientras Tigresa lo pensó un poco-

Mmmmm...mmmmm-Tigresa lo pensó y cerró los ojos- necesitas una semilla en la boca y vagina, tengo una idea -se acercó al oído de Song y le susurró algo, algo que la hizo sonrojarse-

¡¿UN TRÍO?! -Song grito sorprendida, las leopardas se quedaron con los ojos en blanco y sonrojadas por la noticia, mientras Po se sonrojo y sonrio levantando las orejas-

No estarás en medio de nosotros, te ayudaremos juntos como uno -dijo Tigresa sería y determinada-

¿Harías eso por mi? -dijo Song sonriendo esperanzada y llorando-

Si está bien para Po...-dijo Tigresa calmada y vio a Po sonriendo soltando algo de baba, Po se dio cuenta y sacudió su cabeza y se limpió la baba-

Yo digo...-dijo Po calmado y luego se comenzó a reír mostrando los dientes sacando algo de baba- ¡SI HAY QUE HACERLO! ¡Byakun hojala estuvieras aquí para que te diga "TRÁGATE ESO IMBECIL"! -Po se estaba riendo muy fuerte mientras a Tigresa le salía una gota de su dos en la cabeza

Dice que está bin para el -dijo Tigresa un poco fastidiada-

¡Salvarán a Song! -grito la leoparda médico-

¡Yey nosotras ayudaremos para un Quinteto! -grito la leoparda desnuda sonriendo y sonrojada mientras soltaba baba y corría hacia Po, Tigresa sujeto a ambas leopardas y las saco del cuarto de una patada, cerró la puerta y le puso un seguro desde el interior, la leoparda médica estaba gritando molesta mientras la leoparda desnuda se levanto y fue hacia un lugar-

¡Sígueme! -grito la leoparda desnuda y las dos se fueron por un camino-

Señoritas puede que necesite algo de ayuda -dijo Po nervioso-

No te preocupes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, podremos tomarlo con calma-

No, no es eso...es solo...que -Po estaba sonrojado y nervioso- estoy...un poco atado...

 **Hace unas horas-** Po se veía que estaba corriendo mientras Mantis estaba serio-

¡Un poco a la izquierda! -grito Mantis serio-

Oye Mantis -dijo Po serio y un poco molesto- ¡¿No te puedes sentar en otra parte?! ¡Esto me incomoda! -Po estaba corriendo con una ereccion y Mantis estaba parado en la punta de su pene, los demás iban detrás de ellos-

¡Hey! Puedo sentir cada vez que te sales del rumbo, deberías agradecerme -grito Mantis molesto-

Creo que encontramos nuestro destino -dijo Grulla serio viendo el volcán frente a ellos-

Pero...-Po estaba serio y luego vio su pene- ¿cómo voy a pelear con esta ereccion? Es tan grande que me estorba -Po estaba un poco molesto viendo su pene-

Bien no necesitamos más indicaciones ¿no puedes...no se...desahogarte? -dijo Mono nervioso- ya sabes jalarle el cuello al ganso, apretar a la serpiente de un solo ojo -Víbora se estaba riendo un poco mientras Po estaba un poco sonrojado-

En realidad desahogarme en estas situación no me ayuda mucho -dijo Po intranquilo-

Pero ¿como hacías para esconderlo? Yo nunca te lo vi así -dijo Víbora calmada-

Entrenaba solo o me sentaba a cuando estaba con ustedes -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

Muy bien no tenemos tiempo para que te haga un para, Mono dame mi listón -dijo Víbora calmada y Mono le dio un listón rosado que usaba para bailar y lo tomo en la boca- bien Po abre tus pantalones -Po levanto una ceja y abrió sus pantalones, Víbora de un solo movimiento entro a los pantalones de Po mientras el comenzó a gritar con el ojo derecho en forma de estrella, los demás estaban sorprendidos y un poco confundidos, Po comenzó a gritar con fuerza-

¡Víbora déjalo no es juguete y no es flexible! -Po grito nervioso y Víbora salió del otro lado dejando un nudo en la cola de Po-

Termine -dijo Víbora sonriendo y sonrio mostrando que Po ya no tenía su ereccion, de solo verlo se sorprendido mientras parecía que estaba un poco morado-

Jajajaja más te vale no dar patadas giratorias, porque si el listón se rompe le sacaras un ojo a alguien- dijo Mono riendo un poco-

Jajaja eso le da un nuevo significado de irse a la verga -dijo Grulla riendo un poco y se tapaba la boca con las alas-

Bueno yo iré en el hombro ya que no puedo montar esa cosa -dijo Mantis un poco irritado, mientras Víbora sonreía- _**fin del recuerdo-**_

Eso pasó -dijo Po un poco avergonzado-

¿Todo este tiempo el...lo tuvo...?-dijeron Song y Tigresa sorprendidas

Así que ¿que ayudas? -Po se dio la vuelta sonriendo nervioso mostrando que en la cola tenía un nudo hecho con un listón rosado, Tigresa sonrio y le comenzó a deshacer el nudo hasta que el pene de Po regreso a estar erecto- hay libertad -suspiro sonriendo-

¿Está listo? -dijo Song nerviosa mientras Po estaba sonriendo y se comenzó a quitarse la camisa-

Está emocionado vamos a ponerlo más a tono -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se acercó a Song y comenzó a besarla mientras Po sonreía viéndolas, las dos se dieron un beso de lengua y dejaron una línea de saliva en el centro-

Hagas lo que hagas no vayas a correte, ya que como estamos bajo la influencia de la pasión de Su Wu esto podría terminar explosivo -Song le susurró al oído a Tigresa, mientras tanto en un relieve en lo más alto la leoparda que estaba desnuda los estaba viendo sonriendo emocionada, se sorprendió un momento y luego bajo la cabeza sonriendo y gimiendo un poco, se dio la vuelta y vio como la leoparda médica estaba metiéndole la lengua en la vagina y comenzó a saborear los jugos de su vagina, la leoparda que estaba desnuda comenzó a mojarse, Song dejó de besar a Tigresa y comenzó a bajar para morderla levemente en uno de sus pezones, saboreo su pezon y pasó su mano derecha por encima de su vagina, Po estaba sorprendido y sonrojado mientras respiraba un poco agitado, Tigresa gimió un poco fuerte mientras Song sonrio-

Tu cuerpo es tan firme y fuerte -dijo Song sonriendo mientras frotaba la vagina de Tigresa con sus manos, Tigresa vio a Po y sonrio-

Po te deseo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Tigresa acostó a Song en el suelo ylas dos cruzaron sus piernas, estaban frotando sus vaginas juntas, las vaginas de las dos se estaban mojando mientras se frotaban juntas, las dos hembras estaban gimiendo entre ellas, en el relieve las dos leopardas seguían en su intimidad, la leoparda médica quedó recostada en el suelo mientras la leoparda desnuda le comenzó a quitar los pantalones mostrando su vagina sumamente mojada, la segunda leoparda se acercó y comenzó a lamer la vagina de la leoparda médica haciendo que gimiera de un grito y se mojara un poco más, en el suelo Tigresa le ponía más fuerza a su movimiento en las celdas haciendo que Song gimiera y se mordiera un dedo, Po ya no aguanto y se quitó el pantalón mostrando su ereccion y pene mojado desde la punta sorprendiendo a Tigresa-

¿Se ha mostrado por el mismo? -dijo Song sonriendo mientras pasaba a la espalda de Tigresa y comenzaba a masajearle los senos-

Es hermoso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- el está aquí -Tigresa atrajo a Song justo al pene de Po, Song sujeto el pene de Po y comenzó a lamerlo desde los genitales, Tigresa se levanto y comenzar a Po con más fuerza y se separó dejando una línea de saliva- tócame amor -Tigresa comenzó a besar el cuello de Po mientras Po le tocó el trasero, apretó sus glúteos y acaricio su espalda subiendo hasta sus senos y los acaricio- quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo -mientras Song seguía lamiendo los genitales de Po Tigresa comenzó a bajar besando el cuerpo tonificado de Po hasta llegar a su pene y lo comenzó a lamer junto con Song-

Su olor es tan fuerte -dijo Song sonriendo, el pene de Po estaba derramando fluido preseminal, Tigresa gimió un poco y comenzó a lamerlo, ambas felinas estaban moviendo la lengua saboreando el pene de Po hasta que Song se separó- comienza tu, es lo justo -Tigresa no dijo nada e introdujo el pene de Po dentro de su boca, Tigresa estaba moviendo lentamente su cabeza introduciendo más el pene de Po en su boca mientras Po sonreía-

Te amo tanto -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa estaba mojándose en su vagina igual que Song la cual ya estaba derramando algunos fluidos por su excitacion, en el relieve las dos leopardas se estaban lamiendo la vagina mutuamente, mientras una leoparda estaba lamiendo la vagina de la otra Tigresa aplicaba más rapidez lamiendo el pene de Po-

Deja que te lama, deja que te saboree tu placer -dijo Song sonriendo, Po asintio sonriendo y sujeto a Tigresa de las caderas y la levanto mientras Tigresa estaba nerviosa, Po puso la vagina de Tigresa frente a su cara y comenzó a lamerla y metió su lengua dentro de ella, Song se quedó hincada saboreando el pene de Po, Po estaba lamiendo la vagina de Tigresa y metió su lengua mientras Tigresa estaba apretando los dientes sonrojada " _yo...yo puedo...venirme...hasta mojarme.."_ pensó Tigresa alto intranquila-

Tigresa...Tigresa...-Po estaba hablando mientras mordía levemente los labios de la vagina de Tigresa- sabes tan bien...

Oh mi Po -Tigresa estaba gimiendo excitada mientras Po saboreaba los fluidos de su vagina, en su lado Song estaba gimiendo moviendo la cabeza y metiendo el pene de Po completamente en su boca, se excito mucho y se metió el dedo medio en la vagina para comenzar a mojarse más " _puedo sentirlo...su amor"_ pensó Tigresa gimiendo, mientras tanto en el relieve la leoparda médica estaba apretando los dientes para no gemir con fuerza-

Te van a escuchar baja la voz -dijo la segunda leoparda con la cara metida en la vagina de la leoparda médica, la leoparda medica solo apretó los dientes para no gemir, mientras tanto en el suelo Po estaba haciendo sentir muy bien a Tigresa mientras Tigresa le abrazo la cabeza a Po y apretó uno de sus hombros haciendo que sus garras se clavaran más en su piel, las leopardas se separaron y la leoparda medica fue a su bolso para sacar un cinturón con un consolador de plástico en el frente-

¿Donde escondiste eso? -dijo la segunda leoparda sorprendida y sonriendo-

No podrías creer todas las cosas que caben en un bolso de dama -dijo la leoparda médica sonriendo, le dio la vuelta a la segunda leoparda y metió el consolador justo en su ano haciendo que gimiera un poco, la leoparda médica estaba aplicando algo de fuerza para penetrar y hacer que la segunda leoparda se mojara un poco más, la segunda leoparda estaba viniendo y sonriendo sonrojada mientras disfrutaba, Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras Song soltó el pene de Po dejando un rastro de líquido preseminal, la segunda leoparda se estaba mojando, derramaba fluidos de su vagina-

Song cambiemos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se bajo y fue directo de pene de Po, Po cargo a Song y la sento en sus hombros y comenzó a lamer sus senos-

Puedo sentir su deseo -dijo Song sonriendo mientras Po saboreaba los pezones de Song, Tigresa metió el pene de Po en su boca, Tigresa estaba gimiendo saboreando los fluidos de Po mientras Song se daba cuenta de sus gemidos- ella quiere que te la cojas como un guerrero, Po levanto la mirada viendo la cara de Song y luego vio a Tigresa, sonrio y comenzó a mover más sus caderas sorprendiendo un poco a Tigresa " _si mueve más tus caderas"_ pensó Tigresa satisfecha mientras Po envestía la boca de Tigresa con su pene, en el relieve la leoparda médica estaba aplicando más fuerza moviendo sus caderas haciendo que la segunda leoparda gimiera y apretara los dientes tratando de no gritar, le abrió el trasero y apretó su trasero haciendo que su vagina se mojara un poco más, Tigresa comenzó a mover se cabeza apretando con la boca el pene de Po, movió la cabeza hacia atrás y chupo con fuerza la punta del pene de Po haciendo que el soltara un leve suspiro sonrojado mientras saboreaba los pezones de Song, Po meció los dedos dentro de la vagina de Song y comenzó a masturbarla, Song estaba gimiendo y soltando varios fluidos dejando que esos fluidos cayeran suelo, Tigresa estaba gimiendo saboreando la punta de Po " _Tigresa si sigues así yo...yo..me corro"_ pensó Po soltando algunos gemidos, Po termino eyaculando dentro de la boca de Tigresa dejándola sorprendiéndola, Tigresa sacó el pene de Po pero este siguió eyaculando llenándole la cara a Tigresa de semen, Po suspiro de alivio mientras Tigresa se limpiaba el semen de la cara-

Tigresa lo siento lo olvide por completo -dijo Po poco preocupado mientras Song estaba confundida, Tigresa negó con la cabeza y luego señaló a Song sonriendo- ¿quieres a Song? -Tigresa asintio levantando el pulgar, Po asintio y bajo a Song con cuidado, Song le tocó la cara con cuidado a Tigresa y sintió los fluidos-

Tienes su..-Song sabroso el semen de Po, se acercó a la cara de Tigresa y comenzó a lamer el semen de Po de la cara hasta que la dejo, Tigresa inclinó a Song y le abrió la boca para comenzar a meter el semen de Po justo en su boca, Tigresa le abrió las piernas a Song y se acercó para meter el semen de Po justo en su vagina, la lamió un poco y siguio metiendo la lengua para meter el semen con cuidado, Po estaba sonriendo mostrando los dientes y aplicó un poco de fuerza para regresar su pene a su estado erecto, cuando Tigresa terminó se dio la vuelta y vio el pene de Po sorprendida-

Aún no hemos terminado Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo- aún tengo mucho poder que liberar -Tigresa sonrio sonrojada y se acostó en el suelo abriendo sus piernas-

Estoy lista -dijo Tigresa sonrojada mostrando su vagina mojada y rosada, como sus piernas estaban abiertas su vagina se abrió un poco, Po asintio sonriendo, se inclinó un poco y tomo su pene para comenzar a meterlo en la vagina de Tigresa, pero en el relieve superior, la leoparda que estaba siendo penetrada en su ano sintió un fuerte latido de su interior y una energía extraña salió de su cuerpo-

¡MIAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU! -la leoparda soltó un fuerte grito seguido de una explosión de aire caliente, las rocas que estaban frente a ellas salieron volando, Po sintió la explosión y se sorprendió, se levanto dejando a Tigresa con las ganas, cuando se dio vuelta una gran roca lo golpeó en el cuerpo dejandolo estrellado en el suelo semi inconciente-

¡Po hablame dime algo! ¡Cogeme! -Tigresa grito preocupada viendo a Po en el suelo con las rocas sobre el y los ojos en forma de espiral . , Tigresa se dio cuenta de que ese maullido no había sido cosa de la nada o del volcán, recordó a las leopardas y fue corriendo a la puerta y la abrió de golpe viendo a las leopardas sentadas en el suelo haciéndose las inocentes, la leoparda médica estaba vestida de nuevo pero tenía cartas en las manos y la segunda leoparda estaba enfrente de ella desnuda jugando damas chinas ambas con un aro de ángel sobre sus cabezas- ustedes melas...

Tigresa rapido algo le pasa a Song -Po grito serio desde el otro lado de la puerta, la leoparda medica fue corriendo y vio a Dong expulsando semen de su cuerpo-

Si lo hicieron -dijo la leoparda médica sonriendo, Song aprecia que estaba dormida-

¿Por que se desmayo? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Tomará un tiempo para que el veneno abandone su cuerpo, por lo pronto necesita descanso -dijo la médico sonriendo-

Si quieren yo la llevo -dijo Po serio mientras se colocaba su ropa-

No, ella estará a salvo aquí con flota armada -dijo la médico sería y Po asintio-

Es mejor estar aquí que cerca de Su Wu -dijo la segunda leoparda asustada-

Nos vamos, hojala los otros hayan encontrado y salvado a Mei Ling, debemos parar esta locura una vez por todas -dijo Tigresa sería, se acercó un poco nerviosa a Po- si vamos a pelear contra Su Wu voy a necesitar ropa, no es que no voy a dejar se ser tímida contigo pero no puedo pelear así Po

Entonces puedes usar mi ropa -dijo la segunda leoparda sonriendo con los ojos en forma de corazón, parecía que estaba muy emocionada-

Gracias...pero tú ropa está hecha listones -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa viendo que de la ropa de la leoparda solo quedaban listones-

No hay problema yo sé coser -dijo la leoparda sonriendo apretando los listones con las manos, dio un paso y se devolvió en energía azul, comenzó a rodear a Tigresa pasando por todos lados de su cuerpo como si fuera viento-

Parece el demonio de Tasmania -dijo Po sorprendido, cuando la leoparda termino grito sonriendo-

¡Taaaadam! -la leoparda grito sonriendo y Tigresa se vio sorprendida por su nuevo atuendo-

O no creo que esto realmente me ayude -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, ella estaba usando un sostén de color gris que dejaba ver la mitad de sus senos, debajo solo usaba un par de listones negros con unos pedazos de tela color morada simulando ser un tapaba rabos, eran solo dos cintas al frente y atrás mostrando la mitad de su trasero-

Para mí luce tan sexy...y genial -dijo Po sonriendo apretando los dientes encantado y su ereccion regreso rápido-

Eh Abajo -dijo Tigresa un poco avergonzada y la ereccion de Po se bajó de la nada, las leopardas se alejaron un poco y Po lo fue pensando un poco, sujeto a Tigresa de una de sus manos y la atrajo-

Ustedes adelántense un momento nosotros las seguiremos -dijo Po calmado y las leopardas se fueron- Tigresa tengo que hablar contigo

Claro -dijo Tigresa preocupada

Siento que no eres tú misma, no puedes verlo pero yo sí -dijo Po un tanto preocupado-

Lo sé, es este lugar, pero pondrá mejor a Song ¿no es eso no lo que quieres? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

No estoy hablando de eso -dijo Po un tanto serio pero relajado- me refiero a la manera en que peleaste, por lo general tú usas tu Kung fu de una manera controlada, regulas tu fuerza para no herir tanto a tu oponente pero esta vez peleaste como si quieras matar a las ratas y lo puedo decir con tan solo ver tu manera de atacar -Tigresa estaba sorprendida y luego se asombro-

Tienes razón -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- yo solo quería matarlos...por lo que les han hecho a las damas de las sombras y a Song

Y también por lo que ellos querían hacerte -dijo Po serio y Tigresa lo abrazo con fuerza-

Si -Tigresa comenzó a llorar, Po solo le regreso el abrazo y Tigresa se sintió mejor- no puedo permitir que eso pase de nuevo -se soltó y luego sonrio- no puedo tomar esto como algo personal, tengo que ser fuerte y lo sere, esto no es personal se trata de defender el honor y la justicia

Así se habla Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo- ya estás hablando como una Guardiana

Eeew no me compares con Hinata, tal vez con Boa o con Byakun incluso Izanamy -dijo Tigresa un poco asqueada e irritada, los dos comenzaron a caminar mientras Tigresa abrazaba el brazo derecho de Po- no te preocupes con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no hay nada que pudiera derribarme -Tigresa estaba emocionada y Po asintio sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a las leopardas y a Grulla en el suelo, los dos se sorprendieron y se acercaron más, notorio que Grulla estaba en el suelo llorando con fuerza y apretaba un ala de rabia mientras las leopardas trataban de consolarlo, Mono y Mantis estaba deprimidos y un poco molestos viendo a otro a lado, en otro lado había tres ratas normales atadas juntas mientras Víbora lloraba con fuerza-

¿Mono que ocurrió? -dijo Po serio pero Mono apretó la cara deprimido asustando a Po- ¿qué pasó?

Encontramos a Mei Ling -dijo Mono deprimido-


	8. Capitulo 9: Un plato que se sirve

**Capítulo 9 Un plato que se sirve...**

¿Mei Ling? -dijo Po sorprendido, todos estaban en la cueva viendo como Grulla y Víbora lloraban en el suelo mientras Mono se tapaba la cara casi llorando, Tigresa vio la gran puerta detrás de ellos y fue corriendo hacia ella, Mantis la siguio y se puso frente a ella-

¡Espera es mejor que no entres ahí Tigresa! -Mantis grito asustado, Tigresa solo lo movió y abrió la gran puerta de un solo jalón, Po se acercó y los dos vieron lo que estaba ahí dentro, Tigresa estaba sorprendida y se tapo la boca sin asombrada y asustada, mientras Po solo abrió la boca ligeramente y sus ojos se hicieron casi blancos, Tigresa no aguanto y cayó de rodillas, frente a ellos estaba el cuerpo de una leoparda,pero este cuerpo estaba quemado y lleno de heridas-

La desnudaron posiblemente para violarla y luego la quemaron -dijo Mono deprimido-

Pero...¿como...pueden estar seguros de que es ella? -dijo Po impresionado y molesto-

Estas son sus ropas -dijo Mono mostrando las ropas rotas de Mei Ling en el suelo-

Hay piel en sus garras -dijo Mantis deprimido, vio las manos del cuerpo mostrando algo de piel no quemada- es color concuerda y parece que la quemaron viva, eso es enfermo

Murió en agonia -dijo Po impresionado y molesto, Tigresa tuvo un recuerdo de Mei Ling, al parecer Tigresa estaba en el orfanato hablando con Mei Ling la cual estaba alimentando a una bebe coneja con un biberón, Mei Ling se veía muy feliz, otro recuerdo pasó viendo a Mei Ling sonriendo estaba parada de un pie sobre la mano derecha de Po el cual sonreía feliz, otro recuerdo pasó y esta vez Mei Ling ayudaba a Grulla, en otro Mei Ling curaba a Tigresa y la trataba como su amiga, en su mente solo recordó el rostro sonriente de Mei Ling hasta que finalmente algo en su mente se rompió y cayó de rodillas y bajo las manos al suelo gruñendo con fuerza, Po se acercó a Tigresa pero ella se levanto haciendo que su pelo se erizara y el fuego saliera de su cuerpo-

¡Ella murió en agonia! -Tigresa rugio con fuerza apretando los puños molesta, parecía que la lava en el volcán se movía de forma más violenta mientras Po estaba sorprendido-

Gran final tuvo esa gata ramera, era digno de una puta -dijo Un rata riendo un poco, Víbora y Tigresa lo escucharon y se enojaron con el, Víbora avanzó envuelta en energía y de un rápido moviendo solo dejó un rastro de energía amarilla cortándole la cabeza a la rata, Víbora se estaba riendo con la cola manchada de sangre y la cabeza de la rata giraba a su lado-

De vez en cuando, tengamos nuestras diferencias y luchemos entre nosotros -dijo Víbora sonriendo- eso era de esperarse cuando ustedes son unas malditas y malvadas ratas mutantes y nosotros tratamos de salvar a toda China de endemoniado maestro pero sepan esto -les dio una mirada fría a las otras ratas mientras sonreía- el precio a pagar por faltarle el respeto a mis amigos fallecidos es que yo...¡Coleccione sus Putas cabezas! -las dos rayas restantes estaban asustados viendo como el cuerpo de su amigo decapitado soltaba chorros de sangre-

Necesitaremos refuerzos y todo el poder necesario -dijo Tigresa molesta y comenzó a moverse- ¡Po llama a los demás Guardianes que vengan!

No puedo hacer eso Tigresa -dijo Po serio- no puedo comunicarme con ellos más que con una carta, y como no estoy en peligro y no necesito ayuda extrema de ellos mi Gema no puede llamar a las demás lo siento pero nos Guardianes quedan descartados por ahora

Las damas de la sombras que todavía están vivas están acorraladas cerca de los muelles de carga -dijo la leoparda desnuda algo nerviosa-

¡Hacia los muelles de cargo entonces! -Tigresa grito molesta, todos fueron a los muelles, había rios de lava ardiendo, cerca de esos ríos se podía ver la cabeza de un demonio hecho de roca mordiendo el cuerpo de un dragón de piedra, de los dos salían los ríos de lava, abajo, las ratas mutantes estaban armando los equipos listos para su invasion, posiones en jarrones, bombas de aires y armamento para librar una guerra, había un barco enorme listo no armas, cañones y ratas mutantes marchando formando filas para una guerra, en medio del barco estaban las damas de las sombras dentro de una jaula todas juntas, todo el ejército estaba listo para un ataque, pero eso no llamaba la atención de los machos, Tigresa, la leoparda médica y la leoparda excitada estaban las tres juntas viendo el ejército mientras los machos veían sus traseros y trajes que reflejaban las curvas de sus cuerpos generando más erecciones-

Ahora sé cómo te sientes Po -dijo Mono sorprendido con la ereccion a punto de romperle el pantalón-

Bajaré y liberaré a las gatas -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Las necesitaremos para pelear contra las ratas -dijo la leoparda medica sería-

¿Estarán listas para pelear? -dijo Víbora enojada-

Puedo tocarme la nariz con mi lengua -dijo la leoparda desnuda sonriendo mientras movía su lengua y tocaba su nariz con la lengua-

Necesitarás ayuda ahí abajo -dijo Po serio viendo a las ratas y los barcos, Tigresa sonrio y se levanto para darle un beso en la mejilla-

No te preocupes ellos nunca me verán llegar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Yo ayudaré a Tigresa -dijo Víbora sería- Po necesitamos que llegues al otro extremo, sueltes la soga y dejes caer la jaula

¡Ooooh! ¡Aaah! ¡Yo ayudaré a Po! -la leoparda desnuda grito colocándose una banda blanca con un punto rojo en la frente, sus ojos brillaron y sus senos rebotaron mientras Tigresa alzaba una ceja confundida-

Nosotras seguiremos vigilando -dijo la leoparda médico sería-

Ustedes están haciendo un pésimo trabajo hasta ahora -se escucharon las voces de hembras, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a las hermanas Wu juntas-

¡Ustedes! -Tigresa grito molesta, todos se pusieron en sus poses de combate mientras Po activaba su forma de Guardian, la leoparda desnuda grito asustada y salto cayendo en los brazos de la leoparda medica-

Es hora de matar a unos Kung fu maricas -dijo Wa sonriendo tronando sus nudillos-

Pueden unirse a las damas de las sombras en la jaula recibiendo un dio de lava en la cara -dijo Wing sonriendo y con burla-

Nos van a matar a todos -dijo la leoparda médica asustada-

Ya he tenido suficiente de estas perras -dijo Víbora molesta-

¡Basta de charlas que inicie la batalla! -Po grito serio y avanzó lanzando un golpe pero Wing se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Wa se giró y lanzó una patada de talon pero Grulla levanto las alas bloqueando el ataque, mientras Po y los cuatro furioso peleaban, Tigresa estaba frente a Su Wu en su pose de combate-

Esto es para vengar a Mei Ling -dijo Tigresa molesta, Tigresa hizo que sus brazos ardieran en fuego y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Su Wu giró su bastón dejando un Aura de color azul fuerte en frente y deshizo la bola de fuego, Tigresa apareció a su derecha y lanzó una patada, Su Wu salto esquivando el ataque, Tigresa giró y le dio una patada al bastón, avanzó y comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes con sus manos cubiertas de fuego, lanzó golpe de forma horizontal sacando las gatas mientras Su Wu saltaba y levantaba el bastón defendiendo lo mejor que podía, Tigresa salto por encima y disparo dos bolas de fuego, Su Wu levanto el bastón deteniendo el ataque y avanzó lanzando un golpe directo, el golpe le dio a tigresa en la espalda causando que tuviera una descarga en el cuerpo, Po la escucho y detuvo una patada de Wing, la sujeto de la rodilla, la levanto y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándola a otro extremo, Mono grito y lanzó un golpe de gancho golpeando a Wa en la cara-

¡Buuaaaaaa! -Wa comenzó a golpear y se quedó acabada en el suelo- ¡Golpeaste a una chica en la cara!

Yo no lo hice -dijo Mono nervioso, Wa sonrio y le dio una patada en la cara, lo tiro al suelo y ella se subió encima de Mono y le dobló los brazos-

Como una chica -dijo Wa riendo mientras golpeaba a Mono en la cabeza con el puño, Po se preocupó pero Tigresa volvió a gritar, Su Wu lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando algo de energía azul, Tigresa retrocedió un poco y lanzó una serie de golpes soltando fuego, Su Wu giró su bastón concentro energia y lanzó un golpe vertical soltando una onda de energía, Tigresa salto a un lado y Su Wu volvió a lanzar energía-

No es tan fácil cuando no estoy atada -dijo Tigresa sería, Su Wu lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Tigresa hizo sus ojos más afilados y detuvo el golpe con su mano derecha, Su Wu lanzó una serie de golpes pero Tigresa levanto las manos deteniendo cada golpe dejando ondas de sonido, lanzó un golpe y chocó con la punta del bastón dejando una ligera onda de sonido, Po grito y le dio un golpe a Wing en el pecho lanzándola contra algunas cosas,Tigresa estaba sería deteniendo los golpes de Su Wu con las manos- ¡Okey! -Tigresa sujeto el bastón de Su con sus manos- ¡Lo tengo! -Su Wu soltó el bastón y salto para alejarse de Tigresa, salto de nuevo pero esta vez pasó a la espalda de Tigresa, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la espalda con ambas manos soltando una onda de energía, Tigresa grito y cayó al suelo de espaldas, tomó su bastón de nuevo y concentro energía para lanzar un golpe vertical, Po detuvo el ataque con un bastón hecho de energía dorada, Su Wu se alejó y Po estiro el brazo derecho, Tigresa entendió y se sujeto del brazo de Po y se dio la vuelta estirando el brazo, se soltó y cayó en picada dándole una patada a Su Wu en el pecho, Su Wu se impresionó y quedó derrapando en el suelo mientras Po y Tigresa quedaban en sus posturas de combate-

Esta perra manos de hierro va a caer -dijo Po serio, Su Wu parecía que estaba sorprendida y confundida, Víbora sujeto a Wing de sus brazos con su cuerpo, mientras Po golpeaba a Wa en la cara, Po y Tigresa avanzaron corriendo, Su Wu se sorprendió y concentro energía en su bastón, lanzó un golpe horizontal librando energía, Po sujeto a Tigresa de las caderas y la lanzó por encima del ataque, Po avanzó de forma directa y choco su brazo y codo derecho con el bastón de Su Wu dejando una onda de sonido por el impacto, Tigresa en el aire giró y cayó en picada lanzando una patada pero Su Wu levanto el bastón para defenderse, los tres comenzaron a pelear hasta que Tigresa sujeto un extremo del bastón y Po sujeto el puño de Su Wu, Tigresa se levanto y le dio una patada a Su Wu en la cara con ambos pies, Po sonrio y le dio un golpe a Su Wu en el pecho, Su Wu estaba cansada pero noto como los furiosos tenían ventaja sobre sus hermanas y se preocupó un poco, se paró firme sujetando el bastón con sus manos, lo giró en varias direcciones mientras Po y Tigresa se quedaban en guardia-

¡¿Que hará ahora?! -Tigresa grito molesta esperando el ataque pero Su Wu señaló a un lado distrayendo a los dos guerreros y se fue corriendo, Tigresa y Po la siguieron pero Su Wu llegó a los contenedores de la poción, sujeto uno de los jarrones sonriendo, empujó para que se abriera rodando- ¡Cuidado! -Po y Tigresa saltaron a un lado esquivando el jarrón, el jarrón rodó por el suelo llenándose de grietas hasta que se golpeó con una roca y salto, en medio del aire el jarrón se rompió y se abrió liberando toda la poción sobre las hermanas Wu y los Cuatro furiosos- ¡Po baja esa jaula! ¡Yo bajaré y liberaré a las gatas! -Po vio como sus amigos estaban mareados mientras las hermanas Wu estaban igual pero un poco más confundidas-

¿Que les ocurre? -dijo Po confundido-

Es la pócima concentrada -dijo la leoparda médica seria mientras seguía cargando a la leoparda desnuda y asustada- ¡Manténganse alejados! ¡Vete, vete y salva a nuestras hermanas! -la leoparda médica grito y Po asintio mientras la leoparda desnuda estaba sujetándole las mejillas sorprendida-

¡Ayudaré a Po! -la leoparda desnuda sonriendo emocionada, salto haciendo que la leoparda médica cayera al suelo, Po se sorprendió y atrapó a la leoparda en su brazos derecho pero vieron como la leoparda medica se levanto escupiendo algo de la poción-

¡Solo pon esa jaula en el suelo! -Tigresa grito molesta, Po asintio y se fue corriendo con la leoparda desnuda sujetada de su espalda y colocando sus pechos detrás de la cabeza de Po sonriendo sonrojada emocionada-

¡Hacia la entrada entonces! -dijo la leoparda sonriendo-

Estas pesada -dijo Po algo molesto, los dos estaban llegando a un extremo-

 _¡Nacido de un huevo en la cima de una montaña! ¡El mono más punky que jamás apareció! ¡Para molestar a los dioses! ¡Y a todo el mundo y pasar un buen rato!_ -la leoparda desnuda comenzó a cantar y a bailar de una forma bastante extraña mientras Po iba corriendo-

¿Ahora qué rayos te pasa? -dijo Po extrañado- pensé que le tenías miedo a las hermanas Wu

No, ahora ellas se están llendo -dijo la leoparda sonriendo sonrojada, llegó a un extremo y señaló el río de lava y un barco en el fondo- ¿ves? -Po se acercó y vio el barco principal donde estaba Su Wu sentada en un gran trono con dos rayas mutantes a su lado-

Maldicion -dijo Po molesto, la leoparda no le hacía caso ella estaba en su mundo moviendo los brazos fingiendo ser una serpiente, mientras tanto con los demás furiosos, las hermanas Wu estaban jadeando y estaba comenzando a quitarse la ropa entre ellas, la leoparda medica se quitó el pantalón y comenzó a frotar su vagina con sus dedos, Mono tenía una gran ereccion y Víbora estaba sobre sus hombros y se acercaba a su pene por encima de su pantalón- ¡Intentaré detenerla! ¡Si Hinata pudo mover la lava para salvar una aldea e Izanamy destruyo la punta de un volcán entonces no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer! -Po concentro energía pero alguien lo detuvo-

Se está yendo -dijo Tigresa detrás de Po y se volteó a verla- es demasiado tarde -Tigresa estaba desnuda a la derecha de Po-

Incluso aunque logres abrir la jaula baño podemos detenerla ahora -dijo Po molesto, deshizo su transformación y suspiro- ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?

Estupidos, estupidos -dijo la leoparda desnuda haciendo pucheros- alguien debería hacer volar esta montaña

¡Eso es! -grito Tigresa sonriendo- así es como los detendremos ¡Eres una genio! -Tigresa abrazo a la leoparda mientras Po estaba confundido-

No, soy una gallina Bwdawk -dijo la leoparda sonriendo-

¡Po rapido tenemos que ir a la entrada, donde las barcazas salen! -dijo Tigresa seria y sujeto a Po se su mano derecha y lo jaló para ir con ella-

¿Y tú ropa? -dijo Po extrañado mientras seguía a Tigresa y a la leoparda, en otro extremo Mono le estaba quitando la ropa a la leoparda médica revelando su vagina derramando fluidos por su excitacion, Víbora se enrolló en el cuerpo de Wing y comenzó a lamer su vagina, Wa ya estaba desnuda y sentada en el suelo con la vagina derramando algo de fluido y Mantis le chupaba un pezon, Tigresa se llevó a Po a una especie de puente de roca-

¡Po! -Tigresa grito desesperada- es momento de que me cojas,¡Cogeme como un gran guerrero! -Tigresa grito sujetando los hombros de Po el cual estaba confundido-

Espera hay algo extraño Tigresa -dijo Po confundido-

Yo te ayudaré -dijo la leoparda desnuda sonriendo y le quitó el pantalón a Po revelando que no tenía su ereccion, la leoparda sonrio y metió el pene de Po en su boca haciendo que se sorprendiera, Tigresa sonrio y le dio un beso de lengua, la leoparda estaba emocionada chupando el pene de Po mientras Tigresa se alejó dejando un hilo de saliva, Po no aguanto y comenzó a tocar sus senos con su mano izquierda y la derecha la bajo y toco la vagina húmeda de Tigresa metiendo sus dedos, en el suelo Mono estaba desnudo con la leoparda médica dándole lamidas en la cara-

¡Si baby respira, respira! -Mantis estaba gritando sonriendo pero el estaba penetrando la nariz de Wa-

¡Te estás comiendo mi nariz! -grito Wa confundida y sorprendida-

Solo no estornudes el odia eso -dijo Víbora calmada con la cara llena de fluidos de la vagina de Wing, Po y Tigresa se seguían besando pero en eso Po le toco los senos a Tigresa y los juntos para hacer que se frotaran entre ellos, Tigresa gimió un poco y Po comenzó a tocar los pezones de Tigresa, Po movio los pezones de Tigresa de lado a lado y luego los presion, metió un pezon a su boca para comenzar a morderlo y chuparlo, no su mano estaba moviendo el seno de Tigresa, Tigresa estaba gimiendo sintiendo las gentiles mordidas de Po en su pezon, Tigresa solo gimió sonriendo y se lamió el pezon libre que tenía, Po estaba frotando el vientre de Tigresa poco arriba de la vagina, su pene comenzó a ponerse duro mientras la leoparda estaba sonriendo chupandolo más fuerte, lo saco de su boca y comenzó a lamerlo dejando que derramara fluidos seminales, Po sujeto el clitoris de Tigresa el cual se salía de su vagina y su vagina derramaba más fluidos-

¡Ah! -ambas felinas gimieron soltando un leve grito- el veneno nos ah conectado...ella puede sentir mi placer también... -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada viendo a la leoparda-

Si, si ella se viene yo también me vendré -dijo la leoparda sonriendo sonrojada, en el suelo Mono estaba cortando su pene en el trasero de la leoparda médica-

Deprisa -dijo la leoparda médica sonriendo- ponlo dentro -Mono le dio una nalgada y la leoparda sonrio sonrojada, mientras tanto Wa estaba sentada en el suelo abriendo las piernas, Mantis metía su pene en su nariz, Víbora estaba enredada en su cuerpo lamiendo sus muslos y su hermana Wing se había quitado los vendajes de la boca para darle lamidas a su vagina mientras Wa solo gemía, Mono metió de un golpe su pene en la vagina de la leoparda médica- ¡Si! -Wing solo gimió al sentir algo y ese algo era el pene de Grulla en su ano, Grulla estaba penetrando el ano de Wing con fuerza mientras su vagina derramaba fluidos-

¡¿Quien dijo que podías detenerte?! -grito Wa desesperada sujetando la cabeza de Wing y la puso de nuevo en su vagina, Mono estaba moviendo muy rápido sus caderas penetrando a la leoparda médica-

Quiero más -dijo la leoparda medica sonriendo y se acercó a la vagina de Wing para comenzar a lamerla y meter su lengua dentro- ¡Sabroso! -le dio una ligera mordida y Wing se corrio un poco, estaba gozando mucho, Wa estaba sentada en el suelo con Mantis penetrando su nariz, Víbora estaba enrollada en el cuerpo de Wa pero lamia el cuello de Grulla, Wing estaba lamiendo la vagina de Wa y Grulla penetraba el ano de Wing con fuerza, la leoparda médica estaba lamiendo la vagina de Wing y Mono penetraba a la leoparda en su ano mientras su vagina derramaba mucho fluido, en el puente Tigresa tiró a Po al suelo y ella se montó encima-

(... _.tengo...que decir que esto ya se salió un poco de control...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido usando un IPad O.O)_

Ahora Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- cogeme -la leoparda estaba sonriendo masajeando sus senos, Tigresa sonrio y sujeto el pene de Po para frotarlo en su vagina mientras sonreía de una forma algo extraña, Tigresa metió el pene de Po en su vagina- ¡Oohh SI!

Tan grueso...lo siento...cogetelo...-dijo la leoparda sonriendo sonrojada, Tigresa cayó enfrente de Po pasando sus manos por el pecho sacando las garras-

¿Tigresa? -dijo Po confundido, Tigresa levanto la cabeza sonriendo mostrando que estaba sonrojada, babeando, soltando algunas lágrimas, parecía una bestia hambrienta, Tigresa sonrio y comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo en el pene de Po, el mismo Po se sonrojo y estaba sorprendido- su técnica...sus caderas son...tan rápidas...siento...que hará que me corra muy rápido..-Tigresa estaba moviendo sus caderas tan rapido que se escuchaba con su piel chocaba con la de Po dejando ecos muy fuertes, la leoparda no aguanto y se sentó en la cara de Po, Po metió su lengua en la vagina de la leoparda mientras Tigresa movía sus caderas muy rapido en el pene de Po-

Ah tu pene grueso destroza mi vagina -dijo Tigresa escurriendo fluidos de su vagina-

Tu lengua grandioso -dijo la leoparda sonriendo, juntos sus senos y mordio ambos pezones-

Toca la flauta de carne preciosa -dijo Mono sonriendo mientras media su pene en la boca de la leoparda médica, Grulla sonrio, junto los senos de la leoparda y metió su pene entre ellos sonriendo, Víbora tenía la cabeza entre las piernas de la leoparda y lamia su vagina hasta que ella se mojaba-

¡Dame con tu verga! -Wa y Wing se acercaron a Mono el cual termino eyaculando en la boca de la felina con una gran sonrisa-

¡Hey ya me tienes a mí! -Mantis grito molesto, Mono sacó su pene de la boca de la leoparda y las hermanas Wu tomaron el pene de Mono y pusieron sus senos masturbando a Mono-

¡Esto podría terminar mal! -Wa grito sonriendo masturmando a Mono el cual estaba gritando sonriendo-

¡WUTASTICO! -grito Mono sonriendo, la leoparda medica cayó al suelo con Grulla dandole sexo anal y Víbora metiendo su cola en la vagina de la leoparda, Mono ya no aguanto y termino eyaculando cubriendo a ambas hermanas con semen y a Mantis-

¿Que te dije? -dijo Mantis molesto, Víbora termino de lamer la vagina de la leoparda dejando que se mojara y Grulla eyaculo en los senos de la felina, en el puente Po estaba sonriendo sujetando los tobillos de Tigresa y comenzó a penetrarla abriendo sus piernas y dejando que se empapara-

¡Si Po lléname de semen! -dijo Tigresa desesperada, Po acostó a Tigresa para envestirla con fuerza, la empujaba no fuerza y rapidez mientras los senos de Tigresa estaban rebotando con rapidez-

¡Wu Sandwich! ¡Tendré todo lo que quiero! -Mono grito sonriendo, las hermanas Wu estaban acostadas juntando sus vaginas y Mono metió su pene entre ambas vaginas dejando que los fluidos de ambas, Wa sonrio y todo el trasero de Wing y luego metió su dedo en el ano de su hermana-

¡Mi culo me vengo! -grito Wing sonriendo mientras las dos se mojaban, con la leoparda medica ella tenía las piernas levantadas y dobladas mientras Víbora seguía metiendo la punta de la cola en su vagina y Grulla metía su pene en su ano-

Déjenme descansar un minuto -dijo la leoparda gimiendo mientras seguían penetrandola-

¿Eres una gallina o un mono? -dijo Mantis sonriendo, las hermanas Wu estaban lamiendo el pene de Mono mientras el soltaba más semen, en el puente Po dejó a Tigresa en cuatro patas mientras la envestía con fuerza dejando que derramara más fluidos, Tigresa apretaba los dientes soltando gemidos, la leoparda desnuda se estaba masturbando-

Siento cada empujón ah mis caderas se mueven solas -dijo la leoparda desnuda y excitada, sonreía mientras se masturbaba las vagina con sus dos dedos mientras con su mano libre metía sus dedos en su ano, estaba realmente excitada y mojada hasta los pies, ella avanzó contra Po y comenzó a lamer sus genitales mientras él seguía envistiendo a Tigresa, Po sujeto el seno derecho de Tigresa dándole más fuerte pero más lento-

No puedo aguantar más -dijo Po aparentando los dientes-

¡Si Po córrete centro, lléname la vagina! -Tigresa grito sonriendo sonrojada-

No puedo evitar correrme -dijo Mono eyaculando en las caras de las tres felinas y Mantis-

Supongo que ya no importa -dijo Mantis molesto cubierto por el semen de Mono-

Danos a todas -dijo Wing sonriendo, se acercó y masturbo a Mono hasta que volvió a eyacular en su cara y se tragó el semen de Mono, Wa acercó más a la leoparda médica-

Succiona las últimas gotas - dijo Mono viendo como la leoparda chupaba su pene y tomará las últimas gotas de semen-

Grulla tiene más -dijo Víbora lamiendo el pene de Grulla-

¡Semen! -dijeron las tres felinas acercándose al pene de Grulla mientras Víbora lo masturbaba y el eyaculaba-

Las buenas hermanas comparten su comida -dijo Wa sonriendo, sujeto la cara de Wing y comenzó a meter el semen de Grulla en su boca-

Tan suave -la leoparda médica sujeto a Víbora de su cuello y cola y la uso para tallar sus vagina con el cuerpo-

Más semen más...-Wing cayó al suelo desmayada cubierta de semen-

No resistes nada más suelta más -dijo Wa sonriendo mientras pisaba el pene de Mono, todo su cuerpo y vagina estaba llena de semen- vamos a cojer -ella comenzó a caerse al suelo, todos cayeron al suelo cansados, mareados y parecían que estaban roncando, Tigresa estaba gimiendo más fuerte con Po detrás-

¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengo! -Tigresa estaba gritando mientras ella gritaba y gemía, Po sujeto la vagina de Tigresa y se acercó más a ella- ¡si córrete para mí! -Po levanto a Tigresa y la abrió de piernas para terminar eyaculando dentro de ella, la leoparda y Tigresa sintieron los mismo, las dos sintieron algo en su interior y sonrieron-

¡MIAAAAAAUUUUUU! -se escucho el grito de ambas causando una gran explosión en el puente, se creó una onda de viendo y fuerza causando que los ríos de lava fueran empujados y los barcos también, las rocas del techo d la cueva empezaron a caer dejando que golpearan los barcos, los barcos fueron rompiéndose con las rocas que caian del techo, Su Wu se enojo al ver esto pero una sombra estaba encima de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio la garra de un dragón de piedra caer sobre ella, la garra del dragón cayó encima del barco y lo destruyo-

¡LA MEJOR COJIDA DE TODAS! -la leoparda gritón sonriendo desde el puente- sin siquiera ser cojida -se puso a pensar un poco mientras Tigresa se levantaba algo mareada-

Ah ¿que mierda pasó? -dijo Po confundido-

Po eres increíble -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras derramaba fluidos de su vagina- después de tantas semanas de estar expuesto al veneno sabía que esto iba a pasar

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Po extrañado y luego se dio la vuelta viendo como una espada había atravesado dl estómago de Tigresa, Po y la leoparda estaban sorprendidos, viendo la sangre y a Tigresa caer en el suelo, Po solo vio sorprendido a Tigresa semi muerta en el suelo, detrás de ella estaba Su Wu-

¡Su Wu sigue viva! -grito la leoparda asustada, Po no dijo nada solo veía a Tigresa frente a a él y luego sintió algo en su interior, sus ojos brillaron de un color amarillo y el volcán comenzó a temblar- ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? -se dio la vuelta y vio a Po expulsar un brillo dorado y una ropa de energía de formó en su cuerpo, tenía una camisa negra de bordes dorados sin mangas, uña pantalón negro con una cinta amarilla en la cintura,, Po comenzó a gruñír y a apretar los dientes, estaba furioso y comenzó a gritar liberando una onda de energía dorada frente a él, la leoparda se asusto y se alejó un poco mientras Su Wu estaba asustada retrocediendo un poco, el volcán estaba temblando mientras los ríos de lava retrocedían debido al gran poder de Po-

¡Voy a matarte! -Po grito molesto y avanzó de un paso, apareció frente Su Wu y le dio un golpe en el pecho con fuerza, Su Wu se quejó y vio como Po arañazo más rápido, giró su báculo creando una onda de energía azul pero Po solo lo golpeo con fuerza causando un fuerte impacto, Po siguió golpeando la energía pero Su Wu aplicó energía en la punta de su bastón y lanzó varios golpes contra Po pero no le pasó nada, Po la sujeto de la cabeza y le aplicó fuerza mientras los huesos sonaban, la levanto y Po siguió gruñendo mientras aplicaba fuerza y Su Wu se quejaba, Su lanzó un golpe a los abrazo de Po pero no le pasó, la lanzó a un lado y Su Wu se estrelló con la pared causando un fuerte sonido, ella busco entre sus ropas un pequeño jarrón, lo tomo y se lanzó a Po, Po solo le dio un golpe horizontal y lo rompió liberando la pócima sobre el-

Oh no la pócima a él no también -dijo la leoparda asustada, el poder de Po bajo y vio a Tigresa en el suelo, tuvo una expresión triste mientras Su Wu se levanto con algo de dificultad, tomó su bastón y le dio leves piquetes en la espalda a Po pero nada pasó- ¡El es puro! ¡El no se volvió loco porque mataste a su único amor! -la leoparda grito llorando, SuWu le dio una mirada y ella se fue corriendo asustada, Po se quedó quieto y Su Wu tomó la espada del cuerpo de Tigresa y se acercó a Po y lo amenazo con la espada pero Po solo estaba llorando, Su Wu contrajo la espada y se preparó para lanzar un ataque-


	9. Capitulo 10: Giros y vueltas

**Capitulo 10 Giros y vueltas**

¡Ayuda! -la leoparda desnudo entró corriendo a un almacén donde todos estaban tirados en el suelo dormidos, se acercó q Mono y lo levanto mientras ella lloraba- ¡Chico Mono ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡la chica tigre está muerta! ¡El señor vergota está todo inmóvil! -la leoparda comenzó a llorar- ¡yo solo quería ayudar a amar a todos! ¡¿Por que no podemos todos ser amables?! -la leoparda tomó el pantalón de Mono y se sonó la nariz con el- hay no -Po seguía inmóvil pero su poder estaba bajando hasta que quedó desnudo y su ereccion volvió sin razón, Su Wu se acercó a Po y comenzó a tocar el pene de Po algo confundida, lo sujeto y levanto la espada a un punto de cortarle el pene, pero antes de dar el corte con la espada Tigresa apareció sujetando la espada pero está Tigresa estaba vestida con las ropas que le había hecho la leoparda, Su Wu estaba confundida, se giró y vio a otra Tigresa desnuda y muerta en el suelo, Tigresa aprovechó eso y le dio una patada en la cara alejándola de ella y tirándola al suelo-

¡Mataste a Mei Ling! -Tigresa grito molesta, sus puños ardieron en fuego y avanzó lanzando un golpe que Su Wu esquivo, Tigresa avanzó y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho con ambos brazos Su Wu se quejó y se alejó peroTigresa apareció y le dio otra patada en el mentón- bien los golpes de Po la debilitaron puedo ganarle -le dio otro golpe en la cara y la fue alejando más- ¡Tu tierno del terror termino de una vez! -Tigresa siguió golpeando a Su Wu en todo el cuerpo hasta que le dejó tirada en el suelo, la sujeto del cuello y la levanto pero la dejo colgando cerca de la orilla hacia el río de lava- eres demasiado peligrosa para dejarte vivir voy a quitarte esa fea máscara quiero verte los ojos cuando mueras -Tigresa estaba molesta y le sujeto la capucha a Su Wu, cuando lo hizo se sorprendió por lo que vio- ¡No! -la soltó y ella cayó al suelo respirando agitada- no puede ser...esto no puede...ser -Tigresa estaba sorprendida y asustada de ver a quién estaba frente a ella y ese alguien resultó ser Mei Ling, MeiLing tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca mientras estaba usando garras de metal en sus manos y patas, estaba desnuda y usaba una bufanda en el cuello- esto es imposible...-MeiLing sonrio y le dio un golpe en la frente, otro en los hombros y uno en el pecho y Tigresa tuvo una descarga en el cuerpo quedando inmóvil-

Ha jajaja mírate ¡Ahora los dos están bajo mi poder! -Mei Ling se estaba riendo un poco- tú pudiste haber destruido mi flota -Mei Ling estaba actuando algo extraño, la señaló para después acercarse riendo- pero con tu muerte ¡Naaaadaaaa me detendrá de reconstruirla! -Mei Ling se estaba riendo y se acercó a Po- oh ¿pero que tenemos aquí? -sonrio y se acercó al pene de Po- que hermosa verga de panda linda y larga -la sujeto con sus manos y comenzó a frotarla- linda y gruesa no sé cómo te duplicaste a ti misma pero -se acercó y le dio una lamida al pene de Po- debe ser grandioso cogiendo -Tigresa se quedó sorprendida e impactada- ¿tal vez debería convidarme a mí misma? -Mei Ling se puso a cuatro patas y tallo su vagina en el pene de Po y comenzó a gemir un poco- ¿te gustaría ver esto cierto? -Tigresa se enojo un poco al verlos juntos

Jejeje -Mei Ling se estaba riendo un poco y luego se acercó pasando a una cara un poco más seria- ya basta de juegos -de la nada una pantaleta de Tigresa terminó cayendo en la cara de Po- ¡Tu veras mis ojos mientras mueres! -Mei Ling grito sujetando el cuello de Tigresa, Po reaccionó ante la pantaleta y despertó- ¡MUERE PUTA ESTUPIDA LA PODEROSA MAESTRA TIGRESA ESTÁ BENCIDA! -Mei Ling grito riendo hasta que Po la sujeto de los hombros y ella se asusto-

Deja...-Po comenzó a hablar algo serio- ¡A mi novia en paz! -Po sujeto a Mei Ling y la lanzó contra la pared dejándola impactada y cayó al suelo mareada, se escucho un grito de varias mujeres y vieron a las damas de las sombras, a los furiosos con ellas mientras las hermanas Wu estaban atadas-

¿Nos perdimos de algo? -dijo la leoparda sonriendo, las damas de la sombra ataron de manos y pies a Mei Ling y luego la encadenaron dejándola rodeada por todas las leopardas, la leoparda medica se acercó a Tigresa-

Descuida está inmovilizada no hará nada malo ahora solo queda revertir el ataque de nervios -dijo la leoparda médica sonriendo y le aplicó la misma técnica a Tigresa dejando que se moviera y era sonrio, Po se acercó a la otra Tigresa tirada en el suelo-

Ya no hace falta que te ocultes, no me di cuenta si no hasta que active mis poderes de nivel maestro por la ira -dijo Po calmado viendo a la otra Tigresa mientras ella sonrió y escupía sangre-

Al...menos...te tuve... Po...el mejor...perdóname me...rendí -dijo la otra Tigresa débilmente mientras lloraba y Po asintio y Tigresa estaba detrás algo sería, el cuerpo de la otra Tigresa brillo y reveló a Song, Song termino muriendo en brazos de Po y la leoparda medica se acercó para cerrarle los ojos-

Deje la bolsa con las piedras de transformación con Song en la cueva, Song debió encontrarlas y las uso para convertirse en Tigresa -dijo la leoparda médico seria y luego comenzó a llorar igual que las demás damas de las sombra- ella derrotó de nuevo a Su Wu

Ese fue su último sacrificio -dijo la leoparda llorando con fuerza, Tigresa por su parte estaba seria y vio a Mei Ling-

Está no es Su Wu -dijo Tigresa seria- es meiling pero tú estás muerta nosotros vimos tu cuerpo

¡No! ¡Lo que tú viste fue el cuerpo de nuestra hermana! -dijeron Wa y Wing sonriendo-

Después de que su tan heroica Song derrotara a Su Wu -dijo Mei Ling con burla- ella la arrojo por el acantilado a un dio de lava quemándola viva, llegue a tiempo de conocer a sus hermanas, y convencerlas de que me dejaran hacerme pasar por Su Wu, así pude derrotar a las damas de las sombra y tomar el control del imperio de Wu

¿Por qué malvados como estos dejan a un masajista tomar el control de su fortaleza? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

¡Por que yo soy la villana más poderosa que hayan enfrentado! -Mei Ling se levanto gritando y rompiendo las sogas y cadenas de su cuerpo, su cuerpo se cubrió de energía amarilla y rojiza, se giró lanzando una patada y liberó una onda de energía alejando a todas las leopardas, Tigresa y Mei Ling avanzaron una contra la otra, Mei Ling se hizo a un lado y le dio un codazo en la espalda a Tigresa, la sujeto de la cola le dio un ligero jalón y luego una patada en el pecho lanzándola con las damas de las sombras, Tigresa se quedó a cuatro patas y ido a Mei Ling, Po y Tigresa avanzaron contra ella, Po fue más rápido y le dio un codazo a Mei Ling en el estomago, la levanto y se giró dándole una patada en las costillas, Mei Ling se quejó y Po le dio una patada en el pecho tirándola al suelo, Mei Ling trato de levantarse pero Po le puso una mano en el cuello-

¡Suficiente! -Po grito molesto y Mei Ling se quedó quieta al verla mano derecha de Po formando fuego dorado- terminare contigo

¡Hazlo Po ella es demasiado peligrosa! -grito Mono molesto-

¡No es ella! -grito Grulla igual de molesto, Po estaba serio pero Tigresa le sujeto el hombro con su mano-

¡Adelante mátame! -grito Mei Ling sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos- ¡No descansaré hasta matarlos a todos, así que mátame! ¡Cuando yo muera también lo hará la inocente! ¡Vamos hazlo Guerrero Dragón! ¡Mátame!

Algo no está bien, está no es la Mei Ling que conozco -dijo Tigresa preocupada, Po fue alejando su mano de la cara de Mei Ling-

¡Mata! ¡Mata! ¡Mátame! -Mei Ling grito riendo y le sujeto la mano a Po haciendo la esfera más grande- ¡No la escuches completa mi victoria y la inocente muere también!

No -dijo Po serio y retiró su mano deshaciendo el ataque- está tampoco es la Mei Ling que yo conozco ¿qué pasó contigo? ¿Como te convertiste en esta malvada peleadora?

Eso fue su culpa -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo señalando a Grulla haciendo un puchero, todos vieron a Grulla el cual estaba nervioso tragando saliva-

¿Bromeas? -dijo Po confundido y riendo-

¿Que? -dijo Tigresa confundida y luego tuvo un recuerdo-

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ Tigresa y los demás estaban entrenado en el palacio mientras Tigresa se burlaba de Grulla que estaba tirado en el suelo sujetando su pierna derecha-

Oh mi pierna -dijo Grulla adolorido y llorando-

Bebe llorón ve a buscar a Mei Ling -dijo Tigresa con burla viendo a Grulla llorar, Tigresa se retiró mientras Po no dejaba de sonreír viendo a Tigresa más específico su trasero-

Cuidado Po, estas quemando un agujero en tus pantalones -dijo Víbora con burla y Po volvió a su entrenamiento- Mei Ling te arreglará deja llevarte al salón de los guerreros ella puede verte ahí -Víbora estaba viendo a Grulla el cual asintio, después de eso Grulla estaba en una cama en el salón de los heroes con la pierna vendada y MeiLing estaba con el-

Ya estamos todo mejor -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- tómalo con calma por un par de días, y estarán todas tus fuerzas de regreso

Gracias Mei Ling -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Te extrañé -Mei Ling abrazo a Grulla el cual sonrió- estoy casi feliz de que te lastimaras, no te veo lo suficiente -se puso al nerviosa y Grulla sonrio-

Aaaa rayos -dijo Grulla nervioso, Mei Ling le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras Grulla sonrio y pasó sus alas por el trasero y cola de Mei Ling, ella se alejó y mostró sus senos a Grulla el cual sonrió emocionado, Grulla le sujeto los senos y los junto para meter su pene entre ellos, Mei Ling sonrio y comenzó a lamer la punta del pene de Grulla haciendo que soltara líquido preseminal-

Quiero metertela por el culo -dijo Grulla sonriendo, MeiLing asintio y se dio la vuelta y abrió su trasero, Grulla aprovechó y la penetro por su ano, Mei Ling comenzó a gemir sonriendo sonrojada- _**suspensión del recuerdo-**_

¡Te dije que tu obsesión por chingar culos nos metería en problemas! -Mono grito sorprendido y Grulla se quedó sonrojado, las hembras comenzaron a hablar entre ellas y Mono se tapo la boca mientras Grulla parecía un tomate-

 _ **Regreso al recuerdo-**_

 _ **¡Cah cah! -**_ Grulla grito soltando gritos de ave y termino eyaculando dentro del ano de Mei Ling, grulla se alejó y se tapo la cara avergonzado y MeiLing se comenzó a reír-

Aww pobre bebe -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- tengo que limpiar -se acercó a un estante y lo abrió revelando un espejo _**fin del recuerdo-**_

¡El espejo del Ying y elYang! -Po grito sorprendido-

Entonces fuiste dividida en dos, tu mitad malvada y tú mitad inocente -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si una muere, también la otra lo hará, es por eso que retaste a Po a matarte, querías que él asesinara a la Mei Ling buena -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

¡Jajaja eso ya no importa! ¡He ocultado a mi gemela buena y jamás la encontraran! -Mei Ling se reía pero Tigresa estaba calmada-

Veamos -dijo Tigresa calmada y se puso a pensar con la mano en la mandíbula, detrás de ella la leoparda loca estaba vendiéndola una pantaleta a Mono- tu opuesta debería ser muy feliz -la leoparda mordió la moneda sonriendo- debería ser amorosa y cariñosa -la leoparda salto y abrazo a Grulla con fuerza dejandolo rojo y parecía que la cara de Grulla se iba a derretir- debería estar lujuriosa y caliente -a Tigresa le salió una gota de sudor al ver a la leoparda tratando de chupar el pene de Po pero el mismo Po se lo impedía sujetando su cabeza-

Ya puedes cambiar de nuevo -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a la leoparda-

¿El juego terminó? -la leoparda sonrio y busco algo en su vagina- ta bien -de su vagina vagina mojada saco una piedra de transformación y su cuerpo cambio pasando a ser Mei Ling inocente- ¿y a que jugaremos ahora?

¿Tenías la piedra en la vagina? -dijo Mantis sorprendido y Mei Ling inocente asintio- hay madre ¿que cosas le caben ahí dentro?

Todo un puño -dijo Po sonriendo- jejeje -Mantis lo vio confundido-

Eso no ayudará, la división fue permanente al anochecer y de eso fue hace semanas -dijo Mei Ling mala molesta- no pueden matarme sin matarla, la Mei Ling malvada llegó para quedarse

Podría haber otra solución -dijo la leoparda médico seria-

¿Que? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

La división entre el lado malvado y el lado inocente de Mei Ling solo se puede deshacer si los puntos de energía en sus cuerpos están abiertos -dijo la leoparda médico seria- normalmente los nudos de energía se cierran al ocaso y el cambio no puede ser revertido

Entonces ¿como pueden ambas Mei Ling abrir sus puntos? -dijo Po confundido-

La respuesta puede estar en la pócima sexual -dijo la leoparda médico sería viendo los jarrones-

A todo esto ¿que es esa poción? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Mi más grande invención, descubrí que mi malvado jugo vaginal tenía una súper concentrada energía sexual y adivinen qué...la probé en ustedes primero -dijo Mei Ling malvada sonriendo, en su mente paso la imagen de ella abriendo las piernas y masturbandose mientras derramaba su fluido vaginal en un río- poniendo mi jugo vaginal en su suministro de agua, yo infecte el palacio e Jade

¡Es verdad después de que Grulla se lastimó la pierna Víbora y yo empezamos a coger como conejos! -Mono grito sorprendido y Víbora se puso nerviosa-

¡¿Tú empezaste a cogertela? ¡Yo también me la cogi! -Grulla grito sorprendido llamando la atención de Víbora-

Chicos, chicos no se peleen por mí -dijo Víbora nerviosa viendo a Grulla y a Mono-

¡Anotación! -dijeron ambos machos sonriendo y chocaron sus ala y mano celebrando mientras Víbora estaba algo decepcionada-

Yo también quiero -dijo Mantis sonriendo tratando de alcanzarlos-

¡¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo hemos estado tomando jugo de vagina?! -Po grito sorprendido y luego sonrio sonrojado y la nariz le sangro- ¡Eso si es Cool! -grito sonriendo mientras Tigresa se golpeaba la cara sorprendida-

Como sea -dijo la leoparda médica sería- esta poción sexual intensifica los orgasmos hasta el punto de una explosión causada por una enorme liberación de energía proveniente de forzar la apertura de los puntos de chakra, si las dos Mei Ling se cogen una a la otra sus orgasmos combinados deben permitir que sus energías se re combinen

Tenemos algo de poción -dijeron unas leoparda empujando un jarrón-

Me tienen -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y se liberó del agarre de Po quedando cerca de Tigresa- escucha -Mei Ling se acercó a Tigres y le dijo algo que la sorprendió-

Eso...-Tigresa se sorprendió por lo que escucho, Po sujeto a la Mei Ling mala mientras está se reía- es...-Tigresa se veía preocupada, juntaron a la Mei Ling mala y a la inocente-

¡Ahora! -grito una leoparda tirando la pócima sobre ambas Mei Ling- ¡Tomó un trago de tu propia medicina! -la pócima les cayó a ambas leopardas, las dos comenzaron a toser y se vieron a los ojos quedando sonrojadas y cachondas, las dos se acercaron y se besaron juntando sus lenguas, la Mei Ling inocente sujeto los pechos de la malvada y quedó con una pierna levantada, la Mei Ling malvada se quitó sus guantes y armadura, la Mei Ling inocente le apretó el trasero a la malvada y comenzó a lamer su vagina sintiendo como los fluidos de la malvada salían sin control, la Mei Ling malvada le sujeto la cabeza a la inocente y la metió más a su vagina-

¿Esto es incesto o masturbacion? -dijo Grulla sonrojado-

¿A quien le importa? Esto es candente -dijo Mono sonriendo sonrojado, las dos Mei Ling se acostaron en el suelo e hicieron la postura 69 entre ellas, la meiling inocente y la malvada estaban lamiendo la vagina de la otra mientras derramaban fluidos de su vagina mojando la cara de la otra, la Mei Ling malvada se alejó sonriendo derramando más fluido en la cara de la inocente y viseversa, la inocente se levanto y la malvada se puso detrás de ella metiendo sus dedos dentro de su vagina, las dos se dieron un beso empujando y sintiendo sus lenguas una contra la otra, la inocente quedó en el suelo mientras la malvada la chupaba un pezon y metía sus dedos dentro de su vagina dejando que se mojara más-

¡Tu! -las dos juntaron sus vaginas cruzando sus piernas, las dos estaban moviendo sus caderas dejando que sus vagina se frotaran y se mojaran sin control- ¡Nos! -las dos estaban aplicando más velocidad a sus caderas- ¡Venimos! -gritaron sonriendo y luego hubo una fuerte explosión en medio del campo, por la fuerza de la explosión todas las felinas y los que estaban cerca salieron volando, Po se cruzó de brazos creando una barrera de energía frente a él y Tigresa deteniendo el ataque, en medio del humo estaba una figura femenina, era Mei Ling completa de nuevo, ella parecía confundida y vio a los lados-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? -dijo Mei Ling confundida viendo su cuerpo-

¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste? -dijo Víbora calmada-

Recuerdo verme en un espejo...el resto está en blanco -dijo Mei Ling intranquila sujetando su cabeza-

Te explico de camino a casa no es tu culpa -dijo Víbora preocupada-

Maestro Mono, Maestro Grulla, la poción ha infectado a todas mis hermanas por favor...-dijo la leoparda médica preocupada- ¿se quedarían unas pocas semanas y curarnos?

¿Curar? se refieren...dijo Mono nervioso y sudando-

Oh dios -dijo Grulla nervioso mientras las leopardas se acercaban-

Necesitamos su semen -dijo una leoparda sujetándose los senos- en nuestras vaginas -dijo otra sonriendo sujetando su vagina- y en nuestras bocas -dijo otra sonriendo señalando su boca-

Para asegurarse podrias cogernos por el culo también -dijo una leoparda lamiendo el cuello de Grulla-

Por favor solo un par de veces y después pueden irse a casa -dijo una leoparda quitándole el pantalón a Mono, Mono y Grulla se vieron sonriendo de forma mañosa-

¡Okey! -dijeron Mono y Grulla sonriendo sonrojados, Mono estaba rodeado por tres leopardas desnudas, una le talla los senos en la cara, otra detrás de la cabeza y la tercera estaba lamiendo su pene, Grulla estaba sonriendo frotando su pene en el trasero de otra leoparda-

Llevaré a estas dos a la prision de Chorhgom -dijo Mantis sonriendo viendo a las dos hermanas Wu-

¿Vas a montarte en mi nariz? -dijo Wa sonrojada-

Oh voy a cogerme esa nariz todo el camino nena -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Po se puso su ropa y respiro para calmarse, vio a Tigresa apartada y se acercó-

Todo se acabo Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo, trato de tocarla pero Tigresa le parto la mano con un golpe- podemos estar juntos

No...-dijo Tigresa sería y Po se sorprendió por lo que dijo-

¿Por qué? -dijo Po intranquilo-

Po con todo lo qué pasó...yo no...se -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

Si es por lo qué pasó yo no sabía que era Song..-dijo Po preocupado-

Po, no es por eso...-dijo Tigresa deprimida- vayamos a casa


	10. Capitulo final: Sabiduria y fe

_**Capitulo final sabiduría y fe**_

Había pasado los días desde los eventos con Mei Ling, pero las cosas entre Po y Tigresa habían cambiado bastante, Tigres estaba más apartada de Po, Tigresa estaba sentada frente a un altar con velas meditando, la puerta se abrió revelando a Po-

¿Tigresa estás aquí? -dijo Po preocupado viendo a los lados pero solo vio el altar y suspiro deprimido, mientras Tigresa estaba escondida detrás de una columna, después de eso Tigresa estaba entrenando en el gimnasio Po entro y solo encontró el lugar vacío con el equipo usado, suspiró con pesadez y se puso a entrenar, Tigresa estaba barriendo las escaleras rumbo a los cuartos y escucho el paso de Po- por favor necesitamos hablar -la busco pero ella se había ido dejando la escoba en el suelo, Po suspiró viendo la escoba en el suelo- bien tengo trabajo que hacer -se puso algo serio y dio un paso para ir a la gruta del dragón, Tigresa estaba deprimida y siguió el camino buscando a Shifu en la gruta del dragón pero ahí vio a Shifu y a Po hablando pero Po parecía algo serio, quería irse pero se quedó al escuchar lo que dijo-

Lo lamento mucho maestro Shifu pero tengo que salir, los Guardianes me esperan una misión importante -dijo Po serio- he tratado de hablar con Tigresa pero ella no me quiere escuchar, no puedo despedirme ni aclarar las cosas

Entiendo tu punto Po -dijo Shifu calmado- bien ¿cuando te vas a tu misión?

Me voy esta misma noche la misión durará al menos tres meses -dijo Po serio- si ve a Tigresa dígale que trate de hablar con ella y si no me despedí es porque no quiso verme lo siento -Shifu asintio y Po se fue, Tigresa escucho eso y se acercó a Shifu-

Maestro -Tigresa lo llamo y se arrodilló frente el-

Bienvenida maestra Tigresa bienvenida -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Maestro he regresado, me disculpo por mi demora ha sido difícil -dijo Tigresa deprimida, Shifu salto desde su basto y se quedó frente a ella de pie-

Entiendo...las dificultades que enfrentaste fueron de lo peor de lo que jamás creí que pudieras encontrar -dijo Shifu intranquilo-

Usted sabe que sucedió -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Oh jojo jojo tu maestro es uno con el universo -dijo Shifu sonriendo- ¿como no lo sabría?

Po vino y le dijo -dijo Tigresa un poco decepdionada con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

¿Como lo supiste? -dijo Shifu intranquilo-

Los vi junto y los escuche hablar -dijo Tigresa entrecerrando los ojos y Shifu se rió un poco- y esto -le mostró un dumpling a medio comer-

Po come cuando está alterado -dijeron los dos sorprendidos viéndose mutuamente-

Maestro perdóname, me rendí ante la maléfica poción -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

No, Tigresa soy yo el que debe disculparse contigo -dijo Shifu calmado- yo nunca te prepare, nunca te entrené para hacer frente a lo que soportaste pero ¿seguramente eso te ha hecho ver una nueva verdad?

No lo sé,lo que veo -dijo Tigresa deprimida- antes de que la Mei Ling malvada fuera destruida, reveló como el palacio de jade fue infectado con su poción

Si ella sabía que esto te guiaría a ella, entonces podría dosificarte directamente el caos resultante al ser liberada tu energía -dijo Shifu serio- le dio la oportunidad de destruir a los cinco, el único obstáculo para sus maléficos planes

Yo pensé que me estaba ayudando pero todo fue para hacernos caer -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

Ella fracaso -dijo Shifu sonriendo y toco el hombro de Tigresa- ¿ahora las cosas están claras? -sonrio- puede ver que Po te ama ¿debes saber que amas a Po?

No -dijo Tigresa deprimida- antes de que la Mei Ling malvada se re combinará me dijo la verdad

¿Cual verdad? -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Si fue su poción la que causó todo eso, Po solo piensa que me ama, mis sentimientos -Tigresa comenzó a llorar-

¿Que es lo que sientes? -dijo Shifu deprimido-

Siento como si lo amara, pero todo puede ser una mentira -dijo Tigresa llorando- ¿como puedo saber si mis sentimientos son verdaderos, o solo es el veneno en mi cuerpo?

Ya te ha sido demostrado -dijo Shifu sonriendo- ¿que no recuerdas el collar?

¿El collar destruido por un beso? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida

Si se rompió -dijo Shifu sonriendo- porque no pudo destruir tu amor, un amor entrelazado con la trama misma del universo, esa es la prueba, tu respuesta justo aquí, esto no es un efecto secundario de la poción -Tigresa se quedó sorprendida por lo que Shifu dijo- lo que tienes es lo que debe ser -Shifu le tocó el rostro y Tigresa le puso atención- ve con el y estén en Paz juntos -Tigresa sonrio y se levanto dándole las gracias inclinándose-

¡Gracias maestro! -Tigresa grito sonriendo y se fue corriendo, Po estaba en su cuarto guardando algunas cosas en una bolsa, tomó un mapa más un mensaje, los doblo y los guardo en su bolsillo, estaba revisando que no le faltará nada y encontró un juguete de Tigresa, lo tomo y luego lo dejo a un lado-

Lo siento -dijo Po calmado, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió revelando a Tigresa usando un traje blanco completamente, la camisa era blanca con bordes negros y diseño de flores en el, Po la vio mientras Tigresa entraba cargando una bandeja con te y unos vasos- Tigresa...-trato de hablar con ella pero ella ni lo miraba solo tenía los ojos cerrados, Po suspiró y siguió guardando las cosas- escucha tengo una misión importante y tendré que irme un tiempo, siento mucho lo qué pasó pero te juro que lo hablaremos después -Tigresa sirvió algo de te y Po alzó una ceja, dejó la bolsa a un lado y se sentó frente a Tigresa y ella le dio un vaso con te-

Perdón he estado algo distante -dijo Tigresa sería- necesite tiempo para entenderme como me sentía

¿Y ahora? -dijo Po calmado, bebiendo algo de te-

Lo sé yo te amo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintio- ahora entendí que la poción no fabricó nuestro amor, simplemente lo expuso -Po dejó él te a un lado y sonrio extendiendo los brazos, Tigresa salto y lo abrazo del cuello para besarlo con fuerza, Po le regreso el beso y la abrazo pasando sus brazos Po su espalda, Tigresa se alejó un poco y luego lo vio-

Se gentil conmigo -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Sabes que no tenemos que hacer nada, no quiero forzarte a algo a lo que no te sientas cómoda -dijo Po sonriendo-

No, yo te deseo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y le dio un beso en la frente- no porque que tenga que, no porque hayas salvado a alguien, no por escapar de algo -se volvieron a besar y Po recostó a Tigresa en la cama- te deseo solo porque no amamos el uno al otro -se volvieron a dar un beso y Po se separó sonriendo-

Nada puede separarnos -dijo Po sonriendo- siempre te amaré

Yo también te amo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Po pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Tigresa, los dos se volvieron a besar y Po le abrió la camisa a Tigresa revelando sus vendajes, la levanto para quitarle la camisa y luego la volvió a acostar para quitarle el pantalón revelando su ropa interior, Tigresa se volvió a se tan mientras Po desataba las vendas de los senos de Tigresa, le quitó las vendas revelando sus esos y los dos se besaron de nuevo, Po pasó sus manos por los senos de Tigresa, los sujeto con calma y los movio un poco, apretó el pezon y Tigresa gimió un poco, Po recostó a Tigresa y lamió sus senos derecho sintiendo la punta del pezon en su lengua, Po se levanto y abrió las piernas de Tigresa con calma mostrando que la ropa interior de Tigresa estaba un poco húmeda y manchada, Po pasó su mano derecha y presionó un poco la vagina de Tigresa sobre la ropa, Tigresa gimió un poco y mordió su dedo índice derecho, Po siguió besando a Tigresa mientras frotaba su vagina sobre la ropa, comenzó a quitarle la ropa interior revelando que Tigresa estaba muy mojada, su vagina derramaba muchos fluidos-

Vaya ya estás muy mojada -dijo Po impresionado pero Tigresa estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, Po sonrio y comenzó a tocar la vagina de Tigresa con sus dedos mientras Tigresa gemía un poco y se mojaba más, Po metió su nariz y comenzó a oler un poco-

No lo huelas me da vergüenza -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Perdón pero huele tan bien -dijo Po sonriendo, comenzó a lamer la vagina de Tigresa y metió la lengua haciendo que Tigresa gimiera un poco más fuerte y luego le sujeto la cabeza dejando que saboreara sus fluidos que salían por su vagina- sabes tan bien que me hace querer más-dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa estaba contenta, Po saboreo mejor los fluidos de Tigresa haciendo que viniera un poco más fuerte y le sujeto el seno derecho con una mano y lo apretó un poco, Tigresa gimió y se levanto sujetando la cara de Po-

Mi turno -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, lo recostó en el suelo y vio que la ropa de Po tenía una ligera mancha de humedad, le quitó el pantalón revelando su pene erecto y sonrio, lo sujeto y le dio una lamida en la punta- mi panda perfecto -sujeto el pene de Po y movio su mano de arriba a abajo masturbandolo- ¿qué tal esto?

A..asombroso -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado, Tigresa aplicó más velocidad en sus movimientos mientras besaba a Po sintiendo su lengua con la suya, Tigresa puso su mano izquierda sobre la punta del pene de Po y comenzó a masturbarlo un poco más fuerte dejando que soltara más fluido-

Tan grande -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y puso el pene de Po junto a su cara- y luce delicioso déjame probarlo -le dio una lamida y comenzó a subir y a bajar su lengua sintiendo los fluidos que salían del pene de Po- déjame tenerlo -Po sonrio y Tigresa emitió la punta del pene de Po a su boca, Tigresa meció todo el pene de Po a su boca, subió y bajo su cabeza de forma un tanto rápida-

No tan rapido -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa bajo la velocidad- si sigue así

Está bien -Tigresa se sentó y saco el pene de Po para lamerlo- vente en mi boca tanto como quieras -metió la punta de nuevo a su boca y Po termino eyaculando en la boca de Tigresa, Tigresa abrió la boca y saco el pene de Po pero él no paro de eyacular y todo cayó sobre la cara de Tigresa y cubriéndose a sí mismo- sigue firme -Tigresa sonrio viendo el pene de Po erecto todavía-

Todavía estamos muy lejos de terminar -dijo Po sonriendo, sujeto el trasero de Tigresa y la levanto usando toda su fuerza, la sento en un mueble cercano que tenía y la beso, bajo besando su cuello y luego pasó a sus senos mordisqueando el pezon derecho, Tigresa estaba viniendo un poco sonriendo, siguió bajando y comenzó a besar la vagina de Tigresa saboreando el fluido que salía por su vagina, Tigresa estaba gimiendo y luego acaricio la cabeza de Po-

No puedo esperar más, quieto tu verga -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po sonrio al escuchar eso, Po se levanto y froto su pene un momento por la vagina de Tigresa, sonrio y comenzó a meterla despacio en la vagina de Tigresa, Tigresa apretó los hombros de Po clavando un poco sus garras- ¡Si! -gimió un poco fuerte y Po solo se quejó sonriendo por las garras de Tigresa, Po sujeto el trasero de Tigresa abriéndolo un poco más y comenzó a mover sus caderas con algo de fuerza, Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras su vagina sonaba por lo empapada que estaba, Po sonrio y chupo el seno izquierdo de Tigresa metiendo casi la mitad de su seno en su boca, Po inclinó a Tigresa abriendo más su pierna izquierda y aplicó más fuerza- ¡Si Cogeme! -Tigresa grito un poco y sonrio aplicando más fuerza, Po recostó a Tigresa en el suelo y abrió las piernas de Tigresa para aplicar más fuerza-

Si tan rica -gimió Tigresa sonriendo mientras Po aplicaba más velocidad- tan profunda -sintió como su utero era golpeado por el pene de Po- es tan rico Po -Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras lloraba un poco-

Tigresa...tu vagina...se siente...asombrosa -dijo Po sonrojado aplicando más fuerza pero bajaba la velocidad un poco-

No pares -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos mientras Po aplicaba más fuerza-

Tigresa...me...-Po y Tigresa se abrazan mientras Po dio un último empujó y eyaculo dentro de Tigresa- ¡Me corro! -grito liberando más semen dentro de Tigresa, sonrio y trato de sacar sus pene pero Tigresa apretó las piernas y se dobló sin soltar el pene de Po- tu vagina no me dejará salir jeje ¿todavía no tienes suficiente gatita mala?

Jijiji perdón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Tigresa giró su cadera cambiando de posición- despacio

Te ves tan hermosa cuando te sueltas -dijo Po sonriendo y comenzó a envestir a Tigresa de nuevo, Tigresa se giró de nuevo quedando a cuatro patas y Po le dio un ligera nalgada- tan suena por dentro...-pudo ver cómo Tigresa liberaba más fluidos de su vagina y sonrio dejando que su ereccion regresará de golpe-

Cogeme -dijo Tigresa sonrojada, Po volvió a envestirla con fuerza y Tigresa gimió recostándose más en el suelo, Tigresa abrió más su vagina mostrando cómo el semen y sus fluidos salían por ella, Po siguió envistiendola con fuerza- mi vagina está tan mojada,...estoy tan cachonda...mi vagina no deja de soltar fluidos -Tigresa tenía un poco y Po empujaba con fuerza, Po sintió que eyaculo de nuevo y sacó su pene- es mucho -Tigresa sonrio viendo como el fluido caía de su vagina al suelo, se sentó y tomó el pene de Po para lamerlo y limpiar todos los fluidos de el- déjame limpiarlo -Po cerró los ojos y gozo con lo que hacía Tigresa-

Mi turno de limpiarte -dijo Po sonriendo, tomó las caderas de Tigresa y puso su vagina frente a él para comenzar a lamerla y limpiar todos los fluidos con su boca y lengua-

Pero..pero...está..muy..sucia..-dijo Tigresa nerviosa pero comenzó a gemir más fuerte al sentir la lengua de Po por dentro- ¡Oh si! ¡Más! -Tigresa se levanto un poco dejando que la lengua de Po entrara más en su vagina, se levanto y lamió la cara de Po viendo que estaba cubierta por los fluidos de ambos, se sentó y tomó su pene- vuelvo contigo- déjame montarte -abrió las piernas y comenzó a meter el pene de Po en su vagina- tonto voy a cogerte -dijo Tigresa lamiéndose los labios y comenzó a mover sus caderas sintiendo el pene de Po en su interior, movio sus caderas de lado a lado dejando que su vagina soltara más fluidos, movio sus caderas de lado a lado y luego de arriba a bajo dejando que Po gozará más-

 _Tigresa es increíble, sus caderas no me sueltan y es muy fuerte, Hinata no tenía estas grandes técnicas, me siento más excitado con Tigresa que con Hinata, Tigresa es muy sexy_ -pensó Po excitado y contento- Tigresa me ven...

¡Yo también Po! -Tigresa sonrio moviendo más sus caderas-

¡Me corro! -dijeron los dos soltando sus fluidos, Po eyaculo y Tigresa también, Tigresa abrazo la cabeza de Po mientras Po abrazo a Tigresa pasando su cabeza por sus senos, los dos soltaron un leve grito y sus fluidos salieron, los genitales de a,nos quedaron mojados y cubiertos por esos fluidos, Tigresa sonrio y pasó su mano por el pecho-

Kaboom -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- esto es real -los dos juntaron sus frentes-

Y será por siempre -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos quedaron acostados sonriendo en la cama-

Siento el fortalecimiento de la trama misma del universo -dijo Shifu sonriendo mientras que afuera ya era de noche- como si un gran bien finalmente haya pasado

¿Mejor tarde que nunca verdad maestro? -dijo Víbora sonriendo con la boca llena de lo que parecía semen-

En efecto maestro Víbora -dijo Shifu sonriendo sonrojado sujetando la cabeza de Víbora y la empujo para que siguiera dándole sexo oral- por favor continúa con tu entrenamiento

 **Fin**


	11. Steel Dong

_**Steel Dong**_

Era un día normal en el Valle de La Paz, ese día Hinata e Izanamy habían ido de visita por petición de Po, estaban entrenando en el palacio de Jade por su cuenta, los dos chocaron sus espada en el aire y se giraron para separarse y caer de lados diferentes, Izanamy sonrio dejando su katana de forma horizontal mientras Hinata tenía la katana de forma vertical-

Vamos Hinata ven -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Tú lo pediste -dijo Hinata sonriendo, sigo un salto y avanzó, concentro fuego en la hija de la katana y lanzó un corte en diagonal, Izanamy concentro energía negra y azul en su katana y lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía negra y azul, los dos ataques chocaron y explotaron causando una nube de humo, Izanamy fue empujado igual que Hinata y los dos se quedaron de pie-

Vaya los dos si que han mejorado sus ataques en un segundo -dijo Tigresa sorprendida por la forma de pelear de ambos-

Ellos ni siquiera están peleando con toda su fuerza -dijo Po sonriendo- bien Izanamy ¿que dices entrenamos un rato? -Izanamy y Hinata lo vieron y Hinata asintio-

Muy bien Po -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Po junto sus manos y creó su báculo del ying y el yang, los giró y se quedó en guardia mientras Izanamy colocó su espada a un lado de su cara sujetándola con ambas manos, los dos avanzaron de un paso expulsando energía, Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical y Po colocó su báculo de forma horizontal, se produjo una onda de choque, los dos saltaron y Po giró su báculo mientras Izanamy giró y lanzó un corte vertical, los dos volvieron a chocar sus armas en un fuerte golpe dejando una onda de sonido, Po giró su báculo creando el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, Izanamy solo salto concentrando energía en la hoja de la katana, los dos lanzaron sus ataques y estos chocaron causando un explosion algo fuerte, Izanamy fue empujado en el aire mientras Po también fue empujado, Po chocó con la puerta de espalda y se quejó pero Izanamy terminó chocando con unos troncos y se escucho un fuerte impacto, Tigresa fue corriendo con Po mientras Hinata fue a ver a Izanamy-

¡Eres tonto casi vuelas el palacio entero con ese ataque Po! -Tigresa grito algo molesta viendo a Po el cual se reía divertido-

Izanamy ¿te lastimaste? -dijo Hinata preocupada, Izanamy se levanto y se quejó tallándose la espalda-

Creo que me lastime la espalda -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, se la tallo con las manos y apenas pudo ponerse firme- hay no, no, todavía no

Si te lastimaste es mejor que vayas con Mei Ling -dijo Tigresa calmada- ve y pídele su tratamiento completo -sonrio pero Izanamy no lo entendió-

Está bien ya regreso -dijo Izanamy calmado, se retiró y llegó a la tienda de masajes de Mei Ling, después de dos horas Hinata también quiso un masaje y se fue al Valle para buscar la tienda de Mei Ling, cuando llegó a la tienda noto que había un cartel que decía "Hoy servicio completo" Hinata no le dio importancia y entro-

Buenas tardes -dijo Hinata sonriendo y pasó por la cortina- vine por el...¡Gaaaaaaa! -grito sorprendida por lo que vio-

Bienvenida Guerrera Fenix Hinata -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo pero tenía la cara llena de semen, Mei Ling estaba vestida sobre Izanamy, Izanamy estaba desnudo y Mei Ling lo sujetaba de los genitales- ahora mismo estoy terminando un masaje de bolas ¿me ayudas o me esperas? -Izanamy se sonrojo y se pudo nervioso viendo a Hinata la cual tenía los ojos en blanco y estaba sonrojada-

Hi...Hi...Hinata esto..yo...-Izanamy estaba nervioso y sonrojado-

¡Raizar Izanamy Shiba! -Hinata grito molesta y quito a Mei Ling de ahí de un empujón con sus manos y la alejó un poco- no puedes usar a chicas inocentes para satisfacerte de ellas, no puedes obligarlas para que te complazcan

En realidad esto es parte del servicio completo -dijo Mei Ling nerviosa mientras Izanamy estaba sentado en la cama con su ereccion lista-

Mira te seré sincero, no he tenido relaciones con una hembra en mucho tiempo, he visto a muchas chicas sexy y no he llenado esa necesidad -Izanamy se levanto mostrando su ereccion todavía firme- ninguna chica llena mi apetito incluso ella -señaló a Mei Ling la cual se estaba riendo nerviosa-

Ya van tres veces que eyacula y sigue firme -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- a esto lo llamo _**Steel Dong**_ -Mei Ling sonrio señalando a Izanamy- sin importar nada aún está firme igual que sus músculos

¿Con que ninguna chica te puede satisfacer? -dijo Hinata sonriendo con una mirada de enojo- eso lo veremos

Así es Hinata, si crees que puedes llenar esta necesidad que tengo entonces te reto a la prueba de resistencia -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- aunque sé que perderás

Cuida tus palabras, a lo largo de mi vida he aprendido varías técnicas de parte de varias hembras como Mei Ling -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si varias de ellas -dijo Mei Ling riendo un poco-

Créeme yo tampoco he estado con un macho decente que pueda llenar mi satisfacción -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se quitó su blusa mostrando sus senos envueltos en unas vendas, luego se quitó el pantalón mostrando unas pantaletas rojas- desde que perdí mi virginidad no he tenido un macho fuerte en mi cama, y en los celos jamás estuve satisfecha, te diré un secreto siempre fingía con mi pareja anterior -Hinata tenía una mirada se enojo pero estaba sonriendo-

¿Hablas de Po? -dijo Mei Ling confundida parada en un rincón-

Bien si crees que puedes soportar más que yo veamos que tiene -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y lanzó un corte con sus garras rompiendo las vendas de Hinata y liberó sus senos copa C o más grandes, Mei Ling grito sonriendo tocandose las mejillas mientras Hinata estaba sería- no hay necesidad de esconderlas

Son más grandes que las de Tigresa -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Hinata sonrio y empujó a Izanamy en la cama dejandolo acostado, se quedó encima de él y le sujeto el pene-

Bien veamos quién es el primero en correrse -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Oh que apretón mortal -dijo Izanamy sorprendido mientras Hinata sujetaba su pene con su mano derecha, Hinata comenzó a masturbarlo moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo-

Es más grande de lo que creí -dijo Hinata sonriendo- oh se hace más grande -sonrio sonrojada y soltó un poco de semen- parece que gane

Aún no, hasta que se baje -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se acercó y chupo el pezon derecho de Hinata-

Ah..que rico..pero ¿quien te dijo que podías chupar mis tetas? -dijo Hinata sonrojada mientras Izanamy movía su lengua sintiendo el peson de Hinata y le daba leves mordidas, Hinata gimiendo un poco mientras Mei Ling se estaba tocando la vagina sobre la ropa, estaba sonriendo sonrojada y gimiendo un poco-

Buena técnica -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y se comenzó a quitar la ropa- Deberías girar tu pata alrededor con cuidado -Hinata sujeto el pene de Izanamy girando su mano y comenzó a girar haciendo que Izanamy se excitara un poco más, Hinata se dio la vuelta chupando el pene de Izanamy, abrió las piernas mostrando que su pantaleta estaba mojada, Izanamy sonrio y le quitó su ropa interior-

Gatita mala estás toda empapada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata sonrio sonrojada y siguió lamiendo el pene de Izanamy, estaba sonrojada y lo chupo metiendo la punta en su boca, Izanamy se acercó a la vagina de Izanamy y comenzó a chuparla- está delicioso -la vagina de Hinata estaba mojada y derramando fluidos, mientras Mei Ling estaba sonrojada y se tallaba los senos sonriendo, Hinata apenas metió el pene de Izanamy en su boca pero Mei Ling le empujó la cabeza un poco-

Tómalo todo profundo, demuéstrale lo bien que se siente cogerse tu boca -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo sonrojada, Hinata aplicó más felicidad sujetando los genitales, aplicó más rapidez mientras Izanamy metía la lengua dentro de la vagina de Hinata y ella derramaba más fluidos, al final Izanamy eyaculo en la boca de Hinata llenándola de semen-

¡Eyaculaste! -Hinata dijo sonriendo y se levanto tragando el semen- ¡Te corriste te gane!

Si pero pero sigo como una roca -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras su pene seguía duro-

Realmente te ganas el título del guerrero más fuerte de Japón -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Mei Ling se acercó y le mordió levemente el seno a Hinata sin tocar el pezon, pasó su mano derecha y metió los dedos dentro de la vagina de Hinata haciendo que derramara más fluidos vaginales llenando la mano-

Bien si es el Guerrero más fuerte entonces debemos unir nuestras fuerzas Hinata -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo mientras Hinata estaba gimiendo derramando más fluido- no era broma realmente nadie te ha cogido en años

Si -dijo Hinata gimiendo mientras se sentaba en la cara de Izanamy dejando que metiera su hocico dentro de su vagina haciendo que se mojara más-

Primero -Mei Ling se acercó y puso sus senos encima del pene de Izanamy- un estimulante masaje de senos -junto sus senos y metió el pene de Izanamy entre ellos y comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo dejando que Izanamy se excitara más y derramara más semen, Mei Ling estaba sonriendo y aplicó un poco más de fuerza, movió los senos uno por uno, uno arriba y el otro abajo, siguio así hasta que Izanamy eyaculo llenando la cara de Mei Ling y ella derramó más fluidos de su vagina dejando una mancha en el suelo- ¿Hinata lista para esta polla?

Ah si la quiero dentro -dijo Hinata gimiendo sonrojada parecía que quería mover sus caderas, se movió y comenzó a meter el pene de Izanamy dentro de su vagina- está entrando, Hinata se movió un poco y el pene de Izanamy entro a la mitad- ya va casi la mitad pero no puedo evitar mojarme más -Hinata levanto un poco sus piernas y el pene de Izanamy entro completo dentro de la vagina de Hinata- ¡Ah! -Hinata gimió con fuerza y se corrio un poco soltando más fluido- entro completo y me corri, me encanta -Hinata comenzó a mover sus cadenas de enfrente a hacia atrás soltando más fluido, se hinclino y comenzó a mover sus caderas dando sentones mientras su vagina derramaba más fluidos, aplicaba más fuerza y ella gemía con fuerza- me encanta, me encanta tu verga, la quiero más adentro me encanta si me encanta -siguió moviéndose con fuerza y velocidad mientras Izanamy la sujeto del trasero y lo abrió un poco, Hinata estaba sonrojada y se acercó para dale un beso de lengua, Mei Ling estaba sonriendo y se frotaba la vagina sonrojada-

Que rico -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, busco entre sus cosas y sacó un cinturón con un pene puesto en el medio, saco algo de su fluido de su vagina y comenzó a tallarlo en el pene de juguete, e acercó a Hinata y ella sintió como su trasero era frotado igual que su ano-

¿Qué haces Mei Ling? -dijo Hinata nerviosa y Mei Ling sonrio-

Quedarás más apretada con este segundo juguete -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- ahí va -metió el pene de goma en el ano de Hinata haciendo que soltara un leve grito combinado con un gemido, Hinata se corrigió un poco mientras Izanamy se excito-

Es verdad su vagina está más apretada- Izanamy movió más sus caderas- me corro -eyaculo dentro de Hinata y ella sonrió- descuida todavía puedo seguir

Yo también -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, Mei Ling aplicó fuerza y comenzó a penetrar a Hinata haciendo que se mojara mientras Izanamy la envestía por la vagina, cambiaron de lugares dejando a Hinata acostada de espaldas sobre Izanamy, Izanamy la penetro por su ano mientras Mei Ling tenía el juguete dentro de su vagina- me siento tan cachonda, si quiero más, me desgarran por todos lados que rico...jamás m había sentido así..de caliente y excitada -Izanamy la sujeto de sus senos y aplicó fuerza en sus caderas haciendo que Hinata se excitara, Mei Ling aplicó fuerza y comenzó a moverse más rápido dejando el pene de goma empapado por los fluidos de Hinata-

Sus senos están muy grandes y firmes excitan más -Izanamy sonrio mientras terminaba eyaculando dentro de Hinata-

Esto me encanta, ¡está jodidamente bueno! -Hinata grito mientras de su vagina salían más fluido, Mei Ling sonrio y luego acostó a Hinata en la cama boca abajo y la penetro por la vagina con el juguete miente mientras Izanamy penetraba a Mei Ling por su vagina-

Si ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Guerrero del Sol! -Mei Ling estaba gritando sonrojada mientras se mojaba más y más, ambas felinas derramaban fluidos de sus vaginas dejando machas en la cama, las dos estaban gimiendo muy fuerte hasta que sus cuerpos se contrajeron-

¡Me corro! -gritaron las dos gimiendo con fuerza y soltaron mucho fluido de sus vaginas mientras Izanamy eyaculaba sobre ellas, las dos suspiraron pero se levantaron y sujetaron el pene de Izanamy para masturbarlo y eyaculo de nuevo sobre ellas- que rico, espeso, semen p -las dos estaban lamiendo la punta chupando el semen, después de una hora más Izanamy estaba sentado en un sofá mientras Hinata y Mei Ling estaban acostadas en el suelo cubiertas de semen y sonriendo sonrojadas-

¿Alguien lleva la cuenta? -dijo Izanamy casi pálido y morado-

16 veces guapo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Digamos que fue un empate -dijo Izanamy cansado, Hinata e Izanamy regresaron al palacio pero Hinata estaba sonriendo sonrojada, satisfecha y con la ropa desarreglada con el cuerpo cubierto de semen, Po estaba afuera y la vio pasar-

¿Por qué estás en tan mal estado luego de tu masaje? -dijo Po sorprendido con los ojos en blanco-

Porque no lo averiguas acompañando a Tigresa la próxima vez, hay servicio completo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- me siento más viva

Siento que voy a morir -dijo Izanamy tirado en el suelo mientras parecía que su alma le salía por la boca, después de eso regresaron a Japón donde transcurrió un total de dos meses, Izanamy estaba en su cuarto revisando algunos papeles con unos lentes puestos, Hinata estaba inflando sus mejillas viendo la puerta y se fue algo molesta, Hinata estaba en una oficina viendo un momento de papeles-

Conteo de habitantes, conteo de bebés recién nacidos, conteo de armamento, distribución de medicinas, dinero y alimento, también deber de maternidad y misiones...-Hinata estaba gruñendo y se levanto golpeando la mesa, tenía ojeras alto grandes y parecía que estaba por matar a alguien- ¿qué pasa con estos trabajos? ¿Izanamy que no tiene vida propia? -se levanto algo molesta y golpeó la mesa- me dejo haciendo estos trabajos mientras el solo hace la parte fácil, ya llevamos dos meses sin hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, quiero hacerlo -bajo la cabeza oscureciendo la mirada, mientras tanto Izanamy estaba tomando un té viendo por la ventana grande su cuarto, solo tenía puesto un pantalón y una playera blanca-

Rayos jamás pensé que mi trabajo fuera tan estresante -dijo Izanamy calmado, bebió un poco y dejó la tasa en el escritorio- ¿me pregunto qué estará haciendo Hinata? -la puerta de su cuarto se abrió revelando a Hinata con la cabeza y mirada oscurecida- ¿Hinata qué haces aquí? Yo ¿los papeles están listos? -sonrio nervioso viendo a Hinata acercándose- ¿Hinata?

Ya estoy en mi límite -dijo Hinata algo molesta, sonrio mientras sus colmillos salían de su boca, una aura roja la cubrió y sus garras crecieron, extendió los brazos a los lados y sus ojos eran rojos y veía a Izanamy como su presa- ¡Se dócil y prepárate para que te viole! -Izanamy grito algo nervioso pero en un rápido movimiento Hinata le corto la ropa e Izanamy cayó al suelo desnudo, y de espaldas y Hinata le levanto las caderas sujetando su pene- _¡Itadakimasu! -_ metió el pene de Izanamy a su boca y sonrio- extrañaba este sabor

Hinata...creo que ya no...me podré casar...-dijo Izanamy sonrojado, Hinata lamió el pene de Izanamy desde la punta hasta el centro, le sujeto los genitales y lo jaló un poco con la boca, metió la punta de nuevo a su boca y la jaló un poco con las mejillas, movio la cabeza de arriba a abajo jalando con algo de fuerza- ya no aguanto...Hinata..yo -termino eyaculando dentro de la boca de Hinata, Hinata gimió un poco y saco el pene de su boca tosiendo un poco, siguió torciendo con la boca y mano derecha llena de semen-

Vaya dos meses sin eyacular...cof...cof...-dijo Hinata sonriendo- parece que guardaste tanto, casi me ahogo con eso jeje -se puso a cuatro patas y puso la zona de la vagina frente a la nariz de Izanamy y comenzó a mover sus caderas frotando su ropa y vagina sobre su cara- ¿qué tal? Puedes oler mi excitacion, toda mi ropa y pelaje están empapados con mi esencia femenina, quiero gozar mucho -Izanamy estaba olfateando la vagina de Hinata sintiendo todo el olor que emanaba, su pene se puro erecto de nuevo y Hinata gimió soltando algo de fluidos- mi vagina se moja, quiere tu pena, lo quiero dentro -levanto su vagina mostrando que el pelo de Izanamy estaba mojado por los fluidos de su vagina, se levanto y se comenzó a quitar la ropa, se quitó el pantalón revelando que su vagina estaba mojada y derramaba fluidos, pasó su mano derecha y la abrió con sus dedos- mira mi vagina está esperando tu gran pene Izanamy, la quiero -Izanamy solo obedeció y sujeto a Hinata de las caderas y comenzó a meter su pene con lentitud dentro de la vagina de Hinata hasta que llegó al fondo y Hinata soltó un grito mezclado con un gemido- llegó, llegó a mi utero si lo quiero

Hinata -Izanamy comenzó a mover sus caderas envistiendo a Hinata y ella comenzó a gemir sintiendo como su vagina soltaba más y más fluidos dejando una mancha en el suelo, Hinata recostó su cabeza en el escritorio y levanto más las caderas dejando que Izanamy la envistiera-

Si, dámelo, quiero tu amor dentro de mi -dijo Hinata entre gemidos, Izanamy siguió empujando con fuerza hasta que terminó eyaculando dentro de Hinata, Hinata grito un poco y su vagina comenzó a soltar más más fluidos mezclados con el semen de Izanamy, Hinata sonrio y sujeto el pene de Izanamy para comenzar a mastrubarlo un poco- aún después de dos sigues duro, bien sigamos cariño -lo tiro al suelo y se sentó sobre el, tomó su pene y lo metió a su vagina con cuidado, se relajó y el pene de Izanamy entró en su vagina- ¡Si! ¡Que rico! -comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo dejando que sus fluidos vaginales siguieran cayendo, se inclinó y beso a Izanamy sujetando sus mejillas y metió su lengua dentro de su boca, siguió moviendo sus caderas hasta que Izanamy eyaculo dentro de ella y gimió con algo de fuerza, Izanamy la levanto y la recostó en su escritorio y le abrió las piernas para envestirla-

Si sigue así no pares, no pares -dijo Hinata entre gemidos mientras Izanamy usaba más fuerza para envestirla y Hinata no paraba de derramar fluidos, Izanamy eyaculo por cuarta vez dentro de ella, Hinata tenía las piernas en los hombros de Izanamy mientras Izanamy estaba de pie cargando a Hinata sujetando su trasero y la envestía y Hinata gemía con fuerza- mi vagina no puede estar más contenta sigue así con fuerza -Izanamy aplicó más fuerza y eyaculo dentro de Hinata- la quinta -Hinata estaba sobre Izanamy dando algunos sentones de arriba abajo dándole la espalda a Izanamy hasta que eyaculo y Hinata gimió- la séptima -Hinata sonrio y ahora ella estaba besando a Izanamy y ella tenía el pene de Izanamy dentro de su vagina y el termino eyaculando- ¡La décima! -Hinata grito expulsando fluidos de su vagina dejando una gran mancha en el suelo, ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Izanamy sonriendo complacida pero Izanamy estaba...- estoy satisfecha...

Se sintió...muy..bien...pero..siento..que estoy viendo...un túnel negro con una luz al final -dijo Izanamy pálido y morado, su cara parecía desnutrida y delgada como si no hubiera comido nada en días, sus ojos estaban en blanco y su piel se ponía morada- abuelito Cirenio, mama, papa pronto estaré con ustedes...-Hinata sonrio y movio sus caderas otra vez e Izanamy se asusto-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Hinata sonriendo, pero su sonrisa era torcida, tenía la piel oscura y sus ojos no tenían ningún tipo de brillo, parecía que Izanamy estaba viendo a la muerta en persona- todavía me falta mi postre

Pero dijiste que estabas satisfecha -dijo Izanamy nervioso y asustado-

Todavía queda mi otro estomago, siempre hay lugar para el postre -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada- ha se me olvidó decirte estoy en celo...

¡Ya no más! -Izanamy grito con fuerza-

¡No digas eso! ¡Dame más! -Hinata grito sonriendo


	12. El nuevo juguete de la princesa Ichihime

**Antes que nada quisiera saber qué piensan del capítulo anterior, el capítulo de Steel Dong, ya qué hay uno por ahí que no le gusto que haya emparejado a Izanamy y a Hinata, ya que tomaré las opiniones de muchos para hacer nuevas parejas y tener un nuevo rumbo en las próximas sagas de mis historias- (** watch?v=S7nw1ZVm6XY)

 **El nuevo juguete de la princesa Ichihime**

En Japón se podía ver que había una fiesta, más específico en la aldea Shiba, Hinata estaba usando un vestido algo largo de color blanco, parecía un Kimono algo suelto con una cinta roja en la cintura, Izanamy usaba su traje negro y encima su gabardina blanca de bordes rojos, se escuchaba la música algo fuerte-

 _ **Me he acostumbrado a vivir de forma demencial**_ _-_ Izanamy y Hinata estaban chasqueando sus dedos al ritmo de la canción juntando sus espaldas y se alejaron- _**creyendo que era una vida muy natural**_ _**-**_ Izanamy y Hinata se dieron la vuelta sonriendo e Izanamy levanto la mano derecha invitándola a bailar-

 _ **Muy fugaz, sin control, todo el mundo se sacude**_ -Bruce estaba aplaudiendo sonriendo al ritmo de la canción hasta que Lucy salió de un lado y lo abrazo del cuello dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda- _**¿Que es lo que no puedo perder de vista?**_ -Saru estaba bailando levantando los brazos moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro-

 _ **Me he acostumbre a la idea que todo es igual llegando a pensar que soy solo uno más**_ -cliente salio bailando aplaudiendo mientras Long, Hanabi y Rena salían corriendo a cuatro patas riendo un poco y rodearon a Clent haciendo que cayera sentado al suelo-

 _ **¡Grita ya! ¡Lo que amas y también lo que odias! O solo serás otro títere**_ -Izanamy estaba cantando sonriendo mientras Hinata estaba dándole la espalda juntando su espalda con la de el, los dos estaban sonriendo-

 _ **Y en las noches puedes ver a una gran multitud se contrastan su felicidad con**_ _**la**_ _**tristeza y soledad**_ -la multitud de animales estaban sonriendo gritando y bailando con la canción, Noe y Dekker estaban golpeando panderas al ritmo de la canción- _**Y a mi alrededor vuela está hermosa**_ -Izanamy, Bruce, Saru y Clent se abrazaron y avanzaron riendo en el escenario lanzando una patada- _**pieza musical cantemos con gran fuerza y ritmo -**_ Bruce y Lucy juntaron sus espaldas giraron y levantaron los brazos tiene un poco-

 _ **Con esta dulce canción la amargura se ira**_ -Sara y Clent estaban bailando por separado giraron y levantaron los pulgares sonriendo señalando al público con los dedos índice- _**me hará desfallecer esta dulce y agria combinación**_ -Noe estaba riendo mientras Hanabi y Rena lanzaron flores al aire, Lucy y Bruce se reían, una luz iluminó el escenario, Izanamy y Hinata salieron bailando, Izanamy tenía su mano izquierda en la cintura de Hinata y con la derecha sujetaba una de las manos de Hinata, los dos estaban bailando en forma de vals- _**Vamos ya otro lugar a seguir disfrutando**_ -Izanamy levanto su brazo derecho dejando que Hinata girará en medio del baile y luego la dejo inclinada en sus brazos dejando que ella quedara con su pierna derecha extendida y el la sujetaba de la espalda, los dos se vieron sonriendo y juntaron sus frentes- _**y al mundo sorprender y a todos enloquecer**_

 _ **Porque yo hoy me siento genial mi locura voy a soltar**_ -todos los Guerreros estaban chasqueando sus dedos y cantando juntos- _**Porque yo hoy me siento genial mi locura voy a soltar**_ -mientras la fiesta seguía Hinata se alejó con Izanamy un rato viendo la diversión detrás del escenario-

Vaya que gran fiesta -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si es la mejor que ha pasado aquí en mucho tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Sabes Long y las niñas van a dormir dentro de poco -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada e Izanamy asintió sin entender- podremos ir a pasar un tiempo los dos juntos y además no traigo ropa interior -le susurró a su odio e Izanamy soltó algo de vapor de su cabeza mientas su cara pasaba a ser roja, en China Po estaba aburrido el solo en su cuarto de momento, Tigresa no estaba por salir en una misión, estaba aburrido y empezaba tener algo de hambre, sintió un aroma en el viento y asomo su cabeza para ver por su ventana y ver un dumpling en el suelo-

¿Que hace un dumpling aqui? -dijo Po confundido, salió de la ventana y tomó el dumpling- regla de los cinco segundo -se lo comió y sintió el olor de otro- ¿un segundo dumpling? Esto debe ser buena suerte -sonrio y así siguió un camino de varios dumplings- vaya los dumpling salen de la tierra -después de varios dumpling llegó a un camino bloqueado por rocas, se tragó los dumplings que tenía en la boca y vio el camino- por eso papá decía que no debía comer nada gratis siempre tienen un precio alto

¡Culos arriba! -se escucho un grito femenino-

¿Alguien ha dicho algo? -dijo Po confundido en eso una sombra femenina le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un báculo de metal, todo se volvió oscuro y cayó inconsciente al suelo-

Por comer tanto te dará una indigestión torpe panda -dijo Su sonriendo con un báculo de metal en sus manos, era la ex líder de las damas de las sombra, pero usaba un vestido rojo ajustado a su cuerpo con una cinta amarilla en la cintura y un collar algo grande de color rojo, el collar parecía el de una mascota- ser mejor que te lleve conmigo -Su sonrio y comenzó a llevarse a Po, más tarde Po comenzó a despertar y luego se sorprendido-

¿Donde...estoy? -Po vio una cueva algo oscuro, parecía que era un calabozo con velas en algunos lugares y el vio a su alrededor, efectivamente estaba en un calabozo, se levanto pero noto su cuerpo, tenía unas esposas en las manos hechas de piedra color jade, en el cuello tenía un collar de una mascota y estaba desnudo- ¡¿Por que estoy desnudo?!

Bienvenido a mi calabozo personal ahora tú serás nuestro nuevo juguete sexual -dijo una hembra teniente a el, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Ichihime desnudó, el estómago y pecho de Ichihime era blanco con el resto del pelo de color crema claro, tenía un látigo en sus manos y detrás de ella estaba Su desnuda pero con un collar de mascota en su cuello-

¡¿Ichihime?! -grito Po sorprendido sonrojado-

No trates de pelear Po tu poder ha sido sellado con esos brazaletes mágicos -dijo Ichihime sonriendo-

Te irás acostumbrando ahora no te opongas mascota -dijo Su sonriendo, se acercó y puso uno de sus pies sobre el pene erecto de Po haciendo que se sonrojara por las ligeras pisadas-

¿Que hacen? -dijo Po confundido y avergonzado-

Solo tengo ganas de regresarte el favor un rato -dijo Su sonriendo- tú me pusiste en la carcel por un tiempo así que solo quiero vengarme un rato -Su se sentó en el suelo y con sus dos pues comenzó a frotar el pene de Po haciendo apenas empezará a excitarse- ¿me pregunto qué diría Tigresa si te viera hacer este tipo de cosas? -Po se sonrojó y comenzó a suspirar mientras Ichihime se puso a cuatro patas y puso su vagina y trasero frente a la cara de Po-

Vamos Po no seas un inútil y lámelo -Ichihime puso su vagina cerca de la cara de Po y Po se sonrojó sintiendo los fluidos de la vagina húmeda de Ichihime sobre su nariz y hocico, movio sus caderas de arriba abajo llegando más fluido- ¡Si justo así! ¡Vamos usa esa lengua tuya y lame todo mi interior! -Po comenzó a hacer caso y abrió la lengua metiendo la lengua dentro de la vagina de Ichihime y ella soltó un gemido sumamente sonrojada-

Oh mi hermosa ama quiero probar un poco -dijo Su entre gemido viendo como Ichihime seguía moviendo sus caderas de abajo hacia arriba en la cara de Po- yo quiero probar más tengo envidia

Bien entonces puedes usar su pene te doy permiso -dido Ichihime sonriendo, Su asintió sonriendo y sujeto el pene de Po y abrió sus piernas para comenzar a meterlo, Po trato de decir algo pero Ichihime puso su vagina más en la boca de Po- no todavía apenas estamos empezando

Que así sea -dijo Su sonriendo, metió el pene de Po en su vagina de una sola vez y ella gimió con fuerza, Su abrió la boca sonriendo y soltó algo de saliva, se retorció un poco y dejó que su vagina soltara un poco de fluido-

Vaya Po te has hecho mejor usando la lengua -dijo Ichihime sonriendo- recuerdo cuando me quitaste la virginidad, dl dolor y el placer en ese momento -Ichihime sonrio y movio sus caderas de arriba y abajo abriendo más las piernas mostrando su ano y vagina abiertos- ya no soy virgen así que esto es placentero para mí, vamos no te detengas está vagina no será complacida tan fácilmente -Po siguió lamiendo y moviendo la lengua dentro de la vagina de Ichihime haciendo que se mojara mientras Su seguía moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado y de arriba a abajo, su vagina estaba muy abierta, su clitoris estaba duro y mojado, ella estaba gimiendo y moviendo más sus caderas hasta que Po termino eyaculando dentro de ella y Su gimió soltando un leve grito, Su sonrio y se levanto dejando que su vagina quedará abierta soltando una gran cantidad de semen en el pene de Po-

Que mal su dureza ya se fue -dijo Su sonriendo viendo que el pene de Po estaba doblado soltando semen-

Justo ahí entro yo, este es mi turno -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, se acercó al pene de Po y lo metió entre sus senos copa c- esto hará que tu dureza regrese -Ichihime apretó el pene de Po y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo mientras Po estaba sonrojado y soltando leves suspiros de gozo-

Oh su majestad -dijo Su sonriendo sonrojada- enormes tetas sujetan fu verga y te hacen un trabajo casero, eres un prisionero muy suertudo -Ichihime junto sus senos un poco más y los levanto haciendo que el pene de Po se hundiera en ellos, los movio de arriba abajo y luego lo cubrió de su saliva para lubricarlo-

Una princesa haciéndole un trabajo de tetas a un simple civil ¿que dirá la gente? -dijo Ichihime sonriendo- dirán que soy una puta y tú mi chico malo -siguió moviendo sus senos mientras Su se paró y abrió sus piernas dejando que Po viera su vagina húmeda y mojada-

Lámelo, lámelo prisionero ahora -dijo Su sonriendo, acercó su vagina a la cara de Po y Po comenzó a lamerla con deseo y metió su lengua mientras Su gemía bastante, Ichihime sujeto el pene de Po y abrió sus piernas para meterlo rápido, ella gimió con fuerza y siguió moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo con fuerza-

La verga del panda me encanta, tu verga me encanta, amo tu verga panda -dijo Ichihime sonriendo moviendo más sus caderas, estiro sus brazos y luego levanto las rodillas, movio de atras hacia enfrente sus caderas y Po termino eyaculando dentro de ella- ¡Si córrete y lléname de semen! -Ichihime grito y siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras Po sujetaba el trasero de Su y lo abrió un poco metiendo más su lengua y ella derramó más líquido en la cara de Po mojando su cara, Po termino eyaculando de nuevo dentro de Ichihime y ella se levanto sonriendo- aún no es suficiente -Su gimió y término corriendo en la cara de Po-

Ella tiene razón -dijo Su sonriendo, las dos se levantaron y fueron a una mesa para tomar una pequeño frasco con un líquido café dentro, Su sujeto la boca de Po y la abrió mientras Ichihime hacía que se tragara el líquido, el cuerpo de Po comenzó a arder y su pene regreso a estar erecto y firme- mi hermosa majestad cachonda el ya está listo

Vamos hacer que te corras hasta que ya no puedas más -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, sujeto su trasero y abrió un poco su ano metiendo el pene de Po dentro, Ichihime gimió y siguió moviendo sus caderas, Po estaba gimiendo sonrojado, se levanto y sujeto a Ichihime de sus caderas para comenzar a envestirla con fuerza y dejar que su vagina se mojara todavía más-

Se una nueva mascota y has tu trabajo -dijo Su sonriendo, se puso a cuatro patas frente a Po mostrando su vagina mojada- banda hasmelo con tus dedos -Po obedeció y metió los tres dedos largos de su mano izquierda masturbando a Su, la siguió masturbando mientras Su gemía y abría la boca, Sujeto a Ichihime de sus piernas y la levanto dejando sus piernas abiertas y levantadas mientras el la envestía en su ano Ichihime estaba sonrojada y gemía con fuerza y se corrio soltando mucho fluido de su vagina, luego siguió con Su, le abrió sus piernas la doblo haciendo que levantara su trasero y la envestía con fuerza dejando que su vagina se mojara derramando sus líquidos sobre su cuerpo- ¡Si rómpeme mi vagina! ¡No te quedes quieto rompemela! -termino eyaculando dentro de Su y ella gimió con fuerza- ¡Me corro!

¡Si más fuerte rómpeme el culo! -Ichihime estaba gimiendo y gritando mientras Po la envestía en au ano de nuevo y termino eyaculando dentro de ella, Su estaba sobre Po y movía sus caderas de arriba abajo- no te dejaremos ir panda, mi nueva mascota sexual -Ichihime estaba gimiendo sentada en la cara de Po mientras ella se corria en su cara-


	13. Uno, dos, tres, ¡Cuarteto!

_**Uno, dos, tres ¡Cuarteto!**_

En el palacio de Ichihime, Su estaba saliendo de un cuarto usando un vestido negro de maid, en sus manos llevaba una caja de color rojo con un listón verde en el centro, saludo a algunas sirvientas del palacio y siguió hasta llegar al jardín del palacio, siguió caminando hasta qué pasó por una puerta de madera entrando a un salón escondido entre la hierva, bajo por unas escaleras y llevó a un calabozo improvisado, Ichihime estaba desnuda sentada en una silla casi como la de una reina, estaba afilando sus garras y sonrio viéndolas-

Señorita su atuendo -dijo Su sonriendo quedando de rodillas frente a Ichihime y abrió la caja mostrando unos guantes rojos, una especie de bikini de una sola pieza con los senos, estomago y vagina abiertos de color rojo, unas botas negras de tacón afilado, junto había un látigo-

Perfecto bien hecho Su ahora usa tu uniforme -dijo Ichihime sonriendo tomando la caja-

Entendido señorita -dijo Su sonriendo, se quitó la ropa quedando desnuda, tenía pechos copa B con el pezon rozado y erizado, sus caderas no eran muy anchas y tenía el trasero algo grande y levantado, Ichihime se puso el atuendo dejando una máscara en su cara, tomó el látigo y sonrio-

Bien ahora sujétalo cómo se debe -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, Su asintió y se acercó a una mesa y comenzó a jalar una cadena, Ichihime usaba unas medias rojas con botas negras, tenía guantes largos en sus manos donde sus garras salían, en el cuerpo usaba el atuendo rojo, tenía los pechos juntos y desnudos, su vagina estaba expuesta mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto del traje rojo - es hora de jugar Po -Po estaba sujetado a una cama con grilletes en las manos y un collar de mascota en el cuello, estaba totalmente desnudo y su ereccion estaba algo baja- oh vaya parece que nadie está listo para el sexo

Su majestad el necesita estimulación -dijo Su sonriendo, Ichihime sonrio y le sujeto el pene a Po, lo comenzó a masturbar y Po a apretar un poco los dientes dejando que su ereccion regresara-

Te enseñaré como se debe -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, Su tomó una pelota con una cinta negra y se la puso en la boca a Po- solo hablaras cuando tu reina te lo diga -Ichihime sonrio pero Po estaba sonrojado y un poco asustado, Su levanto la mesa donde Po estaba dejandolo parado y con las piernas y manos sujetas con cadenas, Ichihime lo golpeó en el cuerpo con el látigo haciendo que Po se quejara, lo siguió golpeando de la manera más dura posible con un látigo y en el trasero con un látigo y Po lloro un poco por el dolor- ¿que se siente? ¿Verdad que te gusta? ¡Di que te gusta mi perra! -lanzó un golpe con su látigo y Po se quejó -Su dejó caer a Po al suelo sentado y con los brazos levantados, Ichihime se acercó y comenzó a pisarle el pene a Po un poco- bien ahora para el siguiente truco no podrás correrte hasta que yo te lo diga -siguió pisándole él pone a Po masajeandolo con su pie y luego metió la punta entre sus dedos, Po se sonrojó y cerró los ojos parecía que se iba a correr- ¿que te dije?

Mejor otro castigo -dijo Su sonriendo-

No es mala idea -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, le quitaron la bola de boca a Po y lo recostado-

¡¿Que carajos estas haciéndome?! -grito Po molesto, pero Ichihime le puso un seguro rojo en su pene- ¿que es eso? Está muy ajustado

Te lo dije eres mi juguete, ahora no podrás correrte hasta que yo te lo ordene -Ichihime se sentó en el cuerpo de Po y le mostró su vagina mientras que sujetaba el pene de Po con sus senos- será mejor que cooperes si quieres vivir -Po solo vio la vagina de Ichihime y desvío la mirada pero en eso Ichihime metió el pene de Po en su boca y entre sus senos para darle un masaje, Po estaba sonrojado y cerrando los ojos mientras Ichihime se movía de arriba abajo- ¿qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? Será mejor que cooperes -siguió aplicando fuerza mientras Po no tuvo más remedio que lamer la vagina de Ichihime, Su por su parte se metió dos consoladores, uno en su vagina y el otro en su ano, Po metió la lengua dentro de la vagina de Ichihime- si eso sigue -pego su vagina más a su clara dejando que su nariz y boca fueran cubiertos por su vagina mientras Po se movía tratando de respirar, Ichihime grito y termino corriéndose en la cara de Po dejandolo lleno de sus fluidos vaginales, se alejó de él y Po pudo respirar tranquilo-

No podía respirar -dijo Po sonrojado e inquieto, Ichihime tomó el pene de Po y comenzo a frotarlo en su vagina hasta llenarlo de sus fluidos vaginales, cuando lo lleno lo metió en su vagina y ella grito sonrojada y sonriendo soltando algo de fluidos, tomó sus senos y lamió la puerta mientras se movía haciendo sentadillas dejando a Po gozar un poco-

¿Qué pasa? ¿No soy tan buena como Tigresa? -Ichihime sonrio y siguió moviéndose más rápido, Po sintió que iba a eyacular pero no pudo- te lo dije no podrás correrte hasta que yo se lo ordene -se sentó más en el pene de Po y movió sus caderas de atrás hacia enfrente mientras Po parecía que estaba sufriendo un poco, Ichihime se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Po y movió sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo dejando el pene de Po mojado pero Po sentía que su pene iba a explotar por qué quería eyacular-

Po favor déjame correrme -dijo Po nervioso y asustado pero Ichihime estaba sonriendo y aplicó más fuerza de sus caderas, Po comenzó a quejarse y a gritar un poco, Ichihime sonreía viendo la cara de miedo de Po- déjame correrme...mi reina -Ichihime sonrio y Su le quitó el seguro dejando que Po eyaculara bastante dentro de la vagina de Ichihime, Ichihime se levanto mostrando que el pene de Po había contenido más de tres eyaculaciones y las cuales cayeron sobre el-

Me gustó mucho -dijo Ichihime sonriendo- y serás mi juguete hasta que yo me canse -Po solo estaba asustado y nervioso, mientras tanto en el palacio Imperial de los guardianes, Byakun, Kira y Boa estaban hablando con Ayumi la hermana de James y Boa-

Que bueno que pudiste venir a vernos un rato hermana -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Si lo qué pasa es que las cosas en el palacio an estado tranquilas desde que se fueron y decidí venir a verlos además jamás había conocido la ciudad imperial -dijo Ayumi sonriendo- ¿dónde está James?

El tuvo una misión pero regresará más arde -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Sabes para conmemorar la ocasión de tu visita le pedí a una vendedora ambulante que me diera esto -dijo Byakun sonriendo mostrando una botella de color vino de algún líquido rojo en su interior- es un vino muy fuerte

Que bueno -dijeron las tres hembras sonriendo- parece sabroso -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, los cuatro comenzaron a beber un poco, después de un rato Boa estaba avanzando por el pasillo rumbo a su cuarto-

Ayumi el baño ya está listo puedes pasar -dijo Boa sonriendo entrando por la puerta pero frente a ella Kira y Ayumi tenían contacto con sus senos, sus senos estaban estrellados y Boa grito sorprendida y sonrojada- ¡¿Por que tienen sus chichis al aire?! -Kira y Ayumi se separaron sonrojadas pero Kira estaba más avergonzada-

Bueno Ayumi y yo estábamos hablando y luego comenzamos a compararlas y ver quién las tiene más más grandes -dijo Kira sonrojada y avergonzada-

No me avergüenza que me veas desnuda o que me veas las tetas, el tamaño de los pechos es parte del encanto de una mujer -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, su busto era grande y de color blanco con pezon oscuro-

No estoy de acuerdo, el encanto de una mujer tiene más que ver qué solo unas enormes tetas -dijo Boa sería pero sonrojada " _además de que no tengo tetas" -_

En eso tienes razón hermana -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, se acercó y sujeto a Boa mostrando su vagina cerca la punta de su cola- mira qué bonita se ve -Boa grito sonrojada mientras Kira se sujeto la cara sonrojada-

¡¿Que me haces?! ¡Suéltame! -Boa se liberó y se enrolló debajo de la cama sonrojada- ¿como lo hiciste?

Tener un buen par de tetas grandes no sirve de nada si no tienes una buena figura -dijo Ayumi sonriendo y se quitó la camisa completamente mostrando su vientre delgado y pechos grandes- esto le gusta a los machos

No te sientas mal por no tener pechos Boa -dijo Kira sonriendo sonrojada- a muchos machos les gusta el fetiche de chicas planas y con apariencia casi infantil -Boa de enojo un poco por el comentario-

No soy una loli -dijo Boa algo molesta-

Bueno a muchos machos les gustan los pechos grandes pero muchos les gustan los pechos pequeños -dijo Ayumi sonriendo- preguntémosle a un macho imparcial que prefiere -Ayumi abrió una puerta mostrando a Byakun tratando de escuchar la conversación con un vaso de vidrio en el oído derecho, se sonrojó y se asusto un poco-

Hola...chicas...-dijo Byakun nervioso-

Byakun a las mueres no les gusta ser espiadas -dijo Boa molesta viendo a Byakun-

Jamás esperaba que fueras ese tipo de persona Byakun, que descarado, espiar -dijo Kira sorprendida y sonrojada -

El es un tipo Don Juan servirá de jurado para ver qué encanto le gusta más, los pechos pequeños o los grandes -dijo Ayumi sonriendo-

¡No es cierto yo no estaba espiando, yo solo...solo..vine a decirles que James está en problemas...si eso pasó! -dijo Byakun asustado pero Ayumi lo sujeto de la cara sonriendo-

Vamos chicas usemos nuestras armas para que se corra -dijo Ayumi sonriendo-

¿Estás ebria? -dijo Byakun confundido mientras sus mejillas eran sujetada soy apretadas-

No creo que debamos...-dijo Boa sería pero Kira fue la primera-

Como su esposa es mi deber complacerlo y también seré la primera en hacer que se corra -dijo Kira calmada y le bajo el pantalón mostrando su pene grande y erecto, Kira lo sujeto con sus senos y comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo mientras Byakun no aguanto y cayó sentado en el suelo, estaba dejando que Kira siguiera con su trabajo-

No te vas a llevar esto tú sola Kira -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, se acercó a Byakun y puso los senos en su cara, Kira derramó algo de saliva en el pene de Byakun dejando que se cubriera un poco, movió los senos de arriba abajo cada uno diferente, Byakun estaba gozando un poco pero en eso Kira se levanto mostrando su vagina mojada-

Lo siento Byakun pero no puedo aguantar mucho -dijo Kira sonriendo sonrojada, sujeto el pene de Byakun y lo metió en su vagina de forma lenta, cuando entro completo ella grito un poco soltando más fluidos vaginales- ¡Si ah! ¡Byakun eres mi esposo y esta vez se siente mejor! -Kira estaba saltando de arriba a abajo y sus pechos se movían también, Byakun le sujeto la cadera y movió sus caderas de arriba abajo junto a Kira, Ayumi sonrio y se acercó a Byakun-

Chupa mis senos -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, Byakun asintió y sujeto el seno izquierdo de Ayumi y comenzó a chuparle el pezon, Ayumi sonrio un poco mientras Byakun estaba mordiendo el pezon levemente, Kira siguió moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo mientras Byakun apretó un poco los dientes-

Córrete Byakun córrete dentro de mi -Kira estaba gimiendo y Byakun cerró los ojos eyaculando dentro de Kira haciendo que gritara y gimiera un poco, su vagina soltó algunos fluidos y ella grito sonrojada- ¡Me corro! -Kira grito sujetando sus senos y termino expulsando más fluidos- me corro, me corro -cayó encima de Byakun y sacó su pene de su vagina, su vagina estaba derramando algo de fluido y el pene de Byakun seguía erecto, Kira de alejó un poco y Ayumi vio el pene de Byakun y lo toco un poco-

Vaya no cabe duda de que si eres un Guardian mira lo duro que sigue -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, se puso a cuatro patas y se quitó el pantalón y ropa interior mostrando su vagina algo humedad- vamos Byakun es mi turno no te pienso ni dar ni un solo respiro -con los dedos de su mano derecha abrió su vagina y comenzó a meter el pene de Byakun, s sonrojo y luego grito gimiendo dejando el pene de Byakun dentro completamente, Boa estaba respirando de forma agitada y sonrojada viendo como Byakun estaba teniendo sexo con su hermana, Ayumi estaba moviendo sus caderas de arriba a abajo y de enfrente hacia atrás- ¿qué pasa me dejaras hacer todo el trabajo?

No ahora mismo té demostrare la fuerza de un Guardian -dijo Byakun sonriendo, sujeto las caderas de Ayumi y comenzó a penetrarla y a mover sus caderas con fuerza, Ayumi estaba viniendo bastante y sonriendo sintiendo la fuerza de Byakun-

Si, me encanta, dame más duro -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, Kira se acercó a Byakun y lo beso metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, Boa se estaba sonrojando mucho escuchando los gemidos de parte de su hermana mientras Kira metía los dedos de su vagina para masturbarse, Byakun aplico más fuerza y Ayumi dio un grito mientras su vagina soltaba más fluidos- ¡Me corro! -Ayumi grito y Byakun sacó su pene eyaculando en la cola de Ayumi, Kira y Ayumi vieron el pene de Byakun sorprendidas- sigue erecto

Como lo ven está es la fuerza del segundo Guardian más poderoso el gran Byakun -dijo Byakun sonriendo orgulloso de sí mismo mientras las chicas se reían un poco nerviosas-

Vamos Boa ¿que estás esperando? Vamos tú también goza -dijo Ayumi sonriendo sujetando a Boa y la atrajo con Byakun-

No, espera...-Boa estaba siendo enojada por ayuno hasta llegar con Byakun, Ayumi la levanto e hizo que el pene de Byakun entrará en la vagina de Boa haciendo que su estómago se inflara y Boa grito llorando un poco- ¡Es muy grande! ¡La verga de Byakun está llenando todo mi vientre! -Boa estaba corriéndose un poco llenando el pene de Byakun con sus fluidos- mi vagina tiembla y no solo eso también mi cola...

¿Cómo se supone que tendremos sexo? -dijo Byakun nervioso-

De eso me encargo yo -dijo Boa calmada, se bajo un poco y enrollo su cola en el pene de Byakun, comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo como si fuera un resorte, Byakun estaba sonrojado mientras soltaba algunos suspiros, Boa estaba gimiendo un poco mientras sus fluidos salían de su vagina, Byakun se recostó y Ayumi le puso su vagina en la cara, Byakun la sujeto de su trasero y comenzó a lamer su vagina, Ayumi comenzó a gemir mientras abría sus piernas y frotaba sus senos, Kira se acercó y metió su lengua en la boca de Kira, las dos se estaban besando mientras Kira le sujetaba los senos y Ayumi la estaba masturbando metiendo sus dedos en la vagina dejando que sus fluidos vaginales salieran un poco llenado su mano, Kira apretó los senos de Ayumi y se los jalo un poco dejando que sus pechos se estirarán más, Ayumi gimió y aumentó la velocidad en la vagina de Kira haciendo que se mojara más, las tres estaban gimiendo bastante-

Ya no...puedo..más...-dijeron entre las tres juntas- ¡Me corro! -gritaron las tres corriéndose juntas dejando manchas de fluido en el suelo y Byakun termino eyaculando dentro de la vagina de Boa, los cuatro cayeron al suelo cansados y exahustos-

Esa fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida -dijo Byakun sonriendo, las hembras quedaron dormidas encima de Byakun y todo pasó con calma-

Oigan ¿alguien sabe porque el palacio se sacudía? -James grito desde afuera del palacio- ¡Oigan quiero entrar tengo frío!

 _ **Próximo capítulo- Kung fu elemental 3 Pasando el dolor escena Hentai**_


	14. Kung fu Elemental 3, Izanamy y Hinata

_**Kung fu elemental 3 Pasando el dolor escena Hentai recortada**_

Todo esto pasó un día antes de la batalla entre Izanamy y Raizuly, era los días de Luto en la aldea Shiba por la pérdida de su líder Cirenio, en Japón Hinata estaba meditando mientras Long dormía, ella estaba emanando una ligera cubierta de energía roja hasta que se calmo-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y Hinata le puso atención-

Si mejor gracias -dijo Hinata tranquila y sonrio- a veces no entiendo tu forma de pensar te fuiste por días y no dinos nada a nadie

Perdon, pero el jefe de la familia debe ser el más fuerte y ahora esa responsabilidad recae en mi -dijo Izanamy serio- no quería que nadie más me viera en mi estado tan decaido y deprimido

Descuida yo entiendo un poco pero es forma de pensar tan inmadura es algo estupida -dijo Hinata molesta- pero eso no me importa en lo más mínimo ahora, lo más importante es adivinar los movimientos del enemigo

Es verdad -dijo Izanamy serio- si ellos buscan atacar tenemos que conocer algún patrón -los dos fueron pensando hasta que sintieron un poder oscuro en el campo y sintieron frío, Hinata se acercó de forma rápida a Long y lo abrazo, Izanamy se puso a la defensiva protegiendo a Hinata y a Long viendo a los lados-

No tenemos ningún patrón -se escucho la voz de Berseck y los dos solo gruñeron enojados al escucharlo- yo solo vengo a darte una información Guerrero del sol -entre las sombras apareció la imagen de Berseck envuelto en energía dorada, los dos guerreros expulsaron poder pasando a su forma de guardianes- no he venido a pelear si no para ofrecerte un trato

No tienes nada que me interese -dijo Izanamy serio- mataste a mi abuelo y trataste de destruir toda mi aldea -expulso poder rojo carmesí de su cuerpo viendo molesto la figura frente a él-

Por eso te ofrezco un trato, únete a mí y juntos podremos poner a todos de rodillas, no olvides que eres sangre de mi sangre -dijo Berseck sonriendo- piénsalo si te unes a mí como mi hijo tu pueblo entero estará a salvo -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¿dime cuantos más tienes que matar para que tu mundo esté a salvo?

No le hagas caso el te está mintiendo -dijo Hinata sería e Izanamy le puso atención-

No lo hago, es verdad tienes mi palabra que no lastimare a tus hermanos, a tu pueblo ni a tu familia -dijo Berseck sonriendo mientras que Izanamy no sabia que decir-

No, yo juré que protegería esta aldea y a mis amigos, aún tengo amigos en China que necesitan mi ayuda, el único enemigo aquí eres tú -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Entonces ¿quieres esto para tu vida? -Berseck sonrio y chasqueo los dedos, frente a ellos apareció la imagen de Izanamy encadenado en un lugar oscuro- como bien sabes hay muchas maneras de ver el futuro y yo encontré uno, existe un resultado de esta batalla, tú me derrotas pero el resto de los guardianes de China te ve como una amenaza, entonces cuando sienten que puedes ponerte en su contra ellos te encadenan como todo un animal, cuando todo cayó en destruccion ¿a quién crees que culparon? Pues a ti, ellos te perseguirán -Izanamy estaba sorprendido viéndose a sí mismo herido, torturado y encadenado de manos y pies- ellos te odian por todo el poder que tienes solo fue una cuestión de una simple excusa para encerrarte

No es cierto -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ellos jamás le harían eso...jamás...

Hinata, yo he visto el futuro Izanamy será encadenado y tú morirás -dijo Berseck serio- ven conmigo Izanamy, cambiemos el mundo con nuestro poder, hagamos que este mundo entero nos tema, nosotros lo regiremos nadie jamás estar en nuestra contra nunca más

Izanamy no...-Hinata trató de tocarlo pero Izanamy la tomo de la mano con suavidad- aunque el mundo esté en tu contra yo siempre estaré a tu lado recuérdalo -Izanamy solo se quedó callado y Berseck sonrio-

Es absurdo Berseck -dijo Izanamy serio y levanto la mirada teniendo los ojos amarillos- lo que tú quieras hacerle al mundo hazlo solo

¿Perdonaras a los guardianes por lo que te hicieron? ¡¿Por esto?! -Berseck grito molesto señalando al Izanamy atado-

¡Yo determinó mi propio destino! -Izanamy grito mostrando sus colmillos, se puso en guardia dejando que su poder fuera expulsado, su aura roja y dorada brilló con fuerza deshaciendo la oscuridad de Berseck-

Eres un Estupido -dijo Berseck- pero no importa tu destino es morir de todas formas -la sombra de Berseck se deshizo en el campo hasta que desapareció dejando a los dos guardianes serios, después de un rato Po y los demás regresaron con sus familias, Izanamy y Hinata estuvieron juntos un rato más-

¿Tienes miedo de lo que te dijo? -dijo Hinata calmada, los dos estaban en el cuarto de Izanamy mientras la lluvia seguia- dime la verdad

Si de verdad tengo miedo -dijo Izanamy nervioso- pero no quiero sentirlo, pero es imposible

Si lo sé -dijo Hinata decaída, se acercó a él y lo abrazo pasando sus hombros por la espalda de Izanamy y ella dejó caer su cabeza en su espalda- recuerda lo que dije no importa que pase, si el mundo decide estar en tu contra yo siempre estaré de tu lado y estaré contigo -Izanamy tallo la mano de Hinata con la suya, los dos se vieron a los ojos, podían sentir la respiración del otro, se acercaron con cuidado y se besaron, los dos se levantaron y se separaron pero Hinata no lo soltaba, los dos se siguieron besando un rato más hasta que Izanamy la estrelló contra la pared y los dos se siguieron besando, Izanamy pasó sus manos sintiendo los brazos de Hinata y los hizo que los levantara, Hinata estaba respirando más y más agitada, Izanamy se sentía diferente, sonrojado y nervioso, le abrió la camisa a Hinata de un solo tirón, mostró que usaba vendas en los senos, Izanamy pasó su boca besando el cuello de Hinata haciendo que suspirara y gimiera un poco, logró quitarle los vendajes mostrando sus pechos copa C-

¿Estás segura de esto? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Si lo estoy -dijo Hinata sonrojada y nerviosa- hazme tuya -lo tomo de la cara y lo beso de nuevo pero con más lujuria, Hinata le quitó la camisa a Izanamy mostrando su cuerpo marcado y con algunas cicatrices, Hinata se separó y vio el cuerpo de Izanamy, pasó sus manos por cada cicatriz que tenía cerca, lo beso en el cuello y fue subiendo mientras Izanamy no dejaba de abrazarla, después de eso los dos estaban en la cama, Izanamy estaba sobre ella sin parar de besarla, todavía tenían los pantalones puestos, los dos se tomaron de las manos, Hinata estaba respirando agitada- se gentil

Lo seré -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata estaba sonriendo sonrojada mientras Izanamy se acercó con cuidado, le quitó el pantalón mientras Hinata dejo mostrar sus piernas, tenía los muslos algo grandes y suaves, Hinata se sentó un momento e Izanamy pasó sus manos por su vientre mientras él estaba detrás de ella- tú diste a luz a un niño...

Si pero debe desagradarte lo más seguro -dijo Hinata nerviosa pero Izanamy pasó sus manos por los senos de Hinata y los masajeo un poco- han...ah...-los movió de arriba abajo y presionó el peson un poco y lo estiro haciendo gemir un poco a Hinata- Izanamy...tú...

No me desagrada Hinata, tú eres muy hermosa -Izanamy le susurró en la oreja y Hinata se sonrojo, siguió masajeando sus senos mientras Hinata soltaba ligeros gemidos- Hinata eres hermosa, me pareces divina, eres tan bella, delicada y eterna -Hinata le dio un beso e Izanamy recorrió sus manos por sus piernas hasta llegar a entre sus piernas, Hinata relajo sus músculos e Izanamy comenzó a frotar su vagina sobre la ropa, Hinata estaba gimiendo, su ropa interior estaba algo mojada e Izanamy se la quitó viendo su vagina rosada algo mojada y Hinata se sonrojo- estás muy mojada

Si perdón -dijo Hinata sonriendo, pasó su mano por el estomago de Izanamy hasta llegar a su pene- y tú estás muy duro -lo sujeto y comenzó a frotarlo un poco sobre la ropa, Izanamy estaba sonrojado y entonces Hinata le quitó el pantalón revelando su pene duro y erecto- vaya es más grande de lo que recuerdo -Hinata sonrio sonrojada e Izanamy se sonrojo un poco, Hinata se puso encima de Izanamy abrió sus vagina dejando que algo de sus fluidos cayeran sobre la punta, mojo la cabeza levemente y comenzó a introducirlo en su vagina- ya está entrando -entro con calma y Hinata soltó un gemido-

Po mientras tanto estaba sintiendo el viento pasar con mas fuerza por su cara, estaba en los campamentos de los refugiados y vio a Tigresa con los demás del palacio, pero algo en su pecho lo hacía pensar que había perdido algo, algo muy importante, Hinata estaba encima de él e Izanamy pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Hinata hasta donde iniciaba su cola acariciando cada parte con cuidado, la tocaba como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo, los dos no alejaban sus caras y solo se quedaban juntos, Izanamy abrazo las caderas de Hinata y comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que Hinata viniera un poco, Hinata estaba gimiendo sintiendo como Izanamy aplicaba más fuerza al momento de moverse-

Byakun estaba a un lado de su esposa Kira, esposa, sonrio al recordar eso, conoció a esa mujer, la persiguió y se acercó a ella de la manera que pudo por más de dos años, pedirle matrimonio así después de salvarla de malos espíritus fue lo más loco que jamás haya hecho en el mundo, pero finalmente se sentía completo, la vio dormir, su hermoso rostro, lo toco con cuidado y comenzó a tallarle la oreja haciendo que ronroneara, sonrio y la dejo un momento, con Hinata e Izanamy, Hinata dio un suspiro y un grito sonrojada, ella estaba acostada sobre Izanamy dejando que la sabana la cubriera, los dos estaban cansados de un momento de intimidad juntos, los dos habían sufrido esos días más que nadie pero ahora no pensaban en eso, no pensaban en las pérdidas, solo pensaban en estar juntos, solo importaba ese momento que compartieron, a la mañana siguiente los dos despertaron algo incomodos y avergonzados por lo qué pasó la noche anterior-

Voy a darme un baño para relajar mi cuerpo un rato -dijo Izanamy sonriendo sonrojado-

Si está bien yo también tengo cosas...por hacer -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, los dos solo desviaron la mirada apenados " _lo sabía estos es incomodo"_ pensaron los dos incómodos, después de un rato Izanamy se estaba relajando en el baño, estaba sentado en la bañera-

Ha se siente delicioso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata entró al baño calmada y entonces encontró algo de agua en el suelo y la ropa de Izanamy estaba en el suelo algo mojada-

Mira nada más dejaste tú ropa regada en el suelo Izanamy olerá mal y se podría pudrir por eso -dijo Hinata calmada y dejó la ropa dentro de un cesto de madera- ¿Estás teniendo un buen baño?

Si maravilloso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿por qué no te metes conmigo así podrías ayudar a lavar mi espalda -Hinata levanto las orejas sonrojada- mi pelo quedó algo pegajoso por el mensaje de Berseck y su energía maligna

Rayos -dijo Hinata algo sería y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, la abrió revelando sus vendajes- aveces no te entiendo Izanamy, estamos en medio de una guerra y tú si te puedes relajar como si nada pasara -se quitó el pantalón mostrando sus pantaletas rojas, después se quitó las vendas que tenía mostrando sus senos- aparte enviaste a las niñas a una hora de tutorías con una la doctora en ves de pasara tiempo con ellas -termino de desnudarse y tomo una toalla para entrar al baño, se cruzó de brazos cubriendo la mitad de sus senos grandes pero su vagina estaba expuesta, Izanamy la vio y sonrio-

Vamos puedes entrar a la bañera -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata estaba sorprendida y sonrojada, se acercó a la orilla y se agachó, pero luego sonrio entrecerrando los ojos viendo a Izanamy, Izanamy notó el cuerpo de Hinata una vez más, el tenía el hocico y cuerpo metidos en el agua pero había dejado su cabeza y ojos afuera, vio las caerá de Hinata, grandes y anchas, sus músculos delgados y grandes, senos redondos y grandes y un vientre delgado gracias a su entrenamiento después del parto, Hinata notó la mirada de Izanamy y sonrio- Hinata -Izanamy se levanto y sonrio- quiero tener sexo contigo de nuevo

¿Que? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy la abrazo pero Hinata estaba sorprendida- espera..yo..yo..espera

Lo siento es que cuando te veo no puedo evitar ponerme así de duro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mostrando su pene erecto y duro, Hinata sonrio y luego lo vio-

Está bien yo también quiero sexo además no lo he tenido en casi dos años -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada- pero estaba quiero probar algo nuevo, quiero hacerlo pero en nuestro nivel maestro para ver qué se siente

Está bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos expulsaron energía y pasaron a su nivel maestro pero por estar desnudos sus armaduras no aparecieron solo el cambio subrio su poder y pelo- hay que tener cuidado Hinata porque en esta forma el poder aumente cuatro veces

Entendido -dijo Hinata sonriendo, cerró los ojos y levanto la boca, Izanamy le dio un beso, los dos estaban abrazandose hasta que Izanamy metió sus dedos en la vagina de Hinata haciendo que soltara un gemido algo fuerte, Hinata se dio la vuelta e Izanamy la abrazo y sujeto sus senos, los movió de lado a lado masajeandolos, Hinata sujeto el pene de Izanamy con sus piernas y lo froto con su vagina en el agua, los dos estaban sonrojados y gimiendo un poco, Hinata bajo el cuerpo mostrando sus caderas y trasero mientras levantaba su cola-

¿Te gusta de esta manera no es verdad? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si y sabes bien que me gustan los traseros femeninos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, sujeto el trasero de Hinata y lo abrió un poco- aquí vamos -Izanamy sonrio y metió de un empujón su pene haciendo que Hinata gritara y gimiera, Hinata apretó el suelo con las garras y este se agrietó un poco " _Si muero al menos quiero dejarte un buen recuerdo Hinata, por favor perdóname pero tengo que aceptar la realidad"_ pensó Izanamy serio mientras se movía lento envistiendo a Hinata la cual no podía dejar de gemir- ¿estás lista?

¿Que dices? -dijo Hinata confundida sintiendo que Izanamy expulsó más energía de su cuerpo creando su aura roja dorada, Hinata sintió la energía y gimió con fuerza, Izanamy la estaba envistiendo con más fuerza de un golpe se escuchaba una onda de impacto, Hinata estaba gimiendo con fuerza y sacaba sus garras dejando marcas en el suelo- ¡si así! ¡Siento que me vas a partir en dos Izanamy! ¡Usa más fuerza! -Izanamy estaba sujetando las caderas de Hinata, pasó a sus senos y la obligó a levantarse, sujeto sus piernas por detrás de sus rodillas y las levanto haciendo que las doblara, estaba envistiendola con fuerza mientras la vagina de Hinata estaba soltando mucho fluido, parecía que la temperatura en el baño estaba aumentando, Izanamy estaba aplicando más fuerza-

Tu verga, me rompe la vagina que rico más fuerte -dijo Hinata entre gemidos mientras sus fluidos se derramaban de su vagina- ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Hinata grito y se corrio dos veces seguidas, los dos estaban cansados un poco- fue de lo mejor Izanamy -los terminaron de bañarse y cuando salieron vieron que la aldea estaba asustada, algunas cosas se cayeron al suelo y parecía que el suelo se había agrietado- ¡¿qué pasó aquí?! ¡¿Nos atacan?!

No lo sabemos -dijo Bruce entre algunas cosas- solo sé que hubo temblores por casi media hora y eran fuertes que la temperatura del palacio aumento y la tierra casi se parte en dos ¿ustedes tienes idea de lo qué pasó? -Hinata e Izanamy estaban sonrojados sin saber qué decir-


	15. El primer celo de Misaki

_**El primer celo de Misaki**_

 _ **Nota aquí Byakun no está casado**_

En Japón más específico en el palacio Shiba Misaki la hermana menor de Izanamy, la cual ahora tenía veinte años, y tigresa blanca de ojos color marrón claros estaba limpiando su cuarto usando una escoba, cuando terminó suspiro y vio su cuarto limpio-

Bien está listo y mi cuarto quedó hermoso -dijo Misaki sonriendo, vio un retrato de su hermano y ella cuando eran más pequeños, Izanamy era un adolescente y tenía a Misaki cargándola en sus brazos mientras ella parecía tener cuatro años- ¿por qué mi hermano no me dejará salir en estos días? Además me siento más caliente de lo normal ¿por qué será? -Misaki se quedo calmada y luego salió de su cuarto para caminar al salón central, cuando lleno noto a Byakun quién estaba ahí parado rascándose la cabeza - ¿ese es?

Me pregunto ¿por qué Hinata tarda tanto en salir? -dijo Byakun calmado cruzándose de brazos-

Byakun san -dijo Misaki sonriendo y Byakun le puso atención- ¿qué haces aquí?

Hinata me mando un mensaje diciendo que tenía que hablar conmigo hoy de algo -dijo Byakun calmado- pero no me han atendido y ya llevo veinte minutos aquí -Misaki lo vio usando su traje de entrenamiento mientras ella se todo la zona de la vagina por encima de la ropa sonrojada-

 _¿Que le pasa a mi cuerpo? Mi vagina se siente caliente y húmeda viendo a Byakun san, ¿por qué? -_ pensó Misaki nerviosa y comenzó a respirar un poco agitada mientras su vagina comenzó a mojarse y Byakun sintió el aroma en el aire-

Hay ¿que huele tan rico? -dijo Byakun confundido- huele sabroso

He, es que estuve cocinando algo nuevo -dijo Misaki sonriendo sonrojada- mi hermano y Hinata salieron por un tiempo, no me dejaron ningún mensaje de que usted vendría

Está bien de todas maneras fue cosa de último minuto quizás a Hinata se le olvido -dijo Byakun calmado- ¿que haré?

Puedes venir a mi cuarto en lo que esperas...-dijo Misaki nerviosa y Byakun la vio- es para que no este solo además soy la única en el palacio -Misaki estaba sonrojada y respiraba agitada-

Está bien -dijo Byakun calmado, los dos fueron al cuarto de Misaki y lo dejo sentarse en el suelo- por cierto Izanamy me dijo que ya tienes 20 años

Si, ya técnicamente soy una adulta -dijo Misaki sonriendo- pero la verdad no tengo experiencia con los machos

¿Es decir que no conoces a los muchachos y eso? -dijo Byakun calmado-

Así es, mi hermano me dice que no puedo salir con jóvenes y machos hasta que tenga más edad, además muchos machos que conozco son idiotas -dijo Misaki sonriendo- por mi está bien

Ha ya veo -dijo Byakun calmado, Misaki estaba moviendo su cola un poco irregular y estaba sonrojada " _Mi celo se esta volviendo loco, es la primera vez que estoy con un macho sola en mi habitación, además mi vagina se calienta muy rápido"_ pensó Misaki nerviosa " _Ya no aguanto más"_ -

Byakun san -dijo Misaki nerviosa- ¡Tenga sexo conmigo por favor! -bajo su cabeza sonrojada mientras Byakun se quedó de piedra sorprendido-

¿Que...que..que..que? -dijo Byakun sorprendido- ¡¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?! ¡¿Te quieres burlar de mí?!

No, mi hermano dice que tú eres el único macho que está dispuesto a hacer felices a las chicas -dijo Misaki calmada- además este celo es muy fuerte para mi ya no puedo controlarme de verdad -Byakun estaba retrocediendo un poco nervioso- ¿echaras a la basura esta gran oportunidad de follar a una chica menor que tú?

¿Que? No, no puedo está fuera de discusión -dijo Byakun nervioso-

¿Entonces no soy hermosa para ti? -dijo Misaki sonrojada, tenía una cara tierna y sus ojos brillaban mucho dejando a Byakun sorprendido " _¡Si se lo hago no solo sere acusado de pederasta es posible que Izanamy me mate!"_ Pensó Byakun nervioso " _Pero por el otro lado ella está muy buena y es joven pero ya es una adulta"_ pensó un poco más calmado-

Está bien puedo hacerlo...-dijo Byakun calmado y Misaki sonrio- pero no le digas a tu hermano

Gracias -dijo Misaki sonriendo, sujeto el pantalón de Byakun y se lo bajo con fuerza mostrando su pene erecto- vaya este tigre ya está muy animado

¡No puedo evitarlo es una ereccion natural! -dijo Byakun nervioso-

Bueno a darle -dijo Misaki sonriendo, sujeto el pene de Byakun y lo metió en su boca con cuidado, lo lamió desde la punta sintiendo cada parte con la lengua, movió la lengua y movió su cabeza de atrás hacia enfrente mientras Byakun estaba sorprendido-

No puedo...creerlo...me estás dando una...buena mamada..¿cómo es que sabes usar la lengua? -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

He visto a Hinata hacerle esto a mi hermano -dijo Misaki calmada y movió su lengua un poco- además cada vez que veía a mi hermano y a Luceli tener sexo me masturbaba en secreto por mi celo, me he tenido que masturbar para calmar mi celo varias veces -siguió moviendo su cabeza de atrás hacia enfrente de forma rápida mientras Byakun le sujeto la cabeza excitado- tu pene está palpitando mucho, vas a eyacular ¿verdad?

Si...no...me corro -Byakun eyaculo justo en la boca de Misaki, Misaki se quejó y abrió la boca dejando que el semen de Byakun cayera al suelo y tenía un poco en la boca y otro poco en su mano derecha-

Te corriste demasiado -dijo Misaki sonriendo, lo tomo de su mano y se trago dejando sorprendido a Byakun- parece que todavía puedes una vez más ¿verdad? -Misaki sonrio y se levanto quitándose el pantalón y luego su camisa mostrando sus pechos copa B y cuerpo joven pero bien formando, vientre delgado, caderas poca anchas y una vagina rosada- no eres el único que se debe sentir bien Byakun -mostró su cuerpo desnudo y se sentó en su cama abriendo sus piernas- lamela, lame mi vagina virgen -su vagina estaba derramando muchos fluidos mientras Byakun estaba sorprendido-

Conque está es la vagina de una chica Shiba -dijo Byakun sonrojado y poco sorprendido, se acercó y comenzó a lamerla haciendo que Misaki soltara un gemido algo fuerte, le sujeto la cabeza y Byakun metió su lengua dentro de la vagina de Misaki, Misaki se recostó en su cama y comenzó a gemir con los ojos cerrados, Byakun movía su lengua dentro de Misaki sintiendo los fluidos que salían de ella -

Espera...espera...-Misaki gimió un poco y Byakun se detuvo para verla- ya estoy lista, mi vagina está muy caliente y siento que quiere tu verga de una vez -abrió sus piernas y sujeto sus muslos abriendo su vagina- agita mi coño con tu fuerza Byakun san -Byakun dejó de pensar y comenzó a penetrar a Misaki con cuidado hasta que su pene entro completamente y Misaki grito un poco mientras su vagina soltaba algo de sangre y fluidos- ten cuidado estás siendo algo rudo -Byakun estaba empujando más sus caderas y Misaki estaba gritando y gimiendo, los pechos de Misaki se movían un poco de arriba a abajo y Byakun le ponía más empeño, Byakun se acercó y comenzó a chupar uno de los senos de Misaki- mis pechos...no...espera...no saldrá nada -dijo Misaki entre gemidos, Byakun le dio la uva, dejándola de espaldas y él se sentó en la cama, Misaki abrió las piernas y Byakun aplicó más fuera haciendo que gritara-

Tu vagina está muy húmeda y pegajosa Misaki -dijo Byakun sonriendo y le sujeto los senos a Misaki y los movió un poco mientras Misaki gemía y su vagina no dejaba de derramar fluidos, Misaki grito y se termino corriendo un poco pero Byakun no la dejo, la puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a envestirla con más fuerza mientras Misaki estaba gimiendo levantando los ojos y quedando con la cara pegada al suelo- Misaki...siento...que me corro...

Si hazlo, hazlo dentro de mi -dijo Misaki entre gemidos Byakun termino eyaculando dentro de Misaki y ella grito- semen..hay mucho...semen entrando dentro de mi...-Misaki gimió un poco y los dos se calmaron un momento- me siento...un poco más tranquila...gracias Byakun...-Byakun le dio la vuelta y él se recostó en el suelo con Misaki aún encima de él y comenzó a penetrarla- ¡¿Que haces Byakun?!

Lo siento Misaki pero aún no puedo terminar -dijo Byakun sonriendo mientras aplicaba más fuerza a sus caderas, Misaki estaba gimiendo sujetando el pecho de Byakun, la recostó y le abrió más las piernas dejando que pene entrará un poco más dentro de ella, Misaki estaba gritando más fuerte y luego Byakun la levanto y la recostó en la cama de lado levantando su pierna izquierda, la estaba envistiendo con más fuerza y Byakun grito corriéndose dentro de ella-

Segunda...vez...-Misaki dijo gimiendo pero Byakun comenzó a moverse de nuevo- ¡¿Otra vez?! -Misaki siguió gimiendo mientras Byakun aplicaba más fuerza en penetrarla con fuerza- ¡Si te sigues corriendo de seguro quedare embarazada! -Byakun dio un último empujón y eyaculo de nuevo dentro de Misaki, sacó su pene y Misaki quedo acostada en la cama temblando un poco, su vagina estaba soltando algo de semen y fluidos, Byakun sonrio y se sentó en el suelo- Estupido perdón pero es que me emocione -dijo Byakun sonriendo y se rasco la cabeza apenado, después de eso pasaron algunos meses, Byakun estaba en el palacio Imperial revisando algunas cosas hasta que empezó a sentir que la tierra estaba temblando, se escucharon algunos gritos de algunos aldeanos y varios animales salieron corriendo-

¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS LA MUERTE VIENE A LLEVARSE A ALGUIEN! -grito un ganso asustado llamando la atención de Byakun-

¿Que? ¿La muerte? -dijo Byakun sorprendido, sintió como un viento carmesí y oscuro pasó por su mejilla y le dio una cortada- ¡¿Que?! ¡No vi nada! -apareció una gran masa de energía negra y roja frente a el mostrando ojos rojos, Byakun de solo verlo se asusto- ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces aquí aún no es mi hora...

BYA...KUN..-se escucho una voz de demonio y la energía pasó revelando a Izanamy pero su pelo en la cabeza era negro con puntas rojas, sus brazos eran negros y todo su pelo brillaba en un tono rojo escarlata pero el pelo de su cara era blanco- ES TU HORA DE...MORIR -abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos rojos y el fondo negro-

¡Izanamy Modo Guardian fase 3! ¡El Guerrero del sol Negro! ¡Espera ¿Morir? ¿Por qué?! -Byakun grito nervioso- ¡No he hecho nada malo! -Byakun grito nervioso e Izanamy lo sujeto del cuello-

¡Entonces ¿cómo explicas esto?! -Izanamy lo sujeto y lo movió mostrando a Misaki pero Misaki tenía el vientre inflado debido a un embarazo detrás de ella estaba Hinata llorando mientras la abrazaba-

Perdón Byakun ya no lo pude ocultar -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Byakun se puso pálido y sintió el agarre de Izanamy haciéndose más fuerte-

¡¿Como pretendes responder a esto?! -Izanamy grito molesto, Izanamy usó su energía y apareció una guadaña de energía negra en su mano y la puso apuntando a los genitales de Byakun-

Bueno...yo...yo...me haré responsable pero no me cortes ahí...-Byakun estaba temblando nervioso-

¡Felicidades Misaki te vas a casar! ¡Nuestra pequeña y hermosa Misaki se va a casar! -dijo Hinata llorando de felicidad-

Tengo que pensar en un nombre para el bebe -dijo Misaki sonriendo- Byakun san por favor hasta responsable de nosotros -tomó las manos de Byakun mientras Byakun sonreía pálido con la guadaña de Izanamy en su cuello-

Lo haré con...gusto...-dijo Byakun nervioso mientras Izanamy tenía la mirada fría y llena de maldad-

Ya cariño mira el lado bueno -dijo Hinata sonriendo tratando de calmar a Izanamy- tendrás un lindo sobrino o sobrina y por suerte el novio no es Po...-Hinata sonrio mientras una gota de sudor caía por su cabeza- es lindo tener tigrillos o lobos corriendo por la casa y no pandas

Si tienes razón pero eso no calma mi ira -dijo Izanamy molesto expulsando energía roja y negra-


	16. El verdadero significado de lo barbaro

_**El verdadero significado de lo bárbaro**_

En medio de un campo lleno de árboles de bambú chino había un lago cristalino y se escuchaba el movimiento, se escucho un rayo sonar y Víbora salió riendo de forma aguda-

¡Jiji! ¡Está tarde tendré el control de toda la trama! -Víbora se estaba riendo y tomo un micrófono- lo primero de mi lista es descubrir quién le disparo al señor Burns -se escucharon murmullos y Víbora se giro viendo a Izanamy con un libreto y unos audífonos en la cabeza, le estaba diciendo algo- ¿de verdad? ¿Hace más de veinte años? -dijo Víbora confundida- ¿y quien fue? -se escucharon muchos murmullos- ¿la bebe? Hay quiero tanto una bebe -Víbora se deprimió- bueno empecemos chicos con hormonalmente alborotados

 _Eras una vez...hace varios siglos en China, había una maestra del Kung fu llamada Tigresa, a quien le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas en el lago, tomar largos baños en el lago para relajarse_ -el lago apareció de regreso y en eso se veía a Tigresa sonreír viendo el lago-

P _ensándolo bien...¡Olvidemos está narración de programa infantil o de Shrek! ¡Yo quiero que esto sea un especial pornografico! ¡Quiero un poco de desnudez y de sexo intenso en esta historia, así que cada uno esconda a sus hijos justo ahora! -_ Tigresa comenzó a quitarse la camisa _\- ¡Oh si!_ -Tigresa se quitó el pantalón quedando desnuda y mostrando su trasero blanco con la vagina rosa y en pelo blanco-

 _¡oh si! Mira ese plano de su coño! ¡Hombre, encantaría chuparselo bien fuerte!_ -Tigresa entró al agua desnuda y tomo una barra de jabón, sus pezones estaban erectos por el agua fría- ¡ _Diablos mira esas sexys tetas de Furry! Me encantaría mamar esas tetas -_ los pechos de Tigresa estaban moviéndose un poco mostrando que se pasaba el agua por el pecho, Tigresa se mojo el pelo del pecho y luego tomó la barra de jabón y comenzó a frotarlas un poco formando espuma- ¡S _i, si lávate esas hermosas tetas! ¡Lávalas fuerte mente...!_ -se escucharon algunas quejas y Po salió rodando por el suelo debido a una patada en el trasero, Po se quejó y suspiro, comenzó a caminar como si nada-

 _¡¿Que?! ¡Hey quería seguir viendo a Tigresa...! ¡Oh bueno! Como sea..-_ Po estaba caminando tranquilamente en el bosque- _Po el Guerrero Dragón estaba caminando en el bosque cerca del lago buscando a Tigresa para hablar con ella...eso creo...¡Esperen! Tengo un idea jiji..._

 _¿_ Tigresa dónde estás? Quiero mostrarte la nueva técnica que diseñe para los dos -dijo Po calmado- oigan ¿por que tengo que hacer esto? ¿Porque no hacemos lo de la muerte del señor Burns? -se escucharon murmullos- ¿que no hay presupuesto? ¿Eso que tiene que ver? -le lanzaron un libreto a la cara- está bien me lo merecía

 _Pssst...Hey Guerrero Dragón, yo sé dónde está Tigresa_

¡¿Que?! ¿Donde? ¿Quién hablo? -dijo Po impresionado-

 _Soy una voz espiritual, escucha Tigresa está en el lago ahora mismo, tú sabes..ve hacia ella y la encontraras, el lago está a tu derecha y siguiendo todo recto...ahí la encontraras_

Ok como digas -dijo Po calmado con una gota de sudor en su cabeza- yo quería ser Smithers -Po siguió corriendo en medio del bosque-

 _Espero que este grandote llegue con Tigresa a tiempo, no puedo esperar a verlo_ -Po sonrío y vio la cabeza de Tigresa sobre los arbustos, no le importo y siguió corriendo-

Aquí estás, Hey Tigresa ¿qué haces? -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡¿Que demonios?! -Tigresa gritó sonrojada tocando sus mejillas mientras su cola se erizaba, se agachó y escondió su cuerpo en el agua mientras se cubría el busto con los brazos- ¡Po! ¡¿Que estás haciendo aquí?!

¡Lo siento! -Po gritó sonrojado- pero la voz espiritual me dijo que estabas aquí, así que vine -Po estaba tratando de ver a los lados pero no podía

¿A que te refieres con "Voz espiritual"? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? -dijo Tigresa algo sería y moviendo la cabeza-

 _¡Hey Tigresa yo sé que te gusta Po..!_

¿Quién me habló? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida viendo al cielo-

 _Yo, sé que has teñido sentimientos hacia Po todo este tiempo, ¿no crees que es hora de de que tu y el...se digan sus sentimientos?_

No sé quién eres, acaso ¿eres la voz espiritual de la que hablo Po? -dijo Tigresa sería inflando sus mejillas de forma graciosa-

 _Si..lo soy, como sea mira los pantalones de Po_

Ok estoy mirando -Tigresa se dio la vuelta y vio hacia Po, en los pantalones de Po se formó un bulto debido a la ereccion de Po- ¡WOW es realmente grande! -Tigresa se sorprendió por eso

 _¡¿Lo ves?! ¡A el le encanta tu cuerpo, es el momento de que lo hagan! ¡Vamos, tu te enamoraste de él a primera vista! ¡¿Que estás esperando?!_

Bueno...oh está bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo cubriendo su cuerpo, se dejó mostrar ante Po el cual estaba sorprendido- Hey Po, ¿quieres acompañarme en mi baño?

¿Aaa...a..acompañarte? -dijo Po sonrojado e incrédulo-

 _Vamos, Po ella te desea, ve y enséñale como es un hombre de verdad_

Bueno ya soy un adulto, tal vez pueda convertirme en un verdadero hombre ¿verdad? -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? ¿Verdad voz espiritual? -Po se bajó los pantalones mostrando su ereccion, Tigresa se sonrojó y sonrío " _Rayos es bastante grande_ " pensó Tigresa nerviosa, Po entró al agua mientras Tigresa se dio la vuelta avergonzada- hubo ya estoy en el agua-

Po..¿te gustaría lavar mis tetas? -Tigresa se dio la vuelta mostrando su cuerpo desnudó y Po asintió, Po sujeto los senos de Tigresa y comenzó a moverlos de arriba a abajo y de lado a lado- oh..Po...Rapido por favor -Tigresa comenzó a gemir un poco-

Ok..pero voy a intentar algo distinto -dijo Po sonriendo sin dejar de mover los senos de Tigresa, se acercó y chupo los pezones de Tigresa dándole leves mordiscos haciendo que Tigresa gimiera un poco-

Si justo...así...Rapido -dijo Tigresa gimiendo un poco sonrojada-

Espera -Po se separó y la vio sonriendo- Tigresa te amo y quiero tener sexo contigo ahora mismo -los dos se dieron un beso y Po metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Tigresa, los dos comenzaron a mover sus lenguas tocandose entre ellos, Po cargo a Tigresa y la llevo fuera del agua, la dejo en el suelo acostada y le abrió las piernas viendo su vagina plan cual estaba derramando algo de fluidos- hmmm puedo ver qué estás bastante húmeda déjame limpiarlo por ti -Po se acercó y comenzó a lamer la vagina de Tigres, primero pasó su lengua lamiendo todo el exterior mientras Tigresa estaba sonrojada y gimiendo un poco, Po metió su lengua dentro de la vagina de Tigresa y comenzó a moverla dentro de ella, Tigresa al sentir la lengua de Po moverse dentro de ella comenzó a gemir más fuerte, Tigresa se sentó y sujeto la cabeza de Po-

Si lámelo más fuerte así mi amor -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, se corrio un poco y sujeto la cabeza de Po- para ahora es mi turno de hacértelo -Po sonrió y se levanto, se sento en un tronco frente a ella y Tigresa le sujeto el pene sonriendo y comenzó a masturbarlo un poco- déjame usar mi truco especial contigo -Tigresa movió un poco su boca llenándola de saliva y metió el pene de Po dentro de su boca para comenzar a mamarlo un poco, movió la cabeza de hacia atrás y luego la empujo un poco haciendo que el pene de Po se moviera dentro de su boca, ella movía su lengua un poco y luego apretaba las mejillas haciendo que el pene de Po estuviera más apretado en su boca-

Si...Tigresa lo chupas increíble -dijo Po sorprendido y sonrojado, mientras tanto en otro extremo Mei Ling y Song estaban caminando juntas-

 _Hey espera estaba disfrutando el...Oh...¡Espera! Ahí hay dos sexys chicas Furry! ¡Como sea Song y Mei Ling caminaban por el bosque y..Oh olvídenlo ¡quiero que se unan a la diversión, Hey chicas Po y Tigresa necesitan ayuda ellos están cerca del lago! ¡Dense prisa!_

¿Qué rayos? ¿Quién nos habló? -dijo Song nerviosa-

Una poderosa voz espiritual nos está llamando -dijo Mei Ling sorprendida- es verdad

Quien quiera que haya sido nos dijo que necesitan ayuda -dijo Song preocupada-

¡Si, tenemos que ir a salvarlos a Po y a Tigresa! -gritó Mei Ling preocupado y las dos salieron corriendo hacia el bosque-

 _Bien jiji ji creo que es hora de ponerle más acción a la historia, Hinata es tu turno_ -Víbora salió de dónde estaba y luego vio a otro extremo viendo a Byakun con el libreto y audífonos de Izanamy- ¿Donde está Hinata? -Byakun señaló al otro extremo y Víbora vio a Izanamy usando un pantalón negro de cuero con tres cadenas horizontales en el pecho y dos verticales en sus hombros, estaba atado con cadenas de manos y pies en una gran X de madera, a su lado estaba Hinata maquillada de los párpados con una tinta morada y los labios rojos, estaba usando unos guantes largos en sus manos de cuero negro, unas botas negras de cuero, tenía puesto un leotardo de color rojo ajustado a su cuerpo, el busto lo tenía apretado y levantando mostrando casi la mitad de sus senos- ¿Eeeee que es lo que...está pasando aquí?

Lo siento pero esta minina va a jugar un poco -dijo Hinata sonriendo mostrando un látigo negro y lanzó un golpe al suelo dejando que sonara con fuerza dejando a Izanamy un poco asustado-

Ayudenme...-dijo Izanamy nervioso, todo se enfocó en Víbora de nuevo y ella tenía la boca abierta y parecía asustada-

Bueno...volvamos a dónde íbamos -dijo Víbora sorprendida, de regreso en el bosque Po tenía a Tigresa de cabeza metiendo la lengua en su vagina mientras Tigresa tenía el pene de Po en su boca-

Mmmm...mmm...no puedo tener suficiente de este coño tan húmedo -dijo Po sonriendo y siguió lamiendo la vagina de Tigresa, metía la lengua y la movía dentro de la vagina de Tigresa haciendo que se mojara más todavía, Tigresa movía la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante dejando el pene de Po muy mojado y babeado, los dos terminaron acostándose en el suelo y Po sonrió-

Ahora Cogeme como un verdadero Guerrero Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- como el Guerrero Dragón que eres -Po froto su pene en la vagina de Tigresa dejando que se lubricara con los fluidos que salían de esa vagina claramente excitada, cuando estaba lista Po metió su pene con cuidado y algo lento, Tigresa soltó un ligero gemido sonriendo, Po le levantó las piernas a Tigresa y metió su pene lo más que pudo- ¡oh Po lo tienes bien grande!

¡Tigresa tu coño está bien caliente! -dijo Po sonriendo, Po comenzó a moverse penetrando a Tigresa con fuerza mientras Tigresa gemía un poco- oh tío que rico se siente

Oh..oh..más fuerte -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos y Po aceleró un poco- si así Po...que rico más fuerte -Po aplicó más fuerza y Tigresa se comenzó a mojar un poco más, los dos soltaron un gemido y los dos soltaron sus fluidos debido a la excitacion, la vagina de Tigresa termino mojada y llena de semen, Tigresa levantó las piernas y las cruzó en la espalda de Po-

Realmente se siente bien Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Realmente eres el Guerrero Dragón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos sonrieron y se dieron un beso-

¡¿Qué demonios?! -se escucho un grito, los dos voltearon y vieron a Song y a Mei Ling- ¡¿Que creen que están haciendo ustedes dos haciéndolo cerca de un lugar tan público como el lago?! -gritó Song sorprendida-

¡Si yo creí que estaban en problemas, pero ahora estoy sorprendida..! -gritó Mei Ling sorprendida- y quizás un poco excitada-Po y Tigresa estaban sorprendidos y un poco avergonzados-

 _Hey chicos invítenlos a unirse..¡Vamos chicos! ¡Esas dos realmente lo necesitan además asi cortaran con la incomodidad invítenlos a unirse!_

Mejor hagamos lo que la voz espiritual nos dijo -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Ok...haremos lo que dices voz espiritual -dijo Po sorprendido y un poco inconforme con la idea- Hey chicas la voz espiritual nos dijo que las invitemos a unírsenos

Exacto no están nerviosas no me molestaré -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! -dijeron las dos hembras sorprendidas-

¿Puede ser por esto que la voz espiritual nos guió hasta aquí? -dijo Song sorprendida-

Tal vez a esto se refería cuando dijo "ayuda", deberíamos hacer lo que la voz espiritual dijo -dijo Mei Ling incrédula, un par de minutos después Po y Tigresa estaban sentados en un tronco de espaldas mientras Mei Ling y Song estaban desnudas, Song tenía sujetado el pene de Po y lo estaba chupando, movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo chupando y lamiendo el pene de Po, en otro lado del tronco Tigresa tenía las piernas abiertas dejando que Mei Ling metiera la lengua en su vagina, Mei Ling estaba lamiendo la vagina de Tigresa hasta el punto de quedar con el hocico lleno de fluidos de vagina, Po termino eyaculando en la boca de Song haciendo que ella gimiera un poco, en cambio Tigresa se corrio y mojo la cara de Mei Ling dejando su hocico mojado y Mei Ling gimió sonrojada-

Ah..Tigresa ella hizo que me corriera -dijo Po gimiendo un poco-

Aquí también -dijo Tigresa gimiendo sonrojada, Song y Mei Ling sonrieron y se levantaron y Lugo se giraron para besarse y chocar sus senos, las dos hembras se besaron metiendo su lengua en la boca de la otra, Tigresa y Po sonrieron y se acercaron a ellas, Tigresa beso el cuello de Mei Ling y Po beso el cuello de Song, Po se acostó en el suelo y Song se subió a él introduciendo el pene de Po en dl en su vagina, Song abrió las piernas y comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo mientras su vagina estaba mojándose y ella gemía de forma aguda y dulce, Tigresa y Mei Ling estaban lamiendo la vagina de la otra, Tigresa metió su lengua en la vagina de Mei Ling y la movió dentro de ella haciendo que se mojara, Mei Ling hacia lo mismo con ella-

En otro rato Mei Ling y Tigresa quedaron tallando sus vaginas entrelazando sus piernas, las dos estaban frotando sus vaginas y Song se acercó caminando a cuatro patas, Song metió la lengua entre la vagina de las dos y comenzó a lamerlas mientras Po estaba penetrando a Song por detrás y la estaba envistiendo con fuerza, las tres hembras estaban gimiendo con fuerza mientras Po sonreía sonrojado moviendo sus caderas de atrás para enfrente, en otra postura Po metió su pene en la boca de Mei Ling un momento solo para que ella lo lubricara, hizo que se quedara acostada en el suelo y Po la penetro en su vagina dejando que gimiera, Song sonrió y se puso encima de ella abriendo su vagina un poco, se agachó y dejó su vagina en la cara de Mei Ling, Po estaba envistiendo a Mei Ling con fuerza dejando que gimiera con fuerza y lamiera la vagina de Song, Tigresa por su parte abrió sus piernas y metió dos de sus dedos en su vagina y masajeaba unos de sus senos, Tigresa aplicó más velocidad y gimió con fuerza, se corrio dejando un charco de sus fluidos en el suelo-

Después de eso Po penetro a Tigresa y Song se puso bajo ellos lamiendo la vagina y pene de Po mientras se movía con fuerza dejando sus Tigresa se mojara un poco, las dos hembras se acostaron en el suelo y las dos frotaban sus vaginas mutuamente mientras Po se masturbaba viéndolas a ambas, termino eyaculando y dejó caer su semen en los traseros de ambas felinas, las tres felinas lamieron el pene de Po dejando que eyaculara de nuevo cubriendo la cara de las tres, Mei Ling sonrió y se puso a cuatro patas-

Por favor cogete mi culo -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Ok solo si las chicas ayudan -dijo Po sonriendo, Po se acercó y penetro a Mei Ling en su ano, Mei Ling gimió con un grito y su vagina soltó un poco de fluido, Tigresa y Song se acercaron y le dieron una amiga a la vagina de Mei Ling, Po acostó a las tres hembras en el suelo, con los dedos de su mano derecha masturbo a Song dejando que ella gimiera y se mojara bastante, con los dedos de la mano izquierda masturbaba a Mei Ling y penetro a Tigresa en su vagina con su pene- ¡Chicas es hora del gran final!

¡Cogeme! ¡Cogeme Po! ¡Oooh Po! -las hembras gritaban mientras Po masturbaba y penetraba a las hembras dejando que ellas se corrieran un poco dejando sus fluidos en el suelo como un gran charco, los cuatro terminaron gimiendo y se corrieron con fuerza, los cuatro estaban acostados en el suelo sonriendo-

Eso fue en verdad increíble Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Me alegro de haber aceptado esta oferta -dijo Song sonriendo-

Igual que yo -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Hey chicas mi padre salió ¿les gustaría pasar esta noche conmigo? -dijo Po sonriendo, más tarde los cuatro estaban en el cuarto de Po sonriendo y acostados-

 _Y así todos ellos se durmieron juntos en la cama de Po, y vivieron felices para siempre_ -Víbora sonrió y salió a ver al público- ¡A todos los lectores adoradores que les excitan con las chicas Furry les diré que los entiendo, yo puedo ser bastante bi sexual cuando veo a una de esas sexys chicas Furry bueno una noticia mía, el próximo especial será...-se escuchó redoble de tambores de parte de James-¡Especial Furry yaoi con los chicos más guapos de Kung Fu elemental!

¡Eso nunca! -gritaron James, Byakun e Izanamy mientras Po estaba calmado usando una bata y estaba confundido-

A mí no me molesta y me declaro culpable -dijo Po sonriendo usando un tono extraño al hablar-

Hay que aguafiestas son ustedes -dijo Víbora algo irritada- ¿que otra idea tenemos? -Byakun e Izanamy estaban leyendo un libreto y asintieron-

Tenemos las 67 posiciones del kamazutra -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Ya la siguiente es la clasificación Hentai, todas las clasificaciones de videos Hentai como incesto, lolicon, anal, enfermeras, lesbianas -dijo Izanamy calmado- dos acciones y dos parejas

Los siguientes especiales ustedes eligen a cuatro personajes, dos parejas pero el macho o hembra no puede repetirse, es decir si escojan a Po y a Tigresa para un especial ya no pueden seleccionar a los mismos personajes para otro especial -dijo Byakun calmado- cuatro personajes, dos parejas y dos especiales para hacer estos dos especiales y créanme tenemos medios para hacer estos especiales

Ustedes seleccionarán una pareja y el especial que quieren que hagan, la pareja con más votos será la seleccionada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- esto es para divertir un poco pero también es para que ustedes escojan a sus favoritos, creo que es todo _Sayonara mina-san_

¿No deberían decirles sobre Raykur? -dijo James calmado-

¿De que hablas? -dijo Po confundido-

Ya sabes -dijo James sonriendo- la fusión de Raizar y Byakun -Izanamy y Byakun le saltaron encima y le pusieron un bozal-

Jeje, no le hagan caso -dijo Byakun sonriendo nervioso-

Si es todo y adiós...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo-


	17. Long y el espejo magico

_**Este es uno de mis hentai favoritos**_

 _ **Long y el espejo mágico**_

En el palacio Shiba ya habían pasado 18 años desde los eventos contra Berseck, se veía a Long con ya 18 años cumplidos, estaba usando un traje negro de manga larga, botones dorados y bordes blancos, usaba un pantalón negro y una maleta de color café clara.

Ya me voy mama, regreso más tarde papa -dijo Long sonriendo en la puerta estaban Izanamy y Hinata los cuales ya estaban pasando por los cincuenta años-

Bien recuerda vete con cuidado y no te distraigas con facilidad -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

También pon atención en lo que puedas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si mama, claro papa, me tengo que ir -dijo Long sonriendo y se corrieron por las escaleras mientras Izanamy abrazo a Hinata por el estomago-

Ya nos deshicimos de él hora del sexo -dijo Hinata sonriendo y jaló a Izanamy de la cola rumbo al palacio, mientras Izanamy parecía algo nervioso y asustado, Long se fue corriendo por la calle corriendo hasta que escucho un grito de parte de una mujer-

¡Auxilio! -gritó una mujer y Long fue corriendo lo mejor que pudo hasta una parte de la aldea donde estaba un callejón, ahí estaban dos leopardas vestidos de negro y una leona mayor como de unos 30 años, la hembra parecía asustada y los machos reían- no se me acerquen por favor

Lo siento pero hace mucho que no lo hago no una mujer y tú te ves sabrosa -dijo uno de los leopardos sonriendo, la leona estaba asustada retrocediendo mientras lloraba un poco-

Oigan ustedes -dijo Long detrás de ellos y los leopardos se giraron para verlo-

¿Que quieres mocoso? Mejor lárgate de una vez -dijo el primer leopardo sonriendo-

Si es mejor que te largues si no quieres salir lastimado -dijo el segundo leopardo sonriendo-

Aquí los únicos que saldrán lastimados serán ustedes -dijo Long serio-

Atrevido -dijeron los dos leopardas molestos, el primero avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Long se hizo a la izquierda, se agachó un momento y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que el leopardo se ahogara un poco y cayera al suelo inconsciente, el primer leopardo se asusto pero cuando vio Long ya estaba frente a él y le dio una patada en el mentón haciendo que cayera al suelo con algunos dientes rotos e inconsciente-

Rayos ¿cuando aprenden estos tipos? -dijo Long calmado- espero no haber perdido mucho tiempo

Gracias...por salvarme -dijo la leona nerviosa-

Es un placer señorita -dijo Long sonriendo, la leona se acercó a él y de su ropa saco algo redondo y se lo dio a Long en la mano derecha- ¿que es esto?

Este un regalo por haberme salvado, este espejo especial te permitirá ver a dónde quieras ver -dijo la leona calmada- tómalo es especial y mágico -Long estaba confundido y aceptó el espejo, en todo el camino vio el pequeño espejo redondo en su mano derecha-

¿Por que me dio esta cosa? -dijo Long confundido, llegó a un lugar lleno de animales, era una especie de escuela o instituto por el tamaño que tenía, escucho algunas risas y vio a una tigresa de ojos azules pasar usando un vestido negro de falda corta, era de la misma edad que Long y se veía muy linda- aaaa...Gina...-Long se sonrojó un poco y suspiro- solía ser mi mejor amiga ahora ni nota que existo -siguió caminando y llevó a un salón de clases, muchos animales estaban tomando su clase pero Long se distrajo un momento y comenzó a ver el espejo que le había dado la leona-

 _Ahora recuerdo que está cosa puede dejarme ver a dónde yo quiera, me pregunto...¿será verdad? -_ pensó Long viendo el espejo- bien probemos -Long estaba en la parte más escondida del salón y solo vio el espejo- mi cuarto...-el espejo brillo un momento y le mostró una imagen de un cuarto con una cama para uno estilo futon, en la pared había una imagen de un dibujo de un sol anaranjado y otro era una pintura de los seis Guardianes- no puede ser...

 _¡En verdad funciona!_ -Long se tapo la boca y grito en su mente- probemos de nuevo...eh...el cuarto de Rena-el espejo pasó a otro cuarto pero esta vez se vio a una zorra de pelo blanco cubierta por una toalla nada más con pechos copa B, caderas hanchas mientras cepillaba su cola- es...mi hermana..¡Es sorprendente! -susurró un casi grito sorprendido- si esto me muestra lo que quiero -levantó un libro y lo puso frente a él, vio a todos el cuarto y vio a las hembras- bien quiero ver las pantaletas de Enna -el espejo brillo y aparecieron las piernas y pantaletas de una hembra de pelo café claro, Long gritó sorprendido pero se tapo la boca mientras su nariz sangraba-

Si...si...-dijo Long sonriendo viendo las pantaletas, Enna era una loba de pelo café claro y cara blanca- bien veamos -metió el dedo en el espejo y pudo tocar sobre la ropa interior de la hembra- se metió...-la loba gimió un poco mientras Long tocaba la vagina de la hembra con su dedo sobre la ropa- _¿que está pasando?_ -pensó Long sonriendo y luego metió los dos dedos frotando la, vagina de la loba sobre su ropa, la loba gimió un poco alto llamando la atención de los demás-

¿Pasa algo señorita Enna? -dijo la maestra la cual era una leoparda ya mayor-

No, sensei no es nada -dijo Enna sonrojada mientras Long seguía frotando la vagina de Enna con sus dedos- ¿ _Que está pasando? Siento que alguien me está tocando_ -pensó la loba nerviosa y luego vio entre sus piernas- _Pero no hay nada ni nadie...¿alguien me está haciendo una broma?_

 _Esto es increíble_ -pensó Long sonriendo emocionado, abrió un poco la vagina de la loba con sus dedos haciendo que gimiera un poco y luego sus pantaletas se mojaran- _¡Hice que se mojara!_ -Long sonrió mientras su nariz goteaba algo de sangre, movió la pantaleta y vio directamente la vagina de la loba, comenzó a lamerla un poco haciendo que la loba se pusiera más roja y gimiera un poco- _Es la primera vez que pruebo algo así...¡y es la vagina de Enna!_ -gritó en su mente mientras la loba estaba mordiendo sus dedos tratando de no gemir y soltaba algunas lágrimas, Long le dio una chupada al clitoris de la loba haciendo que se mojara más y la loba apretó su cuerpo y dientes quedando roja- _¿acaso..hice...que se corriera...?_ -Long sonrió un momento y vio a las demás chicas, cada una de ellas gimió sonrojada y cayó al suelo dejando a Long satisfecho y a los demás machos confundidos-

 _Valió la pena aprenderme los nombres de las chicas del salón_ -pensó Long sonriendo, la única que le quedaba era su amiga Gina- _Bien Gina es tu turno_ -los pechos de Gina eran copa C más o menos y tenía un mejor cuerpo que las demás, Long sonrió y activo su espejo haciendo que Gina gimiera un poco, Long estaba viendo la vagina de Gina y al abrió un poco con sus dedos- _asombroso su vagina es muy suave y se ve muy erotica_ -Long metió sus dedos en la vagina de Gina haciendo que Gina gimiera un poco-

 _¿Que me pasa? ¿Que es esta sensación extraña...? ¿Acaso es mi periodo o mi celo?_ -pensó Gina nerviosa, Long no aguanto mucho, abrió su pantalón y metió su pene erecto en la vagina de Gina haciendo que ella apretara los dientes para no gemir y se mojo más, mientras Long estaba temblando un poco y babeaba viendo al techo-

 _Hay no lo pensé...muy bien..pero termine metiéndolo_ -pensó Long nervioso-

Disculpe...-dijo Gina nerviosa y se levanto sujetando su estómago- me duele mucho el...estomago ¿puedo ir ala enfermería? -la maestra asintió y Gina salió sujetándose de la pared tratando de caminar pero no podía- _¿que es esto.? No hice nada y me duele mucho el estomago...siento algo extraño..._ -por su lado Long estaba usando el espejo y movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo penetrando la vagina de Gina con su pene- ¡ _No algo se mueve, está entrando y saliendo!_ -pensó Gina asustada-

 _Rayos se siente muy rico_ -pensó Long nervioso moviendo más el espejo dejando que la vagina de Gina se mojara todavía más, siguió moviendo más espejo pero con más velocidad, Gina termino llegando al baño pero estaba gimiendo demasiado mientras sus piernas se mojaban un poco, Long aplicó más volicidad mientras un lobo lo veía algo extrañado-

¿Long estás bien? -dijo el lobo nervioso-

Si solo que tengo mucha picazón en mi ombligo -dijo Long nervioso- _rayos ya voy a correrme...-_ aplicó más fuerza al espejo y termino eyaculando dentro de la vagina de Gina haciendo que Gina gritara en el baño, Long se calmo y guardo el espejo, mientras Gina se acercó a una tasa y se quitó sus pantaletas mostrando que su vagina estaba derramando semen y fluidos-

¿Que es...esto? Tengo miedo...-dijo Gina nerviosa-

 _Y des pues de un tiempo seguí usando el espejo pero más seguido y más con Gina mientras estábamos en clases_ -Long estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo cómo Gina estaba gimiendo mordiendo su mano, en una clase, Long puso uno de los pezones de Gina en el espejo y comenzó a chuparlo como su fuera un dulce, Gina estaba gimiendo sonrojada, trataba de contenerme pero hasta ella se notaba un poco extraña-

¿Estás bien Gina? -dijo una águila confundida-

Si no hay problema -dijo Gina sonriendo _"Mis pezones...¿que les pasa a mis pezones?"_ Pensó Gina nerviosa mientras Long le dio un giro al pezon de Gina con sus dedos, en otra clase Gina estaba usando una especie de bikini rojo con una playera blanca, Long está vez tenía el espejo puesto en el trasero de Gina y metió el dedo en su ano haciendo que Gina se sorprendiera y se asustara-

 _Siempre soñé con hacer el anal_ -pensó Lo g sonriendo escondido detrás de unas planta, metió su pene en el año ano de Gina haciendo que gimiera un poco, así siguió hasta que Gina tuvo que usar el baño-

¡No! ¡No se me sale! Me orino...-Gina gimió y grito mientras termino orinando en el baño, gimió con fuerza y cayó de rodillas al suelo- _esto no...no puede seguir así...debo hablarlo con alguien...-_ más tarde Long estaba en el cuarto con Gina parecía que no era el cuarto de Long-

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vengo a tu casa Gina -dijo Long nervioso mientras Gina estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, los dos estaban usando el uniforme de la escuela-

Bueno...han pasado muchas cosas...necesito hablarlo -dijo Gina sonrojada y de forma tímida " _¿Acaso me descubrió? Si ella sabe que metí mi pene en su vagina, trasero y demás me matará de eso estoy seguro_ " -pensó Long nervioso hasta casi morado- necesito desahogarme con alguien y tú eres mi amigo con más confianza

Pe...pe..pero...¿por que conmigo? -dijo Long nervioso-

Porque me siento más cómoda hablando contigo -dijo Gina sonrojada y calmada, Long se sonrojó y asintió " _Bien parece que no sospecha nada"_ pensó Long calmado-

Si tienes razón soy tu amigo y puedes confiarme todo lo que quieras -dijo Long sonriendo haciéndose el inocente- ¿de que se trata?

No sé cómo explicarlo pero...todos los días..siento que alguien...me toca..como mi vagina, mis senos y mi trasero tambien -dijo Gina nerviosa y Long se sonrojó un poco- si esto continúa así siento que me volveré loca -Long apareció frente a ella con sus ojos brillando en forma muy grande, tenía un gran sonrojo en la cara y parecía que estaba babeando mientras movía sus dedos, al solo verlo Gina se asusto-

Bien entonces, déjame ver y sentir lo que está pasando -dijo Long sonriendo con cara de pervertido-

Bue..bueno para eso tendría que ser tocada -dijo Gina nerviosa y de forma tímida- en mis...senos..en..mi vagina

¡No perdamos más el tiempo y hagámoslo! -Long gritó sonriendo emocionado, le abrió la camisa a Gina y comenzó a masajear sus senos, froto el pezon con uno de sus dedos y mi novio a los lados- Gina tus senos son muy suaves...y cálidos -Gina estaba gimiendo mientras Long luego pasó su mano derecha a la vagina de Gina y metió su dedo medio frotando su clitoris levemente mientras Gina se mojaba un poco-

Esto...sé siente..muy rico...se siente tan bien que...voy a enloquecer -dijo Gina nerviosa y gimiendo un poco, Long le quitó las pantaletas y metió sus dos dedos en la vagina de Gina-

Esto se siento mejor que en el espejo -dijo Long sonriendo, siguió masturbandose a Gina con sus dedos dejando que si vagina sonara un poco por la húmeda que estaba- Gina tengamos sexo -mostró sus dedos de un mano haciendo un anillo y metió un dedo moviéndolo un poco-

Si...siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera contigo Long -dijo Gina sonrojada, los dos se quitaron la ropa quedando desnudos, Long le abrió las piernas a Gina y comenzó a frotar su pene en la vagina de Gina- yo...estoy por hacerlo, mir primera...vez será con Long...

Lo pondré dentro Gina -dijo Long sonriendo, Gina asintió y Long metió su pene en la vagina de Gina con cuidado y lentitud, comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que Gina gimiera y su vagina soltó más fluidos por la excitacion- ¿no te duele?

No, pensé que dolería pero no me duele nada -dijo Gina sonriendo llorando un poco, pasó sus brazos sujetando la cabeza de Long- Long...siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera contigo...me gustas Long...-Long sonrió y siguió moviendo sus caderas- está sensación...es la misma..sensación de antes...

Ouuu esto se siente mejor que usar el espejo -dijo Long sonriendo, Gina estaba acostada en la cama con las piernas abiertas mientras Long estaba sobre ella y movía mucho sus caderas-

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Gina confundida-

...mierda...dije algo que no debía...-dijo Long nervioso-

Espera...ósea que...cuando sentía esas sensaciones tan extrañas...¿eras tú Long? -dijo Ina entre gemidos mientras Long no dejaba de moverse-

¿Como...? -dijo Long nervioso y se detuvo quedando con una sombre de miedo en su cuerpo-

Que crueldad, ¡Si fuiste tú! no tenías haberlo hecho -dijo Gina un poco molesta mientras Long bajo las orejas- pero..-Gina cruzó sus piernas y sujeto las caderas de Long y lo obligó a moverse- pero me alegra que fuera otro ser humano, yo de estupida pensaba que se trataba de fantasmas -Gina estaba sonriendo- Long me alegro que tu fueras mi primera vez

Gina...-Long se acero y la beso moviendo su lengua, los dos se alejaron un poco y movieron sus lenguas un poco chocando entre ellas- se siente mucho mejor que antes...-Long siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras Gina lo abrazaba con fuerza y los dos movían sus lenguas, Gina estaba gimiendo con fuerza, la vagina de Gina estaba derramando más fluidos mientras Long no dejaba de moverse y los dos se seguían besando, siguieron con sus movimientos mientras Gina gemía más fuerte-

Long, Long, Long me voy a correr...me voy correr...-dijo Gina gimiendo con algo de fuerza-

Gina...yo también estoy por correrme -dijo Long entre gemidos, dio empujones más fuertes mientras la vagina de Gina seguía derramando fluidos, le apretó uno de sus senos, Gina grito con fuerza y su vagina termino derramando fluidos mezclados con semen, Gina siguió gritando por un rato más dejando una gran mancha en las sabanas, después de un rato los dos estaban relajándose en la cama, Long estaba sentado y Gina estaba acostada viendo el espejo en su mano-

¿Así qué hacías todo con este pequeño espejo? -dijo Gina calmada viendo el espejo en su mano-

Si pero como ya estamos juntos no tengo la necesidad de usarlo -dijo Long sonriendo-

Bueno no diría que estamos juntos...-dijo Gina calmada y sonrojada-

¿No..? -Long bajo las orejas deprimido- pero..pensé..que...-Gina sonrío y se acercó a su cara un poco- Gina..

No estamos juntos porque no me lo has pedido -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Gina...-dijo Long sorprendido- Gina quiero que seas mi novia

Y yo acepto Long -dijo Gina sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso rápido- sabes te doy permiso de usar esto algunas v ves o las veces que quieras

Gracias Gina -dijo Long sonriendo, los dos se vistieron y pasaron un rato juntos juntando sus cabezas en las escaleras del palacio, detrás de Long estaban Izanamy y Hinata sonriendo-

Jeje apenas ve a una chica y se enamora perdidamente -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ahora es su novia qué bonito -abrazo a Izanamy de su brazo derecho y él sonrió- nuestro niño ya creció

Si nuestro hijo ya creció -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- por cierto ¿tendrías sexo con Byakun para el especial?

¿Con Byakun? Ewww no, Eeew no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ,no -dijo Hinata algo nerviosa-

20 no bien es un hecho -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la abrazo sonriendo, los dos estaban tranquilos viendo a Long con su primera novia-


	18. Trio felino - primera parte

_**¡Trío felino!**_

En China Po y Tigresa estaban teniendo sexo debido a que el celo de Tigresa había empezado, Po tenía sujetada a Tigresa de las caderas y la tenía sentada en un mueble, la estaba envistiendo con fuerza mientras Tigresa gemía con fuerza, la vagina de Tigresa estaba muy húmeda y derramaba muchos fluidos, Po la tenía envistiendo mientras Tigresa lo abrazaba del cuello-

¡Po si así más duro! ¡Lléname con tu leche! -Tigresa estaba gritando mientras seguía con sus movimientos, la dio la vuelta y la acostó en el suelo de lado, Po la siguió envistiendo con fuerza mientras la fluidos de Tigresa dejaban una mancha en el suelo, Po gruñó un poco y eyaculo dentro de ella haciendo que gritara un poco, Po sacó su pene y dejo que sus fluidos y semen saliera- que rico...tú semen...tú semen está saliendo de mi vagina...

Que alivio -dijo Po calmado, Tigresa sonrió y sujeto los genitales de Po con una mano y comenzó a masturbar su pene con la otra dejando a Po sorprendido- Tigresa...oye...ya..

Lo siento mi amor pero mi celo es más fuerte está vez -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, metió el pene de Po en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, no vio la cabeza de arriba a abajo algunas veces y Po movió la cabeza sonrojado y apretando los dientes, Tigresa sacó el pene de Po y novio la lengua en la punta de momento, se levantó un poco y puso el pene de Po entre sus pechos y comenzó a masturbarlo con sus senos, Po estaba gimiendo un poco-

Vamos dámela...quiero mi lechita...dame lechita -dijo Tigresa gimiendo moviendo sus pechos de arriba abajo, los tenía sujetados con sus manos y siguió masturbando a Po, Po gimió un poco y sujeto la cabeza de Tigresa eyaculando dentro de su boca, Tigresa gimió un poco y sintió como su boca se llenaba de semen, se alejó y mostró el semen dentro de su boca y luego se lo tragó, Po suspiró y se acostó en el suelo-

Creo que con esto terminamos -dijo Po cansado, Tigresa vio que el pene de Po estaba un poco clásico pero erecto, sonrió y se acercó con calma, abrió las piernas mostrando su vagina mojada y derramando fluidos, Po se estaba relajando pero al sentir el aroma de las hormonas de Tigresa su pene se levanto como si tuviera vida propia, Tigresa sujeto el pene de Po y lo metió en su vagina sorprendiendo a Po- ¿Ah Tigresa...mi pequeña...florecita...qué haces?

Lo siento Po pero te voy a montar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sujetando el pecho de Po y comenzó a mover sus caderas envistiendo el cuerpo de Po con el suyo dejando a Po pálido del miedo, Tigresa novio sus caderas penetrandose a si misma con el pene de Po, siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras su vagina no podía dejar de derramar más fluidos dejando el pelo de Po mojado, Po estaba sonrojado y sujeto el trasero de Tigresa- Vamos, vamos muévete quiero que tu pene sé sienta más rico -Po no aguanto más y derribo a Tigresa para levantar sus caderas y penetrarla con más fuerza, la estaba envistiendo y Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza- si así dale Po no te contengas

-Po gruñó un poco y siguió envistiendo a Tigresa con fuerza dejando que su estómago se cubriera con los fluidos que salían de su vagina, Tigresa estaba gimiendo con más fuerza, Po le dio la vuelta dejándola a cuatro patas y la envestía por su vagina dejando que algunos fluidos cayeran al suelo, Tigresa puso sus brazos en el suelo y acostó su cabeza en el ellos mientras gemía con fuerza,Po termino eyaculando dentro de Tigresa y Tigresa gritó mientras su vagina expulsó varios fluidos dejando una gran mancha en el suelo, Po cayó sentado en el suelo cansado y Tigresa se acostó en el suelo cansada, vio a Po un momento y sonrío-

Que cansado estoy -dijo Po cansado y Tigresa se acercó sonriendo y le sujetó el pene- ¡Tigresa!

Lo siento Po pero te lo dije este celo es más fuerte -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po se puso pálido-

No...no...¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMI! -Po gritó asustado, en otro extremo Del Valle más especifico en un hotel Hinata estaba sentada en la cama moviendo sus pies, parecía algo aburrida hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a Izanamy cansado-

Bien los documentos ya están supongo que tendremos un poco de tiempo libre desde hoy y nos vamos en una semana de regreso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se quitó su camisa y bufanda dejándolos en una silla, Hinata lo vio un momento y movió la cola, su vagina sé calentó y su pantalón se mojo un momento- que rico huele -Hinata le salto encima e Izanamy se quejó, cuando se dio cuenta Hinata estaba encima de él sonriendo sonrojada- ¿Hinata?

Lo siento pero estoy en celo y tú serás mi presa -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy se puso pálido-

Es...espera...yo...no...se -dijo Izanamy nervioso pero Hinata se quitó la camisa ylas vendas mostrando sus senos, se levantó y se quitó el pantalón mostrando que su vagina estaba muy mojada derramando fluidos, Izanamy trago de forma gruesa y Hinata le quitó el pantalón mostrando que estaba muy excitado-

Vaya tu boca dice no pero tu cuerpo dice si -dijo Hinata sonriendo, metió el pene de Izanamy en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba a hacia abajo, Izanamy solo gimió un poco dejando que Hinata lo complaciera, Hinata puso el pene de Izanamy entre sus pechos y comenzó a mover sus senos masturbandolo un poco- ¿que te paren mis tetas? ¿Te gustan verdad?

Si son muy...suaves...y grandes...se sienten...muy bien -dijo Izanamy sonrojado, Hinata movió sus senos un poco de arriba a abajo de forma rápida e Izanamy termino eyaculando sobre su cara y Hinata gimió, su cara estaba completamente cubierta de semen y ella sonrió-

Vaya te lo tenías guardado -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se limpió la cara con sus manos de momento, se paró y le mostró su trasero y vagina a Izanamy dejando ver que tenía la vagina húmeda y derramando fluidos- ven mi amor -Izanamy frito su pene un momento en la vagina de Hinata y luego lo metió dejando que Hinata gritara sonrojada y sonriendo, comenzó a envestida un poco fuerte dejando que Hinata gimiera un poco- aún es muy lento...dale más rápido y fuerte...

Izanamy la escucho y comenzó a platicar más fuera y velocidad haciendo que Hinata gritara y gimiera con fuerza, Hinata estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras Izanamy aplicaba más fuerza, Hinata se sujetó de la cama mientras Izanamy aplicaba más fuerza mientras los pechos de Hinata ase agitaban más y más, Hinata estaba gimiendo con fuerza hasta que Izanamy la sujetó de debajo de las rodillas y la del agro dejándola con las piernas abiertas mostrando más su vagina-

Hay qué vergüenza...se me ve todo...-dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, Izanamy comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco dejando que Hinata gimiera y su vagina derramara más fluidos, Hinata estaba gimiendo con más fuerza mientras Izanamy la envestía, Izanamy gruñó un poco y termino eyaculando dentro de dos, sacó su pene y la vagina de Hinata derramó más fluidos y semen en el suelo- vaya eso fue mucho también

Si terminado...ya...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata se bajó pero lo sujetó de los hombros y lo estrelló en la pared dejándolo sorprendido-

Todavía estamos muy lejos de terminar cariño -dijo Hinata sonriendo, le dio un beso de lengua a Izanamy y levantó su pierna derecha, abrió su vagina y metió el pensé de Izanamy en su vagina, Izanamy no tuvo más opción que complacerla, le dio la vuelta y Hinata levantó sus piernas para sujetar a Izanamy, la estuvo envistiendo con fuerza dejando que la pared sonara con cada golpe que le daba, Hinata estaba gimiendo un poco y beso más a Izanamy conteniendo sus gemidos por rato, Izanamy aplicó más fuerza y velocidad dejando que Hinata gimiera un poco sin soltarlo, Izanamy aplicaba más fuerza tanto que parecía que la pared se rompería con los golpes hasta que dio uno con más fuerza y Hinata se corrio dejando una mancha en el suelo, Izanamy se alejó y mostró que Hinata derramó fluidos y semen un poco- jeje si seguimos así...posiblemente quede embarazada...-Hinata sonrió e Izanamy estaba un poco cansado-

¿Ya estás satisfecha? -dijo Izanamy cansado pero Hinata le dio otro beso rápido-

No -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy se puso un poco pálido - siempre hay que tener espacio para el postre -Izanamy casi pierde los colores del miedo-

Ayudenme...-dijo Izanamy nervioso, en otro extremo Del Valle estaba Mei Ling atendiendo a Grulla como siempre, Mei Ling también estaba en celo y Grulla tenía su pene metido en el ano de Mei Ling haciendo que gimiera y su vagina derramara más fluidos, Grulla estaba sujetado a la cama con sus alas y Mei Ling estaba acostada en ella con las piernas abiertas, Mei Ling estabas gritando gimiendo un poco mientras Grulla hacía su máximo esfuerzo-

¡Usa más fuerza! ¡¿Que esperas?! -Mei Ling gritó sonrojada y le dio un golpe a Grulla en la cara- ¡¿Como me llamo?!

¡Te llamas Mei Ling! -Grulla gritó sonrojado y asustado, Mei Ling se dio la vuelta y abrió su trasero mostrando su ano mojado y abiertos

¡Mételo aquí rápido! -Mei Ling gritó algo molesta y Grulla metió su pene en el ano de Mei Ling dejando que gimiera con fuerza- si Grulla usa más fuerza, demuestra tu fuerza, vamos -Grulla movió más rápido su cuerpo pero su cabeza se movía a otro lado parecía que se estaba desplumando por tanto esfuerzo- ¡Clávamela como un Guerrero! -Grulla movió más su cuerpo que parecía de gelatina y soltaba muchas plumas en el lugar- ¡Golpéame! -Mei Ling le dio un golpe en la cara y Grulla le dio un golpe en la cara- ¡Si me encanta la violencia! -los dos se estaban golpeando de forma rápida, más tarde en una clínica, Tigresa, Hinata y Mei Ling estaban sentadas en una sala de espera, las tres se veían algo preocupadas-

Creo que clave demasiado mis garras en su espalda -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Creo que lo monté más veces lo que pensé -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Y yo creo que lo golpee mucho -dijo Mei Ling calmada y las dos hembras la vieron sorprendidas- ¿que ? Me gusta me golpeen el trasero pero Grulla es un tonto que no hace nada -se cruzó de brazos lo molesta mientras las hembras tenían la mirada oscurecidas-

Nadie está hablando de tus fetiches gata rara -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Disculpen señoritas ya terminamos de atender a...sus...novios ¿creo? -dijo una gacela vestida de enfermera, las tres felinas asintieron calmadas- bueno tengo malas noticias...

¿Lo desplume tanto que ahora está tarado? -dijo Mei Ling asustada-

¿Sé lo rompí? Por favor diga que no se lo rompí me gusta mucho -dijo Hinata asustada-

Dígame que mi prometido está bien -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Bueno...-la gacela estaba nerviosa y lo pensó un momento- el joven Po tuvo una fuerte lesión en sus caderas y su ligamento pélvico se tensó más de lo normal, sus caderas quedaron rígidas y no puede moverlas por un tiempo, lo siento pero no podrá hacer el amor por dos meses, si lo hace puede que pierda las piernas

¡No! -Tigresa gritó asustada-

En cuanto al señor Izanamy bueno...su caso fue peor, al parecer el uso tanta fuerza y tantas veces que sus piernas perdieron algo de función, también su órgano reproductor tuvo una rasgadura muscular y tendrá que quedar en silla de ruedas unos meses -dijo la gacela nerviosa-

¡Maldicion! -Hinata gritó llorando un poco derramando cataratas-

¿Qué hay mi novio? -dijo Mei Ling nerviosa-

El maestro Grulla bueno...su ala derecha es quebrada, sus plumas se perdieron, el 75 porciento de su cuerpo no tiene plumas, su espalda quedo dislocada, sus piernas están heridas, parece que no podrá volar por un tiempo y su pene sé torció -dijo la gacela calmada y Mei Ling estaba pálida y con una aura de depresión encima-

Casi...mato..a mi..novio -dijo Mei Ling asustada y las felinas estaban sorprendidas y deprimidas-

¿Podemos pasar a verlos? -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

De preferencia no, ellos pidieron estar a solas un poco -dijo la gacela calmada- por favor solo esperen aquí -las felinas asintieron deprimidas y se quedaron en la sala de espera, la gacela se retiró y entro a un cuarto suspirando- espero que estén contentos las hembras estan algo enojadas y deprimidas ¿valió la pena engañarlas de esa manera? -frente a ella estaban Po vendado del cuerpo y con el brazo izquierdo enyesado, Grulla tenía el cuerpo descubierto con su ala derecha vendada y enyesada pero tenía agujeros en su plumaje, Izanamy por su parte tenía vendas en el cuerpo se estaba quejando tallándose el cuello- bueno al verlos no dudo porque mintieron

Si señorita gracias -dijo Po calmado- escuche solo no les diga nada por favor

Entendido mientras tanto traeré los ungüentos y unas sillas de ruedas -dijo la gacela y se retiró, apenas salió los machos suspiraron y se relajaron-

Época de celo la peor época de todas si eres un macho con hembra loca -dijo Grulla nervioso- ¿que se supone que sobreviviré a esto? Me arranco mis plumas y me golpeó

A mí me clavaron los colmillos y garras en la entrepierna y muslos no te quejes Grulla -dijo Izanamy calmado- Basta de quejas lo que tenemos que hacer es idear un plan para hacer que se calmen esas felinas

Lo admito tienes razón -dijo Po calmado- debemos hacer que se calmen

¿Y si las convertimos en hombres con el incienso mágico? -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

No mucho problema y además se vengarian a la primera oportunidad -dijo Po calmado y comenzó a pensar y más- ¿y si las bañamos seguido para que la calentura se les baje?

Eso no servirá la temperatura de Hinata aumenta tanto en está época congelarla sería una mejor opción pero la mataría -dijo Izanamy serio y los tres siguieron pensando un momento- ya se...

¿Que idea tienes? -dijo Grulla calmado-

¿Y si hacemos que se complazcan a si mismas? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos lo vieron confundidos- si eso es ¿Po recuerdas lo que pasaba cuando bebías mucho con Byakun?

No mucho, siempre que bebía con el era una noche de copas, todo negro y cuando despertaba estaba en la cama con una hembra o Hinata -dijo Po calmado- ¿cuál es tu plan?

¿Y si las embriagamos tanto sin que se den cuenta y hacemos que tengan sexo entre ellas? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Muy buen plan -dijo Grulla sonriendo- si las embriagamos y las drogamos estarán tan pérdidas que no sabrán con quien cogieron

Es verdad hay una forma de salvarnos y esa es usando el Método Byakun, Beber hasta vomitar -dijo Po sonriendo- y ya se cómo hacerlo, tengo una idea -los tres machos sonrieron y lo hablaron un momento, después de una hora las felinas estaban caminando de lado a lado en el palacio de Jade, Hinata estaba comiendo lo que parecía ser un pastel y llevaba la mitad, Tigresa estaba muy enojada golpeando todo lo que encontraba, un muñeco, un muñeco de piedra, a Mono, Mei Ling estaba corriendo de lado a lado hasta quedar muy cansada, Hinata estaba comiendo tanto que tenía la boca batida en chocolate-

¡¿Tienes que comer haciendo tanto ruido?! -gritó Tigresa molesta-

¡Cállate marimacho! -Hinata gritó molesta golpeando la mesa- yo comeré lo que se me de la gana tú no fastidies

Hay me vas hacer que te mate -dijo Tigresa molesta gruñendo con fuerza-

Quiero ver qué lo intentes marimacha -dijo Hinata molesta y se levantó de la mesa para encarar a Tigresa- quiero ver qué te atrevas a enfrentarme gata

No me provoques más, no me provoques porque te parto en dos -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Basta las dos -dijo Mei Ling asustada- estoy tan cachonda que me siento emocional -las dos tigresas estaban por saltarse encima hasta el la puerta del palacio sé abrió revelando a un ganso mensajero-

Entrega especial para las maestras Tigresa, Mei Ling y la Guardiana Hinata Shiba -dijo el ganso sonriendo mostrando una caja y una hoja-

Nosotros no ordenamos nada -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Lo manda un admirador -dijo el ganso sonriendo- es gratis

Lo tomo -dijeron Hinata y Mei Ling sonriendo, tomaron la caja y la metieron, la caja era de gran tamaño casi del mismo del ganso-

Que bien firme aquí y aquí -dijo el ganso sonriendo y Tigresa firmó por el paquete- que tengan un día caliente -Tigresa levantó una ceja desconfiando del mensajero-

Si esto tiene veneno yo sabré que tuve razón del cartero todo este tiempo -dijo Tigresa sería, Hinata solo todo los ojos y abrió la caja mostrando varias botellas de licor dentro- ¿Licor?

No es cualquier licor -dijo Hinata sorprendida, tomó una botella verde algo grande y la miro- ¡Reina de las Vírgenes! ¡Está bebida es súper cara y rara! -Hinata gritó de sorpresa-

¿Que? -Mei Ling la vio y se sorprendió- si es sorprendente es el licor más fuerte y costoso de todos, con lo que cuesta bien te podrías obstruir un palacio nuevo

Bueno a darle -dijo Hinata sonriendo, no perdió el tiempo y lo abrió-

¡Espera no podemos tomarlo es de alguien más! -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- sería deshonesto

Cállate y vive por una vez en tu vida -dijo Hinata molesta, le dio un trago a la botella y se sorprendió- por las estrellas del cielo esto tan delicioso

Déjame probar -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, tomó la botella y le dio un trago- hay madrecita...que rico sabe -las dos felinas estaban bebiendo un poco, Tigresa estaba nerviosa hay ver el nivel de la botella bajar-

Yo sigo pensando que es mala idea -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Más bebida y menos chachara -dijo Hinata sonriendo, sujeto la boca de Tigresa y la hizo que la abriera a la fuerza, le tiro el continuo dentro de la boca y Tigresa lo trago un poco- ¿que opinas?

Está...rico...¿y estás segura de que es gratis? -dijo Tigresa desconfiada y Hinata asintió- bueno ya que -las tres se sentaron en círculo y comenzaron a beber, mientras tanto afuera de la barda, Grulla, Po e Izanamy estaban viendo cómo iban las cosas-

Perfecto esa cosa está comenzando a hacer efecto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No puedo esperar a ver el chimichurri -dijo Po sonriendo entrecerrando los ojos- oye por cierto ¿cómo conseguiste esa botella?

Se la robe al emperador -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Chicos esto no tendrá algún efecto secundario? -dijo Grulla nervioso- es decir amordazamos a Víbora, Shifu, Mantis y Mono está inconsciente -señalo a su izquierda donde todos estaban reunidos y dormidos-

Descuida todo está fríamente calculado -dijo Po sonriendo, los tres sonrieron un rato, después de media hora las chicas estaban habrías y mareadas, Mei Ling gimió un poco y se abrazó a si misma-


	19. Trio felino - Segunda parte

Mi cuerpo...mi cuerpo..arde como el infierno -dijo Mei Ling nerviosa y se abrazaba así mismo-

Yo también siento que no puedo calmarme -dijo Hinata sonrojada mientras pasaba su mano derecha entre sus piernas y con su otra mano frotaba sus senos- hay estoy muy cliente

Yo también no me puedo contener -dijo Tigresa sonrojada frotando sus senos con las manos, los machos sonrieron y asintieron con el puño, Po se agachó un momento y bajo una caja dejando juguetes sexuales- Po..Po está aquí...lo puedo oler...

Grulla -Mei Ling estaba gimiendo sintiendo el aroma en el aire-

Izanamy...necesito su verga dentro de mi coño caliente...-dijo Hinata entre gemidos- ya no aguanto -Hinata se abrió la camisa y luego se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior mostrando que sus pantaletas estaban húmedas y manchadas, Tigresa gimió y se quitó el pantalón mostrando una gran mancha de humedad en la zona de la vagina, Mei Ling hizo lo mismo pero ella se recostó en el suelo y abrió las piernas mostrando que tenía la vagina empapada, usó dos de sus dedos y los metió en su vagina soltando un gemido y un ligero grito, su vagina soltó fluidos muy rápido, comenzó a meter y a sacar sus dedos dejando un sonido húmedo con cada golpe que daba su mano en ella, con su mano libre sujeto uno de sus senos y lo masajeo rodándolo un poco, lo movió hacia arriba y luego movió el pezon un poco, levantó su cabeza y chupo su propio pezon erecto-

-Hinata estaba gimiendo mientras frotaba su vagina con una mano y con su mano libre frotaba su trasero y luego pasó a abrir su vagina con dos de día dedos de la mano derecha y metió los dedos de la mano izquierda, su vagina también estaba húmeda mientras metía sus dedos, los sacaba y los volvía a meter dejando que su vagina escurriera más fluidos dejando una mancha transparente en el suelo, Hinata estaba gimiendo con la cara roja y apretando los dientes, Tigresa estaba gimiendo sujetando sus senos y los movía un poco de arriba a abajo, peñasco sus pezones y luego chupo uno lamiéndolo un poco con su lengua, mientras tanto con los machos, ellos tomaron unos juguetes sexuales y los estaban frotando entre sus axilas y entre las piernas-

No entiendo ¿para que hacemos esto? -dijo Po confundido-

Si es verdad ¿para que? -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Es para dejar nuestro aroma en el lugar, cuando las hembras lo huelan iran por los juguetes sexuales -dijo Izanamy serio- ya no se suelen y frotenlos

Lo siento, esto es muy raro y no quiero hacerlo -dijo Po nervioso-

Lo siento Po pero es esto o eso...-Izanamy señaló el juguete y luego señaló al muro-

Po cuando te encuentre te montaré hasta que el pene sé te rompa -dijo Tigresa gimiendo y los ojos de Po se hicieron muy pequeños-

Cuando tienes razón la tienes -dijo Po calmado y siguió frotando el juguete en su brazo, guardaron los juguetes y lo lanzaron por encima de la barda tirándolos en el otro extremo, las hembras comenzaron a olfatear el olor y encontraron la caja de juguetes sexuales, Hinata tomó un pene de goma de color morado largo-

Esto huele muy bien y tiene la form de un pene -dijo Hinata sonriendo, chupo la punta un poco y la mojo, la introdujo un poco más en su boca, lo movió de arriba abajo mojando ambas puntas con su boca,cuando el pene de goma estaba mojado lo introdujo en su vagina haciendo que gimiera y gritara sonriendo, su vagina soltó más fluidos dejando caer algunas gotas, se masturbo moviendo el juguete de dentro hacia afuera- si esto parece un verga de verdad...si que rico..mas...quiero más -siguió moviendo el juguete mientras sus fluidos vaginales caían al suelo dejando una mancha de humedad en su pelo y parte de su trasero, Hinata se levantó y a Tigresa quien estaba revolviendo los juguetes, en eso noto el trasero blanco de Tigresa y noto que ano estaba ligeramente abierto, Hinata sonrió y se acercó tomando el otro extremo del pene de goma-

Puedo oler a Po en esta caja...-dijo Tigresa sonrojada, Mei Ling apenas se estaba moviendo, Hinata sujeto la otra punta del pene de goma y lo metió en la vagina de Tigresa haciendo que ella gritara y gimiera un poco, su vagina soltó más fluidos dejando algunas gotas en el suelo- ...Hinata ¿qué haces..?

Lo siento Tigresa...pero tu trasero...y coño ahora son míos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, comenzó a mover sus caderas envistiendo a Tigresa, Tigresa gimió fuerte mientras sus senos se movían de atrás hacia adelante con cada envestida, su trasero estaba levemente sonrojado mientras el sudor caía por sus senos, la saliva salía de su boca mientras gemía con fuerza, Hinata estaba gimiendo mientras el juguete se movía también, el juguete tenía un efecto de contragolpe, cada vez que Hinata movía sus caderas y envestía a Tigresa este juguete le daba una envestida a Hinata, Hinata estaba gimiendo siguiendo envistiendo a Tigresa en su vagina, las vaginas de ambas estaban muy mojadas y derramaban fluidos dejándolos en el suelo-

Hinata...más fuerte...más profundos...me encanta esta verga...-Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras Hinata clavó sus garras en las caderas de Tigresa- si más fuerte, más, más, más

Quiero verga...mi vagina está muy húmeda...quiero verga...quiero leche -dijo Hinata entre gemidos envistiendo a Tigresa, le dio la vuelta y la acostó en el suelo, Hinata se acostó en cima de Tigresa y comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo dejando que el juguete se moviera también, las dos estaban gimiendo con fuerza mientras sus vaginas chocaban dejando un sonido de humedad, la vagina de Hinata y la vagina de Tigresa se estaban rodando con cada golpe-

¿Que..se siente...que te...penetre una...mujer? -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, aplicó más fuerza dejando que Tigresa gritara y gimiera con fuerza, los senos de ambas estaban chocando y frotándose entre si, los pezones de ambas se frotaban y sobresalían entre los senos de ambas, Mei Ling estaba sujetando un pene de goma, lo froto con cu vagina para lubricarlo ligeramente, el pene de goma se frotaba en su vagina y llegaba en el centro de su trasero donde estaba su ano, el pene de goma estaba húmedo y lubricado, sin pensarlo lo metió en su vagina y Mei Ling gimió con fuerza derramando fluidos en el suelo, dejó el juguete en el suelo y se hincó quedando con las piernas abiertas-

Que rico...mi vagina está temblando con fuerza por este pene de goma -Mei Ling estaba dando ligeros saltos con sus rodillas metiendo el pene de goma más en su vagina, sé apoyo en sus rodillas y dio más saltos usando sus piernas mientras masajeaba sus senos y lamia los pezones con su lengua, tocó un pezon y lo metió en su boca, lo mordía ligeramente y gemía con más fuerza- quiero más, si quiero más vergas, quiero una verga...en mi culo y ...quiero lamer otro pene -Mei Ling se acostó en el suelo de pecho tierra, sujeto el pene de juguete y lo movió más rápido, lo metía y lo sacaba con fuerza dejando que su vagina derramara más fluidos y se escucha el sonido de los choques entre sus fluidos y el pensé de goma, sus manos se mojaban y se metían con sus fluidos vaginales, su lengua salía de su boca junto a más gritos y gemidos, Hinata se quitó el juguete de goma y ella y Tigresa entrelazaron sus piernas frotando sus vaginas juntas, el clitoris de Hinata y el clitoris de Tigresa chocaban con fuerza y se frotaban dejando manchas de humedad en el suelo y entre ellas-

Mi vagina..está que arde...quiero más...quiero..más -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, las dos levantaron más sus caderas y frotaron sus vaginas, los labios de ambas se volvieron de un tono rosa fuerte por la fricción y contacto, los pechos de a,vas estaban húmedos, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel y llegaban a sus lesiones quedando en la punta- Hinata..me corro...

Yo también me..corro..Tigresa...-dijo Hinata entre gemidos, las dos estaban gritando-

¡Me corro! -las dos gritaron y derramaron más fluidos en el suelo, los fluidos de ambas salían con fuerza dejando sus pelajes mojados y pegajosos, las dos hembras estaban cansadas pero vieron a Mei Ling en el suelo gimiendo o no fuerza, Hinata vio un cinturón de cuero negro con un pan de goma en el frente, sonrió tomando el cinturón y se lo puso-

Ya te entiendo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Tigresa tomó el otro cinturón que encontró y se lo puso, las dos se acercaron a Mei Ling y la sujetaron, Tigresa sujeto a Mei Ling de los hombros y Hinata de las piernas dejándolas abiertas-

¿Chicas que harán? -dijo Mei Ling confundida y sonrojada, Hinata sonrió y tomó el pene de goma para meterlo en su ano, Mei Ling grito y gimió con fuerza, Tigresa sonrió y metió su pene de goma en la vagina de Mei Ling haciendo que gritara con más fuerza y derramó fluidos dejándolos en el suelo, las dos comenzaron a envestirla dejando que gimiera un poco, ambos penes de goma sé movían dentro de ella dejando que sus fluidos cayeran al suelo- mi culo...mi culo..me lo rompen pero mi coño..no lo había sentido tan sabroso, quiero más, quiero que lo rompan de ambos lados -Mei Ling estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras la penetraban más rápido, Tigresa le dio un beso metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Mei Ling, Mei Ling gimió y pasó sus manos por el trasero de Tigresa y le metió un dedo en su ano haciendo que Tigresa gimiera más fuerte-

Mi culo..más...-Tigresa gimió y la beso con más fuerza mientras Mei Ling masturbaba su año, los pechos de ambas estaban frotándose y sus muslos haciendo un ruido húmedo por el contando entre sus pieles sudadas y húmedas, Tigresa se acostó en el suelo y se quitó el cinturón para dejar que Mei Ling le lamiera la vagina, Mei Ling estaba gimiendo mientras lamia y metía dos de sus dedos en la vagina de Tigresa haciendo que los fluidos se derramaran con más fuerza y frecuencia, Hinata pasó el pene de goma a la vagina de Mei Ling penetrandola y envistiendola con fuerza dejando que más fluidos salieran, las dos estaban gimiendo con fuerza hasta que Mei Ling se corrio gritando un poco y Tigresa gritó y su vagina expulsó fluidos dejando la cara de Mei Ling manchada, ahora Tigresa estaba usando el pene de goma y Hinata estaba sobre ella siendo penetrada en su vagina, Hinata tenía las piernas abiertas saltando un poco sobre Tigresa y el pene de goma, Mei Ling por su parte estaba sentada sobre la cara de Tigresa dejando que Tigresa metiera la lengua en su vagina y Mei Ling gimió masajeando sus senos-

Si...que rico...-dijo Mei Ling gimiendo con fuerza, Tigresa la estaba sujetando de sus caderas lamiendo su vagina mientras su clitoris sobresalía un poco por lo excitado que estaba, Hinata se recostó más sobre Tigresa y comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo dejando manchas en el pene de goma mientras tenía con fuerza, sus fluidos vaginales dejaban el cuerpo y juguete de Tigresa más mojado, su ano sobresalía un poco por la excitacion, Hinata giros un poco y termino corriéndose dejando una gran mancha de fluidos igual que Mei Ling quién mojo toda la cara de Tigresa-

Tigresa no se quitó el juguete y recostó a Hinata en el suelo de lado mientras la sujetaba de sus caderas y la envestía con fuerza, Hinata estaba gimiendo más fuerte dejando más manchas de fluidos en el suelo y pene de goma, Mei Ling se metió un pene de goma en su vagina, era un pene largo de juguete, tomó el otro extremo y lo puso en el ano de Tigresa, lo froto un momento y lo metió con fuerza haciendo que Tigresa viniera un poco fuerte, Mei Ling y Tigresa se estaban moviendo al mismo tiempo, Tigresa envestía a Hinata y Mei Ling envestía a Tigresa, las tres hembras estaban gimiendo, la vagina de Hinata estaba muy rosada y derramando fluidos que dejaban su pelaje muy mojado, Tigresa la recostó haciendo que abriera las piernas y la seguía penetrando, su ano estaba muy abierto y la seguían penetrando de esa forma mientras su vagina estaba derramando fluido que llegaban hasta el suelo, Mei Ling estaba riendo un poco y gimiendo, sujeto las caderas de Tigresa y la siguió penetrando dejando que Tigresa viniera con fuerza, la vagina de Mei Ling no podía estar más empapada, su vagina mojaba todo el juguete-

¿No creen que nos pasamos un poco? -dijo Grulla nervioso-

No...déjalas..un -dijo Izanamy nervioso- creo que si...

Si...lamela...chupasela..Tigresa -dijo Po sonrojado, los dos machos solo vieron un poco a Po y se alejaron dos pasos- si...hay..si que rico...hay que comenzó ¡Hay que lindo! -Po sonrio dejando sus ojos viscos y se relajó un poco- hay listo...-las tres hembras estaban sonrojada-

No..más..ya no puedo..aguantar...-dijo Hinata entre gemidos-

Mi..cuerpo...que rico...-dijo Tigresa entre gemidos-

Si...ya no ...puedo...-dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

¡Me corro! -las tres gritaron con fuerza y sus vaginas terminaron corriéndose dejando que sus vaginas expulsaran fluidos de forma rápida y fuerte, los fluidos de las tres cayeron al suelo salpicando un poco a la que estaba más cerca, las tres felinas cayeron al suelo cansadas-

Bien esto las canso -dijo Po sonriendo- las tres están fueran de combate vengan esos cinco -levantó la mano izquierda sonriendo pero ni Grulla ni Izanamy quisieron acercarse- ¿nadie?

Vimos lo que hacías ni loco te doy la mano -dijo Grulla con los ojos entrecerrados e Izanamy negaba con la cabeza- ¿bien ahora qué hacemos con ella?

Creo que lo mejor es llevar a cada una a su cuarto para dejar que descansen -dijo Izanamy calmado, los tres machos saltaron la barda y se acercaron con cuidado, cada uno se acercó a su felina pero donde Po iba a sujetar a Tigresa está despertó y la sujeto de la pierna-

¡Aaaaa está viva! -Po gritó asustado, Izanamy fue sujeto del cuello por Hinata y ella se acercó sonriendo a verlo- ¡Grulla pide ayuda! ¿Grulla? -solo escucharon aletazos y cuando vieron Grulla se había ido volando- ¡Grulla ¿a dónde vas?!

¡Gallina traidora! -Izanamy gritó algo molesto, Hinata ronroneo un poco y se acercó más a Izanamy haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, Tigresa y Mei Ling ya estaban quitándole el pantalón a Po dejándolo desnudó-

Chicas por favor...-dijo Po asustado, Mei Ling le sujeto el pene a Po mientras Tigresa se puso debajo de él y comenzo a lamerlo sus genitales y los sujeto con algo de fuerza, Mei Ling metió el pene de Po a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo de forma rápida dejando lleno de saliva el pene de Po, Tigresa movió su lengua de arriba abajo sintiendo todo el pene de Po, Po por su lado estaba sonrojado y apretando la boca tratando de aguantar los gemidos, las dos hembras siguieron con su trabajo y las dos se levantaron un momento para masturbar el pene de Po con los senos de ambas, las dos frotaban sus senos con el pene de Po en medio de las dos, Po no agitó y termino eyaculando en la cara de ambas, las dos felinas sonrieron y vieron que las dos tenían las caras cubiertas de semen, las dos se besaron y comenzaron a lamerse entre si quitando el semen, Po por su parte estaba nervioso y sonrojado, en otro extremo Hinata estaba gimiendo mientras Izanamy la sujetaba de los tobillos y la tenía recostada en el suelo mientras la envistiera con fuerza dejando que viniera-

Hinata estaba gimiendo fuerte con su lengua fuera de la boca y con la cara muy roja de la fuerza, Izanamy aplicó más fuerza pero en eso se detuvo y tuvo una idea-

 _Si quiero que este celo sé le pase tendré que ser más rudo_ -pensó Izanamy sonriendo y concentro energía en su cuerpo- ¡Bankai! -su pelo brillo, sus tatuajes aparecieron en su rostro, en su espalda aparecieron marcas parecida a un tatuaje en forma de flamas que salían de su Gema, Hinata abrió las piernas e Izanamy sonrió aplicando más fuerza y velocidad haciendo que Hinata gritara y gimiera con más fuerza, su vagina estaba sacando más fluidos derramándolos en el suelo, la acostó de lado y abrió sus piernas para dejar una pierna extendida-

¡Si así párteme a la mitad! ¡No te detengas! -Hinata gritó con fuerza y gimiendo mientras su vagina sé mojaba más, Po sonrió y activo su nivel maestro, su pelo en los brazos se volvió blanco, el pelo del pecho se extendió y apareció un tatuaje en su espalda en forma de un Dragón Dorado, sus ojos se hicieron amarillos y sonrío, sujeto a Tigresa y la señor sobre el y comenzó a penetro con fuerza para comenzar a envestirla con fuerza dejando que gritara y gimiera con fuerza, Tigresa cerró los ojos mientras Mei Ling estaba sonriendo intrigada, se acercó a Tigresa y vio que los fluidos de su vagina llenaban los genitales de Po-

Mei Ling sonrió y comenzó a lamer el pene de Po y luego sus genitales sintiendo todos los fluidos, saboreo los jugos vaginales de Tigresa y sonrío, Po termino eyaculando dentro de Tigresa y ella gritó un poco, Mei Ling sonrió y siguió probando el semen con los fluidos de Tigresa, Po dejó a Tigresa a un lado dejando que ella descansará, Po se relajó pero Mei Ling sujeto el pene de Po y se sentó sobre el, se penetro sola y comenzó a moverse, Po estaba nervioso pero levanto a Mei Ling y comenzó a envestirla con fuerza haciendo que gimiera y gritara un poco, el cuerpo de Mei Ling estaba temblando y mojándose en sudor pero seguía disfrutando y riendo un poco, se puso a cuatro patas y dejó que Po la envistiera con fuerza-

¡No pares...vamos embarázame...quiero que me preñes! -Mei Ling gritó sonriendo y Po siguió envistiendola con fuerza con tanta fuerza que la vagina de Mei Ling y su trasero se volvieron algo rojos por el impacto-

¡No pares...quiero más leche quiero leche en mi coño! -Hinata gritó dejando que Izanamy le abriera las piernas por detrás y siguió envistiendola, Izanamy termino eyaculando dentro de ella dejando que gritara, Izanamy sacó su pene y dejo ver que Hinata estaba derramando semen y un poco de fluidos pero solo muy poco- es...mucha..leche...podría quedar embarazada...-Mei Ling gritó y Po termino eyaculando dentro de su vagina, Mei Ling cayó al suelo de espaldas sonriendo pero levanto las caderas lo mejor que pudo para evitar que el semen saliera, Po e Izanamy suspiraron pero Tigresa tacleo a Po y se penetro ella misma con el pene de Po y Mei Ling saltó encima de Izanamy quedando sentada en su pene-

¿Tigresa qué haces? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Lo siento mi amor pero quiero un bebé ahora -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Tú no te irás hasta que pruebe la verga más fuerte de Japón -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, los machos solo expulsaron más energía y durante unos minutos ambas gritaron, cuando terminaron Hinata estaba dormida con la vagina cubierta de semen de Izanamy, Mei Ling estaba inconsciente con la vagina, cara y vientre Llanos con el semen de Po y el de Izanamy, Tigresa por su parte estaba cubierta de semen de Po en toda la vagina y trasero, los machos estaban tranquilos, se vistieron y deshicieron el nivel maestro-

¿Por que no pensamos en esto antes? Usar el nivel maestro para complacerlas -dijo Po calmado- no me siento...cansado..no mal como antes y lo hice tres veces, ella está acabado no aguanto ni dos

Mejor ya no lo pienses tanto, úsalo pero...algo me dice que el celo ya se pasara y tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo Izanamy algo nervioso- no...sé porque...pero...que compres ropa para bebe...

¡¿Que?! -Po gritó sorprendido, después de un tiempo Tigresa estaba en la entrada del palacio cargando una bebe de tigre de pelo blanco y ojos verdes, la pequeña era idéntica a ella-

Po pasame el biberón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero Po estaba alimentando a otro bebe tigre pero macho con el pelo blanco con los ojos rojos color rubí-

Perdón Tigresa estoy alimentando al bebe y falta...su hermana menor -dijo Po nervioso viendo en el suelo a una bebe panda pequeña de ojos rojos-

Sabes mi celo se acerca de nuevo pero la doctora Sarenji me dio medicamentos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- el celo ya no será problema ahora

¡¿Había medicamentos para el celo?! -Po gritó sorprendido y Tigresa asintió sonriendo nerviosa- debí haberlo sabido antes, no que ahora tengo cuatro hijos y medio

Si Mei Ling nos sorprendió con ese leopardo blanco y ese panda de color café en ves de negro jiji nos pasamos con el celo...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Y lobo lobo color café -dijo Po calmado- y Hinata...uy...pobre de su hu..

 _ **Fin y escenas post créditos**_

-Izanamy y Byakun estaban leyendo algunos cómics sentados en una silla con unas bebidas, Izanamy tenía unos lentes en la cara y Byakun bebía algo leyendo un cómic-

¿Cuantas clasificaciones tocamos con este especial? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Llenamos con lesbianismo, juguetes sexuales o dildos, drogas, trios, impregnacion, orgia, embarazo y creo que también entra lo extremo por usar el nivel maestro -dijo Byakun calmado-

Bien tenemos que idear uno que use tentáculos, enfermeras, lolis -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- va ser un tiempo ocupado

Bien entre otras cosas el especial para Kung fu Elemental 3 está en trámite, se llamara La batalla de los dioses regresa, pero en este caso solo participaremos, Hinata, Izanamy y yo, será una pelea contra Awashima y los otros dos semidioses deformes -dijo Byakun sonriendo- también liberaré mi Modo Explosivo, también se presentará a mi hijo Sparks

No solo el también habrá un nuevo adelanto para la historia de Lu donde todos seremos viejos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- también se presentará a mi hijo pero solo los que me siguen en Wattpad sabrán quién es su madre pero aquí será un secreto, ahora que lo pienso alguien me dijo que deberíamos hacer la fusión

¿La fusión? -dijo Byakun confundido- no lo sé ¿como se llamaría o cómo sería la fusión?

Un lobo tragado blanco de ojos azules -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿qué tal suena Raykur?

Me encanta -dijo Byakun sin emoción- ¿que tal si el próximo especial todas las hembras son lolis y son atacadas por un pulpo?

Mmm suena bien -dijo Izanamy sin emoción-


	20. Amor en la playa

**__**Amor en la playa**__**

Poco antes de conocer a Po, Byakun e Izanamy todos estaban en la playa disfrutando de su día de descanso, Po y Tigresa tenían un tiempo de haberse convertido en novios, por invitación de Iza todos estaban en un hotel recién construido, Tigresa y Po estaban saliendo del edificio para relajarse un poco mas y compartir tiempo como pareja, Tigresa sujeto la mano derecha de Po mientras sonreía y se dejaba guiar un poco por sus instintos de temporada, los dos estaban caminando por un rato hasta que se detuvieron un momento, no se dieron cuenta pero el humo de la fogata de Isaac y Hinata les estaba dando directo-

Sabes Po este tiempo juntos es maravilloso, míranos le enseñamos a Hinata a nadar no se como lo veas pero sentí como si fuéramos una familia -Tigresa sonrío sonrojada un poco y Po se quedo sorprendido un momento para luego reír un poco- ¿Que dije?

Nada solo que mírame ahora, hace como dos años estaba obsesionado con proteger el valle entero, no me importaba nada mas que hacerme mas fuerte y entonces me caes del cielo y cambias todo mi mundo en poco tiempo -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa lo abrazo- Tigresa me siento realmente feliz, ahora siento que en verdad puedo ser alguien mejor no en fuerza, no en habilidades de kung fu sino siendo un mejor macho contigo, te amo Tigresa

Y yo te amo a ti Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso, en eso los dos sintieron un aroma algo fuerte y penetrante que los hizo separarse un momento para comenzar a reírse un poco- algo huele muy bien -Tigresa se sonrojo un poco, comenzó a respirar de forma agitada y beso a Po de forma apasionada, los besos pasaron de lo mas normal a algo un poco mas apasionado, los dos después de unos momento se separaron respirando de forma agitada- Po...

Tigresa...yo..quiero...-Tigresa no dejo que Po terminara de hablar por que lo beso de nuevo y quedo encima de el, Po paso sus manos por la espalda de Tigresa, bajo un poco y le toca la cola para después tocar algo de su espalda baja, cuando sintió su cola Tigresa gimió un poco y se separó- perdón es que no me fije donde estaba tocando

No te preocupes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se abrió el sudadero mostrando su bikini rojo- Po te amo y quiero expresártelo esta noche -Tigresa tomo la mano derecha de Po e hizo que la tocará en su busto, Po apretó uno de los senos de Tigresa y ella se sonrojo soltando un leve vapor de su boca- Po dime ¿me amaras esta noche?

Si lo haré y cada noche que pueda -dijo Po sonriendo, la beso y la acostó en el suelo mientras Po estaba encima besándola sin para, bajo sus manos sintiendo mas su cuerpo y cada parte, Tigresa suspiraba y gemía levemente-

Po pasó su mano frotando los senos de Tigresa un poco, acaricio sus estómago y fue bajando sintiendo su pelo un poco, llegó hasta sus muslos y los acaricio un poco, Tigresa estaba gimiendo un poco y le dio la vuelta a Po dejándolo acostado en el suelo, Tigresa se sentó sobre Po y se quitó el bikini quedando desnuda completamente, tenía la vagina rosada rodeada de pelo blanco, sus senos eran algo grandes de pelo blanco y los pezones rosados, Po estaba sorprendido y sin poder hablar pero estaba respirando de forma agitada-

Tócame...-dijo Tigresa sonrojada y Po estaba sorprendido- has estado con una mujer antes...y también ves a chicas...todos los días...puedes tocarme -Tigresa pasó sus manos por el pecho de Po un poco y Po asintió, pasó sus manos tocando los muslos de Tigresa, si siguió subiendo y todo los senos de Tigresa y los movió haciendo que Tigresa gimiera un poco- aaah si...un poco más...-Po asintió y siguió moviendo sus manos jugando y apretando los senos de Tigresa, Tigresa movió sus caderas frotando su vagina con el pene de Po por encima de su ropa-

Tu pantalón me molesta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po se quitó el traje de baño que tenía y mostró su pene rosado, Tigresa estaba sentada sobre Po y frotaba su vagina sobre el pene de Po dejando leves manchas de humedad, la vagina de Tigresa estaba humedeciéndose un poco y el pene de Po soltaba leves gotas de su líquido preseminal, Tigresa seguía gimiendo un poco hasta que su vagina soltó un poco más de fluidos dejando el pene de Po mojado-

Hazlo...ya puedo...-dijo Tigresa sonrojada, Po la levanto levemente y sujeto su pene, Tigresa se sentó lentamente y logró que el pene de Po la penetrara un poco, al final Tigresa se feo caer encima del pene de Po y ella gritó levemente dejando que su vagina soltara un poco de sangre-

¿Sangre? -dijo Po sorprendido- Tigresa ¿te lastime?

No...-Tigresa cerró los ojos y sujeto la cara de Po- tú tomaste mi virginidad -sonrió viendo a Po, Po asintió sonrojado y movió sus caderas, Tigresa se quejó pero Po siguió envistiendo a Tigresa con algo de fuerza mientras Tigresa tenía un poco con dolor, pero en eso Tigresa comenzó a gemir un poco más y abrazo a Po pegando más su cuerpo al de Po, Po la abrazo pasando sus brazo por su cola y siguió envistiendola con fuerza, la vagina de Tigresa estaba un poco roja mientras derramaba más fluidos vaginales, el pene de Po se estaba manchando con sangre y fluidos vaginales, Tigresa seguía gimiendo hasta que gimio un poco fuertes y se dejó caer en brazos de Po, Po la puso a cuatro patas y sujeto sus caderas y comenzó a envestirla mientras Tigresa gemía un poco fuerte, la vagina de Tigresa estaba derramando fluidos en el suelo dejando una mancha-

Po mi vagina...me duele...pero no...puedo dejar de gemir...-dijo Tigresa sonrojada y gimiendo- me está gustando...-Po la estaba envistiendo un poco fuerte y aumento la velocidad, el trasero de Tigresa estaba un poco sonrojado por los golpes, Po siguió usando más fuerza mientras Tigresa no paraba de gemir- mi vagina..mi vagina...siento..que va...me..corro..me corro..me corro..me corro -Po aplicaba amas velocidad dejando que la vagina de Tigresa derramara más fluidos dejando una mancha en la arena- ¡Me corro! -Tigresa gritó un poco dejando que su vagina derramara más fluidos, Tigresa estaba acostada en el suelo, Po sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza- es increíble...me dejas sin palabras

Si lo sé -dijo Po sonriendo- te amo Tigresa

Oh Po -Tigresa gimió mientras la luna era testigo de lo que pasaba ahí mismo, mientras con el señor Ping, era de noche y estaba preparando las últimas rondas de comida para servir cuando sintió que un horrible y desagradable escalofrío le paso por la espalda y termino cortando no solo la tabla para cortar vegetales sino también su mesa termino cortada, los clientes sintieron miedo cuando vieron al señor Ping ido y con un cuchillo en la mano-

Alguien le acaba de quitar la inocencia a mi pequeña hija! -no se supo como pero el señor Ping lo había gritado con pánico en el tono- no...no..o si..pero..ella...-estaba sujetando dos cuchillos uno en cada mano mientras lanzaba cosas al aire- yo..creo que castrare y cortare la carne del maestro Po cuando llegue -los clientes salieron despacio mientras el señor Ping lanzaba gritos y demás de rebanar la vara de bambú de Po, de regreso en la playa Tigresa y Po estaban en el mar nadando de momento pero los dos se juntaron y se dieron un beso, Po levanto a Tigresa mostrando que no usaba ropa igual que el, la sujeto de sus caderas y la volvió a penetrar mientras Tigresa le dio un beso con su boca abierta dejando que sus lenguas se juntaran en sus bocas, Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras Po la penetraba con fuerza, sujeto su trasero y la vagina de Tigresa estaba mojada dejando que cayeran algunas gotas en el mar, Po recostó a Tigresa en el suelo cerca de la orilla y sujeto sus senos para meter sus pezones a su boca, Po sujeto los pezones de Tigresa y los lamió seguido de leves mordeduras-

Mis pezones...mis tengas se un poco más gentil -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, Po la sujeto de sus caderas y comenzó a mover sus caderas envistiendo con fuerza a Tigresa, Tigresa estaba gimiendo sujetando el cuello de Po y clavo sus garras en su piel- dame con más fuerza...si..así -Po estaba envistiendo a Tigresa mientras las garras de Tigresa se clavaban más-

Tigresa no aguanto más...siento...que me...voy a correr -dijo Po entre gemidos de fuerza-

Si...hazlo..en mi vagina...-dijo Tigresa entre gemidos y Po termino abrazándola con fuerza eyaculando dentro de ella, Po alejo un poco más su pene y mostró que la vagina de Tigresa estaba derramando sus fluidos y semen de Po, Tigresa solo lo beso un poco y los dos se quedaron en la playa un rato más-


	21. Educacion sexual con la señorita Hinata

**__**Educación sexual con la señorita Hinata**__**

Era un día normal en Japón pero la tarde ya estaba empezando, Hinata estaba hablando con una cerda que era modista en la aldea Shiba-

Bien gracias por hacerme está ropa nueva -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

De nada querida pero recuerda que debes lavarlas antes de regresármelas -dijo la cerda sonriendo y Hinata asintió, la cerda se le acercó sonriendo y le susurró al oído- bien recuerda que se deben divertir esta noche -Hinata se sonrojó un poco ante lo dicho- seguro el se divertirá bastante contigo hoy

Si gracias nos vemos -dijo Hinata sonrojada y nerviosa, ella estaba corriendo en los techos Del Valle para que no la vieran cargando la ropa- __Bien los niños no estarán en caso hoy, todos tienen misiones ya me encargué de darles las misiones más fáciles, Long está con su padre en China, Hanabi y Rena salieron con Misaki a visitar a unos amigos, que alivio ya tenemos varios meses sin tener sexo__ -Hinata llegó al palacio Shiba y entro con cuidado viendo el lugar- ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? -liberó sus ojos color ámbar y vio el lugar y sonrío-

Bien sin moros en las costa -dijo Hinata sonriendo, camino un poco viendo el lugar oscurecido- querido ya llegue -siguió caminando y encontró la puerta de la oficina de Izanamy, entró con cuido y piso un libro- ¿que hace esto aquí? ¿Por qué hay tantos libros en el suelo? -escuchó una queja y con su fuego encendió una lámpara encontrando a Izanamy acostado en el suelo rodeado de libros, estaba quejándose y parecía que no tenía energías- ¿que te pasó? ¿Por que estás ahí en el suelo?

Ha han sido tres noches y días llenos de trabajo -dijo Izanamy cansado- unos amigos me dijeron que encontraron un barco extranjero y encontraron una embarcación con muchas cosas ahí dentro entre esas una cosa a la que llamaron café

Vaya eso suena rico -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿y porque estas tirado en el suelo?

Es que estaba cansado leí todos los libros me canse -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿que tienes ahí? Hermosa -Hinata sonrió y se acerco a él-

No, es un regalo para mi bueno si estás ten cansado ¿por que no vas a comer algo? -dijo Hinata sonriendo- no compre nada así que tendrás que ir a comer algo en la aldea

Está bien ¿no quieres ir a omer algo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Lo siento cariño pero me quedaré aquí a descansar un poco -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy asintió y salió del palacio algo cansado, Hinata sonrió y fue corriendo a su cuarto corriendo, abrió la bolsa que tenía y saco algo de ropa- perfecto, perfecto todo está listo, solo tengo que esperar a que no se entretenga tanto, lo primero que voy a escoger será la lencería que voy a usar -se sonrojó y se sujeto las mejillas-

Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que usaría una lencería sexy -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, en su cuarto había un espejo de cuerpo completo primero tomo una especie de lencería con forma de leotardo cubriendo de la cadera para abajo con un sostén y tiras en la parte de atrás, su cuerpo era blanco, hermoso, delgada y con senos grandes y un trasero redondo, la lencería era roja, posó de perfil y se sonrojó un poco viendo su cuerpo escultural, cambio su lenceria por otra del mismo color, usaba un sostén y pantaletas con un agujero debajo de su vientre, Hinata estaba sonrojada y sonriendo viendo su cuerpo-

Tengo un buen cuerpo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, cambio su lencería por una azul, tenía un sostén negro con tiras negras en los hombros, una parte azul en frente, usaba unas pantaletas de color gris con tela delgada y una falda azul, tenía tirantes sujetando sus medias negras de las piernas de forma sensual- es difícil decidirse, quizás me encuentre más sexy si no uso ropa interior -se sujeto la cara y comenzó a reír algo sonrojado- hay maldito celo me hace cometer locuras

Tengo que prepararme para la hora que regrese Izanamy -dijo Hinata sonriendo, después de una hora Izanamy estaba saliendo de un restaurante tallándose el estomago-

Hay que rico comí -dijo Izanamy calmado tallándose el estomago- siento que mi fuerza finalmente regreso -llegó al palacio y sonrío viendo el palacio un momento, llegó a la entrada y todo estaba oscurecido pero en una mesa había una lámpara encendida con una bolsa debajo, se acercó y la tomo viendo que en el frente había una nota con su nombre escrito en ella- "Cariño se que estos meses han estado muy malos y pesados, así que para ayudarte un momento te dejo esto, ponte la ropa y ve conmigo a nuestro cuarto" -lego la nota y suspiro, tomó la bolsa y la abrió- esto tiene que ser una broma -se quitó la ropa y se puso otra, tenía puesto un pantalón azul oscuro, una playera blanca sencilla, y encima una chamarra de cuero negro, suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto- ¿por que querrá que use está ropa? -se acercó a la puerta y vio que había un mensaje que decía toca primero- ¿aue toque primero? Este es mi cuarto o nuestro cuarto? -dio tres toques y sonrío- Hinata -dio tres toques más- Hinata -dentro Hinata estaba confundida levantando una ceja mientras Izanamy dio otros tres golpes- Hinata

Pasa -dijo Hinata confundida, Izanamy suspiró y entro con cuidado-

Hinata...-dijo Izanamy confundido y nervioso- ¡Teeee teteee! -Hinata estaba usando una camisa blanca de manga larga, una chaleco negro de tipo formal, una corbata roja larga, una falda elegante y unas medias de color azul oscuras mientras usaba unos lentes transparentes en su cara y estaba levemente maquillada- __¿esto es un juego de roles?__ -pensó Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Siéntese señor Shiba -dijo Hinata sería señalando a una silla frente a ella, Izanamy solo sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y se sentó frente a ella- ¿sabes porque te llame hoy?

La verdad no señora directora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No te hagas el tonto conmigo -dijo Hinata molesta- lo encontraron teniendo sexo con una de las doctoras de la escuela

Je es culpa de esa gata por ponerse un traje tan corto y con una camisa tan apretada que marca los pezones -dijo Izanamy sonriendo algo molesto-

Pues bueno hombre maravilla te espera un duro castigo -dijo Hinata seria e Izanamy se levantó muy rápido y sonriendo mostrando los dientes asustando un poco a Hinata-

Dame una buena razón para hacerte caso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Porque estás bajo mi cargo y porque yo tu directora -dijo Hinata sería pero trataba de no reírse, Izanamy se acero a ella hasta que la estrelló con la pared colocando los brazos a un lado de su cabeza-

Tu no estás a cargo de nada y no eres mi jefa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras Hinata estaba sonriendo un poco-

Aléjate de mi -dijo Hinata sonriendo pero Izanamy la beso, los dos estaban besando abriendo la boca mientras sus lenguas se juntaban dentro, Hinata abrazo a Izanamy pasando sus brazos por el cuello e Izanamy la abrazo pasando sus brazos por la cadera, sujeto un poco su trasero y lo apretó, metió los dedos sintiendo un punto en su trasero y Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse un poco, metió su dedo casi sintiendo su ano, pasó su mano derecha y sujeto el seno de Hinata, los dos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos-

No tienes porque ser tímida veamos que tienes debajo de esto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y sujeto la camisa de Hinata para abrirla con fuerza y mostrar sus senos, senos grandes, redondos y con pezones erectos y rosados- vaya que hermosos

No los mires -dijo Hinata sonrojada y nerviosa-

¿Por que no? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, sujeto los senos y los movió un poco- un gran cuerpo cómo el tuyo debe ser expuesto siempre

Aaaaah para por favor -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras Izanamy movía sus senos tocándolos entre ellos-

Tu boca dice que pare pero tu cuerpo no -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y levanto los senos de Hinata moviéndolos un poco- así que escuchare mejor a tu cuerpo -chupo unos de los senos de Hinata mientras apretaba un poco un pezon del otro seño suelto haciendo que Hinata gimiera un poco fuertes, mordisqueo levemente el pezon haciendo que Hinata gimiera, Izanamy pasó su lengua recorriendo el estomago de Hinata hasta llegar a su ombligo-

Kyaaaa ¿que estás haciendo? -dijo Hinata entre gemidos, en un momento Izanamy le quitó la falda y mostró la vagina de Hinata-

Vaya así que no llevas ropa interior -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata se quitó la camisa y la falda dejando sus medias nada más- ¿y dices que yo soy el malo aquí? -Hinata se reía un poco e Izanamy comenzó a chupar la vagina de Hinata metiendo su lengua-

Siiii -Hinata gritó un poco sonriendo, Izanamy estaba lamiendo la vagina de Hinata mientras soltaba más fluidos vaginales, la vagina de Hinata estaba derramando más fluidos, se acercó y vio su clitoris y le dio una lamida- ¿Cómo aprendiste a complacer a una mujer? Ah más si sigue así -sujeto su seno izquierdo y lo masajeo un poco y apretó su pezon mientras genial y con su mano libre sujeto la cabeza de Izanamy- si si sigue -Hinata levantó su seno y comenzó a lamer su Perón y parte de su seno mientras gemía y acariciaba la cabeza de Izanamy- mmmm ya casi estoy por...-Hinata sujeto la cabeza de Izanamy comenzó a gemir hasta que se corrio y mojo la cara de Izanamy, Izanamy estaba sonriendo y se limpió la cara sonriendo-

Bien ahora tu tienes que seguir -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mostrando que su pene está efecto y lo tenía marcado en sus pantalones- tienes que ganar tu próximo placer

Con gusto -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se agachó y la abrió los pantalones de izanamy mostrando el pene de Izanamy, estaba duro y erecto, Hinata sonrió y sujeto el pene sonriendo- vaya en verdad eres un chico malo -lo lamio un poco, pasó su lengua sintiendo todo el pene de Izanamy hasta sus generales, chupo sus genitales un poco e Izanamy sujeto su cabeza sonrojado y respirando agitado, Hinata sonrió y metió la punta del pene de Izanamy y luego lo metió casi hasta la mitad en su boca- Hinata...si que sabes...usar la lengua...-Izanamy sujeto la cabeza de Hinata mientras ella movía más su boca- creo que voy...-Hinata gimió un poco y sintio que algo llenaba su boca, Hinata abrió la boca y mostrando que el pene de Izanamy estaba eyaculando y mancho su cara un poco, Hinata gimio y se lo tragó todo-

Vaya realmente lo tenías muy guardado -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero aún estás muy duro ¿verdad? -Hinata estaba sonriendo lamiendo lo que quedaba de semen en su cara y manos-

Ya lo creo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata se levantó y le dio un abrazo pasando sus brazos por el cuello e Izanamy se sorprendió- ¿qué pasa?

Solo quería hacer esto -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos se abrazaron y se besaron con pasión, Hinata le quitó toda l ropa que le quedaba a Izanamy dejándolo desnudo, Izanamy sujeto a Hinata y la llevó a la cama dejándola sentada y luego la acostó-

¿Está lista para la parte dura? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Claro que si mi amor -dijo Hinata sonriendo, la recostó en la cama y Hinata abrió sus piernas mostrando su vagina húmeda y derramando fluidos, Izanamy se acostó en cima de ella y la penetro con lentitud haciendo que Hinata gimiera un poco, la envistió con fuerza y con algo de rapidez, con cada golpe la vagina de Hinata estaba mojándose y soñaba con fuerza y muy mojada, Izanamy la sujeto del trasero mientras Hinata gemía con mucha fuerza-

¡Si así! ¡Me encanta no te detengas! -Hinata gritó sonriendo, Izanamy le abrió las piernas y siguió envistiendola de forma fuerte mientras la vagina de Hinata derramaba fluidos, con cada golpes más gotas caían en la cama dejando un mancha- si, si, me...corro..me corro...me corro ¡Me corro! -Hinata gritó con fuerza y soltó varios fluidos en la cama dejando una mancha, los dos estaban agitados pero en eso Hinata recostó a Izanamy sin soltar su pene con la vagina-

Ahora es mi turno de satisfacerte -dijo Hinata sonriendo, abrió sus piernas mostrando más su vagina, comenzó a saltar un poco penetrandose a si misma mientras gemía con algo de fuerza, siguió saltando y moviendo sus caderas, Izanamy estaba respirando agitado y sujeto a Hinata de sus caderas y senos, los movió un poco y luego se acercó para chuparlos, Hinata se recogió mientras movía sus caderas de arriba abajo- me encanta tu pene, pene, pene, pene, me encantan mucho, lo amo -Hinata estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras su vagina no dejaba de expulsar más fluidos y dejar manchados los genitales de Izanamy hasta mojarlos-

Hinata...voy correrme...dentro de poco... -dijo Izanamy haciendo algo de fuerza-

Si...hazlo dentro..yo también...voy a correrme...-dijo Hinata entre gemidos, ella movía más sus caderas moviendo su vagina dejándola muy empapada, los dos movieron sus caderas con más velocidad hasta que Hinata comenzó a gritar- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Me corro! -Hinata termino expulsando muchos fluidos de su vagina dejando el pene de Izanamy empapado, los dos quedaron acostados en la cama agitados y cansados, los dos estaban acostados en la cama mientras Hinata abrazaba a Izanamy-

Eso estuvo...fantástico -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Pienso lo mismo -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

¿Que quieres hacer? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Unos minutos más y a dormir tendemos el palacio para nosotros -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos se besaron mientras seguían en otra ronda, durante la noche Hinata estaba dormida siendo abrazada por Izanamy pero en eso comenzó a tener unas extrañas visiones en su sueño-

 ** _ _ **Sueño de Hinata-**__** se podía ver el palacio de Jade y en él estaba un lobo idéntico a Izanamy pero su pelo era blanco y sus ojos en un tono marrón, el lobo estaba peleando con Po pero él se veía más viejo, el lobo salgo y cayó en picada lanzando una patada, el lo se giró y lanzó una patada de talon-

Todavía te falta más para lograr darme un golpe Isaac -dijo Po sonriendo y el lobo asintió, el lobo comenzó a lanzar varios golpes hacia Po-

Ese lobo solo busca pelear contra todos -dijo Himiko sería ella estaba junto a un leopardo con cierto parecido a Tai Lung, un zorro, un gorila, una águila y Lu pero todos eran adolescentes-

Yo creo que es muy guapo -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada, todos estaban reunidos en lo que parecía una arena, Isaac estaba frente a Long pero ya siendo un adulto-

Lo siento pero yo ganaré esta pelea -dijo Long sonriendo, Isaac y Long chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte golpe, se escucharon algunos sonidos de la pelea viendo a Isaac cayendo en el suelo-

Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba hijo -dijo Po sonriendo-

Escúchame bien yo entrené todo este tiempo para vencer a mi padre y tu serás mi prueba para ver que tan fuerte me he vuelto -dijo Long mientras peleaba contra Po, Long lanzaba varios golpes pero Po los detenía con una sola mano, se escuchaban varios sonidos de impacto hasta Long grito y lanzó un golpe soltando un tornado de fuego- yo soy el nuevo Guerrero Fénix ahora y mi deber es derrotar a todos mis enemigos -Long estaba herido viendo a un leopardo de pelo blanco-

No puedo tolerar está horrible crueldad-dijo una loba blanca de ojos café usando un traje similar al de Izanamy con su gabardina blanca, estaba viendo de frente a un león con traje de pirata, los dos estaban en un barco y avanzaron corriendo- estos animales estaban secuestrando personas de sus país y vendiéndolas cómo esclavos eso iban a hacer contigo -dijo la loba viendo a Lu la cual estaba sorprendida y asustada-

Bien Isaac tu padre te salvó esa vez -dijo Po sonriendo golpeando algo de madera con un martillo-

¿Acaso yo tengo padre? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Isaac tu padre es un hombre muy peligroso -dijo Himiko sería, se vio a Izanamy frente a Himiko y la cargo en sus brazos alejándola de un ataque- es un asesino muy peligroso y no podemos confiar en el aunque haya sido un Guardián -Izanamy estaba hablando con Himiko y ella se vida muy molesta, trato de golpearlo pero lo esquivo y le dio una leve patada las piernas dejando que cayera al suelo de cara-

Yo solo busco la Gema de la luna no estoy buscando un conflicto en vano -dijo Izanamy serio y de brazos cruzados viendo a Himiko, se veía a Byakun enfrentándose a un lobo de pelo verde y ojos morado él parecía algo cansado y el lobo era algo deforme en su cuerpo-

Aunque Byakun sea el más rápido de los Guardianes no será capas de enfrentar a un semi dios -dijo San serio y herido viendo a Byakun- debe haber un método que lo ayude a pelear

¡Modo Explosivo! -Byakun gritó liberando energía dorada viendo al mismo lobo, mientras Hinata estaba sonriendo cargando lo que parecía ser un bebé y sonrío viendo a un pequeño lobo blanco con orejas negras en su cabeza- **__**fin del sueño-**__**

Hinata despertó sorprendida y vio a los lados sin saber que decir-


	22. Como disciplinar a tu dragon

**__**Cómo disciplinar a tu dragón**__**

Era una mañana tranquila y calmada en Japón, pero para Hinata e Izanamy no era nada comparado a lo de anoche, en medio del cuarto de Izanamy estaba, el mismo Izanamy dormido y cubierto dejando ver nada más su torso desnudo, Hinata por su parte ya había despertado y estaba sonriendo viendo a Izanamy-

Vamos mi amante número uno es hora de despertar -dijo Hinata sonriendo pero Izanamy seguía dormido- ok tenía ganas de levantarte de esta manera de todas formas -Hinata se acercó y les dio un beso en los labios, Izanamy fue despertando en más de un solo sentido y regresó el beso, Hinata se comenzó a reír un poco y se separó dejando que izanamy se despertara como era debido-

Buenos días Hinata...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo y luego se sonrojó mucho al verla- oh Por Son Goku

¿Te gusto despertar así? -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella estaba usando sólo una toalla y tenía su pelo mojado dejando ver que la toalla se le pegaba al cuerpo dejando ver sus grandiosas curvas-

Si esto se vuelve regular entonces si, me encanta -Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata le guiñó un ojo-

Bueno vamos date prisa tenemos algo de trabajo el día de hoy -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se acercó a un estante y comenzó a revisar pero su toalla se cayo al suelo dejándola desnuda e Izanamy vio su trasero y cola al igual que su vagina, Izanamy sonrió y le dio una leve nalgada a Hinata dejándola sorprendida-

Oh...chico travieso -dijo Hinata riendo un poco y se tapó el trasero, Izanamy la abrazo con fuerza-

Tu ti mes la culpa por no ocultar ese sexy y redondo trasero tuyo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, le dio un beso en los labios, Hinata le regresó el beso y cayeron en la cama de nuevo, Izanamy penetro a Hinata haciendo que gimiera un poco fuerte y los dos se quedaron en la cama teniendo sexo, en China Po estaba dándose un baño y cuando termino de lavarse el cuerpo salió usando un pantalón negro y una toalla en el cuello, suspiró sonriendo y comenzó a caminar por el palacio-

Bien un día común y corriente, un palacio tranquilo, sin problemas con los celos y demás si tal como me gusta mi palacio, tranquilo -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa estaba sonriendo viéndolo escondida detras de una columna, se acercó corriendo y trato de saltar sobre Po pero Po sonido y bajo su cuerpo- hay una moneda -Tigresa pasó por encima de Po y cayó agachada en él suelo- hola Tigresa

Po ¿como pudiste esquivar mi ataque? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Ha...porque soy un Guardián de Nivel Superior -dijo Po sonriendo- ahora puedo sentir la presencia de cualquiera en el palacio ¿qué pasó? ¿Necesitas algo?

Si, necesito a mi Panda duro y listo para la pelea -dijo Tigresa sonriendo de forma sensual, Po lo entendió con solo verla-

 _ _Rayos es su celo__ -pensó Po nervioso viendo a Tigresa- de...¿oyes eso? Creo qué hay una persona en peligro me tengo que ir -Po se cubrió en un Chi dorado y se fue corriendo de ahí a una forma veloz dejando a Tigresa molesta-

Hay...-dijo Tigresa molesta, pasó el rato y Tigresa estaba acostada en el pasillo viendo una lista de forma de hacer que Po se quedará a tener sexo con ella- nada, nada de lo que intento funciona, el simplemente no quiere tener sexo que molestia

Puede ser una molestia pero hasta los machos tienen límites en su lujuria -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo llegando con Tigresa- ¿como van las cosas?

Po fingió ir a ayudar a una persona en peligro y me dejo con las ganas -dijo Tigresa molesta- ¿que debo hacer? El no quiere hacer lo que quiero, cuando necesito su pene no me lo da ¿que debo hacer?

Bueno en primera debes dejarlo descansar -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- pero creo tener una idea de cómo hacer que te haga caso -Tigresa sonrió interesada, más tarde Tigresa estaba viendo un traje algo sonrojada y su pelo estaba alborotado- ¿que te parece? Creo es de tu talla

Si eso parece -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- bien vamos a hacerlo es hora de disciplinar a mi dragón hoy vas a ser mío Po -más tarde Po estaba caminando por el palacio y ya era de noche-

Que bueno ya todo salió como lo esperaba ahora solo quiero descansar un rato -dijo Po sonriendo, se acercó a la puerta del palacio y vio a Tigresa parada en la entrada del salón d los héroes- hola Tigresa dime ¿pasó algo? ¿Donde están los demás?

Los demás salieron en un asunto importante -dijo Tigresa calmada- tenemos el palacio para nosotros solos -se acercó a Po y le dio un beso en los labios-

Lo siento Tigresa pero no estoy de humor -dijo Po sonriendo, se apartó un poco y Tigresa se puso algo triste- ¿que tienes?

¿Acaso yo ya ni te atraigo? -dijo Tigresa deprimida y triste-

No, no es eso, es solo que necesito descansar es todo -dijo Po asustado y nervioso pero Tigresa se veía muy triste y a punto de llorar- no, no llores por favor

¿Cómo no? Tu me odias y ya no te atraigo, creo que vas a terminar conmigo -dijo Tigresa deprimida, se dio la vuelta- no quieres verme

Si, si quiero, te amo, haré lo que quieras pero deja de llorar por favor -dijo Po nervioso y asustado-

¿Enserio harás lo que se? -dijo Tigresa entre llantos mientras abría su camisa-

Si, haré lo que sea tu pídelo y yo lo haré -dijo Po nervioso-

Entonces en ese caso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se dio la vuelta mostrando una correa con una cadena- ponte esto -Po solo trago nervioso viendo la correa, en un minuto Po estaba vendado de los ojos y tenía una corra roja en el cuello sujetada con una cadena-

¿Esto es realmente necesario? -dijo Po nervioso mientras Tigresa lo guiaba a los cuartos, entraron a su cuarto que compartían y Tigresa sonrió viendo grilletes en el suelo-

Si, esto es realmente necesario pero no hagas nada que yo no te diga -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, sujeto a Po de los brazos no las cadenas y ella comenzó a quitarse la ropa, cuando quedó completamente desnuda, se puso unos guantes rojos largos hasta la mitad del brazo, se puso unas medias del mismo color, un leotardo con los senos al descubierto por donde salían por dos agujeros, tenía una red en el vientre hecho de tiras negras, un antifaz negro y no usaba nada en su vagina dejándola descubierta- bien Po era hora de divertirse -Tigresa estaba vestida cómo una dominatrix y tenía un látigo negro en sus manos-

¿Ehh Tigresa? -Po trató de quitare la venda pero Tigresa le dio un golpe en el trasero con el látigo-

¿Acaso te di permiso de quitarte la venda? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y le dio un segundo golpe a Po- ahora empieza desnudarte y sin hacer preguntas

¿Pero porque? -dijo Po nervioso y Tigresa le dio un golpe en el trasero-

Te dije que sin hacer preguntas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po solo se puso tenso, se comenzó a quitar la ropa quedando desnudo- muy bien Po es hora de que demuestres que no eres un niño -Tigresa se agachó y se acercó al pene de Po sujetándolo con fuerza- en especial en esta parte que me encanta -el pene de Po estaba temblando y Tigresa sonrió- al parecer alguien no aprendió la lección de no hacer nada a menos que se lo ordene, así que...-Tigresa le quitó la venda a Po y lo asustó un poco- necesitas un poco de disciplina -Po se confundió mientras Tigresa le metió una pelota en la boca y la sujetó con una correa, del techo bajaron un par de cadenas con grilletes y Tigresa los sujeto para ponérselos a Po en sus muñecas-

Con esto te quedarás quieto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- necesitas aprender a hablar solo cuando tú ama te lo ordena, y también necesitas aprender a no ser tan penosamente obvio -Tigresa estaba sonriendo viendo a Po desnudo y sujetado con grilletes dejándolo nervioso, Tigresa comenzó a golpear a Po en el cuerpo con el látigo, tomó una paleta y comenzó a golpearlo en su trasero con la pelota de madera, Po se quejaba quedando no marcas en el cuerpo por los golpes-

Esto y esto -Tigresa comenzó a golpear a Po con un látigo de varias cuerdas dejando varias marcas de golpes- jajaja no sé qué pienses mi amor pero esto me parece divertido -Po estaba acostado en el suelo herido y algo asustado- y por cómo se te ve tu gran amigo ahí abajo parece que tú también te diviertes mucho -Tigresa estaba de pie mientras Po estaba acostado llorando un poco- vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos -Tigresa le pisó el pene a Po y comenzó a masajearlo con su pie- otra cosa mas no podrás correrte hasta que yo te lo ordene -Po se sorprendió por eso y se quedó quieto -

Parece que alguien no está aprendiendo a que debe hacerle caso a su ama -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- me parece que viene otro castigo, le quitó los grilletes y la esfera a Po y lo recostó en la cama, pero esta vez le puso unos grilletes que había en la cama y Po quedo quieto-

¿Que rayos estás haciéndome? -dijo Po asustado, Tigresa tomó un anillo de plástico rojo y se l puso a Po justo en la parte más baja de su pene-

Esto me asegurara de que no te corras, te lo dije no te correras hasta que yo te lo ordene -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se quitó la ropa quedando completamente desnuda, se dio la vuelta y se acostó sobre Po sujetando el pene de Po con sus senos- así que es bueno que comiences a hacerme feliz, no serás capas de aguantar para siempre -Po estaba sorprendido viendo la vagina rosada de Tigresa, suspiró y comenzó a lamerla, movió su. Lengua y la introdujo un poco dejando que Tigresa gimiera y su vagina comenzará a mojarse, Tigresa sonrio y metió el pene de Po en su boca, comenzó a mover la lengua y movió sus cabeza de arriba a abajo dejando a Po sorprendido-

Oh por Buda -dijo Po sorprendido, movió la lengua haciendo que la vagina de Tigresa se mojara más-

Si, ahora si lo estás entendiendo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, movió más sus detrás pegando su vagina a la boca de Po dejándolo que metiera más su lengua y casi su nariz, Po comenzó a mover la lengua dentro de la vagina de Tigresa y ella comenzó a gemir con fuerza- ¡Me corro! -Tigresa expulsó fluidos vaginales llenado la cara de Po, Po estaba sorprendido y Tigresa alejo su vagina de la cara de Po dejándolo respirar-

Ah que alivio -dijo Po sonriendo-

Todavía tu castigo no termino querido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se acercó al pene de Po y comenzó a mojar la punta con sus fluidos vaginales, se acercó y se penetro ella sola- vamos a corrernos juntos Po -Tigresa abrió sus piernas y comenzó a mover sus caderas, las movió a los lados, pasó sus manos por el pecho de Po y movió sus caderas de arriba abajo dando sentones en el pene de Po dejando el pene de Po mojado y cubierto de fluidos, Tigresa movió sus senos un poco, los masajes y lamió su pezon derecho, Tigresa estaba gimiendo mucho y movía con más fuerzas sus caderas mientras Po no podía hacer nada más que gozar- ya estoy cerca de correrme, quiero más quiero correrme

Por favor Tigresa déjame correrme -dijo Po entre gemidos-

Suplicaba, ruégame que te deje correrte -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras movía más sus caderas-

Por favor Tigresa, déjame correrme, te lo suplico -dijo Po entre gemidos mientras su pene se volvió un poco rojo-

Llámame ama -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Por favor ama, te lo ruego, mi pene está por explotar, ama -dijo Po nervioso y Tigresa sonrió, se dio la vuelta y le quitó el anillo a Po-

Bien solo porque también estoy por correrme también -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Gracias ama -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa movió sus caderas un poco más y los dos dieron un grito, Po eyaculo y Tigresa se corrio, la vagina de Tigresa derramó muchos fluidos sobre el cuerpo de Po dejando una gran mancha en el, Tigresa suspiró y cayó sobre el sonriendo- vaya eso...estuvo...diferente..

Para mí estuvo grandioso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- me divertí mucho ¿y tu Po?

Uno si...digamos que si hubo un poco de diversión -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- ¿me puedes soltar ya?

No -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se sentó sobre Po- no, mientras aún hay muchos juguetes y cosas por usar y tenemos toda la noche para nosotros dos solos -los ojos de Tigresa se volvieron afilados mientras Po se asustaba y perdía el color de su cuerpo-

Y así niños el dragón de China fue domado, y todo su trasero será violado -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y guiño un ojo-


	23. Himiko, Isaac y Sparks

**__**Ligando entre amigos**__**

Ya habían pasado veinte años desde que Po encontró a Himiko en el palacio, ahora Himiko era una adulta y tenía el palacio para ella sola, el pelo en las mejillas de Himiko había crecido un poco y tenía tres mechones largos en cada mejilla, sus garras crecieron un poco, ella seguía el ejemplo de Tigresa de ponerse vendas en el pecho hasta hacer parecer que no tenía senos, usaba una camisa azul rey con bordes amarillos y un pantalón blanco con una cinta amarilla-

Que rico es tomar el sol -dijo Himiko sonriendo acostada en una silla de playa en medio del patio del palacio- qué bonito día -cerró los ojos un momento y escucho un par de pasos, unos por su derecha y otro en frente por la puerta principal- al fin llegan

Sparks -vio a un joven Tigre pero su pelo era un poco amarillo claro, tenía el pelo de las mejillas un poco largos y en cabeza había un poco de melena blanca, y las marcas en su cabeza eran azul oscuras, este era el hijo de Byakun y Kira, Sparks Rayko, usaba un uniforme como el de Byakun-

Isaac -Himiko vio a un lobo de pelo blanco con ojos café claros, tenía el pelo de la cabeza algo largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, este era era el hijo de Izanamy y Luceli quién era alumno de Po en el palacio de Jade, su uniforme era negro con una camisa sin mangas y una cinta azul en la cintura-

Que bueno que llegan -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Nos enviaste un mensaje de forma urgente, dijiste que había problemas en el palacio -dijo Isaac serio viendo a Himiko-

¿Donde están tus padres? -dijo Sparks calmado viendo el palacio-

No, yo les envié el mensaje -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? -dijo Sparks confundido-

No, era la única forma de hacerlos venir -dijo Himiko sonriendo- estaba pensando que sería buenos reunirnos y divertirnos un poco, yo no tenía amigos a excepción de mi hermana y Sai y me gustaría divertirme con ustedes chicos -Sparks se sonrojó un poco y asintió sonriendo pero Isaac estaba serio y algo molesto-

Eso suena a un simple capricho para mi -dijo Isaac serio- mejor me voy a entrenar al bosque

Vamos no seas así, pasen, no hay nadie en casa -dijo Himiko sonriendo- y además ¿para que ir al bosque si tienes el gimnasio?

Está bien -dijo Isaac serio y la siguió pero Sparks estaba nervioso-

Mía padre ya me habló de esto, esto podría terminar en sexo yujuy -dijo Sparks en un leve susurro mientras Isaac solo levanto una ceja confundido-

Es raro que me pidas que te acompañe -dijo Isaac serio-

Si por lo general siempre tiendes a pelear mucho -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Me gusta pelear pero me gusta pasar el tiempo con ustedes chicos -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los tres estaban caminando por la cocina y Himiko vio algunas repisas- ¿que les gustaría?

Quiero te si no es mucha molestia -dijo Isaac calmado-

Yo quiero leche -dijo Sparks sonriendo, Himiko asintió sonriendo, tomó tres vamos y se acercó a un contenedor y se tubo que inclinar para buscar algunas cosas-

Muy bien veamos que tenemos por aquí -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Sparks sonrió viendo el trasero de Himiko, era redondo y un poco grande así como firme, Sparks sonrió y le dio unos leves golpes a Isaac para que le pusiera atención, Isaac volteo y se sorprendió un poco al ver el trasero de Himiko- Sparks tienes suerte solo queda un poco de leche -Sparks asintió mientras Isaac seguía serio y levemente sonrojado -

Mejor cálmate ella puede derrotarte Rayko -dijo Isaac serio y cerró los ojos-

Aquí tienen chicos -dijo Himiko sonriendo y le dio a los dos sus vasos con bebidas, los dos le agradecieron y comenzaron a beber tranquilos- me gusta mucho esto, hace tiempo que no reuníamos de está manera, es como si fuéramos una familia -Sparks sonrió pero Isaac cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos- estoy aburrida, ¿chicos quieren tener sexo conmigo ahora? -Isaac se sorprendió y casi se cae de la silla, Sparks escupió algo de su leche y se sorprendió-

¡¿Estás bromeando?! -Isaac levanto la voz sorprendido-

Esto debe ser una broma ¿verdad Himiko? -dijo Sparks sorprendido y nervioso-

No lo es, los dos siempre están ligando a las chicas, no te hagas el tonto conmigo Sparks, tú usas tu timidez para ligar a las chicas e Isaac tu usas tu frialdad y las chicas te aman por tu apariencia -dijo Himiko sonriendo- así que por mi está bien, ¿por qué no lo intentan conmigo? -guiño el ojo sonriendo y los dos machos se vieron nerviosos-

¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo y con Isaac? -dijo Sparks confundido y nervioso-

¿Quieres que lo hagamos por turnos? -dijo Isaac un poco nervioso-

 _ _¿Como pueden ser tan tontos?__ -pensó Himiko sería- se los dejare claro, ¡Quiero que los dos me cojan al mismo tiempo! -Himiko sonrió y los dos machos se vieron nerviosos mientras Himiko comenzó a salir de la cocina y los dos machos la siguieron hasta los cuartos- ¿Bien que esperan?

Está bien ya vamos -dijo Isaac serio, se quitó la camisa mostrando su pecho blanco desnudo y marcado-

Ya vamos, ya vamos -dijo Sparks sonriendo y se quitó el pantalón revelando su ropa interior y su cuerpo tenía un ligero tono amarillo y sus marcas eran más oscuras en su espalda, los tres entraron al cuarto de Himiko y ella sonrió abriendo su camisa mostrando su vientre delgado y firme, mientras su busto era cubiertos por las vendas- ¿bien como quieres que comencemos?

Por donde quieran -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Sparks se colocó detrás de Himiko e Isaac enfrente- sabes Isaac mi hermanita te ama pero yo también siento algo por ti y por Sparks, quiero tener mi primero beso y mi primera vez contigo

Me siento honrado -dijo Isaac sonriendo, le dio un beso a Himiko y ella lo devolvió, los dos estaban moviendo sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas, los dos se separaron dejando una línea de saliva, Isaac le quitó las vendas a Himiko revelando un par de senos grandes y redondos de color negro, Isaac lamió los pezones de Himiko haciendo que gimiera un poco-

¿Por que no hicimos esto antes? -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Porque siempre están ligando a varias chicas y nunca se fijaron en mi -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Sparks comenzó a darle besos en su espalda y pasó sus labios por el cuello de Himiko haciendo que gimiera un poco fuerte y más alto, Himiko pasó sus manos por el pecho de Isaac hasta su ropa interior y toco el pene erecto de Isaac mientras Sparks tocaba y masajeaba el trasero de Himiko-

¿Ya habías esto antes? -dijo Sparks sonriendo mientras se quitaba la ropa interior y mostraba su pene erecto-

No, está es mi primera vez pero siempre quise saber que se sentía y quería hacerlo con ustedes -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Sparks sonrió y pasó sus manos directo a la entre pierna de Himiko y comenzó a masajear su vagina sobre la ropa haciendo que Himiko gimiera un poco- bien ya que están tan calientes vamos a un lugar más apropiado -Himiko se acostó en la cama mostrando que en su pantalón había una ligera mancha de humedad- no se queden mirando ¿acaso creen que no puedo con los dos?

Es verdad no soy un chico común y corriente, recuerda que soy casi un Guardián -dijo Sparks sonriendo pero Isaac estaba serio-

Y tu recuerda que soy muy fuerte -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Isaac si eres muy fuerte pero tu fuerza rivaliza con la mía así que estaremos bien, mientras Sparks el que seas hijo de un Guardián no te hace directamente un Guardián -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los dos machos asintieron y Himiko señaló a Isaac- Isaac tu tomaras mi virginidad

Con gusto, te demostraré lo que un lobo chino puede hacer -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Isaac tomó el pantalón de Himiko y se lo quito junto con su ropa interior mostraron la vagina rosada de Himiko rodeada de pelo negro, Isaac pasó su pene sobre la vagina de Himiko y lo cubrió de sus fluidos vaginales, poco a poco la fue metiendo y luego la metió toda, Himiko dio un ligero grito de dolor y de su vagina comenzó a salir algo de sangre- ¿estás bien?

Es la primera vez...es normal...además...es la primera vez...que veo que...te preocupas por mi -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco dejando que Himiko gimiera un poco y sujeto el pene de Sparks y lo metió a su boca- esto es una verga..que rica sabe...-Himiko movio la lengua por todo el pene de Sparks, movió la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante y dentro movía la lengua un poco-

Vaya eres muy buena -dijo Sparks sonrojado y respirando agitado-

Aguanta un poco -dijo Isaac sonriendo y movió sus caderas de forma lenta, la vagina de Himiko estaba mojándose un poco y derramaba tanto fluidos cómo sangre, Isaac aplicaba más fuerza escuchando lo mojada que estaba Himiko y Sparks escuchaba los gemidos de Himiko mientras lamia su pene, Sparks no aguanto y termino eyaculando dentro de la boca de Himiko, Sparks sujetaba los senos de Himiko y los movía un poco haciendo que Himiko gimiera un poco más fuerte, Isaac estaba aplicando más fuera hasta que dio un último empujón-

Que bueno...siento..que me voy...a correr..-dijo Isaac entre gemidos y Himiko sacó el pene de Sparks de su boca-

Espera -dijo Himiko calmada e Isaac se detuvo y sacó su pene-

¿Por que nos pediste qué paráramos? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Creí que habías dicho que podrías con los dos -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ¿o acaso hemos sido demasiado rudos?

No, ninguno de esas, es solo que quiero otra posición sexual -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Himiko recostó a Sparks y ella se sentó sobre penetrando su vagina con su pene, Isaac se colocó detrás de ella y metió su pene en su ano haciendo que Himiko gimiera un poco y gritara de dolor, los dos se estaban moviendo un poco fuerte- si..ah...más..más hondo...-la vagina de Himiko estaba derramando muchos fluidos, los penes de ambos machos estaban moviéndose dentro de ella haciendo que gimiera con fuerza y los dos aplicaban más fuerza entre ellos- si..no paren..denme más duro...si no paren -Himiko estaba gimiendo abrazando el cuello de Sparks mientras Isaac movía sus caderas igual que Sparks, Himiko gemía con más fuerza por eso-

Aún me cuesta creer lo que está pasando -dijo Isaac serio-

Si, esto es fabuloso -dijo Sparks sonriendo- no puedo aguantar mucho siento que voy a explotar, mi pene se me hace más duro

Si...más fuerte..córranse dentro de mi -dijo Himiko entre gemidos, los dos machos dieron un ligero grito y terminaron eyaculando dentro de Himiko llenando su interior de semen, Himiko gimió con algo de fuerza mientras la vagina de Himiko escurría semen y fluidos vaginales, los tres terminaron algo candados y se acostaron, los machos sacaron sus penes del cuerpo de Himiko mientras Himiko ronroneaba pegada al cuerpo de Isaac-

Eso estuvo increíble muchachos -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ¿quieren repetir? -los machos sonrieron un poco-

Solo daños un minuto para descansar -dijo Isaac calmado-

Isaac tengo una idea -dijo Sparks sonriendo- tenemos que usar nuestro poder

¿De que me hablas? -dijo Isaac serio-

Si usamos nuestro poder podremos durar más cómo en las batallas y podremos complacer más a Himiko -dijo Sparks sonriendo e Isaac asintió sonriendo-

Buen pensado, déjame decirte que al fin usas esa cabeza superior y no tu pene -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Siempre tengo mis momentos -dijo Sparks sonriendo, los dos dieron un grito y liberaron su energía, la energía de Sparks era de color azul eléctrico, la de Isaac azul con leves tonos oscuros, Isaac sujeto a Himiko y la abrazo para penetrarla en su vagina, Sparta se colocó detrás de Himiko y la penetro por su ano haciendo que gimiera algo fuerte-

Ah..son muy hábiles...y fuertes -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los dos expulsaron más energía e invistieron a Himiko en sus lados, Isaac sujeto con fuerza en trasero de Himiko aplicando más fuerza- oh Isaac así mi amor más duro -Isaac le hizo caso y aplicó más fuerza- oh Isaac ¡Isaac me vas a romper! -Sparks sonrió y aplicó más fuerza envistiendola mientras Himiko gritaba- ¡Si hasta el fondo! ¡Más duro! ¡Sparks!

Isaac tu puedes sobresalir en fuerza pero yo sobresalgo en la velocidad -dijo Sparks sonriendo, aplicó más velocidad haciendo que Himiko gimiera con fuerza-

Mi culo se rompe...si, mi vagina de derrama muchos fluidos no paren -dijo Himiko entre gemidos, la vagina de Himiko estaba derramando fluidos mojando los genitales de Isaac y esos fluidos llegaban hasta el suelo dejando una mancha de humedad, Spanish no aguanto mucho y termino corriéndose en el ano de Himiko, Himiko gimio con fuerza, los dos la dejaron, Isaac la beso con fuerza la puso de cuatro patas en la cama, la envistió en su vagina con fuerza- sí que rico, más duro Isaac me encanta tu verga, me corro, me corro ¡Me corro! -Himiko grito y termino corriéndose, su vagina derramó fluidos tanto vaginales como el semen de Isaac, los tres estaban sonriendo y estaban acostados en la cama sonriendo-

Vaya estuvo increíble -dijo Sparks sonriendo- lamentó no tuve mucha fuerza o autocontrol

Admito qué hay más que solo el Kung fu -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Himiko ya regresamos -se escucho la voz de Po en todo el lugar-

Hija, tenemos algo para ti, ¿pero que es esto? -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo algo-

Parece que mi familia ha regresado -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los dos machos se pusieron tensión y Tigresa abrió la puerta del cuarto de Himiko-

Hija tu ropa está tirada por todo el suelo...-dijo Tigresa confundida y luego cuando vio a los tres desnudos se sorprendió y luego se enojo-

Hola señora Tigresa -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Hola mamá -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Lamento que nos viera así maestra -dijo Isaac sonriendo nervioso- solo estábamos de visita

¡¿Que le han hecho a mi hija?! -Tigresa estaba molesta y sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo mientras expulsaba una ayuda de fuego leve-

Verá señora Himiko ya no es una niña -dijo Sparks sonriendo nervioso-

Ella ha crecido mucho -dijo Isaac nervioso y asustado pero el poder de Tigresa se incrementó convirtiendo su poder en una gran llamarada- creo que es mejor huir de aquí

Concuerdo contigo -dijo Sparks nervioso, los dos salieron corriendo por la ventana con sus ropas en mano-

¡Vuelvan aquí pervertidos los voy a destruir! -Tigresa molesta siguiéndolos a ambos-

¡¿Que es todo ese ruido?! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! -Po entró corriendo y gritando a la habitación y vio cómo Tigresa seguía a los dos jóvenes y luego vio a Himiko la cual se estaba cubriendo con una sabana-

No pasa nada papa solo jugaba con mis viejos amigos -dijo Himiko sonriendo-


	24. Po, Byakun y Tigresa

**__**Un salto, tragos y un gran pasó**__**

Era una noche de fiesta en el palacio es Jade, Tigresa estaba bebiendo un poco mientras Byakun y Po estaban haciendo una competencia de tragos, James y Boa estaban sonriendo apoyando a a,nos machos hasta que Po cayó rendido tirando algunas botellas

¡Ya gane! -Byakun gritó sonriendo y algunos estaban riendo por eso, Po se quejó y se levanto algo mareado-

No se si estoy viendo doble...o estoy...visco -dijo Po me dio mareado viendo a Tigresa la cual estaba sentada en un banco tomando un bebida roja- hola hermosa -Po cayó al suelo medio tonto y Tigresa se sorprendió-

Jajaja pobre y tonto Po no puede soportar el alcohol -dijo Byakun sonriendo y vio a Po tirado en el suelo- ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te va con tu primer bebida de alcohol?

Estoy ebria -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada- y también siento cómo mis pantaletas se estan mojando -Byakun se estaba riendo un poco y Po se levantó-

Saben que deberíamos...hacer..hi..hip...-Po estaba sonriendo- deberíamos hacer...un trío...

Si hay que hacer un trío...-dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Byakun se estaba riendo hasta que Tigresa perdió levemente el conocimiento, cuando Tigresa estaba despertando estaba en un cuarto con Byakun cargándola sujetando sus axilas y Po le estaba quitando dl pantalón mostrando su ropa interior- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Que están haciendo?!

¿De que hablas? -dijo Po confundido- tu nos dijiste que querías hacer esto

Si y oh los dos -dijo Byakun sonriendo detrás de Tigresa sujetándola de los brazos-

¡¿Y tu qué haces aquí?! ¡De seguro esto es obra tuya! -Tigresa gritó molesta viendo a Byakun-

Ya te lo dijimos -dijo Po sonriendo, se acercó a Tigresa y le dio un beso en la boca metiendo su lengua un poco, los dos jugaron con sus lenguas en mitad del beso mientras Tigresa se sonrojaba un poco-

 _ _¿Que le pasa a mi cabeza? Mi cuerpo se pone caliente mi cabeza no reacciona -__ pensó Tigresa sonrojada y nerviosa mientras sentía la lengua de Po jugando dentro de su boca, Tigresa se levantó mostrando sus pantaletas húmedas, su vagina estaba rosada y algo mojada derramando fluidos- __Este nos es algo más fuerte que los que hemos tenido anteriormente, ¿es a causa del alcohol?__ -Tigresa seguía besando a Po mientras Byakun sonrió y se volvió loco al sentir el aroma de Tigresa y más el que emanaba de su vagina-

Bien yo también me uno -dijo Byakun sonriendo y le abrió la camisa a Tigresa mostrando sus vendas, sacó sus garras y le corro los vendajes mostrando los senos grandes de Tigresa- vaya jamás pensé que tuvieras unas tetas así -las sujeto con sus manos y movió los pezones con sus dedos un poco y los pellizco mientras Tigresa gemía un poco- vaya que bonitos pezones tienes Tigresa, y tus tetas son muy suaves

No...ha...ha...ha -Tigresa estaba gimiendo un poco mientras Po le sujeto también por senos por la parte de arriba, los dos menos movían sus manos sujetando los senos de Tigresa, los aplastaban un poco y los movían de arriba abajo- no..ha..chicos...ha... -Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras Po le peñisco los pezones y los jalo levemente haciendo que Tigresa diera un leve grito- __¿que me pasa? Siento un cosquilleo en mi cadera, siento que me mojo más__

Po ¿que sabes sobre el cuerpo de Tigresa? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

El punto débil de Tigresa son sus pezones sensibles -dijo Po sonriendo-

No Po -dijo Tigresa en un leve grito mientras Po le dio un leve tirón a sus pezones, __"Si esto sigue así yo...podría arrepentirme"__ pensó Tigresa nerviosa- chicos por favor sé pueden detener

¿Por que? -dijo Po confundido- desde hace rato que me pides más frotando mis genitales -Tigresa notó que la pierna de Po estaba frotando su vagina, su vagina ya estaba calienta, soltaba vapor y estaba mojada __"¿En qué momento pasó?"__ Pensó Tigresa sorprendida- bien ahora -le sujeto el elástico a la ropa interior de Tigresa-

Espera...eso...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

No la ocultes, no la ocultes -dijo Byakun sonriendo viendo que la vagina de Tigresa así como su ropa interior estaban empapadas en fluidos de su vagina, la vagina rosada de Tigresa estaba mojada y Rosa en su piel mientras el pelo blanco de la zona estaba mojado y los fluidos seguían saliendo pasando por la piel de Tigresa hasta llegar a la cama- que buena reacción tienes Tigresa -" _ _Esto no puede ser, ¿por que yo?"__ Pensó Tigresa nerviosa-

Vaya que buena reacción tienes mi amor -dijo Po sonriendo, pasó sus dedos de la manoa derecha frotando la vagina de Tigresa dejando que sus dedos se mojaran con sus fluidos-

No Po no me toques ahí -dijo Tigresa nerviosa mientras Po le frotaba la vagina con sus dedos y luego los metió dejando que la vagina de Tigresa derrama más fluidos- ¡Ahn! ¡Han! -Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras Po la masturbaba con sus dedos- ¡Ahn! ¡Ahn! Po no lo hagas...

Vaya mis dedos están siendo apretados -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Tigresa estaba gimiendo y sujetaba la camisa de Byakun sus fluidos llenaban la mano de Po- estos jugos eroticos llegan hasta tu trasero y vaya tu anito quiere jugar también -Po estaba notando no el trasero de Tigresa estaba mojada y su ano se movía un poco con la masturbacion de Po, Po metió sus dos dedos de la mano derecha y novio los dedos dentro de la vagina de Tigresa, los movía de arriba anal mientras los sacaba y metía de forma lenta-

Ah...ah...ah Po -Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras su vagina seguía derramando fluidos-

¿Quieres que juegue con tu clitoris? -dijo Po sonriendo y peñisco el clitoris de Tigresa haciendo que su vagina escurriera más y la mano de Po se mojo más con los fluidos y Tigresa gimió con fuerza soltando un leve grito-

Te lo reconozco Po tu novia es realmente sexy cuando gime y esta así -dijo Byakun sonriendo- lo siento mi amigo pero ya no puedo aguantar más -Byakun se quitó la ropa y su pantalón quedando desnudo y mostró su pene efecto y duro colocándolo cerca de la cara de Tigresa-

¿Ha? -Tigresa se sorprendió por eso- ¿que estás haciendo Byakun?

Pues con lo que tu querias -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ahora solo se buena y participa -le sujeto la cabeza a Tigresa y metió su pene en su boca, soltó un leve gemido mientras Tigresa estaba sonrojada y dejaba que el pene de Byakun entrará en su boca y el movió sus caderas de atrás hacia enfrente para masturbar su pene con la boca de Tigresa- vaya no está mal realmente haces una cara sexy Tigresa -Byakun veía cómo la cara de Tigresa era muy erotica, Tigresa gemía, estaba sonrojada, su boca estaba derramando salvia y sus ojos estaban moviéndose hacia arriba-

Vaya Tigresa tu boca se siente muy bien si mueves así tu lengua...-Byakun estaba sonriendo sonrojado mientras Tigresa le lamía el pene levemente dejando que su boca sintiera todos los fluidos seminales que salían de su pene, Byakun novia sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante mientras Tigresa gemía un poco sintiendo todo el pensé de Byakun en su boca- se...me saldrá...-Byakun sacó su pene y termino eyaculando en la cara de Tigresa llenándole la cara y boca de semen, Tigresa tenía la boca abierta así que atrapó algo del semen de Byakun- vaya lo reconozco eres buena

Vaya eres de lo peor -dijo Po sorprendido, Tigresa tenía los ojos casi sin brillo mientras su cara tenía semen de Byakun- mira que tirarle semen en mis cómo si fuera tu caja de arena

Bueno ella lo hacía muy bien que no aguante -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Tigresa todo el semen y lo lamió un poco, lo saboreo y se lo tragó, su pelo estaba húmedo, su vagina derramaba fluidos y su pelo estaba sudado- lo siento Tigresa

¿Tigresa? -los dos machos vieron cómo Tigresa estaba gimiendo un poco, estaba desnuda y seguía saboreando el semen de Byakun-

Así huele el semen...de Tigre...es realmente adictivo, pero tu semen Byakun está algo amargo por tanto alcohol en cambio el semen de Po es dulce -dijo Tigresa calmada- decir algo así es tan erotico -se sonrojó y sonrío, los dos estaban sorprendidos y sonrojados-

¡Tigresa! -Po gritó sorprendido y cargo a Tigresa en sus brazos, la lindo y Byakun la atrapó, entendido lo que Po estaba haciendo, Byakun le abrió las piernas a Tigresa mostrando su vagina, Po vio cómo el fluido de la vagina de Tigresa estaba derramándose dejando delgadas líneas de fluidos que colgaban y caían al suelo, Po no lo aguanto y se quitó la ropa mostrando su pene efecto y grande, sujeto su pene y lo froto en la vagina de Tigresa dejando que los fluidos lo mojaran y lo cubrieran levemente-

Lo siento Tigresa pero ya no aguanto -dijo Po sonriendo teniendo el pene lubricado con los fluidos vaginales de Tigresa, Tigresa estaba gimiendo viendo el pene de Po-

Lo quiero...lo quiero..dentro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- no me puedo resistir

Hazlo que puede verse sexy pero pesa -dijo Byakun quejándose un poco, Po lo metió con fuerza dentro de la valía de Tigresa y ella gimió-

¡AAAAAH! ¡Aaa! Ah! ¡Aha! -Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras Po la envestía con algo de fuerza, Tigresa lo sujeto de los hombros mientras Po la penetraba, novia sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante dejando que los fluidos de Tigresa lo mojaran dejando una mancha en todo su pelaje, Po se recostó y dejando a Tigresa encima de el, Po estaba moviendo sus caderas sujetando dl trasero de Tigresa, lo apretó un poco y movió más rápido sus caderas-

Me excito..me excito con la idea de que alguien no está viendo..la ah..ah...más fuerte...más fuerte -Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza dejando que Po la envistiera, Byakun sonrió y sujeto el trasero de Tigresa y lo abrió un poco mostrando su ano rosado y algo abierto- ¿Po que?

Parece que este lugar también quiere tener acción de la buena -dijo Byakun sonriendo, sujeto su pene y lo metió en el ano de Tigresa, Tigresa gritó un poco quedando con la boca abierta, estaba sonrojada y movía la lengua entre gemidos- vaya tu cuerpo realmente está caliente Tigresa

 _ _¡Imposible tengo dos vergas dentro! ¡Una en mi vagina, otra en mi culo! -__ pensó Tigresa alterada mientras sentía cómo los penes de ambos machos se movían con fuerza dentro de ella, ella estaba gimiendo mientras los dos machos gemían un poco, Byakun la sujeto de sus caderas y movió su cuerpo con más velocidad y fuerza, Po solo tenía fuerza y aplicaba más para complacer a Tigresa- ah ah ah chicos me van Romeo con sus vergas

Si las amo...amo sus vergas...en encantan -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos mientras los dos machos la complacían bastante- ¡Se siente increíble! -el ano y vagina de Tigresa estaban empapados mientras los dos machos sonreía complacidos viendo que Tigresa no paraba de gemir, Po se movía más lento que Byakun y Byakun se movía con más velocidad pero con menos fuerza, se escuchaba cómo la vagina de Tigresa se mojaba y derramaba sus fluidos, el trasero de Tigresa soñaba siendo golpeaba por el cuerpo de Byakun, el mismo ruidos de la piel siendo golpeada y todavía empapada, se escuchaban con fuerza en el lugar-

¿Qué pasa? Tu voz se hace más aguda ¿acaso te encanta tener las vergas dentro? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Hay...algo duro...en la parte de atrás -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos mientras sacaba levemente la lengua y gemía- Byakun dale más fuerte, Po dale más rápido, los dos déjeme duro ¡Háganlo! ¡Me quiero correr! -los dos machos asintieron sonriendo y aplicaron más fuerza, Tigresa ataba gimiendo con fuerza hasta que Byakun se quejó y se corrio dentro de ella llenando su Ano con su siente, Po le apretó un poco las caderas y eyaculo dentro de ella llenando su vagina de semen, Tigresa gritó con fuerza y se levantó dejando que su vagina derramara fluidos dejando una gran mancha de color blanco en el suelo-

Los tres siguieron en diferentes posiciones sexuales, Po y Byakun estaban parados mientras Tigresa media el pene de un en su boca, a los dos los tenía sujetados del pene con fuerza, metio el pene de Byakun a su boca y movió las manos algo rápido sujetando sus genitales, lo saco y se acercó a Po, metió el pene de Po a su boca, lo roto un poco con su lengua, sujeto sus genitales con una mano y los masturbo a ambos con sus manos, aplicó más velocidad y abrió su boca dejando que Po y Byakun eyacularan dentro de ella cubriendo su boca y cara de semen, Tigresa sonrió y se tragó el semen-

Byakun estaba sujetando a Tigresa de sus brazos mientras metía su pene en la vagina de Tigresa Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras Byakun la envestía, Tigresa abrió su trasero mostrando su ano a Byakun, con cada golpe el ano de Tigresa se abría y se escuchaban gemidos muy fuertes, la vagina de Tigresa estaba muy rosada y sus fluidos llenaban el peleo de Byakun, Byakun termino eyaculando dentro de ella y Tigresa gimió con fuerza, Po fue el siguiente y a Tigresa la recostó abriendo sus piernas y le levantó las caderas, la estaba envistiendo con fuerza dejando que la vagina de Tigresa sonara más fuerte y sus fluidos vaginales no paraban de salir, los fluidos de Tigresa llenaban su trasero y el suelo dejando una mancha mientras Po aplicaba más fuerza, Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras Po sonreía y aplicaba más fuerza hasta que se corrio dentro de ella y ella sintió cómo su utero se llenaba también de semen de Po, después de toda la noche los tres estaban acostados en la cama y se levantaron quejándose de un fuerte dolor de cabeza-

Hay mi cabeza...creo que no volveré a beber alcohol otra vez -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos de dolor- ustedes...me las pagarán...

¿Nosotros que te hicimos? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Me convirtieron en toda una pervertida -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Vamos Tigresa hacer cosas pervertidas es normal en toda relación -dijo Po sonriendo- además fui está diez veces más sexy de lo normal

Hay...tú ganas -dijo Tigresa molesta- además estaba ebria y no recuerdo mucho de lo que hicimos -los dos machos asintieron sonriendo y se quedaron ahí sentados un rato- ¿quieren hacerlo otra vez?

Si -dijeron los machos sonriendo-

Muy bien pero tiene que besarse -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y los dos machos se negaron- hay que crueles yo tuve sus vergas dentro de mi cuerpo ¿y ustedes no se pueden dar un beso para mi? -los dos se vieron nerviosos y luego a Tigresa- haganlo -los dos levantaron los labios y estaban por hacerlo, no se vio qué pasó pero Tigresa se estaba riendo-

¡HYAAAAAAAK! -los dos machos gritaron y Tigresa se seguía riendo por un rato más-

 ** _ _ **Bien el siguiente capítulo es de Pan o Bianca un gender bender, y hay que escoger cual Guardián macho se las lleva, una pareja hace un capítulo y la segunda pareja hace otro, las demás sugerencias las haré poco a poco**__**


	25. Hatsu Panda, Panda caliente

**__**Panda caliente**__**

Después de algunos eventos en el futuro, Pan y Nobu conocieron a sus antepasados Tigresa e Izanamy por un viaje que hicieron por error, poco tiempo después Izanamy conoció a su descendiente Amy la cual resultó ser la actual Guerrera del Sol, después de varias cosas y asuntos los dos estaban listos para irse, en medio de un campo Izanamy y Tigresa estaban usando sus ropas viejas y tenían el medallón listo-

Gracias por ayudarnos -dijo Amy sonriendo- abuelito cuídate mucho

Descuida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- gracias Amy te extrañare -Amy sonrió y le dio un abrazo-

Pan voy a extrañarte mi pequeña osita -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

También voy a extrañarte Tigresa -Pan abrazo a Tigresa y las dos estaban llorando un poco, los demás sonrieron un poco viendo a las hembras despidiéndose-

Nobu me retiro ahora Pan queda bajo tu cuidado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- más te vale que la cuides bien

Claro que si Tigresa, no tienes de que preocuparte -dijo Nobu sonriendo, Izanamy activó el medallón creando un portal, los dos entraron en el, se deshizo el portal dejando a los tres solos, después de algunos meses Nobu y Lan siguieron no su relación pero Pan estaba pasando por un cambio algo drástico, Nobu y Pan estaban arreglándose para irse-

Nobu tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante -dijo Pan salgo tímida-

Vas...vas...vas a terminar conmigo ¿verdad? ¿Que hice mal? -dijo Nobu nervioso y llorando-

No, no, es cosa de mi es solo un anuncio cálmate -dijo Pan sonriendo nervioso-

Perdón pero no puedo evitar sudar -dijo Nobu nervioso-

Me gusta tu sudor -dijo Pan calmada- lo qué pasa es que se acerca esa temporada..-Nobu levantó una ceja confundido- mi celo...tengo mi celo -Nobu abrió los ojos sorprendido- no te lo digo para que me saltes encima, solo estaré sensible unos días, yo no sé si estoy lista para el sexo pero si te sientes listos hasmelo saber pero nada más te digo que estará sentimental y sensible ten cuidado con lo que dices o haces

Entendido -dijo Nobu calmado, Pan se dio la vuelta para irse y Nobu se fue corriendo a su cuarto, activó su laptop haciendo una videollamada- vamos contesta contesta contesta -la videollamada se activó y apareció un horrible payaso con la boca llena de sangre y un cuchillo- ¡KYYYAAAAAAAA!

¡RRRROOOOOAAAARG! -el payaso grito con fuerza y Nobu gritó cayéndose al suelo asustado, se escucharon risas y la cara de payaso resultó ser una máscara con Amy debajo-

Jajaja Nobu hubieras visto tu cara fue de poema jajaja -dijo Amy entre risas, Nobu se quejó y se levanto con dificultad- ¿te asuste?

Si hiciste que me hiciera pipí -dijo Nobu molesto- me hice pipí

Jajajaja -Amy se estaba riendo con fuerza- ya perdón perdón no me aguanto -Nobu solo se enojo y ataba buscando ropa nueva- ¿qué pasó?

Bueno Pan quiere tener sexo conmigo, está en celo -dijo Nobu calmado y Amy se quedó sorprendida-

¿Le vas a dar tu cosa? -dijo Amy sorprendida- ¿estás listos? Todavía er s un niño

No soy un niño -dijo Nobu molesto, se cambio de ropa después de lavarse- que me guste tomar chocomilk en las mañanas no me hace un niño, además si me hice pipí fue por todos los traumas que me hiciste de niño

Ok ok perdón, perdón jajaja -dijo Amy sonriendo- bien escucha un consejo trata de que Pan se sienta bien con sigo misma, trata de mantenerla calmada no la asustes, cuando una hembra está en su primera vez se asusta fácilmente, así que mantén la calma, no hagas movimientos bruscos y trata de usar protección

Entendido y gracias por la ayuda -dijo Nobu sonriendo y colgó- odio cuando me asusta pero tiene un buen punto, necesito consejos de otro macho pero ¿a quien le podría preguntar? -más tarde noche Nobu estaba dormido, estaba arropado y trataba de dormir-

Nobu...Nobu despierta -se escuchó una voz masculina en el lugar y Nobu se levantó para ver al frente-

No...puede...ser -dijo Nobu sorprendido-

( watch?v=-bzWSJG93P8)

Frente a Nobu estaba Izanamy pero el estaba usando unas hombreras desde su cuello hasta los hombros de color plateadas, tenía una capa negra, en el cuerpo usaba un camisa sin mangas de color negra y debajo otra de manga larga en un tono más ligero con guantes de cuero negro y en las piernas usaba un pantalón negro, con una cinta roja en la cintura y cuero negro protegiendo el empeine hasta las rodillas, en la cabeza tenía una capucha negra que estaba unida a su capa-

Hay Papantla -dijo Nobu sorprendido, mientras Izanamy lo veía confundido y luego vio su cuerpo- ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Lo mismo pregunto yo -dijo Izanamy confundido viendo su cuerpo- ¿y que traigo puesto? ¿Y de dónde viene esa música tan extraña?

Estás vestido cómo...un Jedi pero al estilo Sith de Dark Vader -dijo Nobu sorprendido- esto debe ser un sueño porque hasta el tema de Dark Vader está sonando en cuarto -Izanamy tenía la cara de confusión y abrió la boca para tratar de hablar- si tú estás aquí vestido así es porque eres mi Obi Wan Kenobi

¿Eh? ¿Que soy tu Kentucky frito? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿es eso de lo que ustedes llaman internet?

No, no estás vestido cómo un antiguo Guerrero Sith llamado Dark Vader antes de que pasara al lado oscuro -dijo Nobu sonriendo- estás aquí para darme consejos

Muy bien Nobu...yo mira tengo un deber importante...del otro lado...-dijo Izanamy un poco incómodo- si me vas a pedir algo importante hazlo rápido porque mi deber como el Dios de la Creación y la Destrucción nunca descansa

Si si cómo sea, estás aquí para ayudarme con unas dudas que tengo -dijo Nobu sonriendo- Pan está en celo y yo estoy tratando de hacer que ella tenga una primera vez comida, quiero apoyarla en lo que sea y necesito consejos

Bien lo único que te puedo decir es que la calmas, toques un poco y mantén el control cardiaco y trata de no eyacular antes de tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Espera -dijo Nobu nervioso- aún no dime que debo hacer no se que hacer para darle placer y no dolor

Mira tienes muchas dudas pero tratar no una hembra en celo es normal y nuestro propio cerebro está programado para eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es normal y créeme cuando menos te des cuenta estará haciéndolo con Nobu -se acercó y le tocó la cabeza- listo ten

¿Que hiciste? -dijo Nobu intranquilo-

Te quite todos las inseguridades -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bueno nos vemos cuando todo resulte bien adios -Izanamy desapareció dejando a Nobu solo pero luego regreso- se me olvido una cosa -solo lo señaló y una mancha de humedad apareció en sus sabanas, Nobu se revisó y vio que estaba húmedo- lava las sabanas jejeje -Nobu se levantó asustado y vio su sabana-

Me hice pipí...de nuevo -dijo Nobu sorprendido y algo molesto, a la noche siguiente Pan estaba tratando de contener su celo y tenía unas medicinas con ella- Pan ¿puedes pasar a cuarto un momento? -Pan lo siguió y entro al cuarto no calma-

¿Que pasa Nobu? -dijo Pan confundida, Nobu la abrazo por la espalda y le dio un beso por la oreja, siguió bajando besando las mejillas, Pan se sonrojó y soltó un leve gemido- Nobu...

Si mi amor -dijo Nobu sonriendo mientras pasaba sus manos por su vientre y Pan se sonrojó aún más- quiero hacerte el amor ahora

¿De verdad? -dijo Pan sonrojada y Nobu asintió sonriendo, los dos estaban usando algo de ropa, Nobu estaba usando su bóxer y una playera blanca, Pan usaba su ropa normal, los dos estaban en la cama besándose un poco mientras la música sonaba en un reproductor, Nobu tenía una mano en uno de los senos de Pan y Pan tenía la mano en el pene de Nobu el cual estaba erecto y mostrándose por la ropa, los dos se seguían besando pero en eso se separaron un momento dejando una línea de saliva, Pan gimio y pasó su lengua por la boca de Nobu lamiendo su saliva-

Pan se dio la vuelta mientras Nobu le abrió la camisa mostrando sus sostén y luego le abrió el sostén mostrando sus senos blancos con pezones rosados, Nobu le sujeto los senos a Pan y los movió un poco haciendo que Pan gimiera levemente, Pan estaba sujetando el pene de Nobu y lo saco del bóxer por un agujero que tenía, Pan se quitó la falda que tenía mostrando su ropa interior y parte de su cuerpo desnudo, Nobu pasó su pene por el trasero de Pan y comenzó a frotarlo un poco, le quitó la ropa interior a Pan mostrando que su vagina estaba húmeda y expulsando algo de vapor, tenía el trasero blanco, los brazos y muslos negros y una colita redonda y pequeña, Nobu metió su pene con cuidado haciendo que Pan gimiera un poco fuerte, aplicó fuerza y lo hacía suavemente, envestía a Pan haciendo que gimiera un poco fuerte mientras su vagina expulsaba algo de sangre y fluidos vaginales, Pan estaba gimiendo con más fuerza hasta que se corrio soltando más fluidos-

Nobu le dio la vuelta a Pan y mostró su trasero y ano algo abiertos y húmedos por el sudor, Nobu pasó su pene frotándolo en la vagina de Pan, los fluidos de pan estaba saliendo a gran medida dejando una gran mancha en las sabanas y dejando el pene de Nobu muy mojado y brillante, Nobu pasó su pene por el ano de Pan y lo metió con lentitud, Pan estaba gritando un poco mientras estaba roja y sorprendida, Nobu termino metiendo su pene completamente en el año de Pan y comenzó a moverse un poco lento haciendo que Pan se acostumbrará, la vagina de Pan estaba expulsando más fluidos de placer, la sabana estaba muy manchada mientras la vagina de Pan no podía dejar de expulsar más fluidos con los empujes de Nobu, Pan dio un grito con fuerza y su vagina soltó muchos fluidos dejando más manchas en la cama, los dos estaban sudados y cansados acostados en la cama-

Nobu eso estuvo..increíble y muy doloroso...-dijo Pan sonrojada y nerviosa-

Tranquila...todo el dolor pasará -dijo Nobu sonriendo, le dio un beso a Pan dejando que se quedara dormida con el, a la mañana siguiente los dos estaban entrando a un tres para ir a la escuela-

No puedo creer que la camioneta no funcionará hoy pensé que habías ido a cargar gasolina -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Perdón..perdón...se me olvido que suerte que se quedo sin gasolina anoche u hoy nos hubiéramos quedado atorados en medio del camino -dijo Nobu cansado, los dos estaban en la segunda puerta del tre, estaban parados y tratando de hablar un poco hasta que todos la multitud comenzó a entrar y empujaron a los dos hasta que quedaron juntos de nuevo, Pan estaba apoyada en la puerta mientras Nobu estaba muy cerca de ella- vaya realmente odio el tránsito

Ha...si..ah yo también -dijo Lan sonrojada y soltando un leve gemido, Nobu estaba sorprendido y confundido- Nobu...-Nobu estaba moviendo su pierna izquierda y termino golpeando levemente la valía de Pan por encima de la ropa, movió más su mano y la froto haciendo que Pan gimiera un poco- Nobu..

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastime? -dijo Nobu confundido, Pan lo abrazo y él sintió su cuerpo pegándose al de ella, bajo la mirada y noto cómo la ropa resultaba más los señora de Pan, y por un momento se la imagino desnuda- __Sus senos se sienten tan bien, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sean sus senos -__ movió la pierna un poco y sintio algo húmedo- __¿Que es esto? ¿Por que mi pierna se siente mojada?__ -siguió moviendo la pierna y se sorprendió- __¡Es verdad su celo! ¡Se me había olvidado Pan está en celo todavía!__

Nobu bésame...rápido bésame...-Pan estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, los dos se dieron un beso, los animales que estaban con los no les prestaban atención, los dos se siguieron besando hasta que Pan le abrió el cierre del pantalón a Nobu y sacó su pene para comenzar a mastrubarlo con su mano, Nobu pasó su mano izquierda por el trasero de Pan y la toco un poco, jugó con sus dedos frotando el trasero de Pan, los dos estaban sonrojados y hacían el menor ruido sin llamar la atención, Nobu bajo más sus manos y medio la mano dentro de la falda de Pan para meter sus dedos y masturbarla, movió la pantaleta de Pan y metió dos de sus dedos, la comenzó a masturbar hasta que Pan comenzó a mojarse levemente, movía sus dedos de forma lente mientras Pan se ponía más roja y gemía con fuerza sin dejar de besar a Nobu.

Los dos se estaban besando y masturbandose mutuamente, las medias que Pan estaba usando se mojaron debido a sus fluidos vaginales, Pan con su mano libere sujeto el cuello de la camisa de Nobu y soltó un leve grito mientras sus pantaletas se mojaron por la corrida, Nobu estaba sonrojado y termino eyaculando en la mano de Pan dejando una mancha en el suelo y parte del pelo de Pan, los dos estaban avergonzados pero notaron que no había llamado la atención, Nobu le dio la vuelta a Pan y le levantó la falda mientras Pan se quedó sujetando la ventana con sus manos, Nobu estaba sorprendió pero a la vez contento, sujeto las caderas de Pan cómo si la abrazara y metió su pene en el ano de Pan haciendo que gimiera un poco-

Nobu siguió presionando y empujando con sus caderas haciendo que Pan gimiera, la estaba envistiendo con algo de fuerza mientras zona trataba de no hacer ruido y seguía presionándose contra la ventana, Nobu la sujeto de sus medias y la levanto metiendo más su pensé dentro de ella, Pan emitió un ligero grito sonrojada y su vagina soltó más fluidos dejando una mancha en el suelo, Nobu la seguía envistiendo con más fuerza y Pan no podía dejar de mojarse, cerró los ojos y apreto los dientes tratando de no gemir, se tapo la boca con una mano y siguió gimiendo hasta que Nobu termino dentro de ella y Pan solo gimió tapándose la boca y soltó varios fluidos en el suelo, parte de su ropa estaba mojada, el tren se detuvo y los dos se fueron corriendo mientras Nobu acomodaba su ropa-

Vaya eso fue bastante fuerte ¿tu que opinas Pan? -dijo Nobu sonrojado y nervioso, Pan estaba sonrojada levemente-

Yo..no se que...decir yo...solo..-Pan estaba viendo a Nobu y luego sus piernas- ¡Me tengo que ir! -salió corriendo dejando a Nobu solo y confundido, durante dos días Nobu trataba de hablar con Pan pero ella trataba de evitarlo, no hablaba mucho con el y se iba de ahí dejando a Nobu confundido, Pan estuvo evitando a Nobu incluso en su casa por dos digas, Nobu fue a la enfermería a hablar con una doctora que resultó ser una coneja de ojos violetas-

Creo que le hice algo malo a Pan -dijo Nobu nervioso y deprimido-

¿Por que lo dices? -dijo la doctora coneja sonriendo, usaba una bata, playera color vino y una falda azul-

Bueno ya tiene dos digas que no me dice nada y me ha estado evitando -dijo Nobu deprimido- creo que lo que hicimos en el tres la asusto o que se yo, creo que se enojo conmigo -la doctora lo estaba pensando un momento y luego suspiro-

Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿los dos tuvieron sexo en el tren? -dijo la doctora calmada y Nobu asintió- ¿cuantas veces han tenido sexo?

Cuatro veces -dijo Nobu calmado- nuestra primera vez fue hace tres días y de ahí lo hicimos de nuevo en el tres, esa fue la última vez

Ya veo, mira Nobu no soy una consejera de relaciones pero creo tener una idea -dijo la doctora calmada- Pan y tu han estado enamorados desde hace mucho tiempo, es la primera vez que Pan experimenta el placer sexual, su celo de por si es fuerte y más teniendo novio, ella no sabe controlarse y creo que le asusta que los dos puedan terminar heridos por está relación

Pero nuestra relación ha sido muy buena estos meses -dijo Nobu confundido- ¿por que tendría miedo?

Creo que tiene miedo de que solo la uses cómo un juguete sexual o que tú veas esto cómo su forma de controlar su celo ya que no había podido consumir las vitaminas -dijo la doctora sonriendo- una o la otra, o a,has, el caso es que tienes que tratar a Pan cómo tu novia, no cómo tu máquina sexual

Pero...Pan es el amor de mi vida no es un juguete -dijo Nobu deprimido- bien creo tener una idea le demostrare que la amo sin tener sexo con ella

Buena idea -dijo la doctora sonriendo- sabes me pregunto ¿cómo estará Zhuo Lung?

¡¿Zhuo Lung?! -gritó Nobu asustado y en su mente apareció la imagen de una especie de felina con brazos algo Fuertes, unos ojos que brillaban de color rojo y unas orejas algo largas- ¡No! ¡Si alguien me da el mismo miedo que Amy esa es Zhuo Lung! ¡Perdóname perdóname perdóname! -se agachó y pidió perdón de rodillas en el suelo mientras la doctora estaba sorprendida y confundida- ¡no he hecho nada malo! -se abrazó a si mismo y se quedó acostado en el suelo-

Bueno ya me doy cuenta de que no debo decir nada -dijo la doctora sorprendida y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- bueno dejando eso de lado creo tener aún idea de hacer que Pan se sienta más tranquila en su celo ten -le mostró unos boletos de color azul con dibujos de olas de océano- ten

¿Que son? -dijo Nobu confundido tomando los boletos- son boletos para el parque acuático ¿por que me los da?

Estos días han estados muy calurosos, eso mezclado con la calentura de Pan la vuelven inestable y más orgida de lo normal -dijo la doctora sonriendo- creo que el agua fría a la podría ayudar

Vaya muchas gracias por la ayuda -dijo Nobu sonriendo, se levantó y se fue corriendo, después de salir de la escuela salió y estaba viendo los boletos sonriendo- bien solo tengo que hablar con Pan un momento -camino un poco y vio a Pan apoyada en un árbol- Pan

Hola -dijo Pan sonriendo y se acercó a Nobu- se que me he distanciado un poco pero es que necesitaba calmar un poco más mi celo, hace días tuvimos sexo en un tren, pensé que me había vuelto loca y que podría herirte si que pensaras que era un juguete para mi

Oh Pan -Nobu la abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza- Pan con o sin celo yo te hice el amor porque te amo, lo del tren admitelo fue sexi, atrevido y loco, se que tu celo es difícil pero con el tiempo lo aprenderás a controlar yo estaré contigo siempre -dijo Nobu sonriendo y Pan asintió sonriendo sonrojada- oye la doctora me dio estos -le mostró los boletos y Pan se sorprendió- me sugirió ir a la alberca pública

Oye eso suena bien -dijo Pan sonriendo- siempre me doy duchas largas debido al calor de mi pelo bueno vayamos -Pan abrazo a Nobu de su brazo derecho y los dos se fueron caminando juntos en el atardecer, en ese mismo sábado a las doce de la tarde Nobu estaba usando un traje de baño masculino de un solo short verde-

Bien cómo hace calor -dijo Nobu sorprendido, todo estaba rodeado de animales en trajes de baños, había felinas de pechos grandes y cuerpos sensuales, Nobu estaba sonriendo viendo a los lados- perfecto aquí se le bajara todo el celo y estará más calmada

Estoy lista Nobu -dijo Pan sonriendo, ella estaba usando un bikini de una pieza mostrando que era de color jade, una figura sexy y tenía un salvavidas de color rosa- ¿cómo me veo? -se sonrojó y Nobu sonrió sorprendido-

Te vez hermosa -dijo Nobu sonriendo y sorprendido-

Gracias -dijo Pan sonriendo- me sorprende que haya mucha gente pero bueno hay que divertirnos

Claro buena idea hay que ir a algún juego y luego a nadar -dijo Nobu sonriendo, comenzó a acercarse a una alberca pero Pan lo sujeto de la cola- ¿que sucede?

Tenemos que calentar primero -dijo Pan sonriendo, se estiro a los lados doblando su cuerpo hacia la derecha, Nobu estaba con ella bajando el cuerpo tocándose los pies, los dos estaban aflojando su cuerpo haciendo diferentes estiramientos hasta que los dos quedaron listos- bien hay un juego que quiero ir a ese juego de toboganes -Pan señaló al tobogán más alto y grande todos con muchas curvas, Nobu se asusto de solo verlo-

Bueno lo que sea por ti -dijo Nobu nervioso, los dos llegaron a el y se bajaron junto en un salvavidas de tamaño grande, dentro del tobogán Nobu estaba gritando asustado viendo cómo bajaba a aún gran velocidad mientras Pan gritaba riendo y levantando los brazos- ¡Me da miedo!

¡A mi me encanta esto! ¡Me encanta! -Pan gritó riendo, los dos llegaron al final la cual era la alberca, los dos salieron del agua pero Nobu estaba asustado- me divertí otra vez

¿Otra vez! -dijo Nobu sorprendido, los dos volvieron a subir al tobogán y bajaron a una gran velocidad de nuevo, Nobu grito del miedo cada vez que bajaban, fueron tres veces en total, más tarde Nobu estaba acostado en una mesa tratando de calmarse- no quiero volver a subir

Vamos mi amor fue bastante divertido -dijo Pan sonriendo y Nobu se sonrojó, ella le dejó un raspado de fresa mientras comía otro del mismo sabor- me encanta el hielo con esto ya se me bajo el celo

Que alivio -dijo Nobu sonriendo- Pan ¿te gusta todo esto?

Claro -dijo Pan sonriendo, los dos comieron tranquilos y de ahí subieron a un canal donde estaban flotando calmadamente y Pan estaba flotando gracias a su salvavidas- hojala Tigresa e Izanamy huvieran venido con nosotros en está época del año

A los gatos no les gusta el agua además los dos se deprimieron cuando vieron Titanic -dijo Nobu calmado- ¿recuerdas? -Pan vio al horizonte y un recuerdo le pasó a la cabeza, recordó que Tigresa, Pan, Amy e Izanamy estaban viendo la película titanic llorando un poco con un gran paquete de palomitas en las manos-

Si todo fue mucho moco en eso -dijo Pan sonriendo sonrojada, Nobu se reto un poco y nado colocándose detrás de ella y la abrazo sujetando sus senos con los brazos- ten cuidado el celo se me pudo haber bajado pero aún estoy excitada

Descuida solo voy a nadar un poco -dijo Nobu sonriendo, papeleo empujando a Pan haciéndola reír un poco, los dos se dieron un beso en la alberca y más tarde regresaron a casa algo candados- que día más divertido

Si a mi también me gusto -dijo Pan sonriendo- excepto por la parte donde termine quemada -Pan levantó la voz mostrando su cuerpo la cual tenía la marca de su traje de baño y ella estaba usando una playera blanca corta encima y unos shorts azules- genial ahora todos sabrán que estaba usando bikini

Tranquila amor todo está bien además te ves sexy -dijo Nobu sonriendo, Pan sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso, los dos se estaban abrazando un poco, Pan pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Nobu y Nobu pasó sus manos por el trasero de Pan, lo toco un poco y ella se excito, le sujeto un seno y Pan comenzó a mojar su vagina, le dio la vuelta y la acostó encima de el, pasó sus manos y le quitó la ropa interior junto con el short, la bahía de Pan estaba un poco mojada y derramaba fluidos dejando sus piernas un poco mojadas, Nobu pasó sus dedos y comenzó a frotar la vagina de Pan tocando su clitoris y ella gimió un poco fuerte, se levantó mostrando sus seno, Nobu estaba peñiscando su clitoris haciendo gemir un poco algo a Pan, le metió sus dedos masturbandose un poco más, los fluidos de Pan caían gota por gota, Nobu aplicó más velocidad mientras Pan no podías dejar de gemir dio un leve grito y dejó caer más fluidos y cayó acostada en el cuerpo de Nobu-

Me corri -dijo Pan sonriendo sonrojada- que vergonzoso

No hay nada de qué avergonzarse -dijo Nobu sonriendo, los dos se surgieron besando y se quitaron la ropa quedando completamente desnudos, Pan estaba frotando su vagina en el pene de Nobu mientras ella estaba encima de el, metió el pene de Nobu poco a poco hasta que se dejo bajar doblando las rodillas, comenzó a dar algunos sentones algo lentes pero fuertes mientras Nobu la sujetaba de sus caderas, Pan estaba gimiendo moviendo muy fuerte sus caderas, la sujeto con fuerza y luego sujeto sus senos y los movió un poco, los siguió presionando y sujetando sus pezones para estirarlos, Pan estaba gritando no algo de fuerza hasta que vagina soltó varios fluidos y ella gritó un poco fuerte-

Nobu no se quedó tranquilo y la acostó en la cama mientras él se quedaba encima de ella, le abrió las piernas y la envistió con algo de fuerza haciendo que Pan gimiera un poco fuerte, la vagina de Pan se abría con cada envestida mientras su piel quedaba un poco roja, la siguió envistiendo fuerza mientras Pan gemía, la acostó levantando sus caderas mostrando que su ano se abría un poco con cada golpe que Nobu daba, Pan dio un grito y se corrio dejando su pelo mojado desde su vagina hasta su ano, Nobu puso a Pan a cuatro patas y la envistió no fuerza haciendo que se mojara más hasta el punto de dejar un charco en la cama, la siguió envistiendo y los dos dieron un grito y se corrieron juntos, Nobu sacó su pene dejando que su semen cayera fuera de la vagina de Pan, los dos estaban cansados en la cama y se dieron un beso, a la mañana siguiente Pan estaba comiendo tranquila y tomaba unas pastillas-

¿Que son esas pastillas? -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

Son anticonceptivos y algunas vitaminas para controlar mi celo por el próximo mes -dijo Pan sonriendo- sabes tuve un sueño raro, cuando me estaba quedando dormida creo que vi a Izanamy vestido cómo Dark Vader y a Tigresa levantando el pulgar sonriendo -Nobu se quedó sorprendido y confundido-

Si que cosas más locas pasan por el placer -dijo Nobu sonriendo nervioso, los dos estaban comiendo mientras afuera en otros techo estaba una leopardo de las nieves, usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta de bordes azules con un moño rojo en el cuello, usaba una falda azul oscura, tenía los ojos ojos y tenía un colmillo superior saliendo de su boca, estaba espiando a la pareja con unos binoculares-

Bien Nobu empieza el juego -dijo la leopardo sonriendo- Pan Ping haré que te tragues la cola

 ** _ _ **Comentario- Bien recibí una sugerencia de hacer un intercambio de parejas entre Izanamy, Hinata, Po y Tigresa, se me ocurrió hacer una historia corta, unos cinco o cuatro capítulos mínimo quizás tal vez si haya acción y poco sexo**__**


	26. Amor en la nieve

**__**Amor en la nieve**__**

En el palacio Shiba se escucharon algunos gritos de enojo y se vio como Luceli salió molesta del salón principal en ese tiempo tenía como 23 años igual que Izanamy el cual vestía una playera roja con bordes azules de manga larga y debajo había una playera azul con una banda roja en el frente, tenía en la cintura una cinta roja y un pantalón negro, Izanamy solo suspiro y se sentó en el suelo-

Se ve que pelearon algo fuerte el día de hoy -dijo Bruce sonriendo viendo a Izanamy molesto-

Otra tontería suya -dijo Izanamy fastidiado- ella quería que dejara de ser un guerreros y que buscará otra forma de conseguir dinero para tener una vida tranquila, ella tiene la culpa si no me puede aceptar como soy entonces no quiero estar con ella

Mmm mujeres, los dos rompieron hace tres meses no entiendo ¿por qué te sigue fastidiando con eso? -dijo Bruce sorprendido- ya eres libre y debería dejarte en paz ¿qué quieres hacer?

No lo sé tal vez ir a pelear un rato -dijo Izanamy intranquilo- tengo que ir a desquitarme con algo

Creo que es hora de que te consigas otra novia -dijo Bruce tranquilo- es decir a esta ya le incaste el diente

Lo haces sonar pervertido -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- pero creo que si ya es hora de que sigamos adelante aunque no se siento que no es momento

Vamos solo un gran evento te haría cambiar de opinión -dijo Bruce riendo un poco- a menos que un lobo muy asustado entrara corriendo por ahí gritando hay guerra no te haría buscar una novia -un lobo usando armadura entro corriendo asustado- ¡Más te vale que el asunto sea de vida o muerte!

¡Estamos en guerra y han atacado el norte del país! -grito el lobo asustado dejando a los dos jóvenes sorprendidos-

Bueno ya es hora búscate una novia nueva -dijo Bruce sonriendo e Izanamy solo levanto la ceja confundido, más tarde todos estaban listos para ir a pelear, Izanamy se había puesto una armadura roja ajustada al pecho, se puso una armadura roja en los brazos y piernas para cubrirse, Bruce usaba una armadura igual pero en color amarillo, los dos se estaban alistando para irse-

¿Te despediste de alguien por si bueno...ya sabes? -dijo Izanamy nervioso apretando su armadura-

Gracias por tus buenos deseos hermano -dijo Bruce con burla- pero si

Acaso ¿fue de Lucy? -dijo Izanamy con burla dejando que Bruce sonrojara-

No sé de qué hablas, solo fue de mis amigos -dijo Bruce nervioso- ¿te despediste de...?

No, a ella no la he visto desde que se fue de la sala pero ya déjalo si no quiere despedirce de mi entonces no la puedo obligar -dijo Izanamy serio, tomó la espada Shibari Mangetsu y la puso en su estuche a su lado izquierdo de la cintura-

Bueno yo nada más te digo que no hay lugar para los arrepentimientos -dijo Bruce intranquilo e Izanamy asintio- le hiciste una promesa a Mike cuando murió ¿ya la olvidaste?

La promesa era darle a sus hermanas una vida tranquila y feliz, si ellas eligen algo que las haga feliz entonces no estaré faltando a mi promesa -dijo Izanamy intranquilo- pero ya te lo dije no tengo motivos para verla ahora -Bruce solo suspiro, y lo siguió para salir del cuarto e ir a la sala principal donde estaban sus demás compañeros usando armaduras similares de diferentes colores, la única que no estaba ahí era Luceli- maestro lamentamos la tardanza

No importa hijo -dijo Cirenio tranquilo- escuchen el enemigo tiene las costas ya dominadas y han puestos campamentos para quedarse por días su misión es guiar a un ejército para destruir el campamento, rodeen los y no hagan movimientos bruscos o los alertaran, también peleen como se debe y usen ataques a distancia con discreción es temporada de nieve así que si se pierden tendrán que esperar a que la nieve pase o que el equipo de búsqueda de con ustedes, es todo vayan y defiendan nuestra tierras de fuerzas invasoras -los jóvenes soltaron sonidos de gruñidos y afirmación, a cada uno se le asignó una parte del ejército, el único que estaba buscando su equipo era Izanamy-

Luces perdido -dijo Noe sonriendo, Noe era un oso blanco de ojos azules, tenía una armadura y vestimenta parecidas a la de Izanamy pero en color azul cielo- te toca el escuadrón ocho

Lo sé Noe es solo que no lo veo por ningún lado -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Están por haya -dijo Noe tranquilo e Izanamy asintio y se retiró, Izanamy corrió un rato hasta dar con un grupo de animales tigres, lobos y demás, cuando Izanamy apareció estos lo saludaron con respeto y comenzaron a moverse rumbo a la dirección asignada, de entre esos animales estaba una zorra blanca de ojos azules usando una armadura de color negra con bordes dorados, ella sonrió al ver a Izanamy y se acercó-

Oye muchacho -dijo la zorra sonriendo, ella usaba un casco que le dejaba ver sus orejas y un agujero en el pantalón dónde sacaba su cola- me dijeron que eres muy fuerte ¿es verdad o solo usas esa armadura como adorno?

Mira no sé quién seas pero no tenemos tiempo para peleas sin sentido es mejor que sigamos el camino -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Vamos solo quiero pelear contigo un poco para probar tu fuerza -dijo la zorra sonriendo colocándose en guardia- yo soy la peleadora numero uno de este escuadrón soy Anya

Un guardo Anya -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien nos servirá de calentamiento -los dos se pusieron en guardia y Anya avanzó corriendo, salto y lanzó una patada con él empieza, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe, Anya se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque, se giró y le dio un golpe en la cara con su cola, se dio la vuelta y avanzó dándole uña golpe en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó y Anya siguió golpeándolo hasta que Izanamy la sujeto de las manos quedando en un forcejeo, los dos estaban sonriendo quedando con las manos sujetadas- eres muy fuerte

Aún no has visto nada -dijo Anya sonriendo-

¿Todos pasan por esto al conocerte? -dijo Izanamy con burla, Anya sonrio y salgo hacia atrás, Izanamy avanzó y lanzado un golpe, Anya salgo hacia atrás, volvió a saltar y giró dándole un golpe con la cola tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy se levanto pero Anya pasó su cola por sus ojos distrayéndolo y le dio una patada en las piernas haciendo que cayera, Anya sacó su espada y se puso encima de Izanamy quedando sentada sobre el con la espada justo en su cuello-

Si, muchos que son atrevidos si ahora imagínate para tener una cita conmigo -dijo Anya sonriendo con los ojos entre cerrados, Izanamy se perdió en sus ojos un momento, se sonrojo por la posición y más porque ella estaba algo cerca de su cara, Anya guardo la espada y se levanto- lo siento cachorro pero yo gano

Si como no -Izanamy se levanto y se sacudió la ropa- si ya terminamos hay que seguir -desvío la mirada sonrojado-

Estas avergonzado ¿por qué te gane? -dijo Anya sonriendo con burla, Izanamy no dijo nada y siguió su camino- jaja que adorable estás avergonzado

No lo estoy -dijo Izanamy algo molesto, Anya siguió riendo un poco mientras el escuadrón seguía el camino- bien uno de los campamentos está cerca debemos dispersarnos y rodear el área, formen parejas no ataquen a menos que sea necesario si superan su número no peleen, retírense y reagrupense para otra estrategia -todos los soldados asintieron y se fueron retirando en pares dejando a Izanamy solo o al menos eso creía-

Vaya eres un buen comandante lobito -dijo Anya sonriendo burla detrás de él-

¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Mmm pues pelear, me pregunta a mí misma "mi misma ¿quién seas más hábil el lobito o yo?" -dijo Anya con burla mientras Izanamy tenía una cara de no entender nada- veras sabes que soy hábil y conociéndote diría que vas a pelear tú solo por enojo

No sabes sobre mi, solo me viste pelear un poco -dijo Izanamy algo molesto y se cruzó de brazos, Anya lo rodeó pasando su cola por su nariz- deja de hacer eso -se puso nervioso haciendo que se sonrojara, Anya se rió un poco y se quitó el casco mostrando sus orejas largas y con punta azul, pero en su frente tenía la banda roja de Izanamy- ¿qué? -Izanamy se tocó la cabeza sorprendido-

Mi habilidad es la velocidad, así como artes para engañar y despistar al enemigo -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy tomó su banda de la cabeza de Anya- ¿qué? No me digas que te pongo nervioso

Claro que no -dijo Izanamy nervioso- mira solo quiero terminar mi misión, ¿podrías por formar dejar de distraerme?

Si claro comandante aburrido -dijo Anya con burla, los dos avanzaron entre los arbustos y se acercaron a un grupo de tres toros usando armaduras blancas- son tres en total hay que tener cuidado con los movimientos

Se deberá usar fuerza bruta para atacar -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- ataque al cuello, no llamada la atención -Anya avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas llamando la atención de los toros que escucharon sus movimientos, Anya avanzó sobre uno y le dio un corte en el pecho con su espada, la espada se cubrió de energía azul y ella se quedó en guardia viéndolos, un toro tomó un mazo grande y lanzó un golpe, Anya salto hacia atrás y volvió a saltar para avanzar girando y le dio un corte en el cuello al toro haciendo que cayera muerto al suelo, un segundo toro avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su mazo, Anya salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, el tercero avanzó y le dio un golpe en la espalda tirándola al suelo, Anya se levanto pero los dos estaban por golpearla juntos, Anya se asustó y cerró los ojos, se escucho un impacto y ella vio como Izanamy la había defendido-

¡¿Que haces? Yo sola puedo con ellos! -dijo Anaya sorprendida-

Te iban a hacer puré -dijo Izanamy serio forcejeando un poco para detener el golpe, Anya tomó su espada y salto para avanzar con ellos y lanzó un corte horizontal a un toro cortándole el cuello y este cayó al suelo, Izanamy empujó al tercero y lanzó un corte cruzado en su pecho dejando que cayera al suelo, Anya solo soplo aire de su nariz- un gracias no estaría mal

Yo no te pedí ayuda -dijo Anya sonriendo moviendo la cola, Izanamy solo gruño y la siguió, siguieron recorriendo el perímetro ellos dos- ¿cuántos años tienes?

Veintitrés años -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

No puede ser tenemos la misma edad -dijo Anaya sonriendo- ¿y qué haces entre lo soldados menores o todo poderoso heredero Shiba?

Eso me sonó a burla -dijo Izanamy serio- todos los guerreros del equipo alfa tenemos el poder más alto y defendemos a los soldados o les brindamos apoyo para misiones difíciles

Mmm así como esta guerra -dijo Anya sonriendo, Anya siguió a Izanamy hablando y contando cosas de ellos por un tiempo hasta que la noche llevo, el escuadrón se había retirado de momento al no encontrar nada durante esa tarde, los soldados montaron un campamento para pasar la noche, mientras Izanamy estaba una tienda de manteniendo de armas, el estaba afilando su espada y se quedó de brazos cruzados y sentado en el suelo para dormir- ¿sabes que si duermes sentado té lastimaras la espalda? -Anya estaba usando un traje negro ajustado al cuerpo que revelaba sus cuerdas femeninas, tenía pechos copa c y unas caderas lavo grandes junto a su cola larga y esponjada, Izanamy se sonrojo un poco y vio al suelo-

Estoy acostumbrado además el dolor nos hace más fuertes -dijo Izanamy tratando de soñar tranquilo- ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo

Lo mismo te digo -dijo Anya colocando sus manos en la cadera algo molesta- además yo que vengo al preocupada por ti y tú me recibes así eres un mal agradecido

Perdón es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a estar acompañado durante misiones -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, la tienda comenzó a ponerse más oscura, Anya suspiro y puso una lámpara de vela frente a él iluminando todo, se sentó junto a él y lo miro de cerca- ¿por qué me miras tanto?

Te observo porque eres un poco interesante -dijo Anya sonriendo- mírame soy una zorra blanca es decir en toda la aldea de los Shiba solo somos doce zorros en total, hay muchos mestizos en ella pero de entre todos tú me llamas un poco la atención

¿Por qué soy muy apuesto? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Anya se rió-

No -dijo Anya sonriendo e Izanamy bajo las orejas- es solo que tú eres el primero que noto que es como yo -Izanamy estaba confundido y Anya lo explico- mírame soy una zorra blanca, mis padres eran zorros pero mi padre tenía energía de luz y mi madre energía negra de oscuridad así como tú, otros me temían porque yo soy diferente al resto, unos nacen con un elemento para ellos es normal pero para nosotros que nacemos con dos elementos este poder los asusta y piensan que estamos corrompidos -Anya creó una esfera de energía negra y azul en su mano derecha e Izanamy asintio- tú y yo no somos tan diferentes

Es verdad, somos iguales pero mi poder es más una maldicion que un don o una bendición -dijo Izanamy viendo sus garras- aveces temo que mi poder me consuma y pierda la realidad de quién soy en verdad

Si te entiendo -dijo Anya tranquila- aveces tener dos elementos totalmente opuestos es un carga -los dos fueron contando más cosas uno del otro, Izanamy estaba sonriendo sin darse cuenta que posiblemente habían estado juntos unas dos horas, después de un rato todo se había quedado en silencio- debes estar pensando cuando besarme ¿no es verdad?

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso, los dos se acercaron y se vieron a los ojos-

Pero no voy a dejar que me beses -dijo Anya sonriendo-

¿Por qué sigues pensando que intentaré besarte? -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

No lo sé, quizás porque estás muy cerca, tu pelo se erizo y me has estado viendo directo a los ojos entre momentos -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy solo se rió un poco nervioso- pero la razón por la que no te dejaré besarme es sencilla, el primer beso se debe dar en un momento especial pero cuando se da ese beso todo se vuelve incomodo, cuando las cosas son incómodas entonces las cosas no funcionan y todo se vuelve mal, no te ofendas pero quiero volver sana y salva a casa, así que tal esto nada más -Anya solo se acercó un poco tocando su nariz con la de Izanamy, los dos tenían la respiración algo agitada pero Anya se alejó un poco de forma lenta- solo eso no más...

No te disculpes creo..que es...lo mejor -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, por dentro él quería tocar esos labios un momento pero debería calmarse, se alejó y trató de respirar tranquilo hasta que Anya se sentó a su derecha- estas algo fría

Hace frío haya fuera ya estamos a unos pocos meses de las nevadas -dijo Anya tranquila- estás muy cálido con tu pelaje

Gracias -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, los dos se quedaron dormidos y juntos, a la mañana siguiente los dos fueron avanzando a través de un bosque pero con el aire frío estos árboles se estaban marchitando y las hojas caían, el escuadrón siguió corriendo hasta toparse con un grupo de toros de armaduras negras, por meses el escuadrón de guerreros siguieron defendiendo las costas de Japón, mientras Izanamy y Anya se fueron acercando bastante, los dos mantuvieron una relación de amistad sin dejar de lado la relación profesional, habían pasado cuatro meses en total de la guerra y no sabían hasta cuando todo terminaría, durante ese tiempo el contacto con sus demás compañeros fue casi nulo para Izanamy pero él tenía a Anya en la cual confiaba con su vida-

Después de varios meses de compañerismo y peleas juntos Izanamy y Anya fueron uniéndose más de lo pensado, cuando pelearon en un gran batalla Izanamy termino muy herido, su armadura estaba casi rota, su cuerpo herido y derramaba mucha sangre

Izanamy -Anya se acercó para ver que la mayoría de su armadura estaba rota, sus heridas estaban abiertas dejando que la sangre saliera de su cuerpo, no eran graves pero si podrían serlo si no lo atendía rápido-

Te llevaré a un lado te pondré a salvo -dijo Anya preocupada, lo ayudó a pararse y los dos comenzaron a salir, Izanamy se quejó sujetando su lado izquierdo del cuerpo, estaba derramando sangre dejando manchas en el suelo, Anya lo llevó al exterior pero todo estaba cubierto por la nieve- ¡Rayos hubo una tormenta! No queda de otra -llevó a Izanamy a una cueva cercana y lo recostó en el suelo- te dejaré aquí un momento ir por equipo médico -Izanamy estaba respirando agitado conteniendo el sangrado con su mano, Anya revisó todo el campamento y volvió a la cueva con un equipo médico y unas sábanas del lugar-

Bien quédate quieto te curaré -dijo Anya intranquila, le comenzó a quitar la armadura y la ropa rebelando su cuerpo, le cosió las heridas, le puso un ungüento especial y luego unas vendas, lo sujeto todo con fuerza, esperaba que lo mantuvieran a salvo pero Izanamy estaba respirando agitada concentrando energía en su cuerpo para curar sus heridas- me salvaste...gracias...creo que solo fui más estorbo que ayuda

No...digas...eso...Anya -dijo Izanamy cansado- si no...hubieras...estado...ahí...posiblemente...yo estaría...muerto y no Garlick -se rió un poco y luego se quejó del dolor-

Descansa tuviste una pelea realmente difícil -dijo Anya preocupada, cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas, formó una pequeña fogata y la encendió- gracias por haberme protegido

Descuida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, sus heridas se fueron cerrando pero el dolor seguía ahí, Anya le dio un beso en los labios, se alejó sonriendo y con una mirada coqueta- ¿qué pasó con eso de que si damos el primer beso todo se vuelve incomodo?

Ahora es no me importa, yo solo estoy contenta de que estás vivo -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió y se acercó para darle otro beso, Izanamy logró quedarse sentado en el suelo mientras Anya estaba sobre el, Anya era algo pequeño y le llegaba a la zona del pecho de pie, le quitó la armadura y luego su camisa mostrando unos senos pequeños de pezon rosado con todo el pelo blanco- lamentó que sean pequeños

Eres hermosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, lamió un poco su pecho haciéndola gemir levemente, pasó su lengua por sus pezones y los chupo dándole leves mordidas, en los pezones, Anya no paraba de gemir con la cara sonrojada, le abrió la camisa a Izanamy sin dejar de ver los vendajes que tenía en su cuerpo, pasó sus manos por los músculos que tenía Izanamy, lo acaricio de forma tranquila mientras Izanamy seguía besándola en el cuello y luego masajeaba los senos de Anya, le quiero el pantalón y luego la ropa interior mostrando su vagina, Anya estaba sonrojada y nerviosa-

La vagina de Anya estaba húmeda y soltando pocos fluidos, pasó su mano frotando la vagina de Anya, la froto un poco sintiendo más su clitoris, Anya pasó sus manos y le abrió el pantalón para mostrar su ereccion, los dos estaban acostados y Anya se sentó encima de Izanamy, Anya movió sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante frotando su vagina con el pene de Izanamy mientras ella gemía un poco, Izanamy la abrazo mientras la abrazaba, froto la punta de su pene y la metió con cuidado, entró con algo de fuerza mientras Anya lloraba un poco, los dos seguían besándose mientras el dolor de Alya pasaba, Anya se calmo y movió sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, siguió moviéndose mientras su vagina soltaba algo de sangre y fluidos-

 _ _¿Cuantos días como este han pasado? Esta ciudad se desvanece en vez de continuar.__ _ _Aveces me pregunto a dónde te has ido, la historia continua...Solitario y perdido en su interior__

Izanamy recostó a Anya en el suelo y la miro completamente, el pelo completamente blanco, ojos azules y tiernos, una cara hermosa y su pelo brillante, su estómago plano y pechos lavo pequeños, la beso de forma sencilla y movió sus caderas de forma lenta haciendo que se calmara, el fluido vaginal llegaba al suelo mojando su cola y el resto de su cuerpo, Anya estaba gimiendo abrazando a Izanamy por el cuello-

 _ _He tenido este sueño tantas veces, Los momentos que pasamos han transcurridos y se han ido lejos.__ ¿ _ _Puede ser este el fin para todo esto que siento muy dentro? Sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás__

Izanamy siguió aplicando algo de fuerza en sus movimientos y termino eyaculando dentro de Anya haciendo que gimiera algo fuerte, después de un rato Anya estaba de nuevo encima de Izanamy moviendo sus caderas dejando queso pene la penetrara con algo de fuerza, Izanamy la sujetó de sus caderas y movió las suyas penetrandola varias veces haciendo que Anya gimiera, su vagina estaba quedando muy rosada y se abría un poco más hasta que el punto que derramaba más fluidos de ella, Izanamy termino gimiendo un poco fuerte y eyaculo dentro de ella por segunda vez haciendo que gimiera algo fuerte-

 _ _Cristalino cielo...de arriba, mientras yo esté con vida, serás una parte de mi.__ -Anya estaba cantando acostada sobre el pecho de Izanamy, los dos estaban relajándose en medio de la cueva mientras la nieve caía, después de unas horas los dos salieron y fueron a a la aldea más cercana para pedir ayuda, los médicos atendieron a Izanamy y Anya no se apartó de él en ni un momento- __Cristalino cielo...son fríos los pedazos rotos de mi...__

Hermosa canción -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Gracias yo misma la hice -dijo Anya sonriendo- bueno ha llegado el momento de la despedida

¿Despedida? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Sabes en el poco tiempo que te conocí me haces sentir normal diferente -dijo Anya sonriendo- que lastima que ya no te veré más

¿Qué? Espera...-Izanamy trató de levantarse pero su herida no lo dejo, Anya le puso una mano encima y lo hizo acostarse- ¿por qué dices que ya no podré verte?

Escucha eres un gran chico pero tu deber es otro así como el mío -dijo Anya sonriendo- tu deber es el de proteger la aldea y a Japón y mi deber es el de protegerte, nuestros mundos son distintos, aunque me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo tengo entendido que eso no se va a poder

Pero no quiero perderte, no quiero olvidarte -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Descuida, no me olvidaras así como yo no voy a olvidarte -Any le dio un beso en los labios-

Pero no quiero tener el recuerdo de ti retirándote, prefieren tener tu recuerdo sonriendo, aquí mismo,de los dos juntos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy asintio y los cerró, contó de forma lenta como ella e dijo y cuando los abrio ella ya no estaba, pasaron dos meses e Izanamy estaba deprimido-

Creo que no la volveré a ver -dijo Izanamy decaído viendo una botella de licor frente a él-

No te desanimes es una chica increíble pero te diré la verdad -dijo Bruce calmado- ella quiere que la busques

¿Que la busque? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ella me dejo ahí con el corazón roto, la amaba y me dejo ¿por que la buscaría?

Porque creo que ella es del tipo romántico que debe generar un momento romántico sorprendente -dijo Bruce sonriendo, de su camisa saco una hoja de papel con algo anotado y la puso frente a él- conseguí su nombre y su dirección, es decisión tuya si quieres ir o no -Izanamy tomó la hija y la vio un momento- esa chica lo vale si es la indicada ve

Gracias hermano -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, tomó la hoja y una bufanda de color azul oscura, salió corriendo en medio de la nieve, siguió corriendo mientras la nieve caía en su cara y su cuerpo, en una pequeña casa de madera y piedra se podía ver a Anya con un vientre de embarazo algo pequeño, Izanamy llegó corriendo y la vio sorprendido, Anya estaba sorprendida viéndolo-

¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Anya sorprendida, Izanamy se acercó a ella y la abrazo con algo de fuerza, Anya le regresó el abrazo sonriendo-

Te busqué porque...no quería dejarte ir -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Anya...yo te amo...

Y yo te amo -dijo Anya sonriendo, los dos estaban abrazados dejando que la nieve los cubriera a ambos en esa tarde, solo apareció un destello e Izanamy abrió los ojos, tenía ya 40 años y tenía flores en sus manos-

Papa -Izanamy vio a un lado y vio a Hanabi de 16 años a su lado- ¿estás bien?

Si...solo pensaba como hubieran sido las cosas si hubiera tendido el valor de hacer hace tantos años -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se agachó y dejó las flores en una tumba donde decía Anya- gracias Anya nunca te olvide


	27. El trato

**__**El trato**__**

En el palacio de Jade, Shifu estaba teniendo un problema algo grave, había enfrentado a Happosai y había perdido, ahora Happosai le estaba pidiendo que diera su palacio-

Lo siento Shifu pero ahora esto me pertenece -dijo Haposai serio-

Pero Happosai este lugar es todo lo que tengo por favor le ruego que nos devuelva el palacio y usted se podrá quedar cómo siempre -dijo Shifu dolido y herido tirado en el suelo, Happosai estaba pensándolo un poco y luego vio a Shifu- se lo suplico

Bien hagamos un trato Shifu -dijo Happosai calmado-

¿Un trato? -dijo Shifu confundido, más tarde ese día-

Así es la casa a cambio de una noche con Tigresa ¿que dices Shifu? -dijo Happosai sonriendo-

¡¿Una...noche..?! -Shifu gritó sorprendido- ¡¿cómo puede pedirme algo así?! ¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo, Tigresa es cómo mi hija y jamás me lo perdonaría!

No seas idiota Shifu, tengo una pócima que solucionará todo, una vez que ella se la tome estará despierta pero no estará consciente de lo que sucede, y al día siguiente olvidara lo que sucedió -dijo Happosai sonriendo- además no haré nada malo, solo quiero que modelo un poco de ropa interior para mi -pasó su mano derecha a la espalda y cruzó sus dedos-

 _ _"Ni siquiera puedo aceptar algo así, pero no tengo ninguna otra salida"__ -pensó Shifu algo molesto- está bien happosai acepto el trato solo espero que Tigresa no recuerdo nada de esto

Ya te dije que lo olvidara deja de chillar -dijo Happosai sonriendo, más tarde en el gimnasio Tigresa estaba entrenando cómo siempre pero en su mente estaba Pan su amiga panda-

" _ _Espero que este bien, hace un mes que se fue a entrenar con los demás Guardianes, espero que hoy regrese, te extraño Pan"__ pensó Tigresa un poco desanimada, suspiró y comenzó a entrenar, pero en eso apareció Shifu- Maestro Shifu, ¿que hace aquí? ¿Necesita de mi ayuda?

No Tigresa, eee solo vine...para darte algo de agua debes tener mucha sed ¿verdad? -dijo Shifu nervioso mostrándole un vaso con algo de agua-

Muchas gracias Maestro Shifu -dijo Tigresa calmada, tomó el vaso y lo vio- ¿está usted bien? ¿Está temblando un poco?

Claro que estoy bien Tigresa, jeje jeje que cosas dices...-dijo Shifu nervioso mientras Tigresa lo veía un poco confundida- bueno Tigresa no quiero interrumpirte continúa practicando no olvides tomar agua

Entendido -dijo Tigresa calmada y Shifu comenzó a retirarse-

 _ _"Está listo, espero que Happosai cumpla con lo que dijo, perdóname Tigresa"__ -pensó Shifu algo desanimado y culpable, en la mente de Shifu apareció la imagen de Happosai dandole el recipiente con la poción " _ _está lista solo debes dárselo, no debe tomársela todo con un poco bastará"__ dijo Happosai en su mente, en el gimnasio Tigresa se comenzó a tomar el agua y se quedó algo sorprendida-

Sabe un poco rara bueno debo seguir -dijo Tigresa algo calmada, detrás de una columna estaba Happosai viéndola-

 _ _"Ya se la tomo, ahora tengo que esperar a que la pócima haga efecto, solo espera unos minutos jiji"__ -pensó Happosai sonriendo, Tigresa siguió entrenando por un rato más haya que se quedo día y sus ojos perdieron su color y su brillo, cayó al suelo de rodillas y se quedó quieta-

Parece que ya hizo efecto la pócima, todo salió cómo lo esperaba -dijo Happosai sonriendo, de su ropa saco algo de ropa interior femenina sexy- no es muy sexy pero es una chica atractiva cuando sonríe, ahora ya la poder ver en ropa interior y la tengo solo para mi -mientras tanto afuera en el bosque Pan estaba corriendo con su ropa algo rota y leves heridas en el cuerpo-

No puedo creer que esos tres hayan peleado con sus máximos poderes -dijo Pan algo sería, saltó de una rama a otra y sonrío- debo admitir que Byakun si se hizo más rápido, James es más resistente e Izanamy sigue siendo tan poderoso cómo siempre -al recordar a los tres se sonrojó y llego a un arma para quedarse de pie- hay dulces galletas con mermelada, los tres me gustan -se tocó las mejillas sonrojadas-

Byakun..es..un mujeriego -dijo Pan algo sonrojada, pero sus ojos azules son hipnotizantes, tiene un buen cuerpo entrando y es muy rápido con peleador -recordó cuando Byakun sonrió y pasando su brazo derecho cerca de su cara acorralándola en una pared, los dos habían peleado y Byakun estaba un poco sudado y ella veía sus músculos marcados por el sudor, de solo recordarlo y lo cerca que lo tenía de la cara su cara se volvía roja de la vergüenza-

Hay qué feo...-Pan agitó la cabeza de lado tratando de olvidarlo- pero Izanamy no me la ponía fácil tampoco, su cuerpo bien entrenado con un cicatriz en forma de cruz cerca del corazón -se sonrojo al recordar a Izanamy usando olor un pantalón mostrando su torso delgado pero con músculos y algunas cicatrices- también peleamos muchos -los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida hasta que Izanamy le sujetó los puños a Pan sonriendo y se acercó un poco a su cara, Pan se sonrojó un poco- también es guapo y tienen unos ojos lindos

Maldicion y James estuvo igual tratando de besarme -dijo Pan sonrojada sujetando su cara, Pan recordó cuando estaba tomando algo de agua y entro al salón viendo que James estaba semidesnudo entrenando, se agachó levantando una gran pesa con sus brazos, se levantó y movió sus brazos levantando la pesa, sus músculos se marcaban, con cada esfuerzo el cuerpo de James mostraba los músculos y que estaban muy mojados, Pan y James entrenaron por un rato hasta que James terminó cayendo encima de Pan quedando algo sonrojado, los dos estaban muy cerca y Pan se desmayo de la vergüenza -

¡Hay ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi? -gritó Pan sonrojada- además los tres me dijeron linda, Maldicion en estos últimos meses mi cuerpo ha ido cambiando, mis senos crecieron igual que mi trasero, los tres están sensibles -mostró su sexy y entrenado cuerpo, sus senos crecieron igual que un poco de su trasero- creo que tanto cambio y mis senos crecieron tanto hasta rebotan -dio un salto y sus senos rebotaron abriendo la camisa y mostrando que no estaba usando vendas así que solo se abrazó a sí misma-

Mejor me voy ya al palacio -Pan siguió caminando por un rato hasta llegar al palacio de Jade, vio que todo estaba cerrado y en silencio- ¿que habrá pasado? ¿A caso todo salieron? -siguió caminando y vio la puerta del gimnasio- deben estar ahí -entro sonriendo- amigo ya...volví..-se sorprendió viendo que Happosai estaba quitándole la ropa interior a Tigresa-

¿Pan que estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Happosai confundido-

¡Viejo miserable aléjate de Tigresa! -Pan gritó molesta viendo a Happosai- ¡¿que pretende hacer?! ¡Más le vale que tenga una buena explicación para esto!

¡Mira niña! ¡Este es un trato entre Shifu y yo! ¡Así que lárgate! -gritó Happosai molesto- ¡Me estás interrumpiendo!

¡¿Trató?! -Pan gritó molesta- ¡¿De que está hablando?! ¡Explíquese ahora mismo!

Pues todo el palacio ahora es mío, pero hice un trato con Shifu para devolvérselo, así que ahora puedo hacer todo lo que quiera con Tigresa, y no hay nada que puedas hacer, de lo contrario los cinco furiosos se quedarán en la calle y este palacio será destruido -dijo Happosai riendo-

¡No te lo permitiré! -Pan gritó molesta viendo a Happosai- ¡Protegeré al palacio y a Tigresa así sea la ultimo que haga!

Si lo haces romperé el trato, así todos los que viven lo perderán todo y todo lo que han trabajado, todo será culpa tuya -dijo Happosai sonriendo-

 _ _"¡Maldicion! No puedo permitir que Happosai toque a Tigresa así, pero si lo detengo, Tigresa no tendrá a dónde ir ¿que debo hacer? No lo puedo permitir"__ -pensó Pan molesta viendo cómo Happosai estaba dejando a Tigresa desnuda mostrando su vagina- ¡Deténganse! -Happosai la vio serio- tengo un mejor, trató que..darle..

¿Sigues aquí? -dijo Happosai irritado- ¿acaso quieres ver lo que voy a hacer? Que chica más dada, ¿de que trató hablas!

Deje a Tigresa en paz,,..por favor...-dijo Pan molesta- y a...cambio...de eso...yo...dejare que..-se sonrojó y comenzó a abrirse la camisa- haga todo lo que quiera conmigo

 _ _"'No creí que Pan fuera capaz de pedirme eso"__ -pensó Happosai sorprendido y luego lo fue pensando poco a poco- __"Es increíble el tamaño de sus pechos"__ -pensó viendo los senos de Pan los cuales eran más grandes que antes- " _ _Han crecido tanto que parecen delicioso melones, siempre he querido divertirme con ellas, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad"__ -Happosai sonriendo pensándolo un poco- ¿Estas segura de que lo has dicho Pan?

Si..solo quiero que deje a Tigresa en paz -dijo Pan molesta-

Me parece un buen trato así que -dijo Happosai sonriendo, se agachó y salto para sujetar a Pan de los años y metió la cabeza entre ellos- ¡Ven aquí Pan! ¡Dame ese par de tengas que tanto he deseado! -Happosai movió sus cabeza entre ellos sonriendo y chupando algo de piel-

¡¿Que está haciendo?! -Pan gritó sonrojada y nerviosa- no siga tocándome de esa manera mi camisa se abrirá -Happosai sonrió y movió sus manos rodando los senos de Pan-

Entonces ¿que pasara...? -Happosai sonriendo y movió los senos de Pan a un lado cada uno- ¡¿Si te las aprieto un poco más?! -los senos de Pan salieron de la camisa haciendo que gritara del susto, Happosai solo movió la cara entre los senos de Pan sonriendo-

Maldito viejo..solo lo...soportare...past salvar a Tigresa de su toqueteo -dijo Pan algo molesta-

Mmmm si...si..haces muy bien Pan...tus grandes tetas salvarán a tu amiga jajaja -dijo Happosai entre risas metiendo la cabeza entre los senos blanco de Pan- es hora de ver cómo son realmente -abrió la camisa mostrando los senos blancos de Pan con pezones rosados, Pan solo grito de la sorpresa dejando rebotar sus grandes senos-

Vaya sorpresa cada día estás más tetona Pan -dijo Happosai sonriendo- deberías sentirte orgullosa por tener esos enormes senos naturales

Por favor no diga cosas como esas -dijo Pan sonrojada-

Hermosas son tan perfectas -Happosai sonrió y sujeto uno de los senos de Pan con su mano derecha y lo movió un poco dejando que los pezones de Pan se pusieran erectos- vaya parece que alguien se está excitando -los pezones de Pan salieron de su piel y se levantaron- ¡Ya no aguanto más Pan déjame probarlos! -Happosai babeo y abrió su boca metiendo todo el seno derecho de Pan en su boca, lo mordisqueaba y lamia su pezon, su mano libre sujetaba y movía el pezon izquierdo de Pan dejando que Pan gimiera y se sonrojada un poco-

Dime Pan ¿empiezas a sentir tus pezones más sensibles? -dijo Happosai sonriendo viendo los pezones de Pan húmedos y erectos-

Nada...se han hecho tan grandes...que ya no siento nada -dijo Pan sonrojada y viendo sus senos temblar un poco-

Entonces tendré que mamartelas con más fuerza -dijo Happosai sonriendo, chupo el seno derecho de Pan y comenzó a succionar con más fuerza haciendo que Pan diera ligeros gritos de dolor y placer, junto ambos senos y los chupo a ambos de los pezones dejando que Pan gemir con más fuerza, sujeto ambos senos, uno lo chupo con fuerza y el otro lo acariciaba y movía su pezon con más fuerza dejando que Pan gimiera más fuerte, la dejo un momento y Pan se sujetó los senos-

Te excito que succionará tus pezones ¿no es así? -dijo Happosai sonriendo-

¡Claro que no! -gritó Pan molesta y sonrojada- está muy equivocado si cree que esto me produce algún tipo de placer, solo quiero que termine y se largue

Tú no quieres que esto termine...-dijo Happosai sonriendo- no te resistas Pan, ¿no escuchaste como gemías de placer? Y te voy a hacer gozar aún más -se acercó y sujeto la cara de Pan desde el mentón- te ves tan hermosa con esa carita -Pan se sonrojó un poco y Happosai le dio un beso, metió su lengua dejándola sorprendida, Pan lo siguió y movió la lengua como el dejando que las dos se movieran de forma circular, giraron y chocaban entre sus bocas, Happosai sujeto el seno izquierdo de Pan y le dio un ligero apretón haciendo que Pan gimiera con un poco de dolor, cuando la dejo la hizo que se levantara-

¿Que hace? -dijo Pan confundida viendo que Happosai le estaba jalando el pantalón-

Necesito ver que escondes debajo de esos pantalones -dijo Happosai sonriendo-

¡No escondo nada! ¡Por favor déjeme en paz! -Pan gritó sonrojada tratando de evitar que Happosai le sujetará el pantalón, al final Happosai le bajo el pantalón mostrando un trasero blanco de muslos y cola negra, de solo verlo Happosai gritó sorprendió y maravillado-

El que tu entrenamiento ha dado un gran resultado -dijo Happosai sonriendo y luego puso sus ojos en forma de corazón- ¡Que nalgona estas! ¡Te ves mejor de lo que pensaba tienes un hermoso culo blanco! ¡Quiero probarlo! -gritó con fuerza emocionado de ver a Pan desnuda, sujeto el trasero de Pan y metió la cara sonriendo, movió la cara haciendo que Pan gritara sonrojara y luego gimiera un poco-

¡Basta por favor! -gritó Pan sonrojada-

¿Basta? -dijo Happosai sonriendo- pero si aún no he comenzado -Happosai mostró su pene sonriendo aún llevaba puesto su pantalón- voy a probar ese culo cómo se debe -se abrió el pantalón mostrando que su pene era de al menos del tamaño de su cuerpo, en el caso para zona sería un pene del tamaño de un pene de Panda-

¡¿Que piensa hacer con esa cosa?! -gritó Pan asustada viendo el pene de Happosai, Happosai la sujetó del trasero y metió su pene entre sus nalgas, movió sus caderas un poco dejando que su pene soltara un poco de líquido preseminal-

¡No te asustes dentro de poco tendrás todo esto dentro de tu ano solo quería sentir su culo un poco! -Happosai se estaba riendo mientras que Pan parecía asustada, lo froto justo en el ano de Pan y luego lo metió con algo de fuerza haciendo que Pan gritara de dolor-

¡No basta! ¡Me lastima! ¡Pare! -Pan grito de dolor pero Happosai la sujeto de las manos y comenzó a mover sus caderas riendo y su pene abría el anode Pan, Pan estaba gimiendo con algo de fuerza mientras la envestían con más fuerza de la pensada-

¡Pararé hasta romperte el culo Pan! ¡Si sigue gimiendo, gime más y más, me encanta como lo haces! -gritó Happosai riendo penetrando con más fuerza a Pan, movía sus caderas con más velocidad dejando que Pan gimiera, Happosai retrocediendo sacando la mitad de su pene y luego regresó con más fuerza haciendo gritar a Pan-

¡Aaaagh! ¡Deténganse está empujando su pene con demasiada fuerza, mi ano no resistirá más! -Pan gritó sonrojada, Happosai no hacía caso, siguió moviéndose de forma brusca dejando que Pan gimiera una y otra vez, se escuchaba como la vagina de Pan se mojaba, por dentro el pene de Happosai estaba muy mojado y derramando más fluidos dentro de Pan, le dio la vuelta a zona y ala acostó boca arriba solo para penetrarla por la vagina haciendo que gritara con más fuerza, le daba con más fuerza mientras sus vagina derramaba más y más fluidos dejando una mancha en el suelo, la seguía envistiendo con fuerza dejando que gritara y gimiera- ¡para por favor! ¡Ya no quiero, no más!

¡No parare! -Happosai gritó riendo sujeto a Pan de las caderas y la envestía con fuerza miedo que con cada golpe los senos de Pan se movían con fuerza de arriba abajo- ¡No puedo parar y más porque tus tetas se ven tan sabrosas! ¡Míralas como se mueven! -siguió envistiendo con más fuerza, la vagina de Pan no podía dejar de mojarse y sus fluidos seguían cayendo ojo su ella hubiera sido empapada, le dio la vuelta y la dejo acostada de perfil, estaba envistiendola con fuerza dejando que sus propios fluidos llegarán a su ombligo-

Cuando..estemos..los...juntos los destruiremos...-dijo Pan molesta y gimiendo sacando la lengua, le olvido a dar la vuelta y le sujetó las caderas dándole con más fuerza dejando que zona gimiera y gritara apretando sus dedos al suelo de madera-

¡Dilo pan! ¡Di que amas mi pene en tu sucia vagina! -gritó Happosai sonriendo-

¡Nunca diré eso! ¡Lo odio! -dijo Pan entre gemidos mientras sus senos estaban rebotando en el suelo por las envestidas de Happosai e au vagina, los dos se sentaron y Happosai sujeto a Pan de sus caderas solo para envestirla con más fuerza haciéndola gemir con fuerza, por instinto Pan estaba moviendo sus caderas dejando que su vagina se mojara aún más, sujeto su trasero mientras la envestía con fuerza por su vagina-

Solo dilo podemos hacer esto cada vez que quieras -dijo Happosai sonriendo aplicando más fuerza al moverse-

Nunca usted..es un...vino...asqueroso -dijo Pan entre gemidos, Pan serio la vuelta y levanto sus trasero para luego bajarlo con fuerza dejando que su vagina soltara más fluidos, el pene de Happosai parecía que estaba por eyacular ya que crecía y palpitaba un poco, Pan siguió moviéndose sobre Happosai el cual le sujetaba el trasero a Pan-

Esto te encantará -dijo Happosai sonriendo, vio el ano de Pan y le metió dos de sus dedos haciendo que gimiera de forma aguda, la estaba envistiendo por la vagina y la masturbaba por su ano haciendo que se mojara por ambos lados y Pan no podía hacer nada más que gimio, la siguió envistiendo no fuerza y rapidez hasta que Pan termino gritando y su vagina soltó muchos fluidos y Happosai termino soltando su eyaculacion dentro ella, Pan cayó al suelo dejando que su vagina soltara todos los fluidos dentro de ella, más tarde después de terminar Pan se estaba vistiendo avergonzada-

Bien ya cumplí con mi parte ya lárguese -dijo Pan molesta-

Vaya que si eres buena, la verdad te moviste muy bien, eres un verdadero hembra no como la Tigresa de ahí -dijo happosai sonriendo y Pan se sorprendió de escuchar eso- ella se canso muy rápido incluso una escoba hubiera sido mejor

¡¿Sus quiso decir con que Tigresa se canso rápido?! -gritó Pan molesta-

Pues antes de que llegaras ya habíamos terminado, solo bromeaba contigo pero te ofreciste y no pude rechazar esa oferta jajaja -dijo Happosai sonriendo- pero sabes me siento orgulloso tu sacrificaste tu cuerpo por salvar a tu amiga muchos no hacen eso -Pan gritó molesta liberando energía dorada de su cuerpo, cuando la energía se detuvo Pan dio un grito más fuerte y libero una armadura en su cuerpo de escamas de dragón de color dorada, tenía brazaletes, ropa verde oscura debajo, un peto femenino, tenía protección en las piernas hasta los muslos y alas de dragón doradas-

¡Modo Superior! -Pan gritó molesta y extendió los brazos frente a ella formando el símbolo del Ying y el Yang en Jade- ¡Vete al infierno!

¡No pan espera! -Happosai gritó asustado y Pan liberó una onda dorada de energía-

¡Invocación de espíritus! -Pan liberó la energía y Happosai gritó mientras era mandado a volar hacia el infinito, Pan estaba molesta viendo el cielo- odio a los infelices como el


	28. Traicion, rescate y mas traicion

**__**Traición, rescate y más traición**__**

En China se había desatado una tormenta con lluvia, rayos y un viento algo fuerte, en la ciudad Imperial había problemas con los rayos, un rayo cayó al suelo casi golpeando a una familia, un rayo sonó con más fuerza y estaba por caer cerca, Byakun salgo y le dio un golpe al rayo, forcejeo un poco y lo termino absorbiendo, todo su cuerpo brillo y extendió su brazo derecho hacia ala derecha liberando el rayo en forma de un ataque, cerca de la ciudad había un río el cual estaba aumentando de tamaño, Po, Hinata, Izanamy y Tigresa estaban cerca del lugar, el río daba a un anal sellado-

Rayos el río aumento mucho,en sea muy agresivo -dijo Po sorprendido-

Debemos contenerlo con algo o desviar su corriente hacia otro extremo -dijo Hinata molesta- ¿Izanamy Tigresa tienen una idea?

Yo no tengo ninguna para ti gata -dijo Tigresa molesta, Po se sorprendió un poco al verla enojada e Izanamy solo estaba callado-

Tigresa este no es el momento de estar peleando de nuevo -dijo Po serio- tenemos que pensar un momento en todo -la sujeto del brazo pero Tigresa jalo el suyo enojada dejando a Po sorprendido-

No me toques Po -dijo Tigresa molesta- tratare de desviar el canal del río desde su inicio, Izanamy sígueme me ayudarás a desviar el agua -Izanamy asintió y la siguió mientras los dos se iban corriendo-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, se escucho con el agua estaba corriendo con más fuerza, Hinata y Po extendieron los brazos dejando que el agua fuera en otra dirección, había una gran ola y los dos la detuvieron- tu ve y has un agujero en la tierra yo sostengo el agua

Entendido -dijo Po serio, salgo a la toda orilla y lanzó un golpe dejando que la tierra formará un canal donde el agua fue desviada al bosque y no a la aldea, Po siguió lanzando golpe tras golpes dejando que el canal se hiciera más grande y profundo- bien el agua fue desviada

Bien hecho -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿todo está bien con Tigresa?

No...creo que...-dijo Po nervioso-

¿Le dijiste? -dijo Hinata sería-

No...-Po solo bajo las orejas- no le he dicho de lo nuestro

No hay un nosotros, no tenemos un lo nuestro, solo fue infidelidad por estar ebrios -dijo Hinata molesta, Po suspiró y lo recordó-

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo-**__** era el mes de febrero y todos los Guardianes estaban en un bar junto a unas hembras, estaban Tigresa, Song, Kira y la hermana de James Ayumi, los Diez ataban sonriendo levantando algo de licor en vasos-

Una vez más feliz cumpleaños Izanamy y Byakun -dijeron todos sonriendo-

Gracias -dijeron los dos machos sonriendo-

No puedo creer que los dos cumplan años el mismo día -dijo James sonriendo-

Bueno técnicamente este no es mi cumpleaños solo es el día que mi madre me encontró -dijo Byakun sonriendo- es lo más cercano a mi cumpleaños que tengo

Y hoy 4 de febrero es mi cumpleaños -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- la verdad es la primera vez que lo celebro fuera de casa -Hinata le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-

Bueno hay que celebrar hasta que ya no podamos recordar nada -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡Si a beber! -dijeron todos riendo menos Tigresa la cual estaba un poco incómoda, Byakun y Po se retaron a un concurso de beber, Byakun iba muy rápido tomando trato por trato mientras Po apenas podía seguirle el paso, James estaba bebiendo junto a Hinata, Song e Izanamy, Tigresa estaba con Boa, Kira, y Ayumi hablando-

Haber pruébate esto -dijo Hinata sonriendo dándole a James un poco de salsa picante-

A que si le doy -dijo James sonriendo, se aplicó algo de salsa en su mano derecha y la inhalo. Con fuerza, se quedo ido un momento y comenzó a gritar- ¡SIIII SIII SIII! -levantó los brazos y golpeó la mesa con fuerza hasta caer encima-

Jajaja eso estuvo divertido -dijo Song riendo un poco-

Deberíamos llevarlo a dormir -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco- yo también ya me siento un poco mareado

Está bien cariño ve a descansar te lo mereces -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos se despierto mientras Song ayudaba a James a caminar igual que Izanamy, los tres se retiraron y Hinata vio cómo Tigresa se iba despidiéndose de Po con un beso en los labios-

¿Que te pasa Po ya te cansaste? -dijo Byakun en un tono de burla viendo a Po acostado en la mesa algo pálido-

Si...ya no puedo..más -dijo Po mareado y Byakun se reía- ha tu tienes una mejor resistencia que yo para el alcohol

Y lo irónico es que tu eres por mucho el más resistente de los seas -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Lo siento Byakun pero ya tengo sueño -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Si está bien ya nos tenemos que dormir -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los demás se fueron retirando dejando a Hinata y Po solos-

¿Oye...será...que me...puedas..llevar..a mi cuarto? -dijo Po sonriendo, la abrazo y estaba por hacerla caer al suelo, Hinata lo ayudó a levantarse y se lo llevó caminando- ¿Porque de repente nuestras vidas fueron tan diferentes? ¿En que momento nos separamos Hinata?

Ya estás delirando -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los siguió cargando y lo llevo a un cuarto, lo recostó y lo tapo- descansa panda -Hinata se dio la vuelta pero Po la sujeto de una mano y la atrajo un momento- ¿Po qué haces?

Quédate conmigo -dijo Po calmado y Hinata se confundió- no quiero que te vayas a la cama no el, te lo pido, no te vayas con el -Hinata bajo la mirada un poco deprimida-

Lo siento pero ya tienes a Tigresa no voy a dejar a nadie por ti -dijo Hinata calmada trato de soltarse pero Po la atrajo y la acostó en la cama con fuerza, Hinata dio un leve grito y se sueño sorprendida viendo a Po encima de la, sintió un poco de miedo al verlo- Po te lo abvierto si te me acercas o si me haces algo no te lo perdonaré

No creo que te quejes después de esto -dijo Po sonriendo, le dio un beso a Hinata en los labios, medios su lengua y le sujeto las manos, la mantuvo acostada mientras la besaba con algo de fuerza, la seguia besando mientras Hinata se ponía algo sonrojada, se alejó déjanos un hilo de saliva y Hinata estaba impresionada- supongo que no has olvidado el sabor de mis labios y la sensación de mis labios al contacto de los tuyos

Te detesto...-dijo Hinata algo molesta y sonrojada " _ _Esto va para mal, estoy muy ebria..apenas..puedo pensar bien..."__ Pensó Hinata nerviosa, Po pasó su boca besando su cuello hasta llegar a la mandíbula de Hinata, Hinata comenzó a gemir quedando muy sonrojada- basta Po por favor...-Po pasó su mano derecha por las piernas de Hinata y le quitó la cinta, Hinata trató de detenerlo pero Po le dio un beso de forma salvaje, Hinata se comenzó a marear un poco y más cuando Po metió su mano dentro de sus pantalones hasta tocar su vasija, la masajeo un poco haciendo que se mojara, le metió dos dedos dentro y la masturbo metiendo y sacando sus dedos, Hinata comenzó a gemir un poco más- no...no..ya no...

Tu boca dice no pero tú cuerpo dice si -dijo Po sonriendo, le aplicó unos puntos de presión en su frente y brazos dejándola inmóvil, Hinata se quedó sorprendida y más cuando Po comenzó a desnudarla, le abrió la blusa y le quitó las vendas, le quito el pantalón y la ropa interior mostrando su vagina ya mojada- aún después de pasar por un parto tienes una vagina muy buena -se acercó y comenzó a lamer la vagina de Hinata haciendo que ella gimiera un poco más fuerte, metió su lengua y la movió un poco girando, Hinata estaba gimiendo algo fuerte y su vagina se mojaba más-

Parece que soy mejor amante para ti -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿te gusta lo que hago?

Cállate -dijo Hinata gimiendo sonrojada, Po sonrió y se quitó el pantalón mostrando su pene erecto, se subió a la cama y sujeto los senos de Hinata para frotar su pene entre ellos, lo movió un poco lento mientras Hinata estaba prestando los dientes tratando de no gemir, Po sonrió y sujeto la cabeza de Hinata para que abriera la boca, Hinata abrió la boca y Po aprovechó para meter su pene en ella, siguió moviendo sus caderas un poco rápido mientras Hinata solo gemía un poco sorprendida-

Vaya Hinata tu boca se siente muy bien, aún después de dos años sin hacerlo contigo -dijo Po sonriendo moviendo más rápido sus caderas- si aún se siente como la primera vez -Hinata estaba cerrando los ojos mientras Po seguía moviendo sus caderas- dio trata de hablar haces que se me excite más -Hinata trataba de hablar pero en eso Po dio un último empujón y termino eyaculando dentro de la boca de Hina haciendo que soltara un grito, Po sonrió y sacó su pene dejando que Hinata tosiera y escupiera el semen que tenía dentro, tragó un poco mientras sus ojos parecían que estaban perdiendo el brillo- ¿como te sientes?

No..lo..se me siento...un poco mal -dijo Hinata algo ida-

Descuida te haré sentir bien -dijo Po sonriendo, recostó a Hinata y le abrió las piernas mostrando su vagina rosada mientras derramaba fluidos- este lugar se ve muy contento pero primero -Po tomó un poco de los fluidos vaginales de Hinata en sus dedos y esos dedos los pasó en el ano de Hinata, lo froto y lo mojo un poco, metió ligeramente su dedo haciendo que Hinata viniera un poco- parece que te has acostumbrado a tener relaciones anales

Si aveces le gusta hacérmelo por mi ano -dijo Hinata ida y algo pérdida-

Bien porque está noche experimentarás conmigo -dijo Po sonriendo, froto su pene con los fluidos vaginales de Hinata, se acercó y metió su pene por el ano de Hinata haciendo que gritara un poco, se movió un poco fuerte y lento, se movía de forma lente mientras Hinata gemía y su vagina derramaba algunos fluidos, se acercó a Hinata y la beso metiendo su lengua, la movió por dentro mientras Hinata gemía, siguió en vistiéndola con más rapidez y fuerza, se acercó a un seno de Hinata y le mordió ligeramente el pezon, lo lamió y lo beso, con una de sus manos le sujetó el otro seno y lo movió un poco, peñisco su pezon y lo rodó un poco haciendo que Hinata viniera un poco más, Po movía sus caderas con más fuerza haciendo gemir más fuerte a Hinata, le dio la vuelta y luego la envistió con más fuerza haciendo que sus pieles sonaran por cada golpe, aceleró un poco mientras el cuerpo de Hinata se movía de tras hacia adelante, Po eyaculo dentro de Hinata haciendo que gimiera y su vagina termino expulsando más fluidos dejando un rastro que caía gota por gota-

¿Te encanto? Porque a mí si -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata no contestó solo gemía un poco mientras de su ano salía algo de fluidos seminales- todavía a no acabamos -le dio la vuelta a Hinata y él le sujetó las las piernas doblándole un poco las piernas y las caderas- bien ahora lo principal -metió su pene con fuerza dejando que la vagina de Hinata soltara más fluidos, Hinata gimió un poco mientras Po la sujeto de sus caderas y comenzó a envestirla con fuerza, los senos de Hinata se movía de arriba hacia abajo, Po le sujetó un seno y lo movió un poco, se subió a la cama doblando la espalda de Hinata dejándola más levantada mientras él se movía con fuerza dejando que la vagina de Hinata se empapara más y más-

Hinata no paraba de gemir mientras Po se movía con más fuerza, Po le sujetó los senos a Hinata, los junto y lamió sus pezones succionándolos un poco, Hinata ya no hacía solo gemía un poco fuerte, le dio la vuelta dejándola de lado, le sujetó la pierna izquierda y se movía con más fuerza dejando que sus fluidos cayeran al suelo, sus fluidos aumentaban un poco más, siguió moviéndose con más rapidez, Po dio un último empujón eyaculando dentro de Hinata, sacó su pene un momento dejando que los fluidos vagina les de Hinata y su semen salieran dejando una mancha en el suelo, Po sonrió y la volvió a sujetar, la sentó en un mueble y le abrió las piernas, la penetro con fuerza y rapidez, más rapidez de lo normal, se seguía moviendo más y más fuerte mientras Hinata estaba gimiendo sacando la lengua, la vagina de Hinata sonaba muy húmeda y sus fluidos pasaban por su ano y su cola hasta llegar al suelo, Po siguió moviéndose muy rápido hasta que Hinata gritó y su vagina expulsó más fluidos dejando el pene de Po muy mojado y Po sacó su pene eyaculando cubriendo el estómago de Hinata, después de un rato Hinata estaba sentada en la cama desnuda con Po detrás de ella-

Vaya eso estuvo sorpréndete -dijo Po sonriendo- no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo -sonrió pero Hinata no decía nada- ni siquiera con Tigresa, estuviste increíble Hinata -lo que los dos ignoraban era que Tigresa estaba detrás del muro, ella había visto y escuchado todo lo qué pasó, se tapo la boca y se fue corriendo de ahí, también Izanamy lo había visto y oído, él no dijo nada solo se fue corriendo de ahí por su cuenta, Po trató de tocarla pero Hinata se dio la vuelta y le dio una bofetada dejándole la mejilla roja- ¡¿que te pasa?!

¡Más bien ¿que te pasa a ti?! -Hinata gritó molesta- te pedí que pararas y no mes hiciste caso, solo trataban de tener sexo conmigo, todavía tienes a Tigresa contigo y me buscas eres un descarado Po -Hinata se levantó y se vistió- me largo

Espera, espera Hinata por favor...-Po se levantó y trato de detenerla pero Hinata le dio una patada en el estomago tirándolo al suelo, Po se quejó un poco-

No me vuelvas tocar -dijo Hinata molesta- en verdad lo hechaste todo a perder -Po solo se quedo sorprendido y luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y bajo las orejas **__**fin del recuerdo-**__**

Lo lamento -dijo Po un poco decepcionado-

Sentirlo no basta -dijo Hinata molesta- me usaste entiéndelo, me lastimaste y puede que hasta Izanamy y Tigresa lo pudieron ver -Po solo se apenó un poco- ¿sabes que ya Izanamy ni me mira?

Perdóname -dijo Po un poco deprimido, Hinata solo siguió corriendo en medio de la lluvia, en otro lado Izanamy estaba junto a Tigresa, los dos estaban llegando a un río donde había una gran cantidad de animales cerca de ahí-

El río se va a desbordar dentro de poco y la represa que está en el inicio del canal y toda la aldea se ahogara -dijo Tigresa preocupada- tenemos que llevarlas a un lugar seguro, Izanamy por favor retén el agua lo mejor que puedas -Izanamy solo asintió sin decir nada y avanzó corriendo- vaya si me hizo caso está vez -Tigresa se sorprendió y fue con las personas corriendo- ¡Rápido todos tienen que huir por favor! -los aldeanos estaban corriendo con sus cosas en las manos, con Izanamy él se acercó al río y vio que el agua aumentaba de volumen, la tierra tembló un poco y comenzó a hundirse más, Izanamy golpeó el suelo liberando rocas más gruesas en el contorno del río, la corriente aumento de tamaño un poco más e Izanamy aplicó más energía manteniendo las rocas-

Esto va mal -dijo Tigresa preocupada, un rayo cayó a la tierra y ella se alejó del lugar viendo un agujero- la tormenta está empeorando -el suelo volvió a temblar e Izanamy se levantó viendo que el río paso a tener un gran volumen, se escucho un grito y Tigresa vio como una coneja estaba corriendo mientras un árbol estaba por caerle encima, la coneja grito mientras Tigresa la abrazo, el árbol estaba por caerles encima pero Izanamy lo sujeto con una mano, forcejeo un poco y lo lanzó al río donde quedó atorado a lo largo-

Gracias Izanamy por salvarnos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo e Izanamy asintió- te llevaré con tu mamá -la coneja asintió asustada, los dos estaban correr cuando la tierra volvió a temblar, los tres vieron detrás de ellos como el agua salió desbordándose de su represa, los aldeanos gritaron asustados viendo la gran cantidad de agua iba hacia ellos- ¡La represa reventó! ¡Tenemos que huir! -Tigresa gritó asustada pero Izanamy solo camino expulsando una energía dorada de su cuerpo- ¡Este no es el mo,negó de hacer tonterías Izanamy escapa! ¡Escapa de una vez! -Izanamy solo apretó el puño derecho expulsando energía dorada a una más grande cantidad, pasó a su forma de Nivel Maestro, se preparó para hacer el kamehameha, extendió los brazos liberando una gran onda de energía azul, el poder golpeó el agua partiéndola por la mitad, todos se sorprendieron y se asustaron más por el poder que tenía, Izanamy levantó los brazos y golpeó el suelo liberando un gran muro de roca gruesa y dura, los aldeanos se sorprendieron y más Tigresa-

Es verdad -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¡El nos gano tiempo todos corran! -los aldeanos se fueron a un lugar más alto y alejado del lugar, Tigresa estaba corriendo con Izanamy detrás de ella, la roca se rompió y el agua avanzó hacia ellos, Izanamy solo se quedo poco sorprendido viendo el agua- ¡Izanamy has algo! -Izanamy solo se quedó parado viendo el agua- es cierto, sé que estás herido por culpa de Hinata y Po, yo también lo estoy -Izanamy la vio un poco serio- pero eso no debe ser la razón de que muchas personas inocentes mueran, por favor tú eres el único aquí que puede salvarlos y a esta pequeña vida -la coneja estaba muy asustada abrazando a Tigresa-

¡Vamos abre esas alas que tienes Izanamy! -Tigresa gritó asustada e Izanamy solo expulsó más energía dora dejando que sus ojos se volvieran amarillos- ¡Las posibilidades son escasas si te rindes! ¡Si te rindes las puertas de las posibilidades están cerradas! -Izanamy pasó a su Modo Explosivo liberando unas alas de fuego dorado con un borde rojizo, su energía era dorada con borde rojizo y rayos plateados rodeándolo, Izanamy lanzó un golpe liberando energía dorada en forma de una onda, el agua fue golpeada haciéndola retroceder un poco, pero aún seguía aumentando el volumen-

¡Que remedio! ¡Rompe ese muro una vez más! -Tigresa le volvió a gritar e Izanamy se agachó y grito liberando más energía de su cuerpo, creó un campo de energia dorada, los rayos golpearon el campo desviándose a otro lado, el agua que lo toco termino siendo evaporará al contacto, Izanamy siguió gritando mientras el suelo temblaba con fuerza- ¡Ahora! ¡Supera tus límites! -Izanamy siguió gritando y libero un poder blanco de su cuerpo, el valle entero tembló, Izanamy extendió los brazos liberando una onda de energía blanca, el agua fue evaporada, en el cielo se creó un agujero entre las nubes despejando y controlando el clima- un...ser invencible...-en medio del resplandor blanco estaba Izanamy brillando de color blanco con alas más grandes hechas de energía-

Tigresa -dijo Izanamy serio y Tigresa lo vio notando que la energía se deshizo devolviéndolo a la normalidad- ¿estás bien?

Si...gracias Izanamy...-dijo Tigresa impresionada, los aldeanos se alejaron, Tigresa e Izanamy vieron el lugar notando que no toda el agua se había ido, el agujero en el cielo se cerró dejando que la tormenta siguiera, todas los aldeanos ya no estaban, el suelo tembló con fuerza y comenzó a caerse y Tigresa veía que el poder de Izanamy había dejado el suelo muy frágil, las rocas estaban cayendo con Tigresa en medio, Izanamy saltó de roca en roca y atrapó a Tigresa en sus brazos, expulsó energía pasando a su Modo Explosivo, la cargó con sus dos brazos y abrió sus alas dejando que los dos cayeran con cuidado evitando las rocas, se creó una colina por las rocas dejando que más agua del río cayera por ahí formando un nuevo canal, Izanamy envía una mirada serena viendo a Tigresa-

 _ _Creo...que me estoy..enfermando...no sé por qué pero Izanamy se ve actractivo__ -pensó Tigresa sorprendida-

Tigresa ¿estás bien? -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿no te pasó nada?

¿Eh? No, estoy bien gracias por salvarme -dijo Tigresa calmada- aunque tú hayas causado el derrumbe

Es mejor que busquemos donde descansar -dijo Izanamy serio- la tormenta tardará en pasar y el agua de la montaña la evapore un poco, el agua aumentará de volumen en dos horas más o menos pero para ese tiempo la tormenta habrá pasado -Tigresa asintió y más tarde los dos estaban dentro de una cueva, Izanamy seguía en su Modo Explosivo y había dejado una fogata encendida, Tigresa estaba calentándose un poco gracias al poder que irradiaba Izanamy- ¿los viste?

¿A quienes? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

A Po y a Hinata siéndonos infieles -dijo Izanamy serio-

Si los vi -dijo Tigresa deprimida- amo a Po pero esto que me hizo, no se lo puedo perdonar, de verdad que no puedo, quiero herirlo, quiero que sufra tanto como yo sufrí por el

¿Que tienes en mente? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Quiero que tengas sexo conmigo -dijo Tigresa molesta- quiero pagarle a Po con la misma moneda


	29. Confianza y ¿traicion?

**__**Bueno antes que nada estos capítulos no fueron basados en ningún cómic, me dieron la sugerencia y yo la tomé**__**

 ** _ _ **Confianza y ¿traición?**__**

La tormenta en China había bajado, los aldeanos se estaban refugiando en tierras más altas, los Guardianes estaban ayudando a la gente que todavía tenía problemas, los únicos que no estaban ahí cerca eran Izanamy y Tigresa los cuales estaban en una cueva para protegerse, Izanamy seguía en su Modo Explosivo-

Entonces ¿que piensas? -dijo Tigresa sería pero Izanamy no decía nada solo tenía la mirada sería- dime algo por favor

¿Que quieres que diga? No podemos hacerlo -dijo Izanamy serio-

¡¿Por que no?! ¡Ellos nos mintieron nos traicionaron! -Tigresa levantó la voz enojada pero Izanamy solo estaba serio- ¡Ellos...!

Basta -Izanamy solo hablo de forma calmada y Tigresa lo vio sorprendida-

Pero...es que esto no...se puede quedar...así...-dijo Tigresa asustada, su voz le temblaba un poco y parecía que quería llorar-

Estas enojada, frustrada, nerviosa y no piensas con claridad -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿que podemos ganar con eso? ¿Que ganamos con lastimarnos unos a otros?

Es que yo solo...-Tigresa apretó los puños molesta- yo solo quiero ver sufrir a Po...quiero que Po me ame solo a mí...no quiero que toque a otra...hembra pero...esto..esto no se lo puedo perdonar -la voz de Tigresa se quebró un poco y cerró los ojos, Izanamy se a ella y le tocó el hombro derecho-

Tigresa, no ganaremos nada con lastimarlos -dijo Izanamy serio- si no puedes aceptar de que zoo te fue infiel entonces, ya no sigas con esa relación, si no quieres estar con él o verlo entonces déjalo, no tiene caso que te sigas lastimando, no tiene caso que se lastimen entre sí -Tigresa lloro y le dio un abrazo sujetándolo con fuerza y pegando más su cara a su cuerpo, Izanamy solo le falló la cabeza mientras Tigresa se desahogaba con el, al final la tormenta seguía pero ya con poca fuerza y los dos se quedaron en la cueva descansando mientras Izanamy volvía a la normalidad-

¿Te duele? -dijo Tigresa confundida e Izanamy la vio sin entender- ¿te duele que Hinata haya estado con Po? -Izanamy cerró los ojos y siguió viendo el fuego frente a él-

Si...me duele...peor que cualquier herida -dijo Izanamy deprimido- pero supongo que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de él, supongo que solo fui un peón más en su juego -sonrió ligeramente y luego tuvo una mirada de tristeza- yo...solo soy un monstruo después de todo -Tigresa se sorprendió un momento y lo vio más de cerca-

No, no creo que seas un monstruo -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Claro que lo soy...-Izanamy sonrió y se sujetó la cara- yo...yo...lo único que he hecho es matar, pelear y destruir todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor...jejeje realmente soy un desastre...soy solo un error más, no me extraña que todos se alejen de mí

Eso no es cierto, tú me salvaste y salvaste a esos aldeanos -dijo Tigresa preocupada- expulsaste todo tu poder y te enfrentaste a la naturaleza con solo eso, protegiste y salvaste a las personas, también hubo muchas ocasiones en donde tú poder fue necesario, por eso nunca digas que eres un monstruo que lo destruye todo -lo abrazo por un rato más, la lluvia paso por un rato, en el palacio Imperial estaban los demás Guardianes haciendo un conteo de los aldeanos-

Bien creo que están todos -dijo James calmado-

Si saque a todos lo que pude -dijo Byakun calmado- ¿Boa dime sientes más energías?

No, creo que están todos -dijo Boa calmada-

Esperen ¿donde está Tigresa? -dijo Po preocupado-

Izanamy tampoco está -dijo Hinata un poco preocupada- ahora que lo pienso ¿alguien más vio el tifón de hace unos momentos?

Es verdad, pude sentir una energía tremenda hace unas horas -dijo Boa sorprendida- pero luego desapareció

¿Que más sentiste? -dijo Po confundido-

Nada más, la tormenta fue peor en esos momentos y luego perdí la pista -dijo Boa calmada- miren estoy segura que ellos son están a salvo, los dos son muy fuertes -Po y Hinata asintieron, toda la tormenta paso dejando un cielo despejado, más tarde Izanamy y Tigresa regresaron calmados-

¡Izanamy! -Hinata sonrió y se acercó a él- que bueno que estás bien ¿no te pasó nada?

Tigresa estaba preocupado por ti me alegro que sets bien -dijo Po sonriendo, trató de tocarla pero Tigresa retrocedió y se acercó a Izanamy- ¿qué pasa?

Po...lo sé...-dijo Tigresa calmada- lo sé todo

¿Que sabes? -dijo Po preocupado-

¿Que le huelen las patas a dumpling sudado? -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

¿Que es puñal? -dijo James sorprendido-

¿Que le gustan las chicas tetonas pero también tiene una desviación sexual hacia los machos? -dijo Boa sorprendida- a no ese es James

¿Que le gusta que le metan el dedito justo en el..? -dijo Hinata sorprendida pero Po los interrumpió-

Ohhh ok ya fue suficiente -dijo Po intranquilo-

Eh...no...-dijo Tigresa preocupada apretando los dientes y retrocedió un par de pasos- no, Po lo que sé es...que tú y Hinata se acostaron, que tuvieron sexo -Hinata y Po se sorprendieron mientras que Hinata vio a Izanamy el cual asintió-

¿Ustedes lo sabían? -dijo Hinata asustada y los dos asintieron- Po tiene la culpa él estaba borracho pero...hoy no se...que me pasó...

Es verdad yo..solo estaba borracho...-dijo Po nervioso- es que no...sé que me...pasó

Ya no digas nada más Po, ya lo tengo más claro ahora -dijo Tigresa algo molesta y dolida- sé que no puedes olvidar a Hinata, así que...lo siento..pero esa infidelidad no te lo puedo perdonar

Espera Tigresa por favor -dijo Po nervioso- ¿podemos hablarlo primero?

No..Po...-dijo Tigresa algo dolida- no..quiero hablarlo..con verlo..me basto...ya no quiero saber nada de ti, esto se termino Po -Po se quedo sorprendido igual que los demás, algunos solo se quedaron callados- lo siento pero me uno de los dos se tiene que ir del palacio de Jade -Tigresa se dio la vuelta para comenzar a irse-

Lo mismo va para ti Hinata, todo se termino ya no tengo nada más que decir -dijo Izanamy serio, Hinata iba a decir algo pero él solo se dio la vuelta siguiendo a Tigresa-

Tigresa espera -dijo Po preocupado pero Hinata lo sujetó de su brazo derecho- ¿Hinata qué haces?

Po...solo déjalos -dijo Hinata deprimida- ellos deben estar muy molestos ahora, mejor solo déjalos ir -Po iba a decir algo más- es lo mejor, creo que los dos están heridos pero todo se resolverá -Po solo asintió y más tarde estaba Tigresa caminando en medio del bosque estornudando un poco por tener el cuerpo mojado, se abrazaba a sí misma y seguía caminando-

No tienes porque seguirme -dijo Tigresa molesta, detrás de ella estaba Izanamy- ¿no tiene un palacio al cual volver?

No, no quiero volver sabiendo que tendré que usar esa misma máscara todos los días fingiendo que todo está bien cuando en realidad mi mundo se cae a pedazos -dijo Izanamy deprimido y Tigresa se sorprendió-

Si...gustas...puedes venir conmigo al palacio...-dijo Tigresa calmada y comenzó a estornudar- no me siento...muy bien -Izanamy se acercó y le tocó la cabeza-

Tienes fiebre, creo que estar en medio de la tormenta y el agua te hizo daño vamos -dijo Izanamy calmado, la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevó-

No es necesario que lo hagas -dijo Tigresa algo cansada, Izanamy no respondió y siguió el camino, después de un largo recorrido los dos estaban en el palacio de Jade hablando con Shifu-

Yo...lo lamento Tigresa no pensé que esto podría pasar, jamás lo espere -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Descuide maestro Shifu -dijo Tigresa calmada- yo...solo no quiero..ver a Po de nuevo, yo quiero pensar y ver por mí misma

Entendido -dijo Shifu calmado- ¿Guerrero del Sol que hará?

No lo sé -dijo Izanamy calmado- pensaba que si estaba bien podría quedarme aquí

Está bien -dijo Shifu calmado- los dos les daré un consejo -los demás furiosos estaban cerca de ellos escuchando todo- solo el tiempo podrá curar las heridas pero si el amor es mutuo con el tiempo se podrá perdonar todo -los dos asintieron algo serios-

Bueno supongo que no puedo culparlos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Eres demasiado amable -dijo Tigresa algo cansada- creo..que ya entiendo un poco...a Hinata..pero aveces una mujer quiere que su hombre sea un hombre -le dio un leve empujón- ya tienes que responder un poco, tienes que ponerte fuerte tienes que ponerte rudo -apretó los puños sonriendo- ¡Hay por dios! -sé levanto sonriendo levantando los brazos y se dio la vuelta bajando su pantalón mostrando su trasero y su ropa interiores- ¡Ya péguenme!

¡Si! -Grulla gritó sonriendo y le dio una nalgada con fuerza-

¡Aauuuu! -Tigresa gritó sonriendo, mientras todos la vieron sorprendidos y ella se dio la vuelta avergonzada-

Entonces...Po sigue...teniendo sexo con Hinata..eso..eso...es malo -dijo Grulla nervioso, todos se alejaron un poco de los dos, y así siguió todo por un mes completo, Hinata y Po se quedaron en el palacio Imperial con los demás Guardianes mientras Izanamy estaba en el palacio de Jade con Tigresa, Izanamy estaba entrenando lanzando algunos golpes y patadas, se agachó y lanzó un golpe soltando un pan de viento y fuego que impactó en el muro, no estaba usando su camisa así que tenía el torso desnudo, Tigresa estaba pasando por ahí cuando lo vio y se sonrojó levemente-

¿Que? -dijo Tigresa confundida y se quedó viendo a Izanamy levemente, cada vez que lanzaba un golpe sus músculos resaltaban, su pelo y cuerpo mojados por el sudor, una cara de determinación no los ojos brillando de un color rojo, cicatrices en el cuerpo debido a muchas batallas- ¿que rayos...me pasa? ¿Por que siento...esto en...mi pecho? -sé todo el pecho confundida-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Izanamy confundido, Tigresa reaccionó un poco tarde y lo vio frente a ella- ¿te duele el pecho o algo? -Tigresa se sonrojó al verlo tan cerca-

Estoy bien...estoy bien...solo...apártate -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y se alejó un poco rápido-

Esta bien -dijo Izanamy calmado, el regreso a su entrenamiento mientras Tigresa se sentó en los escalones viendo como entrenaba, se sonrojó un poco y le pasó una idea por la cabeza-

Pelea conmigo -dijo Tigresa sobrino e Izanamy se detuvo para verla- si vamos eso necesitamos para olvidar lo qué pasó, necesitamos entrenar

Si lo hago te mato -dijo Izanamy calmado-

En eso..tienes razón...-dijo Tigresa un poco nerviosa- pero no importa vamos quiero ver que tan fuerte es el Guerrero del Sol -se puso en guardia igual que Izanamy, Tigresa avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy levantó la mano y lo detuvo sin problemas, Tigresa lanzó otro golpe e Izanamy lo esquivo bajando el cuerpo, Tigresa giró y lanzó una patada e Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, Tigresa se agachó en el suelo a cuatro patas y salto, giró en medio del aire y le dio una patada a Izanamy en la cara con la planta del pie- te golpee

Nada mal -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero apenas estoy empezando -lanzó un golpe y Tigresa se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, la empujo un poco y Tigresa gruñó, se gacho y salgo lanzando una patada, Izanamy solo se hizo hacia atrás y saltó sobre sus manos, Tigresa cayó de pie y sonrío viendo a Izanamy, los dos avanzaron y Tigresa lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, Tigresa se giró y lanzó una patada con la planta del pie, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos y la bloqueo, la empujó y le dio una patada en las costillas a Tigresa, Tigresa se quejó e Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara empujándola un poco más-

Vaya...-Tigresa se sujetó la cara- me doy cuenta que Guardián no es solo un título, bien vamos con todo -extendió sus brazos y comenzó a tirarlos un poco para dejar sus dedos sujetados frente a su pecho, cerró los ojos y expulsó algo de chi dorado en todo su cuerpo- ¿que te parece esto?

Estas brillando -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Este es mi chi -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe le dio a Izanamy en la cara, se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó y se sujetó él estomago, Tigresa avanzó y siguió lanzando varios golpes e Izanamy solo se defendía- ¿qué pasa eso es todo? -Tigresa siguió lanzando varios golpes golpeando directo a Izanamy en el cuerpo, lanzó un golpe con más fuerza y se creo una ligera explosión de fuego en el campo, Tigresa sonrió pero luego se sorprendió, frente a ella apareció un resplandor azul celeste y dorado, Tigresa se sorprendió y más cuando vio a Izanamy, Izanamy estaba en su forma de Guardián envuelto en energía-

Vaya...es...sorprendente...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida- es la primera vez que...lo veo de cerca...-Izanamy seguía sujetando la mano de Tigresa mientras ella no hacía nada- parece que chi fuera opacado por tu energía, que calidez, una gran fuerza y también siento un gran valor de ti -Tigresa se acercó y lo empujó con sus manos hasta que lo estrelló en el muro- basta -Izanamy levantó una ceja confundido- deshaz tu transformación

¿Por que? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Solo hazlo -dijo Tigresa sería, Izanamy solo le hizo caso y deshizo su transformación volviendo a la normalidad, Tigresa sonrió y lo estrelló en el muro con fuerza pasando sus brazos por su cuello, solo se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, Izanamy solo se sorprendió y le regresó el beso dándole un abrazo, los dos se seguían besando hasta sus Izanamy le sujetó el trasero, los dos se separan e Izanamy se sonrojó levemente y Tigresa río un poco-

Perdón...pero...para ser sincero..tú empezaste..-dijo Izanamy un poco avergonzado-

Esta bien, no hay problema -dijo Tigresa calmada y pegó su mentón a su hombro- solo déjate llevar un momento -pasó su mano entre las piernas de Izanamy sintiendo su pene, estaba erecto y duro, lo sujeto con algo de fuerza mientras pasaba su mano libre por su pecho- ¿qué pasa? ¿Por que no haces nada?

Bueno yo...-Izanamy confundido e indeciso-

¿Es sus acaso no soy tan atractiva como Hinata? -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta-

No, es eso, si eres bella lo juro -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- es...solo que...bueno...

Estas nervioso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- vaya todo un lobo y un tigre a la vez pero le falta a valor -sonrió con algo de burla- ya veo así que el señor Shiba no tiene valor -Izanamy se enojo un poco y la sujetó de la cadera para atraerla y darle un beso en los labios, la siguió besando con fuerza mientras Tigresa le seguía el ritmo, Izanamy le abrió la camisa a Tigresa revelando sus vendas y Tigresa sonrió sonrojada-

Ya te demostraré quien no tiene valor -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, le quitó las vendas usando sus garras, Tigresa mostró sus senos blancos y grandes con el pezon erizado, de solo verlos Izanamy se sorprendió- vaya...

Toda mujer tiene su atractivo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, le bajo el pantalón mostrando que Izanamy tenía su pene erecto- vaya la tienes algo grande -Izanamy solo se sonrojó y desvío la mirada, Tigresa sonrió y se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa quedando totalmente desnuda, se acercó a Izanamy y le sujetó el pene con una mano, lo masturbo un poco moviendo su mano, Izanamy la beso y pasó su mano derecha frotando la vagina de Tigresa, la vagina de Tigresa se comenzó a mojar un poco y el medio sus dedos dentro de ella, siguió moviendo sus dedos dejando que Tigresa gimiera un poco, Tigresa movió su mano y la giro un poco frotando la punta del pene dejando que sacara un poco de fluido seminal, los dos se siguieron masturbandose hasta que se separaron dejando un ligero rastro de saliva, Tigresa cerró los ojos un momento y luego soltó un leve gemido, Izanamy solo vio su mano como estaba empapada-

¿Ya te corriste? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si...eso parece...-dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, Izanamy la dijo de espaldas a la pared y le sujetó uno de sus senos, lo movió un poco haciendo que Tigresa gimiera, le froto los pezones y luego pasó su lengua por el pezon haciendo que Tigresa gimiera un poco, le succiono el pezon y ella siguió gimiendo un poco alto, con su mano libre la paso sintiendo la piel y el pelo de Tigresa, sujeto su trasero un poco y siguió bajando hasta que le sujetó su pierna derecha y la levanto dejando que mostrará su vagina húmeda- si...vas a meterlo..hazlo de una vez...

Como desees -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy froto su pene levemente en la vagina de Tigresa dejando que se llenará de algo de sus fluidos, los fluidos de Tigresa lo cubrieron hasta que el lo metió con algo de fuerza dejando que Tigresa gimiera con fuerza sonriendo, la envistió con algo de fuerza mientras Tigresa seguía gimiendo un poco fuerte-

Sorpréndete...tú fuerza...es superior...y cuando...me das me gusta mucho -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, Izanamy seguía envistiendola con algo de fuerza, la vagina de Tigresa estaba soltando algunos fluidos mientras ella gemía algo fuerte, Izanamy se movía un poco lento mientras Tigresa lo abrazaba con fuerza y clavaba sus garras en su espalda, lo dejo caer al suelo y ella quedó encima de él, ella abrió sus piernas y las doblo ligeramente, comenzó a moverse un poco mientras Izanamy la sujetaba de sus caderas, los dos estaban respirando agitados mientras Izanamy levantó las caderas golpeando a Tigresa y ella gemía un poco fuerte-

Sorpréndete...-Tigresa gemía con fuerza mientras movía sus caderas, el pene de Izanamy y sus genitales estaban cubriéndose con los fluidos vaginales de Tigresa- más...mueve más fuerte -Izanamy la sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a moverse mientras Tigresa gemía- si...así más fuerte -la recostó en el suelo y le abrió las piernas para comenzar a envestirla con fuerza, tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras sus fluidos llegaban al suelo dejando manchas por la humedad- si sigues..así me partirás con tu pene...-Izanamy estaba platicando más fuerza, la vagina de atigresa estaba sonando mucho por lo húmeda y mojada que estaba, Izanamy se puso a cuatro patas y doblo más las caderas de Tigresa dejándolas levantadas y el movía más sus caderas dejando que la vagina de Tigresa se mojara, el ano de Tigresa se abrió un poco con cada golpe que él daba-

¡Me corro! ¡Me corro, me corro, me corro, me corro, me corro! -Tigresa estaba gritando mientras Izanamy seguía moviéndose con fuerza y velocidad hasta que Tigresa gritó y comenzó a derramar más fluidos dejando que su vagina los expulsara, Izanamy sacó su pene y dejó acostada a Tigresa dejando que vagina derramaba sus fluidos en el suelo- vaya..eso fue...

Lo sé -Izanamy sonrió y se junto a ella-

Pero -Tigresa sonrió y le sujetó el pene de nuevo para masturbarlo- yo me corri dos veces y tú ninguna eso no es justo -se sentó en el, se entro ella misma y movió sus caderas un poco rápido, Izanamy la sujeto de su trasero y ella movía sus caderas con fuerza- ¿que te parece? ¿Te gusta? -estaba gimiendo mientras se movía con más fuerza e Izanamy solo estaba sonrojado-

Es sorprendente...tienes..un gran control..-dijo Izanamy entre jadeos, Tigresa movió más sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante hasta que Izanamy termino soltando un gemido y eyaculo dentro de Tigresa dejando que gimiera con fuerza y su vagina se cubrió de semen y fluido vaginal, Izanamy estaba calmado y respirando un poco agitado- vaya..eso...estuvo -Tigresa se movió e Izanamy se sorprendió- ¿qué haces?

Lo siento..pero esto está muy lejos de terminar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Izanamy no aguanto y la dejo caer en el suelo de nuevo, le abrió las piernas y las doblo dejando que pasaran por sus hombros, la estaba envistiendo con fuerza mientras Tigresa gemía con fuerza, dl ano de Tigresa se abría un poco por las envestidas, sus fluidos llegaban hasta el suelo mientras ella gemía- oh..ah..si..así..más..duro..si párteme...-Izanamy uso más fuerza y le sujetó los senos para juntarlos y se los chupo- ¡Si! ¡No te detengas dame más duro! -Izanamy seguía moviéndose con fuerza, la levanto y la estrelló en la pared dejándole las piernas abiertas, Tigresa se cruzó de piernas sujetando más a Izanamy- ¡Si vamos demuéstrame tu fuerza! ¡Dame tu verga! ¡Quiero verga! ¡Mi vagina quiere más verga! -Tigresa estaba gritando no la lengua de fuera y soltaba varios gemidos con cada envestida, Izanamy aplicaba más fuerza y los fluidos de la vagina de Tigresa caían al suelo-

Ya casi me corro, dale más rápido -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, la piel de ambos sonaba con cada golpe y la vagina de Tigresa sonaba muy mojada dejando una delgada línea de fluidos, los golpes de Izanamy eran cada vez más fuerza mientras Tigresa lo abrazo y se sujeto a él con sus brazos y piernas, Izanamy la tenía sujetada del trasero y movía más sus caderas mientras Tigresa gemía por lo alto- ¡Más rápido! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Izanamy obedeció aplicando más velocidad en sus golpes hasta que Tigresa gritó- ¡Aaaa! ¡Me corro! -Izanamy termino eyaculando dentro de ella de nuevo y sus fluidos cayeron al suelo dejando un charco de parte de ambos, los dos estaban cansados y agitados-

Listo...-dijo Izanamy un poco cansado- ¿estas calmada? -Tigresa movió sus caderas dejando sorprendido a Izanamy de nuevo- ¿que?

Todavía no aún falta mucho mas no pararemos hasta que yo te diga -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, movió sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, su vagina estaba un poco sonrojada por la ficción, Tigresa tiró a Izanamy al suelo y ella se dio la vuelta penetrandose sola, Tigresa estaba mostrándole su trasero el cual movía de arriba abajo con fuerza, ella movía sus caerás mientras Izanamy estaba sorprendido y respiraba agitado, Tigresa movía más fuerte sus caderas dejando golpes muy sonoros, Tigresa se movía con más velocidad hasta que se detuvo y se corrio dejando una mancha en el suelo- no...aguante..mucho...-Izanamy la sujetó de sus caderas y comenzó a envestida-

¡Izanamy! ¡Espera...! ¡Ah...que rico.! -Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras Izanamy la sujetaba de sus caderas y ella pegaba más su pecho al suelo dejando que su busto se moviera en el suelo, ella estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras Izanamy no se detenía, aplicaba más y más fuerza como velocidad- ¡parteme la vagina! ¡No te detengas! ¡Dame más duro híbrido! -Izanamy asintió y aplicó más velocidad dejando que Tigresa gimiera con fuerza, Tigresa rugió no fuerza y se corrio dejando una mancha en el suelo de nuevo, Izanamy se movió un poco y el termino eyaculando dentro de ella dejando que su vagina se llenará de semen- ¡Si dame más! ¡Más leche! ¡Quiero tu leche dentro de mi coño! -Tigresa estaba calmando hasta que su vagina se vaciaba dejando una línea de fluidos-

Listo...¿ahora ya...? -dijo Izanamy confundido pero Tigresa le salto encima de nuevo- ¿para que preguntas? -Tigresa seguía moviendo sus caderas mientras Izanamy le sujetaba los senos,Tigresa se movía con más rapidez y fuerza, con tanta que sus caderas ya le temblaban e Izanamy estaba poniéndose un poco pálido hasta el punto que perdía el color de pelo, Tigresa se levantó y movió sus caderas-

Vamos, no te quedes,..ahí dámelo...dame tu pene con fuerza..-Tigresa estaba gimiendo e Izanamy usaba toda la fuerza que le quedaba, la levanto levemente con sus caderas y aplicó más fuerza y velocidad, Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza y le sujetó la cabeza en un fuerte abrazo, Izanamy grito, Tigresa grito con fuerza soltando un fuerte rugido, el rugido hizo que liberara una energía roja que hizo sus Izanamy se sorprendiera- ¡ME CORRO! -en medio del patio se creó una fuerte explosión de fuego dejando una nube de humo-

¡ME QUEMO! -Izanamy gritó asustado, después de calmar las llamas Tigresa estaba sonrojada, sus vendas ya no estaban así que solo tenía los senos cubiertos, por lo que saltaba sonrojada era que Izanamy tenía ligeras quemaduras en el cuerpo y ya usaba su pantalón, lo peor era que el patio estaba quemado con la tierra negra-

Lo siento mucho...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Descuida al menos no es peor de lo que hice -dijo Izanamy nervioso- ¿está bien si me quedó a vivir aquí contigo por un tiempo?

¿Por que quieres hacer eso? ¿Qué hay de Japón? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Si...curiosamente...-Izanamy estaba nervioso- ocurrió que...jeje...-Izanamy le contó algo a Tigresa-

¡¿Le escupiste a tu emperador en la cara?! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida e Izanamy asintió nervioso-

Bueno..solo fue un accidente..-dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Esta bien...que más da -dijo Tigresa calmada- está bien te puedes quedar aquí, de todas maneras dudo mucho que Po o Hinata regresen -Tigresa extendió su mano para ayudar a Izanamy y él la acepto, los dos sonrieron un momento más calmados- será interesante tener aquí Izanamy Shiba


	30. El problema -primera parte-

**__**El problema**__**

En el palacio de Jade Izanamy estaba hablando con Tigresa después de que los dos tuvieran un momento íntimo, los dos estaban vestidos pero Izanamy estaba herido con ligeras quemaduras en todo el cuerpo-

No puedo creer que me hayas quemado -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- así que ese es tu verdadero potencial

Lo lamento me excite demasiado -dijo Tigresa sonrojada- además ustedes los Guardianes tienen una fuerza sobre humana, no se como sus parejas las soportan

Podemos controlar nuestra fuerza en nuestro estado normal -dijo Izanamy calmado- oye Tigresa ¿crees que me puedo quedar aquí en el palacio contigo?

¿Que? ¿Por que me pides algo así? -dijo Tigresa confundida- ¿acaso te gusto o algo así?

No me refiero a eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo un poco nervioso- lo qué pasa es que no puedo volver a Japón por un tiempo

¿Que hiciste? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Yo...jeje bueno tengo una buena excusa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- le escupí al emperador...en la cara

¡¿Le escupiste a tu emperador?! ¡¿Como?! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida e Izanamy se reía muy nervioso-

Bueno verás...todo comenzó...con -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo de Izanamy-**__** Izanamy, Bruce, Clent y Saru estaban en un palacio estilo japonés, estaban practicando arquería usando flechas envueltas en sus elementos, cada uno disparo y le dio al blanco-

Esto es aburrido -dijo Bruce aburrido- deberíamos hacer algo más entretenido

¿Que tienes en mente? -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Bueno ¿qué tal súper escupitajos? -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¿Que son los súper escupitajos? -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Bueno escupimos pero le aplicamos nuestro elemento haciendo el escupitajo más largo y letal -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Estas loco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero suena entretenido

Bien vamos a intentarlo -dijo Bruce sonriendo- voy primero -respiro algo profundo concentrando rayos en su cuerpo, lo soltó y apareció una pequeña esfera amarilla que terminó impactando en el blanco frente a ellos- ¡Ja! Justo al centro

Eso fue asqueroso -dijo Saru sonriendo y los demás sintieron- mi turno -Saru respiró hondo y luego escupió soltando una bola de fuego pequeña golpeando el blanco frente a él- ¡Le di!

Bien Clent le vas -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Esto es algo infantil, tonto y asqueroso -dijo Clent sonriendo- pero ya que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en la casa del Shogun -Clent respiró hondo y luego escupió una bola de agua dándole al blanco-

Hiciste trampa, tú tienes el poder del agua eso no es justo -dijo Saru a manera de queja-

Ustedes dijeron usando los elementos y yo respeté las reglas -dijo Clent sonriendo-

El tiene un punto en eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bien te toca -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Veamos que puedo hacer -Izanamy respiró hondo y expulsó una energía roja carmesí en todo el cuerpo- ¡Con toda mi fuerza ! ¡Ve! -Izanamy soltó una pequeña esfera de color carmesí pero le dio al lado contrario, todos estaban sonriendo viendo el ataque pero alguien abrió la puerta del castillo, todos se quedaron helados viendo a un jaguar, pero este jaguar teñirá el pelo amarillo, un traje de combate dorado con una gabardina negra encima, sus ojos eran azules claros, una mirada de calma y serenidad junto a un gran aura dorada-

Por favor bajen la voz -dijo el jaguar sonriendo, pero en eso la esfera roja de saliva le dio justo en la cara, la energía roja carmesí giro en su cabeza y termino pasando detrás de él, perforó la casa, siguió avanzando hasta pasar todo el cielo hasta el espacio dejando un rastro de energía roja carmesí, todo el lugar brillo de color rojo carmesí y el palacio termino explotando dejando un resplandor rojo y todo cubierto de humo donde algunos pedazos del palacio cayeron junto a los cuatro-

Le...escupí...escupí...a...le escupí...a -dijo Izanamy asustado quedando tieso, Bruce tenía la boca abierta y sus ojos enormes con pupilas casi invisible, Clent estaba sorprendido con el iris muy pequeño, Saru estaba del mismo modo, Izanamy tenía las pupilas muy pequeñas con las venas marcadas en los ojos y una sonrisa tiesa del miedo- ¡SHOGUN KA YO! - ** _ _ **fin del recuerdo-**__**

Y así fue como todo pasó -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¡¿Como que así fue todo lo qué pasó?! ¡Tu eres el único tan estupido para hacer una cosa así! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida e Izanamy se puso más nervioso con los ojos en blanco- ¡¿En que estaban pensando?!

Es que...estaba asustado y nervioso...que no supe qué hacer y salí...corriendo -Izanamy tenía una mirada triste en la cara pero sus ojos seguían en blanco-

¡¿Acaso eres un niño?! -Tigresa gritó molesta- bueno no queda de otra puedes quedarte aquí por un tiempo, además creo que sería bueno para mi, tu entrenamiento sería muy bueno

¿Mi entrenamiento? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si, creo que sería bueno tener un compañero más fuerte que yo para pelear -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bien híbrido ¿que dices serás mi compañero?

Suena bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Quiero que me des un entrenamiento especial de nuevo pero después de arreglar esto -dijo Tigresa calmada viendo el campo, Izanamy solo río un poco nervioso y los dos se pusieron a limpiar, mientras tanto en el palacio Imperial de los Guardianes, Hinata estaba deprimida acostada en su cama viendo a un lado-

¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así? -dijo Boa calmada entrando a su cuarto- vamos tienes que levantarte de nuevo

¿Que caso tiene? No he sabido de él en más de un mes -dijo Hinata deprimida- mande un mensaje a casa y ellos me han dicho que no ha regresado, no sé dónde está y me preocupa -se levantó y se tallo la cabeza- esto me enferma de verdad

¿Intentaste darle una explicación? -dijo Boa calmada y Hinata la vio- ¿intentaste explicarle lo qué pasó?

Trate pero el no me quiso escuchar, trate de seguirlo pero pensé que estaba muy molesto como para verme así que no lo seguí -dijo Hinata deprimida bajando las orejas- ¿que puedo hacer?

Creo que los dos merecen una disculpa y una explicación -dijo Boa calmada, Hinata suspiró y asintio-

Tienes razón siempre la tienes vieja amiga -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero el perdón no llegara fácilmente, tomará tiempo, pero creo que puedo hacer que me perdone

No lo sé, y no lo conozco bien pero sé que primero té golpeara -dijo Boa calmada-

Por favor Izanamy no hace eso, jamás golpea a las mujeres -dijo Hinata tranquila, en el palacio de Jade Tigresa gritó recibiendo un golpe en la cara y cayó al suelo acostada, se tallo la cara y se levanto para ver a Izanamy en su Modo Guardian frente a ella, Tigresa avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego-

Bueno pero de todas maneras trata de que las cosas no se salgan de control -dijo Boa calmada, Hinata asintió y se fue caminando, recorrió los cuartos y vio a Po sentado en su cama-

Po -Hinata lo llamó y este se giró para verla- tenemos que ir a buscar a Tigresa e Izanamy vamos a explicar todo lo qué pasó y esperemos que nos disculpen por todo

¿Y cuando los veas que les diremos? -dijo Po confundido-

Les diremos que todo fue culpa tuya -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Mi culpa? -dijo Po confundido- ¿desde cuando es mi culpa? -Hinata le guiño y le sujetó la ropa algo enojado-

Escúchame pedazo de idiota, te disculparas con ambos y los dos volveremos a nuestras vidas normales o de lo contrario evitare que vuelves a tener sexo con otra chica -dijo Hinata enojada- ¿entendido?

Entendido...-dijo Po asustado y Hinata lo soltó- pero...¿por que quieres volver a buscarlos? Es decir yo si tendía una relación romántica con Tigresa pero ¿y tu?

Escucha quiero mucho a Izanamy y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que siento que las cosas van bien -dijo Hinata calmada pero lo que dijo hizo que Po se enojara un poco- quiero estar con el al menos quiero que me perdone por una tontería que hiciste, siento que el me puede ayudar a encontrar lo que me hace falta

Ya veo así que sientes algo por el...y no por...mi -dijo Po serio y Hinata lo vio confundida, Po avanzó y la sujetó de las muñecas para estrellarla en la pared-

¿Po que haces? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y molesta- suéltame

No, ¿por que el? ¿Por que lo escoges a el y no a mi? -dijo Po molesto-

No tengo porque decírtelo -dijo Hinata molesta y expulsó fuego, Po se alejó sujetando sus manos, Hinata se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago tirándolo al suelo- suficiente de esto, escucha si en verdad te importo o Tigresa irás conmigo no quiero pelear más contigo, acéptalo, yo quiero a Izanamy y tu solo eres un amigo para mi -Po solo suspiro y desvío la mirada- es suficiente si no quieres arreglar las cosas entonces me voy yo sola -Hinata se fue corriendo dejando a Po en el suelo, Hinata siguió su camino, Po solo se quejó y se levantó algo molesto-

Espera -dijo Po serio y siguió a Hinata- esta bien voy contigo

¿Por que? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Porque le hice daño a alguien a quien quiero y quiero disculparme por lo que hice -dijo Po calmado y Hinata asintió, los dos se fueron retirando del palacio, en el Valle de La Paz Tigresa e Izanamy siguieron peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patada, Tigresa lanzó un golpe e Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el ataque, Tigresa giró y lanzó una patada de talón e Izanamy levantó los brazos deteniendo la patada, le dio un leve golpe a su pierna empujándola, se acercó y le dio una patada con la planta del pie en la espalda, Tigresa se quejó y se tallo la espalda-

Vaya tus movimientos son más rápidos pero repites la misma secuencia una y otra vez -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Trató de atacar con más técnica que instinto -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Me parece bien -dijo Izanamy calmado, expulsó energía y pasó a su forma de Guardián- bien comienza -Tigresa utilizó un poco el chi y se cubrió con el ganando un brillo dorado, avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando una patada de forma horizontal, Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada, saltó hacia atrás y Tigresa lo siguió lanzando un golpe, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe sin problemas, Tigresa gritó y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes mientras Izanamy los seguía deteniendo con sus brazos, Tigresa lanzó una patada e Izanamy saltó esquivándola Tigresa saltó hacia otro lado alejándose de Izanamy, extendió los brazos y liberó una llamarada, Izanamy solo la esquivo saltando la derecha y el fuego golpeó el muro más cercano-

Con más velocidad -dijo Tigresa sería, expulsó más chi y avanzó rápido igual que Izanamy, los dos lanzaron un golpe dejando una onda de sonido en el campo, Tigresa lanzó varios golpes pero Izanamy solo levantaba un brazo defendiéndose o los esquivaba- vamos pelea con todas tus fuerzas, sé que tu fuerza en este estado aún es más grande -Izanamy sonrió y asintió- entonces iré con todo -Tigresa avanzó corriendo y los dos estrellaron sus cabezas en un leve impacto, Tigresa estaba lanzando varios golpes mientras Izanamy los detenía todos con sus manos, en eso Tigresa le dio un golpe la cara e Izanamy se lo regresó por último Tigresa le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se quejara un poco, Izanamy avanzó y la sujetó no sus brazos hasta empujarla contra un muro, Tigresa gritó liberando algo d fuego e Izanamy se alejó sorprendido, Tigresa avanzó lanzando un golpe igual que Izanamy, los dos chocaron sus puños y comenzaron a pelear en un intercambiando de golpes muy rápido, Tigresa lanzó una patada e Izanamy asalto hacia atras esquivando el ataque, Tigresa extendió los brazos y liberó bolas de fuego, Izanamy solo grito y lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de energía azul, los ataques de Tigresa fueron deshechos con la técnica de Izanamy, Tigresa avanzó entre el fuego y le dio una tecleada a Izanamy en cuerpo, lo empujó y lo estrelló no un muro, Tigresa se alejó y extendió los brazos liberando una llamarada que golpeó el lugar donde estaba Izanamy causando una explosión-

¿Me pase? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida viendo el humo y el fuego- ¿estas bien? -de escucharon pasos y apareció Izanamy frotando su cuerpo limpiando un poco el humo- vaya parece que no te pasó nada

No -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- por suerte lo esquive en el último momento si no estaría herido ahora

Bien en todo el rato que llevamos peleando no has atacado ni una sola vez, no quiero pensar que me estas subestimando -dijo Tigresa sería- vamos desmuestrame ese poder que tienes, usa tu nivel maestro -Izanamy solo subió y expulsó una aura roja y dorada pasando a su nivel maestro- aquí viene -Tigresa se quedó en guardia pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de Tigresa, Tigresa se preocupó y vio como Izanamy estaba por darle un golpe, algo en su cabeza reaccionó y en su mente apareció la palabra " _ _Muerte"__ se preocupó pero Izanamy detuvo su golpe a escasos milímetros de la cara de Tigresa, se creo una onda de viento que empujó a Tigresa levemente-

¿Que...que..pasó? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Izanamy sonrió y le dio un leve empujón en la cabeza devolviéndola a la realidad-

Creo que es todo por hoy -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ven vamos a descansar un momento

Si...está...bien -dijo Tigresa más relajada, se escuchó con una roca cayó y Tigresa se volteó para ver que en la entrada principal del palacio estaba un agujero- no me pudo imaginar ser tan fuerte como el...o como un Guardián... -Izanamy solo suspiro y se sentó frente al palacio volviendo a la normalidad, Tigresa estaba por ir con el pero se escuchó el sonido de un fuego artificial, los dos se dieron la vuelta y se vieron algunos fuegos artificiales en el cielo Del Valle,los dos estaban sorprendidos-

¿Que es lo qué pasa? ¿Un ataque? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

No, es una celebración, es un festival que se hace en esta época del año -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¿Un festival? Eso suena divertido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- vamos

¿Por que? -dijo Tigresa confundida- nosotros estamos muy bien aquí

¿Alguna vez has ido a un festival? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bueno cuando era niña solía disfrazarme para ir a los festivales porque pensaba que los adultos me tenían miedo, me gustaba escuchar la música y los festejos -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Bueno como mi abuelo me solía decir siempre hay que entrenar pero siempre hay que tomarse un momento para reír, también hay que descansar y también hay que jugar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Que quieres decir con todo eso? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Puedes entrenar todo lo que quieras pero si no descansas y te relajas no podrás descansar, y si no estas descansada no podrás mostrar tu fuerza -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- vamos a ver el festival

Esta bien pero primero dates un baño lo necesitas con urgencia -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Izanamy solo reía un poco, más tarde Izanamy estaba dentro del baño y estaba sentado dentro de un Tina de agua caliente-

Haaa...que relajación -Izanamy suspiró sonriendo- me doy cuenta de que Tigresa aumentó mucho sus poderes, si me descuido me derrotara jeje -se relajó un momento y dejó caer su cuerpo en el agua- aaa esto se siente muy bien -sonrió relajándose, en el exterior, Tigresa estaba esperando su turno pero dejó de huir ruido desde hace tiempo-

Creo que se fue -dijo Tigresa calmada, entró al baño y vio que estaba vacío, estaba desnuda con una toalla en su cuello- creo que entrare a la bañera primero -vio en medio del agua como había algo dentro, parecía una roca redonda y blanca- ¿que es eso...? -se acercó confundida hasta que vio burbujas-

Noventa y siete...noventa y ocho...noventa y nueve...-se escucho la voz de Izanamy del agua apareció su cola y Tigresa se sonrojó levemente, lo que estaba viendo era el trasero de él- cien -del agua salió Izanamy sacudiendo su cabeza y libero algo de agua- que bien me siento -Izanamy se dio la vuelta sonriendo y salió del agua caminando- listo toda tuya el agua -Tigresa estaba sorprendida y sonrojada- ¿te sucede algo?

Cu...-dijo Tigresa sonrojada- ¡Cúbrete pervertido! -Tigresa gritó y lo empujó de regreso al agua, Izanamy salió del agua agitando su cabeza-

¿Por que hiciste eso? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Perdón pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a que otro hombre me vea desnuda solo tú y Po me han visto desnuda -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y entro al agua para sentarse- creo que esto relajara más mi cuerpo -Izanamy tenía la mitad de la cabeza fuera del agua viendo los senos de Tigresa y luego a Tigresa- deja de estar viendo mis senos -se cubrió con los brazos algo sonrojada-

Perdón ya me salgo -dijo Izanamy calmado y se levanto, Tigresa no dejaba de ver su cuerpo algo sorprendida, viendo cada cicatriz y herida antigua, se sonrojó un poco de verlo e Izanamy se fue de ahí dejando a Tigresa confundida e irritada-

Es atractivo -dijo Tigresa algo molesta, después de un baño tranquilo ella estaba lista usando su traje dorado, en cambio Izanamy estaba usando su traje negro de combate- bien ya estoy lista vamos a dar un paseo nada más -Izanamy asintió sonriendo, los dos estuvieron bajando las escaleras, los dos bajaron junto a los demás maestros del palacio de Jade-

Este festival es muy bonito en está época del año -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Si la comida es fantástica -dijo Mantis sonriendo- yo iré con el señor Ping y Li para comer algo

Yo iré a dar el inicio de la ceremonia -dijo Shifu sonriendo- recuerden que pueden descansar y divertirse por hoy

Yo iré a ver los nuevos retratos -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Bien entonces yo estaré con ustedes amigos -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Bien vamos a ver ese puesto de libros nuevos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo señalando un puesto de libros y antiguos rollos, todos se acercaron a ese puesto viendo los títulos de los libros- kamazutra ¿que título más extraño?

Si, disculpes ¿nos puede mostrar uno de esos libros? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Claro con mucho gusto -se escuchó una voz femenina salvo aguada, los tres vieron a Song sonriendo- ya se los muestro

¿Song? -dijeron Víbora y Tigresa confundidas- ¿que estás haciendo?

Ah...Tigresa -dijo Song algo molesta- bueno estoy aquí por negocios ahora las damas de las sombra negociamos con mercantes de otras tierras

De seguro están robando algo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- tal vez le robaron a unos pobres viajeros extraviados por ahí

Mejor cállate porque no entenderías lo que es esforzarte en la vida -dijo Song molesta- princesita

Vuelve a llamarme princesita y te mato -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Bueno ya basta -dijo Izanamy calmado, se acercó entre las dos hembras- no es momento de estar peleando entre amigos, solo venimos a ver que tienes -Song lo vio confundida-

¿Quien es el? -dijo Song confundida-

El es Izanamy es el Guerrero del Sol uno de los seis Guardianes -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Song asintió calmada- bien regresando al libro ¿me lo muestras?

Claro toma léelo un poco -dijo Song calmada- es un libro sobre cosas para adultos -Víbora y Tigresa abrieron el libro y comenzaron a leerlo, las dos pasaron de sonreír a estar impresionadas y luego a ponerse rojas como tomates, todo el cuerpo de Víbora se volvió rojo mientras el pelo de Tigresa también se volvió rojo-

¿Es un libro de posiciones sexuales? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si y hasta te muestra como te puedes embarazar -dijo Song sonriendo-

Creo que no deberían leerlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se trató de acercar pero Tigresa y Víbora se alejaron asustadas de el, las dos estaban rojas y con los ojos en blanco-

No te acerques más, aléjate de nosotras -dijo Víbora asustada-

Si, ahora entiendo que lo que hicimos estuvo mal y las consecuencias pueden ser fatales para mi vagina -dijo Tigresa asustada, a Izanamy y a Song les cayó una gota de sudor de la cabeza- no sabia que los niños venían así pensé que venían de un huevo -Izanamy soltó una leve risa mientras Song se golpeó la cara riendo-

¿Y de dónde crees que sale el huevo? -dijo Song riendo un poco, Víbora estaba quejándose hasta que se desmayo e Izanamy se asusto un poco, en cambio Tigresa estaba congelada del miedo y estaba sonrojada todavía,, Izanamy sonrió y se acerco a Tigresa-

Tigresa...-Tigresa le puso atención y lo vio un momento- Quítate la ropa -Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida y volvió a ponerse roja-

¡Si me vuelves a pedir eso te coso los h..! -dijo Tigresa molesta y nerviosa-

Tan solo te pedí que me enseñarás a usar el chi -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¿Eso dijiste? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Si, ¿que pensaste? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Tigresa solo se quedó en blanco y cayó al suelo, Izanamy tuvo que dejar a las dos en el palacio mientras se trataban de calmar, arropó a Tigresa y la dejo sola un momento, solo suspiro y salió del cuarto y fue al frente del palacio con guitarra en mano, suspiró algo deprimido viendo la luna-


	31. El problema -Segunda parte-

**__**El problema -Segunda parte-**__**

Izanamy había dejado a Víbora y a Tigresa en sus cuartos, solo suspiro y salió del cuarto y fue al frente del palacio con guitarra en mano, suspiró algo deprimido viendo la luna-

Hay Hinata tengo un severo problema...y ese es que no puedo olvidarte -dijo Izanamy deprimido, comenzó a tocar la guitarra algo calmado, estaba tocando despacio y eso lo calmaba-

 _ _El problema no fue hayarte el problema es olvidarte__ -canto de forma lenta y calmada- _ _el problema no es tu ausencia el problema es que espero__ -cerró los ojos un momento y suspiro-

 _ _El problema no es problema, el problema es que me duele__ -¿doler? Si la traición le dolía un poco y ahora era de forma mutua dejando todo aún peor- __el problema no es que mientas, el problema es que te creo__

 _ _Si me gustaste por ser libre ¿quien soy yo para cambiarte?__ -Izanamy sonrió un momento pensando en Hinata y como solía ser, el solo pensar en ella sonreía, Tigresa fue atraída por su canción y lo vio y escuchó tocar su guitarra- __el problema no es quererte es que tu no sientas lo mismo__ -los dos suspiraron de forma pesada, aún había amor ahí pero ¿cómo solucionarlo?

 _ _¡Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo! ¡Como alejarme de ti si estás tan lejos!__ -Izanamy cantó con fuerza elevando más su voz con cada rasgada al guitarra-

 _ _¡Como encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos!__ -Izanamy cantó con fuerza recordando los bellos ojos esmeralda de Hinata, Tigresa pensó en Po y recordó como sonreía con ella- _ _¡Como encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco!__ -Izanamy estaba recordando las veces que consoló a Hinata por las veces que lloraba por Po y todo su recorrido en sus sentimientos- _ _¡Como encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste!__ -Tigresa se deprimido y se acercó a las escaleras donde Izanamy estaba tocando, los dos se estaban desahogando con la canción-

 _ _¡Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo! ¡Como alejarme de ti si estás tan lejos!__ -Tigresa comenzó a cantar junto a Izanamy, los dos estaban pasando por mucho en sus cabezas-

 _ _El problema no fue hayarte el problema es olvidarte__ -Izanamy estaba tocando con fuerza mientras Tigresa cantaba algo alto- __el problema no es que mientas el problema es que te creo__ -Tigresa se molestó un poco al pensar cuantas veces Po habría pensado en Hinata mientras ella estaba ahí con el- __el problema no es cambiarte el problema es que no quiero__ -Izanamy jamás cambiaría a Hinata porque así la quería, lo mismo pasaba con Tigresa ella amaba a Po y lo cambiaría- _ _el problema no es quererte es que tu no sientas lo mismo__ -los dos se preguntaron si en verdad ambos lados le daban un amor mutuo- __el problema no es que juegues__ -Izanamy cantó con fuerza y luego bajó el ritmo- __el problema es que es conmigo__

Creo que cometimos una estupides -dijo Tigresa algo deprimida-

Lo sé...-dijo Izanamy calmado- nunca debí venir aquí...¿tú amas a Po?

Claro que si...pero de solo pensar que estaba con Hinata me da asco -dijo Tigresa sería- no se que más puedo hacer, lo he traicionado, lo he descartado, ya ni se que hacer

Yo tampoco -dijo Izanamy calmado- creo que ya no tiene caso que la busque, creo que ya no tiene caso seguir esa relación...-cerró los ojos un momento y lo pensó- bien lo pensé mejor, ya no hay nada para mí, no tengo a donde ir, no tengo a donde volver, si tengo que vagar por la noche que así sea

¿Que estas diciendo? -dijo Tigresa confundida- no entiendo nada de lo que dices

Me iré en un viaje, creo que buscare nuevas forma de pelear -dijo Izanamy calmado- tú deberías pensar en lo que quieres

Tienes razón, creo que tengo que ver por mi ahora -dijo Tigresa calmada- lo pensare después

Bien -dijo Izanamy calmado- oye le compre esto a hippie apestoso -mostró una bolsa con un gran sándwich-¿quieres encenderlo?

No fumo -dijo Tigresa sería y luego sonrió- ¿lo cocinamos en un pastel?

Dale -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, más tarde los dos se estaban riendo un poco, había un pedazo de pastel en uña plato y los dos tenían los ojos rojos- te lo juro..te lo juro...Hinata aveces es tan estupida que no se dio cuenta que cambie a Long por un mono de peluche, también fue tan estupida que creyó que ella misma se había comido su propio pastel cuando había sido yo -Tigresa se estaba riendo un poco-

Creo que ese árbol...me está hablando...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa viendo un árbol- está diciendo...comete mi manzana...cometerla...por el trasero

Jajaja ¿que tan fumada estas? -dijo Izanamy riendo-

¿Que tiene de especial Hinata? -dijo Tigresa molesta- su nombre suena a barata

Ella tiene unos senos increíbles -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero con ella no se hace el amor, no, con ella se tiene sexo, tomó mi tiempo trato de pensar en que le gusta a la mujer, le jalo del cabello, le doy nalgadas en el trasero, la asfixió no con fuerza solo ligeramente, un poco arañazos entre ella y mi espalda

¿Como es su vagina? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Es como una dulce y jugosa papaya rosada, sus fluidos salen como el jugo y has de cuenta que su pelaje es un suave y deliciosa crema y su clitoris es una cereza que puedo morder y lamer -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Y sus senos? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Son dos grandes y cremosas masas de carne blanca, con sus hermosos pezones de crema dulce que puedo lamer sin parara, con venas que las rocorren como si fueran ríos de agua cristalina en donde puedo lavarme la cara -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

Vaya...esos suena...a unos buenos pechos -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- me solté un gas cuando tuve un orgasmo y por eso cante y solté fuego...me gusta decir la verdad...

Perdí mi virginidad...en un cuarteto...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Tengo miedo...de tener un bebé...mi cuerpo se destruira...y estaré gorda...-dijo Tigresa ida y sorprendida- jejejejeje esas hiervitas están bien buenas ¿verdad? -los dos se estaban rindo un poco- sabes golpeas mejor de lo que cojes

Las estrellas me flotan en la cara -dijo Izanamy sonriendo viendo el techo, más tarde el efecto del pastel se fue bajando y los dos estaban más tranquilos- creo que ya estoy bien -vio sus manos un rato- ¿es normal que mis huesos salgan de mi piel?

Yo siento que no tengo...mis dientes...-dijo Tigresa sorprendió y se tocó la boca- jeje Shifu el hada se llevó mis dientes...jijiji

Bien pero una cosa no le digas a nadie que tuvimos sexo eso se queda como secreto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- porque...sería muy gracioso...pensar que tuvimos sexo...

Me pondría gorda...jajaja -Tigresa se estaba riendo- no siento las pompas -se tocó las mejillas-

Esa es tu cara -dijo Izanamy riendo-

Ya veo así queme engañaste -se escucho la voz de Hinata e Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido, Hinata estaba llorando un poco en su forma de nivel maestra, ella estaba usando sus las y creo fuego en sus manos- jamás espere esto de ti Izanamy, me gustas, pero ahora te odio y...-vio a Tigresa un momento haciendo que se preocupara- también te odio Tigresa -lanzó un golpe con sus brazos extendidos, el fuego avanzó creando una explosión en el campo, el humo paso y Hinata bajo con calma, cuando el humo paso Izanamy estaba en su forma de nivel maestro cargando a Tigresa-

Es suficiente Hinata -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿estas bien?

Si lo estoy -dijo Tigresa calmada e Izanamy la bajo-

Hinata -dijo Izanamy serio- escucha primero lo que quiero decir

No quiero escuchar tus excusas, si tengo que hacerte entender por lo golpes que así sea -dijo Hinata molesta e Izanamy se puso en guardia-

Esta vez no te perdonare nada Izanamy -dijo Po molesto llegando por otra parte- te voy a hacer pedazos

Cobarde, no tienes lo que hace falta para eso -dijo Izanamy serio-

¡No deberías creerte la gran cosa! -Po gritó molesto- ¿Por que tenias que negarme con él Tigresa?

A mi no me reclames nada panda -dijo Tigresa molesta- tu me engañaste con Hinata y no deberías enojarte además ya termine contigo

Pero...-Po trató de hablar con ella pero Tigresa lo interrumpió-

¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero escucharte más! -Tigresa gritó molesta- ya estoy cansada...estoy cansada de que sea la segunda después de Hinata...ya no quiero...ser la chica que está después de Hinata -Po bajo las orejas sorprendido por eso-

Tu...-Po vio a Izanamy un momento- ¡Tu tienes la culpa de todo! -Po extendió los brazos liberando energía dorada, Izanamy solo salto a un lado esquivando el ataque- tu tienes la culpa de todo esto

¿Como esto puede ser mi culpa? -dijo Izanamy confundido, Hinata grito y le dio una patada en el pecho arrojándolo contra un muro y lo dejo estrellado- eso me dolió...-se quejó y se levanto-

No te lo voy a perdonar así nada más voy a hacerte sufrir así como tu me hiciste sufrir a mi -dijo Hinata llorando y algo molesta-

Así que quieren pelear -dijo Izanamy serio- muy bien síganme -expulsó energía pasando a su Modo Explosivo, dio un salto y avanzó envuelto en energía dorada rojiza, Po y Hinata lo siguieron en sus niveles más altos, los tres se alejaron en su fase 4 de Modo Guardián, los tres llegaron a un campo muy alejado del palacio-

¡Modo Superior! -Po gritó creando su armadura de dragón dorado-

¡Modo Explosivo! -Hinata gritó creando su armadura y alas doradas- sabes jamás pensé que me traicionarías de estas manera

¿Y lo que tú hiciste también fue correcto? -dijo Izanamy serio-

No lo fue, pero eso no t da derecho de engañarme a mí tampoco -dijo Hinata molesta-

Hmmm ya no importa...-dijo Izanamy serio- si vas a pelear hazlo

-Hinata grito y avanzó de un paso, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy gritos le dio un golpe en el mentón, Hinata se quejó y se giró dándole una patada en la cabeza con el talón, Izanamy se quejó y avanzó lanzando un golpe, Hinata se cruzó de brazos deteniendo él golpes, los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida, con cada impacto se creaban ondas de sonido, Izanamy salto y le dio una patada a Hinata en la cara alejandola, Po avanzó y le dio una tecleada en la espalda, Izanamy se quejó y rodó en el aire dándole una patada en el mentón a Po, Po se giró y golpeó el suelo, del suelo se liberaron varias rocas afiladas cubiertas con energía dorada, Izanamy saltó esquivando los ataques llevándose ligeros cortes en las piernas y brazos, Izanamy cayó al suelo y golpe el suelo levantando las rocas frente a él, se creo una onda de sonido y las rocas fueron elevándose en el aire, Po e Izanamy avanzaron y se escucho un fuerte impacto, los dos se habían golpeado mutuamente en la cara, los dos gruñeron y comenzaron pelear algo rápido, Po bajo su cabeza y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el pecho, Izanamy se quejó y fue alejado un poco derrapando sus pies en el suelo, Po avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy desapareció y apareció a su derecha-

-Izanamy lanzó una patada y Po levantó los brazos deteniendo la patada, Izanamy volvió a girar lanzando otra patada, Po se sorprendió y extendió los brazos liberando energía dorada, buscó a Izanamy pero Izanamy apareció encima de él, extendió los brazos tratando de disparar una esfera de energía azul, Hinata avanzó y le dio una patada a Izanamy en las costillas, lo alejó y extendió los brazos liberando una onda de fuego dorado, Izanamy se giró y se cruzó de brazos soportando una explosión en su cuerpo, Izanamy cayó al suelo un poco herido, Hinata avanzó y los dos estrellaron sus puños en un fuerte golpe, los dos estaban peleando rápido, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Hinata en la cara y Hinata se giró para darle una patada en las costillas, Izanamy se quejó y le sujetó la pierna, la levanto y la lanzó a un lado, Po avanzó de nuevo y lanzo un golpe disparando una bola de fuego dorado, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Hinata bajo en picada hacia el y le dio una patada en el pecho estrellándolo en el suelo-

Mereces morir -dijo Po enojado, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, lo sujetó del cuello y lo atrajo para darle una patada en el pecho, avanzó hacia el y lanzó otro golpe, Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, le dio un golpe a Po en el mentón, avanzó. Le dio una patada en el pecho- maldicion -Po se quejó y se sujetó el pecho-

Demonios -Izanamy se quejó por sus heridas, Hinata extendió los brazos y liberó algo de fuego dorado, Izanamy se alejó recibiendo un golpe de la explosión, siguió corriendo a cuatro patas conPo y Hinata siguiéndolo, Izanamy derrapó y golpeó el suelo liberando un muro de rocas, Po y Hinata se separaron y extendieron los brazos liberando algo de fuego dorado, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque causando una explosión-

La muerte parece más un descanso para ti que un castigo -dijo Po serio- haré que sufras -Izanamy estaba cansado y un poco herido, Hinata apareció frente a él y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y luego otro golpe en la cara alejándolo un poco-

Esto está mal -dijo Tigresa preocupada mientras corría a cuatro patas en medio del bosque- por más fuerte que sea Izanamy el jamás podría vencer a Po nia Hinata si pelean juntos -Po extendio los brazos haciendo que su báculo apareció, Izanamy grito y creo una espada de energía dorada, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus armas en un fuerte impacto, el suelo se agitó dejando un agujero en el suelo, los dos lanzando otro golpe y rodaron para alejarse, Izanamy estaba cansando hasta que Hinata le disparo una esfera de fuego que le dio en la espalda e Izanamy gritó quejándose-

¡Ahora! -Po grito y extendió su báculo- ¡El tesoro del cielo! -debajo de Izanamy apareció el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, el símbolo brillo con fuera y liberó una onda de energía dorada, Izanamy grito y fue elevado en el aire hasta que cayó al suelo quedando con los ojos en un ojo oscuro y sin brillo- bien parece que le quite la vista

Maldicion...maldicion...-dijo Izanamy serio- no puedo ver nada...Hinata ¿por qué haces esto?

Te dije que tu traición me dolió más de lo que crees -dijo Hinata deprimida- te amo, te amo mucho pero supongo que para ti tampoco se significa nada

No digas eso...-dijo Izanamy deprimido-

Lo siento pero hasta aquí llegas -dijo Hinata sería- solo dime si amas Izanamy -Izanamy no contestó pero Hinata no espero nada- adiós -creo una espada de energía forma en su mano derecha y estaba lista para atacar-

¡Ya deténganse! -Tigresa aparecio frente a los dos quedando frente a Izanamy- los dos están comportándose como idiotas, el no tiene la culpa de nada y aún así lo atacan como si nada

Tigresa ya me arte de ese idiota -dijo Po serio- el merece morir por todos sus pecados

¿Que pecados serían? -dijo Tigresa sería-

Robarme a la mujer que amo y robarme a mi familia, llevarse a Hinata de mi lado -dijo Po serio- y sobre todo a ti

El no tiene perdón -dijo Hinata sería- ya no se que hacer para perdonarlo, solo lastimándolo me sentiré mejor -Izanamy gruñó al escuchar eso y expulsó una energía negra y roja de su cuerpo, Tigresa se giró y lo vio, sus ojos habían recuperado la vista pero la zona blanca ahora eran negra y su pila era roja-

¿Que te pasó? -dijo Tigresa asustada-

Hace unos días yo era muy feliz -dijo Izanamy molesto pero su voz estaba un poco distorsionada- hasta que tenias que llegar y hacharlo todo a perder, Po -Izanamy se levantó y se sujetó la cabeza hasta que comenzó a gritar, sus gritos se convirtieron en rugidos y liberó una aura roja y negra de su cuerpo, Tigresa, Po y Hinata se alejaron un poco de él, cuando se dieron cuenta su pelo era blanco y negro con una aura roja carmesí rodeándolo-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Tigresa asustada- su energía es más maligna, es horrible -Izanamy grito y apareció frente a Hinata le dio una patada en la cara lanzándola a otro extremo, dio un paso y le dio un golpe a Po en el estomago haciendo que se quejara, la armadura se dobló un poco e Izanamy le dio otro golpe en la cara, lo alejó con fuerza e Izanamy avanzó con rapidez, levantó los brazos y le dio un golpe con sus dos manos justo en la cabeza, Po escupió algo de sangre e Izanamy le dio una patada en el mentón alejándolo de nuevo, lo sujetó del cuello y lo estrelló con fuerza en el suelo-

Ya basta...-dijo Hinata quejándose y se levanto- detente por favor -Izanamy grito y comenzar a golpear a Po en todo el cuerpo, lo siguió golpeando haciendo el agujero más grande, Po golpeó el suelo liberando algo de fuego dorado e Izanamy fue envuelto por las flamas, Izanamy estaba gruñendo y expulsó una llamarada negra y roja-

Suficiente ya perdí contra ti una vez y no puedo dejarte vivir y menos teniendo esa energía maligna -dijo Po serio, los dos avanzaron envueltos en energía y lanzaron golpe, los dos estrellaron sus puños causando un fuerte impacto, el puño de Po se estaba lastimando y su armadura se rompía- ¿esta energía de donde proviene? Se sienta como la de Berseck -Izanamy grito y le dio un golpe a Po en el pecho rompiéndola armadura, lo sujetó del abrazo derecho y comenzo a girar y lo lanzó a otro lado, Po termino estrellado con fuerza en unos árboles-

¡Ya basta! -Tigresa apareció frente a Izanamy- detente por favor, esto no es lo correcto -Izanamy estaba gruñendo envuelto en la energía maligna y Tigresa estaba algo asustada- por favor -Izanamy avanzó lanzando un golpe pero Hinata se puso frente a Izanamy recibiendo el golpe, se liberó una onda de energía negra y roja lanzando a ambas felinas alto lejos, Hinata gritó igual que Tigresa por el dolor, Hinata cayó en un agujero y perdió su transformación, Izanamy estaba gritando y sus gritos parecían rugidos en medio de la aura maligna-

Izanamy...-Hinata se quejó e Izanamy se acercó para sujetarla del cuello, Hinata comenzó a llorar viendo los ojos negros de Izanamy- detente por favor...por favor...te amo...no a Po, Izanamy te amo, te amo mucho -Izanamy estaba gruñendo y reaccionó, se sorprendió y la dejo caer al suel, Izanamy se detuvo y vio sus manos-

¡Los seis infiernos! -Po grito y liberó una onda de energía doradas- ¡Ohm! -tenía las manos juntas frente a su pecho, lib do una energía dorada, Izanamy gritó siendo elevado en el aire hasta el cielo-

¡Por detente! -Hinata grito y vio como Izanamy termino encerrado dentro de la esfera en medio del cielo-

Creo que con eso el ya está muerto -dijo Po serio, Hinata bajo las orejas triste mientras Tigresa veía el cielo nublado por el ataque de Po- lo lamento Hinata esta fue la última opción que me quedaba, con el Rikudo Rinnen, la tradición entre los seis mundos, él jamás podrá volver, quedará atrapado en una ilusión y se quedara en coma

Yo solo quería saber si en verdad me amaba -dijo Hinata triste- jamás pensé que me atacaría de esa forma...Izanamy lo lamento mucho pero toda la culpa la tiene Po -Po solo suspiro más relajado-

Finalmente lo logre, lo destrui -dijo Po calmado, el cielo comenzó a iluminarse en una energía dorada- ¡No esto no puede ser! -Po gritó sorprendido pero en eso Po, Hinata y Tigresa escucharon una especie de rugido y vieron a un dragón dorado hecho de energía salir del cielo, el dragón rugió y se deshizo dejando que algo cayera envuelto en fuego al suelo-

Izanamy...-dijo Hinata sorprendida viendo a Izanamy en su Modo Explosivo, estaba herido y su cuerpo temblaba bastante, Hinata antes de que pudiera hacer algo Izanamy la había atrapado en un brazo y le dio un beso en los labios, Hinata se sorprendió pero se dejó llevar un momento, Izanamy se separó un momento-

Te amo, te amo mucho -dijeron Hinata e Izanamy al mismo tiempo-

Lo lamento...discúlpame...-dijo Izanamy calmado y Hinata no entendió, Hinata en un momento había recibido un golpe en el estomago que la dejo inconsciente, Izanamy la dejo recostada en el suelo- finalicemos esto Po

Este hombre...-dijo Po molesto apretando los dientes- ¡Hace que quiera destruirlo todo! -Izanamy grito y avanzó envuelto en energía- ¡El tesoro del cielo! -frente a Po aparecieron varias imágenes de Buda donde formaban un campo o ilusión alrededor de los dos-

¡Golpe Explosivo de Dragón! -Izanamy giró y extendió su brazo derecho liberando un poder dorado que tomó forma de un dragón, el dragón rugió y golpeó el campo de Po con fuerza, entre los dos había un forcejeo creando una colisión de energía dorada, los dos estaban gritando con fuerza hasta que el campo de energía de Po se deshizo dejándolo sorprendido, el dragón rugió y golpeó el pecho de Po rompiendo su armadura, Po se quejó escupiendo sangre y fue alejado hasta que quedó de pie sujetando el pecho-

Así...se hace Izanamy...-dijo Po sonriendo sujetándose el pecho- pero ya no nos queda energía y mi siguiente golpe...-Izanamy solo se quejó y apareció detrás de Po sujetándolo de los brazos- ¡¿Que haces?! ¡Suéltame! -Izanamy grito y dio un salto elevándose en el aire sujetando a Po, los dos se envolvieron en energía dorada- ¡Eres un estupido si haces esto ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá! ¡No te hagas explotar!

¡¿Explotar?! ¡Si le podríamos llamar así! -Izanamy estaba sonriendo y su cuerpo brillo- ¡Aqui vamos energía al máximo poder! -se creo una esfera entre los dos dejándolos encerrados- ¡Explosión Galáctica! -la energía se liberó en una gran explosión de color dorada, el filo entero se iluminó seguido de una gran onda de sonido y viento, todo lo que estuviera cerca salía volando, el campo se hundió más por la fuerza del impacto, Tigresa grito y se cubrió la cara con uno de sus brazos, estaba sorprendida y asustada, todo el cielo se despejó dejando la energía dorada solamente, la energía se deshizo y comenzó a amanecer, en medio del campo había quedado solo un gran cráter, todo lo que estaba cerca estaba destruido, en medio del cráter estaba Po acostado con su bastón a un lado,estaba herido y sus heridas sangraban un poco, fue despertando poco a poco hasta que vio el cielo-

Yo...he perdido...otra vez -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Todavía estas consciente? -dijo Izanamy, Po se volteó a verlo y se sorprendió, Izanamy estaba igual de herido que el, su cuerpo tenía heridas sangrantes, su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado con una cortada encima del párpado, su brazo izquierdo parecía estar roto también, en su brazo derecho tenía a Hinata recostada sobre el pero ella parecía estar dormida-

Tu..brazo..y tu..ojo -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿acaso..?

No te preocupes se recuperarán -dijo Izanamy serio- ella solo está cansada pero aún consciente -los tres estaban cansados, no podían seguir luchando más y solo se esperaba ver a qué conclusión llegaron-

Al final solo hicimos un gran desastre -dijo Po sonriendo- no creo que lográramos pensar en algo más -Izanamy solo se quedó callado- ¿que pensaste tu?

Cállate -dijo Izanamy serio y Po se sorprendió- no puedo dejarte más en ridiculo y tampoco quiero pensar que seas demasiado tonto como para no entender lo que siente Tigresa o Hinata -Po se sorprendió por eso-

Tienes razón -dijo Po calmado- perdón...perdóname...Tigresa...-Po vio a su izquierda y ahí estaba Tigresa viendo todo con algo de tristeza- solo...estaba...enojado..Hinata..estaba sonriendo contigo, en la cabeza me pasaba el pensamiento de que Hinata estaba feliz con otro y no conmigo, eso me enojo más de lo pensado que no pensé bien las cosas -Tigresa se acercó a Po y se quedó en cima de él- Tigresa...

Estupido -Tigresa sujeto el cuello de Po y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con fuerza, con cada golpe Po se quejaba más y más, mientras los golpes de Tigresa ganaban más fuerza y se mantenían, siguió golpeándolo más tiempo hasta que Po comenzó a escupir sangre-

Tigresa...para..-dijo Po con algo de dolor-

No -dijo Tigresa molesta y siguió golpeándolo un poco más, Po se quejaba más y más hasta que Tigresa se canso y se bajó para quedarse a su lado-

¿Por que me golpeas..tanto? -dijo Po entre quejidos, vio a Tigresa llorar un poco- no, no llores por favor Tigresa...

Te amo pero te odio y odio más que tu me hayas engañado -dijo Tigresa molesta- no puedo amar a alguien como tú, hasta aquí llegamos Po no puedo más -Tigresa se retiró dejando triste a Po, después de unos días Izanamy estaba frente al palacio y frente a Tigresa-

Lamento todas las molestias -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No importa -dijo Tigresa calmada- supongo que esto está bien para ti, salir y encontrar tu camino

Esto es lo que quiero -dijo Izanamy calmado- nos vemos -Izanamy comenzó a retirarse mientras Tigresa lo veía calmada, cuando Izanamy dejó el valle se topó con Tigresa en la salida- ¿como llegaste aquí tan rápido?

¿Está bien si te acompaño? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- lo he pensado mucho y creo que quiero ver que tiene el mundo para ofrecer, quiero ver qué hay más allá del palacio o de simples ciudades, también quiero ver que tan fuerte puedo ser, ese es el camino que quiero seguir -Izanamy se sorprendió un momento y asintió sonriendo-

Bien pero no te enamores de mi -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Idiota ¿quien se puede enamorar de ti? -Tigresa se reía un poco y le dio un golpe en el hombro izquierdo-


	32. Embarazos

**__**Una nueva generación**__**

Era el inicio de la parte del año donde los machos solo quieren salir corriendo, la época de la primavera y con ella traía la época de celo en las hembras, en el palacio de Jade Po estaba corriendo en el Valle, Po estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía-

Corre panda, corre panda, corre lo mejor que puedas -dijo Po asustado, se escondió detrás de una tienda, estaba sudando y respirando agitado, vio a los lados y encontró una caja de naranjas, las tomo y froto algunas naranjas en su cuerpo- esto cubrirá el olor, si Po va a estar bien todo va a estar bien -se escucharon unos pasos cerca igual que unos gruñidos, el pelo de Po se levantó del miedo y se puso tenso del mismo miedo, se tapo la boca para tratar de no hacer ruido-

Po...ven mi amor...-dijo Tigresa sonriendo con los ojos brillaron de color ojo, estaba caminando en el techo como si estuviera casando mientras Po temblaba como gelatina- ¿Donde estás? -se tapo la boca para no hacer ningún ruido-

 _ _Tengo que escapar o de lo...contrario...-__ pensó Po asustado, vio como Tigresa saltó a otro techo y se fue caminando, Po suspiró y se comenzó a dar la vuelta pero apenas piso un pedazo de piedra esta crujió y se espantó cuando escucho que algo cayó detrás de él, Po se puso tenso al escuchar una respiración un poco agitada, se dio la vuelta lentamente y se topó con Tigresa sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos y en sus ojos aparecieron unos brillos en forma de corazón-

Hola...mi calabacita...-dijo Po asustado y nervioso-

Así que planeabas escaparte ¿eh panda? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po restrocedio un poco- lo siento Po pero es el celo y como mi esposo tienes que asistirme durante mi celo

Por favor...ya no más Tigresa -dijo Po pálido-

Lo siento Po pero no tienes escapatoria -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, lo sujetó de los hombros y lo estrelló contra la pared, lo dijo enterrado en el muro- ahora si dame lo bueno y no te molestes en gritar nadie pasara por aquí y nadie te escuchará pedir tanta ayuda

Por favor no...-dijo Po asustado, Tigresa le quitó la ropa de un solo movimiento, Po quedó desnudo y Tigresa le sujetó el pene con algo de fuerza-

Gracias por la comida -Tigresa metió el pene de Po en su boca y comenzó a mover la lengua dentro, tocó la punta mientras la movía de arriba a abajo, la movió de forma circular, rodeaba la punta un poco mientras Po estaba gimiendo sonrojado, Tigresa frotaba su vagina aún con la ropa puesta, seguía presionando su vagina con sus dedos, los movía de arriba abajo sintiendo lo caliente de su cuerpo, las manchas en su ropa no tardaron en aparecer, sujetaba el pene de Po con más fuerza y movió la mano de arriba abajo mientras Po no hacía nada-

Tigres..si...si..si sigues así..me voy...-Po estaba gimiendo un poco hasta que terminó eyaculando en la cara de Tigresa cubriendo su hocico y lengua, Tigresa emitió un ligero gemido, limpio el semen de su cara con la mano y luego lo fue lamiendo como si se diera un baño de lengua- perdón...es que perfeccionaste tus movimientos...

Mei Ling me enseñó cómo hacerlo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ahora toca lo bueno -Tigresa se quitó la ropa quedando completamente desnuda- ahora te mostraré el resultado de mi entrenamiento -se sentó sobre Po y se levantó ligeramente mostrando su vagina, la abrió con sus dedos y dejó que sus fluidos cayeran sobre el pene de Po llenándolo ligeramente, lo metió con cuidado y ella comenzó a gemir un poco, su cara se volvió roja hasta que dejó que el pene de Po entrará de forma directa-

Ah...ah..ah..que grande -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos mientras su vagina soltó más fluidos, Po estaba sonrojado y sudando un poco, Tigresa abrió sus piernas y levantó las rodillas mientras apoyaba sus manos en el estómago de Po, ella se movió un poco fuerte- ah...si..que rico...-Tigresa movía sus caerás mientras sus fluidos salían en una gran cantidad, los fluidos de Tigresa mojaban el pelaje de Po mientras su vagina sonaba con cada golpe- ¡Vamos! ¡Dámelo! -Tigresa gritó un poco algo lloviendo más sus caderas con cada golpe su vagina no dejaba de derramar fluidos-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Me dejaras haciendo esto sola? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po solo sujeto los senos de Tigresa mientras los masajeaba y ella se movía de arriba hacia abajo, presionó los pezones y los movió a un lado, le movió más los senos dejando que sintiera más placer, Tigresa estaba gimiendo un poco fuerte hasta que Po le sujetó los pezones y los movió dándoles un leve tirón, Tigresa gimió no más fuerza, Po la recostó en el suelo y le abrió las piernas-

Vaya alguien alguien despertó...-dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po solo le sujetó los tobillos y él comenzó a mover sus caderas de atras hacia adelante dándole golpes fuertes a Tigresa, Tigresa no podía dejar de gemir- ¡Ah si dame esa verga Po! ¡Dámela panda! -los fluidos vaginales de Tigresa estaban mojando su pelaje del trasero y pasaban por su año el cual se dilataba por los golpes de Po, Po siguió aplicando fuerza y se pego al busto de Tigresa y le chupo los senos mientras los sujetaba con sus manos- ¡Ah ah si! ¡No pares! -Po siguió chupando los senos de Tigresa, los juntó los dos en su boca y comenzó a succionar sus pezones, movía sus caderas con más fuerza e intensidad mientras se hacía un charco en el suelo con los fluidos de Tigresa, Tigresa se cruzó de piernas en la espalda de Po y clavo su garras en la espalda de Po mientras gritaba y gemía mucho- si Po...hazlo con más fuerza..mi vagina...mi vagina...se derrite -Po aplicó más fuerza y comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma circular y Tigresa gritó un poco- ¡Me corro! -la vagina de Tigresa expulsó fluidos dejando una aún mancha en el pecho de Po-

Bien con esto terminamos -dijo Po calmado pero Tigresa se puso frente a él mostrando su trasero y su vagina mientras se apoyaba contra la pared-

Aún no Po tienes que complacer mi vagina todavía más -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po solo respiro hondo y colocó la cara en la vagina de Tigresa, lamió y metió la lengua dentro de la vagina de Tigresa- ¡Aaaahn! ¡Si! -Po estaba moviendo la lengua de forma circular dentro de la vagina de Tigresa mientras ella gemía con más fuerza- ¡Si Po! ¡Usa tu lengua asi! -Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras los fluidos y saliva de Po estaban dejando una delgada línea de humedad, la línea de baba estaba llegando hasta el suelo dejando una mancha, Po sacó su cara llena de los fluidos de Tigresa y metió dos de sus dedos mientras se levantaba y sujetaba su pene para meterlo en el ano de Tigresa-

¡Aaaaaahn! ¡Si mi culo..rómpeme el culo! -Tigresa gritó mientras Po la penetro por su año con fuerza y movió sus dedos con más rapidez haciendo que la vagina de Tigresa se mojara, movió los dedos con más velocidad mientras Tigresa estaba roja, soltaba saliva y sus ojos se iban hacia arriba gimiendo- ¡Mi vagina se derrite! ¡Se derrite por tus dedos! -Po solo movió sus caderas de forma fuerza mientras Tigresa gemía y gritaba, Po movió con más fuerza sus caderas, movía sus caderas con tanta fuerza que el eco del golpe se escuchaba con más fuerza -¡Si no pares! ¡Párteme párteme ya! ¡Quiero que te corras en mi culo! -Po sujeto las muñecas de Tigresa y estiro sus brazos mientras la envestía con fuerza, Tigresa cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras Po la envestía con más y más fuerza, Po se quejó y termino eyaculando dentro de ella y Tigresa grito con fuerza, Tigresa estaba respirando girada- está caliente...tu semen...esta caliente y saliendo de mi...-Po solo sacó su pene y Tigresa quedo sujetada de la pared con las manos dejando que algo del semen de Po saliera de su ano-

Creo que esto...-dijo Po calmado pero Tigresa lo atrajo y le dio un beso metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca la abrazo dejando que el beso siguiera, Tigresa pasó su mano derecha y sujeto el pene de Po, abrió sus piernas, dejó su pierna izquierda en el hombro de Po y ella se penetro por su cuenta, Tigresa gimió un poco fuerte y pasó dos de sus dedos abriendo su vagina dejando que viera su clitoris el cual palpitaba por los orgasmos- eso es...

Si..Po estoy...muy pero...muy excitada no me sentiré bien hasta que me montes y ya no pueda caminar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po solo movió sus caderas mientras Tigresa gemía con fuerza dejando que sus fluidos cayeran al suelo, Tigresa tenia la pierna levantada, su vagina mojada y roja por la excitacion, Po la envestía con fuerza y rapidez, Po se movía con mucha fuerza mientras Tigresa gemía- mi vagina se moja mucho...me corro, me corro, me corro, me corro, mi vagina está rica, no puedo aguantar...-Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza, sus pierna extendida se mojaba con su fluidos vaginales, sus senos se movían con la misma fuerza con la que Po la golpeaba- ¡Me corro! -Tigresa gritó con fuerza y termino liberando varios fluidos y Po termino eyaculando dentro de ella- tu...semen...tu semen...me llena toda mi...vagina...-los dos estaban sentados en el suelo desnudos pero Po estaba más que cansado y Tigresa estaba satisfecha mientras que de su vagina salían fluidos y semen mezclados-

Rayos...Tigresa...estoy cansado..sé sintió rico pero...-dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa se puso frente a él y sujeto su pene, Po se puso pálido mientras Tigresa le daba ligeras lamidas a su pene- Tigresa por favor dame un descanso...te lo suplico

Lo siento Po pero mientras tenga...esta urgencia sexual...no puedo parar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sujetando el pene de Po para meterlo a su boca y mover la cabeza de arriba abajo-

Espera...-Po la sujeto de los hombros y la vio- ¿que tengo que hacer para que el celo se te pase?

Bueno hay dos opciones...uno complacerme hasta que ya no puedas -dijo Tigresa calmada y Po esperaba la segunda con urgencia- la segunda es quedar embarazada pero eso no va a pasar

¿Que? ¿Por qué? -dijo Po confundido y nervioso-

Porque aún no quiero ser madre, quiero que nuestro matrimonio siga así luego vemos eso de los bebés -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po bajo las orejas y luego vio como Tigresa gateo hasta sus ropas y de ellas saco un frasco de semillas, se comía una y sonrío viendo a Po- es hora de seguir Po

 _ _Las semillas...eso es...-__ pensó Po calmado viendo el frasco Tigresa gruñó y le salto encima de nuevo, más tarde en el palacio de Jade Po estaba descansando un momento-

Iré a darme un baño -dijo Tigresa calmada sujetando una toalla- descansa mañana empezaremos de nuevo

Claro quería -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa se fue y en cuanto Po dejó de escuchar sus pasos se levanto y tomó el frasco de semillas- lo siento Tigresa pero esto es por mi bien y el de mis panditas -abrió la ventana y tiro las semillas por la ventana, de su cajón saco otro frasco de semillas- semillas de calabaza espero que no note la diferencia -vacío el contenido dentro del otro frasco y dejó las semillas falsas en un cajón, se acostó y rezo por qué Tigresa no lo descubriera, a la mañana siguiente Tigresa despertó deseosa como era lo normal en su celo-

Bien Po es hora de comenzar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, tomó el frasco y se comió una semilla- mmm que curioso sabe diferente -Po levantó las orejas nervioso- bueno no importa

-Po suspiró y Tigresa le salto encima, ella se penetro sola, Po estaba acostado y ella movía sus caderas un poco fuerte, daba sentones mientras Tigresa estaba gimiendo y sonriendo, Po estaba sorprendido y esperando tener un plan, en eso sujeto a Tigresa de las caderas y movió sus propias caderas, las movía de arriba abajo mientras Tigresa gemía y gritaba con fuerza, los senos de Tigresa se movía de arriba abajo con fuerza, Po seguía gruñendo moviendo más sus caderas-

Po estás muy agresivo...que rico...dale...más duro -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, Po termino eyaculando la primera vez dentro de ella- ¡Que rico...leche...a gatita le gusta lechita! -Tigresa estaba gimiendo pero en eso Po la acostó boca abajo y la penetro con fuerza en su vagina, Tigresa tenía el busto pegado a la cama mientras Po le sujetaba las caderas y la envestía con fuerza, vagina de Tigresa soñaba con fuerza y humedad debido a los fluidos que salían de ella- ¡Po no pares dale más y más duro! -Po obedeció y aplicó más fuerza moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza, Tigresa no dejaba de gemir sonrojada- ¡Me corro! -Tigresa expulsó fluidos de sus vagina mojando a Po pero eso no lo detuvo- ¡Otra vez!

 _ _¡Embarázate rápido!__ -Po grito en su mente aplicando más fuerza mientras Tigresa gemía, los senos de Tigresa le colgaban mientras Po los sujetaba con fuerza, se junto más al cuerpo de Tigresa y termino eyaculando por segunda vez dentro de la vagina de Tigresa, Po se relajó y cayó al suelo, Tigresa estaba cansada y acostada en la cama respirando agitada-

Mis...piernas...mi cuerpo...se estremecen...esta vez sí fuiste..muy fuerte Po...como m gusta -dijo Tigresa cansada y sonriendo, Po suspiró y vio la vagina de Tigresa derramando fluidos seminales-

 _ _Espero que esto funcione__ -pensó Po serio, durante una semana siguieron así, el celo de Tigresa le duraba un mes lo más normal pero al inicio de la segunda semana Tigresa despertó como siempre-

Bien Po ya es hora...-Tigresa se tapo la boca y salió corriendo del cuarto, Po la vio confundido y la siguió, Tigresa estaba dentro del baño y se escuchaba como estaba vomitando, después de un largo rato salió algo cansada-

¿Como te sientes? -dijo Po calmado-

Solo fue una ligera nauseas aunque es extraño yo nunca tengo nauseas -dijo Tigresa calmada y se tallo el estomago-

Tigresa ¿como andas en tu celo? -dijo Po calmado-

Pues...creo que ya se me pasó...si se me pasó -Tigresa vio su cuerpo y luego sus manos- es extraño ya no tengo ganas de tener sexo -Po sonrió y levantó las orejas " _ _¡Funcionó!"__ Pensó Po sonriendo- ¿por qué sonríes?

Por nada...-dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa solo levanto los brazos y se comenzó a retirar- por nada...mami -dos semanas después Po estaba meditando en el patio pasando el verano sonriendo-

¡PO PING! -Tigresa abrió la puerta del palacio molesta y Po la vio confundido- ¡Cambiaste mis semillas anticonceptivas por semillas de calabaza!

¿Lo hice? Así creo que si...-dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- ¿que tiene de malo?

¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Eso es lo que me pasó estoy embarazada! -Tigresa gritó molesta- ya lo sabías...lo planeaste todo este tiempo -Po sonrió y negó con la cabeza- es que yo...no estoy lista tengo,..miedo...-Po sonrió y le dio un abrazo-

No estás sola en esto, es nuestro hijo y los tres estaremos bien -dijo Po sonriendo- lamento haberte hecho esto pero piénsalo tendremos una familia -Tigresa sonrió un momento y se dejó abrazar-

Si tendremos una familia -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po se sintió más calmado pero sintió como le sujetaron los genitales con fuerza- pero eso no significa un té perdono por haberme engañado

Por favor...te lo suplico...solo...dejemos...uno...no...revientes los dos...-dijo Po entre gemidos de dolor- ¡Hay mi buda!

 ** _ _ **Un año después-**__** en el palacio del rayo donde Byakun vivía con sus antiguos compañeros y maestra ahora él estaba sentado usando unos lentes y leyendo el periódico cuando Kira su esposa se acercó sonriendo-

Byakun estoy en celo -dijo Kira sonriendo, Byakun solo doblo su periódico y se quitó los lentes, suspiró un momento y todo quedó en silencio, solo se levanto de forma rápida y se lanzó sobre Kira mientras los dos se reían- ¡Oh oh si más duro! -le había quitado la ropa y comenzó a chupar su vagina haciendo que Kira gimiera un poco, le sujetó la cabeza y el metió su lengua moviéndola por dentro- si...hay..que rico..no pares..-Kira se corrio dejándole una mancha en la cara a Byakun, el olor de sus feromonas hizo que Byakun se volviera algo loco, la penetro con fuerza haciendo que su vagina soltara fluidos con solo penetrarla-

¡Ah! ¡Ah! -Kira estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras Byakun la envestía, le sujetó las piernas y la doblo ligeramente dejando que sus caderas quedarán al aire, él estaba penetrandola con fuerza dejando que vagina soltara más fluidos hasta el punto que caían por su cola y trasero- ¡Ha siento que me vas a partir! ¡No pares! -Kira estaba acostada mientras sus senos se movían con fuerza de arriba abajo una y otra vez, Byakun termino eyaculando dentro de ella y Kira gritó gimiendo, ella descanso un momento mientras no dejaba salir el semen, Byakun estaba sonriendo y luego Kira se sentó sobre el-

Aún no terminamos en época de celo te dejó hacerme lo que quieras -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Con gusto mi esposa -dijo Byakun sonriendo, ella se movió un poco dejando que Byakun gimiera sonrojado, Kira se movía con más fuerza de atrás hacia enfrente frotando más su vagina en el cuerpo de Byakun, Byakun la sujetó con fuerza y la envistió moviendo sus caderas y Kira gemía, su vagina se volvió un poco roja mientras ella gemía, con fuerza, levantó los brazos dejando que sus senos se movieran más hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Byakun estaba sonriendo moviendo sus caderas mientras Kira gemía con fuerza-

Mi vagina se siente rara...no puedo..me gusta..mucho el calor me consume...-dijo Kira entre gemidos, los golpes de las envestidas de Byakun se hacían cada más más rápidos y Byakun termino eyaculando dentro de ella por segunda vez- ¡Ah! -Kira giró con fuerza y cayó rendida en el cuerpo de Byakun-

Vaya no resistes mucho -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

No tengo experiencia -dijo Kira sonriendo- eres el primer macho con el estoy y así se quedará siempre -lo abrazo con fuerza, después de una semana Kira estaba a cuatro patas con Byakun envistiendola con fuerza en su vagina, la vagina de Kira estaba derramando sus fluidos dejando una mancha en la cama, Byakun estaba aplicando más fuerza y la sujeto de sus brazos para levantarla y moverse con más velocidad, la veían de Kira derramó muchos fluidos dejando una mancha de humedad en la cama-

Hoy estás algo diferente -dijo Byakun calmado viendo cómo Kira estaba sonrojada pero ella nunca había dejado de sonreír- ¿que tienes?

Bueno...solo te digo que el celo ya se me pasó -dijo Kira sonriendo- y ahora queremos comer

¿Que remos? ¿Tú y quien más? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Yo y...-Kira tomó la mano de Byakun y la puso en su estómago- nuestro bebé -Byakun estaba sorprendido y sonriendo- vamos a ser padres

Que gran noticia -dijo Byakun sonriendo y le dio un abrazo a Kira mientras los dos ronroneaban un poco-

 ** _ _ **Doce años después-**__** en el palacio Shiba Izanamy salió corriendo dejando una nube de humo mientras una bola de fuego lo perseguía, termino llegando a un campo de entrenamiento y trepó por un árbol, estaba llegando a la cima cuando alguien le sujetó la cola y él se asusto, cuando se giró estaba Hinata sonriendo sujetándole la cola, Izanamy movió la cola y se soltó pero Hinata le sujetó las piernas esta vez-

¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No! -Izanamy estaba gritando sujetando el árbol pero Hinata lo tenía sujetado de las piernas- ¡Hinata te lo suplico!

Lo siento pero no -dijo Hinata sonriendo- es época de celo así que debes hacerte responsable -lo jaló con tanta fuerza que partió el árbol e Izanamy estaba gritando y llorando un poco-

¡Todo sucede tan lento! ¡No quiero! -Izanamy gritó asustado mientras Hinata lo arrastraba al palacio, cuando estaban en el palacio se toparon con Hanabi, Long y Rena los cuales ya eran adolescentes, Long tenía 12, Rena y Hanabi tenían cerca de los 19 años- ¡Niños sálvenme!

Niños tenemos cosas por hacer, tápense los oídos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- vayan una obra de teatro o algo -los niños solo bajaron las orejas asustados-

Mama por favor no hagas algo ilegal -dijo Hanabi asustada-

Mama...solo déjalo vivo -dijo Rena nerviosa-

Y por favor no grites groserías -dijo Long nervioso-

No les prometo nada -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¡Auxilio! -Izanamy gritó asustado mientras Hinata lo arrastraba por el suelo, después de quince veces Izanamy estaba cansado, escualido y agotado pero Hinata estaba de lo más feliz-

Ya no aguanto Hinata...si..si sigo así..voy a...morir..-dijo Izanamy cansado- lo siento...o te interno con un maniaco...o...

¿O? -dijo Hinata confundida-

O te embarazas...-dijo Izanamy nervioso, los dos se quedaron callados un momento-

Está bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Que? ¿Así de rápido? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si, yo digo que si -dijo Hinata sonriendo- está decidido vamos a tener un bebé -se levantó y golpeó una pared- ¡Niños les vamos a dar un hermanito!

¡Por favor no me involucren en esto soy un niño! -gritó Long de forma aguda desde la otra habitación-

Así después de dos días de esperas Hinata se encimo en Izanamy de nuevo, Izanamy la sujetó del trasero y la dejo sentada en un cajón que había en la habitación, la penetro con fuerza, la estaba envistiendo con fuerza mientras Hinata gemía con fuerza, lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Izanamy la envestía con fuerza, la vagina de Hinata estaba derramando fluidos en el cajón de ropa

No pares siento que me derrito...-dijo Hinata entre gemidos, Izanamy obedeció y aplicó más fuerza moviendo sus caderas y Hinata gritó un poco dejando que su vagina expulsara más fluidos, los dos se dieron un beso dejando que sus lenguas se movieran dentro de sus bocas, Izanamy siguió moviéndose con lentitud y con algo de fuerza mientras Hinata gemía un poco, la acostó en la cama y la puso a cuatro patas y la penetro con fuerza por su vagina haciendo que gritara un poco- si no pares...amo tu fuerza...amo tu verga Izanamy -Izanamy estaba sonrojado sujetando las caderas de Hinata la estaba envistiendo con fuerza mientras ella no paraba de gemir, su vagina derramaba más fluidos con cada golpe y caían a la saga dejando una mancha-

No pares...-dijo Hinata entre gemidos, Izanamy termino eyaculando dentro de ella y Hinata gritó un poco alto, Izanamy la sujeto de sus rodillas por la parte de abajo y la levanto y le abrió las piernas mostrando más su vagina- ¡No que vergüenza! -Hinata gritó sonriendo mientras Izanamy la penetro en su vagina haciendo que gimiera con fuerza, le dio tres golpes con sus caderas hasta que la vagina de Hinata expulsó más fluidos dejando una mancha más grande en el suelo, la siguió envistiendo pero ella gemía pidiendo más-

Más..más..dan más verga...-decía Hinata mientras Izanamy la envestía, la recostó en la cama, l junto las piernas y le giró la cadera dejándole la vagina un poco apretada, la penetro con más fuerza mientras Hinata estaba sonrojada y cerraba los ojos gimiendo con fuerza, Izanamy estaba usando mucha fuerza para penetrarla pero ella seguía gimiendo un poco- Ah no pares..ah si sigue sigue...rómpeme -Izanamy expulsó energía y pasó a su Modo Guardián, estaba usando mucha energía haciendo que su cuerpo brillara- ¡AAAAH! ¡ME VAS A PARTIR! ¡NO PARES! -Hinata estaba gritando mientras Izanamy usaba más fuera y termino eyaculando dentro de la de nuevo, Hinata dio un fuerte grito y cayó cansada en la cama-

Eso estuvo muy bien...-dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió mostrando los dientes, Hinata lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por su cuello, Izanamy la volvió a envestir y ella gimió algo fuerte, abrió las piernas e Izanamy seguía moviéndose con fuerza, siguió aplicando más energía hasta que terminó eyaculando dentro de Hinata de nuevo- ¿por qué...fue eso...?

Perdón..pero aún tenía una carga extra -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata lo atrajo y le dio un beso en los labios-

 _ _Así por tiempos diferentes pero con mucha, mucha, mucha resistencia los Guardianes más poderoso dieron vida a la siguiente generación__ -Po estaba entrenando con una pequeña tigresa blanca de ojos verdes, la pequeña era idéntica a Tigresa pero con su pelo blanco y ojos verdes, Po solo estaba sonriendo deteniendo los golpes con sus manos, en otro lado Byakun estaba sonriendo mientras tenía a un pequeño tigre blanco de ojos azules como los suyos en su cabeza y este le mordía la oreja derecha, el pequeño era idéntico a él pero también tenía el pelo un poco amarillento por su madre-

Por último Izanamy estaba sonriendo cargando a una pequeña tigresa blanca de ojos rojos y marcas como las de Hinata pero rojas, en cambio Hinata estaba cargando a un pequeño lobo blanco con marcas de tigre en los párpados de color negras, parecían los tatuajes de Izanamy al momento de transformarse, el pequeño lobo era blanco con ojos verde Esmeralda claros-

 _ _Una nueva generación había aparecido, quizás posibles nuevos Guardianes pero en cuanto a James...bueno digamos que los toros le asustaron después de esto...__

Bien ¿en que momento terminamos así? -dijo Byakun confundido usando un sombrero en la cabeza, junto a él estaba su esposa y su hijo ya de unos 13 años, a su lado estaban Izanamy y Hinata con sus cachorros y Boa estaba entre ellos junto a una loba de unos 17 años-

Ya Byakun el punto es que estamos aquí y pronto será el turno de James para salir -dijo Boa calmada-

 _ _¡Ahora espectadores den un indiferente aplauso al competidor James!__ -de escucho un grito en medio del campo y todos aplaudieron viendo cómo James salió montando un toro de pelo café, el toro estaba gritando y moviéndose de forma brusca mientras James se sujetaba de una cuerda con una mano, el toro se movió con más fuerza y James terminó cayendo al suelo de cara mientras el toro se levanto en dos patas-

¿Cuanto duro? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Ni un minuto -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Sabes lo que soy haya en el rancho? -dijo el toro calmado y James lo vio- soy un semental

¿Que,...que...es eso? -dijo James un poco asustado-

Pronto lo descubrirás -dijo el toro sonriendo, James grito del pánico y trató de salir corriendo pero el toro lo sujetó de una pierna- ¿A donde vas flaquito? es hora de divertirnos -lo atrajo pero James le dio un golpe en la cara no una mano y se giró quedando boca arriba, el toro le sujetó los pantalones pero James estaba gritando y le dio una patada en el pecho, lo soltó un momento pero el toro lo volvió a sujetar y le quitó el pantalón dejándolo desnudo-

¡No! ¡No! -James estaba gritando y el toro le sujetó las manos dejando en el suelo, James grito y le dio patadas en el pecho para hacer que lo soltara, le dio una patada más fuerte y el toro lo soltó, James trato de salir corriendo pero el toro lo sujetó de la cola, James dio un grito y le dio una patada en la cara y trató de salir corriendo- ¡No ah! ¡Mama! ¡No! -el toro ya lo tenía frente a él y quedo encima de él- ¡NO!

Hay madre...-dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Ya valió...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido, las hembras solo se cubrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa y a sus cachorros, cuando se dieron cuenta James se estaba abrazando a sí mismo tirado en el suelo mientras temblaba y parecía tener miedo-

Tengo una casa cerca de la playa -dijo el toro sonriendo- podrías ir a visitarme

Mmm mmm tal vez...-dijo James asustado-

Pues tal vez me avisas con unos días de anticipación para que limpie la casa -dijo el toro algo molesto-

Está bien -dijo James asustado-

Y tal vez iras bien vestido para ir a más restaurantes -dijo el toro molesto-

Iré bien vestido -dijo James asustado-


	33. Una cara amarga

**__**Una cara amarga**__**

En un cuarto Bruce y Lucy estaban teniendo relaciones, Bruce estabas abrazando a Lucy mientras movía sus caderas con algo de fuerza, en cambio Lucy no gemía solo lo abrazaba mientras mordía levemente sus labios inferiores, Bruce solo soltó una leve gemido y eyaculo dentro de Lucy, la vagina de Lucy termino cubriéndose del semen de Bruce, Bruce suspiro y se levanto-

¿Qué tal..te pareció Lucy? -dijo Bruce sonriendo, se levantó y la vio quedando sorprendido- ¡Lucy tu cara! ¡Tu cara! -Lucy tenía los ojos un poco oscurecidos y parecía que estaba de mal humor o aburrida, Bruce al verla sintió que su ereccion se pasó más rápido-

¿Que sucede? -dijo Lucy calmada pero aún tenía esa expresión de amargura-

No,..nada es solo que...no ya no puedo...-dijo Bruce nervioso, más tarde Bruce estaba hablando con Izanamy en una sala- eso fue lo que sucedió

Ya veo así que ella sigue poniendo esa cara -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos estaban bebiendo algo de tea- no creo que sé de cuenta de la cara que pone

Bueno últimamente nuestra vida sexual a bajado mucho...-dijo Bruce deprimido- es por esa cara que pone...siento que ya no la complazco, la ultima vez que la vi sonreír fue cuando me dijo que quería un bebé...

Eso fue hace diez años -dijo Izanamy calmado- creo que sus relaciones bajaron cuando vino Reon, pero es normal

Me doy por vencido...creo que ya no puedo...-dijo Bruce deprimido-

Así que...básicamente...quieres saber que hacer para que una chica se anime en la cama -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si...supongo...-dijo Bruce avergonzado- necesito uno de esos libros prohibidos, pero aún no es todo cuando ella me monta como animal ni ella se anima y sigue haciendo esa cara

Sabes creo...que eso quiere decir que eres muy malo en la cama -dijo Izanamy calmado pero Bruce cayó al suelo de cara deprimido-

Por favor no digas esas cosas...-dijo Bruce deprimido- pero hablando en serio ¿ese sería el caso? O será que por Reon nuestra vida sexual se apago...¿que hago?

Bueno no te puedo dar un consejo pero si te puedo ayudar...en la librería hay muchos libros en la sección para adultos la que tiene una puerta de metal para que los niños no entren -dijo Izanamy calmado- úsala como quieras deje un nuevo libro pero recuerda, la práctica hace al maestro

Entiendo gracias -dijo Bruce sonriendo- por cierto ahora que recuerdo ¿que te dijo el doctor?

Ah...eso..bueno -dijo Izanamy calmado y luego sonrió- son dos -Bruce se confundió levantando las orejas- son dos bebes

Ah felicidades apuesto que tú y Hinata pasarán horas sin dormir jejeje -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si gracias a las nuevas habilidades médicas sabemos que son un niño y una niña, ya tenemos los nombres pensados también, Isao y Jeanne -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Izanamy ya vámonos -dijo Hinata sonriendo desde la puerta con un vientre algo grande de unos pocos meses- tenemos que ir al doctor

Si ya voy -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien me retiro, Bruce te dejo la llave divierte -le dio una llave y Bruce sonrió, y así comenzó el entrenamiento de Bruce, Bruce pasó más de dos horas encerrado y practicando por su cuenta usando una muñeca, después de una semana, todos habían salido y el palacio había quedado vacío, los únicos que estaban ahí eran Bruce y Lucy, Bruce estaba leyendo un libro en el pasillo tratando de repasar lo que había leído hace poco, Lucy por su cuenta estaba barriendo un poco-

Oye Bruce ¿no piensas en ir a entrenar? -dijo Lucy calmada-

No, Izanamy nos dio el día libre -dijo Bruce calmado- dijo que quería hacer una salida familiar así que salió con Misaki, Hinata y los niños

Vaya si que se ha ablandado -dijo Lucy sonriendo- creo que el gusto de ser papá le afectó

Bueno...-dijo Bruce calmado, vio a Lucy usando un vestido de color morado con una cinta verde en la cintura- __Ahora que lo pienso no hemos estado solos en mucho tiempo__ -pensó calmado- oye Lucy..quieres decirme algo ¿verdad?

¿De donde sacas esa idea? -dijo Lucy confundida-

Tienes la cola torcida -Bruce la señaló viendo que su cola se enrollaba un poco- haces eso cuando tienes algo que decir pero te quedas callada

Ah...bueno...si..es que es un poco problemático -dijo Lucy nerviosa-

Pues dime -dijo Bruce calmado- __Ahora que estamos solos debería aprovechar para tener sexo con ella...tal vez sea una buena idea...tener sexo, los niños están jugando con Long y los demás tuvieron un tiempo para sus familias creo que esta bien__

He Bruce -Lucy lo llamo y Bruce le puso atención- no..lo hemos..hecho en mucho tiempo...

¿Que cosa? -dijo Bruce confundido al verla sonrojada-

Tener sexo...-dijo Lucy nerviosa- no hemos tenido sexo en mucho tiempo sé que como esposa mi deber es tener confianza y saber cuando estás bien y mal pero siento que últimamente has tenido algo de distancia de mi, sé que debería confiar en ti y no quiero llegar a pensar que me engañas

Yo jamás podría hacer eso contigo -dijo Bruce serio y la sujetó de los hombros- te amo Lucy por eso nos casamos y tuvimos un hijo juntos, yo solo estaba estudiando algo importante que quería compartir contigo

¿De verdad? -dijo Lucy sorprendida y sonrojada-

Si -dijo Bruce calmado, la cargo y la llevo al cuarto, la sentó en la cama y Bruce suspiro- bien creo que es el momento te pone a prueba todo lo que he aprendido -sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, pasó sus manos oro su cuello acariciandola levemente, siguió pasando sus manos y comenzo a quitarle el vestido, le dejo los hombros al descubierto, siguió acariciando su pelo negro hasta ese dejó sus senos al descubierto- __Primero hay que empezar con juegos previos, excitarla levemente__ -pensó Bruce calmado, sus senos eran de copa B o un poco más grandes-

Lamento...que no sean tan grandes como...los de Hinata...-dijo Lucy avergonzada-

No me importa, no tienes por qué compararte con ella, eres hermosa tal como eres -dijo Bruce calmado, Lucy sonrío sonrojada y Bruce se acercó y comenzó a acariciar sus senos, sus pezones eran d un color marrón algo oscuro, la estaba acariciando y luego le dio un tirón a sus pezones haciendo que gimiera, se acercó y le dio una lamida, Lucy estaba sonrojada-

Ah...ah..-Lucy gemía un poco con cada lamida, Bruce movió los senos de Lucy y los hizo girar un poco juntándolos y luego separándolos, Lucy pasó sus manos por sus propias piernas y luego las subió hasta sentir su vagina por encima de la roca, la froto con una mano mientras gemía un poco, los dos se besaron un poco mientras Bruce pasó su mano derecha por el estómago de Lucy y luego sus dedos por la ropa de interior de Lucy sintiendo la caliente de su vagina, Lucy acaricio la mano de Bruce con suavidad y Bruce le abrió la ropa interior un poco metiendo su dedo índice y de en medio para meterlos por la vagina de Lucy-

Ah..ah...un poco más rápido..mi amor -dijo Lucy sonrojada, Bruce sonrió y asintió confiado, movió sus dedos doblándolos dentro de la vagina de Lucy, Lucy gimió un poco fuerte y su vagina derramó un poco de fluidos, Bruce estaba moviendo sus dedos un poco de adentro hacia afuera, los movía un poco lento- ah..que rico..ah..más fuerte...-Bruce movió sus mano con más fuerza, sus músculos se tensaron un poco, sus dedos se movían con fuerza pero lentos, movió su brazo con fuerza y Lucy dio un ligero grito dejando que su vagina soltara fluidos en una salpicada, Bruce sonrió y sacó sus dedos dejando ver qué la vagina de Lucy estaba derramando más fluidos dejando una mancha en la cama-

Me corri..fue un poco intenso -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Si estuvo muy bueno -dijo Bruce sonriendo- pero...-se comenzó a quitar la ropa quedando desnudo, su cuerpo era marcado y musculoso, tenía una cicatriz en forma de x en su lado derecho del pecho, su pecho tenía el pelo blanco pero el resto de su cuerpo era amarillo claro, su pene se puso duro y Lucy sonrío viendo a su esposo- apenas estamos comenzando

Me parece bien -dijo Lucy sonriendo, se arrodilló en la cama y Bruce se acercó para abrazarla y frotarle los senos, le quitó el resto del vestido dejándola desnuda, la vio completamente desnuda, tenía la espalda lisa y brillante por su pelo, caderas un poco gruesas debido al parto, un vientre delgado, senos pequeños a comparación de otras pero perfectos y redondos, sensibles y con pezones de un color notable, un trasero redondo que brillaba por el pelo y su cola delgada y negra-

Hermosa...no hay otra palabra que te describa mejor -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Lucy sonrío sonrojada, los dos s dieron un beso y Bruce la recostó en la cama boca arriba, la penetro con cuidado-

¡Ah! -Lucy grito un poco algo y Bruce sonrió, le abrió las piernas y comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco lento pero fuerte, usaba más fuerza para hacer que Lucy gimiera, en cada golpe la vagina de Lucy se abría y dejaba salir sus fluidos, estaba sonrojada y cerraba un poco mientras se mordía puño, Bruce estaba sonriendo complacido su entrenamiento y estudio habían servido pero algo pasó, Lucy comenzó a cambiar de cara dejando una gira-

 _ _¡No por lo que más quieres esa cara no! ¡¿Que rayos estoy haciendo mal?!__ -pensó Bruce molesto viendo a Lucy, tuvo una idea y sonrío, la levanto y la giro dejándola a cuatro patas-

¡¿Qué haces?! -gritó Lucy sorprendida-

Solo una cosa -dijo Bruce sonriendo, la sujeto de las caderas y comenzó a moverse con fuerza- __Si no le veo la cara no sabré si hace esa cara de amargura__ -la envestía con fuerza pero Lucy no estaba haciendo gemidos fuertes, sus gemidos eran leves susurros, Bruce movía sus caderas mientras la vagina de Lucy sonaba de la humedad, en cada golpes se liberaban leves gotas de fluido y humedad, el pelo de Lucy se mojaba más de la cuenta y dejaba una mancha en el suelo, su vagina de piel rosada se estaba volviendo roja por cada impacto- __tengo que hacer que mi ritmo se mantenga, tengo que seguir así hasta que ella expulse más fluidos...¿que más tenía que hacer?__ -Bruce notó un espejo frente a ellos y noto algo, Lucy estaba sonrojada y sonriendo-

 _ _¡Esa cara...no es como la que había hecho anteriormente!__ -pensó Bruce sorprendido, la sujeto de los muslos y la levanto abriéndole las piernas, la estaba envistiendo algo fuerte mientras Lucy gemía un poco, su vagina estaba soltando más fluidos tanto que caían en los genitales de Bruce, los dos estaban comenzando a sudar y el golpeteo de sus pieles húmedas sonaba con fuerza, la vagina de Lucy sonaba muy húmeda tanto que parecía estar empapada-

 _ _Le gusta...que le de por detrás..bueno al menos ya está disfrutando__ -pensó Bruce calmado mientras Lucy se vio en el espejo, cuando vio la cara que hacía dio un leve grito y salto a la cama para cubrirse la cara con una almohada-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Bruce confundido-

¿Viste mi cara? Mi cara de sexo a travez del espejo...-dijo Lucy nerviosa y avergonzada- siempre hago caras raras durante el sexo...es por eso que tengo mucho cuidado...-Bruce se quedo sorprendido un poco y confundido-

Nunca lo he notado...-dijo Bruce tranquilo- pero...¿por qué lo haces?

Porque es vergonzoso -dijo Lucy sonrojada tanto que le salía vapor de la cabeza-

Todo este tiempo pensé que era porque hacía algo malo -dijo Bruce sorprendido- me estás diciendo que sentías vergüenza...entonces si tengo al mal -bajo la cabeza deprimido-

No por supuesto tener sexo con tigo me encanta es solo que no,...no puedo mostrarte esa cara -dijo Lucy sonrojada y nerviosa-

Entonces déjame ver esa cara directamente -dijo Bruce sonriendo, la sujetó de las muñecas y la recostó en la cama, la penetro de forma directa dejando que su vagina sonara por la humedad, la vagina de Lucy se abrió un poco dejando salir los fluidos que estaban en ella-

¡Ah! ¡Ah..! Más fuerte,..-dijo Lucy entre gemidos mientras Bruce sonreía y aplicaba más fuerza, con cada golpe Lucy comenzó a sonreír sonrojada, estaba soltando algo de saliva y sus ojos iban hacia arriba de vez en cuando, su vagina estaba más que mojada y dejaba que sus fluidos manchaban el pelaje de Bruce, soltaba un fluidos espeso y pegajoso pero caliente, al sentir el olor de su excitacion Bruce aplicó más fuerza y más velocidad al mover sus caderas haciendo que Lucy soltara gemidos más fuertes mientras sonreía-

Esa cara...-dijo Bruce sonriendo viendo la cara de gozo de Lucy- es la que siempre quise ver en ti, te ves hermosa cuando demuestras tus verdaderos sentimientos...

Ah..ah...Bruce...-Lucy estaba gimiendo y Bruce dejó que ella estirara su cuerpo mientras la envestía con fuerza, su vagina sonaba mojada y con cada golpe el fluido aumentaba, los senos pequeños de Lucy- ¡Ha! ¡Ah! ¡No mires mi cara! -Lucy estaba gimiendo más fuerte mientras sonreía y su piel se volvía roja, Bruce aumentaba la velocidad golpeando el utero de Lucy con la punta de su pene, Lucy gemía más fuerte hasta que Bruce termino eyaculando dentro de ella llenándola de semen- ¡Ha me corro! -Lucy grito con fuerza hasta que su vagina soltó más fluidos dejando el pelo de Bruce lleno de ese fluidos, los fluidos pasaban por la piel de Lucy hasta mojar su ano, Lucy tenía la cara roja, los dos estaban cansados pero Bruce no dejaba de ver la cara de Lucy en ningún momento-

 _ _Al día siguiente-__ Bruce y Lucy estaban en su cuarto desnudos-

Lucy quiero metertelo -dijo Bruce sonriendo frotando la espalda de Lucy-

Si pero espera quiero hacer algo primero -dijo Lucy calmada, Bruce sonriendo esperando por algo- listo -Lucy se dio la vuelta mostrando una máscara negra que le cubría toda la cara excepto los ojos los cuales se asomaban por dos agujeros en la máscara de látex-

¿Que..? ¿Que...es..eso? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Es vergonzoso para mí hacer esas caras...-dijo Lucy nerviosa- así que pensé que sería mejor ponerme esta máscara -Bruce tenía los ojos entrecerrados y con una gota en la cabeza- ¿qué pasa?

Lo..siento...pero...pasó de hoy -dijo Bruce decepcionado, Lucy solo se sorprendió y más tarde Bruce estaba hablando con Izanamy y Hinata los cuales tenían las miradas oscurecidas con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- y eso fue lo qué pasó

...huu...-solo alcanzaron a decir los dos sorprendidos, más tarde de noche Bruce estaba en la ventana de su cuarto desnudo viendo a Lucy como se peinaba el pelo de la cola, pero había algo extraño su pene estaba atado por hilos pequeños, los hilos iban por la ventana hacia una polea, y la polea conducía a Byakun el cual tenía dos pequeños pedazos de maderas en forma de cruz para títeres, estaba en el jardín con Saru e Izanamy-

¿Estas seguros de esto? -dijo Bruce nervioso- suena arriesgado

Tranquilo he manejado más sujetos como marionetas sexuales de las que puedes contar -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Claro que si mira -dijo Byakun sonriendo, movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo y Bruce se comenzó a reír un poco viendo que movían su pene-

Parece una manguera -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Parece una manguerita -dijo Saru riendo e Izanamy sonrió- nosotros te cubrimos

Ya no se reían esto es serio pon un rostro sexual -dijo Byakun calmado-

Muy bien mi rostro sexual es una tonelada de poder -dijo Bruce serio, respiró hondo y luego apretó los dientes entrecerrando los ojos parecía algo molesto-

Luce un poco enojado -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- bien darle amigo

Muy bien Lucy estoy listo -dijo Bruce serio y entro al cuarto jalando los hilos, Byakun comenzó a mover sus manos un poco de arriba abajo jalando los hilos-

Oh...oh, oh, oh Bruce...jiji -Lucy estaba gimiendo mientras reía un poco, Byakun siguió moviendo los hilos un poco-

¿Que te parece esto? -dijo Bruce, se escucho un golpe algo fuerte y a Byakun se le movieron los hilos jalándolo con fuerza, Byakun se quedo de pie y jaló los hilos-

Rayos yo pongo el ritmo idiota -dijo Byakun algo molesto, le dio dos empujones a los hilos- bien ahora dejaremos un tiempo fuera que baile un poco -movió los hilos de forma ondulada de arriba abajo dejando ondas en los hilos, Izanamy y Saru estaban un poco extrañados viendo a Byakun, Byakun comenzó a mover los hilos girando dejando un asterisco en el aire-

Por favor Bruce salte de mi vaso de agua tengo que tomar una medicina -dijo Lucy calmada-

Si perdón creo que tengo que moverme un poco a la izquierda más a la izquierda -gritó un poco algo Bruce-

¿Eso es una clave para salte de mi vagina? -dijo Saru confundido-

No lo sé..y esto me perturba un poco...-dijo Izanamy intranquilo, Byakun gruñó un poco y comenzó a mover los hilos-

Vamos Byakun tuviste sexo 367 veces con 367 mujeres diferentes -dijo Byakun calmado, le dio un tirón a los hilos un poco fuerte- puedes mover al menos una cosa pequeña -movió las manos de atrás hacia adelante, sé pero en una pierna y siguió jalando hasta que se dio la vuelta completa saltando, saltó y giro de costado quedando amarrado levemente, Izanamy y Saru lo bien un poco confundidos pero Byakun siguió así un rato más, junto los hilos y luego los cubrió con un chocolate líquido, le dio una lamida a cada uno dejando que los hilos si movieran-

Hay..Bruce eso es nuevo si si más -dijo Lucy contenta-

¡Yo quiero! -dijo Saru sonriendo- déjame a mi -tomó los hilos y solo movió la mano derecha d e arriba abajo un poco-

Estoy cansada -dijo Lucy aburrida, los machos se sorprendieron mientras Izanamy trataba de no reír-

 ** _ _ **Bien es todo por ahora, también he notado que le llegan unas vistas un poco altas al capítulo donde Tigresa e Izanamy tuvieron sexo, se que a unos pocos no les gusto la idea porque solo recibí dos quejas, bien si tienen más sugerencias de capítulos para este fic estaría bien pero nada de cosas yaoi, si saben a que me refiero, otra cosa en este fic solo acepto sugerencias los demás se quedarán con mis ideas, bien espero más comentarios sobre ese capítulo, nada de insultos por favor**__**


	34. Mas alla del palacio

**__**Más allá del palacio**__**

Hace años Tigresa era una joven adolescente de 18 años, ella estaba viendo el palacio algo aburrida, ya esa de noche y parecía que no había movimientos-

No importa que tanto haga, no puedo ser como el -dijo Tigresa algo decepcionada- pero lo que más interesa por ahora es saber qué hay más allá de estos muros...-asomo su cabeza para ver que todo estaba oscuro, los ayudantes del palacio estaban dormidos y había poca luz en el exterior- bueno salir a explorar no le hace nada malo a nadie -Tigresa saltó desde la ventana y comenzó a correr en medio del bosque, corrió por unos veinte minutos cuando vio una fogata en el frente-

Parece qué hay animales por aquí -dijo Tigresa calmada- tal vez pueda salir un poco a ver si no me tienen miedo -se preocupó un poco pero se sorprendió al ver a Byakun, James y a Po, los tres estaban hablando y riendo un poco- ¿hay más tigres?

Entonces se la clave así -dijo Byakun sonriendo y movió sus caderas al frente- luego una de estás -se sostuvo de un brazo, una pierna y levantó su cuerpo moviendo las caderas- y luego fue su turno -se levantó y doblo sus rodillas moviendo el trasero- abu bu bu bu

Jajaja jajaja -James se estaba riendo un poco- no entendí...-James se quedo confundido mientras Po se reía un poco-

Ya tranquilo James no es para tanto -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Como van las cosas con Hinata? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Vamos mal...creo que está saliendo con alguien más -dijo Po deprimido-

Bueno así son las cosas, ¿pero como sabes que está saliendo con alguien más? -dijo James confundido-

Bueno ayer llegó un poco cansada, estaba sudada y parecía que no podía caminar bien, trate de calmarla pero ella no quiso que me acercara ni un poco -dijo Po calmado- creo que todo se acabo

Bueno eso lo entiendo, creo que necesitas algo y eso es conocer a una nueva hembra -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Si pero las hembras no caen de los árboles mucho menos las tigresas -dijo James sonriendo-

Hola chicos -Tigresa salió de los arbustos sonriendo y saludando-

¡KYAAAAAAA! -James grito de forma aguda de la sorpresa y abrazo a Po-

Vaya...eso me sorprendió...-dijo Po sorprendido-

¿Y está chica tan linda? -dijo Byakun calmado-

Descuiden no vengo a hacerles daño no me tengan miedo -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Pues cuando saltaste así nos asustaste chica -dijo Byakun calmado-

Si odio la sorpresas -dijo James nervioso-

¿Ya me puedes soltar? -dijo Po calmado y James se bajó con cuidado- ¿quien eres?

Me llamo Tigresa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si sabemos que eres una tigresa pero queremos saber tu nombre -dijo James sonriendo-

Pues Tigresa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Por eso estoy preguntando -dijo James calmado-

Tigresa -volvió a repetir Tigresa-

Por eso estoy preguntando -James estaba gritando un poco desesperado, Po solo suspiro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se quedara callado-

Perdónalo es algo tonto aveces -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿que estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?

Tan solo quería salir del palacio -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- es algo molesto cuando eres alumna de un maestro de Kung fu

Nosotros también somos alumnos de Kung fu pero nosotros salimos con el permiso del maestro -dijo Byakun sonriendo- nos venimos a relajar un poco con esto -le mostró una botella de cristal con un líquido dentro-

¿Que es eso? -dijo Tigresa calmada- parece una bebida

Es una bebida muy buena llamada Sake -dijo Po sonriendo- sabe muy bien pruébala un poco -Po le dio una botella y Tigresa la bebió con fuerza como si tuviera mucha sed-

Hey ten cuidado si eres primeriza eso te afectará de golpe -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Tiene un sabor dulce pero se siente fuerte cuando pasa la garganta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- también siendo el sabor de unas frutas

Si es que las mezcle con algunas frutas para bajar el sabor crudo -dijo James sonriendo- pero ten cuidado esto hace que te pongas cachonda

¿Que quieres decir cuando dices esto te pone cachonda? -dijo Tigresa confundida- ¿me saldrá un cuerno o alas?

No...me refiero..a cuando la gente...se quiere besar..abrazar y demás -dijo James sonriendo nervioso-

Para que lo entiendas hace que los animales que lo beban quieran tener sexo, follar estar desnudos y frotar sus genitales -dijo Byakun serio- perdón pero me desespere

Es mejor o ser directos con ella -dijo Po nervioso- recuerda cuando conociste a Hinata...

¿Entonces eso es lo que siento? Que mi cuerpo se ponga caliente, siento que me besan en algún lado del cuerpo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo algo ebria-

¿Está chica habla enserio? -dijo Po confundido- ¿sabes lo que es tener sexo? ¿Follar? ¿Pensé, coño, vagina, pene?

Espera ¿que edad tienes? -dijo Byakun calmado-

Tengo 18 años, pero esas palabras que me dicen sexo follar no tengo idea de lo que dicen -dijo Tigresa calmada y sonrojada-

Pareciera que viviste encerrada en una jaula -dijo Po calmado-

Si, desde pequeña he estado viviendo de jaula en jaula, apenas hace unos años me mudé al palacio de jade, el maestro jamás me deja salir yo sola -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- jamás aprendí de esas cosas, quiero que me enseñen a follar, quiero saber que es eso del sexo, enséñenme -los machos sonrieron y se vieron entre si-

Danos un momento -dijo James calmado, los tres se juntaron y le dieron la espalda-

Es la oportunidad perfecta chicos -dijo Byakun sonriendo- tenemos a una chica inexperta frente a nosotros

Es virgen, no sabe que es el se o no creo que sea correcto -dijo Po calmado-

Yo no lo sé, puede que sea virgen pero ya es mayor de edad -dijo James calmado-

Chicos anímense, es virgen, las vírgenes son las mejores, además no tendremos una oportunidad igual hay que aprovecharla -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los dos machos se vieron algo nerviosos- aunque lo hagamos se bebió ese sake hasta el fondo, no recordará nada más tarde -los de,as asintieron y se dieron la vuelta viendo a Tigresa- bien así que quieres aprender a follar

Si enséñenme -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bien pero donde te sientas incómoda nos avisas y lo detenemos -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ¿trató?

Trato -ojo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bien primero lo primero todo empieza por un beso -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa solo se acercó, le sujetó la cara con sus dos manos y le dio un beso en los labios, metió la lengua dentro de su boca, Po le regresó el beso y le sujetó trasero haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, por falta de iré los dos se separaron-

Perdón si no lo hago bien...apenas es mi primer beso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Descuida lo haces muy bien -dijo Po sonriendo, le sujetó la camisa y se comenzó a quitar- primero tienes que quitarte esto

Es verdad tienes que quitarte la roca -dijo James sonriendo, le sujetó la cinta de la ropa y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón mostrando que también le había bajado la ropa interior, sus trasero era redondo pero no tan firm de pelo blanco, su cuerpo apenas se estaba desarrollando, Po le abrió la camisa mostrando sus senos pero en Copa B, no eran tan grandes pero los pezones eran de color rosado-

No se por que pero me gusta desnudarme frente a ustedes, me excita, me gusta, jamás nadie me había visto desnuda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, estaba desnuda completamente y su cuerpo joven era muy bueno, su vagina estaba cerrada y era rosada, su coitoris no salía del cuerpo y se podía notar como aún era virgen-

Recuéstate en el suelo -dijo James sonriendo, Tigresa le hizo caso y James le sujetó las piernas para abrírselas, cuando vio vio su vagina sonrío y se acercó a ella, le dio una lamida y luego metió su lengua dentro de ella-

Ah..que rico...justo..ahí -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada, James estás moviendo la lengua de forma circular dentro de la vagina de Tigresa, su clitoris salió un poco por la excitacion, su vagina soltaba algunos fluidos por lo mismo- había metidos mis dedos antes pero...jamás había...legado tan lejos...no tiene comparación ah...-Po sonrió mientras Tigresa gemía un poco, Po se quitó la ropa quedando desnudo tambien, tenía el pene erecto y lo acercó a la cara de Tigresa-

Esto que ves es una verga de panda -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa estaba sonrojada y gimiendo con poca fuerza, se acercó al pene de Po y comenzó a olfatearlo un poco-

Así que esto es un pie...tiene un olor...muy adictivo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, sujeto el pene de Po y lo metió n su boca, movía la lengua un poco dejando que Po se sonrojara y soltara un leve gemido, Tigresa movió la cabeza un poco- ¿como lo hago? -volvió a meter el pene de Po en su boca y movió la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante-

Lo haces bien...solo..ten cuidado..con los dientes...-dijo Po entre gemidos de dolor, mientras los tres estaban en eso, Byakun estaba revisando sus cosas y sacó una cuerda-

Sabía que traeré esto me sería muy útil -dijo Byakun sonriendo, James estaba moviendo la lengua, Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras su vagina soltaba fluidos blancos un pocos espesos, ella seguía moviendo la cabeza chupando el pene de Po hasta que su vagina se corrio dejando algo mojada la cabeza de James-

Lo siento..cuando menos me di cuenta...salió eso -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

No hay problema -dijo James sonriendo- ya estás muy excitada y mojada es hora de que te penetre

¿Penetrarme? -dijo tigresa confundida-

Te dolerá un poco tú solo trata de resistirlo -dijo James sonriendo, sujeto su pene y lo fue metiendo en la vagina de Tigresa, Tigresa cerró los ojos sonrojada mientras James lo estaba metiendo un poco con más fuerza- estás muy estrecha -Tigresa gimió un poco alto y James termino metiendo su pene por completo- ¿te duele?

¡Ah está tan duro! ¡¿Doler?! ¡Es la mejor sensación que he tenido en la vida! -Tigresa gritó sonriendo, James sonrío y movió sus caderas de forma rápida, la vagina de Tigresa estaba húmeda y sonaba con cada golpe que daba con la piel de James, James seguía aplicando fuerza al mover sus caderas, la vagina de Tigresa se volvió un poco rosada por la fricción- ¡Dale más duro! ¡Más duro! -James sonrío y le sujetó de sus tobillos para doblarle más las piernas y comenzó a mover sus caderas con más fuerza y rapidez, la vagina de Tigresa estaba mojada derramando fluidos de color blanco, el pelo en esa zona estaba comenzando a sudar un poco mientras Tigresa estaba gimiendo y gritando, James no aguanto y saco su pene para eyacular sobre el estomago de Tigresa, Tigresa solo dio un grito y soltó sus fluidos sobre James-

Vaya eso estuvo bueno -dijo James sonriendo, Tigresa ronroneo y salto encima de Po tirándolo al suelo, ella solo movió sus caderas y se penetro con el pene de Po, tenía las piernas con las rodillas dobladas y levantadas, estaba dando sentones mientras se movía más rápido y fuerte-

Tu pene..tu verga..panda..es más grande..que la del lobo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo moviendo sus caderas más rápido mientras Po le sujetaba el trasero y le abría el trasero abriendo su ano un poco - me encanta, quiero verga..verga..en mi boca de nuevo...

Eres una gatita sucia -dijo Po sonriendo- mueves más rápido -Tigresa asintió y movió sus caderas más rápido pegando más su cuerpo al de Po, dejó caer sus piernas al suelo y movió sus caderas de forma rápida dejando que su vagina se llenará de fluidos y Po sonrió sujetando a Tigresa la cual sacaba la lengua por cada gemido que daba-

Vaya tenemos a toda una vaquera aquí -dijo Byakun sonriendo- nada mal para una virgen -en sus manos estaba un listón rojo- oye chica -Tigresa dio un grito dejando que su vagina expulsara más de sus fluidos por la excitacion, dl pelo de Po termino mojado y Tigresa parecía un poco cansada- ¿todavía quieres seguir?

Si..si auto..-dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Byakun sonrió y comenzó a atarla de manera sexual rombos en su estómago con los senos un poco apretados, la soga seguía pasando entre las piernas de Tigresa y sujetaba un poco su vagina, su vagina derramaba algunos fluidos por la excitacion-

Si está muy apretado házmelo saber -dijo Byakun calmado-

No, así está bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Byakun usaba la rama de un árbol como apoyo para una polea- está soga se siente bien contra mi piel pero a la vez es rara por que es nuevo

Bien este método es de masoquismo -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ¿que opinas te gusta?

Si me encanta hasta siento que mi vientre está caliente y mi vagina igual -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- quiero aprender todo sobre el sexo y follar

Bien -dijo Byakun sonriendo y se acercó al ano de Tigresa y lo abrió un poco para verlo- vamos a probarte chica -sonrió y metió la lengua dejando que Tigresa soltara un leve gemido, movió la lengua girando mientras Tigresa dio un gemido y su cuerpo tembló, de su vagian sus fluidos salían sin control dejando una mancha en el suelo-

No sabía que también se podía hacer por ese lugar...ah..bah..si más profundo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada y entre gemidos, Byakun siguió moviendo más su lengua y luego le metió dos dedos dejando que ella gimiera y su cuerpo tembló, movió sus dedos de adentro a afuera y Tigresa gimió con la cara completamente roja- ¡No se como podía vivir sin esto! ¡Aaah me encanta!

Bien probemos esto -dijo Po sonriendo, le puso su pene en la cara a Tigresa y ella comenzó a lamerlo desde los genitales hasta la punta, movió la lengua de forma lenta en la punta hasta que metió el pene de Po en su boca, chupo de forma dura la punta, metió la mirada del pene en su boca y siguió saboreandolo hasta sacarlo- si lo haces muy bien gatita

Vamos con lo intenso -dijo Byakun sonriendo, sujeto su pene y lo fue metiendo en el ano de Tigresa, Tigresa se sorprendió un poco al sentir la punta entrar- solo relájate todo será un poco rápido -metió la mitad y Tigresa solo lloro un poco al sentir el dolor, cuando lo metió completamente Tigresa solo se relajó y soltó un gemido, Byakun aplicó fuerza y rapidez con sus movimientos, sujetaba a Tigresa de sus caderas y las movía con rapidez dejando que Tigresa gimiera-

¡Santo cielo! -Tigresa gritó sonrojada- ¡Es tan intenso!

¿Quieres intensidad? -dijo Po sonriendo, metió sus pene en la boca de Tigresa, los dos machos movían sus caderas, Byakun le sujetó la cola a Tigresa y la envestía con fuerza en su ano, Po sujetaba la cara de Tigresa y movía sus caderas dejando que ella sintiera su pene en la boca, Tigresa estaba sonrojada, lloraba un poco y no paraba de gemir con la boca llena, Byakun seguía moviendo sus caderas con fuerza y sujetaba los senos de Tigresa, los apretaba en sus garras y sujetaba sus pezones estirándolos un poco, ambos movían sus caderas, Tigresa estaba gimiendo y apretaba sus piernas un poco-

 _ _¡Esto me encanta! ¡Siento que voy a explota!__ -pensó Tigresa excitada, de su vagina salían muchos fluidos, la mancha en el suelo se convirtió en un charco de fluidos vaginales, James sonrío y se colocó debajo de Tigresa, le metió su pene en la vagina, Tigresa gimió con fuerza, James movía sus caderas mientras Byakun movía sus caderas penetrandola en su año, Po estaba sujetando a Tigresa de sus hombros mientras Tigresa estaba ojos y su temperatura aumentaba y sus lágrimas salían mucho, Po sacó su pene y eyaculo-

¡Si..lechita..! ¡Quiero lechita..! -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos mientras el semen de Po cubría su cara y boca, Po sonrió mientras Byakun termino eyaculando dentro de su ano y Tigresa termino gimiendo con fuerza y su vagina se corrio dejando una gran mancha de fluidos en James, James sacó su pene y termino eyaculando pero termino cubriéndose a si mismo- que rico...-Tigresa estaba muy cansada y relajada, los muchos la dejaron y Tigresa se limpió un poco- ¿aún hay más? -los machos se vieron entre ellos algo sorprendidos-

Mira aún hay más cosas pero ya estamos cansados -dijo Byakun calmado-

Si es verdad además ya está por amanecer -dijo Po calmado, Tigresa se sorprendió que estaba amaneciendo-

¡Rayos me tengo que ir! ¡Por favor vuelvan mañana y enséñenme más de esto de follar! -Tigresa gritó mientras corría en medio campo para regresar al palacio, aún estaba desnuda y tenía su ropa en las manos, ella trepó las paredes y entro al cuarto, estaba por vestirse cuando la puerta se abrió-

Tigresa levántate -Shifu entró por la fuerza y vio a Tigresa desnuda, se quedo congelado mientras Tigresa estaba de piedra- yo...que buenas tetas...

¡Pervertido! -Tigresa gritó molesta y le lanzó un mueble pero Shifu salió corriendo del cuarto siendo perseguido por objetos voladores-


	35. Tres idiotas y una linda Pan

__Nota, el capítulo anterior está basado en un cómic llamado más allá del hotel de Hotel Transylvania no tiene secuela pero también lo tome por la petición de Tigresa en un cuarteto__

 ** _ _ **Las chicas orcos aman a los tipos guapos**__**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, James estaba acompañando a la princesa Ichihime en una visita a una ciudad, pero los dos iban en una carreta siendo empujada por James el cual tenía la cara y cabeza cubierta por una tela, Ichihime estaba dentro de la carreta, pero después de unas horas se escuchó una queja y un sonido de impacto, James se quejó y cayó al suelo-

¡¿Que tantos haces James?! ¡Debes se más valiente! -grito Ichihime molesta mientras Jams se ponía de pie-

Perdón princesa es que son muy fuertes -dijo James serio y algo irritado, frente a él estaban tres felinas, eran tres panteras de gran tamaño, de dos metros de alto, musculosas, tenían los colmillos inferiores sobresaliendo de su boca, ojos color amarillos con la pupila rasgada, usaban bikinis en los senos los cuales eran de talla D, sus labios eran gruesos y carnosos, usaban un cinturón metálico con botas y guanteletes, el resto solo era una tanga, una cargaba una espada, las otras dos una hacha cada una-

¡¿Donde están los refuerzos?! -Ichihime gritó molesta-

¡Usted era la que quería tener su visita en bajo perfil! -James grito molesto, una de las orcos avanzó y le dio un fuerte golpe a James en la cabeza dejándole un chichón, la tela de su cara se cayó y cayó al suelo inconsciente, las hembras orcos lo estaban viendo algo confundidas-

¡Está tipo! -dijeron las tres orcos sorprendidas, con el poco tiempo James comenzó a despertar y vio a los lados, estaba confundido y un poco mareado, notó que había antorchas encendidas y algunos huesos en el suelo-

¿Donde...estoy..? -dijo James medio confundido, cuando se dio cuenta estaba una chica orco frente a él abriendo la boca mostrando sus dientes y su lengua- ¡AAAAAAAHN! ¡Me van a comer! -gritó asustado mientras la hembra se sorprendió-

Perdón ¿te asuste? -dijo la hembra orco sorprendida-

¿Que? -dijo James confundido y entonces se sonrojó un poco, vio hacia abajo y noto que que tenía una orca chupando su pene mientras otra le lamía el cuerpo, las dos que estaban en el suelo estaban desnuda pero la primera que estaba a su derecha estaba usando un bikini de piel de leopardo-

¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento mucho Zera fue tan dura la otra ves ¿donde te duele? -dijo la orca que estaba chupando el pene de James-

¡Vira! ¡No me hechas toda la culpa! ¡Jira también lo golpeo dos veces! -gritó la primera orca que resultó llamarse Zera, Zera estaba molesta y sonrojada-

Pero yo no soy estúpidamente fuerte como tú -dijo la orca que estaba lamiendo el pecho de James, ella se llamaba Jira, " _ _¿que es este lugar? ¿Un escondite orco ¿que piensan hacer conmigo?"__ pensó James nervioso, vio a los lados encontrando cráneos y huesos de animales-

 _ _¡La princesa, ¿donde está la princesa?!__ -pensó James asustado, vio a los lados y escucho cómo se escuchaba algo mojado siendo golpeado, se giró y vio como Ichihime estaba siendo violada por orcos machos con forma de cerdos-

¡Sálvenme! -gritó Ichihime mientras los fluidos de su vagina caían al suelo, su estómago era deformado un poco por el pena del cerdo gigante detrás de ella-

¡Noooo puede ser! -gritó James sorprendido-

¿A donde estás viendo? -dijo Zera sonriendo, de quiero el traje dejando al aire sus senos enormes de piel morena y pezon en un tono café oscuro- esto e lo que tienes que ver ¿si? -tiró a James al suelo y le puso sus senos frente a su cara tallándolos un poco en su nariz- vamos lámelos -James sentía que ya no podía aguantar, solo abrió la boca y metió el peón en su boca, lo supo con fuerza y movió la lengua sintiendo su pezon erizado, será estaba gimiendo un poco- sabe delicioso ¿verdad? -James siguió lamiendo su seno y le daba leves mordidas al pezon-

Bien ya es hora de usar la otra área -dijo Zera sonriendo, movió sus caderas tratando de penetrarse ella sola pero no sintió el pene de James- ¡Kyaaa! -dio un grito algo fuerte se dio la vuelta molesta- ¡Oigan¡ ¡¿que rayos hacen?! ¡Jira fíjate donde metes los dedos!

Ah...yo no sé de que me estás hablando -dijo Jira sonriendo lamiendo sus dedos y frente a ella estaba el trasero de Zera, la tercera hembra sujeto el pene de James y lo metió en su boca, movió la lengua de sed la base del pene hasta la punta-

Será no es justo que te llevas toda la diversión -dijo la tercera hembra sonriendo, metió el pene de James completamente en su boca hasta que tocara su garganta, lo saco y lo sujetó entre sus senos, James emitió un fuerte gemido, la hembra movió sus senos de gran tamaño, los movía de arriba abajo con lentitud, metió el pene de James en su boca pero solo la punta, le daba unos ligeros chupetones con fuerza y James gemía un poco, movió la cabeza dejando que el pone de James entrará completamente en su boca hasta su garganta, lo saco y James gemía un poco, la hembra movió más la cabeza y le dio un chupeton algo fuerte en la cabeza del pene y James soltó un gemido más fuerte, Jira sonrió y se acercó a James pasando sus manos por su cuerpo-

Las mamadas de Vira son increíbles ¿verdad? -dijo Jira sonriendo, se acercó al pecho de James y le lamió el pezon izquierdo, lo succiono con fuerza, James se quejó y salto un leve gemido con un gran sonrojo en la cara, Zera se acercó a él y le puso los senos en la cabeza dejándolo sorprendido, tenía tres hembras desnudas, con grandes e increíbles cuerpos, él estaba sonrojado y desesperado-

 _ _¡Esto es demasiado raro! ¡¿Que diantres está pasando?! ¡¿Por que me están haciendo esto, estás hembras orcos?!__ -pensó James asustado y nervioso- __No, no puedo, no puedo con esto, mi cabeza me da vueltas__ -sintió como su pene estaba por eyacular, las tres hembras vieron que su pene temblaba un poco y se acercaron dejando que James eyaculara cubriendo a las tres de semen justo en la cara, las tres abrieron la boca atrapando lo que pudieran de semen-

Se corrio -dijo Jira sonriendo-

Que rico -dijo Vira sonriendo- ¿se sintió bien? Te corriste un montón -dijo Vira sonriendo pasando los dedos por su boca-

 _ _No lo entiendo ¿por que hacen esto conmigo?__ -pensó James confundido-

Eso no e justo yo también quería algo de semen del chico guapo -dijo Jira molesta viendo a Vira-

¿Todavía puedes continuar? -dijo Zera calmada-

¿ _ _Guapo? ¿Acaban de decir que soy guapo?__ -pensó James sonriendo emocionado, las tres hembras se estaban peleando por ver quién lo cogia pero James estaba sonriendo- __Soy feliz__ -pensó sonriendo y las tres hembras le colocaron los senos encima- __Creo que para punto de vista de un orco soy guapo, eso o tengo cara de cerdo__ -James se quedo sorprendido, tenía a Zera en la cabeza frotando sus senos en su cabeza, tenía a Jira en su lado derecho lamiendo su oreja de ese lado, del otro extremo tenía a Vira lamiendo su oreja-

¿A quien quieres preñar? -dijo Jira sonriendo y James la vio confundido- como un macho fuerte tienes el derecho -Jira se levantó y se dio la vuelta mostrando su trasero y su vagina empapada- soy Jira, mis pechos pueden ser no tan grandes pero estoy orgullosa de mi trasero -era verdad a comparación de Zera o Vira sus senos eran pequeños pero tan grandes como la copa C pero su trasero grande y redondo, Jira sonrió y vio a Vira- Vira tiene los senos más grandes de todas nosotras y le encanta mamar vergas -Vira sonrió y se imaginó a si misma cubierta de semen en la cara- por ultimo tenemos a Zera ella es hija del jefe y nada más eso

Hey -dijo Zera molesta- bien entonces -Zera se acercó y le dio un fuerte beso a James en los labios, metió su lengua y la movió dentro de la boca de James, cuando lo dejo estaba moviendo sus caderas frotando su vagina en el pene de James- embarázame gran Guerrero -Zera se acostó en el suelo y abrió sus piernas mostrando su vagina del mismo color de piel derramando fluido blancos que llegaban y cubrían si ano, James se quedo sorprendido hasta recordar que no había tenido una novia en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, James solo dio un grito y se levanto dejando que sus músculos y pene aumentarán de tamaño, Zera solo sonrio y sujeto su vagina con ambas manos para abrirla-

Está duro -dijo Zera sonriendo, James solo metió su pene desde la punta con cuidado y luego lo metió con fuerza completamente- ¡Aaaaa! -Zera emitió un leve grito de placer por ello- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! -James movía sus caderas con fuerza penetrando y envistiendo la vagina de Zera- ¡Ah tan fuerte! ¡Tan rico! -Zera estaba gritando y gimiendo sujetando sus senos y los movía dejando que sus pezones se frotaran entre ellos, Vira y Jira se colocaron detrás de James y lo vieron-

Parece que ha perdido la razón -dijo Jira sonriendo-

Nosotras te haremos sentir bien -dijo Vira sonriendo, se colocó detrás de James mientras hacía su esfuerzo, la vagina de Zera estaba llenándose de fluidos dejando que cayeran al suelo, Vira solo se acercó al trasero de James y se lo abrió viendo su ano metió su lengua y James soltó un gemido algo extraño, Vira comenzó a mover su lengua dentro del ano de James, James se estaba excitándose tanto que sentí que su pene se ponía más duro, solo dio un último empujón hasta que terminó eyaculando dentro de Zera y ella soltó un gemido y su vagina derramó más fluidos-

¡Ah tan caliente! -gimió Zera por la excitacion, James estiró su cuerpo mientras su pene seguía dentro de la vagina de Zera llenando su utero, sacó su pene el cual seguía duro y la vagina de Zera derramaba algunos fluidos-

Hazlo con nosotras -dijo Jira sonriendo, las dos hembras lamieron el pene de James dejando que se mojara de saliva y los fluidos que tenía de Zera, James sujeto a Jira y la penetro por el ano con fuerza- ¡Ah! ¡Mi culo! ¡Se siente rico por mi culo! -Jira gritó soltando varios gemidos, James siguió moviéndose con fuerza, sujetaba las caderas de ahora y movía las suyas con tanta fuerza que los sonidos que se escuchaban eran de los fluidos de excitacion y el sudor que caían al suelo de parte ambos- ¡Ooooo! ¡Oh! ¡Ooooooo! -James movía sus caderas soltando gruñidos, comenzó a sonreír y moviendo sus caderas con tanta fuerza que terminó eyaculando entro de Jira dejando que gritara de placer, sujeto a Vira de la cabeza y le puso el pene en la boca-

¡Vamos límpialo! -James grito sonriendo, Vira sonrió y metió el pene de James en su boca, James movió las caderas dejando que los fluidos del ano de Jira se sintieron por toda su boca, James ya no soporto y termino eyaculando cubriendo la boca y cara de Vira dejándola llena de semen, Vira solo soltó un gemido y trago el semen que tenía en la boca, Jams sonrió y la sujetó con fuerza, le dio la vuelta y la penetro por la vagina-

¡Ah! ¡Ooooo! ¡Oh! -Vira estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras James movía sus caderas con fuerza, la envistió de forma rápida por corto tiempo hasta que terminó eyaculando dentro de ella, la dejo caer al suelo algo cansada-

De repente se puso muy goloso -dijo Zera sonriendo- no escaparás de este lugar

Tienes que follarnos hasta que crees a la siguiente generación -dijo Jira sonriendo, las tres se acostaron de lado y abrieron sus vaginas mojadas mostrando el interior-

FO LLA NOS -dijeron las tres sonriendo, James solo sonrió y así comenzó con cada una dejando que sus vaginas quedarán llenas, mojadas y satisfechas, pero en realidad James estaba acostado en una cama riendo y soltando baba, estaba desnudo y Byakun estaba detras de el de brazos cruzados, Hinata estaba embarazada, sonrojada y confundida, Boa solo estaba confundida-

¿Lo despertamos y le decimos que está soñando? -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

Son las drogas se quedara así por un buen rato -dijo Byakun sonriendo nervioso-

Si pero me está llenando las sabanas de baba y semen -dijo Boa molesta- no pienso limpiar eso

¡Soy el conquistador de toda China! -James grito sonriendo mientras los tres se alejaban de el un poco nerviosos-

¿Que son todos esos gritos? -dijo Izanamy llegando con lo que parecían ser unos juguetes en sus manos pero para bebés-

Nada cariño James se drogo y se puso hacer cosas locas de nuevo -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa-

¡Si me los comeré a todos por el culo! -James volvió a gritar y los cuatro solo se sorprendieron hasta asustarse-

Pobre nunca va a encontrar novia -dijeron los cuarto sorprendidos-

 ** _ _ **Tres idiotas cachondos y una linda Pan**__**

Era un día normal en China, en e palacio de los Guardianes los seis estaban reunidos entrenando, Hinata estaba parada sobre varios pedazos de bambú, eran pequeños troncos donde solo podría pararse se quedara sostenida por los dedos de los pies, estaba parada en un olor pie con el otro doblado frente a ella y tenía las manos juntas en una postura de meditación, en otro lado Boa estaba avanzando entre rocas que estaban en un suelo hecho de arena, dio un salto y le dio un golpe a una roca destruyendola en pedazos, James grito y salto quedando en medio de un ejército de muñecos hechos de roca, comenzó a pelear contra uno de esos muñecos, saltó y le dio una patada destruyendo la cabeza, volvió a girar destruyendo parte del cuerpo en una patada, en tiro lado se escucho un fuerte impacto y todos vieron a Byakun forcejeando con Izanamy, los dos tenían un brazo extendido y chocando los puños, de sus puños salían algunas descargas, otro extremo estaba Pan, pero esta Pan era un poco redondo y gorda, su cara era más tierna y parecía estar muy feliz-

Bien veamos si me sale esto -dijo Pan sonriendo, estaba usando una camisa sin mangas de color verde jade con bordes dorados, usaba unas vendas en las muñecas de color doradas, usaba un pantalón en un tono verdoso oscuro- una...-ella estaba en una viga en la parte del techo- dos...-retrocedió un par de pasos-

¿Pan? -dijo Byakun confundido, Izanamy le siguió la mirada y vieron a Pan en la viga-

¿Que piensa hacer? -dijo Izanamy confundido y nervioso- espera..

Acaso...-dijo James nervioso viendo a Pan- ¿va...a saltar..?

Tres...-Pan salió corriendo y dio un salto desde la esquina-

¡Pan! -gritaron los machos asustados, Pan se sujetó las piernas y comenzó a rodar en medio del aire creando un resplandor dorado-

¡Bala Ying Yang! -Pan gritó mientras giraba, James salió corriendo tratando de atraparla en medio del campo pero Pan lo impactó enterrándolo en el suelo con fuerza dejando un agujero, Pan rebotó y fue a otro extremo, Byakun solo se puso en frente y la sujetó con sus manos, estaba forcejeando un poco pero Pan lo estaba empujando con algo de fuerza-

Hay ya no aguante...-dijo Byakun nervioso, Pan termino empujándolo hasta que se estrelló con un muro quedando atorado, Pan volvió a rebotar y fue directo con Izanamy-

¡¿Ahora voy yo?! -Izanamy gritó nervioso, sujeto a Pan con sus manos igual que había hecho Byakun, la empujó con fuerza pero Pan tenía mas fuerza y lo empujaba más de lo que se podía ver, Izanamy solo soportaba el ataque- ¡Pan detente!

¡No puedo! -Pan gritó en medio de sus giros mientras Izanamy termino perdiendo, Pan lo empujó y los dos se estrellaron, Pan abrió los ojos confundida y noto que ya se había detenido, estaba en los brazos de Izanamy mientras Izanamy parecía que estaba sufriendo, estaba haciendo un split con el pantalón ajustado a su entrepierna-

Hay...perdón...¿estas bien? -dijo Pan algo preocupada-

Primero bájate y luego te lo digo -dijo Izanamy sufriendo un poco, Pan se bajó con cuidado pero por erró piso una vara de bambú y esta se levantó golpeando directamente en la entrepierna de Izanamy- hayaiyaiyai

¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! -Pan giró nerviosa, Izanamy cayó al suelo con ojos en forma de espiral por el golpe, los tres machos estaban sufriendo mientras Pan estaba nerviosa por ellos, los tres estaban levantados quejándose por los golpes que habían recibido- lo lamento, lo lamento mucho -Pan estaba sonrojada y bajando la cabeza pidiendo disculpas-

Descuida lo mejor es que estás bien -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Cierto estas heridas no son nada -dijo James sonriendo-

Lo importante es que no te pasó nada Pan chan -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata levantó una oreja con un leve tic en su ojo derecho-

 _ _¿Chan? ¿Le dijo Pan chan?__ -Hinata estaba algo molesta pensando en lo que le dijo Izanamy- ¿desde cuando le tiene tanto cariño? -Hinata susurró algo bajo-

Perdón de todas maneras...es que quería..usar una nueva técnica pero...todo me salió mal..-dijo Pan avergonzada, movió su brazo derecho y se quejó- me duele...-revisó su brazo y vio que estaba herido con una ligera mancha de sangre-

¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? -dijo Byakun algo intranquilo- déjame ver

Descuida Pan traeré algo para curarte -dijo Izanamy nervioso- solo déjame ver tu herida haré lo que pueda -os tres machos se estaban acercando a Pan tratando de curarla pero Pan estaba sonrojada y algo nerviosa-

Hay no puedo creerlo -dijo Boa molesta- apenas es herida y van corriendo como perros por el amo

Hay esto es realmente molesto -dijo Hinata molesta, sujeto a Izanamy del cuello de la camisa, a Byakun de la cola y Boa sujeto el cuello de James con la cola, las dos hembras jalaron a los machos alejándolos de Pan- parecen un trío de idiotas peleando por queso -los tres estaban por quejarse pero Hinata dio una patada al suelo rompiendo la roca dejándolos asustados- ¡Sentados! -los tres se sentaron en el suelo como si fueran perros- ¡Todos váyanse a dar un baño! ¡De Pan nos encargamos nosotras!

Si señora -dijeron los tres nervioso y se fueron corriendo de ahí para esconderse-

Vaya que buen control tienes en ellos -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Tu Pan tienes que ser un poco más difícil para ellos -dijo Hinata molesta-

¿Difícil? ¿A que te refieres con difícil? -dijo Pan confundida-

Lo que ella quiere decir es que por tu actitud tan pasiva los machos te ven como un blanco fácil para que puedan satisfacer sus necesidades -dijo Boa calmada-

Pensé que eran amables y lindos conmigo por alguna razón tranquila -dijo Pan sonrojada- pero ¿que voy a hacer? ¿Sus hago para que vean que no soy una fácil

Sencillo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- los vas a utilizar en todos los sentidos pero no te acuestes con ellos

No entiendo ¿que tienes en mente? -dijo Pan confundida-

Verás lo que harás será que saldrán con ellos tres, los seduces, cuando estén tan débiles por tus encantos les pides cosas, cosas que tú quieras -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Ah...ya entiendo y si tengo una idea de las cosas que quiero -dijo Pan sonriendo- y ya se que hacer -Pan y Hinata se estaban riendo un poco mientras Boa esperaba lo peor-

Esto no va a resultar bien -dijo Boa calmada, más tarde Byakun estaba caminando por el pasillo el solo, Pan, Hinata y Boa asomaron sus cabezas viéndolo un momento-

Bien Byakun es presa fácil, pero recuerda no caigas en sus encantos masculinos, no tengas sexo solo engatusalo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Entendido -dijo Pan sonriendo, ella suspiró y se acercó a Byakun- hola Byakun

Oh hola Pan ¿qué pasó? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Nada solo quiero que me acompañes a un lado -dijo Pan sonriendo, sujeto el brazo derecho de Byakun y lo llevó a un lado, los dos se sentaron frente a un árbol y Pan sonrió pegando su cabeza al mentón de Byakun-

Bien ¿que querías pedirme? -dijo Byakun sonriendo ligeramente sonrojado-

Solo una cosa -dijo Pan sonriendo, se acercó a la espalda de Byakun y lo comenzó a masajear con sus manos, pasó sus menos y le masajes los brazos- vaya que grandes músculos, que fuertes hombros

Gracias -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Pan le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda dejando que sus huesos sonaran y Byakun se relajó, le tallo la espalda una vez más- ah que rico se siente -Pan sonrió un momento pero Byakun se dio la vuelta- oye sabes me gustaría llevarte a una cita pero creo que no quiero terminar este momento tan bueno

¿De...de...que hablas? -dijo Pan nerviosa y sonrojada, Byakun sonrió y se acercó dándole un beso en los labios, Pan estaba sorprendida pero se dejó llevar por el beso, cerró los ojos y pasó sus manos por la espalda de Byakun, Byakun la empujo un poco sin dejar de besarla, Byakun pasó sus manos por el busto de Pan y le abrió la camisa mostrando su pecho negro cubierto de vendas, le quitó la camisa y luego fueron las vendas dejando que mostrará un par de pechos blancos con el pezon rosado, Byakun se alejó y le sujetó uno de sus senos con una mano, Pan comenzó a soltar leves gemidos con una respiración agitada, Pan estaba gimiendo un poco y pasó su mano por la zona de la entrepierna de Byakun sintiendo que estaba excitado-

Pan abrió el pantalón de Byakun dejando que mostrará su pene erecto y duro, lo sujetó con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo con su mano, lo siento con sus dos menos y las movió masajeando el pene de Byakun, Byakun estaba sonriendo sonrojado dejando que Pan siguiera su labor, Byakun sonrió y le dio un beso, pasó sus manos por su pantalón y se lo quitó, junto a sus pantaletas, la vagina de Pan tenía el pelo negro pero era rosada, metió sus dedos dejando que soltara leves gemidos y fluidos vaginales, movió los dedos de adentro hacia afuera doblándolos dentro de ella, Pan estaba gimiendo un poco fuerte hasta que se corrio llenando la mano derecha de Byakun de sus fluidos, Byakun sonrio y sujeto la pierna derecha de Pan, la levanto dejando que mostrará su vagina, Byakun froto su pene en la vagina de Pan dejando que los fluidos lo cubrieran levemente, siguió frotándolo moviendo las caderas hasta que metió su pene con cuidado, Pan se sonrojó y comenzó a gemir, cuando Byakun metió todo su pene Pan soltó un fuerte grito mezclado con un gemido -

Byakun comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma lenta pero fuerte, Pan estaba gimiendo con algo de fuerza, movió las caderas con fuerza, la vagina de Pan estaba soltando fluidos de su vagina con cada envestida, el suelo tenía manchas de humedad, Byakun siguió moviendo sus caderas con fuerza dejando que Pan soltara gritos y gemidos, las piernas de Pan te,volaban y Byakun la sujetó de ambas piernas y movió sus caderas con más fuerza p, Pan grito y termino expulsando fluidos y Byakun sacó su pene y eyaculo fuera de la vagina de Pan, Pan estaba cansada y los dos quedaron sentados en el tronco-

Con lo que quería...-dijo Pan sonriendo-

Perdón te interrumpí -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Si...de hecho quiero que me lleves a una cita está noche pero a un nuevo restaurante muy costoso de cinco estrellas -dijo Pan sonriendo dejando a Byakun con los ojos en blanco- por favor por mi -Pan sonrió moviendo las piernas-

Está bien...por ti hermosa lo que sea -dijo Byakun sonriendo- __Me voy a quedar sin dinero-__

 ** _ _ **Continuará-**__**


	36. Tres idiotas y una linda Pan - Segunda

_**Tres idiotas cachondos y una linda Pan -Segunda parte-**_

En el palacio imperial de los Guardianes se escuchaban algunos gemidos, Byakun estaba metiendo la lengua dentro de la vagina de Pan, Pan estaba gimiendo sujetando sus senos con las manos, estaba apoyada en un árbol parada con un pie, estaba desnuda y Byakun también, Byakun movía la lengua dentro y fuera de la vagina de Pan y luego la movió de forma rápida frotando el clítoris de Pan-

Ah...así...ah...que rico -dijo Pan entre gemidos, Byakun le metió dos de sus dedos haciendo que la vagina de Pan expulsara más fluidos, doblaba los dedos dentro tocando el punto g de la vagina de Pan- ¡Sí! -los dedos de Byakun seguían tocando esa misma pared- me corro...me corro...me corro -Pan dio un grito y expulsó más fluidos de su vagina llenando la mano de Byakun, Byakun sonrió y vio que Pan cayó al suelo dejando que su vagina rosada quedará más que empapada, Byakun sujeto a Pan de su trasero y la levanto, Pan estaba muy excitada y solo abrió las piernas por inercia, Byakun aprovechó y la penetro con fuerza-

¡Aaaa! -Byakun estaba envistiéndola con fuerza dejando que sus fluidos cayeran al suelo y Pan gemía con fuerza, la vagina de Pan sonaba con cada golpe, era un sonido acuoso, húmedo y los fluidos que salían caían han suelo-

Ah...ha...ah...sigue...no pares...no pares...-Pan hablaba entre gemidos mientras Byakun aplicaba más fuerza envistiendo a Pan, le dio la vuelta dejándola de pie y con la cara apoyada contra el árbol, la sujeto de la cadera y la penetro por la vagina- ¡Aaaa! -Byakun aplicaba más fuerza y rapidez haciendo que Pan gritara más fuerte, Byakun sonrió y eyaculo dentro de Pan- ¡Aaaaa me corro! -Pan levantó la mirada y cayó de rodillas al suelo dejando que el semen de Byakun y par de sus fluidos cayeran al suelo mezclados desde su vagina, cuando terminaron los dos estaban acostados en el árbol-

¿Que te pareció? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Excelente...-dijo Pan sonriendo sonrojada- oye si no es mucha molestia...ya que...me utilizaste -Byakun levantó una ceja confundido y movió las orejas- quiero tener una cena en un restaurante elegante esta noche por favor...-Byakun estaba por decir que no pero una mirada a los ojos de Pan lo convenció de forma rápida-

Está...bien...vayamos -dijo Byakun nervioso, Pan sonrió complacida, más tarde en la noche Pan vistiendo un vestido negro elegante con bordes dorados y unos aretes en sus orejas, estaba ligeramente maquillada en los labios, Byakun solo usaba un traje de maestro de gala de color blanco y negro - luces hermosa

Gracias y tú luces muy guapo -dijo Pan sonriendo, los dos estaban caminando por la ciudad recorriéndola a mitad de la noche, Pan llevó a Byakun a la zona más cercana al palacio del emperador, Byakun estaba sorprendido viendo todo el lujo, toda lo que costaba más que lo que se hubiera imaginado-

Pan...este lugar...es un poco...caro -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Si pero tú puedes pagarlo ¿verdad? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Eso...creo...-dijo Byakun nervioso, cuando vio los dos habían llegado a un gran restaurante que parecía un palacio, aún su puerta parecía tener un mango de oro y una gran puerta de madera de roble- oh...no...Pu...Panda...

Vayamos -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Adiós a mis días de viejito -dijo Byakun sorprendido, los dos entraron y después de un rato salieron pero Byakun estaba llorando- bu...bu...buju...esto es más triste que el final de Logan Wolverine

A mí me gustó -dijo Pan sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que Pan pasó por un recibidor de vestidos y noto un gran vestido para dama estilo chino, era de color verde Jade en tonos dorados, tenía las mangas largas, grandes un bordado de flores de loto, con una cinta dorada en la cintura atada en un moño, estaba sorprendida era un vestido digno de una reina vio el precio y se sorprendió- es un vestido que solo un rey puede pagar... ¿un rey? -lo pensó un momento y recordó a alguien que tenía dinero suficiente cómo un rey-

Jiji -Pan solo río un poco mostrando una sonrisa maligna, en otro lado Izanamy estaba cargando un retrato y una guitarra, estaba en un bosque claro, con un río frente a él, había varios árboles y frente a él estaba un tronco tirado-

Bueno...hay…agua...hay árboles tal como te gusta -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- espero esto te guste abuelo -frente a él estaba el retrato de su abuelo y maestro, comenzó a tocar un poco lento-

 _ **There's a man going around taking names**_ -comenzó a cantar un poco pero en vez de un canto normal era como si hablar y contará _ **\- And he decides who to free and who to blame Everybody won't be treated all the same There'll be a golden ladder reaching down**_ -tocó más rápido esta vez- _**When the Man comes**_ _**around**_

 _ **The hairs on your arm will stand up**_ -siguió tocando cuando Pan llego- _**At the terror in each sip and in each sup Will you partake of that last offered cup? Or disappear into the potter's ground**_ -volvió a tocar un más rápido y Pan sonrió levemente- _**When the Man comes around**_

 _ **Hear the trumpets, hear the pipers**_ -siguió tocando rápido y canto un poco sonriendo- _**One hundred million angels singing, Multitudes are marching to the big kettledrum Voices calling, voices crying Some are born and some are dying It's Alpha and Omega's kingdom come**_

 _ **And the whirlwind is in the thorn tree The virgins are all trimming their wicks**_ -Pan sonrío al escuchar esa parte e Izanamy siguió tocando- _**The whirlwind is in the thorn tree It's hard for thee to kick against the pricks**_ -siguió tocando con más fuerza- _**When the Man comes around**_ -dejó de tocar y guardó la guitarra en un estuche junto a la foto y Pan aplaudió un poco-

También acepto propinas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Creo que fue maravilloso que le hayas tocado esa canción -dijo Pan sonriendo- supongo que le gustaba

Si él la hizo posible -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Quería verte -dijo Pan sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un abrazo pasando sus brazos por su cuello e Izanamy se confundió- él ya está en un mejor lugar

Lo sé -dijo Izanamy más calmado- gracias -Pan pasó sus manos por sus brazos y sujeto su mano dejando que soltara su guitarra, lo empujo un poco y lo sentó en el tronco de nuevo- ¿qué haces?

Tu tranquilo yo me encargo de todo -dijo Pan sonriendo, le dio un beso en los labios, Izanamy se dejó guiar mientras Pan estaba encima de él, pasó sus manos por su espalda mientras Pan besaba a Izanamy sin alejar sus brazos de sus hombros, Izanamy le abrió la camisa mostrando sus vendajes, le quitó los vendajes liberando los senos de Pan, le sujetó los senos y los movió un poco, los movió de arriba abajo un poco, los presionaba y luego le chupo los pezones, los lamió un poco y luego les dio una ligera mordida entre sus dientes, Pan estaba gimiendo un poco sujetando la cabeza de Izanamy frotando su cabeza-  
Pan movió sus caderas un poco cortando su vagina en la pierna derecha de Izanamy, su vagina estaba comenzando a mojarse y sus fluidos comenzaban a mostrarse por su ropa, Izanamy solo la levanto y le quitó el pantalón de forma rápida mostrando que la vagina de Pan estaba llena de fluidos-

Panda mala estas toda húmeda -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Claro que si solo hazlo -dijo Pan sonriendo, Izanamy se quitó la ropa, la penetro con lentitud y Pan soltó un gemido mientras sus fluidos solo salían de su vagina mojada, Izanamy comenzó a moverse fuerte- ¡Ah! -se movió de nuevo haciendo gemir a Pan, se movió más rápido y más fuerte, la vagina de Pan sonaba muy húmeda, el pene de Izanamy entraba y salía de Pan de forma un poco lenta pero sus moviéndose era más fuertes, la vagina de pan soltaba más fluidos mientras Pan solo gritaba y soltaba gemidos-

Me vas ...a partir...si...sigue que rico...-dijo Pan entre gemidos, Izanamy aplicaba más fuerza moviendo sus caderas- ¡Me corro! -Pan gritó derramando fluido encima de Izanamy, Izanamy le dio la vuelta y la sujeto de sus senos, la envestía con fuerza- ¡Espera...si sigues...así...de fuerte…me voy a correr! -Pan estaba gritando mientras sacaba la lengua entre gemidos y soltaba vapor de la boca entre cada gemido, Izanamy le sujetó los senos y se los presionó con algo de fuerza- ¡Me corro, me corro, me corro! -Pan termino expulsando varios fluidos de su vagina dejando una mancha en todo el suelo, Izanamy la recostó de lado y le abrió la pierna dejándola encima de su hombro izquierdo, la siguió envistiendo con fuerza y Pan gemía con fuerza-

¡Ah...! ¡No...! ¡Es vergonzoso! -Izanamy siguió aplicando más fuerza mientras la vagina de Pan sonaba húmeda y sumamente mojada, sus senos se movían de arriba abajo por cada golpe que Izanamy le daba, siguió con sus movimientos hasta que Pan sintió las palpitaciones del pene de Izanamy- ¡No te corras en mí! ¡No te corras en mí! -Izanamy no aguanto y termino eyaculando dentro de Pan, sacó su pene y la vagina de Pan sacó más fluidos y el semen de Izanamy, Pan estaba cansada acostada en el árbol-

Estoy...agotada...-dijo Pan un poco cansada mientras de su vagina salía más fluidos-

Perdóname Pan es que no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- te lo compensaré si quieres de la forma que tú quieras -Pan sonrió un poco y se dio la vuelta-  
Acércate -dijo Pan calmada e Izanamy se acercó a ella- quiero algo de ti...-Izanamy estaba confundido pero más tarde los dos estaban en la tienda de vestidos donde Pan había visto el vestido verde Jade- quiero eso

¡¿Eso?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido- pero...pero...es que...eso...es

Tu casi me tomas por el culo y te corriste dentro de mí, si salgo embarazada tendrás que hacerte responsable -dijo Pan molesta e Izanamy estaba confundido- quiero ese vestido y me mantendré callada

Está bien...-dijo Izanamy deprimido, más tarde Pan estaba usando su vestido nuevo haciendo que todos en la ciudad la vieran como a una reina, en cambio Izanamy estaba revisando su dinero- creo que...no podré...comer...en diez años...-Pan estaba más que contenta con su nuevo vestido, después de guardarlo fue a casa de su padre junto con los demás Guardianes-

Papa estoy en casa -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Hija que bueno que vuelves -dijo Ping sonriendo- la parte de atrás se llenó de mucha basura y quiero que la saques

Papa sabes que odio ensuciarme de basura -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Saca la basura -dijo Ping molesto-

Está bien -dijo Pan nerviosa y luego pensó en el vestido y la cena- mmmm ya use mis encantos para el vestido y la comida creo que usarlas en alguien más no estaría mal -vio a James el cual estaba sentado sin hacer nada- ooooo James...-cantó sonriendo y James la vio, más tarde James estaba gimiendo sonrojada mientras Pan estaba sujetando su pene con ambas manos-

Oh...Pan...si...-dijo James entre gemidos, Pan metió el pene de James en toda su boca llegando hasta su garganta, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y luego lo saco dándole una lamida entre la cabeza y los genitales, con su mano derecha le sujetó los genitales y los movió un poco masajeándolos, James estaba gimiendo como una chica y Pan lamia la cabeza del pene de James y luego le dio una ligera mordida con los labios-  
¿Te gusta chico malo? -Pan puso el pene de James entre sus senos y luego los movió de arriba abajo dejando que James disfrutará, los siguió moviendo los senos una reina y el otro bajar, los sujeto a ambos y luego los movió masturbando a James- vamos sácalo...quiero...ese semen sácalo

Hay me corro -James soltó un leve grito y eyaculo en la cara de Pan llenándola de semen, Pan solo sonrió y se lanzó los labios-

Ahora quiero que hagas algo por mí -dijo Pan sonriendo- y yo te masturbare toda la semana con mis senos

¡Con gusto! -James sonrío esperanzado-

Quiero que ayudes a mi papa con la tienda -dijo Pan sonriendo, James solos asintió pero todo pasó cuando vio una gran montaña de pura porquería, cosas y comidas hechas a perder detrás del restaurante del señor Ping, Pan solo se estaba riendo de todo lo que había hecho, más tarde en el palacio los machos estaban tomando un baño-  
No puedo creer que recogí mucha porquería...no podré volver a comer dumplings en mucho tiempo -dijo James asqueado-

Te fue mejor que a mí, Pan me estafo con una comida muy pero muy costosa -dijo Byakun asustado- tuve que pagar el ahorro de un año entero de misiones

¿Que te dio a cambio? -dijo James sorprendido-

Sexo, puro, puro sexo -dijo Byakun calmado-

A mí me dio sexo oral -dijo James calmado-

¡Esa Panda nos está manipulando! -Izanamy se levantó de la tina apretando los puños-

¿De qué hablas? -dijo James confundido-

La cena cara, el limpiar el restaurante del señor Ping...y yo le pagué un vestido -dijo Izanamy molesto- nos está manipulando usando el sexo y nuestros sentimientos

¡Nos está manipulando Panda gorda! -Byakun se levantó molesto- pero...ella no es así…

Es verdad...-dijo Izanamy serio- alguien más astuta, malvada, toda una serpiente rastrera que sabe cómo conseguir todo lo que quiera usando el sexo

Alguien que sepa de manipulación -dijo James molesto y los tres se pusieron a pensar un poco-

¡Hinata! -dijeron los tres molestos-

Hay esa gata me las va a pagar -dijo Byakun molesto- no sin antes me vengue de Pan

Yo también quiero venganza -dijo James molesto- deberíamos atarlas a las dos y luego lanzarlas escaleras abajo que reboten como balones

Yo pienso igual -dijo Byakun molesto-

Esperen...creo que tengo una mejor idea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los tres estuvieron hablando y luego sonrieron de forma maligna, a la mañana siguiente Pan estaba limpiando el patio-

Me pregunto si usando mis encantos puedo hacer que Grulla o Mono barran esto por mí -dijo Pan calmada-

Hola Pan -dijo Byakun sonriendo llegando con un ramo de flores-

Hola Byakun -dijo Pan sonriendo- ¿y esas flores?

Son para ti por nuestra cita -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Pan las tomo y le dio un beso en la frente-

Gracias son hermosas -dijo Pan sonriendo un poco sonrojada, Byakun sonrió y sé alejo un poco-

Iré por algo de agua -dijo Byakun sonriendo, se alejó y se escondió en la esquina mientras Pan sonreía-

Hola Pan -dijo James sonriendo llegando por la puerta principal- termine de ayudar a tu padre

Gracias lo hiciera hecho yo misma pero tú eres un macho fuerte -dijo Pan sonriendo- ten tu recompensa -le dio un beso en la mejilla y James sonrío- te veo más tarde

Claro -dijo James sonriendo y se fue al salón de los héroes para esconderse-

Hola Pan -dijo Izanamy sonriendo llegando por el frente-

Hola ¿qué pasó? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Nada, sólo quería verte, además estaba pensando que si quieras ir a una obra de teatro conmigo más tarde, es de gala así que podrás usar tu nuevo vestido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Qué maravilloso -dijo Pan sonriendo, Izanamy la sujetó de la cintura y luego la acerco para darle un beso en los labios, Pan le regresó el beso pero Byakun y James sonrieron y asintieron-

¡Pan! -gritaron los dos serios y Pan se separó asustada y vio a los dos sorprendida- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Ella está saliendo conmigo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- así que pueden largarse

¡Saliendo contigo! Estás equivocado ella es mía -dijo Byakun molesto- ella y yo tuvimos sexo

Yo también tuve sexo con Pan -dijo Izanamy serio-

Yo tuve sexo oral con ella -dijo James molesto-

¡Eso no cuenta! -dijeron los dos molestos-

Le di una cena -dijo Byakun molesto y Pan se asustó un poco-

Yo le di un vestido -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Yo limpie y trata con su padre...-dijo James serio-

Un momento...Entonces Pan...nos usaste -dijo Izanamy serio, Pan no dijo nada y solo se quedó quieta- es verdad...

Pensé que lo teníamos era especial -dijo Byakun un poco dolido-

¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme Pan? -dijo James dolido, los tres estaban rodeando a Pan la cual estaba nerviosa-

Esperen chicos, chicos, por favor todo tiene una explicación -dijo Pan nerviosa, los tres se estaban acercando- miren...lo hice con los tres a los tres los quiero pero…yo...bueno...

¿A los tres nos quieres? -dijo Byakun sorprendido- pero yo soy el mejor amante sexual

Hay por favor si se queda contigo lo único que ganara es sexo sin sentimiento hasta enfermedades venéreas -dijo Izanamy molesto- yo soy un mejor novio, le puedo dar amor y lo que ella quiera

Por favor solo eres el novio materialista -dijo James molesto- yo sí le puedo dar todo el amor que quiera -empujó a Izanamy de los hombros e Izanamy regresó para sujetarlo del cuello en una llave, Byakun le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el estómago-

¡Deténganse! -Pan gritó nerviosa pero los tres comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, Izanamy sujeto a Byakun y lo tiro al suelo para comenzar a golpearlo en la cara, James gruño y le salto encima a Izanamy y le mordió el cuello en la parte de atrás haciendo que gritara pero trataba de golpearlo con sus codos- ¡No lo hagan! ¡Por favor no se peleen! -Pan estaba asustada y se dio la vuelta para correr- ¡Mono Grulla ayúdenme! -Pan salió corriendo y los machos se detuvieron-

Ya se fue vamos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Entendido -dijeron los dos sonriendo, los tres se levantaron, Izanamy fue por una mochila y la trajo del salón de los héroes, Byakun y James trajeron lo que parecía un escenario para marionetas, Izanamy sacó unas marionetas de dos lobos y un tigre blanco, eran marionetas de ellos mismos-

Listo, ahí viene rápido -dijo James sonriendo, los tres se metieron en el pequeño escenario y las marionetas de ellos salieron, eran marionetas grandes, gruesas y bien hechas con pequeños ganchos en las manos para darles movimientos-

Se estaban peleando muy feo, no sé cómo detenerlos me dio miedo -dijo Pan asustada-

Pan cálmate de seguro que todo tiene solución -dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Es verdad son buenos amigos todo tiene solución pero veremos cómo los calmamos -dijo Mono calmado-

Si podremos con agua fría -dijo Grulla sonriendo, los cuatro se acercaron pero vieron el escenario y las tres marionetas- ¿qué es esto?

 _ **Juega niño el poder nuestro es, procura llegar al final y luchar con valor, en los campos deja flores crecer feliz**_ -las tres marionetas estaban cantando y moviéndose de lado a lado como un baile-

Siiii marionetas -dijo Grulla sonriendo aplaudiendo con sus alas de forma rápida y corrió para sentarse frente al escenario-

Amo las marionetas -dijo Mono sonriendo y se sentó junto a Grulla-

Pero...pero...es que...ellos estaban -dijo Pan sorprendida, los tres machos asomaron sus cabezas por el escenario sonriendo-

¿Nosotros que Pan? -dijo Byakun sonriendo- estábamos haciendo la presentación de marionetas -los otros dos asintieron y las marionetas también-

Pan todo está bien si, aquí no hay pelea ve por un poco de agua a la cocina -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Pan estaba confundida pero todo estaba frente a ella dejándola sorprendida-  
Sabes que...si...tienes razón voy por un poco de agua -dijo Pan nerviosa- ya regreso -Pan se fue a la cocina y los seis la vieron alejarse-

Bien estamos haciéndole una broma a Pan todos finjan que peleen por Pan -dijo James sonriendo-

De acuerdo -dijeron Grulla y Mono sonriendo-

Todavía digo que esto es mala idea pero también estoy en contra de lo que Pan les estaba haciendo -dijo Víbora calmada, guardaron todo en el salón, Víbora se alejó un poco- ahí viene listos -los machos asintieron sonriendo-

Si ya estoy bien Víbora el agua me ayudó ahora todos...-Pan Lugo y se tocó con los machos peleando entre ellos de nuevo, Izanamy ataba estrangulando a James, James mordía a Mono de sus costillas y Mono golpeaba a James en la cara con sus puños, Byakun estaba golpeando a Grulla en el pecho con los puños, lo levanto y sujeto a Izanamy del cuello y estaba por apuñalarlo con el pico de Grulla-

¡Pan es mía! -gritaron todos los machos, los machos cambiaron de posición y volvieron a pelear de una forma salvaje asustando más a Pan-

¡No! ¡No peleen! ¡Yo no quería esto! -gritó Pan asustada- ¡Víbora como pasó!

Pan se están por matar ve por Tigresa o por Song, detenlos no quiero que nadie muera -dijo Víbora llorando del miedo, Pan se asustó más y se fue corriendo, siguió corriendo- hey ya se fue -los machos se detuvieron y fueron a otro lado, Mono trajo un tablero de damas, Byakun se acomodó la ropa y se sentó junto a Mono para simular que jugaban un poco, Grulla y James trajeron un equipo para dibujar un retrato, Izanamy trajo una marioneta y se sentó junto a Víbora-

Ya ahí viene -dijo Grulla sonriendo, los seis se pusieron a hacer otras cosas-  
Miren, miren se están peleando cálmenlos -dijo Pan asustada, a su lado estaba Tigresa y Song, las dos felinas vieron a todos haciendo cosas diferentes-

Listo yo gano la partida -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Rayos perdí de nuevo -dijo Mono sorprendido-

El arte me da paz -dijo James sonriendo pintando un poco junto a Grulla-

Y el lobo dijo soplare y soplare y tu casa derribaré -dijo Izanamy sonriendo jugando con la marioneta de lobo junto a Víbora la cual reía-

Pan...¿esto una batalla callejera peligrosa? -dijo Tigresa confundida- no están haciendo nada malo

Es verdad están tranquilos -dijo Song confundida-

Pero es que...estaban...peleando...se estaban…por matarse -dijo Pan asustada, Song se acercó a James, Tigresa fue con Izanamy y Víbora- pero Grulla estabas por matar a James, Byakun tú pensabas comerte a Mono

No sé de qué hablas, Mono y yo estamos jugando damas chinas -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Es cierto Pan esto es un juego sin estrés -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Grulla me enseñó a pintar mira -dijo James sonriendo mostrando una pintura de Song desnuda, cubierta por una sabana en la zona íntima con una mano en los senos y parada sobre una almeja gigante-

¿Esa soy yo? -dijo Song sorprendida- vaya está hermosa, soy hermosa

Yo ayudaba a Izanamy a hacer una marioneta de lobo para un espectáculo para los niños -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Es mejor que hacer magia para gente sobria -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mostrando su marioneta-

No entiendo porque decías que se estaban matando, ellos están bien Pan -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- sabes que mejor ve a descansar un momento

Pero, pero, pero, pero, esto no está bien, todo está extraño -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Pan ¿me podrías traer mi guitarra? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- la necesito para una canción a dueto, ¿Tigresa me ayudas?

Con gusto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Está bien...ya vuelvo...-dijo Pan nerviosa, suspiró y se retiró, los demás se rieron un poco y la vieron alejarse, todos guardaron las cosas, Song le pinto el ojo derecho a Grulla con pintura roja y el sujeto un pincel en él, Tigresa trajo un pescado de la cocina, Víbora se colocó debajo de una roca y puso lo que parecía un pedazo de cola de víbora de su mismo color pero hecha de papel mache y pintura roja, Byakun, James e Izanamy asintieron y sonrieron-

Ahí viene -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Pan estaba caminando algo lento sujetando una guitarra-

Sé que no estoy loca, yo sé lo que vi ellos estaban peleando -dijo Pan nerviosa- mejor no digo nada y les dio la guitarra -cuando llegó se llevó un gran susto, Grulla tenía un pincel clavado en el ojo, Víbora estaba muerta aplastada por una roca y cortada por la mitad con su otra mitad a un lado, Mono estaba colgado de su cola desde un árbol, Song estaba encima de James golpeándolo con una roca en la cabeza-

¡Muere! ¡Muere! -Song estaba gritando mientras se reía y golpeaba a James hasta que su cara se llenó de sangre-

¡Muere de una vez! -Tigresa estaba golpeando a Izanamy con el pescado, lo siguió golpeando hasta que lo soltó y comenzó a estrangularlo con fuerza y él se ahogaba-

¡James! ¡Tigresa no le des guachinangazos! -Pan estaba muy asustada y lloraba de ver tanta sangre en el suelo, sintió que alguien la sujetó de un pie y ella volteo a ver que era Byakun quien tenía las manos llenas de sangre y en su cuello había un cuchillo clavado-

Pan... ¿por...que? ¿Por qué...nos...Hiciste…esto? -dijo Byakun ahogándose en sangre-

¡No! ¡NOOOOOO! -Pan se fue corriendo, llorando y muy asustada, todos se rieron un poco y se levantaron, se limpiaron y se juntaron en parejas, Tigresa e Izanamy estaban juntos e Izanamy tenía la guitarra en las manos, Víbora estaba sentada sobre Grulla, Mono y Byakun se sentaron juntos, Song y James estaban igual mientras Song tenía su retrato en las manos-

Es en serio, se están matando, tengo miedo -dijo Pan llorando mientras Hinata la abrazaba y la acompañaba hasta llegar al patios no puedo, esto es mi culpa, es mi culpa

Tranquila Pan, Pan descuida yo los calmo -dijo Hinata preocupa, las dos llegaron al patio principal pero al verlo notaron un sonido de guitarra, cuando llegaron vieron que Izanamy estaba tocando y todos estaban sentados formando un círculo-

 _ **A veces olvido hasta dormir, el sol se pone y se vuelve a asomar, así es desde que te conocí**_ -canto Tigresa tocando su pecho sonriendo, todos estaban sonriendo-

 _ **Y cuando estoy de mal humor, solo basta verte y de inmediato me siento mejor**_ -Izanamy estaba cantando sonriendo, James y Song juntaron sus cabezas sonriendo moviendo los cuerpos al sonido de la canción, Grulla y Víbora estaban sonriendo abrazados si podían-

 _ **Es un silencio tan romántico**_ -Tigresa canto y pego su cabeza al hombro de Izanamy, los dos juntaron sus colas dejándolas enrolladas, todos tenían una atmósfera romántica- _**el escuchar tan solo tu respiración**_

 _ **Y que de pronto sienta tu voz, recorrer mi ser**_ -Tigresa e Izanamy cantaron con fuerza- _**porque eres tú quien siempre me mostró una sonrisa real**_ -Byakun y Mono estaban cantando sonriendo, Grulla y Víbora también cantaban pero ellos se miraban enamorados- _**y hasta las lágrimas pueden brillar como una estrella fugaz**_ -Song y James cantaron sonriendo frotando sus cabezas sonriendo como si fueran una arena enamorada- _**toma mi mano no sientas temor**_ -Tigresa tocó el hombro derecho de Izanamy mientras él sonreía y tocaba la guitarra _ **\- tus heridas yo sanare el cielo cubiertos de estrellas sin fin son promesas sin realizar**_ -todos cantaron sonriendo-

¡¿Que está pensando aquí?! -Hinata gritó sorprendida, todos se detuvieron y la vieron sonriendo- ¡¿No se supone que se estaban matando?! ¡Además ¿qué hace Tigresa pegada a Izanamy toda melosa?!

¿Qué tiene de malo? Él es soltero -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

También ¿por qué nos mataríamos? Aquí todos somos amigos -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Pero estaban peleándose -dijo Hinata nerviosa- asustaron a Pan hasta la muerte  
¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Todo fue culpa de Hinata, ella me dijo que saliera con ustedes! ¡Ya no soporto este juego por favor, chicos! -Pan gritó asustada-

¡Lo sabía! -Izanamy grito sonriendo y se levantó señalando a las dos- sabía que ustedes había planeado algo así

Bien Izanamy tu plan funcionó, todo salió a la perfección -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Si caíste redondita Pan -dijo James sonriendo-

Esperen... ¿todo esto fue una broma? ¿Fue mentira todo lo que vi? -dijo Pan llorando un poco-

Si, desciframos el plan hace poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- se nos hizo raro que Pan nos pidiera cosas que nunca lo había hecho -Hinata estaba nerviosa-

¿O sea cómo? -dijo Hinata nerviosa- bueno...yo...tengo tengo...que...-Hinata estaba retrocediendo un poco pero Izanamy creo una espada de energía blanca y la lanzo cayendo cerca de la cola de Hinata- chicos, chicos vamos

¿Cómo lo descubrieron? -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Sencillo cuando Pan me fue a buscar me mordió la oreja izquierda y comenzó a acariciarme el mentón sabe muy bien que me gusta que consientan así, usó el sexo y luego me dijo que quería ir a ver vestidos, yo confiado por el sexo accedí a eso y le pague un vestido de 500 000 yenes -dijo Izanamy molesto-

En cambio a mí me masajes la espalda, los músculos y otras partes, cuando se quitó la ropa y uso sus senos me confié, uso el sexo y me engaño para llevarla a una cena buffet de cinco estrellas y un gasto de más de 300 000 yenes -dijo Byakun serio y molesto-

A mí me masturbo toda la semana con sus senos y todos para que fuera a la tienda de su padre y lo ayudara con todas las cosas que Pan no quería hacer y limpie su palacio -dijo James molesto-

Pero...pero… ¿cómo supieron que Hinata me dio la idea? -dijo Pan nerviosa-  
Sencillo Pan, tu eres sensible, confiable y humilde, pero en cambio Hinata no -dijo Izanamy molesto y Hinata se enojó un poco- Hinata es testaruda, terca y también sabe bien como manipular

Eso si -dijo Hinata sería- ¿y ahora que lo saben qué harán?

Pan regresaras el vestido y el dinero -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Me pagarás la cena -dijo Byakun serio-

Limpiaras el palacio durante un año entero -dijo James molesto Pan suspiró y se quejó un poco-

Pero Hinata tú también vs a recibir tu castigo y será grande -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No, o por favor no, todos menos eso -dijo Hinata nerviosa e Izanamy asintió, más tarde Hinata ase estaba quejando igual que Pan- ¡Por favor ya aprendimos la lección! –las dos estaban colgadas de los calzones mientras sus vaginas sufrían de un calzón chino-

Ya no siento mi vagina…ya entendí mi castigo ya bájenme –dijo Pan asustada, en la cocina todos los implicados estaban riendo un poco-

 _ **Trailer -(Sonido This is my World de Assassins creed)**_

 _ ****_En el palacio de Jade estaban Po, James, Byakun e Izanamy entrenando, de otro lado estaban Song, Kira, Boa, Tigresa y Hinata suspirando sonrojadas y suspirando sonriendo-

Ellos cuatro son los Guerreros más poderosos de todos los tiempos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po y Byakun se lanzaron al agua desde la orilla- son valientes -James estaba parado de un pie en el techo del palacio con las palmas juntas- poderosos -Izanamy estaba rodeado de más de veinte enemigos, gritó y golpeó el suelo liberando una onda de energía que hizo que los sujetos se alejaran de él por el impacto- pero ¿qué pasaría si ellos se llegaba a poner en contra de nuestras vidas? -Tigresa estaba preocupada viendo a Hinata frente a ella la cual estaba sonriendo-

Descuida dudo mucho que eso llegue a pasar -dijo Hinata sonriendo cruzada de brazos- gatita mediosa -Hinata solo se reía, Byakun, James, Po e Izanamy estaban corriendo por los tejados de un pueblo, era de noche, los cuatro siguieron corriendo hasta que saltaron y cayeron de pie en medio de un campo

-  
Esto es extraño, según la carta nos dijeron que aquí estaba alguien que nos esperaría -dijo Po sorprendido, Izanamy se acercó a un cuerpo notando que era un conejo pero no tenía ojos y parecía que su cuerpo estaba seco y sin vida-

Alguien mató a los aldeanos o algo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, se escuchó un rayo y los cuatro solo vieron una neblina negra, Byakun gritó sujetándose el cuello mientras la neblina entraba en su boca, James se tapó los oídos gritando, Po solo cayó al suelo sujetándose el pecho e Izanamy cayó al suelo gritando sujetando sus oídos-

Por fin vinieron -frente a ellos apareció una loba de ojos azules, tenía el pelo negro y blanco, usaba un vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo, en las manos tenía garras de metal, tenía un busto blanco, grande y redondo con los senos bien ajustados, el vestido estaba ajustado a su cuerpo con las piernas abiertas a los lados, en la espalda el vestido tenía colas algo largas, en la cintura tenía un cinturón de oro con una escama de pez enorme de color azul que brillaba- mis nuevos Guerreros -los cuatro estaban sufriendo en el suelo- escuchen mi canción -emitió un fuerte ruido haciendo que todo se volviera negro para ellos-

Esto está mal...James y los demás no han regresado en varios días -dijo Song preocupada, las hembras parecían asustadas pero Hinata salió al patio a ver qué todo en el cielo se oscurecía, más adelante noto cuatro figuras caminando hacia el Valle-

¿Po? -dijo Tigresa caminando hacia Po pero este tenía los ojos cerrados y usaba un traje negro de cuerpo completo, Po solo abrió los ojos mostrando que estos eran azules, parte de su cuerpo y traje brillaron de color azul, le dio a Tigresa un golpe en el mentón lanzándola a otro extremo, Byakun solo gruño avanzó de un paso y lanzó un golpe hacia Boa, Boa lo esquivo y avanzó sujetando a Byakun del brazo derecho, lo doblo y lo hizo rodar en el aire solo para que cayera de pie, Song estaba esquivando las patadas y golpes de James-

¡James reacciona! -Song gritó asustada pero James no hacía caso solo atacaba, Hinata saltó y lanzó una patada contra Izanamy pero este solo la esquivo y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Hinata estaba en el suelo herida cuando vio a la loba riendo un poco-

¿Luceli? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, los cuatro Guardianes machos regresaron a Luceli, Luceli comenzó a reír mientras las rocas se elevaban en el aire, el suelo temblaba y el fuego emanaba por algunos lados destruyendo el valle entero, Hinata estaba sorprendida viendo que frente a ella estaban las gemas del tigre, el Dragón, la tortuga y el sol-

Luceli está manipulando a los cuatro no sé cómo y no sé en qué forma -dijo Hinata molesta en el palacio Shiba, Tigresa y Song parecían molestas golpeando la mesa donde estaban-

Ellos se pusieron en contra nuestra, abandonaron su gemas pero todavía tienen sus poderes -dijo Tigresa molesta- ¡¿Cómo derrotamos a alguien que es indetenible?! -Po sujeto del cuello a Tigresa y la levanto del suelo-

Sé que por dentro todavía son los machos que amamos -dijo Kira deprimida- pero sí para salvarlos tenemos que pelear entonces que así sea -Kira estaba de pie con los brazos levantados frente a Tigresa-

Con aprender a pelear no...Basta...-dijo Boa sería, las hembras solo estaban de pie frente a ellas sujetando las gemas de los machos- tenemos que convertirlas en Guardianas -Tigresa tenía la gema del Dragón, Song la de la tortuga y Kira la del rayo-

 _ **Pelear**_ -en medio de la lluvia y la tormenta, Po y Tigresa estaban peleando, Po lanzó un golpe con una guadaña de energía roja y Tigresa detuvo el golpe con el báculo del Yin y el Yang- por amor -Hinata estaba peleando en un intercambio de golpes con Izanamy, Kira cayó rodando en el suelo esquivando un golpe de parte de Byakun, Song y Boa estaban nerviosas frente a James-

 _ **Machos vs Hembras**_ -Po y James golpearon el suelo liberando una onda de sonido que levantó varias rocas haciendo que todo el valle fuera destruido-

 _ **Lesbianismo**_ -Hinata estaba besando a Song, las dos estaban desnudas, Hinata pasó sus manos por el trasero de Song y se lo abrió dejando que su vagina se mojara, Tigresa se acercó a Song y metió sus dedos junto con su lengua en su vagina dejando que gimiera sonrojada-

¡No vamos a hacer eso! -Hinata gritó sonrojada-

¡Ni en un millón de años! -Tigresa sonrojada hasta parecer un tomate-

Bueno yo solo sugerí la idea -dijo Song calmada levantando las manos-

¡Vamos! -Hinata estaba junto a las hembras y comenzaron a correr hacia los machos-

 _ **Los Guardianes - El canto de la Sirena**_

Dime ¿cómo es tener sexo con un Guardián transformado? -dijo Song sonriendo, Hinata sonrió y desvío la mirada mientras, Hinata estaba desnuda en la tina con Izanamy envistiéndola con fuerza transformado y ella gritaba "¡Dame esa verga y párteme en dos!" -  
Rico...muy...rico -dijo Hinata sonriendo- y ¿cómo es tener a varios machos observándote y jalándoselas por ti? -Song sonrió y solo recordó algo-

Rico...-Song estaba desnuda cubierta de semen en la cara, cuerpo y pasaba sus dedos por los pezones limpiando algo y luego lamiéndolo- muycremosito...y rico.


	37. Tigresa y los furiosos

_**Tigresa atrapada Mono aprovechado**_

 _ ****_

No era una tarde normal en el palacio, todos se habían ido del palacio los únicos que se habían quedado eran Mono y Tigresa, Mono estaba caminando por los pasillos de los cuartos estaba algo aburrido-

Que mal que Po y Mantis tuvieran una misión, Grulla salió por más medicinas, Víbora está con sus padres y Shifu se fue a meditar a quien sabe dónde, el único que queda soy yo -dijo Mono aburrido- creo que mejor me masturbo un poco en el baño -entró a su cuarto y debajo de la cama había una pequeña puerta de madera que abrió, de ahí saco una especie de revista con una leopardo desnuda en la portada-

Ha que bien, colección de leopardos hembras desnudas y llenas de bananas -dijo Mono sonriendo, se iba directo al baño cuando se dio cuenta de que la perilla de la puerta estaba caída y había un agujero en la puerta pero el seguro seguía puesto- ¿qué es esto?

¿Mono? ¿Mono eres tú? -se escuchó la voz de Tigresa y Mono se asomó por el agujero de la perilla-

Si Tigresa soy yo ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué la perilla está en el suelo? -dijo Mono confundido-

Estaba haciendo mis necesidades y la perilla se me cayó del otro lado -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- esto es lo más vergonzoso del mundo estoy atrapada en el baño -Mono se tapó la boca para reír a carcajadas, solo estaba sonriendo- estoy atrapada en el baño desnuda -Mono se quedó de piedra y solo movió su cabeza para ver por agujero, se sorprendió al ver que Tigresa si estaba desnuda del otro lado-

 _Oh valla...tiene un buen trasero...que redondo...-_ pensó Mono sorprendido, estaba viendo el trasero de Tigresa blanco y naranja por el entrenamiento, siguió viendo su vientre delgado de color blanco con las curvas definidas hacia su vagina, los senos redondos y un poco grandes- _vaya jamás pensé que Tigresa tendría ese tipo de atractivo y su cuerpo si es muy bueno_ -Mono pensó un poco más y sonrío-

Mono ayúdame a salir, no puedo romper la puerta porque el maestro Shifu se enojara que haya roto otra cosa del palacio -dijo Tigresa un poco más calmada-

Te dejaré salir pero a cambio quiero un favor -dijo Mono sonriendo-

¿Un favor? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y molesta- escúchame macaco no me quedaré aquí a escuchar eso, déjame salir

Ja yo que tu sería más amable Tigresa, si rompes la puerta te veo desnuda, Shifu se enoja contigo, y yo le cuento a todos que terminaste desnuda y atrapada en el baño tu sola -dijo Mono sonriendo y Tigresa se sorprendió, era verdad viera donde lo viera terminaría siendo el punto de las burlas por un buen rato- si tú me haces el favor que yo quiero entonces te ayudó a salir, y me echare la culpa si rompes la puerta ¿tenemos un trato? -Tigresa no dijo nada, Mono solo sonrió y se alejó un poco - oh bueno ya que no quieres me voy -Mono dio unos cuantos pasos pero sin cambiar de lugar-

Alto...-Tigresa levantó la voz y Mono sonrió- haré lo que quieras solo no le digas a nadie de esto

Me parece bien, señora ya tienes un trato -dijo Mono sonriendo, se comenzó a quitar los pantalones quedando desnudo y mostró su pene erecto de color café oscuro, la punta de su pene ya estaba sacando algo de fluido pre seminal, lo metió por el agujero y Tigresa se sorprendió de ver el pene de Mono frente a ella- ¿que...hago?

Chúpalo quiero que me des una mamada -dijo Mono sonriendo, Tigresa abrió sus piernas y se quedó sostenida por sus rodillas, estaba levemente sonrojada y sujeto el pene de Mono- oh...cuidado con las garras

Perdón cielos...-dijo Tigresa algo molesta- _El pene de Mono tiene un olor extraño, no huele mal, huele muy bien...rayos tendré que hacerle una mamada fuerte a cambio de su silencio_ -pensó Tigresa nerviosa, abrió la boca y metió el pene de Mono a su boca, movió la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, lleno el pene de Mono con mucha saliva, movía su mano junto con su cabeza dejando que Mono sintiera todo, cuando llegó a la punta de la cabeza le dio una ligera succión un poco fuerte, Mono estaba sorprendido y sonrojado-

 _Oh tío sus movimientos no tan intensos, no puedo verlos pero creo que aprendió a como dar mamadas_ -pensó Mono nervioso, Tigresa abrió la boca sacando el pene de Mono y movió la lengua de arriba abajo sintiendo toda la cabeza del pene de Mono, lo volvió a meter en su boca y ella movió la lengua un poco dándole masajes y luego movió la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, en ese momento su vagina comenzó a mojarse y a derramar fluidos- 

_Mi cabeza...me da vueltas... ¿por qué la verga de Mono sabe tan sabrosa? ¿Por qué su olor me excita tanto?_ -pensó Tigresa nerviosa, estaba agachada y levanto las rodillas abriendo las piernas, metió sus dedos en su vagina dejando que los fluidos salieran de ella, movió los dentro de ella tocando la pared del punto G, Tigresa estaba gimiendo, metía los dedos y los sacaba de forma lenta pero eso bastaba para hacer que sus fluidos cayeran al suelo dejando una gran mancha de humedad, Mono estaba gimiendo un poco y respirando agitado sintiendo cada parte de la boca de Tigresa-

Tigresa...Tigresa...me voy a correr -dijo Mono nervioso-

Si déjalo fluir -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Mono no aguanto y expulsó todo su semen en la boca de Tigresa, el semen le mancho un poco los labios y mejillas, la boca de Tigresa quedó un poco llena de semen- ¿es todo?

¿Cómo que si es todo? Es todo el semen que estuve acumulando por semanas -dijo Mono nervioso mientras Tigresa se limpiaba las mejillas con una mano y luego lo lamia de ella-

Es muy poco...y sabe a plátano -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Mono estaba suspirando pero todavía tenía el pene erecto- ¿qué pasa todavía puedes?

Si entrare y te demostraré de lo que soy capaz -dijo Mono algo molesto, la puerta comenzó a agitarse y Mono la abrió sin romperla, Tigresa se sorprendió, Mono la todos al suelo y le sujetó las piernas para ver su vagina mojada y rosa- ahora voy a metértela

Espera...Mono...la puerta...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida pero la puerta se cerró, Mono ya no hizo caso y solo metió su pene en la vagina de Tigresa- ah...ah...ah-Tigresa gimió un poco bajo- apenas...te comparas con mi dedo...

Verás de lo que soy capaz -dijo Mono algo irritado, abrió más las piernas de Tigresa y comenzó a envestirla un poco fuerte para él, la vagina de Tigresa estaba soltando un poco de fluidos pero ella casi no gemía, solo estaba dejando que Mono la usara un poco, le levantó las caderas y medio más su pene en ella- ¡¿cómo lo sientes?! ¡Te encanta ¿no es verdad?! -Mono estaba respirando agitado mientras Tigresa tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía muy poco mientras Mono seguía moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza, Modo dio un último empujón y liberó su semen dejando que la vagina de Tigresa soltara más fluidos que cayeron hacia el ombligo de Tigresa, Mono sacó su pene y sonrío viendo que la vagina de Tigresa estaba soltando más fluidos- ¿te gusto verdad?

¿Ya terminaste? -dijo Tigresa poco sorprendida-

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Mono confundido-

Es que...sentí como si me hubieras metido uno de tus dedos...-dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa-

¡¿Que?! -Mono gritó sorprendido- pero...pero...te di todo mi pene...toda mi fuerza ¿por qué dices que no sentiste nada?

Bueno...Mono yo he tenido un pene de panda en mi vagina y boca, el pene de un tigre en mi ano, en mi boca y vagina, también he sentido el pene de un híbrido de lobo y tigre, tu pene...a comparación...de los tres...es...bueno...pequeño -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y Mono se quedó de piedra y de rodillas en el suelo- pero fue un buen intento, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí -Tigresa estaba en la puerta para ver que seguía cerrada- vamos Mono ayúdame -Mono seguía de piedra con la boca abierta mostrando sus dientes y un orgullo lastimado-

 _ **La clase de dibujo de Tigresa**_

Tigresa estaba limpiando el cuarto de Grulla, parecía algo molesta, recogía todos los rollos que encontraba y los ponía en orden en un escritorio-

No puedo creer que por romper la perilla de la puerta Shifu me haya castigado -dijo Tigresa molesta- no fue mi culpa, ahora tengo que limpiar el desorden de los demás -ella se tío y recogió unos libros con algunos títulos del suelo, los puso en orden en un estante pero al dar un paso hacia atrás sintió que pisó una tabla suelta, se dio la vuelta y vio que si era una tabla pero había algo de papel debajo, la curiosidad le gano y ella levantó la tabla para ver que había debajo, cuando la abrió se sorprendió de ver más dibujos y todos tenían la firma de Grulla-

Vaya no sabía que Grulla dibujara tan bien -abrió algunos mostrando a los cinco furiosos cuando apenas habían formado el equipo, revisó otro y era de Víbora sonriendo y bailando, siguió viendo los dibujos hasta que encontró un libro de bocetos con una gran x roja en el centro- ¿qué es esto? -lo abrió y se sonrojó quedando con los pelos de punta- ¿qué? Grulla...eres un pervertido -la libreta estaba llena de bocetos de Tigresa pero en todos los bocetos Tigresa estaba desnuda, estaba en una posición de cuatro patas levantando la mano derecha como si fuera un gato y sonriendo, vio otro boceto y está era Tigresa abriendo las piernas y sujetándose los tobillos para abrir las piernas y mostrar su vagina, había más dibujos Tigresa chupando el pene de cuatro machos, Tigresa gritando y gimiendo mientras la penetraban por su vagina, de solo ver los dibujos la cabeza de Tigresa se sintió caliente y ella estaba nerviosa-

Grulla...que mente...más sucia -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, asomo su cabeza por la puerta y vio que no había nadie, solo cerró la puerta y se bajó el pantalón un poco mostrando que su vagina igual que sus pantaletas estaban húmedas, se metió los dos primeros dedos en su vagina y comenzó a masajear el interior, movía los dedos de arriba abajo dentro de su vagina, los metía y sabía tres veces, ella estaba gimiendo viendo el libro de bocetos como su pornografía, sacó sus dedos y froto su clítoris dejando que su vagina se empapara más- Grulla...eres un pervertido...ah...ah y yo también...me estoy masturbando en el...cuarto de mi...amigo...viendo dibujos...eróticos de mi...-siguió metiendo los dedos mientras su año se abría un poco-

Debo detener a Tigresa -se escuchó la voz de Grulla algo nervioso, Tigresa abrió los ojos y se colocó su ropa de nuevo, trató de calmarse y se sentó en la cama tomando el libro de bocetos- ¡Tigresa no revises la tabla suelta! -Grulla entró corriendo o volando por la puerta principal pero se sorprendió al ver a Tigresa sería mostrando el libro de bocetos- ¡Ah eso!

Tu libro de pornografía -dijo Tigresa sería, en un rato Grulla se había quito su sombrero y estaba sentado frente a Tigresa- así que... ¿piensas que puedo hacer este tipo de perversiones?

Es...solo que deje volar...mi imaginación...-dijo Grulla nervioso- es que tú eres la hembra más bonita...del todo el palacio -Tigresa sonrió halagada-

¿Qué hay de Víbora? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Ella no es tan sexy como tú, es decir solo es una víbora es linda pero tú eres sexy por tener tu cuerpo femenino -dijo Grulla calmado- por favor no me lastimes -se puso nervioso y Tigresa sonrió-

No sabía que sabías dibujar tan bien pero hay ciertos errores -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-  
¿Errores? -dijo Grulla confundido-

Si, en primera mi vagina no se ve tan cerrada, es más abierta y ya se le ve el clítoris sin estar excitada, segundo mis senos son más grandes y tú los hiciste pequeños, mi trasero no es tan caído y mi cola es más delgada desde la punta -dijo Tigresa calmada, Grulla se sentía un poco insultado y quedo boca abajo- así que te daré un curso intensivo de como dibujarme

¿Como? -dijo Grulla confundido, levantó la vista y noto como Tigresa ya estaba desnuda frente a él, abrió las piernas mostrándole su vagina rosada y húmeda, Grulla se quedó sorprendido y sonrojado sin saber que decir-

Pon atención Grulla, observa mis curvas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, froto un poco su clítoris y La masajes con uno de sus dedos, lo siguió moviendo girando su dedo y Grulla quedo sorprendido- mira bien Grulla así es la vagina de una mujer -con dos de sus dedos abrió los labios dejando que Grulla viera el interior rosado y húmedo donde los fluidos salían un poco, Grulla de estaba excitando y de entre su plumaje salió su pene- ¿quieres tocar mis senos?

Si...-dijo Grulla nervioso y trago algo de saliva nervioso, Tigresa sujeto sus alas y las atrajo para que le tocará los senos, Grulla estaba masajeando los senos de Tigresa y estaba muy nervioso mientras la punta de su pene se mojaba-

Siéntelos bien Grulla -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- la forma -Grulla todo sus alas sintiendo del contorno de los senos de Tigresa- siente la forma del pezón y su suavidad -Grulla pasó unas plumas sintiendo el pezón erizado de cada seno, los movió y luego los pellizco sacándole un gemido a Tigresa- eso Grulla te ayudaré a hacer mejores bocetos de mi te ayudaré a dibujar -Tigresa le sujetó la cabeza a Grulla entre sus senos y Grulla estaba nervioso-

Ahora siente bien las curvas de mi cuerpo -Tigresa hizo qué pasará sus alas por el contorno de su cuerpo sintiendo cada rincón de su pelo y cuerpo- ahora mira bien mi vagina -levantó las piernas y dejó la derecha extendida, su vagina estaba muy mojada y cerraba muchos fluidos, Grulla le tocó la vagina a Tigresa sintiendo como sus fluidos salían cada vez más que la tocaba- siéntelo bien Grulla esto es ser una mujer

Ya no aguanto -Grulla ya no aguanto y le penetro con lentitud sacándole un leve gemido a Tigresa, Grulla movió sus caderas sujetando a Tigresa de las suyas, la vagina de Tigresa estaba expulsando más fluidos con cada golpe que Grulla daba, Grulla le sujetó los senos y se los movió un poco, los movió de arriba abajo y luego los giro-

La tienes pequeña para mi tamaño...ah...ah...pero sabes mover...los senos...-Tigresa soltaba leves gemidos mientras Grulla movía sus caderas con fuerza, Tigresa estaba gimiendo dejando que sus fluidos cayeran en la cama, ella se dio la vuelta y le mostró su trasero a Grulla déjalo que moviera las caderas con más fuerza, sus movimiento era un poco torpes pero con fuerza-

Tigresa tu...ano...quiero...cogerte...por el...ano-dijo Grulla entre gemidos, Tigresa asintió dándole permiso, Grulla se separó y vio bien las curvas del cuerpo de Tigresa, vio su trasero, su vagina derramando fluidos que pasaban por sus muslos blancos y su ano cubierto de pelo blanco- es hermoso tu trasero...nada de lo que he dibujado se compara con el -Grulla sujeto el trasero de Tigresa y la penetro en su ano haciendo que ella gritara un poco-

Ah...ah...Grulla con cuidado...-dijo Tigresa entre gemidos- no soy Mei Ling -Grulla siguió penetrándola por su ano dejando que su vagina derramara fluidos dejando que las sabanas se llenaran más de fluidos, siguió aplicando más fuerza mientras Tigresa gemía y sacaba la lengua por su placer, el ano de Tigresa estaba mojándose con cada golpe que daba Grulla- ya me gusta...vamos Grulla...muéstrame tu fuerza en mi ano -Grulla siguió aplicando más y más fuerza en Tigresa, Tigresa estaba gimiendo con un poco más de fuerza, Grulla al final termino eyaculando en el trasero de Tigresa y Tigresa gritó expulsando más fluidos de su vagina, Grulla estaba viendo todo sorprendido y comenzó a dibujar a Tigresa en ese momento- ahora entiendes como me debes dibujar

Si...si...estuvo muy bueno Tigresa -dijo Grulla nervioso- ¿qué dices desde ahora serás mi musa y mi modelo?

Claro siempre y cuando lo hagas cuando yo te lo diga -dijo Tigresa seria y Grulla asintió sonriendo-

 _ **  
Puntos sensibles**_

Era una tarde común y corriente en el palacio de Jade bueno excepto para Tigresa, ella estaba desnuda con las piernas abiertas y acostada con la cara viendo al techo-

Bien... ¿puedes hacer algo Mantis? -dijo Tigresa calmada, Mantis la estaba revisando en la zona de la vagina, su vagina estaba rosada y un poco abierta pero parecía que estaba seca-

No entiendo ¿cuál es el problema? -dijo Mantis confundido- todo parece bien

Si pero él problema no es que ya no me excito como antes -dijo Tigresa preocupada- mi vagina ya no se moja como antes, la otra vez estaba teniendo sexo con Po y mi vagina no se mojó nada, lo mismo pasó con Byakun, me lamió y me froto la vagina pero nada, también me puse a ver como Izanamy entrenaba y hacia que sus músculos se mostrarán pero nada, Mei Ling me dio un mensaje sexual pero nada pasó, tu que eres doctor debes saber que me pasa

Bueno creo que esto no pasó por mera coincidencia -dijo Mantis calmado- a veces el cuerpo se aburre del ejercicio, así como los deportes el cuerpo también tiende a aburrirse del sexo, creo que necesitas de un afrodisíaco

¿Un afrodisíaco? ¿Eso con que se come? -dijo Tigresa confundida y se levantó para ver a Mantis en su pierna derecha-

Un afrodisíaco hace que una hembra se ponga frenética -dijo Mantis calmado- Po usó una droga parecida hasta me dio la fórmula, era una droga extraída de los genitales de una zorra ninfomaníaca, creo que me queda un poco -Mantis fue a un estante y saco un frasco con un contenido verde esmeralda dentro, solo tomo lo poco que quedaba en una jeringa- bien solo una probada y te pondrás más frenética que caballo de carreras lleno de esteroides -Mantis solo inyecto a Tigresa con la jeringa-

Tengo dudas sobre esto -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, Mantis solo dejo fluir el contenido dentro de Tigresa, en un solo momento sus ojos se hicieron grandes y rojos-

¿Sientes algo? -dijo Mantis confundido, Tigresa solo rugió un poco y abrió las piernas dejando que sus fluidos salieron a chorros, Mantis se asustó y luego la vio acostada respirando agitada y sonrojada, Mantis estaba asustado y sorprendido a la vez por ver tantos fluidos- ¿Tigresa? ¿Tigresa estás bien? -se acercó a ella-

No...Mantis...necesito sexo ahora -dijo Tigresa sonrojada- necesito sexo ya  
Pero no hay nadie en el palacio excepto yo -dijo Mantis nervioso- y soy muy pequeño para complacerte

En el cuarto...de visitas...Hinata...vino con Izanamy...ella tiene...consoladores tráelos -dijo Tigresa gimiendo y con la cara roja- rápido Mantis mi vagina lo desea -Mantis solo salió los más rápido que podía, estaba saltando y en la cama del cuarto de vistas estaba una maleta la cual era de Hinata, el solo se acercó y la abrió mostrando que dentro había un consolador hecho de madera, otro hecho de plástico y una loción para hidratarlos, solo regreso con las cosas-

Aquí están...pero uno de ellos...huele, huele raro -dijo Mantis intranquilo- y no huele a Hinata...

No me importa si los uso James mételos rápido -dijo Tigresa desesperada, su vagina estaba derramando fluidos dejando gotas en la sabana, Mantis solo aplicó lesión en el de plástico y lo metió con fuerza en la vagina de Tigresa haciendo que ella gritara- ¡Aaaaa! ¡Mantis sácalo y vuélvelo a meter! -Mantis estaba sorprendido y excitado a la vez- te dije que lo vuelvas a mete sacar -Tigresa parecía muy molesta y sonrojada-

Muy bien aquí voy -dijo Mantis calmado, sujeto el consolador con sus dos tenazas, lo saco y avanzó de un salto metiéndolo en la vagina de Tigresa, lo sujetó con fuerza con sus dos menos, regresó y toco la sabana, se impulsó de nuevo y le volvió a meter él consolador-

¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Si así Mantis! ¡Más rápido! -Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras Mantis que estaba saltando entre la cama y Tigresa, Tigresa se sostuvo de sus rodillas y se sujetó los senos, Mantis estaba sujetando la punta del consolador de un extremo, saltó de la cama metiendo el consolador- ¡Ah! -Tigresa gimió un poco mientras sus fluidos caían encima de Mantis mojándolo un poco- para sacarlo Mantis lo sujetó, se dio la vuelta y sigo desde la piel de Tigresa, Tigresa no paraba de gemir sujetando sus senos mientras Mantis aplicaba más velocidad- ¡Si, si, si! ¡Vamos Mantis se más rápido!

¡Como tú digas! -Mantis gritó sonriendo, aplicó más velocidad dejando que el consolador entrará y saliera de Tigresa de forma rápida, Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza hasta que ya no aguanto y termino expulsando más fluidos mojando a Mantis por completo- listo ¿ya estás satisfecha?

No...Mantis...ven acércate...-dijo Tigresa entre respiraciones cortadas, Mantis se acercó a ella y ella lo sujetó para llamarlo entre las piernas-

Haaaa...se siente raro -dijo Mantis nervioso, Tigresa lo siguió lamiendo como si fuera una paleta hasta que Mantis sacó su pene erecto y verde-

Ahí está...Mantis déjame probar tu semen -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, lo siguió lamiendo mientras Mantis pasó de verde a rojo-

Está bien pero mastúrbate para mi sucia gatita -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Tigresa asintió y se puso a cuatro patas frente a él, ella metió el consolador de madera en su boca y el de plástico lo metió en su vagina, ella estaba gimiendo un poco fuerte masturbándose con del consolador, sus movimientos eran lentos pero fuertes, metió el consolador de madera en su boca, lo metió lento pero lo siguió probando y lo lleno de saliva, cuando lo dejo mojado en saliva lo metió en su ano, ella gritó un poco más fuerte mientras Mantis se estaba masturbando viendo a Tigresa, Tigresa estaba gimiendo y cerró los ojos sintiendo ambos consoladores entrar y salir de su cuerpo, el consolador de su vagina lo movió más rápido-

Me corro...me corro -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, lo movía con tanta fuerza que terminó expulsando líquido de su vagina llenando a Mantis de nuevo- ¡Me corro! -Mantis solo tomo un poco del fluido de Tigresa y se frotó con él en el pene, Tigresa volvió a mover el sonrojado en su ano estaba dando golpes fuertes y algo rápidos, lo dejo un momento y lo saco mostrando que su ano estaba muy abierto, volvió a meter el consolador y lo volvió a sacar, su vagina no dejaba de sacar fluidos, se frotó la vagina con su mano izquierda y con la derecha sostenía el consolador- Mantis tu semen quiero tu semen -Tigresa estaba hablando entre gemidos hasta que Mantis se colocó frente a ella y la penetro por su nariz-

Espera...esa es mi nariz -dijo Tigresa confundida, ella siguió masturbándose con su mano y con el consolador gimiendo y cerrando los ojos-

Oh si baby, oh si nena trágatelo todo -dijo Mantis sonriendo entre golpes de sus caderas-  
¡Ah me corro! -Tigresa gritó mientras su vagina término expulsando más fluidos y el consolador cayó en la cama quedando todo mojado, Mantis sacó su pene de la nariz de Tigresa y eyaculo en cosa cara llenándole el hocico de semen, Tigresa lo lamió y sonrío- gracias por la visita doctor Mantis...

Cuando quieras -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

 _ **Tigresa floreciendo**_

Era de noche en el Valle de La Paz, en el restaurante del señor Ping se escuchaban risas de parte de Po y los demás Guardianes, estaban celebrando después de una larga pelea, todo era risas y juego, pero en una tina del baño del palacio de Jade las cosas no eran las mismas para Tigresa, Tigresa estaba herida y cansada, estaba sentada dentro de la tina dejando que su cuerpo se relajara con el agua caliente-

Estoy muerta...-dijo Tigresa adolorida, su hombro izquierdo tendía una herida así que solo se la froto para calmar el dolor-

¿Cómo puedes estar muerta y hablar al mismo tiempo? -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Tigresa se dio la vuelta y la vio cargando una bandeja con licor y dos vasos- hola

Oh hola Víbora -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿cómo van las reparaciones?

Todas fueron terminadas -dijo Víbora sonriendo- Byakun no acoso a ninguna chica, Po está comiendo, James y Boa están contando a las personas mientras Hinata e Izanamy están terminando las reparaciones, me dijeron que podía venir a descansar así que a eso vine -Víbora metió su cola con cuidado y se relajó-

¿Que traes en la bandeja? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Es licor que me dieron bebe un poco -dijo Víbora sonriendo y le sirvió un poco a Tigresa- es para relajarte y te ayudará a dormir

Que bien gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¡Salud! -dijeron las dos brindando y comenzaron beber un poco-

Que bien tiempo de chicas, sin la necesidad de los chicos odiosos rondando por aquí -dijo Víbora sonriendo, las dos siguieron bebiendo por un rato más, más tarde un ganso estaba saliendo del baño llevándose más de seis botellas de licor vacías, dentro del baño Tigresa aún seguía dentro del agua pero no la cara pegada al suelo y Víbora estaba buscando licor entre las botellas-

Está vacía como un pozo...-dijo Víbora algo molesta viendo la botella, estaba algo rojo por el efecto del licor-

Ooooaaaaa...creo que voy...a morir...bebí mucho -dijo Tigresa entre quejas, levantó la cabeza y vio a Víbora la cual seguía cubierta por una toalla pequeña- Víbora dime tu secreto -Víbora la vio confundida- me refiero a tu secreto para ser tan femenina

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Víbora confundida lanzando la botella vacía a un lado y la toalla se cayó- Tigresa... ¿por qué quieres saber eso? Tú eres increíble

Es que...es que...hace unos niños me confundieron con una macho -dijo Tigresa llorando del enojo pero de manera graciosa derramando cataratas de lágrimas- es La diez milésima vez que me pasa en la vida

Creo que es la primera vez que la veo así de vulnerable -pensó Víbora sorprendida- está bien...déjame ver tu cuerpo desnudo

¡¿Que?! -Tigresa frito sorprendida y sonrojada mientras vapor salía de su cabeza por la sorpresa- ¡No de ninguna manera!

Estamos las dos solas -dijo Víbora sonriendo- todas las puertas están cerradas y solo se abren por dentro así que no te de pena muéstrame tu cuerpo -Tigresa lo dudo y vio a los lados, vio en los vestidores incluso por los techos, no había nadie, regresó al baño y suspiro-

Está bien -dijo Tigresa calmada y comezón a quitarse su toalla, se quitó la toalla y se quedó de rodillas frente a Víbora mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, senos grandes con pezones rosados, una vagina cerrada por falta de uso sexual, Tigresa estaba sonrojada y avergonzada viendo a otro lado-

Vamos, no estás mostrando mucho muéstrame todo -dijo Víbora algo molesta-  
¡No quiero! ¡Es vergonzoso! -Tigresa gritó sonrojada y con los ojos en blanco tapándose con los brazos justo en los senos y la vagina-

Pero tienes que florecer como una flor, muéstrame sin pena -dijo Víbora sonriendo y Tigresa bajo los brazos mostrando sus senos y cuerpo- oh vaya tienes un gran cuerpo como para hacer un retrato desnudo tuyo

Bueno con esto ya quedo expuesto mi cuerpo -dijo Tigresa avergonzada- ya me voy a cubrir -estaba por decir algo más pero Víbora le dio un beso en los labios, Tigresa estaba sorprendida y más cuando sintió la lengua delgada de Víbora dentro de su boca enrollando su lengua, sintió como le recorría cada parte de la boca hasta que ella se separó- ¡¿Que estás haciendo Víbora?! -Víbora sonrió un poco y le sujetó el cuerpo con el suyo-  
Yo tengo la llave para ver tu verdadera feminidad Tigresa -dijo Víbora sonriendo, le volvió a dar un beso de lengua, metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Tigresa, sus lenguas luchaban dentro mientras Tigresa estaba gimiendo un poco-

 _Ah...ah...su lengua...mi corazón se excita y se enciende...se siente tan bien_ -pensó Tigresa excitada por el beso- _Siento algo nuevo dentro de mí_ -Víbora la dejo un momento y sonrío lamiéndose los labios-

Creo que con esto estará bien por un tiempo -dijo Víbora sonriendo- pero te haré sentir mejor -se lamio su propia cola y comenzó a acercarla a la vagina de Tigresa- voy a devorarte Tigresa

¡Espera no! ¡Me rindo! -Tigresa gritó nerviosa pero Víbora puso la punta de su cola en la vagina de Tigresa y comenzó a frotarla un poco haciendo que Tigresa gimiera y se sorprendiera, estaba sonrojada hasta volverse roja de la vergüenza, la siguió frotando en su vagina con su cola pero en eso Tigresa se sorprendiendo al sentir que la cola de Víbora estaba caerá de su amo, su ano estaba temblando por la sensación- Ah...Ah...Víbora...no, no puedo -Tigresa cayó al suelo gimiendo mientras Víbora sonreía y seguía frotando la vagina con su cola-

Parece que encontré el tesoro mejor guardado -dijo Víbora sonriendo, froto más la vagina de Tigresa enrollando ligeramente su cola, froto su clítoris hasta hacer que su vagina derramara más fluidos, Tigresa no paraba de gemir- vamos solo déjalo salir todo -Tigresa dio un grito algo fuerte, Víbora le dio ligeros golpes en su vagina con la cola, siguió así hasta que Tigresa ya no aguanto y se corrió mojando toda la cola de Víbora, Víbora sonrió complacida y se alejó lamiendo su cola sonriendo- mmm está igual de dulce que la miel -Tigresa levantó la mano cerca del cuello de Víbora, la sujetó con ambas manos justo en el cuello y Víbora se asustó- _Hay no va a matarme_ -pensó asustada al ver la mirada de enojo de Tigresa pero su miedo se hizo más grande al ver que Tigresa tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara mostrando los colmillos y tenía las pupilas en forma de corazón-

Debería golpearte por lo que hiciste -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero mi vagina se siente muy bien...me tiembla y está mojada -la vagina de Tigresa estaba toda mojada derramando fluidos en su cuerpo y al suelo- pero no lo haré, tendrás que pagarme de la misma forma o más

¿Vas a abusar de esta tierna e inocente viborita? -dijo Víbora nerviosa, Tigresa señaló sus ojos y luego a Víbora, en un solo un rato Tigresa estaba sentada en la orilla de la tina con Víbora recargada en su cuerpo, las dos se estaban besando hasta que Víbora comenzó a frotar su vagina con la de Tigresa, las vaginas de ambas se frotaban dejando que sus fluidos cayeran al suelo, los sonidos de ambas eran de humedad y de fluidos pasando entre los dos, las dos estaban sonriendo y gimiendo un poco, Víbora pasó su cabeza y lamió el cuello de Tigresa, le lamió el cuello y siguió así un rato, las dos se dieron un beso rápido y Víbora se acercó a la vagina de Tigresa-

Será como soplar una flor -dijo Víbora sonriendo, se acercó a la vagina de Tigresa y le soplo ligeramente haciendo que Tigresa soltara un pequeño gemido, Víbora movió su lengua y comenzó a lamer el clítoris de Tigresa, metió un poco la nariz y movió su lengua dentro de la vagina de Tigres, siguió lamiendo la vagina hasta el clítoris, la vagina de Tigresa estaba expulsando un fluido de excitación blanco, Tigresa gimió y luego sonrió viendo el cuerpo de Víbora, la sujeto y ella se puso nerviosa-

Esto es un trabajo en equipo Víbora -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se acercó a la vagina de Víbora y le dio una lamida desde el clítoris hasta el inicio de vagina-  
¡Aaaa! -Víbora soltó un fuerte grito de placer y su vagina soltó un poco de fluido dejando un brillo en medio de las dos, Tigresa siguió metiendo su lengua sintiendo todo el sabor de los fluidos de la vagina de Víbora, siguió lamiendo y luego le metió un dedo haciendo que Víbora gimiera con fuerza- aaaa, aaaa, aaaa -Víbora siguió gimiendo hasta que Tigresa sonrió- me estás...sorprendiendo...Tigresa

Esto es quitar el candado de la inseguridad -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, siguió moviendo la cabeza lamiendo la vagina de Víbora dejando que su lengua recorriera todo milímetro posible, Víbora estaba muy débil y su vagina se empapaba, los fluidos caían por toda su cola, Víbora se estaba rindiendo ante las lamidas de Tigresa pero en eso Tigresa la tomó de forma delicada de la cabeza y la atrajo para darle un beso, las dos siguieron besándose hasta que Tigresa se separó- Víbora recibe todo de mi

Si...sigamos...dame todo de ti -dijo Víbora entre gemidos, las dos volvieron a frotar sus vaginas un poco- ya llegamos a este punto vamos a llegar hasta el final juntas -las dos siguieron frotando sus vaginas y gimieron un poco, los fluidos de ambas hembras se estaban mezclando y sus vaginas de nuevo sonaban por la humedad que tenían- Tigresa...Tigresa...-los gemidos de Víbora eran repitiendo el nombre de Tigresa- ya estoy por...

Yo también...sigue...ah...sigue -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, las dos siguieron frotando sus vaginas hasta el punto que sus fluidos se volvieron uno- ¡Me corro Víbora!

¡Yo también me corro Tigresa! -Víbora gritó sonrojada, las dos dieron un gemido fuerte y sus fluidos fueron expulsados, los fluidos de ambas cayeron al suelo formando un gran charco en el suelo, las dos estaban cansadas, después de un rato volvieron a la tina-

Ahora sí eres toda una hembra Tigresa -dijo Víbora sonriendo- bien hecho

Gracias ahora me siento en paz -dijo Tigresa sintiendo- pero ahora verás -Víbora se asustó mientras Tigresa y ella comenzaban a jugar en el agua un poco, Víbora salió del agua y le dio un beso en los labios, la rodeó y comenzó a darle besos en su cuerpo- jajaja, jajaja no basta me haces cosquillas


	38. Orgia

**__**Orgia**__**

Era una tarde normal en el palacio de Jade bueno era más que una tarde normal, era una ocasión especial y ese era el cumpleaños de la Guerrera Dragón Pan, todos sus amigos habían ido a festejar su cumpleaños, en el patio estaban Byakun, su esposa Kira, sus compañeros Bult, San, Ming, Wings y su maestra Wen, en otro lado estaban James, Ayumi, Niu y Boa, también estaban Izanamy, Hinata, Saru, Clent, Bruce, Lucy y Misaki la cual ya tenía 18 años, en otra mesa estaba Ichihime junto a Su, Song estaba junto a James y había algunas damas de las sombras, todo estaba lleno de animales hablando y sonriendo esperando por Pan, Víbora estaba llevando algunas cosas juego a Tigresa la cual tenía barriles de lo que parecía ser licor en las manos-

Bien los vasos ya están y el licor también -dijo Víbora sonriendo- parece que tenemos todo

Claro que si -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y dejo los barriles en el suelo- ¿donde están los demás?

Aquí estamos -dijo Mono llegando con Mantis y Grulla cargando algunos platos y demás- tenemos la comida el señor Ping nos la dio

Que bien, bien Shifu se fue para tener una junta así que nos quedamos solos en el palacio -dijo Víbora sonriendo- ¿donde está Pan?

Pan está en su cuarto arreglándose -dijo Grulla sonriendo- no tardará nada

Bien -dijo Tigresa calmada hasta que recordó algo- es verdad ¿Mono donde dejaron la pócima de la pócima d la lujuria?

¿Hablas de ese líquido que confiscamos y que hace que las hembras se pongan en un supe celo? -dijo Mono confundido y Tigresa asintió- la escondí en el salón de los héroes, nadie la podrá encontrar

Eso espero -dijo Tigresa sería-

Aquí viene la cumplañera -se escucho la voz de Pan y todos se levantaron para verla, estaba usando un vestido color verde Jade con tonos dorados, tenía un dragón dibujado en el pecho que avanzaba desde su cintura hasta su pecho, tenía un poco de maquillaje en los labios y rubor en las mejillas mientras el pelo de su cabeza estaba peinado- hola a todos

Pan feliz cumpleaños -dijo Tigresa y luego todos hablaron diciéndole lo mismo, Pan estaba contenta viendo a todos sus conocidos en el lugar, más tarde todos estaban riendo y comiendo- y entonces así fue como le rompí el dinero a Lidong

Vaya fue muy impresionante hojala yo hubiera ido a pelear contigo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata estaba algo molesta viendo a otro lado- tendría un diente de cocodrilo para mi colección

Tenemos una colección de dientes -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

No mienten una vez se llevaron mi colmillo -dijo Byakun nervioso y luego siguieron hablando- y entonces...James se fue a revisar...la prostata pero...el doctor...jeje jeje al doctor...le dio un ataque cardiaco justo cuando estaba revisando el trasero de James, el doctor murió con la mano metida en James jajaja -algunos rieron un poco pero James estaba algo molesto- después de dos horas lo seguía teniendo metido, los doctores no sabían que hacer, llegaron los bomberos pero el conejo seguía ahí metido jajajaja y luego llegó la viuda

Ya no fue tan gracioso para mi -dijo James molesto-

Pues fue todo un parto -dijo Byakun riendo con fuerza- tuviste a un conejo muerto en el trasero por cuatro horas -Mono se estaba riendo con fuerza que se cayó de espaldas al suelo, Tigresa se estaba riendo pero tapándose un poco la boda, Hinata e Izanamy se reían golpeando la mesa-

Son unos idiotas -dijo James molesto-

¡¿A quien le importa?! ¡Tenías la mano completa de un conejo en el trasero! -Pan gritó riendo, James ya no aguanto y se retiró de momento, todos se estaban divirtiendo hasta que Tigresa notó que ya casi no había licor-

Se nos acabó el licor voy por un poco más -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se retiró un momento y fue al salón de los héroes- recuerdo que deje un barril extra por aquí -buscó en los lados y encontró algunos barriles dejados cerca de la urna de los Guerreros susurrantes, tomó el barril pero tiro la urna con la cadera haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos- hay que mal...bueno culparé a Pan después -se llevó el barril sin darse cuenta que tenía una etiqueta en la parte trasera la cual decía afrodisiaco, lo siguió cargando hasta que llegó a la fiesta- encontré más licor

¡Hurra! -dijeron todos sonriendo, varios se sirvieron hasta Tigresa y comenzaron a beber, en un momento todas las rosas se detuvieron, todos se estaban sintiendo acalorados, las hembras estaban sonrojándose un poco, respiraban un poco agitadas-

¿Que me pasa? -dijo Pan sonrojada y nerviosa- siento como si cuerpo estuviese hirviendo

Yo me siento un poco mareada...-dijo Ichihime nerviosa teniendo una visión doble-

Mi vientre...está caliente...y mi vagina se moja...-dijo Song nerviosa, los machos estaban sudando un poco-

Mis senos y mi pecho palpitan...-dijo Hinata sonrojada, abrazo a Izanamy el cual estaba respirando agitado, algunas hembras soltaban gemidos y Tigresa notó como Byakun estaba por quitarle la ropa a su esposa-

¿Qu está pasando? -dijo Tigresa confundida, Su estaba tirada en la mesa principal abriendo las piernas mostrando ligeras marcas de humedad- está...sensación...-cayó al suelo de rodillas pasando las manos entre sus piernas, Ayumi se acercó a Song pero la recostó en el suelo y comenzó a olfatear entre sus piernas- no puede...ser...-la maestra Wen estaba gimiendo mientras Bult estaba viendo su trasero - eso no era licor...

¿Que? -Pan está gimiendo y se acercó al barril y le dio la vuelta notando la etiqueta- ¡Eso no era licor! -estaba sudando y gimiendo- era el afrodisiaco...-Pan cayó al suelo sudando y respirando de forma agitada-

Oh...no...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa, se escucho un gemido y todo vieron como Song estaba desnuda y sentada en la mesa con Ayumi lamiendo su vagina y metiendo la lengua-

Si...si...así mi amor...-dijo Song entre gemidos, Ayumi metió la lengua y la movió dentro de la vagina de Song, su lengua era un poco larga y la siguió moviendo mientras la vagina de Song se mojaba bastante, los fluidos de Song llegaban a la mesa y formaban gotas al suelo, Ayumi se estaba masturbando metiendo los dedos en su propia vagina, los metía y sacaba rápido para después frotar su clitoris con la palma Tigresa se estaba quitando la ropa poco a poco hasta que escucho otro gemido y vio a la derecha, Su estaba en la mesa acostada con Ichihime encima de ella metiendo los dedos en su vagina, Ichihime metía y sacaba los dedos de la vagina de Su mientras Su la estaba besando y metía sus propios dedos en la vagina de Ichihime, las dos doblaron las piernas dejando que sus vaginas se frotaran un poco, las dos estaban gimiendo mientras Su le sujetaba el trasero a la princesa, le abrió un poco el ano mientras sus vaginas seguían presionándose y frotando entre ellas, las vaginas de ambas se mojaron bastante, los fluidos caían a la mesa dejando una mancha en el suelo, Mono vio a las dos gimiendo y se acercó, sacó el pene de sus pantalones y se lo metió a Ichihime en el ano, la siguió envistiendo con fuerza e Ichihime gritó gimiendo y sacando la lengua, sus senos y los de Su se frotaban mientras se movían de arriba a abajo, los pezones se doblaban un poco por la fuerza de los tres-

En otro lado Izanamy estaba sujetando a Hinata del trasero, la estaba envistiendo con fuerza, los dos estaban de pie mientras Hinata gritaba y gemía, su vagina estaba empapada con cada golpe que Izanamy le daba sus fluidos caían al suelo pero entre los dos los sonidos eran más acuosos, el pelo de ambos estaba mojado, Tigresa estaba comenzando a gemir mientras se quitaba el pantalón, y frotaba su vagina con los dedos, su vagina estaba humeda y comenzó a gemir, Hinata siguió gimiendo sujetando a Izanamy con sus piernas, Izanamy la tenía sujetada del trasero y movía más sus caderas mientras su ano se abría con cada golpe, Lucy estaba gimiendo estaba sostenida de la mesa con Brice envistiendola detrás de ella, Misaki estaba sentada frente a ella con las piernas abiertas, estaba frotando su vagina y Lucy comenzó a lamer su vagina dejando que los fluidos salieran de su vagina, Bruce aplicó más fuerza y le sujetó los senos a Lucy haciendo que su vagina se empapara más y sus fluidos cayeran al suelo, Misaki se giró para ver a Clent y Saru desnudos con una gran ereccion, a los dos los sujeto del pene y comenzó a masturbarlos, metió el pene de Clent a su boca y luego movió la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante lamiendo la punta, lo saco y movió la lengua un poco sintiendo cada parte del pene de Clent, lo masturbo un poco y comenzó a lamer el pene de Saru-

Pan estaba gimiendo abriendo las piernas cuando se dio cuenta Grulla estaba detrás de ella, Grulla estaba lamiendo las vaginas de Boa y Víbora, Víbora y Bao estaban lamiendo el pensé de Grulla el cual estaba erecto, las dos lo sujetaron con sus colas y comenzaron a moverlas haciendo que Grulla eyaculara, las dos soltaron un fuerte gemidos y soltaron sus fluidos vaginales sobre el pico de Grulla, Grulla se giró y le dio una lamida a cada una en su vagina, les lamió el clitoris dejando que sus fluidos siguieran bajando por todo su cuerpo, los tres estaban sudando bastante, en otro lado Byakun estaba envistiendo a Kira sobre la mesa, Kira tenía las piernas abiertas mientras gritaba y gemía con fuerza, Byakun la tenía sujetada de sus caderas y Lugo pasó sus manos a sus senos frotándolos entre ellos, los siguió moviendo un poco hasta que sus senos hacían un ruido seco por la rosadura, Byakun aplicaba más fuerza mientras la vagina de Kira estaba mojada, por cada golpe que daba los fluidos salían empujados cayendo en la mesa y el ano de Kira dejando que se mojara y abriera, Ming estaba gimiendo chupando el pene de Bult mientras San la envestía debajo de ella, Ming estaba sentada sobre San moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, doblo sus rodillas un poco y luego dio un sentó, siguió así mientras sujetaba el pene de Bult, lo metió en su boca, le dio una succión un poco fuerte y movió la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante tres veces, lo saco de su boca y lo sujeto con sus manos, masajes el pene un poco rápido, lo sujetó de sus genitales y les dio un masaje un poco fuerte, Wings estaba siendo sujetada por Bult mientras lamia su vagina, Bult metió su lengua y movió la lengua dentro de ella girando un poco, Wings estaba gritando y soltó fluidos de su vagina aleteando un poco-

En otro lado el maestro Niu estaba envistiendo a la maestra We con fuerza, la vagina de la maestra estaba dejando que salieran fluidos a una gran cantidad, cada golpe que daba liberaba más y más fluidos dejando que el suelo se llenará en un charco, el maestro Niu siguió aplicando más y más fuerza con cada golpe, la maestra We gemía abriendo la boca y clavando sus garras en la mesa dejando una marca en ella, el maestro Niu aplicó más velocidad y la maestra estaba gimiendo hasta el punto que su lengua salía de su boca y sus ojos se hacían hacia arriba, todas las hembras estaban gritando de placer, Song y Ayumi cruzaron sus piernas cortando sus vaginas entre ellas, Pan y Tigresa estaban besándose mientras Mantis mordía el clitoris de Pan haciendo que los fluidos salieran con más cantidad, Mono estaba acostado en la mesa principal con Ichihime y Su sostenidas de sus manos, las dos tenían los cuerpos levantados cruzándose de piernas frotando el pene de Mono con sus vaginas, las dos estaban gimiendo mientras movían sus caderas dejando lubricado el pene de Mono, Mono gritó y termino eyaculando cubriendo a ambas hembras con su pene, las dos abrieron la boca dejando que el semen de Mono entrará en sus bocas-

Misaki fue sujetada por Bruce, Bruce se sentó y Misaki abrió las piernas quedando con su espalda pegada al cuerpo de Bruce, Misaki abrió las piernas y dejo que Bruce la penetrara con cuidado, Misaki gimió gritando un poco, ella movió sus caderas dando algunos sentones y Bruce le sujetó los senos, Misaki siguió saltando y cortando su vagina en el cuerpo de Bruce, sus fluidos caían en todo su pelo dejando, Bruce solo sonreía y la sujetaba de sus caderas, Izanamy estaba aplicando más fuerza en Hinata la cual estaba sentada en la mesa, Izanamy dio un último empujón y eyaculo dentro de Hinata llenado si vagina de semen, Hinata giró y yo acostada en la mesa, Song y Lucy se acercaron a él y lamieron su pene, lo siguieron lamiendo hasta que eyaculo un poco de semen y luego se hizo recto, Lucy lo metió en su boca mientras Song le lamía los genitales, Clent sujeto a Ayumi de sus caderas y la envistió con fuerza a cuatro patas, con cada golpe sus senos blancos se sacudían de atrás hacia adelante, sus vagina no podía sonar más mojada, los fluidos caían gota por gota en el suelo, Ayumi solo estaba gimiendo con fuerza y gritaba un poco-

Byakun recostó en el suelo a Pan dejándola acostada con los senos en la tierra, la sujetó de las muñecas y la envestía con fuerza, con cada golpe su ano se abría y ella gemía sacando la lengua, con más fuerza parecía que su vagina no paraba de mojarse hasta parece que se derretía, Pan gritó con fuerza y derramó más fluidos de su vagina, Byakun sacó su pene totalmente húmedo y sujeto a Pan de su trasero, la penetro en el ano haciendo que gritara de dolor pero la siguió envistiendola con fuerza, Pan estaba gritando y gimiendo sonrojada totalmente, su vagina seguia derramando fluidos, su piel era rosada y no podía parar, Byakun termino eyaculando dentro de ella y la dejo caer al suelo mientras su ano sacaba más fluidos, Kira estaba gimiendo San la estaba en insistiendo por la vagina con fuerza mientras Bult metio su pene entre los senos es Kira y movía sus caderas con fuerza, Kira abrió la boca y dejo que Bult eyaculara en su boca y cara dejándola cubierta de semen, Wen tenía el pico de Wing en su vagina, Wing movía las alas dándole golpes en el trasero hasta dejarle los glúteos rojos, Wen con sus senos tenía sujetado el pene de Niu y froto sus senos de reina abajo masturbando el pene de Niu mientras le daba lamidas haciendo que eyaculara hasta cubrirla de semen, Grulla sujeto a Wen de sus caderas y metió su pensé por su ano dejando que gimiera de placer, movió sus caderas con fuerza y velocidad haciendo que el ano de Wen sonaran un poco y sus fluidos vaginales salían con más fuerza, ella gritó un poco y su vagina expulsó dos veces un poco de fluidos-

Víbora y la princesa estaban gimiendo, la princesa tenía sujetada a Víbora, haciendo que las dos frotaran sus vaginas la una contra la otra, Ichihime movía sus caderas frotando su vagina con la de Víbora, en otro lado Su estaba gimiendo mientras Boa metía su cola en su vagina, seguía aplicando fuerza y velocidad al mover su cola dejando que los fluidos de la vagina de Su cayeran al suelo, Su no podía dejar de gemir por la fuerza de Boa, Boa movió la punta de la cola dentro de la vagina de Su tocando su pared del punto G, Su grito y termino corriéndose soltando varios fluidos en un chorro, Song estaba gimiendo con Izanamy envistiendola con fuerza Song gritó y se corrio dejando una mancha de humedad en el suelo, Izanamy la dejo y cuyo sentado al suelo, Pan grito y ella se corrio en Byakun, Byakun cayó sentado al suelo cuando se dio cuenta Pan estaba sujetándole el pena, lo metió en su boca y lo chupo, lo succiono en la sección de la cabeza y lo siguió lamiendo metiéndolo hasta su garganta, lo siguió chupando hasta que Byakun eyaculo dentro de su boca y Pan gimió sacando la lengua dejando que todo el semen cayera en su boca, ella sonrió y se lo tragó-

Izanamy estaba un poco cansado pero los efectos de la pócima seguían dentro de todos los presentes, Tigresa abrió la vagina con sus dedos dejando ver que tenía la vagina llena de sus propios fluidos, ella dejó caer un poco en el pene de Izanamy y ella se penetro sola abriendo las piernas y soltó un gemido algo fuerte, Pan sujeto el pene de Byakun y se penetro ella sola, Byakun estaba sorprendido y sonrojado viendo a Pan, Tigresa abrió las piernas y comenzó a doblar las rodillas para dar sentones, se recostó un poco y movió sus caderas de forma rápido subiéndolas y bajando, su ano se abría un poco por la fuerza, su vagina se mojaba de tal manera que dejaba muchas manchas en su pelo, Pan movió sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, las movió tres veces y luego se levanto para bajar con fuerza y así siguió, su vagina derramaba más sus fluidos, Pan estaba gimiendo bastante y se pero más al cuerpo de Byakun, lo abrazo por su cuello y Byakun la sujetó de sus caderas, movió las caderas penetrando a Pan con fuerza haciendo que Pan gimiera con fuerza, Pan gritó un poco y los dos vieron como Kira estaba lamiendo el pene de Byakun sujetando el trasero de Pan, ella estaba lamiendo lamiendo ambos genitales mientras se metía dos dedos en su vagina dejando que sus propios fluidos cayeran al suelo, se levantó y metió sus dedos en el ano de Pan hacia que gritaran y su valía soltó más fluidos en un ligero chorro, siguió metiendo los dedos moviéndolos de atrás hacia adelante y Pan no podía parar de gemir con fuerza.

Bruce sujeto a Song y le abrió las piedras acostándola de perfil en la mesa, la estaba envistiendo con fuerza dejando que su vagina sonara con más fuerza, Song no podía dejar de gemir, su vagina estaba roja por el contacto sexual y todo los golpes que recibía constantemente, Saru sujeto a Misaki y la recostó en el suelo penetrandola por el ano, Misaki gritó pero siguió moviendo sus caderas dejando que Saru la penetrara con fuerza, la sujeto de sus caderas levantando sus piernas y la envestía hasta que su vagina expulsara más fluidos de su vagina dejando chorros en el aire, todos estaban sudados y llenos en fluidos tanto seminales como vaginales, Clent tenía a Ayumi de sus piernas y la levanto abriéndole las piernas, la estaba penetrando con fuerza hasta que ella se corrio abriendo las piernas y sus fluidos cayeron al suelo-

Tigresa estaba gimiendo encima de Izanamy e Izanamy le sujeto los senos, Tigresa le sujeto las manos, Hinata ya no aguanto y se sentó en el hocico de Izanamy, Hinata estaba gimiendo con fuerza, Izanamy metió su lengua dentro de ella, la movió girando un poco, la movió de atrás hacia adelante y la giro, Hinata levantó su vagina un poco termino corriéndose en la cara de Izanamy, ambas felinas estaban gimiendo con fuerza y se acercaron para besarse, las dos juntaron sus senos blancos y grandes pero los senos de Hinata eran más grandes, sus lenguas estaban peleando entre ellas, siguieron gimiendo y besándose un poco apasionadas, Izanamy acostó a Tigresa en el suelo y Hinata se quedo encima de ella, las dos cruzaron sus piernas y frotaron sus vaginas, las dos estaban gimiendo mientras sus vaginas mantenían el contacto hasta mojarse más de lo debido, Izanamy penetro a Hinata en su vagina haciendo que gritara de placer, metió dos de sus dedo en la vagina de Tigresa haciendo que gimiera de placer, ambas felinas estaban gimiendo con fuerza y sus vaginas no podían parara de soltar más fluidos, Izanamy sacó su pene y lo metió en la vagina de Tigresa haciendo que gritara más fuerte.

Byakun sujeto a Kira de sus caerás y la levanto para meter su lengua dentro de su vagina, la estaba chupando y moviendo su lengua, Pan por otro lado estaba penetrandose ella sola a cuatro patas moviendo sus caderas de atras hacia adelante de forma rápida, Pan siguió moviendo sus caderas y Kira apretó las piernas, las dos hembras dieron un fuerte grito y se corrieron dejando a Byakun bañado en líquidos vaginal, acostó a Kira en la mesa y la envistió con fuerza mientras Pan estaba a su lado y la masturmaba con sus dedos, siguió metiendo sus dedos de forma rápida y fuerte hasta que Pan termino corriéndose y soltó una gran cantidad de fluidos, Kira gritó y froto su vagina dejando sus fluidos salieran a gran cantidad-

No...más...ya...no puedo...-todas las hembras estaban gimiendo bastante y estaban totalmente rojas, todas tuvieron una descarga de semen en el cuerpo y dijeron lo mismo- ¡ME CORRO! -todas lo gritaron y más tarde al atardecer todos estaban acostados en el suelo cansados y sin energías, Pan estaba acostada desnuda abrazando a Byakun junto a Kira, Izanamy tenía a Tigresa en su brazo derecho y a Hinata en su brazo izquierdo-

Hay que reconocerlo...Pan...tu si...sabes dar...una buena fiesta -dijo Byakun sorprendido y cansado-

Gracias...pero toda...la gratitud se la...lleva Tigresa -dijo Pan cansada- ella hizo toda la fiesta

Vaya...eso...fue tan...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Ya no siento...la vagina...-dijo Hinata sonriendo- lo reconozco está fiesta fue increíble...

Hay mi cola...-dijo Boa sonriendo- todo fue genial...pero...¿No falta alguien? -Song salió de un charco de semen y fluidos y ir a los lados-

No se suponía...que teníamos...una obra de teatro hoy...-dijo Kira cansada-

Ahora que lo pienso ¿donde está James? -dijo Bruce confundido, todos estaban pensándolo un poco hasta que Song reaccionó-

¡Hay Dios mío James! -Song gritó sorprendida, James estaba en un teatro el solo, estaba en una fila con una guía de la obra en las manos, todas las filas detrás de él estaban llenas pero él era el único solo-

¿Donde rayos están todos? -dijo James sorprendido, se levantó y estaba por salir pero salió una cabra gorda y grito-

¡¿Por que no les gustó?! -gritó la cabra y James se puso nervioso y regresó a la silla- el capítulo 1 la primera menstruacion

Maldicion...-dijo James sorprendido, después de cuatro horas James seguía en el teatro-

Bueno ahora tendremos un descanso -dijo la cabra calmada-

Si...por favor...si -dijo James cansado y molesto-

Pues no lo hay -dijo la cabra molesta- ¡Por que en la vida no hay descansos! -se acercó a James y lo señaló- ¡Capítulo cuatro el divorcio es una palabra de cuatro sílabas! ¡¿Como puedo dejarme?!

No lo sé eres una dulzura -dijo James nervioso- ¡Sáquenme de aquí!


	39. Las bestias

**__**Las bestias- capítulo 1.- Las intensiones de las bestias**__**

China año 2015.- era un día caluroso como cualquier otro, las personas vivían sus vidas lo mejor que podían, trabajo, escuela, deberes entre otros, un ave blanca y pequeña estaba surcando los cielos llamando la atención de algunos animales, primero estaba una gata anaranjada con franjas negras en su espalda y cuerpo, su hocico así como sus patas y estomago eran blanco y sus ojos de un color rubí, estaba sentada en la ventana viendo al ave alejarse-

En medio del parque estaba un gato blanco con un collar azul en el cuello, su pelaje era completamente blanco con un patrón rayado en la espalda, tenía ojos azules grandes y brillantes, su cuello solo lo cargo y se lo llevó pero en ningún momento dejo de ver al ave en el cielo, en medio del centro de un parque para perros estaba un perro grande de blanco y negro, era un perro de raza Akita Inu, tenía el pelo del estomago blanco al igual que en su cara, sus patas tenían el pelo blanco y la mitad de su cola, tenía ojos color café claros, el perro estaba viendo al cielo muy concentrado viendo al ave volar-

Iza chan -sé escucho una voz dulce de mujer pero el perro seguía viendo al cielo- oye Izanamy mira pelota -el perro reaccionó y vio a su dueña, su dueña era una chica de piel oscura en un tono claro, ojos violetas, su cabello era negro y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenía senos cerca de la copa B pero aún estaban en copa A, un vientre delgado y un trasero pequeño pero redondo, usaba un vestido verde claro y en sus manos tenía una pelota verde que tenía un cascabel dentro-

Guau guau -el perro ladró moviendo la cola aparentemente feliz-

Ah ¿quieres tu pelota? ¿La quieres? -dijo la dueña del perro mientras el perro se levantaba en dos patas dando saltos por su pelota- ah Izanamy todavía sigues siendo un cachorro que le gusta jugar -el perro parecía feliz- ¡Traila! -la chica lanzó la pelota e Izanamy salió corriendo por ella, la atrapó y regreso con su dueña dejándole la pelota en el suelo- bien hecho, la pata -la chica déjalo su mano izquierda frente a su perro, Izanamy estaba contento y levantó su pata derecha colocándola en la mano de la chica-

Si buen niño -la chica sonrío tallándose la cabeza a Izanamy, Izanamy solo se levanto y sé -

acercó para lármele la cara- jajaja jajaja ya, no soy tu comida -la chica se estaba riendo y sujeto a Izanamy de su cabeza dándole un abrazo colocando su cabeza entre sus senos- parece que ya tienes hambre volvamos a casa -los dos regresaron a su hogar, más tarde esa mis noche, la chica estaba dormida en el sofá, Izanamy estaba dormido en una almohada roja, en medio de la noche se vio a una gata naranja entrar al jardín de una casa, se acercó a la ventana donde se podía ver a Izanamy dormido-

Despierta...vamos despierta -se escucho la voz de una mujer en el lugar haciendo que Izanamy se despertara y viera a la gata en la ventana- los demás ya están reunidos ya es hora de que vayas -la gata estaba hablando e Izanamy solo bostezo-

Si ya voy -dijo Izanamy algo cansado, se levantó en sus dos patas y abrió la puerta, los dos estaban en el patio y comenzaron a gritar con fuerza, sus cuerpos comenzaron a cambiar, la gata transformó su cuerpo al de una mujer, tenía los senos grandes y blanco, sus pezones eran rosados, sus caderas eran amplias con su vagina cubierta con el pelo blanco, se parecía un poco a un tigresa con un toque más de humana, el cuerpo de Izanamy se hizo más grande, musculoso y sus genitales eran cubiertos por su pelo, era tan alto como un hombre y su aspecto era un poco parecido a la de un lobo, el solo se puso el collar para perros en su mano derecha-

Ya estoy listo vámonos -dijo Izanamy calmado y la gata asintio sonriendo, los dos saltaron y avanzaron hasta llegar en un bosque, más allá entre el bosque había un edificio como una bodega abandonada, los dos entraron y encontraron a más bestias con aspecto de humanos y animales todos músculos grandes y senos grandes, había dos jóvenes con apariencias de ratones blancos, cuerpos delgados y el pelo estaba concentrado en sus piernas, había una yegua blanca, así como una serpiente blanca, su cuerpo era como el de una persona con senos grandes, desde sus caderas tenía sólo la cola y debajo del ombligo se vea su vagina blanca pero el interior era rosado, por ultimo había un sofá en el fondo donde estaba un gato blanco con músculos marcados de ojos azules con franjas oscuras en la espalda-

Llegas tarde Izanamy -dijo el gato serio, en su mano derecha tenía un collar azul con una placa-

Perdón -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras la gata estaba a su lado sonriendo- es que quería esperar a que mi linda Lucy -chan se durmiera -estaba sintiendo sonrojado imaginándose a su dueña sonriendo y él le lamía de felicidad, los demás estaban sonriendo pero los ratones entrecerraron los ojos algo sorprendidos-

¡Por eso que solo eres un perro casero! -el gato solo gruño un poco-

Aunque digas eso tú también tienes un dueño o ¿no Byakun? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mostrando su collar en la mano derecha pero el gato estaba algo molesto y la serpiente se reía un poco-

Pero estoy un poco celosa -dijo la gata sonriendo- pero quienes son más hermosos ¿nosotros? ¿O los humanos? -algunos la vieron confundidos, frente a ellos estaba una coneja con senos grandes, un trasero algo amplio y una vagina rosada marcada entre su pelo-

Idiota, no hagas preguntas tan obvias -dijo Byakun calmado tallando su oído derecho- todos aquí saben que la respuesta es...Los humanos -todos se quedaron callados poniéndole atención- nuestra especie los ama más que a cualquier cosa, sin embargo ellos no aceptan nuestro amor

Es porque son cobardes y débiles, es por eso que los monstruos tienen que vivir entre ellos ocultándose de está forma siendo sus mascotas -Izanamy estaba serio escuchando todo lo que Byakun decía- era nosotros somos muchas más fuertes que ellos, y es por eso quiere elevó el momento de probar un método diferente al resto -dijo Byakun calmado- vamos a violar a nuestros seres queridos, ellos serán nuestras mascotas, los vamos a tratar como ellos no trataron a todos nosotros -Izanamy estaba sorprendido igual que muchos- ¡Nos hemos reunidos para anunciar esto! ¡Estamos creando...El comité de amantes de los humanos! -Byakun estaba rodeado de los demás animales, machos y hembras todos sonriendo, pero Izanamy era el único que no quería hacerlo, más tarde esa noche Izanamy y la gata estaban caminando por los tejados hasta que llegaron hasta llegar a las calles-

Genial ahora tengo que estar con una mascota viola humanos -dijo Izanamy molesto- ¿por qué tengo que traerte conmigo Tigresa?

Porque Byakun cree que no lo harás que sólo serás un simple perro cobarde -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Y tiene razón en una parte, jamás le haría algo malo a Lucy chan -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Idiota -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Cállate, pero además ¿de donde surgió ese nombre de "amantes de los humanos"? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Yo lo propuse -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ya que amo a mi dueño Po -Tigresa se sonrojó y de su cuerpo surgieron corazones mientras ronroneaba- es guapo, fuerte y musculosos pero sobretodo bueno conmigo -se tocó los senos y luego pasó sus manos por su vagina si tiendo la humedad que salía- ah ah si fuera aceptarme en esta forma yo...-metió los dedos en su vagina dejando que sus fluidos salieran más entre sus piernas tocando el techo- las cosas que le dejaría hacerme -Izanamy suspiró y vio a otro lado un poco sonrojado- hablando de dueños...-Tigresa se dejó y vio a un lado notando como Lucy la dueña de Izanamy estaba corriendo por las calles- ¿esa no es tu dueña?

Es Lucy pero ¿que está haciendo aquí? -Izanamy vio cómo su dueña estaba corriendo por las calles llamándolo al parecer había salido tan rápido que no se había puesto sostén-

Se dio cuenta de que te fuiste así que tendrás que hacerte cargo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- vamos hazlo viólala y demuéstrale que la amas -Izanamy parecía nervioso hasta que noto que había otro perro bestia de pelo gris cerca de ella, la bestia solo espero a que Lucy se detuviera-

Izanamy ¿donde estás? -dijo Lucy preocupada, la bestia la sujeto de los senos y la atrajo- __¡¿Que es esto?! ¡¿Será un violador?!__ -pensó asustada sintiendo como la tiraban al suelo y luego la sujetaron de los senos, se dio la vuelta y vio a una bestia perro de pelo gris- ¡No es humano! -ella lloró asustada viendo a la bestia frente a ella- __Es un monstruo...¿me va a...comer?__ -pensó asustada pero en eso la bestia le quitó la camisa mostrando sus senos desnudos, la bestia la sujeto de sus muñecas y la levanto para comenzar sujetar sus senos con una mano- ¡No! ¡Suéltame no quiero morir! -la chica grito asustada mientras la bestia seguía lamiendo sus brazos y luego sus senos-

Bueno parece que tu linda dueña va a ser...-Tigresa no termino de hablar ya que Izanamy había avanzado rápido y le dio un golpe a la bestia en su hocico haciendo que se quejara, Izanamy abrazo a Lucy de su cuerpo y la atrajo, la sujetó con fuerza y salto alejándose- oh vaya...

 _ _¿Que? ¿Quien me salvó?__ -pensó Lucy confundida y cuando vio estaba en los brazos de Izanamy- ¿Otro monstruo? -dijo Lucy asustada pero noto el collar que tenía en la muñeca- ¿acaso tu eres? No es posible -estaba sorprendida pero noto como los dos machos bestias se estaban gruñendo- ¿Izanamy?

¡Maldito si te atreves a atacar a mi Lucy chan te mataré! -Izanamy gritó molesto dejando sorprendida a Lucy- bien hecho Lucy me descubriste y reconociste enseguida -Izanamy sonrió un momento-

Maldito parasito vete de aquí, está es mi presa -dijo el perro gris molesto-

Ella es mi dueña y si crees que dejaré que le quites la virginidad estás muy equivocado -dijo Izanamy molesto, dejó a Lucy en el suelo un momento y avanzó, las dos bestias fueron avanzando la una contra la otra, Lucy por su parte solo grito sorprendida, mientras tanto en una casa de departamento Byakun estaba en su forma de gato viendo por la ventana-

Espero que los demás hagan lo que les dije -dijo Byakun calmado- ya que no me daré marcha atrás -la puerta se abrió revelando a una chica de piel clara con cabello rubio corto, usaba una camisa blanca con un pantalón de pijama de color azul, estaba cargando un plato de comida para un gato, tenía ojos azules-

Vamos Byakun es hora de comer -dijo la chica algo cansada pero con una sonrisa falsa, Byakun solo se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella, la chica le dejó el almuerzo frente a él y él comenzó a comer- sabes Byakun me gustaría que pudieras hablar, siento que puedo conversar contigo de forma abierta -la chica suspiro y se dio la vuelta para ir a su armario, Byakun suspiró y se levantó transformándose en su forma humanoide, la chica solo estaba eligiendo la ropa del armario cuando Byakun la sujeto de las manos, ella gritó un poco pero una mano le sujeto la boca-

Perdóname Kira pero no puedo aguantar mis ganas -dijo Byakun serio, Kira sé dio la vuelta notando a Byakun en su forma humanoide, Byakun le arrancó la camisa con sus garras-

 _ _¡¿Que es esto?! ¡¿Porque me está haciendo esto?!__ -pensó la chica asustada, notó el cuerpo de Byakun y luego se dio cuenta del collar para gatos en su mano derecha- _ _¡¿Byakun?! ¡No, este no puede ser Byakun!__ -pensó Kira asustada mientras Byakun le sujetaba los senos grandes con pezones rosados que tenía, los lamió un poco y luego le dio una lamida directamente en su pezon derecho, ella soltó un gemido algo fuerte, movió la cabeza un poco y se destapó la boca- ¡Byakun! ¡Byakun basta por favor! -Byakun sé quedo sorprendido y confundido-

Vaya lograste descubrirme pero lo siento no pienso pasar de esto -dijo Byakun sonriendo, le bajo el pantalón revelando su vagina rosada con poco vello pubico en el frente, lo tenía revajado a la forma de la vagina pero solo tenía vello en la parte frontal el resto estaba afeitado, la sujeto y la lanzó a la cama dejándola acostada, Byakun se acercó y le abrió la vagina con sus dedos-

¡Espera por favor! -Kira trato de razonar con Byakun pero el no hacía caso, Byakun le abrió la vagina y metió su lengua en el interior- ¡Ha! ¡No! -Kira soltó un fuerte grito mientras su vagina expulsaba algunos fluidos, la lengua de Byakun se movía dentro de su vagina haciendo que la vagina de Kira se mojara más, los fluidos salían sin control, Kira por su lado estaba gimiendo y lloran con la cara roja de vergüenza y exitacion- ¡No tu lengua! ¡No muevas así tu lengua! ¡No Lamas ahí! -Kira gritó sonrojada, Byakun le dio la vuelta y siguió moviendo su lengua dentro de la vagina- ¡Hyaaaaa! ¡Se siente muy raro! -Byakun siguió moviendo su lengua mientras Kira seguía gimiendo, de la vagina de Kira salían fluidos y saliva de Byakun dejando gotas en la cama-

¡No lo Lamas más! ¡Se siente baboso y algo está saliendo! -Kira siguió gritando mientras de su vagina salían más fluidos y saliva, Byakun sonrió y siguió moviendo la lengua- ¡Aaaaaa! __-__ Kira dio un grito y luego se quedo sorprendida- __Oh no estoy a punto de...correr...__ -su vagina temblo un poco pero los fluidos no salieron, solo fue en muy poca cantidad, su vagina igual que su cuerpo estaban temblando, su cuerpo estaba sudado y seguía teniendo miedo, trato de gatear pero su cuerpo no le respondía bien- __Estoy muy caliente...pero debo escapar__ -pensó nerviosa pero Byakun la seguía viendo- estoy aterrada...que alguien...me ayude...-decía mientras gateaba un poco- __No me corri y mi cuerpo me duele demasiado...no me puedo caminar...o pararme -__ su cuerpo temblaba un poco, si vagina estaba temblando, su trasero brillaba un poco, si ano estaba dilatándose y abriéndose un poco- __Si no escapó pronto...Byakun..no...ese monstruo...__ -Byakun solo abrió un poco sus piernas mostrando su pene erecto y más grande que el de un humano regular, Kira sintió que sus piernas eran sujetada cuando se dio cuenta Byakun la había sujetado y la levanto abriendo sus piernas-

¡Ah! ¡No...! -Kira se asusto viendo que el pene de Byakun estaba tocando su vagina un poco no o apunta- ¡Es muy grande! -la punta del pene de Byakun entró un poco- ¡Aaaaa! ¡Es muy grande No va a entrar! -Kira gritó y luego sintió como el gran pene de Byakun entró por completo por su vagina- ¡GYAAAAAAA! -Kira gritó con fuerza, sus senos dieron un gran rebote sacudiendose en su cuerpo, su vagina termino escurriendo una gran cantidad de fluidos vaginales y ella termino llorando, su vientre se deformaba un poco por el tamaño y forma del pene de Byakun-

¡Kira tu vagina se siente tan bien! ¡La amo! -Byakun sonrió sujetando a Kira de sus piernas mientras la envestía con fuerza, movía sus caderas un poco fuerte, el vientre de Kira se deformaba un poco mientras el pene de Byakun se movía con fuerza en ella, su vagina derramaba muchos fluidos dejando manchas en el suelo-

¡Mi vientre! ¡Mi vientre se va a romper! -Kira gritó asustada viendo como Byakun la sujetaba de los brazos dejando que ella quedará de pie y la envestía con fuerza, el pene de Byakun deformaba más su vientre mientras su vagina se volvía roja derramando más y más fluidos, Kira no podía parar de gritar con fuerza- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡No para para! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! Pero...-Kira estaba gritando mientras abría las piernas y su vagina soltaba fluidos un poco- __¿Porque no me corri la vez anterior?__ -pensó Kira nerviosa mientras su utero era impactado por la punta del pene de Byakun, Byakun la sujeto de los senos moviéndose más brusco- __Que duele, pero ¡el es muy rudo!__

No para por favor -dijo akira entre gemidos mientras Byakun aplicaba más fuerza, Kira sintió un palpitar en su cuerpo- ¡AAAAAH ME CORRO! -akira gritó con fuerza y su vagina expulsó más y más fluidos creando una gran chorro y Byakun termino eyaculando dentro de ella, Kira estaba día con los ojos un poco en blanco, ella solo cayó desmayada en los brazos de Byakun, Byakun la cargo y suspiro-

Perdóname...pero pronto...entenderás todo -dijo Byakun calmado, la cargo y se la llevó desnuda, en el callejón Izanamy estaba derramando sangre de una herida de su pecho, detrás de la estaba Lucy asustada y desnuda, tenía la piel oscura clara, senos pequeños y con pezones en un tono oscuro, la bestia gris estaba herido y con su ojo izquierdo cortado y cerrado-

Maldito me dejaste un ojo ciego te voy a matar y a esa mujer contigo -dijo el monstruo molesto-

¡No te lo voy a permitir -dijo Izanamy enojado Lucy se asusto un poco e Izanamy avanzo corriendo, la bestia e Izanamy chocaron sus cuerpos e Izanamy le dio una mordida en el cuello, lo levanto y lo lanzó al aire- ¡No te voy a permitir que mates a Lucy!

¡No pierdas Izanamy! -grito Lucy asustada, Izanamy saltó y atrapó a la bestia en sus hombros, la bestia estaba de cabeza, dl cuello de la bestia estaba en el hombro derecho de Izanamy, Izanamy levantó los brazos y le abrió las piernas a la bestia sujetando los tobillos con sus manos-

¿Que es eso? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida viendo a Izanamy-

¡Kinniku Buster! -Izanamy gritó cayendo en picada, cayó sentado en el suelo dejando que el suelo se agrietara dejando un agujero, se liberó una onda de viento, Lucy y Tigresa cerraron los ojos, la bestia solo se quejó e Izanamy lo soltó dejando que cayera al suelo inconsciente-

¿Acaso imito un anime? -dijo Tigresa confundida con una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

Izanamy...-Lucy estaba sorprendida viendo a Izanamy el cual solo la veía algo asustado por su miedo notorio en sus ojos-


	40. Resort boin Izanamy, Hinata, Tigresa

**__**Resort Boin**__**

Era una tarde calurosa, el sol brillaba con fuerza, la arena de la playa brillaba también con el mismo calor, los animales estaban paseando por la playa en ropa de verano o las hembras usando bikinis-

El cielo azul -Izanamy estaba sonriendo viendo el cielo- la arena blanca -estaba viendo la arena llena de animales caminando- El mar hermoso -en el mar estaban muchas hembras en bikini, estaba una leona con un gran trasero acostada boca abajo mientras el bikini marcaba todas sus curvas del cuerpo, estaba una loba en el agua con un flotador amarillo y un ilimitado rojo, sus senos eran grandes, redondos y brillantes mientras flotaban con ella, en otro lado estaba una tigresa usando un bikini negro muy pequeño tanto que lo único que evitaba ver su vagina era un diminuto bikini negro- ¡Que hermoso lugar! -Izanamy gritó sonriendo sonrojado, más tarde Izanamy estaba en la entrada de un hotel cargando una maleta-

Bien ya estoy aquí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, entró al hotel y se quedó sentado en una silla de la sala de espera- __Una vez al año tomo vacaciones de dos meses por el verano, tengo que descansar mi cuerpo para tener un óptimo entrenamiento, así que decidí venir a este retiro el mar a una isla alejada de China y Japón__ -Izanamy se relajó en la silla sonriendo- que bella es la vida

Vaya un olgazan como siempre -Izanamy abrió un ojo confundido y vio a Tigresa frente a él- hola

¿Tigresa? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Me gane un viaje a este lugar de descanso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- no soy de las que toman descansos pero está vez me lo recomendaron

¿Ahora que hiciste? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo un poco-

Yo no hice nada -dijo Tigresa sería- excepto por estar muy tensa...y termine...golpeando a Shifu un poco -desvió la mirada un poco nerviosa, solo vio a Izanamy dl cual estaba sonriendo un poco- bueno está bien si lo golpee por estar algo tensa, tengo tanta tensión y necesitaba unas vacaciones de los demás

Si también las necesito -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- aveces los compañeros se vuelven una carga sin que te des cuenta

Vaya que palabras más frías de nuestro líder -Izanamy se puso tenso y se dio la vuelta viendo a Hinata detrás de el, ella estaba usando una camisa amarilla sin mangas, con un pantalón corto ajustado al cuerpo y tan corto que parecía que usaba un bikini- hola

Hinata...¿por que estás aquí? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y nervioso-

Genial las vacaciones se me aurrinaron -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Mejor cállate naranja -dijo Hinata molesta y luego sonrió viendo a Izanamy- yo solo vine para tomar mis vacaciones, como todos tenemos trabajos también tenemos descansos -se acercó a Izanamy y lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo- tal vez sea el destino por el cual estamos aquí -pego sus senos al brazo de Izanamy un poco, Izanamy por su parte sonrío un poco sonrojado al ver esos grandes senos blancos brillantes, Tigresa se molestó un poco y se acercó-

Mejor déjalo Hinata -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- el está aquí para descansar como todo Guerrero

Bueno eso si pero ¿que tiene de malo que yo este con el? -dijo Hinata sonriendo- es nuestro destino -Tigresa se molestó un poco- además el es quien estará conmigo estás vacaciones

No, yo pasaré con el estás vacaciones -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y sujeto el otro brazo de Izanamy- también creo que fue obra del destino que me haya topado con el, las dos estaban gruñéndose mostrando sus dientes en una gran sonrisa, mientras Izanamy parecía algo cansado-

 _ _Me pregunto si podré sobrevivir a estás dos por el resto del verano?__ -pensó Izanamy nerviosa al ver a ambas felinas gruñirse, después de un rato las dos felinas estaban paseando por algunas tiendas con Izanamy detrás de ellas-

¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Bueno es la playa, es verano, hay cosas que tienes que comprar si quieres estar aquí -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los tres pasaron a una tienda de trajes de baño- primero lo primero un traje de baño -vieron que todos estaban rodeados de trajes de baño de dos piezas o de una sola piezas que podrían ser ajustados al cuerpo de cualquier hembra- yo voy a comprar un traje de baño

Que cosas tan pequeñas e indecentes -dijo Tigresa levemente sonrojada y avergonzada-

Son necesarias para nadar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- además a todos los hombres le gusta ver a a una mujer en bikini y que se ve a sexy

Descuida no pierdas tu tiempo ella no tiene el valor para comprar uno de estos -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Tigresa se enojo un poco con ella- solo una verdadera hembra se pone un traje de baño

Ya te demostraré quien es la cobarde -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se acercó a unos cuantos bikinis de dos piezas y encontró uno rojo de bordes amarillos- este me gusta

Bien entonces cómpratelo si tienes mucho valor -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si lo tengo y ya verás -dijo Tigresa molesta, pagó el traje de baño y salió de la tienda, Hinata estaba sonriendo mientras Izanamy estaba sorprendido- esperen...¿que acaba de pasar?

Hinata te acaba de manipular para que compraras un traje de baño -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso, Tigresa solo emitió un leve grito de sorpresa mientras Hinata solo burlaba, más tarde de noche Izanamy estaba sentado en un sillón en medio de su cuarto con una lámpara encendida, tenía el pelo mojado y una toalla en su cintura- vaya que día más cansado, solo quiero relajarme un rato -a su lado había una mesa con un vaso de agua, comenzó a beber un poco hasta que escucho un ruido extraño, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Hinata pegada a la ventana lanzando un beso, Izanamy se quedo sorprendido un momento y luego reaccionó-

¡Aaaarg! ¡¿Que estás haciendo ahí?! -gritó Izanamy sorprendido-

Jeje es que vi la luz encendida y no me respondías así que vine a verte -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Oye estamos como en el cuarto piso del hotel -dijo Izanamy nervioso- ¿que quieres? ¿Quieres algo de tomar o algo? -se volteó a ver a Hinata pero ella ya no estaba, la busco pero ella estaba arrodillada frente a el-

Es más que obvio, vine a jugar contigo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella sujeto el pene de Izanamy por encima de la toalla- más específico con tu verga -Hinata se abrió la camisa mostrando sus esos grandes blancos y brillantes, tenía los pezones rosados erectos y brillantes, Izanamy de solo verlos se quedo sorprendido- ¿te gustan mis senos verdad? -Hinata sujeto sus senos y los movió- quieres tocarlos, jugar con ellos ¿verdad? -el corazón de Izanamy latía con fuerza- tócame -Izanamy ya no aguanto y le sujetó el seno izquierdo a Hinata, lo masajes un poco, lo sujetaba con fuerza y luego rodaba su mano un poco sobre su pezon, Hinata estaba gimiendo un poco-

Ah...ah...si ¿te gustan mucho mis senos? -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, Izanamy sujeto los dos señor con sus manos y los masajeo un poco- ah...ah..si

Hinata tus senos son tan suaves, grande y flexibles -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y sonrojado, se acercó a los senos de Hinata y chupo los pezones, primero tomó el izquierdo y lo chupo con un poco de fuerza, succiono el pezon y le dio una leve mordida, lo jaló un poco y luego lo soltó-

Ah...ah...pareces un bebé -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy siguió presionando sus senos mientras ella gemía un poco, los dos se dieron un beso de lengua, los dos estaban moviendo sus lenguas sintiendo toda la boca del otro, siguieron así hasta que se separaron y Hinata pasó sus mano por el estomago de Izanamy luego sonrió- ya quiero tu verga dentro de mi -se agachó y vio el pene de Izanamy erecto- mira bien lo tienes duro y recto, está gruesa -lo sujetó con una mano y comenzó a mastrubarlo de arriba abajo, siguió así por un momento-

Ah...Hinata se siente...muy rico -dijo Izanamy entre respiraciones agitadas, Hinata sonrió-

Entonces haré que te sientas mucho mejor -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se acercó y le dio una lamida al pene de Izanamy, lo lamió desde el inicio hasta la punta, sujeto la punta un con su mano y luego le dio una lamida, metió el pene de Izanamy en su boca, lo succiono un poco y luego movió la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, cerró los ojos y siguió moviendo la lengua dentro de su boca, ella siguió gimiendo moviendo la cabeza mientras Izanamy solo estaba respirando agitado-

Eres increíble...Hinata...harás que me...corra más rápido...-dijo Izanamy entre respiraciones, Hinata sonrió y empujó a Izanamy a la cama dejándolo sentado-

Aún es muy pronto -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada- te haré sentir mucho mejor -sujeto el pene de Izanamy entre sus senos y comenzó a soltar algo de saliva- no tengo una loción pero espero que este te sirva -movió los señor s de arriba abajo juntos presionándolos en el pene de Izanamy, siguió moviéndolos y luego los movió uno a la vez de arriba abajo, siguió moviendo los senos y lamió la punta del pene, lo metió a su boca un poco y siguió moviendo los senos, los dejo un poco e Izanamy suspiro-

Aún no es momento de terminar -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se quitó el short que tenía puesto y se dio la vuelta apoyándose en la ventana de cristal- quiero tu pene dentro, damelo -colocó su mano derecha abriendo su vagina un poco mostrando el interior y los fluidos que bajaban por ella, Izanamy estaba sorprendida y la sujetó de las caderas, froto su pene en la vagina de Hinata, lo siguió frotando un poco hasta que lo metió y Hinata soltó un fuerte grito- ¡Aaa! -Izanamy la sujetó de los hombros y siguió moviendo sus caderas un poco, sus moviéndose eran fuertes y algo lentos, siguió usando sus caderas con fuerza mientras Hinata estaba gimiendo algo fuerte, su vagina no podía dejar de soportar fluidos, los fluidos de Hinata caían de chorros, le sujetó los senos con fuerza y se los movió mientras movía sus caderas con fuerza, mientras Hinata no podía dejar de gemir con fuerza y sus senos se movían de atrás hacia adelante con cada golpe, Hinata no podía parar de gemir, Izanamy sujeto la pierna derecha de Hinata, pasó la pierna de Hinata en su hombro y comenzó a platicar más fuerza para envestirla-

Con la paja...que me..hiciste...siento que soy por correrme -dijo Izanamy respirando agitado-

Ah...si..si..dámelo dentro...dámelo todo -dijo Hinata entre gemidos, Izanamy aplicó más fuerza pero en eso abrió los ojos y vio a Tigresa parada en la ventana viéndolos con una sonrisa medió tétrica, Izanamy se asustó y se alejó un poco de Hinata sacando su pene y termino eyaculando cubriendo los senos y cara de Hinata con su semen, Hinata solo gimió e Izanamy estaba nervioso-

¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo de forma rara e Izanamy solo se reía de forma nerviosa mientras Hinata tomaba su semen riendo un poco, más tarde Izanamy estaba usando un traje negro elegante, una gabardina negra de manga larga de bordes dorados, camisa blanca, pantalón negro y una cinta dorada, al parecer estaba en una fiesta elegante-

Lamento la demora -Tigresa apareció a su derecha sonriendo, estaba usando un vestido, parecía un kimono rojo de bordes dorados con relieves o dibujos de flores en el cuerpo, estaba usando una flor de loto rosa en la oreja derecha y tenía los labios pintados de color rojo claro-

Te ves hermosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Gracias pero esto no es mi estilo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Izanamy consiguió dos copas con algo de alcohol, Tigresa como una y la vio- debes estar acostumbrado a este tipo de fiestas

La verdad las odio, solo vengo por la comida gratis -dijo Izanamy calmado- no me gusta este traje prefiero usar mi traje de combate -los dos comenzaron a beber un poco pero Tigresa se acabo la copa- vaya pensé que no bebías

Estoy de vacaciones -dijo Tigresa calmada- la disciplina luego vendrá -Izanamy sonrió y suspiro- sabes no me gusto verte teniendo sexo con Hinata, ella realmente me molesta me desagrada mucho

¿Porque tanta pelea? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Cuando tenía 18 la conocí, me resultó toda una bestia arrogante y totalmente malcriada -dijo Tigresa molesta- se cree superior a mi, pero el que tú y ella sean los únicos que disfruten no es justo -sonrió un poco- así que yo también voy a disfrutarte

¿Disfrutarme? -dijo Izanamy confundido, tigresa lo sujetó de una mano y lo saco de la fiesta llevándolo cerca de la orilla de la playa, los dos estaban en un lugar totalmente deshabitado- ¿qué haces? -Tigresa solo sonrió y se abrió la camisa mostrando sus senos, sus senos solo rebotaron y chocaron entre ellos, Izanamy estaba sorprendido de ver ese par tan grande y redondo de senos blancos con pezon rosados- Tigresa...

Se que no soy tan femenina como ella -dijo Tigresa un poco avergonzada pero sería- pero dime la verdad ¿te parezco hermosa? -Izanamy se quedo sorprendido mientras Tigresa le sujetaba las manos y las ponía en sus senos- dime

Bueno...la verdad..-dijo Izanamy nervioso mientras Tigresa se le acercaba mostrando sus labios brillosos y humedos, su pelo peinado, sus ojos brillantes- si lo eres, eres realmente hermosa -Tigresa sonrió y sujeto las manos de Izanamy haciendo que la masajeara un poco-

Tócame más...-dijo Tigresa entre respiraciones agitadas, Izanamy se acercó y chupo uno de los pezones de Tigresa, lo mordisqueaba un poco y luego abrió la boca moviendo la lengua sintiendo el pezon y piel de Tigresa haciendo que soltara un gemido un poco más fuerte, Tigresa seguía gimiendo con fuerza mientras Izanamy cambio de pezon y succiono el siguiente, junto los senos de Tigresa y los froto entre ellos y luego succiono ambos pezones- Ah...ah...si..que rico, no pares -Izanamy le levantó el vestido mostrando las pantaletas, metió la mano y metió dos de sus dedos en la vagina humeda de Tigresa, Tigresa comenzó a gemir un poco fuerte mientras se escuchaba como su vagina estaba más que mojada-

Si...si...dame más -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, Tigresa estaba de pie y recargada en una palmera mientras Izanamy abrió sus piernas y su ropa interior, Izanamy se acercó y metió la lengua dentro de la vagina de Tigresa haciendo que gimiera con un poco de fuerza, la lengua de Izanamy se movía dentro de la vagina de Tigresa haciendo que sus fluidos cayeran al suelo dejando manchas de humedad y pequeños charcos de fluidos, Tigresa solo dio un fuerte grito y termino corriéndose un poco e Izanamy se levantó con un poco de fluidos en su cara-

Dámelo por favor -dijo Tigresa gimiendo un poco- dámelo quiero tu pene dentro -Izanamy solo se abrió el pantalón rebelando su pene erecto, se acercó a Tigresa la cual levanto su pierna derecha pasándola por el hombro de Izanamy, Tigresa le sujetó el pene y lo froto contra su vagina un poco para dejar que sus fluidos cayeran en su pene, Izanamy sintió su pene mojado y penetro a Tigresa poco a poco, cuando entro por la mitad dio un empujón y lo metió completamente- ¡Ah! -Tigresa gimió con fuerza e Izanamy comenzó a envestirla con fuerza- ¡Ah Ah! ¡Ah! Si más duro -Izanamy aplicaba más fuerza al moverse dejando que los fluidos de Tigresa cayeran al suelo mientras ella gemía un poco fuerte, Izanamy siguió moviendo sus caderas don fuerza mientras Tigresa lo sujetó y lo beso moviendo su lengua dentro de su boca, los fluidos de Tigresa caían por sus piernas hasta llegar hasta el suelo-

Más...más...más...duro dame más -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, se separó un poco moviendo la lengua e Izanamy la sujetó de su trasero para levantarla, la dejo contra el árbol mientras el la envestía con fuerza, la vagina de Tigresa soltaba más fluidos mientras se escuchaba el sonido acusado, los fluidos caían incluso un poco en su ano dejándolo un poco abierto, Izanamy aplicó más fuerza y velocidad al hacer sus movimientos hasta que Tigresa termino gritando con fuerza- ¡M corro! -Tigresa termino corriéndose encima de Izanamy dejándole una mancha en la ropa mientras Izanamy termino eyaculando dentro de ella, después de eso Izanamy dejó salir su pene mostrando que la vagina de Tigresa estaba expulsando tanto semen como fluidos, después de eso pasaron dos días e Izanamy estaba relajándose en el baño del hotel-

A que delicioso...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo, estaba en agua caliente con varias rocas rodeándolo, él estaba en una tina hecha de roca- que bien se siente pero ¿por que ahora Tigresa y Hinata están así? Por lo general no eran tan agresivas sexual mente, bueno ya no importa -se levantó y camino para salir- ya pasaron más de diez minutos es hora de salir -estaba saliendo cuando se topó con Hinata y Tigresa las dos estaban desnudas entrando al baño- hola

Hola...-dijeron las dos calmadas hasta que Izanamy se detuvo y se quedó sorprendido-

Are...? -dijo Izanamy confundido y se dio la vuelta viendo a ambas felinas desnudas- ¡¿Que?! -se cubrió con la toalla y se alejó un poco sonrojado- ¡¿Que están haciendo las dos aquí?!

¿Que nos obvio? Estamos aquí para darnos un baño -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Izanamy este es un baño mixto -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿no leíste el cartel?

¿Un baño mixto? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- creo que debí quedarme más tiempo al menos así vería a más chicas desnudas

Vaya típico hombre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿para que quieres más chicas? Si aquí tienes a dos muy sensuales -Izanamy las vio vio sus senos blancos de aún tamaño, sus delgados vientre con curvas de su figura y sus vaginas rosadas debajo de su pelo, al final Izanamy sonrió sonrojado expulsando algo de sangre de su nadie y aquí pene se puso erecto-

Ha ya está duro -dijo Hinata sonriendo, las dos sonrieron un poco sonrojadas y se acercaron a Izanamy- bien entonces hay que aprovecharlo ya -las dos sujetaron el pene de Izanamy y lo masturbaron un poco, movieron sus manos de arriba abajo de forma lenta mientras Izanamy se sonrojaba un poco-

Bien entonces no hay que perder el tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, sujeto los senos de Hinata y Tigresa, a las dos las masajes un poco fuerte frotando y peñiscando sus pezones, las dos estaban sonrojadas gimiendo un poco, los senos de ambas estaban juntos y el se acercó para succionarlos en su boca, los lamió un poco y ellas siguieron gimiendo- bésense un poco -las dos estaban respirando agitadas pero Izanamy presionó más sus senos haciendo que gimieran, Tigresa y Hinata se dieron un beso de lengua, movieron las lenguas dentro de sus bocas-

Las dos sujetaron el pensé de Izanamy y se acercaron a el, le dieron una lamida desde el inicio de los genitales hasta la punta, Hinata estaba del lado derecho y Tigresa del izquierdo, Tigresa le masajeaba los genitales mientras Hinata metió el pene de Izanamy dentro de su boca, movió la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, Tigresa solo le sujetó los genitales y les dio una lamida, las dos siguieron lamiendo hasta que cambiaron de lugar, Izanamy se recostó en el suelo, Tigresa y Hinata volvieron a juntar sus senos sujetando el pene de Izanamy, su par de senos blancos estaban rebotando entre ellos, los movieron de arriba abajo con lentitud, las dos le estaban dando lamidas al pene de Izanamy mientras lo masturbaban con sus senos, Hinata movió su seno izquierdo hacia arriba y el derecho hacia abajo, Tigresa estaba moviendo sus senos de arriba abajo dejando que el pene de Izanamy sintiera la piel de ambas, Izanamy novio las caderas de arriba abajo frotando su pene entre las dos, Tigresa y Hinata estaban sonriendo lamiendo el pene de Izanamy hasta que el eyaculo y el semen les cubrió la cara a las dos dejando que lo tomaran un poco, las dos suspiraron sonriendo sonrojadas -

Las dos estaban en el suelo recostadas abriendo sus piernas mostrando sus vaginas rosadas y húmedas llenas de fluidos, Izanamy se acercó a ambas y a las dos les metió un par de dedos, las dos estaban gimiendo con un volumen algo alto, Izanamy movía sus dos dedos de forma rápida en Hinata y con Tigresa los movía de forma lenta pero con fuerza, cambio el ritmo dejando que a las dos les diera con misma velocidad, las dos estaban gimiendo con fuerza hasta que se juntaron y se siguieron besando-

Tigresa abrió las piernas e Izanamy metió su pene de forma lenta pero con fuerza, la vagina de Tigresa sino toda espada con las envestidas y golpes que recibía, Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras Hinata estaba sentada abriendo su vagina con los dedos y se masturbaba un poco metiendo los dedos de forma rápida para mojarse, se acercó a Izanamy y le dio una lamida a sus genitales mientras envestía a Tigresa con fuerza, la siguió envistiendo mientras Tigresa gritaba e Izanamy le sujetaba los senos para masajearlos un poco, tomó uno de sus pezones y lo succiono un poco haciendo que los fluidos de su vagina salieran con más volumen, Tigresa dio un grito y se corrio en la cara de Hinata-

Izanamy se acostó en el suelo y Hinata se penetro ella sola con su pene, comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma lenta de arriba abajo mientras gemía un poco fuerte, seguía moviendo sus caderas dejando que el pene y genitales de Izanamy se mojaran con sus fluidos, Tigresa se acercó por detrás y le sujetó los senos con las manos, Hinata sonrió y siguió moviendo sus caderas ahora de atrás hacia adelante, Tigresa le estaba masajeando los senos de arriba hacia abajo, peñasco un poco sus pezones y luego los hundió en su piel, Hinata estaba viniendo pero volteo su cabeza y le dio un beso de lengua a Tigresa, Tigresa le regresó el beso mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por el estomago de Hinata y luego lo pasó a su trasero, masajes un poco si ano con el dedo índice, lo siguió frotando hasta que le metió el dedo en el ano haciendo que Hinata gimiera con más fuerza, Izanamy le sujetó las caderas a Hinata y movió sus caderas con fuerza dejando que su vagina soltara más fluidos, estaba usando más fuerza y velocidad dejando que Hinata se recostara y abriera la boca soltando más y más fluidos, Tigresa sonrió y metió otro dedo en el ano de Hinata para masturbarla con más fuerza, Hinata sentía ambos lados ser penetrados ya no aguanta y termino corriéndose encima de Izanamy

Hinata y Tigresa se estaban besando masturbandose la una a la otra metiendo los dedos dentro de su vagina, las dos soltaron más fluidos y se soltaron, las dos sonrieron y se recostaron en el suelo, Hinata estaba encima de Tigresa y las dos frotaron sus vaginas de forma rápida, las dos estaban gimiendo un poco mientras sus vaginas soltaban fluidos, Izanamy metió su pene entre ambas vaginas dejando que del fluidos de ambas lo mojara y lo lubricara, las dos estaban gimiendo mucho mientras Izanamy movió sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante dejando que el fluido de ambas lo mojara, metió su pensé en la vagina de Hinata y ella gimió con fuerza, la envistió con fuerza, se movía de forma lenta encontrando el ritmo entre ambas felinas, el clitoris de ambas se puso erecto y las dos los frotaron dejando que sus gemidos se hicieran más altos y frecuentes, Izanamy movió sus caderas de forma rápida en la vagina de Hinata, sacó su pene y luego penetro la vagina de Tigresa dejando que soltara un fuerte grito, movió sus caderas con más velocidad dejando que los fluidos de Tigresa lo mojaran en todo el abdomen, movió sus caderas con más fuerza y soltó un quejido terminando eyaculando dentro de Tigresa, Tigresa gimió y ella se corrio soltando sus fluidos, Hinata estaba gimiendo con fuerza moviendo sus caderas frotando toda su vagina en la vagina de Tigresa, Izanamy la penetro y se movió con más fuerza, movía sus caderas de forma giratoria, siguió moviéndose más fuerza hasta que le dio un último empujón y Hinata gritó soltando un fuerte gemido, Izanamy había eyaculando dentro de Hinata dejando que ella gritara de placer, las dos felinas estaban cruzaron sus piernas entre ellas y metieron el pene de Izanamy entre sus vaginas, Izanamy estaba sonrojado y nervioso mientras las felinas movían sus caderas de arriba abajo frotando sus vaginas húmedas, mojadas y excitadas en el pene de Izanamy, siguieron moviéndose sin dejar de gemir con fuerza, las dos movieron sus caderas con más fuerza e Izanamy termino eyaculando cubriéndolas a las dos con su semen mientras las dos gritaron y se corrieron dejando a Izanamy muy empapado, después de un rato las dos estaban dentro de la tina con Izanamy abrazándolas-

Eso estuvo muy bueno chicas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata y Tigresa asintieron sonriendo sonrojadas-

Si a mí también me gustó mucho -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Me encanto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, después de un baño Izanamy estaba usando una bata verde que le había dado el hotel, estaba de regreso a su cuarto de hotel-

Al fin paz y tranquilidad -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, cerró la puerta y entró como si nada al cuarto pero al llegar a la cama- solo yo...y...¿Tigresa? ¿Hinata? -dijo sorprendido al ver a ambas felinas sobre su cama desnudas-

Lo siento pero la noche aún es joven -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Es verdad vamos a un nos tienes que complacer todavía más -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Izanamy solo suspiro y se quitó la ropa, en un rato el estaba penetrando e envistiendo con fuerza a Hinata por su vagina mientras ella lamia la vagina de Tigresa, Tigresa estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas abiertas y la vagina abierta, Izanamy estaba sujetando a Hinata de las caderas usando más fuerza mientras Hinata no paraba de gemir con fuerza y sus fluidos caían en todo en la cama, Tigresa estaba gimiendo masturbandose metiendo los dedos, Tigresa grito y se corrio en la cara de Hinata, Tigresa la sujeto y le dio un beso mientras Hinata termino gritando sin dejar de besar a Tigresa, la vagina de Hinata se había corrido dejando a Izanamy mojado, después Izanamy tenía sujetada a Tigresa del trasero mientras la envestía por la vagina, la vagina de Tigresa dejaba caer fluidos al suelo mientras ella gemía con fuerza, Hinata se puso un consolador atado a un cinturón, sujeto a Tigresa de las caderas y la penetro por el ano haciendo que gritara de placer quedando sorprendida, Hinata movió sus caderas de atrás hacia enfrente penetrando por el ano de Tigresa, los fluidos de Tigresa salían a mayor cantidad ahora, los dos aplicaron más velocidad mientras Tigresa gritó y su vagina soltó más fluidos dejando una gran mancha en el suelo, Hinata y Tigresa estaban cortando sus vaginas entre ellas mientras Izanamy estaba debajo de ellas y dejaba que frotaran su pene con sus vaginas, Izanamy soltó un quejido y el semen les cayó a ambas dejando que ellas gritaran mientras se corrian mas, después de un larga noche de sexo las dos felinas estaban dormidas en el pecho de Izanamy mientras Izanamy estaba despierto viendo por la venta que estaba abierta-

 _ _Bueno...tal vez no fueron...las vacaciones que esperaba pero...si fueron las mejores de mi vida -__ pensó Izanamy sonriendo, vio a ambas felinas dormidas en su cuerpo y sonrío- __Creo que por eso le llaman paraíso del cielo a este lugar__


	41. Masajes y senos

**__**El masaje de Pan**__**

Era un tarde normal en el Valle de La Paz, en medio Del Valle estaba la tienda que Mei Ling había abierto hace tiempo-

Bienvenidos a la doncella de oro, su mejor elección para tratamientos y terapias naturales, esta semana contamos una oferta en alineamientos de Chakras ¿como puedo ayudarlos? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, usaba su traje verde pero en la zona del pecho había un corte en forma de corazón resaltando sus senos un poco, frente a ella estaban Byakun y James pero James parecía nervioso-

Bueno nosotros está más aquí...por este...-dijo James algo nervioso pero Byakun se colocó frente a él mostrando un par de boletos dorados-

Nosotros ganamos el concurso de los masajes gratis -dijo Byakun sonriendo mientras James estaba sorprendido-

Ah qué maravilla ¿así que ustedes fueron los que ganaran la rifa en el bar? -dijo Mei Ling sorprendida-

Si James y yo ganamos la rifa -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Byakun...no estoy muy seguro de esto -dijo James nervioso-

James ya deja de ser una niña, no tiene que darte pena estar desnudo frente a una chica y dejar que ella te toque -dijo Byakun sonriendo- enserio ahora muchos matarían para estar en tu lugar y recibir un masaje de ella o de sus trabajadoras -James vio a Mei Ling, era cierto que era hermosa y sensual-

¿Acaso el..? -Mei Ling vio más de cerca a James- puede relajarse señor, nuestras terapistas son profecionales no hay nada de qué temer, por favor sígame

Está bien la sigo -dijo James nervioso, unos minutos después James estaba en un cuarto usando sólo una toalla mientras dejaba su ropa en sus cesto- no puedo creer que Byakun me haya convencido de hacer esto, bien no tengas miedo James solo deja que la señorita haga su trabajo -estaba frente a una cortina y entro con con calma no puede ser tan malo...-James entro y se quedó sonrojado viendo a Pan frente a él usando un vestido de color azul zafiro dejando que salieran la mitad de sus senos los cuales eran enormes y de color blanco, su vestido era corto, con un gran moño en la parte de atrás y tenía el pelo de la cabeza peinado con una flor en la oreja izquierda-

Bienvenido -dijo Pan sonriendo y luego se topó con que su invitado era James- ¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo mismo te digo -dijo James sorprendido- ¿trabajas aquí?

Si solo medio tiempo porque Mei Ling dijo que necesitaba ayuda -dijo Pan calmada-

Yo gané un concurso y Byakun me trajo aquí para usar unos boletos dorados que se ganó en una rifa -dijo James calmado-

Está bien bueno ponte cómodo James que empezare con la terapia -dijo Pan sonriendo y James asintió sonrojado, James vio una cama en mitad de la sala, solo se recostó con la toalla todavía cubriéndolo-

¿Así está está bien? -dijo James con el pecho pegado a la cama-

Si así está bien -dijo Pan sonriendo, se acercó a unos estantes y sacó una botella de color rojo- bien primero empezaremos con un aceite de manzanilla para aliviar el dolor, es muy bueno contra la inflamación -Pan colocó un poco de un aceite rojizo en sus manos, era un aceite de masajes- bien comienzo -Pan froto un poco la espalda de James haciendo que soltara un ligero gemido de placer por sentir el masaje de Pan- Vaya James tienes mucho estrés acumulado

Si ya sabes...hay...el entrenamiento -dijo James sonriendo, Pan estaba girando sus manos en la espalda de James un poco y le aplicaba un poco de presión para curarlo- tú sabes pelea por aquí pelea por allá

Entiendo -dijo Pan sonriendo- creo que ya sé cómo arreglar eso -se lamió los labios un poco, ella dio un salto y quedo encima de James dejándolo sorprendido-

¡¿Pero qué haces?! -dijo James sorprendido- hay pesas un poco

Tonto -dijo Pan sonriendo- me di cuenta de que para hacer que tu espalda se mejore debo usar un método diferente -Pan doblo un poco su cuerpo mostrando que no usaba ropa interior debajo de su vestido, se sujetó el pecho del vestido y lo bajo revelando sus enormes senos blancos con pezones rosados- se lo que hago así que relájate -tomó el aceite de masajes y lo aplico en sus senos llenándolos completamente- esto te hará sentir mejor -se dobló un poco y colocó los senos en la espalda de James dejándolo sorprendido, ella estaba moviendo sus senos de atrás hacia adelante junto con su cuerpo-

 _ _¡¿Esta...esta...usando los...?!__ -pensó James sorprendido sintiendo como los senos de Pan recorrían su espalda por completo- Oye ¿que estas...? -Pan se levantó un momento mientras James se dio la vuelta dejando que la toalla se cayera mostrando su pene erecto, James se sorprendió mientras Pan sonrío-

Oh vaya parece que encontramos el problema de tu estrés -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Lo siento mucho...-dijo James nervioso pero Pan sonrío viendo el pene de James y lo pico un poco con el dedo-

No te disculpes, mira nada más está enorme y dolorosa ereccion -dijo Pan sonriendo- pobre de ti -Pan se bajó de la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa- descuida James soy toda una profesional -Pan había dejado quitar su vestido completamente quedando desnuda frente a James, su cara blanca con marcas negras, orejas redondas y negras, un vientre plano con senos andes de color blanco, brazos delgados de pelo negro, muslos gruesos de pelo negro también y la vagina rosa en una zona de pelo blanco- y como una profesional es mi deber asegurarme de que te sientas mejor y aliviar todo tu dolor, para que te sientas mejor, la mejor manera es dejarte que me folles de la forma en que tu gustes -Pan se quedó encima de la cam y sujeto el pene de James paras darle un beso en la punta, le dio una ligera lamida y lo metió en su boca pero solo la punta-

Ah...para serte...honesto...no esperaba..que pasara esto hoy -dijo James entre gemidos mientras su cara se volvía roja de la vergüenza, Pan metió el pene de James en su boca poco a poco hasta que llegó a la mitad, movió la cabeza y comenzó a succionarlo, movía la lengua dentro de su boca frotando la punta del pene de James, movía la cabeza de forma lenta de arriba hacia abajo haciendo gemir a James- ah Pan...eres...eres asombrosa

Que bueno que pienses eso cariño -dijo Pan sonriendo guiñándole un poco- dime ¿te gustaría saber si mi sabor también es asombroso?

Con mucho gusto -dijo James sonriendo y sentó a Pan en la cama y le abrió las piernas viendo completamente su vagina rosada, James acercó su boca y sacó la lengua para comenzar a lamer la vagina de pan, le dio un beso justo en el clitoris y Pan comenzó a respirar agitada soltando ligeros gemidos sonrojada, James sujeto las piernas de Pan y metió la lengua en la vagina-

¡Aaaaaahn! -Pan gritó soltando un fuerte gemido mientras sus fluidos vaginales salían poco a poco dejando manchas en la boca de James junto a una ligera línea de fluidos, James levanto más las caderas de Pan y le abrió más la vagina metiendo más su lengua- ¡Oooh! ¡Si James no pares! ¡Me corro! -Pan gritó y algo de fluidos cayó en la cara de James mojándole la cara-

Eso estuvo muy bien-dijo James sonriendo-

Sí pero...aún no terminamos...-dijo Pan sonriendo, abrió las sus piernas mostrando su vagina- vamos James dámelo, quiero tu pene

Claro que si -dijo James sonriendo, sujeto las caderas de Pan y froto la punta de su pene en la vagina de Pan-

Espera James, primero té voy a preparar para que estés listo -dijo Pan sonriendo, sujeto una botella con un fluido verde dentro- bien este lubricante especial no sólo mente te ayudará a deslizarte dentro de mi con facilidad, si no que también aumentará la estimulación entre tú pene y mi vagina -roció un aceite verde en el pene de James y lo comenzó a esparcir con sus manos- el placer entre los dos aumentará -Pan se acostó en la cama y abrió las piedras mientras James se acercó un poco- ¡Así que no te contengas! ¡Dame tu pene y hazlo con fuerza! -James sonrío y comenzó a frotar la punta de su pene en la vagina de Pan dejando que el aceite se secara y comenzará el efecto, metió su pene con fuerza dándole un golpe fuerte a Pan con sus caderas-

¡Aaaahn! -Pan gritó gimiendo con fuerza, James estaba moviendo sus caderas con fuerza dejando que ella gimiera más y más fuerte, los senos de Pan se movían de arriba abajo con cada golpe que le daba James, la vagina de Pan estaba muy mojada, ella solo un leve grito y soltó una pequeña cantidad de fluidos- ¡Si no pares! -James por sujeto los senos a Pan, los junto y luego metió un pezon a su boca para comenzar a lamerlo, le daba ligeras mordidas y luego succiono- ¡Si cogeme! -James movía sus caderas girando esta vez, movía de la derecha a la izquierda, de izquierda a la derecha y luego al frente, con cada golpe la vagina de Pan sonaba más que mojada, estaba empapada, los fluidos de la vagina de Pan caían en el suelo dejando manchas, James la sujetó de las caderas y le dio la vuelta dejándola de pie y con los pechos pegados a la cama-

¡Aaaaa! ¡Si no pares! ¡Más duro! -Pan gritó entre gemidos mientras James la envestía con más fuerza, la envestía dejando que sus fluidos cayeran al suelo y luego encima de James dejándolo un poco mojado en los genitales-

¡Pan estás muy sabrosa! ¡Tu cuerpo lo deseo más que nunca! -James grito sonriendo viendo el ano de Pan abrirse un poco con cada golpe- arrodíllate -sacó su pene de la vagina de Pan, Pan se arrodilló frente a el y abrió la boca mientras sujetaba el pene de James con sus manos-

Si córrete...dame ese semen...-dijo Pan entre gemidos, su cara estaba sonrojada y tenía la boca abierta, James ya no aguanto y termino eyaculando en la cara de Pan, la mayoría del semen cayó en la cara y boca de Pan mientras caía y se esparcía, el semen era más de lo pensado y caía en los senos y cuello de Pan, Pan se sujetó los senos un momento y luego metió el pene de James en su boca, Pan se tragó el semen y se levanto-

Eso fue asombroso, espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo -dijo Pan sonriendo chupando sus dedos- por favor, recupera tu aliento mientras limpio querido -James estaba sonriendo pero se volteó a ver el blanco y redondo trasero de Pan, su corazon a mil por hora y avanzó rápido sujetando a Pan de los muslos, la levanto abriendo sus piernas mostrando su vagina y ano- ¡Wow! ¡Oye! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! -gritó Pan sorprendida-

"Follame de forma que se te antoje" ¿no es eso lo que me dijiste? -dijo James sonriendo pero Pan parecía un poco asustada- ¡Pues justo planeo hacer eso! -James levanto un poco a Pan y comenzó a meter la punta de su pene en su ano-

¡No! ¡Espera, por ahí no! -Pan gritó pero James no hizo caso y metió su pene por completo en el ano de Pan haciendo que gritara- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Aaaaaaa! ¡Me duele! -James comenzó a mover sus caderas subiendo y bajando a Pan con cada golpe- ¡Detente por favor! -James sonrío y siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras los golpes sonaban con fuerza- ¡sácalo! ¡Sácalo! -con los golpes su vagina se abrió bastante y derramó algo de fluidos dejando una línea en el suelo- Duele...pero se siente rico -el ano de Pan se mojo un poco mientras James estaba aplicando más fuerza al envestirla-

No puedo..pensar...-dijo Pan entre gemidos, ella abría la boca soltando gemidos, sus gritos se habían calmado- todo está borroso...-su cara era roja, sus gemidos más altos y su vagina no dejaba de soltar fluidos con cada golpe del pene de James, James ya no aguanto y termino eyaculando dentro de Pan, Pan gritó un poco y tuvo un espasmo mientras su ano se abría sacando el semen de James, los dos terminaron cansados y se comenzaron a vestir, mientras tanto Pan estaba limpiando algo de sus fluidos y el semen de James del suelo-

Gracias por servicio Pan ya me siento mucho mejor gracias a ti, y mil disculpas por mi pequeño "arranque" -dijo James sonriendo-

Oh, no hay porque disculparse, me alegra que te haya hecho sentir mejor -dijo Pan sonriendo guiñando el ojo- espero que consideres volverte un cliente frecuente me encantaría agendarte una cita para el futuro -Pan se pego más a James sonriendo sonrojada

Oh claro té prometo que vendré una vez más -dijo James sonriendo, más tarde James salió sonriendo- bueno al final no me fue tan malo como pensé quién diría que Byakun tenía razón todo el tiempo...¡Byakun -James se quedo sorprendido- me olvide de él, ¿ya habrá terminado su sección, por otro lado Pan estaba terminando de limpiar y suspiro-

Bien todo limpio listo para el siguiente cliente -dijo Pan sonriendo-

¡PAN AYÚDAME! -Mei Ling había gritado con fuerza y Pan corrió lo mejor que pudo para llegar al lugar-

¡Ya llegue Mei Ling! ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! -Pan entró corriendo y gritando por la cortina pero se quedó helada y asustada- ¡Oh no! -frente a ella estaba Mei Ling desnuda y cubierta de semen en todo el cuerpo y boca- ¿qué pasó aquí?

Él es demasiado poderoso...no podemos vencerlo -dijo Mei Ling débilmente, Pan se confió y vio como una coneja cayó al suelo desnuda y cubierta de semen en la vagina, frente a ella estaba Byakun sonriendo y desnudo con una gran ereccion-

Yo aun tengo suficiente semen para una más -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Bien será una pelea de todo o nada -dijo Pan sonriendo apretando los dientes-

Oh bien parece que lo veré mañana en el entrenamiento -dijo James sonriendo mientras caminaba al horizonte-

 ** _ _ **Los senos de Tigresa**__**

Hace algunos años en el palacio de Jade, era una noche tranquila en el Valle, Tigresa de 18 años aparentemente estaba caminando por los pasillos del palacio, se acercó al cuarto de Shifu y entro para verlo dormir con la camisa puesta pero no traía sus pantalón al contrario solo tenía su ropa interior-

Disculpe maestro Shifu -Tigresa se agachó y Shifu despertó para verla- la comida está lista maestro -la ropa de Tigresa era una camisa de manga larga roja con un escote blanco donde se podía ver que no llevaba su vendas, sus senos eran pequeños a comparación de los que tendrá en el futuro, por ultimo no usaba un pantalón la camisa era tan larga que le cubría las piernas un poco-

Bien -dijo Shifu casi dormido y se levanto para ver la ropa de Tigresa, no dijo nada- el entrenamiento de hoy fue muy pesado para mí así que llévame hasta la comida por favor -Tigresa aceptó y lo cargo, lo cargaba en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé, Shifu tenía otra intension, solo vio los senos de Tigresa que estaban creciendo todavía, sin decir nada le tocó el izquierdo, Tigresa se quedó congelada sintiendo el toque de Shifu sobre su seno derecho, lo masajeaba y lo apretaba de forma firme sintiendo hasta el pezon-

Ya te crecieron las chichis -dijo Shifu calmado pero Tigresa estaba sorprendida y levemente sonrojada- bien llévame a comer -Tigresa solo asintió y se lo llevó a la cocina, Shifu estaba comiendo solo mientras Tigresa estaba sentada a su derecha levemente sonrojada sin decir nada, no había conversación solo silencio, Shifu había terminado de comer y dejó los palillos de madera en la mesa pero suspiro- gracias por la comida -movió la mano y tiro los palillos- hay pero que...

Espero mi maestro yo lo haré -dijo Tigresa calmada y se metió por debajo de la mesa para buscar los palillos, encontró uno pero estaba buscando el otro- aquí está -el segundo estaba cerca de entre las piernas de Shifu, camino a cuatro patas y vio las piernas de Shifu, pero lo que noto era como el pene de Shifu estaba saliendo de su ropa interior, Tigresa estaba sorprendida-

Es la primera vez que veo uno...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida, el olor, la forma y de solo verlo la estaban excitando un poco, Shifu por su lado estaba notando como Tigresa estaba tardando demasiado ahí abajo de la mesa, Shifu se impacientó pero por debajo Tigresa parecía que se estaba acercando al pene de Shifu para darle un mordida-

Hay Tigresa date prisa -dijo Shifu serio, se rasco un poco en su ropa interior y se dio cuenta de que tenía su pene de fuera y Tigresa estaba debajo, comenzó a sudar, se puso nervioso y golpeó la cabeza en la mesa imaginándose como Tigresa estaría excitara viendo su hombría, Tigresa parecía que iba a meter el pene de Shifu en su boca, Shifu estaba pensando mal las cosas y comenzó a excitarse, su pene se movió un poco y luego se puso erecto, su pequeño pene había pasado uno tan grande para emocionar a Tigresa, Shifu estaba asustado y pegó su cabeza a la mesa esperando algo pero se escucho un ruido y vio como Tigresa había salido con los palillos en las manos y sin sudar-

Los tengo maestro -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Si gracias -dijo Shifu calmado-

Me tengo que retirar voy a estudiar maestro shifu -dijo Tigresa calmada- hasta mañana -Tigresa saludo y se retiró de momento, en cambio Shifu cuando Tigresa se fue Shifu se sujetó la cabeza suspirando y masajeando sus sienes-

Espera un momento...¿acaso ella? -dijo Shifu sorprendido, en cambio Tigresa entró a su cuarto, ella era la única todavía en todo el palacio, cerró la puerta y cayó al suelo sorprendida quedando sentada, su cara se volvió roja y en un rápido moviendo se quitó la camisa quedando segunda completamente, solo salto a la cama y abrió las piernas, su vagina era cerrada todavía, tenía el pelo blanco, senos pequeños todavía y el cuerpo ya entrenado, solo pensaba en el pene de Shifu y con eso comenzó a meterse lados dedos en su vagina, la vagina de Tigresa no tardó en mojarse, sus dedos iban demasiado rápido mientras su vagina derramaba fluidos en toda la cama-

¡Pene! ¡Pene! ¡Su pene! ¡El pene de Shifu! ¡Ooooo ah! ¡Ah! ¡Más quiero ese pene en mi boca! ¡Quiero el pene de Shifu! -Tigresa estaba gritando mientras se masturbaba, su clitoris estaba algo duro y salía de su piel, lo sujeto con dos de sus dedos y lo presionó haciendo que sus fluidos salieran un poco más, con su mano libre sujeto su seno derecho y lo masajeo un poco más dejando que se formara un pequeño charco de fluidos, en la cocina Shifu estaba pensando un poco las cosas hasta que su pene volvió a su lugar-

Creo que iré a pedirle una disculpa porque este chico malo no se quedó dentro -dijo Shifu serio, se levantó y fue al cuarto de Tigresa, en el cuarto Tigresa estaba acostada en su cama con las piernas abiertas, estaba sonriendo y doblo sus caderas levantando más el trasero y vagina, se veía su vagina empapada, los fluidos caían en sus glúteos hasta su ano, en su año se formaban pequeñas burbujas-

Pene de Shifu, pene de Shifu, pene de Shifu, pene de Shifu, pene, pene, pene, pene pene -Tigresa estaba metiendo sus dedos en su vagina de forma rápida que los fluidos salían a mayores cantidades, sus fluidos vaginales salían sin control llenando todo su pelo, Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras Shifu se acercó y escucho los gemidos- ¡Su pene! -Shifu se quedo helado al escuchar eso-

¿Tigresa? -dijo Shifu confundido y Tigresa se detuvo un poco asustada y sonrojada, Shifu tuvo miedo de saber qué pasaba, se dio la vuelta un momento y estaba listo para irse, pero la puerta se abrió revelando a Tigresa-

¡Si! ¿Que sucede maestro Shifu? -dijo Tigresa cansada y sonrojada, Shifu se detuvo y la vio sonrojado-

Tús estudios...yo pensaba que querías ayuda...-dijo Shifu nervioso-

Si claro está bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero noto como Shifu estaba quieto dándole la espalda, ella se acercó y vio como el pene de Shifu estaba erecto, parecía que estaba por romper su ropa interior en cualquier momento- maestro Shifu entre por favor

Está bien -dijo Shifu sonrojado, él entró con calma como si nada pasara, los dos estaban sentados en la cama mientras Tigresa tenía un rollo abierto, pero mandaba miradas al pene de Shifu viendo cómo estaba erecto, solo inclinó un poco la cabeza viendo el pene de Shifu un rato más mientras Shifu pasó de blanco a rojo, el pene de Shifu reaccionó a la situación y se hizo más grande mojando su ropa interior un poco más, Tigresa se sorprendió y Shifu vio a Tigresa, Shifu no lo pensó más y abrió las piernas para sacar su pene de gran tamaño, su pene era blanco con la punta de color rosa derramando un poco de fluido preseminal-

Tigresa estaba muy roja, solo dejo el rollo en la mesa y se levanto para dar la vuelta y abrir la camisa mostrando sus senos blancos, Shifu estaba encantado y sorprendido, los senos de Tigresa tenían los pezones erectos y rosados, ella camino de regreso y se volvió a sentar con él en la cama, Shifu se quedó viendo los senos de Tigresa estaba sonriendo encantado, ella notó como Shifu le ponía atención a sus pezones, los sujeto y luego se los estiro volviéndolos más grandes y estirados, Shifu estaba sorprendido notando esos pezones largos y rosados, Shifu solo tembló un poco y su pene se movió soñando más fluido preseminal, Tigresa se sorprendió y se levantó quitándose la ropa interior, ella abrió las piernas mostrando a Shifu su vagina toda empapada, Shifu se quedo sorprendido notando esa vagina pequeña y cerrada de Tigresa típica de cualquier adolescente, solo vio como los fluidos salían de ella y caían por su pido directo a su ano y luego caían a la cama, Tigresa se recostó en la cama y Shifu la siguió con la mirada, ella no dijo nada y abrió su vagina con un dedo, Shifu notó como la vagina de Tigresa derramó una gran gota de sus fluidos dejando mojada toda su piel-

Tigresa estaba temblando notando como Shifu pego la cabeza a su vagina, la respiración de Shifu pasaba por su vagina y ella temblaba un poco viendo cómo Shifu seguía soplando sobre su vagina, con cada soplido la vagina de Tigresa soltaba más y más fluidos que caían como gotas de sudor, Tigresa se levantó y quedo levantando el trasero pegando el pecho a la cama, Shifu se sorprendió en la posición de Tigresa frente a él, podía ver toda su vagina y ano húmedos, los fluidos de la vagina de Tigresa caían a la cama en gotas esperas que dejaban un rastro desde la vagina a la gota, Shifu tembló, su mente estaban en blanco finalmente, solo se levanto y sujeto su pene para meter la punta en la vagina de Tigresa-

Shifu estaba temblando un poco y movía su pene sujetándolo con la mano, lo movía de arriba abajo y luego penetro a Tigresa con fuerza dejando que los fluidos de la vagina de Tigresa salieran un pequeño chorro mientras el término eyaculando dentro de ella sin querer, Tigresa emitió un gran grito mientras sus caderas comenzaron a temblar y su vagina soltó todos los fluidos de un golpe, Shifu ya no estaba pensando, solo sujeto a Tigresa de las caderas y comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza, envestía a Tigresa con fuerza mientras sus pieles sonaban con cada golpe, solo Dios golpes hasta que la vagina de Tigresa soltó una gran cantidad de fluidos empapando todo lo que estuviera cerca de ella, Tigresa emitió otro gritos al sentir como Shifu había metido de nuevo supone y la envestía con fuerza, una vez y otra y otra, la vagina de Tigresa se estaba abriendo con los golpes que Shifu le daba, todos los fluidos mojaban la cama ay recorrían desde la vagina de Tigresa hasta su ombligo dejando gota tras gota caer, al final Shifu sacó su pene terminando cansado, la vagina de Tigresa soltó una gran cantidad de fluidos y ella cayó de lado dejando que su vagina soltara semen y fluidos vaginales en gran cantidad, Tigresa estaba respirando agitada y cansada mientras pujaba y su vagina soltaba más y más fluidos, en cambio Shifu estaba rojo de la sorpresa y respiraba de forma agitado, Tigresa se levantó y le sonrió a Shifu, solo recargo su cuerpo en el de Shifu y lo dejo caer a en la cama quedando encima de él-

Tigresa movió sus caderas un poco y se penetro ella sola con el pene de Shifu, ella emitió un fuerte gemido mientras su vagina soltaba los fluidos en un chorro más, se quedo sentada y mostró sus vagina penetrada por el pene de Shifu, inclino más su cuerpo dando una mejor vista de su vagina, ella comenzó a gemir sonriendo y movió más sus caderas, se levantó casi sacando el pene de Shifu y su vagina soltó fluidos en gran gafas que caían en toda la cama, ella no paraba de gemir y de sonreír, al final los dos estaban desnudos, Tigresa estaba sobre Shifu abriendo las piernas y levantando las rodillas, solo daba sentones sobre su pene, con cada golpe sus fluidos eran sacados en gran cantidad y Shifu solo estaba sonrojado, cambiaron de posición y Tigresa quedo viendo al lado contrario de Shifu, Shifu la sujeto de las caderas y él la envestía con fuerza estando debajo de ella, los fluidos de Tigresa hacían un gran charco entre los tres manchando a ambos y llenándolos de humedad, Tigresa se recostó sobre Shifu de espaldas y Shifu pasó sus manos sujetando los senos de Tigresa los peñiscaba mientras movía sus caderas, sus golpes eran más fuertes y ella derramaba sus fluidos mientras reía y gemía-

Tigresa fue acostada de lado mientras Shifu le sujetaba las piernas y la envestía con fuerza, con sus poderosos golpes la vagina de Tigresa no podía dejar de soñar de lo mojada que estaba, la dejo descansar un momento y Tigresa gritó un poco sacando los fluidos de su vagina en un pequeño chorro, Shifu le abrió las piernas y metió su pene desde la punta hasta la mitad, dio un último empujón y la penetro completamente, la vagina de Tigresa solo soltó más fluidos dejando que cayeran en todo su cuerpo, Shifu siguió envistiendola con fuerza mientras Tigresa gemía y sus fluidos salían sin parar, Tigresa gemía y gritaba sintiendo todo el pene de Shifu entrando y saliendo de ella-

¡Aaaaaa! -Tigresa emitió un fuerte grito y su vagina soltó una gran cantidad de fluidos en un inmenso chorro blanco, Shifu sacó su pena y él se vio envuelto entre los fluidos de la vagina abierta de Tigresa, la vagina de Tigresa temblaba y soltaba muchos fluidos de si misma, los dos habían acabo y estaban muy cansados pero contentos, después de pasaron dos días y Shifu estaba comiendo-

Maestro Shifu voy a estudiar -dijo Tigresa calmada y Shifu recordó lo que habían hecho y se levantó sorprendido-

¡Yo te ayudo! -gritó Shifu sorprendido y Tigresa sonrió-

Está bien una vez más -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-


	42. Relajacion y castigos

**__**La relajación de Eagle**__**

Era una mañana tranquila en el palacio de Jade, Eagle estaba dormida en un pedestal de pie, no usaba una cama ella usaba un pedestal para aves, a su derecha estaba Tom dormido todavía, el amanecer llevo y eso despertó un poco a Eagle pero los ronquidos de Tom no la dejaron en paz por un rato, Eagle trató de ignorarlos pero Tom roncó con más fuerza y Eagle ya no lo soporto, frente a ella estaba una pelota roja, la tomó con una oso y la lanzo contra Tom dandole justo en la frente haciendo he se despertara y se levantara, se quedó sentado mostrando que estaba desnudo, tomó la pelota frente a él y luego vio a Eagle que se estaba haciendo la dormida.

Tom solo sonrió y se levantó video a Eagle dormir, tenía el cuerpo entrenado y musculoso pero era delgado, Tom sonrió y fue a un ropero para sacar algo de ropa, Eagle despiertos y comenzó a verlo, se sorprendió y luego sonrió, estaba viendo su cola, su piernas, su espalda y un poco su trasero, notó como Tom se dio la vuelta y se ponía el pantalón tapando su pene y ella cerró los ojos, Tom había sentido como alguien lo estaba viendo y se volteó para ver que Eagle seguía dormida-

Ave floja -dijo Tom sonriendo, Tom termino de vestirse y salió un momento por la puerta, Eagle solo vio por la ventana notando como Tom iba a un campo rodeado de malesa que Po había creado hace poco, ella se acercó más a la ventana y sonrío viendo a Tom entrenando un poco, se sonrojó y luego sacudió su cuerpo y plumas, vio en la cima del techo entre vigas un nido de ave y voló un poco para llegar a él, el nido tenía una manta y una almohada-

Eagle sonrió sonrojada notando que entre las sabanas estaba un consolador con dos pequeños sujetadores a los lados para un ave, ella lo tomo sonrojada pero escucho un golpe y se asusto, escondió y consolador y se volteó solo para ver qué Tom estaba golpeando un árbol con una soga atada en el tronco, Tom suspiró y siguió entrenando, Eagle se relajó y vio su consolador, se acostó en el nido de espaldas y abrió las piernas, mostrando su pequeña vagina, pasó lentamente el consolador, lo presionó en su vagina dos veces, lo alejó y luego lo pasó desde la base hasta la punta-

Ah...ha...ha...-Eagle estaba gimiendo un poco, pasaba de nuevo la punta de su consolador así como el cuerpo por su vagina la cual estaba comenzando a soltar un poco de fluidos vaginales, ella alcanzo a ver por la ventana y vio como Tom estaba sudando pasando los brazos por su frente quitándose el sudor del cuerpo, vio el cuerpo de Tom y pasó la punta de consolador por su vagina, notó sus ojos y froto de nuevo su vagina con el consolador mientras su vagina soltaba más y más fluidos, ella se imaginó que Tom la sujetaba del cuerpo y luego la acercaba a su boca para darle una lamida en la vagina, Eagle estaba viniendo más alto y metió el consolador por completo y lo movió dos veces, Eagle estaba gimiendo con más fuerza-

Ah ah...¡Tom! -Eagle gritó soltando un gran gemido mientras sus fluidos vaginales salían con mayor cantidad, Tom se dio la vuelta escuchando su nombre-

¡Tom! -apareció frente a Tom apareció Zeng cargando un par de rollos- buenos días joven

Buenos días Zeng ¿que traes ahí? -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Mientras el maestro Po y la maestra Tigresa están fuera tienen una misión para usted y para Eagle -dijo Zeng sonriendo, Tom tomó los rollos y los leyó- bien eso es todo mi trabajo por hoy nos vemos después

Entendido y gracias Zeng -dijo Tom sonriendo y Zeng se fue volando, Tom recogió algo de madera y se fue de regreso a los cuartos, había dejado la madera afuera de los cuartos, entro al salón y fue a su cuarto- ¿Eagle? ¿Eagle en donde estás? Tenemos algo de trabajo que hacer

Ya voy descuida -dijo Eagle calmada mientras la puerta del baño se abría y Eagle salía sacudiendo su cuerpo mojado- ¿qué clase de trabajos tenemos?

Menores parece qué hay ladrones en el Valle tenemos que ir a detenerlos y recuperar lo robado, también tienes que hacer la entrega de documentos para la licencia de Kung fu para el maestro Po -dijo Tom calmado-

¿Por que yo y no tu? -dijo Eagle confundida-

Es porque tu puedes volar y la oficina está al otro lado Del Valle -dijo Tom sonriendo- tu eres la más rápida

Entendido Tom bueno té encargo el resto -dijo Eagle calmada, así los dos se separaron y comenzaron a hacer sus misiones, Eagle tuvo que entregar y recoger los documentos para activar la licencia para hacer el Kung fu para el palacio de Jade, regresó y se topó con Tom peleando contra cuatro leopardos el solo, Eagle bajo con el y lo ayudó a pelear, después de un larga pelea y de un día agotador los dos estaban heridos y sentados en la mesa de la cocina juntos-

Hay...hay..hay me duele todo el cuerpo -dijo Tom quejándose por el dolor-

Si pero eso pasa cuando le,esas tu solo contra cuatro leopardos -dijo Eagle calmada- estoy algo lastimada en mi ala izquierda, ¿te importaría ayudarme un poco?

Claro con gusto -dijo Tom sonriendo, Eagle estaba sonrojada y los dos se fueron al cuarto a oscuras, Tom se sentó en la cama y Eagle estaba su derecha- bueno muéstrame donde te duele -Eagle se sonroja levemente y se colocó sobre sus piernas, le dio la espalda y extendió sus alas-

Bueno me duele entre el brazo y el hombro izquierdo-

Entendido -dijo Tom calmado, le froto el brazo a Eagle un poco, le apretó con un poco de fuerza y luego froto su espalda mientras Eagle soltaba ligeros gemidos de dolor- ¿así está bien?

Espera -dijo Eagle calmada y se dio la vuelta mostrando su pecho- masajes mi pecho por favor me duele un poco -Tom asintió y comenzó a apretar el pecho de Eagle un poco, lo masajeo mientras Eagle comenzó a temblar un poco, Tom masajes todo al rededor del pecho y lo sujetó con fuerza en el centro haciendo que Eagle se sonrojara y soltara un gemido algo fuerte-

¿Se siente bien Eagle? -dijo Tom calmado y Eagle estaba sonrojada soltando respiraciones agitadas-

Si...se siente muy bien...-dijo Eagle sonrojada, Tom apretó no más fuerza y Eagle soltó un fuerte gemido- Aaaa

Vaya Eagle si que estás tensa -dijo Tom sonriendo, Eagle estaba soltando más y más gemidos pero termino clavando sus garras en la pierna de Tom por la tensión- ¡Aaaa! ¡Eagle las garras! ¡Las garras! -Eagle se dio cuente de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo, se asusto levantando las garras pero termino aleteando mal y se resbaló en el cuerpo de Tom, los dos estaban respirando un poco agitados por la sorpresa- oh vaya dejará una ligera marca -Tom revisó su pantalón y este expulsaba un poco de sangre-

Perdón...perdón...-dijo Eagle nerviosa-

No hay problema Eagle -dijo Tom sonriendo, Eagle estaba sonrojada viendo a Tom-

Te quiero...-dijo Eagle sonrojada-

Yo también te quiero Eagle -dijo Tom sonriendo- eres mi amiga

No, Tom yo te quiero pero...yo te amo -dijo Eagle sonrojada, Tom se sonrojó y abrazo a Eagle con fuerza-

Yo también te amo y lo sabes Eagle -dijo Tom calmado y sonrojado-

Entonces...hasme el amor -dijo Eagle sonrojada y Tom se sorprendio, la alejo para verla un momento- hablo enserio quiero que seas el primer macho que este conmigo -Tom asintió nervioso y Eagle se acostó en la cama abriendo sus piernas, Tom tuvo una pequeña vista de su vagina mojada, Tom se acercó y comenzó a lamer la vagina de Eagle, Eagle solito un gemido un poco fuerte, Tom siguió moviendo la lengua dándole lamidas a su vagina haciendo que los fluidos vaginales salieran un poco más, metió la lengua y comenzó a rotarla un poco dentro, Eagle estaba gimiendo con fuerza- ¡Tom! ¡Tomó no pares! -Tom pasó las manos por el pecho de Eagle y lo masajes con fuerza haciendo que Eagle abriera las alas y las alborotara un poco- ¡No pares! ¡Me voy a correr! -Eagle soltó un grito y termino corriéndose en la cara de Tom dejándolo un poco mojado-

Eso...estuvo increíble...me corri mucho -dijo Eagle sonrojada y gimiendo bastante-

Estuvo delicioso -dijo Tom sonriendo, Eagle solo desvío la mirada sonrojada y Tom se levantó quitándose el pantalón mostrando su pene erecto- apuesto a que te has masturbado usándome como tu motivación

¡¿Lo sabías?! -Eagle gritó sorprendida-

No puedes engañar a este astuto zorro, es una treta cariño -dijo Tom sonriendo, Eagle solo sonrió sonrojada y asintió, Tom se sentó en la cama y la tomo en sus brazos, Eagle se dejó sentir en sus piernas y abrió las piernas dejando que el pene de Tom entrará en su vagina, Eagle estaba gimiendo un poco mientras escuchaba como su vagina estaba humedeciéndose más mientras entraba el pene de Tom, al final Tom le dio un empujón y su pene entro directo haciendo que Eagle gritara sonrojada-

¡Aaaa! -Eagle gritó sonriendo sonrojada, abrió las alas soplando un poco y luego dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Tom, Tom la sujetó del cuerpo en un abrazo y comenzó a mover las caderas de forma lenta, Eagle comenzó a gemir un poco, Tom se movía de forma lenta pero fuerte, siguió moviendo sus caderas con fuerza haciendo que Eagle gimiera con más fuerza, las garras de Eagle se estaban clavando en las piernas de Tom, Eagle estaba gimiendo abriendo la boca mientras Tom la presionaba con fuerza- ¡Ah! ¡Si no pares! ¡No pares! ¡Sigue! -Tom siguió aplicando fuerza y termino eyaculando dentro de ella haciendo que gimiera- Tom...¿Tom estás bien?

Más que bien -dijo Tom sonriendo, la recostó de pecho a la cama y le sujetó el cuerpo, volvió a penetrarla haciendo que soltara un gemido con fuerza-

¡Aaaa! ¡Ton dale! -Tom la sujetó de sus caderas moviendo sus caderas con fuerza mientras Eagle estaba gritando con fuerza, su vagina estaba soltando más fluidos dejando que gota tras gota cayera en la cama, el pene de Tom estaba más que mojado, con cada golpe que daba se escuchaba como la vagina de Eagle se mojaba dejando que los fluidos llenarán todo su plumaje, su ano se abría con cada golpe, los gemidos de Eagle eran más fuerte y los dos sudaban en grandes cantidades, Tom termino eyaculando por segunda vez dentro de Eagle, sacó su pene y Eagle cayó a la cama abriendo las piernas dejando que el semen saliera de su vagina mojada-

Ah...ah...Tom eso fue increíble -dijo Eagle sonriendo, pero volvió a gritar y a gemir cuando Tom la sujetó y la penetro en su ano- ¡Aaa! ¡Tom me duele pero...ah...siento placer! -Tom la tenía sujetada de sus alas metiendo su pene con fuerza, movía sus caderas dejando que con cada golpe la vagina de Eagle salpicara más fluidos y algo de semen mezclados, Tom siguió moviéndose con fuerza y luego se acostó de espaldas a la cama y movió las caderas con fuerza haciendo que Eagle gritara- ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Eagle grito y de su vagina se corrio una gran cantidad de fluidos blancos dejando manchado a Tom en toda la zona pélvica, los dos estaban acostados en la cama respirando agitados-

Que bueno fue esa rutina -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Eso fue asombroso Tom -dijo Eagle sonriendo- espero volver a repetirlo -se acercó y le dio un leve piquete en la cara-

Auuu ¿qué haces? -dijo Tom confundido-

Te beso -dijo Eagle sonriendo, lo siguió picoteando en la cara un rato-

Tardaré en acostumbrarme -dijo Tom nervioso-

 ** _ _ **Próximo capítulo .- La despedida de Isaac**__**

 ** _ _ **Castigo a Tigresa**__**

En el palacio de Jade hace años, Tigresa joven estaba entrenando como siempre, estaba junto a Shifu lanzando golpes pero no podía controlar su cola, la pisaba un poco para que se mantuviera en control pero no podía dejar de moverla Shifu estaba molesto por eso, Tigresa perdió la concentración y salto lanzando una patada de talón y cayó golpeando el patio con fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta se quedo pie-

¡No! ¡No! ¡Te dije que tuvieras más cuidado Tigresa! ¡Que tenías que estar concentrada! -gritó Shifu molesto-

Perdón maestro -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

¡Nada de perdón! ¡Es ya vez fue tu erró número diez en la medió hora que tenemos aquí! -dijo Shifu molesto- está vez te voy a dar un castigo ejemplar que no querrás volver a fallar, vamos a tu cuarto -Tigresa lloro un poco y fue con el a su cuarto, cuando estaban ahí Tigresa se sentó en el suelo- quítate la ropa, toda -Tigresa por un poco y se comenzó a quitar la ropa, la camisa, el pantalón, las vendas y por último las pantaletas mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, senos pequeños de copa A apenas creciendo, caderas un poco amplias, una vagina pequeña y cerrada y un trasero redondo de color blanco-

Bien es hora de comenzar -dijo Shifu serio, Tigresa se levantó y se sujetó de la cama quedando a cuatro patas, Shifu se acercó y le sujetó el son derecho, lo presionó un poco y lo siguió apretando frotando sus manos en todo lo ancho de él, Tigresa estaba gimiendo un poco sonrojada- esto te hará entender que si fallas resultaras herida, serás golpeada, herida o peor

Está bien...-dijo Tigresa gimiendo un poco y mordía uno de sus dedos-

Aveces tendrás que tomar medidas extremas para cumplir tu misión -dijo Shifu serio y sujeto el segundo seno de Tigresa para masajear girando sus manos, Tigresa se sonrojó y gimió un poco- aveces las cosas no serán fáciles y tendrás que hacer desiciones peligrosas -pasó su mano derecha tocando su trasero un poco, se pasó a su trasero y vio su vagina, aún no desarrollada completamente, estaba cerrada, los labios eran anchos y un poco amplios- esto lo hago para que me hagas caso recuerda, si no sabes defenderte tu vida estará en juego

Este es tu castigo -dijo Shifu serio y Tigresa asintió asustada, Shifu pasó su mano derecho y froto el ano de Tigresa haciendo que gimiera un poco, lo siguió frotando hasta que le metió el dedo medio haciendo que Tigresa gritara de dolor, siguió moviendo el dedo dentro de ella, siguió moviendo su mano de atrás hacia enfrente mientras movía el dedo dentro del ano de Tigresa haciendo que gritara de un poco de dolor, la vagina de Tigresa se comenzó a mojar un poco mientras sus fluidos caían al suelo, Shifu siguió moviendo si dedo dentro, con su mano izquierda comenzó a tocar la vagina de Tigresa- mira que sucia, tu vagina está mojada apenas dejando que mi dedo entre a tu culo -en su vagina presionó los labios vaginales, los presionó un poco y luego los abrió dejando que los fluidos cayeran al suelo, le abrió los labios notando que su clitoris temblaba un poco y ella gemía-

Patética -dijo Shifu serio, le sujetó el clitoris y lo jaló un poco haciendo que Tigresa gritara-

¡Aaaaaa! -Tigresa gritó entre dolor y placer-

Vamos esto apenas está comenzando -dijo Shifu serio, los fluidos vaginales de Tigresa caían derramados en las manos de Shifu, la mano de Shifu se mojo completamente, sacó la mano y luego la lamió un poco- ya estás lista para más -Tigresa solo asintió, en un momento Shifu le abrió las piernas, se las ato dejándolas pegadas a sus muslos, las piernas abiertas y levantadas, los brazos se los pasó por detrás de su cabeza y le ató las muñecas, la vagina de Tigresa estaba mojada y derramaba fluidos en grandes cantidades-

Bien ya es hora de ver qué cara haces al castigarte -dijo Shifu serio, de su manga saco una especie de consolador pero de gran cabeza y redonda, lo paso en la vagina de Tigresa, lo masajes un poco y la vagina de Tigresa derramó más fluidos, aplicó más velocidad moviendo el juguete de arriba abajo frotando el clitoris de Tigresa con algo de rudeza-

¡Aaaaa! ¡Maestro Shifu no se tan rudo! -Tigresa gritó gimiendo mientras Shifu novia más su consolador de arriba abajo, lo alejó un poco-

Tigresa esto es un castigo no un gozo -dijo Shifu serio, le dio un golpe a la vagina con su consolador y siguió golpeando a Tigresa haciendo que ella gritara cada vez más fuerte, los fluidos de la vagina de Tigresa dejaban un charco sobre su pelo, con cada golpe el sonido de los fluidos era más fuerte, le dio un golpe en la punta de la vagina y le dio otro en el centro dejándole la vagina roja y Tigresa gritaba de dolor- vaya al parecer eres masoquista, tu vagina se mojo más con cada golpe -Shifu se acercó a los pezones de Tigresa y se los jalo un poco girándolos-

¡No! ¡Los pezones no! -Shifu siguió girando las manos presionando los pezones de Tigresa, la vagina de Tigresa estaba muy mojada y derramaba más fluidos, Shifu masajes los senos de Tigresa y luego le junto más las piernas a los hombros dejando que Tigresa quedara acostando mostrando hasta su ano, Shifu solo metió él consolador ligeramente en la vagina de Tigresa- ¡no! ¡No va a entrar! -Shifu movió la mano de arriba abajo dejando que el juguete frotara en la vagina de Tigresa y esta soltara más fluidos de la exitacion- ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Tigresa grito y luego su vagina se corrio derramando más fluidos, los fluidos de Tigresa salían sin control dejando todo el juguete mojado, la mano de Shifu se mojo igual que la cama, Shifu siguió moviendo el consolador de arriba a abajo y Tigresa siguió gimiendo,Tigresa abrió la boca soltando saliva, sus ojos miraban hacia arriba y soltaba gemidos-

No...no..no más -la vagina de Tigresa soltó otro poco más de fluidos con los movimientos de Shifu- me vuelvo a correr...no más...no más... -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos mientras sus fluidos salían in control, Shifu alejo su juguete y Tigresa respiro un poco aliviada-

Esto a un no termina -dijo Shifu serio, se quitó la ropa mostrando su pene erecto que se hizo más grande, luego mostró otro consolador de plástico con burbujas en el contorno, estaba sujetado a un cinturón negro que Shifu se puso- esto va a hacer que grites enserio -le dio la vuelta y la dejo pecho abajo-

¿Que? -dijo Tigresa y vio sorprendida como Shifu pensaba usar el pene de goma en su ano y el real en su vagina- ¡No! ¡No más!

Este es un castigo -dijo Shifu serio, sujeto las caderas de Tigresa y penetro su vagina con la punta de su pene pero el ano lo abrió con fuerza al meter el pene de goma, no tuvo un descanso solo lo metió con fuerza y Tigresa gritó con fuerza al sentir como su ano se abría con fuerza-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! -Tigresa gritó de dolor al sentir los dos penes entrar en su cuerpo- ¡Sáquelo! ¡Por favor sáquelo mi culo! ¡Mi culo se rompe! ¡Se lo suplico sáquelo!

No -dijo Shifu serio, comenzó a moverse con fuerza sujetando a Tigresa de las caderas, se movió de forma lenta pero fuerte, con cada golpe el ano de Tigresa se abría con fuerza y sus fluidos salían manchando el consolador de goma, Shifu movía sus caderas con un poco de rapidez- esto es por tu bien para que entiendas que no debes fallar ni faltarme al respeto

¡No más! ¡Maestro se lo suplico! -Tigresa gritó llorando mientras Shifu aplicaba más fuerza, la velocidad aumento mientras Tigresa sentía cada golpe de forma ruda, el an de Tigresa se abrió todavía más mientras sentía como los dos pensé frotaban entre sí a través de su piel, Shifu la levantó un poco sujetándola de las caderas y le aplicó más fuerza haciendo que gritara al sentir los dos penes entrar más en su cuerpo- ¡No más! ¡Mi culo no lo resiste! ¡Por favor! -Shifu aplicó más fuerza al subir y bajar sus caderas- ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Tigresa gritó al sentir que su vagina volvió a salpicar más fluidos mientras en su ano apareció una masa blanca que salió salpicando a Shifu también, Shifu dejó caer a Tigresa en la cama, Tigresa estaba cansada y adolorida mientras Shifu sacaba los penes y venía como el ano de Tigresa estaba abierto-

Ya...ya..no más -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos de cansancio-

Lo siento pero aún no -dijo Shifu serio, mostró más consoladores, pequeños, de bola y grandes, Shifu solo le metió un pene de goma de color negro de gran tamaño en la vagina, Tigresa grito con fuerza al sentir como entraba eso en su vagina, Shifu lo movió no fuerza y velocidad, con cada golpe que cada los fluidos vaginales de Tigresa salían en charcos y salpicadas, siguió aplicando fuerza mientras Tigresa gritaba con fuerza-

¡Aaaa! ¡Siento como mi vientre fuera a ser destruido! ¡No más por favor! -Tigresa grito con fuerza y Shifu le dejó el consolador dentro dejando que los fluidos salieran de si vagina, Shifu tomó algunas esferas negras atadas entre ellas con un cordón delgado, era nueve esferas en total, las metió en el ano de Tigresa una por una- ¡Se siente raro! ¡No más! ¡Se lo suplico no más! -Shifu no escucho y siguió metiendo más esferas mientras Tigresa gritaba y lloraba del dolor- ¡Aaaaa! -Shifu cuando se dio cuenta el ano de Tigresa había quedado cerrado pero en eso se abrió y las esferas comenzaron a salir poco a poco- ya no más...

Aún no terminamos -dijo Shifu serio, quito las esferas y le metió dos consoladores pequeños, lo sujeto con las manos y movió las manos de roba abajo, lo siguió moviéndolas más rápido haciendo que el ano de Tigresa se mojara, después de un rato Tigresa estaba acostada en la cama acostada de espalda, sus ojos veían hacia arriba la boca la tenía llena de saliva, el cuerpo mojado en sudor, su vagina estaba abierta derramando fluidos blancos, su año tenía tres consoladores delgados, estaba abierto y mojado-

Bien con esto ya terminamos el castigo Tigresa -dijo Shifu serio, Tigresa solo estaba cansada y parecía que no podía despertar-


	43. Un juego de exhibicion

**__**Un juego de exhibición**__**

En el hotel de la playa se escuchaban gemidos algo fuertes de una hembra, Izanamy estaba sentado en la cama hinclinando el cuerpo y Hinata estaba encima de el dando ligeros saltos con sus caderas, tenía la piernas abiertas, el pelo mojado, la cara sonrojada soltando algo de saliva, sus rodillas estaban levantadas y su vagina rosada y mojada a más no poder, estaba penetrandose ella sola con el pene de Izanamy haciendo que soltara más y más gemidos, dio un ligero salto y bajo con fuerza, ella estaba haciendo el mismo movimiento tres veces mientras Izanamy la sujetaba de su trasero, Tigresa estaba a la derecha de Izanamy acostada en la cama, ella estaba cansada, sudada y tenía la vagina llena de semen y fluidos vaginales-

Ah...mi vagina...está deseosa...todavía..no puedo contenerme...-dijo Hinata entre gemidos, ella estaba sonriendo moviendo más sus caderas- te has corrido...cinco veces...no estoy satisfecha -ella siguió dando saltos pero Izanamy la recostó en la cama y la obligó a levantar más sus caderas, solo movió sus más sus caderas con fuerza escuchando con su vagina salpicaba fluidos vaginales uno tras otro, levantó más sus caderas y bajo de un golpe rápido y fuerte haciendo que Hinata gritara de placer- ¡Aaaa! ¡Más! ¡Dale más fuerte! -Izanamy comenzó a rotar sus caderas mientras Hinata gemía con más fuerza, el se levanto y giro a Hinata haciendo que abriera las piernas, dejó el cuerpo de Hinata pegada a la cama mientras él estaba entre sus piernas, la penetro con fuerza, los fluidos vaginales de Hinata caían desde su vagina hasta la cama mientras su vagina estaba más que empapada- ¡No te detengas! ¡Dame más duro! -Izanamy movía sus caderas con fuerza mientras con cada golpe Hinata estaba más roja y su vagina soltaba más y más fluidos dejando manchas en su pelo- me corro...me corro...me corro...¡Me corro! -Hinata grito con fuerza e Izanamy soltó un quejido eyaculando dentro de ella, la vagina de Hinata soltó una gran cantidad de fluidos blanco manchando a Izanamy y toda la cama, Hinata estaba sonriendo sonrojada y soltando algo de sudor, Izanamy suspiró cansado-

Creo...que con todo...esto...-dijo Izanamy cansado, Tigresa se acercó a él y le dio un beso de lengua, Tigresa metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Izanamy y luego le sujetó el puente con una mano, Tigresa sonrió y lo masturbo un poco-

Aún puedes un poco -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, lo masturbo un poco e Izanamy solo se sonrojó, Izanamy le sujetó los senos a Tigresa y ella sujeto se recostó con Izanamy encima de ella, Tigresa cruzó sus piernas y sujeto a Izanamy de las caderas, Izanamy la penetro con fuerza y su vagina soltó una gran cantidad de fluidos haciendo que gimiera un poco fuerte- ¡AAAAAA! -Izanamy comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma fuerte dejando que cada golpe que le daba a Tigresa sonara con fuerza, siguió moviendo sus caderas con fuerza haciendo que los fluidos de Tigresa salieran cada vez más- eso...no pares...no pares...-Tigresa estaba gimiendo y abrazo a Izanamy con fuerza clavado sus garras en su espalda Izanamy se quejó un poco, aplicó más fuerzas en sus caderas y le dio un golpe más fuerte haciendo que Tigresa gritara un poco, recostó a Tigresa de lado y le sujetó la pierna derecha y la elevó un poco dejando sus piernas más abiertas, Tigresa estaba sonrojada y el,a sacaba la lengua entre gemidos- se siente rico...demasiado...rico...si dame más duro -Izanamy se levantó y sujeto a Tigresa de las caderas para aplicar fuerza moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, hizo sus movimientos más fuertes haciendo gritar a Tigresa- ¡No pares! ¡Eso dame y más fuerte! -Izanamy obedeció y aplicó más fuerza haciendo que la vagina de Tigresa sacará más fluidos- me corro,...me corro...me corro...me corro...-Izanamy siguió aplicando más fuerza y velocidad en sus golpes- ¡Me corro! -Tigresa gritó con fuerza y de su vagina salió mucho fluido, Izanamy termino cansado y algo pálido-

Oigan...-Izanamy levantó la mirada notando como Hinata y Tigresa tenía sujetado su pene entre sus senos, movieron los senos de arriba a abajo entre las dos, hasta que Izanamy termino eyaculando en la cara de ambos, las dos abrieron la boca atrapando el semen, se besaron entre ellas limpiando algo de semen de sus caras, las dos hembras sonrieron y se acostaron con el-

Eso estuvo excitante -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Realmente me gustaron estás vacaciones -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos estaban sonriendo abrazando a Izanamy el cual parecía algo pálido y delgado-

Bueno eso ha estado genial, al menos yo me la he pasado en grande -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Mientras tanto era una tarde normal en el palacio de Jade Po estaba en su cuarto. viendo al techo, Tigresa estaba de vacaciones, Víbora no estaba por reunión familiar, Grulla había ido a ver nuevas artes y pinturas, Mono salió junto con Mantis a tratar de conquistar chicas en l festival que se llevaría a cabo más tarde-

Que aburrido -dijo Po algo decepcionado- creo que mejor voy a ver a Mei Ling un momento -se levantó y comenzó a caminar para salir del cuarto, siguió caminando hasta que se topo con Luceli y Mei Ling en medio Del Valle- vaya hace tiempo que no las veía a las dos

Ah estábamos aquí tan solo visitando el lugar -dijo Luceli sonriendo ella usaba un kimono de color magenta claro, tenía el pelo de la cabeza atado en una coleta de caballo con una flor de loto de adorno, en cambio Mei Ling tenía puesto su traje verde-

Si como hoy es un festival queríamos salir a divertirnos -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- ¿por que no nos acompañas?

Para mi suena bien -dijo Po sonriendo, los tres salieron a caminar y Po estuvo viendo a las hembras de forma discreta- __Mei Ling parece que estuvo entrenando mucho sobretodo su trasero__ -notó el trasero de Mei Long un poco más grande pero por las vendas no podía ver si su busto había crecido o no- __Ahora que lo pienso...Luceli no está mal...pero recuerdo que cuando usan kimono...creo que no llevan ropa interior__ -pensó Po sonriendo- creo que es un buen momento para aberiguarlo

¿Averiguar que cosa? -dijo Mei Lin confundida-

¿Que? ¿Acaso lo dije no lo pensé? -dijo Po nervioso-

Si, dijiste algo -dijo Luceli levantando una ceja confundida-

No, yo nada, no dije nada -dijo Po nervioso, ambas hembras asintieron y se fueron a recorrer el festival que estaba por comenzar, Po las estaba siguiendo hasta que Luceli escucho a un grupo de cocodrilos hablando de robar el festival-

Hay Po parece qué hay problemas -dijo Luceli sería y Po asintió- síganme -los tres corrieron por un lado viendo un montón de arbustos, se escondieron detrás de ellos y vieron que eran Fung y su banda de inútiles cocodrilos-

Ah...Fung el criminal más torpe de China -dijo Po molesta e irritado-

¿Dejas que nosotras nos encarguemos? -dijo Luceli sonriendo- no he tenido acción en varios meses -Po asintió, las dos hembras asintieron y fueron corriendo hacia los cocodrilos-

Como ya saben el plan les diré que tenemos robar todo el dinero posible durante el festival -dijo Fung sonriendo- mientras los cinco furiosos y Po están afuera nosotros podremos robar todo el dinero y lo que queramos

Eso quería escuchar -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, apareció detrás de Fung y le dio una patada en la cara, Luceli solo se abrió la falda del kimono un poco, un par de cocodrilos avanzó hacia ella pero Luceli solo se giró y le dio una patada a un cocodrilo en la cara, saltó y le dio una patada a un cocodrilo en el mentón p, los dos cocodrilos cayeron al suelo inconscientes, Luceli sonrió y se giró para ver que había cocodrilo detrás de Po apuntó de atacarlo con una espada-

¡Cuidado Po! -Luceli gritó y Po se giró para ver al cocodrilo detrás de el, Luceli solo grito y extendió su pierna derecha dándole una patada al cocodrilo en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, Po estaba sorprendido y más porque su cara termino dentro del kimono de Luceli y vio que no estaba usando ropa interior, tuvo una clara visión de su vagina rosada y cubierta de pelo blanco, Luceli se dio cuenta de la mirada sonrojada de Po y ella gritó pasando sus manos por la falda y la sujetó- ¿la viste?

Bueno...si...la vi...-dijo Po nervioso, Luceli se sonrojó un poco y lo vio molesta- espera..no lo hice con más las intenciones -Luceli solo desvío la mirada molesta, después de un rato dejaron a Fung y sus cocodrilos atados en un tronco para dejarlos ahí por un rato-

Bien ya está creo que evitamos un accidente -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Luceli y Po estaban sonrojados sin verse- ¿que les pasó?

Tu consejo no me sirvió...ayude a Po y el...pudo ver...mi vagina...-dijo Luceli nerviosa y Mei Ling sonrió-

Lo se por eso te dije que no te pusieras ropa interior -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

¿Tu le dijiste que no usará ropa interior en su kimono? ¿Por que? -dijo Po confundido-

Porque Luceli no ha tenido sexo en varios meses y no ha podido excitarse así que le dije que no debí usar ropa interior a ver si eso la ayudaba un poco -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo -

Qué vergüenza -dijo Luceli nerviosa y sonrojada, Po estaba sorprendido y sonrojado-

Pero creo que necesita más ayuda -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- Po tu nos vas a ayudar a hacer que Luceli se excite de verdad

¿Yo? ¿Y como? -dijo Po confundido-

A esto lo llamaremos el juego de exhibición -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Po solo trago algo grueso y Luceli estaba nerviosa, más tarde en medio del bosque estaban pasando pocos animales con algunas cosas, Luceli estaba respirando agitada y sonrojada, ella estaba detrás de unos arbustos viendo a la gente pasar- ahora hazlo -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Luceli se abrió el vestido mostrando los senos blancos con pezon rosado que tenía-

Eso es perfecto -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y Po estaba sonrojado y nervioso viendo todo-

Esto me da vergüenza -dijo Luceli nerviosa, Po se colocó detrás de ella y le tocó los pechos con sus manos- Ah...ah...-Luceli soltó un par de gemidos mientras Po comenzó a girar sus manos sin soltar sus senos, los movió de forma giratoria y Luceli comenzó a gemir un poco- ah...ah..apriétalo un poco más -Po solo apretó los senos de Luceli y ella soltó un ligero gemido, frente a ellos pasó un rinoceronte caminando sin verlos-

Eso es...¿como te sientes? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- ¿te estás mojando?

No lo sé...siento mucha...vergüenza...como para darme cuenta -dijo Luceli nerviosa, Mei Ling lo estaba pensando un poco y luego vio a Luceli-

Bueno con permiso -dijo Mari Ling calmada, le sujetó el resto del kimono y se lo quito dejando a Luceli desnuda-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Luceli sorprendida, la vagina de Luceli estaba poco húmeda, Mei Ling se acercó y le dio una lamida- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Mei Ling! -Luceli soltó un gemido sintiendo la lengua de Mei Ling en su vagina- ah...ah.

Esto lo hago con el fin de excitarla -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Po soltó a Luceli y Luceli quedó completamente desnuda- ahora camina un poco al exterior, Luceli solo dio un par de pasos caminando cubriéndose con las manos, vio a los lados, no había nadie solo camino hasta el otro extremo y volvió- ¿y bien como te sientes?

Ya más excitada...pero asustada -dijo Luceli nerviosa-

Rayos no queda de otra -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, se comenzó a quitar la ropa dejando a Po y a Luceli sorprendidos al verla desnuda completamente- esto es para que te sientas más relajada, además -se acercó a Po y le sujetó el pene por encima de la ropa- aquí tenemos a nuestro buen amigo...hay que duró -Po estaba nervioso y un poco asustado al ver a Mei Ling tocándolo- mira esto Luceli -le bajó la ropa a Po mostrando su pene erecto-

Hay...que vergüenza...-dijo Luceli sonrojada-

Te mostraré como se usa esto -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- Po quédate desnudo también -Po asintió, Mei Lingotes dejó la ropa a un lado y ella se quedó recargada de un árbol con sus manos y estiro su espalda mostrando su trasero abierto dejando un vista de su ano, su vagina estaba mojada y sus fluidos vaginales caían en delgadas líneas húmedas-

Sorpréndete...estás empapada -dijo Po sorprendido y sonrojado-

Si...es lo mismo que quiero yo, estar excitada -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Vamos Po no puedes dejar a una dama esperando -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- elige que quieres mi culo o mi vagina -Po sonrió y sujeto a Mei Ling de sus caderas-

Siempre voy a escoger al que te hace gemir más -dijo Po sonriendo, sujeto con fuerza a Mei Ling y metió su pene en la vagina, Mei Ling soltó un ligero grito sonriendo sonrojada-

Está dentro -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- está grueso...-Po comenzó a moverse un poco lento, empezó lento y Mei Lin soltaba más gemidos y fluidos desde su vagina, la vagina de Mei Ling soltaba una gran cantidad de fluidos que caían sobre su piel y pelo como sudor, Po estaba moviendo más sus caderas mientras Luceli se tapaba la boca viendo todo con atención, la vagina de Mei Ling soltaba varios sonidos por lo mojada que estaba- escucha bien...como suena...mi vagina...Luceli...así suena cuando está muy empapada, ¡Ah No pares Po! ¡No pares! -Po aplico más fuerza mientras Mei Ling soltaba más gemidos con fuerza-

 _ _Sorprendente...de solo verlos..tener sexo desnudos...y al aire libre...siento como mi vagina se calienta...__ -pensó Luceli sorprendida y pasó su mano derecha por su vagina, la froto un poco con sus dedos y comenzó a sentir un poco de fluidos-

Ah..si...si eso excitara el ver eso -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Po aplicaba más fuerza y velocidad haciendo que Mei Ling gimiera con fuerza- ¡Si más duro! ¡Párteme la vagina Po! -gritó un poco y clavo más las garras a la madera Po solo se movía más fuerte y Luceli termino metiendo sus dedos en su propia vagina y cayó sentada al suelo respirando agitada y sonrojada, su vagina estaba mojándose mientras frotaba los dedos en su vagina, Po sujeto a Mei Ling y la cargo dejándola de espaldas al tronco solo para penetrarla con fuerza y mover sus caderas envistiendo su vagina una y otra vez con su pene, los fluidos que salían de la vagina de Mei Ling caían en toda su piel, recorrían su ano y parte del pene de Po-

Ah..más duro..ah...si que rico..quiero más...-dijo Mei Ling gimiendo no fuerza sujetando a Po del cuello, Luceli metió dos de sus dedos y los movió dentro de su vagina un poco lentos, los extendió a los lados y luego novio la mano de adentro hacia afuera de forma rápida, su mano entraba ah salía tan rápida siguiendo el ritmo que tenía Po al mover sus caderas en Mei Ling- me corro...me corro...

¡Me corro! -gritaron las dos gimiendo y soltaron fluidos de sus cuerpos en el caso de Mei Ling la vagina de la gata expulsó el semen de Po y sus propios fluidos dejando una mancha entre los dos, Luceli había quedado sentada en el suelo y Mei Ling la vio, se acercó a ella y la ayudo a levantarse pero le dio la vuelta de forma brusca-

Espera...¿que estás haciendo? -dijo Luceli sorprendida, Mei Ling la puso de cara contra el árbol y le sujetó la cola dejando que quedara con las caderas y trasero extendidas-

Te estoy ayudando, te mojaste al verme tener sexo con Po -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- ahora mismo te mostraré cómo debes excitarte de verdad -con su mano derecha paso uno de sus dedos en el trasero de Luceli y froto un poco si ano haciendo que Luceli gimiera- este culo parece que también ha sido tratado un poco dime...¿acaso has tenido sexo anal? -metió su dedo medio en el ano de Luceli haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido-

Ah..si..si he tenido...sexo anal -dijo Luceli gimiendo un poco, Mei Ling sonrió y sujeto uno de los senos de Luceli con su mano libre, lo masajes un poco haciendo que Luceli soltara fluidos de su vagina-

¿Te has masturbado? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- dímelo -movió su dedo en el ano de Luceli haciendo que se mojara y soltara más gemidos- ¿cuantas veces?

Me masturbo dos...o tres veces...por semana...-dijo Luceli gimiendo un poco-

Bien en ese caso -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- vamos Po tómala ahora mira lo deseosa que está -Mei Ling movió un poco su pulgar frotando la vagina de Luceli, Po no pudo evitar excitarse de nuevo viendo la vagina de Luceli mojada, su ano ligeramente abierto, su piel mojada y cara sonrojada-

Está bien -dijo Po sonriendo, solo se acercó y sujeto a Luceli de sus caderas, la penetro por su vagina y Luceli gritó sonrojada y excitada, la vagina de Luceli soltó más fluidos dejando una delgada y brillante línea de fluidos, Po comenzó lento con sus movimientos pero fuerte, Mei Ling solo vio como los senos de Luceli se movían de atrás hacia adelante con cada golpes el sudor de su cuerpo resbalaba por su piel cayendo en gotas, su vagina sonaba muy mojada dejando que sus fluidos vaginales salpicarán con cada golpe, Luceli estaba gimiendo con fuerza pero Mei Ling le sujetó los senos y comenzó a lamerselos, los sujeto con fuerza y presionó los pezones-

Ah...ah..Mei...Ling Po...ah..yo...-dijo Luceli entre gemidos con los golpes de Po-

¿Que dices? No te escucho -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

¡Quiero que me lo hagan más fuerte! -gritó Luceli entre gemidos y Mei Ling sonrió, Po sonrió y recostó a Luceli en el suelo con el pecho pegado al suelo y levantando las caderas dando una vista perfecta de su ano y cola, Po solo le sujetó las caderas y movió con fuerzas las suyas haciendo que la vagina de Luceli soltara más fluidos con cada golpe su vagina soltaba un gran cantidad de fluidos dejando sus labios vagina les más que empapados y derramaban una gran cantidad de fluidos- ¡No pares! ¡Quiero más duro! ¡Más duro! -Po aplicó más fuerza y levanto sus caderas dejando que Luceli sintiera como el pene de Po salía casi por completo para volver a entrar en ella con fuerza- ¡Me encanta tu pene! ¡Tu pene...lo quiero..! -Luceli gritó sonrojada y Mei Ling se colocó frente a ella abriendo las piernas mostrando su vagina, Luceli solo acercó su boca y le dio una lamida a la vagina de Mei Ling haciendo que ella soltara un gemido, Mei Ling le sujetó más la cabeza a Luceli y la atrajo para que metiera casi todo su hocico dentro de su vagina, Po estaba dando un máximo esfuerzo mientras Mei Ling solo temida frotándose los senos con las manos al sentir el aliento y respiración de Luceli en su vagina-

Ah...Luceli ya casi no aguanto...siento..que me voy a correr -dijo Po cansado-

Está bien hazlo...dentro...quiero tu semen en mi vagina...dame tu semen -dijo Luceli entre gemidos y Po aplicó más fuerza y velocidad haciendo que Luceli gimiera, Po solo se quejó y soltó su semen dentro de Luceli, Luceli solo grito y soltó un gemido con fuerza, cayó al suelo y Po saco su pene dejando ver que la vagina de Luceli estaba expulsando más fluidos de semen y vaginales- que rico...hacia mucho..que no tenía sexo -dijo sonriendo, después de un pequeño descanso Po estaba solo en la tienda de su padre sentado en una mesa el solo con una sabana que cubría todo debajo de el-

Bien hizo me voy al festival estos panes no se van a vender solos -dijo Ping sonriendo-

Está bien papa que te vaya..muy bien...-dijo Po sonrojado un poco-

¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco rojo -dijo Ping confundido-

Descuida estoy bien -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- tú vete con confianza -Ping solo levanto los hombros y se fue caminando, Po se quedó quieto un momento y sonrojado, solo se dejó caer en la mesa y soltaba respiraciones agitada y sonrojado, estaba bajando la cabeza apretando los dientes, debajo de la mesa estaban Luceli y Mei Ling desnudas lamiendo el pene de Po, le estaban dando lamidas desde la punta de la cabeza hasta el inicio de los genitales, Mei Ling le sujetó los genitales y les daba lamidas, los presionó un poco con su boca mientras Luceli metió todo el pene de Po en su boca, movió la cabeza de forma un poco rápida, sacó el pene de Po y le dio unas lamidas un poco rápidas en la punta, lo sujetó con una mano y lo comenzó a masturbar, Mei Ling sonrió y luego sujeto el pene de Po para masturbarlo y luego comenzó a chupar la punta de la cabeza, movió la cabeza un poco lento pero moviendo la lengua por dentro de la boca, sacó el pene de su boca dejándolo todo mojado en saliva, las dos hembras asintieron sonriendo y sujetaron el pene de Po con sus senos, movieron sus senos sujetándolos con sus manos, movieron sus pechos uno a la vez, uno arriba del otro hacia abajo, el pene de Po estaba creciendo un poco y palpitaba, las hembras estaban sonriendo sonrojadas viendo el pene de Po temblar que quería eyacular-

Chicas...por..favor...yo...siento que me...voy a correr...-dijo Po entre gemidos nerviosos y desesperados, las dos hembras asintieron sonriendo y movieron los senos moviéndolos de Ariana abajo con algo de rapidez haciendo que Po gimiera un poco, movieron los senos empujándose la una a la otra con ellos, Po estaba gimiendo un poco- ya no...aguanto...me voy a correr... -Po solo aguantó un poco y termino eyaculando en la cara de ambas haciendo que gimieran sonrojadas, Po estaba cansado y las hembras estaban sonriendo lamiéndose el semen de Po, Luceli pasó a la cara de Mei Ling y le lamió la frente quitándole algo del semen de su cara, Mei Ling pasó su lengua de el seno derecho de Luceli quitándole algo del semen de Po de encima, las dos hembras salieron vestidas y sonriendo-

¿Ya terminamos? -dijo Po nervioso-

Aún nos falta mucho Po -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Es verdad la noche aún es joven y tengo una idea que les va a gustar a los dos -dijo Luceli sonriendo, los tres estaban caminando en medio Del Valle, todo estaba normal hasta que pasaron a uno de los puestos y se pusieron detrás de ellos quedando en un callejón detrás de una casa, los tres estaban viendo que estaban como a dos metros de distancia de la calle principal donde transitaban los animales, el callejón era horizontal y ellos podían verlos pasar hacerlos sentir muy nerviosos-

Esto si es muy atrevido -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Luceli se comenzó a quitar la ropa, igual Mei Ling, las dos hembras estaban sonrojadas y desnudas mientras Po sonreía sonrojado, Mei Ling asomo un poco de su cara y cuerpo viendo la calle- que atrevido -Mei Ling se quedó sorprendida levantando las orejas y luego comenzó a reír un poco sonrojada, se dio la vuelta notando como Luceli la tenía sujetada de su vagina y le estaba dando lamidas, ella pegó su cara y boca lamiendo la parte interna de la vagina de Mei Ling haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido, Luceli metió toda su lengua dentro de la vagina de Mei Ling y luego la movió de forma ondulada saboreando todos los fluidos vaginales que salían de ella, Mei Ling se sujetó los senos y luego los movió de forma giratoria haciendo que soltara más gemidos, Po sonrió y sujeto las caderas de Luceli-

Está vez lo quiero anal -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Po asintió, Po solo froto su pene algo húmedo en la vagina de Luceli para lubricarlo, cuando terminó sujeto las caderas de Luceli y luego la penetro por su ano- ¡aaaaaa! ¡Si! -Luceli gritó un poco algo algo y Po comenzó a mover sus caderas notando con owl ano de Luceli se abría y soltaba más fluidos por la humedad, el ano de Luceli estaba más que mojada y ella gemía con fuerza- ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Si no pares! ¡Dame más duro! ¡No pares! -Po comenzó a mover más sus caderas con fuerza levantando más su cuerpo y bajaba con fuerza dejando que Luceli gimiera, Mei Ling solo quedó acostada en el suelo dejando que Luceli la lamiera en su vagina, Luceli quedó a cuatro patas y Po sujeto a Mei Ling de sus brazos y la levanto para dejarla contra el muro de espaldas-

¡Si chupamela! -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y Po obedeció, comenzó a chupar y morder el clitoris de Mei Ling- ¡Aaaa! ¡Si que rico! -Po metió su lengua dentro de la vagina de Mei Ling y comenzó a chupar todo su interior, la vagina de Mei Ling se estaba mojando con más rapidez, en camino Luceli estaba gimiendo moviendo sus caderas por su cuenta dejando que el pene de Po se quedará quieto, las dos hembras recostaron al panda, Luceli no se dejó de penetrar en el ano con el pene de Po, se sentó cobre el y movió sus caderas girando un poco, luego levanto sus caderas para volver a bajarlas, subió y bajo dejando un sonido húmedo por su propia excitacion, Mei Ling estaba sentada sobre la cara de Po dejando que lamiera su vagina y metiera su lengua-

¡Si dame más! ¡Usa tus dedos! ¡Mételos en mi culito! -dijo Mei Ling entre gemidos, Po solo metió sus dedos en el ano de Mei Ling los dos primeros en está ocasión, Mei Ling solo soltó un gemido un poco más agudo- ¡Eeeee! -Mei Ling había temido sintiendo los dedos de Po entrar pos su ano, Luceli estaba levantando sus caderas y grito sintiendo como Po había eyaculando dentro de ella-

¡Me corro! -Luceli gritó pero apretó los dientes quedando sonrojada mientras su vagina soltaba fluidos sobre la piel de Po, se soltó un chorro de fluidos blanco sobre el dejándolo sorprendido, las dos hembras estaban juntas, Luceli estaba acostada en el suelo con Mei Ling encima de ella, las dos tenían los senos pegados y las vaginas se frotaban entre ellas derramando sus fluidos, Mei Ling estaba moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante con rapidez dejando que los fluidos de Luceli se mezclarán con los suyos, Po se estaba masturbando un poco viendo a más frotar sus vaginas y soltando fluidos-

Mételo entre las dos rápido...-dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Rápido quiero verga...mi vagina está caliente y mu culito también -dijo Luceli gimiendo con fuerza, Po solo metió su pene entre las dos dejando que las vaginas de ambas lo frotaran y lo aplastaran, Po movió sus caderas entre las dos, ambas hembras estaban gimiendo sonrojadas sintiendo el frote del pene de Po entre sus vaginas, el pene de Po pasó por ambos clitoris dejando que los fluidos salieran en mayor cantidad, Po siguió frotando más su pene con mayor fuerza dejando que ambas soltaran gritos, Po termino sacando su pene y eyaculo encima de ambas, después de un rato las dos estaban de pie, Mei Ling estaba gimiendo sintiendo el pene de Po en su ano en cambio Luceli tenía la mano derecha de Po metiendo sus dedos por su vagina p, las dos estaban gimiendo con fuerza dejando que sus fluidos cayeran al suelo, los tres estaban cansados y muy sudados pero las vaginas de ambas hembras provocaban más los fluidos-

Ya no...aguanto...-dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Si...ya...no puedo...-dijo Luceli sonriendo, las dos terminaran gritando juntas-

¡Me corro! -las dos gritaron juntas y Po termino eyaculando cubriendo a las dos con su semen por todo el cuerpo, Po estaba cansado sentado en una esquina sujetando a ambas hembras en sus brazos-

Eso estuvo increíble -dijo Po sonriendo, ambas hembras estaban abrazadas a Po sonriendo sonrojadas- a ver cuando lo repetimos de nuevo

Cuando tú quieras -dijeron las dos dándole un beso a Po en cada mejilla-


	44. Si te casas te mato

_**Si te casas te mato, mejor cásate conmigo**_

Era una tarde común en Japón hace casi seis años, todo parecía estar de lo más común en el palacio Shiba pero un grito de enojo saco a muchos de su conformidad-

¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! -se escuchó el grito de una hembra, Izanamy con apenas 25 años y el pelo todavía blanco y negro cayo de su postura, frente a él estaba una leona de pelo amarillo y ojos color café usando un vestido de color rosa pálido, esa leona era Bria-

Cielos abría no tienes que gritar tan fuerte -dijo Izanamy sorprendida mientras se tallaba las orejas por el fuerte gritó que había dado Bria-

¡¿Cómo no quieres que grite si esta noticia es realmente importante?! -Bria volvió a gritar con fuerza e Izanamy se quejó tapándose las orejas- ¡Te vas a casar! ¡Y con una chica que ni siquiera conoces ni has visto! -gritó mostrando los colmillos-

Ya sé que es algo importante pero es la heredera de un gran trono, si no quieren una guerra tocando su puerta tengo que aceptar -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo no quiero casarme, ni siquiera la conozco

 _Mi nombre es Bria Munamori_ -dijo Bria en una narración- _Tengo 25 años, tengo el busto de talla C, soy la Leona más fuerte de toda la aldea Shiba, este chico es mi mejor amigo desde que nací Izanamy Shiba_ -Izanamy se estaba rascando la cabeza nervioso viendo a otro lado- _Él es el Guardián de Japón el Guerrero más fuerte de todos en nuestra nación, el Guerrero del Sol_

 _Hemos luchado juntos desde nuestra infancia_ -en la mente de Bria apareció la imagen de Izanamy sonriendo aún en forma de un niño de catorce, a su espalda estaba Bria sonriendo lanzando una patada, los dos estaban sonriendo juntando sus espaldas- _siempre hemos sido amigos y muy unidos pero sin darme cuenta él se convirtió en un chico muy guapo_ -la imagen de Bria e Izanamy jóvenes cambio por los adultos que eran ahora, Bria sonrió sonrojada viendo a Izanamy, Izanamy estaba de espaldas con una mirada fría y ojos rojos-

 _Él se convirtió en un Guerrero muy fuerte, pasó por mucho dolor pero nunca lo soporto solo, sin darme cuenta nuestra amistad se convirtió en amor, tuve que apoyar sus romances desde las sombras sufriendo mucho_ -Bria mordía un pedazo de tela molesta viendo a Izanamy con una loba o una zorra- _Cuando pensé que podríamos estar juntos pero ahora me dice ¡¿Que se va a casar?!_

¿Y quién es esta zorra? -dijo Bria molesta-

Hay...cuida un poco el lenguaje -dijo Izanamy nervioso- además es la...haf...la sobrina de...Rasgas, se trata de Razas Minamoto

¡¿La horrible Leona pechugas de vaca caídas?! -Bria gritó molesta haciendo que Izanamy cayera de espaldas a la cama- ¿Por qué? ¿De entre todas las hembras del mundo por qué tenía que ser ella? -se subió a la mesa sujetándose con las manos-

Es que aparentemente Ras era el líder de su clan, pero como bien sabes él se volvió un viajero buscando su fuerza maligna suprema, entonces hasta hoy en día con las múltiples batallas que el clan ha tenido ha demostrado que las bajas de animales son más altas que el índice de nacimiento, han pensado que ha sido suficiente, creen que un matrimonio forzado debe ser la solución -dijo Izanamy nervioso- si me caso con Razas entonces la guerra terminara y todos vivirán tranquilamente en una sola tierra, pero si me rehusó entonces la Guerra se desatara y nuestra nación ya no lo soportará, ambos clanes podrían matarse

Ya veo...no hay solución...-dijo Bria deprimida y sorprendida- bien entonces...cásate por el bien del Clan, yo no te voy a estorbar -Bria solo tembló un poco y se retiró dejando a Izanamy sorprendido-

Bria -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, por su lado Bria estaba caminando por las calles de la aldea llorando un poco, cuando termino de caminar llego a un Bar, se escuchaban algunos gritos y golpes dentro del bar, ella entró con cuidado y vio a muchos animales peleando, algunos reía y otros bebían, pero todos se quedaron callados al ver a Bria-

Es Bria sama -dijo un toro sorprendido,-

¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -dijo un leopardo sorprendido, Bria solo se acercó a una mesa, mientras todos le tenían la mirada encima-

¡¿Que tanto me miran?! ¡El próximo que diga algo de mí le corto la cara! -Bria gritó con fuerza y algunos aldeanos estaban asustados- sigan con lo suyo, oye cantinero dame más de diez tragos

¿Diez tragos? -dijo un conejo sorprendido- ¿acaso va a celebrar otra victoria Bria sama?

¿Un? ¿No han escuchado? -dijo Bria molesta y algunos temblaron de miedo- Izanamy se va a casar con la heredera de Ragas, la niña Razas, así que quiten esas caras celebren por su líder que ya se casa -Bria estaba sonriendo forzadamente perro trataba de no llorar, algunos rieron un poco y Bria se dejó esconder en una pequeña mesa rodeada de muros, le trajeron sus tragos y poco a poco fue bebiendo, después de una hora ella estaba sonrojada y acostada en la mesa rodeada de botellas blancas-

A veces odio mi vida amorosa -dijo Bria deprimida-

Hay que asco sabía que te encontraría aquí -dijo Lucy molesta viendo a Bria-

Déjame en paz tabla -dijo Bria molesta y Lucy se molestó- y tús micro pecho dejen sola

Solo eres un poco más grande que yo -dijo Lucy molesta- solo porque eres más vieja

Soy mayor que tú por un par de meses -dijo Bria molesta- ¿qué quieres?

Izanamy nos contó a todo lo que pasó -dijo Lucy molesta- él está muy molesto, no quiere casar de cuando necesita de su mejor amiga, está solo sale corriendo llorando y viene a ahogar sus ondas en este lugar, lamentable

¿Lamentable? -dijo Bria molesta, se levantó y sujeto a Lucy del cuello de la camisa- ¡me siento totalmente destrozada por dentro! -gritó molesta y Lucy se sorprendió- ¿Cómo crees que me siento con todo esto? No puedo hacer nada -la soltó y se sentó en la mesa para seguir llorando un poco- me rindo

¿Te rindes? ¿Así nada más? -dijo Lucy molesta, sujeto a Bria del cuello y la atrajo para levantarla- te me tienes harta, hay él se casa, no me ama, quiere estar con otra hembra, llevo escuchando eso los últimos cuatro años, tienes la oportunidad de estar con él una última vez, tu primera vez puede ser con él como siempre quisiste

¿Estar con él? ¿Te refieres a que tenga sexo con él? -dijo Bria sorprendida- no...No puedo...ciento que si le entrego mi corazón y esperanza ya no podré dejarlo ir al final

Eso qué importa, no puedes dejar que se dé por vencido, no sin antes que sepa tus sentimientos hacia el -dijo Lucy molesta- ahora mismo necesita de ti, y tú lo necesitas, estén juntos una última vez, ahora vete, ve con él, hagan el amor disfruten su tiempo juntos

Creo que tienes razón -dijo Bria sería- pero primero quiero ir a un lugar, quiero bajarme la borrachera -Bria se levantó y comenzó a caminar, salió del bar y camino por toda la aldea, siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una colina con un templo de color rojo, el templo era pequeño, había algunas antorchas encendidas, había un camino con algunas hojas secas en el suelo, camino un poco y se acercó a una cerca y se apoyó con cuidado, solo se recargó- casarse...-lo pensó un momento y luego apretó la cerca con sus garras, se enojó y luego rugió con fuerza, el rugido había sido tan fuerte que llegó a oído de todos en la aldea, Bria se calmado y se relajó-

Izanamy...idiota -dijo Bria molesta-

Vaya manera de soltar tu enojo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo detrás de Bria- hola

Hola...-dijo Bria deprimida- ¿qué haces aquí?

Vine a ver este lugar un rato -dijo Izanamy calmado, se acercó y se apoyó en la barra aún lado de Bria- quería estar en un lugar donde pudiera ser yo mismo -los dos quedaron en silencio dejando que el viento soplará un poco, Bria solo suspiro, se sujetó la cabeza y luego vio a Izanamy muy molesta- ¿te pasa algo?

¡¿Qué, que me pasa?! -Bria gritó molesta y salto encima de Izanamy sujetándolo del cuello-

¡¿Bria qué haces?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido-

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te vas a casar?! -Bria gritó molesta- mereces una chica que te conozca -sujeto el cuello de la camisa y la movió con fuerza- ¡¿Por qué tienes que casarte?! -lo siguió moviendo mientras Izanamy estaba confundido y sintió algo tibio en la cara, cuando se dio cuenta se trataba de las lágrimas de Bria estaban cayendo en su cara, Bria estaba llorando un poco- ¿Por qué tienes que casarte con Razas?

Esto lo hago para proteger a la aldea -dijo Izanamy calmado- lo hago para proteger a los demás sacrificándome es la única forma, es mi deber como Guardián y Guerrero del Sol

Pero...no tienes que sacrificarte siempre...siempre los demás podemos ayudarte...sólo tienes que pedir...ayuda yo te ayudaré pero... ¿por tienes que hacerlo? -dijo Bria llorando molesta- no tienes que hacer esto solo...si no puedes contar conmigo para que ayude...entonces ¿en quién confiaras?

Bria...yo...confió plenamente en ti...y en todos pero...no creo que podamos salir de esta...debo casarme...pero créeme que casarme con Razas es lo menos que deseo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y un poco ido- tengo que proteger a alguien importante para mí y lo haré sin importar el precio

¿A quién tienes que proteger tanto? ¿A quién amas tanto para sacrificarte siempre? -dijo Bria molesta-

¡A ti! -Izanamy gritó molesto y Bria se sorprendió- ¡Tú eres a quien amo más en la vida! ¡Por ti estoy dando mi libertad! -Bria se sorprendió y se sentó dejando que Izanamy se levantara- ¡Yo no quiero casarme con Razas! ¡Pero me dijeron que si no lo hacía todos iban a morir en una guerra!

Pero...pero...-dijo Bria sorprendida-

Pero no puedo sacrificarte...no puedo...-dijo Izanamy decepcionado de sí mismo- y no puedo hacerlo porque...yo...porque yo... ¡Te amo!

Pero... ¿me amas...como amiga o cómo...? -dijo Bria sorprendida-

¡Te amo! ¡No como una hermana ni como una amiga! ¡Te quiero, siempre pienso en ti! ¡Siempre quiero estar conmigo! ¡Quiero que tú seas mi novia! -Izanamy gritó sonrojado y bajo la cabeza viendo al suelo- _Al final se lo...dije gritándolo a los cuatro vientos..._ -Bria se sonrojó y sonrío, le tomó la mandíbula a Izanamy y lo hizo verla-

Si me estás mintiendo...te mato aquí mismo...-dijo Bria sonriendo-

No lo estoy...-dijo Izanamy avergonzado-

Si te casas te mato -dijo Bria sonriendo llorando un poco, Izanamy iba a decir algo pero abría lo sujetó de las mejillas y le dio un beso, Izanamy se sorprendió y le regresó el beso, Izanamy pasó sus manos por la cintura de Bria, pego más su cuerpo al suyo y los dos estaban siguiendo con los besos hasta que se separaron, Bria solo sonrió y abrazo a Izanamy- estoy muy feliz

Yo también -dijo Izanamy calmado, Bria lo pensó un poco y beso el cuello de Izanamy, lo siguió besando un poco hasta que subió a sus mejillas y luego a sus labios, lo empujó y lo tiro al suelo, los dos estaban sonrojados mientras Izanamy pasaba sus manos por la cintura de Bria, Bria solo gimió un poco al sentir el pene erecto de Izanamy entre sus piernas-

Parece que alguien está muy feliz -dijo Bria sonriendo sonrojada, se quitó la cinta de la cintura dejando abierto su kimono un poco, Izanamy vio como ella usaba unas pantaletas blancas pero nada cubría sus senos solo el kimono que traía puesto-

Bria... ¿que...tienes pensado? -dijo Izanamy nervioso y sonrojado-

Hazme el amor, quiero que seas mi primera vez, solo quiero ser tuya -dijo Bria sonriendo sonrojada, Izanamy se sonrojó y ella se acercó un poco-

No podemos Bria...-dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me amas? -dijo Bria sorprendida e Izanamy asintió- ¿entonces porque no puedes?

Porque esto es terreno sagrado...es un templo...-dijo Izanamy nervioso y Bria abrió los ojos sorprendida, los dos se quedaron callados dejando que una gota de sudor pasar por sus cabezas, después de un momento los dos estaban de rodillas frente al templo, cerraron los ojos y colocaron sus manos en un aplauso-

Lo lamentamos...-dijeron los dos un poco avergonzados, después de un rato los dos habían vuelto al palacio y entraron al cuarto de Izanamy cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos-

Bien eso fue incomodo -dijo Bria nerviosa-

Si...-dijo Izanamy nervioso, se acero y sujeto a Bria del cuerpo- entonces... ¿me amas?

Si...claro...que si -dijo Bria sonriendo, Izanamy solo comenzó a besar su cuello y subió hasta sus mejillas, deshizo el nudo de su kimono y luego le quitó la ropa completamente, Bria había quedo desnuda completamente, tenía el pelo del estómago, pecho y vagina de color blanco, Bria sonrió y luego pasó su mano entre las piernas de Izanamy sintiendo su pene erecto, lo sujetó o no un poco de fuerza y luego lo masajes un poco-

Bien parece que la sorpresa ya pasó tengamos la acción ahora -dijo Bria sonriendo, Izanamy asintió sonrojado, al final los dos estaban desnudos, Izanamy pasaba su mano derecha por la vagina de Bria frotando un poco con sus dedos, movía el dedo derecho y luego lo metía entre veces haciendo que Bria gimiera, Bria estaba sonrojada y sujetaba el pene de Izanamy y lo mandaba un poco moviéndolo de arriba abajo, con su mano libre Izanamy sujetaba uno de los senos de Bria y lo masajeaba haciéndolo girar un poco, ambos se estaban besando dejando que sus lenguas se movieran entre sus bocas, la saliva de ambos caía de sus bocas dejando líneas de saliva, la vagina de Bria se estaba mojando un poco-

Bria...tu vagina...se siente...mojada...estás excitada...-dijo Izanamy calmado y sonrojado, siguió moviendo sus dedos sobre la vagina de Bria moviendo la mano de arriba a abajo- ha...tu mano es tan...suave que se...siente muy bien...

Ah...mi vagina...se siente...muy mojada...y tú pene vibra un poco...-dijo Bria entre gemidos, la vagina de Bria hacia un poco de sonidos acuosos y húmedos, Bria volvió a gemir un poco mientras su vagina soltaba más fluidos que caían al suelo como gotas, Izanamy metió dos de sus dedos con cuidado de forma lenta- ¡Ah!

¿Te lastime? -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

No...eso me gustó...-dijo Bria respirando agitada, Izanamy dejó a Bria en el suelo acostada y se acercó a sus piernas, las abrió un poco y comenzó a lamer su vagina dejando que los fluidos llenarán su lengua, movió la lengua de arriba a bajos pasándola en toda la vagina de Bria, le abrió un poco la vagina y metió su lengua dejando que los fluidos de Bria cayeran en su lengua, los fluidos de Bria salían en pequeñas líneas brillantes que pasaban en su pelo, ella estaba gimiendo sonrojada, levantó las rodillas y gemía apretando los dientes un poco- ah...no pares...sigue...que rico no pares…ah...ah...ah...

Que rico...mi vagina no para de expulsar fluidos...me la dejas bien caliente...mi amor -dijo Bria sonriendo sonrojada y gimiendo con fuerza- espera...tengo una idea -le sujetó la cabeza a Izanamy dejando que se detuviera, Izanamy estaba acostado en el suelo y Bria le puso su vagina en la cara, su vagina tenía la piel rosada ligeramente, ella solo se acercó al pene de Izanamy lo sujetó dejando su cuerpo pegado al de el- 69 es una posición muy bien ¿verdad?

Bueno...si...-dijo Izanamy nervioso y sujeto el trasero de Bria, lo sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a lamer su vagina un poco, Bria se sonrojó y comenzó a gemir un poco, Bria estaba gimiendo tanto que sus fluidos salían de su vagina soltando unas cuantas gotas en la cara de Izanamy, Bria se acercó un poco al pene de Izanamy y lo metió en su boca dejando que Izanamy se sonrojara con más fuerza- ah...Bria...tu...lengua…ah...-Bria movía la cabeza de arriba abajo sujetando el pene e Izanamy un poco, la seguía moviendo un poco lento y luego un poco más rápido- aaa...cuidado un poco con los dientes...

Lo siento...-dijo Bria sonriendo, movió la lengua un poco lamiendo solamente la punta del pene, lo sujeto con sus senos y los movió de arriba abajo juntos, luego uno a uno movió los senos de arriba abajo, movió los senos un poco lentos y luego le dio una lamida al pene de Izanamy- ¿te gusta? ¿Te excita? -Bria sonrió un poco mientras Izanamy solo respiraba un poco agitado, poco a poco movía sus caderas sin darse cuenta, Bria solo se quedó quieta dejando que el pene de Izanamy pasará entre sus senos y ella movía la lengua sintiendo la piel, sentía también el sabor y el olor que tenía Izanamy en su piel-

Ya...no guante...siento...que...me...-dijo Izanamy haciendo un poco de fuerza, Bria solo sonrió un poco- me corro...-termino eyaculando en la cara de Bria haciendo que soltara un gemido sonrojada, Bria abrió la boca dejando que el semen entrará en su boca, la saboreo un poco y luego lo trago, con un pañuelo se limpió el resto y sonrío, Izanamy estaba respirando agitado y abría sonrío al ver el pene de Izanamy aún erecto-

Bien parece que alguien aún no se rinde -dijo Bria sonriendo- era de esperarse del gran campeón de Japón -ella solo se acero y sujeto el pene de Izanamy con su mano, lo masajeo y se puso más duro todavía- bien -Bria sonrió y ella se levantó un poco abriendo la vagina con dos de sus dedos- aquí voy...-se acercó y froto un poco el pensé de Izanamy con su vagina, movió las caderas un poco, la punta entró un poco- ya está...entrando...ya está entrando...-dejó caer sus rodillas un poco y ella gritó un poco- ¡Aa! -de su vagina salió un poco de fluidos vaginales, Izanamy estaba respirando agitado y vio que de la vagina de Bria salía sangre-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Duele...me duele un poco -dijo Bria entre gemidos y se acercó a Izanamy para abrazarlo, ella estaba aguantando un poco el dolor, respiro un poco profundo y se calmó- bien puedes moverte -Izanamy la sujeto del trasero y comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco lento, Bria gimió un poco, Bria se sujetó del pecho de Izanamy abriendo las piernas mostrando su vagina empapada y mezclada con un poco de su sangre, Izanamy movía sus caderas de forma lenta y Bria gemía-

Ya...no te...contengas...ah...ah hazlo más duro -dijo Bria entre gemidos, Bria dejó caer sus rodillas en el suelo y luego movió sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, movía sus caderas con fuerza dejando que sus golpes sonaran con fuerza en la piel de Izanamy, los dos estaban respirando agitados mientras los fluidos de Bria caían al suelo como si fueran sudor- me corro...estoy por correr...-Bria gritó un poco y su y vagina soltó más fluidos dejando manchado a Izanamy y el suelo de un fluido casi transparente y un poco blanco, Bria quedó recostada en el suelo-

Quiero...más -dijo Bria sonrojada, se sujetó las piernas y levanto las caderas mostrando su vagina rosada y un poco mojada, los fluidos caían en una línea de fluido, su ano estaba un poco abierto y mojado, Izanamy sujeto los muslos de Bria y metió su pene de forma lenta pero fuera- ¡Aaaaa! -Izanamy le sujetó las caderas a Bria y comenzó a moverse de forma fuerte quedando el sostenido por sus rodillas, movía sus caderas de forma fuerte dejando que sus golpes sonaran con fuerza y abría soltara fuertes gritos- ¡Oh! ¡Aaa! ¡Izanamy no pares...! ¡Más fuerte...ah...ah!

Bria estaba gritando entre gemidos e Izanamy aplicó más fuerza moviendo sus caderas de forma rápida pero fuerte, bajo la velocidad y movió las caderas de forma lenta pero fuerte, Bria cambio de posición quedando con las piernas abiertas, Izanamy estaba en su espalda o detrás de ella sentado, Bria estaba mostrando que si vagina estaba demasiado mojada, los fluidos blancos salían de ella llenando los genitales de Izanamy, Izanamy la sujeto de sus caderas mientras movía las suyas con lentitud debido al poco espacio, los sonidos ahora eran de fluidos cayendo y siendo golpeados hasta el puño que salpicaban a ambos-

Bria...Bria voy a correrme...voy a correrme...-dijo Izanamy entre gemidos y respiraciones cortadas-

Hazlo...dentro...córrete dentro...dame esa leche...ya -dijo Bria entre gemidos, Izanamy solo aplicó más fuerza y termino corriéndose dentro de Bria- ¡Aaa! ¡Ya! ¡Ya salió! -Bria gritó y su vagina expulsó una gran cantidad de fluidos dejando un gran mancha en el suelo, los dos estaban en el suelo recostados y Bria estaba respirando un poco agitada en Izanamy estaba sonrojado-

Es nuestra primera vez juntos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Bria sonrió y se acercó dejando que la abrazara-

Si te casas te mato -dijo Bria sonriendo viendo a Izanamy el cual solo se quedó sentado en el suelo- creo que toque el tema muy rápido -Bria lo vio calmada y se levantó quedando a su lado- ¿qué piensas hacer?

Mmmmm es una idea un poco loca pero...creo tener la solución...-dijo Izanamy un poco seguro-

Sea cual sea tu respuesta recuerda que estoy contigo -dijo Bria sonriendo e Izanamy asintió, después de una noche de descanso Cirenio y Bria estaban frente a un león un poco viejo de melena negra y pelo amarillo, estaban en un campo verde con telas blancas rodeándolos con símbolos de la familia Shiba, a un lado del león estaba una leona de pelo café un poco claro y ojos verdes-

Así que maestro Cirenio del Clan Shiba ¿su nieto está listo para aceptar el compromiso con mi sobrina? -dijo el león viejo aparentemente era Rasgas- como bien sabe esto lo hacemos para declarar La Paz entre ambas familias -Razas estaba calmada usando un kimono blanco con detalles de flores, Bria estaba usando un traje de combate amarillo detrás de Cirenio- usted como líder del Clan tomará la decisión si se lleva o no a cara esta boda

Con el debido respeto Rasgas san, yo ya no tengo ningún derecho de mandar en el Clan -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- ni tengo el derecho de interferir en la vida de mi nieto

¿Qué dice? -dijo Rasgas serio- sabe bien que la guerra se dará si no se acepta este compromiso

Bueno solo le puedo decir que tiene que tratarlo con el nuevo líder de la familia -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

¿El nuevo líder de la familia? -dijo Rasgas confundido- ¿y quién es?

Ese soy yo -dijo Izanamy calmado entrando por detrás, usaba una camisa roja de cuello redondo, tenía dos cinturones cruzados en el pecho con un broche en el centro del pecho, usaba uña pantalón negro con un cinturón blanco, encima usaba una gabardina blanca de bordes rojos con el símbolo Shiba en la espalda- yo soy el nuevo líder del Clan Shiba, Izanamy Shiba -Rasgas se sorprendió por lo que dijo Izanamy quedando un poco molesto-

Cirenio ¿qué significa esto? -dijo Rasgas molesto-

Bueno según el Shogun Izanamy ha mostrado su valor a la aldea y a la nación una y otra vez que se ganó el derecho de ser nombrado Líder del clan -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Si y como líder del Clan lo reto a una pelea por el control de ambos clanes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Rasgas solo grito sorprendido- como lo escucho, según las reglas los líderes de cada Clan deben pelear a muerte, el vencedor tendrá el control de ambos clanes

Bien como tú quieras, les di una salida y tú la acabas de tirar a la basura, eres un gran estúpido -dijo Rasgas serio, en solo unos minutos los dos estaban en medio de un campo, los dos estaban usando sus trajes de combate, el traje de Rasgas era negro completamente, ninguno de los dos usaba armadura y sus espadas estaban en sus cinturas- bien escucha como Guardián no debes usar tus poderes solo tu propia fuerza

No esperaba menos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Cirenio y Bria estaban un poco más atrás-

¡Derrótalo Izanamy! -gritó Bria sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió y asintió-

¿No querrás decir derrótalo mi amor? -dijo Cirenio sonriendo y Bria levantó las orejas sonrojada- si los escuche, el palacio tiene puertas de papel

Bueno...en ese caso...-dijo Bria sonrojada- ¡Derrótalo guapo! ¡Tú puedes mi amor! -Izanamy sonrió sonrojado y nervioso-

¿Cambiaste a mi sobrina por esa leona inferior? -dijo Rasgas serio- que patético

Podrás hablar de ella una vez que me hayas derrotado pero hasta que eso no ocurra hablar mal de mi novia -dijo Izanamy molesto, expulsó una aura azul de su cuerpo- ¡Ha! -gritó con fuerza y el Aura azul se cubrió de negro formando una aura negra y azul en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y todo el pelo negro de su cuerpo ganó un tono rojizo ligero- ¡Modo Oscuro!

A luchar -dijo Rasgas serio, Izanamy solo avanzó de un paso envuelto en energía negra, le dio un golpe a Rasgas en la cara lanzándolo a un extremo, Rasgas se quejó y terminó envuelto en energía negra, extendió los brazos y quedó de pie en el campo, Izanamy gritó y apareció detrás de él lanzando una patada a su derecha, Rasgas solo levanto su brazo derecho deteniendo la patada, Izanamy solo aplicó fuerza y empujó a Rasgas a otro lado, Rasgas se giró quedando de pie, solo gruño y avanzó corriendo, los dos se envolvieron en energía y gritaron lanzando un golpe, los dos chocaron sus puños creando un fuerte impacto, los dos gruñeron dejando que sus puños chocarán y crearán un gran resplandor entre los dos, el poder de ambos creo un gran brillo en medio y los dos saltaron quedando en lados opuestos, Rasgas golpeó el suelo dejando que dos rocas salieran del suelo sujetando a Izanamy de los pies, Izanamy estaba serio viendo a Rasgas extender su brazo derecho y creó una flama negra-

¡Flama oscura! -Rasgas gritó molesto, liberó una llamarada morada, Izanamy solo grito con fuerza liberando una onda de energía azul y negra frente a él, la llamarada choco causando una explosión dejando fuego en los extremos, Rasgas estaba sorprendido viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba caminando en medio del fuego- mi...mi...mejor técnica...no funcionó...-dijo Rasgas sorprendido y temblando un poco de miedo-

Pensaba que el líder del Clan Yaminoku era más fuerte -dijo Izanamy serio- esto es patético, voy a demostrarte lo débil que eres -Izanamy comenzó a caminar en medio del fuego calmado-

No...no puede ser...-dijo Rasgas sorprendido, Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Rasgas, Rasgas solo se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre, Izanamy lo sujetó de la pierna y lo atrajo, solo para darle un golpe en el pecho con fuerza, Rasgas se quejó doblando su cuerpo, Rasgas quedó de rodillas sujetándose el estómago- debemos controlar el caos no provocarlo -Izanamy camino un par de pasos y se giró dándole una patada en la espalda a Rasgas dejando que cayera al suelo quedando estrellado con fuerza-

No...No puede...ser -dijo Rasgas molesto, se trató de levantar, tomó algo de tierra y la lanzó- ¡Muere maldito! -se giró lanzando la tierra pero Izanamy solo cerró los ojos y tomo algo de arena en su mano-

Perdiste fu honor y tu dignidad que patético -dijo Izanamy serio, cuando abrió los ojos Rasgas estaba un poco más alejado del lugar-

No permitiré que te sigas burlando de mí -dijo Rasgas molesto- ahora mismo voy a eliminarte -aplaudió sus manos formando una llamarada negra entre ellas, luego las extendió e Izanamy se quedó quieto, Rasgas estaba formando una bola de fuego negra frente a él haciéndola más grande de tres metros- ¿Qué te parece este fuego infernal que hice con mis máximos poderes? Aunque lo esquives tu abuelo y tu novia terminaran convertidos en cenizas -Cirenio y Bria estaban ligeramente preocupados viendo la bola de fuego pero Izanamy solo se comenzó a reír un poco-

¿De qué te estás riendo? -dijo Rasgas molesto-

No hay forma en que puedas ganarme -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, expulsó energía negra de su cuerpo y luego una flama negra se formó en su cuerpo dejando ver a un Dragón blanco a su alrededor, en su puño derecho de formó una esfera azul oscura- ¡Súper Kamehameha!

¡No eso no! ¡Muere ya! -Rasgas lanzó la esfera dejando que quemara todo lo que estaba frente a él-

¡Kame Hame! -Izanamy estaba formando una bola de energía azul entre sus manos las cuales estaban en sus costillas del lado derecho, la esfera brilló con fuerza dejando un resplandor azul en el- ¡Ha! -Izanamy estiro sus brazos liberando un rayo de energía azul, los dos ataques chocaron en medio del campo creando una onda de energía azul, el ataque de Rasgas estaba siendo empujado levemente pero el ataque tomaba fuerzas empujado el ataque de Izanamy, todo el lugar estaba temblando un poco, el fuego del ataque de Rasgas estaba aumentando pero su ataque no se detenía, seguía avanzando-

No te rindas...-dijo Cirenio serio viendo a Izanamy, Izanamy estaba gritando un poco haciendo su kamehameha aún más grande-

¡Ríndete de una vez! -Rasgas gritó molesto, retrajo los brazos levemente y luego los volvió a estirar empujando con fuerza la esfera, el ataque aumento de tamaño, Izanamy estaba siendo empujado dejando que sus pies se hundieran un poco más en el suelo, el campo se volvía morado o azul dependiendo de la energía que sobresalía, todo en el campo estaba siendo empujado o destruido por el ataque de ambos, a lo lejos todos los amigos de Izanamy estaban viendo el choque de energías, los temblores así como el viento aumentaban de velocidad-

Si fallas se perderá todo el clan -dijo Saru preocupado-

Da lo mejor de ti amigo -dijo Noé nervioso-

No te rindas Izanamy -dijo Mella preocupada-

El poder es tuyo -dijo Dekker sonriendo-

Concentra tu espíritu -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Estamos contigo -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Vamos hermanito tú puedes -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Izanamy estaba gruñendo y expulsó más poder haciendo que su ataque se volviera más grande y empujara la espada un poco más-

Tú puedes mi amor -dijo Bria sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió y avanzó de un paso en medio del Súper Kamehameha, llegó con el ataque y se preparó para dar un golpe con el puño derecho-

¡Golpe de Dragón! -Izanamy gritó sonriendo y le dio un golpe a la esfera con fuerza, el golpe fue tan fuerte que partió la esfera causando una gran explosión, en medio del fuego se creó un Dragón blanco con marcas rojas en la frente y las mejillas, el Dragón blanco rugió con fuerza y se acerca a Rasgas, Rasgas solo grito y fue perforado por el dragón justo en el pecho, el Dragón siguió su camino hasta que se elevó en el aire y rugió hasta desaparecer, cuando todo terminó Izanamy estaba de pie viendo el lugar de la pelea-

Con esta victoria el clan Yaminoku le sirve al clan Shiba, el contrato de matrimonio se ha terminado -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a muchos soldados y también a Razas asintiendo y arrodillándose ante el- bien conserven sus tierras, yo ya no quiero saber nada de ustedes -los soldados se fueron retirando e Izanamy volvió a la normalidad-

Bien hecho -dijo Bria sonriendo, saltó y abrazo a Izanamy del cuello haciendo que gritara y cayera al suelo con ella, Bria le estaba dando algunos besos en la mejilla haciendo reír a Izanamy-

Jajaja me haces...jajaja me haces cosquillas...-dijo Izanamy entre risas, sujeto a Bria de los hombros y la alejo un poco- tranquila

Perdón pero me siento muy feliz de que pudiste hacerle frente a ese sujeto llamado Rasgas -dijo Bria sonriendo, le dio un abrazo algo fuerte haciéndolo reír-

Debo de admitir que eso fue realmente increíble, estoy orgulloso de ti nieto -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, Izanamy asintió sonriendo- bueno supongo que a la próxima que quieran tener intimidad solo pongan puertas más gruesas -Cirenio sonrió dejando a la pareja sonrojada-

 _Así comenzamos nuestra relación_ -Izanamy estaba sonriendo caminando junto a Bria, Bria solo abrazo el brazo derecho de Izanamy y caminaron tranquilamente- _Tal vez tuvimos discusiones como cualquier pareja, pero pasamos momentos divertidos como novios_ -Bria e Izanamy estaba riendo un poco junto a sus amigos- _Un día Luceli se atrevió a regresar y pedirle a Izanamy que volviera con ella_ -Luceli estaba un poco triste viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba serio viéndola- _Pero como su hembra no iba a entregarlo fácilmente_

Lo siento -dijo Bria calmada y se acercó para sujetar a Izanamy de su ropa encima de su ropa- pero la dueña del pene de Izanamy ahora soy yo -Izanamy se sonrojó un poco y se quedó sorprendido- ninguna otra hembra lo va a tocar solo yo que te quede claro

 _No hace falta decir que hice a Izanamy saltar más de lo pensado_ -Bria estaba sonriendo viendo a Izanamy sonrojado y nervioso, Luceli solo se sorprendió y se fue corriendo- _Pobrecita después de eso no la volvimos a ver_ -Bria solo abrazaba a Izanamy con fuerza de su cuello inflando sus mejillas-

Mío -dijo Bria haciendo pucheros sonrojada e Izanamy sonrió tallándose la cabeza-

 _Las cosas siguieron su rumbo natural, risas_ -Izanamy y Bria estaban sonriendo con sus amigos- _Romance_ -Bria e Izanamy estaban abrazados dándose un beso usando trajes tradicionales de gala- _Entrenamientos y demás, decidimos ir a China por vacaciones pero Pan la Guerrera Dragón y su novio el Maestro Tigre nos pidieron a pedir ayuda contra Ras y Yujiro_ -Pan y Tigre estaban hablando con Izanamy y Bria sobre el asunto, Izanamy asintió serio- _Todo fue normal hasta que Izanamy enfrentó a Ras, la pelea había sido impresionante_ -Izanamy y Ras estaba peleando en un intercambio de golpes hasta que Izanamy liberó una aura de energía azul causando una gran explosión, Izanamy estaba herido y un poco cansado mientras Bria sonreía ayudándolo a caminar- _la felicidad de su victoria duro muy poco...porque Ras había sobrevivido a la batalla_ -

Una roca sonó y los dos voltearon para ver a Ras parado en medio de unas rocas, tenía el ojo derecho cerrado y estaba herido, apuntó un ataque hacia Izanamy pero Bria lo empujó y ella recibió el ataque en su hombro derecho dejando que cayera al suelo soltando sangre de su herida, Izanamy estaba sorprendido y luego se puso furioso-

No...te lo perdonaré... ¿cómo te atreves...? -dijo Izanamy molesto apretando los dientes, agacho su cuerpo apretando los puños y una aura dorada lo cubrió- eres...un maldito...-los rayos sonaron y cuyo uno cerca de Izanamy- ¡grrrrr AAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito con fuerza y su pelo se volvió completamente blanco, Izanamy estaba transformado en su Modo Guardián viendo a Ras-

 _La furia había hecho que Izanamy se transformará en el Guerrero del Sol_ -Bria estaba sorprendida viendo a Izanamy transformado- _Pero por la pérdida de sangre perdí el conocimiento y no recuerdo lo demás, cuando desperté Izanamy estaba sonriendo al parecer complacido de que estuviera bien_ -Izanamy sonrió a un lado de la cama de Bria y le dio un beso en los labios-

 _Todo siguió su curso hasta la Guerra, los Guardianes se habían unido contra un Mal llamado Berseck_ -Hinata, Pan, Izanamy, Byakun, James y Boa estaban serios en un campo de batalla- _La guerra costo muchas vidas entre esas la vida de nuestro maestro, cuando La Paz llegó decidimos empezar nuestras vidas de una vez pero Hinata tenía una idea...un tanto...inesperada_

Quiero un bebé -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy estaba vendado de la mayoría del cuerpo, a su lado estaba Bria y sus demás compañeros, todos estaban sorprendidos tanto que habían dejado de comer-

¿Qué has dicho? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y teniendo un tic en su ojo derecho-

Hinata ¿estás segura de lo que dices? -dijo Bria sorprendida-

Si, ya no quiero pensarlo ni lamentarlo, mi reloj biológico estás corriendo y quiero un bebé -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Izanamy -se acercó un poco haciendo que Izanamy se sorprendiera- necesito que me preñes -Izanamy solo se ahogó, sus ojos quedaron como dos puntos negros en su cara y su boca se abrió hasta que toco el suelo-

Espera...Hinata...-dijo Bria sorprendida y molesta- ¿cómo se te ocurre pedirle semejante cosa? -Bria abrazo a Izanamy y lo atrajo- si alguien le dará un hijo esa seré yo ya que yo soy su novia

Exacto novia -dijo Hinata sonriendo- es el mejor momento, estoy ovulando y estoy lista, además como señor de la casa tiene el derecho de procrear tres hijos a lo mucho o los que quiera

Eso sí...-dijo Bria nerviosa-

Además es bueno tiene derecho de tener las concubinas que quiera ya que salvó todo Japón -dijo Hinata sonriendo- y el punto más importante, aún no se casa así que tiene todo el derecho -Bria solo abrió la boca sorprendida y temblando- así que vamos Izanamy tengamos un bebé

Espera...-dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Espera Hinata yo también le daré un bebé pero yo sé lo daré primero -dijo Bria molesta y sujeto a Izanamy de la cabeza- yo lo haré primero

Pero yo lo pedí primero -dijo Hinata sonriendo, sujeto a Izanamy del cuello y lo atrajo a su busto- además yo quiero ese bebé -las dos hembras comenzaron a discutir un poco-

Oigan... ¿les puedo dar una idea? -dijo Izanamy nervioso- las dos quieren...un bebé... ¿así que...por qué no hacer un trío? -las dos hembras se sorprendieron y asintieron sonrojadas, los tres estaban entrenado a la habitación y pudieron cerrojo- no puedo creer que haré esto...

Ya puedes entrar a la cama -dijeron ambas felinas, cuando Izanamy se dio la vuelta vio a Bria y a Hinata desnuda, las dos estaban sentadas en el suelo sonriendo-

¿Y cómo...empezamos? -dijo Izanamy nervioso comenzando a quitarse la ropa revelando que todo su cuerpo tenía vendas-

Claro de esta manera -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Bria se acostó en el suelo y Hinata quedo encima de ella a cuatro patas-

Fíjate bien mi amor -dijo Bria sonriendo, las dos se besaron un poco, las dos pasaron sus lenguas en la boca de la otra dejando que su saliva saliera de sus bocas, Bria pasó su mano derecha y sujeto la vagina de Hinata haciendo que se mojara levemente, con su mano libre sujeto uno de sus senos y lo comenzó a mover girándolo un poco, Hinata se separó y gimió un poco, ella se volteo y vio que Izanamy estaba dándole lamidas en su vagina, metió uno de sus dedos haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido-

Ah...ah...si...muévelo rápido -dijo Hinata entre gemidos sintiendo como Izanamy metió dos de sus dedos y los movió de adentro hacia fuera doblándolos dentro de su vagina, la vagina de Hinata estaba soltando fluidos, Bria sonrió y pasó sus mano en su propia vagina pero Izanamy metió dos de sus dedos en ella haciendo su gimiera un poco-

Ah...mi amor...si...-dijo Bria entre gemidos leves, las dos estaban sonrojadas mientras sus vaginas se mojaban un poco, Izanamy se sentó en el suelo y Hinata se sentó sobre el pero sin enterarse y el pene de Izanamy estaba frotando parte de su trasero, Izanamy sujeto los senos de Hinata y los masajes un poco haciéndolos girar, Bria se acercó a Hinata y comenzó a lamer su vagina, Hinata soltó un gemido un poco más fuerte mientras sus fluidos caían al suelo, Bria metió la lengua dentro de la vagina de Hinata dejando que sus fluidos salieran más, Izanamy y Hinata se besaron un poco mientras Izanamy jalo un poco los pezones de Hinata, Hinata gimió más fuerte y se corrió soltando leves gotas en la cara de Bria mojándole la cara-

Ya está lista...-dijo Bria sonriendo sonrojada, Izanamy asintió y recostó a Hinata en el suelo, la sujeto de las piernas y metió su pene poco a poco, Hinata gimió un poco y luego emitió un leve grito de placer, su vagina había sacado más fluidos, Izanamy comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco de atrás hacia adelante, las movía de forma lenta pero fuerte, con cada golpe Hinata gemía con fuerza, Bria sonrió y puso su vagina en la cara de Hinata, Hinata le sujetó las caderas Bria y metió su lengua haciendo que Bria gimiera un poco, su vagina estaba soltando más y más fluidos llenado la cara de Hinata la cual gemía sonrojada y movía la lengua, en eso vio el ano de Bria-

Hinata sonrió un poco y metió un dedo en el ano de Bria haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido, metió su dedo varías veces haciendo que ella gritara un poco, Izanamy sonrió un poco y movió sus caderas con más velocidad haciendo gritar a Hinata-

¡Aaaa! ¡No pares! ¡Me gusta! -Hinata gritó gimiendo un poco, Bria se bajó de Hinata y la vio gemir con fuerza, Izanamy sujeto a Hinata con fuerza de su cintura y movió las caderas de forma rápida, los fluidos de Hinata caían al suelo en gotas grandes, los sonidos que salían de la vagina de Hinata eran muy fuertes y acuosos- ¡Me corro! -Izanamy solo dio un empujón más y libero su semen dentro de Hinata, Hinata solo cayó al suelo cansada y sudada-

Ahora es mi turno -dijo Bria sonriendo, ella se acercó y colocó de espaldas, se penetro ella sola metiendo el pene de Izanamy en su vagina, Bria solo gimió y abrió las piernas y comenzó a mover sus caderas de abajo hacia abajo dejando que Izanamy solo se quedara sentado- ¿qué te parece? ¿Soy mejor que Hinata? -Bria estaba gimiendo moviendo sus caderas con fuerza dejando que sus fluidos vaginales salieran con más volumen, Izanamy la recostó en el suelo dejando que sus senos pegaran al suelo- Ah...ah...si más duro...si -Izanamy la sujeto de sus caderas y la envestía con fuerza, sus movimientos eran rápidos y fuertes y con cada golpe Bria gemía con fuerza, Bria abrió la boca sacando un poco la lengua dejando que sus gemidos salieran con más fuerza, Bria no podía parara con cada golpe salían más fluidos-

¡Si cógeme más fuerte! ¡Déjame embarazada! -Bria gritó entre gemidos e Izanamy solo le dio un último empujón y término eyaculando dentro de Bria dejando que gimiera con fuerza y sus fluidos salieran en mayor cantidad, Izanamy estaba cansado pero Hinata aún no estaba satisfecha-

Con una no me bastará necesitaré toda hasta la última gota -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se sentó en Izanamy y lo recostó en el suelo, ella se penetro de nuevo y comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo soltando más fluidos- si...ah...más...ah...-Izanamy solo la sujeto del trasero y movió las caderas con fuerza dejando que su pene entrará y saliera de la vagina de Hinata haciéndola gemir- ¡Eso...embarázame...quiero...un bebé...un bebé tuyo! ¡Aaaaa! -Hinata gritó con fuerza e Izanamy término eyaculando dentro de Hinata, así siguieron por un tiempo más en diferentes posiciones, Bria estaba acostada de lado con la pierna derecha levantada e Izanamy eyaculo dentro de ella, Hinata estaba acostada con las caderas levantadas y la vagina abierta dejando que Izanamy terminara dentro de ella haciéndola gritar y gemir con fuerza-

 _Lo hicimos muchas veces esa noche hasta dejar a Izanamy cansado y sin jugo_ -Izanamy estaba tratando de caminar un poco pero las dos felinas lo sujetaron y lo metieron al cuarto- _Después de una semana el resultado llevo para Hinata-_

Lo logre -dijo Hinata sonriendo, todos la vieron en la sala principal- estoy embarazada

Que bien -dijeron muchos pero abría bajo la mirada un poco-

 _Por alguna razón me sentí un poco molesta con eso pero también preocupada, yo no había ovulado en un rato y mi celo se había retrasado eso no era normal para mí_ -se tocó el estómago un poco- _pero en menos de dos semanas me dieron unas nauseas tremendas, termine vomitando varias veces en un solo día_

Bria ¿estás bien? -dijo Izanamy preocupado viendo a Bria sentada en la cama- te escuche vomitar en todo el día ¿quieres que llame al doctor?

Ya llame yo a la doctora Sarenji -dijo Bria sonriendo- tengo importantes noticias, tengo dos meses de embarazo

¿Dos meses? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, luego recordó algo- la guerra...fue poco…antes de...

Que partieras a detener a Berseck yo me tuve que quedar a ayudar -dijo Bria sonriendo- por eso me celo se retrasó y es algo que me enorgullece ya que yo nunca me...-Izanamy le dio un beso en los labios, los dos se abrazaron y se quedaron así-

 _Y así quedé embarazada tuvimos que hacer la boda en un mes, y lo reconozco Lucy es una buena organizadora, hicimos la boda en una semana para que no notarán que estaba embarazada_ -Bria e Izanamy estaban usando trajes de Boda típicos de Japón- _fue un buen día para mí pero los meses pasaron y fueron un poco más difíciles para Izanamy_

 _Mis antojos y los de Hinata lo tenían ocupado corriendo de lado a lado_ -Izanamy estaba corriendo de lado a lado llevando galletas, te, agua, ropa, cobijas, platos de comida y demás- _Fue divertido verlo así, al cabo de unos meses nuestros hijos nacieron, yo fui la primera en dar a Luz-_

Vamos Bria tú puedes...-dijo Izanamy llorando de dolor cayendo al suelo, Bria estaba gritando pero le sujetaba la mano con la suya haciendo gritar a Izanamy- aaaaa me rompes...los huesos...

¡Tú te quejas de una sola mano yo estoy sacando a tu bebé cabeza de sandía de mi vagina! ¡Dios esto duele peor de lo que pensé! -Bria gritó roja de furia y luego se detuvo quedando cansada, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé y los dos vieron con un leopardo hembra de enormes senos están limpiando al bebé- ¿qué es...? ¿Cómo es nuestro bebé?

Él está bien -dijo Sarenji sonriendo, le pasó el bebé a Bria y ella lo cargo viendo a un pequeño león blanco- es un pequeño león blanco muy saco

Hola bebe, hola hermoso -dijo Bria sonriendo viendo a su bebé llorar, el bebé abrió levemente los ojos mostrando un iris algo ropa- ¿iris roja?

Eso es raro...-dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿qué pasó?

Bueno creo que se debe a Izanamy, veras cuando los bebes están en el vientre y son usuarios elementales necesitan de las energías de ambos padres -dijo Sarenji calmada- en otras palabras el bebé tiene la iría roja porque tiene la presencia de la energía roja de Izanamy

Hay...-dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Bueno no importa -dijo Bria sonriendo- lo importante es que está aquí mi pequeño bebé ¿qué nombre le pondremos?

¿Qué te parece Akeela? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Akeela? Si suena bien, es un nombre fuerte -dijo Bria sonriendo- _Si nuestra felicidad comenzó a llegar igual que nuestra paz, pero Hinata no se quedó atrás_ -Hinata estaba caminando cargando a una cachorra de tigre blanco- _Su bebé tenía las marcas como ella pero sus marcas tenían una tonalidad rojiza y su otros había salido roja como la de mi hijo_

Ella es mi hija Jeanne Shiba -dijo Hinata sonriendo mostrando a su bebé, Izanamy estaba nervioso pero Bria estaba tranquila-

 _A pesar de los tropiezos, de los enemigos, de las heridas seguimos viviendo felices solo nosotros tres_ -Bria e Izanamy estaba sonriendo mientras el bebé de León estaba riendo un poco sentado entre los dos-

El fin -dijo Saru sonriendo cerrando un libro frente a él- ¿qué les pareció mi fanfiction? -frente a él estaban Izanamy y Bruce con los ojos en blanco y un poco pálidos, Lucy y Hinata estaban ahí también pero las dos se estaban riendo-

Estás...demente...-dijo Bruce nervioso-

No se siento que si harían bonita pareja...jajaja...-dijo Hinata riendo un poco, Izanamy solo estaba nervioso-

Si...jaja...si así se vería su bebé...jajaja -Lucy se estaba riendo con fuerza dejando a los dos machos avergonzados, Hinata y Lucy cayeron al suelo riendo un poco dando patadas-

Qué suerte que Long...y Hanabi están en China entrenando con Po porque esto sería muy vergonzoso -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Peor para mí...-dijo Bruce avergonzado, los dos solo se alejaron un poco-

Vamos fue divertido -dijo Saru sonriendo-

No para nosotros -dijeron los dos machos nerviosos pero las hembras no paraban de reír-


	45. Las hermanas Ping

_**Himiko tiene una gran resistencia**_

Era una tarde normal en el palacio de Jade, los únicos que estaban ahí eran Himiko y Sparks los cuales estaban entrenando entre ellos, Himiko saltó y lanzó una patada soltando una descarga, Sparks se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe pero fue alejado un poco y quedó de pie-

Cielos...-Sparks cayó al suelo sentado y cansado- ya dame un respiro por favor

No, aún nos falta mucho para que podamos descansar vamos Sparks levántate -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Sparks solo se quejó y se levantó-

 _Los demás tuvieron misiones diferentes y solo nosotros nos quedamos en el palacio_ -pensó Sparks nervioso y solo se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe de Himiko- _Himiko siempre entrena con Long o con Hanabi ya que ellos son los más fuertes y pueden soportar hasta tres horas sin parar y eso es lo que le gusta a Himiko_ -Himiko estaba riendo un poco lanzando varios golpes pero Sparks los esquivaba cómo podía-

 _En cambio yo tengo problemas personales con ella...y con eso...hablado de..._ -Sparks cayó al suelo esquivando un golpe y Himiko se agachó pegando un poco su vagina a la cara de Sparks-

Vamos pelea no seas cobarde -dijo Himiko un poco molesta, Sparks estaba nervioso viendo la zona de la vagina de Himiko mojada por el sudor, en los pantalones de Himiko se veía la marca de sudor y más porque se pegaba a su piel-

 _El problema es que estos trajes de Kung fu son demasiado ajustados al momento de sudar, en mi caso mi pantalón no deja de marcar mi pene...cada vez que la veo así tengo una erección_ -pensó Sparks nervioso y vio que tenía el pene erecto- _y no le puedo decir lo que me pasa..._ -se levantó y se dio la vuelta llorando de forma graciosa- _Va a pensar que soy un pervertido_

¿Qué te pasa? -dijo Himiko calmada y Sparks se puso un poco tenso- ¿Acaso tanto calor te la puso dura? -Sparks dio un salto sorprendido-

¿Que? ¿Qué cosas dices? -dijo Sparks nervioso-

No hay problema conozco el tema de las erecciones pero no entiendo cómo funcionan bien -dijo Himiko calmada- no hay problema estamos solos y entre amigos -sonrió un poco- bien vamos si quieres ve a descansar últimamente has estado ganando fuerza pero tu velocidad ha aumentado, no hay problema seguiré entrenando por mi cuenta

No -dijo Sparks serio- yo entrenare contigo -sonrió un poco- también soy un Guardián y no solo eso soy el hijo de un Guardián, el Guardián más rápido de todos

Está bien -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los dos siguieron entrenando un poco y luego corrieron para probar su velocidad, Sparks estaba viendo desde atrás a Himiko pero estaba viendo su cuerpo, su trasero, sus pechos rebotando un poco y su cuerpo sudado-

 _Rayos no puedo dejar de mirarla, sus senos..._ -pensó Sparks nervioso viendo los senos de Himiko los cuales estaban rebotando un poco- _Su respiración agitada_ -la cara de Himiko estaba sudada un poco y respiraba de forma agitada al correr- _Su trasero..._ -se sorprendió de ver que la ropa de Himiko se estaba pegando más y más a su cuerpo dejando las marcas de su figura como mujer- _Su vagina..._ -Sparks se puso algo tenso y nervioso- ¡¿EN QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?! -gritó con fuerza sujetándose la cabeza-

¡Esa se supone que es mi línea! -Himiko le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Sparks se quejó sujetándose la cabeza- cabeza hueca no sabes lo que sufro por ti...-desvió la mirada un momento sonrojada y Sparks se levantó para verla-

¿Qué dijiste? -dijo Sparks confundido-

No, nada, vamos si quieres sigamos -dijo Himiko nerviosa, se dio la vuelta para tratar de ir corriendo pero Sparks se adelantó y termino tropezando, Sparks termino cayendo encima de Himiko y termino sujetándolo los senos, Himiko se quedó sorprendida y sonrojada, Sparks le sujeto un seno y metió su pezón entre los dedos le dio un ligero peñisco haciendo que Himiko soltara un ligero grito- ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Aquí viene! -Himiko se agachó abrazándose a sí misma y metió la cara entre sus rodillas soltando un ligero grito pero cerrando la boca, su vagina termino soltando una gran cantidad de fluidos vaginales, dm otras palabras ella se había corrido, Himiko solo cayó al suelo pegando su cuerpo al suelo-

¿Himiko que te sucede? -dijo Sparks confundido y nervioso- _¿Que huele tan delicioso?_

Sparks...-Himiko soltó un leve gemido y Sparks le puso atención- por favor llévame a mi cuarto...

Está bien -dijo Sparks nervioso y la ayudo a caminar- _La ayude a ir a su cuarto pero...-_ Sparks estaba nervioso y sonrojado, cuando vio Himiko estaba sin su pantalón, con una mano abría su pantaletas mostrando su vagina mojada y empapada- _Himiko comenzó a masturbarse frente a mi_ -Himiko estaba gimiendo metiendo sus dedos en su vagina, su vagina estaba abierta pero ella metía los dedos de forma rápida, los fluidos salían salpicando con cada moviendo de sus dedos, en su pelo y debajo de su trasero se estaba formando un charco de sus propios fluidos-

Me corro, me corro, me corro...-Himiko estaba gimiendo con fuerza y termino corriéndose un poco dejando el charco todavía más grande, no paro y siguió masturbandose metiendo los dedos, los saco y comenzó a frotar su vagina girando la muñeca un poco- ¡Me corro de nuevo! -su vagina volvió a soltar más fluidos dejando el charco más grande-

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ -pensó Sparks sorprendido-

Debes estar decepcionado... ¿verdad? -dijo Himiko deprimida- no soy como las demás, mi cuerpo es más sensible y me excito cuando llegó a calentarme con tanto entrenamiento, estando cerca de un macho es mucho peor

Tú eres igual a mí -dijo Sparks nervioso- yo también me excito mucho en los entrenamientos mira esto -se bajó el pantalón y le mostró su pensé erecto el cual le golpeó en la cara a Himiko, Himiko se quedó sorprendida pero luego se relajó y comenzó a oler el pene de Sparks quedando sonrojada- yo también tengo...eh...-se sorprendió al ver que Himiko le estaba dando lamidas en la punta, le dio un ligero beso y lo sujeto con una mano- ¿qué haces?

Pobrecito has estado soportando está erección toda la tarde -dijo Himiko sonriendo, le sujeto el pene a Sparks y lo comenzó a masturbar un poco, movió su mano de arriba abajo, lo metió en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza, movía la lengua un dentro, movió la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, lo saco un momento y sonrío- sabe un poco salado pero huele delicioso

No lo huelas por favor -dijo Sparks nervioso-

Pero huele tan delicioso -dijo Himiko sonriendo, volvió a meterlo en su boca, le dio una lamida en la punta, lo sujeto con una mano y con la otra le sujetó los genitales, le dio una lamida desde la punta inferior hasta la cabeza del pene, siguió lamiendo un poco y luego le dio un ligero beso en la punta del pene succionando el líquido pre seminal que estaba comenzando a salir de él- es delicioso, déjame probar más -lo siguió masturbando con sus manos y Sparks solo soltó un poco de sus fluidos dejando que Himiko lo probara con su lengua, Himiko lo volvió a meter en su boca casi llegaba hasta su garganta, movió la cabeza un poco lento pero estaba succionando con fuerza-

Aaaa...Himiko tu boca...tu lengua...ah lo siento...tan bien -dijo Sparks nervioso y entre gemidos por los movimientos de Himiko- Himiko...si...-Himiko movía más su cabeza, estaba moviéndose más rápido mientras sujetaba el pene de Sparks y lo masturbaba un poco, siguió masturbándolo- no...me voy a...¡Correr! -Sparks termino eyaculando dentro de la boca de Himiko llenando su boca de semen, Himiko comenzó a tragar el semen poco a poco, lo siguió tragando hasta que no le quedó nada en la boca-

Ah...con que así sabes Sparks -dijo Himiko sonriendo, ella vio a Sparks un momento y noto que su pene estaba duro todavía- vaya sigues duro ¿por qué?

Es por ti...técnicamente me acabas de declarar tu amor con todo esto -dijo Sparks nervioso- no me puedo quedar tranquilo, Himiko te amo -Sparks salgo y abrazo a Himiko, le dio un beso de lengua algo fuerte, los dos se siguieron besando por un rato que hasta que se separaron, Himiko estaba sonriendo sonrojada- ya no puedo ocultarlo ni un minuto más...Himiko quiero hacerte el amor

Házmelo ya -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Sparks le abrió el chaleco y comenzó a quitarle las vendas mostrando unos senos negros con el pezón un poco oscuro, la beso con fuerza y le dio la vuelta, pasó sus manos por sus senos y le peñasco los pezones haciendo que ella soltara un leve grito y gemido, le sujetó los senos con más fuerza y se los levanto haciendo que Himiko soltara un fuerte grito, el sudor de ambos era demasiado y sus cuerpos no podían estar más mojados, Sparks comenzó a frotar su pene en el trasero de Himiko, Himiko por su lado pasó una mano por su vagina y comenzó a frotarla con su palma y dedos, pasó su mano por toda su vagina soltando más fluidos, abrió las piernas y se sentó, metió dos de sus dedos en su vagina con fuerza, movió la mano de forma rápida dejando que sus fluidos cayeran en toda la cama, los dos se estaban besando dejando que sus lenguas lucharán entre sus bocas-

Himiko se corrió de nuevo y Sparks la acostó en la cama, con sus manos le sujetó los muslos y le abrió las piernas, la vagina de Himiko estaba mojada, roja en el interior y soltaba muchos fluidos, Sparks solo sujeto su pene y lo metió en la vagina de Himiko, Himiko apretó los dientes y se sorprendió-

No pares...espera...solo métela con cuidado, apenas me está entrando toda -dijo Himiko un poco asustada-

¿Que la meta toda? -dijo Sparks confundido- bien la meteré toda -movió las caderas y metió su pene completamente en la vagina de Himiko dejando que soltara más fluidos en gran cantidad- ¿Te corriste?

No lo hice...-dijo Himiko molesta-

¿Estás segura? -dijo Sparks confundido-

¡Por supuesto! ¡No te detengas dámela toda! -Himiko gritó molesta y Sparks comenzó a moverse de forma rápida, movía sus caderas con fuerza mientras la vagina de Himiko sonaba demasiado húmeda, los fluidos de la vagina de Himiko caían en toda su piel, Himiko no podía dejar de gemir con fuerza con cada golpe que Sparks le daba- ¡Ah! ¡No pares Sparks! ¡Dame más duro! -Sparks le sujetó los muslos y siguió moviendo sus caderas más rápido, la vagina de Himiko se abrió más con el pene de Sparks que entraba y salía de ella, Sparks solo aplicaba más fuerza, Himiko lo abrazo dejando que apoyará su cabeza entre sus senos-

¡Ah! ¡Himiko te amo mucho! -Sparks gritó moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza y rapidez dejando que Himiko gimiera- ¡Voy a eyacular! ¡Voy a eyacular!

¡Hazlo dentro! -Himiko gritó con fuerza y Sparks dio un fuerte empujo soltando su semen dentro de Himiko haciendo que gritara- ¡Aaaaa! ¡Tú semen me está llenando! ¡Mi vagina...ah...tu semen caliente está dentro de mí! -Sparks sacó su pene y Himiko soltó todo el semen que tenía dentro dejando una gran masa blanca y fluida en la cama- ah...creo que me llenaste...

Himiko perdón -dijo Sparks nervioso, Himiko se confundió, Sparks sujeto a Himiko de las caderas y le dio la vuelta dejándola acostada en la cama pecho abajo, le sujetó las caderas y la penetro con fuerza- ¡Este pene sucio todavía baja!

¡Oaaaaaa! ¡Espera Sparks...apenas me estoy corriendo! -Himiko gritó al sentir el pene de Sparks entrando en su vagina por segunda vez, Sparks siguió moviendo sus caderas con fuerza, con cada golpe había una salpicadura de fluidos de la vagina de Himiko, siguió presionando y aplicando fuerza- ¡Aaa! ¡Sparks siento que me vas a partir! ¡No pares! ¡Fuaaaa! -Sparks aplicó más fuerza y velocidad haciendo que Himiko gritara y su vagina termino corriéndose llenando el pelo de Sparks, Sparks no se detuvo ahí siguió moviendo sus caderas, él se sentó en la cama y sentó a Himiko con la cara hacia la pared, le sujetó las caderas y movía su caderas con fuerza- ¡Ahh Sparks! ¡Mi vagina no puede más! ¡Más vas a hacer adicta a tu pene!

¡Me encantas Himiko! -Sparks gimió un poco, Himiko estaba gimiendo y ella se inclinó un poco y termino soltando más fluidos de su vagina, Himiko tenía la lengua de fuera y no podía dejar de gemir, Sparks siguió moviendo sus caderas y más al ver el ano de Himiko, el ano de Himiko estaba rosado y un poco abierto así como mojado por sus fluidos vaginales, Himiko movió sus caderas de arriba abajo dejando que el pene de Sparks entrara por completo en ella- ah tus caderas son increíbles voy a correrme...

Yo también...hagámoslo juntos -Himiko gimió con fuerza, los dos quedaron viéndose acostados juntos en la cama, Himiko estaba abrazada de Sparks y Sparks movía sus caderas con más fuerza abrazando a Himiko de su cadera, siguió moviendo con más fuerza sus caderas haciendo que Himiko gimiera con más fuerza, los dos fueron un grito y terminaron corriéndose juntos, en los genitales de ambos se terminó creando una masa blanca de fluidos entre los dos, los dos terminaron cansados y más sudados dejando una mancha de humedad en la cama-

Eso estuvo increíble -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Si realmente lo estuvo -dijo Sparks sonriendo- y me haré responsable de lo que llegue a pesar te lo juro -Himiko estaba sorprendida y luego sonrió-

Está bien pero una cosa...tendrás que quitarme el estrés cada vez que yo quiera -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

De acuerdo -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

 _ **El chocolate de san Valentine de Lu**_

Era el día antes del día del amor en el Valle de La Paz, las hembras estaban comprando dulces y cosas para hacer sus dulces caseros, otras solo compraban los chocolates para ya no hacerlos, en el caso de Lu al ser hija de Po ella era una buena cocinera a su manera, ella compro chocolate y un molde pequeño, estaba caminando por el valle acompañada de Eagle la cual estaba en su hombro-

¿Entonces qué piensas hacer para san Valentine Eagle? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Nada importante solo iré a volar un poco -dijo Eagle sonriendo- si sabes que Isaac te rechazara el chocolate cuando lo vea ¿verdad?

Si lo sé pero tengo un chocolate que no podrá rechazar -dijo Lu sonriendo- tengo una idea de que hacer para que me de lo que quiero

¿Qué idea es esa? -dijo Eagle calmada-

Jejeje lo voy a provocar -dijo Lu sonriendo- tengo un plan, no por nada soy la Guerrera Dragón Lu Ann Ping jojojo, jojojo -Eagle estaba nerviosa viendo cómo Lu se estaba riendo como doncella, más tarde en la noche Lu estaba sonriendo preparando algo de chocolate en las cacerolas que tenía, ninguna tenía forma de corazón, todas tenían forma redonda o cuadrada, Lu tenía una banda en la cabeza, un delantal amarillo y la mesa llena de platos y chocolates-

Veamos tengo las galletas para Sai, Zeng, Eagle, Tom y Kondo, chocolate negro y chocolate blanco en forma del ying y yang para mamá y papá, también un chocolate para Himiko, bien creo que son todos -dijo Lu sonriendo- es hora de hacer el más difícil -en la mesa estaba un molde en forma de un cilindro y la cubierta de lo que parecía un lápiz labial- el chocolate de Isaac y plan tendrá éxito -Lu sonrió un poco y cuando terminó estaba cubierta de chocolate en la cara y algo en su ropa- que mal, me ensucie mucho mejor me voy cambiar y a lavar -ella se fue al baño, el baño había cambiado mucho, ahora era más grande y uno que parecía del tipo público con letrinas cubiertas, Lu entró en una letrina pero escucho la puerta abrirse y ella por instinto se asustó y se subió a la letrina del miedo, Isaac había entrado y vio que todo estaba tranquilo, solo suspiro y la puerta se abrió revelando a Po-

Maestro Po -dijo Isaac calmado y Po lo saludo sonriendo-

Oh hola Isaac lamento encontrarnos así -dijo Po sonriendo, Isaac asintió, él entró a una letrina privada y se escuchó como los dos estaban haciendo sus necesidades mientras Lu estaba nerviosa y temblando- oye Isaac me enteré que Lu planea darte un chocolate mañana

Ah...no me sorprende nada -dijo Isaac calmado-

Bueno nada más te digo que si vas a rechazarla hazlo con delicadeza -dijo Po calmado-

Lo tendré en mente pero...a mí me gusta el chocolate así que es probable que no lo rechace -dijo Isaac calmado, los dos se estaban lavando las manos-

No sé cuántas veces vas a rechazar a Lu pero por favor por una vez has algo amable por ella y no por qué te lo pida sino porque quieres -dijo Po calmado-

Está bien -dijo Isaac calmado, los dos salieron y Lu salió asomando la cabeza-

Oh créeme Isaac hasta te acordarás de mí -dijo Lu sonriendo, se resbaló un momento y cayó al suelo de cara- me dolió...-se levantó y vio que su pierna derecha se había quedado dentro de la letrina- que asco...-se quejó por lo que le pasó-

En el Valle todas las hembras estaban compartiendo dulces a los machos, en el palacio de Jade había una fila de hembras entregando chocolates y dulces a los nuevos furiosos en especial a Po e Isaac quienes eran los que tenían más correos-

Genial tengo un pan de plátano la vida es hermosa -dijo Kondo sonriendo viendo un pan con plátano-

Adoro las galletas de Suni estoy realmente feliz -dijo Sai sonriendo y llorando un poco comiendo algunas galletas, en cambio Tom estaba hablando con una coneja, Isaac estaba serio de brazos cruzados en una pared viendo todo-

Bien Tom esto es para ti ya que no supe cómo hacer un chocolate -la coneja era gris, con ojos morados y usaba un vestido chino azul claro-

Lo que hayas hecho está bien para mí -dijo Tom sonriendo, cerró los ojos un momento pero sintió algo frío en la nariz, cuando se fijó la coneja le había puesto algo de chocolate frente a él, cuando todos vieron era un plátano con una cubierta de chocolate pero algo en la punta lo hacía parecer un pene, todos se pusieron un poco morados incluso Isaac-

¿Que...es...eso? -dijeron los cuatro machos sorprendidos-

Es una banana con chocolate frio -dijo la coneja sonriendo- y mira se come así -la coneja abrió la boca y metió la banana en su boca, ella estaba sonrojada y movía la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante con el plátano con chocolate dentro de su boca, lo sacó un momento y luego movió la lengua rotándola en la punta del plátano, los machos seguirán impresionados hasta que la coneja le dio una mordida haciendo que se quejaran un poco- así se comen

Tuve un mal recuerdo por un momento -dijo Isaac nervioso recordando la vez que Lu había comido el hongo de dulce-

Chicos les traje sus dulces -dijo Lu sonriendo cargando una bandeja con dulces en ella, Himiko y sus padres estaban saliendo del salón de los héroes pero Himiko estaba pálida y parecía muy asustada-

Y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber sobre el origen de los bebes hija -dijo Tigresa calmada- así que la próxima vez que quieras tener sexo con Sparks piénsalo dos veces

Está bien...mamá -dijo Himiko asustada- por favor no quiero más...detalles de cómo...vine al mundo

Lo entiendo pero ¿Po realmente era necesario que fingieras ser un espermatozoide? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Oye tú querías que le dijera cómo era y así funciona -dijo Po sonriendo, Himiko se sujetó la cara asustada y pálida-

No quiero volver a repetirlo -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Tengo los dulces de mis papas y mi hermana -dijo Lu sonriendo, Po y Tigresa se acercaron junto a Himiko- vean hice un chocolate en forma del Ying y el Yang para mamá y papá, chocolate negro para papa, chocolate blanco de leche para mamá -les mostró un chocolate redondo a su padres los cuales lo tomaron sonriendo-

Gracias hija -dijeron ambos padres sonriendo viendo el chocolate grande-

También un chocolate de leche para Himiko -dijo Lu sonriendo dándole una caja a Himiko-

Gracias hermanita -dijo Himiko sonriendo- sabes que me gustan estos chocolates

Veamos galletas para los demás -dijo Lu sonriendo, todos les dio las galletas-

Recibir tus dulces me hacen sentir especial Lu -dijo Kondo sonriendo llorando un poco-

Gracias Lu -dijeron Eagle, Sai y Tom sonriendo, el único que no tenía anda era Isaac el cual estaba aislado-

Así es cierto Isaac -dijo Lu sonriendo y se acercó- podrías...

No quiero -dijo Isaac serio-

Aún no sabes que te iba a decir -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Estabas por ofrecerme un chocolate ¿no es verdad? -dijo Isaac serio-

No -dijo Lu calmada y todos se sorprendieron un momento- quiero que vayas a hacerme un favor, accidentalmente me corre ayer -le mostró su mano derecha vendada- se nos acabaron algunos objetos del botiquín así que ¿podrías ir por algunas cosas? Aquí está la lista

Si...está bien -dijo Isaac confundido y tomó la lista para retirarse, todos estaban sorprendidos y confundidos por lo que había pasado-

Oye Lu... ¿por qué no le ofreciste un chocolate a Isaac? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Ah bueno eso -Lu solo vio cómo Isaac salió- eso es por qué tengo un chocolate especial para el pero necesito que todos se vayan del palacio por unas cuantas horas -nadie entendió después de un rato Isaac volvió con las cosas que le pidieron y las dejo en el salón d los héroes, notó que no había nadie, solo sonrió y se fue a su cuarto-

Solo quiero dormir un momento -dijo Isaac calmado, entro a su cuarto y sintió el aroma a chocolate- ¿ahora qué?

Estoy aquí para darte tu chocolate -dijo Lu sonriendo, estaba frente a Isaac sentada en su cama pero no había nada con ella-

¿Dónde está? -dijo Isaac calmado- no veo que tengas una caja

No está en una caja, pero lo más extraño es que me pidas el chocolate aun cuando lo habías rechazado hace un rato -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Es que no me hubiera gustado que hicieras una de tus escenas frente a los demás -dijo Isaac serio- bien...

¿Escenas? -dijo Lu algo molesta pero sonriendo- bueno ¿quieres el chocolate? -Isaac asintió, Lu sonrió y se levantó mostrando un lápiz labial, solo giro la parte inferior y salió el lápiz de color café, lo paso en sus labios resaltándolos un poco en un tono café oscuro, Isaac entendió el mensaje, estaba listo para salir corriendo pero la puerta misteriosamente se cerró y le pusieron seguro, detrás de la puerta estaba Po sonriendo-

Lo siento Isaac pero quiero nietos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Maldito...panda...-dijo Isaac sorprendido, se dio la vuelta pero Lu ya estaba frente a él, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa de color café por el chocolate-

Vamos te reto a ver si puedes besarme -dijo Lu sonriendo-

¿Me estás retando? -dijo Isaac sorprendido- estás intentando que caiga en tus juegos

Puede que sí puede que no -dijo Lu sonriendo- eso queda en lo que llamas valor pero si no puedes besarme eso quiere decir que me tienes miedo -Isaac se molestó un poco parecía que Lu sabía cómo provocarlo-

Ah ya veo -dijo Isaac serio- entonces te demostraré que no tengo miedo

Entonces bésame y disfruta tu chocolate -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac la sujeto en un ligero abrazo y la atrajo para darle un beso en los labios, Lu le regresó el beso pero en eso Isaac sacó su lengua y le dio una lamida en los labios, Lu soltó un leve gemido al sentir como Isaac la besaba y pasaba su lengua quitándole un poco del chocolate de sus labios, Isaac se sentó en la cama y Lu se puso encima de él, Lu se volvió a aplicar el labial y se volvieron a besar, los dos juntaron sus lenguas mientras Isaac pasó sus manos por la espalda de Lu y le pasó las manos por ella hasta el inicio de su cola, Isaac le dio una ligera lamida a Lu haciendo que se sonrojara y se excitara-

¿Te...gusta? -dijo Lu entre jadeos-

Si...es muy...dulce...-dijo Isaac entre jadeos, los dos se siguieron besando hasta el punto en que el chocolate casi se acabó del labial, Isaac tuvo una idea- Lu Ann saca la lengua

¿La lengua? -dijo Lu confundida y asintió sacando la lengua mientras Isaac le aplicó el labial en la punta de la lengua- ya veo...

Si -Isaac la volvió a besar y metió su lengua en la boca de Lu, comenzó a succionar la lengua de Lu haciendo que ella gimiera con la boca cerrada-

 _Me está succionando...la lengua...ah...se siente...muy extraño...pero a la vez...me gusta -_ pensó Lu nerviosa y un poco excitada- _Los besos...ah...son más salvajes...ya no aguanto...ah me estoy excitando_ -se separó de Isaac un momento respirando agitada- Isaac espera...ah...debo descansar...esto es muy intenso -Isaac no le dio oportunidad y la sujetó para volver a atraerla y besarla con lujuria, Lu solo cerró los ojos soltando gemidos- _No puedo evitarlo me estoy excitando..._ -los dos se separaron respirando agotados y Lu se levantó un momento, Isaac vio la pierna derecha donde Lu estaba sentada y noto una ligera mancha de humedad en su ropa-

Hay...perdón...es que me excite mucho y te moje...-dijo Lu sorprendida y apenada- perdón...

No hay problema...yo también estoy excitado...-dijo Isaac sonrojado, Lu se sentó junto a él los dos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos- solo relájate

No quiero relajarme -dijo Lu sonrojada, solo salgo y dejó que Isaac cayera en la cama con ella encima de él- ya no puedo aguantar...Isaac -Isaac estaba sonrojado y sorprendido- quiero hacerlo ya

Espera...Lu...-Lu no do que Isaac hablara solo lo beso y quedo acostada encima de él, Isaac pasó sus manos por la espalda de Lu y comenzó a quitarle la cinta de la cintura, Lu pasos sus manos por el pecho de Isaac y comenzó a abrirle la camisa, le abrió la camisa mostrando su pecho, Isaac le bajó los pantalones a Lu mostrando sus pantaletas, al final Lu solo había quedado con su pantaleta y se levantó, Isaac estaba sorprendido y respirando agitado, Lu estaba roja en toda su cara, se sujetó el chaleco y luego nosotros sus senos sujetados por vendas, Isaac pasó sus manos por el busto de Lu y comenzó a quitarle las vendas de los senos y ella mostro unos senos copa B algo pequeños pero con los pezones rosados, Isaac le sujetó los senos a Lu y los movió un poco haciendo que se excitara-

Isaac...ah...ah -Lu estaba gimiendo un poco y comenzó a mover sus caderas frotando su vagina en la pierna derecha de Isaac, siguió moviendo sus caderas dejando que sus pantaletas mostrarán una mancha de humedad, Isaac se levantó y abrazo a Lu para darle un beso en los labios, la dejo caer en la cama y comenzó a quitarle sus pantaletas, Lu había quedado desnuda completamente, Isaac sujeto las rodillas de Lu y le abrió las piernas para ver su vagina rosada, la vagina de Lu estaba húmeda derramando fluidos que caían en su pelo, toda su piel estaba mojada y su vagina soltaba más fluidos-

Esto es vergonzoso...-dijo Lu sonrojada y nerviosa-

No temas -dijo Isaac calmado, se acercó y le dio un beso en el cuello, siguió besándola en el cuello y Lu sintió como algo le rodaba la vagina-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Lu sonrojada notando que en los pantalones de Isaac estaba marcado su pene erecto- ¿eso es tu...?

Si lo es -dijo Isaac avergonzado, Lu se acercó y lo toco un poco, le quitó la cinta a Isaac y le abrió el pantalón para ver qué tenía el pene erecto y duro-

Vaya...-dijo Lu sorprendida- es la primera vez que veo uno -lo toco con su mano y comenzó a mover la mano un poco- ¿se siente bien?

Duele un poco tienes...que mojarlo un poco...-dijo Isaac calmada-

Ah -Lu solo se acercó y metió el pene de Isaac en su boca, movió la cabeza y luego su lengua frotaba la punta del pene de Isaac, movió la lengua dentro de su boca y luego saco el pene de Isaac, le dio una lamida desde los genitales hasta la punta de la cabeza- es igual que comer ese dulce que Hanabi hizo

Si...es casi similar...solo no vayas a morderlo -dijo Isaac nervioso, Lu solo sonrió un poco y luego se levantó para mover sus manos masturbando un poco a Isaac- Lu...

Isaac...-los dos se siguieron besando, estaban desnudos completamente, Lu estaba acostada en la cama y tenía las piernas abiertas, Isaac froto su pene en la vagina de Lu, Lu asintió y sintió como Isaac comenzó a meter su pene en su vagina-

Ah...ah...duele...-dijo Lu nerviosa y sintió como su vagina se abría un poco cuando Isaac estaba metiendo la mitad de su pene, cuando termino lo había metido completamente y de la vagina de Lu salía un poco de sangre- Isaac...me duele...

Tranquila se pasara rápido -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu lloro un poco y extendió los brazos sonriendo- ¿qué pasa?

Abrázame...estoy feliz...te amo Isaac -dijo Lu sonriendo y llorando, Isaac solo se dejó abrazar por Lu y le dio un beso, él comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma lenta, siguió moviendo sus caderas de forma lenta y Lu estaba gimiendo un poco por lo bajo, su vagina se escuchaba húmeda pero le dolía un poco- muévete...un poco más rápido -Isaac le sujetó las caderas a Lu mientras se levantaba y novia las caderas de forma un poco más rápida mientras los fluidos de la vagina de Lu caían en la cama, Lu estaba gimiendo un poco mientras Isaac seguía sus movimientos lentos pero fuertes-

Aaa...aaa...Isaac...yo...ah...es mi primera...vez y siento...que lo estoy...disfrutando ah -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac aplicó más fuerza en sus movimientos, solo sacó su pene casi por completo y luego lo volvió a meter de forma fuerte- ¡Aaa! ¡Si! -Isaac movía sus caderas de forma lenta, Lu e Isaac cambiaron de posición, Isaac estaba sentado y Lu estaba sentada encima de él, abrió sus piernas y se sujetó del marco de la cama para levantarse y luego dejarse caer sobre Isaac, ella estaba dando ligeros saltos dejando que sus cuerpos y fluidos sonaran, Lu se estaba moviendo de forma lenta y con cada golpe soltaba un gemido un poco fuerte, Isaac le sujetó los senos y comenzó a moverlos de arriba abajo mientras Lu giró su cabeza y le dio un beso a Isaac dejando que sus lenguas se juntaran entre sus bocas, Lu seguía moviendo sus caderas un poco ahora de atrás hacia enfrente-

Isaac se acostó en la cama y Lu se sentó sobre el para penetrarse ella sola, Lu movía sus caderas de atrás hacia enfrente mientras Isaac solo le sujetó las caderas mientras Lu solo se movía de arriba hacia abajo, se movió a los lados mientras gemía y soltaba respiraciones cortadas, los gemidos de Lu eran un poco agudos pero en un tono bajo de volumen, Lu se dejó caer encima de Isaac mientras Isaac la besaba en su cuello y luego pasaba a su cara para besarle sus labios, Lu movió sus caerás un poco de arriba abajo, Isaac le sujetó las caderas y luego movió sus caderas por su cuenta, Lu estaba gimiendo al sentir los golpes y envestidas de Isaac en su cuerpo, los dos estaban acostados de lado mientras Lu sujetaba el cuerpo de Isaac con sus brazos y piernas-

Ah...Lu...Ann...yo siento...que voy...a -dijo Isaac soltando algunos gemidos aplicando más velocidad en sus movimientos-

Lo sé...yo también...estoy por correrme...-dijo Lu entre gemidos- corrámonos juntos...Isaac no pares...-Isaac obedeció y aplicó más velocidad en sus movimientos, se escuchaba como la vagina de Lu estaba empapada mientras Isaac la sujeto de sus caderas, Lu lo abrazo con fuerza y apretó los dientes gimiendo entre respiraciones- ya...no...puedo...-sacó sus garras y las clavo en la espalda de Isaac, Isaac aplicó más velocidad y Lu gritó un poco- ¡Me corro! -Lu gritó mientras Isaac termino eyaculando dentro de ella y ella terminó expulsando fluidos de su vagina, entre los genitales de ambos se formó una masa blanca de fluidos, los dos estaban sonriendo, estaban sudados y sonrojados, Lu solo se acercó y le dio un beso a Isaac en los labios mientras Isaac le regresó el beso-

Está bien lo admito ese fue el mejor chocolate que haya recibido -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Y es el único que recibirás -dijo Lu sonriendo, más tarde Isaac estaba sentado viendo el valle y a su lado estaba Lu sonriendo y abrazándolo de su brazo derecho-

 **(** _ **Un pequeño spoiler las hijas de Po)**_

Tigresa estaba sentada en el patio con una cuna a su lado, estaba sentada en una silla y a su derecha estaba Po parado sujetando una sombrilla-

El aire está delicioso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- además a nuestro bebé le gusta dormir en exteriores es idéntico a su padre

Jajaja no me culpes el viene de mi -dijo Po riendo un poco- por cierto ¿dónde está Lu?

Dijo que estaba contenta de que Isaac había regresado que se lo llevó a un lugar para hablar con el -dijo Tigresa calmada- aunque ya es algo tarde, será mejor que aparezca rápido bien sabe que debe estar santos de que anochezca o la voy a castigar

¡Espera mamá ya estoy aquí! -Lu entró corriendo y luego cayó encima de Tigresa- perdóname mamá es que se me hizo tarde además porque no había visto a mi amado Isaac en mucho tiempo -Lu estaba cambiada al menos un poco, el pelo de sus mejillas estaba un poco largo dividido en cuatro mechones, tenía aretes dorados en las orejas con una pequeña cadena cargando una joya en forma redonda de color verde, usaba una blusa amarilla con un tigre dibujado y un dragón también juntos en el pecho, usaba brazaletes de color rojos con un pantalón negro y una cinta roja en la cintura-

Está bien que hayas llegado pero no puedes salir tan tarde -dijo Tigresa, la puerta se abrió e Isaac tenido, él tenía el pelo de a cabeza un poco más largo hasta la cintura, los mechones de su cabeza eran más largos y usaba una camisa negra con bordes amarillos- Isaac -el mencionado solo asintió- ¿que estuvieron haciendo? Espero que hayas tratado bien a mi hija

La verdad -dijo Isaac calmado pero Lu se adelantó-

Isaac y yo nos acostamos -dijo Lu calmada-

 _ **(Efecto de disco rayado)**_

Todo quedaron en silencio, Tigresa y Po tenían los ojos abiertos, el viento azotaba en el lugar, la sombrilla que tenía Po en las manos salió volando, los cuatro estaban callados y sin decir nada ni un solo sonido, Isaac estaba sorprendido con los ojos casi en blanco, Lu solo estaba encima de Tigresa con los ojos temblándole, todo le temblaba, Tigresa no se quedaba atrás, a ella le temblaban los ojos, la boca, las orejas y el cuerpo, a Po solo le temblaba la boca y los ojos, Isaac por su lado no podía estar más asustado, en soplo cuestión de segundos Lu tenía unas cadenas en la cintura, debajo usaba lo que parecía ser una pantaleta de acero reforzado, mientras tanto en el muro detrás de ellos había un agujero con la forma del cuerpo de Isaac, Tigresa solo se retiró mientras Po tenía los ojos en blanco y parecía estar asustado-

Jamás...pensé que...vería a mamá...tan molesta...fue como ver...mi propia muerte...-dijo Lu asustada-


	46. Tigresa y Song

**__**Tigresa y Song, un amorío escondido**__**

Era una tarde común y corriente en el Valle de La Paz, en el palacio de Jade se escucharon algunas quejas y sonidos de impacto, Mono salió volando hasta que se estrelló con un muro, Grulla solo fue elevado hasta estrellarse en el techo, Víbora solo estaba adolorida y acostada en el suelo mientras Mantis estaba parado viendo toda la pelea a unos pocos metros a salvo-

Bueno al menos a mi no me pasó nada -dijo Mantis sonriendo, en medio del campo estaba Tigresa sería, ella estaba de pie y en su pose de combate, suspiró y se relajó, Song estaba sonriendo viendo todo el lugar-

Vaya nada mal para una marimacha salvaje -dijo Song sonriendo-

Prefiero ser llamada mujer fuerte e independiente y no ser la princesita inútil que tiene que ser salvada todo el tiempo Song -dijo Tigresa molesta y Song solo soltó un soplido de su nariz-

Es una lástima que hayas venido y que Po no este Song -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

No importa, al menos lo esperara a que llegue -dijo Song sonriendo- así cuando se vaya a dar un baño le estaré recibiendo usando sólo una toalla -Mantis soltó una leve risa traviesa al imaginarse a Song sentada en el suelo usando una toalla para cubrirse el cuerpo-

Ja me das pena Song, Po jamás se caería en algo de tan mal gusto -dijo Tigresa molesta-

¿Y ya lo has intentado? -dijo Song sonriendo- no sabes si a él le gustaría ¿eh virgen?

Bailarina barata -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Marimacho sin gracia -dijo Song molesta, Mantis se estaba divirtiendo un poco viendo la escena-

Bueno, bueno mejor ya párenle antes de que alguien más resulte herido -dijo Mantis sonriendo- Tigresa ya golpeaste a muchos mejor cálmate un poco

Tienes razón, me voy a donde no me molesten -dijo Tigresa molesta y se retiró del salón del Gimnasio pero antes de irse- pero antes de irme diré que yo tengo el busto más grande que el tuyo Song -Song le grupo un poco pero Tigres solo se fue riendo de ahí-

Ya veremos quién tiene el bus más grande marimacho -dijo Song molesta, en el baño del palacio Tigresa comenzó a quitarse la ropa, se quitó el chaleco mostrando su busto cubierto por las vendas, se quitó la cinta y luego el pantalón mostrando unas pantaletas blancas, se quitó las vendas y sus senos fueron liberados mostrando un las de senos grandes y blancos con el pezon rosado, lo siguiente fueron sus pantaletas mostrando su vagina rodeada de pelo blanco, su trasero tenía poco pelo naranja y una ligera raya negra horizontal, Tigresa solo se colocó una toalla en el cuello y camino para entrar al baño-

Ah Paz finalmente -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se metió en una tina de agua caliente y se relajó, Song estaba entrando con cuidado al baño, ella se había quitado la ropa completamente y entro con cuidado al baño, Tigresa se había levantando y se sentó en una pequeña silla, estaba frotando algo de Japón en una tela cuando sintió que alguien le había sujeto los senos, Song sea la que le había sujeto el busto, lo movió un poco de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que Tigresa se sonrojara levemente, los movió girando un poco y luego le peñasco los pezones haciendo que Tigresa soltara un leve gemido sonrojada y sonriendo- ¿en donde te habías metido mi amor?

Sabes que tenemos que mantener las apariencias -dijo Song sonriendo- tu fuiste quien lo dijo -Song le dio leves besos en el cuello y Tigresa sonriendo-

Si es verdad -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se dio la vuelta viendo a Song- pero aquí nos vamos divertir mucho -Tigresa le dio un beso a Song en los labios, las dos se estaban besando con fuerza, abrieron la boca dejando que sus lenguas entrarán en la boca de ambas, Tigresa empujó a Song al suelo mientras se daba la vuelta y veía la vagina de Song, le dio una leve lamida y Song soltó un leve gemido sonrojada, Song le sujetó la cintura a Tigresa y levanto la cabeza para pegar su hocico en la vagina de Tigresa, le estaba dando lamidas a su piel y Tigresa solo soltó un gemido, junto un poco más su nadie a la vagina de Tigresa y comenzó a lamer su clitoris mientras los fluidos vaginales de ambas estaban saliendo de ellas, Tigresa le sujetó la vagina a Song con dos de sus dedos y le dio una chupada encima, le estaba dando leves mordidas mientras Song estaba gimiendo con fuerza-

¡Aaa Hay me corro! -Song gritó sonrojada y expulsó algo de fluidos en la cara de Tigresa la cuál los lamió un poco, Tigresa se levantó y vio a Song-

Eres una gatita muy mala Song -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero ten tu premio -se quedó d pie abriendo las piernas mostrando que su vagina estaba goteando un poco, Song sonrió y se levantó acercando su cara a la vagina de Tigresa, Tigresa comenzó a gemir un poco mientras Song le estaba dándole lamidas en la vagina, Song cerró los ojos y medio su lengua dentro de la vagina de Tigresa y comenzó a moverla sintiendo toda la pared húmeda de Tigresa- ah ah si Song ahora usa tus dedos -Song asintió y metió dos de sus dedos en la vagina de Tigresa, comenzó a mover sus dedos de abajo hacia arriba mientras Tigresa comenzó a gemir y se sujetó los senos masajeandolos un poco- ah si no pares Song...-Song solo siguió masturbando a Tigresa mientras los fluidos de la vagina de Tigresa salían mojando la mano completa de Song, siguió moviendo los dedos de forma rápida mientras Tigresa sentía que su cuerpo estaba temblando- ¡Aaaah me corro! -Tigresa gritó con fuerza y termino expulsando fluidos en la cara de Song dejándola mojada levemente, Song sonrió un poco cubierta de los fluidos vaginales de Tigresa, se levantó y le dio un beso mientras pasaba sus manos y sujetaba el trasero de Tigresa, pasó su mano derecha y comenzó a frotar su ano con uno de sus dedos, Tigresa sonrió un poco-

¿Quieres ir al cuarto? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Primero házmelo en el baño -dijo Song sonriendo pegando su cabeza en el busto de Tigresa, Tigresa recostó a Song en el suelo, las dos se pegaron más, Tigresa se acostó de espaldas y cruzó sus piernas con las de Song, pegaron sus vaginas la una contra la otra, Tigresa comenzó a mover sus caderas frotando sus vaginas la una con la otra- ¡Aaaa! ¡Tigresa! -Tigresa sonrió y comenzó a mover más sus caderas con fuerza, se levantó y se sentó sobre la vagina de Song frotándola con la suya, los fluidos vaginales de ambas felinas estaban mezclándose entre ellos, Tigresa se movía con más fuerza mientras Song estaba gimiendo y sujetaba sus senos- Ah si mi amor...más duro por favor...ah mi amor...Tigresa -Tigresa sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso a Song mientras pasó su mano derecha y metió los dedos en la vagina de Song, movió los dedos más rápido y luego Song dio un leve grito y se corrio en la mano de Tigresa, Tigresa sonrió y lamió su mano con los fluidos de Song-

Bien pasemos al cuarto tengo un juguete nuevo para ti -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos solo recogieron su ropa pero no se vistieron, cerraron la puerta y entraron al cuarto de Tigresa, Song dejó caer la ropa al suelo mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, tenía el trasero redondo y tonificado igual que sus piernas fuertes pero senos pequeños, en cambio el cuerpo de Tigresa era más tonificado, Tigresa se acercó y sujeto el vientre de Song-

Lamento que mis pechos sean pequeños -dijo Song deprimida, Tigresa paso sus manos por los senos de Song y luego le dio un beso en el cuello y luego hasta su mejilla haciendo que Song soltara un ronroneo-

Tus senos pueden ser pequeños pero son míos, son perfectos para mi y me gustan como están -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, movió los senos de Song un poco, los hacía girar, los movía de arriba a abajo, pasó su mano derecha por el vientre de Song hasta que bajo hasta la vagina de Song y metió los dedos en su vagina, movió los dedos un poco, Song por su lado estaba gimiendo, Tigresa dejó que Song se diera la vuelta y las dos quedaron cara a a cara, se dieron un beso y Song pasó su mano izquierda en la vagina de Tigresa, metió su dedo medio dentro de la vagina y movió un poco dejando que los fluidos de ella cayeran en su mano mojandola un poco, las dos felinas respiraban agitadas, sus senos chocaban entre ellos y los frotaban mientras los pezones ganaban color al momento de frotarse, Tigresa empujó a Song a la cama y se subió un poco más frotando su vagina con la de ella, las dos felinas tenían las piernas abiertas y sus vaginas frotaban, sus clitoris estaban doblándose mientras se robaban, Song subió un poco más la cabeza y sujeto uno de los senos de Tigresa para comenzar a chuparlo, Tigresa estaba gimiendo un poco más alto y las dos emitieron un fuerte gemidos mientras sus vaginas soltaron fluidos, Tigresa se levantó y fue a una mesa-

¿Que tienes para mi? -dijo Song sonriendo-

Fui con Mei Ling y conseguí esto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y nosotros un pene de goma largo de doble cabeza- ella dice que esto sirve para hembras en celo -Song sonrió un poco y Tigresa se acercó para besarla una vez más, froto uno de los extremos del consolador en la vagina de Song y el otro en su propia vagina, tomó uno de los extremos y comenzó a lamerlo metiéndolo en su boca, se acercó y lo metió en la vagina de Song con cuidado-

Aaaah...ah...si...que largo -dijo Song algo excitada, Tigresa metió el otro extremo en su propia vagina y gimió un poco, el pene de goma se mojo de ambos extremos, Tigresa comenzó a mover las caderas de forma fuerte y directa, con cada golpe la vagina de Song y la vagina de Tigresa soltaban fluidos en una salpicada, Tigresa movió sus caderas de forma más rápida haciendo que Song gimiera excitada, Tigresa siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras Song gemía con más fuerza, los fluidos de ambas felinas cayeran en la cama, Tigresa se acostó en la cama mientras Song estaba encime da ella, Song abrió sus piernas y comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma lenta y fuerte mientras su vagina sonaba con fuerza soltando los fluidos, Tigresa estaba sonriendo mientras gemía un poco y Song siguió moviendo sus caderas, Tigresa le sujetó los senos a Song un poco y los movió un poco, Song estaba gimiendo un poco más fuerte mientras sus fluidos caían en más líneas delgadas-

Tigresa puso a cuatro patas a Song mientras el pene de goma seguía dentro de la vagina de ambas, Tigresa movió sus caderas con fuerza sujetando el trasero deSong mientras ella gritaba y gemía con más fuerza-

¡Aaaa! ¡Tigresa no pares! -Song gritó sonrojada mientras pegaba su cara y pecho a la cama, Tigresa le sujetó el trasero a Song y se lo abrió notando su ano rosado, Tigresa pasó dos de sus dedos en el clitoris de Song y los mojo levemente con sus fluidos, pasó sus dedos en el ano de Song y luego metió uno- ¡Aaaa! Con cuidado -Tigresa solo sonrió moviendo más sus caderas mientras metía y sacaba su dedo del ano de Song, siguió moviendo la mano y luego metió el segundo dedo mientras Song cerraba años ojos y mordía las sabanas- no pares...méteme más tus dedos quiero,...más dedos mi amor -Tigresa obedeció a Song y movió más rápido su mano mientras se escuchaba como sus fluidos salían en mayor cantidad por el consolador en su vagina- ¡Me corro! -Song grito de nuevo mientras su vagina soltó los fluidos en forma de un gran charco en frente de Tigresa, las dos estaban acostadas en la cama besándose un poco más-

Bien ¿estás satisfecha mi bailarina? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero Song sonrió y le dio un beso-

Te tengo una ligera sorpresa -dijo Song sonriendo, le dio un beso rápido, en un rincón de la cama había una maleta Tigresa solo sonrió viendo el trasero y vagina mojada de Song, Song busco en su maleta algo y luego saco un cinturón con un pene de goma- esta vez yo te haré sentir bien

Eso quiero verlo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Song solo metió el pene de goma a su boca y lo movió un poco para después sacarlo dejándolo mojado, se puso el cinturón y se acerco a Tigresa- bien entonces hazlo -Tigresa se que acostada y Song la penetro con fuerza haciendo que soltara un leve gemido, Song le sujetó los muslos y se los levanto haciendo que levantara la cadera y así tuviera una mejor visión de su vagina, le sujetó los tobillos y Song comenzó a moverse con fuerza Tigresa estaba gimiendo un poco fuerte mientras Song no paraba de moverse empujando sus caderas con más rapidez, la vagina de Tigresa soñaba con mucha humedad mientras el pene de goma se mojaba, cada vez que Song lo sacaba parecía que estaba empeñado, Song estaba sonriendo sonrojada aplicando más fuerza, Tigresa termino gritando y expulsando más fluidos, Song solo tomo los fluidos y los froto den el pene de goma, sujeto las piernas de Tigresa y se las junto un poco-

Bien es hora de que tome otro lugar -dijo Song sonriendo, froto la punta del pene de goma en el ano de Tigresa, lo metió con cuidado, Tigresa grupo un poco pero luego dio un fuerte grito sintiendo como el pene de goma la había penetrado hasta el fondo- ¿con sé siente mi pene de goma en tu culo?

Se siente increíble -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, el ano de Tigresa estaba húmedo mientras sus fluidos vaginales recorrían toda su piel, Song comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras Song aplicó más fuerza y se comenzó a mover más rápido, siguió moviéndose con más fuerza mientras Tigresa estaba gimiendo frotando su vagina con sus dedos mientras Song abría más su ano, Tigresa se dio la vuelta pegando la cara y el busto a la cama con Song sujetándole el trasero moviendo las caderas, Tigresa gritó y su vagina soltó sus fluidos en forma de un ligero chorro blanco, Tigresa quedó cansada con su ano abierto y húmedo-

Ahora es mi turno -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, tomó cinturón y se lo puso, solo sujetos a Song y la sentó encima de ella, Tigresa penetro la vagina de Song con su pene de goma y comenzó a mover las caderas de arriba hacia abajo mientras Song estaba gimiendo con las piernas abiertas y las rodillas levantadas, Song estaba gimiendo mientras su vagina soltaba más y más fluido, Tigresa se levantó y le comenzó a chupar los pezones haciendo que Song gimiera más fuerte, en un rato las dos habían dejando los consoladores a un lado y comenzaron a masturbarse usando sólo los dedos, Tigresa movía más rápido su mano en la vagina de Song y Song solo movía su mano más fuerte en la vagina de Tigresa-

Quiero correrme...Tigresa...-dijo Song entre gemidos-

Yo también...Song...corramonos juntas...-ojo Tigresa gimiendo-

¡Me corro! -gritaron las dos sonrojadas y terminaron corriéndose juntas mojando a la otra con sus fluidos, las dos estaban acostadas en la cama, Tigresa estaba acostada de espaldas con Song acostada encima de ella abrazándola-

Eso estuvo emocionante mi amor -dijo Song sonriendo-

Siempre es un gusto, siempre me gusta complacer a mi novia -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos se dieron un beso quedando acostadas ahí nada más-


	47. Kira reprimida Misaki confundida

**__**Kira reprimida Misaki confundida**__**

Era una tarde normal en Japón pero Misaki la hermana menor de Izanamy estaba caminando por la aldea confundida, ya tenía más de 18 años y parecía un poco seria-

Mmm chiquillo estupido -dijo Misaki molesta- __Ya es el tercero que me invita a salir este mes, también, pero lo rechace ¿por que rechazó a cada macho que me invita a salir?__ -Misaki solo camino y vio un bar- __Necesito un trago__ -en China Byakun estaba envistiendo a Kira, Kira estaba gimiendo mucho mientras su vagina sonaba muy mojada, gota tras gota caía en el suelo, Kira estaba sonrojada y emitió un fuerte grito derramando más fluidos y cayó en la cama acostada, Byakun de su lado parecía un poco aburrido, Kira estaba respirando un poco cansada y Byakun se acostó a su lado-

Estuviste tan bueno como siempre mi amor -dijo Kira sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Byakun algo sonrío y asintió- ¿que sucede?

Bueno no es nada...es qué hay algo...diferente -dijo Byakun calmado-

¿De que se trata? ¿Acaso ya no te satisfago? -dijo Kira preocupada-

No, no es eso, es que siento que nuestra vida sexual...carece de...diversión -dijo Byakun calmado- antes yo solía hacer cosas diferentes...y ahora...todo...

Parece una rutina aburrida...-dijo Kira intranquila y se sentó sufriendo sus senos con un brazo- si...bueno Byakun como sabes yo no he tenido ninguna experiencia sexual con ningún hombre tú eres mi esposo y el único hombre con el que he estado -dijo Kira calmada- así que no se como satisfacerte ¿que propones?

Bueno no lo sé...busca algo diferente algo que no te haga sentirte incomoda -dijo Byakun calmado- ya se hay una chica que sabe sobre cosas de parejas y de chicas, se llama Mei Ling ella propone cosas para las parejas y que su sexualidad salga a flote

¿Quieres que vaya a ver a una consejera sexual? -dijo Kira confundida-

Bueno si, si tú quieres -dijo Byakun calmado, Kira asintió, mientras tanto Misaki estaba caminando por la ciudad imperial, se acercó a un león y le entregó una bolsa mancha de sangre-

Trabajo listo -dijo Misaki molesta y el León le dio dinero en una bolsa, Misaki lo contó y lo guardo en su camisa- bien -ella estaba usando un traje negro de bordes blanco con ligeros brillos dorados en los bordes, usaba una cinta dorada y un pantalón negro, tenía muñequeras de metal y protección en las piernas y empeine, en la espalda tenía dos katanas de mango negro y guardia de plata- fue un placer hacer trabajos contigo -el los asintió y Misaki se dio la vuelta para irse caminando-

Al menos es el único placer que me puede ofrecer un macho -dijo Misaki algo irritada, ella entró a una tienda y vio a Mei Ling sentada en una silla leyendo algo- ¿tú eres Mei Ling de la academia Lee Da?

Si bienvenida a mi humilde tienda ¿que necesitas? -dijo Mei Ling calmada- espera yo te conozco eres la princesa Shiba de Japón, Mikuni

Me llamo Misaki -dijo Misaki molesta- y no soy la princesa de nada, no somos una familia real somos un clan Guerrero, escucha estoy en un leve asunto que no le puedo decir a mi hermana, y su esposa, mi hermana querida me recomendó contigo, dice que ayudas en los problemas sexuales de todos

Ah así que tienes problemas sexuales -dijo Mei Ling calmada- ¿que buscas con exactitud?

Bueno, siento que los machos no me atraen tanto, y cada vez que tengo relaciones con uno no me satisface como espero -dijo Misaki calmada-

Hmmm ya veo, bueno busca en mi estante de la izquierda al fondo, si ves algo que te guste me lo traes -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Misaki asintió mientras la puerta de la tienda sonó y las dos voltearon a ver a Kira la cual estaba nerviosa por entrar, Misaki no dijo nada se retiró y fue al fondo del cuarto al ver pocimas y demás- bienvenida a mi humilde tienda ¿que se te ofrece? ¿Masajes? ¿Pócimas de amor? ¿Estimulantes sexuales? ¿Hiervas para buscar embarazarse? ¿Galletas?

Busco algo que me haga más atractiva o algo que haga que mi esposo se excite -dijo Kira sonrojada, Misaki solo tomo una pócima mientras Mei Ling las vio-

Exactamente ¿cuál es el problema? -dijo Mei Ling calmada- platícalo todo conmigo desnúdate y dilo...uuu ya se vamos a la parte de atrás y lo hablamos en privado desnudas

Mejor lo hablamos aquí -dijo Kira nerviosa- bueno lo qué pasa es que a mi esposo ya no lo satisfago en la cama, siente que nuestra vida sexual se está apagando y creo que sería bueno para nosotros tener algo nuevo en nuestra intimidad, así que busco tu concejo

Ah déjame adivinar, Byakun se canso de hacerlo con una a la vez, eso quiere decir que quiere algo nuevo, algo que le vuele la cabeza -dijo Mei Ling calmada, luego vio a Misaki la cual se acercaba- pequeña ¿Misaki alguna vez has experimentado con una mujer y un macho en la cama?

¿De que estás hablando? -dijo Misaki confundida-

Bueno por lo que veo Kira siente que Byakun necesita algo nuevo, que la vida sexual se apaga y tu pequeña sientes que tu necesidad sexual no se satisface -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- no importa con cuantos muchos estés no te sientes tan excitada, entonces la solución es simple, hagan un trío

¿Un trío? -dijeron las dos felinas confundidas-

Espera sé que soy ignorante en esto del sexo pero ¿exactamente que es un trío? -dijo Kira confundida-

Un trío es un grupo de dos hembras y un macho o dos machos y una hembra teniendo sexo entre ellos -dijo Misaki calmada- no lo sé...creo que nunca he intentado algo como eso

Por favor al menos sería bueno conocer a la esposa del macho que te quito la virginidad a los 16 años -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo pero Misaki solo apretó los ojos y la boca mientras Kira estaba sorprendida- ¿upsi?

¡¿Tuviste sexo con mi esposo a los 16 años?! -Kira gritó sorprendida-

¿Que te sorprende más que me acosté con tu esposo o la edad? -dijo Misaki sorprendida-

¡La edad! -Kira gritó de forma ayuda y Misaki asintió nerviosa-

Jaaa si es que tenía un celo muy fuerte y el era el único macho así que pensé ya bueno...jejeje -dijo Misaki riendo nerviosa- vaya ponte roja, luego azul, luego morada, luego roja y te parecerás a mi hermano cuando le dije que perdí mi virginidad

Bueno está bien...creo que podemos tratar -dijo Kira nerviosa, Misaki entendió y asintió, Mei Ling les dio un libro para ayudarlos, después de un rato Misaki estaba usando una bata blanca de bordes negros en una habitación con Kira la cual estaba vestida también con una bata mas clara de color rosa-

Estoy un poco nerviosa -dijo Kira sonriendo preocupada-

Tranquila más o menos ya entendí cómo hacerle con el libro que nos dio Mei Ling tú solo relájate y deja que yo me encargue de todo -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Ya volví -dijo Byakun sonriendo entrando a la habitación, cuando entro vio a Kira y a Misaki vistiendo sus batas- ¿que está pasando aquí?

Byakun sé que tienes mucha experiencia, así que pensé que para hacerte sentir algo nuevo -dijo Kira calmada, se acercó a Byakun y le rasco la mandíbula mientras Byakun estaba viendo a Misaki, Misaki solo sonrió un poco y saludo- entonces yo...yo...

¿Tú propones que hagamos un trío? -dijo Byakun sonriendo sorprendido y las dos hembras sonrieron- adoro estar vivo -en un rato Byakun estaba sentado en la cama desnudo y solo cubierto por una sabana-

¿Estás lista? -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Kira y Misaki estaban frente a Byakun-

Más o menos pero no se como empezar -dijo Kira un poco intranquila-

Vamos a empezar un poco lento -dijo Misaki sonriendo, se colocó detrás de Kira y le abrió la bata mostrando sus senos blancos y grandes con el pezon rosado oscuro, Misaki pasó detrás de Kira y comenzó a masajearle los senos un poco- solo déjate llevar un poco Kira-san-le quito la bata dejando a Kira desnuda completamente, Misaki pasó sus mano derecha por la vagina de Kira y comenzó a frotarla y luego metió sus dos dedos masturbandola un poco lento pero fuerte, Kira estaba gimiendo un poco pero Byakun estaba sonriendo un poco- ahora que apenas te estás calentando es mejor dar un beso -Misaki sonrió y se acercó de forma lenta a Kira para besarla con cuidado, Kira le regresó el beso y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Misaki, le quitó la bata revelando unos senos blancos de copa B con el pezon un poco oscuro, Kira le quitó la ropa a Misaki revelando su cuerpo joven y desnudo, su cuerpo estaba ya desarrollado y por su entrenamiento constante tenía buena figura, Byakun estaba sonriendo sonrojado y sorprendido-

Vaya Misaki te has vuelto muy linda para tu edad -dijo Byakun sonriendo- si que ya estás bien desarrollada -Misaki solo se sonrojó y desvío la mirada, Byakun se acercó y abrazo a ambas mientras las dos veían su pene erecto y duro- bien si están dispuestas a continuar no las detendré -las de hembras asintieron, las dos sujetaron el pene de Byakun con una mano y comenzaron a mover las manos de arriba hacia abajo, Byakun sonrió un poco sonrojado, pasó sus manos por los senos de ambas y los masajes un poco, los movió de arriba hacia abajo y luego los apretó contra la piel- sus senos son muy suaves los de ambas

Solo has lo que quieras rápido -dijo Misaki sonrojada, Byakun sonrió un poco y pasó su mano por la espalda de Misaki y metio la mano entre sus piernas para tocar su vagina, froto la vagina de Misaki con dos de sus dedos, los movió girando la mano mientras Misaki se sonrojó y comenzó a respirar agitada sintiendo como su vagina estaba derramando algo de fluido, con Kira hizo los mismo pero en ella metió libremente dos de sus dedos haciendo que Kira viniera un poco, las dos hembras estaban viviendo mientras Byakun se acercó y chupo los senos de Misaki un poco haciendo que soltara un leve gemido, movió la lengua girándola en su pezon, con Kira se movió y le dio una leve mordida en el seno, le dio un ligero tirón en el pezon haciendo que ella gritara levemente-

Byakun estaba sentado en la cama mientras las hembras le estaban lamiendo el pene, Misaki estaba lamiendo la parte inferior del pene sujetándole los genitales con una mano, Kira estaba lamiendo la parte superior, sacó la lengua y luego la movió frotándola justo en la punta, froto un poco la lengua y luego metió el pene de Byakun en su boca, movió la cabeza levemente mientras Misaki gemía un poco moviendo su cabeza pasando la lengua por el cuerpo del pene de Byakun, las dos estaban gimiendo mientras ellas mismas se estaban masturbando con sus dedos, Misaki estaba metiendo y sacando sus dedos de su propia vagina p, Kira también se estaba masturbando, ella no metió sus dedos, Kira estaba rotando su mano en su propio clitoris, estaba girando sus manos y luego metió sus dedos dejando que sus fluidos vaginales salieran, Kira metió todo el pene de Byakun en su boca casi hasta meterse en su garganta-

Misaki se alejó un poco y se fue a la vagina de Kira, Kira gimió un poco algo y se volteó a ver que Misaki estaba sujetando su trasero, estaba lamiendo su vagina sonriendo sonrojada, metio la lengua y luego comenzó a girarla tocando las paredes vaginales de Kira, Kira estaba gimiendo con más fuerza, Misaki sonrió y luego le metió dos dedos en su vagina haciendo que Kira gritara un poco y sus fluidos cayeron al suelo, la estaba masturbando de forma un poco fuerte y luego se volvió más rápida al mover su mano, Kira estaba gritando sacando la lengua hasta que su vagina comenzó a expulsa más fluidos y luego se corrio dejando una mancha en el suelo, las dos felinas estaban sonriendo sonrojadas, las dos subieron a la cama, se cruzaron de piernas frotando sus vaginas en el pene de Byakun, las dos comenzaron a mover sus caderas frotando sus vaginas en el pene de Byakun, Byakun estaba sonriendo moviendo sus caderas de arriba a abajo, el pene de Byakun se estaba mojando hasta que Misaki gritó y derramó más fluidos que mojaron a los tres un poco en sus genitales, los fluidos de Misaki cayeron mojando los genitales de Byakun-

Kira se sentó en Byakun y ella misma se penetro por su cuenta con algo de fuerza, movió sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo de forma lenta, pero su pecho en el pecho de Byakun y comenzó a moverse de forma lenta, Misaki estaba sonriendo mientras Byakun sujeto el trasero de Kira y lo abrió mostrando su ano y vagina, Misaki estaba sonriendo sonrojada y se metió los dedos dan la vagina, sé estaba masturbando más rápido mientras soltaba más fluidos, ella se subió a la cama a cuatro patas y se paró encima de Byakun, solo se agachó y dejo que Byakun la sujetará y comenzó a lamer su vagina, movió la lengua a lo largo de su vagina y luego la metió en ella haciendo que Misaki gritara de placer, Misaki movió sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante dejando que la nariz y hocico de Byakun frotara toda su vagina,Byakun solo le sujetó más el trasero y luego le metió un dedo en su ano, Misaki estaba gimiendo con más fuerza, mientras se acercó y beso a Kira en los labios metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca.

Kira estaba acostada en la cama mientras Byakun la sujetaba desde atras y la envestía en su vagina con fuerza, la vagina de Kira estaba derramando más fluidos mientras esos fluidos caían al suelo, Misaki se colocó frente a ella sentada y abriendo las piernas, con dos de sus dedos ella misma se abrió la vagina mostrando que un poco de sus fluidos caían a la cama dejando una pequeña gota, Kira se acercó y le dio una lamida, Misaki soltó un gemido y Kira se volvió a acercar para besar la vagina de Misaki, metió la lengua y la movió un poco, Byakun estaba más excitado y movió con fuerza sus caderas haciendo que Kira gritara sonrojada, Kira metió la boca dentro de la vagina de Misaki, le dio una leve mordida a su clitoris y luego le dio una chupada, siguió saboreando los fluidos vaginales que salían de la vagina de Misaki, metió dos de sus dedos masturbandola un poco fuerte, Misaki estaba gimiendo con más fuerza mientras Kira movía más sus dedos de adentro hacia fuera, las dos dieron un fuerte gritado al correrse mientras Byakun termino eyaculando dentro de Kira, sacó su pene y vio que los fluidos de Kira y su semen caían al suelo dejando una mancha-

Misaki estaba sentada sobre Byakun y abrió las piernas dejando que Byakun la penetrara en la vagina, Misaki estaba gimiendo moviendo sus caderas un poco mientras extendía sus manos sujetando el pecho de Byakun, siguió moviendo sus caderas un poco ando leves sentones mientras sus fluidos caían en el pene de Byakun, Kira llevó por detrás de Misaki y le sujetó los senos, se los masajes un poco y luego los movió de arriba hacia abajo, los peñasco un poco y luego pasó su mano derecha en el trasero de Misaki, pasó un dedo en su vagina y luego lo Mono con sus fluidos vaginales, Misaki se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Byakun y se sujetó el trasero para mostrar su ano levemente abierto y rosado, Kira entendió y se lamió dos de sus dedos dejándolos mojados en saliva, los metió con cuidado en el ano de Misaki haciendo que gritara un poco pero siguió metiéndolos hasta el límite, novio la mano de atrás hacia adelante con fuerza, siguió moviendo su mano con forma lenta pero fuerte, aumentó la velocidad mientras Byakun le sujetó las caderas a Misaki y movió sus caderas con fuerza dejando que la vagina de Misaki se mojara con más frecuencia, siguió moviendo sus caderas hasta el punto que Misaki comenzó a gritar con más fuerza al sentir los dedos de Kira entrando y saliendo mientras el pene de Byakun la llenaba por dentro de su vagina, siguieron así hasta que Misaki se corrio mojando a ambos.

Misaki y Kira estaban acostadas, Kira estaba de espaldas en la cama y Misaki estaba encima de ella, las dos estaban abriendo las piernas frotando sus vaginas, los clitoris de ambas estaban muy húmedos y erectos, sus vaginas rosadas estaban frotándose con fuerza mientras sus fluidos caían juntos mojando la piel de más, Misaki estaba sonriendo sonrojada y le dio un beso a Kira con fuerza, las dos estaban sonrojadas hasta que Kira y Misaki gimieron y vieron que Byakun estaba frotando su pene entre ambas vaginas, las dos seguían moviendo sus caderas dejando que el pene de Byakun estuviera entre ambas vaginas, Byakun aprovechó y metió su pene en la vagina de Misaki, movió las caderas con fuerza varias veces y sacó sus pene para meterlo de nuevo en la vagina de Kira, movió sus caderas con fuerza dejando que los fluidos de Kira salieran con más fuerza, ambas felinas no podían evitar gritar sonrojadas de lo excitadas que estaban , los tres aceleraron más su paso, el pene de Byakun le estaba temblando mientras Misaki y Kira se levantaron frotando sus vaginas con las piernas entrelazadas, las dos gritaron mientras Byakun se masturbaba y eyaculo encima de la cara de ambas, después de un rato Byakun y Kira estaban sonrojados y cansados acostados en la cama-

Eso estuvo sorpréndete Kira -dijo Byakun sonriendo- jamás imaginé qué harías algo así

Las cosas que se hacen por amor -dijo Kira sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso mientras Misaki estaba sentada desnuda frente a ellos- ¿que sucede Misaki?

Creo saber porque no me satisface ningún macho -dijo Misaki calmada- gracias Kira-san me ayudaste de una gran manera -se levantó y se vistió para irse, Misaki tardó un tiempo pero al final llegó con Izanamy el cual estaba leyendo uña papeles en su escritorio- hermano tengo que hablar contigo

Claro ¿de que se trata? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Soy lesbiana -dijo Misaki sería e Izanamy se quedo confundido- lo soy...tuve sexo con Byakun y su esposa -Izanamy se quedo congelado de la sorpresa- pero me excitaba más saber que estaba con su esposa, me excite al estar con cualquiera una hembra y no con un macho

Bueno espero que seas feliz -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso y Misaki asintió sonriendo-


	48. La resistencia de Po

_**La gran resistencia de Po**_

Era una tarde un poco agitada en China, el sol estaba por meterse y anochecer, en medio del centro de la ciudad imperial estaba un coliseo hecho de piedra, todos los habitantes de la ciudad Imperial estaban reunidos en las gradas, los Guardianes machos estaban reunidos en un ring redondo, Izanamy, Po, Byakun y James, los cuatro estaban candados y parecían un poco sudados así como heridos y sucios-

¡Es sorprendente de los 200 participantes solo quedaron cuatro en este torneo de fuerza! -gritó Ichihime sorprendida mientras los espectadores estaban sorprendidos, las guardianas hembras estaban reunidas juego a Tigresa, Kira y Zafiro, también estaba Mei Ling sonriendo viendo a los cuatro machos- ¡Usando solo sus formas base ellos pelearon contra cincuenta enemigos y aún parecen seguir de pie! ¡Pero mañana se harán las últimas peleas ya que serán entre ellos usando todo su poder! ¡Esperen este gran evento con ansias! -los aldeanos gritaron sonriendo, los cuatro machos bajaron del campo, Izanamy fue atendido por Hinata, James por su hermana Boa, Po por Tigresa y Byakun por Kira-

Así se hace fue increíble -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si...pero necesito ir a descansar...para mañana mi energía estará como nueva -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata iba a decir algo pero sintió una ligera corriente de aire pasar y cuando vio Anya, una Zorra blanca de ojos azules estaba dándole una toalla a Izanamy frotándola en sus mejillas-

Estuviste grandioso Izanamy -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Gracias, gracias...-dijo Izanamy sonrojado levemente y nervioso provocando que Hinata se molestara un poco, Po notó eso y luego vio como Zafiro tenía problemas para acercarse a James-

James...ah...James pensaba que...quizás podría -Zafiro estaba hablando en un tono bajo y James apenas se dio cuenta de ella-

¿Qué dices? -dijo James confundido cuando notó que un grupo de hembras se acercaron a él pidiéndolo un autógrafo- hey, señoritas, tranquilas, tranquilas, hay mucho James para todas -las hembras estaban gritando mientras se estaban retirando- ¡Lo siento Zafiro luego hablamos!

Si claro -dijo Zafiro decaída, Po sonrió un poco y noto el cuerpo de Zafiro, tenía los senos grandes y su cuerpo se veía muy bien con su traje negro ajustado, en cambio Byakun le estaba dando un beso a Kira y se retiró dejándola sola, olfateo el aire un poco y sonrío viendo a Tigresa, la cual estaba muy pegada con el-

 _Las cuatro están en celo...no, cinco_ -pensó Po sonriendo y luego vio a Mei Ling la cual sonrió guiñándole un ojo- _Perfecto está noche si me voy a divertir_

Po ¿en qué estás pensando? -dijo Tigresa un poco seria-

Bueno pensaba que cómo estás en celo y yo gané una gran competencia creo que hay que hacer una celebración está noche -dijo Po sonriendo, pasó una de sus manos y le sujetó el trato a Tigresa, Tigresa se sorprendió y luego se sonrojó, Po froto un poco su trasero y luego lo apretó metiendo uno de sus dedos en ella haciendo que soltara un leve gemido, Tigresa solo mordió uno de sus dedos mientras gemía levemente y Po la masturbaba sobre la ropa-

Po...me estoy excitando...cálmate un poco...-dijo Tigresa entre gemidos-

Está noche vamos a hacer una leve orgia -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa bajo las orejas sorprendida pero excitada por la idea, más tarde Hinata estaba caminando Po unos pasillos ella sola- hola Hinata

Ah hola Po ¿qué te trae por aquí? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Bueno he notado que has estado triste y solitaria últimamente -dijo Po calmado-

Bueno...si es que...siento que Izanamy pasa más tiempo con Anya...que conmigo -dijo Hinata calmada- bueno a veces si me siento un poco dejada de lado

Sabes apuesto que te es infiel -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! ¡No él jamás sería capaz de hacerme eso! -Hinata elevó la voz molesta- el me ama Po así que ten cuidado con lo que dices

Si él puede amarte pero ya sabes que él puede dejar sus sentimientos de lado -dijo Po sonidos, se acercó a Hinata y pasó sus manos por su vientre- sabes yo no te he podido olvidar ni un poco -pasó sus labios por su oreja derecha y le dio una ligera mordida, Hinata sé sonrojo un poco y Po pasó sus manos por los senos de Hinata acariciándolos por encima de la ropa- te conozco Hinata y también se de tus puntos débiles durante el celo

No...Ah...ah...Po -dijo Hinata gimiendo un poco, Po pasó su mano derecha por el vientre de Hinata y luego medio su mano por debajo de la ropa hasta que llego a la vagina de Hinata, la acaricio un poco y sintió lo húmeda que estaba- detente

Ah ¿cómo quieres que me detenga si tu cuerpo me está pidiendo a gritos que continúe? Estás muy mojada -dijo Po sonriendo, Po presionó el clítoris de Hinata y luego metió dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, los metía y sacaba mientras los pantalones de Hinata comenzaron a mojarse un poco y Hinata estaba gimiendo un poco alto, Po sacó la mano y la lamió un poco, mientras Hinata estaba respirando agitada- Hinata no puedes mentirme, tú también quieres algo diferente vamos, vamos vayamos a mi cuarto y reúnete con Tigresa

Po...no estoy segura -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Vamos, además ¿cuánto le tomará a Izanamy serte infiel con Anya? ¿Cinco minutos? -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata solo grupo un poco y asintió- bien, ve con Tigresa yo tengo que hacer algo más -Hinata asintió y se fue caminando-

Una menos faltan dos -dijo Po sonriendo, Zafiro estaba afuera de los cuartos caminando por el campo viendo la luna- hermosa que es la luna ¿no?

Hola maestro Po ¿que lo trae por aquí? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Te he dicho que me puedes llamar Po -dijo Po sonriendo y Zafiro asintió- bueno vine aquí porque noto que James es un imbécil contigo

¿Un imbécil? -dijo Zafiro confundida- no, él es muy amable conmigo

Pero hoy te abandonó por un grupo de hembras -dijo Po sonriendo y Zafiro bajo las orejas deprimida- sabes deberías hacerle algo malo, como estar conmigo, digo tal vez si él sabe que estás con otro macho el sé deprimida por no hacerte caso, hasta lo podría lamentarse

Eso podría funcionar pero...no me sentiría bien metiéndome a la cama con otro macho -dijo Zafiro nerviosa, Po solo se acercó y comenzó a besarle el cuello a Zafiro, Zafiro comenzó a soltar leves gemidos y más cuando sintió que Po le estaba acariciando la vagina y los senos con una mano, le sujetó el seno derecho con fuerza y le peñisco el pezón haciendo que lo estirara un poco, Zafiro solo soltó un leve gemidos y sintió como Po le dio una ligera palmada en la vagina dejando que su traje se mojara-

Sabes cuando eras Snow eras más fría y malvada, pero ahora que eres Zafiro eres muy dócil, eres encantadora -dijo Po sonriendo, Zafiro no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por los toques del panda- busca mi cuarto, busca a Tigresa y espérame para más diversión está noche

Entendido -dijo Zafiro intranquila, se retiró corriendo y Po sonrió confiado-

Dos menos falta una -dijo Po sonriendo, Kira por su parte estaba saliendo de una tienda mientras Po estaba de brazos cruzados apoyando en una pared sonriendo- bonita noche señorita

Ah maestro Po...me asusto -dijo Kira sorprendida- ¿qué está haciendo en las sombras como un acosador pervertido?

No soy eso...solo te estaba esperando -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- bueno es que sabes conozco muy bien a Byakun, de año, muchos años y sabes comencé a pensar que no te merece

¿Que no me merece? ¿De dónde saco esa idea? -dijo Kira confundida y un poco molesta-

Bueno es decir Byakun es un macho de mucha experiencia, es decir el cambiaba de chica como de ropa interior, ¿quién no asegura que él no te cambiará como a las demás? ¿Quién no te asegura que solo te usará hasta que se aburra y te dejara suelta? -dijo Po sonriendo-

No, el me ama así como yo lo amo -dijo Kira molesta-

¿Tan segura estás? -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te hizo el amor? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te toco o te dijo que te amaba?

Ah...eso...fue...hace meses -dijo Kira sorprendida- ya ni siquiera me toca...el apenas y me besa

Ahí lo tienes, él ya se está aburriendo de ti, cuando ya lo esté por completo terminara contigo -dijo Po sonriendo y Kira solo se entristeció un poco-

No, no, tú me debes estar engañando porque conozco a Byakun y lo amo mucho y el me ama demasiado para cambiar algo entre nosotros -dijo Kira molesta- buenas noches maestro Po -Kira solo se dio la vuelta para irse dejando a Po poco sorprendido-

Bueno ella se lo pierde -dijo Po un poco irritado- pero al menos ya tengo más para esta noche -él sonrió un poco y se retiró, más tarde en la noche Po estaba sentado en una silla viendo a Mei Ling, Tigresa, Zafiro y Hinata desnudas frente a él, las cuatro estaban sonrojadas, Tigresa y Mei Ling estaban sonriendo pero Zafiro y Hinata sentían un poco de vergüenza así sé que cubrían con las manos un poco- bien pueden comenzar tu Mei Ling-

¿Comenzar con qué? -dijo Zafiro nerviosa, Mei Ling se acercó a Zafiro y pasó sus manos por sus senos grandes y blancos con el pezón pálido- ah...Mei Ling ¿qué haces?

Tan solo estoy empezando con la diversión -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, presionó los senos de Zafiro un poco más y comenzó a moverlos de arriba abajo, lo movió a los lados y luego con dos de sus dedos sujeto sus pezones haciendo que Zafiro soltara un leve grito-

¡Aaaaa! -Zafiro gritó un poco mientras Mei Ling sonrió y le dio unas leves lamidas en el cuello-

Vaya eres muy sensible Zafiro -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, siguió presionando los senos de Zafiro y luego bajo un poco su mano derecha hasta sentir la vagina de Zafiro- ah vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? -siguió moviendo las manos rodando y luego metió dos de sus dedos, Zafiro estaba gimiendo sonrojada mientras Mei Ling seguía moviendo los dedos sintiendo la mano muy húmeda, levantó la mano y vio sus dedos mojados y cubiertos del fluido vaginal de Zafiro- vaya estás muy húmeda

Es que no eh tendió sexo en un año -dijo Zafiro sonrojada y Mei Ling se sorprendió-

Bueno déjame arreglar eso -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, sujeto la cara de Mei Ling un poco y luego la atrajo para besarla, metió su lengua y comenzó a moverla dentro de la boca de Zafiro, las dos estaban moviendo sus lenguas chocando la una contra la otra, Mei Ling metió dos de sus dedos en la vagina de Zafiro y comenzó a masturbarla de nuevo, metía y sacaba sus dedos de forma rápida, la vagina de Zafiro sonaba con mucha humedad, los fluidos caían por gotas entre los dedos de Mei Ling y ligeras líneas bajaban por la vagina de Zafiro hasta sus piernas-

Ah...que rico...ah...ah siento que me corro -dijo Zafiro nerviosa mientras Mei Ling metía sus dedos con más rapidez, los metía con más fuerza y velocidad hasta que los fluidos de Zafiro aumentaron- ¡Aaaaaa! ¡Me corro! -Zafiro grito con fuerza y sus fluidos salieron de su vagina dejando una mancha en la mano de Mei Ling y también en el suelo, Zafiro estaba cansada pero Mei Ling la empujó a la cama y la dejo acostada-

Aún te falta más Zafiro -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, se acercó a la vagina de Zafiro y comenzó a lamer en su muslo derecho y comenzó a bajar haciendo que Zafiro se sonrojara y soltara un gemido algo fuerte, siguió lamiendo bajando por toda la piel de Zafiro, siguió lamiendo hasta llegar a su vagina, presionó sus vagina un poco con la mano, la sujeto entre sus dedos y luego le dio una lamida al inicio, Zafiro soltó un grito y se sujetó la cabeza sonrojada mientras una burbuja de fluidos salía con lentitud- Zafiro que linda eres, me encanta tu sabor -Mei Ling estaba sonriendo sonrojada, se acercó y le dio lamidas a la vagina de Zafiro mientras se masturbaba ella misma, Mei Ling metía sus dedos dentro de su vagina de forma lenta mientras sus fluidos caían al suelo, con Hinata y Tigresa, Hinata estaba metiendo el pene de Po en su boca hasta llegar a su garganta, estaba moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo mientras Po sonreía y sujetaba la cabeza de Hinata, Tigresa por otra parte estaba sujetando el trasero de Hinata le abría la vagina para lamérsela-

Vaya Hinata ya tienes el culo dilatado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo un poco, metió su lengua y comenzó a moverla un poco, giró su lengua un poco y luego la saco soltando una delgada línea de fluidos y saliva- que ricos fluidos -Hinata siguió chupando el pene de Po, lo succiono con fuerza y luego lo saco para masturbarlo con una mano mientras que con la segunda sujetaba sus genitales y los masajeaba un poco-

Vaya que has ganado experiencia -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata no dijo nada solo metió el pene de Po de nuevo a su boca, se levantó y junto sus senos, solo abrió la boca soltando saliva entre ellos dejando un pequeño charco, metió el pene de Po entre sus senos y comenzó a masturbarlo moviendo los senos de arriba abajo, movió los senos un poco mientras Tigresa le abrió un poco el trasero viendo el ano de Hinata un poco abierto, se chupo el dedo y luego lo metió en el ano de Hinata-

¡Aaa! -Hinata emitió un fuerte gemido al sentir que Tigresa le había metido un dedo en su ano lo siguió metiendo y sacando mientras la emitía gemidos y su ano y vagina se mojaban al sentirse excitada, Hinata solo siguió gimiendo, movió sus senos de arriba abajo, movió un señor hacia arriba y el segundo hacia abajo mientras el pene de Po se mojaba con la saliva de Hinata, Hinata comenzó a gemir más fuerte y su cara seguía roja mientras los fluidos vaginales de Hinata caían en sus piernas, dejaban ligeras líneas de humedad y brillo, Tigresa sonrió y metió un segundo dedo en el ano de Hinata- ¡Aaaaa! ¡Aaaa! ¡Aaaa! -Tigresa se juntó más a Hinata metió dos dedos en su ano y dos dedos en su vagina mientras Hinata no paraba de gemir, la vagina de Tigresa estaba mojada y derramaba más fluidos mientras ella solo se excitaba al hacer sentir bien a Hinata- ¡Me corro! -Hinata gritó un poco y su vagina soltó más fluidos llenando la mano de Tigresa un poco, Tigresa la dejo un poco y Hinata cayó al suelo cansada-

Aún no, todavía quiero más -dijo Po sonriendo, sujeto a Hinata de la cintura y la levanto para sentar encima de él-

¿Qué haces Po? -dijo Hinata confundida y un poco nerviosa-

Te haré sentir mejor -dijo Po sonriendo, sujeto a Hinata de sus caderas y la penetro con fuerza haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido, Po la levanto un poco y la bajó con fuerza, Po estaba moviendo sus caderas con fuerza mientras Hinata estaba gimiendo demasiado, Hinata estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras sus fluidos salían en demasiadas cantidades de su vagina, La lento para verla de nuevo y vio que toda su vagina estaba empapada y algo pegajoso por los fluidos, la siguió levantando con fuerza mientras Hinata estaba gimiendo demasiado la estaba envistiendo con fuerza, le dio la vuelta y Hinata comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza mientras que con cada golpe su ano se abría un poco-

¡Que rico! ¡Ah! -Hinata estaba gimiendo un poco fuerte mientras Po estaba sonriendo sujetando el trasero de Hinata, la levanto y la acostó en la cama con el busto pegado a la cama, la sujeto con fuerza y movió las caderas con fuerza dejando que la vagina de Hinata soltara más fluidos- ¡Ah espera Po! ¡Mi vagina está un poco adolorida!

Descuida haré que te sientas mejor -dijo Po sonriendo, movió sus caderas más rápido y Hinata comenzó a gemir con fuerza, con cada golpe su vagina soltaba más fluidos y esos caían en pequeños chorros en la cama-

Ah es rico, me gusta el pene, me gusta ah -Hinata estaba sonrojada mientras se escuchaba como su vagina estaba empapada, los fluidos que salían de ella dejaban una gran mancha en cama, Po siguió moneda sus caderas y Lugo le dio la vuelta a Hinata dejándola boca arriba pero al darse cuenta Mei Ling estaba de pie encima de su cara abriendo su vagina con los dedos- ¿qué harás? -Mei Ling no dijo nada, sólo bajo y puso su vagina en la boca de Hinata-

¡Aaaa! ¡Si ah muérdeme! -dijo Mei Ling entre gemidos al servir que Hinata estaba tratando de hablar, Mei Ling solo se levantó y Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire y Mei Ling volvió a bajar para que Hinata le diera una leve mordida en la vagina- ah sí...-Mei Ling estaba moviendo sus caderas de forma lenta de atrás hacia adelante mientras Hinata estaba gimiendo, Hinata gritó un poco mientras su vagina soltaba más fluidos, se había corrido, dejó a Po algo mojado pero Po sonrió y luego se volvió a mover de atrás hacia adelante con fuerza, con cada golpe la cama rechinaba más y más-

Aaaa mi anito no mi anito-dijo Zafiro entre gemidos, Tigresa estaba usando un cinturón con un pene de goma, Tigresa estaba sujetando a Zafiro la cual estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo, estaba penetrando su ano con el pene de goma, estaba moviéndose de forma lenta pero el pene de goma tenía otra parte la cual estaba en la vagina de Tigresa, Tigresa estaba sonriendo y moviendo más sus caderas mientras Zafiro no paraba de gemir y más con su vagina mojada- ¡Ooooh! ¡Aaaa! ¡Oooo! ¡Mi culo se parte! ¡Me estar abriendo todo el culo! ¡Ah no pares Tigresa!

Dime ¿qué se siente que una hembra te esté penetrando con fuerza? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo moviendo sus caderas con fuerza, Zafiro no podía parar de gemir mientras se escuchaba como su ano sonaba con su propio fluido y humedad- vamos córrete te juntara esto -Tigresa no vio más rápido sus caderas haciendo que Zafiro gritara con fuerza y gimiera, con Po él estaba moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza hasta que lo saco-

Mei Ling pon la boca -dijo Po sonriendo, Mei Ling se acercó al pene de Po y abrió su boca, Po solo se masturbo un poco hasta que termino eyaculando en la cara de Mei Ling llenándole la cara de semen, Mei Ling estaba gimiendo lamiendo sus mejillas y se separó de Hinata dejando que se quedara acostada en la cama cansada-

Pobre apenas puede aguantar la diversión -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Po se acostó en la cama mientras el movió su pene con una mano, Mei Ling sonrió y se colocó encima de él, solo se dejó penetrar con lentitud y ella dio un leve grito- ¡Aaaaa! ¡Si ha pasado mucho tiempo! -Mei Ling gritó un poco mientras Po solo la sujeto de sus caderas para comenzar a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, la vagina de Mei Ling estaba sonando húmeda mientras Po solo siguió empujando las caderas con fuerza y sus fluidos comenzaron a caer en los genitales de Po, Mei Ling sonrió un poco mientras Po solo la abrazo con fuerza y movió sus caderas con más intensidad mientras la vagina de Mei Ling se volvía rosada por la fricción, sus fluidos estaban saliendo con más frecuencia, con cada golpe sus fluidos salían rebotando, los dos se estaban besando empujando sus lenguas, se dieron un beso con las bocas abiertas y metieron su lengua en la boca del otro- si vamos grandote dame toda esa leche, camas, ah, ah, aaa, ah si dame leche, quiero tu leche -Po siguió moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza mientras Mei Ling estaba gimiendo más, Po dio un fuerte empuje y soltó su semen dentro de la vagina de Mei Ling haciendo que gritara- ¡Aaaa si lechita! -Po solo sentía como sus caderas temblaban igual que sus genitales hasta que se calmó-

¿Te gusto? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si pero ahora yo te haré sentir bien -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Mei Ling se quedó sentada sin soltar el pene de Po de su vagina, abrió más sus piernas y luego comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante mientras su vagina sonaba muy húmeda, puso sus manos en el pecho de Po y comenzó a moverse más rápido, siguió moviendo sus caderas más rápido mientras su trasero se abría con cada movimiento, sus fluidos estaba saliendo llenando los genitales de Po, ella se levantó abriendo su vagina sacando el semen de Po dejando que cayera en el pene de Po, se volvió a bajar y se penetro ella misma, siguió bajando y subiendo con fuerza, siguió moviéndose con más fuerza y velocidad mientras Po estaba sonriendo sujetando a Mei Ling, Mei Ling estaba moviéndose con más rapidez y fuerza, seguía saltando mientras gemía con fuerza-

¡Aaaa! Si ¡amo tu pene! ¡Pene si amo tu pene Po! -dijo Mei Ling entre gemidos mientras seguía saltando con fuerza, se agachó más pegando su busto al cuerpo de Po y comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza, su vagina estaba muy empapada mientras la movía con más fuerza, Po la acostó de lado y él se salió de la cama para sujetarle la pierna izquierda y se la levanto mostrando toda su vagina, movió sus caderas con más fuerza mientras Mei Ling estaba gimiendo con fuerza y se sujetó los senos y se los masajeaba con fuerza- ¡Ah si no pares con más ganas! ¡Más duro! -Po aplicó más fuerza mientras Mei Ling solo estaba gimiendo con más fuerza y su vagina soltaba más fluidos, Mei Ling pasó una de sus manos por encima de su vagina y la froto un poco, roto su mano y luego apretó su clítoris haciendo que su vagina soltara más fluidos y Po termino eyaculando dentro de ella- aaaaa si...semen me gusta tener...mi vagina llena de tu semen...ah -Po sacó su semen cubierto de semen y fluidos de la vagina de Mei Ling, Mei Ling solo termino acostada en el suelo con la vagina cubierta de sus fluidos y el semen de Po saliendo de ella-

Te toca a ti -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sentada en una silla mientras Zafiro estaba penetrada por su ano con el consolador y Tigres le tenía abiertas las pierdas con las manos mostrando su vagina derramando fluidos dejando líneas de humedad sobre su piel- está lista más húmeda no puede estar

Banda ya no aguanto más quiero leche, quiero tu verga -dijo Zafiro gimiendo mucho, Po solo metió su pene con fuerza en la vagina de Zafiro haciendo que expulsara más fluidos dejando que cayeran en la silla, la envistió con fuerza, siguió moviéndose con fuerza dejando que sus fluidos salpicarán con cada golpe, Tigresa no se quedó atrás ella comenzó a mover sus caderas penetrando el ano de Zafiro dejando que sus fluidos salieran, Zafiro estaba gritando y gimiendo con fuerza- ¡Aaaaaa! ¡Si rómpanme! ¡Aaaaa! ¡Que rico! -Po solo se acercó y le chupo los senos a Zafiro haciendo que soltara más fluidos, de sus pezones parecía que estaba saliendo un poco de leche pero se convertía en un poco de hielo-

Ahí le sale helado de los pezones -dijo Po sorprendido, siguió moviéndose con fuerza mientras Zafiro no podía parara de gritar hasta que grito con fuerza y su vagina expulsó más fluidos dejando una gran cantidad encima de Po, Po la cargo y le saco el consolador solo para ver que el año de Zafiro estaba abierto y tenía algo de fluido saliendo de él, Po sonrió y la penetro por el ano haciendo que gritara con fuerza-

¡Aaaaaaa! -Zafiro grito con fuerza y Po la acostó en la cama mientras se movía con fuerza-

¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué se siente una verga de verdad en vez de una de goma? -dijo Po sonriendo moviéndose con fuerza sujetando la cola de Zafiro-

¡Aaaaa! ¡Me encanta! ¡Siento que me parte! -Zafiro estaba gritando mientras estaba sonrojada y su vagina no paraba de expulsar fluidos- ¡me encanta! ¡Más duro! -Po se movió con más fuerza y rapidez mientras Zafiro gritaba y sus senos rebotaban con cada golpe, Po le dio la vuelta dejándola acostada de perfil, Po siguió moviéndose con fuerza mientras Zafiro gritaba y su vagina no podía parara de derramar fluidos formando un charco en el suelo, Zafiro solo paso una de sus manos y metió dos de sus dedos, los metió de forma lenta y luego más rápido, Po solo aplicó más fuerza y Zafiro aumentó la velocidad en sus dedos- ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Zafiro solo grito mientras Po término eyaculando dentro de ella y Zafiro gritó mientras su Vagina expulsaba más fluidos hasta dejar un charco en el suelo, Zafiro solo quedo acostada en la cama con la vagina empapada y su ano abierto derramando semen de Po-

Ahora es tu turno hermosa -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa solo lo abrazo mientras Po la estrelló contra una pared mientras ella levantó las piernas y las abrió dejando que Po la penetrara con cuidado y luego comenzó a moverse con fuerza, Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras Po la penetraba por su vagina, lo abrazo con fuerza, su vagina expulsó más fluidos dejando que sonara húmeda y llena de fluidos, Po solo se movió con fuerza haciendo que Tigresa no parara de gemir, soltó una eyaculación dentro de ella haciendo que gritara con fuerza, la puso con fuerza contra un mueble dejando que le diera la espalda y Po la sujeto con fuerza de sus caderas y comenzó a envestirla en su vagina con fuerza, Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras su vagina sonaba muy húmeda, Po aumentó la velocidad, aumentó más y Tigresa comenzó a gemir más fuerte y Po le sujetó los senos y comenzó a moverlos un poco, Tigresa solo cerró los ojos gimiendo con fuerza mientras Po le sujetaba los senos con fuerza y los movía por su cuenta, la envestía con más fuerza haciendo que los fluidos de Tigresa cayeran al suelo en grandes gotas concentradas, Po siguió moviéndose hasta que Tigresa grito y apretó su vagina derramando fluidos, Po sacó su pene y comenzó a masturbarse usando los fluidos vaginales de Tigresa como lubricante hasta que eyaculo llenado el trasero de Tigresa de semen, las cuatro hembras estaban lamiendo el pene hasta que la eyaculo en la cara de todas dejándolas bañadas en su semen, a la mañana siguiente Hinata estaba caminando por el pasillo un poco nerviosa, estaba por tocar la puerta del vestidor de Izanamy cuando Izanamy salió, solo le dio una mirada de enojo y se retiró sin decir nada-

Espera Izanamy quiero hablar contigo -dijo Hinata algo molesta-

Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo -dijo Izanamy molesto- mejor vete con Po

¿Qué estás diciendo? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Byakun me lo contó, Kira nos dijo que Po trató de hacer que se acostara con él, logró convencer a Mei Ling, Tigresa, a Zafiro y a ti, los escuchamos a noche -dijo Izanamy molesto- si tanto te molestaba que hablara con Anya me hubieras dicho, sé que no he tenido el tiempo para ti pero debes entender que Anya está...ella está...

¿Ella está qué? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Ella está muriendo -dijo Izanamy molesto y Hinata se quedó impactada- le queda poco tiempo y no quería decirte nada porque no quería que pensaras mal

Yo...no lo sabía...yo pensé que...-dijo Hinata sorprendida-

¿Que? ¿Pensaste que te reemplazaría por Anya? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- que ridículo, pero sabes que no te quiero ver ahora, de verdad no te quiero cerca de mí ahora, lárgate -Izanamy solo le dio la vuela y se fue caminando, Hinata solo puso una cara de tristeza, en otro lado Zafiro trataba de hablar con James pero él no quería escucharla-

Pensé que no querías nada conmigo por eso estuve con Po -dijo Zafiro molesta-

No quiero escuchar nada mejor vete con el panda yo no tengo nada que ver contigo -dijo James molesto- tú y yo ya no tenemos nada, me tengo que ir -Zafiro solo se fue a las gradas con las orejas abajo y una mirada un poco cristalina, James, Byakun e Izanamy se toparon en una entrada-

Nosotros ya no participaremos, te lo dejamos todo a ti -dijo Byakun viendo a Izanamy- hazlo sufrir mucho

Si puedes mejor mátalo -dijo James molesto-

Le haré saber lo que es el peor sufrimiento -dijo Izanamy molesto, Po e Izanamy solo pasaron a la plataforma ositos para la última pelea-

Pensé que no vendrías ¿dónde están los demás? -dijo Po calmado viendo a los lados- bueno no importa será mejor que dejemos una buena pelea- ¡Modo Superior! -Po expulsó energía creando su armadura dorada en el cuerpo-

Modo Explosivo -dijo Izanamy serio y su poder dorado apareció-

¿Qué te pasa? no luces amable como siempre ni feliz -dijo Po confundido-

Hasta todos estos años siempre he sido amable contigo pero está vez será diferente -dijo Izanamy molesto- te haré sentir el peor dolor de toda tu vida, Kira nos dijo todo Po

¿Kira? -dijo Po confundido y vio a la entrada donde estaban Byakun y Kira- ah ya veo pero yo la obligué a nada que ella no quería, Hinata vino a mí por cuenta propia -Izanamy solo grupo y Hinata desvió la mirada de la plataforma-

Ya no diré nada más ahora mismo té mataré -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Espera...no tienes que llegar a tales extremos -dijo Po asustado- espera...por favor

Kaioken -dijo Izanamy serio y se cubrió una ligera aura roja, el poder dorado de su cuerpo se había vuelto más oscuro con un tono rojizo, el pelo así como todo su cuerpo ganó un ligero brillo rojizo, las descargas de su cuerpo se volvieron doradas y el poder dorado aumento de tamaño ganando un brillo más rojizo, Po se cruzó de brazos siento empujado por una onda de viento fuerte frente a él, todos los espectadores estaban asustados siendo empujados por el viento que emanaba del cuerpo de Izanamy, las rocas se levantaban del suelo y el coliseo entero comenzó a temblar un poco-

Él pensaba...utilizar...eso contra...mí, la forma de elevar...su energía hasta tal límite...es una locura -dijo Po sorprendido- diez veces...veinte veces...treinta veces...No...-Izanamy estaba gritando mientras sus músculos aumentaban de tamaño y su cuerpo se volvía una tonalidad dorada rojiza- ¡Maldito monstruo!

¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡CIEN VECES! -Izanamy gritó retrayendo los brazos al cuerpo liberando una aura dorada rojiza, todo el poder que lo rodeó giro como tornado destruyendo parte del campo de pelea, el coliseo se agrietó de tal forma que parecía que se iba a destruir, Hinata estaba gritando cubriéndose el cuerpo, Anya se escondió detrás de Hinata mientras Tigresa estaba asustada gritando cruzándose de brazos, Mei Ling y Zafiro, Byakun y Kira se abrazaron para no salir empujadas por el poder de Izanamy, Byakun y James estaban sorprendidos viendo el gran poder que Izanamy estaba expulsando-

¡Si Raizar continúa así destruirá la ciudad entera! -Boa gritó asustada-

¡Que alguien lo detenga! -Ichihime gritó presa del pánico, Po estaba gritando cubriéndose la cara con los brazos-

¡¿Él estaba escondiendo esa clase de poder desde el principio?! ¡No lo entiendo! -Po gritó asustado, el cuerpo de Izanamy estaba vibrando mientras él aura que lo rodeaba aumentaba de tamaño- ¡Si continúa así su cuerpo explotara!

¡SÚPER KAIO KEN AUMENTADO CIEN VECES! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza apretando los puños, Po solo levanto los brazos asustado- ¡AAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó y apareció frente a Po dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago-

¡OOOOAAAAAAAGGGG! -Po gritó escupiendo mucha sangre, el golpe había empujado toda la piel de su estómago rompiendo la armadura, todo su cuerpo ganó una descarga mientras sus ojos estaban por desaparecer del dolor, Izanamy estaba gruñendo mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo al máximo, Izanamy volvió a gritar y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Po mandándolo al cielo, se produjo una onda de viendo, todos los aldeanos estaban gritando asustados mientras el campo comenzaba a derrumbarse, Po estaba gritando siendo lanzando al cielo, Izanamy apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en las costillas, Po gritó escupiendo todavía más sangre mientras se escuchaba como sus costillas se rompían, Po fue lanzando a un extremo e Izanamy lo siguió-

¡AAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó y le dio un codazo en el estómago a Po lanzándolo a otro lado, Izanamy gritó levantando los brazos y apareció encima de Po, le dio un golpe con ambos brazos en la cabeza, Po gritó y fue lanzando al suelo de nuevo, impactó con fuerza, tanta que se liberó una onda de viento y sonido por el impacto, toda la ciudad tembló por el impacto Po estaba temblando dentro del agujero escupiendo sangre, Izanamy solo cayó en picada preparándose para dar un golpe, Po solo grito y se escuchó un fuerte impacto en el campo, en medio del coliseo se liberó un gran resplandor dorado rojizo dejando todo el campo destruirlos y agrietado, Izanamy solo tenía el puño lleno de sangre y estaba de pie-


	49. Primeras veces

_**Primer beso, primera pasión, primer amor**_

Era una tarde común y corriente en el Valle de La Paz, Himiko estaba caminando sonriendo cargando una caja de galletas.

Que bien la última caja tuve mucha suerte -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se escuchó un sonido silbante y Himiko vio como Isaac cayó frente a ella- Aaaaa Isaac me asustaste -Isaac estaba un poco serio viendo el suelo-

Lo lamento solo estoy entrenando -dijo Isaac serio, se levantó y vio a Himiko la cual lucia sorprendida y su caja se había caído al suelo- ¿has visto a Long? Quedamos de entrenar hoy

No lo he visto -dijo Himiko calmado- y mira lo que hiciste -se molestó un poco al ver la caja abierta y el contenido regado- rayos Isaac no pude comer nada y eran mis galletas favoritas

Lo siento pero no era mi intensión caer así -dijo Isaac serio, en otro lado Sparks estaba caminando cuando vio a Isaac y a Himiko discutiendo, bueno Himiko le estaba gritando a Isaac por tirar las galletas-

¿Isaac y Himiko? -dijo Sparks sorprendido- ¿acaso tienen una cita? Bueno quizás Isaac cometió una tontería y ahora Himiko está molesta mmmm -vio lo cerca que estaban y entonces sonrío- bueno hay que darle paso al amor no al odio -comenzó a girar su mano derecha un poco formando una pequeña esfera de viento, la lanzó y eso empujó a Isaac que le estaba dando la espalda, eso empujó a Isaac y el termino besando a Himiko o mejor dicho la golpeó la boca de Himiko con su hocico, Himiko se sorprendió y comenzó a mover sus labios dándole un beso, Isaac se sorprendió un momento y al sentir el golpe en la espalda-

 _¿Alguien me golpeó en la espalda?_ -pensó Isaac sorprendido- _Solo conozco a alguien que sería capaz de hacer tal proyección de energía_ -Himiko estaba sonrojada pero Isaac se separó y revisó su labio notando que se lo había cortado-

Ahora ¿por qué me besaste? -dijo Himiko sorprendida- tu labio está sangrando

 _Grrrrr ¿en dónde demonios estás?_ -pensó Isaac molesto viendo a otro lado- _Cuando lo encuentre le quitaré lo blanco a golpes_

Isaac no creas que besándome solucionaras lo de mis galletas -dijo Himiko molesta- quiero que me las pagues -Isaac apenas le grupo un poco y Himiko concentro energía creando una guadaña de energía azul- quiero mis galletas -lanzó un golpe vertical pero Isaac expulsó energía negra y roja y sujeto la muñeca de Himiko, le dio la vuelta y le quitó la guadaña, la tomó de la cintura con una mano y la atrajo para darle un beso en los labios, el beso fue corto mientras Himiko estaba sorprendida y confundida- ¿ahora porque el beso?

Porque supongo que me vez dulce como una galleta -dijo Isaac calmado, mientras Himiko solo soltó una leve risa- tomare esto un momento para encargarme de nuestro amigo híbrido de ahí escondido

¿Que? -dijo Himiko confundida, Isaac desapareció en un instante, mientras Sparks estaba sonriendo caminando por la calle pensando en ver cómo sería la reacción de Isaac y Himiko al darse un beso-

 _Me imagino que Himiko debió estar muy feliz e Isaac vendrá para darme las gracias_ -pensó Sparks sonriendo- _Si he sido un buen chico que ha creado una feliz pareja_ -se estaba riendo pero sintió una brisa congelada pasar por su cuerpo- _¿qué es este frío?_ -pensó nervioso mientras Isaac estaba detrás de él-

Ahora entiendo que fuiste tú el que realizó esa acción de hacer que besara a Himiko -dijo Isaac molestas y tomó la guadaña con las dos manos y se estaba preparando para atacar a Sparks- yo personalmente te mostraré a no meterte en mis asuntos

 _Estoy muerto..._ -pensó Sparks nervioso y recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo tiro al suelo dejando que se quejara Isaac lo había golpeado con el mango de la guadaña, Isaac solo dejó la guadaña en el suelo y se acercó a Sparks-

Estás acabado -dijo Isaac serio, solo vio a Sparks quejarse un poco- _No vale la pena, siendo el hijo del segundo Guardián más poderoso esperaba algo más_ -pensó serio- levante

¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me vuelvas a golpear? -dijo Sparks molesto mientras se sujetaba la cabeza de la zona del golpe- me dolió

Todavía tengo mi honor -dijo Isaac serio- además lo que hiciste fue algo estúpido, no estaba saliendo con Himiko solo quería saber dónde estaba Long para entrenar

¿Solo eso? -dijo Sparks sorprendido- bueno pensé que estaban en una cita pero que lo habías echado todo a perder, se veía muy molesta

Ella se molestó porque tire sus galletas eso es todo -dijo Isaac serio y extendió su mano derecha- vamos levántate -Sparks estaba sorprendido y tomó la mano de Isaac para levantarse e Isaac desvío la mirada- será mejor que no te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos -se alejó un poco brusco- si te metes de nuevo en mis asuntos está vez te golpearé con fuerza ¿me oyes?

Si entendido y lo siento mucho -dijo Sparks sorprendido y un poco nervioso- _Vaya que frío, no sé qué le ve Himiko...mmm ya se para que se lleven mejor les prepararte una cita para disculparme_ -pensó sonriendo y se sonrojó un poco- haré que el romance aflore -Isaac se había retirado con todo y guadaña, cuando llegó con Himiko ella estaba sola viendo la caja de galletas, Isaac solo estaba un poco serio, suspiró calmado y se acercó a Himiko para clavar la guadaña en el suelo-

Ya me encargué de nuestro amigo metiche -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Amigo metiche? ¿Acaso...? ¡¿Golpeaste a alguien?! -Himiko gritó molesta al final viendo a Isaac, Isaac solo la vio serio-

Sparks nos confundió y me empujó para darte un beso, él creyó que estábamos en una cita -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Sparks hizo eso? -dijo Himiko confundida y luego se sonrojó un poco- ¿acaso en verdad parecemos una pareja? -Isaac solo no dijo nada- bueno eso no justifica que lo golpearas con mi guadaña -tomó el arma y la desapareció- tendrás que disculparte con el

Ya lo hice pero algo que dijo cuándo me iba me confundió -dijo Isaac serio- ya no importa, quiero entrenar

Puedes entrenar para que te relajes un poco -dijo Himiko sonriendo levantando el puño derecho, Isaac suspiro y asintió, los dos se fueron a entrenar mientras Sparks sonrió un poco viendo a los dos alejarse-

 _Llamando al doctor romance_ -pensó Sparks sonriendo- _ósea yo_ -pasó la tarde mientras Isaac y Himiko estaban peleando en el bosque intercambiando golpes y patadas, mientras ellos estaban entrenando Sparks aprovechó y dejó una canasta a un lado de un tronco dónde Isaac y Himiko solían sentarse, Sparks solo sonrió un poco y se alejó un poco- _Bien si esto no arma el romance nada lo hará_ -pensó sonriendo, Isaac y Himiko se detuvieron y fueron al tronco tal como lo había pensado Sparks-

¿Un? ¿Una canasta? -dijo Himiko confundida- ¿qué está haciendo aquí? -la abrió un momento y encontró algunas cosas dentro- ¿Isaac tú dejaste esto aquí?

No -dijo Isaac serio- pero creo saber quién la dejo, Sparks ¿qué estás tramando está vez? -Sparks solo se puso algo tenso y salió de detrás de un árbol rascándose la cabeza nervioso-

Tan solo venía a dejarles algo de comer chicos -dijo Sparks nervioso- es para que se relajen un poco -Himiko solo asintió y vio a Isaac el cual estaba calmado-

Está bien gracias por la comida pero podrías irte de una vez -dijo Isaac calmado- creo que sería mejor que estuviéramos los dos solos

Vamos Isaac no seas grosero él nos trajo comida -dijo Himiko calmada- ¿Sparks quieres comer con nosotros?

No gracias, Isaac tiene razón además esto lo traje a los dos -dijo Sparks sonriendo- además me tengo que ir un momento -solo se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo-

Bueno es una lástima -dijo Himiko sonriendo, sacó algo que parecía ser un tazón de sopa de fideos pero los fideos eran un poco largos y gruesos, con unas extrañas especias en ellos en forma de remolinos- que extraño está no parece la sopa de fideos de mi abuelo

Creo que es ramen -dijo Isaac calmado viendo el tazón- ¿pero de dónde lo saco?

 _Hace unos minutos-_ se podía ver a un zorro de pelo casi amarillo, usaba ropa naranja con tonos negros y en la cabeza tenía una banda negra y una cara de bobo viendo dos platos de ramen frente a él-

¡Ah qué bueno! ¡Mi gustar ramen! -dijo el zorro sonriendo, estaba por comer su platillo cuando un resplandor azul detrás de él lo hizo voltear- ¿que ser eso? -se volteo y un resplandor azul solo tomo los tazones detrás de él para salir corriendo, el zorro se dio la vuelta y noto que su comida ya no estaba- ¡Aaa! ¡Mi ramen no estar! ¿Dónde estar ramen? Dattebayo -el zorro estaba gritando mientras Sparks estaba sonriendo cargando los tazones- _de regreso al presente-_

Bueno no importar, al menos nos hizo el favor de traernos algo de comer -dijo Isaac calmado- vamos a disfrutarlo -Himiko asintió sonriendo, los dos se pusieron a comer tranquilos en el tronco, los dos siguieron hablando por un rato mientras las historias hacían sonreír a Isaac, después d un rato los dos estaban viendo al cielo poniéndose naranja por el atardecer-

Isaac dime ¿por qué me besaste? -dijo Himiko calmada e Isaac solo emitió un ligero ruido de confusión- quiero saber ¿por qué me besaste? Es decir tú no pareces tener ningún interés en salir con otras hembras y siempre estás conmigo ¿acaso te gusto? -Isaac solo se señaló y pasó su mano derecha por la mejilla de Himiko haciéndola sonrojar-

No te lastimes la cabeza pensando demasiado -dijo Isaac sonriendo en un ligero tono de burla- si me siento atraído por ti -Himiko se sonrojó un poco- aún tengo mi venganza por cumplir, todavía no me siento liberado de mi carga -Himiko se enojó un poco y se levantó-

La venganza, tu venganza no te llevará a nada bueno -dijo Himiko molesta- sé que eso es importante pero dime ¿crees que cuando en verdad la logres te sentirás mejor?

Eso no lo sé -Isaac se quedó sentado viendo al cielo cuando comenzó a oscurecerse- pero siento que se lo debo a todos mis amigos, se lo debo a mi familia, ellos se sacrificaron para que yo viviera y no podría estar en paz hasta no vengarlos

Te entiendo, también me sentiría así -dijo Himiko calmada- pero aún no contestas mi pregunta -Isaac solo estaba callado y Himiko se acercó algo sería- vamos dímelo de frente quiero saber si en verdad me amas, o solo soy algo que obstruye tu venganza

Jamás serás un estorbo -dijo Isaac serio, pero en la mente de Isaac apareció la imagen de Aira en un recuerdo-

 _ **Recuerdo**_ _-_ Isaac estaba usando su traje blanco pero tenía el hombro derecho quemado y descubierto, tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo y parecía estar cansado, frente a él estaba Aira la cual estaba usando un vestido rosado y estaban debajo de un árbol de cerezo-

 _Isaac ¿sabes lo que quería decir cuando te dije que vivieras muchos años?_ -dijo Aira calmada pero Isaac solo negó con la cabeza triste- _quería decirte que vivieras feliz, sin mí_ -le tocó la mejilla mientras Isaac soltó sus lágrimas tocando la mano de Aira _\- quiero que seas fuerte, quiero que seas feliz y eso es que vivas sin mí, mi vida ya pasó, mi vida te perteneció pero ya no estoy contigo, pero sí que ella te ama, la pantera te ama, ámala también, quédate con ella y sean felices descuida en el otro mundo yo te vigilaré y seré feliz por ti -Isaac solo lloro mientras bajaba sus orejas- siempre te amare pero vive, vive por los dos y ten la vida que no pudimos tener -_ _ **Fin del recuerdo**_ _-_

¿Y bien? -dijo Himiko molesta-

Si te amo -dijo Isaac calmado-

Sabía que dirías que no -dijo Himiko calmada pero levanto las orejas sorprendida y vio a Isaac- ¿qué dijiste?

Te amo -dijo Isaac calmado y Himiko solo se sonrojó en toda la cara-

Eso...eso...es sorprendente...digo es sorpresivo...es que...estaba desprotegida y me lo dijiste -dijo Himiko sonrojada e Isaac solo sonrió un poco- bueno es que...yo...no me esperaba eso -Isaac solo soltó una leve risa y tomo a Himiko del mentón, la atrajo un momento y le dio un beso en los labios, Himiko estaba sorprendida pero cerró los ojos y le regresó el beso, Himiko pasó sus manos por el cuello de Isaac y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Isaac la abrazo por la espalda para atraerla a él y pegarla con su cuerpo, del beso duro un poco más y se separaron más-

Eso fue increíble -dijo Himiko sonriendo- mi corazón no puede calmarse -estaba sonrojada tocando su pecho sonriendo-

Conque ¿así se siente ser feliz? -dijo Isaac sonriendo levemente sonrojado- interesante, ¿que sigue en esta situación?

No lo sé, creo que de los dos tú deberías tener más experiencia -dijo Himiko nerviosa- lo siento

No importa -dijo Isaac sonriendo- creo tener una idea -los dos estaban caminando por un rato habían pasado el rato juntos, Isaac la había llevado a un arroyo, los dos pasaron el tiempo en diferentes momentos hasta que llegó la noche- pues siento que no fuera una buena cita, ha pasado mucho desde que he tenido una

Descuida yo jamás había tenido una cita -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los dos estaban caminando juntos en medio de la noche, Himiko se acercó y tomó la mano de Isaac, a Isaac no le importo y solo siguieron caminando- ¿y que sigue en esta noche?

Hasta donde sé el palacio está vacío -dijo Isaac calmado, Himiko se sonrojó un poco pensando en algo diferente, después de un rato los dos llegaron al palacio donde Isaac y Himiko solo se fueron a las habitaciones- bueno ya es un poco tarde creo que deberíamos dormir -Himiko se sonrojó pero sujeto a Isaac de los hombros y lo empujo dentro de su habitación, Isaac cayó sentado en la cama mientras Himiko cerró la puerta detrás de ella- ¿qué haces?

Ah bueno...es que...pensé qué tal vez...tú querías -dijo Himiko sonrojada y nerviosa, Isaac se sonrojó y se acercó para sujetarla de la cadera-

Está bien, si quieres no lo hacemos -dijo Isaac calmado- solo cuando te sientas lista

Estoy lista -dijo Himiko sonrojada, se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso a Isaac en los labios, Isaac pasó sus manos por las caderas de Himiko y le dio un ligero apretón en el trasero, Himiko soltó una leve risa e Isaac solo sonrió, los dos se siguieron besando un poco más apasionado, Isaac pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Himiko tocando algunas partes como su pecho y sus muslos, los dos abrieron la boca dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran y luego las comenzaron a mover sintiendo los labios del otro, Isaac le dio la vuelta a Himiko y pasó su boca por su cuello, le dio una leve mordida, siguió bajando hasta que le dio una lamida en el cuello-

Oh...aah si -dijo Himiko levemente sonrojada, Isaac pasó sus manos por su pecho y sintió las vendas en los senos de Himiko, los movió un poco sintiendo como las vendas en el pecho de Himiko estaban muy apretadas, siguió bajando las manos hasta que sintió como la ropa de Himiko al igual que su piel se estaban calentando, froto la vagina de Himiko sobre la ropa, apretó un poco y luego giró su mano sobre ella haciendo que Himiko soltara un leve gemido- Ah aah...ahn...-Isaac siguió frotando la vagina de Himiko hasta que la ropa interior de Himiko comenzó a mojarse levemente- ¡Aaaaa! -Himiko giró un poco y cuyo en la cama respirando agitada sorprendiendo un poco a Isaac-

Perdón ah...ah...ah dame un momento -dijo Himiko nerviosa, se abrió la camisa mostrando las vendas de su pecho, pasó las manos por su espalda y comenzó a desatar las vendas, dejando sus senos libres, Himiko se cubrió un momento pero desató la cinta de su cintura y luego dejó caer su pantalón al suelo mostrando su pantaleta mojada y un poco húmeda, se la quitó mostrando que su vagina estaba derramando más fluidos de lo pensado, Isaac estaba sorprendido y sonrojado viendo todo, Himiko solo se dio la vuelta y se quedó sentada en la cama- estoy lista -se cubrió los senos con su brazo mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojada-

No me mires tanto me siento avergonzada -dijo Himiko sonrojada al ver que Isaac no dejaba de verla sorprendido, Isaac se acercó y quedo cerca de Himiko para besarla en los labios, Himiko se acostó en la cama con Isaac frente a ella, se separó un momento e Isaac pasó una de sus manos por su pecho hasta tocar sus senos, Himiko gimió un poco mientras Isaac le sujetaba los senos con las manos, se acercó y le dio una lamida al pezón haciendo que Himiko gimiera un poco fuerte- ¡Aaa! ¡Si! -Isaac le sujeto el seno y le dio una ligera chupada en su seno, lo succiono con un poco de fuerza y al final lo soltó dejando que Himiko soltara un ligero gemido, Isaac beso entre sus senos y comenzó a bajar un poco más, siguió bajando besando le vientre de Himiko, siguió bajando y luego comenzó a besar por encima de su vagina- ¡Ah Isaac! ¡Si ah! Justo ahí ah...

-Isaac siguió bajando mientras Himiko gemía y apretada sus piernas, Isaac llego a la vagina de Himiko y comenzó a lamerle el clítoris, le dio una lamida y luego metió su lengua, Himiko gritó un poco fuerte, Isaac cerró los ojos y le dio un leve chupete a su vagina, se alejó un poco y tomo uno de sus dedos para lamerlo y luego lo metió en la valía de Himiko haciendo que gimiera, dentro movió su dedo, lo doblaba y luego lo movía de forma lenta mientras la vagina de Himiko comenzó a mojarse y derramar más fluidos, siguió moviendo el dedo y Himiko siguió gimiendo-

Ah...Isaac más rápido...ah ah...si así mi amor -dijo Himiko entre gemidos, Isaac metió un segundo dedo y comenzó mover ambos dedos de forma rápida, Himiko no paraba de gemir con fuerza hasta grito y su vagina soltó más fluidos dejando leves gotas en la mano de Isaac, Isaac solo vio sus dedos, cubiertos por los fluidos vaginales de Himiko, sonrió un poco al notar que estaban un poco pegajosos- eso estuvo bueno...pero ahora es mi turno -Himiko se levantó y vio a Isaac el cual seguía vestido- creo que es hora de que te liberes un poco -Himiko se sentó sonriendo viendo que el pene de Isaac se marcaba en su ropa-

Ah sí creo que tienes razón -dijo Isaac nervioso, se quitó la camisa mostrando su cuerpo entrenado, sus músculos algo grandes pero mantenía su cuerpos delgado, Himiko estaba sorprendida y sonrojada- no es para tanto estoy bien entrenando supongo

Eres muy guapo -dijo Himiko sonriendo, le sujeto la cinta a Isaac y comenzó a desatarla para comenzar a bajarle el pantalón y dejarlo desnudo, Isaac sonrío y Himiko estaba sonrojada viendo su pene erecto- vamos Isaac -Isaac se subió a la cama con Himiko debajo de él, cuando se subió abrazo a Himiko y luego se quedó sostenido por sus piernas, pasó su pene por la vagina de Himiko y lo metió con calma, Himiko solo apretó los dientes sonrojándose un poco al sentir el pene de Isaac entrando, cuando lo metió Himiko solo se quedó sorprendida y más cuando sangre empezó a salir de su vagina-

Himiko e Isaac se besaron mientras Isaac se sujetó de la cama con sus camas y comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco lento y no tan fuerte, siguió moviendo las caderas mientras Himiko estaba cerrando los ojos y aguantando el dolor, Isaac se movió un poco más fuerte y Himiko comenzó a gemir un poco, Himiko abrió las piernas y luego las cruzo sujetando las caderas de Isaac, Isaac comenzó a mover sus caderas con más fuerza, la vagina de Himiko estaba soñando más húmeda, sus fluidos vaginales salían en mayores cantidades, sus fluidos estaban cayendo por su piel hasta llegar a la cama mientras Isaac seguía moviéndose con fuerza, le dio un beso mientras Himiko lo abrazaba del cuello, cambiaron de posición, Himiko estaba encima de Isaac sentada, movió sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante con fuerza, siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras temía y sonreía un poco, Isaac la sujeto de sus caderas pero luego subió las manos y le tocó los senos, los sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a moverlos rodando las manos, subió las manos y luego las bajo, siguió moviendo los senos de Himiko un poco mientras ella gemía-

Himiko se pegó más al pecho de Isaac para besarlo con pasión y lujuria, metió su lengua dentro de la boca, los dos estaban jugando con sus lenguas entre la boca de ambos, Isaac le sujeto el trasero a Himiko y ella comenzó mover sus caderas de arriba abajo con fuerza, su vagina sonaba demasiado húmeda mientras gotas de sus fluidos vaginales salían de su vagina dejando pequeñas gotas en la cama, Himiko gritó con fuerza y se corrió soltando más fluidos encima de los genitales de Isaac, Isaac estaba respirando agitado sintiendo como los fluidos vaginales de Himiko lo mojaban en los genitales, los dos se dieron un beso pero Isaac aún no había terminado, acostó a Himiko boca abajo y luego se quedó detrás de ella, Isaac sujeto el trasero de Himiko y luego lo abrió mostrando su vagina y ano Isaac estaba respirando agitado mientras Himiko temblaba de la emoción y sus fluidos comenzaban a salir, Isaac frito su pene en la vagina de Himiko y luego metió su pene de forma rápida, Himiko gritó sonrojada y luego mordió la sabana, Isaac comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza, más y más rápido las movía, se acercó a Himiko y ella sonrió dándose la vuelta para verlo, Isaac sonrío y movió más fuerte sus caderas-

¡Asa sí! ¡No pares! ¡Sigue! -gritó Himiko al sentir como Isaac aumentó la velocidad, Isaac la puso a cuatro patas y le sujeto los senos y los movió mientras la envestía con fuerza, Himiko estaba gimiendo mientras se escuchaba como su vagina derramaba los fluidos con los golpes, su fluidos se unieron en una línea que bajaba directamente en la cama dejando manchas de humedad, Isaac siguió moviéndose con fuerza, Himiko sujeto la almohada de su cama y la puso en su cara mientras ella dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama, su vagina no paraba de mojarse mientras gemía y cerraba los ojos aguantando sus propios gemidos, Isaac siguió moviéndose con fuerza hasta que la apostó de lado dejando sus piernas abiertas mostrando su vagina empapada-

Es muy vergonzoso -dijo Himiko sonrojada, Isaac siguió moviendo sus caderas con fuerza y Himiko dio un fuerte grito- ¡Oooooh! ¡Si mi amor! ¡Aaaa! ¡Aaaa! -Isaac le sujeto la pierna derecha y la levanto para envestirla con fuerza y ella gritaba de placer, en un rato más Isaac estaba sentado con Himiko encima de él, Himiko estaba moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo mientras su vagina mojaba todo el pene de Isaac y dejaba caer sus fluidos en sus propios genitales, Isaac le dio la vuelta a Himiko dejando que quedara de espaldas a su pecho mientras él le sujetaba los senos y movía sus caderas con fuerza-

¡Aaaa! ¡Aaa! ¡Isaac no pares! -Himiko gritó gimiendo un poco, Isaac siguió moviendo sus caderas con fuerza mientras Himiko estaba gritando un poco, Isaac termino acostado encima de Himiko moviendo sus caderas con fuerza, siguió con más rapidez y fuerza hasta que comenzó a sentir como su pene estaba temblando, los dos solo gritaron pero Isaac sacó su pene a tiempo y eyaculo sobre el cuerpo de Himiko cubriéndole el pecho de semen, Himiko gritó y ella terminó corriéndose soltando más fluidos de su vagina en toda la cama, después de un rato Isaac y Himiko estaban acostados en la cama abrazados-

Eso estuvo asombroso -dijo Himiko sonriendo- tanto placer y amor debería ser un pecado

No es pecado amar -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Isaac antes de hacer algo más ¿qué piensas de mí? -dijo Himiko calmada y se levantó un poco- sé que me amas pero también quiero saber por qué

Porque no sólo veo a una chica hermosa, veo a una chica con la que puedo entenderme, una chica fuerte que puede demostrar lo que hay en su corazón sin tenerle miedo a lo que piensen los demás -dijo Isaac sonriendo sujetando la cara de Himiko, Himiko estaba sonrojada y sonrío un poco, tomó la mano de Isaac y cerró los ojos- no me importa que digan otros, tú eres única, eres fuerte pero amable, eres hermosa e independiente, todo eso hace que te amé Himiko

Yo también te amo -dijo Himiko sonriendo sonrojada-

Creo que tarde un poco en pedirlo pero ¿quieres de mi novia? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Claro que si -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se acercó para abrazarlo y darle un beso algo fuerte, Isaac sólo sonrió y le regreso el beso, los dos se quedaron juntos esa noche-


	50. Sexo y la música

**__**Sexo, pudor y lágrimas**__**

Izanamy estaba caminando por un pequeño salón, estaba usando una camisa negra de manga larga con bordes blancos y una flor roja en el pecho, tenía puesta una cinta blanca en la cintura y un pantalón negro, él se acercó a una plataforma en medio de un gran salón y se sentó en una silla frente a un piano, solo toco una tecla y comenzó a cantar levemente-

 ** _ _ **Wonderandindan wonberanda**__** -Izanamy estaba cantando repitiendo esas dos palabras mientras Tigresa y Po estaban en medio de un campo sentados en un tronco, los dos se dieron un beso mientras Izanamy tocaba-

 ** _ _ **A veces no pienso me vuelvo tan frío y no estoy**__** -Po llevó a Tigresa hasta su cuarto, la sentí en la cama mientras no dejaba de besarla con fuerza, comenzó a abrirle el chaleco mostrando sus senos sujetados por el vendaje- **__**A veces me ausento de mis sentimientos**__** -Po solo pasó sus manos por la espalda de Tigresa y le desató los vendajes mostrando sus senos blancos, Po los sujeto y los succiono un poco fuerte haciendo que ella comenzará gemir, les dio una leve mordida y luego los chupo-

 ** _ _ **Y luego sonrió -**__** Po sonrió un poco y Tigresa asintió- **__**recuerdo y me aferro a vivir**__** -Po pasó sus manos por la vagina de Tigresa, la froto con un poco de fuerza- **__**y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor**__** -Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras sentía como Po novia su vagina con sus manos, movió su vagina mientras la frotaba con un poco de fuerza, Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras Po le sujetaba uno de sus senos y luego metió su mano dentro del pantalón de Tigresa- **__**Tan solo por un momento**__**

 ** _ _ **Y es que todavía no encuentro**__** -Izanamy gritó un poco cantando- **** ** _ _ **lo que en mí sería normal -**__** Po sacó su mano del pantalón de Tigresa y vio sus manos cubiertas de fluidos vaginales- **__**Para darte mucho más**__** -le quitó la cinta y luego el pantalón mostrando que las pantaletas de Tigresa estaban mojadas, fueron las últimas en ser retiradas mostrando que su vagina derramaba fluidos por muchas cantidades- **__**Y entregarme por completo**__** -Po al final había quedado desnudo y se acostó encima de Tigresa penetrandola con su pena, Tigresa sonrió sonrojada sintiendo el pene de Po dentro de su vagina, Po se comenzo a mover de forma lenta y fuerte- ****

 ** _ _ **Sexo pudor o lágrimas me da igual**__** -Izanamy solo estaba cantando de forma lenta, la música estaba siguiendo, Po estaba encima de Tigresa moviendo sus caderas con fuerza, los fluidos vaginales de Tigresa estaban saliendo con cada golpe mientras ella gemía, Po le sujeto los senos con sus manos, los juntos luego le chupo los pezones, Tigresa estaba gimiendo y mordiendo uno de sus dedos-

 ** _ _ **Me quieres ver grande a pesar de lo débil que soy**__** -Po estaba acostado en la cama mientras Tigresa estaba encima de él moviendo sus caderas con fuerza y un poco rápidas, su vagina derramaba fluidos con más cantidad- **__**Y si toco hasta un fondo me sacas de nuevo**__** -los dos solo emitieron un gemido mientras Tigresa cayó encima de Po sonriendo y lo abrazo con fuerza-

 ** _ _ **Por eso me quedo, me aferro y te quiero a morir**__** ** **-**** Po y Tigresa estaban caminando por el Valle tomados de la mano con la nieve envolviendo todo el camino frente a ellos, parecía que Tigresa estaba sonriendo y riendo un poco, pero Po se tomó con Mei Ling, la felina solo le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Po entendiera un leve mensaje- **__**Por eso aquí dentro tú estás todo el tiempo viviendo del sufrimiento**__** -Po estaba sorprendido, después de un rato Tigresa estaba caminando sola buscando a Po, cuando pasó por un árbol se sorprendió viendo a Po teniendo sexo con Mei Ling detrás de un árbol, Po tenía a Mei Ling sujetada de sus caderas mientras la penetraba, Tigresa solo estaba escuchando como ella emitía fuertes gemidos, Tigresa negó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo-

 ** _ _ **Y es que todavía no encuentro**__** -Po solo vio a Tigresa correr y se sorprendió, la persiguió mientras Tigresa lloraba- **__**Lo que en mí sería normal**__** -la siguió hasta llegar al palacio, la busco por todos lados y la encontró llorando en su cuarto- **__**Para darte mucho más**__** -Tigresa parecía muy molesta gritándole a Po, ella le dio un golpe en la cara y se fue corriendo dejando a Po sorprendido- **** ** _ _ **y entregarme por completo**__** -Po solo vio a Tigresa correr lejos de él y él se sujetaba la cara sorprendido-

 ** _ _ **Sexo, pudor o lágrimas me da igual**__** -Izanamy estaba cantando mientras tocaba el piano, siguió tocando mientras Tigresa caminaba en medio del bosque, estaba cubierta de nieve hasta que se topo con Byakun, ella corrió y le dio un abrazo, Byakun estaba sorprendido pero solo la abrazo, en cambio Po estaba acostado en una cama desnudo con Mei Ling a su lado, ella estaba sonriendo y estaba desnuda también-

 ** _ _ **Sexo**__** -Mei Ling y Po estaban abrazados desnudos- **__**pudor**__** -Byakun solo siguió abrazando a Tigresa bajo la nieve- **** ** _ _ **y lágrimas**__** -Tigresa estaba herida y sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir- **** ** _ _ **me da igual**__** -Izanamy solo termino de tocar mientras el escenario apagaba sus luces-

 ** _ _ **Historias de danzón y de arrabal**__**

Una música algo lento pero de tonos graves estaba sonando en lo que parecía ser un bar antiguo, dentro del bar había muchos animales vestidos con trajes elegantes en su mayoría rojos y negros, en la barra estaba Tigresa usando un vestido rojo escarlata con el escote abierto y ajustado mostrando sus senos justos y firmes con la espalda descubierta y un agujero en la cola, su lápiz labial era del mismo color, en otro lado estaban Kira y Byakun usando ropas elegantes de color negra, James estaba bebiendo jugando cartas con algunos machos que parecían estar molestos con el, Po estaba hablando con Song la cual estaba usando un vestido escotado de color azul oscuro con la espalda descubierta hasta la cola, Izanamy comenzó a bajar unas escaleras usando un traje elegante de color negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra-

 ** _ _ **Hay historias que son de danzón y de arrabal**__** -Izanamy cantó viendo el bar con los animales, camino despacio y vio a Tigresa en la barra viendo su trago-

 ** _ _ **Hay placeres que embriagan y saben a traición**__** -Tigresa solo dio un trago y vio a Po sentado en un sillón con Song sentada en sus piernas besándole el cuello-

 ** _ _ **En los suburbios todos los amante bailan en la oscuridad**__** -Izanamy llegó con Tigresa y se sentó junto a ella, Tigresa estaba molesta y apretó los ojos, Izanamy se levantó y le extendió la mano derecha a Tigresa la cual acepto y fue con el al centro del salón para bailar-

 ** _ _ **Y en los rincones son las seducciones una danza**__** -Po se enojo con Tigresa pero se levantó tomando a Song de un mano y la llevo hacia un cuarto en otro extremo, Izanamy y Tigresa estaban bailando el estilo del vals, Po estaba sentado en un sillón con Song encima de él, ella se comenzó a quitar el vestido quedando desnuda ante el- **__**De exquisita debilidad**__** -Song comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pecho de Po y comenzó a besarlo con más lujuria mientras Po le sujetaba el trasero un poco, Song comenzó a frotar su vagina sobre el pantalón de Po, siguió frotando su vagina hasta que esta se comenzó mojar, Po le dio la vuelta y la acostó en el suelo mientras él se comenzó a quitar el pantalón-

 ** _ _ **Hay historias de barrios y bailes de salón**__** -en el salón Izanamy y Tigresa estaban bailando, Tigresa sonrió un poco y se acercó para darle un beso a Izanamy en los labios-

 ** _ _ **Hay pecados que dejan marcado el corazón**__** -Tigresa solo escucho como Song estaba gimiendo mientras Po la estaba envistiendo con fuerza penetrandola en su vagina con su pene, Song estaba sujetando a Po del cuello mientras el la levanto y la estrelló en la pared sin detener sus movimientos- **__**De rodillas mordiendo los tacones y en la boca lleva el alcohol**__** -Song y Po se estaban besando con más fuerza mientras Po se movía con más fuerza y velocidad, sujeto a Song del trasero, los fluidos vaginales de Song se estaban cayendo al suelo mientras ella solo gemía sonrojada- **__**La lujuria y la alucinación me hacen perder el control**__** -Po solo dio un empujón más eyaculando dentro de Song-

 ** _ _ **Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar**__** -Tigresa sujeto la corbata de Izanamy y comenzó a jalarlo hacia una ventana, Tigresa lo soltó y abrió la ventana extendiendo los brazos dejando que el aire entrará- **__**y la muerte este rondando cerca**__** -Hinata estaba usando un vestido negro detrás de Izanamy, solo lo vio un momento y el fue hacia Tigresa- **__**Cuando mi alma tenga que entregar**__** -Tigresa se dio la vuelta mostrando una mirada sensual con sus ojos color rubí- **__**Historias de danzón y de arrabal**__**

 ** _ _ **Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar**__** -Tigresa se acercó y le dio un beso a Izanamy en los labios, luego pasó besando su mejilla de forma lenta- **__**Condenado por las tentaciones -**__** Tigresa pasó directo al cuello de Izanamy y le dio una leve mordida dejando sus dientes levemente marcados- **__**Cuando ya no tenga a quien amar**__** -en solo un momento Izanamy sujeto a Tigresa de las muñecas y la recostó en una cama en el segundo piso del bar- **__**Historias de danzón y de arrabal**__** -Tigresa estaba sonriendo sonrojada pero Izanamy la beso con más fuerza-

 ** _ _ **Hay pasiones que viven en luces de burdel**__** -Tigresa estaba desnuda con Izanamy acostado encima de ella, los dos estaban teniendo relaciones, Izanamy solo se levanto penetrando a Tigresa con lentitud y un poco fuerte, Tigresa solo gimió un poco pero sujeto a Izanamy y dejo que se moviera con más fuerza-

 ** _ _ **Hay amores que dejan heridas en la piel -**__** Hinata estaba viendo un trago en la barra mientras veía a Po y a Song tener sexo en la habitación de junto, ella solo cerró los ojos recordando a ella tirada en el suelo con una cortada en su brazo izquierdo y Po le estaba dando la espalda y se fue-

 ** _ _ **En los suburbios todas las parejas tienen algo que ocultar**__** -Hinata sacó de su ropa un cuchillo y una carta con el dibujo de una calavera, ella solo se levanto y camino a la habitación donde Po y Song estaban teniendo relaciones-

 ** _ _ **La lujuria y la alucinación me hacen perder la razón**__** -Po estaba sujetando a Song de sus caderas mientras ella estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo, solo la envestía con fuerza haciendo que Song gimiera con fuerza y sus fluidos cayeran derramados al suelo, Sonic no paraba de gemir con fuerza hasta que grito sonriendo y sus fluidos cayeron al suelo dejando una gran mancha-

 ** _ _ **Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar**__** -Izanamy estaba acostado en la cama mientras Tigresa estaba sentada en el moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante dejando que sus fluidos vaginales cayeran en el cuerpo de Izanamy- **__**Y la muerte este rondando cerca**__** -Izanamy le sujeto los senos a Tigresa y los movió un poco haciendo que ella gimiera un poco, ella dejó caer sus rodillas y levantó el trasero un poco dejando que el pene de Izanamy entrara por completo en su vagina- **__**cuando el alma tenga que entregar, historias de danzón y de arrabal**__** -Tigresa lo abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en los labios mientras de su vagina salían sus fluidos vaginales-

 ** _ _ **Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar**__** -Tigresa fue estrellada en la pared con Izanamy frente a ella, Tigresa sonrió y pasó sus manos por su espalda- **__**Condenado por las tentaciones**__** -Izanamy le sujeto el mentón a Tigresa y la beso con más lujuria mientras ella levantó una pierna dejando que Izanamy la penetrara con su pene- **__**Cuando ya no tenga a quien amar Historias de danzón y de arrabal**__**

 ** _ _ **En**__** el salón la música seguía sonando de forma lenta, Hinata por su lado estaba caminando por el salón donde Song y Po estaban acostados desnudos, Hinata solo reveló un cuchillo un poco grueso y se acercó a ellos y solo se vio un resplandor, Izanamy y Tigresa estaban acostados y abrazados en una cama cuando escucharon un grito, los dos se vistieron y bajaron al salón solo para ver a Po y a Song tirados en el suelo cubiertos de sangre, parecían asustados y sus cuellos estaban cortados, Song tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras Po tenía una expresión de sorpresa y miedo, Izanamy solo se acercó a los cuerpos y los cubrió con una sabana y a su derecha estaba Hinata extendiendo los brazos, Izanamy le colocó una esposas y se la llevó con ella mientras Hinata solo vio el cuerpo de Po con el cuchillo y la carta a un lado- **__**Historias de danzón y de arrabal**__**


	51. El amor de las hermanas Ping

_**El amor de las hermanas Ping**_

Era una noche tranquila en el palacio de Jade, Lu Ann estaba saliendo del baño y camino por el pasillo de los dormitorios-

Ah no vuelvo a tomar tanta agua antes de dormir -dijo Lu calmada, camino un poco y escucho un golpeteo de una de las habitaciones, camino un poco más y noto que era el cuarto de Isaac- ¿qué hace Isaac despierto tan tarde? -se acercó para ver que la puerta del cuarto estaba un poco abierta, cuando vio por la puerta se quedó sorprendida y sonrojada, Isaac y Himiko estaban desnudos, Himiko estaba cortada en la cama de Isaac con Isaac encima de ella penetrándola-

Isaac...ah Isaac...Fuaaaa -Himiko estaba levantando la voz mientras Isaac estaba dándole un beso de lengua, ella tenía las piernas abiertas con Isaac penetrándola en su vagina, los fluidos de ambos estaban saliendo entre sus propios genitales mientras se cubrían con el sudor del otro, Isaac estaba moviendo sus caderas con fuerza mientras Himiko lo sujetaba con sus brazos, Lu solo apartó la cabeza y se escondió detrás del muro sujetando su pecho sorprendida-

 _No...no me lo puedo creer, mi hermana y mi primer amor...están...teniendo sexo_ -pensó Lu sorprendida - _Pero...de entre ellos... ¿por qué ellos? De seguro vi algo mal, si eso pasó_ cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, solo respiro un poco y asomo su cabeza por la puerta de nuevo para ver que Himiko tenía las piernas abiertas con las piernas dobladas tocando sus hombros, su cuerpo estaba sudado y no paraba de gemir al recibir el pene de Isaac en su vagina-

¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Aaaa! -Himiko estaba gimiendo mientras Isaac la envestía con fuerza penetrándola por su vagina, la vagina de Himiko estaba derramando sus fluidos vaginales por toda su piel, Isaac solo se acercó y le dio un beso de lengua-

 _No...importa como lo vea realmente lo están haciendo_ -pensó Lu sorprendida y sonrojada al escuchar los sonidos que salían de su hermana, en la cama Isaac y Himiko estaban abrazados mientras Himiko enrollaba su cola con la cola de Isaac, los dos estaban sudados y se podía escuchar como soltaban gemidos entre los dos-

¡Isaac! ¡Isaac! -dijo Himiko entre gemidos-

Himiko -Isaac estaba respirando agitado y sacando la lengua frotándola con la de Himiko, en un momento se separó respirando agitado y sonrojado viendo a Himiko y su cuerpo sudado-

Isaac te amo, te amo mucho -dijo Himiko sonriendo, sus senos estaban sudados y se reía un poco- vamos a hacerlo una vez más

Si...Himiko te amo, también te amo mucho -dijo Isaac entre respiraciones agitadas, le sujeto los senos a Himiko y luego los metió a su boca para saborearlos, chupo los pezones y los jalo un poco haciendo que Himiko gimiera sonrojada, del otro lado de la puerta Lu se había abierto su traje y metió los dedos entre su ropa y se sujetó uno de sus pezones-

Ah...ah...ah que locura -dijo Lu entre gemidos, se sujetó un pezón con la mano derecha y con la izquierda comenzó a frotar su vagina- _Haciendo el amor de tanta intensidad, sin protección solo lo había visto en libros para adultos pero verlo eso me genera una gran excitación_ -Lu siguió masturbándose hasta que escucho un grito de Himiko, se asomó de nuevo por la puerta viendo que Isaac había acostado a Himiko en la cama con las caderas levantadas y las piernas abiertas con cada envestida los fluidos de Himiko salían esparcidos y su vagina los sacaba como líneas de humedad peor que las líneas de sudor- _Uaaaaaaa están intenso, está fuerza esa postura donde se ven los genitales de ambos_ -estaba moviendo la puerta un poco y se alejó tapándose la boca-

 _Hice un ruido algo fuerte_ -pensó Lu nerviosa, se acercó a la puerta pero vio a Isaac y a Himiko acostados de lado en la cama besándose entre ellos las lenguas de ambos se estaban frotando mientras sus cuerpos seguían abrazados, Isaac le levantó la pierna izquierda a Himiko y la penetro con su pene de nuevo, estaba moviéndose con fuerza y Himiko no paraba de gemir por el moviendo de Isaac- ¡ _Están tan excitados que ni notaron el ruido!_ -pensó Lu sorprendida mientras Isaac le sujeto los senos a Himiko, los dos estaban diciendo el nombre del otro mientras se tocaban, Himiko estaba gimiendo mientras Isaac le sujetaba los senos, Himiko por su parte le estaba sujetando los genitales a Isaac, Isaac sujeto a Himiko y la sentó encima de él sin dejarla de penetrarla, le sujeto los senos y le dio una lamida al pezón, le dio dos lamidas más y luego los metió a su boca para chuparlo un poco fuerte-

¡Aaaa! ¡Si! ¡Sigue chupando mis pechos Isaac! -dijo Himiko entre gemidos fuertes y sonoros, su vagina seguía derramando sus fluidos sobre los genitales de Isaac mientras Isaac solo se concentraba en los senos de Himiko, afuera del cuarto Lu se estaba masturbando todavía, ella estaba frotando su vagina con dos de sus dedos, la vagina de Lu no podía parara de soltar fluidos por cada vez que se tocaba, ella sujeto sus senos un poco y trataba de no gemir tan fuerte-

 _Ah...ah...que Himiko le pida a Isaac que la siga haciendo sentir bien me excita...así que está es la técnica de Isaac_ -pensó excitada y luego se imaginó a ella teniendo sexo con Isaac- _Quiero que me tome también_ -dentro del cuarto Himiko acostó a Isaac en la cama y ella abrió sus piernas un poco doblando sus rodillas, estaba dando saltos en los genitales de Isaac haciendo que vagina sonara un poco fuerte, y mojada-

Ah...ah...Himiko me voy a correr -dijo Isaac entre gemidos mientras Himiko estaba igual de excitada, Lu se estaba masturbándose un poco más rápido frotando su labios y se tapó la boca, Isaac le sujeto las caderas a Himiko y el termino eyaculando dentro de Himiko-

¡Aaaaaaaaa! -Himiko gritó excitada mientras su vagina expulsó fluidos en una gran cantidad, Lu se tapó la boca para no gritar mientras sentía como su mano se mojó, Himiko solo levanto sus caderas y mostró su vagina abierta derramando sus fluidos y el semen de Isaac-

Ah hay Isaac déjame chuparte el pene para tener más de tu lechita -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¿Quieres volver a hacerlo? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

 _¿Mi hermana quiere volver a hacerlo? ¿Acaso no tiene un límite? Isaac también debe estar cambiado después de ese poderoso intercambio_ -pensó Lu sorprendida y preocupada-

Está bien -dijo Isaac calmado y comenzó a sacar el pene de la vagina de Himiko y lo mostró todavía erecto, Himiko de solo verlo sonrío- no hace falta que me ayudes -Lu estaba sorprendida y Himiko estaba sonriendo sonrojada-

 _Que grande...es sorprendente, no se deja caer en lo absoluto, está más grande lo habitual_ -pensó Lu sorprendida al ver el pene de Isaac todavía duro, Himiko lo tomo con cuidado y lo metió en su boca, primero la punta y luego lo fue metiendo casi toda en su boca, Himiko movió un poco la boca y la cabeza metiendo y sacando el pene de Isaac de su boca-

Ah...está deliciosa Isaac -dijo Himiko entre gemidos metiendo y sacando el pene de Isaac de su boca-

Ah se siente muy bien Himiko -dijo Isaac sonrojado pero Himiko acostó a Isaac en la cama y metió su pene entre sus propios senos-

Te haré sentir mejor Isaac -dijo Himiko calmada, movió sus senos un poco de roba a abajo, el pene de Isaac ya estaba mojado así que los senos de Himiko servían para masturbarlo, ella siguió moviendo sus senos un poco, lo frotaba con fuerza de arriba abajo cada uno, luego los movió hacia el frente haciendo que sonaran mojados por los fluidos de ambos en el pene de Isaac- Isaac tu pene es tan lindo cuando tiembla por la excitación -Himiko metió el pene de Isaac en su boca, lo succiono un poco moviendo la cabeza y luego movió los senos haciendo que Isaac solo cerrará los ojos sonrojado-

 _Aaaa deleitarlo dándole una chupada a su pene y sujetándolo con sus senos, es tan erótico_ -pensó Lu nerviosa y sonrojada, Isaac sujeto a Himiko de las caderas y le dio la vuelta para dejar su vagina pegada a su cara-

Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien Himiko -dijo Isaac calmado, le sujeto el trasero a Himiko y le dio una lamida en su vagina haciendo que gimiera un poco alto-

¡Haaaa! -Himiko gritó sonrojada al sentir como Isaac le estaba metiendo la lengua en su vagina- ¡Isaac! Isaac -Himiko metió el pene de Isaac en su boca y lo sujeto con sus senos para saborearlo y mover la cabeza, Isaac le sujeto la vagina a Himiko con sus dedos y la abrió un poco para meter su lengua un poco más adentro-

Me voy a correr -dijeron los dos, Isaac término eyaculando dentro de la boca de Himiko y Himiko cerró los ojos expulsando fluidos vaginales en la cara de Isaac, Lu estaba sorprendida y excitada, Isaac y Himiko terminaron acostados en la cama abrazados-

 _Que sexo más apasionado -_ pensó Lu sonriendo-

Himiko -dijo Isaac calmado, Himiko solo le puso atención y sintió algo rozar su vagina-

¿Qué ocurre mi amor? -dijo Himiko calmada-

Se me despertó de nuevo por la rusa que me hiciste con tus tetas -dijo Isaac sonrojado y Himiko se sorprendió de ver el pene de Isaac erecto de nuevo entre sus piernas- quiero hacerlo de nuevo

 _¿Que? ¿De nuevo? ¿Acaso Isaac no tiene tal límite? ¿Realmente puede seguir después de eyacular tanto?_ -pensó Lu asustada y sorprendida, a la mañana siguiente Lu tenía los ojos irritados y unas ojeras poco marcadas por sus marcas, todos estaban entrenando en el gimnasio pero ella solo podía ver a Isaac entrenar- _Lo de anoche fue realmente increíble, estaba tan excitada que no me pude dormir_ -estaba sonriendo un poco y siguió viendo a Isaac- _No me esperaría que Himiko fuera la primera en tener sexo, tal como lo esperaría de Isaac es muy fuerte y sobretodo pudo poner excitada a mi hermana_

Hay Isaac -Isaac solo se quedó quieto y Himiko se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla-

No hagas eso en público -dijo Isaac un poco avergonzado pero un tono bajo-

¿Qué tiene de malo? -dijo Himiko sonriendo, estaba presionando su cuerpo al de Isaac, Lu lo noto y solo visualizo a Isaac y a Himiko teniendo sexo de nuevo cosa que le provocó que se sonrojara-

 _Haf que lo pienso no creo que mi hermana e Isaac tengan una relación privada, el sexo solo fue anoche y no han dicho si son novios a pesar de que ella lo trata como su novio, mmm ya se lo que voy a intentar_ -pensó Lu sonriendo, más tarde esa noche Isaac estaba en el baño lavándose el cuerpo, Lu estaba entrando al vestidor por su cuenta-

 _Perdóname por esto hermana_ -Lu se comenzó a quitar la ropa dejando su cuerpo desnudo- _Pero también quiero probar de que es capaz Isaac, no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, iré directo a la ofensiva_ -Lu estaba desnuda viendo la puerta del baño, Lu solo se atrevió a abrir la puerta del baño viendo a Isaac desnudo-

Hola Isaac he venido a lavarte la espalda -dijo Lu sonriendo e Isaac salto del susto quedando de pie-

¿Lu Qué haces aquí? -dijo Isaac sorprendido, solo se volvió a sentar viendo a Lu a los ojos- mejor sal de aquí está es mi hora del baño

 _Es claro que aún puede mantener la calma gracias a ver el cuerpo desnudo de Himiko tantas veces_ -pensó Lu algo sería- _bien es mi oportunidad -_ se acercó y sujeto la mano de Isaac para levantarla y pegarla en sus senos-

Isaac quiero que me laves el cuerpo con tus manos -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada e Isaac estaba sorprendido, Lu solo estaba sujetando la mano de Isaac haciendo que sujetará su seno con algo de fuerza, Isaac estaba un poco nervioso y comenzó a sujetar los dos señor de Lu, los masajes un poco mientras Lu comenzó a excitarse un poco más- vamos no te contengas soy casi igual a mi hermana

¿Así que lo sabías? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Así e los vi y escuché tener sexo la noche pasada -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac estaba sonrojado y termino recostado en la cama mientras Lu comenzó a frotar su cuerpo mojado y enjabonado en el cuerpo de Isaac- supongo que ya sabes lo que es el cuerpo de una mujer -Lu siguió moviendo su cuerpo encima del cuerpo de Isaac y sus senos frotaban sus pezones con los pezones de Isaac, Isaac solo se sonrojó y dejo que Lu siguiera frotando su cuerpo en el- vamos debes saber bien lo que es el placer de una mujer y lo que se siente tocar a una -el cuerpo de Isaac estaba temblando un poco mientras Lu se reía un poco-

 _Bien lo tengo donde quería_ -pensó Lu sonriendo cuando se sorprendió y luego se sonrojó- _no, no puedo creerlo, está creciendo, se está poniendo duro...no sigue creciendo_ -pensó sorprendida al sentir como su vagina y vientre eran frotados con algo duro y ese algo era el pene de Isaac, cuando se dio cuenta el pene de Isaac estaba saliendo entre sus cuerpos y estaba asomando la mitad de su cuerpo, Lu solo dio un grito y se alejó de un salto cayendo sentada en el suelo- _Su tamaño me sorprendió, grite tan fuerte por el miedo_ -Isaac solo suspiro y se levantó mostrando su pensé duro y erecto- _Va a violarme ¿por qué lo haría? El jamás ha tenido ese tipo de sentimiento_

Ya relájate Lu Ann es obvio que nunca has tenido relaciones así que creo que es mejor que salgas de aquí -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu solo se molestó un poco y se acercó para sujetarlo el pene con una mano- ¿qué haces? -Lu sujeto el pene de Isaac y lo olfateo un poco-

Una chica no debería oler esto pero huele tan rico -dijo Lu sonriendo, lo metió a su boca e Isaac se sonrojó un poco, Lu movió su lengua dentro de su boca sintiendo cada parte de la punta del pene de Isaac y luego lo saco- también sabe delicioso -volvió a meterlo un poco más adentro en su boca pero se sorprendió un momento-

 _¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡El placer se extiende desde mi boca hasta mi cuerpo!_ -Lu se quedó sorprendida mientras su cuerpo temblaba, su vagina se mojó y expulsó una gran cantidad de fluidos mi tras sus pezones estaban moviéndose un poco y de ellos salían pocas gotas de sudor- ¡ _Me corro! ¡Me corro! -_ gritó en su mente sin sacar el pene de Isaac de su boca y en el suelo se hacía una gran mancha de humedad de sus fluidos, Lu estaba sonrojada pero solo comenzó a mover sus cabeza presionando el pene de Isaac con sus mejillas, Isaac le sujeto la cabeza a Lu y dejó que se moviera por ella misma-

Ya no puedo aguantar Lu -dijo Isaac entre respiraciones cortadas, recostó a Lu en el suelo y le sujeto las piernas para que las abriera, vio su vagina, la sujeto con sus dedos y la abrió levemente para ver cómo estaba húmeda y derramaba fluidos mientras la tocaba, Lu solo emitió un leve gemido mientras Isaac le dio una ligera lamida, pasó su lengua por su estómago hasta llegar a sus senos y chupo unos de sus pezones mientras frotaba la vagina de Lu con sus dedos, luego los metió dejando que Lu derramara más fluidos de su vagina-

¡Aaaaa! ¡Isaac se siente...tan bien que voy a enloquecer! -Lu gritó un poco sonrojada mientras Isaac movía sus dedos dentro de su vagina, los sacaba y luego los metía, después de masturbar a Lu le sujeto los pezones con sus dos manos, los peñasco mientras Isaac tenía la cabeza entre las piernas de Lu lamiendo su vagina derramando fluidos y saliva de parte de ambos, Isaac metió su lengua dentro de la vagina de Lu y luego la hizo rodar dentro de ella haciendo que gimiera con fuerza- ¡Aaaaaa! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

¡Sí que rico! -Isaac le presionó los pezones como si fueran botones hundiéndolos en sus senos, colocó su boca muy cerca de la vagina de Lu y comenzó a chupar con fuerza su clítoris- ¡Fuaaaa me corro! -Lu grito con fuerza y su vagina expulsó más fluidos llenando la cara de Isaac de ellos, luego Isaac la acostó en el suelo, el sujeto sus caderas lamiendo su vagina mientras Lu le estaba chupando el pene, lo estaba moviendo de atrás hacia adelante, Isaac solo seguí chupando la vagina de Lu mientras los fluidos de su vagina caían por todo su cuerpo, los dos se acostaron al suelo pero Isaac le sujeto el trasero a Lu lamiéndole la vagina y movía más sus caderas con su pene metido en la boca de Lu-

Me voy a correr...ah me voy a correr Lu Ann -dijo Isaac soltando algunos gemidos hasta que soltó su semen dentro de la boca de Lu, Lu solo cerró los ojos y de su vagina sus fluidos salieron expulsados llenando la cara de Isaac con ellos, Isaac reaccionó y se levantó para ver a Lu tosiendo expulsando el semen de su boca- perdóname me dejo llevar

Eso...eso...eso estuvo increíble -dijo Lu sonriendo, se levantó y sujeto a Isaac de los hombros, Isaac solo se sonrojó y se sentó en el suelo con Lu encima de él- aún no estoy satisfecha, quiero hacerlo tan fuerte como tú y mi hermana lo hicieron -Isaac solo vio el cuerpo desnudo de Lu pero en eso Lu sintió como alguien le estaba tocando la espalda, ella se tensó igual que Isaac cuando los dos se dieron la vuelta estaba Himiko parada detrás de ella con una mirada de enojo, una aura roja y una sonrisa un poco torcida -

¡Himiko! ¡Hermana! -gritaron los dos sorprendidos viendo a Himiko la cual estaba molesta-

Parece que están disfrutando mi tiempo mientras me doy la vuelta -dijo Himiko molesta pero sonriendo- jamás pensé que mi hermanita hiciera tales cosas -los dos se separaron asustados y temblando un poco de miedo al verla-

Espera...es que yo...trate de hacer que me soltara pero...ella no quiso -dijo Isaac nervioso, Himiko se quitó la camisa tenía puesta, luego las vendas y su pantalón, Himiko había quedado completamente desnuda dejando a Isaac confundido- ¿Qué haces? -Himiko solo se acercó y le sujeto el pene a Isaac-

Pues luchar por lo que es mío -dijo Himiko un poco molesta, solo se sonrojó y sujeto el pene de Isaac con sus senos y comenzó a masajearlo entre ellos, movió los senos de atrás hacia enfrente empujando el pene de Isaac contra su piel, Isaac estaba sonrojado y respirando agitado por la excitación- ¿qué opinas Isaac? ¿Te gustan mis tetas? -Himiko solo saco la lengua y le dio una lamida en la punta del pene haciendo que Isaac suspirara, Himiko siguió lamiendo hasta que sujeto el pene de Isaac y les dio una lamida en la parte inferior, siguió subiendo hasta que le lamió la punta y volvió a bajar-

Ah no hermana no me voy a quedar atrás -dijo Lu molesta y se acercó a Isaac para comenzar a lamer su pene también, Lu y Himiko estaban saboreando el pene de Isaac y los fluidos seminales que estaban comenzó a salir de él, las dos bajaban y subían sus cabeza saboreando el cuerpo del pene de Isaac- que rico sabe -Lu metió el pene de Isaac en su boca para darle una chupada mientras movía la cabeza saboreando el pene de Isaac dentro de su boca y sus fluidos seminales, Himiko por su parte le sujeto los genitales a Isaac y comenzó a lamerlos un poco, les dio una chupada mientras los sujetaba con una mano, Lu soltó el pene de Isaac y Himiko lo metió en su boca al momento-

No lo acapares hermana -dijo Himiko sonriendo y metió el pene de Isaac en su boca, movió la cabeza un poco lento metiendo todo el pene de Isaac en su boca, Himiko la soltó y luego comenzaron a lamerlo-

Me corro -dijo Isaac sonrojado y termino eyaculando en la cara de ambas haciendo que gimieran de la sorpresa mientras el semen les caía en la cara-

Oye ten un poco más de cuidado casi me entra en el ojo -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Lu se estaba riendo un poco, pasó su mano por su cara y vio el semen de Isaac, solo le dio una lamida para comerlo, Himiko estaba lamiéndose los labios mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara y se quitó el semen de la cara, las dos acostaron a Isaac en el suelo viendo que todavía tenía el pene erecto-

Después de una descarga sigue firme y duro -dijo Lu sorprendida-

No te sorprendas hermana él siempre le toma siete seguidas hasta cansarse -dijo Himiko sonriendo, las dos se acostaron junto Isaac y entrelazaron sus piernas frotando sus vaginas, las vaginas de Himiko y Lu estaban frotando el pene de Isaac, las dos estaban sonrojadas mientras subían y bajaban sus caderas sintiendo el pene de Isaac entre ellas- ¡Aa! ¡Que rico!

Vamos Lu apenas estamos comenzando no te canses -dijo Himiko sonriendo sonrojada, las dos estaban moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza mientras se escuchaba como comenzaban a mojarse las dos y el pene de Isaac estaba temblando por el movimiento de ambas hembras, las dos estaban gimiendo mientras Isaac comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza mientras los fluidos vaginales de ambas felinas caían en su pene y luego en sus genitales, siguió moviéndose con fuerza mientras Himiko y Lu no paraban de gemir- sí que rico mi amor

Más duro Isaac -dijo Lu entre gemidos, las dos estaban moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante hasta que Isaac termino eyaculando encima de ellas cubriéndolas un poco más de semen, las dos solo gimieron un poco e Isaac se levantó, Lu estaba gimiendo un poco pero en eso Himiko la recostó en el suelo y las dos estaban frotando sus vaginas completamente húmedas-

Bien Isaac es el momento de elegir -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac tuvo una visión completa de la vagina y trasero de Himiko y Lu- a cuál de las dos te quieres coger primero con fuerza -Isaac solo sujeto el trasero de Himiko y la penetro en su vagina soltando varios fluidos- ¡Aaa! ¡Si me encanta tu pene! -gritó Himiko sonrojada, Himiko estaba gimiendo mientras sentía como Isaac la estaba envistió con fuerza, Isaac saco su pene y luego lo metió en la vagina de Lu haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido y sus fluidos vaginales cayeron al suelo-

¡Ah! ¡Ah sí que rico! -Lu gimió con fuerza mientras Isaac se movía con fuerza y Himiko solo gemía al sentir el roce entre su vagina y la de su hermana, Isaac siguió envistiéndola con fuerza y luego cambio a Himiko haciendo que ella gimiera con fuerza, los fluidos vaginales de ambas estaban cayendo al suelo, las dos estaban gimiendo mientras sentían como sus vaginas se abrían con los golpes de Isaac, Isaac sujeto a Himiko de las caderas y la levanto para dejarla a aún lado, sujeto a Lu de las caderas y la levanto para poner su vagina en su cara, él se recostó con cuidado en el suelo, Lu solo se asustó un poco y sintió como Isaac medio su lengua dentro de su vagina para que ella hiciera y lo sujetará con fuerza, Himiko entendió lo que Isaac estaba haciendo, Himiko solo se acercó al pene de Isaac, ella abrió las piernas y con dos de sus dedos se abrió la vagina para penetrarse, Himiko gimió un poco fuerte y comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante sintiendo el pene de Isaac golpear dentro de ella, Lu seguía gimiendo sonrojada mientras Isaac le sujetaba las caderas y lamia todo el interior de Lu-

¡Ah Isaac! ¡Ah tu lengua que rica! -Lu gimió con fuerza mientras Himiko se dio la vuelta y se inclinó un poco, movió sus caderas con fuerza de arriba hacia abajo, las movía de forma rápida-

¡Ah! ¡Si hay me encanta! ¡Isaac me encanta tu pene! ¡Ah me corro! -Himiko grito con fuerza derramando sus fluidos encima del pene de Isaac, Isaac se levantó y sujeto a Himiko para dejarla con las piernas abiertas pero Himiko estaba sujetada del suelo con las piernas abiertas, Isaac la sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza, siguió moviéndose más rápido mientras Lu solo sonreía- ¡Ah más duro! ¡Si más duro no pares! -Himiko cerró los ojos al sentir sus fluidos salir con más fuerza, su vagina expulsó fluidos dejando una gran mancha en el cuerpo de Isaac y suelo mientras Isaac dio un empujón a la vagina de Himiko y eyaculo dentro de ella- ¡Aaaaa! -Himiko solo grito y cayó al suelo cansada, abrió sus piernas y los fluidos caían de su vagina, tanto el semen de Isaac como sus propios fluidos vaginales-

Espero que estés listo para la segunda vuelta -dijo Lu sonriendo, se puso a cuatro patas y abrió las piernas mostrando su vagina, Isaac la sujeto de sus caderas y la penetro con fuerza- ¡Aaa! -Lu solo grito un poco e Isaac comenzó a moverse con fuerza mientras la vagina de Lu se abría y derramaba una gran cantidad de fluidos- ¡Aah si párteme! ¡Ah están duro que siento que me va a partir! -Isaac aplicó más fuerza moviendo sus caderas con tanta fuerza que se escuchaba como la piel húmeda de Lu soñaba con sus golpes, Isaac siguió aplicando más fuerza hasta que Lu gritó derramando fluidos en el suelo dejando una mancha, Isaac no termino levanto a Lu y la estrelló de pecho de pecho contra la pared, Isaac estaba moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza mientras Lu solo podía gemir y clavaba sus garras en la madera de la pared-

¡Aaaa si préñame! ¡Dame a tu bebé Isaac! -Lu grito con fuerza mientras Isaac termino eyaculando dentro de ella llenando su vagina y Lu cayó al suelo acostada de lado sintiendo como el semen de Isaac y sus fluidos caían al suelo, Isaac solo estaba descansando un poco y se relajado, un mes después Isaac estaba teniendo relaciones con Himiko y Lu, Himiko estaba acostada en el suelo desnuda mientras Isaac la penetraba por detrás, Himiko estaba gimiendo mientras Lu se estaba masturbando un poco, Isaac solo grito y sacó su pene eyaculando en la espalda de Himiko, Himiko solo sonrió, las dos felinas solo se acercaron para comenzar a ronronear pegando sus cuerpos al de Isaac-

Ahora que lo noto están siendo más afectivas que antes -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿qué les está ocurriendo? -las dos sonrieron viéndose entre ellas y luego a Isaac- ¿que tienen?

Bueno digamos que tenemos dos semanas de retraso en el celo -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Mis senos están sensibles y ya comencé con mis nauseas matutinas -dijo Himiko sonriendo e Isaac se quedó sorprendido y luego azul por un poco de pánico, las dos solo se acercaron y le dieron un beso en una mejilla-

Esfuérzate por los cinco papi -dijeron ambas felinas sonriendo sonrojadas, Isaac por su parte estaba sorprendido y temblando un poco-


	52. El poder si importa

**__**El poder si importa**__**

En el Valle de La Paz se escuchaban algunos impactos de golpes y algunas explosiones, los aldeanos estaban escapando corriendo un poco asustados, una coneja estaba asustada y llorando hasta que vio que una piedra apuntó de caerle encima, Tigresa gritó y la abrazo para protegerla con su espalda, Tigresa espero el golpe de la piedra pero cuando abrió los ojos vio a Izanamy sujetando la piedra con sus manos, estaba gruñendo transformado en su Nivel Maestro-

¡Kaioken aumentado tres veces! -Izanamy gritó expulsando energía roja carmesí de su cuerpo, su pelo ganó un poco de tono rojizo, solo gruño y lanzó la roca a un lado-

Gracias por ayudarnos Izanamy -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y respirando agitada, Izanamy asintió pero se giró y extendió los brazos deteniendo una bola de fuego que le dio en el estomago cerca de la cintura, Izanamy se quejó y su ropa se quemo teniendo una ligera quemadura en su estómago, cayó de rodillas sujetando su estómago- ¿estás bien?

Eso creo -dijo Izanamy molesto y vio a un tigre de pelo banco y ojos rojos- bien ya estás aquí -el tigre estaba usando un traje de color azul con partes de armadura japonesa de color negra- ¡Ya basta de está pelea! ¡Si no te detienes juro que te exterminare! -el tigre solo sonrió e Izanamy solo grito expulsando energía roja, solo avanzó de un paso, el tigre lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy cambio de dirección y volvió a avanzar hacia él dándole un rodillazo en la espalda, el tigre se giró lanzando un golpe horizontal, Izanamy salgo rodando en el aire y le dio una patada en la cara con el empeine al tigre, el tigre se quejó, el tigre levantó el brazo izquierdo e Izanamy le dio un golpe en el codo sacándole el hueso, el tigre solo grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas, Izanamy se alejó y retrajo sus manos a las costillas del lado derecho-

¡Kame! -Izanamy gritó formando una esfera azul, el tigre extendió el brazo derecho formando una esfera de fuego negra y roja- ¡Hame! -los dos expulsaron energía y formaron sus ataques- ¡HA! -Izanamy gritó extendiendo los brazos liberando un rayo de energía azul, el tigre grito y liberó un rayo de fuego negro y rojo, los dos ataques chocaron formando una esfera por la colisión, el poder del tigre supero al de Izanamy hasta casi cubrirlo de fuego, Izanamy solo grupo un poco y cerró los ojos- ¡Aumentado cuatro veces! -Izanamy gritó mientras sus músculos aumentaban de tamaño, sus venas se marcaban en su cuerpo, el poder que estaba usando Izanamy explotó hasta formar una gran llamarada de color azul de energía, el poder aumento y cubrió a al tigre, el tigre grito mientras el Kamehameha de Izanamy se llevó al tigre haciendo que gritara, todo en el Valle de La Paz se cubrió de un gran resplandor azul y se vio al tigre desapareciendo en la energía hasta no dejar nada, Izanamy estaba respirando agitado y cayó de rodillas en el suelo-

Izanamy...-Tigresa se acercó y lo vio, se quedó de rodillas y se acercó con cuidado- ¿estás bien? -Izanamy solo volvió a la normalidad-

Si eso creo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, más tarde Izanamy estaba acostado en una cama de hospital, el solo estaba usando su pantalón mientras Tigresa estaba buscando algunas cosas en un kit de primeros auxilios, solo tomo unas vendas y una botella con líquidos para curarlo- te digo que estoy bien...solo requiero de...

Mejor quédate acostado -dijo Tigresa calmada mientras Izanamy quería pararse de la cama, Tigresa le puso la mano en el hombro y lo dejo recostarse- ese tigre era muy fuerte, apenas trate de tocarlo el me lanzo a otro lado como si nada, gracias por ayudarme aunque puedo cuidarme sola

Sabes tienes una forma de dar gracias que es como si dijeras "muérete" -dijo Izanamy con burla-

Mejor guarda silencio esto te dolerá -dijo Tigresa calmada- ahora déjame ver la herida -se acercó y le bajo el pantalón un poco para ver la herida, siguió bajando hasta que noto su pene doblado viendo hacia abajo, Tigresa se sonrojó un poco igual que Izanamy- bien...como dije voy a tratar tu herida antes de que se ponga peor -Izanamy asintió calmado- __Bien creo que puedo...tratarlo aunque claro no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con hombres desnudos, aunque no está nada mal y es algo grande__ -pensó sonrojada, solo aplicó algo del líquido en la tela y comenzó a aplicarla en la herida de Izanamy-

Esta loción te ayudará a que le herida sane más rápida y te dejará de dolor por un rato -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonriendo, siguió aplicando la loción en la herida pero con su mano roso un poco en el pene de Izanamy, Izanamy solo vio a Tigresa y se sonrojó un poco al sentir como Tigresa le daba ligeros roses en su pene, Tigresa no como el pene de Izanamy tembló un poco y comenzó a levantarse dejándola sorprendida-

Lo siento...-dijo Izanamy nervioso-

No hay problema es algo natural en ti ya que estoy tratando una herida tan cercana a tu pene -dijo Tigresa sonrojada- no será un problema -sujeto el pene de Izanamy y lo empujó un poco, siguió frotando la poción para curar a Izanamy pero el pene de Izanamy siguió creciendo un poco y golpeó a Tigresa en la cara un poco-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Nada -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta, trató de curar a Izanamy y de vendarlo pero su pene se puso en medio golpeando la cara de Tigresa un poco, lo siguió empujando para ponerle una gasa pero la punta de su pene se frotó en la nariz de Tigresa, Tigresa se sonrojó un poco y se alejó- no puedo trabajar así, supongo que tendré que hacerme cargo de este problema antes de la herida -Tigresa se molestó y se acercó a la cara de Izanamy- más te vale no decirla nada a nadie

 _ _Bueno supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el, de todas maneras me ayudó está vez__ -pensó Tigresa calmada, sujeto el pene de Izanamy con sus dos manos, la sujeto y comenzó a frotarlo un poco- __Está caliente -__ Tigresa se acercó un poco más y siguió frotando el pene de Izanamy mientras de este comenzó a salir un poco preseminal, Izanamy solo apretó los dientes un poco-

Estoy a punto de eyacular -dijo Izanamy nervioso mientras Tigresa seguía frotando el pene de Izanamy y noto la herida, solo junto su cara un poco al pene de Izanamy-

 _ _Tengo que evitar que el semen lleguen a la herida__ -pensó Tigresa un poco nerviosa, siguió frotando el pene de Izanamy con sus manos hasta que Izanamy termino eyaculando en la cara de Tigresa, Tigresa solo se quedo sorprendida mientras su cara derramaba semen hasta manchar un poco su ropa-

Ah genial ahora mis ropas quedaron arruinadas, quitarles la mancha será imposible -dijo Tigresa sonrojada-

Lo siento -dijo Izanamy sonrojado, Tigresa se comenzó a limpiar el semen de la cara con una toalla y se quitó el chaleco mostrando sus senos sujetados por unas vendas-

Bueno apartando ese problema -dijo Tigresa calmada- creo que ya puedo tratar tu herida sin problemas -dejó de limpiarse la cara y vio sorprendida a Izanamy, Izanamy aún tenía su pene erecto y duro- ¿estás bromeando?

Perdón pero es que ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonrojado y nervioso-

No queda de otra tendré que usar métodos más extremos para este caso -dijo Tigresa calmada, comenzó a quitarse la ropa poco a poco quedando desnuda, ella se subió a la cama y abrió las piernas, ella froto su vagina en el pene de Izanamy, froto un poco la punta con su vagina-

¿Estás segura de esto? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Claro que si tengo que hacer que mi Héroe se mejore -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada, los dos se tomaron de las manos mientras Tigresa siguió frotando su vagina, se sentó un poco y bajo el pene de Izanamy, comenzó a mover sus caderas dejando que sus fluidos vaginales salieran un poco- parece que tengo que mojarme un poco -Tigresa se sonrojó y comenzó a frotar su vagina con sus dedos y metió uno de sus dedos, siguió moviendo su dedo dentro de su vagina p, lo sacaba y lo metía con un poco de lentitud mientras los fluidos salían un poco más, Izanamy estaba sonrojado mientras Tigresa gemía un poco-

Intentémoslo de nuevo -dijo Tigresa sonrojada, Izanamy comenzó a frotar su pene en su vagina, lo metió un poco y Tigresa solo se quejó un poco-

Estás un poco apretada -dijo Izanamy sonrojado, Tigresa movió sus caderas un poco tratando de meter todo el pene de Izanamy-

Auu -Tigresa se levantó mostrando su vagina abierta y con pocos fluidos- vamos a necesitar un poco más de lubricación

En ese caso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, sujeto a Tigresa de las caderas y la acostó en la cama pero él comenzó a lamer su vagina, Tigresa suspiro pero comenzó a gemir un poco sintiendo como la lengua de Izanamy entró en su vagina, Izanamy siguió lamiendo su vagina mientras le daba ligeras mordidas a su clitoris por el exterior, Tigresa solo estaba gimiendo sujetando la cabeza de Izanamy con sus manos un poco, Izanamy siguió lamiendo la vagina de Tigresa hasta que ella solo tímido levantando un poco su pecho, se sujeto los senos y los movió un poco, Tigresa estaba gimiendo un poco y siguió frotando sus senos con sus manos por un rato-

Aaaah si que rico...ooo ah. -dijo Tigresa gimiendo un poco- oh espera...ah me vas hacer acabar -Izanamy se detuvo y sacó su lengua viendo a Tigresa- creo que con eso será suficiente -Izanamy volvió a acostarse en la cama y Tigresa abrió su vagina con dos debe sus dedos y comenzó a brotar un poco de sus fluidos encima del pene de Izanamy, ella comenzó a bajar un poco y se penetro con la punta de Izanamy, siguió bajando hasta que el pene de Izanamy entró por completo, Tigresa estaba gimiendo un poco, siguió moviendo un poco sus caderas, ella soltó un gemido y sintió como su ano vibro un poco, Izanamy le sujeto las caderas y comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco, Tigresa solo comenzó a moverse dando ligeros sentones mientras Izanamy pasó sus manos por sus caderas y luego subió hasta los senos y se los sujeto con un poco de fuerza, los siguió apretando un poco fuerte y luego los movió un poco, Tigresa estaba gimiendo sintiendo el pene de Izanamy golpeando dentro de ella, Tigresa siguió gimiendo y se movió con más rapidez-

Ah me voy a...correr -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos y expulsó fluidos dejando una mancha ligera en el pensé de Izanamy, Tigresa solo gimió y abrazo a Izanamy-

Tu descansa, yo puedo hacerme cargo del resto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Tigresa se dio la vuelta pegando su cola, espalda y trasero en el pecho de Izanamy, Izanamy los sujeto de los senos mientras movía sus caderas un poco, Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras Izanamy seguía moviéndose un poco fuerte, Tigresa estaba gimiendo frotando por encima de su vientre un poco, Izanamy se levantó de la cama y la sujeto de las piernas para abrírselas y comenzó a moverse un poco fuerte dejando que Tigresa gimiera con más fuerza, la vagina de Tigresa estaba sonando con mucha humedad mientras Izanamy aplicaba más fuerza, Tigresa seguia gimiendo un poco hasta que vagina derramó gotas y gotas de sus fluidos vaginales-

Eres increíble ah si no pares -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos- ah no se detienen ah -corro su clitoris con sus dedos un poco dejando que sus fluidos salieran en mayor cantidad- ¡Me corro! -gritó con fuerza y expulsó más fluidos de su vagina, ella solo estaba cansada sintiendo como el pene de Izanamy estaba temblando por dentro de su vagina un poco- ¿te estás corriendo?

Aún no -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Eso estuvo asombroso bájame un poco -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Izanamy se sentó en la cam y dejo que Tigresa se sentará junto a él- aún no hemos terminado -Tigresa tocó el pecho de Izanamy y lo acostó en la cama, ella froto su vagina en el pene de Izanamy, ella froto un poco su vagina y luego metió el pene de Izanamy en su vagina, movió sus caderas un poco fuerte, de arriba a abajo bajando con fuerza golpeando su cuerpo con el de Izanamy, Izanamy se sonrojó un poco mientras Tigresa se reía un poco, ella gritó un poco y se corrio mojando los genitales de Izanamy- vaya...eres muy grande pero...hay algo que quiero comprobar

¿Que quieres comprobar? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Quiero que me cojas pero transformado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Transformado? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- dos te mataría o te partiría en dos

Hazlo quiero probar lo que otras mujeres no podían -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y sujeto a Izanamy del cuello con fuerza- ahora cogeme no te contengas

Si eso quieres -dijo Izanamy nervioso, sujeto a Tigresa y le dio la vuelta para acostarla en la cama pecho abajo- aquí voy -cerró los ojos y expulsó energía pasando a su nivel maestro-

¡Aaaaaaaah! -Tigresa gritó con fuerza derramando fluidos y sintiendo una gran descarga en todo su cuerpo, Izanamy la sujeto de las caderas y comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza mientras Tigresa estaba gritando y gimiendo con fuerza sintiendo como Izanamy movía sus caderas con fuerza- ¡Aaaa! ¡Es asombroso! ¡Aaaa es muy rico! ¡Si cogeme y párteme! -Izanamy siguió moviéndose con fuerza mientras la vagina de Tigresa derramaba fluidos, Izanamy aplicó más fuerza y le sujeto la cola a Tigresa para mover sus caderas con más fuerza- ¡Aaa! ¡Aaaaaa! -Tigresa grito sonriendo derramando saliva, se acostó en la cama mientras Izanamy aplicaba más fuerza, Tigresa sintió como su vagina se abrió más y sus fluidos dejaban una mancha en la sabana, Tigresa solo mordió un poco la sabana sonriendo, Izanamy aplicó más fuerza y empujó sus caderas con más fuerza y termino eyaculando dentro de la vagina de Tigresa-

¡Aaaaa me corro! -Tigresa gritó sonriendo mientras Izanamy sacaba su pene y liberaba todo su semen en la espalda de Tigresa, Tigresa estaba respirando agitado mientras de su vagina salían los fluidos vaginales y el semen de Izanamy, más tarde Izanamy seguía desnudo pero tenía el estomago lo tenía vendado y Tigresa estaba sentada frente a él-

Con esto ya no tendrás problemas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Gracias eres una excelente curandera -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Tigresa cerró los ojos y le hizo aún señal con el dedo para que se acercara, Izanamy se acercó confundido, Tigresa le dio un ligero beso en los labios e Izanamy quedó sorprendido y sonrojado-

Gracias a ti por ser mi Héroe -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero no hagas nada estupido la próxima vez

 ** _ _ **Nota- todas las solicitudes quedan suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso ya que he atrasado la historia del canto de la sirena y es la que voy a comenzar a hacer**__**


	53. El canto de la sirena

_**El canto de la sirena. Capítulo 1.-**_

Parecía una tarde común y corriente en el palacio Shiba, Luceli, una loba de pelo negro y blanco de ojos marrones estaba viendo al frente un poco preocupada, el suelo tembló con fuerza y pudo ver más al frente un gran remolino de fuego dorado que cambio de forma a una de un gran Dragón Dorado, el Dragón terminó rugiendo en el punto más alto del aire y luego se dobló para caer en picada hacia un punto fijo en el suelo-

¡El Guerrero del Sol no has salvado! -gritó alguien en medio de la aldea y Luceli sonrió complacida, Luceli corrió a la puerta principal de la aldea solo para ver a Izanamy herido y caminando junto a Hinata la cual la estaba ayudando a caminar, de solo verlo juntos ella se sentido un poco molesta pero feliz de ver a Izanamy bien, Luceli estaba caminando por el palacio cuando vio la luz encendida de un cuarto del palacio, escucho unos gemidos y abrió la puerta un poco para ver a Izanamy acostado en la cama con Hinata encima de él, los dos estaban desnudos, Izanamy estaba sujetando la cintura de Hinata mientras ella estaba moviendo sus caderas con un poco de fuerza mi tras su vagina soba algo mojada-

Ah sí que rico, ah -Hinata estaba gimiendo moviendo sus caderas mientras Izanamy subió sus manos y sujeto los senos de Hinata moviéndolos un poco, Hinata se movió más rápido soltando fuertes gemidos mientras los dos terminaron corriéndose, los fluidos de ambos se mezclaron en la vagina de Hinata y Hinata cayó encima de Izanamy- me alegra que hayas salido vivo de esa misión, realmente me asuste cuando no pudiste hacer otra cosa más que ese ataque final

Si me alegro volver y más contigo a mi lado Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- te juro que no me volveré a separar de ti

¿De verdad? -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy asintió, Hinata le dio un beso en los labios mientras Luceli estaba viendo todo llorando y tapándose la boca, ella se fue corriendo alejándose del cuarto, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy y Hinata estaban saliendo del cuarto sonriendo y abrazados-

Hola buenos días ¿qué hay de desayunar? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero Luceli se acercó y le dio una bofetada en la cara haciendo que todos se sorprendieran y más porque Luceli estaba llorando- ¿Luceli que rayos te pasa? -dijo molesto-

¿Dirás que te pasa a ti? -dijo Luceli molesta y llorando- te vi con Hinata anoche, estaban haciendo el amor a mis espaldas -Hinata e Izanamy se vieron confundidos-

¿A tus espaldas? -dijo Izanamy confundido- Luceli tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación

Es verdad ustedes terminaron hace meses además ya no podía guardar mis sentimientos por el -dijo Hinata calmada-

No, esto, esto no está bien -dijo Luceli molesta- ¿por qué me traicionaste?

Luceli yo no estuve enamorado de ti -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo siempre ame a Hinata, y cuando terminaste conmigo me sentí aliviado y sin carga

Sí, yo quería decírtelo pero también vi que tenías sentimientos por Izanamy, yo quise decírtelo siempre y cuando pasó la misión de ayer al final tuve el valor, perdóname -dijo Hinata calmada-

No, esto no te lo voy a perdonar -dijo Luceli molesta y llorando viendo a Izanamy- yo no puedo estar en la misma casa con gente que me traiciona, me voy -todos estaban callados viendo a Luceli mientras nadie decía nada- ¿no van a decir nada?

¿Por qué deberíamos? -dijo Bruce calmado comiendo algo-

Es verdad, Luceli nosotros hemos vivido aquí durante mucho tiempo el gran maestro Cirenio dice que nos podemos ir cuando queramos para hacer nuestras vidas -dijo Lucy calmada-

Es verdad además ya no participas como antes, últimamente te has vuelto holgazana -dijo Saru calmado-

Si y como Hinata está devuelta el equipo tiene una mejor fuerza ya -dijo Clent calmado-

¿Me están echando? -dijo Luceli sorprendida y molesta-

No echándote sino dándote vacaciones -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si solo queramos que seas feliz -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Luceli se enojó aún más y se retiró del lugar, a unos pocos minutos después Luceli estaba dejando el palacio junto a su hermana, una loba de pelo negro y blanco de ojos color café, su hermana se llama Mika-

Vámonos Mika ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí -dijo Luceli molesta-

Lo sé hermana, sé que estás molesta pero huir no es lo mismo que enfrentarlo todo -dijo Mika nerviosa- ¿Además cómo vamos a vivir fuera de la aldea? No tenemos nada

Eso no es cierto tengo algo de dinero conmigo -dijo Luceli molesta- vamos a China a hacer una vida normal y mejor que la que teníamos aquí -Mika solo la vio preocupada y la siguió, unos meses después Luceli y su hermana estaban viviendo en China, las dos tenían una casa en medio de la ciudad imperial, un año más tarde de eso Luceli tenía un novio, su novio era igual de alto que ella, era un lobo de pelaje gris y nos amarillos-

Y entonces le dije deja ese yogurt -dijo el lobo sonriendo- el pobre tonto se orino del miedo -Luceli se estaba riendo un poco sonrojada-

Como siempre cometes tonterías Janson -dijo Luceli sonriendo viendo al lobo- estaba pensando que si querías ir a cenar a mi casa está noche

Me gustaría, tu comida siempre me hace sentir a gusto como en casa -dijo Janson sonriendo- quién sabe tal vez está noche te de una gran sorpresa

Si yo también te tengo una gran sorpresa -dijo Luceli sonriendo- hasta esta noche

Hasta está noche -dijo Janson sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso y Luceli se retiró sonriendo para llegar a su casa con su hermana sentada en la puerta esperando por ella-

¿Cómo te fue? Detalles, detalles, detalles -dijo Mika sonriendo emocionada-

Está noche lo invite a cenar como dijiste, él me dijo que tiene un gran sorpresa para mí -dijo Luceli sonriendo, las dos estaban emocionadas y se tomaron de las manos-

Te lo a pedir, te va a pedir matrimonio -dijo Mika sonriendo-

Si y yo también le tengo que dar una noticia, una noticia que le querido decir desde hace tiempo y es lo que siempre quise tener -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

¿Qué es esa gran sorpresa? -dijo Po sonriendo llegando por detrás de ellas y las dos lobas sonrieron viendo a Po-

Hola Po cuanto tiempo sin verte -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

¿Que lo trae por aquí Guerrero Dragón? -dijo Mika nerviosa-

Basta de formalidades solo dime Po -dijo Po sonriendo y Mika asintió sonrojada- ah solo vine porque tengo un villano que capturar, cuando lo vea no se me escapara, está noche tengan cuidado podría haber pelea

Descuida estaremos bien -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Volviendo al tema ¿cuál es la sorpresa? -dijo Mika sonriendo-

Yo también quiero saber -dijo Po sonriendo emocionado, Luceli se tocó el estómago sonriendo- ¿tienes gases? ¿Te duele la panza?

Jajaja no -dijo Luceli riendo y Mika entendió el mensaje, para después emocionarse- si ya lo entendió, voy a tener un bebé

¡Felicidades! -dijeron los dos emocionados-

Gracias -dijo Luceli sonriendo- está noche espero que sea la mejor -Po solo asintió sonriendo por Luceli, más tarde en la noche, Luceli estaba usando un vestido negro estilo japonés, estaba sonriendo viendo algunas cosas en una mesa más la cena que estaba por servir- perfecto, todo está perfecto, ahora solo falta -se escucharon gritos en el exterior y Luceli salió de su casa para ver a los animales correr saliendo de sus casa, asustados-

Oigan, oigan -Luceli trato de hablar con algunos aldeanos pero estos solo corrían asustados, vio a un coyote entre la multitud y lo sujetó de su brazo- ¿qué está pasando?

¡Es el Guerrero Dragón! -el coyote grito asustado y señaló a su derecha mostrando a Po envuelto en energía dorada formando un gran Dragón chino, el Dragón rugió y avanzó contra un tigre hecho de energía negra, los dos estrellaron sus cabezas en un fuerte impacto que liberó una onda de sonido, Luceli se sujetó la cabeza asustada-

¡Todas corran! -los animales estaban gritando mientras Luceli estaba asustada sin saber qué hacer, Janson estaba corriendo entre la multitud y vio a Luceli parada en frente de su casa, el Dragón de Po fue empujado encima de los techos de diferentes casas, Po estaba usando su traje del maestro del chi, solo se giró y deshizo el Dragón para caer a dos pues en el techo de la casa de Luceli, el techo tembló un poco y comenzó a quebrarse en pedazos, Po solo expulsó energía y se impulsó sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la casa fue destruida y fue cayendo en pedazos, Luceli vio encima de ella y grito asustada viendo como una gran roca estaba por caerle encima-

¡No! -Janson gritó asustado y empujó a Luceli, en unos momentos Luceli se levantó adolorida y vio la roca y debajo de ella estaba Janson con la mitad izquierda del cuerpo afuera y escupiendo sangre-

No...no ¡Janson! -Luceli gritó llorando, se acercó a la roca y comenzó a empujarla, la golpeó para tratar de romperla pero no logró nada-

No lo intentes Luceli, ya no siento nada del otro lado del cuerpo -dijo Janson sonriendo débilmente, Luceli se detuvo de empujar la roca y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando- busca en uno de mis bolsillos, por favor -Luceli busco en el bolsillo de Janson y sacó un anillo de plata- quería preguntarte que si querías ser mi esposa

Si...claro que si -dijo Luceli llorando- estoy embarazada

Ah que pena -dijo Janson llorando un poco- hubiéramos sido una gran familia, hubiéramos sido una...-Janson se quejó y escupió sangre- te amo Luceli pero mi tiempo se acabó, vive por los dos -Luceli solo vio como Janson fue muriendo y ella grito llorando con fuerza, se quedó ahí olvidando la pelea que había detrás de ella, se escuchó un sonido fuerte y ella se dio la vuelta para ver un gran resplandor dorado a lo lejos, el resplandor la cegó y cuando abrió los ojos después estaba en una cama de hospital con el estómago vendado, su brazo izquierdo enyesado y tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo, un conejo entro a su cuarto vestido como médico-

Doctor... ¿qué pasó? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Bueno fue víctima de un fuerte impacto de energía -dijo el doctor calmado- pero...ah para salvarle la vida...tuvimos que...retirar a su bebé -Luceli se quedó sorprendida y sintió como el frío recorría todo su cuerpo, solo se quedó viendo sus manos y su estómago- desafortunamente lo perdió mucho antes de llegar aquí, no hubo más opción, lo siento mucho -Luceli solo sintió que su espíritu se quebraba y todo se derrumbaba-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Luceli gritó con todas sus fuerzas llorando en el consultorio, después de dos años de esa tragedia Luceli estaba navegando en un bote con su hermana, las dos estaban en unas costas un poco alejadas de China-

¿Estás segura de esto? -dijo Mika confundida-

Jamás estuve más segura -dijo Luceli calmada- trate de llevar una vida normal aquí pero solo conseguí decepción, creo que si regreso a Japón tendré más respuestas que las que obtuve aquí, ya no quiero sentir más dolor

Lo lamento mucho hermana -dijo Mika deprimida- ya no importa hermanita, creo que ya...-Luceli vio al frente notando un fuerte resplandor dorado contra un resplandor rojo y negro, los dos chocaron sus ataques en un fuerte impacto creando una onda de sonido y viento con fuerza, el mar se agitó y Luceli sujeto un lado del bote- ¡Rápido Mika cúbrete! ¡Esto se va poner feo! -se escucharon más impactos mientras el cielo se nubló y los rayos comenzaron a ver, el agua se agitó con fuerza y las olas no tardaron en formarse-

¡Es una tormenta muy fea hermana! -Mika gritó asustada, Luceli sujeto una soga que estaba amarrada a la veo principal, en un momento se escuchó el rugido de un gran tigre y las dos vieron como un relámpago negro y rojo fue golpeado por uno azul creando una gran resplandor y onda de sonido, en un segundo el rayo negro y rojo golpeó el mar causando una gran onda de sonido y las olas se levantaron haciendo que el barco casi se voltee-

Tranquila hermana estaré siempre contigo -dijo Luceli asustada y Mika asintió, en un segundo un segundo rayo golpeó y liberó un gran resplandor y en medio del agua se vio a Byakun en su fase 3 de Guardián- ¿Byakun? -Byakun gritó y levantó el brazo derecho atrayendo un rayo que golpeó el agua creando una gran explosión, del agua se volteo y golpeó a las dos haciendo que el barco terminara destruyéndose, Luceli estaba girando en el agua pero su hermana fue alejada de ella y se perdió en la oscuridad del fondo del mar, después de un rato Luceli estaba en la cima de una roca acostada y empapada, ella despertó y se levantó tosiendo, cuando se calmó vio a los lados, el cielo estaba nublado, el agua estaba más calmada pero en el mar se veían fragmentos del barco donde iba con su hermana-

¿Mika? ¡Mika! ¡Mika! -Luceli gritó el nombre de su hermana varias veces pero no había señal de ningún tipo- No...No...No...¡Noooooo! ¡Malditos Guardianes! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooooo! -Luceli estaba gritando con fuerza golpeando la roca en sus patas- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué tiene que pasarme todo esto?! -Luceli gritó llorando mientras el mar se alejó un poco revelando una cueva frente a ella- lo único que quiero es poder...vengarme, si eso quiero, quiero vengarme, quiero que todos los Guardianes sientan lo que yo sentí al perder todo lo que me importaba, ¡Quiero matarlos! -Luceli estaba desquitando su odio pero noto un brillo frente a ella-

¿Que? -Luceli se levantó y vio un gran resplandor azul claro que venía de la cueva, ella notó que el agua estaba bajando revelando un camino de rocas frente a ella, camino con cuidado pasando de roca en roca hasta la entrada de la cueva, entró con cuidado y comenzó a caminar todo recto, comenzó a notar que la cueva comenzó a volverse más oscura y en un momento llego a un tramo sin salida, vio a los lados, no había nada, pero noto como el agua en vez de bajar de la roca estaba subiendo, levantó la mirada notando como si el techo de roca estuviera hecho de agua, metió las manos con cuidado y sintió como sus manos entraron por un líquido, ella dio un salto y entro al estanque sin problemas, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un lugar parecido a un templo, había estatuas de hembras de diferentes razas cargando jarrones pero en las estatuas todas las hembras tenían cola de pez-

Sirenas -dijo Luceli sorprendida, siguió caminando con cuidado hasta que noto que al fondo del templo había unos escalones en forma de círculos y en la parte superior estaba una extraña piedra con forma de escama de pescado- la escama de la sirena, el secreto de todo el océano -en una piedra debajo de la escama había algo escrito- el poder de los océanos y el poder para controlar la mente del macho se te otorgará con la escama, el poder de las sirenas de hará a la que logre retirar la escama -Luceli estaba leyendo la piedra y extendió el brazo derecho tomando la escama, en un momento su cuerpo brillo de color azul mientras forcejean y gritaba para jalar la escama, siguió forcejeando hasta que tomó la piedra y cayó al suelo rodando-

Si dolió -dijo Luceli quejándose un poco, se levantó y vio la escama en su mano derecha- si finalmente tengo el poder para vengarme, les haré perder todo lo que yo perdí, haré que se sientan tan mal y que sufran por todo -se estaba riendo viendo la escama- tendré el poder de una sirena y el mundo de los hombres caerá ante mis pies, y ya sé quiénes serán los primeros en sentir mi fuerza -Luceli se estaba riendo viendo la escama de sirena en sus manos, en otro lado de China, en la ciudad imperial había un coliseo donde había varios animales reunidos y gritando-

¡Bienvenidos sean todos los animales! -Ichihime gritó sonriendo y los animales estaban emocionados- hoy hace diez años los Guardianes derrotaron a la loca homicida conocida como Pan Pin, como bien saben la ciudad imperial fue levantada como si fuera un gran roca y los Guardianes al momento de detenerla tuvieron que destruir la isla entera, pero gracias los esfuerzos de muchos y de los mismos Guardianes hemos restablecido nuestra ciudad y eso no es todo, hace un año los Guardianes volvieron a dar lo mejor de sí mismos, protegiéndonos del demonio Berseck y estamos aquí para darles las gracias a todos ellos con un reconocimiento -Ichihime levantó seis medallas mostrándolas dentro de una caja- las medallas de La Paz, son de alto reconocimiento para los seis, denle la bienvenida a los guardianes -se hizo a un lado mientras los aldeanos estaban aplaudiendo pero la única que apareció fue Boa-

Hola -dijo Boa sonriendo, algunos estaban hablando confundidos-

¿Tú solamente? ¿Y los demás? -dijo Ichihime confundida-

Bueno...es que estaban recuperándose de unas heridas y están en una súper misión complicada -dijo Boa nerviosa-

Vaya los guardianes nos descansan, incluso ahora estaban dando su máximo esfuerzo, están dando todo por ponernos a salvo -dijo Ichihime sonriendo pero Boa solo apretó los dientes y desvío la mirada avergonzada-

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade se escuchaban alguno gemidos y el sonido de algo húmedo moviéndose y siendo golpeado, en el cuarto de Tigresa se escuchaban los gemidos de Tigresa, Tigresa estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama mientras Po estaba detrás de ella sujetándole las caderas, su vagina estaba mojada y derramaba los fluidos gota por gota en la cama-

Ah...ah...ah...si Po dame más duro...ah rómpeme la vagina -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, Po movió más sus caderas envistiendo a Tigresa con fuerza, Tigresa gritó un poco sonriendo mientras Po seguía moviendo sus caderas viendo el ano de Tigresa un momento- ah si Po no pares dame más duro ah, ah, ah -Po le froto un poco el ano a Tigresa, Tigresa solo se quejó un poco- espera...Po ese ¡Ah! -Tigresa dio un ligero gemido al sentir el dedo de Po dentro de su año, Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras Po la envestía con algo de fuerza, Po estaba rodando su dedo dentro del año de Tigresa haciendo que gimiera un poco fuerte, en un rayo Tigresa estaba encima de Po moviendo sus caderas un poco fuerte mientras Po le sujetaba sus caderas-

¡Ah! ¡Si así vamos dame! -Tigresa estaba gritando un poco algo y Po levantó las caderas un poco mientras Tigresa abrió las piernas mientras Po comenzó a moverse con fuerza y Tigresa gimio un poco fuerte, la vagina de Tigresa estaba rosada y poco a poco se volvía un tono rojizo mientras Po la acostó en la cama de espaldas y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, los fluidos de la vagina de Tigresa estaban saliendo con más frecuencia y cantidad- ¡Aah si Po dale más duro! ¡Ah no pares ah, ah, ah! -Po estaba acostado en la cama de espaldas y Tigresa estaba encima de él, ella se dio la vuelta y abrió las piernas mostrando su trasero y vagina mojada, Tigresa se acostó un poco más y comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza, sus fluidos estaban saliendo en mayor concentración, los fluidos de la vagina de Tigresa estaban cayendo encima de la piel de Po dejándolo algo mojado, Po le estaba sujetando el trasero a Tigresa mientras ella se movía con más fuerza, Tigresa solo se sonrojó más y apretó los labios aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos-

¡Ah me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Tigresa estaba gritando y Po la sujetó del estómago y la dejo pie mientras ella sujetaba la cama con sus manos, sacó las garras mientras Po se movía con más velocidad mientras sus fluidos vaginales estaban saliendo en mayor concentración- ¡Ah me corro! -Tigresa gritó dejando una gran mancha en el suelo y encima de la piel de Po, sus fluidos estaban saliendo de su vagina en grandes cantidades mientras sus piernas estaban temblando un poco, Po solo froto su pene encima del trasero de Tigresa y eyaculo dejándola llena de su semen, después de eso Po estaba recostado en la cama tranquilo cuando sintió algo en su cuerpo-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Po confundido y levantó las sabanas para ver a Tigresa chupando y lamiendo su pene- ¿Tigresa? ¿Qué haces?

Lo siento pero todavía quiero lechita -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, movió la cabeza sujetando el pene de Po con su mano derecha y movió la cabeza sintiendo el pene de Po en toda su boca, siguió moviendo la cabeza hasta que Po eyaculo en la cara de Tigresa, Tigresa solo se estaba riendo un poco pasando los dedos por las manchas de semen y luego se lo comió, en el palacio Shiba estaba pasando casi lo mismo-

¡Aaaaa! ¡Ah sí más! ¡No pares! -Hinata estaba gritando gimiendo con fuerza mientras Izanamy sujetado sus caderas, Hinata estaba acostada en la cama con las piernas abiertas gimiendo mientras su cara estaba sonrojada, Izanamy estaba moviéndose algo fuerte y lento haciendo que los fluidos de la vagina de Hinata salieran en mayor cantidad, sus cuerpos estaban un poco sudados mientras Hinata estaba apretando las sabanas con sus garras, Hinata se acostó boca abajo mientras Izanamy la envestía con fuerza, el estaba sujetando la cama con sus manos mientras Hinata gemía con más fuerza- ¡Ah si que rico! ¡Más rápido! ¡Aaaa!

¡Aaaa mi vagina se parte no pares! -dijo Hinata entre gemidos, ella estaba acostada en la cama con las piernas abiertas y dobladas hasta sus hombros, su vagina estaba muy expuesta mientras sus fluidos vaginales estaban saliendo en gruesas líneas de humedad, Izanamy se estaba moviendo un poco fuerte, estaba encima de ella penetrándola con fuerza, Hinata estaba gimiendo mientras sus fluidos salían sin control- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡No pares! -Hinata estaba gritando entre gemidos hasta que fluidos estaban saliendo más- ¡Ha me corro! -Hinata se corrió soltando una gran cantidad de fluidos mojando a Izanamy en todo el cuerpo-

Ah, ah, ah -Hinata estaba gimiendo acostada de lado en la cama con Izanamy abrazándola con fuerza, Hinata tenía las piernas abiertas mientras Izanamy la estaba envistiendo lentamente, mientras Hinata gemía un poco bajo- ah sí, se siente bien, no se necesita hacerlo tan fuerte para...ah, ah para hacer que se sienta tan bien -Izanamy solo la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza y se movió más lento pero con más fuerza, Hinata estaba gimiendo un poco bajo pero aumentó su volumen, Izanamy sacó su pene y eyaculo en el estómago de Hinata, en un rato más Hinata estaba encima de Izanamy moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante frotando su vagina en el pene de Izanamy, Izanamy estaba sonrojado sujetando a Hinata de su cadera, Hinata seguía gimiendo un poco lento mientras movía sus caderas dejando el pene de Izanamy empapado, Izanamy solo se movió un poco y penetro a Hinata haciendo que ella gimiera un poco algo- ¡Aaaaa! -Hinata gimió con fuerza y un poco de sus fluidos salieron de su vagina a presión, Izanamy movió un poco sus caderas mientras Hinata estaba gimiendo, Hinata abrió sus piernas y se levantó siendo sujetaba por sus piernas y sujeto el estómago de Izanamy como apoyo-

¡Ah! ¡Dale! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! -Hinata estaba gimiendo con más fuerza, Hinata se inclinó sobre Izanamy apoyándose con sus manos en su pecho, ella movió sus caderas con más fuerza pero Izanamy la sujeto y le dio la vuelta acostándola en la cama, él la penetro con fuerza y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza- ¡Ah! Me estoy correr...ah...si no pares...ya casi ah -Hinata abrió las piedras y sujeto a Izanamy en un abrazo, lo sujetó con sus piernas y pasó sus manos por su espalda e Izanamy se pegó más al cuerpo de Hinata- ¡Aaaa! ¡Me corro! -Izanamy termino eyaculando dentro de Hinata mientras Hinata solo grito y su vagina vibro soltando una gran cantidad de fluidos encima de Izanamy, Hinata seguía gimiendo un poco dejando a Izanamy húmedo en sus genitales, al terminar los dos estaban abrazándose en la cama-

Ah te amo mucho Izanamy -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy sonrió un poco- hay que hacerlo tres veces más

¿Que? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido abriendo los ojos dejándolos casi en blanco, en el palacio del rayo se escuchaban gemidos un poco bajos Kira estaba acostada de espaldas con Byakun encima de ella, ella tenía las piernas abiertas con las rodillas dobladas mientras Byakun la estaba envistiendo con fuerza-

Ah ah...con un poco más de cuidado ah...Byakun ah te amo mucho -Kira le dio un beso y Byakun se lo regresó mientras se movía con un poco más de fuerza, la vagina de Kira estaba húmeda mientras los sonidos de las envestidas eran aún más fuertes, Kira apretó la boca y los ojos mientras su vagina expulsaba una gran cantidad de fluidos mojando el pene de Byakun, Byakun le dio la vuelta a Kira dejando pecho a la cama, Byakun la sujeto de sus caderas y comenzó a moverse un poco fuerte, se estaba moviendo más rápido haciendo que Kira comenzara a gritar un poco-

¡Aaaaaa! ¡Aaaa! ¡Aaa! -Lora estaba gritando un poco fuerte- ¡Ah Byakun ah! ¡Si no pares! -cerró un ojo sonriendo mientras Byakun se movía un poco más fuerte, Byakun sonrió y levantó su pierna derecha para moverse más fuerte mientras la vagina de Kira estaba derramando fluidos, varias gotas estaba saliendo de la vagina de Kira hasta caer en la cama dejando manchas de humedad, los fluidos de la vagina de Kira estaban pasando por sus piernas desde su vagina, estaban cayendo en la cama dejando mancha tras manchas, Kira estaba sentada en un escritorio con Byakun sujetándola de sus caderas y se movía con más fuerza, Kira apretó más sus piernas sujetando a Byakun de sus cadera, Byakun se movía con más fuerza hasta que sacó su pene y eyaculo encima del estómago de Kira, los dos sonrieron un poco pero Kira le dio un beso a Byakun y sujeto su pene con una mano, lo masturbo un poco moviendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo, el pene de Byakun vibro un poco y volvió a eyacular llenando la mano de Kira un poco, Byakun la penetro aún con un poco de semen en su pene y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza-

¡Ahn! ¡Aaa! -Kira estaba gimiendo mientras abrazaba a Byakun con fuerza y su vagina sonaba muy húmeda- ¡Aaaa! ¡Si dámelo! ¡Aaa! ¡Byakun si dámela toda! ¡No pares dame mi leche! -Byakun envistió con fuerza mientras eyaculaba dentro de Kira y Kira gritó un poco alto derramando más fluidos sobre Byakun, los dos se quedaron quietos mientras una mezcla de sus fluidos estaban cayendo al suelo, los dos estaban sonriendo y después estaban en la cama mientras Byakun tocaba el trasero de Kira-

¿Kira quieres hacerlo de nuevo? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Ah contigo ¿que no tienes un límite? -dijo Kira cansada y un poco molesta, Byakun solo se estaba riendo un poco, en algún lugar del nos que James y Song estaban desnudos teniendo relaciones también, James tenía sujetada a Song del trasero apoyándola contra un árbol, la estaba envistiendo un poco fuerte, los fluidos de la vagina de Song estaban saliendo de su vagina cayendo al suelo-

Ah...ah...ah...si James ah dame toda papi...si dame toda esa leche -dijo Song entre gemidos cerrando los ojos mientras James estaba envistiéndola un poco fuerte y Song no paraba de gemir, James se movió un poco rápido dejando que Song gimiera- ¡aaaa! Si ¡así dámela toda! ¡Muévete como si fueras pantera! -James se estaba moviendo un poco fuerte mientras Song sacó las garras gimiendo un poco fuerte y se las clavo en los hombros- ¡Aaaaa! -Song se corrió dejando en el suelo una gran mancha, no terminaron ahí, James le dio la vuelta a Song dejándola de pie y que se apoyará contra el árbol, la penetro en su ano y Song gritó con fuerza- ¡Aaaaaa! ¡Aaaa si mi culito! ¡Aaa! ¡Aaa! Vamos James no pares -dijo Song entre gritos y gemidos, James la sujetó de la cola con fuerza y comenzó a moverse con fuerza mientras el ano de Song se estaba abriendo, la vagina de Song estaba derramando algunos fluidos mientras caían al suelo dejando manchas, James siguió moviéndose con fuerza dejando que Song abriera la boca y soltara algunas lágrimas viendo hacia arriba, Song no paraba de gemir y James le sujetó los senos a Song comenzando a moverlos, los giro un poco y luego los apretó- ¡Aaa! ¡Ah mis tetas! ¡No las aprietes tanto! ¡Ah! -Song estaba gimiendo un poco fuerte mientras James se movía con más fuerza-

Aaa mi culo, ah mi culo sé va a romper si sigues así ah -dijo Song entre gemidos, James se movió un poco más fuerte y más rápido mientras Song sintió como el pene de James estaba vibrando un poco- ¿ya te vas a correr? -James asintió sonrojado, Song se detuvo y se alejó de James un poco, se agachó hasta estar a la par con el pene de James y abrió la boca para comenzar a masajear sus senos- si dame esa venida de lobo en la boca -James solo se acercó un poco y Song le sujetó el pene a James, lo masturbo un poco abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua hasta que James termino eyaculando en la boca y cara de Song, Song solo sonrió y se lo trago-

Ah nunca me canso de esto -dijo Song sonriendo y James solo suspiro cansado, Song le sujetó el pene de nuevo y lo metió en su boca- hora de la segunda ronda -James solo grito con fuerza y de una forma un tanto femenina mientras más cosas pasaban en el bosque, en la ciudad imperial estaba Boa sonrojada pensando lo que estaban haciendo los demás-

 _Duro...Si...claro si darle duro a tu novia en época de celo es una misión difícil_ -pensó Boa con sarcasmo, mientras todo iba en Paz con los Guardianes Luceli estaba caminando por una ciudad sonriendo, sus ojos eran azules y usaba un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, el vestido tenía las mangas separadas, Luceli los usaba como mallas en los brazos o guantes largos, en el centro del vientre tenía la escama de la sirena-

Ahora mi ejército -dijo Luceli sonriendo y se dio la vuelta viendo a un ejército de animales machos con los ojos azules- vayan a la ciudad más cercana y causen destrozos los suficientes para que los Guardianes sean llamados -los animales estaban gritando y fueron corriendo a un pueblo mientras Luceli se estaba riendo un poco- pronto, muy pronto tendré a los Guardianes a mis pies y el mundo será sólo mío, nada ni nadie se meterá en mi camino


	54. Guardianes caidos

_**El canto de la sirena capítulo 2.- Guardianes caídos**_

En una ciudad de China Luceli estaba sonriendo viendo como su ejército estaba corriendo y destruyendo todo a su paso, un toro golpeó la puerta destruyéndola, un leopardo entro y luego salió sujetando a un ganso del cuello-

Traigan a todos los machos -dijo Luceli sonriendo- todos los que pueden pelear, todas las hembras y niños lárguense de aquí -el grupo de hembras fueron empujadas por algunos machos, un rinoceronte se colocó frente a Luceli apuntándole con una lanza-

Alto ahí bruja -dijo el rinoceronte asustado y temblando mientras Luceli solo sonrió un momento- es en serio no te me acerques -Luceli sonrió y sujeto la punta de la lanza con dos de sus dedos, se acercó despacio moviendo sus dedos, el rinoceronte solo se quedó quieto mientras Luceli le pasó sus dedos por el cuello y luego le sujetó la parte trasera del cuello-

 _Aaaa, oaaaa, aja, aja, oaaa_ -Luceli dio un ligero canto haciendo que rinoceronte se quedara quieto con los ojos casi en blanco- _uuuoooh, uuuoooh, no nos pudiste vencer, uuuoooh, uuuoooh bajo un hechizo ahora estás -_ el rinoceronte solo quedó quieto mientras sus ojos brillaron de color azul y se levantó viendo a Luceli la vuelta tenía los ojos brillando en mismo color- ahora me sirves

Si mi señora -dijo el rinoceronte ido y totalmente calmado- todo lo que me ordene es ley -Luceli solo se estaba riendo un poco-

Bien quiero que vayas con un grupo de mis soldados, lastímense a sí mismos y vayan directo al Valle de La Paz, denle un mensaje a los Guardianes, díganle que está aldea está bajo el control de una bruja, no des mi nombre di que requieren a los Guardianes machos inmediatamente -dijo Luceli sonriendo, el rinoceronte solo asintió y se levantó con cinco rinocerontes más caminando mientras Luceli se estaba riendo de forma gruesa- mmmmjujajajaja -mientras su ejército seguía en su trabajo, los demás Guardianes estaban en el palacio de Jade entrenando, los machos estaban entrenando con poca ropa, estaban usando el pantalón negro nada más mientras las hembras estaban sonriendo sonrojadas viéndolos entrenar-

Aaaaaaff -las hembras suspiraron sonrojadas yendo a los machos entrenar entre ellos de forma lenta-

Hay que admitir que los machos tienen una buena figura -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero mi Po lo debe o mejor dicho lo tiene más grande todo

¿Qué te hace decir eso? -dijo Song confundida-

Bueno es un panda, tiene los músculos más grandes y mayor lo tiene ahí abajo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Ja el tamaño no lo es todo -dijo Song sonriendo un poco irritada- James la tiene bien y se siente bien cuando la mete, puede que sea bajo pero si tiene buenas técnicas con las manos, ese si es un lobo alfa

Mi Iza si es un lobo alfa en todo -dijo Hinata molesta- él es fuerte y tiene técnica, el sí se sabe mover -sonrió un poco mientras Song solo levanto una ceja- por favor Song he visto a James desnudo una vez y déjame decirte que aceptas cualquier cosa, no es la GRAN cosa

¿Así? Como si tu novio la tuviera tan grande -dijo Song molesta-

No es tan grande pero si la sabe usar con fuerza -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada mientras sujetaba una de sus mejillas- eso demuestra que no hay que tener nada grande para gozar, y más si solo tiene tamaño y no resistencia

Mi Po si la tiene grande pero él debe ser más fuerte que tu novio -dijo Tigresa molesta- es más el resiste hacerlo tres veces en una tarde

Jaja Iza dura siete veces cuando estoy en celo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Pues mi Po es más cariñoso y me ama también adora mi cuerpo -dijo Tigresa molesta acercándose a Hinata-

Izanamy adora chuparme los pechos y mi vagina, no pasa ni una sola noche sin que durmamos juntos -dijo Hinata molesta, las dos felinas estaban gruñendo y chocaron sus caras forcejeando entre ellas-

Vaya esas dos sí que se odian -dijo Song sorprendida y noto como Kira estaba sentada sonrojada con las pupilas en forma de espiral- ¿no tienes nada que agregar a lo que pinky y naranja hablan?

No...ese tipo de conversación se volvió muy...muy...dramática y...y muy abierta para mi gusto -dijo Kira sonrojada así como nerviosa- no estoy acostumbrada a hablar de las promesas eróticas de mi novio en la cama

Vamos a puesto que Byakun y tu tienen mucha historia juntas -dijo Song sonriendo- vamos dilo -se acercó y le pico una de sus mejillas con el dedo - vamos, hablar, habla, habla -Kira solo se giró y le dio una mordida al dedo de Song- ¡Hay! -Song se alejó sorprendida y sujeto su dedo- si no querías lo hubieras dicho y ya

Bueno es que nosotros lo hacemos muchas veces -dijo Kira sonrojada y nerviosa-

¿Cuántas veces? -dijo Song sonriendo- ¿qué tantas veces a la semana?

23...veces -dijo Kira sonrojada y Song se quedó sorprendida- el fin de semana, por tres días

Eso...eso...si es mucho -dijo Song sorprendida con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, las tigresas estaban peleando jalándose las orejas y gritando hasta que un fuerte impacto las despertó, todas se giraron y viendo a los machos peleando al máximo esfuerzo-

Byakun e Izanamy solo avanzaron y chocaron sus puños, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambiando de golpes, entre los dos se escuchaban algunos impactos mientras se veían descargas salir de sus cuerpos, lanzaron un golpe y chocando sus puños creando una onda de sonido, los dos se alejaron mientras Byakun lanzó un golpe soltando una gran descarga azul, Izanamy gritó extendiendo los brazos y disparo una esfera azul de energía, ambos ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo, las hembras cerraron los ojos mientras vieron que Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe al mentón a James, luego un golpe en el estómago y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo de él, Byakun y Po avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto y comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes y patadas, Po lanzó una patada pero Byakun se alejó y Po levantó el brazo izquierdo formando una esfera de fuego dorado y la disparo, Byakun solo se alejó esquivando el ataque, el ataque dio al suelo causando una explosión y una nube de humo, Izanamy camino entre el humo calmado-

¡Aaaaaaaa! -Izanamy comenzó a gritar y retrajo sus brazos a sus costillas, expulsó energía y levanto su cuerpo expulsando energía dorada pasando a su nivel maestro, Byakun solo pasó a su nivel maestro e Izanamy avanzó hacia él, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Byakun se defendió con su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Byakun lanzó un rodillazo e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, los dos gruñeron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, los dos avanzaron expulsando energía pero desaparecieron en el campo se escucharon algunos golpes hasta que Izanamy y Byakun aparecieron en dos extremos diferentes del palacio, los dos estaban gritando pasando al Modo Explosivo, avanzaron a una alta velocidad dejando rastros de energía-

¡HAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito avanzando envuelto en energía dorada rojiza-

¡OOOOOAAAAAA! -Byakun gritó avanzando en energía dorada azul, los dos siguieron avanzando dejando el rastro de energía más grande, los dos se prepararon para lanzar un golpe mientras seguían avanzando-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó lanzando un golpe deseando el brazo derecho estirado-

¡ROOOOAAAAAAR! -Byakun gritó extendiendo su brazo izquierdo con el puño cerrado, los dos avanzaron hasta que chocaron causando una onda de sonido y viento en el campo, la montaña y el palacio entero temblaron ante el impacto de ambos golpes, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo como Izanamy y Byakun se habían golpeado mutuamente en la cara, los dos estaban quejándose por el golpe pero perdieron su transformación volviendo a la normalidad-

Estoy sorprendido...has aumentado tu nivel de pelea muy rápido, estoy emocionado de pelear contra alguien como tú -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Yo también pienso lo mismo -dijo Byakun sonriendo- escucha voy a superarte como el Guardián más fuerte dentro de poco, mi progreso es más rápido que el de nadie -los dos se empujaron un poco y comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo- esto no termina aquí, volveremos a pelear sin restricciones

Eso espero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos cayeron al suelo con una marca de herida en la cara-

¡Byakun! ¡Izanamy! -Kira y Hinata salieron corriendo hacia los dos para verlos, lo ayudaron a sentarse mientras se reían un poco-

Tonto hiciste que me preocupara -dijo Hinata preocupada y le dio un abrazo a Izanamy-

Se descontrolaron un poco, no, bastante -dijo Tigresa molesta, Po se estaba riendo un poco tallándose la cabeza-

Bueno es que nos emocionamos -dijo Po nervioso- jeje casi olvido que estábamos entrenando

Hay hay...se pasan -dijo James adolorido sujetándose en el estamos mientras Song lo ayudaba a pararse - esos golpes si me dolieron

Bueno es que no debiste confiarte dejaste tu guardia un poco baja -dijo Song calmada- hoy te lo compenso en la cama -se pegó un poco ronroneando y James se sonrojó riendo un poco-

Byakun creo que deberías descansar un poco -dijo Kira preocupada viendo a Byakun ponerse de pie-

Descuida estoy bien, de hecho tengo hambre -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los machos asintieron sonriendo y las hembras solo suspiraron, la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Boa un poco molesta- Boa que bueno que vuelves -Boa no parecía estar contenta y mostró las medallas en su cuello-

Uuuuf olvidamos la celebración en la ciudad imperial -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿hace cuánto fue?

Hace más de dos semanas -dijo Boa molesta- los ciudadanos los estaban esperando a todos montón de calenturientos -los demás se estaban riendo un poco mientras Izanamy se rascaba la cabeza con una mano- hay que vergüenza le tuve que mentir a la princesa diciéndole que estaban en una misión súper difícil en vez de decir que se estaban cogiendo a sus novias

Bueno eso también es una misión difícil e importante -dijo James sonriendo- en el caso de Song las niñas deben tener un buen contacto con su papi

¿De qué niñas hablas? -dijo Song confundida, James solo sonrió y se acercó a sujetarle el trasero a Song presionando un poco sus pompas-

De estas chicas -dijo James sonriendo, mientras Song solo estaba sonrojada y los demás incómodos-

Pervertido -dijo Boa molesta- al menos debieron estar ahí, tengan -a cada uno les dio una medalla mientras ellos solo suspiraron y las guardaron- ¿No van a decir? Al menos "hay gracias Boa te debemos un pastel"

Perdón Boa pero no me gustan recibir estás cosas -dijo Hinata calmada- además tú fuiste porque tenías que ir nosotros no quisimos

Es verdad no soy de los que agradecen este tipo de cosas, prefiero a mi chica especial -dijo Byakun sonriendo abrazando a Kira por la cadera a lo cual ella se acercó más a Byakun-

Hay que ingratos son conmigo -dijo Boa un poco molesta-

Maestro Po -Zeng se acercó corriendo y Po lo vio- tenemos visitas son urgentes, un soldado vino hasta aquí con otros cuatro más, dicen que es emergencia

Hazlos pasar -dijo Po serio, la puerta se abrió revelando a cinco rinocerontes heridos y muy cansados, Po se acercó a ellos y los reviso- ¿se encuentran bien? ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

Una bruja...una bruja...nos topamos con una bruja -dijo el rinoceronte cansado- ella y su ejército e mujeres atacó un pueblo hasta que lo redujo a cenizas, el pueblo completo

¿Ejército de mujeres? -dijo James confundido- ¿qué es lo que hizo esa bruja?

Ella llegó de la nada, usando un canto comenzó a hacer que las hembras se salieran de sus casas y comenzaron a atacar todo, asesinaron a todos los hombres y no quedan muchos, nosotros pudimos escapar de su control, por favor es muy fuerte, necesitamos a los Guardianes, solo los machos

¿Por qué solo los machos? Las hembras también podemos ayudar -dijo Hinata un poco irritada-

Hinata ponle atención él dijo que solo las hembras se ven involucradas con su canto, es decir que si vas también serás controlada -dijo Izanamy preocupado sujetando el hombro de Hinata con una mano-

Él tiene razón, lo mejor es que nosotros vayamos a ese lugar -dijo Po serio- si lo que trama es matar a todos los hombres estos hombres se harán cargo de ella

Muy trillado -dijo Byakun calmado- bien llévanos a ese lugar ¿dónde se encuentra?

Está al este de aquí a dos días de camino -dijo el rinoceronte calmado, los machos se levantaron y se vieron entre ellos-

Si usamos el nivel maestro llegaremos para la tarde -dijo Po calmado- bien creo que nos iremos por una tarde

Ten mucho cuidado Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo acercándose a Po- no dejes que la bruja te chupe el alma o ahí abajo

Descuida le haré sentir el trueno -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa le dio un beso en los labios un poco largo-

Bien supongo qué no hay que decir más -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ve con mucho cuidado, no dejes que las hembras te violen porque si no yo iré y las mato -dijo Hinata sonriendo, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Izanamy y le dio un beso mientras el la abrazaba y le regresaba el beso-

Volveré antes de que te des cuenta -dijo Byakun sonriendo- además cuando regrese podremos divertirnos un rato ya es viernes

Ha claro, claro pero pensaba en otro tipo de diversión en donde podemos estar en una cita -dijo Kira sonriendo y Byakun asintió sonriendo-

Claro lo que tú quieras -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso mientras Byakun se separó y comenzó a besar el cuello de Kira, Kira se estaba riendo un poco mientras soltaba algunos ronroneos y Byakun siguió besándola-

Bueno cuando vuelva nos divertiremos en el bosque -dijo James sonriendo-

Huy espero que no me pueda sentar en un buen rato -dijo Song sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso mientras se veía como las mejillas de Song se inflaron y parecía que se movía algo dentro de su boca, Boa era la única que parecía irritada, estaba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras escuchaba algunas risas y el sonido de los besos, parecía que ella estaba cubierta por una atmósfera de color morada mientras el ambiente amorosos estaba junto a ella-

¿Y...tú no tienes pareja? -dijo el rinoceronte nervioso viendo a Boa-

¡No! ¡Si ya se no tengo novio por eso soy la soltera del equipo! -Boa gritó un poco molesta mientras sacaba sus colmillos y sus ojos se hacían un poco blancos- ¡Oigan idiotas!

¿Que? -dijeron todos mientras dejaban a su pareja un rato-

¡Recuerden qué hay una misión importante deben irse pero a la de ya! -Boa gritó molesta mostrando los ojos en blanco-

Pero Boa todavía hay tiempo pero al menos para un rapidito -dijo James sonriendo-

¡NADA DE QUE RAPIDITO NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS! -Boa gritó molesta haciendo su cabeza más grande asustando a los machos- ¡Lárguense ya!

Si señora -dijeron los machos asustados y se fueron corriendo, los cuatro saltaron desde la punta de la montaña- ¡Nivel Maestro! -gritaron Po, James, y Byakun pasando al nivel maestro-

¡Bankai! -Izanamy gritó pasando a su nivel maestro, los cuatro solo se dieron corriendo usando sus formas de bestias gigantes, siguieron avanzando mientras las hembras estaban sonriendo viéndolos desde la entrada del palacio-

Ah vaya -dijo Tigresa calmada- ya se fueron ¿ahora qué hacemos?

No se lean un libro -dijo Boa molesta-

¿Qué tal si nos damos caricias entre nosotras? -dijo Song sonriendo-

¡No vamos a hacer eso! -Hinata y Tigresa levantaron la voz sonrojadas, Kira estaba sonrojada y nerviosa mientras Song solo hizo un puchero y se quejó, en cuestión de horas Po, Byakun, Izanamy y James estaban llegando al pueblo que les había dicho de rinoceronte-

Bien bajemos aquí -dijo Byakun calmado, todos bajaron con cuidado y deshicieron sus formas de bestias quedando en solo el nivel maestro-

Todo parece muy tranquilo -dijo Po calmado- ¿estará vacío?

No lo está -dijo Izanamy calmado- puedo sentir como hay pequeñas cantidades de energía dispersadas por todo el lugar, tenemos que separarnos

Esperen separarnos no es buena idea ¿qué hacemos si nos topamos con la bruja? -dijo James nervioso-

Pongan la mente en blanco, no la vean a los ojos y preparen agua fría porque las brujas se derriten al contacto con el agua -dijo Po calmado-

Bien pensando Hansel -dijo Byakun calmado- hay que quemarlas hasta que no queden nada

Si o le cortamos la cabeza solo tengan cuidado - dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si alguien se la topa y no sabe qué hacer debe gritar "Me chupa la bruja" -dijo Po sonriendo, todos levantaron el pulgar y fueron en caminos diferentes, el primero fue James, James estaba caminando entre algunos edificios, estaba caminando viendo que todo estaba en silencio y algo Oscuro-

Bien James no seas nena -dijo James nervioso- solo está Oscuro y no hay nada de que temer, solo es una bruja de piel verde, vestido negro y un gran sombrero puntiagudo

Vaya que fea descripción de una bruja -James se dio la vuelta viendo a Luceli caminando hacia el de forma lenta- una bruja no se vería así, además las brujas son sólo fantasías

Ah señorita creo que debería alejarse de este lugar dicen que las mujeres han tenido problemas y han atacado la aldea es mejor que se vaya -dijo James nervioso, se escucharon más pisadas y James vio a los lados notando como los machos de diferentes razas se estaban acercando- ¿los machos?

Yo acabo de llegar y no he notado a ninguna chica mala atacando o una bruja -dijo Luceli sonriendo- es más creo que soy la única chica aquí -todos se fueron acercando a James dejándolo un poco asustado- no hay peligro James

Bueno es que...me pongo...nervioso cuando...me rodean...y las...personas tienen...ojos de loco -dijo James nervioso- ¿dónde están las hembras? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Tu tranquilo -dijo Luceli sonriendo, sus ojos brillaron un poco y se aclaró la garganta- _**¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como si fueran puertas abiertas?**_ -Luceli comenzó a cantar asustando un poco a James, James estaba retrocediendo un poco-

Hay aléjate un poco me pones más nervioso -dijo James nervioso, Luceli solo siguió caminando y extendió su brazo izquierdo abriendo la mano- _  
_

_**Bajándote hasta mis entrañas**_ -Luceli hizo que sus machos se acercaran a James, un toro lo sujeto de los brazos y lo levanto- _**donde me he quedado tan dormida**_ -James estaba pataleando un poco hasta que los machos lo sujetaron de las piernas- _**Sin un alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún lugar frío**_ -pasó su mano por la cara de James haciendo que sintiera frío y sus ojos brillaron de color azul- _**hasta que tú lo encuentras y lo conduces de vuelta a casa**_ -le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que se quedara sorprendido y luego sintió un frío pasándole por el hocico hasta el cuerpo, Luceli se alejó de él y James solo bajo la cabeza-

Suéltenlo -dijo Luceli calmada, el toro soltó a James y este cayó al suelo- levántate mi nuevo esclavo -chasqueo los deseos y James se levantó con los ojos brillándole en azul- perfecto de todos debe ser más el débil de los cuatro, bien James ¿quién es la dueña de tu corazón?

Tú lo eres mi señora Luceli -dijo James pedidos y con los ojos en azul, en el palacio de Jade Song termino rompiendo un plato con las manos-

¿Song qué haces? -dijo Kira sorprendida y se acercó para ver el plato roto en sus manos- ¿qué te pasó?

No, no, no lo sé -dijo Song sorprendida- en un solo momento termine rompiendo el plato sin razón aparente -solo vio el plato preocupada- tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo acaba de pasar y todo es culpa de James -Kira solo vio un fragmento preocupada por Byakun, en la aldea Byakun estaba caminando con cuidado y escucho que algo de cristal se rompió, se acercó a una casa y la vio notando que la puerta estaba destruida desde afuera, se acercó con cuidado noto que estaba vacía-

No hay nadie -dijo Byakun serio pero noto unas cuantas pisadas en el campo, todas parecían que eran huellas grandes a comparación de otras, parecía que las huellas eran de niños y hermosa- algo anda mal -siguió caminando hasta que se topó con los machos caminando a su alrededor- hola, soy Byakun Guerrero del Tigre blanco, estoy aquí porque me dijeron que había problemas con una bruja

¿Bruja? Eso suena tan ofensivo -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Byakun la vio caminando entre los machos- creo que deberías medir mejor tus palabras ante las señoritas

¿Por qué me hablas como si te sintieras insultada? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Porque yo soy la bruja que estás buscando -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Byakun se sorprendió y se alejó de ella- de nada te servirá alejarte de mí gatito -chasqueo los dedos y Byakun solo vio a los lados notando como salieron ramas de árboles tratando de golpear a Byakun, Byakun de alejo y vio que las ramas iban hacia él, Byakun sacó sus garras y lanzó un golpe vertical librando ondas de energía que cortaron las ramas en pedazos, cayó de pie y detrás de él aparecieron más ramas de árbol y lo envolvieron, Byakun estaba sorprendido y lanzó un golpe a las ramas, las destruyo pero se volvieron a reconstruir-

No puede ser -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Luceli sonrió y comenzó a cantar de nuevo, Byakun se tapó las orejas con las manos pero Luceli expulsó energía azul clara, ondas de sonido y energía iban hacia Byakun y Byakun comenzó a quejarse-

Es inútil, mi canción llegará hasta tu cerebro -dijo Luceli sonriendo- parte de mi energía recorre tu cuerpo y mis vibraciones sonoras llegarán hasta tu cerebro permitiéndome tomar control ahora es un buen gato y déjate controlar -apretó el puño un poco y Byakun cayó de rodillas-

Ah...ah...Kira perdóname -dijo Byakun molesto y Kira se asustó un poco en el palacio, ella se dio la vuelta y se tocó el pecho preocupada, las damas de árbol fueron deshaciéndose hasta que mostraron a Byakun de rodillas en el suelo-

Bien funcionó -dijo Luceli sonriendo- vamos mi valiente Guerrero debemos hacer muchas cosas

Si mi hermosa señorita -dijo Byakun ido no sus ojos brillando un tono de azul más claro, se levantó y comenzó a caminar junto a Luceli y su ejército, en otro lado Po estaba caminando nervioso, escuchó un ruido y se dio la vuelta notando que todo estaba vacío-

Vamos Po no hay que tener miedo -dijo Po nervioso- puede que una bruja me hechice y me haga comer gusanos hasta que explote pero estaré bien, nada que no pueda manejar

Eso suena tan asqueroso -Po se dio la vuelta notando que Luceli estaba frente a él- ¿de dónde rayos sacas tu referencias de brujas?

Luceli estás bien -dijo Po sonriendo- me alegro mucho, cuando atacaron en la ciudad imperial pensé que algo malo té había pasado

Créeme algo me pasó esa tarde -dijo Luceli molesta y pasó las manos por su vientre- si algo realmente horrible, pero ya lo pasado, pasado, cambie mis metas y mis ideales gracias a ti

¿Gracias a mí? -dijo Po confundido- no sé qué quieras decir pero no hay tiempo vamos tenemos que irnos de aquí, hay una bruja que está controlando a las hembras mientras estés aquí estás en peligro

Me temo Po que aquí el peligro ya pasó -dijo Luceli sonriendo- bueno eso...es un poco incompleto, si hay peligro y no he bruja -Po solo se quedó confundido viendo como los macho se fueron acercando a él - el peligro aquí soy yo, atrápenlo -los machos saltaron y Po se sorprendió-

¡Oigan ¿qué les pasa?! -Po gritó sorprendido, solo grito y le dio una patada a un toro en la cara, se giró y le dio un codazo en la cara a un conejo, se agachó esquivando el ataque de una cabra, saltó y le dio una patada a un lobo- ¿qué están haciendo?

Cumplen mi voluntad -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Po solo se quedó confundido y la vio- acábenlo lo quiero vivo, James, Byakun -Po se sorprendió y vio como James y Byakun se colocaron frente a él-

¿Chicos que hacen? -dijo Po sorprendido, James golpeó el suelo liberando ramas de árbol que fueron hacia Po, Po solo salgo esquivando el ataque y cuando se fijó Byakun le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo con fuerza, Po se quejó pero se levantó y Luceli le sujetó las mejillas- ¿qué haces?

Beso de deseo -dijo Luceli sonriendo, le dio un beso a Po y expulsó energía haciendo que los ojos de Po brillaran de color azul-

 _Tigresa..._ -pensó Po preocupado mientras sus ojos se volvieron azules, en el palacio Tigresa se molestó y golpeó la mesa molesta-

Algo le ha pasado a Po -dijo Tigresa molesta mientras Hinata solo levanto una ceja confundida, Luceli dejó a Po y lo dejo ponerse pie-

Ahora eres parte de mi ejército -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Así es mi señora -dijo Po calmado-

Vamos por el último -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Izanamy estaba caminando tranquilamente mientras se detuvo en medio del camino-

 _Qué extraño, el Ki de Po, Byakun y James ha cambiado en un momento, se siente una ligera perturbación_ -pensó Izanamy serio- _Será mejor que encuentre a la bruja pronto-_

Hola Izanamy -Izanamy levantó las orejas y se dio la vuelta quedando en guardia- nunca bajas la guardia, típico de ti, ¿me recuerdas? -Luceli se acercó sonriendo mientras Izanamy mantenía la guardia alta-

Tú eres...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido y serio pero luego se quedó con los ojos en blanco y sonrío- ¿quién eres tú? -Luceli se sorprendió y se quedó quieta-

¿Acaso no me recuerdas? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Sinceramente nopi -dijo Izanamy sonriendo levantando las orejas-

Eres un infeliz cretino -dijo Luceli molesta- después de todo lo que pasamos ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

Jejeje por supuesto...que no -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco nervioso-

Soy yo Luceli, Luceli Shishui -dijo Luceli molesta e Izanamy se rasco la cabeza hasta que dio con la idea-

Aaaaa claro ¿y cómo has estado? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- no te había visto en mucho tiempo ¿sabes qué pasó aquí?

Si se podría decir que si -dijo Luceli sonriendo- deténganlo -Izanamy se quedó confundido y por detrás Po lo sujetó del cuello con sus brazos, Byakun y James lanzaron cadenas y lo sujetaron de sus piernas dejándolo atado sin poder moverse-

¿Que? ¿Po que estás haciendo? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y ahogándose-

Tú solo relájate -dijo Po sonriendo- esto te hará bien

Si, la señorita tiene algo planeado para ti -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Debes dejarte ir con ella -dijo James sonriendo-

 _ **Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti, no puedes marcharte**_ -Luceli canto sonriendo y se acercó con cuidado hacia Izanamy mientras sus ojos brillaban de color azul- _**Respira en mí y hazme real**_ -por un momento los ojos de Izanamy se volvieron azules pero él los cerró y movió la cabeza un poco- _**devuélveme a la vida**_ -Izanamy gritó y liberó su Nivel maestro, Po y los demás fueron alejados de él mientras Izanamy saltó alejándose y quedando a cuatro patas-

Por favor eso no te va a salvar de mi ira -dijo Luceli sonriendo- _**¡Despierta! ¡Despiértame por dentro!**_ -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras sus pupilas se volvían azules, se sujetó la cabeza y cayó al suelo quejándose- _No puedo despertar, despiértame por dentro_

 _ **Sálvame**_ -Izanamy gritó un poco y se alejó de Luceli-

 __ _ **Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad**_ _-_ Luceli canto sonriendo y señaló a Po y luego a Izanamy para que fuera hacia el- _**despiértame, pide a mi sangre que circule**_ -Po sujeto a Izanamy en sus brazos y lo levantó abrazándolo con fuerza haciendo que gritara- _  
__**No puedo despertar**_ -Izanamy solo grito un poco forcejeando mientras perdía su transformación y su pelo se erizaba volviéndose negro y carmesí- _**antes de desatarme  
Sálvame, sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido**_-Luceli sonrió viendo como Izanamy estaba pasando a su Modo Oscuro, Izanamy forcejeo hasta que se soltó del agarre de Po, Luceli extendió su brazo y del suelo se crearon cadenas de hielo sujetando a Izanamy de los brazos y piernas, un extra salió y sujeto a Izanamy del cuello, las cadenas lo jalaron y lo dejaron arrodillado en el suelo- _**Devuélveme a la vida**_

 _ **Congelada por dentro sin tu tacto**_ -Luceli cantó con fuerza pasando sus manos por la cara de Izanamy- _**sin tu amor**_ -pasó sus manos por la cara de Izanamy haciendo que su pelo se erizara e Izanamy parecía que sufría- _**cariño**_ -lo sujeto del cuello y lo sujetó con mucha fuerza casi clavando sus garras- _**Solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte**_ -Izanamy estaba sorprendido viendo que los ojos de Luceli se volvían rojos y los suyos también mientras el fondo se volvía negro, Luceli dejó a Izanamy y este se levantó para tomar las manos de Luceli-

 _ **Toda esta vista, no puedo creer que no podía verla**_ -Luceli sonrío al ver que Izanamy ya estaba bajo su control- _**escondida en la oscuridad, pero tú estabas allí, delante mío**_ -Izanamy se arrodilló sujetando la mano derecha de Luceli-

 _ **Parece que he estado durmiendo 1000 años, tengo que abrir los ojos para verlo todo**_ -Luceli sonrió y luego estiró su brazo izquierdo lanzando un golpe horizontal, todos los machos se acercaron a las casas y comenzaron a desarmarlas-

 _ **Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin un alma**_ -los machos comenzaron a moverse armando algo formando un gran trono de color azul oscuro oh un asiento rojo donde Luceli se sentó sonriendo- _**No me dejes morir aquí, debe que haber algo mal, devuélveme a la vida**_ _._ -en solo un momento los Guardianes comenzaron a caminar a un lado del trono dejando que otros machos lo cargara-

Es hora de conquistarlo todo -dijo Luceli riendo un poco -


	55. El ataque de la sirena

_**El ataque de la sirena**_

Las hembras estaban en el palacio de Jade tratando de pasar el rato, Song y Kira estaban jugando damas chicas, Tigresa estaba meditando parada en un pie con los brazos extendidos, Hinata estaba meditando en la cima de la puerta principal, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero por un momento comenzó a ver imágenes de Luceli sentada en un trono, las imágenes eran como flashes y ella solo podía ver cómo Luceli y su ejército se estaban acercando, ella solo abrió los ojos un momento y vio a los lados, notando que se acercaba una gran cantidad de nubes grises-

¿Qué están haciendo? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Estamos pasando el rato en lo que nuestros novios regresan -dijo Song aburrida-

Si esto está muy aburrido pero yo pasó así la mayor parte del tiempo -dijo Kira sonriendo moviendo una pieza-

¿Han visto a Grulla al menos? Quería que me ayudara a hacer un retrato -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Creo que se fue a su habitación con Boa hace unos momentos -dijo Tigresa calmada, Víbora solo se quedó sorprendida un momento y parece que dio un ligero golpee al suelo dejando una ligera grieta del golpe- ¿qué tienes?

¿Yo? Nada, es solo que nunca pensé que Grulla y Boa se llevarán tan bien -dijo Víbora sonriendo cerrando los ojos pero una ligera van en su cabeza estaba marcándose- no me molesta, no me molesta pensar que están juntos en una habitación y ninguno de los dos usa ropa normalmente, no me molesta pensar que están desnudos juntos en una habitación -estaba soltando una ligera estática mientras las hembras tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

 _Está molesta_ -pensaron las cuatro hermanas un poco nerviosas-

Por favor Víbora no creo que estén haciendo nada malo -dijo Song un poco nerviosa- es decir los dos son adulto y pueden hacer lo que mejor parezca

No me molesta, no me molesta ni un poco pensar que se sienten atraídos y que están desnudos teniendo sexo -dijo Víbora sonriendo molesta-

No...en realidad nadie dijo eso -dijo Song nerviosa-

Bueno si tanto tienes preocupaciones ¿por qué no vas al cuarto a verlos? -dijo Kira calmada- es decir ellos podrían estar haciendo el amor ahora mismo -las demás hembras apretaron los dientes un poco asustadas por tal respuesta-

Tienes razón, debería ir a verlos, es decir ni que estuvieran él uno encima del otro teniendo relaciones -dijo Víbora sonriendo- mientras ella gime y Grulla le mete el pene por su vagina en vez de la mía -Víbora estaba apretando la boca y la cola hasta que terminó rompiendo parte de la escalera con un golpe- disculpen señoritas ya regreso -se dio la vuelta avanzando hacia los cuartos-

 _Si definitivamente está molesta_ -pensaron todas un poco preocupadas, Hinata suspiró un poco y siguió viendo al frente notando las nubes grises-

Esto podría ser malo -dijo Hinata un poco preocupada, más adelante Luceli estaba sentada en su trono siendo cargada por los machos-

Esto está avanzando muy lento -dijo Luceli calmada- además debemos causar una gran entrada dramática, Po, Byakun, James, amor sepárense y escóndanse hasta que yo les diga, los cuatro machos Guardianes asintieron y se alejaron del resto dejando el trono de Luceli a manos de cuatro gorilas- ahora avancen bestias, avancen mis bestias -Luceli tomó un látigo y lanzó un golpe dejando que sonara, los animales avanzaron caminando cargando el trono, Luceli solo se estaba riendo un poco viendo el Valle, en el palacio de Jade Mono estaba tocándose la cabeza molesto tratando de pensar-

Se acabó Mono perdiste -dijo Hinata sonriendo acostada en el suelo moviendo los pies levantados-

Esto a un no termina todavía puedo hacer un movimiento -dijo Mono un poco molesto viendo el tablero de damas frente a él-

No puedes hacer nada -dijo Hinata riendo un poco, Mono tomó una ficha y la movió- listo ya gane -Hinata movió una de sus fichas y la colocó encima de la de Mono-

Nooo...ah que mala suerte -dijo Mono molesto viendo el tablero-

Listo perdiste paga lo que me debes -dijo Hinata riendo un poco-

Quiero la revancha no me importa llegar a cien partidas -dijo Mono seguro-

Está bien pero me deberás más de 100 guantes después de esto -dijo Hinata riendo, en los pasillos de los cuartos Víbora estaba avanzando algo molesta-

Esa Kira ¿cómo se le ocurre decir que Boa y Grulla están teniendo sexo? -dijo Víbora molesta, siguió avanzando hasta que llegó al cuarto de Grulla- bien aquí voy, Gru...

Espera Grulla aún no estoy lista -dijo Boa y Víbora se quedó congelada- es la primera vez que hago esto

Descuida yo tengo más experiencia deja que te guíe -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

 _¿Grulla experiencia? ¿Primera vez? ¿Virgen?_ -pensó Víbora nerviosa y un poco asustada, se acercó y pego su cabeza a la puerta- _solo escuchare un poquito_

Ten cuidado Grulla recuerda soy un poco sensible en ese punto -dijo Boa un poco nerviosa-

Descuida yo te guiaré -dijo Grulla al parecer contento-

Hay...ten un poco...más de cuidado -dijo Boa en un ligero gemido de dolor-

Perdón creo que la apreté de más -dijo Grulla calmado, Víbora estaba sonrojada y sus ojos se estaban poniendo en blanco- ahora hay que meterlo

Pero creo que hay que mojarla más, si está lubricada creo que hará un mejor trabajo -dijo Boa un poco apenada- además es mi primera vez -Víbora solo abrió la boca dejando que su mentón llegara al suelo, ella estaba imaginando a Grulla cargando a Boa en sus brazos a punto de penetrarla don su pene, Víbora solo se encojo y lloro un poco-

¡GRULLA! -Víbora entro golpeando la puerta partiéndola de un golpe con su cola, entró lo más rápido que pudo y vio que Grulla y Boa estaban usando pinceles para pintar en un cuadro de tela blanca-

¡¿Víbora que hiciste con mi puerta?! -gritó Grulla sorprendido viendo la puerta destruida y a Víbora roja del enojo-

¡A mí no me digas nada si bien que estabas haciendo tus perversiones pájaro pervertido! -Víbora le gritó molesta y Grulla se sonrojó bastante-

¿Pájaro pervertido? -dijo Grulla confundido-

¿Víbora que te pasa? ¿Por qué le gritas a Grulla? -dijo Boa confundida-

Tú no metas, tu...tu... ¿cómo piensas siquiera en darle tu virginidad a Grulla? -dijo Víbora molesta-

¡Víbora! -Boa gritó sonrojada y nerviosa -

Espera Víbora deja que te expliquemos -dijo Grulla nervioso-

¿A si? ¿Y qué estaba pasando aquí? -dijo Víbora molesta-

Grulla me estaba enseñando a pintar retratos -dijo Boa nerviosa-

¡Si estaban...! -Víbora gritó molesta pero se quedó callada un momento- ¿qué? -se quedó de piedra y vio a los dos, notó que había algunas cosas para pintar en el suelo entre ellos o marco para el retrato y los pinceles- ustedes estaban...ustedes estaban...

Pintando solamente -dijo Grulla calmado, Víbora se alejó un poco mientras Grulla le mostraba un retrato de una esfera verde-

Si lo que pasa es que no pintar y le pedí a Grulla que me enseñara, pero estaba sujetando el pincel con pluma removible, Grulla le quitó la pluma para cambiarla por una un poco más fina pero sin querer me peñisco la punta de la cola y como bien sabes es un puño muy sensible para nosotras las serpientes -dijo Boa calmada-

Si y le dije que tenía que pintar usando la tinta pero ella pensó que sería mejor mojarla o lubricarla un poco más para que tuviera mejor color -dijo Grulla calmado-

Y como era mi primera vez dibujando le dije que me guiara ya que me da pena pensar en hacer cualquier garabato y se burlaran de mi -dijo Boa sonriendo un poco apenada-

¿En que estabas pensando que te enojaste bastante conmigo? -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Hay pero que pena...hay que pena -dijo Víbora roja de la vergüenza- perdón es que pensaba que ustedes estaban teniendo sexo

Aaaa eso -dijeron los dos calmados pero Grulla se sonrojó y su nariz comenzó a expulsar algo de sangre-

Tranquila Víbora no pasa nada, además Grulla ya no es suficiente macho para mí -dijo Boa calmada- no iba a pasar nada de eso

Claro ¿por qué no? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Si, ¿por qué no? -dijo Grulla curioso-

Bueno cuando tenemos nuestro nivel maestro sentimos que nuestra fuerza es aún mayor y ya casi nada nos puede hacer sentir algo, es decir para el nivel para en el que estoy tú ya no tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacerme sentir un orgasmo como antes Grulla -dijo Boa calmada- te recomiendo que lo tengas en cuenta

Ya veo -dijo Grulla nervioso, Hinata estabas bostezando y estiro los brazos en medio del patio-

Hinata -Hinata se dio la vuelta para ver que Song y las demás se estaban acercando-

¿Qué sucede chicas?-dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Hinata tenemos un mal presentimiento sobre James y los muchachos -dijo Song preocupada- no sé porque pero desde hace un rato siento algo malo en el pecho que me dice que James está en problemas

Yo también siento lo mismo, no sé cómo decirlo pero siento que Byakun está en graves problemas -dijo Kira nerviosa-

Es difícil decir esto pero Hinata necesitamos de tu ayuda -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¿puedes ver algo en el futuro o hacer lecturas de energía para saber si los machos están bien?

No funciona así -dijo Hinata calmada y bajo las orejas- pero también siento que algo malo le pasó a Izanamy, me lo dice el corazón pero esas nubes me dicen que algo horrible está a punto de pasar -las hembras solo suspiraron un poco nerviosas, se escuchó una explosión en el valle y las hembras abrieron la puerta de golpe para ver que la aldea estaba siendo ataca por un grupo de machos de diferentes razas-

Nos atacan -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

¿En serio? Ah no me había dado cuenta -dijo Hinata con claro sarcasmo para Tigresa-

¿Sarcasmo? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Noooo -Hinata solo negó con la cabeza y Song se golpeó la frente-

Bien entonces si entendí, no hay tiempo para refuerzos -dijo Tigresa sería y los furiosos y Shifu se acercaron- chicos detengamos al ejército, Song y Kira guíenlos lo mejor que puedan para que salgan Del Valle sin problemas

Entendido -dijeron todos serios pero Kira estaba un poco asustada-

Yo ayudaré a los aldeanos a que salgan Del Valle todos vayan de una vez y detengan al ejército -dijo Shifu serio, todos los maestros saltaron desde el escalón solo para acercarse más rápido al Valle, en medio de la aldea los aldeanos estaban corriendo asustados, un buey se acercó levantando el hacha de sus manos, estaba listo para atacar a un conejo pero Hinata gruñó con fuerza y atrapó la hoja de la hacha con sus manos-

Vete de aquí yo lo controlo -dijo Hinata molesta y el conejo asintió para irse corriendo, Hinata solo doblo sus manos a un lado desviando el ataque, el buey solo se dobló un poco y Hinata sido dándole una patada en el pecho lanzándolo con otro enemigo al frente, Tigresa gruñó y cayó dándole una patada de talón a un lobo en la cabeza, se giró y le dio un golpe con su garra en la boca del estómago, el lobo solo cayó al suelo herido y Tigresa vio como un gorila avanzaba hacia ella, ella se quedó en guardia pero el lobo se levantó y la sujetó pasando sus brazos por debajo de las axilas de Tigresa, Tigresa solo forcejeaba pero el lobo no la soltaba, el gorila avanzó corriendo y levanto los brazos para darle un golpe pero Grulla avanzó hacia el gorila y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que se quejara, Mantis avanzó rápido y golpeó la espalda del gorila, saltó hasta su hombro y le dio algunos golpes rápidos con sus trenzas en el hombro haciendo que el brazo se le durmiera, el gorila grito y giro con fuerza lanzando un golpe, Víbora avanzó por el techo y llego con el gorila dándole un golpe con la cola en el estómago, avanzó por su brazo izquierdo y lo sujetó haciendo que se golpeara a sí mismo, Mono solo sonrió y salto dándole una patada en la cabeza al gorila haciendo que cayera por el techo hasta el suelo mientras Víbora se había bajado-

Gracias amigos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, ella movió la cabeza dándole un golpe al lobo en la cara, el lobo la soltó y ella se giró dándole tres patadas en el pecho girando y el lobo cayó al suelo acostado- vamos aún tenemos más enemigos que vencer -los demás furioso asintieron, en otro lado Hinata solo salto dándole un golpe a un gorila en la cara tirándolo al suelo, avanzó y le dio un golpe a un lobo en el estómago, lo dejo un momento y luego le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra un grupo de machos enemigos, Hinata estaba viendo a los enemigos de enfrente que olvido los que estaban en su espalda, un león rugió un poco y extendió los brazos creando una esfera de rayos amarillo, Boa solo avanzó y le sujetó los brazos al León desviando el ataque a un conejo que estaba cargando un espada para atacar, el ataque explotó y Boa jalo al león tirándolo al suelo, Boa solo avanzó y lo sujetó de su cuello para levantarlo y lanzarlo a otro lado, las dos hembras saltaron y se juntaron de espaldas-

Gracias por la ayuda Boa -dijo Hinata calmada-

De nada amiga, pero ¿de dónde salieron estos tipos? -dijo Boa preocupada-

Lo sabremos cuando veamos a su líder mientras tanto pelea -dijo Hinata calmada, las dos volvieron a avanzar contra el ejército, los aldeanos estaban escapando del ataque hasta que Kira notó que una coneja se cayó al suelo, era solo una niña y estaba asustada viendo que un jabalí estaba por atacarla con un mazo de metal, Kira solo tomo una lanza del suelo y avanzó corriendo, Kira gritó y salto dándole un golpe en la cabeza al jabalí dejando que el mango de la lanza se rompiera en la zona de la hoja, el jabalí se enojó o y lanzó un golpe vertical con su mazo pero Kira saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque, ella comenzó a girar el mango de la lanza y le dio un golpe horizontal en las costillas, saltó y le dio una patada en el hocico haciendo que se quejara, el jabalí se enojó o y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo quejándose-

¡Señorita! -gritó la coneja asustada-

Aprovecha...y vete de aquí pequeña -dijo Kira un poco molesta y adolorida, el jabalí se estaba riendo un poco mientras se acercaba a Kira, levantó el brazo para golpearla pero Song apareció detrás de Kira y abrió su sombrilla dejando que disparara pequeñas sombrillas que se clavaron en el brazo derecho del jabalí haciendo que tirara se masó, Song avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe un golpe en diagonal justo en los genitales del jabalí, el jabalí solo grito un poco abriendo los ojos hasta dejarlos casi en blanco mientras balbuceaba un poco, cayó al suelo quejándose y Song sonriendo-

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo Kira un poco cansada y se levantó con ayuda de Song-

De nada pero estos aldeanos a aún no están a salvo tenemos que seguir peleando para dejar que salgan Del Valle -dijo Song calmada, Kira solo asintió y siguieron ayudando para que los aldeanos se fueran corriendo, en medio del campo se escuchaban algunos impactos, Shifu avanzó corriendo y cayó en picada golpeando el suelo liberando una onda de energía verde Jade, los enemigos que lo rodeaban fueron empujados, el bajo y giró su báculo golpeando a un conejo en el pecho, lo levanto y luego giro lanzando al conejo contra un lobo estrellándolo en su pecho, se quedó en guardia pero sintió que fue atacado por la espalda y cayó al suelo herido-

Ah... ¿quién me atacó? -dijo Shifu molesto, se giró y vio a Po frente a él- ¿Po? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué me atacaste? -Po no dijo nada solo extendió su mano derecha y liberó energía dorada mientras Shifu solo grito de dolor, en otro lado Hinata le dio dos golpes seguidos a un buey en el pecho, se giró y le dio un golpe con su palma a un tigre, se acercó y le dio una patada en el mentón p, en otro lado Víbora y Boa avanzaron juntas y sujetaron a un león del cuerpo, Tigresa avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el pecho al León con sus palmas y lo termino alejando hasta que se estrelló en el muro, Mono solo grito y le dio una patada a un buey, Mantis saltó de lugar en lugar golpeando a cada animal en el pecho dejando que cayera en el suelo, Grulla solo se elevó en el aire y luego aleteo liberando una onda de viento que golpeó a varios enemigos alejándolos y tirándolos en el suelo-

Vaya son demasiados -dijo Víbora cansada-

Descuiden tienen a dos Guardianes aquí no habrá problema -dijo Boa sonriendo, esquivó un golpe de parte de un conejo, se giró y le dio un golpe con la cola en la cara lanzándolo a otro lado, Hinata sujeto a un león del brazo, se giró y lo levantó pasándolo por su espalda y lo tiro al suelo, levantó la pierna y le dio una patada en la cara dejándolo inconsciente-

Vaya nada mal Hinata veo que en todo estos años no has cambiado tu manera de atacar ni defenderte -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Hinata la vio confundida-

¡Ah tú eres...! -Hinata gritó sorprendida y Luceli solo soltó una leve risa desde su trono-

¿La conoces Hinata? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

No, ¿quién eres? -dijo Hinata sonriendo haciéndose la inocente, Grulla y Mono se cayeron de espaldas levantando las piernas mientras Tigresa se golpeó la frente con la mano y Boa suspiró mientras Víbora veía a Hinata confundida-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Quieres decir que aún después de dos años ya te olvidaste de mí?! -dijo Luceli molesta viendo a Hinata- ¡solo han pasado dos años desde que me fui del clan!

Si pero eso no me dice que eres a todo esto -dijo Hinata confundida-

¡Soy Luceli! ¡Luceli Shishui! -Luceli gritó molesta viendo a todos-

Aaaaa claro -dijo Hinata sonriendo golpeando su palma con el puño de forma vertical- claro...y ah ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida? Desde...tú sabes

¿Desde que me alístate a mi novio e hiciste que me fuera humillada del clan con mi hermana y con toda la vergüenza encima de mis hombros? -dijo Luceli molesta- ¡Me arruinaste la vida!

Buuuuuf -Hinata solo soplo en sus labios con la lengua de fuera- ¿cómo pude arruinarte la vida Si ni siquiera fui parte de tu vida? Lo que te haya pasado de mala forma debió haber sido tu culpa

¡No lo fue! -Luceli gritó molesta y llorando- por tu culpa perdí a mi novio, perdí mi hogar y mi familia, por culpa del Guerrero dragón perdí a mi...perdí...perdí...a mi hijo -lloro con más fuerza haciendo que los cinco furiosos, Hinata y Boa se sorprendieran- y luego por culpa del Guerrero tigre perdí a mi hermana menor...

¿Mika está muerta? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si, y algo más yo lideró este ejército -dijo Luceli molesta- ellos solo son mis esclavos, ellos los mataran a todos y son más de mil soldados

¿Mil? -dijo Grulla asustado-

Ahora sí ya valimos ver...-dijo Mantis asustado-

Descuiden sé cómo lidiar con un ejército -dijo Hinata sería-

Si pero ¿puedes lidiar...? -dijo Luceli sonriendo y se hizo a un lado mostrando a cuatro más- ¿con ellos? -solo chasqueo los dedos dejando que aparecieran Po, Byakun, James e Izanamy con los ojos azules- jaja, jajaja, jajaja -Luceli estaba riendo mientras Hinata, Song, Tigresa y Kira estaban un poco asustadas- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Jaaaa!

No...no...¿Qué les hiciste? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y un poco asustada-

Tan solos los deje servirme como querían -dijo Luceli sonriendo- ahora mismo solo son mis esclavos harán lo que yo les ordene y sin pestañear

Maldita devuélvelos a la normalidad -dijo Tigresa molesta- devuélveme a mi Po

No lo haré, Po -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Po se acercó lentamente- ataca a tus antiguos compañeros -Po solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe mientras los cinco saltaron a un lado esquivando el ataque, Tigresa giró en medio del aire y le dio una patada a Po en la cara haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos, Víbora avanzó y sujeto a Po del cuerpo con su cuerpo-

¡Po basta somos tus amigos reacciona! -Víbora gritó un poco asustada pero Po soltó una descarga azul de su cuerpo y Víbora se quejó pero Po extendió los brazos haciendo que Víbora lo soltara y levantó el brazo derecho dándole un golpe en la cabeza y ella cayó al suelo, Po se quedó en guardia mientras Grulla avanzó tratando de darle un golpe con su pico pero Po extendió los brazos y sujeto a Grulla de la cabeza-

¡Po detente! -Mono gritó detrás de él y trato de atacarlo pero Po se giró golpeando a Mono con el cuerpo de Grulla, los dos cayeron al suelo y Po avanzó dándoles un golpe directo a ambos lanzándolos contra una casa hasta que rompieron el muro con los cuerpos-

¡Po ya basta! -Tigresa gritó un poco asustada pero Mantis se quedó en su hombro-

Creo tener un plan, si esa mujer lo controla entonces la clave debe estar en su mente, debes acercarme y lo noqueare -dijo Mantis serio y Tigresa asintió, Tigresa avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas y salgo lanzando una patada pero Po levantó el brazo izquierdo parando el golpe, Po lanzó un golpe y Tigresa le sujetó la muñeca con sus garras, Po lanzó un golpe sujetando a tigresa del pecho y la levanto para avanzar corriendo y la estrelló en una casa-

Po...arg...por favor reacciona tú no eres así -dijo Tigresa preocupada, le dio una patada en el pecho a Po pero no le hizo efecto, Mantis estaba avanzando por la espalda de Po y llego a su cabeza-

Ahora sí, Po prepárate para volver con nosotros -dijo Mantis sonriendo, levantó los brazos pero Po lo sujeto con una mano y luego lo golpeó contra una pared cerca de la cara de Tigresa dejándola sorprendida- está bien no funcionó -Po solo expulsó energía y creo una esfera de energía en cada mano haciendo que los dos maestros gritaran de dolor, en otro lado del campo Boa estaba escapando de Byakun, Byakun solo extendió los brazos creando una lanza de rayos en cada mano, avanzó y apareció frente Boa, extendió los brazos y luego los bajo liberando una descarga azul, Boa solo se quedó quieta pero Kira apareció detrás de Byakun y lo sujeto con sus brazos-

¡Byakun ya basta tú no eres así! -Kira gritó un poco preocupada, Byakun soltó una fuerte descarga haciendo que Kira gritara de dolor pero Byakun solo abrió los ojos un momento- ¡Byakun soy yo Kira! ¡Detente por favor!

Ki...ra -dijo Byakun un poco ido y luego agrio la cabeza- Kira...Kira...debes...debes huir -detuvo su descarga un momento y cayó al suelo junto con Kira-

¿Qué sucede? -dijo Kira confundida-

Debes -dijo Byakun adolorido- debes huir...rápido ella quiere...matarlos a todos -Kira se asustó un poco y Byakun tomó su mano dándole una ligera descarga en su cuerpo- rápido

¡Gato miserable no te atrevas a desobedecerme! -Luceli gritó molesta y extendió su brazo derecho, los ojos de Byakun brillaron y él comenzó a gritar de dolor cayendo acostado en el suelo- ¡Cúpula trueno! -Byakun se levantó, se cruzó de brazos y luego grito liberando una gran descarga en forma de esfera, Kira y Boa fueron golpeadas por el rayo y luego empujadas cayendo en el suelo, Luceli se estaba riendo un poco y vio a todo lado notando como James estaba lanzando varios golpes mientras Song se defendía con su sombrilla de los ataques del James, James siguió lanzando golpes hasta que giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal golpeando a Song en la cara tirándola al suelo-

¡James ya basta soy yo Song! -gritó un poco desesperada pero James estaba caminando lentamente y golpeó el suelo liberando una rama de árbol, Song solo se quedó trepada en la rama mientras era elevada hasta la altura de un edificio, James salto quedando frente a Song la cual tenía las garras clavadas en la madera-

Lastímala un poco -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Arpía -dijo Song molesta viendo a Luceli, James extendió los brazos creando un remolino en sus manos de color verde, estaba listo para atacar pero Song se levantó y comenzó a levantarse la camisa mostrando sus senos pequeños- Vamos James recuerda nuestros momentos juntos, recuerda este busto que tengo te gusta -James giró un poco su cabeza viendo a otro lado y siguió así hasta que desvió su ataque a otro- ¡James! -Luceli se enojó mientras James estaba volviendo en sí-

Song huye rápido, esa bruja es quien nos controla -James se acercó y sujeto a Song de las manos, le dio un poco de energía- rápido vete con mi hermana y los demás, rápido no...-James se quejó sujetando su cabeza mientras Luceli solo apretó su puño haciendo que James se quejara y retrocediera un poco, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y el expulsó energía-

Vamos James derrótala rápido, usa el tornado verde -dijo Luceli sonriendo, James solo extendió los brazos creando un tornado verde de energía y luego lo disparo mientras Song solo extendió sus brazos creando una esfera morada tratando de defenderse pero al final fue empujada y herida cayendo directo al suelo, en medio de la calle principal se escucharon algunas explosiones, Hinata soplo salió volando con sus alas de fuego en medio del mismo fuego, Izanamy la estaba siguiendo y extendió los brazos disparando tres esferas de fuego negro contra ella, Hinata solo abrió sus alas y se elevó más en el aire, Izanamy solo salto y pareció frente a ella lanzando un golpe pero Hinata solo levanto su brazo izquierdo y lanzó una patada e Izanamy solo levanto su brazo izquierdo sin problema, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida pero Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Hinata se elevó esquivando el golpe, Izanamy comenzó a caer y Hinata giró para caer en picada hacia él y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que cayera hasta el suelo en un fuerte golpe, Hinata extendió los brazos concentrando fuego y luego lanzó varios golpes soltando volar de fuego que iban hacia Izanamy causando una serie de explosiones ligeras-

¿Funcionó? -dijo Hinata un poco preocupada pero Izanamy apareció detrás de ella dándole un codazo en la espalda, Hinata se quejó pero giro dándole una patada de talón en la cara, los dos comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo pero Hinata giró en medio del aire y cayó en un tejado mientras Izanamy cayó en otro edificio frente a Hinata, los dos saltaron y avanzaron chocando sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, los dos comenzaron a pelear hasta que llegaron al suelo, Hinata se cruzó de brazos bloqueando dos golpes de parte de Izanamy-

No lo entiendo ¿cómo puede pelear a su nivel? -dijo Luceli confundida, Hinata e Izanamy estaban peleando de forma rápida mientras Hinata estaba gruñendo un poco lanzando varios golpes de forma directa, los dos lanzaron una patada chocando su piernas en otro impacto que liberó una onda de sonido, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Hinata desapareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy se trasladó encima de ella lanzando un golpe vertical pero Hinata volvió a esquivarlo desapareciendo, Hinata apareció a la derecha de Izanamy lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy volvió a desaparecer, se escucharon algunos sonidos zumbantes y luego se vio cómo Hinata e Izanamy lanzaron un golpe chocando los puños liberando una onda de sonido-

¿Cómo es que eres así de fuerte Hinata? Cuando te conocí no tenías esa fuerza -dijo Luceli molesta apretando los puños-

¡Estúpida! -Hinata gritó sonriendo mientras peleaba con Izanamy, los dos estaban peleando, en un rápido intercambio de golpes chocando sus puños en uno que otro impacto- ¡Mientras tú estuviste fuera y después de la Guerra contra Berseck no sólo nos pusimos a coger! -Izanamy y Hinata avanzaron lanzando esferas de fuego entre ellos causando que todo se cubriera de fuego-

¿Qué dices? -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Es verdad que Izanamy estaba encima de mi montándome y muy rico -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada mientras Izanamy sujeto una roca y se la lanzó pero Hinata la atrapo en sus manos y la lanzó con fuerza mientras Izanamy le dio un golpe a la roca destruyéndola- otras veces yo estaba encima de él, pero el punto es que después de la guerra no quise sentirme débil de nuevo y fue por eso que Izanamy y yo nos pusimos a entrenar día tras día, mientras más pelee un Shiba más fuerte se hace y mientras más fuerte sea el oponente de pelea mayor se volverá mi poder así somos nosotros los Shiba, y no por nada seré la futura señora del clan Shiba

Desgraciada -dijo Luceli molesta- ¡Po, James, Byakun, Izanamy, regresen! -los cuatro machos solo se alejaron de las hembras y se juntaron en una fila mientras Tigresa, Kira y Song los siguieron, los demás furiosos estaban heridos pero se fueron acercando- esto tomará más tiempo de lo que pensé, además son tan fuertes que dudaron en atacar hace unos momentos

Los puede controlar a voluntad -dijo Kira sorprendida-

Si puede hacer que realicen ataques simultáneos, ¿qué tanto será el poder que los puede hacer expulsar? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

También puedo controlarlos de esta forma -dijo Luceli sonriendo- ¡Guardianes usen el Nivel Maestro! -los machos comenzaron a gritar apretando los puños, todo el lugar estaba temblando mientras las hembras estaban retrocediendo un poco, todo el campo se iluminó de une energía dorada, algunos quedaron cegados pero en un momento la energía comenzó a volverse negra- ¡Usen el poder maligno! -la energía se volvía un tono más oscura mientras los ojos de los machos cambiaron un poco, Po estaba usando su traje de maestro del chi pero la parte blanca se volvió negra y la capa era roja, lo mismo había pasado con Byakun, sus marcas eran negras y su traje también era de color negro, en cuanto a James su traje solo se volvió negro y sus ojos rojos, en Izanamy su pelo se volvió más largo en su cabeza, el pelo en su cabeza se volvió negro con tonos rojos igual que en todo su cuerpo, cuando abrió los ojos estos eran rojos completamente-

No puede ser...-dijo Hinata asustada-

Ella puede...controlarlos a todos -dijo Tigresa asustada-

Estamos perdidos -dijo Kira asustada mientras Song temblaba a su lado-

Señoritas, mi venganza llevará tiempo y más que nada tomaré mi tiempo para ver cómo sufren -dijo Luceli sonriendo- muchachos denles pelea -los machos no se movieron si no que siguieron expulsando energía- ¿acaso no me oyeron? Les dije que las ataquen -los machos comenzaron a gritar elevando más su poder hasta que a los cuatro sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, Po, Byakun y James sujetaron sus temas pero Izanamy estiró su cuerpo, los tres separaron sus temas de sus cuerpos dejándolas levantadas sobre sus cabezas- ¡¿Que están haciendo?!

Los cuatro se quitaron sus temas -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Hinata...-Izanamy le hablo y Hinata le puso atención-

Kira -dijo Byakun adolorido y Kira asintió preocupada-

Song...hermana -dijo James entre gemidos de dolor, mientras Song y Boa lo veían un poco preocupadas-

Tigresa...-Po fue el último, los cuatro lanzaron sus temas a cada una de las hembras dejando que las atraparan- úsenlas...detengan está batalla...por favor, detengan a la bruja -Po solo grito un poco mientras ganaba más dolor-

¡No! -Luceli gritó molesta viendo a las hembras con las gemas- las mataré se los juro, Izanamy mátalas a las hembras rápido -Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho creando una esfera de fuego negro y lo disparo-

¡No! -Mono gritó y se puso en medio del ataque solo para detenerlo con sus manos, estaba forcejeando un poco mientras sus manos se quemaban- aaaaa no puedo

Inútil simio, Izanamy mata a Mono -dijo Luceli molesta, Izanamy solo extendió sus brazos creando garras de energía negra y carmesí, sujeto a Mono con la esfera de fuego y lo elevó en el aire envuelto en fuego-

¡Mono no! -Tigresa gritó preocupada-

¡Ayuda! ¡Aaaa! -Mono gritó hasta que su cuerpo termino cubierto por flamas negras y termino convirtiéndose en cenizas, las hembras estaban asustadas mientras Izanamy dejó de forcejear y terminó cayendo en el control de Luceli-

Eso les pasará a todas ustedes -dijo Luceli sonriendo- ¡Po, Byakun, James, Izanamy! ¡Ataquen juntos y maten a esas mujeres! -Po grito y extendió los brazos a los lados creando una esfera en cada mano, Byakun levantó su brazo izquierdo creando un relámpago negro en su garra, James extendió sus brazos al frente creando un remolino verde brillante mientras Izanamy solo retrajo su mano derecha creando una esfera de fuego negó y carmesí-

¡Hinata tienes que sacarnos de aquí! ¡Rápido o terminaremos como Mono! -gritó Boa asustada viendo el ataque combinado de los cuatro, Hinata estaba preocupada viendo a los cuatro machos frente a ellas- ¡Hinata date prisa usa la técnica de Izanamy rápido!

¡Ataquen! -gritó Luceli sonriendo, los cuatro gritaron extendiendo los brazos y liberando sus ataques en una gran esfera negra y carmesí, las hembras se quedaron congeladas pero el ataque se detuvo, cuando vieron Shifu lo había detenido con sus manos, estaba heridos y su ropa se había destruido con algo-

¡Maestro Shifu! -Tigresa gritó preocupada-

No hay tiempo...váyanse de...una buena vez...ustedes tienen la esperanza en sus manos -dijo Shifu con dolor mientras forcejeaba con la esfera- váyanse ya, les dejo el resto a ustedes

¡No! ¡No me iré sin usted padre! -Tigresa gritó asustada pero Shifu solo sonrió y asintió mientras forcejeaba con el ataque, Hinata junto a las tres hembras y por último a Tigresa de su mano y levanto la gema del sol- ¡no! ¡No! ¡No lo dejaré! -vio a los lados notando como Víbora, Grulla y Mantis la sujetaron juntándola con las demás-

¡Lista! -Hinata solo grito y cubrió a todos con energía carmesí-

¡No! ¡No! ¡Maestro Shifu! -Tigresa gritó viendo a Shifu mientras era rodeada por el ataque de Hinata-

¡Otra dimensión! -Hinata gritó mientras se creó una esfera alrededor de ellos y terminaron desapareciendo en medio de la esfera, Shifu solo sonrió y vio a Po el cual parecía soltar lágrimas por el-

Yo...ter perdono Po y cuídate hija -dijo Shifu sonriendo mientras el ataque termino ganado y el desapareció en medio del ataque, el ataque de los cuatro explotó y solo dejo un agujero mientras Luceli se reía viendo el campo destruido -


	56. Nueva esperanza

_**Nueva esperanza**_

En medio Del Valle de La Paz había un agujero y algo de humo saliendo de él, el ejército de machos con ojos azules estaba rodeando el campo dejando una guardia que impedía la entrada al valle, Luceli estaba en su trono cargado por los cuatro Guardianes machos.

Bien muchachos llévenme a mi nuevo palacio -dijo Luceli sonriendo, los machos comenzaron a cargar el trono por las escaleras hasta el palacio de Jade- jaaa son demasiadas escaleras deberías mover el palacio un poco más al centro de la ciudad pero primero veré si hay algo de valor aquí -camino un poco viendo el palacio notando todos los artefactos y cosas que tenía- hmp no hay gran cosa solo tonterías de pelea, Po dime ¿cuál es el artefacto más poderoso de todo el palacio? Quiero algo que aumente mis poderes

Eso sería el cuarzo de relámpagos, le da habilidades mentales a quien lo tenga, pero solo puede darte la capacidad de leer las mentes -dijo Po ido bajo el control de Luceli-

Ya veo eso me serviría mucho pero me volvería loca -dijo Luceli calmada- no, otra cosa, puede hasta que sea una técnica

Nosotros podemos darle nuestro Chi, todos somos maestros del Chi y si le damos nuestras energías combinadas puede que nadie le haga frente -dijo Po calmado-

Eso sí es interesante -dijo Luceli sonriendo- díganme y sean muy honestos amores, ¿de cuánto sería el aumento de poder en mis habilidades?

Combinando el poder de cuatro guardianes machos y de los más fuertes, diríamos que sus fuerzas aumentarían 100 veces más o hasta el doble de eso -dijo Byakun calmado- podría convertirse en una maestra del Chi con la guía correcta señorita

Perfecto, ¿todos saben transferir Chi? -dijo Luceli sonriendo y los cuatro sintieron- muy bien pero vamos lento mi cuerpo no está tan entrenado para guardar tanta energía, ahora complazcan a su reina, lleven el palacio de Jade al centro de la ciudad -los cuatro machos asintieron y se alejaron de un paso, en un momento el palacio y la montaña entera comenzaron a temblar, la montaña se fue convirtiendo en escombros mientras los pedazos de roca comenzaban a caer en los extremos Del Valle, las rocas que caían y llegaban al suelo se movían rodeando el campo, las rocas se juntaron formando una muralla alrededor Del Valle, en cambio el palacio terminó llegando al centro de la ciudad como lo había pedido Luceli, Luceli solo se acercó a su trono y se sentó-

Buen trabajo muchachos -dijo Luceli sonriendo, los cuatro se colocaron frente a ella- ahora necesito que me den su Chi para que me haga más fuerte solo un poco -los cuatro extendieron los brazos y liberaron ondas de energía en pequeñas ondas de energía dorada, Luceli estaba sonriendo mientras la energía que la rodeaba aumentaba de brillo haciendo que se relajara un poco- si consumo demasiado podría perder el control y luego morir, mejor voy con cuidado

Suficiente -dijo Luceli sonriendo y los demás se detuvieron- vayan al exterior tráiganme a todos los aldeanos que puedan, Izanamy cariño quiero que vayas al palacio imperial y tráeme a la princesa Ichihime

Entendido -dijeron los cuatro y volvieron a salir del palacio a una gran velocidad, Luceli se estaba riendo un poco, mientras tanto en el palacio Shiba, se comenzó a ver una esfera de color negra con algo de energía roja a su alrededor, la esfera se deshizo y se vio como Hinata, Tigresa, Song, Boa, Kira y los demás maestros cayeron al suelo heridos, algunos se quejaron otros solo mantuvieron silencio-

¿Están todos bien? -dijo Hinata adolorida y un poco cansada-

Eso creo pero...me duele un poco el ala derecha -dijo Grulla cansado, los demás mantuvieron silencio mientras Víbora estaba triste viendo hacia el suelo- chicos -Song solo estaba viendo al suelo y recordó cuando enfrentó a James, de solo pensar que estaba obedeciendo a Luceli eso la hacía enojar-

James...no -dijo Song molesta y llorando un poco-

Byakun -Kira sólo se tocó la boca llorando un poco, recordaba como Byakun estaba peleando con ella y trataba de lastimar a los aldeanos Del Valle- ¿por qué?

Po -Tigresa solo grupo un poco recordando como Po estaba lastimándola y peleando con ella- maestro Shifu, Mono, no puedo...creer que Po y los demás...los hayan...ellos están...-tigresa estaba molesta y trataba de contener sus lágrimas pero apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que su sangre comenzó a salir- ahora debemos...debemos

Salvarlos -dijo Hinata sería y todos la vieron- debemos salvarlos, porque no podemos dejarlos así, debemos ayudarlos

¿Ayudarlos y cómo? -dijo Tigresa confundida- esa loba los tiene bajo su control total, ya ni saben quiénes son, si vamos y peleamos con ellos podríamos salir lastimadas o peor

Tan solo viste un poco de miedo y ya has perdido el valor para pelear que patético -dijo Hinata molesta, Tigresa gruño y le salgo encima sujetándola de los hombros y luego del cuello, Hinata no hizo nada solo dejó que la estrellara contra la pared- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Tigresa?!

¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera! ¡No sabes lo que siento! -Tigresa grito enojada mientras lloraba un poco y los furiosos no sabían que decir o hacer- ¡Mi maestro y mi amigo han muerto, no te atrevas a hablarme como si supieras lo que siento! -Hinata le gruñó un poco y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que la soltara-

Eres una idiota, yo sé muy bien lo que es perder a seres amados, de muy pequeña perdí a mi madre, nunca conocí a mi padre y vi moriría a mi abuelo y maestro -dijo Hinata molesta, le sujeto el cuello a Tigresa y la levantó del suelo, Tigresa estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada- si se bien lo que siente perder a los que amas, ahora nuestros novios están en problemas, están bajo el control de una bruja y los vamos a liberar -soltó a Tigresa y la dejó caer en el suelo- tu puedes quedar aquí y llorar o puedes hacer algo

¿Qué tienes en mente? -dijo Song intranquila, Hinata solo estaba callada viendo la gema del sol en sus manos, vio a las tres hembras notando que cada una tenía la gema de su respectivo novio-

Creo tener una idea pero...no creo que sea agradable para ustedes, tampoco lo será para mí -dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa-

¿Acaso tu plan tiene que ver con que tengamos las gemas de los Guardianes? -dijo Kira un poco preocupada-

Si y esto es algo que no me gustará -dijo Hinata calmada- pero primero vayamos a descansar, por suerte los traje al palacio Shiba -todos se acercaron al palacio y entraron con calma, Hinata le dio a cada uno un cuarto para que pudieran descansar, Tigresa solo se encerró en un cuarto y se acostó de lado para comenzar a llorar viendo la gema del dragón en su mano-

Po mi amor...espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte -dijo Tigresa entre llantos, Kira estaba caminando en medio del palacio y encontró la cocina, solo entró y se sirvió algo de té, tenía el cuerpo vendado y parecía estar un poco adolorida, solo estaba por guardar la tasa pero esta cayó al suelo rompiéndose-

Ah no puede ser -dijo Kira un poco sorprendida, se agachó y estaba recogiendo los pedazos-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Song preocupada entrando a la cocina y ayudó a Kira a recoger los fragmentos-

Si solo me duele el cuerpo un poco -dijo Kira deprimida-

Es normal recibiste un ataque de volteos de parte de Byakun esos ataques son capaces de dejar a un elefante inconsciente -dijo Song calmada, recogieron todos los pedazos y ayudó a Kira a levantarse- tu cuerpo estará torpe y un poco adolorido por un rato

Gracias -dijo Kira calmada- ¿Song que piensas de todo esto?

¿De qué me hablas? -dijo Song confundida- ¿De que a mi novio lo haya manipulado una bruja hija de su...loba madre? -se enojó un poco y apretó los puños- o ¿el hecho de que esa perra hará que cometa actos horribles como robar y asesinar? -Song solo gruñó y golpe la mesa de la cocina hasta romperla- si estoy más que molesta, estoy furiosa

También me siento así, Byakun es un buen macho, es capaz de muchas cosas, sé que debe haber algo en lo que podamos ayudar aunque sea mínima -dijo Kira deprimida viendo la gema del tigre en sus manos- pero lo que más me intriga es ¿por qué esta cosa no me da una descarga como a los otros?

¿Descarga? ¿De qué hablas? -dijo Song confundida-

Bueno Byakun me dijo que cuando alguien más que no sea él toca la gema esta manda una descarga al sujeto haciendo que no pueda tocarla -dijo Kira calmada- una vez yo trate de tomarla y me dio una descarga y ahora no, la puedo sostener en mis manos sin ningún problema

Qué raro, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo con el fragmento de la gema de James -dijo Song confundida- según Boa quien toca la gema y no es digno esta le da una corriente de energía y hará que sufra mucho dolor, pero la toco como si nada ¿por qué será?

Mejor le preguntamos a Hinata mañana en la mañana -dijo Kira calmada-

Si tienes razón, también debemos descubrir que fue lo que hizo esa perra para controlar a nuestros novios -dijo Song calmada, las dos felinas se retiraron de la cocina mientras tanto Hinata estaba en el cuarto que compartía con Izanamy, la cama era muy amplia pero ella estaba sentada en el centro usando una bata blanca y con la gema del sol en sus manos-

¿Entonces ahora que harás con la gema Hinata? -dijo Misaki calmada, ella tenía 15 años y estaba usando la misma bata que Hinata estando sentada en la cama-

Aún no lo sé, hasta donde sé si alguien más tocaba esta gema recibía quemaduras terribles -dijo Hinata calmada- pero la puedo tocar como si nada

Eso no importa mucho, creo que deberías decidir o pensar como liberar a mi hermano y a los otros -dijo Misaki calmada-

Si tienes razón, Luceli tenía a todos dominados con una fuerza psíquica -dijo Hinata calmada- no conozco ningún artefacto o técnica que pueda hacer dicha cosa

¿Recuerdas algo de su cuerpo? ¿Tal vez algo en su traje o su persona que llamará la atención? -dijo Misaki calmada, Hinata cerró los ojos un momento y comenzó a pensar tratando de recordar a Luceli y recordó la gema en el vientre de Luceli-

Tenía una piedra en el vientre, parecía una escama de pescado -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿eso sirve?

Si creo que si -dijo Misaki calmada- pero primero déjame ver la gema un momento -Misaki apenas toco la gema y esta libero fuego en una pequeña flama haciendo que se alejara sorprendida y un poco asustada- hay eso me dolió

Creo que la gema funciona correctamente -dijo Hinata calmada- se buena pequeña y ve a dormir un momento mañana comenzaré a buscar algo referente a lo qué pasó

Pero también quiero ayudar -dijo Misaki un poco molesta-

Ya sé pero Izanamy se molestaría mucho si te llegara a pasar algo malo -dijo Hinata calmada tocando el hombro de Misaki con una mano- el no puedo reaccionar conmigo así que no creo que tenga mucha paciencia contigo

Está bien Hinata -dijo Misaki molesta- de todas maneras sé que no tengo tanta experiencia en el combate -Hinata solo asintió y Misaki salió de la habitación, Hinata suspiro y se acostó en la cama viendo al techo con los brazos extendidos, Misaki solo estaba fuera del pasillo, lo pensó un poco y comenzó a caminar en el palacio, después de rato Misaki estaba en una biblioteca con una vela encendida para iluminar su camino- verán que también puedo ser de ayuda -como un libro que decía control mental en el frente-

Bien vamos a empezar -dijo Misaki sería, mientras tanto en china, Po estaba corriendo en medio de un campo, dio un salto desde una orilla y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, estaba en medio de una aldea viendo a los lados, los habitantes estaban saliendo solo para ver a Po caminando en el centro, entre ellos se podía ver a una gata Montés, era Mei Ling-

Po... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí a mitad de la noche? -dijo Mei Ling algo preocupada-

Bueno -dijo Po sonriendo, se giró y vio a Mei Ling- sabes trabajo para una gran mujer ahora que puede darte una gran oportunidad para que seas parte de algo más grande que tu -se acercó caminando y Mei Ling lo vio más de cerca-

 _Sus ojos...sus ojos son azules_ -pensó Mei Ling nerviosa viendo a Po a los ojos- Po... ¿te sientes bien? -retrocedió un poco viendo a Po nerviosa-

Jamás he sentido mejor -dijo Po sonriendo- vamos Mei Ling quiero que vengas conmigo mi reina lo solicita

 _¿Su reina? Algo malo está pasando aquí -_ pensó Mei Ling un poco asustada, retrocedió un poco y sujetó una escoba- no sé lo que está pasando aquí pero no voy a dejar que te acerques más

Vamos Mei Ling no hay nada que temer -dijo Po sonriendo- vamos, te va a gustar formar parte de este gran ejército, podremos liberar al mundo de la corrupción, vamos no cometas una estupidez como enfrentarme

Po estas fuera de ti -dijo Mei Ling nerviosa- mejor te vas

Lo siento pero tengo órdenes, me llevaré a todos los varones para que formen parte del equipo -dijo Po calmado- o te unes o no me estorbas

Creo que entiendo, ¿si voy contigo prometes dejar el pueblo en paz? -dijo Mei Ling un poco preocupada y Po asintió- bien solo iré contigo pero no le hagas daño a los demás -Po la sujeto de sus brazos y comenzó a llevarla con él, en el palacio de la princesa se podía ver que las antorchas estaban encendidas, había algunos guardias usando armaduras, cargaban arcos y flechas mientras esperaban aún en medio de la muralla, dentro del palacio Ichihime estaba acostada con Su viéndola dormir-

Su majestad -llegó un león joven vestido con una armadura y se arrodilló frente a la cama mientras Su estaba poniéndole atención- podemos ver la silueta de un enemigo llegando al palacio

La princesa está dormida, pero todos prepárense para la batalla -dijo Su algo sería, el león asintió y se fue caminando, Ichihime despertó un momento- lamentó despertarla mi princesa

No hay problema, no podía dormir -dijo Ichihime calmada, se levantó y se quedó sentada en la cama- desde hace unos momentos puedo sentir que algo anda mal, sé que no soy una maestra como la maestra Hinata pero siento que algo terrible está a punto de pasar, has que doblen la guardia

Entendido su majestad -dijo Su calmada, los guardias estaban serios en el exterior, vieron al frente y notaron a Izanamy corriendo a cuatro patas-

¡Maten a la bestia! ¡Que no se acerque a la princesa! -gritó un león molesto, los guardias comenzaron a disparar flechas encendidas en fuego, las flechas chocaron con unos barriles de pólvora y estos explotaron causando una muralla de fuego, los soldados se acercaron con cuidado pero se comenzó a formar un tornado en medio del fuego, algunos se alejaron un poco asustados y en medio del fuego Izanamy gruñó y lanzó un golpe liberando el tornado de fuego, los soldados gritaron asustados siendo golpeados, el tornado explotó causando que todos los soldados fueron golpeados y cayeron en medio del campo, Ichihime se levantó un poco asustada y Su la acompañó, las dos corrieron al frente del palacio solo para ver un agujero en el centro de la muralla-

¿Que causó ese gran agujero? -dijo Su preocupada, en medio del humo las dos vieron a Izanamy caminando hacia ellas- es el Guerrero del sol

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Izanamy Shiba? Hacer esto es considerado un ataque y una traición ante el tratado de paz -dijo Ichihime molesta-

Su majestad Ichihime, mi reina desea hablar con usted en privado, tengo órdenes de llevarla ya sea por la fuerza o de manera calmada, usted decide -dijo Izanamy calmado- claro que si decide mal me verá en la penosa necesidad de destruir a toda su armada -los soldados ese acercaron corriendo para apuntar a Izanamy con sus flechas- princesa me conoce muy bien y sabe que no soy tan flexible como aquel insecto, más vale que se prepare a ver su palacio destruido -los soldados se estaban acercando mientras Ichihime estaba preocupada-

Muy bien ustedes lo pidieron -dijo Izanamy serio, levantó el brazo derecho creando una esfera de energía amarilla- ¡Explosión de...!

Espera -dijo Ichihime asustada, Izanamy se detuvo y le puso atención- iré contigo para ver a tu supuesta reina y negociar lo que desee

Sabia elección princesa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Su majestad no puede ir, si es peligroso podría terminar herida o peor -dijo Su preocupada-

Tengo que hacerlo, si él le sirve a esa tal reina entonces sería muy peligroso no tratar con ella -dijo Ichihime nerviosa- iré con él y Su también vendrá

Ella no es parte del trato pero si no puede salir sin ella está bien -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Estaremos bien su majestad yo la cuidaré -dijo Su nerviosa, las dos acercaron a Izanamy mientras los soldados bajaron sus armas- bajen sus armas su majestad estará bien -los soldados no dijeron nada, Ichihime y Su se acercaron a Izanamy y él levantó el brazo izquierdo-

¡Otra dimensión! -Izanamy gritó liberando una descarga de energía negra y azul alrededor de ellos, los dos desaparecieron en medio del campo, en el palacio de Luceli ella estaba cantando un poco alto dejando que los machos frente a ella ganaran los ojos de color azul, Byakun y James estaban serios sirviendo de escolta a Luceli-

Bien mi ejército levántese -dijo Luceli sonriendo, los machos se pusieron de pie y saludaron al estilo militar- bien vayan a hacer guardia, quiero al general aquí de inmediato -los machos asintieron y se fueron- James dime ¿hay algún rastro de los que escaparon?

Me temo que su majestad -dijo James calmado- pero no me preocuparía por ellos, todos son simples maestros de Kung fu, no forman amenaza para Guardianes de nuestro nivel

Es verdad, es verdad -dijo Luceli calmada- pero díganme Guardianes ¿las hembras que tuvieron contacto con ustedes puedes usar las gemas de los Guardianes? Sean honestos

No creo que se pueda, para usar la Gema primero tendríamos que darle parte de nuestro Chi cosa que no pudimos hacer, aunque pudieran ponerse esas gemas jamás tendrían el nivel que nosotros tenemos -dijo Byakun serio-

Bueno eso me reconforta -dijo Luceli calmada- al menos así esas hembras no serán un problema -se relajó en su trono un momento cuando noto que un ligero tornado de energía se creó frente a ella dejando ver a Po y a Izanamy sujetando a las hembras en sus manos- ha perfecto ya están aquí princesa Ichihime y parece que amigas, que lindo que puedan venir a mi nuevo palacio

¿Nuevo palacio? -dijo Mei Ling confundida- este es el palacio de Jade, hogar de los mejores maestros de Kung fu ¿qué les hiciste?

¿En dónde están los maestros? -dijo Su molesta-

Cállate -dijo Po serio y le dio un golpe a Su en la espalda tirándola al suelo- mejor dirígete a ella con respeto

Cálmate Po, no seas grosero con nuestras invitadas -dijo Luceli sonriendo- iré directo al grano señoritas, bueno mi reunión era únicamente con la princesa Ichihime, su majestad

Bueno debo decir que su súbdito fue bastante directo -dijo Ichihime algo molesta- tenía que venir o destruiría mi palacio, así que para evitar que mis aldeanos sufran es mejor ahorrar la sangre y la pelea ¿bien que desea platicar conmigo?

Bueno seré más directa, quiero su palacio y el control de sus terrenos -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

¡Eso es una completa estupidez! -Su y Mei Ling gritaron sorprendidas y molestas, Luceli movió la cabeza mientras Po e Izanamy le dieron un golpe a cada una en el estómago haciendo que cayeran al suelo tosiendo-

Su -dijo Ichihime preocupada- basta por favor

No se preocupe princesa, escuche no le dé el reino por favor ella solo la mar cuando termine todo esto -dijo Mei Ling un poco preocupada-

Ella tiene razón -dijo Su molesta-

¿Matarla? Eso jamás lo haría solo le haré ver un poco de mi dolor -dijo Luceli sonriendo- pero no le haré nada si la princesa está de acuerdo en darme sus tierras

No puedo hacerlo, mi deber con el pueblo es de no entregárselo a nadie -dijo Ichihime molesta y Luceli sonrió un poco -

Bueno entonces creo que mis métodos la harán cambiar de parecer -dijo Luceli sonriendo- Byakun quiero que violes a esta leona

¡No! -Su gritó asustada y trató de levantarse pedo Izanamy le sujetó la cola, Byakun se acercó caminando y sujetó a Ichihime de su cabeza para levantarla-

¡Suéltenla! ¡Byakun reacciona tú no eres así! -gritó Mei Ling asustada- ¡Po vamos tu jamás dejarías que esto pasara! ¡Reacciona por favor! -Po movió un poco la cabeza pero parecía que trataba de despertar, Luceli se enojó y la escama brilló un poco más, Luceli apretó los puños y Po solo volvió a ser sumiso ante ella- es ella...ella es quien los controla

¿Que? -dijo Su sorprendida, sólo vio cómo los ojos de los cuatro machos estaban brillando el brillo de la escama en el vientre de Luceli- debemos quitarle esa escama del cuerpo rápido -Luceli chasqueó los dedos y en un rápido momento James y Po sujetaron a ambas hembras de las muñecas para levantarlas del suelo-

Lo siento pero no se les será tan fácil -dijo Luceli sonriendo- con la escama de la sirena y el poder de los Guardianes más poderosos no tendré oponentes -Su y Mei Ling solo gruñeron un poco- ahora para hacerlas sumisas como ellos, Po, James úsenlas como sus objetos sexuales -las dos hembras se asustaron un poco al ver a los machos asentir, los machos se llevaron a las hembras por el pasillo del palacio hacia otro lado- y tú Izanamy vamos a hacer nuevos uniformes para ustedes -Luceli se levantó e Izanamy la siguió por el palacio, en otro lado Byakun sujetó a Ichihime de los brazos, levantó la mano izquierda y luego la bajó lanzando un corte con sus garras, en solo un momento Ichihime terminó completamente desnuda, la sujetó de la cabeza y la lanzó contra una mesa, sujetó sus muñecas con un par de brazaletes de metal sujetadas a unas cadenas, Ichihime quedó acostada en la mesa con los brazos extendidos y las piernas abiertas-

Espera Byakun por favor tú no eres así -dijo Ichihime asustada y un poco adolorida, Byakun no decía nada solo estaba actuando con la mirada puesta en el vacío, la sujetó de las caderas y le abrió la vagina con dos de sus dedos- ¡Espera Byakun no lo hagas! ¡No estoy húmeda si la metes así solo me lastimarás! -Byakun no obedeció y abrió su pantalón para mostrar su pene erecto, lo metió con fuerza de forma rápida- ¡AAAAAAAGGGG! -Ichihime gritó no de placer si no de dolor, Byakun comenzó a moverse más lento y con fuerza mientras la vagina de Ichihime apenas sonaba y se veía algo roja- ¡aaaaa! ¡Aaaa para por favor...! ¡Aaaa aaa basta me duele Byakun detente, me estas lastimando! -Byakun no obedecía solo se movía con fuerza mientras Luceli entró sonriendo con Izanamy a un lado, Ichihime comenzó a llorar un poco y Luceli se acercó-

Vaya, vaya, ¿dime que se siente tener sexo con la vagina seca? -dijo Luceli sonriendo viendo como Ichihime estaba llorando sintiendo algo de dolor por cada envestida que Byakun le estaba dando- sabes sentirás un poco menos de dolor pero tu vagina quedara adolorida por este tipo de acción dime ¿ya estás lista para negociar?

Vete...ah...ah al demonio...-dijo Ichihime molesta, Luceli solo negó con la cabeza-

Tú lo pediste -dijo Luceli sonriendo- Byakun detente -Byakun se detuvo y sacó su pene de la vagina de Ichihime dejándola un poco herida- sabes algunas hembras les gustan ser golpeadas, otras estranguladas hasta sentirse asfixiadas y llenas de gozo -pasó su dedo por la nariz de Ichihime de forma lenta- pero otras prefieren ser golpeadas, azotadas -Luceli se levantó y rodeó a Ichihime caminando- y tomadas por el ano -Ichihime se asustó al sentir como Luceli le estaba frotando el ano con sus dedos-

No...no lo hagas...-dijo Ichihime asustada-

O querida yo no lo haré -dijo Luceli sonriendo- Byakun lo hará pero primero -Luceli se acercó a un estante y tomó un látigo negro- te haré sentir algo de dolor -le dio un golpe a Ichihime en la espalda dejándole una marca roja en el cuerpo-

¡AAAAAA! -Ichihime gritó de dolor y Luceli le volvió a dar un golpe en la espalda, levantó el látigo y le volvió a dar un golpe en la espalda con fuerza, siguió golpeándola con el látigo mientras en el cuerpo de Ichihime aparecían cortadas, en su espalda, cola, trasero, brazos y piernas, las cortadas se estaban multiplicando todavía más, la dejó en un momento mientras Ichihime estaba llorando del dolor-

¡No! ¡Princesa! -Su estaba gritando molesta mientras James la sujetaba de sus brazos y la levantaba dejándola de pie con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, Su terminó desnuda y atada en una cadena igual que Mei Ling- ¡Si le vuelves a hacer daño juro que te matare!

Ya cállate, Po muéstrale modales -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Su se asustó al sentir como algo le estaba tocando la vagina y Po la penetro con fuerza-

¡Aaaahng! -Su solo gritó con un poco de dolor mientras Po la estaba envistiendo con algo de fuerza y rapidez- maldita...aaaa...me está lastimando...aah aha...

Así es como dije duele cuando te violan por eso es la dulce tortura para ustedes -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Su solo estaba quejándose mientras Po solo le sujetó los senos y se los apretó con un poco de fuerza, los movió mientras la envestía y Su solo se quejaba, Luceli sonrió un poco y se acercó a Mei Ling la cual parecía muy tranquila- ¿por qué estás tan tranquila?

Porque nada de lo que hagas me puede perjudicar -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

¿De verdad? -dijo Luceli sonriendo- James -James sujetó a Mei Ling y la penetro en su ano-

Aaaahn -en vez de ser un gemido de dolor fue uno de placer, Mei Ling estaba sonrojada mientras James movía sus caderas penetrándola de forma anal mientras Luceli estaba confundida-

¿Que? ¿No te duele? -dijo Luceli confundida- y como si fuera poco lo estas disfrutando

Bueno en primera siempre estoy..."Lubricada" por cualquier duda -dijo Mei Ling calmada sintiendo algunos golpes en su trasero- oye ¿ya la metió? Porque no siento nada solo los golpes de su cadera

¿Huuuu? -James se quedó quieto y confundido-

Me imagino que la debe tener pequeña porque no siento nada -dijo Mei Ling calmada-

Aaaaaag -James solo gritó sorprendido y con los ojos en blanco, en un momento James estaba llorando en una esquina sentado abrazando sus piernas, se escuchaban llantos de un perro- chiku, chiku, chiku, chiku, chiku

Ah mira lo que hiciste lo heriste en el orgullo -dijo Luceli algo molesta-

Bueno no es mi culpa si no sentí nada -dijo Mei Ling calmada-

Izanamy revísala -dijo Luceli calmada, Izanamy se acercó a la vagina de Mei Ling y noto que estaba soltando algo de fluidos vaginales, metió dos dé sus dedos y Mei Ling gimió un poco- cálmate esto por revisión no es nada sexual -Izanamy tomó algo y lo sacó de la vagina de Mei Ling mostrando que se trataba de una pequeña bola de plástico rosado- ¿Qué es eso?

Es mi consolador cada vez que camino penetra, cada vez que me quedó quieta baja y cuando camino de nuevo vuelve a subir -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

No puede ser -dijo Luceli molesta, Izanamy seguía revisando a Mei Ling hasta que en su ano encontró un cordón y lo jalo encontrando una serie de seis esferas sujetadas por un cordón, cada una fue saliendo del ano de Mei Ling haciendo que gimiera un poco, las sacó por completo dejando a Luceli un poco sorprendida- tiene que ser una broma, bueno creo que tengo una idea más fuerte -Luceli sonrió, Po y Byakun dejaron lo que ataban haciendo y sujetaron a Mei Ling-

Esto es tortura -dijo Luceli sonriendo viendo como Po y Byakun habían atado a Mei Ling de manera sexual, tenía nudos en el torso mostrando rombos, los senos atados y sujetados y parte de la soga pasando por su vagina y trasero, las manos estaban atadas en la parte de la espalda, los dos subieron a Mei Ling a un caballo de madera con pequeños triángulos donde la vagina de Mei Ling estaba pasando, Izanamy la sujetó de una cuerda en los brazos y comenzó a jalarla empujándola en todos los triángulos, Mei Ling estaba gimiendo un poco pero no se podía determinar si eran por placer o dolor-

Jajaja tu peso, la fuerza de Izanamy los triángulos de ese caballo te harán sentir que te partirás por la mitad -dijo Luceli riendo- ¿vas a llorar?

Aaaaahn que rico -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo sonrojada y soltando saliva-

¡¿Que?! -Luceli gritó sorprendida, Izanamy, Po y Byakun se acercaron confundidos y se vieron entre ellos para luego ver a Mei Ling gozando en el caballo de madera- muy bien velas y cera -acostaron a Mei Ling en una mesa y James comenzó a pasar una vela encendida por su espalda dejando que gotas de cera caliente le cayeran encima de la espalda-

Hay...hay aaaa que rico -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo al sentir un hola de cera caliente en el inicio de la cola, Luceli se enojó un poco y después ataron a Mei Ling dejando que colgara de dos columnas, estaba atada con los brazos en la espalda, las piernas abiertas y se podía ver dos consoladores en su ano y su vagina, los dos consoladores estaban sujetados a varillas y debajo un engrane que los hacía moverse de arriba hacia abajo, Po estaba activando el mecanismo lo más rápido que podía pero Mei Ling estaba gimiendo de placer mientras de su vagina salían chorros de fluidos vaginales cayendo en el suelo formando charcos-

Ya, ya para -dijo Luceli molesta y Po detuvo el mecanismo- ¡Hay! ¡¿Cómo puedo tener un calabozo de tortura sexual si la prisionera es una gata sexualmente adicta a todo?! -Luceli solo grito molesta mientras los machos estaban confundidos viendo todo con los ojos en blanco, a la mañana siguiente las hembras se estaban reuniendo en la cocina del palacio Shiba.

Buenos días -dijo Misaki sonriendo, todas las hembras vieron a Misaki la cual estaba un desalineada y con ojeras en los párpados, pero lo que llamó la atención fue que tenía un libro un poco grueso en frente de ella-

¿Misaki por qué te ves así? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Estuve buscando información -dijo Misaki sonriendo- no dormí por estar buscando esto -dejó caer el libro en la mesa sorprendiendo un poco a las hembras-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Esto chicas es el libro que mi abuelo me dijo que tocara hasta que mi hermana me diera la gema del sol, no pude evitar hacerlo así que tuve que traerlo -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Pareces muy feliz desobedeciendo órdenes -dijo Song confundida-

Bueno este libro contiene secretos sexuales de las gemas de losguardianes -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

¿Secretos sexuales? -dijeron todas sonrojadas y confundidas, Hinata estaba sonriendo confundida, Tigresa tenía los ojos en negro, Kira estaba avergonzada, Boa y Song estaban esperando leer el libro-

¿Qué clase de secretos sexuales hay ahí? -dijo Song confundida pero sonreía esperando la respuesta-

Bueno como bien saben los maestros de Kung fu igual que los maestros de artes marciales pueden transferir energía a una persona para curarla o ayudarla, bueno en este caso los Guardianes hacen más que eso -dijo Misaki sonriendo, abrió el libro y mostró una imagen del cuerpo de un lobo y otro de una tigresa, las siluetas tenían las extremidades extendidas y había siete puntos en sus cuerpos desde el vientre hasta la cabeza- verán el cuerpo tiene siete puntos vitales o puntos de energía que nos hacen ser más fuertes, bueno por lo general un maestro o usuario solo usa seis o cinco de los puntos vitales pero los Guardianes pueden usar los siete completamente sin perder la vida y todo se debe a que sus cuerpos se encuentran llenos de energía, emanan energía y expulsan la energía sin control

Pero si expulsamos tanta energía ¿cómo afectan a los demás? -dijo Hinata confundida- es más deberíamos sentirnos cansados de vez en cuando

Bueno eso es porque el estado de Modo Guardián almacena la energía en la gema, la transformación expulsa la energía y la gema regula el flujo de energía, no pierden la energía porque la gema guarda esa energía, al paso de cada transformación la energía aumenta y el control sobre esta se hace un poco más inestable -dijo Misaki sonriendo- bueno en Modo Guardián el Guardián usa esta energía de una manera destructiva, la usa en su cuerpo para aumentar sus habilidades físicas y fuerza, pero el Nivel maestro es un poco más diferente -movió las hojas mostrando la silueta de un tigre usando la ropa del maestro de Chi de Po-

¿Qué descubriste? -dijo Tigresa confundida- eso parece el dibujo del Guerrero Dragón

Así es y no solo eso, verán los maestros del Chi regulan el flujo de energía lo que les permite transmitir energía, el Guardián no solo sufre un aumento de poder si no de energía al menos 150 veces más que su modo normal -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Pequeña ¿a qué hora llegas a los secretos sexuales? -dijo Song aburrida-

A eso voy -dijo Misaki molesta- bueno al seguir leyendo descubrí que cuando un Guardián a dominado el flujo de energía él puede mantener calmada esa misma energía ya sea peleando, enojándose o sintiéndose en una fase de desesperación, pero es diferente en el placer sexual como bien saben el placer es algo instintivo, nos pensamos bien y nos dejamos guiar por nuestro instinto solo para calmar nuestras ansias sexuales

Huy -dijo Song sonriendo mordiendo su dedo índice- pero supongo que dirás porque se vuelven locos o ¿no?

Así es verán, el cuerpo aumenta de temperatura, el deseo lo invade y el placer hace que no se pueda concentrar bien y esto afecta el flujo de energía -dijo Misaki calmada- cuando un guardián tiene sexo o entra en un estado descontrol su energía fluye en la hembra o pareja

Entonces nos estás diciendo que... ¿Po me transfirió su energía de Guerrero Dragón a través del sexo? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Así es -dijo Misaki sonriendo- verán las gemas solo pueden usar por aquellos de corazón puro o por aquellos que tengan sus energías, verán todas ustedes han tenido relaciones con cada uno de los Guardianes machos, Tigresa con Po, Kira con Byakun, Song con James, y por último Hinata y mi hermano, sin darse cuenta no solo se han estado compartiendo de forma anti higiénica el sudor y más fluidos del cuerpo y genitales

Entonces por eso podemos sostener las gemas de los Guardianes sin ningún problema -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Pero entonces...eso quiere decir... ¿que nos podemos transformar en guardianas? -dijo Kira sorprendida-

Básicamente si -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Jamás había escuchado hablar de algo así -dijo Boa sorprendida- entonces ¿qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Ellas tienen que usar las gemas y convertirse en nuevas guardianas?

Bueno podría ser momentáneo -dijo Misaki calmada- ninguna de ellas había sido una Guerrera o Guardiana en el pasado pero con las cantidades de veces que he escuchado a Hinata tener sexo con mi hermano no dudo que esa energía les sirva solo para meses o días

Aunque tengan la energía ninguna de ella tiene la experiencia en el combate como nosotras -dijo Boa calmada- Tigresa lo tiene pero su calma y control son un asco

Óyeme ¿qué cosas estás diciendo? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Ahí está solo basta un pequeño detonante para hacerte enojar -dijo Boa calmada- pero ahora no podemos pelear entre nosotras debemos apoyarnos y pelear juntos

Yo se pelear con mi paraguas y tengo experiencia peleando con el -dijo Song calmada-

Si pero ¿qué harás si lo llegas a perder? -dijo Misaki calmada- debes pelear cuerpo a cuerpo

Yo no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia en el combate, no sé pelear -dijo Kira calmada-

Pues tenemos que hacer algo, Luceli tiene a nuestros novios y un ejército de machos que atacaron a oídos bajo sus órdenes, los lastimara y destruirá todo y a todos -dijo Tigresa molesta mientras Hinata veía la gema del sol en sus manos- tenemos que hacer algo

Y lo haremos -dijo Hinata sería, se levantó y tomó el libro- Misaki ¿qué más encontraste en este libro?

Hay una página que dice que se necesita para ser un guardián completo a través del contacto sexual -dijo Misaki calmada- se necesita abrir el corazón y el contacto sexual con un guardián activo

Pero el único guardián...es Hinata -dijo Song sonrojada-

¿En otras palabras para que ellas puedan usar las gemas deben tener...gulp...sexo conmigo? -dijo Hinata roja de la vergüenza-

Si más o menos -dijo Misaki sonriendo nerviosa, las hembras se sonrojaron un poco, se vieron entre ellas y luego las gemas frente a ellas- claro la alternativa es rendirse y dejar que los machos las hagan puré -las hembras solo tragaron un poco lento-

Bien creo...que experimentar...no hace daño a nadie -dijeron las cinco sonrojadas, más tarde en un cuarto del palacio-

Bien los machos han sido alejados y solo hay hembras en el palacio, así que relájense y gocen -dijo Misaki sonrojada y nerviosa, cerró la puerta y las hembras se estaban viendo un poco nerviosas-

Bien ¿cómo comenzamos? -dijo Kira sonrojada y un poco nerviosa, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y voltearon-

Si les puedo sugerir algo, ustedes son cinco, así que Kira y Tigresa pueden ser guiadas por son y Boa, Hinata tú síguelas, inicien con un beso -dijo Misaki sonriendo del otro lado de la puerta, las hembras vieron a Hinata un poco confundidas-

No vean a mí, no se últimamente desde que llego a la pubertad se convirtió en una lesbiana miniatura -dijo Hinata nerviosa- ella es así yo no hice nada

Bueno no importa -dijo Tigresa sería, se acercó a la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, las hembras estaban un poco nerviosas y más ave a Tigresa deshacer los nudos de sus vendajes revelando sus senos-

Sorprendente, siempre pensé que era plana -dijo Song sorprendida-

Podemos seguir discutiendo sobre no ser lesbianas, sobre hacer o no algo sucio entre nosotras, pero eso no va a traer a sus novios y hermano a la normalidad -dijo Tigresa calmada, Hinata suspiro apretando los dientes-

La marimacho tiene razón -dijo Hinata molesta, se quitó la camisa revelando sus senos sujetados oro los vendajes, se bajó el pantalón revelando una pantaleta roja con negro, se quitó los vendajes revelando sus senos blancos mientras Tigresa ya estaba desnuda- No podemos quedando dudando pero si hay una posibilidad de detener los planes de esa bruja manipuladora de hombres entonces hay que hacerlo, tengo que convertirlas en Guardianas a todas -Song y Kira se vieron entre ellas nerviosas y asintieron-

Bien Kira ayúdame con esto -Song se dio la vuelta mostrando que su traje tenía un cierre en la espalda, Kira asintió y le bajo el cierre a Song dejando ver que también usaba vendajes también- lo que me molesta de este traje es que el cuero está muy ajustado y los vendajes son molestos -Song se quitó los vendajes y el pantalón igual que la ropa interior demostrando que estaba desnuda completamente-

Bien Kira es tu turno tienes que quitarte la ropa -dijo Boa sonrojada, Kira estaba un poco avergonzada pero abrió el pecho de la camisa, se quitó la cinta y luego se quitó la playera que estaba usando revelando unos senos más grandes que los de Hinata, sus senos eran en un blanco amarillo y más grandes que los de Hinata, las caderas amplias, una vagina rodeada de pelo blanco, un trasero grande y redondo con una cola delgada y su pelo se veía incluso más brillante que él de cualquiera, su mirada tímida y mejillas sonrojadas-

Ya dejen...de verme así...es vergonzoso...-dijo Kira sonrojada y nerviosa-

Ahora entiendo porque Byakun eligió comprometerse -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si donde ve pechos solo piensa en pechos -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Típico hombre los machos solo se fijan en los senos enormes -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta-

Bueno hay que darle yo pido a la rubia -dijo Song sonriendo, Song levantó los brazos sonriendo y moviendo los dedos pero Kira se asustó un poco y retrocedió un par de pasos -

Creo que mejor yo comienzo de forma lenta -dijo Hinata calmada, sujetó a Song de la cola y la atrajo un poco- la estás asustando, de todas maneras tú y Boa tienen que empezar a hacerlo ya que ustedes dos son una sola Guardiana

Por mi está bien -dijeron Boa y Song calmadas, Tigresa se sentó en la cama mientras Hinata se acercó a Kira para tocarla de la cintura y pasar su mano por su mejilla derecha-

Escucha sé que estás asustada pero entiende que esto tenemos que hacerlo por los muchachos o jamás regresarán a ser lo que eran -dijo Hinata calmada-

Tienes razón esto tiene que ser por Byakun...bien lo hare -dijo Kira nerviosa, se acercó y le dio un beso a Hinata, siguió besándola un poco de forma lenta y le daba ligeros mordiscos en los labios, Hinata pasó su boca besando el cuello de Kira, siguió bajando besando su cuerpo hasta que llegó a sus pezones y le dio una lamida, Kira soltó un ligero gemido mordiendo su dedo índice izquierdo, Hinata metió el pezón derecho en su Boa para comenzar a succionarlo, abrió la boca y le di una lamida al pezón, pasó su mano derecha frotando el vientre de Kira hasta que llevo a su vagina, froto la vagina con dos de sus dedos, estaba moviendo los dedos de atrás hacia adelante dejando que su clítoris se estimulara un poco más, la vagina de Kira se estaba mojando un poco-

Aaaa aaa ah -Kira estaba gimiendo sonrojada, mientras Hinata estaba frotando sus dedos, ella metió dos de sus dedos en la vagina de Kira y comenzó a masturbarla un poco, la recostó en la mesa del centro mientras bajaba su cabeza pasando la lengua por el vientre de Kira hasta que llegó a su vagina, le dio una lamida y luego metió la lengua y comenzó a rotar su lengua sintiendo y saboreando los fluidos vaginales de Kira, estaba moviendo la lengua un poco más hasta que Kira se corrió un poco mojando la cara de Hinata - ¡Aaaaa! -Kira solo gritó un poco y se corrió-

Bien es momento de hacerlo un poco más fuerte -dijo Hinata sería, expulsó energía pasando a su Modo Guardiana, se subió a la mesa y entrelazó sus piernas con las de Kira- bien es momento vas a sentir algo de dolor y placer -ella junto su vagina con la de Kira y comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco frotando su vagina con más fuerza-

¡Aaaaa! -Kira gritó de placer y sintió como su vagina se estaba derritiendo derramando sus fluidos en su piel, Hinata siguió frotando su vagina con la de Kira mientras gemía un poco y cerraba los ojos sonrojada, Kira solo estaba gimiendo sujetando la mesa con fuerza en las orillas- ¿Qué es esto? Siento que algo caliente brota hacia mí, también puedo sentir como mi vagina se derrite

Tranquila es el fuego del fénix y el poder de una gata llena de pasión -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, se acercó y le dio un beso mientras sus senos chocaban y se frotaban entre ellos, movió sus caderas frotando su clítoris con el de Kira, la vagina de Kira estaba derramando fluidos en mayor cantidad, Kira solo gritó un poco mientras su vagina terminó más que rosa y su cuerpo brilló de un color azul, Hinata se alejó un poco y vio como el cuerpo de Kira liberó una descarga azul celeste del cuerpo-

Funciona -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se acercó y sujetó los senos de Hinata con sus manos- no hay tiempo tengo que tomar tu vagina y fluidos así como tu poder, debo salvar a mi Po -pasó su mano derecha y comenzó a frotar la vagina de Hinata con sus dedos, metió dos de sus dedos y Hinata solo soltó un ligero gemido mientras Tigresa la masturbaba un poco rápido-

Así no es como se debe hacer -dijo Hinata sonrojada, se dio la vuelta y beso a Tigresa en los labios, la empujó a la cama y levantó su pierna derecha y Tigresa solo se dejó guiar, Hinata y Tigresa terminaron entrelazando sus piernas y frotaban sus vaginas de forma lenta y un poco- ¡Aaaa aaa! Maldita Hinata me...ah aah...me has vuelto a ganar -en otro lado Boa y Song estaban besando Boa pasó su cola entre las piernas de Song tocando su vagina con la suya, Song sonrió y sujetó la cola de Boa para pegar su vagina a la suya, Boa estaba moviendo el cuerpo y cola de forma rápida frotando su vagina y expulsando energía amarilla pero en el cuerpo de Song se estaba volviendo verde clara-

Aaaa esta es la primera vez que...lo hago con una hembra...aaa es delicioso -dijo Boa sonriendo sonrojada, siguió moviéndose rápido mientras Song estaba gimiendo un poco fuerte y más cuando Boa pasó la punta de su cola por el ano de Song y metió la punta, movió la cola de atrás hacia adelante, estaba moviendo la cola un poco más rápido y la vagina más rápido de igual forma, Song estaba gimiendo y extendió los brazos tocando el suelo mientras sentía como el suelo se ponía húmedo por sus fluidos-

¡Aaaaaa me corro! -Song grito con fuerza mientras sus fluidos comenzaron a derramarse en del suelo tras correrse, Boa solo sonrió viendo el cuerpo de Song brillar, mientras tanto Hinata y Tigresa estaban gimiendo sujetándose entre ellas de perfil, estaban moviendo las caderas frotando sus vagina mientras los fluidos se derramaban entre ellas, sus vaginas estaban rosadas con el clítoris levantado y mojado, las dos estaban presionando sus vaginas con más fuerza y se movían más rápido, en un momento las dos apretaron con más fuerza la cama hasta que el marco comenzó a romperse, las dos rugieron mientras sus vaginas derramaron fluidos y el cuerpo de Tigresa brillo de color dorado, Song, Kira y Tigresa estaban brillando igual que Hinata comenzó a expulsar un brillo rojo que se volvió rosado en un momento, se levantó y fue a un espejo para ver que su brillo se volvió blanco en un momento y sus ojos perdieron un poco de brillo, por un momento vio su cuerpo aumentar ligeramente la musculatura y él aura en su cuerpo aumentó hasta que se deshizo, solo vio sus garras un momento y luego sintió algo en su espalda, Song se sujetó el vientre mientras Kira y Tigresa sintieron algo en sus brazos, todas vieron las zonas afectadas, cuando vieron las gemas de los guardianes machos estaban en ellas puestas como solían estar en sus antiguos usuarios-

Funciono -dijo Boa sonriendo- funcionó, funciono, funciono

Si ahora solo falta el entrenamiento y estaremos listas para ir a detener a los machos y destruiremos a Luceli -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿listas chicas?

Claro que si -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No lo sé estoy nerviosa -dijo Kira nerviosa-

Recuperare a pequeño pero resistente de mi novio -dijo Song sonriendo-

Traigamos a nuestros amigos de regreso -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Traigamos a nuestros novios -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¡Guardianas unidas!


	57. Guardianes vs Guardianas

_**Machos vs hembras, Guardián vs Guardiana**_

Pasaron tres meses desde que Po, Byakun, Izanamy y James fueron controlados por Luceli; durante ese tiempo Luceli había violado a todas las hembras que s ejército y Guardianes encontraban, su calabozo solo era el lugar donde tenía a sus prisioneras más valiosas, Mei Ling, Su y la princesa Ichihime, dentro del palacio se estaban escuchando gemidos y sonidos de impactos húmedos, dentro del calabozo se podía ver a Ichihime siendo violada por Po, James y Byakun, Ichihime estaba atada de brazos por una soga y con los brazos extendidos, dentro de su vagina tenía el pene de Byakun y en sus senos el pene de Po mientras James estaba viendo-

Ah, ah, ah ya basta, no puedo, ah mi cuerpo me duele, ah mi vagina me arde y no para de salir -dijo Ichihime entre gemidos mientras Byakun la envestía con fuerza y sus fluidos vaginales caían al suelo, el pene de Po estaba frotando sus senos grandes y un poco rojos, Ichihime abrió la boca y Po metió su pene en medio de la boca de Ichihime dejando que ella le chupara la punta, la estaba envistiendo con algo de fuerza hasta que Po lo sacó y eyaculo fuera de su cara dejándola cubierta por el semen Ichihime estaba gimiendo y comenzó a lamer la punta del pene de Po limpiando el semen de su boca, Ichihime levantó los ojos y abrió la boca mientras Byakun la estaba envistiendo con más fuerza- aah mi vagina se va a romper, ya no puedo aguantar, ah me corro, me corro -ella comenzó a hablar entre gemidos mientras Byakun se movía más fuerte y rápido- ¡Aaaa me corro! -ella gritó un poco fuerte y de su vagina salieron grandes cantidades de fluidos vaginales, Byakun sacó su pene y eyaculo fuera cubriendo parte del ano y vagina de Ichihime-

Apenas te has corrido diez veces hoy Ichihime -dijo Luceli sonriendo, el pelo de Ichihime se veía pegajoso, sucio y su cuerpo tenía algunas heridas, también se podía notar un vientre ligeramente inflado, también estaban Su y Mei Ling pero en el caso de ambas las dos parecían desnutridas y con el pelo algo sucio y grasoso- además creo que ya es hora de que tomes un descanso por nuestro bebé ¿qué dices?

Semen...-dijo Ichihime un poco ida y abriendo la boca sacando la lengua- semen

¿Qué dices querida? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Quiero más semen -dijo Ichihime algo cansada e ida- quiero penes, quiero leche en mi boca, quiero el semen en mi boca, quiero que me llenen la boca de semen

Ajajajaja -Luceli se comenzó a reír un poco- caldo claro té damos lo que tanto pides, Po dáselo -Po se acercó y le sujeto la boca para meter su pene y mover las caderas de atrás hacia adelante , seguí moviendo las caderas de atrás hacia delante mientras Ichihime estaba gimiendo un poco moviendo la lengua dentro de su boca, estaba sintiendo toda la forma del pene de Po, le dio una lamida a la punta justo en el centro y luego lo volvió a meter mientras lo saboreaba, James tomó su pene y lo metió en ano de Ichihime, se comenzó a mover de forma lenta mientras Ichihime estaba gritando y miento mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas, James se comenzó a mover un poco más rápido igual que Po que no dejaba de mover sus caderas de forma rápida-

Jajaja la hermosa princesa de china, se ha convertido en toda una adicta al pene -dijo Luceli riendo un poco, Po y James se estaban moviendo más rápido mientras los gritos y gemidos de Ichihime eran callados por el pene de Po, Po se seguía moviendo un poco igual que James hasta que ambos dieron una fuerte envestida eyaculando dentro de Ichihime, Ichihime solo gimió un poco y solo los machos sacaron sus penes de su boca dejando que escurriera todo el semen de su boca y ano- jajaja, esto apenas es el principio de todo lo bueno princesa -Ichihime estaba sonriendo sonrojada y con los ojos hacia arriba mientras su vagina derramaba fluidos vaginales cayendo al suelo-

Maldición -dijo Su molesta y apretó los puños- Que alguien venga a salvarnos por favor, en la entrada Del Valle de La Paz se podía ver a dos rinocerontes resguardando la entrada, estaban armados con lanzas y algunas antorchas para ver al frente, uno de ellos bostezo y se escuchó el sonido del viento mover algunas hojas-

Oye no deberías dormirte ahora, nuestra reina quiere que vigilemos toda la noche por si hay intrusos -dijo el primer rinoceronte calmado-

Claro pero eso no evita que quiera dormir -dijo el segundo rinoceronte calmado- ¿oye ahora que tenemos a la princesa y espera un hijo que piensa hacer su real majestad?

Dice que matará a la princesa después de que dé a luz para quedarse con el niño, en sus planes jamás pensó que se quedaría embarazada -dijo el primer rinoceronte calmado- dijo que pensaba torturarla por unos meses y luego matarla pero cuando supo que se embarazó todo lo desecho

Ya veo puede ser sádica pero despiadada que hermosa y bondadosa reina tenemos -dijo el segundo rinoceronte sonriendo, dos armas de árbol salieron de los arbustos y sujetaron a ambos metiéndolos al bosque, se escucharon queja y luego se vio como los estaban arrastrando para esconderlos, un viento sopló y las antorchas se apagaron, se vieron cinco figuras pasar encima del techo y caer al suelo en una vuelta, tres leopardos machos estaban corriendo armados con espadas, las cinco figuras se separaron y se escondieron en medio de la sombra de un edificio, los leopardos llegaron y vieron el lugar vacío-

¿Dónde están los guardias? -dijo uno de ellos serio-

No lo sabemos capitán, escuchamos el sonido del viento correr y luego vimos como las antorchas estaban apagadas -dijo un leopardo un poco nervioso, el primero estaba un poco serio viendo el lugar-

Deben estar al pendiente, parece que podríamos tener intrusos aquí -dijo el general serio, en el suelo se vio una descarga amarilla y un pequeño chorro de agua que estaba avanzando hasta sus pies-

Siento el pie mojado -dijo uno de los leopardos confundido-

Yo siento el pantalón frío y mojado -dijo el segundo leopardo confundido, cuando vieron el agua los estaba rodeando- ¡Es una...! -se liberó una descarga mucho antes de que terminara de hablar, los tres gritaron un poco mientras sufrían de dolor por la descarga y cayeron al suelo heridos y expulsando vapor, las figuras se acercaron y los arrastraron para meterlos dentro de una caja-

Bien ya están -las cinco se rebelaron mostrando a Hinata, Tigresa, Song, Kira y Boa-

Con esto no llamaremos la atención -dijo Hinata calmada-

No entiendo ¿por qué no simplemente entramos al palacio y le rompemos el hocico a esa perra? -dijo Song molesta, Song estaba usando un pantalón café con una camisa verde oscura parecida a la camisa vino que solía usar, sus guantes cafés y sus vendas pero en la cintura tenía el cinturón de la gema de la tortuga-

No podemos si lo hacemos crearemos un disturbio y si se dan cuenta de nuestra llamaran a los muchachos -dijo Tigresa sería, ella estaba usando una camisa de mangas largas de color blanca con bordes blancos, en el pecho tenía la imagen de unas flores y en su hombro izquierdo tenía dibujado un tigre de perfil, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta rojo en la cintura y vendas blancas en los tobillos, en su mano izquierda tenía el brazalete con la gema del dragón- debemos llegar a donde se oculta

Chicas creo que ya sé dónde podemos comenzar a buscar -dijo Kira un poco nerviosa, ella estaba usando un chaleco azul eléctrico de bordes negros con un pantalón negro, en los tobillos usaba cintas amarillas y en los brazos unas medias azules de borde negro y en su brazo derecho tenía el brazalete con la gema del tigre- vengan a ver esto -las hembras se acercaron y mostraron sus cabezas para ver qué en el centro del pueblo ya no están la estatua de Po en vez de eso estaba el palacio de Jade

Esa miserable tiro la estatua de Po para reemplazarla por el palacio de Jade -dijo Tigresa molesta- ¿cómo se atreve?

Concéntrense chicas -dijo Boa calmada, ella estaba desnuda como siempre- vean todo el panorama, todo el lugar está lleno de machos -en la aldea se podía ver que estaba rodeaba y habitada por machos en su mayoría, todos tenían los ojos azules dando a entender que estaban bajo el control de Luceli, todos estaban armados y parecían estar listos para ir a pelear- son un ejército

Eso parece y necesitamos llegar al palacio de Jade de seguro todos deben estar ahí -dijo Song calmada-

Pero ¿cómo pasamos a esos sujetos? -dijo Kira nerviosa-

Debemos crear una distracción -dijo Hinata calmada, ella usaba un chaleco rojo con bordes dorados y encima una sudadera roja con el símbolo Shiba en su espalda, también usaba un pantalón negro y una cinta amarilla- tenemos que hacer que vayan a un punto y nosotras nos moveremos entre las sombras, recuerden que no debemos llamar la atención -Hinata se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la pared de una casa, solo la tocó y la casa comenzó a quemarse- ya tenemos una distracción, muévanse -las hembras avanzaron corriendo rodeando la casa mientras estas comenzó a quemarse y el fuego se extendió al interior-

¡Un incendio! -grito un lobo asustado-

¡Traigan agua haya que evitar que se extienda! -grito una cabra macho, todo los machos estaban cargando agua mientras las hembras estaban viendo que los machos estaban corriendo trayendo agua, Hinata se quedó viendo por una pared y vio un camino vacío, levantó la mano y movió dos de sus dedos, comenzaron a correr pasando de casa en casa, hasta que al final pudieron ver como el señor Ping estaba cargando una bandeja y también tenía los ojos azules-

Rayos hasta el señor Ping está siendo manipulado -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta, notaron cómo dejó la bandeja y unas hembras de diferentes razas estaban trayendo platos de comida y los dejaban en las bandejas, todas las hembras se veían cansadas, golpeadas, sucias y usaban ropa que parecía estar rota y un poco sucia, todas tenían collares de metal negro en los cuellos- ¿por qué esas hembras se ven así?

Parece que no han comido o descansado en días -dijo Song preocupada-

Rápido, rápido que esos machos no se van a alimentar solos, estamos esperando la orden su majestad para que empiecen a trabajar y a pelear, hay que tenerlos listos -dijo el señor Ping serio, las hembras asintieron y dejaron la camisa en la bandeja mientras otras se la estaban llevando a los demás machos que estaban jugando, Song pudo ver a una leopardo de ojos morados-

Esperen conozco a esa hembra -dijo Song calmada- es Sasha, es una de mis bailarinas -vio a los lados y escucho como alguien se quejó y cayó al suelo, cuando vio noto a una hembra leopardo con el uniforme de las damas de las sombras-

Oye inútil fíjate lo qué haces -dijo un jabalí molesto sujetando a la leopardo de su cabeza y le estiró la piel para hacer que se levantara-

Lo lamento mucho señor -dijo la leopardo asustada y llorando un poco-

Tráeme otro plato inútil -dijo el jabalí molesto y le dio un empujón tirando a la hembra al suelo- vamos lárgate y has las cosas bien -le dio una patada en la espalda mientras los machos se estaban riendo, Song se estaba enojando y apretando el muro hasta que comenzó a clavar sus garras y a romper el muro-

Malditos machistas -dijo Song molesta- los voy a -levantó el puño derecho pero Hinata le sujeto el brazo- Hinata no me detengas

Piensa bien las cosas Song -dijo Hinata sería- estamos rodeadas de enemigos y tenemos que encontrar a los machos también si tiene a la princesa embarazada tenemos que ser cuidadosas -Song solo se contuvo y bajo el brazo molesta-

Todas entendemos cómo te sientes pero somos guerreras, no debemos titubear durante una misión -dijo Tigresa sería- vamos tenemos algo que cumplir

Al menos déjeme hablar con ellas o con alguna, tal vez ella sepan dónde están todo y la situación por la que están pasando -dijo Song molesta-

Pero y ¿si nos descubren? -dijo Boa calmada-

Yo la acompañaré, cinco minutos máximo -dijo Kira calmada- lo juro -Hinata asintió, Song y Kira treparon por el muro de una casa y comenzaron a subir hasta el techo, solo vieron una soga que conectaba con el restaurante del señor Ping, se subieron a la soga y comenzaron a correr a cuatro patas por la soga, Song sólo vio al jabalí tomando algo de cerveza- espera Song ¿qué vas a hacer?

Una dulce y rica venganza -dijo Song sonriendo, comenzó a soñar su nariz un poco y Kira solo hizo una mueca de no entender hasta que vio que Song estaba moviendo la boca- ahí te va -sólo escupió algo de fluido de su boca y le cayó al jabalí en la boca al momento de tragar su cerveza, el jabalí comenzó a toser y escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca, Song se estaba riendo y se comenzó a mover con Kira, el jabalí se levantó molesto y levantó la mirada notando la soga vacía-

¿Quién fue el miserable que me escupió en la boca? -dijo el jabalí molesto, mientras detrás de una casa Song se estaba riendo un poco y Kira apretaba la boca de forma nerviosa y confundida-

Qué asco -dijo Kira asqueada-

Hay estuvo divertido, también es buena venganza -dijo Song sonriendo- no los puedo tocar pero sí hacerlos pasar un mal rato, vamos tenemos que ver a las demás -las dos entraron a la cocina del señor Ping notando que el restaurante era toda la cocina completa dejando que todas las hembras trabajaran, cocinaban, limpiaban los platos y los servían, Song se acercó a la hembra que habían lastimado, la hembra estaba llorando un poco- Mila -la leopardo se dio la vuelta y vio a Song sorprendida- hola

Song -dijo el leopardo sonriendo y las felinas se acercaron para ver a Song y la abrazaron-

Hola chicas también me da gusto verlas -dijo Song sonriendo- pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto?

Todo pasó hace un mes, el guerrero de la tortuga negra llegó a nuestro campamento y comenzó a decirnos que le pertenecíamos a su ejército, nos sacó de nuestro campamento y nos trajo aquí, nos gustaría poder decirte que lo retrasamos al menos un poco pero te mentiría, no logramos ni hacerle cosquillas -dijo Mila decepcionada y triste-

Tranquilas chicas -dijo Song calmada- quiero que digan dónde está esa a la que llaman su reina y donde está la princesa Ichihime

Bueno no sabemos muchos de su reina pero se encuentra siempre en el palacio de Ja, ahí dicen que tienen a muchas prisioneras dejándolas morir de hambre y siendo esclavizadas sexualmente -dijo una leopardo asustada-

Bueno eso si eso es horrible -dijo Kira preocupada- pero espera Tigresa era del palacio de Jade tal vez ella sabe cómo entrar

Tal vez conozca pasajes secretos o escondidos para entrar descuiden serán liberadas lo juro -dijo Song calmada, las hembras estaban asintiendo con algo de esperanza en sus miradas, Song y Kira volvieron a trepar al techo y regresaron con las hembras-

¿Que descubrieron? -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta-

Mucho, parece que Luceli tiene a la princesa en el calabozo del palacio de Jade junto a muchas hembras más -dijo Song calmada- Tigresa tú sabes cómo entrar en secreto y sigilo

Eso es verdad -dijo Tigresa calmada- bueno vamos esta vez les mostraré como entrar, las hembras corrieron por detrás de las casas, pasaron corriendo un puente, se acercaron a un casa y saltaron llegando al techo, corrieron saltando de techo hasta que llegaron al palacio de Jade-

¿A todo esto como trajeron todo el palacio al pueblo? -dijo Boa confundida-

Debieron usar a los muchachos -dijo Kira calmada, las hembras saltaron hasta el techo del palacio, Boa se acercó a una ventana siendo sujetada por Song de la cola, en el centro del palacio se veía a Luceli dormida en una gran cama, Song volvió a subir a Boa-

Está dormida podremos entrar sin problemas -dijo Boa calmada, todas asintieron-

Bien Song Boa aquí entran ustedes usen sus poderes combinados busquen a las hembras -dijo Hinata calmada-

Entendido -dijeron ambas hembras- resuena -dijo Boa calmada pasando a su Modo Guardiana-

Aquí voy, aquí voy, Hierve -dijo Song sonriendo, su cuerpo se iluminó de color verde, su pelo se volvió un tono oscuro casi negro efecto en la cara que seguía en color gris, sus manchas en el contorno eran verdes y el interior color café oscuro, abrió los ojos y estos eran verdes claro- bien modo Guardiana Tortuga negra lista

Bien concéntrate -dijo Boa calmada, las dos cerraron los ojos, Song junto sus manos y Boa solo se quedó en sus hombros, las dos estaban expulsando energía hasta que Song comenzó a notar siluetas debajo del suelo donde estaban-

Las encontré -dijo Song calmada- están en el fondo del palacio puedo guiarlas por el camino -las hembras asintieron, todas entraron por una ventana y comenzaron a caminar por el palacio de forma sigilosa, estaban caminando por algunos pasillos hasta que dieron con una puerta y entraron bajando por las escaleras de roca, siguieron bajando hasta que llegaron a la prisión del palacio de Jade-

Aquí esta es la prisión -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Bien Kira tu turno -dijo Hinata calmada- usa tu descarga y corta las celdas

Entendido maestra -dijo Kira calmada- retruena -expulsó una descarga blanca con ligeros tonos azules de su cuerpo, su pelo se volví blanco, sus ojos seguían azules y la punta de su cola se volvió azul- Modo Guardiana del Tigre blanco -sujeto su mano izquierda y creó una descarga azul en su mano izquierda, solo grito un poco y le dio dos golpes cruzados a la celda cortándola en pedazos, Hinata y Tigresa sujetaron los pedazos de celda para que no cayeran al suelo de forma brusca, las dejaron a un lado y Tigresa levantó la mano derecha creando una llamarada y vio que en el fondo había muchas hembras de diferentes razas, Hinata se acercó y sacó sus garras cortando las cadenas que las tenían atadas entre ellas-

Son libres pueden irse -dijo Hinata calmada, las hembras estaban llorando agradecidas con Hinata y se estaban retirando corriendo- Kira, Song, Boa vamos a liberar a estas hembras, Tigresa ve y busca dónde está la princesa

Entendido una será más rápido -dijo Tigresa sería-

Si tienes problemas ruge -dijo Hinata calmada-

No hace falta que te preocupes por mí -dijo Tigresa sería, Tigresa se fue corriendo y salió de la cárcel mientras Hinata y las hembras estaban sacando a las hembras secuestradas, Tigresa estaba viendo cómo Luceli seguía dormida en la cama pero seguía en la misma posición, no le dio importancia y fue a buscar a la princesa, estaba corriendo cuando sintió el olor de la princesa venir de onda dejaban los rollos con los múltiples conocimientos del Kung fu, se acercó a librero y lo abrió mostrando una puerta y entró corriendo para bajar hasta el calabozo sexual de Luceli, notó todos los juguetes, máquinas de tortura y látigos, puso un charco y se quedó un poco helada-

Por favor que sea de agua, por favor que sea de agua -dijo Tigresa asqueada, vio su pierna derecha cubierta de un fluido blanco, viscoso y un poco oloroso- hay no es pipí, es la corrida de una hembra -dijo un poco preocupada, siguió caminando hasta que vio a Su y a Mei Ling en jaulas diferentes- Mei Ling, Su

¿Tigresa? -dijo Mei Ling un poco desorientada- ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Eso no importa vine a sacarlas de aquí -Tigresa expulsó algo de energía dorada- aaaa aaaaa -Tigresa estaba respirando un poco y luego su camisa se volvió dorada con bordes negros y un dragón dibujado en su pecho, sus marcas se volvieron un tono oscuras y con un brillo dorado por el cuerpo, abrió los ojos mostrando que eran verde jade- Modo Guerrera Dragón Mei Ling y Su estaban sorprendidas viendo a Tigresa, Tigresa se acercó y sujeto los barrotes con sus manos, expulsó más energía y comenzó a jalar los barrotes hasta que los dobló haciendo un agujero lo bastante grande para entrar, entro con cuidado y ayudó a Mei Ling a salir-

Buscare a la otra quédate aquí -dijo Tigresa sería y dejó a Mei Ling de pie, se acercó a la jaula de Su y la abrió dejando salir a Su la cual estaba más calmada que Mei Ling-

Espera tienes que abrir esta -dijo Su molesta, Tigresa se acercó a la jaula y se sorprendió de ver que dentro estaba Ichihime desnuda y embarazada, Tigresa abrió la jaula y las hembras entraron corriendo para ayudar a la princesa- hay que llevarla lejos de aquí

Entendido ustedes ayuden a la princesa yo las ayuda a salir de aquí -dijo Tigresa calmada, las hembras asintieron y cargaron a la princesa para ayudarla a salir de ahí, Tigresa se acercó a la puerta pero se escucharon unos pasos más adelante y cuando lograron salir Po estaba frente a ellas- Po...

Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo- una de esas jaulas es para ti -sonrío y quedó en su postura de combate-

Ustedes váyanse yo me encargo de el -dijo Tigresa sería y se quedó en su pose de combate- lista -Tigresa grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe y Po se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, lanzó un golpe y Tigresa se agachó esquivándolo, saltó y lanzó una pata de lado, pero Po levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada, Po giró su brazo y le sujeto la pierna a Tigresa y lanzó un golpe vertical, pero Tigresa levantó las manos sujetando su puño y le dio una patada en el mentón con su pierna libre, giró en el aire y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe con ambos puños pero Po la sujeto y fue arrastrando los pies en el suelo- ¡No pierdan tiempo váyanse! -Mei Ling y Su asintieron y tomaron a la princesa para irse corriendo, Po empujó a Tigresa desviando su brazos y Po lanzó un golpe horizontal con ambos brazos pero Tigresa se agachó rodando y se levantó lanzando dos golpes que le dieron a Po en estómago, Tigresa avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando una patada de frente, Po se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe y extendió los brazos empujando a Tigresa, Po extendió el brazo derecho y grito liberando fuego morado de su mano, Tigresa extendió los brazos y liberó una bola de fuego dorada, ambos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en medio del aire y luego se comprimieron dejando algo de vapor-

Debo admitir que si te has hecho fuerte -dijo Po sonriendo- veamos si puedes contra mí -Tigresa grito y avanzo corriendo, los dos chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, en todo lado las hembras estaban saliendo corriendo hasta que Kira sintió una descarga en el ambiente y se colocó frente a las hembras extendiendo los brazos deteniendo una descarga morada de energía, ella se estaba quejando recibiendo un poco e descarga en su cuerpo-

Kira resiste ya casi salen todas -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Entendido maestra -dijo Kira cansada- ¡Aaaaaaa! -Kira grito un poco creando una descarga de electricidad de su cuerpo, estaba empujando el ataque de rayos morados un poco hasta que vio que Byakun estaba caminando de forma calmada hacia ella, los dos estaban sosteniendo un choque de descarga- Byakun

Vaya te has hecho de un gran poder Kira -dijo Byakun sonriendo- lástima que no sabes cómo usarlo correctamente

Byakun estoy aquí para salvarte -dijo Kira molesta- no pienso perder ¡AAAAAAAAA! -grito y extendió ambos brazos haciendo la descarga más grande mientras Byakun extendió ambos brazos haciendo s descarga todavía más grande, el choque de ambos lados estaba creando un domo de electricidad afectando todo lo que estuviera cerca-

Vamos Boa aquí nos quieren -dijo Song preocupada, golpeó el suelo con ambas manos creando un muro de ramas de árbol, el domo de electricidad aumentó un poco su tamaño y Song rodeó a ambos con ramas de árbol dejando que los rayos golpearan las ramas, las descargaban estaban aumentando un poco destruyendo y golpeando las ramas de árbol que Song había creado, las hembras terminaron de salir y la colisión terminó explotando, Byakun solo se quejó y se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque pero Kira grito siendo empujada hasta que cayó al suelo pero Song y Hinata entraron al domo de árbol-

Kira levántate -dijo Song preocupada- tenemos que ir por Luceli y romper la escama

Eso no va a pasar -James hablo y el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco, Song empujó a Kira y Hinata se la llevó saltando, Song y Boa se quedaron en guardia pero una gran rama de árbol salió del suelo y las capturó, una rama apareció acercándose a ellas y James estaba en la cima- me da gusto verte Song y también a mi hermana

James escucha te han lavado el cerebro debes luchar contra ese control -dijo Song preocupada-

No, soy consciente -dijo James sonriendo- y estoy a punto de lastimarlas a -James no termino de hablar porque Boa había abierto la boca disparando un remolino amarillo de energía, Song grito y extendió los brazos destruyendo la rama, se impulsó y llegó con James dándole un golpe con ambos brazos, James estaba cayendo al suelo pero se giró y extendió el brazo izquierdo creando una segunda rama, se giró y lanzó un golpe guiando la rama hacia Song, Song se giró y golpeó la rama con sus garras, se detuvo y la rama se dividió en tres ramas creando ramas con flores y espinas, las ramas con flores se extendieron y comenzaron a disparar espinas afiladas, James llegó al suelo y lo golpeó creando tres muros de roca, las espinas chocaron con los muros destruyéndolos, Song cayó en picada golpeando el muro pero James no estaba, lo buscó con la mirada pero James apareció detrás de Song lanzando una patada pero Song se giró creando un caparazón de tortuga con rocas en su brazo izquierdo, James golpeó el escudo con fuerza y se alejó pero Song se agachó extendiendo los brazos y Boa avanzó por la espalda de Song y llegó con James y le dio un golpe con su cola en la cara, avanzó por su cuerpo y enrolló el cuerpo de James y lo levantó haciéndolo girar en el aire, Song golpeó el suelo con sus manos y creó una rama de árbol haciendo que avanzara y golpeara a James en el cuerpo lanzándolo lejos pero James se giró y cayó al suelo de rodillas, tocó el suelo y del suelo aparecieron torrentes de agua que golpearon a Song en el cuerpo empujándola un poco, James avanzó de nuevo pero Song desapareció, Song y Boa aparecieron a un lado y lanzaron un golpe pero sujeto a amabas y se giró para lanzarlas contra el palacio, Song cayó de espaldas sujetando a Boa en sus manos pero James llegó con ellas estrellándose y perforando el palacio, Hinata estaba arrastrando a Kira llevándosela hasta que Kira se puso de pie-

¿Cómo te sientes? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Un poco herida pero estoy bien -dijo Kira calmada, se escuchó un rugido, Hinata y a Kira saltaron esquivando un ataque de parte de Izanamy-

Amor -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos disparando una bola de fuego Hinata grito pasando a su modo Guardiana y le dio un golpe a la bola de fuego deshaciéndola en pedazos, Izanamy llegó con Hinata y chocaron sus cabezas en un golpe, los dos comenzaron a pelear y avanzaron corriendo hasta que saltaron al techo del palacio, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, los dos chocaron sus piernas en una patada, Hinata le dio un golpe al mentón pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estómago a Hinata, Hinata abrió sus alas y desapareció, Izanamy se volteó y lanzó un golpe pero Hinata desapareció de nuevo, Izanamy giró y lanzó una patada pero Hinata apareció atrás de él y le dio un golpe en la espalda lanzándolo al suelo cayendo a cuatro patas, se escucharon más impactos y se vio a los machos salir del palacio junto a las hembras, las hembras se acercaron a Hinata y se escucharon aplausos de sarcasmo-

Bravo, bravo, bravo -Luceli estaba sonriendo y se acercó caminando a ellos- casi, casi lo logran, bueno solo sacaron a las hembras de aquí pero mi ejército ya fue por ellas -en el exterior todas las hembras estaban rodeadas por los machos vestidos de soldados- bien me contenta decir que su plan termina aquí, ya valió

No ha valido -dijo Tigresa calmada- Aquí solo tienes a cinco guerreras, mejor dicho cinco guardianas y tú solo tienes cuatro machos sin poder, no importa que tan fuerte sean tenemos la ventaja en número y poder

¿Eso crees? -dijo Luceli sonriendo- Machos...Nivel maestro -los machos comenzaron a gritar y todos pasaron a su nivel maestro pero sus energías parecían ser de color morada oscura y sus ropas eran negras-

Vamos tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotras -dijo Hinata sería, expulsó energía y pasó a su nivel maestro como los machos, sus alas eran rojas con puntas doradas, parecían de verdad, en el pecho tenía armadura negra con forma del fénix, debajo usaba su ropa normal y tenía brazaletes en los brazos y piernas de color rojo con borde amarillo- le daré más poder, Bankai Guerrera del Sol -sus marcas cambiaron un poco, en su frente apareció una marca en forma de flecha, todo su cuerpo brillaba de color rojo carmesí y sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo carmesí- lo logre

¿Qué hiciste? -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Logres sumarle a mi transformación de la maestra del fénix el poder del Guerrero del Sol -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ahora estamos iguales, tal vez si hubiera perdido el contado aunque fuera por un instante mi energía se habría salido de control y hubiera resultado muerta pero no falle y ahora puedo dar mejor pelea

Eso lo veremos ¡Vayan! -Luceli grito sería y los machos avanzaron corriendo hacia las hembras-

Listas chicas -dijo Hinata sería, los machos lanzaron un golpe pero las hembras le sujetaron los puños con sus manos causando una honda de impacto y las rocas fueron levantadas detrás de ella, las hembras gritaron y le dieron un golpe a los machos alejándolos un poco, James fue el primero en caer, rodó por el suelo y Song avanzó hacia el corriendo, James levantó los brazos creando una rama de árbol, Kira llegó con Song y creó una descarga en su mano derecha, Kira avanzó corto la rama de árbol con su garra, Boa avanzó y le dio un golpe a James en el estómago, James se quejó y levantó los brazos lanzando un golpe pero Song se colocó frente a él con un escudo de roca en forma de caparazón de tortuga, el golpe le dio al escudo causando una onda de sonido, Boa se enroló en el cuerpo de Song y las dos expulsaron energía, Boa abrió la boca y Song extendió los brazos creando un remolino de fuego que golpeó a James con fuerza y lo lanzó hasta unas casas, Se escuchó un sonido de alta velocidad y a Song le terminaron dando un golpe en la cara lanzándola al suelo , Byakun la había golpeado pero Song golpeó el suelo con una mano creando una rama de árbol que se elevó y avanzó o hacia Byakun, Byakun le dio un golpe a la rama cortándola por la mirad pero Kira aprovechó la primera mitad y se impulsó para caer girando y lanzar una patada de talón en la cabeza de Byakun, Song avanzó y le dio un codazo a Byakun en el estómago, lo empujó un poco y Kira llegó corriendo dándole un golpe a Byakun en el estómago, los golpeó varias veces pero Byakun le sujeto la mano derecha y la levantó para lanzarla contra un casa, Kira se giró y cayó a dos patas, levantó los brazos y disparó una gran descarga azul clara, Byakun extendió los brazos y liberó una red, los dos ataques chocaron y explotaron causando una descarga en el campo, el suelo tembló un poco y Byakun fue atrapado en un domo de ramas con espinas, Byakun estaba rugiendo mientras era herido por las espinas, Kira creó una lanza de energía eléctrica y la lanzó contra el domo causando una explosión y el domo se comenzó a quemar-

En otro lado se escuchó un fuerte impacto y Song y Kira voltearon para ver que estaba pasando, Boa solo se preocupó al ver a Hinata caer contra el suelo mientras Izanamy la seguía, Tigresa rugió y avanzó tomando a Hinata en sus brazos mientras Izanamy terminó golpeando el suelo, Hinata se quedó de pie y levantó los brazos bloqueando un golpe de Po que la empujó, Po levantó el brazo izquierdo lanzando otro golpe pero Tigresa llegó y lo sujeto del brazo y se giró para darle una patada en la cara, Hinata saltó y le dio una patada en el pecho mientras Tigresa lo soltaba, Tigresa y Hinata avanzaron corriendo, las dos saltaron y le dieron a Po un golpe en el pecho con sus hombros, lo empujaron un poco pero Po le dio un golpe a cada una en la espalda, Izanamy llegó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Tigresa en la cara lanzándola contra una casa, Hinata expulsó fuego alejando a ambos machos de ella, le di un codazo a Po en el estómago y se giró dándole un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, levantó la pierna y le dio una patada en el mentón levantándolo del suelo, Tigresa saltó llegando con Izanamy le dio un golpe en el pecho lanzándolo contra el palacio de Jade, Song golpeó el suelo cerca del palacio y levantó varias rocas haciendo que avanzaran hacia el palacio entrenando a Izanamy, un círculo de energía morada se creó en sus pies haciendo que se quedaran quietas, Po avanzó y le dio una patada a Tigresa en la espalda lanzándola contra unas rocas Hinata expulsó energía y destruyó el círculo, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho a Po, se giró y le dio un golpe en la cara, le iba a dar otro pero Po le sujeto el puño y le dio un golpe en el estómago, la lanzó al aire pero Hinata se giró quedando aleteando en el aire, notó un brillo morado y vio cómo Po tenía los brazos extendidos creando una esfera de energía en cada mano, las junto creando una esfera morada más grande, disparó su ataque y Hinata extendió los brazos creando un rayo de energía rojo, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo, el ataque de Hinata volvió a repetirse y llegó con Po causándole un golpe directo seguido de una explosión, se escuchó un rugido y Hinata fue golpeada por una garra de energía, Hinata estaba girando hasta que cayó a cuatro patas en el suelo, cuando vio Izanamy se había liberado de las rocas y había creado su lobo de energía pero este era negro con tonos rojos y el pecho y hocico blanco-

Hinata se levantó y el lobo avanzó hacia ella lanzando un golpe, Hinata se elevó y expulsó energía, hizo los pasos del Chi y creó una tigresa de energía blanca con tonos rojizos, con sus marcas en el rostro, en el hombro había creado ondas de un tatuaje rojo parecido a los que Izanamy solía usar, el cuerpo de la tigresa era la copia del cuerpo de Hinata, delgado con senos grandes y caderas amplias, las dos bestias de energía rugieron y avanzaron chocando sus garras en un fuerte impacto, la tigresa abrazó al lobo y le dio una mordida en el cuello, el lobo estaba tratando de soltarse y sujeto a la tigresa en sus brazos, la levantó y la lanzó contra la montaña del palacio, la tigresa rugió y se levantó, Po se acercó al lobo y entró a la energía junto con Izanamy, el lobo aulló y en su cuerpo apareció un fuego morado que se extendió, el fuego se volvió sólido formando una armadura en su cuerpo, tenía protección en las piernas hasta las rodillas, un pantalón, brazaletes como muñequeras cilíndricas con picos a lo largo, un chaleco sólido y el casco con la cabeza del dragón abriendo la boca, Hinata se enojó un poco pero noto como Song, Tigresa, Kira y Boa estaban en el suelo, las tomó en su mano y las ayudó a entra en su energía, las hembras asintieron, las cuatro comenzaron a hacer los pasos del Chi, extendieron sus manos y le dieron su energía a Hinata, la tigresa rugió un poco creando una armadura dorada similar a la del lobo pero en su brazo izquierdo tenía la cabeza del dragón, su brillo se volvió azul celeste, extendió el brazo derecho creando una lanza de energía azul, del lobo aulló y creó una Katana de mango rojo con hoja negra, los dos avanzaron y lanzó un golpe con sus armas chocando causando una onda de sonido en el campo, Byakun y James aparecieron frente a Luceli y la protegieron de la onda de sonido, del suelo aparecieron ramas de árbol con espinas que sujetaron los brazos del lobo y los hizo extenderlos, la tigresa tomó su lanza y le dio un corte vertical al lobo cortando su armadura, Izanamy y Po gritaron de dolor mientras un corte aparecía en sus cuerpos, el lobo aulló creando una esfera de fuego negro, la tigresa se alejó de un salto y extendió el brazo izquierdo creando un arco de energía dorada en la boca del dragón, colocó la lanza en el arco simulando una flecha, la flecha se volvió de rayos y fuego, la tigresa tensó su cuerpo mientras el lobo aulló haciendo su ataque más grande-

HAAAAAAAAA -ambos lados gritaron disparando sus ataques, la flecha y la esfera chocaron causando una gran explosión en el campo, todo el valle se estaba destruyendo mientras la tigresa cayó al suelo con la armadura rota igual que el lobo, los Guardianes deshicieron sus energías y cayeron de frente, todos estaban donde habían comenzado a pelear-

Vaya que pelea -dijo Luceli sonriendo- casi hacen sus Po e Izanamy sufran de mucho dolor -Po e Izanamy se estaban acercando molestos con una herida en el pecho- ya no les sirviera hacer eso, Modo Explosivo -los machos comenzaron a gritar pasando a su Modo superior y Explosivo, Po y James estaban usando una armadura dorada de tonos morados, mientras el pelo de Izanamy y Byakun había cambiado y sus energías despedían una energía morada con dorado-

Los hizo entrar al modo Explosivo, esto es muy grave -dijo Hinata preocupada, Tigresa estaba temblando un poco mientras Song y Kira tenían algo de miedo-

Con su poder actual ya no somos rivales -dijo Boa nerviosa- hice mal los cálculos, aunque Hinata pase a su Modo Explosivo no podrá hacer nada -Hinata hizo más grandes sus alas y se alejó un par de saltos hasta que se quedó de pie y levantó los brazos-

¿Hinata qué haces? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

¿Qué tiene pensado hacer? -dijo Song confundida-

Lo siento chicas pero quiero que me den sus energía -dijo Hinata calmada- denme sus energías por favor, se los pido

Ah esa técnica -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Usará mi técnica -dijo Izanamy calmado, los machos se comenzaron a reír un poco viendo a las hembras levanta las manos y alejándose de ellos, e las manos de Hinata apareció una esfera de color blanca de energía pura-

Que tonta esa técnica no le servirá -dijo Po sonriendo- si no más recuerdo esa técnica solo absorbe un sesenta por ciento de nuestra energía

Bien destruyamos su orgullo -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Izanamy levantó los brazos y los machos levantaron una mano para darle energía morada a Izanamy formando una esfera negra y morada, la energía de ambos lados estaban aumentando, pero Izanamy la concentró en una esfera más pequeña que la esfera de Hinata-

No podrás ganar con esa energía Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Observa este es el poder de los Guardianes! -Hinata gritó sonriendo creando una esfera blanca de energía en sus manos-

No puede ser -dijo Luceli sorprendida- ¡Guardianes les ordenó que detengan ese ataque con todas sus fuerzas! ¡Contrarresten ese ataque! -Po, Byakun, Izanamy y James comenzaron a grita, Izanamy estaba gritando haciendo la esfera más grande, era tan grande como una casa o más grande, los dos lados estaban haciendo sus ataques más grandes por más energía, los dos gritaron y bajaron los brazos lanzando sus ataques, ambas esferas avanzaron y chocaron causando una onda de sonido y explosión, todos quedaron cegados por el brillo, en solo un momento Hinata estaba gritando extendiendo los brazos dejando que la esfera avanzara pero en el caso de Izanamy él estaba gritando junto a los demás machos, la esfera de energía negativa estaba tomando ventaja en el choque de energías de ambos lados; Hinata estaba gritando mientras la esfera la estaba empujado por su energía, Hinata estaba aplicando más fuerza y expulsó energía empujando el ataque-

Está perdiendo -dijo Song sorprendida- Hinata está perdiendo tenemos que ayudarla

No podemos, si nos acercamos la fricción entre los dos ataques nos podría partir a la mitad -dijo Tigresa sería- me temo que esto depende de Hinata -la colisión de ambas energías estaba causando una descarga de rayos azules y negros que estaban saliendo destruyendo todo con lo que tenían contacto-

Ríndete Hinata -dijo Luceli sonriendo- no importa si tienes el Modo Guardián del Guerrero del Sol o si tienes las energías de los demás Guardianes en el cuerpo, no puedes superar la fuerza de los cuatro Guardianes más poderosos

No pienso perder -dijo Hinata en medio del forcejeo, gritó un poco haciendo que la esfera comenzara a empujarse un poco y ganó terreno en su colisión- ¡Máximo poder! -Hinata gritó con fuerza y su energía tomó ventaja en la colisión-

Eso no funcionará -dijo Luceli sonriendo- ¡Guardianes, máximo poder! -los machos comenzaron a gritar con fuerza expulsando energía negra y sus energías tomaron ventaja empujando el ataque de Hinata, Hinata estaba derrotando los pies en el suelo mientras su ataque era empujado, ella gritó y ambas energías comenzaron a mezclarse formando una esfera negra, la esfera negra comenzó a hacerse más y más pequeña, la esfera comenzó a tomar forma sumamente pequeña pero Hinata ya no pudo contener la energía-

Ya no puedo más -dijo Hinata adolorida, la esfera se extendió formando una esfera blanca y dentro una esfera negra, la esfera negra comenzó a extenderse y luego a comprimirse pero Hinata cayó al suelo y la esfera avanzó hacia ella, la gran esfera explotó y el brillo la cubrió, ella solo quedó con la boca abierta mientras la energía la envolvía y la llevaba hasta la montaña donde solía estar el palacio de Jade, la esfera terminó explotando causando la destrucción de la montaña entera y lo único que quedó fueron escombros donde se podía ver un gran agujero con algunas descargas de energía en el centro-

No puede ser...-dijo Boa sorprendida- toda la montaña...y

¿Y Hinata? ¿Dónde está Hinata? -dijo Kira asustada cayendo de rodillas-

No es cierto -dijo Song asustada- Hinata ha desaparecido junto con el ataque -Tigresa estaba apretando los puños molesta-

Esto no puede ser cierto, esto no puede ser cierto -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Se acabó -dijo Luceli sonriendo, ella estaba avanzando junto a los machos - Hinata está muerta, el palacio destruido, mi ejército completo y ustedes solo son simples guerreras que ya no tienen nada de energía, ni siquiera con Hinata podrían hacer diferencia, mi ejército destruirá todo, yo me convertiré en reina y doblegaré del mundo a mi voluntad, todo el mundo conocerá el dolor, el sufrimiento y a temerme -Luceli extendió los brazos riendo- finalmente me encuentro en la cima de todo, la cúspide, seré alguien que no tendrá enemigos

 _No puedes darte por vencida, siempre diste lo mejor de ti, siempre superabas la fuerza de todos y por eso era que te odiaba Hinata, vamos sal de ahí, esto no puede terminar así, todavía tienes más por hacer, no puedes irte sin salvar a mi panda, sin salvarnos a todos -_ pensó Tigresa sería viendo la montaña la preocupada- _abre tus alas de nuevo, Guerrera Fénix Hinata Shiba_ -el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza y todos se preocuparon-

Oooo ¿ahora que está pasando? -dijo Song preocupada, Kira, Boa y Song se juntaron mientras todos estaban viendo a la montaña-

¿Acaso se trata de? -dijo Luceli molesta- no, ella debería estar muerta

Aquí viene -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, en medio de la montaña apareció un resplandor blanco que levantó las rocas, del viento azoto con fuerza, el suelo tembló y los rayos eran atraídos al suelo, en medio de la Luz blanca apareció un poder parecido al fuego con ligeros destellos dorados que cubrían el fuego, en medio del fuego se podía ver una figura femenina alada y todos vieron a Hinata pero su cuerpo estaba cambiando un poco, sus músculos solo crecieron un poco, sus alas comenzaron a formarse pero no parecían falsas hechas de energía, estas eran alas de verdad, tan grandes y largas como su cuerpo, su ropa parecía que estaba cambiando por un vestido o una armadura, en su espalda a parte de sus alas se creó un plumaje de Fénix, Hinata abrió sus ojos mostrando un brillo Esmeralda ligero-

¿Qué está pasando? -dijo Tigresa confundida- ¿cómo es que pudo sobrevivir a esa enorme explosión?

Parece que se hubiera convertido en un ángel -dijo Kira sorprendida- ¿Boa tu qué opinas? ¿Notas un cambio en Hinata? -Boa estaba sorprendida viendo el fuego y la Luz desaparecer, tras eso se podía ver mejor el cuerpo y armadura de Hinata, sus alas tenían un plumaje dorado con los brazos rojos y con el plumaje del fénix en su espalda, sus alas eran tan grandes que casi llegaban al suelo, usaba una armadura femenina ajustada al cuerpo de color rojo con detalles dorados en los bordes, su peto estaba ajustado a su busto con un relieve en forma de flamas en los senos y costillas, usaba brazaletes rojos con borde dorado, usaba una falda de armadura color rojo con bordes dorados y un protector recto en frente entre sus piernas con el dibujo de unas flores y estrellas blancas, usaba un cinturón dorado con un rombo en el centro y una gema roja, el vientre estaba cubierto por una armadura roja de borde dorado también, la falda le cubría toda la pierna, su pelo estaba normal pero sus ojos eran verdes ligeros y brillantes-

¿Qué le acaba de pasar? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

No lo sé pero desde aquí puedo sentir un aura cálida, pero...no siento si es fuerte, si está viva o si le pasó algo -dijo Kira calmada-

Es verdad es como si Hinata no estuviera con nosotros o como si ella no estuviera aquí -dijo Boa calmada- y él aura que la cubre es totalmente calmada

Pero miren su armadura jamás había visto que vistiera algo así -dijo Song sorprendida, Hinata se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de forma calmada, debajo de su falda se podían ver unas zapatillas femeninas ajustadas a sus piernas también hechas de armadura, Hinata estaba caminando con calma hacia ellos-

Todos en guardia -dijo Luceli molesta, Izanamy, Byakun, Po y James quedaron en guardia frente a ella- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado Hinata? Dinos ahora mismo -Hinata estaba a muchos metro un poco más lejos pero solo en un simple parpadeo estaba a un lado de Izanamy lanzando una patada pero Izanamy la había esquivado por solo un corto tiempo, Hinata se giró y lanzó un golpe directo, Izanamy, Po, Byakun y James saltaron esquivando el ataque mientras Po tenía a Luceli en sus brazos, Hinata había golpeado el suelo dejando un agujero, los cuatro machos se alejaron de ella y quedaron en lugares diferentes, Izanamy avanzó primero lanzando un golpe pero Hinata solo se puso de pie y avanzó de un paso quedando en el otro extremo de pie pero con Izanamy el solo apareció con una cortada en su mejilla y hombro derecho, Izanamy solo se limpió su mejilla y quedó en guardia-

¿Vieron eso? -dijo Kira sorprendida-

Mejor dicho lo que no vi -dijo Song sorprendida- no pude notar nada, no vi sus movimientos y apenas pude notar su reacción

En solo un segundo devolvió el ataque -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Eso es imposible, no existe nadie a quien no pueda ver sus movimientos -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- Hinata ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Es rápida, Byakun derrótala -dijo Luceli molesta, Byakun avanzó corriendo y apareció frente a Hinata, lanzó varios golpes pero Hinata pudo ver sus ataques, cada golpe que avanzaba hacia ella se movía esquivándolos de forma rápida, Hinata se cruzó de brazos y bajo sus alas y luego los extendió liberando una onda de sonido, había golpeado los brazos de Byakun haciendo que se detuviera en sus ataques, Hinata lanzó varios golpes y patas pero Byakun estaba bloqueándolos como podía, Hinata lanzó dos golpes pero Byakun levantó el brazo izquierdo, un olor le dio en la mejilla y otro en el mentón, Byakun salto lanzando una patada pero Hinata detuvo su pie con una mano y lanzo un golpe, Byakun se alejó girando y lanzó un golpe disparando una onda de descarga, Hinata levantó la mano derecha y detuvo el golpe sin problemas, camino más tranquila pero el símbolo del ying y el yang apareció debajo de sus pies dejando que se detuviera, cuando volteó estaba viendo como Po tenía el brazo derecho extendido y expulsando energía, James salto y extendió el brazo derecho creando un remolino de fuego, Hinata solo levantó la mano derecha y le dio un golpe al ataque deshaciéndolo en solo cenizas, abrió las alas y comenzó a caminar y destruyó el símbolo del ying y el yang de Po-

Destruyó los ataques más fuertes de James y Po -dijo Song sorprendida-

Esto no cabe duda ha superado sus propios límites -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Po solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Hinata abrió sus alas y saltó esquivando el ataque, Po se impulsó y lanzó un golpe pero Hinata levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Izanamy apareció a su derecha y lanzó un golpe pero Hinata solo dobló su ala derecha bloqueando el golpe, Po lanzó un golpe pero Hinata solo se dobló y le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy lanzó varios golpes pero Hinata los esquivó y lanzó un golpe que Izanamy bloqueando con su brazo izquierdo, Izanamy lanzó dos golpes, pero Hinata bloqueó uno con su brazo izquierdo, bajo el cuerpo esquivando el segundo y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo recibió en la mejilla, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida en un intercambio de golpes y patadas pero por cada golpe que daban se liberaba una onda de sonido, Hinata levantó los brazos y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en su espalda tirándolo al suelo dejándolo enterrado, Po apareció a su izquierda lanzado un golpe pero Hinata solo lanzó una patada chocando su pierna con la de él, giro y le dio un golpe con el codo izquierdo en la mejilla, Po lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Hinata le sujetó el puño con una mano, Hinata le dio un golpe en las costillas haciendo que se quejara, le sujetó el cuello con su cola y giró lanzado a Po a otro lado, James apareció cayendo en picada con su escudo frente a él, Hinata solo levantó la mano izquierda y le dio un golpe al escudo hasta que lo destruyó en pedazos, sujetó a James del cuello y lo lanzó a un lado, Izanamy y Byakun aparecieron en frente de Hinata lanzando varios golpes, pero Hinata los estaba esquivando o bloqueando con facilidad-

No lo puedo creer -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- Puedo ver que ha superado esa brecha que diferenciaba los poderes de los cinco, con cada golpe, patada o equitación ella se hace más fuerte -Hinata estaba peleando contras Byakun e Izanamy, Izanamy lanzó dos golpes pero Hinata giró dándole un golpe al mentón, se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo contra una casa, Byakun avanzó pero Hinata se elevó y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Po llegó con ella y lanzó dos golpes pero Hinata levantó las manos bloqueando sus ataques con facilidad, Po y Hinata comenzaron a pelear pero Hinata le dio dos golpes en el pecho alejándolo un poco, James se levantó y apareció detrás de Hinata y le sujeto los brazos con los suyos en un abrazo, Hinata solo extendió los brazos y alas alejando a James de ella, Izanamy apareció frente a ella lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo su golpe, ella lanzó un rodillazo pero Izanamy colocó su codo derecho frente a él deteniendo el golpe y lanzó un golpe pero Hinata lo detuvo con su brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe mientras Izanamy se agachó pero le dio un golpe en el estómago-

Es increíble Hinata puede pelear contra los cuatro y lo puede hacer de manera normal sin fatigarse -dijo Kira sorprendida- ¿qué es lo que le pasó a Hinata? -Boa reaccionó y comenzó a ver sorprendida a Hinata, solo por un momento y luego comenzó a ver cómo Hinata estaba esquivando un golpe de Po, detuvo un golpe de Byakun con su mano, se giró y le dio una patada a James en la cara, le dio un golpe a Byakun en el estómago, solo se elevó y le dio un golpe a Po en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo pero Izanamy y Hinata lanzaron un golpe y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, pero Boa podía ver una aura roja en Hinata pero no era una aura roja cualquiera, de solo verla solo abrió la boca sorprendida hasta que comenzó a sudar-

Este poder...esta aura...no puede ser...no -dijo Boa sorprendida y todas las hembras le pusieron atención- para que pueda pelear contra cuatro maestros en Modo Explosivo, el poder que debe estar usando...debe ser otro más que...

Esto es imposible...este poder -dijo Luceli asustada- para que ella pueda pelear contra los cuatro, porque tendría que ser...

Una diosa -dijo Boa sorprendida, Tigresa, Song y Kira la escucharon y la vieron-

¿Diosa? ¿Acaso dijiste diosa? -dijo Kira sorprendía-

¿Cómo es que es una diosa? Explícate ahora -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta-

No es una diosa exactamente, no ha alcanzado ese nivel pero este poder se le acerca al poder de un ser divino, mejor conocido como celestial, lo que estamos viendo ahora es el poder que sobrepasa el Modo Explosivo y todo poder sobre la tierra -dijo Boa sorprendida- es el legendario Tengoku Mōdo, el Modo Celestial

¿El modo celestial? -dijeron las hembras sorprendidas viendo cómo Hinata había detenido la pelea y quedó flotando en medio del campo, su cuerpo y armadura estaba rodeada de energía divina roja y sus ojos desprendían un color verde brillante-

Peo ¿cómo es que tan siquiera obtuvo ese poder? -dijo Tigresa impresionada-

Creo que debió ser las dos explosiones de poder que chocaron -dijo Boa calmada- a pesar de ya no tener sus gemas los machos todavía tienen sus poderes como Guardianes y esos poderes los concentraron en una gran bola de energía y luego nosotras le dimos nuestros poderes los cuales concentró también en una gran bola de energía que luego lanzó, los dos poderes se mezclaron y luego comenzaron a concentrarse en energía pura, cuando la energía se mezcló y fue expulsada a la única que afectó fue a Hinata -Boa solo pudo imaginarse a Hinata siendo cubierta por la energía mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos y sus venas se marcaban en su casa y sus ojos se volvían blancos- de seguro en vez de destruirla ella fue absorbiendo la energía en su cuerpo, y al estar en el Nivel Maestro su cuerpo no tuvo más opción que pasar al nivel más fuerte para asimilar la energía y como resultado fue el Modo Celestial y ese es el secreto del Modo Celestial, los seis en uno solo

Entonces para llamar el Modo celestial... ¿hace falta mezclar la energía de todos los Guardianes? -dijo Song sorprendida-

Eso parece -dijo Boa sorprendida- pero esa aura que la rodea es lo que más me llama la atención, también los movimientos que realiza no parece tener el control sobre ellos, parece que los controlará una voluntad diferente

Migatte no gokui -dijo Luceli molesta- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mátenla! ¡Que no quede nada de ella! -los machos rodearon a Hinata la cual llegó al suelo con las alas abiertas, estaba viéndolos a los cuatro y todos avanzaron, se escuchó un gran impacto, Byakun lanzaba varios golpes de forma rápida pero Hinata estaba haciendo lo mismo hasta que le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo frente a Luceli, Po extendió los brazos y rodeó a Hinata en una esfera con la forma del Ying y el Yang, Hinata solo extendió los brazos a los lados destruyendo la esfera y avanzó hacia Po dándole un golpe en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, levantó el brazo derecho y le dio un golpe en la espalda lanzándolo contra el suelo y dejándolo frente a Luceli, James solo se asustó y cayó sentado como un perro obediente, el único que quedaba era Izanamy-

No queda de otra -dijo Luceli molesta- ¡Izanamy usa el Kaioken aumentado a cien veces!

¡No! -Hinata grito asustada reaccionando por primera vez pero fue tarde, los ojos de Izanamy comenzaron a brillar de color rojo y comenzó a gritar-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito con fuerza cubriéndose con una aura de energía roja, todo su cuerpo brilló de un color rojo, sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño y su cuerpo se marcó por sus venas, solo siguió gritando hasta que todo su cuerpo se volvió un tono rojizo, su aura era dorada rojiza y su cuerpo despedía descargas doradas-

Si sigues haciéndolo usar ese poder terminarás destrozando su cuerpo -dijo Hinata preocupada e Izanamy avanzó de un paso lanzando un golpe pero Hinata lo detuvo con su mano sin problemas- Izanamy ya basta por favor

¡Aaaaaaaaarg! -Izanamy grito de nuevo y lanzó varios golpes de forma rápida, Hinata se preocupado y comenzó a detener los golpes como podía pero en eso Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Hinata levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, al momento del impacto se escuchó como si algo se hubiera roto, Hinata se asustó e Izanamy gruñó- ¡aaaaaaaaa! -lo que se había roto eran los huesos del brazo izquierdo de Izanamy, Izanamy grito de dolor y se sujetó el brazo, Izanamy se alejó de un salto Pepe tendió su brazo derecho y disparó una esfera de fuego dorado, Hinata solo sujeto el ataque con sus mano y luego lo apretó hasta destruirlo causando una explosión frente a ella pero notó un brillo azul y ese venía del brazo de Izanamy-

Ya detente si sigues haciendo que ataque harás que muera ¿no te importa? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

No, no me importa sacrificar a uno o dos o tres siempre si con eso consigo la victoria -dijo Luceli molesta- ¡todos levántense! -los cuatro estaban de pie expulsando energía- ¡Arriesguen sus vidas, no me importa si llegan a morir pero maten a esa perra! -los machos gritaron expulsando más energía pero se notaba que esas energías les estaban haciendo daño en el cuerpo, Hinata solo abrió sus alas y se elevó de nuevo, en un solo momento voló con gran velocidad hacia Luceli, Hinata grito un poco, Luceli noto su trayectoria y se asustó un poco- por...pro...pro...no Hinata no...me -Hinata solo grito y lanzó un corte con sus garras dejando un rastro de energía que corro hasta una casa a tres metros de distancia, Hinata solo aterrizó derrapando en el suelo y guardó sus alas, en un momento los machos se detuvieron y perdieron las energías negativas del cuerpo, cada uno de ellos cayó al suelo desmayado y cansado, cuando las hembras notaron Luceli tenía una corta en el estómago pero lo único que se había roto era la escama de la sirena, la escama cayó en pedazos al suelo y todos los machos que habían estado bajo su control estaban despertando-

¡Po! ¡Byakun! ¡James! -gritaron las cuatro hembras y se acercaron corriendo para ver a los machos en el suelo, Hinata se acercó y cargó a Izanamy para darle la vuelta y ver su brazo el cual estaba colgando por los huesos rotos-

Po respira tranquilo, ya todo paso -dijo Tigresa preocupada pero Po estaba tosiendo y comenzó a despertar-

¿Tigresa? -dijo Po confundido- ¿en dónde estoy? -se levantó y se tocó la cabeza- ah mi cabeza

Mi cuerpo -dijo Byakun adolorido, se levantó y se sujetó el brazo- ¿qué demonios pasó?

No me peguen -dijo James asustado, se levantó y se sujetó el estómago- hay mi estómago ¿porque siento que tenido sexo sin parar por meses?

Porque siento que le bailé en tanga a una hembra -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? -dijo Po confundido-

¡Estás bien! -gritaron las hembras, Song, Tigresa y Kira saltaron sobre los machos para besarlos mientras estos estaban confundidos viendo el lugar destruido-

Aaaaaaa -Izanamy grito de dolor mientras Hinata lo abrazaba-

Tranquilo, tranquilo trataré de curarte lo más rápido posible -dijo Hinata calmada, expulsó energía curando las heridas de Izanamy pero sus huesos estaban soñando mientras se arreglaban un poco- eso respira ya estás bien -le dio un beso en la cabeza e Izanamy reaccionó-

¿Hinata? -dijo Izanamy confundido y Hinata asintió sonriendo, Izanamy se levantó sorprendido viendo a Hinata- sorprendente estas hermosa

Increíble ¿qué es eso? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Finalmente lo has logrado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si, lo logre entre al Modo Celestial -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Modo Celestial? -dijeron todos los machos sorprendidos-

Es sorpréndete, Hinata eres increíble -dijo James sonriendo- ¿qué se siente?

Increíble -dijo Hinata sonriendo- nunca imagina que hubiera un mundo así, un mundo al que no puedo acceder yo sola pero siento que puedo ir hasta la luna y más allá

Creo que ahora Hinata nos ha superado a todos jeje -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, todos se reunieron y Hinata deshizo la armadura poco antes de curar el brazo de Izanamy, ella tenía su camisa un poco rota y ligeras heridas en el cuerpo-

No...no...no -dijo Luceli sorprendida viendo la escama hecha pedazos, Hinata se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándola al suelo, ella se sentó encima de su pecho y le puso un dedo en la frente-

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es ella? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

No la conozco -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Jamás la había visto -dijo James sorprendido- ¿qué pasó aquí?

¿Y tus últimas palabras perra? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Ya no importa...desgraciada, ya lo perdí todo -dijo Luceli molesta-

Ella secuestro a todas las mujeres de china, capturó a los machos y los hizo matar gente y violar mujeres contándolos a ustedes -dijo Tigresa molesta- merece morir

¿Cómo me llamo? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

¿A quién demonios le importa? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Espera Hinata, cuatro o cinco momentos -dijo Po nervioso y se acercó-

¿Qué dijiste? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Cuatro o cinco momentos es todo lo que se necesita -dijo Po calmado-

¿Para? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Ser un verdadero héroe -dijo Po calmado y Luceli se quejó- todo mundo cree que es trabajo de tiempo completo, te despiertas como héroe, te lavas como héroe, comes como héroe pero no, en la vida hay cuatro o cinco momentos que en verdad importa, salvarle la vida a un amigo perdonarle la vida a un enemigo -Hinata solo vio a Luceli confundida- en esos momentos todo se desvanece, la forma en que nos ve el mundo, como nosotros -Hinata solo le soltó fuego en la cabeza a Luceli dejando una mancha de sangre en el suelo, las hembras gritaron pero Po comenzó a vomitar-

Carajo casi me entra en la boca -dijo Byakun limpiando sangre de su boca, mientras Izanamy se limpiaba la boca-

¡¿Por qué?! -Po grito sorprendido-

No dejabas de hablar -dijo Hinata un poco fastidiada- es verdad que soy una chica bella, complaciente y que siempre piensa en lo bueno de la gente, pero esa chica se lo busco, construyo un ejército para destruir al mundo, los manipulo para que mataran gente inocente y violaran mujeres, si ser un héroe implica que se dejen vivir psicópatas como ella entonces, no soy ninguna heroína

Entonces solo promete...que -dijo Po un poco intranquilo-

Si, si, pondré atención a los otros cuatro momentos de estupidez -dijo Hinata un poco molesta- ahora vamos a reparar todo esto, porque fueron muchos los afectados

Y así pasó un mes completo, el palacio de Jade se tuvo que quedar en el centro de la aldea debido a que la montaña había sido destruida en la pelea, Hinata estaba en medio del pasillo viendo la aldea en el Valle de La Paz, estaba calmada viendo todo hasta que Izanamy le tocó el estómago en un abrazo, Hinata se estaba riendo un poco-

¿Disfrutando de la Paz? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bueno me gusta mucho esta vista y este sentimiento de que todo está bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy le dio un beso en la frente y ella ronroneó un poco- me siento mal...por...ah por...ah -Hinata trataba de hacer memoria pero parecía que no podía- la bruja que nos atacó

Ah esa loca, no recuerdo su nombre bueno no importa hiciste lo que tenías que hacer -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Pero ella había tenido una vida miserable por culpa de nosotros y me pone a pensar "¿Y si no tenemos cuidado cuando peleamos?" Qué tal si lastimamos a los que amamos porque no tenemos cuidado al pelear -dijo Hinata calmada-

Eso es verdad pero descuida las cosas pueden salir bien al final, las cosas pasan por una razón ya sea buena o mala, pero todo tiene un propósito, tal vez está experiencia nos hizo darnos cuenta de aun hay misterios más haya de nuestra comprensión y que debemos estar listos para lo que sea -dijo Izanamy calmado- Como es nuestro deber debemos defender este mundo cómo podamos

Eso suena bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo- por cierto -se acercó y le dijo algo al oído- estoy embarazada

Que alegría -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le dio un beso en los labios, Hinata se fue con los demás Guardianes, las hembras seguían usando las gemas mientras los machos parecían felices por Hinata-

E _l destino nos ha brindado su recompensa, este mundo está bajo el cuidado de un ángel y esa es Hinata, vivimos entre esta gente ocultándonos a plena vista pero cuidándolos en secreto, esperando, protegiendo_ -Izanamy estaba en el atardecer apoyado en el barandal del pasamano viendo a los Guardianes tratarse entre ellos, Kira y Song estaban hablando con Hinata sobre el bebé, Byakun y James compitiendo entre ellos, Po peleando con Tigresa mientras ella lo derribó y lo besó en los labios, Boa estaba revisando una revista calmada, el viento sopló e Izanamy solo levantó la mirada- _fui testigo de lo que su valor es capaz, y aunque todos seamos de mundo diferentes, al igual que nosotros es más de lo que ves_ -Izanamy se puso una gabardina blanca y camino hacia otro lado- _Yo soy el Guerrero del Sol, a todos nuestros camaradas y enemigos, aquí estamos...y estamos esperando_


	58. Como conoci a mi esposa

_**Como conocí a mi Esposa**_

Misaki con unos 18 años estaba caminando por el pasillo del palacio Shiba, habían pasado más de tres años desde la batalla con Berseck, Misaki estaba caminando rápido hasta que llegó con Izanamy a su oficina-

Hermano, tengo algo que decirte -dijo Misaki un poco sería viendo a Izanamy el cual lucía un poco confundido- estuve en un trío con Byakun y su esposa -Izanamy lucía un poco confundido y sorprendido- pero sentí que Byakun no llegó a excitarme y cuando estuve más tiempo con su esposa me di cuenta de porqué ninguna relación amorosa con ningún macho ha salido bien, es porque soy...lesbiana -Izanamy estaba poco sorprendido parpadeando de forma rápida-

 _Si tal como lo vieron, acababa de salir del closet, y a la única persona que le dije fue a mi hermano mayor_ -Misaki estaba temblando un poco viendo la expresión de sorpresa de Izanamy- _En ese momento estaba temblando de los nervios, esperaba cualquier cosa, que me gritara, que se enojara, que me desterrara de la aldea o de su vida, o pero que dijera que me odiaba, esperaba cualquier cosa, pero el solo se levantó de su escritorio, se me acercó y me vio a los ojos, estaba tan asustada que cerré mis ojos y no quise ver lo que me haría, pero el...solo me...abrazo_

¿Eh? ¿Hermano por qué me abrazas? -dijo Misaki confundida-

Bueno es que no sabía más que hacer más que esto -dijo Izanamy calmado y se separó sonriendo- bueno espero que tus gustos te lleven a una...a una...una chica ideal -Misaki solo sonrió levantando una ceja-

 _Claro mi hermano podría trabarse y ser un poco tonto a veces, pero siempre era amable y lindo conmigo_ -Misaki se retiró caminando- _sentía como si un gran peso se me saliera del pecho, claro a muchos les da miedo decírselo a sus padres pero en mi caso la persona más importante de mi vida, es mi hermano_ -Misaki estaba caminando por la aldea viendo todo un poco calmada-

 _Claro ya había dicho que era lesbiana pero la pregunta era ¿cómo me adentraba al mundo de las yuri y los yaoi?_ -Misaki estaba pensando pasando una mano por su mentón- _Si quería entrar a ese mundo, necesitaba un homo que me guiara pero ¿a quién? No conozco a ninguno, el único que sabía del que hablaban mi hermano y Hinata era James pero él estaba en China y no pensaba viajar de nuevo, seguía cansada después del viaje_

 _Ni modo_ -pensó Misaki un poco cansada- _creo que si me tengo que adentrar al mundo de las lesbianas debía de ser por mi propia cuenta, la única forma era llegando al barrio bajo de la aldea, justo al oeste de la aldea había un lugar para animales como yo, a los que les gustaban los animales de su mismo género_ -Misaki comenzó a caminar por el oeste de la aldea llegando a casas que estaban pintadas de múltiples colores, ahí había algunos animales del mismo género hablando entre ellos otros mostraban sus momentos íntimos tomándose de las manos o entre besos-

Bueno parece que llegue y es más colorido de lo que pensé -dijo Misaki un poco incómoda, comenzó a caminar en medio del pueblo notando como algunos animales seguían en lo suyo sin hacerle caso, siguió caminando notando como una leopardo hembra la vio y le guiñó el ojo, Misaki se sonrojó levemente y saludó sonriendo nerviosa, siguió caminando notando un restaurante bar-

Bueno ya tuve una misión e hice un viaje creo que un trago no me caería mal -dijo Misaki sonriendo, entro al bar notando como había más animales dentro las mesas estaban ocupadas así que solo camino hasta la barra y se sentó para ver al frente-

 _Mi hermano siempre me dice que el alcohol es malo, que solo vea a Byakun para saber que se siente estar ebrio en exceso, bueno si bebo pero en pocas cantidades ya que no quiero terminar ebria y que me den un regaño, estaba pensando cómo hablar con una hembra cuando una leopardo hembra se me acercó, tenía senos grandes con una playera negra y un pantalón también-_

Hola linda ¿qué vas a querer? -dijo la leopardo sonriendo-

Dime ¿qué tienes para una chica que acaba de declarar que es lesbiana? -dijo Misaki sonriendo nerviosa-

Tengo cervezas, tengo cosmopolitas, algo de comida y una mamada -dijo la leopardo sonriendo-

Por mamada...te refieres a una bebida ¿verdad? -dijo Misaki un poco avergonzada-

Claro ¿por qué no? -dijo la mesera sonriendo, Misaki solo soltó el aire de su cuerpo relajando sus músculos, la mesera le trajo un trajo de color rojo en una copa con sal en la orilla- ten un cosmopolita

Pero yo no he ordenado nada -dijo Misaki confundida-

Es de mi parte -Misaki se dio la vuelta viendo a una pantera hembra de ojos color magenta caminando hacia ella, vestía una blusa blanca con una gabardina negra algo corta y las mangas levantada hasta sus codos, la pantera se acercó y se sentó con ella- escuche lo que le dijiste a la cantinera, así que acabas de salir del closet

Si, así es, mi hermano se sorprendió un poco pero me acepta tal cual soy -dijo Misaki sonriendo- Gracias por la bebida pero estoy buscando amistades para adaptarme un poco a nueva sexualidad

Eso lo entiendo -dijo la pantera sonriendo- sabes cuando yo también me declaré estaba asustada y nerviosa, no sabía cómo ser yo misma en un mundo tan cuadrado

Es verdad, yo temblaba pensando que mí me hermano me sacaría de la aldea -dijo Misaki riendo un poco- me llamo Misaki

Ah que bonito nombre yo me llamo Tracy -dijo la pantera sonriendo- sabes si quieres un poco compañía esta tarde te puedo guiar en este pueblo, aquí todos somos muy amigables

Eso suena bien -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Espera...ahora que te veo bien me resultas familiar -dijo Tracy confundida, la vio la cerca hasta casi el punto de tocar su nariz con la suya- ya te reconozco eres la princesa Shiba

 _¡¿Princesa?!_ -gritó Misaki en su mente sorprendida, se pegó la cara con la mesa una pocas veces- _Princesa...me llamaban pequeña, linda, hermosa, coqueta y demás...pero ¿princesa? Odio que me digan princesa_

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? -dijo Tracy confundida-

No eres tú, es que odio que me llamen así, no soy una princesa -dijo Misaki un poco irritada- es algo ofensivo -Tracy solo sonrió nerviosa y asintió-

Y _así fue como conocí a mi primera amiga lesbiana_ -las dos estaban conversando en medio del bar mientras se reían un poco- _Tracy era muy buena conmigo, me hacía reír y me hacía sentir cómoda, claro solo era amistad del momento y aún no me sentía tan lista para estar con una hembra, después de ese día regresé al palacio sonriendo y un poco ebria, no falta decir que mi hermano me regañó por estar ebria_ -se podía ver a Izanamy un poco molesto apuntando con el dedo a Misaki la cual soltaba lágrimas como cascada de sus ojos y bajaba la cabeza-

 _Después de eso seguía visitando a Tracy a ese pueblo, me gustaba la idea de convivir con otros animales que no fueran los amigos de mi hermano, fue así por más de tres años, ya había crecido un poco y pensaba que estaba lista para algo más íntimo con otra hembra hasta que una noche Tracy..._

Sabes Misaki algunos amigos y yo vamos a dar una gran fiesta esta noche, va a ser una fiesta disfraces ¿quieres ir? -dijo Tracy sonriendo-

Claro me gustaría -dijo Misaki sonriendo- ah por cierto Tracy esto va a ser algo extraño y raro de pedir pero... ¿crees que me ayudarías a conquistar a una hembra para ir a la cama?

Espera ¿me estás diciendo que estás lista para ir al sexo con una hembra? -dijo Tracy sorprendida y Misaki asintió- perfecto bueno vamos a enseñarte cómo conquistar -Misaki solo asintió sonriendo, después de un día Misaki estaba caminando por el pueblo usando una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro, tenía una corbata roja, una capa negra con el fondo rojo y un pantalón negro, usaba maquillaje en los labios de color rojos, la cara más blanca de lo normal y sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios-

 _Bueno para los que se lo preguntan estaba disfrazada de una vampiresa travesti, ¿por qué travesti? Bueno soy una hembra usando ropa de macho simulando ser un macho con maquillaje, algo trillado y sin sentido pero bueno nada en mi vida tiene mucho sentido_ -Misaki llegó a un salón adornado con algunos globos, había algunos animales usando ropa llamativa y corta, los machos vestían con shorts y algunos usaban sostenes de mujer, había algunos que usaban más vestidos o trajes femeninos, las hembras usaban trajes cortos, la música estaba un poco alta y había animales bailando en medio de la oscuridad o usaban lámparas de diferentes colores-

 _Bueno cabe reconocer que esta fiesta era ruidosa y algo exagerada tal como me gustaban me la pasé buscando a Tracy y a mis amigos cuando una campanita se apareció en mi camino_ -un lobo de pelo gris salto en frente de Misaki bailando de forma extraña y rara, usaba un traje de color plateado de un short y un sostén en el pecho con alas de mariposas en las espalda-

Soy sucia, soy una loba sucia -dijo el lobo bailando de forma frenética y se fue corriendo-

Qué raro -dijo Misaki confundida, siguió caminando un poco para ver a una pantera usando un pantalón apretado de cuero negro, usaba un sostén negro con tiras negras en el estómago y en la espalda de forma cruzada, estaba bailando encima de una mesa moviendo las caderas de atrás hacia adelante mientras pasaba sus brazos por el pecho, se giró pasando sus manos por su cintura moviendo las caderas de lado a lado, Misaki por reconoció y esa era Tracy-

Vaya Tracy que buenos movimientos -Misaki grito sonriendo y Tracy la vio, Tracy la saludo y bajo de la mesa para ir con ella- vaya bailas muy bien

Es lo que me gusta -dijo Tracy sonriendo- bien ¿estas lista para buscar a tu amiga de esta noche?

Claro pero ¿a quién debería elegir? -dijo Misaki confundida-

Bueno primero lo primero, debemos cambiar tu atuendo de vampiresa -dijo Tracy sonriendo- luego llamar la atención de las hembras con un canto o algo que las atraiga

¿Qué tiene de malo mi traje? Mis sobrinas lo escogieron -dijo Misaki confundida-

Pareces macho y debes parecer más una hembra para llenar la atención -dijo Tracy sonriendo- ya sé que hacer ven conmigo -la tomo de la mano y se llevó con ella, después de un rato, Misaki estaba usando solo el lápiz labial, usaba un vestido negro con una falda interna roja, el vestido tenía mangas largas con cintas rojas en los brazos, el busto levantado y con cintas pasando por su estómago mostrando el pecho hasta el ombligo, su traje original lo tenía en las manos-

Creó que este queda mejor -dijo Tracy sonriendo- te ves muy sexy

Creo que si además es más femenino de lo que pensé -dijo Misaki sonriendo- bien ya luzco como una hembra ¿ahora qué hago para llamar la atención de las hembras?

Con una canción y con los pasos de baile correctos -dijo Tracy sonriendo- debes sacudir la pista de baile un poco

¿O...? -dijo Misaki un poco nerviosa, Tracy lo pensó un poco hasta que se escuchó el sonido de un golpe y todos voltearon a ver cómo un leopardo se había caído encima de una leona vestida de rojo y negro- ¿qué pasó ahí?

Hay no tiro a la cantante -dijo un gata asustada- ahora no tenemos cantante para la fiesta esto se eh echo a perder -se escucharon algunas quejas y Tracy tuvo una idea-

¡Misaki Chan lo hará! -Tracy grito sonriendo-

¡Espera! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Esta Misaki?! -grito Misaki nerviosa-

Si tú eres una princesa dudo mucho que no sepas cantar y además esa linda loba ya te hecho el ojo -dijo Tracy sonriendo señalando a una loba blanca de pelo blanco-

Espera es que no sé...jamás había cantado para...alguien que no fuera mi familia -dijo Misaki nerviosa-

Vamos Misaki sin ti la fiesta se echa a perder por favor -dijo la gata nerviosa, Misaki lo pensó y las luces se apagaron en un rato, las luces se volvieron a encender y Misaki estaba en el escenario, Tracy sonrió y la señaló pero Misaki le mostró el dedo de en medio-

Denle a la música -dijo Misaki nerviosa, la música comenzó a sonar y ella suspiró calmándose- _**Baby, can't you see I'm calling**_ -Misaki comenzó a cantar de forma lenta usando una voz un poco sensual- _ **a girl like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling**_ -Misaki canto de forma lenta y sonriendo mientras encerraba sus ojos mostrando una mirada atrevida, algunas hembras se sentían atraídas hacia ella- _**There's no escape I can't wait**_ -sujeto un bastón y simuló usarlo como micrófono mientras- _**I need a hit Baby, give me it**_ -Misaki sonrió sujetando el bastón pasando sus manos y guiñó un ojo haciendo que las hembras tragaran un poco grueso-

 _ **You're dangerous**_ -Misaki pasó una mano por sus senos y los roso con la punta- _**I'm loving it**_ -movió un poco las caderas de lado- _**Too high**_ -se acercó a una loba y pasó uno de sus dedos por su barbilla sonriendo, la loba sonrió y se acercó un poco a Misaki- _**The taste of your lips I'm on a ride**_ -Misaki se bajó del escenario y le sujeto la cadera a la loba, la loba le pasó los brazos por el cuello, Misaki pasó y le gruñó un poco por su oreja derecha- _**You're toxic I'm slippin' under**_ -le canto en un susurro pero la loba le dio una lamida en la mejilla- _**With a taste of a poison paradise**_ -Misaki sonrió y las dos comenzaron a bailar juntas, Tracy sonrió y levantó uno de sus dedos sonriendo- _**I'm addicted to you**_

Misaki y la loba se estaban besando hasta que terminaron en un departamento, Misaki le quito la ropa a la loba mostrando su cuerpo blanco con senos copa A y un poco más grandes, con las caderas un poco amplías, Misaki terminó desnuda y pasó sus manos por su estómago y luego por su vagina rosada, Misaki estaba pasando sus manos por la vagina de la loba, froto la vagina de la loba con dos de sus dedos, sintió como el fluido vaginal estaba saliendo, con su mano derecha le sujeto uno de sus senos y comenzó a rotarlo un poco _**  
**_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

Misaki le estaba dando lamidas a la loba mientras la loba estaba gimiendo un poco, la loba le sujeto la cabeza a Misaki, Misaki sentó a la loba y comenzó a meter dos de sus dedos de forma rápida en la vagina de la loba, sus dedos iban más rápidos y la loba no dejaba de gemir mientras sus senos estaban moviéndose, Misaki le estaba dando lamidas en el cuello y luego pasó a besarla metiendo la lengua en su boca, la loba acostó a Misaki en la cama y pasó a su vagina; Misaki estaba sonrojada y sintió como la loba le dio una lamida en el clitoris, Misaki solo gimió un poco y su vagina estaba derramando fluidos poco a poco, la loba solo pasó dos de sus dedos frotando la vagina, froto la vagina de Misaki de arriba abajo un par de veces hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a mojarse con los fluidos de Misaki, separó sus dedos y luego los metió en la vagina de Misaki-

¡Aaaaa! -Misaki grito gimiendo un poco mientras su vagina soltó fluidos, la loba se acostó encima de Misaki y comenzó a mover sus dedos. Brazos y cuerpo, sus senos y los senos de Misaki se estaban frotando entre ellos, los pezones de ambas estaban duros y se podía escuchar como sus senos chocaban un poco- ¡Ahn! ¡Ahn! ¡Que rico! -Misaki grito un poco y la loba comenzó a gemir sonrojada, Misaki pasó sus manos sujetando el trasero de la loba y luego pasó dos de sus des frotando la vagina de la loba, la siguió frotando y luego metió sus dedos, los movió de forma lenta y luego un poco más rápido, las dos se quedaron sentadas y cruzaron chocando sus vaginas, estaban moviendo sus caderas gimiendo entre gritos mientras sus clitoris estaban levantados y erizados, las vaginas de ambas estaban sonando húmedas y se veían mojadas, las dos movieron sus piernas con más fuerza y rapidez- ¡AAAAA! ¡Ahn! -Misaki y la loba estaban gritando hasta que gritaron juntas- ¡ME CORRO! -las dos hembras gritaron mientras sus vaginas derramaron fluidos dejando una mancha en las sabanas-

A la mañana siguiente Misaki se estaba vistiendo, se puso su disfraz de nuevo, se acercó a la loba y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrió sonrojada y se despidió para salir por la ventana, camino un poco por el pueblo viendo que la fiesta pasada había sido tan fuerte que había dejado todo el pueblo sucio y lleno de basura.

 **Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play**

 _Bueno no había encontrado a mi princesa para ser mi novia, pero si había encontrado algo en mi misma y eso era que no era hembra que le gustaba estar con una hembra de una sola noche_ -Misaki camino con cuidado y entró al salón solo para encontrarlo lleno de basura y con Tracy limpiando y recogiendo la basura-

Hola -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Hola ¿cómo te fue anoche? -dijo Tracy sonriendo-

 **And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn**

Bueno digamos que bien pero no soy una hembra de aventuras de una sola noche -dijo Misaki sonriendo- me sentí mal por salir por la ventana

Salir por la ventana viendo eso tiene un poco de clase, pero no creo que sea tu tipo -dijo Tracy sonriendo- ¿qué sentiste al estar con una hembra?

Placer pero...no es lo mismo estar con una hembra que ver o contar con una como tu novia -dijo Misaki sonriendo- creo que lo pensare un poco más y luego volveré cuando sepa que es lo que quiero

 **And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around**

Bueno que tus decisiones te lleven a lo que deseas -dijo Tracy sonriendo, Misaki asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir del salón pero noto que estaba lloviendo con fuerza-

Hay no -dijo Misaki sorprendida, se giró para ver que encontraba para taparse y vio una sombrilla amarilla, la tomo y pudo notar que en el mango tenía la iniciales grabadas C. M., no vio a nadie más en el salón solo Tracy, así que solo se llevó la sombrilla-

 **And our love is pastured such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues strong  
But it's always darkest before the dawn**

 _No lo sabía en ese momento pero haber tomado esa sombrilla amarilla me estaba guiando a mí misma a mi destino_ -Misaki estaba caminando en medio de la lluvia con la sombrilla amarilla, pudo notar a una hembra corriendo a lo lejos cubriéndose la cabeza con una capa de color negra y roja, Misaki solo siguió caminando restándole importancia, la hembra que se había cubierto con la capa había llegado al salón de la fiesta-

Oye disculpa pero ¿has visto una sombrilla amarilla? -Tracy se dio la vuelta para ver a Cristal, Cristal en ese tiempo era tan joven como Misaki- encontré esta capa roja de una vampiresa travesti y mi sombrilla tiene las iniciales CM, Cristal Milthan - Cristal tenía la capa de Misaki y Misaki tenía la sombrilla de Cristal-

 **Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa**

 _No sabía en ese momento pero mi princesa estaba más cerca de lo pensado pero quizás ese día pude haber conocido a Cristal, pero no, el día que conocí a Cristal fue...en el día de la boda de mi hermano y Hinata_ -Misaki estaba sonriendo usando un vestido de color azul celeste con una flor en su oreja derecha, usaba lápiz labial y veía a Izanamy y a Hinata bailar vestidos con trajes de boda, pero en medio de la banda estaba Cristal cantando y tocando la guitarra, todos estaban divirtiendo con la fiesta y la boda, Misaki pasó a estar sentada en una mesa, estaba viendo su trago frente a ella-

 _La había visto desde hace un tiempo pero hablar con ella me era muy penoso, es decir yo era parte de la fiesta y ella de la banda, no sabía cómo tocar tema con ella_ -Misaki estaba un poco sonrojada jugando con sus dedos nerviosa- _La fiesta pasó como cualquier otra, los retratos_ -Izanamy, Misaki y Hinata estaban juntos con los niños frente a ellos, Hanabi y Rena estaban con Izanamy y Misaki mientras Long quien tenía ocho años estaba con Hinata, a los seis les tomaron el retrato- _Comida_ -todos los compañeros de Izanamy estaban comiendo mientras Lucy le estaba limpiando la boca a un pequeño león parecido a Bruce pero con sus ojos- _Risas y demás_

 _Pero cuando mi hermano se iba_ -Izanamy estaba caminando viendo que Cristal estaba envolviendo su guitarra con una capa que al parecer era de Misaki, la lluvia parecería que se estaba acercando a unas pocas horas-

Rayos parece que va a llover y no tengo mi sombrilla -dijo Cristal un poco molesta-

Pensé que tenías una sombrilla amarilla con tus iniciales -dijo un leopardo guardando una batería-

Si pero la perdí en la fiesta de Halloween -dijo Cristal calmada- rayos no sé cómo me voy a poder irme

Dicen que hay una estación de carretas a unos minutos -dijo el leopardo calmado- tal vez puedas tomar una

Buena idea -dijo Cristal calmada y tomó la guitarra, Izanamy solo vio a Misaki que no dejaba de ver a Cristal, lo pensó un momento y sonrió, se acercó a Misaki y le dijo algo al oído, Misaki solo lo vio confundida, horas más tarde la fiesta había terminado y todos se estaban retirando pero Misaki estaba caminando por la estación de carretas, en sus manos tenía la sombrilla amarilla-

Ve a la estación de carretas cuando esté por comenzar a llover -dijo Misaki confundida- ¿por qué quería que viniera a este lugar? -se quedó viendo a los lados confundida, en un momento comenzó a llover y ella abrió la sombrilla amarilla para quedarse ahí parada viendo a los lados-

Maldición, Maldición, Maldición -Cristal estaba corriendo por la lluvia cubriéndose con la funda de la guitarra pero estaba corriendo con la cabeza viendo hacia abajo- no puedo ni ver por dónde voy -terminó tropezando con Misaki y las dos cayeron al suelo- hay mil perdones

Ten un poco más de cuidado -dijo Misaki un poco molesta, las dos se levantaron pero Cristal se quedó de rodillas buscando su guitarra-

Lo siento es que no pude ver...-Cristal se quejó y tomó su guitarra-

Déjame ayudarte -dijo Misaki un poco molesta y extendió una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sujetaba la sombrilla, Cristal le sujeto la mano para levantarse pero en eso sus miradas se cruzaron quedando sorprendidas, Misaki estaba poco sorprendida y sonrojada levemente- tu eres...

La guitarrista -dijo Cristal sonriendo, se levantó y Misaki estaba sorprendida- y tú...supongo que eres...¿la madrina del novio?

 _Buena jugada hermano_ -pensó Misaki sonriendo- no, yo soy la hermana menor del novio

Vaya pues tu hermano sí que nos pagó bien por estar en su boda -dijo Cristal sonriendo-

Bueno su plan original era hacer un rap con sus amigos pero por suerte escucho a su esposa y a mí -dijo Misaki sonriendo- te viste y te escuchaste asombrosa

Espera creo que te recuerdo -dijo Cristal sonriendo- ¿no eres aquella tigresa que canto tóxico? La vampiresa travesti

A genial ahora me siento alargada y avergonzada, debería lanzarme al Monte Fuji -dijo Misaki sonriendo un poco apenada-

Descuida estuviste asombrosa -dijo Cristal sonriendo- me gustó tu canción y tu estilo

Gracias -dijo Misaki sonriendo pero Cristal comenzó a ver la sombrilla y le dio la vuelta al mango para verlo-

Espera conozco esta sombrilla -dijo Cristal calmada y vio las iniciales- Está es mi sombrilla

No...¿Cómo puede ser tu sombrilla? Yo la encontré -dijo Misaki calmada-

Pero sabes yo la perdí hace poco en una fiesta de disfraces -dijo Cristal calmada-

Si la fiesta en la villa de los arcoíris, yo iba disfrazada usando esa capa que tienes cubriendo tu guitarra esa es mi capa -dijo Misaki poco sorprendida-

Pensé que no la volvería a ver -dijeron las dos poco sorprendidas y luego se vieron a los ojos- quería verla...y saber dónde la dejé pero...no volví por ella -dijeron las dos sorprendidas hablando por turnos- pero ese día...yo sentí...que algo me estaba guiando teniendo esto -volvieron a hablar por turnos, las dos estaban sonriendo un poco y luego rieron de los nervioso-

Perdón no sé porque me rio -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Yo tampoco sé porque me estoy riendo -dijo Cristal sonriendo- sabes te llevaste mi sombrilla y tienes mis iniciales es de Cristal ósea yo

Bueno pero también tiene una M y esa es de Misaki ósea mua -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Oye tranquila pequeña es mi paraguas -dijo Cristal sonriendo-

¿Crees en el destino? -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

¿En el destino? -dijo Cristal confundida-

Si digo que nos topamos por una buena razón y sabes te dejaré usar la sombrilla y te la daré -dijo Misaki sonriendo y Cristal asintió- si aceptas tener una cita conmigo

Mmm muy atrevido señorita Shiba pero sabes me convenciste -dijo Cristal sonriendo- ¿qué tal si intercambiamos mensajes con palomas? Te daré mi dirección espero tu mensaje -tomo un pedazo de papel y anoto algo para dárselo a Misaki-

Claro yo te mando mensaje -dijo Misaki sonriendo, las dos se despidieron y regresaron a donde debían estar pero Cristal se había quedado con la sombrilla, Misaki había regresado a casa algo mojada por la lluvia, solo sonrió y se quedó sentada en el suelo, a la mañana siguiente Misaki estaba en la mesa del comedor principal viendo una taza de té, Lucy suspiro y camino hacia ella-

Hola ¿para qué me llamaste tan temprano? -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Bueno es que necesito ayuda de una amiga, como Hinata se fue y Tracy está en un trabajo eres la única en la que puedo confiar en esto -dijo Misaki calmada-

¿Ósea que soy tu tercera opción? -dijo Lucy confundida- ooo Misaki que bueno que confíes en mí de esa manera -Lucy sonrió complacida-

En realidad fuiste...mi...ah no importa -dijo Misaki nerviosa- bueno mira tengo la dirección de una chica muy linda

¿Una chica? ¿Por eso te fuiste tan temprano de la fiesta y regresaste empapada? ¿Solo por una chica? -dijo Lucy un poco molesta- hay Misaki Chan eres igual a tu hermano

Es la cantante de la boda -dijo Misaki calmada-

Uuuu ella nos encantó a todos -dijo Lucy sonriendo- ella es maravillosa, vaya que bien por ti

Si me dio su dirección, estaba pensando en mandarle un mensaje -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

No espérate tres días, es bueno hacerla esperar un poco -dijo Lucy calmada- si lo haces antes podría pensar que estás desesperada

Ouuu -dijo Misaki sorprendida-

Oh ya lo hiciste ¿verdad? -dijo Lucy calmada-

Bueno le mande un mensaje con una paloma -dijo Misaki nerviosa- hace un momento -Lucy estaba sorprendida e iba a decir algo pero una Paloma entró por la ventana-

Carta para la señorita Misaki Shiba -dijo la paloma calmada, en su lata derecha tenía un mensaje, Misaki lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo-

Ah le gustó que le mandara un mensaje, dice que estaba un poco preocupada a ver si no me dio gripe por irme debajo de la lluvia -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Lucy se le quedó viendo en cómo estaba más que contenta a leyendo el mensaje una y otra vez

Te has enamorado otras veces pero esta vez es diferente -dijo Lucy sonriendo- no es solo cosa de un gusto, esto parece que si es más profundo -Misaki asintió sonriendo un poco sonrojada-

 _Y sí, creo que Lucy tenía razón, creo que las cosas entre Cristal y yo eran más profundas de lo pensado_ -Misaki estaba maquillándose un poco y luego pintó sus labios de un tono carmesí oscuro-

¿Será mucho labial? -dijo Misaki confundida-

Si intentas seducirla no -dijo Bruce sonriendo desde la puerta principal-

Bruce ya déjame en paz y la próxima vez toca -dijo Misaki un poco molesta entras se vestía con una sudadera roja, llevaba una camisa azul celeste de bordes blancos y un pantalón negro-

Perdón olvide que ya eras toda una señorita -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ¿adónde vas vestida y maquillada así?

Voy a una cita con una felina -dijo Misaki calmada-

Oooo ya veo -dijo Bruce sonriendo entrecerrando los ojos confiando-

Oh eres un asqueroso -dijo Misaki molesta- solo voy a una cita casual

Yo no dije nada -dijo Bruce sonriendo- pero divierte pequeña -Misaki asintió y se comenzó a retirar- pero tengo una duda

¿Cual? -dijo Misaki confundida- espero que no sea nada sobre lo sexual

No, ¿quién paga en la primera cita? -dijo Bruce calmado, Misaki se quedó abriendo la boca confundida y luego se quedó calmada y comenzó a pensar-

Buena pregunta -dijo Misaki calmada- bueno creó un tendremos que compartir la cuenta

Usa protección -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Cállate -dijo Misaki molesta, después de un rato Misaki llegó sonriendo- oh por dios ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida, reímos bailamos, cenamos y demás

Vaya suena a que es muy especial -dijo Lucy sonriendo, sus demás compañeros estaban en la mesa comiendo- ¿se besaron o algo?

Si, le di un beso -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

¿Como? ¿De pico, lengua, le tocaste los senos? -dijo Bruce sonriendo- cuenta, cuenta, cuenta -todos los machos estaban esperando el cuento pero Misaki sonrió y negó con un dedo-

No, no, no -dijo Misaki sonriendo- no les diré de mi vida sexual, porque no habrá vida sexual todavía, las dos pensamos que debemos ir lento en cuanto a eso ya que arruinamos algunas relaciones al tener sexo en la primera cita así que vamos a esperar

¿Idea de ella? -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Si pero estaré bien -dijo Misaki sonriendo, un mes después Misaki estaba sentada viendo al vacío- esto esta horrible -todos le pusieron atención incluso Izanamy y Hinata estaban ahí- siendo que mi vagina está más seca que un desierto -Izanamy terminó ahogándose con un poco de Te al escuchar eso- esto de tanto esperar me está matando, quiero tener sexo

 _Sip, todo iba mal para la pequeña Misaki ya que quería tener sexo pero su novia no estaba lista -_ Misaki estaba caminando junto a Cristal en medio de la aldea- _muy bien Misaki no te molestes más d la cuenta pero..._

¿Cuándo tendremos acurrucó? -dijo Misaki un poco molesta-

¿Quieres tener sexo? -dijo Cristal sorprendida y Misaki asintió-

Si es lo siento pero siento que todo se me parte Hay abajo de tanto esperar y no puedo esperar más -dijo Misaki un poco inquieta-

Bueno yo pensaba que aún no estabas lista pero creo que el tiempo ya pasó lo suficiente -dijo Cristal sonriendo- ¿tu cuarto o el mío?

 _Y entonces ahí tuve la visión de que los amigos de mi hermano estarías esperando detrás de la puerta a escuchar todo lo que hacíamos_

Mejor en tu cuarto -dijo Misaki sonriendo nerviosa, las dos se fueron caminando y llegaron al departamento de Cristal, Cristal había entrado al baño mientras Misaki se había quedado sola en el cuarto, ella se fue quitando la ropa hasta queda desnuda, Misaki se cubrió los senos y la vagina con las manos, solo se sentó en l cama y la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a Cristal desnuda- Jeje supongo que pensamos igual

Si...pensamos igual -dijo Cristal sonriendo, las dos estaban sentadas en la cama pero Cristal tocó la mejilla de Misaki y la atrajo para darle un beso en los labios, la empujó un poco recostándola en la cama, Cristal le sujeto los senos y comenzó a besarlo un poco, metió uno en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo un poco haciendo gemir a Misaki-

Ah...ah...-Misaki estaba gimiendo un poco abrazando a Cristal de su cabeza, se sonrojó un poco, Cristal pasó su mano izquierda por la cadera de Misaki y luego le sujeto uno de sus glúteos, lo acaricio con cuidado y luego subió la mano hasta que llegó a su vientre y metió la mano frotando sus vagina con cuidado, siguió frotando la vagina de Misaki sintiendo cómo se comenzó a humedecer un poco, siguió acariciándola un poco y bajo sus labios tocando cada parte de su vientre y cuerpo hasta que se comenzó a acercar a su vagina, Cristal beso la vagina de Misaki y luego comenzó a lamer su clitoris, siguió lamiendo en sus labios sintiendo los fluidos de Misaki, Misaki estaba gimiendo un poco algo mientras abría las piernas y se sujetó los senos, comenzó a rodar sus manos, rodó su senos en suaves masajes y luego se sujetó los pezones hasta que soltó un fuerte gemido, Cristal sonrió un poco y se levantó abriendo las piernas mostrando su vagina mojada, Misaki se acercó y abrió la boca para comenzar a besar en leves mordiscos la vagina de Cristal-

Ah...ah...debo admitirlo...ah sabes morder...ah -dijo Cristal entre gemidos, pegó más su cara a la boca de Misaki dejando que chupara su vagina aún más, su vagina comenzó a mojarse un poco dejando la cara de Misaki un poco mojada, Cristal respiro agitada y se sentó dejando que Misaki la chupara un poco y luego la sujeto de su trasero un poco, Cristal movió sus caderas un poco de atrás hacia adelante- ¡aaaaa! -Cristal grito un poco y se corrió mojando la cara de Misaki, Misaki se sonrojó saboreando la corrida de Cristal en su cara, Misaki le dio la vuelta a Cristal, pasó una de sus manos hasta llegar a su vagina y metió un dedo haciendo que Cristal gimiera un poco, metió dos dedos y Cristal volvió a gemir-

¿Te gustan mis dedos? -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Si...y también...te gustará esto -dijo Cristal sonriendo, le dio un beso en los labios mientras la sujetaba de su trasero y sujeto la base de su cola, movió la mano un poco y con su mano derecha acarició su vagina un poco, las dos estaban gimiendo un poco, Cristal metió dos de dos dedos en la vagina de Misaki y movió las manos un poco rápido, Misaki estaba gimiendo un poco algo y siguió moviendo sus dedos mientras doblaba de forma lenta y fuerte sus dedos en el interior de la vagina de Cristal, las vaginas de ambas estaban mojándose un poco hasta que las dos dieron un fuerte grito y sus vaginas soltaron más fluidos-

¡Aaaah! ¡Aaah! -Misaki y Cristal estaban gritando las dos estaban sentadas en la cama y con las piernas entre cruzadas entre las dos , frotaban sus vaginas en lentos movimientos pero fuertes y constantes, Misaki se inclinó un poco o mandó más el control, movía sus caderas de forma lenta pero fuerte-

¡Aaa! ¡Aaaa! ¿Te gusta que tome el control? -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Cristal sonrió y levantó los brazos dejando que Misaki se moviera un poco más fuerte, Misaki siguió frotando su vagina con fuerza, la vagina de ambas se estaban mojando un poco mientras se sonrojaban un poco, Cristal sonrió y Misaki le sujeto los senos para comenzar a apretarlos y a moverlos un poco, las dos movieron más sus caderas frotando más rápido sus vaginas mientras el clitoris de ambas se levantaron quedando erizados- me corro

Yo también me corro...-dijo Cristal entre jadeos, las dos se movieron más rápido hasta que gritaron y sus vaginas soltaron una gran cantidad de fluidos vaginales mojando a ambas, las dos estaban sonriendo y se dieron un abrazo frotando sus senos entre ellos-

¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? -dijo Cristal sonriendo -

Si pero...qué tal ¿con algo mejor? -dijo Misaki sonriendo, se levantó y buscó entre sus cosas un consolador de dos cabezas, de solo verlo Cristal sonrió-

Uuuu eso es nuevo ¿ya lo tenías pensado usar contigo? -dijo Cristal sonriendo-

Quería masturbarme un poco -dijo Misaki sonriendo- pero ahora lo usare en ti para hacerte sentir bien -froto la punta en su vagina, la siguió frotando hasta que finalmente logró meterla en su vagina, Misaki gimió un poco y el sonido que hizo al meter el pene de goma fue muy acuoso- aaa aaaa esto es impresionante...ah sabía que se sentiría bien pero...ah es increíble -Cristal abrió las piernas y mostró su vagina mojada-

No es justo que tú te diviertas tu sola -dijo Cristal sonriendo, Cristal se levantó u quedó de rodillas en la cama, Misaki la abrazo sujetando sus senos con sus manos, una de sus manos las pasó al pene de goma y lo sujeto para meterlo en la vagina de Cristal, Misaki estaba gimiendo moviendo las caderas de forma rápida golpeando la vagina de Cristal, los fluidos de ambas estaban derramándose en todo el pene de goma cayendo gota tras gota en la sabana de la cama-

Aaah aaah Misaki me encanta -dijo Cristal entre gemido- sí, si juega más con mis senos, se más ruda -Misaki hizo que Cristal se quedara a cuatro patas y la sujeto de las caderas moviendo las suya con fuerza, el ano de Cristal se estaba abriendo con cada golpe que Misaki le daba, los fluidos de Cristal estaban cuando pero ella giró y se levantó- ahora es mi turno Misaki

Espera...se gentil -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Cristal le sujeto los senos y comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco fuerte mientras Misaki estaba gimiendo un poco fuerte, Misaki abrió las piernas dejando que sus fluidos vaginales saliera de ella, Cristal estaba moviéndose más rápido y fuerte- ¡Aaaaa! ¡Mi ¡Vagina ah!

Que rico ¿qué se siente que una hembra es la que te coja con fuerza? -dijo Cristal sonriendo, Misaki estaba sonriendo y le sujeto el cuerpo a Cristal con las piernas y los brazos, Cristal estaba moviendo sus caderas mientras su vagina estaba mojándose un poco pero ella seguía moviendo hasta que su vagina se abrió y los fluidos comenzaron a salir- aaaa Misaki no puedo aguantar...más...creo que voy a...creo que me voy a...

Yo también -dijo Misaki entre gemidos- aaa si...vamos corrámonos juntas -las dos se levantaron y comenzaron a mover sus caderas y sus fluidos comenzaron a salir a mayor cantidad- ¡aaaaaaa! -las dos gritaron sonrojadas soltando fluidos, las dos estaban acostadas en la cama abrazadas entre sí hasta que Cristal le dio un beso a Misaki y ella se lo regresó-

 _Bueno así fue nuestra primera vez y pensé que todo sería bueno hasta que mi hermano recibió una noticia sorprendente cuatro años después_

¿Qué has dicho? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Dije que...estoy embarazada -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy estaba sorprendido igual que sus hijas y Long-

Vaya que genial -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- estoy muy contento ahora tendremos un bebé

Que bien tendré un sobrino o sobrina -dijo Misaki sonriendo- yo quiero cuidarlo un rato

Descuiden todos podrán ver a los bebés -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Los? -dijo Izanamy confundido y los demás vieron a Hinata como levantó los dos dedos de una mano y los movió sonriendo, Izanamy estaba sorprendido y luego cayó al suelo desmayado-

 _Si era sorpréndete ahora mi hermano tendría hijos gemelos pero es uno de esos momento donde te alegras por tus amigos en unos diez o cinco segundo_ -Misaki estaba sorprendida y se quedó viendo por la ventana- _en este punto Cristal y yo estábamos teniendo una relación normal, pero sentía que debía avanzar un poco más por eso...decidí que era hora de avanzar un poco más_ -Misaki estaba en una montaña viendo el atardecer junto a Cristal-

Cristal estaba pensando qué hay ocasiones en las que las relaciones deben avanzar -dijo Misaki calmada- y pensé qué tal vez...sería bueno que...

Sabes también estuve pensando lo mismo -dijo Cristal calmada- y siento que el único camino de avanzar es...

¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y se vieron a los ojos sorprendidas, las dos sonrieron y se comenzaron a reír- acepto -dijeron las dos sonriendo, las dos se dieron un beso-

 _Así nos declaramos y decidimos casarnos lo único malo es que usábamos el mismo vestido y hubo muchas lágrimas_ -Misaki estaba usando un vestido blanco de bodas tradicional de Japón y con bordes azules claros con una flor rosada en la oreja derecha y tenía maquillaje en la cara-

Buaaaa ajaaaaa aaaa -Misaki sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ver a Izanamy llorando, él estaba usando un traje de gala negro pero no paraba de llorar y sus lágrimas caían como cascadas-

Onii ya cálmate -dijo Misaki sonriendo nerviosa- me vas a hacer llorar

Lo siento...es que...es que te ves hermosa mi pequeña hermanita...-dijo Izanamy llorando un poco- Ju jiiii es el vestido de mamá, ella siempre quiso que lo usaras en tu boda

Gracias hermano -dijo Misaki sonriendo- ¿crees que mamá y papá me hubieran aceptado como soy?

Ellos estarían orgullosos de ti y habrían amado mucho a Cristal -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Misaki se estaba viendo en un espejo sonriendo-

Estoy un poco nerviosa hermano -dijo Misaki nerviosa-

Todo saldrá bien hermana -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, le dio un beso en la cabeza haciendo que se calmara, después de un rato la boda comenzó, Cristal fue la primera en entrar junto a su hermano, ella estaba usando un vestido de bodas tradicional pero el blanco tenía un tono un poco más dorado, el tigre le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a su asiento, la siguiente fue Misaki, quien la entregaba era Izanamy, Misaki estaba sonriendo pero noto como Bruce, Clent y Saru tenían cargando los retratos de sus padres y su abuelo, Misaki sonrió y lloró un poco, la ceremonia siguió de forma normal mientras Hinata e Izanamy estaban juntos, Hinata tenía unos meses de embarazo y se le notaban un poco, la boda terminó dejando a Cristal y Misaki como una pareja mientras todos celebraban su unión-

 _Si nos unimos en matrimonio pero después de eso, pensamos que queríamos una familia al ver nacer los hijos de mi hermano, entonces la buscamos unos años después y encontramos la solución_ -Miami, Cristal y el hermano de Cristal estaban en una clínica-

Bueno espero que todo esté bien -dijo Cristal sonriendo-

Espero que estés limpio de drogas y alcohol -dijo Misaki calmada viendo al hermano de Cristal-

Descuiden, descuiden estoy bien -dijo el tigre calmado- estoy limpio, su bebé saldrá bien

Eso espero -dijo Misaki preocupada, Cristal se tomó la mano de Misaki y las dos se calmaron-

Bien Tiger Milthan -salió una tigresa vestida de enfermera-

Aquí -dijo el hermano de Cristal sonriendo- bien nos vemos en media hora

Quizá unos pocos minutos -dijo Cristal sonriendo y Misaki sonrió, las dos estaban un poco intranquilas-

Vaya parece que todo esto las asusta un poco -dijo Izanamy calmado llegando por un lado-

Hermano ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Misaki calmada-

Ah me vine a una revisión de rutina, y por anticonceptivos, no quiero tener hijos por más tiempo -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿y cómo se sienten listas para ser...madres?

Bueno soy un poco nerviosa, dicen que la enciminacion podría fallar en un 60% de las veces -dijo Misaki nerviosa-

Misaki tranquila yo estaré contigo te prometo que todo va a salir bien -dijo Cristal sonriendo, las dos se levantaron y siguieron a la enfermera hasta una sala, Izanamy se sentó en la sala de espera y comenzó a leer un pergamino, pasaron unos minutos y se aburrió, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a un mostrador donde estaba una coneja vestida de enfermera-

Disculpa pero ¿hay un baño que no sea para...jalársela? -dijo Izanamy un poco intranquilo-

Al pasillo a la izquierda -dijo la coneja sonriendo, Izanamy asintió y se retiró caminando, siguió caminando hasta que entró a un cuarto que tenía una repisa llena de frasco con semen dentro- ¿qué es este lugar?

Aquí hacemos la selección para especies -dijo un conejo vestido de doctor revisando unos papeles- Aquí seleccionamos las razas que pueden ser compatibles con la hembra que ella desee

Ya veo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Qué está haciendo aquí maestro Shiba? -dijo el doctor confundido-

Mi hermana y su esposa quieren tener un bebé así que el hermano de mi cuñada se está exprimiendo una muestra -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ah...pues que buen hermano -dijo el doctor nervioso y avergonzado, Izanamy solo sonrió y levantó los brazos- tengo que salir un momento señor Shiba si ve a su amigo dígale que la muestra la deje en la mesa -Izanamy asintió, el doctor salió y en eso Tiger entró-

Hey Tiger lo hiciste -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si y aquí -dijo Tiger sonriendo mostrando el vaso-

Eeewww -dijo Izanamy nervioso- digo que bien...-levantó los pulgares nervioso-

¿Quieres verlo? ¿Quieres ver a tu sobrinito? -dijo Tiger sonriendo acercándose con el vaso en las manos-

No quiero desde aquí estoy bien Gracias -dijo Izanamy nervioso, retrocedió un par de pasos mientras Tiger se acercaba- hey aleja eso de mi

Vamos es tu sobrino acércate vamos -dijo Tiger sonriendo y se acercó más a Izanamy pero Izanamy tomó un vaso de la vitrina-

A ver agárrate estos -dijo Izanamy nervioso y le lanzó el vaso pero Tiger no lo pudo atrapar y cayó al suelo derramando el contenido-

¡¿Hay pero que hace?! -grito Tiger nervioso viendo el semen en el suelo- es el hijo de alguien o debía ser el hijo de alguien

No me culpes raro tú tenías que atraparlo -dijo Izanamy molesto-

¿Ahora qué hacemos? -dijo Tiger confundido, Izanamy tomó un vaso vacío y se lo dio a Tiger mientras Tiger dejó su muestra en una mesa, trató de recoger el semen del suelo pero giró y terminó resbalando con el semen, se golpeó con la vitrina y terminó cayendo jalando la vitrina tirando todos los vasos y contenido encima de él, Tiger en un momento terminó cubierto de semen en todo el cuerpo y cara- ¡AAAAAAAAA! ¡MALDICION! ¡ !

¡Hay por dios! -Izanamy grito horrorizado, se dio la vuelta tratando de calmarse-

¡HIJO DE LA CHINA! ¡CHINA TU MADRE! -Tiger grito con fuerza mientras su piel estaba blanca y el pelo pegajoso-

¡Hay dios! ¡No! ¡No dios! -Izanamy grito tratando de calmarse pero se tapó la boca-

¡Se me está metiendo en los ojos! ¡Está muy pegajoso! -grito Tiger molesto mientras Izanamy comenzó a toser tratando de no vomitar- ¡Aaaaaa se me metió en la boca!

Espera que tengo que publicarlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, comenzó a dibujar en un pedazo muy grande papel y lo mostró a Tiger mostrándolo a él cubierto de semen con la palabra semen escrita en el líquido-

¡NOOOOO! -Tiger grito asustados y molesto-

#viernesdelechita -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, una leopardo entro y se sorprendió-

Santo dios -dijo la enfermera sorprendida-

Lo sentimos mucho, no fue intencional -dijeron los dos nerviosos-

Bueno supongo que no está tan mal, son las muestras de pandas rechazadas -dijo la enfermera más calmada-

Ha ¿ya oíste eso Tiger? Estas cubierto de semen de panda rechazado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pareces una china -a Tiger no le hizo gracias, días después Cristal estaba caminando de lado algo preocupada hasta que del baño Misaki salió sosteniendo un pedazo de papel que era rosado-

Es positivo -dijo Misaki sonriendo- es positivo -Cristal le dio un abrazo a Misaki-

Vamos a ser madres -dijo Cristal sonriendo-

 _Estaba muy contenta claro termine muy gorda y molesta_ -Misaki estaba sentada en una cama frotando su vientre de embarazo- _Fui cuidada por mi esposa y mi familia hasta que nuestro pequeño bebé nació_ -Cristal y Misaki estaban viendo a Hank en su cuna el bebé estaba llorando un poco y Misaki lo cargó en sus brazos-

Y así es como se formó mi familia -dijo Misaki sonriendo pero ella parecía que ya era mayor de edad; parecía que ya tenía más de cuarenta años, frente a ella estaba su hijo Hank con más de veinte años-

Hay mamá no te guardas nada -dijo Hank irritado y sonrojado

Perdón cariño -dijo Misaki sonriendo- pero tú querías saber cómo conocí a tu madre

Y cada día tu esposa te ama más -dijo Cristal sonriendo guiñando un ojo entrando por la puerta principal junto a su hija que era una tigresa ya de quince años, Misaki solo sonrió y se levantó para darle un beso mientras veían a sus dos hijos adolescentes-


	59. La licencia de conducir de Nobu

**__**Basado en hechos reales**__**

 ** _ _ **La licencia de conducir de Nobu**__**

Era una mañana como cualquiera otra en China en el año 2014, poco antes de que Pan y Nobu conocieran a Tigresa, Nobu tenía cerca de los 19 años, estaba terminando la preparatoria con Pan como su mejor amiga todavía, Nobu estabas corriendo en la mañana por las calles algo nervioso-

Corre Nobu, córrele -dijo Nobu nervioso, llegó a una calle donde estaba un edificio rojo algo alto pero estrechó, usaba una chamarra blanca con rayas azules y blancas en el pecho y brazos, debajo usaba una camisa roja con un pantalón de mezclilla, en las manos tenía una carpeta de color amarilla, entró con cuidado y se topó con una cabra sentada frente a un escritorio largo- buenos días soy Nobunaga Shiba vine para mi cita de las 8

Ha si el señor Nobunaga -dijo la cabra calmada- lo esperan en el segundo piso para su prueba de la vista, los resultados del examen ya están con la secretaria

Muchas gracias -dijo Nobu sonriendo y subió por una escalera en medio del pasillo, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a la segunda planta donde estaba un montón de animales caminando de lado a lado con papeles en las manos, notó en los papeles elevar a donde tenía que ir, cuando llegó estaba en una oficina de una oculista- buenos días...soy

El señor Nobunaga si lo recuerdo pase -dijo una leopardo hembra de ojos azules claros- soy la doctora Son Gi -Nobu asintió y se sentó frente a ella en una silla, al leopardo estaba tecleando algo en su computadora y luego le dio la vuelta a la pantalla mostrando un círculo con puntos y un número dentro- ¿que numero ve aquí?

El 32 -dijo Nobu calmado, la doctora asintió y le siguió haciendo pruebas a Nobu sobre la vista- ¿cuanto más tardará?

Solo recolectó unos datos y listo -dijo la doctora sonriendo, se escuchó el sonido de una impresora y Nobu solo levanto las orejas- listo está lista -se giró y tomo un pedazo de papel y se lo dio a Nobu- lleva esto a la primera planta y paga

¿Es todo? -dijo Nobu confundido y la doctora asintió- bien muchas gracias -Nobu volvió a correr y salió de la oficina y llego con la cabra de nuevo- vengo por...

Su licencia está lista -dijo la cabra sonriendo mostrándole a Nobu su nueva licencia para conducir, Nobu solo pago el dinero y tomó la credencial en sus manos-

Que bien, que bien -dijo Nobu sonriendo, salió gritando y sonriendo mostrando su licencia- oficialmente ya puedo manejar, hoy 15 de febrero es el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora -guardó su licencia y su teléfono comenzó a sonar- hola

Hola Nobu soy Mari necesito tu ayuda -se escucho la voz de una hembra en medio del teléfono-

Está bien ¿que necesitas? -dijo Nobu calmado-

Quiero que vengas a mi casa un momento, necesito tu ayuda para un trabajo de un libro de biología -dijo la hembra calmada-

Está bien voy para allá -dijo Nobu calmado y colgó el teléfono- esa Mari...como siempre tiene problemas aveces creo que le atraigo -se fue en un autobús, el camino fue corto solo en cinco minutos llego a unas pequeñas casas con jardines en frente y todos en fila con los caminos cubiertos de arena, camino y se acercó a una casa azul-

Ya voy -se escuchó el grito de una hembra y la puerta se abrió revelando a una zorra delgada, de pechos copa A, apenas se le notaban en la ropa que usaba, tenía el estomago delgado pero las caderas un poco amplias, tenía el pelo de la cabeza peinado a los lados, corto con la parte de atrás ligeramente levantada, el resto de su pelo era blanco y naranja- ah Nobu que bueno que llegas

Si Mari vine como pude ¿en que necesitas ayuda? -dijo Nobu calmado-

Pasa -dijo Mari sonriendo y sujeto la mano de Nobu para meterlo a la fuerza, Nobu estaba dentro de la casa viendo a los lados, la casa era pequeña pero con pocas cosas dentro, había una mesa con algunos libros y un mueble amplio en el centro-

Bueno ya estoy aquí ¿que necesitas? ¿Qué clase de ayuda quieres con biología? -dijo Nobu sonriendo, Mari sonrío, lo sujetó de los hombros y lo sentó en el mueble- ah...Mari...¿que estás haciendo...? -se sonrojó al ver a Mari encima de él, ella usaba un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, una blusa de futbol de color rojo y lo veía como si fuera a hacerle algo-

Escucha nos vamos a graduar dentro de unos meses, después de eso ya no nos volveremos a ver, así que voy a revelarte un secreto -dijo Mari sonriendo sonrojada- una vez entre al baño de los chicos por error y te vi orinar, no pude evitar ver tu pene

¿Me lo viste? -dijo Nobu nervioso-

Así es ahora quiero probarlo -dijo Mari sonriendo, pasó su mano derecha encima de los pantalones de Nobu y los masajeo un poco, siguió girando su mano hasta sus Nobu se sonrojó y se quejó haciendo sonreír a Mari- parece que este pantalón lo tiene contenido y apretado, hay que liberarlo -se bajó y se acercó al pene de Nobu, le abrió los pantalones y luego le bajo el cierre mostrando el bóxer de Nobu debajo, solo lo jaló un poco y mostró el pene de Nobu erecto- oooo vaya que grande

Que vergonzoso -dijo Nobu nervioso, Mari sonrió sujetando el pene de Nobu en su mano derecha, le dio una ligera lamida y luego un beso dejando que Nobu se sonrojara bastante fuerte Mari sonrió y abrió la boca dejando que su saliva cayera en el pene de Nobu, el pene de Nobu se cubrió de saliva y ella comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo mientras movía sus movimientos eran lentos y Nobu podía sentir como le sujetaban con fuerza un poco, Mari metió el pene de Nobu en su boca y ella comenzó a mover su lengua mientras soltaban algunos gemidos, Nobu estaba sonrojado tratando de no gemir pero no podía-

Ah Mari tu boca realmente se siente bien...ha huy Mari -dijo Nobu nervioso y le sujeto la cabeza a Mari, ella abrió la boca y movió la cabeza hacia arriba lamiendo con fuerte dejándolo mojado, movió la lengua pasándola por la punta del pene de Nobu- ah ya no aguanto Mari...ah -Nobu eyaculo y su semen cayó en la cara de Mari, Mari estaba sonrojada y respirando un poco agitada lamiendo sus labios y algo de sus dedos viendo que estaba cubierta de semen- Mari en serio lo siento es que me excite mucho -Mari sonrió un poco y comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por su cara quitando el semen y luego lamió sus manos saboreando el semen de Nobu-

Por lo visto eso no funcionó -dijo Mari sonriendo- aún estas duro -dijo sonriendo viendo el pene de Nobu erecto todavía- vamos por la segunda pero esta vez yo seré quien se moje -Mari comenzó a quitarse la ropa mostrando que sus senos eran pequeños de lo pensado-

 _ _Vaya que pequeños...casi parecen pequeñas mandarinas__ -pensó Nobu calmado viendo los senos de Mari y su vagina pequeña y aún virgen- __aun es virgen bien...vamos Nobu no te acobardes__ -Mari se subió encima de Nobu y comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco frotando el pene de Nobu con su vagina, siguió frotando el pene de Nobu mientras ella gemía un poco y Nobu estaba mas sonrojado y excitado por sus acciones, Mari dejó sentarse más sobre no u y presionó su pene contra el estómago de Nobu, Mari comenzó a moverse un poco de atrás hacia adelante frotando su vagina con el pene de Nobu-

Ah Nobu...ah tu pensé se siente...ah tan Rico -dijo Mari entre gemidos, Nobu estaba excitado y le sujeto el trasero a Mari apretándolo con un poco de fuerza- ah con cuidado...ah mi trasero...es algo sensible...-Nobu ya casi no hacia caso y comenzó a chupar un poco los senos de Mari, pasó primero a uno y comenzó a lamerlo un poco, pasó rodando su lengua en el pezon rosado y luego les dio un beso seguido de chuparlo con un poco de fuerza, sujeto el Segundo con una mano y comenzó a moverla de lado sintiendo como su pequeño seno rebotaba y se movía un poco, lo masajes un poco mientras Mari seguía gimiendo- ah ya no aguanto...ah Nobu -Mari se movió y se sentó en otra silla y con sus dedos abrió su vagina mostrando que estaba muy húmeda, su vagina estaba derramando fluidos dejando una línea brillante en medio-

Aah...Mari tu...vagina esta muy caliente y húmeda -dijo Nobu excitado y sonrojado- Aqui voy -Nobu le sujeto las piernas a Mai y comenzó a empujar su pene con lentitud hasta que al final pudo meterlo con cuidado- ¡agaaa!

¡Aaaaa! -Mari grito un poco mientras su vagina comenzó a soltar algo de sangre- ah...ya está saliendo...ah mi virginidad...ah fue tomada ya

Ah tu interior se siente tan bien Mari...ah -dijo Nobu sonrojado y algo perdido, Nobu comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco lento y ella comenzó a gemir un poco-

Ah...ah...Nobu ah no pares...ah -dijo Mari entre gemidos cortados, Nobu comenzó a moverse un poco lento y comenzó a moverse mas rápido en unos segundos, siguió moviéndose fuerte y rápido mientras Mari comenzó a levantar sus piernas y lo sujeto con ellas, Nobu ya no estaba pensando solo se movía más rápido mientras los fluidos vaginales de Mari empezaban a salir a mayor cantidad sin sangre, los fluidos de Mari llegaban al suelo dejando una mancha de humeda, en un momento después Nobu estaba acostado en el mueble con Mari encima de él moviendo las caderas de atras hacia adelante- ah ¿que te parece Nobu? ¿Ah mi vagina se siente tan rica ahora?

Ah si...que rico...esta muy caliente...ah -dijo Nobu sonrojado y sujeto el trasero de Mari para abrirlo y ver su ano abierto y palpitando un poco, Nobu movió sus caderas un poco más fuerte y Mari gimió mientras se sujetaba del mueble dejando que Nobu la envistiera con fuerza, Mari estaba gimiendo hasta que Nobu la costó en el mueble y le sujeto la cola con una mano y las caderas con la otra-

Ah no pares Nobu...ah no pares...si dame más duro...ah -dijo Mari entre gemidos- ah siento que me voy a correr -Mari gimió abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua mientras Nobu se movía con más fuerza y velocidad , los senos de Mari se movían de atrás hacia adelante con velocidad y fuerza mientras ella gemía con más fuerza y su vagina derramaba más fluidos con golpes de Nobu- ah mi mente se pone en blanco; mi vagina esta muy caliente...ah ah mi vagina se me va a romper con tu pene -Nobu se movió con más fuerza dejando que Mari gritara un poco y gimiera, Nobu movía más y más rápido sus caderas, sus golpes sonaban de forma rápida y acuosa por la vagina húmeda de Mari, con cada golpe los fluidos vaginales de Mari llenaban el mueble mientras ella no paraba de gritar y ponerse roja-

Ah siento que algo...sale de mi vientre...algo va a salir ah...ah -dijo Mari entre gemidos sonriendo sonrojada, Nobu la colocó acostada de lado y movió sus caderas más rápido y más rápido mientras los senos de Mari se movían un poco rápido también y ella soltaba saliva y parecía que su vagina se volvía un poco rosada igual que su piel- ah creo que me corro, ah mé corro, me corro, me corro, ¡me corro! -Mari grito sonriendo sonrojada mientras Nobu sacó su pene y eyaculo por fuera dejando a Mari cubierta de semen en sus senos y cara, después de un rato Nobu estaba sentado en el sofá desnudo y cansado-

Vaya eso estuvo bien -dijo Nobu sonriendo pero Mari le lanzó su ropa- ¿qué pasa?

Acabo de recibir un mensaje un amigo dice que quiere tener un salida conmigo y él me gusta mucho -dijo Mari calmada- escucha Nobu tú eres lindo y un gran amigo pero...quiero una relación formal con este chico

Descuida lo entiendo y para serte sincero yo solo quería llevarte a tener sexo -dijo Nobu sonriendo, se vistió y abrió la puerta- suerte con ese chico y adiós Mari -los dos se despidieron y Nobu tomó un autobús para ir a su casa- __hasta ahora ha sido un buen día__ -pensó sonriendo y vio por la ventana hasta que llegó a su casa tan solo se dejó caer en la cama de su alcoba y se relajó, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar y contestó-

Si diga -dijo Nobu calmado- ah Zu ¿qué pasa? -habló sonriendo cuando escucho algo- ¿de verdad ahora? Bueno está bien voy para haya gracias por avisarme -colgó y tomó la credencial de su bolsillo- Que bien...creo que ha llegado el momento de usarte -sonrió viendo su licencia y se subió a un auto color azul, solo lo encendió y decidió salir de su hogar, condujo por diez minutos cuando logró llegar a una escuela, solo tardo unoš minutos cuando salió acompañado de una leopardo de ojos azules y senos algo grandes pero la leopardo era bus baja que él en tamaño-

Gracias por darme aviso Zu -dijo Nobu calmado- me ayudaste un error de ese tamaño en mi papeleo y no me hubiera podido graduar

Claro no hay problema Nobu -dijo Zu sonriendo, vio su reloj y se sorprendió- hay no ya perdí el autobús ahora tendré que irme caminando y mi casa está muy lejos

Ven si quieres yo te llevo -dijo Nobu sonriendo, Zu solo sonrió y asintió, en un momento los dos estaban dentro del auto cuando la leopardo vio un parque vacío-

Nobu quieres detenerte un momento por favor -dijo Zu calmada, Nobu se orillo y se detuvo- ¿has pensado que vas a hacer en la universidad o a donde vas a estudiar?

Si iré a la ciudad de la Paz, ahí tengo un tío que me dejara vivir con el -dijo Nobu calmado- tambien una amiga me dejara vivir con ella juntos pagaremos la renta y estudiaré en la universidad de ahí como científico ¿porque me haces esta pregunta?

Bueno es que yo decidí irme al extranjero para estudiar un poco -dijo Zu calmada- pero -se sonrojó un momento- pero quiero decirte que me gustas mucho

¿Yo te gusto? -dijo Nobu confundido y nervioso- bueno...yo me siento alagado...-Nobu no dijo nada más y Zu lo beso en los labios, Nobu se sorprendió pero le regresó el beso, la atrajo un poco y comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por sus senos algo grandes y Zu pasó sus manos por el pecho de Nobu y comenzó a tocar sus músculos, bajo la manos un poco y sintió el pene erecto de Nobu aún en su ropa-

Hasmelo...-dijo Zu sonrojada y nerviosa- solo por ahora déjame ser tuya por esta vez -Nobu asintió mientras Su lo seguía besando, ella pasó sus manos abriendo el pantalón de Nobu hasta que sacó su pene, Nobu estaba nervioso pero Zu solo lo sujeto del pene y comenzó a masajearlo un poco, Nobu le sujeto los senos a Zu y comenzó a moverlos de arriba hacia abajo, giró sus manos un poco y presionó en él área de los pezones, Zu solo estaba sonrojada y los dos se besaron mientras seguían pasando sus manos por sus zonas íntimas, Nobu pasó sus manos por una de las piernas de Zu, Zu usaba un pantalón así que Nobu tuvo que abrirlo primero, metió una de sus manos por la pantaleta de Zu y acarició su vagina, metió uno de sus dedos y por dentro lo movió doblándolo un poco, siguieron así un momento hasta que Su comenzó a gemir y su vagina soltó un poco más de su fluido vagina,, Nobu siguió pasando su mano derecha en los senos de Zu y su mano izquierda la usaba frotando la vagina de Zu hasta el punto de hacerla mojarse-

Ah Nobu, ah Nobu si sigue así, calienta mi vagina -dijo Zu entre gemidos, los dos pasaron a la parte trasera del auto, se siguieron besando hasta que Zu se detuvo- Espera Nobu ¿tienes protección? -Nobu solo trago un poco grueso y vio a los lados hasta que la guantera se abrió revelando que había un condon dentro de ella-

Al parecer si -dijo Nobu sonriendo, se acercó a la guantera y tomó el condon- Gracias Auto -Nobu abrió el paquete y y comenzó a colocarse el condon, todavía tenía algo de ropa puesta pero Zu se quitó el pantalón y bajo su ropa interior mostrando su vagina mojada, Zu comenzó a bajar y metió el pene de Nobu en su vagina-

Ah está entrando...ah ahí viene -dijo Zu un poco nerviosa bajando mientras el pene de Nobu entraba, se agachó y el pene entró completamente en su vagina- ¡aaaaa! -grito un poco al sentir el pene de Nobu dentro de ella- duele un poco pero es pasable...ah ah...-Zu comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y un poco fuerte, siguió moviéndose mientras Nobu la sujetaba de sus caderas, ella seguía gimiendo un poco mientras su vagina dejó de expulsar sangre y lo cambió por fluidos de placer, Nobu estaba suspirando un poco, se levantó y dejó a a su sentada sobre el, le levantó la camisa mostrando sus senos, le sujeto los senos y comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco lento pero fuerte, Zu estaba gimiendo mientras Nobu seguía moviendo sus caderas con un poco de fuerza, Zu no paraba de gemir y de excitarse, ella pegó la cara de Nobu a sus senos y lo abrazó con fuerza, Nobu la colocó contra los asientos del auto dejando que abriera las piernas y Nobu comenzó a envestirla con fuerza mientras Zu gemía y de su vagina sus fluidos vaginales caían gota por gota, el suelo del auto-

Ah Nobu, Nobu ahaaa no pares -dijo Zu entre gemido, Nobu estaba moviéndose un poco más fuerte mientras Zu no paraba de gemir, la sujeto de sus caderas y la envestía con más fuerza y velocidad mientras ella gemía y sujetaba los asientos clavando sus garras, , la vagina de Zu estaba más que mojada sintiendo el pene de Nobu dentro suyo, Zu se volteó sonrojada y excitaba- ah Nobu me voy...ah ah...me corro...ah me corro... -Nobu asintió y se movió con más velocidad, los senos de Zu se sacudían con más fuerza y velocidad, su vagina se corria derramando fluidos en el suelo, cada envestida que le daba Nobu la hacía gemir con fuerza, llegó un punto en que Nobu le dio un último golpe y el eyaculo dentro del condon pero Zu grito derramando sus fluidos por sus piernas y suelo, los dos estaban cansados, solo se sentaron en los asientos traseros del auto y se relajaron, al final Nobu dejó a Zu en su casa-

Bueno no fue tan malo les dire que laven el auto ya que...ah bueno -dijo Nobu sonrojado, aún eran las cinco de al tarde así que Nobu dejó su auto en un lugar donde lo podían lavar, el estaba sentado leyendo una revista cuando sintió que alguien le acaricio la cabeza- ¿que? -vió a los lados y se topó con una tigresa de bengala de ojos color café, su pelo no era naranja claro era de un color naranja oscuro casi café, usaba una camisa amarilla y un pantalón de mezclilla-

Hola Nobu -dijo la tigresa sonriendo-

Nerit...hola -dijo Nobu un poco nervioso- ¿un haces aqui?

Mis padres están fuera...y bueno decidí salir un poco -dijo Nerit calmada- tambien quería saber si quieres pasar un rato en lo que tú auto está

Claro con gusto -dijo Nobu inseguro, la siguió hasta dentro de su casa la cual estaba en frente del lavado- __¿que extraño? Esto me da mala espina ella siempre ha sido un poco cercana a mi más que Pan pero algo en mi instinto me dice que corra__ -pensó Nobu nervioso, se sentó en un sillón de lo que Nerit iba a la cocina-

Aquí tienes -dijo Nerit sonriendo y le dio un vaso con agua-

Gracias y ¿a que se debe tan ta hospitalidad? -dijo Nobu confundido-

Bueno solo quería pasar el rato contigo, bueno ya nos vamos a graduar y seguramente ya no nos vamos a ver -dijo Nerit sonriendo- así que pensé que sería bueno estar juntos un rato -se sentó a su lado y se acercó un poco a él, Nobu lo vio como si ella quisiera acercarse mas-

¿Por que no vemos televisión? -dijo Nobu nervioso- escuché que están pasando...futurama y que Bender...tiene un hijo...jajaja y ¿como es posible jaja? -encendió la televisión viendo la televisión-

Limpia mi pequeño trasero metálico -se escucho una voz aguda y Nobu soltó una risa nervioso-

Ja que gracioso -dijo Nobu nervioso pero Nerit lo vio un poco molesta y luego sonrió-

Nobu ¿te digo un secreto? -dijo Nerit sonriendo y Nobu asintió- quiero un bebé -Nobu apretó el váso hasta que lo rompió por el miedo, la puerta fue destrozada con Nobu saliendo de la casa-

Corre Nobu, Corre para salvar tu cosita -dijo Nobu asustado- !Abran cancha! -Nobu entró al auto saltando por la venta, lanzó unos billetes a un leopardo el cual tomó el dinero en sus manos- Rápido Nobu ¿que haría Vin Diésel? -encendió el auto y puso la reversa solo para acelerar con fuerza y salir corriendo del lugar- ¡Soy libre!

¡Dijiste que me amabas! -grito Nerit molesta-

¡No es cierto amo más mi libertad y mi trasero adiós para siempre! -grito Nobu desde el auto mientras avanzaba hacia adelante en el auto-

 _ _Y así es como conseguí mi licencia de conducir__ -dijo Nobu calmado por una video llamada, del otro de al pantalla estaba Amy sujetando el control de un drone-

Si pero Nobu me dijiste que tenías una emergencia y por eso estamos del otro lado del edificio usando el drone para ver que había pasado -dijo Amy calmada, a su lado estaba su novio Wayne, junto a él estaba un lobo idéntico a Izanamy pero sus ojos eran rojos y el pelo lo tenía de color negro, usaba una camisa roja de cuello redondo con una chamarra blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos tenis blancos, a su lado estaba una tigresa exactamente igual a Tigresa, ella usaba una conjunto deportivo de color rosado con rayas blancas y sus tenis blancos, en su collar tenía la gema de la luna, el lobo por su parte levantó el brazo rascando su cabeza mostrando en un brazalete la gema del fénix-

¿Entonces no hay emergencia? -dijo una tortuga verde joven de ojos amarillos y caparazón casi amarillo con piel verde oscura-

No lo siento Donnie -dijo Amy viendo a la tortuga- Izak -vió al lobo- Tigrera -vió a la tigresa- lo siento por hacerlos venir

No hay problema de todas maneras nos gusta levantarnos tan temprano en un sábado tan bonito -dijo Tigrera con algo de sarcasmo-

A propósito ¿por que estás usando ese traje? y tu Izak parece que no has bebido agua y tienes la camis al revés -dijo Wayne confundido, Izak y Tigrera se vieron entre ellos y luego desviaron las miradas sonrojados- tambien es raro que hayan llegado juntos

Es que salí muy rápido de casa y no me đio tiempo de buscar mi ropa de combate -dijo Tigrera nerviosa-

Si lo mismo y nos topamos en el camino -dijo Izak nervioso-

Ah ya veo que bueno que se llevan bien -dijo Wayne sonriendo-

Chicos Pan llegó -dijo Amy nerviosa y vieron como Pan se quitó la ropa y se acercó a Nobu para empujarlo al suelo- ¿que esta pasando?

Hay no Pan por favor no...-dijo Nobu nervioso y comenzó a gritar-

Escuché sobre tus aventuras Nobunaga Shiba y ahora pagarás caro -dijo Pan sonriendo molesta mostrando un cinturón de cuero negro con un pene de goma rosa en el frente, los cinco jóvenes solo se sorprendieron de una manera brutal-

¡Hay no! ¡Hay no creo que esto sea consensual! -grito Wayne nervioso, Amy se tapó la cara mientras Izak abrazó a Tigrera y le tapó los ojos-

Miren a la ardilla pervertida viendo -dijo Donnie algo irritado viendo al frente de la ventana había una ardilla cargando una nuez, la ardilla estaba con los ojos abiertos viendo todo sin parpadear y le dio una mordida a su nuez de forma lenta- oh rayos el pobre Nobu debe estar traumatizado

No estoy traumatizado fue planeado -dijo Nobu sonriendo en la cámara del drone, la imagen se amplificó mostrando a Nobu encadenado de brazos y piernas junto a la pared usando solo un bóxer negro, a su lado estaba Pan usando un leotardo de cuero ajustado a su cuerpo y una gorra negra de cuero en la cabeza, Pan sonrió y pasó su látigo por la cara de Nobu de forma lenta- soy un lobo muy malo


	60. El regreso de las ratas mutantes

_**El regreso de las ratas mutantes**_

Era una noche tranquila en Japón, bueno más que tranquila era una noche como cualquier otra pero se escuchaban los pasos desesperado de una hembra corriendo a todo lo que podía, la hembra estaba corriendo en medio de un parque, de una leona de pelaje color crema y ojos verdes, estaban corriendo muy asustada y parecía que estaba llegando a su límite.

¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor que alguien me ayude! -La leona gritó asustada pero siguió corriendo, en medio de las luces de algunas linternas de papel se podía ver una gran figura de cuerpo musculoso, la leona siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo, se escuchó un paso frente a ella y levantó la mirada para ver a una rata mutante de color blanca con ojos rojos y el fondo como amarillo, la rama se acercó mostrando su pene erecto y lleno de verrugas verdes, pero su pena parecía el doble de grande que un pene normal, la leona se sentó en el suelo y retrocedió un poco pero otras dos ratas de pelo café aparecieron a sus dos lados, la sujetaron de sus muñecas y la acostaron en el suelo-

No, no, no por favor no -dijo la leona asustada y llorando por el miedo, la rata blanca se acercó y con sus garras le cortó la ropa dejando solo trozos en el aire y mostrando el cuerpo desnudo de la hembra- ¡NOOOOO! -la hembra gritó con miedo pero la rata le sujetó sus grandes senos con sus garras y comenzó a moverlos con algo de rudeza, giraba sus manos sujetando los senos de la hembra mientras su piel era cortada por las filosas garras de este mutante- ¡No! ¡No déjame ir! ¡No quiero morir! -la rata no hizo caso solo le sujetó de las piernas y se las abrió mostrando las pantaletas de la hembra- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas por favor aún soy virgen! -la rata le mordió la ropa interior y le arrancó la pantaleta de un solo movimiento, la hembra solo gritó llorando y las ratas sonrieron al ver su vagina de piel rosada y como la hembra había dicho aún era virgen, la rata no espero más y comenzó a lamer la vagina de la leona un poco, la leona estaba sonrojada y trataba de no gemir pero solo podía patalear un poco y le di un golpe en la cara a la rata haciéndola enojar, la rata le sujetó el cuello con fuerza y la recostó en el suelo, la hembra estaba asustada hasta que vio el pene de la rata acercándose de forma lenta-

¡No! ¡Noooo! -la hembra grito asustada pero la rata solo impulsó su cadera penetrando a la leona con fuerza- ¡HAAAAAAAA! -la hembra gritó con fuerza mientras de su vagina salía sangre, la rata comenzó a moverse lento pero fuerte, la rata se estaba moviendo con fuerza mientras las otras dos la sujetaba y comenzaban a morderle los senos lamiéndolos entre momentos- aunque no detente, detente, detente, ¡Ah! ¡Ah me arde! ¡Siento que me va a partir estos movimientos! ¡Ah! ¡No más! -la rata no hacía caso solo se movía con fuerza mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la vagina perforada y violada, con cada golpe se escuchaba un sonido acuoso y se veían manchas de humedad en el suelo, la rata le levanto las caderas un poco y comenzó a moverse con más velocidad-

Jejej vaya que virgen mas pervertida -se escuchó una voz femenina en medio del campo, en medio de dos arboles se podía ver a Su Wu pero su piel parecía tener algunas quemaduras igual que su pelo y usaba vendajes en los brazos y piernas así como su traje de combate, se acercó con cuidado y vio más de cera a la hembra- mira cómo pones a mis ratas, también parece que tu vagina se pone muy húmeda -vio al frente notando como la rata aumentaba más la velocidad mientras la vagina de la hembra se mojaba con fuerza derramando fluidos vaginales- Ah vaya que pervertida te gusta ser violada

No es...cierto...Ah no...estoy disfrutando...esto...ah siento que me van a matar -dijo la leona llorando y hablando entre gemidos, una de las ratas le metió su pene en la boca y comenzó a mover las caderas de forma lenta-

Ah jaja ¿como puedes decir eso cuando tu cuerpo pide por más? -dijo Su Wu sonriendo, la leona solo seguía llorando pero la rata blanca la sentó sobre su pene mientras ella solo dejaba que la rata café metiera su pene en su boca y con su mano izquierda sujetó el pene de la segunda rata café, la leona solo estaba gimiendo mientras las ratas se movían más rápido y fuerte- ¿te vas a correr? ¿Te vas a correr no es cierto? -la leona no dijo nada solo sintió como el semen de la rata llenó su boca, mientras la segunda rata eyaculo en sus senos cubriendo su mano y cuerpo y la tercera llenó su vagina con el semen, las ratas la dejaron y ella cayó al suelo tosiendo y vomitando el semen de su boca-

¿Te gusto el sabor? ¿Es algo espeso verdad? -dijo Su Wu sonriendo, se acercó caminando y le sujetó el pelo de la cabeza con fuerza y la jalo para levantarle la cabeza, la sujetó con fuerza y luego la estrelló en el suelo- esto todavía no termina -pasó uno de sus dedos por su boca y lo mojo- veras a mis ratas les gusta violar mujeres por más de diez veces y no quedarán satisfechas con una corrida y creo que esto les gustará más -la leona se sonrojó una vez más al sentir como Su Wu estaba frotando su ano con su dedo húmedo y luego lo metió moviéndolo un par de veces- bien cariño y amadas mascotas, vengan y violen este culo virgen -una de las ratas café se acercó y comenzó a penetrar lentamente el ano de la leona hasta que lo perforó con fuerza-

¡AAAAAAAAA! -la leona gritó con fuerza y miedo al sentir su ano perforado por el pene de una rata, la rata se estaba moviendo de forma lenta y fuerte-

Jajaja ¿que se siente ser violada por una verga de este tamaño? -dijo Su Wu entre risas al ver como la leona era violada una y otra vez de forma tan agresiva, la rata se movía con más fuerza mientras la leona solo gritaba de dolor y miedo, la rata la sujetó de sus piernas y la levanto abriéndole las piernas y se movía con más agresividad- ahora la segunda por la vagina una verga más -la leona se asustó al ver una segunda rata acercándose y la penetro por su vagina con fuerza haciendo que esta vez gimiera en vez de gritar, la leona solo estaba sonrojando se y gimiendo mientras era doblemente penetrada, una rata se movía y la otra sacaba su pene con rápidos movimientos, la vagina de la leona estaba derramando fluidos con los movimientos de ambas ratas-

Ah tranquilo cariño a ti también te tocará un premio -dijo Su Wu sonriendo, le sujetó el pene a la rata y comenzó a masturbarlo un poco dejando que el semen brotara un poco- esta vez reuniremos el Chi de las vírgenes y luego el chi de la peleadora más fuerte de toda China, nada se interpondrá en nuestro plan esta vez

¡OOOOOOOAAAAAAAARG! -se escuchó un grito mezclado con un rugido de León y Su Wu vio a los lados buscando la fuente cuando el cielo se escuchó un rayo y se vio un resplandor amarillo caer en picada hacia la rata que estaba sujetando a la hembra, en un movimiento rápido apareció Bruce dándole un zarpazo a la rata en la espalda liberando cuatro ondas de energía amarilla, la rata solo gritó y cayó al suelo derramando sangre de sus heridas-

¡¿QUE?! -Su Wu gritó molesta y sorprendida viendo a una de sus ratas muerta- ¡Lo mataste maldito asesino!

A mi que me importa, está violando a esta pobre hembra -dijo Bruce molesto, la rata sujetó con fuerza a la hembra mientras la presionaba contra su cuerpo- mejor déjala en el suelo, tu no eres el oponente indicado para mi

¡Atácalo! -la tercera rata avanzo hacia Bruce levantando sus garras pero una flecha morada avanzó y le dio en el pecho justo en la zona del corazón, la rata estaba sorprendida pero siguió moviéndose, una segunda flecha llegó y se clavó en su pecho, hasta una tercera, en un momento la rata cayó al suelo muerta y dejando una mancha de sangre-

¡No! ¡Mi mutante! -Su Wu gritó molesta mientras de un arbusto salió Lucy con un arco y flechas en su espalda, en sus manos tenía el arco y flecha listos para disparar, Lucy disparó su flecha dándole a la rata en la espina, la rata cayó al suelo tirando a la hembra al suelo, Bruce avanzó y concentró un rayo amarillo en su mano derecha, solo llegó y lanzó un golpe directo clavando su garra en el pecho de la rata, la rata solo se quejó y Bruce sacó su garra dejando caer el cuerpo de la rata al suelo-

Maldicion -dijo Su Wu molesta y comenzó a retroceder un poco, Bruce se acercó lanzando un golpe en diagonal con sus garras pero alguien se colocó frente a él y le sujetó el brazo desviando su golpe directo al suelo causando una explosión en el suelo, Bruce se quejó y levantó la mirada viendo que ya no había nadie después de su explosión-

Mierda -dijo Bruce molesto, Bruce y Lucy se acercaron a la hembra en el suelo-

¿Cómo está? -dijo Lucy preocupada, Bruce le colocó los dedos en el cuello y se calmó-

Aún respira pero está desmayada -dijo Bruce serio, Lucy sacó de su camisa un bolso negro y lo abrió mostrando algunos articulos para curación, comenzó a curar a la hembra hasta que la cubrió con una sábana blanca-

Bien estará bien por un rato pero -dijo Lucy calmada pero comenzó a ver a los lados notando los cuerpos de las ratas en el suelo- ¿que son estas criaturas?

No lo sé pero tal vez la doctora Sarenji tenga una idea -dijo Bruce serio, Lucy asintió mientras cargaba el cuerpo de la hembra, Bruce se acercó a uno de los calaveras y lo levantó- Que peste más asquerosa, realmente es nauseabunda

Vámonos -dijo Lucy sería, los dos desaparecieron dejando el parque vacío, en medio de unos árboles estaba Su Wu viendo todo algo molesta-

Maldita sea esto no sirvió -dijo Su Wu molesta- espero tengas un mejor plan que esto -detrás de ella estaba una figura masculina de ojos rojos y parecía ser más alta que ella- ¿como que todo va bien? Nos detuvieron -solo vio a la figura una vez más- se que ser paciente es algo vital pero no por nada salí del infierno para que me derroten -la figura solo movió uno de sus pies asustándola un poco-

Esta bien me calmare y creeré en tu idea -dijo Su Wu molesta- pero mas te vale que el máximo poder sea mío de nuevo -los dos solo desaparecieron de nuevo, en algún lado de la aldea Shiba había un laboratorio donde una leoparda de pechos enormes, con pechos del tamaño de grandes sandías, estaba viendo el cuerpo de la rata, le estaba haciendo la autopsia junto a un chita mayor de sesenta años-

Bien Doki ¿que tenemos? -dijo Bruce impaciente-

Bueno por lo general es Izanamy quien me hace esa pregunta pero bueno -dijo el chita calmado- Bruce mira esto -Bruce se acercó al cuerpo de la rata y lo vio- esta rata sufrió una reconstrucción de cuerpo completo, todo su cuerpo, órganos internos, huesos, músculos, todo cambio de forma drástica y agresiva, Te seré sincero jamás había visto que un cuerpo cambie tan dramáticamente

Pude encontrar algo raro en el semen de la rata y no es un semen normal, también su sangre estaba contaminada -dijo Sarenji sería revisando uno papeles- esta mutación jamás la habia visto y sobretodo parece que tienen una habilidad muy extraña en sus genitales y semen

¿Que tan grave es? -dijo Bruce confundido, la puerta se abrió revelando a Lucy- ¿Lucy qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo está la paciente?

Murió hace pocos minutos -dijo Lucy sería- según el doctor la leona están tan traumatizada que no soporto más y sé quito la vida apuñalandose el cuello

Que trágico -dijo Bruce molesto- ¿Sarenji que más nos puedes decir de esta criatura?

Pues no puedo decirte más hasta no tener un cuerpo vivo aquí -dijo Sarenji calmada-

Iré a decir a Izanamy sobre esto -dijo Lucy calmada- iré a China ya, vez el Guerrero Dragón sepa algo -Bruce asintió calmado ante la idea, el día llegó al Valle de La Paz pero apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando se estaban escuchando unos gemidos, en el cuarto de Po se escuchaban los gemidos de una hembra y el sonido de una cama rebotando, Hinata era la hembra con la que Po estaba teniendo sexo, Hinata solo sonrió sonrojada y levantó la cabeza gimiendo-

Ah, ah, ah Po ah cada vez me das más fuerte ah -dijo Hinata entre gemidos mientras su cuerpo parecía estar sudado, ella estaba a cuatro patas en la cama con Po detrás de ella envistiendola, Po solo se agachó más y pasó sus manos por los senos de Hinata y los sujetó con fuerza, roto las manos mientras los fluidos vaginales de Hinata caían en gotas en la cama-

Ah si no pares ah...que rico mi amor -dijo Hinata entre gemidos mientras Po se puso de pie y sujetó a Hinata para que sus cuerpos se pegaran- bésame...ah bésame -Po abrió la boca y le dio un beso a Hinata dejando ver que sus lenguas luchaban y se frotaban entre ellas, Po movía sus caderas con fuerza dejando que Hinata gimiera con más fuerza y le sujetaba los senos rotando las manos, Hinata pasó una de sus manos y comenzó a frotar su clitoris con uno de sus dedos mientras sus fluidos caían en la cama, Po se recostó en la cama con Hinata encima de él y ella comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia enfrente, luego movió sus caderas de arriba abajo mientras sus senos se movían rotando un poco por los moviéndose tan bruscos que hacía-

Ah Hinata...ah tu vagina se siente tan caliente y mojada...ah se siente muy rica -dijo Po entre respiraciones cortadas- Ah creo que voy a eyacular

Si si hazlo dentro de mi vagina, ah mi vagina esta muy caliente -dijo Hinata entre gemidos y se acosto dejando mover más sus caderas más rápido su vagina estaba más que empapada y abierta mientras movía sus caderas con fuerza- quiere lechita, mi vagina quiere lechita, Ah dámela ya -Po dio un fuerte empujón derramando su semen dentro de la vagina de Hinata, Hinata gritó un poco y se levantó dejando que de su vagina saliera un poco de fluido concentrado en el pelo de Po, los dos se calmaron un poco y Po recostó a Hinata en la cama de perfil mientras Hinata lo tenía sujetado con sus piernas, Po comenzó a moverse de nuevo envistiendo a Hinata con la misma fuerza e intensidad de hace poco- Ah si no para...ah dámelo ah dámelo no pares -mientras tanto en la cocina los cinco furioso e Izanamy estaban escuchando todo con un leve sonrojo en la cara-

Cielos ya deberían parar -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Si llevaba toda la mañana teniendo relaciones, ya deberían parar -dijo Víbora avergonzada-

Y con Po ocupado no tendremos desayuno hoy -dijo Mantis nervioso-

Hay ya dáselo Po es asqueroso escuchar todo eso, hasta medio Valle podría escuchar -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Dirás que escuchar a tu ex novio tener sexo con una hembra mucho más femenina y hermosa que tu es horrible -dijo Mono sonriendo, pero él estaba cubierto por una sábana mientras se veía un rayo movimiento debajo- si eso enfádate y que siga lo duro

Eres repugnante Mono ¿y que estás haciendo con esa sábana puesta? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Se la tuve que poner encima lo estaba haciendo a plena vista -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

¡Aaaaa si dámela, lléname la vagina de leche? -Hinata gritó con fuerza y todos la escucharon-

¿Quien quiere ir a comer algo sin leche? -dijo Izanamy incómodo y avergonzado-

¡Yo! -dijeron todos nerviosos-

¿Quien se quiere emborrachar para olvidar esto? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¡Yo! -volvieron a gritar los cinco de nuevo, todos habían bajado al palacio dejando que Po y Hinata estuvieran en sus continuo apareamiento hasta el punto que parecía que el palacio se iba romper con todo y montaña, los cinco furioso e Izanamy estaban comiendo pero Grulla aún tenía la cabeza levantada escuchando algo-

Todavía los escuchó -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Todos los escuchamos Grulla -dijo Tigresa sonrojada-

¿Alguien más piensa que la montaña está vibrando? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Todos sabemos lo que esta pasando -dijo Víbora sonrojada y un poco molesta- cielos ya parecen como conejos

Ya bajarán cuando les dé hambre -dijo Izanamy avergonzado comiendo algo de arroz de forma rápida hasta acabar con el plato y comenzó con el segundo-

Ah mi hijo que maravilloso pronto seré abuelo -dijo Ping sonriendo dejando algunos platos en la mesa- ¿como me llamarían? ¿Abuelito Ping? ¿Abuelito? -algunos apretaban los dientes viendo a Tigresa la cual permanecía callada y con los ojos cerrados- sería bueno tener pequeños panda con pelaje de tigre corriendo por aquí o pequeños Tigres apandados corriendo de un lugar a otro mojo que bonita vida

Ah señor Ping ¿puede darme cincuenta dumplings? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Ah claro, como decirle que no a mi cliente número uno -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo- increíble que sea un híbrido pero come como panda -Ping se retiró riendo un poco y todos vieron a Tigresa la cual comenzó a comer sin decir nada-

¿Tigresa estas bien? -dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Pues claro, ademas fui yo la que terminó con él en primer lugar -dijo Tigresa calmada- el solo quería tener a dos hembras en su cama y yo quería tenerlo a él, bueno no todos tienen lo que desean -nadie cuestionó su respuesta y decidieron dejarlo de lado-

Ahaaa estuvo delicioso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo levantándolos brazos y frotando su estómago con las manos, frente a los furiosos había una montaña de platos sucios donde parecía que había comido varias personas-

Se comió la ración de una semana en una sentada -dijo Mantis asustado- eso si es tener estómago de hierro

Bueno tengo que comer grandes cantidades de carbohidratos para mantenerme en forma y no desperdiciar energía -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es algo bueno si lo ven en el ámbito de las peleas

Se supone que un guardián puede sobrevivir absorbiendo la energía del universo y el rocío de una hoja -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Bueno quizás un Guardian de nivel sabio -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero hasta ahora Byakun es el único que ha llegado a la fase 3 el modo sabio

¿Modo sabio? -dijeron todos sorprendidos- ¿hay un nivel que supera al nivel maestro?

Así es, el Modo Sabio es un estado que se conecta con la energía natural del entorno, tanto viva como de plantas y elementos de la atmósfera -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero no se mucho de eso prefiero comer que absorber una energía que es difícil de regular en tu cuerpo

Un día de estos me deberías enseñar algunas de tus técnicas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Claro me gustaría tener una pelea contigo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo levantando el puño- aunque claro también tengo interés en esa técnica de curación suya

Te la enseñaré con gusto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Víbora estaba un poco sorprendida viendo cómo Tigresa e Izanamy se estaban viendo de frente hasta que un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos-

 _Aquilino está pasando algo_ -pensó Víbora un poco calmada, ya estaba atardeciendo y Hinata estaba saliendo del cuarto de Po usando una camisa de Po y parecía que debajo seguía desnuda, después salió con Po con unos vendajes en el cuerpo y parecía un poco mojado y sudado, solo vestía un pantalón, Mono estaba estaba haciendo flexiones con su cola mientras Grulla pintaba un tazón con fruta y Mantis se comía la fruta, Víbora estaba leyendo una novel y entre ratos soltaba un llanto-

Buenos días -dijeron Po y Hinata sonriendo-

Querrán decir buenas tardes o noches -dijo Víbora calmada-

¿Como que tardes? Víbora apenas está amaneciendo -dijo Po sonriendo-

No Po, está atardeciendo -dijo Víbora calmada, Po se sorprendió igual que Hinata- ¿realmente estuvieron teniendo sexo toda la mañana?

Bueno si al parecer -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada-

Fueron 24 veces -dijo Po sonriendo-

Respeto -dijo Mantis sonriendo y Po asintió levantando el pulgar-

Bien ¿qué hay de nuevo? ¿Hay alguna misión? -dijo Po sonriendo-

No, ninguna -dijo Mono sonriendo, se cayó al suelo cerca de Hinata- hay no, me lastime la espalda y me duele mucho -se arrastro un poco hasta quedar entre las piernas de Hinata y comenzó a ver debajo de la camisa- hola -Hinata se enojo y le piso la cara a Mono- ¡ajaj No en la cara, en la cara no! ¡Por favor no en la cara! -Mono estaba gritando mientras Hinata lo pisaba con fuerza, Po solo estaba riendo un poco hasta que una sombra cayó frente a ellos de rodillas-

Lamento la intromisión de esta forma -todos voltearon y vieron a Lucy frente a ellos-

¿Lucy? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -dijo Hinata confundida pisando la cara de Mono y girando un poco su pie mientras la piel y huesos de Mono sonaban-

Hinata tenemos una situación tanto en Japón como en china y parece que es grave -dijo Lucy preocupada y eso puso un poco tensos a todos- necesitó hablar contigo, con Po e Izanamy

A propósito ¿donde está? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Ja como si supieras, estuviste encerrada toda la tarde y mañana, hueles casi como Mono tú igual Po -dijo Víbora molesta, Po levantó el brazo izquierdo y olió un poco mientras Hinata abrió la camisa y olfateo, los dos se quejaron y desviaron la cabeza un poco-

Bueno quizás si necesitemos un baño -dijo Po calmado, después de un largo baño, Po y Hinata salieron listos para hablar con Lucy-

Eh ¿no creen que tardaron un poco? -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Si es que tenía que lavarme bien mi...ah cola -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada- y Po me ayudó

Si, yo la ayude -dijo Po sonriendo- dos veces -levantó los dos dedos sonriendo-

Hay no, Po ¿como haces eso? -dijeron los cuatro furiosos un poco avergonzados mientras Lucy solo desvió la mirada sonrojada-

Bueno volviendo al tema ¿Lucy que tienes que decirnos? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Pero antes ¿donde está Izanamy? -dijo Lucy calmada-

Descuida el salió en una cita con Tigresa hace poco -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Tigresa en una cita con Izanamy?! -gritaron Po, Hinata y Lucy sorprendido igual que Mono, Grulla y Mantis-

Bueno, ellos estaban hablando de peleas hasta que surgió el tema de un paso o creo que dijeron entrenamiento -dijo Víbora calmada- o creo que dijeron que iban a coger

¡Izanamy no puede salir con Tigresa! -Hinata gritó molesta-

Es verdad, esos dos son como agua y leche, no se mezclan -dijo Po nervioso-

Sería una humillación muy grande, ¿no se da cuenta de cómo esto me hace sentir? -dijo Hinata molesta- huy cuando lo vea lo haré que se trague una piedra

Tranquila -dijo Lucy nerviosa- volviendo al tema -de su ropa sacó unas hojas de papel mostrando el retrato de la rata mutante- ¿reconoces esto? -se la dio a Po y el se sorprendió-

Esto no puede ser...es una rata mutante de las hermanas Wu -dijo Po sorprendido-

¡¿Las hermanas Wu?! -gritaron Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora sorprendidos, se acercaron a Po y vieron los retratos-

Pero eso es imposible, destruimos la flota -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Derrotamos a las hermanas Wu en una gran comida y las mandamos a prision -dijo Mono serio-

Es verdad, y la poción que habían hecho también había sido destruída ya no quedaba más -dijo Víbora molesta- ¿como es posible que todavía haya ratas mutantes?

¿Hace cuanto comenzaron estos ataques? -dijo Po serio-

Desde hace meses, al principio solo eran una o dos mujeres de la calle encontradas violadas en algún lugar de Tokyo pero hasta hace tres semanas las violaciones incrementaron y comenzaron a matar vírgenes -dijo Lucy seria- ahora sin tres o cuatro violaciones por semana

¿Hay señales de las ratas? -dijo Po serio-

Casi no -dijo Lucy calmada- todas las violaciones se hacen casi a media noche, las hembras terminan ciegas, traumatizadas por el miedo, pierden la memoria o la vida por estos ataques -todos mantuvieron silencio ante lo dicho- hasta hace unas horas pudimos capturar tres de estas cosas pensamos que tú podrías tener una idea

Si, esto se trata de una poción de mutación y súper fortalecimiento de las hermanas Su, Wing y Wa Wu -dijo Po molesto- pero se supone que las derrotamos hace más de dos años, no se como pueden seguir con esta idea ridícula de una invasion de ratas violadoras

No lo sabemos, pudimos ver que su líder era una hembra pero solo sabemos eso -dijo Lucy calmada-

¿Creen que Mei Ling sepa algo? -dijo Mono preocupado-

No, eso sería imposible, Mei Ling no recuerda nada de lo que hicieron sus lados maligno y bueno hace dos años -dijo Grulla serio-

¿Como lo sabes? -dijo Mantis calmado-

Porque es mi novia y la cuido todos los días -dijo Grulla molesto- debe haber una importante razón o explicación a todo esto

Solo una, alguien se alió con las hermanas Wu y deben estar fabricando esa poción de nuevo para terminar lo que las hermanas no pudieron -dijo Hinata molesta-

Eso tiene razón, bien Grulla ve con Mantis al volcán donde antes era la guarida de las hermanas Wu, observa todo lo que puedas y luego regresa si tienes algo nuevo que comentar -dijo Po serio-

Entendido maestro Po -dijo Grulla calmado-

Mantis ve con el apóyalo en todo lo que puedas -dijo Po calmado-

Entendido -dijo Mantis serio, se subió al sombrero de Grulla y este comenzó a volar hacia el sur-

Víbora, Mono vayan la prision y averigüen si las hermanas Wu han recibido alguna visita, quiero saber quien las contactó y que es lo que buscaban -dijo Po serio-

Entendido y nos vamos -dijo Mono calmado, Víbora y el salieron del palacio-

¿Que harás tu Po? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Hablaré con Lucy, Lucy quiero toda la información relacionada con esto, Hinata tú ve a buscar a Izanamy y a Tigresa, tráelos de regreso si las hermanas Wu volvieron el poder de Izanamy nos hará falta para derrotar al ejército de ratas o machos mutantes -dijo Po calmado-

Entendió, lo traeré a golpes de ser necesario -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po asintió sonriendo mientras Hinata se fue corriendo del palacio, mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque se escucharon algunos golpes y sonidos de movimientos rápidos, lo que s escuchaba era una pelea, Izanamy y Tigresa avanzaron y chocaron en un fuerte impacto, Izanamy tenía sujetado uno de los puños de Tigresa mientras Tigresa le había sujetado el brazo a Izanamy-

Vaya nada mal -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Lo mismo digo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- no puedo creer que estoy peleando contra un guardián en su estado base, vamos demuéstrame todo tu poder

Créeme que no aguantarás ni un golpe -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos saltaron y se alejaron, Izanamy y Tigresa colocaron sus manos al nivel de sus costillas y concentraron sus elementos, Izanamy estaba haciendo un Kamehameha pero Tigresa estaba haciendo su postura de las garras de fuego, entre las garras de Tigres se formó una bola de fuego que comenzó a crecer-

¡HAAAAA! -los dos gritaron y extendieron sus brazos liberando sus ataques en un ataque concentrado, sus ataques chocaron causando una gran explosión en medio del campo dejando un agujero en el campo, después de un rato los dos estaban sentados en unas rocas frente a un lago viendo el atardecer-

Ja no puedo creer que te voy a decir esto pero me divertí -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Lo mismo digo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- tener batallas con enemigos poderosos es lo que me gusta pero tener este tipo de descansos no está nada mal -Tigresa sonrió y tomó una piedra y la lanzó dejando que saltara tres veces en el agua- vaya impresionante

Si nada mal, bien tu turno -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No se si pueda jamás hice algo como esto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, tomó una roca y la lanzó con fuerza pero la roca no saltó terminó hundiéndose en el agua- Hay no puede ser

Jaja no diste ni un salto mientras mi roca saltó tres veces -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No te burles apenas aprendiendo -dijo Izanamy avergonzado, Tigresa e Izanamy estaban sentados en la orilla metiendo sus pies en el agua-

¿Por que tú y Luceli terminaron? -dijo Tigresa calmada e Izanamy levantó la mirada un poco sorprendido- ¿Te molesto?

No, no, descuida -dijo Izanamy calmado- ella quería tener una vida que no era para mi, ella quería ser una mujer ordinaria y yo bueno...no quise dejar de pelear, así que me dijo que tenía que decidir, ella o ser un guardián

Y decidiste ser un guardián -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Si, hay cosas que no puedes cambiar y yo no quiero cambiar, pero también...creo que me comencé a enamorar de alguien más -dijo Izanamy calmado- de una tigresa

¿De una tigresa? -dijo Tigresa un poco sorprendida- Ah claro eres mitad tigre por parte de madre, si te entiendo digo yo me enamore de un panda

¿Estas bien? Te notó un poco nerviosa -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Descuida estoy bien -dijo Tigresa calmada y un poco sonrojada- ¿Que te gustan de las mujeres?

Que sea fuerte, decidida y bonita, que también sea generosa jeje pero que no deje que nada se interponga en su camino, creo que sería como tú -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Tigresa se sorprendió un poco-

¿Como yo? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- jeje creo que te equivocas no soy muy femenina y tampoco me considero muy bonita

Vamos si lo eres -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me gustan tus ojos y te ves bien cuando sonríes -Tigresa solo se sonrojó y se avergonzó-

¿Acaso tratas de seducirme? -dijo Tigresa un poco sería pero su boca se torcía en una ligera sonrisa-

Mmm quizás, quizás no, o tal vez estoy siendo honesto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Tigresa solo sonrió y le dio un ligero empujón en su hombro tratando de hacer que se cayera al suelo- Ah con que esas tenemos -la empujó un poco de nuevo pero esta vez casi la tira al agua, Tigresa sonrió y se impulsó con fuerza sujetando a Izanamy de los hombros y lo tiró al agua dejándolo empapado- jajaja

Jajaja te lo merecías por provocarme -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, ella aun tenía sujetado a Izanamy y estaba encima de él-

Jejeje ¿lo ves? Lo dije, te dije que te veías hermosa sonriendo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Tigresa se sonrojó un poco, se acercó un poco y lo beso en los labios, Izanamy le regresó el beso mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, los dos se separaron sonrojados y un poco avergonzados, Tigresa sonrió un poco pero Izanamy se levantó rápido y extendió su brazo derecho sujetando una esfera morada de energía, solo aplicó fuerza y la deshizo en un apretón-

¡¿Quien está ahí?! -Tigresa gritó molesta, los dos se pusieron de pie mientras Izanamy se quejó viendo su mano herida-

Vaya lamento interrumpir esta hermosa escena -dijo Su Wu sonriendo, ella estaba en frente de los dos pero Tigresa de solo verla se sorprendió hasta parecía un poco asustada-

No puede ser...no tú no puedes estar viva -dijo Tigresa asustada- no tu estas muerta

¿La conoces? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Claro que no estoy viva idiota -dijo Su Wu molesta- salí del mismo infierno para culminar el plan de mis hermanas

¿Salir del infierno? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- eso es imposible solo alguien con un poder realmente alto puede abrir la puerta entre este mundo y el mundo de los espíritus

Claro no lo hice sola -dijo Su Wu sonriendo- este grandote me ayudó -detrás de ella apareció la misma figura igual de alta que un panda quizás hasta más- Gracias a la fórmula de mis hermanas este chico se hizo increíblemente poderoso, no falta decir que es más poderoso que un guardián

Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se quedó en guardia igual que Tigresa-

Yo te voy a mandar de regreso al infierno -dijo Tigresa sería-

Ni nos asustan los dos -dijo Su Wu sonriendo, la figura avanzó y reveló un puño de pelo amarillo posiblemente de un felino, la figura avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy y Tigresa saltaron esquivando el golpe, Tigresa avanzó y lanzó un golpe, le dio a la figura pero no le hizo nada, la figura no se movió y Tigresa gritó lanzando varios golpes pero la figura los recibía en el cuerpo sin moverse, solo le sujetó el puño izquierdo a Tigresa y la jaló para darle un rodillazo en el estómago, Tigresa se quejó y la figura la lanzó a un lado tirándola al agua- espera no la mate, las ratas necesitarán un juguete sexual y también será mi conejillo de indias para la súper poción -Tigresa se quejó y la figura se acercó a ella cuando apareció un resplandor carmesí, la figura volteó y vio a Izanamy envuelto en una aura carmesí y negra, su pelo se volvió negro con puntas y un resplandor rojo en el contorno, sus ojos se habían vuelto de un color rojo y la punta de su cola era negra con un brillo rojo-

Vaya el Modo Oscuro hacia mucho tiempo que no veía esa forma -dijo la figura al aparecer contenta-

¿Que dices? -dijo Izanamy confundido, la figura avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se agachó y le dio un golpe en el estómago pero parecía que no le afectó, Izanamy expulsó más energía y comenzó a golpear en la figura en todo el cuerpo con fuerza, cada golpe soltaba una onda de viento, Izanamy saltó y le dio una patada en la cabeza pero la figura apenas movió la cabeza por la patada, Izanamy se sorprendió y luego se alejó, Izanamy gritó expulsando energía dorada y pasó a su Modo Guardián, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero la figura levantó su mano deteniendo su golpe, Izanamy se sorprendió un poco pero la figura le dio un golpe en la cara y luego un golpe en el estómago con fuerza, Izanamy se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre-

No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo débil -dijo el macho serio, extendió su brazo con el que tenía sujetado a Izanamy- solo ese poder es tu límite, que lastima -expulso algo de fuego morado e Izanamy gritó siendo golpeado por el fuego morado hasta que terminó siendo impactado en el lago dejando un agujero, Izanamy terminó herido y en medio de la tierra y el agua, solo su cabeza era lo único que estaba afuera del agua- tomemos a la tigresa y vámonos de aquí

Claro -Su Wu se acercó a Tigresa y la tomó en su hombro para llevarla con ella- veamos si está y las otras dos sirven como adictas a la poción


	61. Ratas, Su Wu y violaciones

_**Un día raro de navidad**_

Parecía ser un día normal cubierto de nieve poco antes de navidad, Isaac estaba caminando por la aldea Shiba usando una camisa negra de manga larga de bordes amarillos con una camisa blanca debajo, en su cuello llevaba una bufanda algo vieja de color amarillo y usaba botas blancas con borde rojo, solo caminaba un poco tranquilo hasta que sintió que alguien lo sujeto de la cola haciendo que se detuviera-

¿Que quieres Jeanne? -dijo Isaac serio, se volteó para ver a Zafiro sujetando su cola, Zafiro usaba un suéter blanco con bordes rojos y se veía algo afelpado, debajo usaba su ropa de siempre, Isaac se quedó sorprendido y levemente sonrojado- hola Zafiro

Hola, me preguntaba si...¿tú querías acompañarme a las tiendas del oeste? Quiero comprar algo para navidad -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Está bien pero...mañana es navidad creo que es muy tarde para comprar algo -dijo Isaac calmado-

Descuida los tuve apartados pero la entrega no me llegó hasta hoy, así que debo ir a recogerlo -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- por favor solo ven conmigo

Está bien iré contigo -dijo Isaac sonriendo, la siguió hasta un lugar donde se veía que estaba muy decorado para la felicidad, todo brillaba un poco con diferentes colores, en medio del pueblo estaba un árbol decorado con un oso blanco vestido como santa, los niños estaban haciendo fila para decirle que querían- ¿que es esto?

Son los niños que están formándose para pedir su regalo esta navidad -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

¿Santa? ¿Que es un santa Claus? -dijo Isaac confundido-

¿No sabes quien es Santa claus? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida- es la imagen de la inocencia infantil, si no creíste en santa claus de niño entonces no tuviste infancia

Bueno es que yo nunca supe nada de santa claus o como se llame -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Entonces ven -Zafiro tomó la mano de Isaac y lo jalo hasta dejarlo en la fila con los demás- bien estamos a tiempo

Espera Zafiro...¿que quieres que le diga? Además se va a ver extraño no soy un niño -dijo Isaac sonrojado levemente de la vergüenza-

No es extraño, mira hasta Long está aquí -dijo Zafiro calmada señalando al frente y mostró que Long tenía una lista larga de pedidos- viene todos los años

¿Todavía sigue viniendo? -dijo Isaac sorprendido, después de media hora Isaac seguía haciendo fila hasta que vio que Long estaba caminando para irse-

¿Isaac que estas haciendo aquí? -dijo Long sorprendido-

Lo mismo te pregunto -dijo Isaac confundido- ¿esa es tu lista de deseos?

Nooo...-dijo Long sonrojado y guardó su lista en su espalda- ah...solo son nombres de ingredientes...que mi mamá me pidió buscar y comprar...si

¿Enserio? Y si esa es una lista de varios ingredientes, ¿Donde están las compras? Porque desde aquí veo que todos fueron tachados como si ya lo hubieras comprado -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Ah...bueno...yo...es que...ah mira la hora me tengo que ir -dijo Long nervioso y comenzó a correr para alejarse del lugar-

Apuesto que s tuvo que sentar en las piernas de ese panzón barriga de manteca -dijo Isaac sonriendo con burla-

El que sigue -dijo el santa algo molesto viendo a Isaac frente a él- y dime ¿qué quieres para navidad pequeño?

Quiero que este fic avance mas rápido hasta donde yo me vuelva malvado o ser el guerrero dragón -dijo Isaac molesto-

Y yo quiero un trabajo mejor pagado que este pequeño chico emo pero Santa no hace Milagros pequeño imbecil -dijo el santa algo molesto y comenzó a fugar un cigarrillo- así que dime que otra cosa quieres para navidad

Que Lu Ann se olvide de mi igual que Himiko o que los fans me dejen hacer un shipping con alguna de ellas para que me pueda quedar con Zafiro -dijo Isaac molesto-

Ya te dije que no hago milagros escoge otra cosa -dijo el santa molesto pero Isaac se quedó sorprendió y callado- así que nada bueno Santa sabe que regalarte jojojo -Santa le dio un bastón de dulce a Isaac, Isaac tomó el bastón para lamerlo- ahora vete para que seas chingado por esas dos felinas y trata de ser feliz no como yo pequeño suertudo bastardo jojojo

Mmm esto casi me hizo sonreír -dijo Isaac calmado siguiendo lamiendo el dulce- sabes Santa no eres tan malo para ser un viejo pedo que huele a orina de bebé

Y tú no eres tan emo como yo pensaba -dijo el santa sonriendo- jojojo y ahora se bueno y pídele a esa chica linda una cita conmigo -extendió el brazo derecho señalando al frente, Isaac siguió el dedo hacia donde apuntaba y vio que Zafiro estaba caminando cargando unas cajas en sus brazos, Zafiro estaba sonriendo, pero tropezó y cayó tirando todo-

Mmm demonios -dijo Zafiro molesta, estaba a cuatro patas así que tanto Santa como Isaac estaban viendo el trasero de Zafiro por su ropa-

Ah Santa guta guta -dijo el santa sonriendo sangrando por la nariz mientras levantaba las manos y las movía un poco raro, Isaac se sorprendió y luego vio a Santa; pensó por un momento y apretó el caramelo pasando a su modo oscuro y el caramelo fue destrozado por su fuerza, dos minutos después Isaac estaba ayudando a Zafiro cargando las cajas-

Y dime Isaac ¿como te fue con santa? -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Mejor de lo que esperaba -dijo Isaac sonriendo mordiendo el dulce-

¡OOOOOOH POR DIOS ALGUIEN VIOLÓ A SANTA METIÉNDOLE DULCES POR EL TRASERO! -se escuchó un grito de miedo mientras Zafiro estaba confundida e Isaac se estaba riendo-

 _No te metas con mi chica_ -pensó Isaac sonriendo abrazando con un brazo a Zafiro para retirarse-

 _ **Ratas, Su Wu y violaciones**_

Tigresa estaba despertando poco a poco, escuchaba el sonido de las cadena y el agua cayendo gota por gota, Tigresa solo estaba despertando cuando vio un grupo de rutas mutantes frente a ella-

¡¿Las ratas mutantes?! -grito Tigresa sorprendida, las ratas estaban sonriendo viendo a Tigresa la cual tenía su ropa todavía puesta, Tigresa solo trataba de moverse pero sintió como tenía grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos, vio a los lados y notó como estaba en una habitación hecha con roca- genial esto se repite

Si pero esta vez hay cambios, no cometeré los mismos errores que mis hermanas -dijo Su Wu sonriendo- está vez las ratas te tomarán y será porque tú lo quieres

No se de que hablas -dijo Tigresa molesta- pasara como la vez anterior el guerrero dragón vendrá y los eliminara a todos, y todavía será peor ya que tiene la fuerza del Guerrero del sol a su lado y una bruja con un terrible manejo de la ira, ellos te eliminaran

Jajajaja lo mismo balbucearon las otras -dijo Su Wu sonriendo y riendo- pero ellas terminaron de la misma forma en que tú terminarás

¿Otras? ¿De cuáles otras estas hablándo? -dijo Tigresa molesta, Su Wu sonrió y chasqueó los dedos, unas ratas encendieron unas antorchas mostrando en el lugar como había un camino, el ser que estaba con Su Wu sujeto a Tigres del cuello, Su Wu solo la liberó de sus cadenas y le puso unos grilletes nuevos evitando que se moviera, los grilletes estaban sujetando sus piernas y manos evitando cualquier movimiento de parte suya, el ser la siguió sujetando y la cargo llevándola por el camino, siguieron caminando hasta que Su Wu le mostró un pozo donde estaban escuchándose gemidos, sonidos acuosos y algunos golpeteos de piel con piel-

De ellas estoy hablando -dijo Su Wu sonriendo, Tigresa se sorprendió de ver que en el fondo del pozo estaban más ratas violando algunas hembras, había entre tres y cuatro con cada hembra-

Ellas son,..-dijo Tigresa sorprendida- Luceli -Luceli estaba sujetada al suelo sonrojada y con los ojos sin brillo mientras una rata la estaba penetrando por su vagina, Luceli estaba gimiendo mientras la rata hacía movimientos lentos pero fuertes, a su lado estaban otras dos rayas masturbandose pero una la sujeto del pelo de la cabeza y metió su pene en su boca con lentitud, Luceli abrió los ojos sorprendida y parecía que estaba llorando, la rata estaba moviéndose de forma lenta también pero sus movimientos eran más fuertes, en un momento se detuvo y comenzó a mover la cabeza de Luceli haciendo que lo chupara por su cuenta, la tercera rata seguía masturbandose pero se acercó y sujeto uno de los senos de Luceli y comenzó a apretarlos mientras ella gritaba un poco, las ratas aumentaron sus movimientos mientras la vagina de Luceli se abría con cada golpe y se mojaba un poco dejando manchas de fluidos vaginales en el suelo, las ratas se movieron un poco más rápido hasta que eyacularon encima y dentro de Luceli, una rata dejó la cara de Luceli llena de semen, la segunda eyaculo encima de su espalda dejando su pelo lleno de semen y la tercera eyaculo dentro de ella dejando su vagina más que húmeda, las ratas la soltaron y ella cayó al suelo casi desmayada, solo se escuchó una queja de ella y su vagina y boca soltaron todo el semen del interior-

¿Está bien? -dijo Tigresa preocupada pero vio como una rata la sujeto dándole la vuelta y la penetro en su vagina con fuerza mientras se quejaba, la rata le abrió las piernas y las levantó dejándola un poco más doblada permitiéndole violarla con mas fuerza- ¡Ya basta!

Jajajaja apenas es una y le encanta, ella lleva una semana así -dijo Su Wu sonriendo- al principio gritaba por...¿como se llamaba? Creo que empezaba por i, ha no importa, lloraba todo el tiempo deseando que su poderoso guerrero llegara pero nunca llegó al tercer día se rindió y desde entonces el semen ha sido su desayuno, comida y cena

Eres un monstruo -dijo Tigresa molesta-

No es la única -Su Wu señaló a otro lado mostrando Su de las damas de las sombras y a su lado estaba Ichihime, las dos estaban gritando Su estaba en el suelo siendo penetrada por su ano por una de las ratas, la rata se estaba moviendo algo fuerte mientras Su estaba gritando y llorando, la rata siguió con sus moviéndose fuertes dejando que Su gritara y el sonido abusos de sus genitales y ano abierto sonara con más intensidad, con cada golpe de los genitales de la rata se escuchaba como la vagina de Su era empapada hasta el punto en que se corrió dejando una gran cantidad de fluido vaginal en el suelo, pero la rata no se detenía seguía violandola hasta el punto en que la piel de Su parecía roja, la rata dio un último empujón eyaculando dentro de Su y ella grito mientras la rata se alejó dejando que Su liberara el semen de su interior, una rata la sujeto de sus axilas y brazos y la levantó mientras una segunda rata se acercó y la penetro en su vagina haciendo que soltara un grito y la primera la penetro por su ano haciendo que su vagina escurriera mas fluidos y las ratas comenzaron a moverse de forma lenta haciendo que Su gimiera con cada golpe, en cambio con Ichihime una rata la sujeto de sus grandes senos y metió su pene entre ellos, sujeto los senos y los apreto levantando los pezones siguió moviendo sus caderas dejando que su lente mojara levemente los senos de Ichihime dejando leves manchas de semen, penetro más cerca hasta tener la cara de Ichihime y su boca, Ichihime estaba sonrojada y gemía un poco mientras la rata se movió tres veces mas y terminó eyaculando en su cara, una rata se acercó y se acostó mientras sujetaba a Ichihime y la penetraba en su vagina dejándola sentada, Ichihime grito un poco abriendo los ojos, la rata comenzó a moverse penetrando y golpeando a Ichihime con fuerza, con cada golpe la vagina de Ichihime se abría y mojaba dejando manchas de humedad en la piel de la rata, cada golpe hacia que Ichihime gimiera pero dos rayas más se acercaron y una la sujeto de su cabeza para hacer que chupara su pene, la rata movió sus caderas un poco rápido dejando que su pene entrará en toda la boca y garganta de Ichihime haciendo que gimiera, la tercera se acercó y tomó la mano de Ichihime para que le sujetara el pene y comenzara a masturbarlo, una cuarta rata se acercó a Ichihime por detrás y la entero en su ano haciendo que soltara un gemido más alto al punto en que ella parecía asustada, la tercera rata le sujeto la cabeza e hizo que comenzara chupar su pene también y la segunda hizo que sujetara su pene para masturbarlo, las ratas se movían más rápido haciendo que la vagina y ano de Ichihime se mojaran y abrieran más al dilatarse, las ratas siguieron moviéndose y terminaron eyaculando encima de Ichihime cubriéndola completamente de semen, Ichihime solo grito gimiendo y abrió la boca dejando que las cuatro ratas se masturbaran frente a ella y la cubrieran completamente de semen, Ichihime estaba abriendo la boca mostrando el semen en su boca, su boca se cerró y comenzó a moverla como si estuviera enjugándose la boca con el semen, la abrió y mostró el semen de nuevo para comenzar a masticarlo hasta que se lo trago completamente-

Ellas eran las sadicas cuando llegaron -dijo Su Wu sonriendo- pero ahora son las mansas Jajajaja

Que asqueroso -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Sabes no son las únicas mira bien -Su Wu se hizo a un lado mostrando a algunas hembras pasando por lo mismo, estaban leopardos siendo violadas por sus bocas, seno, vaginas y ano todo por las ratas- las leopardos que vencieron a mis hermanas y las llevaron a prision

Las damas de las sombras -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- pero...ellas estarían limpias de la posión de tus hermanas

Casi pero la que yo prepare es diez veces más fuertes, ahora mismo esas leopardos no saben ni quienes son, lo único que conocen es cojer y cojer -dijo Su Wu sonriendo- yo no soy como mis hermanas yo soy capaz de más cosas dime ¿puedes reconocer a Maduro ahí dentro? -Tigresa siguió viendo en el pozo y vio rostros pocos conocidos-

Ayumi -dijo Tigresa asustada, Ayumi la hermana de James y Boa estaba estaba inclinada siendo violada por una rata en su vagina, estaba gimiendo con el cuerpo mojado y la mágica roja por tanto movimiento, parecía estar desorientada y perdida en su placer- Ming -antigua compañera de Byakun, la leopardo estaba gimiendo y llorando mientras una rata la estaba penetrando por su ano, el,a grito y terminó expulsando fluidos vaginales mezclados con un poco de orina, la rata siguió penetrandola con más fuerza y siguió así por un rato más- Maestro Wen -entre cinco ratas estaba la madre y maestra de Byakun, La leopardo estaba sujetando dos penes uno en cada mano, una rata estaba acostada debajo de ella penetrandola por su vagina, la tercera la penetraba por su ano y una quinta tenía su pene dentro de su boca mientras le sujetaba la cabeza y la hacia mastrubarlo con su lengua-

Mei Ling -entre otras ratas más estaba Mei Ling siendo violada también, una rata la estaba penetrando pro su ano, la rata estaba gimiendo moviéndose más fuerte mientras Mei Ling gritaba de excitacion y gemía más fuerte, la rata siguió moviéndose hasta que eyaculo dentro de Mei Ling haciendo que ella gimiera y se corriera solo para terminar cayendo al suelo sonriendo-

Hay más pero no creo que las conozcas -dijo Su Wu sonriendo-

¡¿Por que estas haciendo esto?! -grito Tigresa molesta-

Porque así tendremos el poder de cada hembra del mundo -dijo Su Wu sonriendo- veras la pócima que hice afecta a las hembras pero si es consumida y expulsada por una hembra cuyo poder sea elemental el fluido que ella saca está lleno de energía pura, nosotros recolectamos ese fluidos cuando las hembras con poderes elementales se corren, lo concentramos y creamos la pocima del poder, eso es lo que hace que las ratas sean más grandes y fuertes, claro eso hizo que él fuera así de grande -vio al ser que tenía sujetada a Tigresa- las maestras elementales no solo son el contenedor de semen de mis ratas si no que nos darán el poder para conquistar el mundo

Que repugnante, yo te saldrás con la tuya -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Si lo haré, de hecho el sujeto que te sujeta ha consumido la pócima diez veces y él como ya viste es más poderosa que el guerrero del sol -dijo Su Wu sonriendo-

¿Y este arlequín quien es? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Ja parece que ya olvidaste a quien te derrotó en el pasado -dijo el macho y se quitó la capucha mostrando a Ras-

¡Ras! Pero tú moriste siendo derrotado por Izanamy en el pasado -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Ras tenía heridas en la cara y sus ojos eran giró con una simple pupila morada- esos ojos significa que tú

Hice magia negra para salir del infierno y de paso me topé con Su Wu la cual me dijo que hacían sus hermanas, reformulamos la pócima y ahora soy más poderos que cualquier maestro, ni siquiera un guardián me hará frente -dijo Ras sonriendo-

Son unos -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Basta de charlas, las ratas quieren algo nuevo y te tengo reservado algo bueno -dijo Su Wu sonriendo, se acercó y comenzó a arrancarle la ropa a Tigresa hasta dejarla completamente desnuda- vaya mis hermanas sin tenían razón tu cuerpo es suculento eso hará que las ratas se sientan mejor -Tigresa le gruñó y Ras la lanzó al pozo con las demás hembras- Ratas escuchen que nadie la toque -las ratas le pusieron atención a Su Wu y vieron a Tigresa- dejen que venga Akuma -las ratas se asustaron y comenzaron a retroceder- ¡Sal de ahí mi dulce bebe! -Tigresa se sorprendió al sentir que el suelo temblaba con fuerza mientras las ratas estábamos sudando y temblando de miedo, las ratas soltaron a las hembras y comenzaron retroceder-

¿Qué sucede? -dijo Tigresa confundida, notó como la tierra donde estaba temblaba y se dio la vuelta al escuchar el sonido de respiración y gruñidos, justo detrás de ella estaba una rata al menos de cuatro metros de alto de pelo negro y ojos color sangre, la rata tenía grandes músculos y muy tonificados, la rata se acercaba a Tigresa mientras ella temblaba del miedo- no...no...-La rata estaba caminando y mostró su pene el cual era tan grande como el cuerpo de Tigresa- es un monstruo...

Jajaja Akuma es la rata más poderosa de todas, también le he dado la pócima cuatro veces, claro no es tan poderoso como Ras pero aún así es muy vigoroso y sexualmente insatisfecho -dijo Su Wu sonriendo- su gran pene destruye a cualquiera que penetra, también estaba tan excitado que descuartizo a cada mujer que se cojio -Tigresa estaba asustada y temblaba del miedo pero respiro hondo y se levantó quedando tratando de quedar en guardia pero aplicó fuerza y destruyó sus cadenas estirando sus brazos- ooooh ¿así que quieres pelear? Te recomiendo que te rindas esa rata te atrapará y te cojera hasta la muerte jajaja

-Tigresa rugió y avanzó corriendo, la rata lanzó un golpe con la palma abierta, Tigresa salto y le dio una patada a la rata en la cara, cayó a cuatro patas pero avanzó y estiró sus brazos abriendo las palmas golpeando a la rata en la espalda, la rata se quejó pero le dio un golpe con su cola en las costillas y Tigresa grito de dolor, la rata avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza haciendo que escupiera saliva por la fuerza, la rata sonrió pero Tigresa le dio un golpe en el mentón con su garra, Tigresa solo apretó los dientes y liberó una bola de fuego haciendo que la rata gritara y retrocediera un par de pasos mientras su cara se quemaba, Tigresa cayó al suelo tosiendo y sujetándose el estómago, Tigresa recuperó un poco el aliento pero vio como la rata seguía frente a ella, Tigresa salto y trató de lanzar una patada pero la rata la sujeto de su pierna izquierda, Tigresa se preocupó y la rata le sujeto la otra pierna y las abrió dejando ver la vagina de Tigresa-

No...no...sueltame -dijo Tigresa asustada, antes de que Tigresa pudiera hacer algo la rata acercó su boca la vagina de Tigresa y metió su lengua larga y grande dentro de la vagina de Tigresa, Tigresa quedó sorprendida y congelada al sentir como le lengua de la rata estaba moviéndose dentro de su vagina y tocando cada parte de su interior, Tigresa se sonrojó un poco mientras ella emitía leves gemidos de miedo-

Jajaja parece que le gustaste -dijo Su Wu sonriendo, Tigresa estaba gimiendo un poco mientras la rata seguía moviendo su lengua haciendo que la vagina de Tigresa se mojará en su vagina y su clitoris se puso efecto, la rata la dijo un momento y comenzó a chupar levemente succionando su clitoris levemente y ella comenzó a mojarse más- ¡Jajaja parece que le gustaste! Mira esa vagina tan mojada a ti también te gusta que te chupen la vagina

¡Cállate! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡¿A quien podría gustarle este tipo de cosas?! ¡Y más de una cosa tan desagradable! -grito Tigresa molesta mientras la rata le succionó con algo de fuerza haciendo que gritará y ella se mojo aún más- !Aaaa! -La rata abrió la boca tomando el fluido vaginal de Tigresa y la dejó caer al suelo pero la sujeto de sus costillas y pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus pierna para levantarla y doblarle las piernas; ella tenía abierta hasta su vagina igual que sus piernas, la rata estaba frotando su pene con la vagina de Tigresa dejando que los fluidos de su vagina comenzarán a lubricarlo-

¡No! ¡No va a caber! ¡No lo hagas! -Tigresa estaba asustada y la rata comenzó a bajarla penetrandola con su gran pene- ¡Nooo! ¡No cabra! -La punta ya había entrado y la vagina de Tigresa se estiró al igual que su vientre se iba expandiendo- ¡AAAAAA! -La rata empujó más su gran pene penetrando por completo a Tigresa y el estómago de Tigresa se había expandido levemente por el pene de la rata- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! -el grito de Tigresa sonó en toda la cueva, la rata comenzó a moverse lento mientras Tigresa comenzó a llorar del dolor, los movimientos de la rata eran lentos pero fuertes, con cada golpe se escuchaba como el el cuerpo de Tigresa sufría varias heridas, la rata sujeto a Tigresa de sus brazos y comenzó a moverse más rápido penetrandola y envistiendo la con fuerza-

Jajajaja ya le gustaste, le encantaste y te seguirá violando con fuerza -Su Wu estaba riendo mientras Tigresa estaba gimiendo sintiendo como era o penetrada y golpeada varías veces, la rata estaba gimiendo mientras gritaba envistiendo a Tigresa con fuerza, la vagina de Tigresa estaba derramando sus fluidos en todo el pene de la rata-

No...ahahaha...no...no quiero -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos por los golpes que daba la rata con sus caderas, los fluidos de Tigresa salían sin control, la rata seguía moviéndose con más fuerza mientras Tigres comenzó a gemir y a quejarse, la rata dio un empujón y eyaculo dentro de Tigresa haciendo que gritara- ¡Aaaa! ¡Aaaggg...siento...ah...siento...como mi vientre...ah...aggg! -La rata sacó su pene mostrando la vagina de Tigresa llena con su semen y este salió dejando un gran chorro y charco, Tigresa estaba sorprendida pero la rata le dio la vuelta y la volvió a levantar para penetrarla de nuevo haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido- AAAAAAA...ah mi...mi vagina...esta siendo...desgarrada...no más...-La rata siguió moviéndose con fuerza dejando que la vagina de Tigresa se mojará, la levantó y la volvió a bajar una vez más mientras Tigresa cambió sus gritos por gemidos fuertes, la rata siguió moviéndola con más rapidez dejando que sus partes golpearan el cuerpo de ella y se escuchaba como Tigresa comenzaba a mojarse cada vez más, la rata la movió más y más rápido hasta que el cuerpo y vagina de Tigresa comenzó a temblar-

¡No! ¡No me quiero correr! -Tigresa grito un poco mientras podía sentir el cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y la corriente en su espalda, la rata siguió aplicando más velocidad y fuerza hasta que Tigresa grito- ¡AAAAAAAA ME CORROOOOOO! -Tigresa grito muy alto mientras su vagina soltó todo fluido de su interior dejando empapado el pene de la rata, la rata la soltó y Tigresa cayó al suelo derramando semen de rata y sus fluidos vaginales del suelo, Tigresa se calmó pero la rata no terminó con ella, la sujeto de la cabeza e hizo que abriera su boca metiendo su pene, Tigresa casi grito de la sorpresa pero pudo sentir como el pene de la rata estaba llegando hasta su garganta tocando todo, la rata la presionaba con fuerza y velocidad mientras Tigresa no podía hacer nada más que aguantar, la rata siguió moviendo más sus caderas y la cabeza de Tigresa tan rápido hasta que la soltó y sacó su pene terminando eyaculando encima de ella, Tigresa estaba sorprendida y estaba tosiendo mientras podía sentir el semen de rata cubriendo sus senos, pecho y vagina-

Jajaja apenas comenzamos Tigresa -dijo Su Wu sonriendo, ella chasqueó los dedos y las ratas estaban acercándose al igual que Akuma- viólenla -las ratas se estaban riendo acercándose cada vez más a ella-

¡Noooo! No...-Tigresa lloro del miedo- _Sálvenme...sálvame..._ -pensó asustada- ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAA! -su grito fue muy fuerte que se escuchó en todos lados, el grito fue muy fuerte que incluso Izanamy despertó desde donde estaba-

¡Tigresa! -grito Izanamy levantándose pero se quejó y vio su brazo derecho colgando- Maldito Ras -se quejó y sujeto su hombro para ponerlo colocar el hueso de regreso a su lugar, se quejó y comenzó a mover su brazo sintiendo como los huesos se acomodaban- ¿Tigresa? ¿Tigresa? -habló un poco alto viendo a los lados notando que no había nadie- no es posible, esos sujetos se la llevaron

¡Izanamy! -Hinata se acercó corriendo y lo vio de pie- ¿qué pasó aquí? Sentí una energía maligna chocando con la tuya hace poco

Si, es difícil de explicar -dijo Izanamy cansado- Hinata necesito volver al palacio de Jade, necesito que Po mé lleve a donde pueda encontrar a Su Wu

Izanamy explícate ¿que paso aquí? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Ras está vivo y regresó del infierno -dijo Izanamy serio y Hinata se asustó, tanto que parecía que había perdido su color de pelo ligeramente, Izanamy no dijo nada más y siguió caminando, Hinata reaccionó y lo siguio-

Espera, espera, ¿como que Ras está vivo? -dijo Hinata un poco asustada- se supone que lo habías cortado en dos pedazos y lo habías matado

Bueno entonces creo que lo medio mate porque el bastardo está vivo -dijo Izanamy molesto, los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al palacio de Jade, dentro Po estaba hablando con Lucy y una leopardo hembra con senos de copa D o mas grandes-

Entonces doctora Sarenji, ¿está segura de que podría funcionar su cura? -dijo Po serio-

Bueno la vida es más que sencilla -dijo Sarenji calmada, la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Izanamy- Izanamy sama

Sarenji sensei -dijo Izanamy calmado- Po se la llevaron, Su Wu y Ras se llevaron a Tigresa a no se donde

¿Dijiste Ras y Su Wu? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si, se escaparon del infierno y tienen a Tigresa para sus planes -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Po, Mei Ling desapareció, nadie la ha visto en tres días -dijo Grulla asustado-

Escuchen todos cálmense -dijo Po serio- La vez anterior enfrentamos a las hermanas Wu y ellas usaron una pócima que podía hacer que las ratas mutaran y convertirlas en guerreros muy poderosos

Pero nuestra inteligencia en la investigación encontró un cuerpo de rata mutada, la examinamos, había sido contaminado con dos veces la dosis de esa pócima -dijo Sarenji calmada- parece que mientras más dosis tome más fuerte se hace; más grande se hace y su necesidad de aparearse se hace más fuerte tanto que su necesidad termina atacando con tanta fuerza que la victima no sobrevive

¿Que sabe de la pócima? -dijo Izanamy serio, Sarenji colocó frente a ella un pequeño frasco con un contenido líquido de color verde-

Esto es lo que se encontró en el cuerpo de la rata, logré sintetizarlo en su verdadera forma -dijo Sarenji calmada-

¿Que es lo que tiene de compuesto? -dijo Lucy calmada viendo el frasco-

Yo que ustedes no lo toco para nada -dijo Sarenji calmada-

Entendemos -dijo Mono sonriendo recordando cómo había estado con las hermanas Wu- si aaa que buenos días todavía les doy una visita en la prision

Yo también y me encanta su nariz -dijo Mantis sonriendo sonriendo sonrojado-

Ya señoritas dejen de tocarse entre ustedes -dijo Izanamy molesto- explica más esta cosa

Bueno descubrí que tiene varios químicos y cosas naturales que afectan el celo de cualquier mamífero o mejor dicho de cualquier ser vivo que tenga contacto con ellos, pero no solo eso es como un súper esteroide que aumenta la masa muscular -dijo Sarenji calmada- está es la pócima de la rata pero también encontramos un cuerpo de una hembra que había sido, literal, violada hasta la muerte

¿Eso es posible? -dijo Grulla asustado-

Si, en la mucosa vaginal encontramos que su organismo estaba contaminado con una pócima más, que hace que la hembra se haga adicta al sexo, probamos la pócima sintetizada en una hembra cualquiera y está reaccionó como se los acabó de decir -dijo Sarenji calmada- y una cosa más, parece que ambas pócimas están hechas con fluidos vaginales de hembras en su forma directa

Es lo mismo que había hecho Mei Ling malvada al tratar de derrotarnos, contaminó el agua con sus fluidos vaginales -dijo Po calmado-

Si pero los fluidos son de diferentes hembras con poderes elementales, creo que eso hace que las pócimas sean tan adictivas y aumentan el poder -dijo Sarenji calmada-

Espera ¿quien era la primera víctima? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Era una...-dijo Lucy calmada abriendo un rollo- leopardo de 26 años, de atributo oscuro

¿Qué relación tiene con las otras? -dijo Izanamy serio, Lucy extendió cuatro rollos mostrando información y dibujos de las hembras-

Todas eran maestras elementales o tenían atributos -dijo Hinata sorprendida- y estuvieron desaparecidas por días incluso semanas

Y no son las únicas -todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Byakun, James y Boa en la entrada- en cada una de nuestras ciudades han habido casos de desapariciones -dijo Byakun serio-

¿Ustedes también? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si, Po, se llevaron a mi hermana -dijo James preocupado-

Se llevaron a mi amiga y a mi madre -dijo Byakun serio-

Bien esto es serio y un poco de miedo pero si están robando a las hembras con poderes elementales eso quiere decir algo ¿o no? -dijo Vibora preocupada-

Dijiste que esto lo habían enfrentado en el pasado, ¿qué pasó con exactitud? -dijo Izanamy confundido, en esos momentos Po le contó todo a todos haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara e Izanamy, Byakun y James sintieran un poco de celos pero eso pero Boa estaba pensado un poco-

Maldito panda -dijo Byakun molesto-

Fue un gran sexo -dijo Po sonriendo-

Entonces la única forma de limpiar la pócima del cuerpo femenino es con el semen de un macho sano -dijo Boa calmada- solo necesitamos suficientes machos y esperma y tendremos un antídoto listo

¡Somos los que nos sacrificaremos por el bien de las hembras! -dijeron James, Byakun, Mono, Grulla, Mantis, Po quería decir algo pero Hinata le gruñó haciendo que se quedara quieto-

Eso no funcionará -dijo Sarenji calmada- hice la prueba con semen de unos machos comunes y una muerta de semen de Izanamy en modo Guardián

¿Como conseguiste mi esperma en modo Guardián? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

No importa, no creas que alguien te drogo para hacer que te convirtieras y luego te la jalo hasta que corrieras en un vasito dé plástico -dijo Sarenji sonriendo, pero todos la vieron confundidos- bueno el punto es que la pócima es más fuerte, no podemos simplemente dispararle semen, necesitamos algo más y neutralizar todo los elementos de un solo jalón

¿Que necesitamos? -dijo Boa calmada-

Señorita Boa, me dicen que tienes conocimientos en medicina, eso suena bien, necesito su ayuda, juntas haremos un antídoto -dijo Sarenji calmada-

Con gusto -dijo Boa calmada-

Necesitaremos estas cosas -dijo Sarenji calmada, les dio un pedazo de papel con algunas cosas escrita-

¿Qué cosa es esto de virgen? -dijo Po confundido-

Necesitamos a una chica virgen -dijo Sarenji calmada- La virgen mas pura qué hay

Vibora ahí te hablan -dijo James sonriendo-

Jejej...yo no soy virgen -dijo Vibora sonriendo sonrojada y avergonzada, Lucy solo tragó grueso y se sonrojó viendo a otro lado-

Genial, ahora necesitamos a otra virgen -dijo Hinata molesta, pensó un poco- las vírgenes hoy en día son una especie casi en peligro de extinción

Es cierto apenas cumplen 15 y esas se lanzan como locas en celo al primer novio o chico que conocen -dijo Byakun sonriendo, pero parecía que Izanamy estaba sufriendo un infarto-

Es cierto, un día piensas son lindas, son inocentes y cuando menos te das cuenta ya están embarazadas y las felinas son unas de las razas más provocativas -dijo James calmado, Izanamy parecía asustado y se sujeto el pecho, mientras Lucy parecía sonrojada-

Y cuando conocen al chico que las vuelve locas y con la mente en las es ahí cuando te preguntas ¿qué hicieron mal sus padres o tu papá que ella terminara así? -dijo Hinata calmada- embarazada

Oigan -dijo Vibora calmada y todos le pusieron atención- ¿que le pasa? -señaló a Izanamy sentado en el suelo mientras él se sujetaba el pecho y luego su brazo izquierdo-

Ho Dios mío...mi pequeña hermanita...tiene 15...y no quiero que un vago como Byakun la embarace -dijo Izanamy respirando agitado-

No soy un vago, soy un firme creyente de que casarce es malo y castrante -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Misaki está bien, descuida no es una cabeza hueca para terminar con el estupido de Byakun y su truco de "mi pene concede deseos" -Izanamy estaba respirando agitado-

Si podría terminar en la cama de un tipo con un truco diferente -dijo Byakun sonriendo pero Po le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que se callara-

Volviendo al tema,¿no conocen a ninguna virgen? -dijo Mono calmado- La necesitamos

Todas a las conocemos terminan perdiendo la virginidad -dijo James sonriendo, Byakun y James chocaron sus manos-

¿En serio? ¿Ahora cada revista nueva que compras le dices virginidad? -dijo Boa sonriendo viendo a James-

Yo...yo...yo...conozco a una...virgen que podría ayudarles -dijo Lucy sonrojada y avergonzada-

¿De verdad quien? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Por favor Misaki no, por favor Misaki no -dijo Izanamy asustado sujetándose el brazo izquierdo-

Yo...-dijo Lucy nerviosa- yo todavía soy virgen

Perfecto -dijo Sarenji sonriendo- bien Lucy tenemos que sacarte los fluidos vaginales

¡¿QUE?! -grito Lucy sorprendida-

Lo siento Lucy pero tenemos que sacarte los fluidos -dijo Boa sonriendo, ambas hembras sujetaron a Lucy de sus brazos y la jalaron para llevársela-

Las ayudaré -dijo Vibora calmada y las siguió-

Nosotros necesitamos hacer un plan aquí -dijo Izanamy serio y se acercó a la entrada para crear una mesa de roca que se levantó tomando forma de un mapa de las montañas y el palacio de Jade- Po conoces estas montañas ¿que sabes de ellas?

Las hermanas Wu tienen una guarida aquí -dijo Po señalando parte de la montaña del mapa- es un volcán dormido pero la destruimos hace tiempo

¿Como la destruyeron sin dañar o activar el volcán? -dijo James confundido pero Po se sonrojó un poco-

Eso no tiene importancia -dijo Po calmado- podremos encontrarlos aquí

Si es un volcán podrían tener caminos muy peligrosos -dijo Byakun calmado- todavía considerando la situación de rehenes

Las hembras son usadas para calmar los deseos sexuales de las ratas mutadas y por la cantidad de cuerpos y las hembras desaparecidas deberían haber miles quizás más -dijo Izanamy serio-

Necesitaremos un medio que las lleve a todas fuera -dijo Po serio-

Eso no hay problema, en la guarida había varios caminos de emergencia para que les permitieran escapar -dijo Grulla calmado- los memorice todos

También puedo hacer más caminos para sacarlos sin dañar o afectarnos -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Usamos la pócima de cura de la virgen y la usamos para curar a las hembras calenturientas -dijo Mono sonriendo- después de cojer con la mitad de ellas -los machos asintieron sonriendo-

Pero aún hay un ejército de ratas para cruzar ese frente -dijo Po serio- hasta nosotros tenemos limites

Un ataque frontal de distracción -dijo Izanamy serio- tal vez Byakun y James pueden ir al frente, causar un conmoción y atraer a las ratas

Bien genios ¿pero como las atraemos? -dijo James serio pero todos se vieron y luego a James, Po, Byakun e Izanamy crearon una sonrisa un poco tétrica viendo a James- ¿Por que me ven así? -retrocedió pero se topó con Hinata riendo con la mirada oscurecida- no...AH AAAAAAAAAAA-se escuchó el grito de James en todo el valle, después de un rato todos los machos estaban vistiéndose no pares de armadura, Po estaba usando muñequeras con púas y unas hombreras y tiras negras en su pecho con un petó de armadura de color blanco, Byakun estaba usando el mismo pero pero en color azul, con brazaletes de metal y una lanza en su espalda, Izanamy estaba usando una gabardina blanca de manga larga de bordes rojos y cuello levantado, giró dos espadas y las guardó en unas fundas en su espalda mientras en las muñecas tenía dos brazaletes, movió un poco la mano y de ella salió una hoja oculta de gran tamaño y un poco largo-

Viagra -Mono tomó tres frascos llenos y le dio uno a Grulla, Mantis y Byakun-

Bien creo que tenemos todo lo necesario -dijo Po calmado- solo nos falta

El señuelo listo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- caballeros saluden a...Jane -todos voltearon y vieron a James pero estaba disfrazado como hembra, labios pintados de color rojo, una sombra morada en los ojos, usaba un vestido rojo de bordes amarillos donde s podía ver que tenía algo que simulaba el busto de una hembra dotada y una peluca de pelo lago con una diadema roja, de solo verlo los machos se comenzaron a reír algo fuerte excepto Mono-

¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Hay James que linda te ves Jajajaja! -Izanamy grito riendo cayendo al suelo acostado-

Jajajaja por dios, por dios, Jajajaja ya no me voy a hacer pipí -dijo Po entre risas-

Si jajaja casi te pareces a tu hermana -dijo Byakun entre risas-

¡YA CÁLLENSE! -grito James molesto hasta volverse rojo de furia-

Ah no, esos no son modales de una dama -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Grrr...te o...dio -dijo James molesto apretando los puños-

Voz de niña -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

A si perdón...-dijo James calmado- te odio -hablo con una voz muy aguda y molesto-

Entonces ¿alguien sabe como encontrar a Tigresa? -dijo Hinata calmada, pero nadie dijo nada, Grulla, Mono y Mantis solo se quedaron viendo a Po- ¿por que lo ven?

Porque cuando enfrentamos a las hermanas Wu hace tiempo Po fue el radar que nos guió -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Jejeje si su pene estaba tan duro que nos guiaba, cada vez que nos perdíamos nos guiábamos con Po -dijo Grulla riendo un poco-

Bien el panda será el pene guía -dijo Byakun con sarcasmo-

Veamos si nos guía de nuevo -dijo Mono sonriendo, de su ropa tomó una pantaleta de las que Tigresa solía usar- bien Po olfatea y guíanos

¿Todavía tienes eso? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Lo tengo como preventivo, en caso de que Tigresa fuera secuestrada de nuevo -dijo Mono sonriendo- Ya no perdamos el tiempo y huele, esta recién usada por ella -Po se acercó y comenzó a olfatearla pero no tuvo ninguna ereccion, no había ninguna reacción, volvió a olfatearlo pero no pasaba nada- esto debe estar mal...

No ha tenido ninguna ereccion -dijo Grulla sorprendido- eso no puede ser, ¿Po por que no se ha levantado?

No lo sé...esto es nuevo -dijo Po confundido, Po solo se acercó a Hinata y tuvo una reacción rápida-

Po lánzame eso -dijo Izanamy calmado, Po le lanzó la pantaleta de Tigresa pero la ereccion no se bajó- alejate dos pasos de Hinata -Po se alejó dos pasos y su ereccion bajo- acércate -se acercó dos pasos y ereccion volvió rápido-

Impresionante -dijo James sorprendido-

Tiene mejor control que el mío -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Parece que perdimos la guía -dijo Izanamy deprimido- tal vez...si...-olfateó la pantaleta un poco, siguió olfateando y vio en una dirección frente al palacio, le dio una olfatea rápida en la zona de la vagina y abrió los ojos mostrando una pupila afilada de tigre- La encontre, bien muchachos vayamos a recuperar a Tigresa


	62. Buscando a Tigresa

_**Buscando a Tigresa**_

Habían pasado dos días, dos días completos para Tigresa y todo el tiempo de esos días ella habia sido violada por las ratas, pero en un momento se comenzó a hartar de todo, -una rata la sujeto de la cabeza mientras sus tobillos y muñecas estaban sujetadas con grilletes, tenía los brazos estirados hacia atrás, tenía las cadenas dobladas permitiendo a una rata acercarse por detrás para ver su vagina y trasero, la primera rata le sujeto la cabeza y metió su pene común fuerza en su boca haciendo que lo chupara, Tigresa estaba tratando de apartar su cabeza pero no podía, así que solo hizo lo unco que se le ocurrió-

Crunch -la rata grito y cayó al suelo de espaldas sujetando su pene, mientras Tigresa estaba escupiendo algo que parecía estar cubierto de sangre, Su Wu se acercó para ver que pasaba y vio a la rata gritando y Tigresa estaba sonriendo soltando algo de sangre de su boca, las otras ratas se estaban alejando un poco por la sorpresa y el miedo-

¿Tú...le mordiste el pene? -dijo Su Wu sorprendida- Jajajaja de veras que tienes agallas, pero eso se quita rápido

No se que tengas pensado, pero ya no puedes torturarme más -dijo Tigresa sería- no importa que me impongas no me voy a rendir, saldré de aquí como sea

¿Tan segura estas? -dijo Su Wu sonriendo, se acercó a un lado y encontró un barril con una tapa, se acercó con el barril, se puso unos guantes y tomó un poco de la pócima del interior, se acercó a Tigresa y la vio- levántenla -una rata jaló la cuerda de los brazos de Tigresa haciendo que la ganara hasta dejarla de pie con los brazos a la espalda- sabes tengo una pócima para chicas rebeldes como tú, por ejemplo la princesa leona y Su fueron mis ratas de laboratorios y cada vez más y más piden penes a gritos ya se hicieron adictas a esto jajaja -en sus manos mostró como la pócima era mucha y se acercó a sujetar los senos de Tigres haciendo que se sonrojara, Su Wu movió sus manos rodando los senos de Tigresa, los juntos mientras ella se reía y Tigresa solo se quejaba- me preguntó ¿Cuanto tiempo le tomara hacerte efecto?

No funcionará, he tratado con venenos antes y esto no es la diferencia, no me afectará -dijo Tigresa molesta pero su sonrojo se hacía más notorio, Su Wu solo sonrió y se acercó por detrás de Tigresa pero pasando sus manos por su vientre dejando que la pócima cubriera su cuerpo, pasó una mano por su vientre y la otra tocó su vagina- ¡Ah! -Tigresa gimió con fuerza y Su Wu comenzó a rodar sus dedos un poco tocando el clitoris de Tigresa, Tigresa estaba gimiendo al sentir como masajeaba su clitoris hasta que Su Wu metió dos de sus dedos haciendo que Tigresa gritara con más intensidad y su vagina comenzó a derramar fluidos y ella temblaba un poco-

Jajaja a ¡ya te corriste! -Su Wu reía muy divertida y sujeto el trasero de Tigresa con su otra mano y comenzó a frotar el interior con uno de sus dedos sintiendo toda la curva de la cola hasta la vagina de Tigresa haciendo que ella gimiera y su vagina se mojara más- eres toda una maestra sucia, una sucia tigresa que le gusta ser usada por penes Jajajaja -tocó el ano de Tigresa y lo froto un poco metiendo uno de sus dedos y Tigresa grito un poco derramando saliva con su cara sonrojada y sus fluidos vaginales saliendo a chorros- la pócima amplifica el placer a cantidades alarmantes, cada rose que tengas ya sea en el pezon será como ser penetrada por una verga dura, apenas estoy usando mis dedos -movie sus dedos masturbando a Tigresa en su vagina de forma rápida, sus dedos se movían más rápido dejando que cada gemido que diera Tigresa fuera fuerte y rápido, la vagina de Tigresa derramaba fluidos que caían al suelo en gotas grandes dejando un chaco- ¡Esto te encanta ¿verdad?! Jajaja

No...no...no me quiero correr...ah...ahh -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, pero Su Wu la doblo dejándola inclinada mostrando su vagina y trasero, Su Wu metió dos dedos en la vagina de Tigresa y otros dos en el ano de ella- ¡AAAAAAHN! -Tigress grito gimiendo mientras Su Wu movía sus dedos y manos de forma rápida dejando que los fluidos de Tigresa salieran más rápido- ¡Ah Ah!

¿Aaa te gusta? -dijo Su Wu sonriendo mientras Tigresa no paraba de gemir y ella aumentó la velocidad con la que la masturbaba- vamos di que te encanta

Ah si ah...me encanta...quiero...los penes...dentro...de mi ah -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos pero sus ojos estaban perdiendo el color-

Como gustes -dijo Su Wu sonriendo, retiró sus dedos viendo toda la mano mojada- empiecen mis mascota ya no dará problemas -cortó la soga de los grilletes con sus garras dejando que Tigresa fuera libre pero ella solo se quedó en el suelo y sujeto su trasero para abrirlo y mostrar su ano mojado y abierto- miren hasta se queda en posición esperando tener sexo jajaja -las ratas sonrieron y una de color cae la sujeto de los senos, la levantó y la penetro por su ano dejando que algunos fluidos blancos salieran de ella, la rata comenzó a moverse fuerte y algo rápido mientras Tigresa estaba sonriendo sonrojada-

Ah si...quiero verga...ah mi culo quiere verga -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos mientras la rata se movía más rápido dejando que su cuerpo chocara con el de Tigresa, cada golpe que daba hacía que la vagina de Tigresa se derritiera en fluidos vaginales y a grandes cantidades, Tigresa no paraba de gemir y parecía que ya comenzaba a disfrutarlo, la rata la inclinó y Tigresa se sujeto de la pared mientras la rata seguía moviéndose con fuerza hasta que aumentó la velocidad y eyaculo dentro de Tigresa haciendo que ella gritara, la rata sacó su lente y el ano de Tigresa se abrió sacando el semen, otra rata se acercó y la sujeto de las caderas para penetrarla en su vagina, Tigresa estaba moviendo sus caderas dejando que la rata la penetraba y frotaba su vagina contra su cuerpo, la vagina de Tigresa estaba derramando sus fluidos sobre la rata dejándola empapada en todo su pene, Tigresa se inclinó y comenzó a mover sus caderas rapido en la rata haciendo que su vagina se abrirá con cada golpe, su vagina estaba rosada y sus fluidos salían sin control hasta mojar los genitales de la rata completamente, una rata la sujeto de su trasero y la penetro con fuerza en su ano haciendo que gritara satisfecha-

¡Aaa si! -Tigresa grito sonriendo pero las ratas comenzaron a moverse de forma rápida y Tigresa no paraba de gemir sintiendo como se movían dentro de ella, el pene de la rata llegaba a su utero, con cada golpe ella podía sentir como trataban de abrirlo, tres ratas más se acercaron y ella metió el lente de una en su boca sonriendo, movió la lengua sintiendo el sabor de cada parte de su pene y siguió lamiendo la punta y luego lo volvió a meter en su boca gimiendo, Tigresa movía la cabeza de forma lenta presionando el pene con sus mejillas y moviendo la lengua sintiendo el pene en su boca, sujeto los penes de las otras dos ratas y los comenzó a masturbar, soltó el pene de la rata de su boca y metió otro pene en su boca de forma dura y lo presionó con sus mejillas, mientras movía más su cabeza sintiendo el pene hasta su garganta, las ratas siguieron penetrandola con más fuerza y más rapidez mientras ella seguía gimiendo y disfrutaba saboreando el semen en su boca-

¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Tigresa gritaba mientras se sujetaba del pecho de la rata sintiendo como la velocidad aumentaba tanto en su vagina como ano, las ratas se estaban masturbado viendo a Tigresa abrió la boca esperando el pene- ¡dame leche! ¡Quiero leche! ¡Déjeme ese semen! -gritaba sonriendo hasta que las ratas eyacularon dentro de su vagina, ano, y las otras tres eyacularon en su cara cubriéndola completa con semen, Tigresa estaba respirando agitada, movió la lengua sintiendo el semen en toda su boca, giró la lengua y comenzó a tragar el semen poco a poco, Su Wu estaba viendo todo sonriendo, solo se dio la vuelta y fue por un camino hasta un trono de tela roja donde estaba Ras con los ojos cerrados-

La pócima está funcionando como queríamos -dijo Su Wu sonriendo-

Desde aquí lo escuchó, todos y cada uno de los gritos de las hembras disfrutando -dijo Ras serio, Su Wu sonrió sonrojada y se acercó a él quedando sentada sobre sus piernas- ¿que?

¿No quieres disfrutar esta gran orgia? -dijo Su Wu sonriendo- puede que me haya salpicado algo de la pócima por error

Has lo que quieras -dijo Ras serio con poco interes, Su Wu sonrió y comenzó a bajarse buscando complacerse a ella y a Ras, en otro lado en algún lugar cerca de la montaña y el volcán, Po, Izanamy, Byakun, Hinata, Boa y James disfrazado de mujer, estaban subiendo la montaña mientras Grulla, Mantis, Mono, Vibora, Sarenji y Lucy los estaban siguiendo, Izanamy se adelantó corriendo, salto de una orilla a otra evitando una caída de al menos 20 metros, siguió corriendo y luego a cuatro patas seguido por los demás, todos cayeron derrapando en el suelo y vieron la entrada al volcán con una puerta roja de marco dorado y al frente cinco ratas musculosas y grandes, no dijeron nada solo se escondieron detrás de unas rocas-

Bien ahí está a la entrada -dijo Po serio- ¿Estas seguro de que Tigresa esta ahí?

Si, mi olfato nunca me falla -dijo Izanamy serio- solo son cinco solo habrá que noquearlos y podremos entrar

Esperen, miren -dijo Byakun calmado señalando al frente, la puerta se abrió revelando un ejército pequeño de ratas musculosas- son un ejército

James tienes que distraerlos a todos ¿crees que podrás? -dijo Hinata calmada y se volteó a verlo pero James estaba temblando de miedo y estaba algo pálido- ¿que tienes?

Miren a la rata más grande -dijo James asustado señalando al frente, todos voltearon y vieron a una rata similar a Akuma pero en color gris-

¡Aaaaargggaaaa! -los machos gritaron sorprendidos pero se taparon la boca evitando gritar más fuerte, todos se ocultaron y se quedaron callados-

Oh por todos los cielos esa rata tiene una serpiente por pene -dijo Mono asustado, las hembras estaban viendo a la rata con miedo- ¿y si les dejamos a Tigresa?

No podemos abandonarla -dijo Izanamy molesto pero se levantó y vio a la rata de nuevo- ese sujeto...me da algo de miedo

Levante la mano el que se sienta diminuto -dijo Grulla nervioso, todos los machos levantaron las manos nerviosos-

Bien sin presiones pero James tienes que correr tan rapido como puedas o te van violar con eso -dijo Hinata nerviosa señalando a la rata gigante, la rata grito mostrando sus músculos y pene levantado dejando asustado a James hasta el punto que sus ojos casi quedan en blanco-

No puedo...no puedo...no puedo -dijo James asustado-

James eres más fuerte que ellos, mucho más -dijo Boa calmada- podrás con ese ejército, se que lo harás, solo tienes que correr

Claro para ti es fácil decirlo -dijo James asustado- tu no eres la que terminará siendo violada por todo el culo

James dependemos de ti -dijo Po calmado- eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros confiamos en ti

¿Soy el más fuerte? -dijo James asustado y llorando, los machos asintieron sonriendo y James se levantó- si lo haré espérenme aquí

¡Tú puedes! ¡Lo lograrás! ¡Pelea! -gritaron Po, Izanamy y Byakun sonriendo mientras James se retiraba-

Pobre imbesil ya valió -dijo Po sonriendo-

Lo violaran por todos lados -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Fue un gusto conocerlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Que apenas se va y ustedes ya lo dan por muerto? -dijo Mono confundido, los machos señalaron a la rata gigante y su gran pene- si ya veo ya valió

Bueno así siempre quizo morir -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Bien escuchen tengo -dijo Sarenji calmada pero se escuchó un grito de parte de James-

¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA! ¡Me quieren violar, Me quieren violar! -James grito corriendo con el ejército de ratas persiguiéndolo por detrás-

Bien las ratas ya no están aquí pero antes de entrar tengan esto -dijo Sarenji calmada y les dio un frasco a cada uno con un fluido azul dentro-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Mantis confundido-

Es la cura a toda la infección -dijo Sarenji calmada- esto servirá para eliminar los rastros de la pócima de los cuerpos de las hembras, también eliminará todo semen de rata dentro de ellas

¿Aue pasa si alguna de ellas está embarazada? -dijo Po confundido-

Provocará un aborto leve -dijo Sarenji calmada- lo lamento pero no sabemos qué podría haberles pasado dentro de ellas con tanto semen de rata contaminando

Eso es verdad -dijo Hinata calmada, todos guardaron sus frascos donde pudieron y comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta principal la cual habían dejando abierta-

Bien lacallos entremos para hacer la diferencia, es hora de hacer las p*tas chimichangas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- no es común que un tipo destruya tu cordura, secuestre a la futura mamá de tus hijos y sea responsable de cuatro de los cinco peores momentos de tu vida, digamos que esto comienza a parecerse mucho a la navidad -todos avanzaron al interior del volcán para ver que había lava en todos los lados posibles, una rata estaba cáminando por ahí cuando vio la puerta abierta, el grupo solo entró por un camino de roca y siguieron caminando agachándose ocultándose de la vista de las ratas, se acercaron a unas rocas y comenzaron a trepar, Byakun, Hinata, Lucy e Izanamy sacaron sus gafas la comenzar a trepar, Po y Mono tuvieron que usar sus manos y algo de fuerza, mientras Vibora, Sarenji, Boa y Mantis estaban encima de ellos en alguna parte ya sea hombro, cabeza o cintura, Grulla solo voló buscando un camino y bajo enseguida-

Si siguen escalando subirán y llegarán a una camino dividido en tres -dijo Grulla calmado, todos aumentaron el paso hasta que llegaron al camino notandose una gran puerta y el camino dividió en tres frente a unas cascadas de lava ardiendo- bien ¿cual camino tomamos?

Lucy tu conmigo -dijo Izanamy serio y se acercó a la izquierda-

Bien entonces, Hinata, doctora Sarenji y Vibora por el centro -dijo Po calmado, las hembras asintieron y lo siguieron-

Bien ustedes conmigo -dijo Byakun calmado, Boa, Mantis, Grulla y Mono asintieron caminando hacia la derecha, siguieron caminando entrando por las puertas, los callejones eran similares, oscuros, muy cálidos y con sonidos de hembras gimiendo, Po y Hinata se adelantaron quedando en guardia mientras Sarenji estaba detrás de ellos a una distancia segura, con Byakun el solo tuvo una descarga en sus manos haciendo sonar sus nudillos, los demás maestros estaban en guardia avanzando con cuidado, en el tercer cuarto Izanamy estaba corriendo hasta que tomó sus dos espadas y le dio dos cortes cruzados a la puerta cortándola en pedazos, solo pateó la puerta dejando que los pedazos cayeran al suelo-

¡Tigresa! -grito Izanamy preocupado, frente a él había cinco ratas sujetando a Tigresa la cual parecía haber perdido la conciencia, tenía los ojos sin brillo y abiertos con el pelo mojado y algo sucio, las ratas sonrieron y vieron a Izanamy sujetando sus mazos en las manos, Izanamy giró las dos espadas y movió su cuello haciendo sonar sus huesos, las cinco ratas avanzaron mientras Lucy se escondió, Izanamy cubrió sus espadas con rayos rojizos y le dio un corte en diagonal a una rata cortando su mazo, Izanamy giro y sujeto la espalda de forma horizontal y cayó de rodillas, la rata se dio la vuelta pero las otras cuatro sé asustaron y escucharon caer dos cosas al suelo viendo una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo, Izanamy corriendo y una rata lanzó un golpe vertical con su mazo pero Izanamy levantó su espada cortando el mazo como si fuera pan, se giró y sujeto de manera inversa su espada clavandola en el estómago de la rata, se giró y extendió su brazo izquierdo lanzando su espada clavándola contra el pecho de la rata, sujeto a,base espadas y las levantó cortando a la rata, dos ratas avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un golpe directo con sus garras, Izanamy levantó sus espada dejando que las garras chocaran con sus hijas, la tercera salto sobre las otras dos y cayó lanzando un golpe con sus dos brazos, Izanamy solo salto esquivando el ataque, guardó una espada y tomó la primera con sus dos manos, solo abrió los ojos mostrando la pupila de un tigre, una rata avanzó y lanzó un golpe con su garra derecha e Izanamy le dio un corte vertical con su espada cortando de forma directa su puño, la rata grito sujetando su brazo viendo que su mano casi había sido cortada de brazo, la rata avanzó y giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy guardó su espada y sujeto la pierna de la rata con sus brazos, presionó la rata y comenzó a girar golpeando a las otras dos, la levanto y luego la lanzó al aire saltando con ella, en el aire Izanamy giró tomando su espada y vio a la rata, dio varios cortes en diferentes direcciones y cayó sujetando la espada, las ratas retrocedieron un poco pero Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo, una rata lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy giró rodeando su brazo y le dio un ligero golpe para desviar su brazo y la rata terminó golpeando el suelo, Izanamy sacó su espada y la clavó en el brazo de la rata haciendo que gritara de dolor, Izanamy retiró la espada y le cortó el brazo a la rata y le dio un corte en diagonal en su cuerpo dejando que cayera al suelo, se giró y le dio un corte en el estomago a la rata y esta cayó al suelo, las espadas de Izanamy dejaron de brillar y él la guardó solo para acercarse a Tigresa en el suelo-

¡Tigresa! -grito preocupado y la vio cubierta de fluidos de rata, la cargo en sus brazos y la movió un poco- Tigresa, Tigresa reacciona por favor -Tigress trataba de hablar pero Izanamy usó sus poderes para quitarle el semen de encima, dentro de su ropa buscó el frasco y lo sacó para dejar que Tigresa lo bebiera- toma, abre la boca y bébetelo -Tigresa abrió la boca y comenzó a beber el contenido del frasco volviendo en si levemente-

Ah...cof...cof...cof ¿que? -Tigresa abrió los ojos viendo que estaba en los brazos de Izanamy-

Hola qué bueno que regresas en ti misma

Izanamy...ah...¿que? -Tigresa se levantó para ver a Lucy sonriendo a su lado, notó a las ratas muertas y ella estaba desnuda- ellos...ellos...ah...ellos

Lo sabemos -dijo Izanamy calmado pero notó como Tigresa estaba tratando de no llorar - _Lo había olvidado ella no es de la que muestra sus sentimientos_ -pensó serio- Lucy ve con los demás, voy a atender a Tigresa

Pero ¿y si aparecen más ratas? -dijo Lucy nerviosa-

Vete, estarás bien no hay de que preocuparse -dijo Izanamy calmado, Lucy asintió y sé retiró corriendo dejando a Izanamy y Tigresa solos- puedes...-no terminó de hablar porque Tigresa lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar-

Estuve siendo violada día tras día, cada día era peor que el anterior y no podía soportarlo...casi...casi muero aquí -dijo Tigresa entre llantos, Izanamy la abrazó con fuerza- tuve mucho miedo Izanamy, solo quería que esto terminara

Descuida ya estoy aquí estaré contigo cuando me necesites -dijo Izanamy calmado, Tigresa siguió llorando un poco y después de unos minutos se calmo- ¿como te sientes?

Mal, muy mal -dijo Tigresa deprimida sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y cubriéndose con su cola, Izanamy solo la abrazó dejando que Tigresa reposara en su pecho para que descansara un poco- me alegra mucho que estés aquí -Izanamy solo asintió y no la soltó, en otra habitación estaban Byakun y los demás atendiendo a Mei Ling y las hembras que encontraron-

¿Donde estoy? -dijo Mei Ling confundida-

¡Mei Ling! ¡Me alegra que esté bien! ¡Aaaaa me siento muy feliz! ¡Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver! -dijo Grulla llorando abrazando a Mei Ling con fuerza, Mei Ling solo sonrió enternecida mientras los amigos de Grulla estaban un poco avergonzados por su comportamiento-

A veces me avergüenza -dijo Mono nervioso-

Hay...hay mi cabeza -dijo Ming entre quejidos y vio a Byakun frente a ella- ¡Byakun!

Hola Ming -dijo Byakun calmado, Ming se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras ella lloraba- tranquila sea lo que sea ya paso

Es que me siento asquerosa...ellos me violaron...tantas veces...que ya ni recuerdo...aaaaa y lo peor es que me comenzó a gustar...ser usada por esos detestables seres -dijo Ming entre llantos y Byakun asintió-

¿Cuanto tiempo llevan aquí hermana? -dijo Boa calmada viendo a Ayumi-

Días quizás una semana o más -dijo Ayumi calmada-

No pareces muy afectada de haber sido usada en una orgida de horribles mutantes -dijo Nono sorprendido-

Por favor no es la primera vez que alguien me droga y terminó desnuda con un montón de machos desagradables -dijo Ayumi calmada y se levantó sin importar que la vieran desnuda- aunque aún me siento muy excitada

Debe ser efecto de la pócima que aún no se quita -dijo Boa calmada-

Yo ayudo -dijeron Mantis y Mono sonriendo-

Ustedes no harán nada -dijo Ayumi molesta dándole una patada a Mono en la cara aplastando a Mantis en el proceso- estaré bien es pasable esta excitacion -tocó su vagina notando sus fluidos brotando levemente-

Bien no hay tiempo debemos reunirnos con los demás y preparar un nuevo plan -dijo Byakun serio, todos asintieron y se fueron retirando ayudando a las hembras a caminar, en el otro cuarto Po cargo a Ichihime en sus brazos y le dio de beber la pócima, Sarenji hacia lo mismo con Su, Hinata ayudaba a Luceli pero ella por alguna razón se veía herida-

¿Como se sienten? -dijo Po serio-

Un poco mejor...muchas gracias -dijo Ichihime cansada- pero aún tengo mucho asco -Vibora atendía a la maestra Wen haciendo que recobrara el sentido -

Gran maestra del relámpago ¿como se siente? -dijo Vibora calmada-

Bien Gracias por ayudarnos -dijo Wen calmada- supongo que no tienen ropa para todas ¿o si? -Po cubrió a Ichihime con su camisa evitando que la vieran desnuda-

Lo sentimos mucho, solo tenemos la ropa que trajimos con nosotros -dijo Po calmado, Ichihime se puso de pie mientras las demás hembras estaban reaccionando-

¿Hay más rehenes con ustedes? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Hay más felinas aquí, leopardos, pero esas están en otra zona -dijo Wen calmada-

Son mis antiguas compañeras las damas de las sombras -dijo Su sería- no importa después ayudaré a sacarlas

Suena a que no quieres ayudarlas -dijo Hinata calmada-

Digamos que nuestro pasado no es muy agradable, creo que tú lo sabes -dijo Su calmada pero Hinata solo soltó una leve risa, Luceli comenzó a toser un poco y Hinata reaccionó-

Luceli, descuida estás a salvo relájate -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Hinata? -dijo Luceli sorprendida, se quejó un poco y sé levantó pero se cubrió los senos con los brazos y cerró las piernas evitando que vieran su vagina- Hay ya recuerdo llevamos aquí días ¿como nos encontraron?

Izanamy siguió el aroma -dijo Sarenji calmada-

¿Izanamy está aquí? -dijo Luceli sorprendida y todos asintieron- ¡Que bien! -grito sonriendo- creó que así podremos disculparnos mutuamente por la pelea que tuvimos

Luceli el té terminó, y de esos hace cuatro meses -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Bueno estar a punto de morir me hizo darme cuenta de que lo amo en verdad y que no importa si lucha o pelea seguido, quiero pasar cada momento con el -dijo Luceli sonriendo- aún si tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias de ser una señora Shiba que así sea, ¿creen que acepte proponerme matrimonio?

No creo que funcione así -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa, Sarenji estaba viendo el pelo de Wen y luego vio el de Su-

¿Ocurre algo malo? -dijo Su confundida-

De hecho puedo notar que ustedes tienen una especie de líquido verde encima -dijo Sarenji calmada- ¿eso es la pócima?

Así es,usaron esa cosa para drogarnos por días -dijo Ichihime calmada- nos cogieron todos como si no hubiera mañana, no podíamos hacer nada solo dejarnos les verdad, esa cosa es como si te quemara la mente y te dejara hueca, no recuerdas mucho, solo sientes una calentura insaciable que no desaparece

Es cierto, no podíamos hacer nada o lo deseábamos cojer hasta no poder más -dijo Su sería-

¿Cuanto tiempo tardan los efectos? -dijo Hinata sería-

Si solo te lo aplica en la piel como a nosotras dura una hora a lo mucho -dijo Luceli calmada-

¿Qué pasa si te lo aplican en la vagina? ¿O si lo bebes? -dijo Vibora preocupada-

Podrías perder la cordura por un día completo -dijo Wen sería- habia otra pero no sobrevivió aquí, también estaba una tigresa pero se la llevaron

Tigresa -dijo Vibora preocupada- debe estar muy asustada la pobre

A ella le podría ir peor le aplicaron la pócima en la vagina -dijo Luceli calmada-

Oigan Sarenji -Lucy entró corriendo asustada- es Tigresa algo le pasa

¿Que tiene? -dijo Sarenji confundida-

Venga conmigo y algo más, hay movimiento de ratas haya afuera creo que podría pasar algo malo -dijo Lucy asustada, todos se vieron confundidos y siguieron a Lucy afuera del cuarto para correr por un puente grueso de roca y ver los ríos de lavas donde había varios barcos armados, dentro estaban las damas de las sombras en jaulas con ratas tan grandes como akumas-

Se repite la historia -dijo Po serio-

¿Que podemos hacer? -dijo Byakun serio-

Deberíamos inundarlos -dijo Hinata calmada- pero procurando que el volcán no...-Hinata se quedó callada cuando un rastro de lava avanzo hacia Po, Po solo extendió los brazos creando un escudo de energía dorada, el ataque solo se dividió en varias direcciones evitando el contacto con los animales, Po solo lanzó un golpe en forma diagonal desviando el ataque y vio que Ras lo tenia en su vista desde el barco donde estaba-

Es Ras -dijo Po serio- no nos deja irnos tan lejos

Primero debemos derrotarlo -dijo Byakun serio- Ustedes sigan nosotros nos haremos cargo desde aquí

Hinata guíalos a todos por un camino seguro -dijo Po serio- y no toquen la pócima

Si entendido Po solo cuídate -dijo Hinata calmada- vamos chicas -las hembras se fueron corriendo mientras Po y Byakun solo vieron como los barcos comenzaron a girar dejando circulo entre ellos y de la lava salió una gran roca en forma circular donde Ras salto y cayó de pie-

Parece que nos quiere retar -dijo Byakun serio- terminemos con esto -los dos saltaron hasta llegar con Ras, en medio del círculo de roca Ras se quitó la capucha revelando un cuerpo tan grande como el de Po usando un pantalón negro con un cinturón metálico plateado-

Vaya parece que esa pócima que hicieron tú y Su Wu dio resultados -dijo Po serio-

Verás al principio pensé que era algo estupido pero me di cuenta de que las mueres desprenden una energía única y más las que son elementales -dijo Ras serio- y ahora el poder de cien hembras corre mis venas, nada hará que me detenga, soy tan poderoso como ustedes hasta más

Hmp que hablador -dijo Byakun serio, sacó sus garras y quedó en guardia- vamos a pelear así para que te quedes callado

No podría estar más de acuerdo, ese sujeto y sus actos ya me tienen arto -dijo Po serio- Byakun vamos a demostrarle que no debe subestimar a los guardianes -los dos gritaron un poco y pasaron que formas de Nivel Maestro, Po creó su traje de maestro del Chi sin su gorro y se quitó la capa, Byakun también usaba un traje similar solo que el relieve de su camisa tenía forma de un tigre rugiendo liberando descargas del cuerpo, toda la camisa era azul con bordes plateados-

Esto será divertido -dijo Ras sonriendo, en la cueva Izanamy se sorprendió un momento-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Son las energías de Po y Byakun finalmente van a pelear -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero me quedare contigo

Está bien -dijo Tigresa calmada y se relajó un poco más- Izanamy cuéntame más sobre ti

¿Por que? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Bueno quiero saber más del hombre que me salvo -dijo Tigresa calmada- y que también es el hombre que quiero

Está bien -dijo Izanamy calmado y le dio un beso en los labios a Tigresa- yo nací en Japón como bien sabes soy un lobo mitad tigre y eso hizo que muchos me vieran como un ser diferente, un monstruo

Si se como se siente que te llamen monstruo -dijo Tigresa deprimida- continua

No hay mucho que decir, de niño no podía controlar mi propia fuerza y destruía todo lo que tocaba -dijo Izanamy calando- mi fuerza crecía sin medida, todos los niños me tenían miedo pero los adultos solo veían al futuro señor Shiba maestro del clan, me sentía rechazado hasta en mi propia casa, pero solo Bruce y Luceli eran los que me tenían miedo

Crecer también debió ser difícil para ti, ojalá yo hubiera tenido lo mismo que tú -dijo Tigresa deprimida- yo crecí en un orfanato, mis padres me habían abandonado cuando yo era una bebe, el orfanato era mi único lugar y hogar pero mi fuerza crecía sin control y terminaba rompiéndolo todo cuando yo solo quería jugar, siempre me decían monstruo el monstruo al que nadie quiere

No lo eras, eras solo una niña a la que nadie comprendía -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Creo que ambos somos un poco similares -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos estaban calmados hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a Sarenji- doctora ¿qué pasó?

Tigresa déjame ver tu vagina rápido -dijo Sarenji calmada y Tigresa asintió, ella se recostó y abrió las piernas mostrando la vagina- Como me lo temía tienes la pócima en tu interior

¿Eso es malo? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Si, mucho, si no limpiamos o quitamos la pócima lo antes posible que entró en tu sistema podrías queda ciega o paralitica -dijo Sarenji preocupada, eso asustó un poco a Tigresa e Izanamy-

Entonces ¿qué hacemos? -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Izanamy debes hacer que Tigresa se corra de nuevo -dijo Sarenji calmada- si hacemos que expulse el fluido de su interior estará bien además tú Ki milenario podría ayudar

¿Su ki? ¿Acaso su chi tiene poderes curativos? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Piensa en esto, el poder del fuego desciende de una fuente principal, el sol -dijo Sarenji calmada- La fuente de todo calor en el planeta, si Izanamy te da suficiente energía podrás curarte

¿Funcionará? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si confíen en mi -dijo Sarenji calmada-

Está bien -dijo Tigresa preocupada, tomó la mano de Izanamy y suspiro- no recuerdo mucho pero si recuerdo las violaciones, pero mi voluntad es fuerte podré olvidarme de todo,esto no será sexo, quiero que me hagas el amor

Entiendo -dijo Izanamy calmado y cargo a Tigresa, Sarenji solo estaba en la entrada esperando- esta es la primera vez que lo hacemos tú y yo

Si jejeje eres el segundo con el que estare -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- bueno es que ya tuve muchos...es que...bueno

Si entiendo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy se quitó la ropa sorprendiendo un poco a Tigresa, un cuerpo Bien formado, heridas y cicatrices de batallas pasadas, solo se sonrojó y vio su pene erecto y firme-

Que verga tan grande -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si...perdón cuando me calmé y me di cuenta de que estabas desnuda este chico no pudo ocultarse -dijo Izanamy sonrojado y rascando su cabeza, los dos se dieron un beso mientras Izanamy sujeto uno de los senos de Tigresa con su mano derecha, lo giró un poco haciendo que Tigresa se sonrojara un poco, los dos abrieron más la boca dejando que sus lenguas chocaran una con la otra, Tigresa vio a Izanamy encima de ella y vio su pene solo para sujetarlo un poco un comenzó a mover la mano para masturbarlo un poco, Izanamy sujeto la vagina de Tigresa y comenzó a masajearla girando y rotando su mano haciendo que Tigresa gimiera, la mano de Izanamy comenzó a girar un poco provocando que los fluidos de Tigres salieran un poco, siguió girando haciendo que Tigresa gimiera un poco más fuerte y su vagina derramo más fluidos, Tigresa sujeto a Izanamy y lo giró dejandolo acostádo en el suelo-

Te mostraré como lo hago yo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se giró mostrando su vagina a Izanamy el cual estaba sorprendido viendo que estaba muy húmeda, sus fluidos se derramaban gota por gota e Izanamy casi gimió y se fijó para ver que Tigresa tenía su pene en su boca, Tigresa estaba moviendo la cabeza de abajo hacia arriba chupando el pene de Izanamy, siguió moviendo la cabeza de forma lenta- ¿qué tal? Estuve practicando...con zanahorias...para probar esta técnica -dijo entre chupadas, ella presionó su boca un poco más apretando las mejillas y sacando más saliva-

Ah Tigresa eres muy buena -dijo Izanamy sonrojado-

Que bien ah...si veamos como sabe el semen de este pene -dijo Tigresa gimiendo, ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida y comenzó a gemir y a sonreír, se giró y vio que Izanamy la tenía sujetada de tu trasero abriendo su vagina con los dedos mientras metía su lengua chupando todo su interior- Que chico más rudo ah...

Lo siento pero no es justo que solo yo obtenga placer -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, sumergió más su hocico en la vagina de Tigresa, Tigresa gimió un poco casi gritando pero lo disfrutaba a su modo, ella sujeto el pene de Izanamy con una mano pero bajo ambas manos y sujetando sus genitales comenzando a susuccionarlo un poco fuerte, Izanamy movió la lengua frotándola en el clitoris de Tigresa haciendo que los fluidos salieran con más intensidad, los dos estaban sonrojados y gimiendo un poco, Sarenji estaba viéndolos asomando su cabeza por la puerta, ella se abrió la camisa y mostró sus senos grandes, se comenzó a quitar el pantalón y mostró su vagina sumamente húmeda, ella frotó su vagina con dos de sus dedos llenándolos con sus fluidos vaginales y luego los metió de una manera rápida, metió los dedos de forma lenta pero fuerte, Sarenji se siguió masturbando mientras Tigresa e Izanamy seguían dentro de la cueva, Tigresa apretó la boca un poco más y movió la cabeza con más fuerza y rapidez mientras Izanamy terminó metiendo casi toda la nariz en el interior de la vagina de Tigresa-

Ah...creo...que ha...me voy:..a a -Tigresa estaba gimiendo hasta que Izanamy terminó eyaculando dentro de su boca y suspiro un poco aliviado mientras que Tigresa abrió la boca dejando que el semen la cubriera, el semen estaba en su cara y boca dejándola que gimiera un poco fuerte y sonrió, en un momento los dos estaban sentados pero Tigresa mostró que se estaba tomando el semen hasta tragarlo-

Tigresa...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Tigresa movió la lengua un poco tomando lo que faltaba-

Estaba delicioso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se acostó en el suelo y se sujeto las piernas para abrirlas y mostrar su vagina derramando fluidos- estoy lista -Izanamy sonrió mostrando los colmillos y se acercó sujetando su pene, lo froto un poco en el clitoris de Tigresa y lo metió con lentitud- eeee ah aaaaa -Tigresa gimió con fuerza e Izanamy estaba sonrojado, sujeto a Tigresa de uno de sus senos con una mano y con la otra la sujetarla de su cadera, comenzó a mover sus caderas de forme lenta pero fuerte haciendo que Tigresa comenzara a gemir; sus movimientos eran fuertes y con cada golpe ella gemía y sus fluidos sonaban cayendo por la piel de sus labios vaginales hasta caer por sus glúteos y de ahí al suelo-

Ah...ah...sorprendente...pero...ahí usa más fuerza -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, Tigresa abrió sus piernas un poco más dejando que Izanamy entrara con más fuerza, los fluidos de Tigresa mojaban la piel de Izanamy llenándolo de fluidos, su piel soñaba hasta que comenzó a usar más fuerza, Izanamy se sujeto del suelo y movió sus caderas con más fuerza- ¡Aaaa! -Izanamy aplicó más fuerza mientras Tigresa estaba más que sonrojada, los dos abrieron la boca haciendo contacto con sus lenguas y comenzaron a besarse, Tigresa sujeto la espalda de Izanamy mientras él aumentaba su velocidad haciendo sonar sus pieles con más frecuencia- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Que rico! ¡No pares! ¡No te detengas! -Tigress gritaba excitada y sacó sus garras clavándolas en la espalda de Izanamy-

Yo también la quiero -dijo Sarenji entre gemidos, ella se masturbaba con su mano derecha y se metió los dos dedos de su mano izquierda a la boca chupandolos mientras su saliva a corria por sus dedos y su mano pasando al brazo, Izanamy levantó más el cuerpo de Tigres dejando que levantara a las caderas y sus piernas las dobló hasta que tocaran el suelo cerca de su cabeza-

¡Aaah! ¡Aaah! ¡Si sigue así de intenso aaah! -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos mientras Izanamy seguía envistiendola con fuerza, los fluidos de Tigresa salían sin control derramándose y cayendo por su vientre hasta sus senos, Tigresa estaba muy editada tanto que ya no pensaba tan bien como antes- ¡aaah siento que me pierdo! ¡A tu pene me llena toda! ¡Aaa que rico, se siente muy rico, ah se siente muy rico! -dijo Tigresa gimiendo sacando la lengua un poco, Izanamy le dio la vuelta a Tigresa quedando atrapado en su vagina, Tigresa se quedó a cuatro patas pero terminó sujetando del suelo con rodillas y manos mientras Izanamy la envestía con más fuerza- ¡aaah! ¡Más fuerte! -Izanamy obedeció aplicando más fuerte, mientras afuera Sarenji cayó al suelo masturbandose la vagina con sus dedos y luego tocó su ano con uno de sus dedos y lo metió para masturbarse con más fuerza-

Ah...aaaa la quiero...aaah quiero su verga...ah su verga -dijo Sarenji gimiendo y derramando algunas lagrimas mientras sus fluidos caían formando un charco en el suelo, Izanamy le sujeto el trasero a Tigresa abriéndolo un poco viendo su ano palpitando con cada golpe, se agachó y le sujeto los senos con fuerza, le apretó los pezones mientras Tigresa gemía con la cara roja -

¡Aaah! ¡Aaaah! ¡Si estoy por correrme! ¡Aaah! ¡No pares! -Tigresa gemía con fuerza e Izanamy grito expulsando energía pasando a su forma del guerrero del sol, la energía dorada hizo que Tigresa gritara sonriendo- ¡aaaaaah! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Tigresa grito con fuerza e Izanamy eyaculo dentro de ella mientras Tigresa grito sonriendo mientras su vagina derramaba más fluidos dejando un gran charco en el suelo junto a la piel de Izanamy Tigresa se quedó a cuatro patas mientras su vagina derramaba fluidos poco a poco combinados con el semen en su interior, en un Segundo Tigresa derribó a Izanamy sonrió- aún no terminamos todavía puedo sentir los efectos de la pócima en mi interior -Tigresa sonrió sujetando el pene de Izanamy, lo froto un poco en su clitoris, poco a poco lo siguio mojando con sus fluidos vaginales y se penetro ella sola-

¡Oooaaaaah aaaah! -Tigresa grito gimiendo con fuerza, Tigresa sujeto la cabeza de Izanamy mientras movía sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante abriendo sus glúteos y mostrando su ano palpitando un poco, Tigresa se inclinó sujetando a Izanamy de su cabeza y levantó las caderas para bajarlas de forma fuerte y rápida, Izanamy estaba sonrojado y sorprendido por la habilidad de Tigresa, la sujeto de los glúteos mientras Tigresa se seguía moviendo sintiendo como golpeaban la entrada de su utero, cada movimiento hacía que ambos gozaran un poco, Tigresa no podía para sus caderas mientras sentía cómo se empapaba todo en su zona vaginal e Izanamy sentía el fluido escurrir por sus genitales-

Aaah...aaah. No pares aaah, lléname -dijo Tigresa gimiendo con fuerza, Izanamy expulsó energía y se levantó dándole la vuelta a Tigresa dejándola de pie pero con los brazos estirados hacia atrás mientras él la sujetaba de sus muñecas, siguió moviéndose con fuerza empujando su pene en el vientre de Tigresa, Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras su ano se dilataba y se abría con cada golpe- ¡AAH! ¡Aah! ¡Aah! ¡Si no pares! -Izanamy le soltó los brazos y le sujeto los senos sujetándolos con fuerza, los giraba, los junto y comenzó a frotarlo entre ellos mientras Izanamy la envestía con fuerza, los fluidos de la vagina de Tigresa salían a chorros a cada golpe que daba Izanamy lo hacía con más intensidad-

Ah...ya casi...ah ya si siento que me...voy a correr...ah -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos mientras Izanamy aumentó más la velocidad, Izanamy se dio la vuelta a Tigresa recostándose en el suelo con Tigresa encima de él, los dos movían sus caderas con fuerza mientras estas sonaban con cada golpe que daban, los golpes se hacían más fuertes- ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Izanamy te amo!

¡Yo también te amo Tigresa! -grito Izanamy, los dos gritaron soltando un leve gemidos y los dos se corrieron, Izanamy eyaculo dentro de Tigresa y Tigresa expulsó fluidos encima de Izanamy, los dos habían dudado algo cansados y estaban relajándose acostados en el suelo tratando de mantener el aliento, en cambio Sarenji estaba sola en el suelo cansada y con un gran charco de fluidos vaginales-

Eso estuvo asombroso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

También lo fue para mi -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso y comenzaron a levantar todo- te traje algo -Izanamy le dio su pantaleta un pantalón y su gabardina- supuse que te haría falta

Gracias pero ¿por que tomaste mis pantaletas? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Mono las tenía y use el aroma para rastrearlo hasta ti -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Hay ese mono espera a que lo encuentre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos se vistieron y salieron corriendo con Sarenji cuando vieron que las hembras iban de regreso- ¿a donde van?

Nos vamos de este volcán -dijo Ichihime sonriendo-

Si, ahora mismo Po y Byakun están haciéndole frente a Ras estoy segura de que podrán ganar -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se escuchó un fuerte sonido de impacto y explosión, todos vieron al suelo par verse golpeados por el aire caliente de un ataque, las hembras estaban asustadas mientras los maestros estaban sorprendidos- esto no puede ser cierto

¿Ras tenía todo este poder? -dijo Izanamy asustado-

Y es mucho más fuerte que eso -todos voltearon para ver a Su Wu caminando hacia ellos con un látigo negro en su mano derecha, Tigresa y Hinata se quedaron en guardia mientras Izanamy salto para ir con Po y Ras, Izanamy llegó al suelo y vio que Byakun estaba herido en el suelo mientras Po estaba congelado temblando y viendo que en su pecho Ras había puesto una bola de energía roja carmesí-

Trataste de pelear conmigo pero al final fue totalmente inútil -dijo Ras sonriendo- muere -la esfera incrementó su tamaño cubriendo a Po haciéndolo gritar con fuerza dentro de la energía, Po parecía estar sufriendo en todo cuerpo y la esfera explotó e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos evitando alguna herida, cuando se dio cuenta Po estaba de pie pero herido expulsando humo del cuerpo, solo pasó un momento y este cayó al suelo casi inconsciente-

¡PO NOOOOOO! -Izanamy grito sorprendido y molesto mientras Ras se estaba riendo-


	63. La destruccion del plan

_**La destruccion del plan**_

Po se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo herido y con los ojos casi sin color, Izanamy corrió y escuchó el sonido de unas rocas y vio a la derecha para ver a Byakun escupiendo sangre mientras trataba de levantarse-

Ah.,.maldicion...casi puedo sentir como rompió mis huesos -dijo Byakun molesto-

Ah..aaag -Po se quejó mientras se movía y se sujeto del suelo con sus brazos- Ah..creo que tengo roto algo...aaag

Yo te reemplazaré de todas maneras esta pelea la inicie yo hace tiempo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Ese sujeto...no es ordinario ya...que...aguanto nuestros ataques como Maestros -dijo Po serio- Izanamy no te vayas a confiar ni por un momento -Izanamy asintió y vio a Ras, solo se quedó en guardia mientras la lava movía los barcos, en el puente de roca estaban Hinata y Tigresa frente a Su Wu-

Vaya así que liberaron a sus amigas -dijo Su Wu sonriendo mientras se escuchaban pasos detrás de ella y se vio un pequeño grupo de ratas mutantes,las hembras estaban un poco asustadas recordando los días que fueron violadas- Ustedes no irán a ningún lado, aunque claro, siempre son bienvenidas más hembras para mis experimentos -los cinco furiosos, Hinata y Boa se colocaron al frente en guardia-

Ya nadie más va a ser violada por esas ratas -dijo Tigresa molesta- yo quiero a Su Wu quiero pelear con ella

Por mi está bien -dijo Hinata sería- yo me haré cargo de esas ratas y que ninguna se acerque estas chicas -los demás asintieron y los dos grupos avanzaron corriendo, Tigresa y Su Wu avanzaron corriendo y saltaron lanzando un golpe, Su Wu lanzó un golpe directo con su garra abierta pero Tigresa levantó el brazo izquierdo sujetándola del brazo y giró sujetándole la muñeca y giró para lánzala contra el suelo de roca, Su Wu se quejó y Tigresa cayó en picada lanzando una patada, Su Wu se levantó y rodó por el suelo evitando el golpe, Tigresa golpeó el suelo con fuerza y Su Wu avanzó corriendo para darle un golpe en el estómago con ambas garras, Tigresa se quejó y salto hacia atrás quejándose del dolor-

Eso no puede ser...ah...ah me dolió -dijo Tigresa sorprendida

Jajaja no te hagas la muy sorprendida -dijo Su Wu sonriendo- en estos días ¿creiste que solo me cogia al león? Te equivocas, en estos días yo estuve absorbiendo parte de la energía de las maestras elementales a través de sus fluidos, lo que quiero decir es que soy tan poderosa como un guardián -Tigresa estaba gruñendo mientras Su Wu se reía-

Pues yo no me daré por vencida -Tigresa solo gruñó y cubrió sus manos de un fuego casi dorado con tonos rojos, avanzó corriendo y grito levantando los brazos, lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Su Wu salto esquivando el ataque, en el aire extendió su cola y sujeto a Tigresa atrayéndola a ella, la acercó y le dio un golpe en la espalda con ambas manos la siguió golpeando con fuerza pero Tigresa levantó sus piernas y se balanceó para estirar sus piernas hacia atrás y golpear a Su Wu en el pecho, Su Wu se quejó perdiendo el aire y Tigresa se liberó para girar y darle una patada de talón en la cara, Su Wu se quejó y Tigresa se acercó para comenzar a golpearla en la cara con sus brazos y puños cubiertos en fuego; la siguió golpeando y retrajo sus manos al nivel de las costillas del lado derecho, Tigresa grito y extendió los brazos golpeando a Su Wu en él pecho con todas sus fuerzas, Su Wu fue lanzada hasta impactar con una roca y quedar atorada en ella, cayó al suelo herida y escupiendo sangre, Tigresa avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe liberando algo de fuego comprimido en su puño, Su Wu solo metió las manos en medio del fuego y se cubrió de energía amarilla y negra rojiza, Su Wu le sujeto el brazo a Tigresa y la atrajo para darle un golpe en la cara, la siguió golpeando en su estómago y pecho, la soltó y le dio una patada en la cara, Su Wu expulsó energía mientras Tigresa estaba sorprendida, pero Su Wu solo la sujeto de la cara y comenzó a correr hasta estrellarla en una pared, Tigresa se quejó pero expulsó fuego y energía dorada-

¿Que? ¿De donde viene ese poder? -dijo Su Wu confundida, Tigresa grito y liberó una gran esfera de fuego dorado de su cuerpo, Su Wu se alejó sorprendida y cayó de pie en el suelo, Tigresa solo estaba respirando un poco agitada- ¿como es que tienes más poder?

No eres la única que se cogio a un sujeto poderoso -dijo Tigresa calmada, sacó sus garras y se cubrió con anillos de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo, solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe concentrando algo de fuego- ¡Golpe imperial! -Tigresa grito y le dio un golpe a Su Wu en el estómago haciendo que se quejara hasta escupir sangre, Tigresa se quejó y cuando vio Su Wu la había golpeado en el estómago- maldita

Eres buena lo admito -dijo Su Wu sonriendo, las dos gritaron y saltaron lanzando un golpe liberando un ataque elemental de sus manos, los dos ataques chocaron causando una leve explosión, Tigresa solo quedó de pie mientras Su Wu salto hasta llegar a una roca más alta- reconozco que desde que te vi sabia que serías un problema pero ahora lo voy a resolver -grito un poco y junto sus manos en un aplauso, expulsó energía concentrándola en sus manos, las separó un poco formando un anillo que comenzó a girar con leves descargas en el interior- tal ves mis hermanas no están conmigo pero -Su Wu levantó los brazos haciendo el anillo más grande- eso no significa que no puedo usar nuestra técnica combinada

Ese ataque es muy grande -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- bueno no queda de otra, pensaba usar esta técnica y combinación para romperle el culo a Hinata

¿Alguien dijo que quería romperme el culo? -dijo Hinata confundida, salto a un lado esquivando el ataque de una rata y se acercó para darle un golpe en la cara-

Pero si no hago algo pronto toda sufrirán ese infierno de nuevo -dijo Tigresa sería, colocó su brazo derecho sobre la zona de su corazón y se credo de fuego, el fuego giró formando anillos en alrededor- sabes muchos dicen que usan el amor como pretexto para sacar más fuerzas, de mi parte yo prefiero ¡LA MOTIVACIÓN! -Tigresa grito con fuerza expulsando Chi dorado de cuerpo, las flamas se volvieron doradas también mientras incrementaban el tamaño y levantó la mano derecha juntando las flamas formando una gran esfera-

¡Anillo de la devastación! -grito Su Su molesta lanzando el anillo soltando descargas del centro-

¡Nova titánica! -Tigresa grito y salto preparando su brazo para un ataque, solo salto y avanzó de forma recta, extendió su brazo derecho apoyando la esfera frente a ella, el anillo golpeó la esfera causando que se hiciera más grande y soltara descargas, Tigresa grito empujando la esfera pero su cuerpo recibió algunas descargas- ¡aaaaa! ¡Esto aún no se acaba! ¡Ahaaaaaaa! -Tigresa empujó su brazo y cuerpo perforando el ataque desde el centro y llegó con Su Wu golpeándola con la esfera- ¡Muerete Su Su! -Tigresa grito mientras Su Wu se quejaba recibiendo daño en su cuerpo hasta que Tigresa la empujó haciendo que perforara la roca con su cuerpo, la esfera terminó llegando a Su Wu asta el foso con las demás ratas-

Ah...no puedo creerlo -dijo Su Wu molesta, trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo le dolía y tenia algunas heridas, Tigresa cayó por un lado y comenzó a caminar rodeando la orilla del foso- maldita no creas que con esto te has salido con la tuya, aún no estoy derrotada, tú no me asustas

No deberías tenerme miedo -dijo Tigresa sería, se acercó a un barril y lo tomó para abrirlo y ver que dentro estaba la pócima- si no a tu legado

Espera...espera ¡espera! -Su Wu grito asustada y nerviosa, Tigresa solo tomó el barril y lo lanzó contra ella, Su Wu grito mientras era golpeada por el barril, en un segundo comenzó a jadear como si estuviera cansada, se sujeto los senos y comenzo a abrir su ropa mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se quitó el pantalón mostrando su vagina húmeda, sus vaginales estaba derramando fluidos mientras se frotaba con sus dedos y hacía emerger más esos fluidos, las ratas se estaban acercando viendo a Su Wu masturbarse- vengan mis amores...ajá mamá necesita vergas duras -las ratas la cubrieron mientras Tigresa se retiró caminando-

Su Wu ya fue derrotada -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Aquí ya derrotamos a las ratas -dijo Hinata seria, las ratas estaban en el suelo inconscientes-

Vámonos de aquí, parece que Izanamy está por comenzar a pelear contra Ras -dijo Boa sorprendida, todos comenzaron a bajar mientras Izanamy estaba sudando algo nervioso, estaba en su postura de combate mientras el sudor caía de su barbilla hasta el suelo, una gota cayó al suelo y eso hizo que Izanamy gritara expulsando energía pasando a su Modo oscuro, retrajo los brazos y luego los extendió liberando una onda de energía negra y roja, Ras solo sonrió y extendió su brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe del ataque, la energía se esparció en diferentes direcciones mientras que Ras estaba ileso-

No puedo creerlo Izanamy ataco con fuerza pero Ras no hizo nada para defenderse -dijo Vibora sorprendida-

Eso lo entiendo ¿pero por que no ataca transformado en Nivel Maestro o por que usa el Modo Explosivo? -dijo Boa confundida-

Es porque está analizando a su contrincante -dijo Tigresa sería- si ataque con bajos niveles el irá conociendo al fuerza de su oponente -Izanamy estaba gritando expulsando más energía mientras Ras estaba tranquilo soportando el ataque, Izanamy se detuvo y solo tensó el cuerpo pasando al Modo Guardián, Izanamy avanzó de un paso y le dio un golpe a Ras en la cara, pero Ras sonrió y parecía que no le había hecho daño, Izanamy grito y le dio una patada en el pecho a Ras, Izanamy se agachó y avanzó dándole un golpe a Ras en el centro del pecho, Izanamy grito expulsando energía y cubrió sus puños de energía dorada y comenzando a lanzar varios golpes al pecho de Ras liberando ondas de energía y sonido por cada golpe que daba Izanamy, siguió golpeando con fuerza mientras Ras estaba sonriendo e Izanamy le dio un golpe de gancho en el estómago pero ninguno de sus golpes le había hecho daño-

Je no puedes hacerme daño -dijo Ras sonriendo, Izanamy salto alejándose de él y expulsó energía en un grito pasando a su Nivel Maestro, usaba una camisa de cuello en V levantado de bordes dorados con mangas largas y bordes dorados en las muñecas mientras la zona del pecho y espalda era roja carmesí con el dibujo de un sol en la espalda, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta dorada en la cintura y una botas rojas cortas que cubrían hasta sus rodillas, solo avanzó de un paso y lanzó un golpe pero Ras levantó su mano derecha deteniendo el golpe, se escuchó una onda de sonido seguido de una onda de viento empujando un poco a todos, Izanamy grito y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes rápidos mientras Ras los detenía cada uno con sus manos, Izanamy lanzó una patada y le dio a Ra en el mentón; giró y le dio una patada a Ras en la cabeza pero él no hacía nada solo estaba soportando los golpes e Izanamy se alejó de un salto-

Vaya realmente no mentían -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- bien no queda de otra -apretó los puños y tensó los músculos- haaaaaaa ¡HAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía dorada y rojizo del cuerpo, su cuerpo tuvo un brillo rojizo y creó una llamarada dorada y rojiza con una descarga eléctrica plateada, su pelo creció formando una melena en puntas con destellos dorados, sus marcas cambiaron un poco volviendo sus párpados rojos con triángulos largos a los lados, tenía una marca en forma de flecha, en su cuerpo apareció una gabardina blanca de manga larga, en los hombros y brazos tenía partes de armadura de color rojo con bordes dorados y un relieve dorado de flamas, Izanamy había pasado a su Modo Explosivo-

Finalmente, la transformación más poderosa de un Guardián -dijo Ras sonriendo- bien veamos si eres un contrincante digno -los dos caminaron hasta llegar de frente, el suelo estaba temblando un poco mientras Ras e Izanamy estaban gruñendo, en solo un momento Ras había sido golpeando por Izanamy en su rostro, Izanamy grito y libero energia en forma de un estallido dorado, Ras grito y fue empujado hasta chocar con una pared de roca, Ras había golpeado un barco con su cuerpo, el barco se estaba hundiendo mientras las ratas estaban entrando en pánico-

¿Que esperas? -dijo Izanamy serio, Ras salió del muro y avanzó directo contra él lanzando un golpe, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, sus pies se arrastraron en el suelo mientras la roca se levantaba por la fricción, Ras grito y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lanzó uno también, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto levantando un poco las rocas-

 _Es imposible ¿como puede ser tan poderoso?_ -pensó Izanamy nervioso pero Ras gruñó y lanzó varios golpes mientras Izanamy levantaba los brazos deteniendo los golpes con sus brazos, Ras lanzó un golpe en diagonal sacando sus garras pero Izanamy salto esquivando el ataque, Ras salto y se acercó a Izanamy sujetándolo de la cara y lo lanzó contra una roca, Izanamy se quejó y se estrelló en una roca, Ras salto y avanzó hacia el, Izanamy abrió los ojos y se levantó solo caer agachado al suelo dejando que Ras golpeara el muro, Izanamy salto y fue hacia la roca del centro-

¡Sígueme! -grito Izanamy molesto y Ras sonrió para seguirlo e un salto, Izanamy cayó de pie en el suelo mientras Ras sonreía frente a él- _Vamos no pierdan tiempo, dense prisa_

Bien ya no hay porque contenerse -dijo Ras sonriendo- vamos a pelear de una vez -Ras grito sonriendo liberando una aura carmesí de su cuerpo-

Grrr...Kaioken -dijo Izanamy serio y se cubrió de una aura carmesí ligera en el cuerpo- ¡OOOAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito agachándose un poco mientras su cuerpo palpitaba un poco- ¡Súper kaioken! -El aura roja aumentó de tamaño mientras los destellos que sacaban se volvían carmesí igual que su cuerpo- ¡Kaioken por diez! -los dos avanzaron cubiertos de energía y chocaron lanzando un golpe, las energías chocaron acusando una onda de energía y sonido, todo fue empujado por la fuerza incluso los barcos se movieron un poco, Izanamy y Ras solo gritaron chocando sus puños, los dos desaparecieron e Izanamy lanzó una patada pero Ras la detuvo con su brazo izquierdo de frente, Ras lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo detuvo con los brazos mientras su armadura se agrietaba, Ras lanzó varios golpes pero Izanamy los esquivó moviendo el cuerpo de lado a lado, Ras grito y extendió los brazos liberando una onda de energía carmesí de su cuerpo, la onda de energía empujó a Izanamy un poco pero, Ras avanzó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, lo empujó con fuerza y lo lanzó hasta impactarlo con la parte sur del volcán, Izanamy se quejó pero terminó atorado entre rocas, Ras avanzó cubriendo de energía pero a Izanamy logró salir de las rocas y se impulsó solo para avanzar hacia Ras, los dos volvieron a chocar pero se escuchó un impacto e Izanamy fue lanzando contra el puente de roca hasta impactar con la espalda, Ras llegó y sujeto a Izanamy de su pierna y lo levantó para golpearlo con una pared, Izanamy se quejó expulsó energía liberándose de šu agarre, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara, ase agachó y avanzó golpeándolo en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, Ras lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, los dos lanzaron un golpe con el codo chocando sus brazos, los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida, con cada golpe se libera una onda de sonido y eco, el volcán temblaba un poco con los golpes; Izanamy le dio un golpe a Ras en la cara pero Ras le dio una patada a Izanamy haciendo que escupiera sangre, los dos siguieron peleando mientras el puente de roca estaba temblando y destruyendose por los impactos, en un momento Ras fue empujado por un golpe de Izanamy hasta que impacto en la roca del centro, el lugar tembló un poco mientras Izanamy grito expulsando energía dorada y carmesí del cuerpo, solo grito y le dio un golpe a Ras liberando una descarga dorada y carmesí en medio de una explosión, se escucharon algunos impacto y se vio como Izanamy estaba golpeando a Ras en el cuerpo con fuerza, lo sujeto del cuello y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con fuerza, Ras grito y levantó el pecho impulsando su cabeza y le dio golpe a Izanamy en la frente, levantó las piernas y le dio una patada en el pecho levantándolo del suelo, Izanamy giró y cayó de pie frente a Ras, los dos avanzaron chocando sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Ras en el estómago pero Ras le dio un golpe en la cara, los dos chocaron sus piernas en una patada cada uno, los dos lanzaron un golpe y sujetaron el puño del otro, abrieron sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, se comenzaron a sujetar con fuerza y un forcejeo comenzó, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras trataban de derribarse-

¡Grrrrr AAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía dorada y carmesí, Ras solo apretaba la boca forcejeando con Izanamy, él parecía estar más tranquilo mientras Izanamy hacía lo que podía, el suelo temblaba y debajo de ellos se formaba un agujero, el volcán estaba temblando pero la lava se alborotaba con los temblores, las ratas estaban nerviosas viendo el techo mientras pequeñas piedras caían encima de los brazos, las hembras estaban temblando de miedo mientras Hinata y Tigresa veían la pelea impresionadas, Izanamy estaba gruñendo mientras su cuerpo liberaba descargas carmesí mientras Ras se estaba riendo con descargas moradas en el cuerpo-

Los dos no...van a ceder...seguirán luchando...hasta la muerte -dijo Tigresa impresionada-

Si siguen así destruirán todo el volcán -dijo Vibora asustada, Mono, Grulla y Mantis estaban más que nerviosos-

¿Todavía no terminaba? -dijo Boa preocupada-

Solo un poco más -dijo Po molesto, Sarenji y Lucy estaban atendiendo sus heridas y le dieron un contenido líquido azul de una botella-

Esto calmara el dolor -dijo Sarenji calmada, Po se puso de pie y expulsó energía dorada, todo el lugar seguía temblando y Ras grito golpeando a Izanamy en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó y Ras lo volvió a golpear pero esta vez lo lanzó contra un barco e Izanamy se quejó quedando dentro del barco, Izanamy grito y expulsó energía para impulsarse y llegar con Ras dándole un golpe en el estómago, Ras se quejó pero Izanamy giró dándole una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra otro barco hasta hundirlo, Byakun y Po gritaron mientras el pelo de Byakun parecía ganar un tono dorado en la cabeza, pecho y espalda Po estaba creando una armadura dorada en todo el cuerpo, tenía guanteletes cubriendo sus dedos hasta los codos, con una armadura china en el pecho y una cinta verde jade sujetando su cintura, por último usaba unas botas doradas y todo su conjunto parecía estar hecho con escamas doradas y tonos verde jade-

Los dos se transformaron en Modo Explosivo -dijo Hinata sorprendida, los dos saltaron hacia donde estaban peleando Ras e Izanamy, Ras e Izanamy estaba peleando en un intercambio de golpeas y patadas, los dos gritaron lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, Ras grito y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el estómago pero Izanamy le regresó el golpe al estómago, Ras extendió los brazos liberando una onda de energía carmesí e Izanamy se quejó siendo golpeando recibiendo ligeras heridas en el cuerpo, Ras avanzó de forma directa pero Po y Byakun le dieron un golpe en el cuerpo tirándolo al suelo, Ras rodó en el suelo y se quedó de rodillas mientras Po y Byakun avanzaron hacia el, Ras grito y levantó los brazos para después a bajarlos liberando una onda de energía carmesí, Byakun y Po fueron golpeados por el ataque pero Izanamy avanzó impulsándose y le dio un golpe a Ras pero Ras le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, Po apareció a la derecha de Ras y le dio una patada en la cara pero Ra se quejó y lo sujeto de la pierna para lanzarlo al suelo, levantó su pierna derecha y lanzando una patada pero Po rodó en el suelo esquivando la patada, Ras lo siguió pero Byakun le dio un rodillazo en las costillas, Byakun grito y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes de forma rápida liberando una descarga de su cuerpo, cada golpe era demasiado rápido para Ras, Ras por su parte levantaba los brazos defendiéndose pero le sujeto el brazo izquierdo a Byakun y lo levantó solo para atraerlo y darle un rodillazo en el estómago, no lo soltó y le dobló el brazo haciendo que s quejara, Izanamy y Po gritaron avanzando por lados opuestos hacia Ras, los dos lanzaron un golpe pero Ras soltó a Byakun y salto esquivando los ataques, Byakun cayó al suelo mientras Po e Izanamy se detuvieron y buscaron a Ras, Ras avanzó extendiendo los brazos, Izanamy y Po levantaron los brazos deteniendo el golpe de los brazos pero Ras los levantó y pasó detrás de ambos golpeándolos con sus puños en la espalda, los dos avanzaron y comenzaron a pelear contra Ras, Po lanzó un golpe pero Ras levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe mientras levantaba la pierna derecha deteniendo una patada de Izanamy, los dos estaban gruñendo apretando los dientes pero Po se alejó y extendió los brazos liberando un fuego dorado y Ras grito extendiendo su brazo izquierdo liberando una esfera de fuego negro y carmesí, la esfera avanzó y golpeó a Po en el cuerpo haciendo que gritara, Po grito y creó un símbolo del Ying y el Yang desviando el ataque hacia la punta del volcán causando que explotara-

¿Porque? -dijo Byakun molesto, se escucharon algunos impactos mientras Izanamy peleaba contra Ras- a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo...sigo siguiendo muy débil...-Byakun se enojo y golpeó el suelo con su puño dejando un grieta, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe a Ras en el pecho pero Ras se giró y le dio un golpe en la cara a Po tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy avanzó pero Ras apareció frente a él dándole un golpe al mentón, Ras sonrió y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza, Po salto gritando y extendió su brazo derecho liberando fuego dorado golpeando a Ras en la espalda, Ras solo grito y liberó una aura carmesí de su cuerpo empujando a Izanamy y a Po-

¡Nooo! ¡Maldicion! ¡Maldicion! -Byakun grito molesto golpeando el suelo- ¡Si tan solo tuviera más poder! -algo en sus ojos cambio, el brillo azul se volvió más intenso mientras las pupilas cambiaban y una aura blanca apareció en su cuerpo, se escucharon más impactos mientras Po e Izanamy seguían peleando, Ras grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una esfera carmesí Izanamy apareció frente a la esfera y la sujeto con sus manos para desviarla a la lava causando una ligera explosión que levantó la lava, Ras cayó al suelo pero ya no se pudo mover, cuando se dio cuenta estaba sobre un símbolo del Ying y el Yang mientras Po tenía los brazos extendidos formando una esfera de energía en cada mano, Izanamy se colocó junto a Po expulsando energía dorada y carmesí-

¡Aumentado a veinte veces! -Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos girándolos para juntar las muñecas y luego retraerlas hacia sus costillas del lado derecho-

¡Final...! -Po grito haciendo las esferas más grandes y luego extendió los brazos juntándolos frente a él formando una esfera más grande, mientras Izanamy formaba una esfera carmesí grande en sus manos-

¡Kame hame! -Izanamy grito y los dos extendieron los brazos apuntando a Ras-

¡HAAAAAAA! -Po e Izanamy gritaron liberando una resplandor dorado y carmesí hacia Ras, mientras Ras grito liberando energía carmesí frente a él formando un escudo, el ataque combinado chocó con el escudo de Ras dispersando el ataque en diferentes direcciones, Po e Izanamy estaban gritando pero Ras solo liberó más energía destruyendo el ataque combinado haciendo que ambos guerreros fueran empujados hasta caer en la orilla de la roca, los dos estaban candados pero Ras levantó los brazos y la lava comenzó a avanzar hacia él juntándose un poco en cada mano, la lava se detuvo formando una gran esfera de lava ardiendo-

Creó el compuesto del magma -dijo Po sorprendido, Ras sonrió y lanzó ambas esferas hacia Hinata y los demás- ¡desgraciado!

¡Maldito! -Izanamy grito, Po e Izanamy saltaron creando sus formas de bestias gigantes y aparecieron sujetando las esferas del ataque de Ras, los dos gritaron forcejeando con los ataques pero la lava se dispersó y los dos gritaron perdiendo sus formas gigantes y cayeron con los demás algo heridos- mis manos...ah...se quemaron...

Partes de mi armadura y de mis piernas también -dijo Po serio y molesto viendo a Ras- ese monstruo no se muere con nada

Ahora todos morirán -dijo Ras sonriendo, Tigresa sintió miedo mientras ayudaba a Izanamy a ponerse de pie, Po por su parte era ayudado por Hinata- aunque ustedes dos sean los más poderosos no pueden hacerme nada

 _Ellos pudieron hacerle frente a Ras mientras que yo...estoy tirado aqui..._ -pensó Byakun molesto- _igual que esa vez_ -pensó en como todos habían enfrentado a Berseck y el solo fue derrotado- ¡Maldicion! -Byakun grito y se puso de pie viendo a Ras-

¿Todavía estás vivo? -dijo Ras sonriendo-

¡YO NO SOY DÉBIL! -Byakun grito molesto levantó los brazos y luego los brazos apretándolos con fuerza mientras gritaba y liberaba energía blanca con destellos azules de su cuerpo-

¡Byakun! -gritaron Tigresa e Izanamy sorprendidos-

¡Hijo, Byakun! -Wen y Ming gritaron mientras Byakun hacía temblar el volcán-

¡Byakun! -gritaron Po, Hinata y Boa sorprendidos-

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Byakun grito haciendo el poder más grande hasta que lo cubrió por completo dejando solo su figura visible-

¡Byakun! -Po, Hinata, Izanamy y Boa se sorprendieron de ver a Byakun ponerse de pie librando una energía blanca y una descarga azul de su cuerpo, en su espalda aparece don alas de color dorado con plumas largas como si estuvieran hechas de energía eléctrica, su cuerpo adelgazó un poco mientras se formaba una gabardina blanca con hombreras y bordes dorados encima de él, usaba un pantalón azul oscuro con un cinturón blanco y una brilla dorada metálica, en sus brazos tenía guanteletes blancos con bordes dorados, con símbolos en forma de rayo, también usaba una playera roja con un chaleco azul oscuro, en sus piernas usaba botas blancas con marcas de relámpagos dorados que cubría desde el empeine hasta las rodillas, su pelo brillaba con un tono azulado igual que sus rayas, Byakun abrió los ojos mostrando una iris azul plateada con tonos diferentes de brillo-

No puedo creerlo...-dijo Po sorprendido abriendo la boca- Byakun se ha...se ha...

Se ha...se ha...imposible...imposible...-dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Está gran presión de energía y también -dijo Boa sorprendida viendo el volcán y ver cómo temblaba con la energía y presencia de Byakun- su sola presencia hace temblar todo el volcán

Byakun ha hecho lo imposible...posible...¡Y ha desatado uno de los poderes más grandiosos de los Guardianes! -Izanamy grito sorprendido incluso sudaba de la sorpresa-

Yo...llamo a los relámpagos del cielo -dijo Byakun serio- ¡Vengan a mi! -en el cielo encima del volcán se formó una gran nube de tormenta donde los rayos sonaron y se juntaron creando un gran relámpago que cayó perforando al volcán, el rayo llegó golpeando el brazo derecho de Byakun, Byakun rugió haciendo la descarga más grande mientras el volcán temblaba por la fuerza del rugido, Ras estaba sorprendido viendo a Byakun-

Esto...no puede estar...pasando...un temblor...un rayo del cielo esto no puede ocasionarlo un simple guerrero -dijo Ras sorprendido, mientras Byakun estaba serio viendo a Ras-

Es porque ya no es un guerrero ordinario -dijo Boa sorprendida apretando la boca- ¡Es un dios! -Byakun solo gruñó y se preparó para lanzar su golpe-

¡Toma esto! ¡Relámpago blanco de furia! -Byakun grito lanzando un golpe liberando el relámpago de su brazo, Ras grito y extendió los brazos liberando una ráfaga de energía carmesí y negra, los dos ataques avanzaron y chocaron causando una onda expansiva de energía, el volcán entero tembló con fuerza, se liberó una onda de viento que hizo que toda la lava del suelo se levantara en una gran ola volcando y cubriendo los barcos tirando a las ratas al fuego, Izanamy, Po, Hinata y Boa gritaron extendiendo los brazos y cola creando un campo de energía dorada, la colisión de Byakun y Ras liberó un gran resplandor y unas descargas, las descarga se convertían en rayos que golpeaban las rocas cortando y destruyendo todo con lo que tenían contacto, los ríos de lava eran levantados por la fuerza del impacto que tenían ambos ataques, los ríos se levantaron mostrando la roca que había debajo, todo el volcán temblaba derrumbándose poco a poco dejando caer rocas, con Su Wu y las ratas una gran roca estaba cayendo sobre ellos mientras Izanamy, Po, Hinata y Boa estaban soportando el ataque juntos-

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El poder de Byakun es tan grande que destruiría todo el volcán! -grito Hinata sorprendida-

Si no hacemos algo pronto Byakun nos matará -dijo Boa asustada-

¡Solo aguanten! -grito Po preocupado- ¡Con que este es...el poder del...Modo Celestial!

No es solo...el Modo...Celestial...-dijo Izanamy forcejeando- desde aquí puedo verlo -vio a Byakun con más atención y notó una aura blanca rodeándolo- El está usando un estado antiguo el Migatte no Gokui...pero aún me sorprende que Ras sea capaz de soportar esta energía -Byakun estaba gritando mientras Ras era empujado sin problemas-

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! -Ras grito sorprendido y molesto, Byakun solo grito y liberó el relámpago de repente, el rayo terminó destruyendo el ataque de Ras y avanzó perforando la entrada del volcán junto a toda la pared principal, el relámpago había golpeado con fuerza destruyendo esa gran parte del volcán dejando un agujero, cuando todo se calmó todos estaban sorprendidos viendo el gran agujero que Byakun había creado con su ataque, Byakun solo camino un poco y se elevó aleteando con sus alas, apenas estaba llegando pero sus alas se comenzaron a deshacer en pequeños destellos y cayó al suelo cansado-

¡Byakun! -gritaron sorprendidos, Ming y Wen fueron las primeras en acercarse a Byakun y verlo cansado-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Ming preocupada-

Si eso creo...pero jejeje ese estado te deja sin...energías al final -dijo Byakun cansado y sonriendo- pero creo que...no lo derrote -todos estaban sorprendidos y vieron a la derecha para ver que Ras salió de unos escombros, estaba herido y tenía descargas en el cuerpo- Como lo supuse, en el último momento esquivó el ataque usando su velocidad, pero no todo fue en vano, el esta muy débil

Desde aquí me hago cargo -dijo Izanamy serio, Po no dijo nada y lo siguió, los dos estaban en la roca mientras los ríos de lava se volvían a bajar para acomodarse y rodear a los tres en la zona-

A pesar de recibir ese gran daño sigue como si nada -dijo Izanamy serio- rayos y yo que pensé que tendríamos victoria segura rayos me confié

Tranquilízate porque la verdadera pelea está a punto de comenzar -dijo Po serio-

¿Que la verdadera pelea apenas comienza? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Supongo que ya lo sabes -dijo Po serio e Izanamy lo vio confundido- me refiero a que no podremos ganarle si peleamos así

Si, je aunque odie admitirlo ese sujeto tiene un poder extraordinario, es la primera vez que siento tal temor al pelear -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien dejémonos de rodeos

Si es verdad -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se pusieron firmes y abrieron las piernas apretando los puños- llegó la hora, quiero que me demuestres esa fuerza nueva de la que tanto hablas

Jeje bien llegó el momento -dijo Izanamy serio-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Po e Izanamy comenzaron a gritar creando una gran aura dorada alrededor de sus cuerpos, todo el volcán estaba temblando un poco mientras la lava se movía como si fuera agua, las rocas se movían y el volcán parecía que se estaba derrumbando- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -las hembras se estaban escondiendo tratando de evitar que las piedras cayeran encima de ellas, Tigresa estaba sorprendida viendo como el poder dorado de Izanamy estaba ganado un tono rojizo con la descarga eléctrica volviéndose plateada-

¿Que es lo que están haciendo? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Están...¿acaso están? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Po gritaba mientras sus músculos aumentaron levemente de tamaño, el peto de su armadura de rompió igual que parte de su armadura en las piernas, con el traje de Izanamy la gabardina se estaba rompiendo mientras sus marcas en el rostro palpitaban un poco, en su espalda se concentró fuego y en la espalda de Po apareció el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, él aura de Po ganó un brillo más intenso en el centro con una descarga verde jade en el cuerpo-

¡Tenemos que salir de aquí o harán que el volcán erupcione! -grito Lucy asustada pero notó como Byakun y Hinata estaban sorprendidos viendo a Izanamy y Po expulsando sus poderes- ¡Hinata ¿qué hacemos?!

Tienes razón ¡todas váyanse este ya no es un lugar seguro! -Hinata grito preocupada todas las hembras estaban tratando de escapar pero Po e Izanamy levantaron sus brazos cruzándolos de muñecas sobre sus cabezas- Hay no...ya terminaron...¡Todo el mundo al suelo!

¡RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy y Po gritaron bajando los brazos liberando un gran resplandor que cubrió todo el campo pero sus auras se elevaron de forma recta hasta perforar la salida del volcán, del volcán solo se vio la llamarada dorada que llegó al cielo, James solo la vio desde el exterior, las hembras gritaron cayendo al suelo asustadas, Hinata grito y se cruzó de brazos soportando el empuje, Tigresa grito y cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza, Byakun solo se cubrió la cara con los brazos tratando de defenderse o protegerse, el resplandor y calor pasaron permitiendo que Tigresa, Hinata y Byakun se sorprendieran al ver a Po e Izanamy, Ras solo abrió los ojos sorprendidos viendo a los dos guerreros frente a él-

Izanamy estaba usando su pantalón negro, sus botas rojas con bordes dorados estábamos puestas e intactas todavía, usaba su cinturón rojo metálico con protección a los lados con leves marcas doradas en forma de flamas, en las manos usaba guantes sin dedo con protección en sus nudillos hasta su muñeca, de su muñeca a su codo tenía una protección cilíndrica adaptable a su brazo, usaba una camisa negra de bordes rojos con el cuello levantado y dividido, su pelo aún estaba muy largo con un tono rojizo dorado en la punta, sus marcas seguían iguales, Po usaba un pantalón negro, usaba su camisa de su apariencia de maestro del Chi pero en lugar de blanca era negra con tonos dorados y un dragón dorado pasando de su cintura por su cuerpo rodeándolo, las mangas eran largas con bordes dorados, usaba sus botas doradas con apariencia de escamas, en los brazos tenía sus guanteletes que cubrían sus dedos hasta por debajo de los hombros, su armadura tenía la apariencia de escamas de dragón ligeramente, en su cintura estaba usando una cinta roja lisa ajustada a su cuerpo, los dos estaban rodeados por una energía dorada intensa la cual se movía como si fueran flamas, los dos abrieron sus ojos mostrando sus iris brillando con más intensidad, el iris de Po era verde jade con tonos dorados, mientras el iris de Izanamy era rojo con tonos dorados brillantes-

¿Que fue lo que hicieron? -dijo Ras molesto-

Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿por que ambos tienen ese poder? ¿Y esa apariencia?

Ah...ah...ese...es...ese...es -dijo Hinata sorprendida- su maximo poder...

El maximo poder de los dos...-dijo Byakun sorprendido- el poder que supera al Modo Explosivo ordinario, Instinto...Desatado...esos dos están muy cerca de desatar el Modo Celestial

He solo porque hayan cambiado de apariencia ligeramente no significa que me han ganado ya -dijo Ras sonriendo- mis poderes son ilimitados ahora, ¡Soy invencible! -en un rápido moviendo Izanamy apareció a la derecha de Ras lanzando una patada con su pierna derecha extendida, mientras Po extendió su brazo en un golpe pero Ras esquivó la patada moviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda y levantó la mano izquierda deteniendo el golpe con la palma izquierda, Ras grito y lanzó un golpe en diagonal lanzando unas ondas de energía carmesí, Izanamy giró en el aire esquivando el ataque mientras Po salto hacia la izquierda esquivando el ataque, Po e Izanamy giraron en el aire entre ondas de energía de las garras, los dos cayeron de pie y avanzaron de un paso, Po lanzó un golpe con su puño izquierdo e Izanamy un golpe con su puño derecho, Ras levantó los brazos cruzándolos y deteniendo lo golpes de ambos peleadores, en el suelo se creó una onda de energía que creó un agujero bajo sus pies-

¡Aaaah! -Hinata, Byakun, Boa, y Tigresa gritaron sorprendidos viendo el ataque, Po grito lanzando algunos golpes rapido pero Ras estaba levantando los brazos defendiendose y grito lanzando un golpe con su garra pero Po se agachó esquivando el ataque, Izanamy grito y salto dándole una patada en la cara a Ras haciendo que se quejara y que su nariz sangrara, Izanamy se agachó y salto lanzando un golpe con su codo derecho dándole a Ras en el estómago, Ras se quejó escupiendo saliva, Izanamy grito y le dio una patada en las costillas con fuerza hasta escuchar que se rompiera una, Ras se quejó y salto hasta alejarse y quedar parado en una roca, Po grito y salto envuelto en su energía, extendió los brazos a los lados y luego los juntos creando una esfera dorada de energía-

¡Resplandor dorado! -Po grito liberando una gran descarga de energía dorada, Ras grito y lanzó un golpe liberando energía carmesí, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el campo, Ras grito y liberó una gran esfera de energía carmesí causando una explosión, todo se cubrió de humo y Ras llegó al suelo derrapando en una roca-

¿Como es posible que sus poderes hayan superado a los míos? -dijo Ras sorprendido, Izanamy grito y avanzó corriendo, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Ras se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque, el suelo tembló causando que algunas rocas temblaran, Izanamy se impulsó hacia atrás y giro cayendo de pie, pero Ras creó esferas carmesí, lanzó un golpe liberando una esfera pero Izanamy le dio un golpe a la esfera desviándola a una roca, Ras grito y volvió a lanzar varios golpes liberando varias esferas de energía, Izanamy estaba caminando despacio y desviando los ataques con una sola mano, Ras desapareció pero Izanamy se giró y grito dándole una patada a Ras en el estómago con fuerza hasta hundir su pie en su cuerpo, Ras grito escupiendo sangre y fue empujando cayendo a cuatro patas, Po solo bajo con cuidado y se quedó frente a Ras-

No...no pienso permitir...que estos dos...me venzan...así nada más -dijo Ras molesto, grito expulsando energía carmesí de su cuerpo, la lava se moví y creó una gran ola alrededor del campo-

¡Sorprendente! -grito Byakun sorprendido- ¡¿también puede manipular el magma?!

Si, el fuego es solo la etapa principal para un peleador pero para un maestro el magma es el más alto rango que puede manipular el elemento fuego -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Po grito y extendió los brazos a los lados creando un remolino de hielo, el hielo golpe la ola de lava creando una gran cantidad de vapor y después la lava a comenzó a endurecerse hasta crear roca-

¡Detuvo la lava! ¡Bien hecho Po! -grito Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy camino un poco notando que Ras tenía miedo, Izanamy gruñó y avanzó rápido de un solo paso, Ras grito y lanzó varios golpes, cada golpe era fuerte y rápido pero para Izanamy esos golpes solo eran lentos y eran fáciles de esquivar, movía su cuerpo esquivando cada golpe hasta que salto y se cruzó de brazos para después extenderlos a los lados deteniendo los golpes, Izanamy lanzó varios golpes rápidos golpeando a Ras en todo el cuerpo, mantuvo la calma y le dio un golpe en el centro del pecho liberando una corriente de aire y energía que avanzó a través del cuerpo de Ra hasta llegar al hielo y romperlo con la presión, Ras estaba escupiendo sangre a grandes cantidades mientras se quedaba sorprendido-

No...puede...ser...-dijo Ras en quejas-

Izanamy es...increíblemente poderoso...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida y sonrojada, Izanamy se puso de pie y Ras avanzó rápido hacia él lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy desapareció esquivando el golpe, Ras golpeó el suelo causando que se rompiera la roca, buscó a Izanamy con la mirada y lo vio no muy lejos de ahí manteniendose en el aire con un vapor que lo cubría completamente, Ras grito y apareció frente a Izanamy lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo esquivó moviendo la cabeza y lanzó una patada dándole a Ras en la cara, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida, cada golpe liberaba una onda de viento y sonido causando que el hielo y la montaña temblaran con la fuerza de sus golpes y ecos, los dos estaban peleando con tanta fuerza que parecía que sus golpes liberaban descargas al momento de impacto, a Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Ras levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Ras lanzó dos golpes rápidos pero Izanamy los esquivó moviendo la cabeza, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Ras colocó su codo derecho deteniendo el golpe-

¡RRROOOOOAAAAAAAR! -Izanamy grito y levantó sus rodillas dándole un golpe a Ras en el estomago haciendo que se quejara- ¡AAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito levantando los brazos y luego los bajo liberando una descarga de energía azul que golpeó a Ras en el cuerpo lanzándolo hacia el hielo dejando que cayera de espaldas, Po solo grito y avanzó dándole un golpe a Ras en el cuerpo, Ras se quejó mientras su cuerpo era empujado y enterrado más en el hielo, Po comenzó a golpearlo con más fuerza e intensidad-

¡Aaaaaaa! ¡RAAAAAAAA! -Po gritaba mientras golpeaba a Ras con más fuerza e indicada hasta que terminó rompiendo el hielo usando a Ras, Ras se quejó perforando el hielo con la espalda pero grito y extendió los brazos liberando una descarga de energía carmesí golpeando a Po en el cuerpo, Po terminó cayendo de rodillas dejando un agujero en la roca, Ras avanzó y llegó con Po, solo rugió y liberó una de energía carmesí de su boca, Po extendió su brazo derecho liberando una onda de energía dorada formando el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, el ataque de Ras estaba chocando con el ataque de Po esparciéndose en todo el campo hasta que Po grito haciendo el símbolo dorado más grande, Po retrajo su brazo un poco y luego lo extendió liberando el ataque directo en él cuerpo de Ras haciendo que chocara con el hielo de nuevo, Ras se quejó pero salto quedando encima del hielo-

¡Todavía no! ¡Todavía no terminó con esto! -Ras grito molesto- ¡Si para eliminarlos tengo que destruir este lugar que así sea! ¡Se irán conmigo al infierno de regreso! -Ras grito riendo mientras el volcán comenzó a temblar y los que estaban ahí se asustaron, la lava se levanto perforando el volcán completamente, el volcán estaba entrando en erupción, el camino donde estaban las hembras y los demás estaba diciéndose, Ras estaba haciendo que lava se moviera y cubriera más la fosa-

¡Po sacamos de aquí por favor! -Hinata grito preocupada, Ras la vio y extendió su brazo derecho liberando un torrente de lava ardiendo hacia ella, Po solo apareció frente a ella y extendió los brazos liberando energía y creó un escudo de energía dorada, la lava se desvió evitando golpear a Hinata y las hembras, Tigresa grito un poco cayendo de espaldas en una roca la cual se estaba separando del camino, Tigresa grito un poco viendo como estaba cayendo hacia el río de lava-

¡Tigresa! -grito Lucy asustada y extendió la mano en un intento de sujetar a Tigresa, Izanamy aulló saltando de roca en roca hasta llegar con Tigresa y la atrapó en sus brazos, Izanamy volvió a saltar y cayó en otro camino, Tigresa sonrió un poco al ver a Izanamy-

¿Tenias miedo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Yo miedo? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- jamás...porque puedo confiar en ti -Izanamy asintió y luego escucharon un rugido de parte de Ras y lo vieron expulsar más energía- ¿lo puedes detener?

Creo -dijo Izanamy cansado- este estado no dura mucho incluso Po está cansándose también -vieron a Po respirando agitado con los brazos extendidos creando su escudo- necesitó un poco de energía solo un poco más y podré derrotarlo

Entonces...usa mi energía -dijo Tigresa calmada- Hay más de un forma de compartir energía, no solo a través del sexo -Izanamy lo pensó y asintió, colocó su mano derecha frente a él creando una esfera de energía azul, mientras Tigresa colocó sus dos manos sobre esa esfera volviéndola dorada de fuego- Que calidez...parece...el mismo sol -Po estaba gritando soportando el ataque Ras pero Byakun grito saltando atreves del ataque de Po, pasó a su forma de Modo Explosivo y grito envolviéndose en energía dorada-

¡Byakun ¿qué haces?! -Po grito preocupado-

Yo me haré cargo de distraer a Ras, ustedes tienen que escapar de aquí -dijo Byakun serio- ¡váyanse!

¡Byakun! -grito Hinata preocupada pero Po colocó su mano derecha sobre Hinata y asintió-

¡Te lo dejamos en tus manos amigo! -grito Po serio, envolvió a todos con energía dorada y salto creando la forma de un dragón dorado, las hembras gritaron sorprendidas estando dentro del dragón y saliendo del volcán, Byakun grito extendiendo los brazos liberando una gran descarga azul en todo su cuerpo, Ras grito y extendió sus brazos liberando una ráfaga de energía carmesí hacia Byakun-

¡RRROOOOAAAAAAAA! -Byakun grito con fuerza y golpeó la ráfaga de energía con su cuerpo; Byakun siguió gritando hasta que perforó el ataque con su cuerpo cubierto de energía azul y dorada, siguió avanzando hasta que llegó Ras y grito concentrando una gran descarga en su puño derecho- !HHHYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! -Byakun grito golpeando a Ras en el centro del pecho-

¡Aaaaaaaarrrg! -Ras frito ahogándose un poco, Byakun grito hasta que perforó el cuerpo de Ras con su puño, Ras grito y liberó una onda de fuego de su cuerpo quemando todo a su alrededor incluyendo el brazo de Byakun-

¡Byakun! -Tigresa grito preocupada pero Byakun grito sujetando su brazo y se alejó de un salto creando su tigre de energía para alejarse corriendo, Izanamy solo vio su puño derecho y vio una gran cantidad energía pura-

Está lista -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras volvía a la normalidad, Ras se quejó sujetándose el pecho e Izanamy salto junto a Tigresa- Hay que lanzarlo ¿lista?

Lista con todo -dijo Tigresa molesta sujetando la esfera con Izanamy, los dos llegaron con Ras y extendieron un brazo sujetando la esfera entre los dos, Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho y Tigresa el izquierdo, la esfera llegó con Ras golpeándolo directamente en su pecho donde Byakun lo había herido, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras Byakun gritaba de dolor- ¡Muere...de una...VEZ! -Tigresa grito con fuerza empujando más la esfera junto con Izanamy-

¡Aquí va...MAXIMO PODER! -Izanamy grito empujando la esfera, los dos gritaron y terminaron perforando el cuerpo de Ras con su técnica mezclada, Ras solo grito siendo empujado por el ataque, el ataque explotó creando una gran descarga dorada y dentro de eso estaba Ras, el ataque se dividió en algunas descargas y terminó llevando a Ras golpeando el hielo que Po había creado, perforó ese hielo mientras se escuchaban los gritos de Ras hasta que terminó llegando al centro del volcán y el ataque explotó por última vez creando un gran resplandor dorado y sin dejar rastro de Ras, Po había llevado a todos fuera del volcán y escucharon la gran explosión pensando que había sido el volcán, pero cuando se dieron cuenta este estaba cayendo pedazo por pedazo mientras Byakun salía corriendo y cayó al suelo herido-

¡Byakun! -gritaron algunos preocupados- ¿Estas bien? -dijo Boa preocupada-

Eso creó pero mi brazo está lastimado -dijo Byakun cansado-

¿Donde están Tigresa e Izanamy? -dijo Lucy asustada, Byakun no supo que contestar solo negó con la cabeza mientras todo estaban viendo el volcán derrumbarse, algunos bajaron la cabeza pero Po vio algo entre el humo-

Miren eso -dijo Po sonriendo, todos voltearon y vieron a Izanamy caminando cargando a Tigresa en sus brazos-

¿Esto tienen que pasar todos los machos que se enamoran de ti? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Jejeje casi siempre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero siempre es muy excitante y creo que lo valgo -Izanamy sonrió riendo un poco, todos se acercaron para verlos mientras Tigresa se quedaba de pie-

Creo que este es el momento del beso -dijo Mono sonriendo-

¿Beso? -dijo Mantis confundido-

Ya sabes el beso, antes del vivieron felices para siempre o en su caso violentos para siempre -dijo Mono sonriendo, Tigresa estaba sonriendo esperando ese beso pero Luceli salto encima de Izanamy robándole un beso a él, Tigresa se enojo con ella y en su mente apareció la imagen de una lápida con el nombre de Luceli-

Si eres mi héroe -dijo Luceli sonriendo- ahora que volviste podremos casarnos

¡¿Casarce?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos-

Bueno siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a volverte un hombre normal -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Luceli...-dijo Izanamy serio- bájate -Luceli se quitó e Izanamy se levantó- y no pienso casarme contigo

¿Entonces porque fuiste al volcán si no fue por mi? -dijo Luceli confundida pero sonriendo-

Porque fui por Tigresa -dijo Izanamy calmado, abrazó a Tigresa y ella sonrió- yo la quiero mucho y arriesgaría mi vida por ella de nuevo

No, tú me amas y cuando nos casemos -dijo Luceli nerviosa-

Luceli...jodete -dijo Izanamy calmado, todos se fueron retirando caminando-

Oigan ¿alguien ha visto a James? -dijo Boa confundida-

¡Amigos! -James estaba llegando con los demás pero su vestido estaba un poco rasgado, parecía herido y su peluca se habia perdido- cielos casi no la cuento

¿James que te paso? -dijo Ayumi sorprendida y confundida-

¿Ese es mi vestido? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¡¿Por que está roto?!

¿Ese es mi labial? -dijo Vibora confundida-

Bueno es que yo fui la carnada hasta que las ratas me persiguieron y ¿como les fue? ¿Lograron usar el viagra? ¿Hubo sexo?

Vencimos a Ras y Su Wu -dijo Po sonriendo-

Bueno no usamos el viagra eso fue decepcionante -dijo Mono deprimido-

Pero alguien si tuvo sexo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo e Izanamy se reía de forma nerviosa y sonrojado- pero fuera de eso nadie más

Bueno...bueno, que bueno que solo unos pocos...tuvieron sexo jeje jejeje -dijo James nervioso- claro a nadie lo vio la una rata gigante y por eso tiene el vestido roto y regresó llorando por una hora -James se dio la vuelta y todos vieron algo que los sorprendió un poco-

James ¿tienes mayonesa en la espalda? -dijo Byakun sorprendido, James solo apretó los dientes y los ojos un poco llorando, después todos regresaron al palacio para descansar pero a penas llegaron las hembras que habían estado cautivas comenzaron a reaccionar un poco, todas estaban gimiendo y se estaban volviendo rojas en sus caras-

Doctora ¿qué está pasando? -dijo Mono confundido y preocupado-

Creo que mi pócima no era tan fuerte, ahora todas están teniendo el recto del súper celo -dijo Sarenji calmada-

¿Quiere decir que ellas están calenturientas? -dijo Mantis sorprendido, Sarenji asintió, Byakun, James, Mantis, Mono y Grulla estaban sorprendidos y mostraron sus frascos con pastillas azules-

¡VIVA HORA DE COGER! -gritaron los cinco sonriendo y chocaron sus manos mientras las hembras estaban derramando una gota de sudor un poco molestas-

¿Puedo? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Ni lo pienses -dijo Hinata molesta y Po solo se quedó jugando con sus dedos- pero siempre puedes cogerme a mi

Que bien -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado cerrando los ojos-

¿Donde están Tigresa e Izanamy? -dijo Boa confundida-

Creo que esos dos estaban hablando de un baño -dijo Vibora sonriendo sonrojada, todos se vieron entre ellos y luego asintieron, en el baño Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras Izanamy estaba sentado y Tigresa estaba sentada sobre el dejando que la penetrara por su vagina-

¡Aaah! ¡Aaah no puedo creer que volví a estar en celo! ¡Aaah! -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos- ¡aaah no importa! -Izanamy la sujeto de los brazos y los estiró haciendo que Tigresa abriera más las piernas y se acomodara mejor, Tigresa estaba sonriendo mientras su vagina estaba muy mojada e Izanamy no la envestía con más fuerza, el trasero de Tigresa estaba moviéndose de lado a lado haciendo que Izanamy se sonrojara y no pudiera aguantara mucho, Tigresa se soltó del agarre y se sujeto de las piernas de Izanamy debajo de ella, comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco fuerte, se levantó y giró rotando sus caderas y luego las bajo de nuevo haciendo gemir a Izanamy por la sorpresa y la presión, Tigresa estaba sonriendo mientras movía más sus caderas e Izanamy la sujeto de sus caderas eyaculando dentro de ella haciendo que gimiera-

Tan rapido ¿y a terminaste? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Esto a un no se acaba -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Tigresa se apoyó en una bañada e Izanamy zona sujeto de sus caderas para comenzar a envestirla con más fuerza, de la vagina de Tigresa comenzó a salir algo de fluidos vaginales combinados con semen, los fluidos caían al suelo en manchas y pequeños grupos de charcos, Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras podía sentir como sus senos se movían de arriba abajo y luego chocaban entre ellos-

¡Aaah esto se siente increíble! ¡Aah! -Tigresa estaba gritando y gimiendo mientras su vagina se volvía roja por tanta fricción, Izanamy le sujeto los senos a Tigresa y comenzó a apretarlos un poco y luego le estiró los pezones- aaah que delicia, se siente muy rico ah -Izanamy intento algo y le dio una mordida a Tigresa en su cuello; fue una mordida ligera- ¡aaaaahn! ¡Aah no pares más duro! -Izanamy solo entendió y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza haciendo que la vagina de Tigresa sonara más que húmeda, los dos cambiaron de postura, Izanamy estaba acostado en el suelo con Tigresa encima de él, tigresa le sujeto la cara para darle un beso mientras sus lenguas chocaban y se movían entre ellas, Tigresa estaba moviendo las caderas de arriba hacia abajo mientras su vagina se expandía y se abría con cada golpe, su ano estaba dilatándose un poco mientras los fluidos de su vagina cubrían su piel, los fluidos salpicaban un poco más con cada golpe mientras Tigresa no paraba de sonreír y gemir-

¡Aaah no aguantaré mucho! -Tigresa grito y se levantó sujetando la cabeza de Izanamy- me voy a correr...ah..ah me voy a correr

Tigresa yo también me voy a correr -dijo Izanamy forcejeando un poco con ella al mover sus caderas, Tigresa se dio la vuelta y levantó la pierna derecha dejándola sobre el hombro de Izanamy, Izanamy la estrelló contra la pared moviendo las caderas con más velocidad y fuerza, le sujeto el trasero a Tigresa mientras envestía con más fuerza, los fluidos de Tigresa salían salpicados cayendo al suelo mientras parecía que ya no podía aguantar-

¡Me corro! -Tigresa grito mientras Izanamy solo dio un empujón eyaculando dentro de ella, Tigresa estaba gritando un poco derramando sus fluidos en todo el cuerpo de Izanamy, después de un rato los dos estaban costados en el suelo del baño cansados y cubiertos por la mezcla de fluidos de ambos-

Eso estuvo muy rico -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- lo reconozco; no te llaman el más fuerte por nada

Jajaja -Izanamy se comenzó a reír un poco, la abrazó y la beso de forma tranquila- ¿quieres repetirlo vaquerita? -sonrió guiñando el ojo y Tigresa se sonrojó-

Por favor no -dijo Shifu nervioso y un poco asustado, los dos voltearon y vieron a Shifu parado en la entrada- vean a ver porque tardaba tanto y me encuentro con esto

Lo sentimos -dijeron Tigresa e Izanamy sonriendo nerviosos-

 _Y así La Paz volvió a todo el continente y los guardianes nos volvieron a salvar del mal y cuando el mal regresa los guardianes se vuelven a levantar para protegernos y en cuanto la pócima los guardianes la usaron para pequeños casos y nacieron sus hijos_ -Tigresa quien tenia una apariencia de una hembra madura estaba leyendo un libro frente a unos jóvenes de más o menos 18 años quienes la veían nerviosos y un poco asqueados, estaban Long y Sparks un poco asustados, a su lado estaban un joven lobo de pelo negro azulado y ojos café oscuros, a un lado de él estaba Kajo asustada abrazándolo, también estaba grulla hembra con las plumas en un tono café, una panda de ojos verde esmeralda asustada-

Y así niños fue como ustedes fueron creados -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ese es el origen de ustedes bebés

¡¿Somos bebés de pornografia?! -gritaron los jóvenes asustados y nerviosos-

Bueno si...-dijo Tigresa sonriendo sin más-

¡Que horror! -gritaron todos los jóvenes nerviosos-

Sabes cuando dijiste les contaré la historia de sus nacimientos jamás pensé que les dirías algo como esto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero él no había cambiado con los años- ademas creó que Pan -señaló a la panda- y a Kajo no les gustó

¡Nooooo! ¡Solo tengo dieciséis años! ¡Ya me traumaron los cuentos! -dijo Pan llorando sujetándose la cabeza- ¡He perdido la inocencia!

Que dramática -dijo Tigresa calmada- a Tora no le pasó nada hasta se durmió -a un lado de Izanamy estaba un tigre de bengala macho usando un traje de pelea de color rojo con tonos negros con un pantalón negro, era muy parecido a Tigresa e incluso tenía sus marcas pero la marca del centro de su frente tenía forma de flama, las zonas naranjas de su pelo era un tono más bajo de naranja- a mi hijo no le afectó

Él vomito y se desmayó desde que contaste el sexo en el volcan -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Huuuuy -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- admite que fue divertido -Izanamy se reía un poco- bien ¿quiere escuchar de cuando Po y Byakun lo hicieron con los actores de un circo ambulante?

¡Nooooo más! -gritaron todos asustados-

 _ **Trailer, las hijas de Po y Hentai Furry**_

En Japón un volcán termino explotando causando un gran temblor al igual que la montaña estaba destruyendose por la explosión, mientras un humo rosado estaba cubriendo todo el continente-

Lugo extraño esta pasando -dijo Long serio corriendo por su aldea, Lu y Himiko estaban sobre Isaac pero estaban desnudas y parecían que querían quitarle la ropa también-

No se como explicarlo -dijo Akeela confundido viendo al frente- tendremos que pelear -Darién estaba corriendo en medio de la aldea mientras bolas de fuego lo perseguían y el suelo tembló hasta partirse en dos-

Si no hacemos algo será el fin de todo -dijo Shigure nervioso, él estaba sudado y salto esquivando una bola de fuego, en el vale Isaac e Ichirou estaban corriendo y levantaron los brazos sujetando una gran roca, Sai rugió y le dio un golpe a la roca destruyendola, Tom y Kondo estaba peleando con alguien, Po levantó su bastón y golpeó el suelo molesto-

No podemos permitirnos perder y no podemos perder la esperanza -dijo Isaac serio, Zafiro e Isaac se estaban besando en medio de un lado mientras se quitaban la ropa y comenzaban a hacerlo-

Solo dime...¿tu hiciste esto? -dijo Po, Po estaba en el suelo de roca acompañado de Darién, Isaac, Ichirou, Long, Akeela, Tom, Kondo y Sai- ¡¿Realmente hiciste lo imposible...posible?! -se escuchaba una risa de una mujer pero con el rato se escucharon más risas y los machos se quedaron en guardia-

Si...yo lo hice -dijo una hembra sonriendo, la hembra resultó ser una panda con el pelo de la cabeza blanco largo y peinado, estaba usando un vestido blanco de bordes negro y a su lado estaba una tigresa blanca de ojos verdes claros, las dos hembras estaban vestidas de la misma forma-

 _ **Damas y caballeros este es el momento que han estado esperando**_ -Izanamy canto colocando firme con los brazos detrás- _**buscando en la oscuridad su sudor empapa el suelo**_ -Isaac, Darién, Sai y Kondo estaban sorprendidos viendo al frente escuchando unos leves gritos- _**y dentro de tu ser hay un dolor que no puedes ignorar**_ -Long cayó al suelo sudando y parecía sufrir- _**te roba el aliento, te prepara, y lo que era real queda atrás**_ -la patada y la tigresa estaban tomándose de las manos- _**no te resista, viene por ti a toda velocidad**_ -el viento asomaba propagando el humo rosado dejando el valle de La Paz sin muestras de vida- _**lo que importa es este momento, lo que viene da igual, ¿no ves que se aproxima la locura?**_ -Lu estaba sonriendo moviendo la cabeza de lado pero no parecía ser normal, Himiko estaba sonriendo sacando sus garras, mientras Hanabi se estaba riendo un poco mostrando una Iris roja- _**solo queda rendirnos pues ya sientes que los sentimientos están tomando el control**_ -Po estaba sorprendido abriendo la boca mientras parecía que alguien hacía sido apuñalado con una espada derramando sangre al suelo-

 _ **Es fuego, es libertad, es una inundación**_ -Izanamy cargo en sus hombros a su nieta mientras sujetaba una vela en su mano y la cubría con un vaso de metal con agujeros y comenzaba a girarlo un poco- _**es un predicador en el púlpito al que le rindan devoción, algo que desquebraja las paredes que lo sostiene -**_ las hembras solo se acercaron y se besaron pasando sus manos por sus cuerpos tocando los senos y la tigresa pasó sus manos hasta tocar la cola y parte del trasero de la panda- _**Ahora los dejare, ¡dime si quieren ir!**_

Bienvenidos...-dijo la panda sonriendo mientras un ejército de hembra se formaba a su lado- ¡AL MUNDO YURI! O de lesbianas -las hembras estaban sonriendo algunas abrazándose entre sí-

Su p*ta madre -dijo Sai sorprendido, Isaac, Darién, Long, Ichirou, Po y los demás estaban sorprendidos, Zafiro y Lu se estaban besando mientras se podía ver cómo movían la lengua dentro de su boca, mientras Kirika estaba besando a Tigresa hasta que la levantó dejándola sentada en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a abrirle el vestido mostrando los senos y comenzó a lamerlos, Hanabi estaba embarazada pero estaba besando a Himiko mientras Himiko tocaba su vientre un poco y se reía, Rena estaba cruzando las piernas frotando su vagina y algo de piel con Kajo mientras las dos gemían un poco mientras Sasha estaba ronroneando viendo a una leopardo-

Mmmmm...Zukulento -dijeron todos los machos presentes, todos sonreía pero Tom se cubría los ojos nervioso-

Los hombres contaminaron este mundo -Byakun salto sujetando a su hija en brazos mientras Kira tenía una lanza en sus manos, Sparks estaba saltando de lado esquivando ataques de parte de una leopardo algo madura- ahora para corregir ese error sentenció a todos los hombres a ser capturados y eliminados

¡No! -gritaron todos los machos nerviosos, Po estaba de rodillas sujetando su pierna- debemos evitar que nos eliminen -dijo Po serio- si así tengo que cargar con el odio de todos que así sea -Isaac terminó impactado en una roca con Lu sujetándole el cuello-

Te voy a partir el culo -dijo Lu sonriendo sujetando a Isaac del cuello, Long levantó los brazos sujetando a Himiko mientras Akeela estaba evitando el ataque de una flor de polen venenoso de parte de Kajo-

Debemos evitar que los maten a todos -Byakun, Sparks y James estaban encadenados a una pared- ¡Todos! -Po grito expulsando energía dorada de su cuerpo, Long se transformó pero Darién, Akeela e Isaac expulsaron energía pero en la espalda de Darién apareció la gema del sol, en la cintura de Akeela apareció la gema de la tortuga negra y en el brazo de Isaac apareció la gema del dragon- solo por esta vez serán Guardianes


	64. La venganza de Mono

_**La venganza de Mono**_

Era una tarde normal en el Valle de la Paz, Tigresa estaba peleando con algunos bandidos, uno de los bandidos lanzó un golpe pero Tigresa lo sujetó del puño, lo sujetó con fuerza y se giró lanzándolo contra una pared dejando que se estrellara, los bandidos se asustaron con la fuerza de Tigresa y comenzaron a correr para estar seguros-

¡Y no regresen! -Tigresa gritó molesta, ella sonrió y colocó las manos en sus caderas- bien ya está, Mono ya puedes salir -Mono salto gritando lanzando varios golpes a los lados y cayó en una pose de combate-

¡¿A quien le doy sus pataditas?! ¡El primero que venga y le parto el culo con mi bastón! -gritó Mono molesto sacando su bastón de madera, Tigresa solo soltó una leve risa-

Tranquilo Monkey Chan nadie quiere jugar con tu bastón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ya todos se fueron asustados

Hay que mal, mi bastón esta duro y recto listo para usarse con ellos, esperaba partirle el trasero a uno de ellos con mi duro bastón -dijo Mono desanimado viendo su bastón en las manos-

¿Como es que tu bastón terminó así de duro? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo tapándose la boca con una mano-

Pues no se, solo lo tome con mis manos y lo apretó con fuerza, lo moví, lo acaricié sintiendo su textura, su forma gruesa y dura, así sabia que mi bastón es el mejor de todos -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Hnmmm hjjjj -Tigresa se tapó la boca tratando de no reír- ¿tienes dos...pelotas...en un extremo y una protección redonda en otra punta?

Aaaa...no pero se vería genial, así dos grandes bolas de metal con puntas, bien grandes y redondas, así podría moverlo para que todos los que lo vean tiemblen de miedo, con la punta redonda para dar un gran golpe y perforar con fuerza, así de lindo será mi tronco par golpear -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Sobre todo a los machos en el trasero -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si, eso quiero, salir de sorpresa y golpear a todos en el trasero con mi tronco -dijo Mono sonriendo pero Tigresa se comenzó a reír a carcajadas- ¿que? ¿De que te ríes?

Hay deberías...fijarte más en lo que dices -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Mono no entendió y los dos regresaron al palacio, Mono vio a Vibora notando y barriendo-

Oh Vibora ¿has visto a Pan? Quiero enseñarle mi nuevo bastón -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Lo siento Mono alió a ver a los guardianes por un asunto importante -dijo Vibora calmada-

Ah que mal pensé que podríamos entrenar con mi nuevo bastón -dijo Mono desanimado-

Tranquilo Mono estoy segura que donde esta debe estar jugando con muchos bastones más gruesos y largos que los tuyos -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¿Han notado que siempre que va regresa más feliz? -dijo Vibora confundida- como si estuviera siendo consentida -por un momento se imaginó a Pan acostada en una cama mientras James le traía una bandeja con una taza de té, Byakun le masaje alba los pies mientras Izanamy la recostaba en sus piernas y le acariciaba con cuidado la cabeza- hay que envidia yo quisiera tener esos mimos también

Ah...créeme Vibora no creo que quieras recibir esos mimos y caricias -dijo Tigresa sonrojada imaginando como Pan estaba desnuda gimiendo, Pan estaba en el suelo abriendo la boca gimiendo mientras Byakun la sujetaba de sus caderas y la penetraba por su vagina, Izanamy estaba acostado en el suelo mientras Pan estaba abriendo las piedras e Izanamy la envestía con fuerza en su vagina y Pan gemía con fuerza, Pan estaba de rodillas en el suelo sujetando el pene de James con sus senos y James eyaculo cubriendo la cara de Pan con semen, Pan estaba acostada en el suelo siendo cubierta por el semen de los tres-

Bueno creo que tendré que ir al bosque por más troncos -dijo Mono sonriendo- este como no me satisface mucho -Tigresa se tapo la boca tratando de no reír- ¿alguien sabe como es un buen tronco? -Vibora solo movió la cabeza a un lado confundida, pero Tigresa se reía- tengo la forma y el tamaño para un tronco mas largo y con grosor

¿Por que no lo preguntas a Grulla o a Mantis? Ellos también deben tener troncos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Puede ser uno de ellos, ellos también usan troncos -dijo Mono calmado- pero Mantis necesita un tronco muy pequeño -Tigresa se reía un poco- por favor solo quiero un buen tronco, ¿es tan difícil tener un buen tronco? -Tigresa se estaba riendo un poco más fuerte- ya que iré al bosque cerca del mercado tal vez alguien me dé un buen tronco

Ve con un toro ellos tienen grandes troncos -dijo Vibora sonriendo y Tigresa se comenzó a reír- ¿que? ¿De que te ríes?

Bueno usare mis manos y mis ojos para buscar buenos troncos -dijo Mono sonriendo y se retiró del palacio pero Tigresa se estaba riendo con fuerza-

Déjame ver si entendí ¿acaso quieren que le partan el culo? -dijo Vibora confundida pero Tigresa se estaba riendo un poco más, más tarde en el mercado de marina oscura Mono estaba caminando viendo a diferentes comerciantes hasta que se topó con una cerca con un gran y horrible lunar-

Disculpe ¿sabe donde puedo encontrar un tronco? -dijo Mono calmado-

¿Que quieres que? -dijo la cerda confundida-

Un tronco, es que tenía un basto pero como que no se adapta a mi -dijo Mono calmado- ah si y también quiero algo que me haga ser más salvaje

¿Por que quieres algo que te haga ser más salvaje? -dijo la cerda calmada-

Si bueno hace unos meses tuve sexo con una hermosa hembra pero ella ha estado con machos con penes más grandes, el pene de un panda, un tigre y el de un híbrido -dijo Mono deprimido- así que quiero complacerla con una noche de sexo que no olvide

¿Quieres un potenciador sexual? -dijo la cerda confundida-

Sugiero que mi pene sea más grande y si tener las ganas sexuales mas grandes y fuertes del mundo -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Bien veamos que tenemos pasa a mi carreta -dijo la cerca calmada, Mono estaba nervioso así que solo la siguió y entró a la carreta con ella, dentro había muchas botellas y polvos que Mono no podía ver que decían en las etiquetas- bien siéntate ahí -Mono se sentó en una silla mientras la cerda traía muchos frascos con algunos polvos en el interior- debe ser uno de estos toma esto -tomo un poco en sus dedos de un polvo azul extendió la mano- abre la boca

No lo sé -dijo Mono nervioso- mi mamá me dijo que nunca tomara polvos raros que olieran igual de raros

Tranquilo soy medica -dijo la cerda calmada y Mono se sintió un poco más tranquilo- bueno casi -le metió la mano en la boca a Mono haciendo que tragara el polvo-

Buuaaaaaa -Mono gritó asqueado escupiendo la mano de la cerda- Aaaaaa cuando vallas al baño lavate las manos

Perdón -dijo la cerda sonriendo- ¿como te sientes?

No lo sé...no me siento diferente -dijo Mono calmado, sintió un cosquilleo entre sus piernas y comenzó a ver que su pene estaba efecto a mas no poder- vaya siento que se afilo, y siento más deseo sexual que nunca que bien

Si pero aún es muy pequeño -dijo la cerda calmada- creó que tengo algo que untarle -se dirigió hacia unas lociones y tomó una de color violeta, se acercó con el frasco y se lo unto n sus manos- bien sácalo -Mono se levanto y se bajo el pantalón mostrando su pene- jejeje eh visto más grandes -a Mono no le hizo gracia y se quedó algo molesto, la cerda talló sus manos con la loción y se acercó al pene de Mono, lo sujetó con sus dos manos y comenzó a frotarlo en todo su pene, en un instante el pene de Mono creció hasta tres veces su tamaño- lista ya estas pareces dotado

La combinación de estos dos harás que te vuelvas la máquina sexual perfecta -dijo la cerda sonriendo-

Si pero el problema es que la tigresa se quiere quedar virgen, más virgen que el aceite de oliva -dijo Mono calmado- ¿tiene algo para hacer que se ponga cachonda?

Tengo esto -dijo la cerca mostrando un pequeño frasco con un contenido líquido rosado- unas gotas en su comida, solo dos gotas para unas dos horas de sexo, pero recuerda solo dos gotas si le pones más puedes correr un grave riesgo -Mono terminó pagando por todo y se retiró de regreso al palacio de jade, Grulla, Mantis y Vibora no estaban tampoco Shifu, los únicos que estaban ahí eran Mono y Tigresa de nuevo-

Bien es el momento -dijo Mono calmado tomando do frasco y aplicó tres gotas al tofu de Tigresa- espera...¿me dijo que solo dos gotas o que aplicara todo el frasco completo? -Moño se quedó confundido- ñaaaa ¿que podría pasar? -aplicó medio frasco en la comida y lo revolvió con arroz en un tazón y se lo sirvió- Tigresa comida lista

Gracias Mono -dijo Tigresa sería entrando a la cocina- ¿le pusiste tofu extra?

Claro como te gusta -dijo Mono calmado, Tigresa probó un poco del todo con arroz, solo hizo una mueca y vio el tofu-

Mmm sabe un poco diferente -dijo Tigresa calmada, Tigresa siguió comiendo mientras Mono estaba sonriendo complacido, más tarde Mono estaba caminando entre los cuartos hasta que comenzó a escuchar gemidos y sonidos acuosos del cuarto de Tigresa, Mono abrió la puerta con lentitud y vio como Tigresa estaba desnuda en su cama, estaba acostada boca arriba metiendo dos de sus dedos en su vagina, estaba tocando sus senos con una mano mientras que con la otra estaba metiendo sus dedos mientras su vagina derramaba mas y más fluidos-

Aaah ahaah aaah no puedo parar ¿que me pasa? Aaah aaah -Tigresa no paraba de gemir moviendo sus dedos y mano más rápido mientras su vagina derramaba fluidos dejando sus manos empapadas mientras su cama mostraba manchas de humedad- aaa mi vagina esta muy empapada, ah quiero pene...quiero pene...mi vagina quiere pene aaah

Es mi señal -dijo Mono sonriendo, el no espero más y se comenzó a quitar el pantalón revelando su pone más que grande y efecto, su pene parecía estar tres veces más grande de su tamaño normal- Tigresa -Tigresa no le puso atención solo se masturbaba sin parar- ¿es esto lo que quieres?

Mono...aaah...ahh que rica se ve tu verga -dijo Tigresa gimiendo y respirando agitada, estaba viendo el pene de Mono- ¿es más grande?

Pues si lo es -dijo Mono sonriendo, Tigresa metió el pene de Mono a su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza lentamente mientras su lengua estaba extendida sintiendo toda la cabeza y cuerpo del pene de Mono, siguió moviendo la cabeza lentamente metiendo casi todo el pene de Mono en su boca, Mono estaba sonriendo viendo la expresión en la cara de Tigresa, ella tenía los ojos brillando de un tono morado mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Mono le sujetó la cabeza y comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco rápido-

Aaa si si, eso siente toda mi verga grande y gruesa -dijo Mono sonriendo- ¿que se siente? ¿Qué tal te sale mi semen gata? -Tigresa estaba gimiendo siguiendo chupando del pene de Mono y sintiéndolo en toda su boca, Mono movía sus caderas algo rápido mientras Tigresa se sujetó de la cama con su mano izquierda y con la derecha estaba masturbando su vagina, metía tres de sus dedos mientras su vagina se abría y expandía sonando muy húmeda, cada vez que metía la mano su vagina salpicaba más y más fluidos dejando gotas en la cama, su vagina ya tenía varias líneas de humedad corriendo por sus labios y muslos hasta llegar a la cama, Mono sacó su pene y empujó a Tigresa de los hombros, la acostó y le sujetó los senos para meter su pene entre ellos, su pene estaba moviéndose con fuerza y con facilidad debido a que estaba cubierto con la saliva de Tigresa, Tigresa se sujetó los senos mientras estos rebotaban moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo con cada golpe, sus pezones se movían en dirección contraria, mientras Tigresa se sujetaba los senos Mono aprovechó para meter su pene dentro de la boca de Tigresa, siguió moviendo las caderas mientras Tigresa gemía, su vagina estaba comenzando a derramar fluidos vaginales más espesos de color blanco-

Aaah...aaa Tigresa su lengua...aaa que rica se siente...está deliciosa -dijo Mono sonriendo- quiero más, quiero poder sentir toda tu lengua en mi pene -movió más rápido sus caderas mientras Tigresa estaba gimiendo abriendo la boca, con cada golpe el pene de Mono le daba a su lengua y con ella a la parte superior de su boca-

¡Aaaah si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Viola mi boca! ¡Pon todo su semen en mi boca! -dijo Tigresa gimiendo, Mono estaba comenzó a sentir como su pene estaba por eyacular y entonces dio un último empujón eyaculando y cubriendo los senos de Tigresa y cara con su semen, Tigresa estaba gimiendo abriendo la boca- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Aaaahn si dame mi leche! -Tigresa estaba saboreando el semen quitándolo con sus dedos en cada parte de sus senos- ah que rico semen...está lechita caliente ah que rico -Tigresa se acercó al pene de Mono y lo sujetó para comenzar a lamerlo desde la punta que aún derramaba un poco de semen hasta los genitales inferiores que estaban cubriéndose de saliva y semen, Tigresa lamió sujetándole los genitales a Mono, los acarició un poco y comenzó a subir hasta la punta lamiendo la punta y succionando del poco semen que salía a un- que rico semen aaahn...no te lo guardes...aaahn dame más lechita, gatita quiere su lechita aaahn

Aaaa descuida aún tenemos más tiempo y todavía estoy de ganas -dijo Mono sonriendo, le sujeto los muslos a Tigresa para abrirle las piernas y ver su vagina húmeda, caliente y rosada, la penetro de fuerza-

¡Aaaahn si! -Tigresa gimió con fuerza y su vagina derramo más fluidos- aaa siento tu pene tocando...aaa hasta la...entrada de mi...aaahn utero...si vamos muévete rápido -Mono se comenzó a mover rápido y con fuerza sujetando a Tigresa de la cintura, cada golpe movía la cama y a Tigresa, los senos de Tigresa estaban sonrojados y mojados por el semen de Mono, sus senos se movían de arriba hacia abajo mientras Mono sonrió y le sujetó los senos para comenzar a chuparlos, los junto y succionó sus pezones con fuerza, Mono movía sus caderas de forma rápida haciendo que Tigresa gimiera- ¡aaahn que rico! ¡Que rico! ¡Que rico! ¡Se siente muy rico! ¡Se siente muy rico! ¡No pares! ¡No paras aaahn! -Mono obedeció moviéndose con más rapidez y fuerza, la vagina de Tigresa sonaba más que húmeda derramando sus fluidos, sus fluidos salían cubriendo los genitales de Mono hasta llegar al ano de Tigresa mojándolo un poco, su ano se dilató mientras su clitoris crecía un poco más-

Mono no paraba de moverse con fuerza mientras sus golpes hacían sonrojar el cuerpo y vagina de Tigresa, Mono le subió más las piernas a Tigresa hasta el punto en que tocaron sus propios hombros, Mono se inclinó sujetando la cama mientras sus caderas eran levantados hasta un punto más alto, Tigresa no paraba de gemir mientras sus fluidos eran más y más salpicados-

¡Aaahn si más rápido! ¡No te contengas! -dijo Tigresa gimiendo desesperada, Mono daba más empujones sintiendo como los fluidos de Tigresa aumentaban su volumen- ¡aaaaahn si me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Mono empujaba con más fuerza mientras el clitoris de Tigresa vibraba, su cola se enrollaba y su vientre era mojado con sus propios fluidos vaginales- ¡no te contengas! ¡Aaahn dame el semen! ¡Dame semen! ¡Dame semen! ¡Córrete! ¡Córrete dentro! ¡Córrete dentro! -Mono dio una envestida más y eyaculo dentro de Tigresa- ¡Aaaaahn me corro! -Tigresa gritó mientras su vagina termino derramando y cubriendo el cuerpo de Mono de sus fluidos y semen, Mono sacó su pene viendo que seguía duro pero Tigresa cayó derramando los fluidos en su cama- aaahn que rico

¿Que se siente Tigresa? ¿Que se siente que un Mono de pene pequeño té hiciera correrte? -dijo Mono sonriendo orgulloso-

Más, más, más quiero más semen -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se colocó a cuatro patas viendo el pene de Mono como su presa, Mono s asusto pero Tigresa le saltó encima tirándolo al suelo, Tigresa estaba sonriendo viendo como sus propios fluidos vaginales estaban cayendo en el pene de Mono cubriéndolo casi todo por completo- más, más quiero mas semen

Espera Tigresa no...es que -dijo Mono nervioso, Tigresa no escuchó y bajó sus caderas haciendo que el pene de Mono la penetrara con fuerza-

¡Aaaaaahhhn! -Tigresa grito excitada y comenzó a sacra sus garras para sujetarse del suelo y comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo golpeando el cuerpo de Mono con su trasero- aaaahn si si, si más, más, más semen -Tigresa movía con más fuerza sus caderas mientras su vagina derramaba más fluidos cubriendo el suelo y a Mono con ellos, movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza y luego las movía de lado a lado- aaahn no te quedes ahí...aaah muévete tu también -le sujeto la cara viéndolo molesta mientras Mono estaba asustado- ¡Dije que te muevas! ¡Vamos rómpeme la vagina con tu verga! -Mono le sujeto el trasero y comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza- ¡aaaah si vamos más!

Mono solo obedeció moviendo sus caderas con fuerza sintiendo como su pene entraba y salía de la vagina de Tigresa, no era como la vez anterior, esta vez su pene entraba con más facilidad, con cada golpe sentía como su vagina se abría y dilataba dejándolo entrar con fuerza, sujeto su trasero con fuerza y metió uno de sus dedos en el ano de Tigresa, metió el segundo y Tigresa rugió apretando a Mono con sus brazos hacia el pecho, Mono comenzó a mover sus dedos sacándolos y metiéndolos del ano de Tigresa, la estaba masturbando mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de ella, sintiendo como se hacía un charco debajo con los fluidos de Tigresa, Tigresa se estaba moviendo con fuerza doblando y sintiendo el pene de Mono, el pene de Mono se movía tocando su utero, los dos estaban moviéndose con más fuerza hasta que Tigresa gruñó apretando a Mono a su cuerpo el cual sentía y chupaba los senos de Tigresa-

¡Aaaahn me corro! -Tigresa grito derramando sus fluidos calientes en el pene y genitales de Mono hasta llenarlo por completo, en cambio Mono terminó eyaculando dentro de ella también y ambos fluidos estaban saliendo cubriendo el suelo, en otro momento Tigresa estaba gimiendo con la cara y pecho pegados al suelo y Mono la estaba penetrando por su ano- aaaahn mmmm sí que rico...ah mi culito, aaah...mi culo ah si...no pares...si que rico...ah rómpeme el culo -Mono aplicó más fuerza envistiendola más rápido, cada golpe sonaba mientras el cuerpo de Tigresa vibraba con ellos, Tigresa gemía sacando la lenguá mientras su cuerpo frotaba la madera del suelo en cada movimiento, su vagina estaba sonrojada y derramaba fluidos con cada golpe, Mono no se detiene y aplicaba más fuerza, estaba moviéndose más fuerte mientras la vagina de Tigresa salpicaba sus fluidos al contacto con la piel de Mono, el ano de Tigresa estaba dilatándose un poco más, se abría con las envestidas de Mono y se comenzaba a mojar-

¡Aaah me corro por mi culo! -dijo Tigresa gimiendo- ah me corro, me corro, me corro -Mono dio un ultimo empujón eyaculando dentro del ano de Tigresa y luego sacó su pene eyaculando sobre la espalda de Tigresa cubriéndola- aaah que rico -Mono se estaba relajando pero Tigresa no, ella lo sentó en una mesa y levantó su pierna derecha dejando que la penetrara por la vagina-

¡Tigresa ya basta! ¡Ya no puedo más! -dijo Mono asustado pero Tigresa parecía no reaccionar-

Más, más, más, quiero más pendiente, quiero más semen -dijo Tigresa cansada, se penetro ella sola y comenzó a impulsarse gracias a su pierna y su apoyo, se movía con más fuerza dejando que el pene de Mono siguiera erecto-

 _No lo entiendo...aaahn no puedo más, me duele mucho el pene...y siento que aún puedo más, no se baja...¿acaso hay efectos secundarios? ¿Por que no me los dijo la bruja esa?_ -pensó Mono asustado, toda la noche Moño y Tigresa estuvieron teniendo sexo entre ellos hasta que Tigresa cayó dormida a las tres de la mañana, a la mañana siguiente Tigresa despertó estirando su cuerpo y se quejo-

Aaah mi vagina...me arde -dijo Tigresa cansada- ¿qué pasó?

Hola...-dijo Mono cansado y Tigresa reaccionó para ver a Mono a su lado-

¡¿Mono qué haces aquí?! ¡Pero ¿que te paso?! -Tigresa grito molesta y sorprendida viendo que uno: ella estaba desnuda en la cama con Mono, dos: Mono estaba muy delgado, pálido y lucia como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, estaba ojeroso y lucia deshidratado-

Es...que use magia para hacer mi pene más grande y te cogi...pero no se qué pasó...terminaste cogiendome...casi toda la noche hasta que ya no pudiste más -dijo Mono cansado-

Por dios Mono te voy a llevar al hospital, estás muy grave -dijo Tigresa preocupada, se levanto y vio el suelo y su cuerpo lleno de semen y fluidos de su vagina- por dios, me drogaste demasiado y se nota que no paramos por un buen rato

Tigresa no siento bien mi pene -dijo Mono cansado- ¿lo puedes revisar?

Esta bien -dijo Tigresa calmada, se acercó y abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿Mono recuerdas que te dije que tu pene era pequeño?

Si esa fue mi vergüenza -dijo Mono confundido- pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Es grave?

Si...algo grave...Mono tu pene...es como el tamaño de mi meñique -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, mono se levantó quedando sentado en la cama para ver qué su pene estaba muy pequeño, pero muy pequeño, tan pequeño que uno de loš dedos de Tigresa parecería más grande a comparación-

¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES PASÓ?! -Mono grito asustado viendo su pene pequeño, más tarde el y Tigresa estaban buscando a la cerda y la encontraron- a ver bruja ¿qué me pasó? Pensé que habías dicho que no habría efectos secundarios

Trate de decírtelos que no usarás toda la poción en una sola vez -dijo la cerda sonriendo- ahora tu miembro será pequeño para siempre -Mono cayo de rodillas mientras Tigresa solo lo vio sorprendida-

¡NOOOOOOOOO! -Mono grito asustado- esto me pasa por no leer las advertencias, nota niños si se van a cojer a una chica lean las instrucciones de la protección puede salvar sus vidas -Mono vio al frente nervioso-

Usar bien la protección puede evitar que más bebés nazcan y que sus vidas sean destruidas por estos milagros o por infecciones -dijo Tigresa calmada- recuerden sin globo o medicinas no hay fiesta


	65. Demonio embriagado

**__**Demonio embriagado**__**

Era una mañana normal en el palacio de jade, pero en medio del salón de los héroes estaba Song viendo todo tirado y algunas cosas destruidas-

 _ _Me levante temprano esta mañana y vi las cosas tiradas en el suelo__ -pensó Song confundida mientras Po se acercaba usando ropa que le cubría todo el cuerpo evitando que vieran los vendajes por debajo de su ropa- oye cariño ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Tu padre y tú estuvieron jugando de nuevo?

Mi papá y yo no fuimos -dijo Po calmado y Song levantó una ceja confundida-

¿Entonces que fue? ¿Un ladron? -dijo Song confundida pero Po estaba negando con la cabeza- ¿quien...? -Song noto como Po la miraba fijamente y comenzó a temblar señalándose a sí misma-

Así es, fuiste tú -dijo Po calmado mientras Song ponía los ojos en blanco asustada- perdiste el control de nuevo Song-

 _ _Déjenme explicarles__ -pensó Song nerviosa viendo al suelo- __soy la novia de Po pero tengo un problema con la bebida, cada vez que bebo y me embriago pierdo el control de mis acciones, me toma tiempo embriagarme pero cuando lo hago no recuerdo lo qué pasa después__ -Song se imagino bebiendo un taro de cerveza y se reía, abrió los ojos y vio a Po herido en el suelo- __pero el perjudicado es mi novio__

Sabes esta noche si te pasaste mucho -dijo Po cruzado de brazos pero con una mirada perdida-

Bueno...es que las cosas con las chicas dan celó es muy difícil de manejar y por eso...ataja -dijo Song nerviosa-

Estuvo muy, pero muy mal, me habías dicho que esa noche me violarías diez veces -dijo Po calmado-

¡¿Que?! ¡Eso no puede ser! -grito Song nerviosa- ¡yo jamás haría algo así!

Verás esta fue la escena del crimen, así pasó todo -dijo Po calmado-

 ** **Recuerdo de Po-**** Po estaba acomodando algunas cosas en el estante de los rollos, pero en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Song descalza, cargaba una botella de alcohol, la blusa a medio abrir, mostraba parte de los senos y sonrió sonrojada, abrió la boca liberando una gran cantidad de vapor de alcohol-

Buuuujiiip -dijo Song sonriendo- ¡DÉJAME HACÉRTELO MALDITO! -grito sonriendo y eso asustó a Po-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Ahora porque vienes tan cachonda?! -grito Po asustado, Song le saltó encima derribándolo al suelo y le sujetó la camisa para quitarle o mejor dicho para arrancársela a la fuerza-

¡TU TIENES LA CULPA POR TENER UN CUERPO TAN SUCULENTO! -grito Song riendo mientras Po trataba de evitar que Song le quitara la camisa-

¡Detente! -grito Po asustado llorando, Song terminó cortando la ropa que Po estaba usando, en cambio Po terminó desnudó en el suelo y Song le sujeto el pene mientras le abría las piernas y le levantaba las caderas-

¡Hora de comer! -Song sonrió y comenzó a meter el pene de Po en su boca, comenzó a succionar un poco mientras movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, movía la cabeza de forma lenta mientras masajes a los genitales inferiores de Po con una mano- mmm mmm que rica verga -Song abrió la boca y comenzó a mover la lengua de arriba hacia abajo pasándola por la cabeza del pene de Po, metió la lengua moviéndola en la raya del pene y luego lo volvió a meter-

Aaah...Song...aahhh..si sigues así ah...creo que me voy a correr -dijo Po entre gemidos, Song comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con un poco más fuerza, dentro de su boca movía la lengua un poco sintiendo el cuerpo del pene de Po, les movía con más intensidad y rapidez haciendo que Po gimiera un poco y se sonrojara-

Vamos...aaah suéltalo, aaah suéltalo -dijo Song sonrojada y gimiendo, abrió la boca y comenzó a masturbar a Po con su mano derecha, volvió a meter el pene a su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza con más fuerza y rapidez, movió su cabeza más rápido hasta que Po gimió y terminó eyaculando cubriendo la cara de Song con semen- ¡Aaaahn! -Song gimió abriendo la boca mientras el semen llenaba su boca, cubría sus mejillas y cara cerca de los ojos- aaah lo tenias guardado mucho tiempo, que rico semen -dijo Song sonriendo lamiendo sus manos que tenían un poco de semen-

Ahora -dijo Song sonriendo, se giró y mostrando su pantalón con una ligera mancha de humedad, se acercó a la cara de Po y comenzó a frotar su vagina aún con el pantalón puesto, en la cara de Po, movió las caderas frotando su vagina que se marcaba en su pantalón, frotaba su vagina en la nariz de Po dejando que sintiera lo caliente de su piel, la humedad de los fluidos que salían de ella- aaah ahhh mi vagina esta muy caliente, quiere verga quiere verga aaah si -Song gemía moviendo sus caderas frotando toda su vagina en la cara de Po, Po cerró los ojos sonrojado sintiendo como su cara se mojaba con los fluidos vaginales de Song, los fluidos de la vagina de Song ya estaban saliendo incluso del pantalón dejando líneas de fluidos cada vez que movía las caderas en la cara de Po- aaah mi vagina se derrite...aaah si quiero tu verga ya...aaah pero -Song se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedando completamente desnuda, pero apenas había bajado el pantalón y pantaletas mostró una línea de fluidos que iban de su vagina hacia la ropa, su vagina derrama fluidos algo pegajosos y largos-

Mira mi vagina Po...ah esta inquieta...aaah quiere que la lamas -Song se abrió la vagina con los dos dedos mostrando el interior y como sus fluidos eran derramados, Po no pudo decir nada porque Song terminó sentándose en su cara y le sujeto la cabeza con sus piernas- ¡aaaah! ¡Lámela! -Po solo abrió la boca pero Song terminó moviendo las caderas y Po terminó dándole una ligera mordida en la vagina a Song- ¡aaaahn! -Po estaba tratando de decir algo pero movía la mandíbula dándole ligeras mordidas en la vagina a Song y luego sacó la lengua y terminó metiéndola en la vagina de Song provocando más los gemidos de Song- ¡aaaah! ¡Aaah si más, lámela mas! -Song se recostó apoyándose del suelo, movía las caderas de atrás hacia adelante en la cara de Po mientras sus fluidos caían encima de la cara del panda dejándolo mojado, Song levantó las caderas mostrando una vagina cubierta de fluidos vaginales y estos caían en la cara de Po como si fueran aceite o incluso agua- ¡aaahn mmmm! -Song gimió un poco fuerte corriéndose un poco en la cara de Po, terminó expulsando algo de fluidos cubriendo a Po ligeramente-

Song...Song ¿podemos...parar? Por favor -dijo Po preocupado y sonrojado pero Song no le hizo caso y comenzó a pasar hacia el pene y abrió las piernas dejando que su vagina se abriera y comenzara a derramar más fluidos cubriendo el pene de Po ligeramente con esos fluidos, Song le sujeto el pene y comenzó a moverlo para que frotara su vagina y lo lubricará mejor, Song comenzó a bajar su cuerpo y metió el pene de Po poco a poco, solo se dejó caer y terminó penetrandose completamente ella sola-

¡Aaaahhhyyyy! -Song grito un poco inclinándose en el suelo mientras su vagina expulsó algo de fluidos sobre el cuerpo de Po, ella sonrió y se levantó babeando un poco, se inclinó sobre Po y se sujeto de su pecho- aaah mi utero se estremece...ah ah...mi vagina se derrite ah -Song comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco rápido y fuerte mientras se podía escuchar como su vagina derramaba más fluidos, su vagina sonaba cada vez que se movía golpeando el cuerpo de Po con el suyo- ¡aaah mi vagina se derrite! ¡Lo puedo sentir aaah amo tu pene...! ¡Aaah lo amo! -Song se sujeto del suelo abriendo las piernas mostrando como el pene de Po y su vagina estaban cubiertos de sus fluidos vaginales, movía las caderas de atrás hacia adelante con fuerza y lentitud, se movía un poco lento al principio y luego se apoyó sobre Po moviendo las caderas de arriba hacia abajo, su vagina se comenzaba a sonrojar mientras se abría y estremecía más- ¡aaah no puedo parar mis caderas! ¡Aaah mi vagina se derrite! -Song movía sus caderas con fuerza, cada golpe salpicaba fluidos mientras su vagina se sonrojaba y se abría derramando fluidos cubriendo no solo los genitales de Po sino también el suelo-

¡Aaah más pene! ¡Más pene, más pene, más pene, más pene! -gritaba Song moviendo sus caderas con más velocidad y fuerza, Po solo trató de respirar pero Song le abrazó la cabeza colocando su cara entre sus senos, Song comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante y abrazó a Po con más fuerza- ¡aaaaaahhmmmm! -Song tensó su cuerpo y sujeto a Po con fuerza mientras su vagina derramaba fluidos cubriendo los genitales de Po y el suelo- ah...me acabo de correr pero...aaah mi vagina quiere más...aah quiero más -Song levantó las rodillas y abrió las piernas mientras comenzaba a moverse de arriba hacia abajo dejando que su vagina sonara con más fuerza, y sus fluidos no paraban de salir-

Aaah me acabo de correr pero ah...mi vagina quiere más ah...no puedo parar -Song recostó a Po en el suelo y se dio la vuelta levantando la cola y mostrando su ano y como su trasero se abría mientras su vagina brillaba con sus propios fluidos, ella se sujeto del suelo y comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco rápido de atrás hacia adelante sintiendo como el pene de Po frotaba en el interior de su vagina, siguió moviéndose un poco lento y luego se inclinó abriendo las piernas, levantó el cuerpo y abrió las piernas para que Po tuviera una mejor vista de todo su cuerpo vagina y trasero, se sujeto el trasero y comenzó a mover las caderas de arriba hacia abajo de forma lenta pero fuerte-

Aaaah...me he corrido dos veces...aaah no puedo parar mi vagina quiere más pene...aaah no puedo parar hasta mi culo quiere verga ah -Song seguía gimiendo mientras Po estaba apretando los labios y dio un empujón eyaculando dentro de Song mientras Song terminó gritando sintiendo como su interior era llenado por el semen de Po- ¡aaaaahhhn! -Song gimió pero eso no se detuvo solo movió sus caderas un poco mostrando cómodo semen y fluidos salían de su vagina dejando una gran cantidad de fluidos sobre Po-

¡Song por favor para ah...eh eyaculado...tres veces...me duelen mis panditas! -dijo Po llorando un poco-

¡Eso no! -dijo Song sonriendo y se levantó para verlo, tenia los colmillos marcados, su cara estaba roja y parecía que se estaba riendo- vamos a hacerlo hasta que ya no pueda más -Po único que se escuchaban eran las risas de Song y el sonido de la madera golpeada-

Esto es humillante, es vergonzoso pero...pero...-dijo Po llorando sonrojado- **__**fin del recuerdo-**__**

¡Es mentira! ¡Es mentira! ¡Dime que mientes! -grito Song asustada y arrepentida pero Po estaba llorando igual que ella-

Buaaaa jajajaja me violaste -dijo Po llorando a mares, después de un rato y de reparar el salón de los héroes Po y Song estaban hablando sentados frente al otro- esta vez traeré testigos para que vean cómo eres toda ebria

¡Ah perfecto! -dijo Song sonriendo- __esta es mi oportunidad de atrapar a Po ebrio y recriminarle, el tampoco debe ser tan angelical todo el tiempo__ -pensó Song sonriendo pero Po pensaba otra cosa-

 _ _Esta es la oportunidad de evitar que arruine su vida con el alcohol__ -pensó Po calmado, más tarde los dos estaban en un restaurante comiendo y bebiendo-

Ah todo esta delicioso -dijo Po sonriendo-

Tienes razón -dijo Song sonriendo, los dos se sirvieron un poco de bebida en unos tarros y comenzaron a beber- ¡salud! -los dos chocaron sus tarros y comenzaron a beber pero Song notó que la bebida de Po era café y no amarilla como la suya- oye ¿acaso el no es té o si? -Po tembló un poco pero siguió bebiendo-

No, es cerveza lo juro jajaja -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- una vez Byakun y yo tratamos de hacer nuestra propia cerveza y bebida alcoholica

¿Eso no es ilegal? -dijo Song confundida-

Solo si no pasa del diez por ciento de alcohol permitido -dijo Po calmado- si no pasa esa cantidad entonces no es ilegal

Vaya hay muchos huecos en la ley -dijo Song calmada, siguieron bebiendo y comiendo toda la noche pero hasta la tercera ronda Po seguía sobrio pero Song había terminado su cuarto trago-

Jeje...jejeje -Song se estaba riendo un poco y se tambaleaba por el alcohol-

¿Ah Song estas bien? -dijo Po nervioso, Song se sonrojó y se comenzó a reír con fuerza, Po se preocupó pero Song le saltó encima abrazándolo con fuerza-

Sabes Po te amo, te amo, te amo mucho, mucho muchisiiiimo -dijo Song sonriendo y riendo-

Yo también te amo Song -dijo Po nervioso- pero por favor podrías dejar de beber...

¡Cállate! -grito Song sonriendo- ¡BESOOOOOTE! ¡Smooooch! -Song le dio un beso a Po con fuerza mientras Po solo puso los ojos en blanco moviendo una pierna que le temblaba-

¡SMOOOOOOOOOOOCH! -algunos clientes del bar habían escuchado el beso soñar en todo el lugar y eso les llamó la atención, Po cerró la puerta y llevo a Song a un hotel pero ella se estaba riendo y apenas entraron a un cuarto Song cayó en la cama-

Vaya por poco lo hacemos en el bar -dijo Po intranquilo cerrando la puerta, Song saltó sonriendo y estrelló a Po contra la pared, los dos cayeron al suelo pero Song abrazaba a Po sonriendo sonrojada- ¿Song?

Te amo -dijo Song sonriendo-

Yo también te amo Song pero la bebida jeje -dijo Po nervioso- ¿podrías dejarla?

Lo haría...solo si...me embarazas -dijo Song sonriendo y Po la vio sorprendido- embarázame -Song lo beso con algo de fuerza, los dos se dejaron llevar un poco mientras Po y Song tenían las bocas abiertas en un beso de lengua, las lenguas de ambos se movían un poco tocando el interior de la boca del otro, Song gemía un poco mientras Po comenzó a pasar sus manos por la cintura de Song y comenzó a desatarle la cinta de la cintura, se la quitó y luego se alejó para pasar sus manos al pecho de Song y le abrió la camisa mostrando sus senos sujetados por las vendas, comenzó a morder su cuello entre besos, la cargó y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón mostrando sus pantaletas ligeramente mojadas y calientes, Song le sujeto el pene a Po encima de la roca, lo sujeto y comenzó a mastrubarlo un poco sintiendo su forma y fuerza aún con la ropa puesta, los dos terminaron quitándose la ropa y quedando totalmente desnudos-

Aaaah...aaah -Song estaba gimiendo un poco moviendo sus caderas encima de Po frotando su vagina con el pene de Po, Song estaba gimiendo más y más fuerte mientras su vagina se levantó mostrando que había cubierto el pene de Po con sus fluidos completamente, Po sujeto a Song de los hombros y la recostó para sujetarle los muslos y abrirle las piedras mostrando su vagina húmeda, Po solo penetro a Song con fuerte y lentitud- ¡aaaaa! ¡Waaahuun! ¡Mmm! ¡Aaaahn! -Song gritó un poco mientras su vagina derramo más fluidos mojando a Po ligeramente- aaah mi vagina si...estaba muy caliente...ah no...podía aguantarlo mas

Me voy a mover rápido -dijo Po sonriendo y comenzó a mover sus caderas sujetando los muslos de Song, comenzó a moverse fuerte pero lento mientras Song estaba gimiendo sonrojada escuchando como sus fluidos vaginales estaban saliendo un poco más en abundancia, Po se movía con más fuerza y comenzó a hacerlo más rápido-

¡Aaah! ¡Aaaah si! ¡Si que rico! ¡No pares! -dijo Song entre gemidos mientras veía y sentía como Po la penetraba y envestía con fuerza, los fluidos vaginales de Song salían sin parar corriendo por su ano mojándolo un poco- ¡aaah mi vagina se derrite! ¡Aaa se derrite deseosa de tu verga! ¡Aaaa más! -Po comenzó a girar sus caderas y comenzó a envestir a Song con más fuerza mientras ella gemía y podía sentir el pene de Po golpeando su utero- ¡aaah más pene! ¡Más pene! ¡Más pene! ¡Más pene! ¡Mas pene! ¡Mas pene! -Song repetía lo mismo mientras podía ver como su vagina se abría con cada golpe, sus fluidos vaginales salían más rápido dejando una mancha en la sabana de la cama, Po comenzó a envestirla con más fuerza y más rapidez, Song gimió con fuerza abrazando a Po y cruzó sus piernas sujetando a Po con ellas, Po solo la envestía y Song clavó sus garras en la espalda de Po-

¡Aaah! ¡Aaah me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Song siguió gritando hasta que Po gritó y dio un empujón eyaculando dentro de ella- ¡aaaah! ¡Me corro! -Sing gimió con fuerza apretando su vagina y esta terminó expulsando fluidos vaginales junto al semen de Po haciendo una pasta blanca, Po sacó su pene con cuidado mostrando que su semen había sido mucho y la vagina de Song no paraba de expulsar los fluidos, Song se relajó un poco pero sujeto a Po de los hombros y se sentó sobre el-

Aún no terminamos, no saldremos de aquí hasta que haya un bebé en mi vientre -dijo Song sonriendo, Po solo suspiro y sujeto el trasero de Song mientras la penetraba en la vagina, Song gimió un poco pero Po la sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza de atrás hacia adelante penetrando la vagina de Song, los fluidos de Song estaban saliendo un poco mojando a Po-

¡Aaaah mi vagina está temblando! ¡Aaaa sí que rico! ¡Que rico! ¡Ah ya no puedo imaginar la vida sin tu pene Po! -gritó Song moviendo también sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante mientras está sonaba muy húmeda, Po le comenzó a chupar sus senos pequeños, frotaba el pezon con su lengua mientras le daba ligeras mordidas, Song no paraba de gemir y Po le dio la vuelta dejándola dejándola inclinada mientras ella levantaba un poco las caras, Po la sujeto de sus caderas y comenzó a moverse con fuerza mientras su vagina derramaba fluidos con cada golpe-

¡Aaaah mi vagina no deja de soñar! ¡Puedo sentir los fluidos saliendo de ella y correr por mi piel! -Song no paraba de gemir mientras sentía como sus fluidos pasaba por sus piernas, sus piel estaba sonrojándose y brillando por el sudor- ¡aaaah dámelo todo! ¡Aaaah no pares! -Song gemía con fuerza mientras Po le daba más duro y podía ver su ano algo inflamado mientras más fluidos lo mojaban y ella clavó sus garras en la cama- ¡aaah me voy a correr! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Song gritó un poco mientras su vagina terminó expulsando fluido y Po sacó su pene para eyacular afuera cubriendo un poco el trasero de Song con su semen- aaah...que rico...aaah...semen quiero...más semen...aaa mi vagina quiere más semen

Aaah...aaahnn...aaaahnn -Song estaba gimiendo mientras ella estaba apoyada en un escritorio clavando sus garras mientras Po la tenía sujetada de sus caderas mientras la envestía con fuerza, la vagina de Song estaba sonando mientras sus fluidos caían al suelo dejando pequeñas manchas de humedad, el pene de Po cada vez que salía estaba mojada y demasiado húmedo- ¡aaaahn! Aún después de correr mi vaginales no para de palpitar y pedir más -Po se inclinó gimiendo y le sujeto los senos a Song, comenzó a masajearlos un poco sintiendo su forma, su flexibilidad, sujeto los lesiones entre los dedos y los pulgares y comenzó a jalarlos un poco-

Aaah no pares, se siente muy rico -Song sonrió moviendo sus caderas un poco de lado a lado y luego Po comenzó a moverse con fuerza dejando que Song gimiera de nuevo mientras los fluidos salían un poco más en abundancia- aaaah si no pares, mi vagina quiere más semen, solo dame mi semen -Po solo le levantó la pierna derecha pasándola a encima de su hombro y comenzó a envestirla de nuevo, la vagina de Song sonaba con fuerza con cada golpe que Po le daba, salpicaba fluidos en pequeñas gotas de semen y su fluido, sus senos se movían con los golpes que Po daba, la piel de ambos estaba sudada pero la de Song brillaba y estaba más rosada, Song no podía parar de sonreír mientras pequeñas lágrimas y líneas de saliva corrían por su cara, Po se acercó y le dio un beso mientras ambos movían sus lenguas girándolas abriendo y separando sus bocas- ¡aaaa! ¡Me corooooo! -la vagina de Song volvió a expulsar fluidos mientras Po terminó eyaculando dentro de ella, al final de la noche los dos estaban acostados hasta que Song despertó primero a las diez de la mañana viendo la habitación destruida y revuelta-

Hey ¿qué pasó ayer? -dijo Song confundida-

Ah...lo hicimos varias veces y querías un bebé -dijo Po sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras aún estaba acostado cubriéndose con la sábana- fue tan bueno como una novela porno

No entiendo lo que dices -dijo Song confundida, después de eso pasaron algunos días donde Song comenzó a sentirse mal y ya no podía ni ver la cerveza sin sentir asco-

Pues no tenía a quien más recurrir -dijo Song preocupada entrando al cuarto de Mantis- Tigresa me dijo que tú solías se doctor

Así es pero cambie la carrera por el Kung Fu -dijo Mantis calmado- bien dime ¿que sientes?

Bueno últimamente he tendido asco en las mañanas, cuando veo cerveza me da asco y siento que no puedo acercarme mucho o vomitaré, lo cual es extraño ya que adoro esa cosa, siento mis tobillos ligeramente inflamados y me duelen los senos -dijo Song intranquila-

Mmm si no me hubieras mostrado que ya eres una adulta montándote a Po diez veces hace unas noches creería que estás en la pubertad -dijo Mantis calmado-

¡¿Estabas ahí?! -gritó Song nervioso y sonrojada-

Yo y los demás maestros -dijo Mantis calmado- hasta los Del Valle lo escucharon -Song gritó y se cubrió la cara con las manos- bueno volviendo a tu condición, creo que es hora de deja la cerveza por un tiempo

¿Por cuanto tiempo? -dijo Song calmada-

Hasta que nazca tu bebé -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Song se quedó sorprendida y se tocó el vientre- bueno si no me crees creo que deberías ir a ver a alguien a Japón que tiene un papel mágico que analiza tu orina y te dice si estas embarazada o no, le mandaré un mensaje y tu muestra de papel llegará en unos días -Song asintió intranquila, después de una semana la noticia del posible embarazo de Song llegó a oído de todos, pero el papel llegó a tiempo tanto Po como Song estaban inquietos-

Date prisa esto me matará lo juro -dijo Po intranquilo-

Oye relájate esto lleva tiempo y además no controlo cuando hago pipí -dijo Song detrás de la puerta del baño, se abrió y ella salió con un papel en la mano- veamos si recuerdo bien si se queda amarillo no hay bebé, si se pone rosado si hay bebé -vieron el papel pero no pasaba nada- creó que se equivocó

Ah es una lástima -dijo Po aliviado- ¿eh? -se quedó confundido viendo el papel que se volvió rosado-

¿Que? -dijo Song confundida y vio el papel rosado, se sorprendió y comenzó a llorar un poco, se acercó a Po y pegó su cabeza a su pecho mientras Po sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza- dime...¿como lo llamamos?

Creo que cerveza ya que sin ella no pudimos hacerlo -dijo Po sonriendo y Song le dio un ligero golpe en los genitales- uuuuu

No es gracioso -dijo Song sonriendo pero Po se reía un poco, después de unos meses Song estaba cargando a una pequeña panda de ojos azules claros como los suyos, pero tenía unas marcas en su frente en forma de las manchas de leopardo, todos habían ido a verlos trayendo regalos-

Oh por dios Song, esta hermosa -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo a la bebe-

Gracias, me da gusto que tenerla conmigo, fueron unos meses difíciles sin sexo -dijo Song nerviosa-

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban sin sexo? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Dos meses -dijo Song calmada, todos vieron a Po el cual se sonrojó- bueno si era cosa que quería montarlo mucho

Si y yo era como Bang, Bang, Bang -dijo Po sonriendo y comenzó a chasquear los dedos- bang, bang, bangity bang

I said bang bang bagity bang -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Bang bang bagity bang i said bang bang bangity bang -los machos comenzaron a cantar mientras las hembras los estaban entrecerrando los ojos, Tigresa, Song, Hinata, Boa y Víbora los estaban viendo entrecerrando los ojos algo molestas-

¿Y como se llama esta pequeña ternura? -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Debe tener un nombre -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Se llama Ming -dijo Song sonriendo pero Hinata y Tigresa al parecer habían pensado lo mismos ya que apretaron los dientes sorprendidas y en eso un recuerdo les vino a la cabeza-

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo-**__** una leopardo amarilla estaba parada frente a Po frotando su vagina corra una mesa, ella estaba vestida y tenía una bandeja en las manos, Po al pacer estaba comiendo una galleta-

Esas galletas están hecho con mis sentimientos hechos fluidos, tus galletas -dijo la leopardo sonriendo con ojos de loca y un extraño brillo rosado- ¡Tienen mi néctar de amor mezclado en masa! -Po sólo se puso pálido soltando la galleta-

¡Po! ¡Te tengo agua mezclada con mi néctar de amor! -al leopardo tenía rodeada a Po mientras le mostraba una botella con un extraño contenido líquido dentro, Po solo se agachó y se deslizó pasando entre las piernas de la hembra, solo corrió por su vida gritando asustado-

¡Po ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí quiero tu néctar de amor! -la misma leopardo estaba gritando sujetando unas pinzas y un tubo hecho con una rama de bambú- ¡Te voy a ordeñar! -Po estaba temblando sujetado del techo de una casa-

¡Te tengo! -la leopardo solo saltó encima de Po y terminó sujetándole las piernas tirándolo al suelo y se las abrió dejando ver su ropa- ¡ahora si tendré tu néctar de amor! -le mordió el pantalón y le arrancó un gran pedazo dejando ver su ropa interior, Po comenzó a gritar asustado tratando de escapar pero no podía- ¡no importa que tanto grites! ¡Nada podrá detenerme de tener tu néctar de amor! ¡Aquí voy...aaaaahn! -la leopardo gimió al final derramando fluidos vaginales encima de la cara de Po- **__**fin del recuerdo-**__**

Jajaja...que bonito nombre...-dijeron ambas hembras nerviosas-


	66. Mei Ling la ninfomana

**__**Mei Ling la ninfomana**__**

Er una tarde normal en el valle de la paz, pero en algún lugar entre el mercado de magia oscura y el valle se podía ver una puerta de metal resguardada por un gorila, la puerta era amplia y algo grande, pasando de la puerta se podía ver un lugar con luces rojas, todo por lámparas y antorchas con plásticos rojos, en medio del lugar había una gran multitud de machos y hembras, todos usaban máscaras como antifaces y ninguno usaba ropa, todos estaban desnudos pero en medio del grupo de podía ver a una hembra gimiendo sonrojada, esa hembra era Mei Ling

¡Aaaahn aaaahnn ...aaahn me voy a correr ha me voy a correr aaahn ! -Mei Ling grito gimiendo, estaba sonrojada, su cuerpo mojado y sonrojado, un leopardo la estaba sujetando de sus caderas acostándola en una cama, del macho movía sus caderas con fuerza mientras Mei Ling abría la boca y un leon metió su pene en su boca-

Eso trágatelo -dijo el leon sonriendo, movió sus caderas con fuerza dejando que Mei Ling sintiera su pene en su boca, el leon siguió moviendo las caderas con fuerza mientras la vagina de Mei Ling sonaba muy húmeda y derramaba fluidos dejando manchas en el suelo, le dieron la vuelta y la dejaron con la cara pegada al piso con las caderas levantadas, el leopardo le sujeto los brazos de las muñecas y los estiro mientras el envestía a Mei Ling con fuerza-

Vamos, vamos, eres mejor que esto Mei Ling -dijo el leopardo sonriendo y movió sus caderas con fuerza-

¡Ah me corro! ¡Me voy a correr de nuevo! ¡No detente! ¡Aaaaahnnnn! -Mei Ling gritaba y gemía con fuerza mientras su vagina derramaba fluidos con los golpes y sus ojos se iban hacia arriba- ¡Me corroooooo! -Mei Ling grito sonrojada y sus ojos se levantaron mientras su vagina terminó expulsando fluidos en pequeñas gotas, el leopardo soltó a Mei Ling y ella cayó al suelo mostrando su vagina empapada y llena de semen-

Jajaja vamos Mei Ling apenas te has corrido sesenta veces hoy, debes correrte treinta veces más -dijo un leon riendo, todo el grupo de animales estaban riendo un poco al verla tirada en el suelo babeando un poco, entre las sombras estaba un leopardo al parecer macho y de unos veinte años, él estaba vestido y cruzado de brazo-

Mei Ling la gata montes, es una gata bastante interesante, se dice que es una respetada rehabilitadora física, también masajista que ayuda mucho a sus amigos del palacio de Jade a curarse de heridas severas -dijo el leopardo calmado- claro no es que la conozca mucho, en sus tardes libres ella trabaja como prostituta aquí y le pagan 100 yuanes por persona -Mei Ling había sido tirada en una cama y una pantera hembra se colocó una pantaleta morada con dos penes de goma en ella, sujeto a Mei Ling de sus brazos y los estiró para que ella quedara inclinada, la pantera la penetro por su vagina y por ano haciendo que Mei Ling gritara-

¡Aaaaahhhnn! ¡Ha me voy a correr de nuevo! ¡Me voy a correr de nuevo! ¡Aaaaahn es tan rico que no puedo calmarme! -grito Mei Ling gimiendo mientras la pantera movía con fuerza sus caderas, la vagina de Mei Ling estaba muy abierta derramando fluidos poco a poco mientras la pantera se reía, el ano de Mei Ling estaba muy abierto con cada golpe se abría otro poco, tango su vagina como su ano estaban llenos y cubiertos de sus fluidos y sudor- ¡aaahn aaahn! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Aaahn me corro! ¡Me corrooooo! -grito sacando la lengua riendo un poco y sus vagina comenzó a expulsar fluidos mientras su ano vibraba un poco por el orgasmo-

¿Disfrutas del espectáculo? -dijo Tai Lung sonriendo viendo al joven leopardo-

La verdad si, pero disfrutaría más si entrara a ese lugar y la violara con mis propias manos -dijo el leopardo calmado-

Sabes dentro de poco tendré que viajar para reclutar a otra prostituta y manejarla como a Mei Ling -dijo Tai Lung sonriendo- así que te dejare a esta gata como juguete

¿De verdad? -dijo el leopardo calmado, Tai Lung asintió sonriendo, los machos se acercaron a Mei Ling y comenzaron a atarla con cuerdas, apretaron sus senos y juntaron sus piernas con sus muslos con la cuerda, un leopardo se acercó y metió el pene en la boca de Mei Ling, Mei Ling se sonrojó y lo saboreó un poco, Mei Ling movió la cabeza saboreando el pene mientras movía la lengua un poco, sus manos estaban atadas a la espalda así que no podía moverse bien, un mano la sujeto de las piernas para penetrarla en su vagina, la vagina de Mei Ling están muy sudada y roja por la constante penetracion y movimiento, el macho comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza, mientras un grupo de machos rodeó a Mei Ling y comenzaron a masturbarse viendo a Mei Ling gimiendo, ella abrió la boca y movió la lengua pasándola completamente por el cuerpo del pene, paso la lengua por la base de los testiculos y luego la subio hasta la punta del pene, movió la lengua un poco pero un macho le sujeto los senos y los movió un poco para meter su pene entre ellos, los machos terminaron gimiendo y eyacularon encima de Mei Ling cubriéndola completamente, Mei Ling solo gimió saboreando el semen dentro de su boca-

¿Por que me la dejas? -dijo el leopardo calmado-

Me recuerdas a mi cuando empecé en esta empresa -dijo Tai Lung sonriendo- con algo empiezas, y como necesito irme necesito que alguien cuide de mi gata hasta que yo regrese -Mei Ling estaba a cuatro patas con un macho penetrandola por su ano y otro por su vagina, ella no podía parar de gemir con cada golpe y envestida de parte de ambos- ella necesita de contacto sexual seguido, ya que no la digo ni nada -uno grupo de animales sujeto a Mei Ling de los senos, cada uno mordió un seno y comenzó a succionar haciendo que Mei Ling gimiera mucho, otro paso entre sus piernas y comenzó a chupar su vagina metiendo la lengua-

¿Como que no usas drogas? -dijo el leopardo confundido-

Así es -dijo Tai Lung sonriendo, los animales que sujetaban a Mei Ling soltaron una descarga haciendo que gritara y comenzara a gemir un poco, su cuerpo se retorcía y temblaba por las descargas eléctricas pero su vagina no paraba de expulsar fluidos, un lobo negro se acercó por detrás de ella y metió su lente en su ano haciéndola gemir y que sus fluidos salieran más fuerte, el lobo comenzó moverse un poco fuerte sujetando a Mei Ling de sus muslos-

Verás ella es un caso especial, no requiere drogas ni sodomia, ella es una total adicta sexual, una ninfomana -dijo Tai Lung sonriendo-

¡Eeeeeeeaaaaaah! ¡Ha me electrocutan! ¡Voy a morir voy a morir! -Mei Ling estaba gritando mientras el lobo se movía con fuerza- mi culo, mis pezones y mi vagina de van a destrozar -Mei Ling gemía con fuerza derramando fluidos de ambos lados- ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro, me corro, me corro, me corro, me corro! ¡Me corroooooo! -Mei Ling grito con fuerza sonriendo y expulsando fluidos pero todos terminaron cubriéndola de semen dejándola totalmente cubierta, después de una hora ella estaba caminando desnuda y perdida por las calles, tardó en encontrar su casa y logró entrar en ella-

Ya no quiero seguir así...aaahn pero no puedo curarme -dijo Mei Ling llorando un poco, a la mañana siguiente Mei Ling estaba barriendo la calle en frente de su casa-

Ah hoy será un buen día -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- __Tai Lung se va así qué tal vez no tenga sexo hoy, también podré descansar y esperar a que no pase de nuevo ese desenfreno__ -pensó relajada pero el leopardo la estaba viendo sonriendo, después de tres días Mei Ling estaba caminando rumbo a su casa- que hermosa noche

Vaya luces muy bien Mei Ling -dijo el leopardo sonriendo y Mei Ling lo vio confundida-

Hola pero...¿acaso te conozco? -dijo Mei Ling confundida-

Yo te conozco muy bien, reina ninfomana -dijo el leopardo sonriendo de manera perversa y Mei Ling se sorprendió y parecía asustada- escucha estoy aquí porque Tai Lung me dejó al cuidado de ti y quiero que hagas unos trabajos para mi

¿Trabajos para ti? -dijo Mei Ling confundida- ¿que es lo que quieres?

Sencillo primero haré que me vengas suplicando, no tendrás sexo por varios días quizás un mes para empezar, no te tocaras, no lo harás con nadie, ningún tipo de contacto -dijo el leopardo sonriendo-

¿Te hace creer que escuchare tus órdenes? -dijo Mei Ling sería-

Sencillo, porque le tienes miedo a Tai Lung, si el se entera que no trabajaste y no le juntaste el dinero del mes...bueno ya sabes lo que te pasará -Mei Ling estaba asustada y temblaba del miedo, Tai Lung era quien la manejaba y la hacía entrar a esos eventos donde era violada, abusada y golpeada pero en parte no se quejaba debido a que ella necesitaba del sexo por ser una ninfomana sin control, cuando ella no cumplía como Tai Lung quería, la actitud agresiva de Tai Lung lo llevaba a golpearla y de manera brutal-

No...por favor no -dijo Mei Ling nerviosa-

Buen depende de ti -dijo el leopardo sonriendo- espero cumplas como se debe

Si, si, no tendré sexo ni contacto sexualidad con nadie -dijo Mei Ling asustada- pero soy una ninfomana, no puedo evitarlo, esto será una tortura

Así es, pero el regalo al final será lo mejor para ti -dijo el leopardo sonriendo- yo te daré a los clientes y pasarán contigo para cogerte

Esta bien -dijo Mei Ling deprimida, un mes después Mei Ling estaba sonrojada caminando y tambaleándose en la calle, el,a tenía problemas para ver claramente, solo caminaba mientras podía sentir como su vagina temblaba y vibraba pidiéndole ser penetrada, si pudiera hablar gritara por pedir placer, ella camino por un callejón y se bajo el pantalón para ver su vagina derramando fluidos, trato de masturbarse pero apretó los dedos y cerró el puño-

Se ve que ya no puedes aguantar -dijo el leopardo sonriendo, Mei Ling solo gimió y se acercó gateando-

Por favor -dijo Mei Ling de rodillas-

¿Que cosa? -dijo el leopardo calmado-

Quiero tener sexo, lo deseo -dijo Mei Ling desesperada y nerviosa- quiero tener sexo ya te lo suplico

Bien solo ven conmigo -el leopardo la levantó y la ayudo a caminar- hoy te tengo unos clientes conocidos para ti, quizás los conozcas

¿Que quienes? -dijo Mei Ling confundida, el leopardo la sujeto de una mano y la llevó caminando hasta su lugar de masajes y abrió la puerta-

Sabes no fuiste fácil de vender con tu papel de madre Teresa de todos los días, con tu aspecto de la niña buena, así que tuve que recurrir a otros métodos para hacer que aceptaran -dijo el leopardo sonriendo, siguieron caminando hasta la sala de masajes de Mei Ling y ahí ella se sorprendió de ver a todos los maestros del palacio de Jade y a los Guardianes entre otros amigos de ellos- todos sean bienvenidos -algunos se vieron entre ellos confundidos y luego a Mei Ling la cual lucia asustada-

Escuchen están aquí para que vean la verdadera cara de Mei Ling la gata montés, ella ha estado fingiendo ser alguien que no es -dijo el leopardo sonriendo- en realidad ella es una prostituta ninfomana en las noches, ella ahora solo puede pensar una cosa y eso es cogerse a cada macho y hembra de este cuarto, ahora Mei Ling comienza -Mei Ling estaba llorando un poco y bajaba la mirada, solo respiro hondo tomando valor y se acercó abriendo la camisa y sonriendo falsamente-

Todos sean bienvenidos -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, se abrió la camisa mostrando los senos y se sujeto la cinta y el pantalón bajándolo un poco mostrando su vagina mojada y derramando fluidos vaginales- soy un contenedor de semen de machos y me gusta cuando las hembras me lamen la vagina y me penetran con juguetes sexuales así que por favor todos úsenme hasta que quede totalmente satisfecha -nadie dijo nada Izanamy y Hinata solo se vieron y asintieron, los dos extendieron un brazo y crearon una bola de fuego-

Esperen ¿que hacen? -dijo el leopardo asustado, los dos dispararon la bola de fuego y comenzaron a quemar el leopardo, el leopardo solo pudo gritar de dolor y miedo en agonia, Mei Ling solo estaba sorprendida y asustada pero Grulla y po se acercaron para abrazarla-

Descuida estás a salvo ahora, él no volverá a lastimarte -dijo Po sonriendo-

Es verdad, yo estoy para protegerte -dijo Grulla sonriendo- vamos al palacio de Jade ahí estarás a salvo, vamos -todos se fueron retirando dejando el cuerpo del leopardo en el suelo, más tarde Mei Ling estaba caminando por los pasillos del palacio jadeando como un perro, sus mejillas rojas, derramaba fluidos de su vagina eran tantos que manchaban su ropa y todavía escurrían más-

No puedo aguantar...aaahhn necesito...una verga...aaahn necesito penes aaahnn más y más lentes aaahnn -Mei Ling gemía bastante y siguió caminando solo vio a Po sentado leyendo un rollo, estaba en el salón de los héroes y lo vio leer- Po, Po necesito ayuda -Po se levantó rápido y corrió para atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo-

¡Hey resiste Mei Ling! ¡Solo aguanta! -grito Po nervioso pero vio el estado de Mei Ling y solo quedó confundido-

Dámelo, solo dámelo -dijo Mei Ling cansada-

¿Que cosa quieres? -dijo Po confundido- ¿quieres un medicamento? ¿Quieres algo?

Tu semen -dijo Mei Ling en un suspiro-

¿Como? -dijo Po confundido-

¡Dame tu semen! -Mei Ling solo sacó sus garras y le cortó el pantalón a Po dejando mostrar su pene no erecto- ¡aaaahnn al fin un pene!

¡Espera ¿qué haces?! -dijo Po nervioso, Mei Ling sujeto el pene con sus dos manos y lo metió a su boca haciendo que Po gimiera un poco de la sorpresa, Mei Ling succionaba su pene con fuerza apretando las mejillas, movía la cabeza algo rápido moviendo la lengua por dentro, el pene de Po casi salía de la boca de Mei Ling pero ella lo volvía a sacar dejando la punta casi afuera y de nuevo lo metía casi hasta su garganta- aaaahn Mei Ling aaahnn esto es muy intenso...aaahn si sigues así...aaahn no podré contenerme -Mei Ling sintió el palpitar del pene de Po y comenzó a masajear sus testiculos con una mano, siguió masajeandolos y luego abrió la boca mostrando el pene de Po mojado en saliva, con sus dos manos comenzó a mastrubarlo moviendo sus manos de forma lenta, de arriba hacia abajo girando sus muñecas, siguió moviéndolas un poco hasta que Po no podía soportarlo-

Aaahnn Mei Ling me voy...a me...voy a -Po solo gemía un poco pero Mei Ling lo entendió y abrió la boca-

Solo déjalo salir todo -dijo Mei Ling gimiendo, Po solo eyaculo y cubrió la boca y cara de Mei Ling con su semen, Mei Ling solo estaba respirando agitada y excitada viendo el semen en su cara, lo saboreo un poco y lo trago sonriendo- aaahnn que rico, que rico semen, quiero más -el pantalón de Mei Ling se mojo todavía más con sus fluidos vaginales dejando una delgada línea de fluidos en el suelo, después Po estaba acostado en el suelo y Mei Ling estaba encima de él desnuda-

Aquí voy Po -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo sonrojada, sujeto el pene de Po con una mano, y con la otra abrió su vagina dejando que sus fluidos cayeran encima del pene de Po mojándolo un poco, bajo despacio y comenzó a penetrarse ella sola con el pene de Po- ¡aaaaaahn! ¡Aaaaahn! -Mei Ling gritó gimiendo y Po solo estaba sonrojado y nervioso- aaahn puedo sentir como tu pene palpita, aaahn llegó hasta mi utero -Mei Ling se acosto sobre Po y comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, se levantó un poco y se sujetó del pecho de Po con sus manos solo para mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante con lentitud, Po le sujeto el trasero a Mei Ling mientras ella se movía- aaahn no lo quiero lento lo quiero fuerte y rápido aaahn

Aahnnn -Po sólo movió sus caderas un poco empujando su pene en la vagina de Mei Ling haciendo que los fluidos salieran con sus golpes- ¡aaaahn si aaahnn no pares! ¡Dale! -Po sujeto a Mei Ling de sus caderas y comenzó a moverse con fuerza empujando y golpeando la vagina de Mei Ling con su cuerpo, cada golpe era fuerte y la punta del pene de Po golpeaba y tocaba la entrada al utero de Mei Ling- ¡Aaaaahn puedo sentir como tu pene besa mi utero! ¡Aaahn son besos fuertes! -Po solo gimió un poco y siguió moviendo sus caderas- ¡aaahn más rápido! -Mei Ling estaba gimiendo con fuerza sintiendo solo placer, sus fluidos vagones salían en gotas, ella levantó más las piernas y dobló las rodillas levantándolas más y ella se levantó un poco mostrando su vagina mas que abierta y siendo penetrada por el pene de Po-

Aaaahnn mi vagina esta muy caliente aaahan ahann no puedo más quiero que la rompas, más duro, más duro, más duro quiero que me pares la vagina -decía Mei Ling mas que excitada y sin parar de gemir, Po podía sentir como su pene y genitales eran cubiertos por los fluidos vaginales de Mei Ling, el simple aroma de sus fluidos excitados y de ella gimiendo lo hizo volverse loco también, Po sujeto a Mei Ling y la acostó en el suelo abriéndole sus piernas, la recostó cabeza al suelo y le levantó las piernas hasta casi doblarlas hacia el suelo- ¡aaaaahn no pares! ¡No pares más duro! -Po empujaba y envestía a Mei Ling con fuerza sintiendo como sus fluidos vaginales le caían al cuerpo, cada golpe liberaba muchas gotas más y ligeras líneas de humedad caían por el vientre de Mei Ling mientras Po se movía más y más rápido y fuerte, sus golpes eran más fuertes y cada uno hacía gritar a Mei Ling por el deseo-

¡Aaaaaa no pares! ¡Duro! ¡Duro! ¡Rómpeme la vagina! -gritaba Mei Ling gimiendo, Po solo gimió y sacó su pene para mastrubarlo y eyacular encima de Mei Ling de nuevo, Mei Ling solo gimió un poco pero le dio la vuelta y la sujeto del trasero para penetrarla por su vagina de nuevo- ¡aaaaaahn si más duro! ¡Dame más fuerte esa verga! -Mei Ling gemía con fuerza clavando sus garras en el suelo, Po solo movía sus caderas con fuerza mientras la vagina de Mei Ling se volví más roja, Po se agachó y le sujeto los senos a Mei Lin, los apretó y apretó los pezones mientras se movía con más fuerza- ¡aaahan si no pares! ¡Rómpeme! ¡Aaahn creo que me voy a correr! -Po la sujeto de sus piernas y la levantó pegando su pecho con el suyo pero la cargaba pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y rodillas dejando sus piernas abiertas igual que su vagina, la movía y sacudía de arriba bajo penetrandola por su vagina con su pene-

¡Aaaaahn mi vagina se rompe! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Mei Ling sacaba la lengua mientras sonreía un poco gimiendo- ¡Me corrrooooooooo! -Mei Ling gritó gimiendo y sonriendo, sus fluidos salieron en una gran cantidad mojando a Po en todo su cuerpo, los dos cayeron al suelo mientras Po terminó eyaculando en el suelo-

Aaaah que cansado, hey pero ¿te sientes mejor Mei Ling? -Po se levantó viendo a los lados, cuando se dio cuenta Mei Ling no estaba y solo estaba su ropa en el suelo junto a un rastro de fluidos vaginales- hay no tengo que encontrarla -se trato de levantar y vestir pero Mei Ling ya estaba más adelante en el palacio, ella estaba caminando perdida, solo sonreí sonrojada y gimiendo un poco -

Aaaahn mas penes, quiero más penes -Mei Ling solo vio a un lado y vio a Byakun hablando con San, San era una pantera macho de traje negro con amarillo, los dos estaban caminando por la caverna con la estatua del dragón- Penes...penes...aaahn quiero

Entonces le palmeé ese trasero -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Jajajaeso no es nada, yo me escondí en su departamento y salí saltando sorpresa desnudó y con crema batida con una banana por pene -dijo San sonriendo-

¿Te funciono? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Nop...casi llama a la guardia imperial por eso -dijo San nervioso-

Jajaja que ridiculo -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ¿oye no hueles algo raro?

Si, huele muy rico y sabroso -dijo San confundido-

Aaaahn chicos -Mei Ling apareció gimiendo caminando entre las rocas, ella estaba desnuda y gimiendo mientras el semen de su cuerpo se secaba-

Oye ¿estás bien? -dijo Byakun sorprendido- parece que te atacaron

No...aaahn solo quiero semen...quiero penes -Mei Ling se acercó a ambos y colocó sus manos encima de los lentes de San y Byakun, comenzó a mover sus manos girándolas un poco y sintiendo como estaban los penes de San y Byakun poniéndose efectos- penes, penes, quiero penes

Oye espera no creo que...aaawaa -dijo San sorprendido y gritando nervioso, Byakun también grito nervioso y más cuando Mei Ling les había bajado el pantalón a ambos mostrando sus penes erectos-

Penes aaa quiero -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, metió el pene de Byakun a su boca y sujeto pene de San con su mano izquierda, siguió moviendo su mano sintiendo todo el pene de San en ella, mientras que con su boca la abrió sacando la lengua y movió la lengua pegando el pene de Byakun con su punta, movió la lengua sintiendo el cuerpo del pene y luego movió la cabeza lamiendo su contorno, lo sujeto con su mano derecha y luego paso al pene de San para lamerlo un poco y meterlo en su boca-

Aaaahnnn tienes un gran toque Mei Ling -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Aaaahn si ya sabes usar muy bien la boca aaa -dijo San gimiendo un poco mientras Mei Ling saboreaba ambos penes-

Aaaaa quiero el semen de ambos en mi boca, aaaa los quiero saborear -dijo Mei Ling gimiendo, metió ambos penes a su boca y comenzó a saborearlos un poco mientras movía l cabeza, sujeto los penes y comenzó a frotarlos en sus senos dejando que sintieran la suavidad juntos, los masturbo un poco rápido y los dos machos gimieron un poco y terminaron eyaculando encima de Mei Ling de nuevo cubriéndola de semen, Mei Ling había atrapado algo de semen en su boca y comenzó a moverlo dentro de su boca para cubrir sus dientes, abrió la boca mostrando el semen correr de forma espesa entre sus dientes y luego la cerró para tragarlo-

Más, quiero más, aaaahn no quedaré satisfecha con esto -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Byakun la sujeto de sus caderas y la sentó en una roca penetrandola con fuerza por su vagina- ¡aaaaahn que rico pene!

Byakun no es justo, yo quería hacerlo primero -dijo San molesto, Byakun sonrió y se giró mostrando a Mei Ling pegada a su pecho-

Lo siento hermano yo gano esta -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Esperen no se peleen -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, ella se sujeto el trasero y lo abrió mostrando su ano abierto- estoy acostumbrada a que me den de ambos lados aaaahn lo quiero en mi culito, mi culito también quiere verga aaaahnnn

Bueno ya escuchaste a la señorita -dijo San sonriendo, San la penetro en su ano con lentitud y luego comenzó a envestirla con fuerza por su ano-

¡Aaaaaahn! ¡Que rico! ¡Aaaahn más! -Mei Ling gritó gimiendo, su vagina y ano sonaban muy mojados, Byakun la envestía con fuerza mientras ella sonreía- aaaan mi trasero y mi vagina se van a romper aaaah si más rico, ah más fuerte más fuerte -aaaahn Mei Ling no paraba de gemir mientras ambos machos se movían dentro de ella- aaahn mi vagina esta muy mojada, aaah mi culo creo...aaahn creo que voy...aaahn tener un orgasmo por el culo aaaahn -los dos machos la sujetaron de sus piernas entre ambos y la siguieron envistiendo con fuerza mientras ella gemía sonrojada sonriendo y abriendo la boca sacando la lengua-

Aaaahn me corro, me corro, me corro -Mei Ling gritaba sonriendo pero San la sujeto de sus senos con fuerza y comenzó a moverlos rotando las manos, giraba las manos peñiscando sus pezones con los dedos, Mei Ling no paraba de gemir, su vagina se abría derramando fluidos con cada envestida de Byakun, San le sujetaba los senos y con cada golpe subían y bajaban con fuerza, su ano se abría y palpitaba por los golpes de San, ella no paraba de gemir y sonreír-

Aaaahn me van a romper, aaahn me van a romper que rico, rómpanme aaahn me corro, me corro, me corro -Mei Ling gritaba y gemía con fuerza y se sujeto de Byakun- ¡Me corrooooooo! -gritó sonriendo y derramó fluidos mientras San y Byakun eyacularon dentro de ella llenando ambos lugares de semen, la dejaron acostada y ellos tomaron un descanso sentados en el suelo, Mei Ling se levantó y sujeto a Byakun del pene y comenzó a frotar su vagina en el pene de San-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Esto aún no termina -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, metió el pene de Byakun en su boca y comenzó a saborearlo un poco, abrió la boca y le dio una ligera mordida al pene de Byakun- vamos, vamos, vamos aún te queda mucho semen que darme -movió las caderas frotando su vagina con el lente de San mojándolo- metemelo, metemelo donde quieras, mi culo o mi vagina elige

Si -dijo San sonriendo, la sujeto de sus caderas y la penetro por su vagina con fuerza-

¡Aaaaaahn que rico! -Mei Ling gimió sacando la lengua, metió el pene de Byakun en su boca mientras San estaba moviéndose con fuerza envistiendola con fuerza, cada golpe sonaba muy húmedo y con fuerza dejando a Mei Ling satisfecha, sus golpes eran rápidos y fuertes, la vagina derramaba semen y fluidos vaginales hacia el suelo mientras Byakun gemía sujetando la cabeza de Mei Ling dejando que se moviera de arriba hacia abajo saboreando todo su pene y semen que salía, Mei Ling no paraba de gemir mientras San se inclinó sujetando los senos de Mei Ling con fuerza-

Aaaahn si, más, más, quiero más, que rico...aaahn semen semen -Mei Ling no paraba de gemir mientras ella se colocó a cuatro patas, Byakun metió su pene por su boca mientras San la envestía por su vagina, los dos movían sus caderas con fuerza mientras Mei Ling gemía abriendo los ojos, lloraba y levantaba los ojos con un gran sonrojo en la cara- me corro...aaah...al me corro, quiero más aaah no paren -Byakun saco su pene igual que San y los dos eyacularon encima de ella, Byakun eyaculo en su cara y San le cubrió la espalda, Byakun sujeto a Mei Ling y la tiro al suelo abriéndole sus piernas, la penetro por su vagina y comenzó a envestirla con fuerza mientras Mei Ling solo gemía, San solo le sujeto la cabeza y metió su pene en su boca, comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco lento mientras Mei Ling solo gemía un poco saboreando el pene de San y un poco de semen en su lengua, trataba un poco pero su saliva salía un poco, sus fluidos vaginales estaban salpicando con las envestidas de Byakun, los dos solo gimieron y terminaron eyaculando en ella dejándola cubierta de semen-

Aaaahn aaahn aaahn que rico -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo mientras masticaba el semen en su boca- soy adicta al semen


	67. Mi amore Felina

_**Mi amore felina**_

En el palacio Shiba en una tarde normal se escuchaban gemidos de parte de Luceli, Izanamy estaba frotando los senos de Luceli mientras ella estaba acostada de lado y abrió sus piernas mostrando su vagina húmeda, Izanamy sujetó la pierna derecha de Luceli y la levantó para mover sus caderas y penetrarla con fuerza-

¡Aaaaahn! -Luceli gimió fuerte mientras Izanamy se movía con fuerza y lentitud, Luceli fue acostada boca abajo en la cama, Izanamy la sujetó de su trasero y lo abrió mostrando su ano, el ano de Luceli estaba abriéndose un poco mientras Izanamy la envestía con fuerza, su vagina estaba rosada derramando algunos fluidos mientras se abría más y más con cada golpe que daba Izanamy- ¡aaaaahn! ¡Aaaahnn aaaaaa! -Luceli no paraba de gemir con fuerza mientras Izanamy parecía algo aburrido, solo se acercó a la cómoda más cercana y tomó una botella y un consolador, el solo sacó su pene y metió el pene falso, suspiro y perdió su ereccion muy rápido-

¡Aaaah me voy a correr Izanamy! ¡Aaaahn me corro! -Luceli estaba gimiendo sonrojada pero Izanamy suspiró rodando los ojos-

Si yo también me voy a correr -dijo Izanamy calmado abriendo la botella- hay no me corro wooo -sacó el pene de goma y comenzó a frotarlo en la cola de Luceli, abrió la botella con los dientes- ¡Waaaaa me corro! -Izanamy gritó fingiendo y derramó el contenido de la botella en la espalda de Luceli, aparentemente era mayonesa-

Aaaaaaaahnnnn...-Luceli gritó mientras su vagina escurría un poco de fluidos, Izanamy solo suspiró pero el lucia un poco aburrido pero no pudo evitar reír un poco tapándose la boca, los dos terminaron acostados en la cama pero Luceli respiraba un poco agitada-

Vaya...tenía más ira de lo que pensaba -dijo Luceli sonriendo- vaya estuvo increíble...¿que te pareció?

Ah si...muy bueno -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero él sabía que estaba mintiendo, sólo se giró y vio a la ventana, abrió la comida y sacó lo que parecía ser un emparedado, solo junto un poco de mayonesa en él y se lo comenzó a comer, después de unos días estaba hablando con Tigresa tomando un poco té en el palacio de Jade- y entonces eso pasó...fingí...fingí mi orgasmo

¿Como un hombre puede fingir un orgasmo? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Ooooooouuuuu si si...-dijo Izanamy respirando agitado y luego se calmó viendo a Tigresa-

Ah entiendo -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- es como lo que he escuchado que algunas hembras fingen sus orgasmos para complacer al macho y evitar que su orgullo sea lastimado

Si eso es común -dijo Izanamy calmado tomando un poco de té- bueno...creo que terminaré con ella

¿Solo porque fingiste? -dijo Tigresa calmada- me parece un poco apresurado

Mmm no es solo por eso, también ya no nos conectamos, me he sentido distante y sin emoción en el sexo -dijo Izanamy cansado- ya no es como antes, antes teníamos sexo fuerte y se sentía pasión ahora me siento como gato viejo y sin ganas de hacerlo con ella

Bueno eso pasa en muchas relaciones de seguro -dijo Tigresa calmada- sabes basta de tonterias, vamos a pelear un rato

Bueno -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos salieron de la cocina e Izanamy se quitó el suéter azul y quedó solo con su pantalón- bien Tigresa quiero ver que tan fuerte te...

¡GRRRRRRR RRROAAARG! -Tigresa rugió con fuerza liberando algo de Chi dorado y fuego de su cuerpo, Izanamy solo se sorprendió un momento y se alejó un paso viendo el fuego rodeándolo-

Vaya no es...-Izanamy no termino de hablar porque Tigresa había salto y cayó en picada retrayendo su pierna derecha y lanzó una patada, Izanamy se agachó esquivando la patada y Tigresa golpeó el suelo con fuerza creando un leve agujero, Izanamy se giró y vio a Tigresa a cuatro latas sonriendo- vaya...nada mal veamos si la gatita tiene garras -Tigresa gruño y avanzó corriendo, salto y giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy levantó los brazos deteniendo los ataques, Tigresa cayó a cuatro patas de nuevo al suelo y salto girando pateando a Izanamy en la cara empujándolo un poco, Tigresa avanzó y gritó lanzando un golpe liberando una llamarada en todo su cuerpo Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe pero Tigresa lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que arrastrara los pies, Tigresa gritó y le dio un golpe con su mano izquierda empujándolo con fuerza hasta hacer que se estrellara en la puerta del gimnasio y la rompiera al impactarla-

Nada mal para una gatita -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Ja... -Izanamy se levantó riendo y vio a Tigresa apretando los dientes- Tigresa...¡haces que me emocione! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía azul de su cuerpo, sus ojos pasaron a rojos y liberó una aura roja de su cuerpo- ¡Vamos a pelear hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda moverse!

¡No esperaba menos! -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos gritaron sonriendo, sólo quedaron en postura y gruñeron liberando un ligero rugido solo para correr contra el otro, los dos gritaron y chocaron sus puños liberando una onda de fuego entre los dos, el fuego los rodeó formando un círculo, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Tigresa salto rodeando y cayó detrás de él lanzando una patada pero Izanamy se giró y cruzó sus brazos deteniendo la patada, Tigresa giró empujándolo un poco y avanzó contra el, lanzó un golpe abriendo su garra pero Izanamy lo esquivó moviendo la cabeza y lanzó un golpe pero Tigresa agachó su cabeza y giró lanzando una patada de talón e Izanamy le detuvo levantando los brazos hacia el lado derecho, los dos comenzaron a pelear con fuerza y velocidad, Tigresa lanzaba varios golpes pero Izanamy los bloqueaba con sus brazos, levantó el brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe pero Tigresa se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Izanamy gritó un poco y la empujó alejándola, Tigresa rugió y cayó a cuatro patas y extendió su mano del lado derecho y lo bajo en un golpe horizontal, liberó una onda de fuego y luego lanzó un golpe abriendo la palma liberando tres bolas de fuego, Izanamy gritó extendiendo los brazos liberando una onda de energía roja carmesí, el ataque chocó con él de Tigresa causando una explosión, Izanamy avanzó corriendo en medio del humo le dio un golpe a la primera bola de fuego rechazándola y desviándola a otro lado, siguió corriendo y salto a la derecha esquivando la segunda y a la tercera le dio otro golpe desviándola, sólo llegó con Tigresa pero Tigresa lanzó un golpe girando el cuerpo e Izanamy salto esquivándolo, Tigresa avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe horizontal con su brazo, Izanamy salto por encima de Tigresa arqueando el cuerpo y esquivó el ataque, Tigresa gritó y giró lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy gritó y sujetó su puño con fuerza, los dos estaban forcejeando mientras expulsaban fuego creando un círculo en el suelo y todo se rodeaba del intenso color rojo-

Lo haces muy bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- de seguro pegas más duro de lo que cojes -Izanamy sólo se reía un poco, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Tigresa en la cara pero Tigresa rugió y le dio un golpe al mentón, Izanamy gruñó y los dos comenzaron a pelear a puño limpio entre ellos, los golpes se escuchaban con fuerza y cada impacto liberaba una ligera onda de fuego, Mono, Grulla, Vibora y Mantis corrieron hacia el lugar y vieron la pelea-

¡Waaaaaaa ¿que demonios está pasando?! -gritó Mono sorprendido-

¡Se están dando duro! -gritó Vibora asustada-

¡Están ardiendo! ¡Los dos están ardiendo literalmente! -gritó Grulla nervioso, Tigresa gritó y salto girando lanzando una patada liberando una onda de fuego, Izanamy se agachó esquivando el ataque, el ataque de Tigresa avanzó hasta golpear el muro causando una quemadura y una ligera grieta en el muro-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! -los cuarto maestros gritaron asustados, Izanamy gritó molestar y lanzó un golpe pero Tigresa salto y cayó encima de su brazo, el golpe de Izanamy liberó una onda de viento que avanzo y golpeó el muro del palacio hasta romperlo con la simple presión, los maestros volvieron a gritar asustados, Izanamy y Tigresa siguieron peleando mientras el suelo ardía y todo se veía rodeado de fuego-

¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta si siguen así van a quemar todo el palacio! -gritó Vibora asustada, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Tigresa le sujetó el brazo y comenzó a girar solo para lanzar a Izanamy contra un muro y este lo perforó hasta entrar al gimnasio con su cuerpo, Tigresa rugió y avanzó contra el de nuevo, salto y cayó en picada lanzando un golpe, Izanamy gritó y lanzó un golpe, chocaron sus puños liberando una onda de fuego, el palacio comenzó a quemarse un poco, Tigresa fue empujada hasta una viga ya estrelló con fuerza pero se sujetó de la viga con el brazo y trepó, tomó una cadena y la cortó con su fuego, en la cadena había una maza y comenzó a girar la cadena para lanzar la maza contra Izanamy, Izanamy giró y golpe la maza con su mano izquierda destruyendola en pedazos,Izanamy salto llegando con Tigresa, el palacio tembló un poco mientras los maestros solo vieron un poco de fuego salir del techo-

¡Que alguien haga algo! -gritó Mono asustado, dentro la pelea seguía, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Tigresa en el estómago con fuerza haciendo que se quejara por Tigresa le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo, avanzó contra él y los dos chocaron sus cabezas-

¡Ve tú yo no pienso arriesgarme! -gritó Vibora temblando de miedo mientras se sujetaba de Grulla con fuerza hasta ponerlo morado, dentro Tigresa rugió y lanzó un golpe abriendo sus gafas e Izanamy inclinó su cuerpo esquivando el ataque pero recibió un corte en su pecho de las tres garras, Izanamy se quejó y le regresó el golpe pero Tigresa e hizo a un lado y el corte lo recibió su chaleco quedando en pedazos mostrando el pecho vendado, los dos gritaron y chocaron sus piernas en una patada, los dos se acercaron pero Izanamy había lanzando un golpe con el codo y Tigresa lo sujetó de la muñeca y el codo, Tigresa rugió y giró lanzandolo contra el techo, Izanamy se estrelló con fuerza y Tigresa se acercó a la tortuga de jade, salto y cayó en un extremo para levantarla, la sujetó de la orilla con ambas manos y giró para lanzarla con fuerza, Izanamy gritó y sujetó la tortuga pero este lo terminó empujándolo sacándolo por el techo, Izanamy gritó y giró sujetando la tortuga, la lanzó con fuerza y Tigresa salto, retrajo sus manos a sus costillas y luego las extendió dando un golpe con ambas garras a la tortuga, la tortuga terminó girando y quedó estática en el aire unos segundo, Tigresa se apoyó de la orilla y se impulsó con sus patas para avanzar hacia más alto, concentró fuego en su pierna derecha y comenzó a girar para caer hacia Izanamy formando una rueda de fuego, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque que lo terminó lanzándolo contra el suelo, Izanamy terminó impactando con fuerza y Tigresa todavía estaba cayendo, pero Izanamy se levantó gritando y extendió sus brazos liberando fuego y Tigresa se cruzó de brazos soportando la llamarada, Tigresa terminó siendo empujada hasta que impactó en una columna del palacio, se quejó y avanzó corriendo, expulsó fuego igual que Izanamy, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sujetándose de las manos, los dos estaban forcejeando mientras entrelazaban sus dedos, el fuego cubrió a ambos provocando que todo ardiera a su alrededor-

¡Estos quemarán la montaña entera debemos salir rápido! -gritó Mantis preocupado, los cuatro no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron corriendo mientras el fuego estaba aumentando de tamaño entre Tigresa e Izanamy, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe liberando el fuego en forma de una explosión, el humo cubrió la punta de la montaña mientras Tigresa e Izanamy estaban acostados en el suelo riendo un poco y respirando agitados-

Eso estuvo...increíble -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- jamás...había peleado...así

Si fue realmente increíble -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- jajaja no me había sentido así en meses -Izanamy se levantó viendo a Tigresa la cual tenía su ropa algo rasgada- hay vaya perdón creo que me emocione

Yo también -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo la herida en el pecho de Izanamy, los dos se acercaron al tratar de levantarse, Tigresa comenzó a olfatear el sudor de Izanamy y par de su aroma, al hacerlo comenzó a mover un poco rápido la nariz-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Izanamy confundido, Tigresa lo sujetó de la cara y comenzó a besarlo, los dos se sonrojaron y abrieron un poco las bocas dejando que sus lenguas se juntaran dentro choque y choque, los dos estaban respirando agitados hasta que Tigresa sujetó a Izanamy de los hombros y lo empujó tirándolo al suelo, los dos se separaron sonrojados, Izanamy le quitó los vendajes a Tigresa pero rasgando la venda con las garras y mostró los grandes senos de Tigresa, unos senos blancos y con pezon rosado, se los sujetó con fuerza mientras Tigresa comenzó a mover las caderas un poco rápido frotando parte de su vagina en el pene erecto de Izanamy por encima de la ropa, Izanamy se levantó quedando sentado, sujetó los senos de Tigresa, los movió a los lados, los hizo girar un poco y luego los junto presionándolos uno contra el otro, se acercó y abrió la boca chupando los pezones-

Aaah ...aaahn -Tigresa gemía un poco mientras movía más sus caderas frotando su vagina en el pene de Izanamy, estaba muy sonrojada y se levantó mostrando que su vagina se había mojado dejando líneas de fluidos en su ropa y también manchó la ropa de Izanamy, Izanamy comenzó a olfatear los fluidos de Tigresa y la acostó en el suelo, solo sujetó su rpantalon y su cinta, comenzó desatar la cinta y le quitó el pantalón a Tigresa con todo y ropa interior, solo pudo ver su vagina derramando fluidos, también tenia ligeros rastros de vapor, comenzó a olfatearla y pasó su lengua frotando su vagina- ¡aaaahn! -Tigresa gimió con fuerza mientras Izanamy metió su lengua moviéndola dentro de la vagina de Tigresa, los fluidos de Tigresa estaban saliendo en gran cantidad, Izanamy levantó las piernas de Tigresa mientras seguía lamiendo su vagina, Tigresa estaba gimiendo mordiendo un poco su dedo-

Aaaahn más...más...aaaahn se siente muy rico...aaaahn -Tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras sus caderas eran levantadas y sus piernas abiertas, Izanamy metió dos de sus dedos dentro de su vagina y comenzó a moverlos un poco lento metiéndolos y sacándolos mientras Tigresa gemía derramando más fluidos, los fluidos caían por su vientre hasta su pecho- ¡aaahn! ¡Aaaahn me corro! -Tigresa gritó un poco y expulsó fluidos cubriendo la cara de Izanamy-

Perdón -dijo Tigresa sonrojada pero Izanamy la besó y comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas, los dos estaban desnudos, Tigresa abrió sus piernas e Izanamy la penetro dejándola sentada encima de él- ¡AAAAAHN! -Tigresa movió sus caderas abriendo las piedras, se movía de arriba hacia abajo mientras sus fluidos estaban saliendo en mayor cantidad, se podía escuchar como ambos estaban moviéndose con fuerza, Izanamy sujetó a Tigresa de las caderas, le dio la vuelta acostándola boca abajo, la penetro con fuerza y Tigresa gimió clavando sus garras en el suelo, Izanamy la envestía con fuerza mientras sus fluidos salían con más frencuencia-

¡Aaaahn más duro! ¡Aaaahn más fuerte aaahn! -Tigresa estaba gimiendo algo fuerte mientras Izanamy se movía con la fuerza que ella pedía, Tigresa estaba sujetándose sobre sus codos mientras sus senos se movían de arriba hacia abajo con los golpes, su cuerpo estaba sudando mientras las gotas de sudor corrían por sus pechos y pezones, ella movió su cola un poco más pero Izanamy la sujetó y comenzó a moverse más fuerte y cada golpe ahora sonaba con más intensidad- ¡AAAAAAHNNN SI! ¡Cogeme! ¡Cogeme! ¡Cogeme más fuerte! -Izanamy la levantó casi hasta el punto de dejarla casi parada, Izanamy solo se siguió moviendo fuerte y rápido mientras Tigresa estaba gimiendo abriendo la boca,- ¡me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corrooooooo! -Tigresa gritó derramando fluidos sobre Izanamy dejándolo manchado en todo el estómago, mientras Izanamy terminó eyaculando fuera de Tigresa dejando una mancha en el suelo, Izanamy la soltó y los dos cayeron al suelo cansados levemente-

Aaahn eso...fue un poco intenso -dijo Tigresa gimiendo- aaahn pero...

Lo se fue mejor de lo pensado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si pero Izanamy le fuiste infiel a Luceli -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- esto esta mal...y

Y quizá la excitacion que sentí estaba mal pero...-Izanamy y Tigresa se acercaron un poco- se sintió muy bien y solo pensaba en ti y en...tu...

Cuerpo y yo pensaba en tu verga...dándome -Tigresa estaba sonrojada- sería incorrecto esto pero...se siente tan bien el...

Peligro -Izanamy y Tigresa solo se acercaron y se besaron de nuevo mientras Izanamy le sujetó los senos de nuevo y pasó su mano por la vagina de Tigresa, la frotó un poco y metió dos de sus dedos sintiendo como seguía húmeda, Tigresa estaba gimiendo y le sujetó el pene a Izanamy, Tigresa sujetó a Izanamy de los hombros y lo empujó al suelo-

Ahora yo voy a montarte -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, frotó su vagina en el pene de Izanamy un poco fuerte, comenzó a lento sintiendo como sus fluidos salían un poco, se levantó y sujetó el pene de Izanamy para frotar la punta en su vagina, bajo con cuidado y se penetro lentamente- ¡Aaaaahn! ¡Aaaahn! -Tigresa gimió mientras Izanamy sonrió y le sujetó el trasero a Tigresa, lo apretó un poco y Tigresa comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza subiéndolas y bajando con fuerza, su vagina se abría con cada golpe, sus caderas bajaban con fuerza y sus fluidos salían en mayor cantidad, Tigresa se levantó un poco besando a Izanamy mientras ambos juntaban sus lenguas, Izanamy sujetó a Tigresa de la espalda y comenzó a moverse con fuerza empujando la vagina de Tigresa, cada golpe sonaba muy húmedo, Tigresa estaba gimiendo sonrojada moviendo sus caderas sintiendo cada golpe- ¡aaahn! ¡Es intenso! ¡Aaaahn más fuerte! ¡Aaaahn no pares! -los senos de Tigresa estaban moviéndose rebotando de arriba hacia abajo con cada golpe, seguía moviéndose con fuerza, su vagina sonaba húmeda mientras se abría un poco no cada golpe-

¡Aaahn como me acabo de correr! ,Mi vagina esta muy sensible! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro de nuevo! -Izanamy se levantó sujetando a Tigresa de los muslos mientras le abría las piernas y la movía de arriba hacia abajo moviéndola con fuerza, Tigresa estaba gimiendo y apretó a Izanamy del cuello con sus brazos- ¡Aaaaahn! ¡Aaahn me corro! ¡Aaaahn me corrooooooo! ¡AAAAAAAH! -Tigresa gritó con fuerza expulsando fluidos manchando a Izanamy y llenando de fluidos mientras Izanamy eyaculo dentro de ella, Tigresa estaba respirando agitada pero estaba apretando a Izanamy mientras suspiraba e Izanamy estaba descansando un poco, los dos se sentaron tranquilos y suspiraron para relajarse, después de un día de descanso Izanamy estaba caminando por el palacio de Jade pensando y reflexionando-

Hmmmm ¿estuvo mal o estuvo excitante? -dijo confundido sujetando su mentón y camino a otro lado- por un lado estuvo muy bien...se sintió muy bien y no siento remordimiento

No sientes remordimiento ¿sobre qué? -dijo Pan sonriendo e Izanamy la vio-

Ah hola Pan -chan -dijo Izanamy calmado- estaba pensando sobre algo

Debe ser algo malo porque de lo contrario no pensarías tanto -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Si claro gordita -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No estoy gorda, es este pelo que hace me vea robustita soy pachoncita -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Eres tan adorable -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, en un rato Pan estaba sentada e Izanamy estaba frotando su cabeza en su estómago mientras recostaba su cuerpo sobre sus piernas- aaaa Pan tu pancita es tan cómoda

Jejejeje Gracias no es fácil mantenerla después de tanto entrenamiento -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Mmmm me gustaría hacerme pequeño para que pudiera dormir sobre tu panza -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Pan le frotó la cabeza un poco riendo-

Bien ¿cual es el problema? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Es que...-Izanamy lo pensó un poco antes de decirlo- es ah...Misaki está saliendo con una nueva hembra y dice que conectó muy bien con ella...ambas les gusta lo mismo y que...ah el sexo es bueno

Pero...-dijo Pan sonriendo-

Ella tiene una novia con la cual ya no siente tanto placer hasta todo ha sido monógamo y la relación está estancada -dijo Izanamy calmado- ya no hay emoción pero el problema es que la otra no quiere terminar y podría hasta tener un desorden mental

Ok primero si una parte de la relación no está conforme entonces deberían terminar y en segunda eres un terrible mentiroso -dijo Pan sonriendo-

¿Perdón? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Misaki tiene 16 años aún es muy joven para el sexo y te vi haciéndolo con Tigresa ayer -dijo Pan sonriendo- y si fue candente

Hay perdón -dijo Izanamy nervioso- bueno Luceli y yo ya no nos conectamos, el sexo es aburrido y para simular un orgasmo le derrame mayonesa en la espalda luego cubrí mi sándwich con esa mayonesa y me lo comí fingiendo que el sándwich era mi pene frotándolo en su espalda

Bueno creo que deberías terminar con Luceli si esto no los lleva a ningún lado, y si crees que tú y Tigresa son compatibles al menos inténtalo -dijo Pan sonriendo- si es que ella quiere

Bueno -Izanamy hizo un puchero- pero...

¿Quieres que te rasque la panza? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

¡Por favor! -Izanamy gritó sonriendo y se dio la vuelta acostándose boca arriba, después de un rato Izanamy estaba caminando en el valle cuando vio a Tigresa caminando hacia el-

Hola -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¿hablaste con Luceli?

Si...termine con ella -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- le dije que las veces que eyaculaba en realidad era mayonesa, se molestó y trato de golpearme pero se lastimó

Entonces ¿que haremos ahora? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

No lo sé...si quieres que algo pase...yo estoy abierto a lo que tú quieras -dijo Izanamy calmado- mira no somos sentimentales, eso ya quedó establecido, pero si estamos conectados de alguna forma podemos...intentar algo si es que quieres que sea algo

Si será algo...es algo...-Tigresa e Izanamy estaban levemente sonrojados y suspiraron- oye ¿quieres hacerlo o entrenar? -Izanamy sonrió y se acercó a Tigresa, estaba casi de darle un beso-

¿Tu que crees? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, en el palacio de Jade se escuchó un leve grito de parte de Tigresa-

¡AAAAHN! ¡Aaah! -Tigresa estaba gritando igual que Izanamy soltaba unos quejidos, los dos gritaron sonriendo y se sujetaron las manos forcejeando entre ellos mientras enterraban más sus pies en el suelo- buen entrenamiento Izanamy pero no me ganaras

Vamos eso no puede ser todo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos forcejeaban un poco y se separaron saltando, más tarde Izanamy estaba caminando sonriendo con una toalla en el cuerpo y no usaba su camisa- haaaf más feliz no puedo ser

Parece que todo está fluyendo muy bien -dijo Pan sonriendo- Tigresa también está feliz

Si pero también quisiera saber qué hay en el futuro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Pues el futuro siempre será un misterio, aprovecha tu presente -dijo Pan sonriendo- sabes dentro de unos días se hará un festival, ¿qué tal si tu y Tigresa tienen una cita?

¿Ella aceptará ponerse un vestido? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No pero creo que puedo hacer algo -dijo Pan sonriendo, después de unos días Izanamy estaba usando un traje negro elegante con tonos rojizos en los hombros y mangas- bien Izanamy ¿estas listo para ver a tu princesa? -Izanamy solo se giró y vio a Tigresa usar un vestido chino rojo con tonos negros en las mangas, cuello, pecho y cintura, en el pecho tenía dibujos de flores y plantas de color dorado, en los bordes negros tenía ligeros tonos dorados y usaba labial de color carmesí-

Ni una palabra -dijo Tigresa un tanto molesta-

Estas hermosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¡uuuuuuhg! -Tigresa le había dado un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quejara-

Gracias y te dije sin ninguna palabra -dijo Tigresa calmada y levemente sonrojada- perdón mi mano se resbaló

Jeee...si no queda de otra -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy sujetó a Tigresa de la espalda y ella esperó un golpe de respuesta pero en cambio le dio un beso en la frente- je no podría golpearte a menos que entrenáramos

Bien jugado -dijo Tigresa sonrojada pero sonrió, todos fueron bajando viendo el valle adornado, mientras Pan sonrió viendo a Byakun hablando con el señor Ping mientras Lee y el señor Ping estaban puliendo y afilando cuchillos sin quitarle la mirada de encima-

Haaafa iré con mis padres a evitar de que le corten el pene a Byakun -dijo Pan calmada- ustedes diviértanse y usen protección -los dos sonrieron calmados, Tigresa le mostró el valle a Izanamy mostrándole los lugares de comida, juegos y demás, Izanamy se interesó en la comida mientras Tigresa lo retaba a cada juego de lanzar, lanzaban agujas o disparaban flechas de ballestas hasta dejar el muro completamente destruido por el contacto, los dos siguieron peleando entre ellos entre retos hasta que no pudieron más y fueron a un bosque tranquilo, Tigresa le mostró el lugar donde entrenaba e Izanamy se recostó en el suelo escuchando el agua mientras Tigresa estaba tranquila viendo el agua-

Es la primera vez que me siento tan tranquila -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- aunque también es la primera vez que vengo sin tener que disfrazarme de alguien más

¿No te sentías bienvenida aquí? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Así es, toda mi vida le di miedo a todos, adultos, niños, que me perdí y jamás pensé sentirme...querida -dijo Tigresa intranquila- está es la primera vez que alguien viene conmigo, dice que soy hermosa y me trata con cariño me siento feliz -sonrió e Izanamy solo sonrió cerrando los ojos- ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Podemos estar aquí juntos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se levantó y la abrazó con su brazo-

Hay algo que quiero hacer -dijo Tigresa calmada, se giró y sujetó a Izanamy de sus mejillas, lo beso mientras Izanamy solo la abrazó y le regresó el beso, se separaron y Tigresa se abrió el vestido mostrando su cuerpo desnudo- quiero que me ames quiero sentirlo de nuevo

Tigresa -Izanamy y Tigresa se estaban viendo a los ojos, solo se acercaron de nuevo para besarse, en un rato ambos estaban desnudos, Tigresa estaba recargada de espalda a un árbol y levantaba su pierna izquierda mientras Izanamy estaba lamiendo su vagina la cual derramaba fluidos mientras ella gemía un poco al sentir los toques de la lengua de Izanamy sobre ella-

Aaaahn mi vagina...aaahn está muy húmeda...aaaahn si dame más aaahn -Tigresa estaba gimiendo un poco mientras Izanamy metió su lengua y comenzó a moverla un poco dentro de ella, los fluidos de la vagina de Tigresa estaban saliendo en líneas cayendo por sus muslos, los fluidos de la vagina de Tigresa salieron manchando la cara de Izanamy, Tigresa terminó cayendo al suelo sentada respirando agitada mientras Izanamy estaba mostrando su pena erecto, Tigresa sonrió sonrojada levemente, abrió las piernas y mostró su vagina mojada-

Estoy lista -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Izanamy se acercó y comenzó a frotar su pene en la vagina de Tigresa, frotó la punta mientras lo sujetaba con una mano, la penetro lentamente y el,a gritó un poco por el placer- ¡Aaaahn! -Tigresa gimió con fuerza mientras Izanamy comenzaba a envestirla lentamente pero fuerte, Tigresa estaba abrazándolo con fuerza al sentir como se movía- ¡Aaahn con más fuerza! ¡Continúa! ¡Aaaahn! -Tigress estaba gimiendo y más cuando Izanamy la volteó acostándola de lado y levantó su pierna izquierda dejando que su pene entrará en la vagina de Tigresa-

¡Aaaahn estas muy intenso! ¡Aaaahn continúa aaahn! -Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras sus fluidos salían sin control derramándose por su vagina, sus muslos hasta el suel, Izanamy pasó sus manos por los senos de Tigresa y comenzó a moverlos un poco, los masajes a y peñiscaba los pezones- ¡AAAAAHHHN! -estiró los pezones haciendo que Tigresa gritara gimiendo muy sonrojada, Izanamy le dio la vuelta acostadandola en el suelo con el trasero y caderas levantadas, podía ver como su cola se levantaba, sus rodillas se juntaban y su ano palpitaba un poco mientras la vagina estaba abierta y muy rosada, Izanamy siguió moviéndose con fuerza e vistiéndola como podía, Tigresa estaba gimiendo clavando sus garras en el suelo mientras sus senos se movían de atrás para enfrente con cada golpe-

¡Aaaaahn están fuerte! ¡Aaaaahn si más! ¡Más fuerte! -Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras los golpes salpicaban más y más fluidos- ¡tu verga me da hasta el utero! ¡Está llenando mi interior! ¡aaaahn a este paso! ¡Me vas a embarazar! ¡Aaahn! -Izanamy siguió moviéndose con más fuerza dejando que los fluidos de Tigresa llenaran su piel y genitales, Tigresa solo giró la cabeza Lara verlo y noto como Izanamy aumentó su velocidad- aaaahn puedo sentirlo aaahn, tu pene palpita dentro de mi, dámelo...aaahn dame tu leche aaahn lechita aaahn dámela...dámela toda aaahn -Izanamy solo se quejó y terminó exculpando dentro de ella- ¡AAAAHAHNN! -Tigresa gimió mientras sentía como su interior se llenaba con el semen de Izanamy, Izanamy terminó sacando su pene eyaculando parte en el trasero de Tigresa cubriéndola levemente, Tigresa suspiró mientras parte del semen salía de su vagina, Tigresa empujó a Izanamy y se sentó sobre el-

Es mi turno de darte placer -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, sujetó el pene de Izanamy comenzó a frotarlo en su vagina, bajo con cuidado penetrandose ella sola- ¡Aaaahn! -su vagina soltó los fluidos vaginales y el semen de Izanamy, abrió las piernas y comenzó a bajar dando sentones fuertes pero fuertes, ella estaba gimiendo sujetando sus senos mientras subía y bajaba con fuerza- ¡Aaahn! ¡Naaahan! ¡Aaahn! -tigresa estaba gimiendo mientras Izanamy la sujetó de sus caderas y Tigresa bajo un poco su cuerpo pegando sus senos a la cara de Izanamy, Izanamy sujetó los senos de Tigresa y chupo el pezon izquierdo, abrió la boca moviendo la lengua y luego comenzó a succionar un poco, se sentó mientras sujetaba el seno derecho de Tigresa y casi enterraba sus dedos por la piel, Tigresa movía las caderas con más fuerza mientras su vagina sonaba más y más húmeda, Izanamy y Tigresa se besaron mientras Izanamy sujetó a Tigresa de los muslos y la empujó contra el árbol, comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras Tigresa lo tenía sujetado con sus brazos y piernas mientras gemía-

¡AaAhn más! ¡Más duro! ¡Aaaahn hasta que me llenes toda! ¡Aaaahn! -Tigresa estaba gimiendo más fuerte mientras Izanamy la envestía con más fuerza, Tigresa gimió y mordió a Izanamy en su hombro izquierdo- ¡aaaahnn cielos! ¡Aaahn más...! -Tigresa enterraba sus colmillos en la piel de Izanamy mientras probaba y se excitaba con el sabor de su sangre, Izanamy solo se quejó y eyaculo dentro de Tigresa- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHN! -Tigresa gritó gimiendo mientras su cuerpo temblaba expulsando semen y fluidos de su vagina, los dos estaban cansados y descansando en el árbol acostados-

Aaaahn no tanto...semen aaahn creo que voy a quedar embarazada -dijo Tigresa cansada mientras Izanamy respiraba agitado, después de nos años en el palacio de Jade, se escuchaban unos gritos de Tigresa pero muy molesta-

¡IZANAAAAAAAMYYYY! -Tigresa gritó molesta e Izanamy solo retrocedió quedando acostado en el suelo asustado- ¡¿Les contaste a todos como tenemos sexo cada vez que nos reunimos?! -gritó molesta, sus colmillos salían casi por su boca mientras su cara estaba roja-

No te enojes hable bien de ti -dijo Izanamy nervioso- más les dije como usas las caderas hay...ya la regué

Si fue muy gráfico, totalmente explícito -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada-

¡GRRRRRRR! -Tigresa gruñó expulsando fuego del cuerpo- ¡IZANAMYYY! ¡ERES UN CERDO! -lo persiguió mientras Izanamy salió corriendo a todo lo que podía-

¡WAAAAAA PIEDAD PIEDAD! -Izanamy gritó nervioso mientras Tigresa lo golpeaba a más no poder-

Jejeje...creo que debí decir que todo fue mentira mía jejeje -dijo Hinata riendo nerviosa-

¿Otra vez creyó tus mentiras? -dijo Pan sonriendo y Hinata asintió, pero Pan tenía cargando un pequeño tigre blanco de ojos rojos y marcas idénticas a las de Tigresa-

Si -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Baba...-el pequeño tigre solo estaba hablando y Hinata lo cargo-

Oh lo siento cariño tu papi estará ocupado...y muy herido para jugar -dijo Hinata sonriendo- y bueno digamos que pasarás el día con tía Hinata y la tía Pan

Shiii ¿quieres jugar con tu tía? Pequeño Tora -dijo Pan sonriendo y cargó al pequeño cachorro pero el cachorro estaba sonriendo y le dio una ligera patada en la cara haciéndola reír, el pequeño Tora estaba riendo un poco- jajaja que pequeño más energético


	68. Las curvas de Pan

_**Las curvas de Pan**_

Era una tarde normal en el valle de la Paz, Tigre estaba caminando junto a Vib, Vib es una víbora macho de color verde claro y ojos verdes claros, los dos estaban caminando o avanzando en el caso de Vib-

Bien Vib ¿a que me traes hoy? -dijo Tigre calmado-

Bueno hoy como bien sabes es el día en que ayudaremos a los huérfanos a levantar un nuevo cuarto para que hacerlo más grande -dijo Vib calmado-

¿El horfanato? -dijo Tigre sorprendido y un poco conmocionado, los dos se detuvieron mientras Vib lo estaba viendo sorprendido-

Hay perdón debí decírtelo con más calma -dijo Vib sorprendido y nervioso- mira si no quieres podemos ir a ayudar en otra cosa, las chicas no pueden hacer todo ellas solas

No, no, no esta bien, esta bien, ya han pasado muchos años, ademas no puedo dejar a los huérfanos sin sus cuartos -dijo Tigre serio y suspiro para calmarse- vámonos

Espera ¿de seguro estas bien? -dijo Vib calmado-

Te digo que estoy bien Vib -dijo Tigre calmado- un poco de trabajo me hará bien, me distraerá

Será como tú digas -dijo Vib calmado, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al horfanato siendo cuidado por un carnero con túnica de sacerdote, el carnero estaba viendo como los niños estaban jugando en el jardín hasta que se cansaran- buenos días venimos a ayudar con el horfanato y el cuarto

Ah son los maestros Tigre y Vib, que gusto verlos -dijo el carnero sonriendo-

Pues yo no diría lo mismo -dijo Tigre algo molesto viendo al carnero- pero estamos aquí para ayudar a los huérfanos nada más

Me parece justo -dijo el carnero algo deprimido pero Vib solo suspiró-

Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, solo necesitamos los materiales y que los huérfanos no se acerquen a la zona de peligro -dijo Vib sonriendo-

Esta bien les mostraré donde es -dijo el carnero calmado, los dos lo siguieron hasta dentro del horfanato, Tigre solo vio la zona del patio donde los otros niños solían jugar y a el lo dejaban encerrado por temor a su gran fuerza física, por un momento recordó cuando su maestra Shi lo encontró y le enseñó todo acerca del control, suspiro y siguió a Vib y al carnero hasta una puerta de acerco reforzado que hizo que a Tigre se le erizara el pelo de furia-

Más vale que esto no sea una broma -dijo Tigre molesto-

No, quiero tirar esta puerta y cuarto y hacer otro más grande para seis o diez huérfanos -dijo el carnero calmado-

Esta bien comenzaremos lo antes posible -dijo Vib sonriendo, Tigre grito y le dio un golpe a la pared dejándole una abolladura en el centro y esta cayó al suelo con la marca del golpe, Tigre entró caminando y siguió gritando golpeando las paredes con furia asustando a los dos machos- o quizás iniciemos y terminemos lo más rápido posible -mientras los machos estaban trabajando, Pan por otro lado estaba caminando junto a Mona, una simia de pelo café del cuerpo con pelo amarillo en su cabeza peinado al estilo chino con dos palitos adornando su cabellera, a su lado estaba Grulla, una grulla hembra de ojos amarillos con un adorno en su cabeza con forma de una flor de loto roja-

Y bien chicas ¿que hacemos ahora? -dijo Pan confundida y aburrida, ella vestía una camisa blanca de chaleco con bordes negros y ligeras rayas doradas en los bordes, debajo usaba unas vendas negras ajustando sus senos algo grandes, usaba una cinta roja en la cintura y un pantalón negro-

No lo sé -dijo Simia calmada, ella usaba una camisa de manga larga de color crema con un pantalón vino y brazaletes del mismo color- últimamente las cosas han estado muy calmadas desde que derrotaron a ese sujeto poderoso de la oscuridad o como se llame -Pan suspiro y vio al cielo recordando una gran bola de energía blanca chocando con una gran esfera de energía negra, las dos energía estaban chocando peleando entre sí y empujándose, el suelo se destruía mientras Pan estaba extendiendo los brazos y gritando, a su lado estaban otras figuras más, un tigre, una tigresa, una cobra ancho, una loba beta y una loba con una melena, los si es gritaron y la esfera blanca explotó, Pan solo suspiro y siguió caminando-

Si desde que derrotamos a la fuente de toda maldad el Valle y toda Asia ha ido cambiando -dijo Pan calmada- me alegra por fin estar en paz con todo lo que me rodea

Bueno hablando de cosas menos deprimentes -dijo Grulla sonriendo- Pan ¿como van las cosas entre tú y Tigre?

Aaaa...bueno un poquito apagadas -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa-

¿Como que apagadas? -dijo Simia confundida- ¿lo hacen regularmente? ¿Le metes el dedito? -mostró su dedo meñique y Pan se sonrojó-

¡Aaaaa oigan! -Pan grito nerviosa y sonrojada- yo la verdad prefiero tener mi vida sexual personal, y si uso me dedito -mostró el dedo meñique y las hembras solo suspiraron-

¿Entonces cual es el problema? -dijo Grulla calmada-

Bueno últimamente siento que ha perdido un poco de interés en mis pechos -dijo Pan calmada-

¿Tus pechos? -dijo Simia confundida- pero mira este par grande y redondito -le sujetó los senos y los movió un poco levantándolos- ¿que macho se cansaría de estos?

Bueno Hank lo hizo...-dijo Pan un poco deprimida y desvió la mirada-

Oye el que Hank te dejara para irse con una loba a su tierra de origen no significa que Tigre hará lo mismo -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Sabes casi me haces sentir bien -dijo Pan un poco irritada y Grulla se reía un poco- pero bueno la otra noche no me presionó para tener sexo, apenas y me toca estos días

¿Cuanto tiempo tiene que no lo hacen? -dijo Simia calmada-

Mmmm hoy es jueves...así que...tres meses -dijo Pan calmada-

¡¿Tres meses?! -gritaron las dos hembras sorprendidas-

Querida te hace falta un buen palo de carne -dijo Simia sorprendida-

Bueno quizás sólo debas llamar su atención, tal vez está preocupado por ti nada más, recuerda cómo llegaste de esa pelea, estuviste en cama muy herida, no pudiste pararte en casi un mes -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Quizás si -dijo Pan calmada-

Además no es Hank, el no te abandonará por algún miedo o algo serio -dijo Grulla calmada-

Bueno es un punto -dijo Pan sonriendo- si tienes razón, Tigre me tiene más respeto y es más leal, tal vez sólo me ve herida y cansada nada más

Vamos a verlo -dijo Simia sonriendo- el estaba arreglando el orfanato con Vib hoy

¿El orfanato? Hay no, ahora entiendo porque estaba tan molesto -dijo Pan sorprendida- mejor vamos a verlo de seguro sufre una batalla interna

Claro -dijeron las dos hembras calmadas, las tres se fueron de ahí corriendo, mientras tanto Tigre y Vib habían terminado e hacer la pared, los dos estaban descansando sentados en un tronco, estaban sudando y Tigre se quitó la camisa mostrando los músculos-

Gracia por el trabajo, hay agua en un pozo cerca de aquí, puedes beber un poco si gustan -dijo el carnero sonriendo-

Claro Gracias -dijeron ambos machos y el carnero se fue caminando-

¿El abuso de ti? -dijo Vib calmado-

No -dijo Tigre serio- no, no, el solo me encerraba como bestia salvaje

Bueno ya deja eso de lado vamos por agua -dijo Vib sonriendo- al menos no es como la historia de Bo, bueno no se si paso algo malo, no, creo que él lo sedujo, no me explico porque lo quería pero lo quería, bien que quería -Vib solo estaba viendo al frente molesto pero Tigre estaba confundido-

Creo que mejor vamos por agua, tanto olor de pintura ya te afectó el cerebro -dijo Tigre confundido, los dos se acercaron a un pozo mientras se escuchaban algunas risas femeninas cerca y ambos machos vieron un par de leopardos las cuales estaban sonriendo viéndolos- ¿por que nos miran es par?

Creo que porque te quitaste la camisa y estas bañado en sudor -dijo Vib calmado- a las hembras les atraes por ser guapo físicamente

Ajá...¿y que hago? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Levanta los brazos, muestra esos músculos trabajados -dijo Vib sonriendo y Tigre levantó una ceja confundido, levantó los brazos y los dobló levantando los músculo, las hembras estaban sonrojadas ligeramente- vamos buscan más, muestra la espalda -Tigre se giró y levantó los brazos y comenzó a hacer esfuerzo felxionando los músculos y las hembras se reían un poco- les gusta, les gusta

No me siento cómodo haciendo esto -dijo Tigre calmado-

Vamos no te quejes, esto también le puede gustar a Pan, tú dices que ya ni se tocan -dijo Vib sonriendo- así la atraerás

Si pero...no creo que poniéndola celosa funcione, ademas casi ni nos tocamos porque me preocupa que no esté bien recuperada aún se queja de dolor -dijo Tigre intranquilo y preocupado mientras aún modelaba su cuerpo para las hembras- la otra vez la escuche hablar con el doctor dice que sus costillas aún le duelen, esta frágil y no quiero herirla más

Entiendo pero tú sigue como vas -dijo Vib calmado, Tigre se quejó y siguió haciendo lo que Vib le decía, después de unos minutos Pan estaba pasando con Simia y Grulla y vio a Tigre haciendo esfuerzo y flexionando el cuerpo parecía que se esforzaba haciendo fuerza en vano mientras las hembras parecían encantadas-

Bueno eso no se ve bien -dijo Simia preocupada-

Bueno reconozco el coqueteo cuando lo veo -dijo Pan molesta, sólo se di la vuelta y siguió caminando mientras las otras dos la seguían, Tigre solo se detuvo y terminó un poco cansado-

Y es así como mi hermosa novia termino con la fuente de todo el mal del mundo -dijo Tigre sonriendo y las hembras aplaudieron sonriendo, más tarde Pan estaban enojada caminando de lado-

Hay ese tigre...gato mujeriego...cabeza de tofu...aliento de pepinillo -dijo Pan molesta-

¿Aliento de pepinillo? -dijo Grulla confundida y Simia levantó los brazos confundida-

¿Que puede hacer que un hombre pierda el interés en su novia? -dijo Pan molesta-

Bueno lo que te diré es sinceridad -dijo Simia calmada, se acercó y le sujeto los senos a Pan- estos pechitos son escualidos -los jalo un poco y los movió- estos pechos son muy pequeños

Hay por buda tienes razón son micro pechos -dijo Pan sorprendida- me pareció en plana a Jane, tengo que conseguir algo que me haga el busto ma grande

Y yo se donde hay -dijo Simia sonriendo, siguieron a Simia por el bosque hasta llegar a un mercado- el mercado de magia negra

Ah no...no, no quiero usar magia mega, mega, mega negra -dijo Pan nerviosa-

No será magia mega, mega, mega negra como la que hizo que Li dong creciera hasta el tamaño de una casa -dijo Simia sonriendo- vamos a buscar algo que te haga crecer el busto y ya

¿Y como sabemos si hay algo aquí que nos ayude a hacerle el busto más grande a Pan? -dijo Grulla confundida, las hembras estaban caminando por el mercado hasta que vieron a alguien sentado frente a varias pasiones, como usaba una capucha negra no podían ver que clase de animal era-

Tengo lo que están buscando -dijo el animal encapuchado frente a ellas-

¿Como sabe lo que estamos buscando? -dijo Simia confundido-

Porque soy mágico -dijo el animal sonriendo, a Simia y a Grulla les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza pero Pan se acercó y le quitó la capucha revelando a Happosai- ¿que cocha pacha?

Hay maestro Happosai ¿que está haciendo aquí? -dijo Pan irritada- esperó que no esté buscando maneras de robar ropa interior

Ah tranquila tengo mi tesoro de esta semana -dijo Happosai sonriendo- ¡además me da gusto verte Pan! -se lanzó tratando de tocar el busto de Pan pero Pan le dio un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo-

¡Huuuuy viejo pervertido! -gritó Pan molesta-

Hay eso me dolió -dijo Happosai tranquilo y se levantó- veo que te has hecho más fuerte Pan pero tú corazón duda ahora, parece que la relación con ese tigre no va muy bien

Así es, eso es porque lo vi coqueteando con unas hembras hoy además casi ni me toca -dijo Pan intranquila, Happosai solo se sentó y comenzó a fumar su pipa-

Tal vez tenga una buena razón para todo eso así que viniste aquí para hacer más grande tus senos bien déjame decirte que tengo un buen remedio -dijo Happosai calmado pero cerrando los ojos algo serio, pero su mano derecha estaba tocando y apretando uno de los senos de Pan-

Ah ya veo -dijo Pan molesta con una vena marcada en la cabeza, Pan solo tomo una rama y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Happosai haciendo que se quejara- solo deme la poción -Happosai le mostró una botella con contenido morado- ¿Que es esto?

Es lo que buscas una sola tomada y tendrás el busto que deseas -dijo Happosai calmado- o ¿era una cucharada? ¿O una gota? No lo sé nunca leo las etiquetas -Pan solo tenía los ojos entrecerrados-

Simia dale un traguito y me dices como te sientes -dijo Pan intranquila, le dio la botella a Simia y ella la tomó en sus manos para verla-

¿Esto es seguro? -dijo Simia nerviosa-

Sino la quieres no la tomes y quédate como una gorda para siempre -dijo Happosai calmado, Simia se enojó y abrió la botella para tragar un poco, todos la vieron de cerca pero no le pasaba nada- hmm no le pasó nada

Ya me di cuenta tarado -dijo Simia calmada-

Veamos que me pasa -dijo Pan intranquila, le dio un trago y se quedó calmada- nada esto fue una estafa más porque no lee las etiquetas

Hay vamos solo fueron...200 años que no leo nada de esas cosas -dijo Happosai sonriendo y riendo mostrando cuatro dientes, Pan se cruzó de brazos y suspiró-

Vámonos -dijo Pan molesta- busquemos otro puesto

Claro pero...es normal que todo me dé vueltas como en carnaval -dijo Simia sonriendo alto sonrojada- haaaay...me duele el busto

¿Simia estas bien? -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Simia ¿cuantos dedos ves? -dijo Grulla nerviosa mostrándole una mano de Mono cortada y disecada-

Jejejeje...uuuuh quiero un pene en mi culo jajaja -Simia se comenzó a reír y cayó desmayada-

Simia...-Pan comenzó a sentirse mareada y cayó al suelo desmayada-

¡Pan! -Grulla gritó nerviosa mientras Pan aún tenía momentos de lucidez- ¡Resiste!

Solo tenía que hacer ejercicio y comer grasas y los pechos me hubieran crecido -dijo Pan mareada y se durmió, la noche pasó y Pan despertó poco a poco en un lugar como una cabaña- aaah ¿que me pasó?

¡Pan que bueno que despiertas! -gritó Grulla sonriendo, sujeto a Pan con fuerza y la apreto- ¿como té sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

Ahora el pecho por tu abrazo -dijo Pan intranquila y algo molesta-

Aaaaha...mi cabeza -dijo Simia molesta, ella estaba despertándose y se sentó-

¿Simia como te sientes? -dijo Grulla preocupada-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Y que se supone qué pasó con mi cuerpo? -dijo Simia confundida viendo su cuerpo y Pan le puso atención- ¿por que sigo plana y estoy...delgada? -Simia vio su cuerpo delgado y senos un poco más pequeños- ¿por que estoy delgada?

Es verdad esto paso de lonja landia a planilandia -dijo Grulla confundida- ¿entonces donde quedó el efecto de incrementar senos?

¡AAAAAAAA! -Pan grito con fuerza y las dos hembras la vieron confundidas, los senos de Pan eran el doble de grandes- ¡Mis duraznos parecen melones!

Vaya...esos si e...es enorme -dijo Grulla sorprendida-

¡Por el fantasma de Ranma que lo mato Akane! ¿Son de verdad? -gritó Happosai sorprendido- ah es verdad no -Pan solo vio sus senos y les sujeto dejando que sus dedos se hundieran un poco- vayan que grandes

Si esto es sorprendente -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Espere ¿Por que mi grasa se fue pero mis pequeños siguen pequeños? -dijo Simia sorprendida-

No lo sé -dijo Happosai sorprendido- pero lo mejor...¡Es que ya puedo jugar con ellos! -Happosai saltó sujetando a Pan, la rodeo lamiéndole partes del cuerpo, los senos, las piernas, pompas, cola mientras Pan estaba más que asqueada temblando y sintiendo como Happosai la rodeaba tocándola en donde podía-

¡WWWAAAAAAAAA! ¡YA BASTA! -Pan gritó molesta, se escucharon tres golpes y Happosai salió volando de la cabaña directo al cielo mientras se perdía en el horizonte, Pan por su lado estaba molesta viendo sus senos con los ojos en blanco-

Vaya eso si te hizo enojar -dijo Grulla sorprendida- bueno ¿y ahora que harás? -Pan se sorprendió y la vio confundida- es decir cuando Tigre los vea sospechara que algo pasa ¿que le dirás?

Buen punto -dijo Pan intranquila- veré como las escondo hasta que el efecto pase -así las tres hembras se fueron de ahí, más tar en la noche Pan tenía problemas para cocinar debido a que las puertas de los anaqueles se le cerraban por golpearse con su enorme busto, siguió cocinando y la cena pasó tranquila pero Tigre estaba viendo a Pan la cual estaba usando un suéter afelpado cubriendo sus senos-

¿Pan estas bien? ¿Por que tienes puesto ese suéter? -dijo Tigre confundido- estamos como a treinta grados

Ah...es que...bueno...yo es...que tenía frío...ya sabes problemas...femeninos -dijo Pan nerviosa- jajaja -solo reía nerviosa, más tarde en la noche, Tigre y Pan estaban por dormir cuando Tigre notó que Pan se estaba cubriendo de más y le daba la espalda-

Vaya te has cubierto muy bien -dijo Tigre sonriendo confundido pero Pan sonrió nerviosa- a ver dame frazada, apago la luz y solo podía verse como Tigre trataba de sujetar su sabana-

Espera Tigre...es que...yo bueno -Pan estaba nerviosa y más cuando Tigre le sujeto uno de sus senos-

¡¿Que es esto?! ¡Es enorme! -Tigre gritó sorprendido- ¡Hay por Buda hay dos!

Tigre deja que te explique -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Explícalo después -dijo Tigre calmado, se acercó a Pan y sujeto sus senos, metió uno a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo un poco, estaba moviendo la lengua girándola un poco mientras sentía y saboreaba el pezon de Pan, con su otra mano solo sujeto el seno izquierdo de Pan y comenzó a masajearlo un poco-

Aaah a...aaah Tigre -Pan estaba gimiendo un poco cerrando los ojos pero se escuchó un golpe- oye ¿qué pasó?

Me caí -dijo Tigre sonriendo y los dos se rieron un poco, en un rato Tigre estaba respirando algo agitado sujetando las caderas de Pan y saboreando su vagina, Pan sujeto el pene de Tigre y comenzó a moverlo masturbandolo con sus manos, lo ético entre sus dedos y siguió moviendo las manos, las bajaba y subía sintiendo todo el cuerpo del pene-

Aaaah...aaahn mi vagina esta mojándose un poco Tigre -dijo Pan sonrojada y gimiendo, Tigre siguió moviendo la lengua metiéndola un poco mientras los fluidos de la vagina de Pan estaban saliendo poco a poco, Pan metió el pene de Tigre en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza saboreando y sintiendo el pene de Tigre con la lengua, Pan siguió moviendo la cabeza de forma lenta pero fuerte apretando las mejillas sintiendo el pene de Tigre, lamió la punta sintiendo la pequeña apertura y lo sacó dejándolo totalmente húmedo-

Ya se...tengo una idea para hacerte sentir bien Tigre -dijo Pan sonriendo, Tigre se sentó en la cama mientras Pan capturó el pene de Tigre entre sus senos comenzó a mover los senos de arriba abajo sintiendo como el pene de Tigre pasaba entre ellos, Pan sujetaba sus senos con las manos y los movía de arriba abajo pero sintió que le faltaba algo de fluidez, abrió la boca y dejó salir saliva cubriendo el pene de Tigre, movió los senos de nuevo y sintió pasar el pene de Tigre más fácilmente- aaahn Aaahn Tigre tu pene es muy grande...aaah pasa muy fácil entre mis tetas...aaahn lo quiero -Pan metió la punta del pene en su boca y comenzó a mover la lengua sintiendo la forma del pene de Tigre-

Aaah Pan tus...tetas...aaa tu lengua se sienten muy bien -dijo Tigre sorprendido, Pan dejó capturado el pene de Tigre y comenzó a pasar su lengua por la punta del pene de Tigre, movió las tetas una a la vez, siguió moviendo las poco a poco frotando más rápido el pene de Tigre-

Aaaah vamos, pene, pene, pene, dame lechita, quiero semen...aaah dámela, damela -Pan estaba gimiendo un poco moviendo los senos un poco más rápido, uno hacia arriba el otro hacia abajo mientras abría la boca dejando que Tigre moviera las caderas frotando su pene en su lengua, siguió frotándolo más y más rápido hasta que metió el pene en su boca y Tigre solo gimió un poco, Pan movió los senos más rápido y abrió la boca sacando el pene de Tigre, aplicó más fuerza y Tigre comenzó a apretar las manos un poco mientras su pene estaba más duro y sentía como vibraba un poco más rápido-

Si eso...aaah córrete...déjalo salir...aaah suéltalo -dijo Pan gimiendo un poco mientras agitaba los senos apretándolos en el pene de Tigre- ¡aaah suelta todo tu semen en mis tetas! -Tigre solo se quejó apretando los dientes y eyaculo en la cara de Pan-

Grrrr me corro aah -Tigre solo gruño un poco eyaculando en la cara de Pan, la cara de Pan y sus senos se vieron cubiertos por el semen de Tigre-

Aaah esta rico..aaah una gran salpicadura de leche esta en mi cara -dijo Pan gimiendo un poco, solo trago el semen y sonrió- esta sabroso -Tigre la acostó en la cama y comenzó a frotar su pene en la vagina de Pan, Pan estaba moviendo sus caderas frotando su vagina mientras llenaba el pene de Tigre con sus fluidos- ¡Aaahn! ¡Aaaah aaah mi vagina esta muy caliente Tigre...aaah lo quiere...aaaah quiere tu pene dentro! -Tigre la sujetaba de sus caderas y movía las caderas el, tan solo se movía lentamente y luego metió su pene de golpe- ¡aaaaah! ¡Aaaah entró! ¡Entró todo aaah! -Tigre sujeto a Pan de sus caderas y comenzó a moverse con fuerza golpeando a Pan, los fluidos de la vagina de Pan caían por sus muslos mientras sus senos grandes rebotaban y se movían de atrás para adelante mientras golpeaba y envestía a Pan con fuerza, cada golpe hacía que el trasero de Pan se moviera un poco mientras Tigre la sujeto de sus muñecas y la acomodó con la cabeza en la cama y la envestía con fuerza-

Aaaahh Tigre, me vas a destrozar...aaah la vagina...oh sí que rico aaah...aaah -Pan no para a de gemir mientras Tigre la envestía más fuerza, cada golpe abría su vagina derramando más y más fluidos que caían gota por gota en la cama, Tigre le dio la vuelta acostándola de espalda ala cama y abriéndole la piernas, la envestía con fuerza mientras Pan abrió sus piernas pasando los tobillos por los hombros de Tigre, Tigre la estaba envistiendo con más fuerza mientras se acercó y le dio un beso de lengua, Pan estaba gimiendo y bajo más las piernas sujetando a Tigre con sus piernas- ¡Aaaah córrete Tigre! ¡Córrete! ¡Córrete! ¡Dame todo tu semen! ¡dame tu semen! ¡Dámelo! -Tigre estaba apretando más sus caderas envistiendo a Pan con fuerza, los fluidos de la vagina de Pan no paraban de salpicar todo en la cama mientras mojaba más el pelo de Tigre dejándolo empapado-

¡Aaah Pan me corro! ¡Me corro! -Tigre estaba presionando más el paso-

¡Córrete dentro aaaah Córrete dentro! -gritó Pan sonrojada y gimiendo, Tigre solo dio un último empujó eyaculando dentro de Pan- ¡aaaaah me corro! ¡Me corrooooo! -Pan gritó sonrojada y sus fluidos salieron derramándose y mojando a Tigre, Tigre sacó su pene mostrando la vagina de Pan mojada y rosada derramando fluidos, en un rato más Tigre tenía a Pan sentada en sus piernas mientras Pan movía las caderas frotando su trasero en el pene de Tigre, Tigre la estaba besando jugando con sus lenguas mientras le sujetaba el seno izquierdo con una mano y con la otra la estaba masturbando, metía sus dedos sacando parte de su semen en el interior-

Aaaah...otra vez...aaah quiero hacerlo otra vez -dijo Pan gimiendo, Tigre la sentó colocando los pechos de Pan en su cara, Tigre solo sujeto los senos de Pan y comenzó a moverlos un poco mientras los lamía, sujeto uno del pezon y comenzó a chuparlo mientras lo succionaba, movía el pezon izquierdo jugando con el, giraba y rotaba las manos mientras Pan gemía un poco- ooaaaah si...metemela...ya no aguanto -Tigre solo metió su pene en la vagina de Pan escuchando un sonido acuoso, Tigre comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante mientras Pan lo abrazaba y ella se sujetaba de su cuello, Tigre la sujeto del trasero mientras la envestía- ¡aaaaahn! ¡Aaaaha más duro! ¡Más duro! -Pan comenzó a mover sus caderas mostrando su ano palpitando y abriéndose un poco con los golpes y sentones que daba, subía y bajaba con fuerza cada golpe sonaba con fuerza mientras Tigre solo podía sujetarla, Pan recostó o a Tigre y ella se acostó sobre él moviendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez, subió su cadera y luego la bajo con fuerza haciendo sonar el golpe muy fuerte, siguió moviéndose con fuerza mientras gemía sonrojada-

¡Aaaahn mmmm sí que rico! ¡Aaah si así...que rico! -Pan gemía con fuerza mientras su vagina se mojaba y cubría las genitales de Tigre con fluidos, Tigre la sujeto de los senos y los junto para chupar los pezones de nuevo, Pan estaba temblando y su cara estaba roja y no podía parara de gemía, Tigre comenzó a mover las caderas con fuerza haciendo que Pan gimiera más alto- ¡aaaah Tigre! ¡Si, si, si sigue así que rico! ¡Aaaah! -Tigre la sujeto del trasero y se lo abrió mostrando más su ano mientras la envestía con fuerza- ¡AAAH! Mi vagina sigue sensible por qué me acabo de correr ¡aaah Tigre vuelve a Córrete dentro! ¡Córrete dentro! -Tigre sujeto a la Pan y la acostó mientras la envestía con fuerza, le abrió las piernas y la acostó de lado mientras la envestía por su vagina, Pan no paraba de gemir mientras Tigre solo envestía más y más fuerte- ¡aaaah no pares! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Tigre solo movió las caderas con más fuerza escuchando como la vagina de Pan salpicaba con cada golpe-

¡Ah me corro Pan! ¡Me corro! -dijo Tigre gruñendo un poco-

¡Ah yo también aaahn! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo todo! -Pan solo podía gemir mientras Tigre solo se movía con más fuerza, Tigre solo gimió y eyaculo dentro de ella-

¡Aaaah Tigre...aaahn! -Pan gritó mientras su vagina era llenada de nuevo por el semen de Tigre y terminó expulsando más fluido llenando a Tigre de ellos, más tarde los dos estaban cansados y acostados mientras se abrazaban- aaah eso estuvo asombroso pero no te acostumbre tanto Tigre, el efecto se perderá en un tiempo

Claro pero ¿Por que hiciste crecer tanto tu pecho? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Es que bueno pensé que ya no te sentías atraído hacia mí porque ya casi no me tocabas -dijo Pan inquieta- pensó que si tenía senos más grande te gustaría más

Tontita te amo y siempre me excitas mucho, nada hará que cambie mis sentimientos hacia ti -dijo Tigre sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un beso a Pan en los labios-

Entonces ¿Por que no me tocabas? -dijo Pan confundida-

Porque en una demás será tu celo y estaba reuniendo fuerzas para complacerte por dos meses -dijo Tigre sonriendo sonrojado, Pan se sonrojó y se cubrió la cabeza nerviosa- jajaja descuida si conservas los senos gigantes te lo haré hasta que se me rompa el pene

Hay cállate -dijo Pan avergonzada-

 _ **A todos si quieren ver imágenes, cómics y fanart de mis fanfiction les sugiero que entren a Devianart y me busquen como rizeneowolf, ahí podrán encontrar más imágenes de mis personajes y más.**_


	69. Celo fuerte en Japon

_**Celo fuerte**_

Era una noche tranquila en palacio Shiba, Izanamy y Hinata estaban viendo una obra los dos estaban en un palco desde el palacio viendo la escena, Izanamy se recostó en un sillón abrazando a Hinata con el-

Esta obra ya la había visto ¿porque tenemos que estar presentes? -dijo Hinata calmada-

No lo sé...supongo que ellos querían que viéramos su obra -dijo Izanamy calmado, los aldeanos estaban riendo viendo la actuación de comedia- mmm que raro -Izanamy comenzó a olfatear algo y movió la nariz un poco rápido-

¿Qué sucede? -dijo Hinata calmada-

El celo...comenzó -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Relájate estoy bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo- el celo comenzara dentro de poco solo relájate y disfruta la comedia -Izanamy solo bajo las orejas y se relajó, más tarde esa noche Izanamy estaba viendo algunos reportes de camino a su habitación cuando entró al cuarto, dejó las cosas a un lado en una mesa, se quitó su suéter y su pantalón y solo se recostó un rato para dormir un poco, la noche pasó sin problemas pero al despertar en la mañana siguiente el estaba sintiendo algo extraño, podía sentir algo húmedo en su cuerpo, las sabanas lo seguían cubriendo pero sentía un placer algo fuerte-

¡Un minuto! -Izanamy despertó sorprendido y quitó las sábanas viendo que debajo de ellas estaba Lucy, una pantera de ojos magentas, cabello negro largo como melena, cuerpo definido, delgado piernas fuertes y tonificadas, senos medianos copa A con pezones rosados, ella estaba sujetando el pene de Izanamy mientras lo metía en su boca completamente- ¡¿Que estás haciendo tan temprano?!

Ya deberías saberlo Izanamy -dijo Lucy sonriendo sacando el pene de Izanamy mostrando que estaba erecto y lleno de su saliva, lo sujeto con fuerza masturbandolo subiendo y bajando las manos- Es época de celo, y como el único macho tú cargas con la responsabilidad

¿Que? ¿Único macho? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y confundido-

Ah si esto -Lucy tomó una hoja de papel que estaba a su lado e Izanamy la tomó-

Que _rido Izanamy lo siento pero te dejamos el celo en tus manos nos vemos en dos meses te quiere Bruce_ -Izanamy leyó la casa viendo un dibujo de un leon levantando los dedos en signo de paz- ¡Esto debe ser una broma!

No lo es -dijo Lucy sonriendo- tienes a tres hembras cachondas en el palacio por dos meses y ya sabes que no puedes dejar el palacio solo -dijo Lucy sonriendo y salto encima de Izanamy sujetándole los hombros empujándolo contra la cama- ahora deberas ser el responsable de todo esto -Lucy pasó bajando el cuerpo de Izanamy y volvió a meter su pene a la boca, lo capturó entre sus senos, los frotó un poco apretandolo entre sus senos, Lucy presionó sus pechos sujetando el pene de Izanamy, movió su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo formando su piel con el pene de Izanamy, Izanamy estaba respirando agitado y sonrojado sintiendo como Lucy le daba ligeras lamidas en la punta, movía mas el cuerpo mientras Izanamy no pudo evitar sentirse bien con eso-

Aaah Lucy eres asombrosa...aaa se siente...realmente bien -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y sonrojado, Lucy siguió moviendo más sus senos, lamió recorriendo el cuerpo del pene de Izanamy, inició desde sus genitales y subió hasta la punta, le dio una ligera lamida a su pene y lo metió a su boca moviendo más su lengua desde dentro, Lucy movió la cabeza más rápido presionando sus mejillas contra el pene de Izanamy- aaah Lucy no creo que pueda soportar mucho...aaa me voy a...aa me voy a -terminó eyaculando dentro de la boca de Lucy, Lucy tragó un poco y abrió la boca mostrando el semen de Izanamy recorriendo sus dientes y cayendo por su mandíbula de forma espesa, ella sonrió y lamió sus labios tragando el semen completo-

Hmmm delicioso -dijo Lucy sonriendo, Izanamy suspiró pero Lucy notó como el pene de Izanamy aún seguía efecto expulsando pequeñas gotas de semen- aun le falta mucho para cansarse y aún no me complaces completo -se subió a Izanamy y comenzó a frotar su vagina sobre el pene de Izanamy, el pene de Izanamy comenzaba a mojarse debido a los fluidos vaginales de Lucy que salian de su vagina, siguió frotándola a lo largo mientras sentiá como su clitoris estaba levantándose un poco y su vagina esta ardiendo y soltaba fluidos, Lucy estaba sonriendo moviendo más sus caderas, Izanamy la sujeto de sus caderas y la levantó solo para penetrarla con su pene por la vagina-

¡AAAAHN! -Lucy gritó gimiendo y abrazó a Izanamy con fuerza- Aaahn que rico! ¡Aaah más si más! -Izanamy comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza dejando que su pene entrara y saliera de la vagina de Lucy, Lucy movió sus caderas mientras los fluidos estaban saliendo con más frecuencia, la vagina de Lucy estaba sonando muy húmeda mientras sus fluidos caían en la sabana dejando manchas de húmeda y fluidos- ¡AAAHN! ¡Aaahn Izanamy más! ¡Más no pares! -Izanamy se movió más fuerte y le dio la vuelta a Lucy colocándola a cuatro patas en la cama, la sujeto de sus caderas y comenzó a envestirla con fuerza- !AAAAAHN! ¡Si más rico no pares! -Lucy estaba gimiendo sonriendo mientras su vagina se abría y derramaba fluidos mientras caían por su piel, pasaban de su vagina a sus muslos y luego caían por sus piernas, gotas por gotas estaban cayendo en la sabana mientras Lucy no paraba de gemir y apretaba las sábanas con fuerza mientras Izanamy se movía con más fuerza, se acercó más y sujeto los senos de Lucy con fuerza, los apretó un poco y comenzó a moverlos rotándolos un poco -

¡Aaaah! ¡Aaa si juego con mis tetas! ¡¿Te gustan mis tetas?! -Lucy estaba gimiendo y sonriendo sonrojada mientras Izanamy se movía con fuerza inclinándola más en la cama- Más duro...aaaaahn aaaa me...mmm aaa que rico...aaah más duro...me voy...me...aaa iiiii -Lucy abrió más los ojos soltando un leve gemido- ¡IIIIIKUUUUUUU! -Lucy gritó y su vagina derramó fluidos vaginales en grandes cantidades dejando a Izanamy lleno de sus fluidos blancos y un poco espesos, Izanamy sacó su pene viendo que estaba sumamente batido pero no había eyaculado, Lucy sólo usando sus manos se abrió la vagina dejando que sus fluidos salieran en mayor cantidad-

Aaahn vamos...aaahn...esto apenas está comenzando -dijo Lucy sonriendo, su vagina estaba abierta mostrando el clitoris erecto y palpitante, Izanamy la sujeto de la cintura y la penetro con fuerza- ¡AAAAAHNN HAAAA! -Lucy gimió con fuerza sonriendo mientras su vagina soltó más fluidos dejándolos caer en la cama, Izanamy la envistio con fuerza mientras sus senos rebotaron hacia adelante, su cuerpo estaba sudando mientras ella gemía y gritaba de placer, con cara envestía Lucy no paraba de gemir, Izanamy la levantó sosteniéndola de sus costillas mientras se movía con fuerza y ella cerró los ojos sonrojada- ¡AAAAHNN! ¡Aaaah! ¡Nnnmmm aaah! -Izanamy se movía con más fuerza mientras Lucy lo sujeto de la cabeza, Izanamy la lego ma a su cuerpo y frotó sus senos con las manos, pasó su mano izquierda apretando su seno y luego lo soltó dejando que rebotara, los dos se dieron un beso de lengua mientras los genitales de Izanamy de nuevo eran mojados por los fluidos de Lucy- ¡me voy a correr de nuevo! ¡Me corro de nuevo! -Lucy gritó de nuevo y sus fluidos cayeron derramados sobre Izanamy e Izanamy terminó eyaculando dentro de Lucy llenándole el utero con su semen, Lucy se cansó y cayó acostada en la cama-

Aaaahn...eso estuvo asombroso -dijo Lucy sonriendo respirando agitada, Izanamy estaba más tranquilo pero Lucy se dio la vuelta abriendo sus piernas mostrando como el semen y fluidos estaban saliendo a pequeñas cantidades- aaahn vamos, otra vez quiero más -Izanamy obedeció y la penetro de nuevo- ¡aaaahn! ¡Aaaaaahn! -Lucy gimió con fuerza mientras Izanamy la sujeto de sus piernas y las levantó dejándolas sobre sus propios hombros, se inclinó pasando las piernas de Lucy por su cuello mientras ella abría las piernas dejando que Izanamy la envistiera con fuerza, Izanamy estaba envistiendo la con fuerza mientras la vagina de Lucy derramaba fluidos escurriéndolos y salpicándolos- ¡AAAAAAHN! ¡Que rico pene! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! -Izanamy comenzó a envestirla con más fuerza y luego la giro dejándola sobre ella y le sujeto el trasero y se lo abrí mostrando su ano dilatado y húmedo bailado en sudor, comenzó a levantar y bajar sus trasero con fuerza mientras Lucy gritaba y gemía con fuerza sintiendo como Izanamy golpeaba su utero con la punta del pene-

¡Aaahn! ¡Aaah tu gran pene golpea mi utero! ¡Aaah es un pene asombroso! ¡Aaaahn que rico! ¡Que rico! ¡Aaaahn más más vamos más rápido! ¡Préñame! -Lucy gemía gritando sonriendo, Lucy se levantó sujetando el pecho de Izanamy con sus manos, comenzó a moverse con fuerza, subía y bajaba sus caderas con fuerza mientras que con cada golpe su vagina derramaba más fluidos dejando algo pegajoso el pelo de Izanamy- ¡aaaahn me voy. Correr de nuevo! ¡Aaahn me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Izanamy abrazo a Lucy y la beso mientras Lucy terminó gritando derramando sus fluidos vaginales sobre el cuerpo de Izanamy, Lucy sacó el pene de Izanamy de su vagina, dejo que los fluidos salieran mostrando que estaban mezclados con el semen de Izanamy, toda la vagina y piernas de Lucy estaban cubiertas con fluidos blancos de ambos-

Aaaah...creo que quede un poco satisfecha -dijo Lucy sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso pero Izanamy le sujeto los muslos solo para levantarla y estrellarla contra la pared del cuarto- ¡Izanamy espera! -Izanamy la penetro por su vagina de nuevo- ¡AAAAAAHN! ¡Está dentro, tu gran pene está dentro de nuevo! ¡Aaahn que rico! -Lucy gritó sonriendo sonrojada, pero Izanamy comenzó a envestirla de nuevo con fuerza, tenia las piernas abiertas mientras la pegaba contra la pared, Lucy lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Izanamy se movía con más fuerza, los golpes casi partían la pared, cada golpe era más intenso que el anterior, mientras Lucy solo podía gemir sacando la lengua y levantando los ojos viendo al techo- ¡aaahn me partes la vagina! ¡Me partes la vagina! ¡Aaahn sigue! -Izanamy solo la envistió con más fuerza hasta que su vagina comenzó a derramar fluidos de nuevo- ¡Iku! ¡Iku! ¡Iku! -Lucy estaba gimiendo y clavó sus garras gimiendo con fuerza sujetando a Izanamy- ¡IIIIKUUUUUUU! -Lucy gritó derramando sus fluidos sobre Izanamy mientras Izanamy terminó eyaculando dentro de Lucy, su semen había quedado dentro de Lucy mientras ell terminó acostada sobre su pecho, estaba cansada y respiraba agitada, Izanamy la cargó y la dejó dormir en su cama-

Bueno fue un despertar rudo pero ya es hora de comer -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, solo se relajó y se fue a dar un baño, regreso y vio a Lucy dormida todavía en su cama, sonrió complacido y se fue de ahí, se vistió con su suéter azul favorito y su pantalón e negro con cinta roja y botas blancas con punta azul- _esperó que el cocinero tampoco haya huido -_ pensó calmado viendo la cocina, revisó en los estantes pero solo encontró algunas sobras- rayos no hay nada -siguió revisando cuando un aroma venir del cuarto de junto-

Hmmm huele delicioso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, camino entrando al cuarto solo para ver algo de comidas servida con sus palillos a un lado, arroz frito, curry, ramen con un huevo cocido en la cima, algo de sushi y también pato asado frente a el- ¡Carne! ¡ _Arigatou nikku no Kami-sama! -_ Izanamy solo se acercó sonriendo y se sentó preparándose para comer- _Itatakimasu_ -Izanamy comenzó a comer de forma rápida, estaba comiendo relajado cuando sintió un poco de aire recorrer su cuerpo-

¿Te gusta la comida amo? -Izanamy levantó las orejas y vio a un lado notando que Luceli estaba usando un delantal, solo eso usaba, estaba desnuda debajo del delantal usando solo guantes negros y medias del mismo color- ¿te gusta tu comida?

¡Lu...Lu...Luceli? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¿que...? ¿Por qué...estás...usando eso...? Oh no...-se puso un poco pálido al pensarlo-

Así es amo -dijo Luceli sonriendo- estoy aquí para atenderlo como se merece mi señor -Luceli se agacho un poco mostrando los senos, senos blancos algo pequeños con pezones rosados y efectos y duros, Izanamy de solo verla comenzó a excitarse un poco- tu solo come tranquilo no pasará nada hasta el postre -Izanamy solo trago un poco lento, cuando terminó solo aplaudió dando sus respetos-

Ah gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- estuvo deliciosa, ahora si me disculpas

¡No! -Luceli sonrió sujetando la cola de Izanamy evitando que se fuera, Izanamy solo estaba un poco pálido y se sentó evitando más dolor- falta el postre -Luceli se subió a la mesa sentándose frente a Izanamy, ella levantó el delantal mostrando su vagina rosada y caliente, Izanamy comenzó a olfatear los fluidos y los aromas que salían de el,os lo volvían a excitar, Luceli bajo el sostén mostrando los senos, ella tomó algo de chocolate líquido y espeso colocándolo sobre sus senos y pezones, luego lo derramó un poco haciendo una cubierta sobre su vagina, la cubierta estaba derramándose un poco debido a los fluidos vaginales de Luceli, Izanamy se acercó y sujeto los muslos de Luceli, comenzó con una ligera mordida por los muslos y comenzó a bajar acercándose a su vagina, comenzó a chupar su vagina un poco y la lamió sintiendo como estaba de caliente-

¡Aaahn! -Luceli gimió un poco sintiendo la lengua de Izanamy recorrer su vagina empezó desde una pequeña parte inferior y subió hasta su clitoris, le dio una lamida algo fuerte y áspera, siguió hasta lamer todo el chocolate que la cubría- ¡aaaah! ¡Aaahn espera! -Luceli se mordió los dedos y acercó su pecho a Izanamy- No te olvides de mis senos -Izanamy se acercó y comenzó a chupar los senos de Luceli, comenzó por sus pezones, subió un poco lamiendo el contorno de sus senos hasta los pezones quitando el chocolate, le apretó los senos y jalo un poco el pezon succionando un poco fuerte jalando el pezon y parte del pecho- aaahn aaah...aaah pasa ahora con la otra -Luceli abrió más las piernas y mostró su vagina mojada, solo la volvió a cubrir con chocolate-

Vamos que esperas -se recostó y abrió su vagina con las manos, Izanamy se acercó y comenzó a lamerla de nuevo pero está vez metió su lengua, dentro comenzó a girarla saboreando el chocolate que tenía dentro de su vagina, sacó la lengua mostrándola cubierta de chocolate y fluidos vaginales, Luceli se recostó más en la mesa gimiendo mientras Izanamy le comía la vagina- ¡aaahn un rico! Aaahn si sigue,..aaahn no aguanto...aaah si -Luceli seguía gimiendo mientras sus fluidos terminaron saliendo dejando una línea de fluidos frente a Izanamy, Izanamy se levantó y se quitó la roca quedando desnudo, solo se acercó a Luceli y la penetro lentamente, solo movió los senos de arriba hacia abajo con un leve golpe- ¡aaaahn! ¡Aaahn amo dele más duro! ¡Más duro! -Luceli gritó gimiendo con fuerza mientras Izanamy la envestía con fuerza mientras se escuchaba como su vagina estaba derramando fluidos dejándolos caer en el suelo, le sujeto los senos y los presionó un poco hundiendo sus dedos, Luceli solo siguió gimiendo mientras sus senos sudaban un poco y derramaban fluidos por la saliva de Izanamy, Izanamy le dio la vuelta levantando la pierna izquierda de Izanamy dejándola sobre su hombro, siguió envistiendola con fuerza mientras Luceli no paraba de jadear con cada golpe, los fluidos de su vagina corrían por su muslo hasta su pierna y de su pierna hasta el suelo, ella mantenía sus dedos pegados al suelo mientras Izanamy se movía con fuerza envistiendo a Luceli-

¡Aaahn! ¡Aaahn! Si sigues así...aaahn voy...voy a perder la cabeza -Luceli estaba sonriendo mientras Izanamy la sujetaba de sus caderas envistiendola con fuerza, la dejó sobre sus dos pies mientras la envestía con fuerza, sus fluidos aumentaban en grandes gotas que corrían por sus piernas- ¡AAAAHNN! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corroooaaaahn! -Luceli estaba gimiendo sonriendo y sonrojada- ¡IIKUUUUUUUU! -Luceli aulló derramando sus fluidos en el suelo dejando una gran mancha mientras Izanamy sacó su pene relajándose un poco pero Luceli estaba gimiendo moviendo sus caderas frotando parte de su vagina sobre el pene de Izanamy-

Vamos aún es muy pronto -dijo Luceli sonriendo, levantó una de sus piernas y atrapó el pene de Izanamy manteniéndolo sujeto y frotando su vagina en su pene- vamos dame más que no te voy a soltar -Izanamy no tuvo de otra más que aceptar, penetro a Luceli un poco más fuerte- ¡aaaahn! -Luceli gimió algo fuerte e Izanamy comenzó a envestirla con fuerza sujetándola de sus hombros- ¡Aaahn! ¡Estás siendo más rudo aaahn si así me gusta! ¡Aaahn no pares que rico amo! -Izanamy lo hacía más fuerte dándole golpes muy fuertes a Luceli haciendo que gimiera con fuerza, cada golpe liberaba una gran cantidades de fluidos de la vagina de Luceli dejándolos en el suelo, Izanamy le dio un empujón y Luceli sintió como el pene de Izanamy estaba aumentando y de tamaño y palpitando- ¿te vas correr? Te vas correr ¿verdad? ¡Córrete! ¡Córrete dentro esta vez! ¡Quiero dentro tu leche! ¡Dámela! ¡Dámela ya! -Izanamy gruñó y terminó eyaculando dentro de Luceli llenándole el utero- ¡AAAAAAAHN! -Luceli gritó con fuerza mientras su vagina derramaba más fluidos mezclados con semen- aaah que rico...hay semen...hay semen dentro de mi vagina... -Luceli quedó en la mesa y se recostó un momento-

Eso fue asombroso amo -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Izanamy se acercó y comenzó a cubrir su seno derecho con chocolate, solo comenzó a chuparlo y a succionarlo y metió los dedos dentro de su vagina, movió los dedos sintiendo el interior húmedo y caliente de Luceli, movió los dedos y comenzó a moverlos dentro, movía la mano de forma rápida sacando y metiendo los dedos- ¡AAAAHN! ¡Ah! ¡Aaaahn si más! -Izanamy estaba viendo como el semen estaba saliendo en sus dedos, Luceli estaba más que empapada e Izanamy volvió a penetrarla por la vagina- ¡aaahn! -Luceli gimió con fuerza mientras su vagina salpicó gotas grandes de fluidos, le sujeto los senos a Luceli enterrando sus dedos dentro mientras los senos se hundían un poco-

¡Aaahn! Me corro, me voy a correr aaahn -Izanamy estaba empujando y envistiendola con fuerza a Luceli haciendo que sus gritos se escucharan más fuertes, cada golpe era más fuerte empujando más la mesa hacia la pared, los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes; los fluidos de Luceli salían blanco manchando la mesa mientras Izanamy solo seguía con lo que podía, la mesa era cubierta por ese material fluido y viscoso de color blanco mientras Izanamy solo la sujetaba con fuerza- ¡AAAAAHN ME CORRO! ¡ME CORROOOOO! -Luceli gritó gimiendo y derramando sus fluidos sobre la mesa dejando un charco blanco de ellos, Luceli estaba cansada y solo vio a Izanamy un momento- aaahn como pensé el sexo...es realmente -No terminó de habla ya que Izanamy la penetró de nuevo- ¡aaaahn! -Izanamy la sujeto de los muslos y la levantó de nuevo- ¡aaaahn espera! ¡Me corro de nuevo! ¡Aaaahn me corro! -Izanamy la estaba envistiendo con fuerza mientras Luceli solo podía gemir derramando fluidos en el suelo Izanamy solo podía hacerlo con más fuerza hasta que terminó dentro de ell- ¡aaaaahn me corro! ¡ME CORROOOOOOO! ¡IKUUUUUUUUUU! -Luceli terminó expulsando fluidos aullando y levantando la mirada hacia el techo mientras sus fluidos caían en el suelo y ella terminaba agitada en brazos de Izanamy, Izanamy solo la recostó y la cubrió con su delantal, se puso su pantalón de nuevo y comenzó a caminar pero cojeando-

Esta vez fue más duro -dijo Izanamy cansado- necesitó un descanso -solo camino fuera del palacio y llegó a un río cercano, ahí no había nada, ni peces, ni aldeanos ni personas que pudieran interrumpir su descanso- bien es hora tomar una siesta -solo tomó una siesta rápido pero escuchó que algo se movió entre los arbustos y movió las orejas, estaba alerta pero sinti un aroma que lo hizo perder el control de nuevo-

Aaah ratas -dijo Izanamy intranquilo, abrió los ojos y vio a Hinata frente a el colocando su mano húmeda con algo cerca de su nariz, Izanamy solo podía sentir el olor que venia de ella y sus orejas, cola y pene se levantaron-

Hola querido -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿te gusta el olor?

Hinata...¿de donde viene ese olor? -dijo Izanamy intranquilo y sonrojado-

De aquí -Hinata metió su mano en su pantalón y frotó su vagina, solo sacó la mano haciendo que Izanamy la oliera hasta volverse loco de nuevo, Hinata se sentó sobre él sonriendo- mírate este olor te vuelve loco, así que las feromonas de tigre también te vuelven loco, ademas mira lo duro que estás -Hinata toco la punta del pene de Izanamy sintiendo como estaba de duro; frotó algo su vagina sobre el pene de Izanamy mostrando una ligera gota saliendo de su ropa y mojando la ropa de Izanamy- aaahn mi vagina también está como loca quiere verga, quiere verga ya

Hinata me gustaría pero yo siento...que no podré -dijo Izanamy nervioso pero Hinata solo le jalo las orejas- ¡hayaiyaiyaiyaiai! -Izanamy se quejó y trató de atrapar a Hinata pero ella le colocó los pies en la cara evitando que la tocara, pero Izanamy tuvo mayor contacto con su vagina húmeda, caliente y con el olor de las feromonas de Hinata lo hacían volverse loco, cuando vio que las gotas de fluidos vaginales salían de la ropa de Hinata no pudo evitar excitarse, solo se acercó de golpe y mordió la ropa de Hinata, Hinata se sonrojó sintiendo la respiración de Izanamy sobre su vagina y su vientre, Izanamy gruñó y le arrancó un gran pedazo de pantalón y rompa interior exponiendo su vagina-

¡Aaaah! ¡Mi vagina está expuesta! -gritó Hinata sonriendo emocionada, Izanamy terminó quitándole el pantalón haciéndolo pedazos con sus garras, hizo la pantaleta a un lado y comenzó a lamer la vagina de Hinata- ¡aaaahn Izanamy! ¡Aaaahn as que está vagina sucia se moje! -Izanamy estaba lamiendo la vagina de Hinata con fuerza viendo como sus fluidos estaban brotando más y más mojando toda su boca, al final terminó metiendo su lengua completamente en la vagina de Hinata, la movió de forma fuerte, Hinata solo se quitó la camisa y los vendajes mostrando los senos con pezones erectos y rosados, sus músculos estaban tensándose un poco, se marcaban y sus piernas estaban temblando un poco, se sujetó la pierna izquierda y la levantó mientras Izanamy seguía lamiendo su vagina- ¡aaaahn! ¡Aaaahn mi vagina que rico! ¡Si devora la mi rey! -Izanamy se acercó y le dio una mordida en el cuello a Hinata- ¡AAAAAAAHNN! -de su vagina los fluidos salieron expulsados dejando una mancha en el suelo y un ligero charco-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Izanamy sonrojado y sudando-

¡Si! ¡Si sigue! ¡Hazlo duró! -Hinata grito excitada y emocionada- ¡Izanamy mételo ya! ¡Llena está sucia vagina y mojada! ¡Llénala con tu leche! -Izanamy la sujetó y él se sentó, solo para penetrarla hasta casi meter sus genitales completos, solo metió su pene y los fluidos de Hinata salieron derramándose a gran cantidad, Izanamy sólo comenzó a moverse penetrando a Hinata con fuerza, la envestía y los fluidos caían hasta la arena en la que estaban sentados, Izanamy le lamía el cuello dándole una mordida, clavo más sus colmillos hasta sentir su sangre correr en sus dientes, Hinata solo estaba gimiendo hasta el punto que sus gritos se convirtieron en rugidos, sujetó a Izanamy apretándolo con sus piernas mientras Izanamy comenzó a sacar sus garras y comenzó a envestir a Hinata con más fuerza, sus garras se clavaban en el suelo dejando marcas de arrastre, los dos estaban gruñéndose sacando sus colmillos, la vagina de Hinata se estaba abriendo más mientras sus fluidos eran sacados más cantidades, Izanamy eyaculo dentro de Hinata llenándola un poco-

¡RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARGH! -los dos rugieron con fuerza pero Hinata cambió de posición quedando a cuatro patas e Izanamy siguió envistiendo la penetrandola por la vagina, los fluidos de la vagina de Hinata estaban saliendo a grandes gotas mientras Izanamy la empujaba contra el suelo apretándole los senos contra el suelo, Hinata estaba gimiendo sonrojada mientras Izanamy terminó eyaculando dentro de ella salpicando su semen batiéndolo encima del cuerpo de Hinata, Izanamy gruñó y siguió envistiendo la con fuerza-

¡AAAAHN AAAHNN GGRRRRRR! -Hinata estaba gimiendo apretando los dientes sonrojada, Hinata se giró empujando a Izanamy contra el suelo, abrió las piernas y dobló las rodillas mientras subía y baja sus caderas con fuerza mientras su vagina estaba derramando sus fluidos cubriendo por completo los genitales de Izanamy, Izanamy se levantó y la sujetó de los senos, los apretó y comenzó a chuparlos con fuerza, Hinata quedó sentada encima de él sin sacar su pene, Izanamy movió las caderas con fuerza envistiendo a Hinata con fuerza, siguió envistiendola con fuerza mientras los fluidos de ambos salían salpicando toda la arena, Hinata estaba gruñendo apretando los dientes y comenzó a dar sentones metiendo y sacando el pene de Izanamy de su vagina- ¡Aaaaaahn! ¡GRRRRR ROOAAARGH! -Hinata seguía gruñendo mientras movía sus caderas con fuerza- ¡GRRRROOOOOAAAARGH! -Hinata rugió derramando una gran cantidad de fluidos sobre Izanamy y la arena, pasaron las horas formando dos horas, la arena donde estaban estaba húmeda, mojada y con charcos de lodo, pero esos charcos no eran hechos por agua, eran hechos por los semen y fluidos vaginales, Izanamy estaba encima de Hinata penetrandola con fuerza, mientras Hinata lo tenía sujetado del cuello con sus manos y de la cintura con sus piernas, Izanamy solo siguió aplicando fuerza hasta que al final terminó eyaculando dentro de ella-

¡GRRRROOOOAAAAARGH! -Hinata rugió un poco igual que Izanamy, los dos terminaron juntos, Izanamy eyaculo dentro de Izanamy y Hinata derramó sus fluidos cubriendo a Izanamy con ellos- aaahn….aaaah aaaah….-parecia que Hinata estaba regresando a la normalidad recobrando un poco de cordura, Izanamy estaba cansado, despues de unos minutos los dos estaban recostados en la copa de un arbol relajandose y despertando del trance-

Eso….aaah eso estuvo muy pero muy intenso –dijo Hinata sonriendo algo cansada-

Fueron las dos horas mas largas de sexo que haya tenido –dijo Izanamy cansado-

Dejamos todo un desastre aquí Jijiji –Hinata estaba sonriendo y riendo un poco, los dos se pusieron algo de ropa pero en el caso de Hinata ella no tenia con que cubrirse ya que Izanamy le había roto el pantalón y la pantaleta y su camisa estaba hecho tiras en el suelo, Izanamy sonrió y le puso el suéter que solía usar, como Izanamy era más alto el suéter le cubrió hasta los muslos-

Gracias cariño –dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos se fueron caminando dejando el lugar tranquilo pero en medio de los arbustos estaba alguien viéndolos con una mirada morada profunda-

Goza mientras puedas Guerrero del Sol porque dentro de poco vas a arrepentirte de lo que hiciste –dijo la figura sonando molesta, Izanamy y Hinata estaban caminando mas tranquilo pero Hinata no soltaba a Izanamy, lo tenía sujetado y abrazando su brazo izquierdo, Izanamy pudo notar como el cuello de Hinata estaba sangrando un poco-

¿Te duele? –dijo Izanamy intranquilo- fui un poco rudo

Descuida no me duele, se siente bien por el momento –dijo Hinata sonriendo- sabes cuándo me mordiste, me marcaste como tu pareja por eso estoy tan feliz

Ah sí claro –dijo Izanamy nervioso- _La verdad no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso cuando estaba así en ese estado salvaje –_ pensó Izanamy nervioso y confundido, siguieron caminando cuando Hinata abrió la puerta del palacio vio a Lucy y Luceli cruzadas de brazos algo molestas y usando algo de lencería- hay no

¿Ahora por que usan esas ropas? –dijo Hinata confundida-

Es época de celo, y llevamos esperando a Izanamy desde hace dos horas –dijo Luceli molesta-

Si Hinata no es justo que te lo acapares completo Hinata –dijo Lucy molesta viendo a ambos- vamos Izanamy que esta temporada de celo no termina –le sujeto el brazo izquierdo y lo jalo un poco- dámelo lo necesito

¡NOOO! –Hinata grito sujetando a Izanamy del brazo derecho y lo jalo haciendo que Izanamy se pusiera nervioso- ¡Su trasero es mío! ¡Mío ¿me oyes?!

¡Chicas mis brazos! –grito Izanamy nervioso viendo que las chicas le estaban sujetando más fuerte los brazos y los jalaban un poco-

Vamos Izanamy que esto todavía no termina –dijo Luceli molesta sujetando la cola de Izanamy y comenzó a jalarla un poco haciendo que Izanamy se pusiera algo pálido por el dolor-

¡ES MIO, SU PENE ES MIO, ES MIO, MIO, MIO, MIO! –las hembras estaban gritando moletas jalando a Izanamy mientras sus huesos sonaban casi rompiéndose-

¡Ayudenmeeeee! ¡Quítenmelas! ¡Quítenmelas! –Izanamy gritaba de dolor y de una forma un poco aguda- tengo una idea….-las hembras se detuvieron y lo vieron mientras los soltaban y el caía al suelo adolorido- ¿Qué tal si….si…?

Siiii….-dijeron las hembras confundidas-

¿Qué tal si hacemos un cuarteto? –dijo Izanamy nervioso y las hembras se vieron entre ellas-

Está bien. Izanamy tendrás que complacernos a las tres –dijeron las hembras sonriendo sujetando a Izanamy del algún extremo y atrapándolo entre sus senos y ella-

Estoy perdido –dijo Izanamy nervioso-


	70. Celo fuerte-segunda parte

_Celo_ _ **fuerte Segunda parte**_

En el palacio Shiba se escuchaban fuertes gemidos y sonidos acuosos, Hinata y Luceli estaban cruzando sus piernas frotando sus vaginas en el pene de Izanamy llenándolo de sus fluidos, Izanamy estaba respirando un poco agitado pero Lucy se paró enfrente de él dejando su hocico entre sus piernas, ella sonrió pasando sus dedos entre su vagina y la abrió mostrando el interior rosado y húmedo, sus fluidos comenzaron a caer en el hocico de Izanamy mojándolo un poco y dejándole una gran mancha de humedad en la punta de la nariz-

Vamos esto apenas está comenzando –dijo Lucy sonriendo y se dejó caer encima de Izanamy cubriendo su boca y nariz con su vagina- aaaahn sí que rico, tu nariz y boca están tocando mi interior, aaahn vamos Izanamy chúpamela –Izanamy la sujeto de su trasero y comenzó a lamer y dar ligeras mordidas en la vagina de Lucy dejando que se mojara un poco- aaahn si si, aaahn no pares… ¡AAAHN! –Izanamy estaba moviendo las caderas un poco fuerte y lento pasando su pene por las vaginas de Luceli y Hinata-

Aaahan aaammmaaa si papito así –dijo Luceli gimiendo un poco fuerte, su cara estaba sonrojada y su vagina rosada y mojada, sus fluidos se mezclaban con los de Hinata mientras estos caían en gotas y líneas hasta legar a sus genitales-

Aaaahn si más fuerte, cógeme, cógeme como todo un guerrero –Hinata no paraba de gemir mientras ella subía y baja las caderas sintiendo como el pene de Izanamy estaba vibrando un poco mientras se levantaba un poco, se volvía sonrojado y más grande- todavía no, no, no aun no aaahn eyacules

Vamos a hacerlo juntos, los cuatro –dijo Lucy entre gemidos sonriendo, Lucy movía sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante frotando su clítoris en la nariz de Izanamy, la boca de Izanamy se mojaba un poco, Izanamy abrió la boca para respirar un poco pero metió la lengua en el interior de Lucy y comenzó a sentir el sabor de sus fluidos, movió la lengua en su interior y comenzó a moverla hasta donde podía- AAAHN ¡Sí! ¡AAAH Si ahhn que rico mi amor! –Las hembras no paraban de gemir mientras se sujetaron los senos y comenzaron a moverlos masajeándolos un poco-

Aaaaahn Izanamy me voy…aa me voy…aaa me voy a –Hinata comenzó a gemir y sus caderas estaban temblando un poco-

Aaaahan no puedo más….ah mi amor ya…ya me voy a…aaaahn –Luceli estaba gritando un poco y gemía mas alto mientras su cuerpo temblaba-

Ya no aaaahn ya….aaahn no puedo aah mi vagina aaahn –Lucy gimió un poco más alto, las hembras estaban gimiendo sonrojadas-

¡I…..IKUUUUUUU! –las tres gritaron gimiendo un poco alto y soltaron sus fluidos vaginales en una forma torrencial, sus fluidos cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Izanamy dejándolo mojado mientras Izanamy termino eyaculando sobre Hinata y Luceli cubriendo sus caras y cuerpos con su semen, Lucy se bajó sudando y un poco casada, Izanamy suspiro y sintió como le sujetaron el pene de nuevo, levanto la mirada y vio que Hinata sonriendo sujetándole el pene a Izanamy-

Esto aún no se termina Izanamy –Hinata se estaba riendo frotando el pene de Izanamy en su vagina, apenas era la punta y comenzó a meterlo poco a poco- ya entro al menos la punta, aaahn si aquí, aquí vamos –Hinata abrió las piernas dejando caer su cuerpo encima de Izanamy y se dejó penetrar por su pene- ¡Aaaaaaahn! –Hinata cayó acostada sobre Izanamy y lo sujeto de los hombros mientras jadeaba un poco-

Siii….aaaahn aquí vamos Izanamy, aquí vamos mi amor –dijo Hinata sonriendo y comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza, lo levanto y luego bajo sus caderas lanzado un fuerte golpe sobre el cuerpo de Izanamy, Izanamy estaba sonrojado pero en eso comenzó a expulsar energía- ¡Aaaaaahn! ¡Tú pene está vibrando y expulsan energía! -Hinata grito y gimió sonriendo sintiendo la energía de Izanamy en su vagina, su vagina soltó una gran cantidad de fluidos mientras vibraba su clítoris estaba aumentando un poco de tamaño e Izanamy se levantó acostando a Hinata de espaldas en su cama, Lucy y Luceli estaban sonriendo y se acercaron para besarse y frotar sus senos entre las manos de la otra, Lucy y Luceli estaba besándose frotando sus lenguas entre ellas mientras Luceli paso sus manos por el vientre de Lucy y llego a su vagina para frotarla un poco y luego metió sus dedos-

Aaahn –Lucy gimió un poco lento y bajo mientras Luceli metía do de sus dedos sintiendo como su vagina derramaba fluidos cada vez que movía los dedos sacándolos y metiéndolos, Lucy estaba gimiendo y se acercó a Luceli para comenzar a chupar sus pezones, los succiono y movió la legua para sentir la forma de su pezón erecto, froto sus senos bajando y subiendo su cuerpo, sus senos se frotaban en el cuerpo de Luceli mientras las dos seguían y sus fluidos se derramaban entre las piernas de ambas, Izanamy sujeto las piernas de Hinata las abrió mientras las empujaba juntándolas un poco contra sus hombros, Izanamy estaba moviendo sus caderas de forma fuerte envistiéndola con fuerza, sus fluidos estaban saliendo en grandes cantidades por gotas y derramando sus fluidos, sus fluidos estaban saliendo de su vagina recorriendo su vientre hasta llegar y llenar su ombligo con ellos-

Aaaaaahn si dale más duro….aaahn si más duro…aaah mi amor no pares –Hinata estaba gimiendo mientras Luceli y Lucy se acercaron para lamer su cuerpo, Luceli paso a sus senos, comenzó a lamerlos de forma lenta pero suave- Aaaaaahn aaahn –Luceli estaba sujetando el seno derecho de Hinata y comenzó a lamerlo de forma lenta hasta que lo succiono presionando su pezón en su boca, Lucy paso al vientre y vagina de Hinata y comenzó a lamerlo un poco, lamia los fluidos vaginales y parte del semen de Izanamy que salía de su interior-

Hmmmm Hinata tus fluidos son deliciosos y más con el semen de Izanamy en ellos – dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras Izanamy seguía envistiendo a Hinata con fuerza, se levantó un poco mientras su pene casi se doblaba al noventa grados, sus genitales estaban presionando más en el punto G de Hinata mientras ella solo estaba más sonrojada, Lucy se acercó y lamio a el clítoris de Hinata, lo chupaba un poco y lo lamia dándole ligeros toques con la lengua en la punta-

¡Aaaahn ahan haaan mmm que rico! –Hinata grito mientras su vagina expulso sus fluidos derramándose en una ligera lluvia encima de la cara de Luceli y del cuerpo de Izanamy, Izanamy saco su pene y eyaculo fuera de la vagina de Hinata derramando sus fluidos en la cara de Lucy, cabeza de Luceli y parte del cuerpo de Hinata, Hinata estaba temblando un poco mientras Izanamy la dejo recostada, Lucy sonrió y vio el pene todavía erecto de Izanamy, Lucy le sujeto el pene a Izanamy comenzó a chuparlo mientras Luceli sonrió y levanto las caderas colocándose a cuatro patas mostrando la vagina y su ano dilatado y mojado levemente, Izanamy sonrió y sujeto a Luceli y la levanto mientas la sentaba en su cara para comenzar a darle ligeras mordidas en la vagina, la vagina de Luceli estaba mojada mientras Izanamy comenzó a lamer su vagina metiendo la lengua sintiendo el sabor de sus fluidos, le dio una ligera mordida y le chupo el clítoris jalándolo un poco-

¡Aaaaaaahnn si pero aaauuu no me muerdas! –Luceli gimió un poco quejándose entre las mordidas, Lucy sujeto los genitales de Izanamy y comenzó a moverlos un poco e Izanamy no se contuvo y termino eyaculando dentro de la boca de Lucy, Lucy inflo sus mejillas mientras tragaba algo de semen, abrió la boca dejando salir pequeñas líneas de semen por sus mejillas-

Aaaa te corriste mucho –dijo Lucy sonriendo- es impensable que todavía puedas seguir –Lucy vio el pene erecto de Izanamy el cual parecía un poco más agitado al respirar-

 _Esto va para mal, si sigo así no podre mantener el ritmo, tendré que usar más energía para complacerlas un poco mas –_ pensó Izanamy un poco preocupado, solo suspiro y apretó los músculos pasando al Modo Guardián e un segundo, las hembras solo dieron un ligero grito sorprendidas al verlo erecto- _Esto servirá por ahora esta energía es más que suficiente para mantener la resistencia._

Bien comencemos –dijo Lucy sonriendo Izanamy la sujeto de sus muslos y la levanto para penetrarla en su vagina mientras le abría las piernas- ¡Aaaaaaahnn! ¡Entro, entro, entro! ¡Tú gran pene entro en mi vagina hasta llegar a mi útero! –Izanamy comenzó a mover las caderas sujetando a Lucy de sus muslos, solo seguía envistiéndola mientras Lucy gemía, sus fluidos vaginales estaban saliendo de su interior y caían en la cama mientras Izanamy mantenía el ritmo- ¡Aaaaa mi vagina está sudando mucho, mis fluidos no dejan de salir por tu gran verga dentro de mí! ¡Aaaahn! –Izanamy mantenía el ritmo con fuerza mientras Lucy cerro los ojos gimiendo sonrojada sintiendo como Izanamy mantenía un paso fuerte y lo mantenía haciendo sonar la vagina de Lucy con cada envestida, Hinata y Luceli estaban sonriendo sonrojadas viendo como los genitales de Izanamy se movían siendo bañados en el fluido vaginal de Lucy-

¡Aaaahn mi vagina no para de mojarse! ¡Aaahn me corro de nuevo aaahn! –Lucy estaba gimiendo e Izanamy la levanto para bajar con fuerza dejando que sintiera como su pene golpeaba con fuerza la parte principal de su útero- ¡Aaaahn mi útero siente los golpes de tu pene dentro de mí! ¡Aaaahn más! –Izanamy aumento la velocidad y Lucy sintió como estaba aumentando el tamaño del pene de Izanamy dentro de ella- ¡Mas pene, más semen, mas pene, mas pene, mas pene, mas pene, mas pene! ¡No pares lléname toda con tu semen, sacan todo el semen de tus genitales y lléname toda hasta que me embaraces! –Izanamy solo gruño y dio un empujo eyaculando dentro de Lucy- ¡AAAAAAAAAHNNNN NYAAAAAAAAA! –Lucy grito gimiendo sacando la lengua sonrojada, sus ojos se vieron hacia arriba mientras ella temblaba un poco- su semen….aaaahn tu semen me lleno toda la vagina –Izanamy la recostó en el suelo y Lucy abrió su vagina con sus dos manos mostrando como estaba sonrojada y abierta dejando salir el semen de su interior-

Aaahn ahí está el semen de Izanamy saliendo de mi vagina –dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Ahora es mi turno –dijo Luceli sonriendo y se colocó a cuatro patas meneando un poco el trasero- Izanamy vamos llena esta vagina caliente y deseosa con tu verga, quiero leche dentro de mi –Izanamy la sujeto de su cintura y la penetro con lentitud pero con fuerza al final- ¡Aaaaahn! –Izanamy comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco más fuertes- Luceli estaba gimiendo mientras ella clavaba sus garras en la cama y rasgaba algo de la sabana, Luceli estaba gimiendo y luego Izanamy la sujeto de los senos- ¡Aaaaahn mis senos son muy sensibles! ¡Aaaahn mis senos! –Izanamy comenzó a moverse con más fuerza mientras los fluidos de Luceli comenzaron a cubrir sus genitales completamente, Izanamy sujetaba y jugaba los senos de Luceli, los apretaba un poco, hundía sus dedos sobre los pezones de Luceli y luego movíasus senos de arriba hacia abajo dejando que Luceli siguiera gimiendo mientras Izanamy sentía como los fluidos se Luceli llenaban todo su pene- ¡Aaaaahn hay haaaai aahi sí, sí, si ooaaaa más duro! –Luceli no paraba de gemir mientras Izanamy aplico más fuerza y Luceli pego más su cuerpo a la cama dejando que sus senos balanceara libremente de atrás hacia adelante- ¡Aaaaahn mi vagina esta sonando muy húmeda! ¡Aaaaah mi vagina esta por romperse! ¡Más maaas quiero que me llenes la vagina de tu semen! –Izanamy solo siguió aplicando más fuerza y término dando un empujón dentro de Luceli término por eyacular y llenando el interior de Luceli con su semen- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHN! ¡IIIIKUUUUUUUUU! –Luceli grito gimiendo y su vagina derramo fluidos en una ligera explosión cubriendo la cama de sus fluidos y semen, una gran masa de fluidos y semen estaban cayendo a la cama con Luceli algo cansada y su cuerpo temblando-

Aaaahn tanto semen quiero más –dijo Hinata sonriendo- también Izanamy derrama todo tu semen dentro de mí, quiero que me embaraces -se puso a cuatro patas mostrando su vagina y su ano abiertos y calientes-

Yo también quiero que me embaraces –dijo Lucy sonriendo abriendo su vagina con las manos-

Aquí también quiero tu semen –dijo Luceli sonriendo inclinando su cuerpo colocando su cabeza en la cama abriendo su vagina con las manos- todavía tienes que llenarlas a todas

Izanamy –las tres hembras se pusieron en sus posiciones sexuales preferidas sonriendo- embarázanos a todas –Izanamy solo se puso pálido y su alma al parecer se le estaba saliendo por la boca, después de unas horas Izanamy estaba saliendo del palacio sintiéndose débil, cansado, usado y un poco menos musculoso, su visión se perdía, veía todo borroso o se movía demasiado como para que pudiera caminar bien-

Hay si sigo así me voy a morir – dijo Izanamy nervioso, solo suspiro y vio más adelante que había vapor, recordó algo y sonrió- es verdad hay aguas termales sanadoras, si voy a ellas podre hacer que mis fuerzas se recuperen -Izanamy se levantó y vio al frente viendo un vapor a lo lejos, el solo se fue caminando lo más rápido o como pudiera, estaba cansado pero aún podía caminar, cuando llegó noto una casa con barda de roca con algunas plantas saliendo, camino notando que estaba una posada de aguas termales- bendito Izanagi -sonrió complacido y entró solo para golpear una campanilla en el escritorio, espero un poco y salió una zorra de pelo blanco y ojos azules oscuros-

Buenas tardes bienvenido -uno la zorra sonrojada, ella estaba usando un kimono rojo completo, tenía dibujos de flores amarillas y azules, el kimono le cubría hasta los pies dejando ver solo sus dedos-

¡Anya! -Izanamy grito sonriendo y la zorra la vio- hola ha pasado tiempo

Izanamy...¿que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Y que te paso estas muy herido y debilitado por lo que veo -dijo Anya preocupada, se acercó y comenzó a verlo completamente- ¿estas bien?

Un poco, las hembras entraron en celo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y los muchachos me abandonaron a mi suerte -se enojo un poco por eso pero suspiro para calmarse- he estado complaciendo a la mayoría de las hembras del palacio y necesito un lugar para relajarme y descansar por favor

Claro descuida aquí estas a salvo -dijo Anya sonriendo sonrojada, Izanamy asintió, el fue a un cuarto de baño donde se quitó la ropa y la dejó en una canasta, solo se puso una bata blanca y una toalla sobre su cabeza, la toalla estaba doblada mientras estaba encima de su cabeza, él entró al cuarto viendo una gran tina de roca donde habia agua caliente, Izanamy sonrió y solo se dejó abrir la bata, detrás de la puerta estaba Anya dejando algunas toallas en unos anaqueles, solo vio por una pequeña apertura y notó como Izanamy se estaba desvistiendo, se sorprendió bastante al ver a Izanamy desnudó, su melena larga y pelo puntiagudo, su espalda musculosa con grandes cicatrices de grandes peleas pasadas, su abdomen plano pero con músculos fuertes y marcados, su pecho con algunas marcas de garras en el pecho, solo estaba viéndolo directamente pero comenzó a sonrojarse, estaba respirando un poco agitado mientras pasó una de sus manos por su vagina por encima de la ropa-

Bien creo que voy a nadar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y Anya logró verlo completamente, Anya se tapó la boca para no gritar de la sorpresa y se sonrojó mucho, se giro y se tocó el pecho respirando de forma agitada, se escuchó el agua ser golpeada por algo y Anya vio como Izanamy estaba nadando sonriendo, solo estaba de espaldas relajándose-

Aaaaah...no hay nada como nadar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, solo se calmó y comenzó a dejar que el agua lo aliviara de sus pensar- _No se en donde se habrán metido todos, pero cuando vuelvan me las pagarán caro_ -pensó molesto y suspiro relajándose un poco, solo se sentó y se lavó la cara sintiendo como su cuerpo recuperaba un poco de fuerza, estaba sonriendo y suspiro mientras sus músculos se relajaban aún más, Anya cayó al suelo sentada y abrió las piernas abriendo su kimono mostrando su vagina-

Aaaahn aaah -Anya estaba gimiendo metiendo dos de sus dedos en su vagina, su vagina estaba sonrojada y rosada mientras sus fluidos estaban saliendo en pequeñas cantidades- esto no puede ser...aaaaahn -Anya abrió más su kimono mostrando sus senos pequeños- aaahn de solo ver su pene mi cuerpo se puso muy caliente, aaahn mi vagina no paraba de vibrara aaaahn la quiero..lo quiero dentro...aaaa quiero el pene de Izanamy dentro de mi vagina -Anya abrió con dos de sus dedos su vagina mostrando su interior derramando sus fluidos y pasó dos de sus dedos todavía para penetrarse sola- aaahn lo quiero

Aaaahn -Anya gimió un poco fuerte mientras Izanamy estaba suspirando bebiendo algo de una pequeña botella-

Aaah que pesada es la época de celo -dijo Izanamy cansado, solo extendió su brazo izquierdo y lo giro un poco para hacer que sus huesos se acomodaran- bien creo que iré a comer algo y después me iré para solucionar este problema, a pesar de que sus días de ovulación aún están muy lejos podré embarazarlas, al menos eso pienso, debe estar preparado para todo o moriré -Izanamy se levantó y salió del baño usando su bata azul clara, camino y vio a los lados notando un fluido en el suelo- ¿y esto? -solo suspiro y siguió caminando-

¡Anya! ¡Anya! -Izanamy estaba llamando a Anya cuando abrió una puerta- ¿Anya estas aquí? -se sorprendió un momento al ver a Anya en el suelo mostrando una bandeja con diferentes platillos-

Bienvenido Izanamy -sama, por cortesía mía me he tomado la libertad de prepárale unos platillos con mis propias manos -dijo Anya sonriendo mientras bajaba la cabeza en forma de respeto-

Oye gracias pero levanta la cabeza haces que me sienta un poco nervioso -dijo Izanamy nervioso- hemos trabajado juntos hasta hemos pasado buenos momentos juntos no tienes que

No, tu eres mi amigo pero también eres mi líder y mi cliente así que trataré con todo respeto -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Bueno ya que se le va a hacer -dijo Izanamy calmada rascando su cabeza, después de un rato Izanamy estaba comiendo sonriendo mientras Anya le servía algo de sake en un pequeño vaso redondo y amplio de color rojo- está delicioso

Me alegro que le haya gustado -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy estaba comiendo tranquilamente y sonriendo, Anya recordó el cuerpo de Izanamy provocando un sonrojo fuerte en su cara, solo se acercó con cuidado y comenzó a frotar la espalda de Izanamy-

¿Pasa algo? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

No, usted siga comiendo con confianza yo le aplicare un ligero masaje en la espalda -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy solo asintió calmado pero Anya no podía evitar sentir el aroma de Izanamy, sentía sus músculos y lo dura y amplia que era su espalda, eso hizo que se mojara un poco mientras pequeñas gotas caían al suelo dejando pequeñas marcas de humedad-

¿Que es ese olor? -dijo Izanamy calmado olfateando algo-

 _¿Que? ¿Puede sentir el olor de mis hormonas?_ -pensó Anya sorprendida- aaah Izanamy puedo sentir que estas herido, ¿a que se debe?

Aaah eso eso es porque los muchachos se fueron y me dejaron a las hembras y desde hace una semana estoy controlando sus celos pero como sabía mi cuerpo tiene muy poca resistencia en especial mis genitales -dijo Izanamy preocupado- por eso escape y uso mi Modo Guardián para calmarlas ya que si no lo hago correctamente podrían pasar a ser muy agresivas

Aaah ya veo -dijo Anya calmada- entonces ¿eso quiere decir que ahora complacer a la hembra solitarias está bajo tu cargo?

Algo así solo que complazco como puedo y no a todas, solo a las que me importan y quiero -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Aaah ya veo -dijo Anya calmada- sabes Izanamy también tengo otro tratamiento parte del programa que te acabo de aplicar

¿De que se trata? -dijo Izanamy calmado dejando los platos vacíos a un lado mientras bebía un poco, Anya se levantó y comenzó a quitarse el kimono mostrando su cuerpo desnudo-

Voltea -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy solo hizo caso y la vio, se sorprendió al verla completamente desnuda, piernas desarrolladas y poco musculosas debido al ejercicio, un vientre delgado y plano, su vagina rosada y virgen, de su vagina caían pequeñas gotas de fluidos al suelo, sus senos eran muy pequeños, demasiado pequeños casi inexistentes pero aún se notaban un poco, sus pezones rozados y efectos- por favor Izanamy, mi cuerpo lo pide a gritos, házmelo, házmelo ahora -Izanamy se puso un poco pálido pero Anya salto para atraparlo y caer al suelo juntos-

Lo siento Izanamy pero quiero que me hagas tuya -dijo Anya sonriendo- oooh -se sor ojo gimiendo un poco- sentí que algo me tocó la vagina -volteó y vio como Izanamy tenía su pene erecto- eres un chico muy duro y resistente por lo visto

¡Eso es sólo una reacción natural! -grito Izanamy nervioso- pero Anya...¿en serio tu...quieres que yo..?

No puedo pensar en otro macho más capacitado que tu para darle mi virginidad -dijo Anya sonriendo sonrojada -Izanamy suspiro y beso a Anya en los labios, Anya cerró los ojos y comenzó a regresarle el beso, los dos estaban entrelazando sus lenguas mientras estaban respirando poco agitados, Izanamy se levantó quedando desnudo y se sentó detrás de Anya para pasar sus manos por sus senos- lamentó que sean pequeños

No importa son perfectos y también -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, pasó su mano derecha frotando la punta del seno izquierdo de Anya haciéndolo girar un poco, lo movió y siguió frotándolo haciendo gemir a Anya- son muy sensibles -se acercó al seno izquierdo y comenzó a chuparlo un poco-

Aaaahn aaah Izanamy -Anya gimió mientras Izanamy chupaba su seno, jaló un poco el pezon apretándolo entre sus dientes y luego lo soltó- Aaaahn eso me gusta aaahn -Anya se mordía un poco sus dedos gimiendo sonrojada, Izanamy la abrazó con cuidado pasando su mambo izquierda por su vientre hasta llegar a la zona entre la vagina y el ombligo, solo giraba la mano sintiendo la piel y temperatura de Anya un poco- ¡Aaaahn! Aaahn mmmm aaaahn -Izanamy bajo más su mano y siguió hasta frotar la vagina de Anya, movía los dos dedos sintiendo como sus fluidos estaban saliendo a mayor cantidades- aaaahn mi vagina está muy caliente...aaa hIzanamy hazme sentir bien -Izanamy y Anya se estaban besándose hasta que Izanamy recostó a Anya en el suelo abriendo todo el kimono en el suel-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo que Anya juntaba sus piernas y sus manos las colocaba por encima de su vagina-

Si solo que esto es muy vergonzoso ya que es mi primera vez desnuda frente a un hombre -dijo Anya avergonzada- se gentil conmigo -Izanamy asintió y se acercó mordiendo ligeramente los muslos de Ana, seguía mordiendo ligeramente hasta acercarse a su vagina, le dio un leve soplido- hhhmmmm

No obtengas tu voz, deja salir tus gemidos -dijo Izanamy calmado, le dio una ligera mordida a la vagina de Anya haciendo que se mojara-

¡Aaaaahn! -Anya estaba gimiendo más fuerte mientras abría las piernas dejando que Izanamy frotara su lengua en su interior- ¡aaaahn! -Anya volvió a gemir mientras Izanamy sentía como sus fluidos llenaban su boca, su clitoris estaba erizado y sus fluidos se derramaban en mayores cantidades- ¡aaaahn! ¡Izanamy tu lengua se siente muy bien aaahn

Ya es hora -Izanamy se levantó mostrando su pene erecto y duro-

Si házmelo, mételo aquí -Anya mostró su vagina derramando ligeras líneas de fluidos, Izanamy frotó la punta un poco y comenzó a meter su pene poco a poco- ¡Aaaaaahn! -Anya se sonrojó y cerró los ojos sintiendo el pene de Izanamy entrar- ¡Duele!

¿Estas bien? -dijo Izanamy preocupado viendo que la vagina de Anya derramaba un poco de sangre-

Estoy bien porque es mi primera vez pero...-Anya sonrío llorando un poco- házmelo, no pares y házmelo -Izanamy asintió y comenzó a moverse de forma lenta, sus envestidas eran suaves pero lentas, Anya tenía las piernas abiertas dejando que se recargaran en los hombros de Izanamy- aaahn, aaah, aaahn, los dos estamos...aaahn teniendo...aaahn sexo ahora aaahn -Izanamy seguía moviéndose sujetándose del suelo mientras Anya gemía sonriendo, sus senos al ser pequeños casi no se movían pero si podía sentir la vibración de su cuerpo, las manos de ambos estaban sujetándose de las manos entrelazando sus dedos, se acercaron y se dieron un beso dejando que sus lenguas bailaran entre sus bocas, Izanamy le di la vuelta a Anya dejando que su pene entrara más en su vagina mientras ella se recostaba de lado levantando su pierna izquierda- ¡aaaahn mi vagina!

Aaahn tu pene está...entrando todo...completo -dijo Anya gimiendo un poco mientras su vagina sonaba muy húmeda con cada golpe- aaahn Izanamy dale más duro aaahn harás que me vuelva loca...aaaaan mas...aaah Izanamy te amo -Anya gimió con fuerza y sus fluidos salieron de su vagina mientras Izanamy terminó eyaculando dentro de ella, ambos estaban acostados en el suelo pero Anya parecía más agitada- eso estuvo muy bueno aaaahn

Si también se sintió muy bien para mi -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Anya te amo -los dos se dieron un beso e Izanamy se retiró de regreso al palacio- sabes puedes acompañarme si tú quieres

Gracias pero aquí estoy bien, además no quiero estar siendo una molestia -dijo Anya sonriendo- el celo me causa muchos problemas pero creo que por hoy está controlado

Está bien pero si cambias de opinión sabes dónde encontrarme -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Anya asintió sonriendo, se despidieron y más tarde esa noche un rinoceronte alto y algo musculoso estaba caminando cerca del bosque donde estaban las aguas termales de Anya, el rinoceronte estaba cargando en su espalda dos espadas grandes y largas, un poco gruesas, el rinoceronte estaba respirando algo en el aire y sonrió, dentro de la posada Anya estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero un golpe en la puerta y un sonido extraño la despertaron, Anya se levantó quedando sentada y vio como algo parecido a un disco pasó cortando la pared y ella se agachó esquivando el ataque, el artefacto siguió girando cortando parte del pulgar y giro regresando a una mano, el rinoceronte sujetó el mango de lo que parecía ser una lanza de doble hoja largas y grandes, como si dos espadas hubieran sido unidas en los mangos-

Jejeje bien hecho zorra -dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo, Anya estaba usando una bata blanca, ella se levantó y corrió a una puerta pero el rinoceronte lanzó su lanza haciendo que girara como un disco, Anya salto esquivando el golpe, levantó sus dedos y junto sus mano entrelazando sus manos, solo respiró hondo y sopló disparando una bola de fuego, el rinoceronte solo dejó que la bola de fuego lo golpeara causando una explosión, Anya solo se giro agachándose esquivando el ataque de la lanza, el rinoceronte sonrió y levantó la mano izquierda sujetando la lanza y después lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una corriente de aire dispersando el fuego- tu ataque de ninjutsu fue bueno pero no lo suficiente -el rinoceronte avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe directo pero Anya salto, se sujetó de su mano y giro dándole una patada en la cara pero no le habia hecho nada, en cambio quien recibió el daño había sido Anya, su pata se habia cortado derramando algo de sangre-

Jejeje no funcionará -dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo, Anya cayó al suelo herida viendo su pierna pero el rinoceronte solo le dio un golpe con su brazo izquierdo y la lanzó contra la pared dejándola herida-

Aaaaarg maldicion -dijo Anya molesta, tembló un poco y se quedó de pie, el rinoceronte se acercó lamiéndose los labios y Anya solo se quedó en guardia, Anya solo grito y avanzó corriendo contra el rinoceronte, Izanamy despertó escuchando el sonido de un rayo, se levantó y vio a los lados, Lucy, Hinata y Luceli estaban dormidas a su lado, las cuatro estaban desnudas, Izanamy se levantó de la cama y vio a otro extremo-

Anya -Izanamy sólo tomó su espada y su traje de combate junto a su gabardina blanca, salto de la ventana cayendo al suelo y avanzó corriendo sujetando la espada, en la posada de Anya se escucharon algunos impactos y el muro se destruyó mostrando el rinoceronte sujetando a Anya de la cabeza, la giro y la sujetó de la cola-

Zorra había visto que tu y el Guerrero del Sol tuvieron sexo, entonces ya estás estrenada -dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo, Anya lanzó un golpe pero el rinoceronte le sujetó el puño sin ningún problema- aaa una chica con espíritu eso me gusta -apretó su mano un poco haciendo que Anya gritara de dolor- jejeje ahora mismo te haré saber lo que es una verdadera verga -se abrió un poco el pantalón mostrando su pene grande y duro a lo cual Anya se asustó un poco- esta es la diferencia entre el pene de un canino y un rinoceronte, el del rinoceronte es tres veces más grande-

¡Aleja esa cosa horrible de mi! -grito Anya molesta, el rinoceronte solo la sujetó de sus piernas y la giro para acercarla a su pene- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! -Anya grito molesta y se levantó pero el rinoceronte la soltó dejando que cayera al suelo, Anya se quejó pero el rinoceronte la sujetó de sus caras y con una mano le arrancó la bata dejándola hecha pedazos, el rinoceronte la sujetó de sus caderas y la levantó acercando su vagina a su pene- ¡no! ¡Noooo! ¡Mi cuerpo y virginidad le pertenecen a Izanamy! ¡Nooo!

Descuida te dolerá pero gustará jajaja -el rinoceronte estaba riendo un poco y estaba por meter su pene en la vagina de Anya, Anya cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero un resplandor azul apareció golpeando al rinoceronte en la cara, el fuerte golpe había venido de parte de Izanamy-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy estaba gritando lanzando un golpe, el golpe le había dado al rinoceronte haciendo que soltara a Anya-

¡¿Que?! -el rinoceronte se quejó y se alejó terminando por estrellarse contra un muro destruyendolo con su cuerpo, Izanamy sujetó a Anya en sus brazos-

Desgraciado te pasaste del límite -dijo Izanamy molesto- ¿Anya? Anya ¿Estas bien?

Creo...Izanamy ese sujetó no es ordinario -dijo Anya adolorida- su piel es como una roca...es demasiado fuerte, también trato de violarme

Eso jamás se lo voy a perdonar -dijo Izanamy molesto, dejó a Anya con cuidado sobre una roca y la cubrió con su gabardina- tu quédate aquí yo me haré cargo -Anya asintió mientras el rinoceronte estaba saliendo de las rocas con una leve marca en su cara-

Eso dolió pero...-el rinoceronte movió la mandíbula y se escuchó el crujir de sus huesos- un poco, no me estorbes esa zorra es mía, la he estado cansado por semanas, me quitaste el placer de saborear su sangre virgen ahora tendré que usar lo que ya está usado

Desgraciado -dijo Izanamy molesto- te mostrare que no debes meterte con mis amigos en especial con una de mis chicas de mi harem -Izanamy expulsó energía, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su pelo ganó un ligero brillo rojizo, tomó la espada expulsando energía negra y azul, avanzó corriendo y el rinoceronte lanzó su lanza pero Izanamy salto esquivando el ataque, la lanza giraba con fuerza y una gran velocidad cortando los árboles, Izanamy se sorprendió y vio como el arma estaba regresando pero el rinoceronte solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe e Izanamy levantó los brazos cruzándolos soportando el golpe- ¡¿Que?! -el rinoceronte sonrió y grito empujando más a Izanamy estrellándolo contra el suelo causando un fuerte impacto, la tierra se hundió mientras el rinoceronte tomó su arma en su mano- tu piel...es

Así es -dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo, levantó su lanza y lanzó un golpe con la hija pero Izanamy grito expulsando energía empujando al rinoceronte, un poco, el rinoceronte solo se alejó viendo a Izanamy sujetando su espada, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando corte vertical pero el rinoceronte giro su lanza bloqueando el ataque, e Izanamy cayó al suelo de pie y lanzó un corte vertical pero el rinoceronte solo lo bloqueó colocando su lanza de forma horizontal, el rinoceronte giro su lanza lanzando un golpe en diagonal con el otro extremo pero Izanamy lo bloqueó con su espada siendo empujado un poco, el rinoceronte sonrió y lanzó un golpe directo peroIzanamy lo bloqueó con la hoja de la espada colocándola de frente, arrastró los pies y concentró energía lanzando un corte en diagonal liberando energía negra y azul, el rinoceronte solo giro su lanza frente a él creando un escudo y detuvo el ataque con su escudo, Izanamy grito cayendo de forma directa lanzando un golpe directo con su espada pero el rinoceronte grito lanzando un corte en diagonal pero Izanamy levantó su espada colocándola de forma vertical a su izquierda, el golpe causo que Izanamy fuera empujado y cayera rodando en el suelo y cayó clavando su espada en el suelo, el rinoceronte sonrió y lanzó su lanza pero Izanamy lanzó un corte en diagonal deteniendo el golpe y desviando el araña a otro lado, Izanamy se agachó y guardó la espada solo avanzó corriendo, el rinoceronte apenas pudo reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy estaba pasando su espada por su vientre y terminó del otro lado dejando ver un resplandor azul en el cielo, se giro y vio al rinoceronte de pie sin ninguna rasguño-

No tiene ningún rasguño -dijo Anya sorprendida- ¿por que?

Mi técnica es Piel Acero -dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo- esta técnica me hace más fuerte físicamente y resistente como una roca, tu espada no podrá cortarme, no hay nada que puedas hacer, es hora de morir

Eso piensas -dijo Izanamy serio, se puso de pie y guardó la espada- entonces te mostraré como destrozo las estrellas mismas

¿Que? -dijo el rinoceronte confundido, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos expulsando energía dorada y pasó a su Modo Guardián-

¡RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARGH! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía pasando a su Modo Guardián-

 _Bien ahí está, veamos si mi investigación y mi teoría están en lo correcto_ -pensó alguien en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, solo estaba viendo a Izanamy transformarse y expulsar energía-

¡HAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito y avanzó de un paso, se acercó al rinoceronte y lanzó un golpe pero el rinoceronte le sujetó el puño con una mano causando una gran onda de sonido, el suelo tembló mientras el viento fue creando una fuerte ventisca, el rinoceronte solo se quejó viendo su mano temblar y ser herida- ¿Como pudo soportar mi Modo Guardián? -el rinoceronte lanzó un golpe e Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Izanamy salto y lanzó una patada pero el rinoceronte solo levantó su brazo y lanzó un golpe de gancho dándole a Izanamy en el mentón, Izanamy giro y cayó a cuatro patas pero el rinoceronte se acercó lanzando un golpe enIzanamy salto alejándose de él, el golpe le dio al suelo causando un temblor y que las rocas se levantaran por la increíble fuerza, Izanamy cayó en guardia y el rinoceronte avanzó corriendo y le dio una tacleada en el cuerpo, Izanamy se quejó pero le sujetó la cabeza al rinoceronte y levantó la rodilla dándole un golpe en la cara, el rinoceronte se levantó quejándose e Izanamy se giro dándole una patada en el pecho alejándolo un poco pero el rinoceronte no retrocedió mucho solo avanzó de nuevo y lanzó un golpe e Izanamy le sujetó la muñeca forcejeando con él pero el rinoceronte le sujetó la cara a Izanamy levantándolo y luego se giro lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Izanamy se quejó y se levantó quejándose por el golpe-

No lo entiendo ¿por que me estoy debilitando? -dijo Izanamy cansado, estaba respirando agitado levemente-

Je ahora entiendo que los relatos sobre ti son solo eso, simples relatos -dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo- no eres más fuerte que yo, que ni una simple mosca

 _Ahora entiendo, para complacer a las hembras ha tenido que usar su Ki a cambio de eso se está debilitando por el gasto excesivo de energía eso me pone una gran ventaja_ -la figura seguía viendo la pelea sonriendo-

Ahora verás te arrepentirás por decir esas palabras -dijo Izanamy molesto, expulsó energía causando un ligero temblor en el campo, su energía dorada aumentó de tamaño mientras su cuerpo brilló de color carmesí- ¡RRROOOAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía causando un fuerte viento empujando los árboles, fragmentos de rocas mientras se escuchaba un fuerte rugido, cuando la energía pasó mostró a Izanamy con el pelo largo, blanco con un brillo dorado en las puntas, sus ojos eran amarillos casi dorados, sus párpados tenían un marco carmesí y en su frente estaba una flecha carmesí, su traje ahora era una gabardina blanca cerrada de borde rojo carmesí con hombreras rojas de borde dorado, no guantes y botas del mismo color y patrón rojo y dorado- Modo Explosivo

Es el legendario Modo Explosivo -dijo Anya sorprendida-

Jeee sólo pintaste tu pelo de dorado, no le veo diferencia -dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo, Izanamy solo avanzó caminando y el rinoceronte lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy movió su cuerpo esquivando el ataque, el rinoceronte grito y levantó el brazo lanzando un golpe vertical pero Izanamy retrocedió un par de pasos fácilmente, el rinoceronte grito y lanzó varios golpes pero cada golpe Izanamy lo esquivaba con facilidad, Izanamy solo se alejó y se preparó para lanzar un golpe, lanzó un golpe y el rinoceronte se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, el golpe de Izanamy hizo que su cuerpo tuviera fisuras, Izanamy siguió lanzando más golpes haciendo que el rinoceronte se quejara por cada golpe-

Aaahag mi cuerpo...aaagh mi cuerpo se destruye por sus golpes...aaaaargh -el rinoceronte grito siendo empujado y cayó acostado en el suelo, con varias grietas en su cuerpo, el rinoceronte se puso de pie herido y cansado- aún no yo...-Izanamy solo avanzó de nuevo y grito lanzando un golpe cubierto de energía dorada, el rinoceronte trató de cubrirse pero el golpe de Izanamy le dio justo en la cara hundiéndole el hocico y rompiendo su cuerpo- ¡Uuuuuuugghhh aaaaragh! -se escuchó una explosión como si algo reventara, en eso un gran mancha de sangre cayó al suelo y el cuerpo del rinoceronte cayó dejando una mancha en el suelo-

Tsk -Izanamy no hizo otra cosa más que llevarse a Anya con el, en el palacio Shiba se escucharon unos gritos de las hembras-

¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! -Hinata, Luceli y Lucy estaban viendo a Izanamy muy molestas con el-

Chicas por favor ella no tiene a donde ir, su casa fue destruida por un rinoceronte loco y necesita donde pasar la noche y la semana hasta que su casa esté lista -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Eso lo entendemos lo que nos molesta es que trajeras a otra chica aquí -dijo Hinata molesta- ya tienes un harem ¿por qué más?

Porque me ama -dijo Anya sonriendo sonrojada y abrazó a Izanamy- ademas debe hacerse responsable de mi ya que él tomó mi virginidad

¡El también me ama! -gritaron las tres hembras- ¡Su bebe será mío! -gritaron las cuatro y sujetaron a Izanamy entre ellas-

¡GRRRRRR! ¡AYUDENMEEEEEEE! -Izanamy grito con fuerza mientras las hembras e peleaban por el-


	71. Celo fuerte-tercera parte

_**El celo fuerte -Tercera Parte**_

En el palacio Shiba se escuchaban más gemidos provenientes de varias hembras, los resotes de la cama estaban sonando un poco fuerte y rápido, Izanamy estaba acostado con Hinata encima de él, ella estaba bajando y moviendo las caderas un poco fuerte, subía y baja las caderas con fuerza mientras su vagina se abría y salían sus fluidos-

¡Aaaahn! ¡Aaaahn aaa mi vagina! ¡Aaahn mi vagina esta muy mojada! ¡Aaah no puedo parar mis caderas! -Hinata estaba gimiendo mucho moviendo sus caderas mientras Izanamy la sujetaba de su espalda con los brazos, Izanamy la tenía fuertemente sujetada, Hinata no paraba de gemir mientras ella se movía con fuerza, los dos se dieron un beso de lengua mientras Hinata estaba muy sonrojada sin parar de mover sus caderas, Hinata se levantó y comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma circular, levantó sus rodillas un poco mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños saltos, sacaba y metía el pene de Izanamy de su interior dejando que sus fluidos salieran y se escurrieran por el cuerpo y genitales de Izanamy, Izanamy se levantó y la sujetó de sus piernas, le dobló las piernas y la acostó en la cama, pasó sus piernas por sus hombros y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza-

¡Aaahn aaahn Izanamy! ¡Aaah Izanamy no pares! -dijo Hinata entre gemidos, Izanamy siguió moviéndose con fuerza mientras los fluidos de la vagina de Hinata estaban saliendo sin control cubriendo a ambos y la cama, las demás hembras estaban viendo sonriendo y frotando sus vagones con una mano, Hinata estaba gimiendo más y más fuerte mientras Izanamy estaba envistiendo la con más fuerza haciendo sonar la piel de ambos y los fluidos de la piel de Hinata- ¡Aaaaahn aaahn me voy a corre! ¡Aaahn me voy a correr! ¡Aaaahn! ¡IKUUUUUUU! -Hinata gritó mientras su vagina expulsaba fluidos e Izanamy eyaculaba dentro de ella, Hinata solo apretó los dientes sonrojada siendo como el semen de Izanamy la llenaba por dentro- aaahn que rico aaahn tu semen me lleno aaa -Izanamy solo terminó acostado en la cama y suspiro-

Después de una hora Izanamy estaba caminando por el pasillo un poco cansado, su cuerpo estaba sudado y parecía que había perdido peso y musculatura-

 _Un mes...llevamos así un mes completo_ -pensó Izanamy nervioso- _sino hago algo pronto me voy a morir_ -pensó nervioso y siguió caminando- _solo existen dos opciones, una finjo mi muerte pero no puedo hacerlo asustaría a todos, sin mencionar un el palacio quedaría a manos de Hinata o Bruce, noooo...o...demonios...eso es lo que no quiero hacer_ -pensó molesto y nervioso- _Solo queda una opción, lo siento mamá pero tendrás cuatro nietos_ -trato de levantarse pero cayó sentado en el suelo- _en cuanto logré ponerme de pie_ -más tarde Izanamy había recuperado algo de fuerza, fue a la habitación que compartía con las hembras, vio a las cuatro dormidas en la cama y asintió-

 _Bien_ -pensó Izanamy calmado, camino hacia un mueble y vio un frasco de semillas y otro de píldoras, tomo el frasco de pastillas y comenzó a leer la etiqueta- _Aumentó de libido...¡¿Que?! -_ se sorprendió un poco y vio a las cuatro- ¿ _Ósea que me han estado usando? Un segundo...Un mes tiene treinta días y cada veintiocho...Hinata se ponía muy agresiva y hoy son treinta días desde que estuvo así la última vez, entonces ¿Por que no para?_ -revisó el segundo frasco y revisó las semillas- _Que raro estas semillas no parecen las que Hinata normalmente toma_ -revisó la etiqueta y se sorprendió un poco- Aumentó de fertilidad

¿Que? -No lo pensó solo se sorprendió y se tapó la boca- _Ósea que las tres han tratado de tener un bebé, diantres no lo sabía bueno creo que es mi culpa luego veremos como resulta tanto sexo_ -después de eso pasaron un par de días en los que Izanamy estuvo escondido recuperando fuerza, las hembras estaban desnudas comiendo molesta golpeando la mesa con los dedos-

Aaaaah el celo no pasa ¿donde demonios está Izanamy? -dijo Lucy molesta-

No lo sé -dijo Luceli molesta- ese es el maldito problema, debería estar aquí complaciendo a las cuatro en cambio está escondido

Molestarnos no solucionará nada -dijo Hinata molesta- buscarlo no creo que sirva, claramente indica que Izanamy se escondió por buenas razones tal vez lo provocamos al usarlo tanto

Es verdad y la razón de que no haya bebés todavía se deba a que lo usamos muchos ya casi no le quedó esperma -dijo Anya molesta-

No lo pensé, deberíamos darle un descanso -dijo Luceli calmada, las cuatro asintieron e Izanamy entró por la puerta- Izanamy

Tu ¿donde has estado? -dijo Lucy sorprendida-

Recuperando mis fuerzas, estaba muy débil -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- espero que el celo se haya pasado ya

No -dijeron las cuatro molestas e Izanamy solo bajo los brazos llorando-

Vamos Izanamy es mi turno tendrás que complacerme -dijo Lucy calmada, se acercó y sujetó a Izanamy de su melena para jalarlo hacia el cuarto, Izanamy solo se pudo quejar un poco y suspiro-

 _Espero que esto funcione o quedare neutralizado_ -pensó Izanamy nervioso, Lucy lo llevo al cuarto y ella se sentó en la cama mostrando su cuerpo desnudo-

Bien comencemos con -Lucy lo termino de hablar ya que Izanamy la sujetó de sus senos y la acostó en la cama empujándola, la recostó y comenzó a besarla dejando que sus lenguas bailaran la una con la otra, Lucy comenzó a sonrojarse un poco mientras Izanamy pasó sus manos por sus senos, se acercó y saboreó sus pezones, los lamió y movió la lengua rodeando la punta y los succionó- Aaaahn aaa Izanamy hoy...aaa estas muy...agresivo aaahn, no cabe duda recuperaste tu fuerza -Lucy gemía ligeramente mientras Izanamy pasó dos de sus dedos a la vagina de Lucy, masajes parte del vientre y fue directamente a su vagina, froto la vagina, la sintió mojarse y luego metió dos de sus dedos sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba, Izanamy s acercó y la vio más de cerca abriendo los labios rosados notando su interior en un tono rosado más fuerte-

Aaahn no, aaahn no la mires..aaahn está sucia y me da vergüenza -dijo Lucy sonrojada y nervios, Izanamy no hizo caso y comenzó a chupar la vagina de Lucy- ¡Aaaahan! -Lucy gimió y abrió las piernas dejando que su vagina quedara un poco más abajo, sus fluidos a estaban saliendo mojando la nariz de Izanamy, Izanamy frotó la lengua en su vagina haciéndola gemir- Aaaahnn...-metió la lengua casi por completo y la movió- ¡AAAAAAHN! -Lucy gritó gimiendo sonrojada- aaa esto, esto es muy intenso...aaah me voy a...aaa me voy a -apretó las piernas un poco e Izanamy solo siguió moviendo la lengua- ¡IKUUUUUUU! -Lucy expulsó fluidos de su vagina cubriendo la boca de Izanamy y parte de su cara-

Aaaah mi amor eso..aaa estuvo asombro...mis piernas tiemblan -dijo Lucy sonriendo sonrojada pero Izanamy se levantó mostrando su pene erecto y duro- aaah bien dámelo ya -Izanamy metió la punta lentamente y cuando pasó metió todo el pene completo- ¡AAAAAAHN! -Lucy gimió con fuerza mientras su vagina soltaba más fluidos, cayendo al suelo, Izanamy se sujetó de la cama y comenzó a mover más sus caderas y con fuerza, cada golpe hacía que Lucy gimiera con más fuerza- ¡aaaahn! -los golpes eran más fuertes y rápidos mientras el cuerpo de Lucy estaba vibrando un poco- aaahn tu pene se siente diferente..aaahn la extrañaba tanto, aaah más fuerte..aaah dámelo, dámelo todo en mi sucia vagina -Lucy siguió gimiendo mientras Izanamy se movía con fuerza mostrando como sus genitales estaban chocando con la vagina de Lucy, lo que Lucy no sabía era que Izanamy estaba transformado en su Nivel Maestro, ella tenía cerrado los ojos mientras Izanamy estaba expulsando energía carmesí y las marcas en su cara, cuerpo y orejas aparecían-

 _Bien usar el nivel maestro la complacerá, pero también el poder hace que todo en mi cuerpo aumente su fuerza, contando mi esperma y resistencia, con esto le pondré fin al celo de una vez por todas_ -pensó Izanamy serio y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza golpeando a Lucy dándole una ligera descarga de energía-

¡AAAAAAAHN ES INTENSO! ¡Aaahn es muy intenso! ¡Aaa mi vagina, aaah mi vagina se romperá...aaa me volveré loca de tanto placer! -Lucy giraba gimiendo mientras levantaba su pierna izquierda dejando que el pene de Izanamy entrara a una mayor distancia y sus fluidos salían cubriendo la cama gota por gota, los golpes aumentaron de velocidad haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara bastante- aaaahn ¡Aaaahn tu pensé aaaahn tu pene golpea...aaaahn lo siento en mi utero! ¡Aaahn si puedo sentir como lo golpeaaaa! ¡Aaaaahn no pares! ¡No pares! -Izanamy solo siguió moviéndose más fuerte sintiendo como la vagina de Lucy expulsó fluidos llenando sus genitales- ¡aaaaa me corri! ¡Aaahn me corri! ¡Aaaahn otra vez me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Lucy tembló expulsando fluidos de su vagina cubriendo a Izanamy pero Izanamy no se detenía- aaaahn no paras...aaaahn es muy intenso aaahn -Izanamy le dio la vuelta colocándola a cuatro patas en la cara, la sujetó de sus caderas y Lucy se apoyó sobre sus brazos sintiendo como Izanamy la envestía con fuerza, la sujetó de su cintura y comenzó a moverse con fuerza, sus envestidas eran más fuertes haciendo sonar los fluidos de la vagina de Lucy-

¡Aaaaahn esto es muy fuerte! ¡Aaaahn si sigues así hasta que pierda la cabeza! ¡Aaaahn me voy a correr! ¡Siento como me corro de nuevo! ¡Aaaahn IKUUUUUUUUU! -Lucy gritó sacando la lengua expulsando fluidos mojando a Izanamy pero Izanamy no se detuvo- ¡aaaahn no paras! ¡Aaaahn mi vagina se romperá aaaa aaahn! -Izanamy siguió aplicando fuerza pero Lucy sintió como el pene de Izanamy aumentó de tamaño y comenzó a palpitar un poco- ¡aaaahn te vas a correr! ¡Aaaahn siento como me vuelvo loca! ¡Aaaahn vamos dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dame tu leche en mi sucia vagina! ¡Llena mi vagina con tu corrida! ¡Lléname con tu leche! -Izanamy siguió envistiendola con fuerza mientras sus fluidos caían a la cama y Lucy arañaba la sabana con las garras- ¡préñame! ¡Córrete dentro y préñame! -Izanamy solo dio un empujón y eyaculo dentro de Lucy llenándole el interior con su semen- ¡AAAAHN IKUUUUU UUUU! -Lucy solo gritó un poco alto mientras caía a la cama dejando que su cuerpo temblara, su vagina estaba llena de semen y fluidos mientras ella estaba temblando cansado, las hembras estaban sonrojadas por lo que habían visto, Izanamy solo dejo a Lucy descansar en un futon en el suelo-

¿Bien quien sigue? -dijo Izanamy serio, las puntas de sus orejas eran rojas carmesí, sus ojos rojos, su pelo brillante y con tonos rojos en las puntas, en su costillas había tres marcas triangulares, casi parecidas a las de un tigre, en sus mejillas había dos marcas rojas afiladas por último en su frente estaba un óvalo con una gran línea carmesi afilada y levantada en un ligero relieve-

Sigo yo -dijo Anya sonriendo, levantó la mano sonriendo y camino, Izanamy cerró la puerta y expulsó energía, en un instante Izanamy estaba en la cama con Ana encima de el, Anya estaba frotando su vagina en el pene de Izanamy, Anya estaba gimiendo sintiendo como su vagina se mojaba frotando sus fluidos encima de Izanamy del pene de Izanamy- aaahn aaahn mi vagina ya estaba comenzando a mojarse, es hora de meterlo -froto la punta del pene de Izanamy en su vagina, lo froto un poco y luego ella se penetro sola bajando su cuerpo- ¡aaaaahh! ¡Aaahn siento como mi vagina esta caliente! ¡Aaaahn mi vagina esta caliente! ¡Aaaahn! -Izanamy la sujetó de su espalda cerca de la cintura y comenzó a moverse un poco fuerte, levantaba las caderas y las bajaba rebotando un poco con la cama- ¡Aaaahn! ,Izanamy estás siendo algo brusco! ¡Aaahn! -Izanamy se levantó y comenzó a chupar su seno mientras sujetaba el seno derecho con su mano, estaba moviendo sus caderas con fuerza mientras la vagina de Anya comenzaba a mojarse y a derramar fluidos llenando el pene de Izanamy, Izanamy solo la sujetó del trasero mientras la envestía con fuerza escuchando como su vagina se mojaba más y más y los sonidos sonaban muy acuosos-

¡Aaahn ha mi vagina aaahn mi vagina no puedo parara de sentir tanto placer! -gritó Anya sonriendo- ¡aaahn me corto! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -dobló los dedos de los pies mientras abrazaba a Izanamy de la cabeza, sacó sus garras sujetando con fuerza entre su pelo- ¡aaaahn mi vagina aaahn me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡IIIKUUUUUUUU! -Anya gritó expulsando fluidos mojando el pene y genitales de Izanamy pero él no había terminado en cambio Anya había terminado un poco cansada- aaaahn más quiero...más -Izanamy la coloco contra la pared y Anya sacó sus garras sujetándose de la madera solo para quedarse de pie, Izanamy le levantó la pierna izquierda y la levantó dejándola sobre su brazo izquierdo, la penetro con fuerza haciendo que los fluidos salieran de su vagina-

¡Aaaaahh! ¡Izanamy están dentro de mi de nuevo! -gritó Anya sonriendo, Izanamy comenzó a moverse con fuerza mientras fluidos blancos y algo babosos salían de la vagina de Anya- ¡aaahh! Mi vagina está ardiendo de deseo! ¡Oaaaah! ¡Más! ¡Más pene! ¡Más pene! ¡Más pene! -Izanamy estaba envistiendo con fuerza a Anya, cada golpe soñaba con fuerza, la pared estaba temblando y la madera sonaba con cada envestida, Anya estaba gimiendo, sus senos pequeños se movían muy poco debido a su talla tan pequeña, Anya no paraba de gemir mientras sus piernas se llenaban con sus fluidos y su salía salía por su boca cayendo al suelo entre gemidos, Izanamy le sujetó el trasero y lo abrió viendo su ano algo abierto y mojado levemente, estaba envistiendola con más fuerza y la sujetó de los senos frotándolos un poco, los sujetó y luego comenzó a girarlos- ¡aaaahn! ¡Oaaaahn! ¡Me voy a correr! ¡Aaaah mejor a correr! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Anya solo comenzó a gemir mientras clavaba sus garras en la madera y comenzó a caer hacia el suelo- ¡Ikuuuuuuuuughh...! -Anya gimió apretando los dientes mientras sus fluidos vaginales de su corrida caían por sus piernas hacia el suelo, Anya estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo respirando agitada-

Aaahn que rico...aaahn que rico...todavía...-Anya estaba gimiendo un poco, Izanamy la acostó en su cama y Anya abrió sus piernas mostrando su vagina mojada y rosada- más...solo una...¡Ooaaaaahn! -Izanamy la había penetrado con fuerza, la sujetó de su cadera y comenzó a envestirla con fuerza, la sujetaba de las caderas mientras se movía con fuerza sintiendo como los fluidos de Anya salían dejando grandes manchas blancas y de humedad en la cama- ¡aaaahn! ¡Ooaaa haaahn! -Anya no paraba de gemir e Izanamy la sujetó de su trasero y la levantó mientras él se ponía de pie envistiendola con fuerza siendo como los fluidos de Anya llenaban y mojaban hasta sus piernas y genitales, ambos ya estaban comenzado a sudar mientras los fluidos mojaban a ambos- ¡Aaaahn Iku! ¡Iku! ¡Iku! ¡Iku! ¡AAAAAH IKUUUUUU! -Anya gritó con fuerza derramando sus fluidos en todo el cuerpo de Izanamy hasta cubrir la cama, Izanamy la recostó pero Anya ya estaba más cansada, su cuerpo temblaba y su vagina no para expulsar fluidos dejando manchas blancas-

Aaah a estoy bien Izanamy -dijo Anya sonriendo- solo necesito -Izanamy la interrumpió al sujetarla de la cadera y la giró acostándola boca abajo solo para penetrarla por la vagina expulsando fluidos mojando todo su pelo y cuerpo- ¡OOOOAAAAAAAHN! -Anya gritó con fuerza derramando sus fluidos, Izanamy estaba sujetándose de la cama con sus garras envistiendo a Anya con fuerza mientras sus fluidos salían- ¡aaaahn! ¡Aaahn! -Anya abrió sus piernas siendo como el pene de Izanamy entraba y comenzaba a palpitar- aaah ya, ya, ya, mi amor; aaah ya no puedo,,..aaah tu pene me destroza aaa...mi vagina...aaahn mi vagina se rompe...aaah ya, ya...mi amor -Izanamy aumento la velocidad gruñendo sintiendo como estaba por eyacular mientras Anya sentía como su vientre estaba palpitando entre las envestidas que le daba Izanamy, cada golpe llegaba y lo sentida en su utero- aaahn yo soy tu...zorra tu zorrita...aaa tu zorra...a la que le mets la verga...aaa si préñame...aaa quiero tener un hijo tuyo Izanamy...aaa lléname el vientre...aaahn lléname el vientre -Izanamy dio una envestida muy fuerte y libero su eyaculacion dentro llenándole el interior a Anya con semen- ¡Aaaaaaaahnn! ¡IIIIKUUUUUUUU! -Izanamy sintió como estaba llenando más el vientre de Anya y la dejó caer en la cama-

Aaahn eso fue...intenso...aaahn ya no puedo más -dijo Anya entre gemidos, Izanamy la cargo y la dejo acostada en el suelo-

Muy bien la que sigue -dijo Izanamy serio y Luceli fue la siguiente haciendo sonar sus nudillos-

Bien Izanamy es hora de que me embaraces -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Izanamy suspiro y solo s golpeó el pecho, sujetó a Luceli de sus caderas y la sentó en la cama solo para besar su vagina, abrió la boca y comenzó a chupar ligeramente su vagina, solo metió la lengua y Luceli comenzó a gemir y a mojarse- ¡aaaahn! ¡Aaaahn mi vagina aaah Izanamy! Izanamy aaah tus mordidas...aaaahn me excitan demasiado -Izanamy siguió dándole ligeras mordidas mientras Luceli se mojaba levemente, sus fluidos estaban saliendo un poco derramándose por su piel- aaahn Izanamy estas probando mis fluidos aaaahn se siente muy rico tu lengua

Aaahn ya no aguanto aaah la quiero tu verga dentro de mi -dijo Luceli sonriendo mostrando su vagina mojada, su clitoris levantado y mojado, Izanamy asintió y se levantó, el se acostó en la cama y Luceli se colocó sobre el, ella comenzó a frotar su vagina con el pene de Izanamy, ella bajó su cuerpo y se dejó penetrar el con fuerza derramando fluidos- ¡Aaaahn! -Luceli había gemido derramando sus fluidos de su vagina, ella comenzó a moverse un poco fuerte mientras subía y baja sus caderas sintiendo como su utero era golpeado por el pene de Izanamy, Izanamy se acercó y comenzó a chupar unos de los pezones de Luceli, lo succionó un poco fuerte y comenzó a mover la lengua rotándola un poco, Luceli estaba sonrojada gimiendo un poco fuerte, Izanamy le sujetó el trasero y lo abrió apretándola un poco fuerte mientras movía sus caderas con fuerza escuchando como los sonidos que salían de su vagina eran muy húmedos y esos fluidos caían por el pene de Izanamy hasta llegar a sus genitales dejándolos mojados-

Aaaahn Izanamy...aaahn está siendo algo rudo..aaaahn es muy intenso -dijo Luceli entre gemidos mientras Izanamy la envestía con más fuerza, la acostó de lado y le levantó su pierna derecha solo para envestirla con fuerza, Izanamy se había levantado mientras la envestía con fuerza escuchando como sus fluidos salían salpicando y Luceli estaba sonrojada gimiendo con fuerza- ¡aaaaahn! -Luceli gritó un poco mientras Izanamy aumentaba más su velocidad, los fluidos de Luceli salían a mayor tamaño, Izanamy solo estaba moviéndose con fuerza haciendo sonar la cáma y la movía- ¡AAAAHHN! ¡Izanamy me destrozas la vagina! ¡Aaaahn me destrozas! ¡Aaaahn más más, más, más rómpeme toda mi vagina! -Luceli estaba sacando la lengua gimiendo mientras Izanamy le dio la vuelta y la acostó boca abajo en la cama, la sujetó con fuerza de los senos y sacó su pene para penetrarla por la vagina con fuerza salpicando los fluidos- ¡aaaaaahn! ¡AAAAAAHN OOOO HAH! -Izanamy se movía con más fuerza- ¡AAAAAHN! ¡Ikuuu! ¡Iku, Iku, Iku, Iku, Iku, Iku! -Luceli estaba gimiendo apretando los dientes mientras que con sus garras cortaba parte de las sábanas- ¡IIIKUUUUUUUUU! -Luceli gimió con fuerza derramando sus fluidos sobre Izanamy, sus fluidos estaban saliendo de su vagina hacia la cama mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco-

Aaaahn que rico...aaah mi vagina está cansada...aaahn mi cuerpo tiembla mucho -dijo Luceli gimiendo un poco, Izanamy le dio la vuelta dejándola de cara al techo mientras él le abrió las piernas y la penetro con fuerza de nuevo- ¡Aaaaahn! ¡Otra vez aaahn aaahn mi vagina es penetrada de nuevo! -Izanamy la sujetó de su estómago y comenzó a envestirla con fuerza sintiendo como sus genitales eran mojados por sus fluidos, la vagina de Luceli estaba derramando fluidos mientras Izanamy la envestia moviendo sus caderas con fuerza, sus fluidos se salían a mayor cantidad mojando también la cama, Izanamy solo gruñía moviéndose más fuerte mientras Luceli no paraba de gemir- ¡aaaahn si quiero más! ¡Mas quiero más! ¡Aaahn! -Izanamy solo la obedeció y se movió con más fuerza- ¡IKUUUUUUU! -Luceli gritó expulsando fluidos de su vagina derramándolos por la cama dejando una línea de fluidos, Izanamy solo la levanto y la recostó en la cama y le abrió las piernas para hacer sus piernas quedarán junto a su cabeza, Izanamy la penetro con fuerza de nuevo-

¡Aaaahn! ¡Tercera vez aaahn! -Luceli gimió con fuerza sintiendo como Izanamy la estaba envistiendo, ella abrió la boca gimiendo derramando saliva de ella, su cara estaba muy sonrojada y roja, mientras Izanamy la penetraba con fuerza, el se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a envestirla con fuerza casi metiendo sus genitales completos por su vagina, sintiendo como los fluidos salían salpicados, los fluidos de Luceli caían por su piel, cola, ano hasta llegar a la cama mojando la- ¡Aaaaahn siento que voy a perder la cabeza! ¡Voy a enloquecer! ¡Oooaaahn! -Izanamy solo seguía moviéndose con fuerza- ¡Iku...me corro de nuevo, me corro! ¡Aaahn oooh me corro, me corro! -Izanamy aumento más la velocidad y su fuerza aumento- ¡AAAAHNNNHH IKUUUUUUUUU! -Luceli gritó aullando un poco y sus vagina volvió a derramar fluidos cubriendo la cama y a Izanamy, su cuerpo temblaba mientras que con sus brazos y piernas abrazaba a Izanamy mientras aún tenía espasmos en su cuerpo, Izanamy no esperó y volvió a envestirla con fuerza escuchando como la vagina de Luceli sonaba más húmeda-

¡Aaaahn de nuevo! ¡Otra vez! -Luceli comenzó a gemir mientras Izanamy se levantó y levantó las caderas de Luceli envistiendola con fuerza viendo como los fluidos de Luceli estaba recorriendo por su vagina hasta llegar a su ombligo, de su estómago pasaba hasta los senos, dejándola más que empapada- ¡Aaaahn mi vaginá se destroza! -Izanamy aumento más su velocidad sintiendo que estaba por eyacular, los fluidos de la vagina de Luceli lo mojaban hasta el punto que se sentía sudado y humedo- ¡aaaahn tu pene creció! ¡Aaahn aaa si córrete dentro! ¡Dame toda tu leche dentro! -Luceli estaba sonriendo mientras Izanamy solo gruñó y tensó sus cuerpo- ¡Aaaaahn si préñame! ¡Préñame con tu semen! ¡Lléname la vagina de tu semen! -Izanamy se quejó y derramó su semen dentro de la vagina de Luceli llenando su utero completamente, Luceli estaba sonrojada y sintió como sus fluidos salieron mezclados con el semen de Izanamy, esos fluidos estaban corriendo por su cuerpo hasta mojarla completamente- aaahn si seguimos...así seguramente terminaré embarazada...aaahn -Izanamy la acostó en el suelo con las otras-

Vaya las has dejado sin poder caminar -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella e Izanamy sonrieron viéndose de frente- lo has tenido fácil pero hasta aquí llegaste, yo ganaré esta vez, tendré a tu bebe pero tu estarás exprimido como un limon

Si crees que puedes vencerme inténtalo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, solo movió su cuello haciendo sonar sus huesos, Hinata gritó pasando a su modo Guardiana, las alas de fuego se deshicieron pero ella expulsaba más energía, Izanamy solo expulsó más energía pero Hinata avanzó y le salto encima sujetándolo con fuerza entre sus piernas, Izanamy solo se sorprendió pero sonrió y la sujetó del trasero estrellándola contra una pared, la penetro por su vagina con fuerza derramando sus fluidos en el suelo, las envestidas de Izanamy eran muy fuertes mientras Hinata estaba gimiendo un poco fuerte sintiendo como sus fluidos estaban saliendo de su vagina, los dos se estaban besando moviendo las lenguas entre sus bocas-

Aaaahn ni creas...aaahn que me ganaras aaaahn -dijo Hinata ente gemidos, Izanamy solo la sujeto con fuerza y la envestía de la misma forma, los fluidos de la vagina de Hinata caían al suelo pero Hinata sacó sus garras y se sujetó con fuerza, lo empujó contra el suelo y comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza escuchando como su vagina se mojaba un poco, Izanamy estaba sorprendidos viendo como Hinata movía ma rápido sus caderas-

Aaaahn ¿qué tal? -Hinata gimió un poco moviendo más fuerte sus caderas- mis caderas son más fuertes de lo que piensas, yo no seré vencida...aaahn tan fácil mente...-Hinata siguió moviendo sus caderas con fuerza, e Izanamy se levantó sujetándola del trasero y comenzó a chupar uno de sus senos, Hinata se sorprendió pero Izanamy siguió dándole ligeras mordidas en su seno y pezon- ¡aaahn no! ¡Aaahn que rico! Pero...pero aún no -Hinata comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante con fuerza, su vagina sonaba muy húmeda derramando sus fluidos sobre Izanamy, algunas gotas caían en el suelo, mientras Izanamy la sujetó del trasero, la acostó en el suelo de lado y comenzó a envestirla con fuerza- ¡aaaaahn haaah! -Hinata solo grito mientras Izanamy lasujetaba con fuerza de su espalda y la envestía con fuerza, sus golpes estaban haciendo que la madera del suelo se agrietara un poco, cada golpe hacia un charco de fluidos vaginales en el suelo, Hinata no paraba de gemir mientras sus garras salían más de sus dedos-

Aaaahn me voy a correr...maldicion...aaahn me corro -dijo Hinata entre gemidos, Izanamy la acostó en el suelo sujetándole las piernas y las abrió levantándole ligeramente las caderas, los dos se estaban besándose y abrieron la boca dejando que sus lengua estuvieran moviéndose entre ellos, Izanamy aplicó más empeño al sentir que estaba por eyacular mientras los fluidos de Hinata estaban saliendo de su vagina cubriendo su vientre y pechos- ¡aaahn me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Izanamy solo aplicaba más fuerza mientras su pene presionaba sus propios genitales y frotaba más el clitoris de Hinata, los fluidos de Hinata mojaban más los genitales de Izanamy hasta que Hinata lo abrazó del cuello pero Izanamy se separó levantándole las piernas a Hinata- ¡AAAAAAHHN ME CORRO! ¡IIIIKUUUUUUUU! -Hinata gritó estirando las piernas expulsando fluidos encima de Izanamy cubriéndolo pero Izanamy eyaculo dentro de ella llenándole el utero con su semen, Hinata gimió un poco sintiendo como llenaban su interior con semen-

Aaaahn té corriste igual que yo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy comenzó a sujetarse del suelo gruñendo y comenzó a moverse con fuerza, la vagina de Hinata estaba expulsando muchos fluidos mientras parecía que Izanamy estaba casi por meter sus genitales completos, Izanamy solo gruñía envistiendo no fuerza- ¡aaaahn espera! ¡Espera me acabo de correr! ¡Sigo sensible aaaahn! -Hinata estaba gritando y sujetó a Izanamy de su cuello con las manos, y de sus caderas con sus piernas, Izanamy siguió envistiendola con fuerza, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza mientras la madera del suelo se llenaba de los fluidos de ambos, tanto semen como fluido vaginal, los dos estaban besándose mientras Hinata solo gemía sonrojada- ¡aaaah! -cada golpe hacía gemir más fuerte a Hinata y su vagina solo se llevaba derramando su fluido en el suelo, Izanamy le dio la vuelta y la colocó a cuatro patas-

¡Aaaahn si! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Córrete dentro de mi ya! ¡Lléname de tu leche! -Hinata estaba gimiendo sonriendo mientras Izanamy la sujetó de la cola y la envestia con más fuerza, cada golpe llenaba el suelo de manchas de fluidos, Hinata se agachó pegando los senos al suelo mientras Izanamy la envestía con fuerza marcando sus músculos por el esfuerzo, Hinata estaba gruñendo y sacando sus garras clavándolas en el suelo, Izanamy casi sacaba su pena y lo volví a meter con fuerza salpicando los fluidos de Hinata hasta llenar su trasero con ellos- ¡Siiii! ¡Siii córrete más! ¡Aaahn quiero mi vagina llena! -Hinata estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras Izanamy la envestía con más fuerza y terminó eyaculando dentro de ella llenando su vagina con semen- ¡AAAAAHNNN MMMM AAAAHNN QUE RICO! ¡Aaaahh IKUUUUUUU! -Hinata gritó derramando fluidos y expulsando parte del semen de su interior llenando el suelo con mas humedad, Hinata se levantó caminando y se recargó de una esquina derramando fluidos, ella se giró y mostró su vagina derramando fluidos formando una línea brillante de ellos entre ella y el suelo-

Vamos más a o ¿acaso eres un cobarde? -dijo Hinata sonriendo, eso le dio justo en el orgullo a Izanamy, Izanamy avanzó y la beso con fuerza dejando que sus lenguas bailaran entre ellas, le sujetó la pierna derecha y la levantó solo para penetrarla con fuerza, los fluidos de Hinata volvieron a salir con fuerza, cada golpe sonaba mientras Hinata levantó los brazos sonriendo y comenzó a rasgar parte del muro- ¡asaaah si! ¡Aaah si! ¡Más lléname! ¡Lléname de leche! ¡Aaaahn! -Izanamy solo la envestía con fuerza, los fluidos de Hinata salían derramándose por su pierna hasta el suelo, cada golpe que Izanamy hacía gemir más fuerte a Hinata, Izanamy le sujetó uno de sus senos a Hinata, lo apretó y lo hizo girar un poco, Hinata comenzó a bajar resbalándose con sus fluidos- ¡aaaahn! ¡Aaaahn! -No paraba de gemir y sonreír, pasó lamiendo el cuello de Izanamy y siguió bajando pero Izanamy la siguió hasta quedar los dos contra la esquina y en el suelo, Izanamy sacó su pene mostrando que la vagina de Hinata había quedado muy abierta y rosada pero la volvió a penetrar con fuerza- ¡AAAAAHNN! -Hinata gritó gimiendo mientras Izanamy solo se movía con más fuerza y cada golpe se escuchaba mojarse cada vez más, en el suelo ya se veía una gran mancha de humedad, eran los fluidos de Hinata mientras Izanamy solo gruñía envistiendo con más fuerza a Hinata-

AAAAAHN ME SIENTO...AAAA SIENTO QUE...PERDERÁ LA CABEZA...AAA QUE RICO...AAAA NO PARES...AAAHHNN -los gritos de Hinata sonaban más fuertes, Hinata sintió como Izanamy estaba gruñendo y sujetándola con más fuerza- ¡si córrete! ¡Córrete dentro! ¡Préñame maldita sea! -Hinata gritó con fuerza e Izanamy terminó eyaculando dentro de ella llenando todo su interior con su semen- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHNNN IIIKUUUUUUU! -Hinata gritó derramando más fluidos, ambos terminaron cansados y acostados en el suelo, ya nadie podía moverse solo estaban cansados-

Esto se terminó -dijo Izanamy cansado, después de eso pasó una semana, pero a consecuencias de que Izanamy había usado el nivel maestro por dos días seguidos en las hembras, Izanamy estaba sentado en una banca viendo nervioso como un grupo de enfermeras salieron empujando a Lucy, Anya, Luceli y a Hinata en sillas de ruedas-

¡Ajajaja jijijiji! Perdón -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Espero estés orgulloso, por esto no podremos caminar bien por unos días -dijo Hinata algo molesta- aún que fuera muy rico mira como terminamos

La verdad si -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Hay -Luceli gruñó molesta un poco- bien por suerte la temporada de celo ya se terminó

Si es verdad apenas y siento la vagina -dijo Lucy molesta-

La época de celó aún no termina -dijo una leoparda de senos enormes vestía solo con una bata mostrando que estaba desnuda debajo- yo sigo en celó, las enfermeras siguen en celó -algunas felinas estaban viendo a Izanamy ronroneando un poco pero la doctora les hecho agua fría de un balde haciendo que se calmaran- bueno también por las muestras que dieron solo me queda decirles felicidades a las cuatro están embarazadas

¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! -gritaron las hembras sorprendidas y contentas-

Así se hace disparo de bazooka -dijo la doctora sonriendo, Izanamy solo bajo las orejas sorprendido, después de unos días las hembras ya estaban caminando mejor, entre ellas estaban en una tienda de cosas para bebés, mientras Izanamy estaba sentado en una banca cargando bolsas, cajas y demás

No puedo creer que me hayan utilizado para tener bebés -dijo Izanamy cansado- pero al menos ya tendré mi descanso

Izanamy necesitamos carriolas, ropa para bebé, y también vi unos tiernos zapatitos -dijo Luceli sonriendo mostrando unas pequeñas botas azules para un bebé- mientras estos

Hay que lindos -dijo Lucy sonriendo, las hembras estaban sonriendo mientras Izanamy solo se golpeó la cabeza y se recostó sobre la silla; ma tarde las hembras estaban en el palacio hablando sobre los bebés mientras Izanamy solo meditaba tranquilamente con su espada sobre sus piernas-

Estaba pensando que si es niño lo llamaré Ryu -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Yo quería más una niña -dijo Anya sonriendo- tal vez dos -froto su vientre sonriendo-

Yo solo espero uno no podría lidiar con dos -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Yo quiero un varón y que sea lindo y regordete -dijo Luceli sonriendo, las hembras estaban riendo pero Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendidos notando un brillo morado, solo escuchó un rayo caer y se escuchó un fuerte impacto golpeando el castillo, se creó una gran explosión mientras la energía morada se deshacía, el palacio estaba perdiéndose en medio de la energía, las hembras abrieron los ojos viendo a Izanamy Modo Explosivo con lo brazos extendidos formando una barrera de energía, Izanamy estaba gritando mientras la barrera resistía el ataque-

¡Aaaaaagh! ¡WAAAAAAAARRRGH! -Izanamy estaba gritando mientras las venas se marcaban en su frente por el esfuerzo, el suelo estaba temblando mientras parte del palacio era destruido, las hembras estaban juntándose evitando el contacto con el ataque, del poder terminó deshaciéndose mientras Izanamy estaba herido y cansado con los brazos abajo- haaaaf haaaaf ¿qué pasó? -Izanamy estaba respirando agitado y cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetando las costillas del lado izquierdo-

Vaya estoy sorprendido pudiste soportar ese ataque -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo a Dark, un lobo de ojos morados con pelo blanco y negro carmesí, su cuerpo usaba una armadura negra con tonos plateados en el cuerpo, Dark solo se acercó cubierto por una energía morada, parecía que podía levitar con esa energía-

Dark...¿como es que...estas vivo? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- se supone que habías muerto...en nuestra última batalla

No del todo, tu ataque casi me mata en aquella ocasión -dijo Dark sonriendo- pero logre sobrevivir y me volví mas fuerte, increíblemente mas poderoso que tu

Chicas ¿están bien? -dijo Izanamy candado-

Si algo así, la energía no nos tocó -dijo Hinata calmada mientras las hembras se ponían de pie viendo que el palacio casi había sido destruido- ¿estas bien?

Si jeje...-Izanamy sonrió y se puso de pie- yo me haré cargo desde aquí, ustedes quédense atrás no quiero que resulten lastimadas ni nuestros hijos -las hembras se sorprendieron e Izanamy saltó sujetando a Dark del cuerpo y lo empujó con él hasta llevarlo lejos-

¿Que estás tratando de hacer? -dijo Dark sonriendo, solo levantó los brazos y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la espalda lanzándolo contra el suelo, Izanamy cayó a cuatro patas dejando una leves grietas al momento de impacto en el suelo-

Vaya ese golpe si fue efectivo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Dark solo bajo con calma y la energía se deshizo- ¿como es que puedes volar?

No es volar más bien es flotar, como debes saber parte de las fuerzas naturales se encuentran en todos lados, la oscuridad es una de las más grandes y entre las fuerzas naturales está la gravedad -dijo Dark sonriendo-

¿La gravedad? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Así es, usando mi energía puedo quitar, aumentar o disminuir la verdad a mi alrededor -dijo Dark sonriendo- muy útil de verdad -Izanamy solo se quedó en guardia sonriendo- bien veamos que tanto has mejorado este tiempo -los dos expulsaron energía mientras el suelo comenzó a temblar, el agua que los rodeaba comenzó a levantarse en olas mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza, los dos avanzaron de un paso y prepararon sus puños para dar un golpe, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto liberando un resplandor blanco en el campo-

¡RRRROOAAAAAAAARGH! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza en medio de la energía mientras el resplandor giró creando una onda de viento y energía, Dark solo estaba riéndose un poco, Izanamy y Dark se sujetaron de las manos forcejeando y extendiendo sus brazos, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras el suelo comenzó a temblar,el viento se movía con fuerza entre ambos y entre ellos se formaba una cúpula blanca de energía, el cielo soñaba entre rayo que caían al suelo siendo atraídos por la energía de Izanamy y Dark, Izanamy estaba gruñendo mientras soltaba descargas doradas del cuerpo y estas avanzaban chocando con la energía de Dark, Dark estaba gruñendo mientras expulsaba descargas de energía morada, emerge ambos estaban formando una gran descarga, el suelo debajo de agrietó mientras se hundían un poco en la tierra-

¡HAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó dándole un rodillazo a Dark en el mentón pero el golpe no le había hecho nada, Dark sonrió y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el estomago con fuerza, Izanamy se sorprendió y se quejó pero Dark le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra una roca e Izanamy la perforó con su cuerpo, Izanamy solo cayó entre las rocas mientras Dark sonrió pero Izanamy asilo de entre las rocas y avanzó dándole una patada a Dark en el pecho empujándolo contra unas rocas, Dark solo salió de las rocas y avanzó contra Izanamy, los dos chocaron sus puños causando una onda de sonido en el campo, comenzaron a pelear con fuerza entre ellos, Izanamy se agachó esquivando un golpe y lanzó dos golpes pero Dark levantó los brazos bloqueando los golpes, los dos estaban peleando intercambiando golpes y patadas, cada golpes sonaba con fuerza mientras sus golpes se hacían más rápidos, sus cuerpos soltaban descargas entre los golpes, Dark levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivó moviendo la cabeza y lanzó una patada pero Dark solo levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, los dos seguían peleando rápido y se escucharon tres fuertes impactos haciendo que en la tierra aparecieron agujeros por las hondas de sonido, cada golpe era igual que fuerte que el anterior, Izanamy y Dark chocaron sus puños con fuerza causando una onda de sonido; Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Dark lo bloque con su brazo derecho, Dark lanzó una patada pero Izanamy solo la bloqueó con sus brazos colocándolos del lado izquierdo, los dos siguieron peleando mientras sus impactos se escuchaban por todo el campo-

¡HAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe a Dark en el estómago con fuerza, Dark solo se sorprendió pero sonrió y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, Izanamy escupío sangre pero le dio una patada Dark en la cara con fuerza, Dark sonrió y le dio un golpe en la cara; los dos siguieron peleando pero Dark sujeto a Izanamy de la cara y lo estrelló contra el suelo liberando energía morada Izanamy gritó liberando energía y empujó a Dark alejándolo de el, los dos avanzaron chocando sus puños causando una onda de sonido, los dos siguieron peleando pero Izanamy le dio un golpe a Dark en la cara pero Dark le dio un golpe en la cara, después otro y por último un rodillazo en el estómago con fuerza, lo sujeto de su pierna derecha y lo lanzó a otro extremo, Izanamy giró en el aire cayendo a cuatro patas y avanzó expulsando energía- ¡RRRAAAHHHAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó lanzando un golpe pero Dark se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y Dark le dio un golpe en la cara, los dos siguieron peleando, chocaron sus puño tres veces y luego sus brazos casi entre codo y codo, los dos estaban peleando más rápido pero Izanamy perdió un poco de velocidad y Dark la ganó, los dos siguieron peleando pero Dark comenzó a golpear a Izanamy en todo el cuerpo, cada golpe hacía que Izanamy comenzara a quejarse y a escupir algo de sangre-

¡HHAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH! -Dark gritó con fuerza y le dio un golpe a Izanamy justo en el estómago, Izanamy se ahogó escupiendo sangre, los dos alejaron y se prepararon para dar un golpe, solo gritaron y lanzaron el golpe chocando sus puños en un fuerte impacto causando un resplandor blanco, los dos fueron lanzados a toro extremo e Izanamy terminó impactando en un árbol y lo destruyó, Izanamy solo se quejó y se levantó-

Haaaf haaaf vaya si realmente eres fuerte -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Si y no tienes ni idea del odio que he reunido todo este tiempo -dijo Dark sonriendo- solo quiero verte sufrir

Entonces no te dejaré que te acerques a mi hogar ni a mi familia -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Je eres muy interesante -dijo Dark sonriendo- bien veamos como ese orgullo y deseo de proteger y combatir ayuda a proteger a las mujeres y los bebés de ahí -solo vio allá palacio pero Izanamy se colocó al frente expulsando energía- bien eso quiero ver desesperacion, quiero verte sufrir por eso

Desgraciado -dijo Izanamy molesto, Dark expulsó energía y avanzó corriendo, solo avanzó envuelto en energía e Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo viendo un destello morado que trató de golpearlo, saltó a la derecha esquivando un ataque y siguió corriendo, saltó y retrajo su mano izquierda creando una esfera dorada de fuego, gritó y la lanzó con fuerza, Dark solo solo sonrió y sujetó la esfera con sus manos solo para desviarla a otro lado causando una explosión, Dark avanzó de nuevo y golpeó a Izanamy en el estómago, Izanamy se quejó pero Dark se giró y le dio una patada en el cuerpo alejándolo un poco, Dark gritó y extendió los brazos liberando una gran esfera de energía morada, Izanamy abrió los ojos gruñendo y vio la energía avanzar hacia el, Izanamy cayó de pie y gritó extendiendo los brazos- ¡RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Izanamy gritó y sujetó la esfera de energía, forcejeo un poco extendiendo los brazos, sus pies se enterraban en el suelo mientras las rocas y parte del suelo temblaban, el viento envestía con fuerza doblando los árboles, la única luz que se veía en el campo era morada debido a la energía, sus protectores en los brazos se derruyeron y su traje se rasgaba- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó siendo empujado por la energía, extendió los brazos a los lados tratando de atrapar la esfera y desviarla pero el ataque parecía ser más fuerte-

Je entonces ¿esto es todo el poder que tenías? -dijo Dark sonriendo- vaya es una lástima, me hubiera gustado jugar más contigo pero resultaste ser una vergüenza -Izanamy seguí forcejeando tratando de desviar el ataque, solo gritaba y lo desviaba poco pero nada servía, Izanamy terminó siendo cubierto por la energía mientras su silueta desaparecía poco a poco, la energía explotó causando una gran nube de humo y un fuerte temblor, las hembras gritaron asustadas mientras veían como el agujero era agrandado por el ataque, todas estaban preocupadas viendo como Izanamy estaba en medio del agujero herido y sin su traje de Modo Explosivo, solo estaba herido y parecía que no se movería por un rato-

Je vaya conque este sujetó si es duro de matar -dijo Dark sonriendo- vamos levántate, puedo sentir cómo estás vivo, débil pero vivo -Izanamy se quejó abriendo los ojos y se giró derramando sangre en la tierra, sus heridas parecían ser un poco más graves, Izanamy trató de levantarse pero se quejó, apenas pudo ponerse de pie pero se tambaleó y cayó de sobre su rodilla izquierda-

Haaaf haaaff...ya no puedo más -dijo Izanamy cansado mientras su vista se nublaba un poco-

Esta herido -dijo Luceli preocupada-

Si sigue así realmente morirá -dijo Lucy preocupada-

No se asusten el siempre sabe que hacer, debemos confiar en el -dijo Anya preocupada-

Así es cuando más difícil se pone, Izanamy siempre haya la manera de levantarse -dijo Hinata calmada, solo apretó los puños un poco molesta pero Izanamy se puso de pie respirando un poco agitado-

Me doy cuenta de que no puedes ponerte de pie -dijo Dark sonriendo- dentro de poco te matare y a esas chicas que están en el palacio, o mejor...creo que las dejaré vivir, después de todo necesito restablecer el clan Shiffer y que mejor que cuatro hembras o todas las hembras para comenzar -Izanamy gruño molesto y Dark solo lo vio- ¿qué pasa? ¿Eso te molesto? -extendió un dedo y liberó una descarga morada golpeando el brazo izquierdo de Izanamy dejándole una herida, Izanamy se quejó y retrocedió un poco, Dark volvió a disparar y le dio en su pierna derecha haciéndolo caer de rodillas-

¡Ya déjalo! -gritó Hinata molesta viendo a Izanamy apenas poniéndose de pie-

No puedes ganarme, vas a morir -dijo Dark sonriendo-

 _El tiene razón...no puedo ganar...estas heridas...y el esfuerzo me están matando...lo único que puedo hacer es..._ -pensó Izanamy viendo a los lados tratando de encontrar una solución- _es seguir peleando, por ellas...por ellos_ -Dark sonrió y levantó su puño derecho-

¡Muere ya! -Dark lanzó un golpe liberando energía morada, Luceli gritó asustada, Anya se tapó los ojos con las manos y Lucy solo desvió la mirada, pero Hinata solo estaba viendo esperando el golpe pero algo paso Izanamy solo esquivó el golpe moviendo el cuerpo esquivando el golpe, Dark se sorprendió y vio asomo Izanamy solo saltó dos veces alejándose de él, Dark lanzó dos golpes más pero Izanamy los esquivó moviéndose de lado a lado, Dark gritó y lanzó una patada e Izanamy se alejó girando y cayó de pie-

¿Qué pasó? -dijeron las hembras sorprendidas-

Hace unos momentos Izanamy no podía moverse y ahora esquiva los ataques de Dark con facilidad -dijo Lucy sorprendida, Hinata solo vio sorprendida como el cuerpo de Izanamy brillaba de color azul claro-

Eso es...-Hinata estaba sorprendida viendo a Izanamy y luego recordó algo- cuando...cuando derrotamos a Berseck...el...él junto la energía de todos los guardianes en un gran ataque

¿Qué dices? -dijo Anya sorprendida-

Si él tuvo contacto con la energía de los seis, un día me dijo que estaba bien pero al siguiente lo vi expulsar una energía extraña del cuerpo y actuaba como si no pensara, como si estuviera perdido en algún lado -dijo Hinata sorprendida- entonces esta energía emergió del ataque combinado de los seis guardianes

Ahora Izanamy ha sobrepasado sus límites por protegernos -dijo Anya sorprendida- pero hay algo raro -el cuerpo de Izanamy expulsaba algo de vapor curando y cerrando las heridas de su cuerpo dejando pequeñas marcas sobre el, el cuerpo de Izanamy brilló con fuerza mientras se alejó expulsando más energía-

Ha comenzado -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella solo estaba viendo a Izanamy expulsar energía formando una coraza y se comenzó a quitar poco a poco- ya su coraza se quita -el cuerpo de Izanamy mostró unas botas rojas metálicas con borde dorado y encima un relieve en forma de pequeñas flamas, las boas protegían sus rodillas y parte del muslo, debajo usaba un traje oscuro casi azul, tenia protección a los lados con un cinturón rojo y dorado, en su pecho su armadura apareció, era roja con un relieve dorado en el pecho con forma de flamas, en los hombros usaba hombreras ovaladas del mismo color y patrón con pequeños relieves en forma de flamas, en sus brazos también usaba protección desde los nudillos hasta los codos, el traje que usaba debajo era de manga larga oscuro y azul, por último sus ojos brillaron mostrando un iris gris plateada con un brillo blanco en ellos-

Sorprendente...-dijo Anya sorprendida-

Hi...Hinata...¿qué es...eso? -dijo Lucy sorprendida-

Parece...irreal -dijo Luceli sorprendida viendo cómo en la espalda de Izanamy aparecían alas blancas de marco rojo y un brillo blanco aparecía en su cuerpo-

No lo es...este poder es el nivel más fuerte que pueden alcanzar los guardianes -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Dark gritó y avanzó de un paso, solo avanzó pero Izanamy movió el brazo izquierdo y Dark terminó siendo lanzando contra el suelo y terminó impacto con una marca de cortadura en su pecho-

No puede ser -dijo Dark sorprendido, Izanamy bajo y caminó con calma-

Eso es...aún esta incompleto pero sin duda es eso -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Esa forma, ese brillo, eso es sin ninguna duda...eso es el...Migatte no Gokui

Va solo cambiaste de armadura eso no es nada -dijo Dark molesto- eres simple basura no podrás contra mi -Dark avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivó sin problemas, Dark lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy le sujetó del brazo devorando el golpe y le dio un golpe al mentón levantándolo con fuerza, Dark solo se quejó y expulsó energía creando una resplandor, se escuchó una explosión pero Izanamy salió del humo abriendo las alas, se giró y colocó sus pies doblándolos un poco, cuando vio había una esfera morada de energía que avanzaba hacia el, solo sonrió y le dio un empujón con sus pies y la desvió de regreso, Dark solo gritó por el ataque siendo explotado frente a él, Izanamy solo cayó de pie en la tierra y Dark avanzó corriendo, lanzó varios golpes pero Izanamy los esquivaba sin problemas, Dark gritó y creó dos espadas de energía, lanzó un corte vertical con una pero Izanamy saltó de lado y Dark lo siguió lanzando un corte en diagonal pero Izanamy inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Dark solo gritó y trató de atacarlo pero Izanamy colocó su mano derecha en el cuello de Dark haciendo que s detuviera, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo más, Dark solo se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre pero saltó y levantó los brazos formando una esfera de energía más grande; Izanamy solo extendió su brazo izquierdo y abrió la palma deteniendo el ataque sin problemas, solo aplicó esfuerzo y lo deshizo dejando pequeños fragmentos de energía-

¡¿Lo deshizo?! -Dark gritó sorprendido-

Lo destruyo -dijo Luceli sorprendida- y con mucha facilidad -Dark e Izanamy avanzaron chocando sus puño y Dark gritó lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy los esquivaba o se defendía levantando los brazos, Izanamy solo le dio un golpe a Dark en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, se giró y le dio un golpe con el codo en la cara, giró y le dio una patada en el cuerpo, alejándolo más, Izanamy solo volvió a avanzar y le dio un golpe en el estomago de gancho empujándolo con fuerza contra unos árboles, Dark solo se quejó y salió herido-

No puede ser...-dijo Dark cansado, Izanamy volvió a avanzar de forma rápida y apareció detrás de Dark sin que él se diera cuenta, Dark se giró pero Izanamy solo gritó y comenzó a golpear a Dark en el cuerpo con fuerza y mucha velocidad, sus golpes eran demasiado rápidos y hacían temblar parte del suelo, Dark no podía defender solo estaba quejándose hasta que Izanamy le dio un golpe en el pecho alejándolo hasta estrellarlo contra unas rocas, Dark solo escupió sangre y comenzó a gritar expulsando energía- no puedo dejar que me ganes, restableceré al clan, destruiré al clan Shiba los matare a todos incluso si yo tengo que morir -expulsó energía y levantó los brazos formando energía negra- lo destruiré todo -la esfera se hacía más grande y Dark la lanzó pero Izanamy solo retrajo sus brazos al nivel de la cintura y comenzó a formar una esfera de energía azul-

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó pero su voz se distorsionó un poco, solo extendió los brazos liberando la energía, los dos ataques chocaron creando una descarga morada entre el contacto, los dos estaban forcejeando pero Izanamy solo aplicó más fuerza empujando el ataque, el ataque de Izanamy terminó perforando el ataque de Dark, el ataque de Izanamy terminó llegando con Dark causando una gran explosión en el campo,pero Dark terminó siendo destruido en medio del ataque-

¡Eso es! -gritaron las hembras sonriendo, Izanamy solo suspiró mientras el brillo en su cuerpo desaparecía, más tarde las hembras estaban viendo que el palacio estaba un poco destruido, había un gran agujero donde estaban-

Nuestro hogar...lo perdimos -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿qué hacemos?

Lo que hacemos siempre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- volver a levantarnos, lo reconstruiremos todo para nuestros futuros hijos, no les faltará nada -las hembras asintieron sonriendo, así por días Izanamy estuvo reconstruyendo el palacio por su cuenta,las hembras no lo ayudaban debido a su condición, por último se complicó el mes dando fin a la temporada de celó, los aldeanos estaban saliendo de sus casas, algunas hembras contentas otros machos no tanto, Hinata y Luceli sonrieron viendo que la mayoría de los machos estaban un poco bajos de peso, y lo que se habían ido estaban regresando, Izanamy estaba golpeando algo de madera mientras Lucy y Anya estaban viendo algunas cosas en una mesa, Hinata y Luceli estaban contando algunas cosas hasta que vieron a Bruce y los otro regresar-

Hola volvimos -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Izanamy gruño y le saltó encima tirando a Noe, Saru, Clent y Bruce-

¡ME ABANDONARON A MI SUERTE IMBECILES! -Izanamy gritó molesto, y sujetó del cuello a Bruce con sus manos para comenzar a extrangularlo-

¡No te esponjes te íbamos a llevar con nosotros! -Bruce gritó de forma aguda perdiendo el aire del cuerpo pero Izanamy lo estranguló con más fuerza-

Mira lo bueno...te dimos tu propio harem -dijo Saru nervioso mientras Izanamy lo sujetó del cuello con la cola y lo estranguló con fuerza- hay...suelta, suelta, suelta...

¡Voy a hacerles la vida un infierno! -Izanamy sujetó de sus cuellos a cada uno excepto a Noe que trató de escapar y lo pisó justo en la espalda-

Espera cariño yo tengo una buena idea -dijo Anya sonriendo, los llevo a todos a donde estaba su cabaña con aguas termales, a cada macho le puso una toalla de baño excepto a Izanamy- síganme -Bruce, Noe, Saru y Clent la siguieron igual que los demás- bueno como saben la temporada de celó de las hembras mamíferas ha terminado ahora comienza otra importante

¿Así? ¿Cual? -dijo Clent sonriendo- ¿patos?

¿Aves? -dijo Saru sonriendo- hay espero que haya changuitas

Nop -dijo Anya sonriendo abriendo una puerta y los machos se asustaron- serpientes, cocdrilas y aaaaa unas hembras que no tuvieron pareja durante el celó

¡¿Qué?! -los machos gritaron asustados y vieron como una cola de réptil los sujetó a cada uno de un pie, cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a gritar asustados-

¡NOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRGHH! -Bruce gritó asustado extendiendo un brazo pero él y los demás fueron jalados dentro del baño-

Listo en tres días estarán bien o muertos -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Eso fue enfermo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y asustado-

Nada más una advertencia si nos eres infiel te tocará lo mismo -dijo Anya sonriendo, las hembras asintieron sonriendo dejando a Izanamy con los ojos en blanco y llorando-

Claro entiendo -dijo Izanamy nervioso y llorando-

Ahora lo importante -dijo Hinata sonriendo, las hembras se comenzaron a quitar la ropa quedando desnudas completamente-

¿Qué? ¿Qué harán? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Tal vez ya no estemos en celó pero eso no quiere decir que no seamos adictas a tu semen -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Ah ahora recuerdo que iré a cortarme el brazo -dijo Izanamy nervioso, trató de correr pero las hembras lo sujetaron de la cola, Izanamy terminó cayendo al suelo asustado pero las hembras comenzaron a jalarlo un poco hacia un baño-

No llenarás más estos vientres hasta que quedes vacío -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¡NOOOOOOOOORRRGHH! -Izanamy gritó asustado mientras entraba al baños siendo jalado-


	72. Traicion de Tigresa

_**Traicion de Tigresa**_

En el palacio de Jade las cosas estaban por cambiar muy drásticamente, Po y Tigresa llevaban ya cuatro años de matrimonio y tenían a Lu Ann la cual apenas tenía dos años, pero un día las cosas cambiaron.

Lo...voy a a hacer...esta bien -dijo Tigresa nerviosa abriendo la boca y metió el pene del Maestro Happosai directo en su boca, lo chupo solo en la punta y luego lo volvió a meter poco a poco en su boca, Happosai solo estaba sentado en la taza del baño sin su pantalón dejando que Tigresa le chupara el pene-

 _25 de octubre, el viejo Happosai vino por una visita y no dejaba de acosarme de manera que...hoy he mamado una polla a parte de las de mi esposo_ -pensó Tigresa molesta mientras estaba hincada chupando el pene de Happosai- _Ese "favor de una vez" fue mi primer error... -_ Tigresa siguió moviendo la cabeza saboreando el pene de Happosai y su fluidos pre seminales, el pene de Happosai era mojado por la saliva de Tigressa mientras ella se movía de forma lenta-

 _El dia 27, del día 28, el día 29...el viejo tenazmente demandó que le mamara la verdad cada día, consideré incluso hasta matarlo de una golpiza pero él fue tan poderoso que de un solo movimiento de su pipa es capaz de mandarme a otro continente, no podía negarme o también sería algo difícil de explicar ya que él fue maestro de mi esposo_ -Tigresa siguió moviendo la cabeza y le sujeto el pene a Happosai- _Y cuando menos me di cuenta...mamarle la verga en el baño se había convertido en una rutina diaria_

Uuuugh...-Happosai sonrió y le sujeto la cabeza a Tigresa eyaculando dentro de su boca llenando su boca con semen, Tigresa solo soltó un suspiro y abrió la boca mostrando algo de semen-

 _Apesta y...sabe amargo -_ pensó Tigresa irritada, días después Tigresa estaba cortando algunos vegetales preparando algo sencillo para comer pero Happosai se acercó y le tocó el trasero, Tigresa solo le gruñó un poco pero Happosai seguí moviendo su mano sintiendo la forma del trasero de Tigresa- _30 de Octubre hoy también quiere algo, él dijo que solo quería ver mis senos y termine aceptando_ -Tigresa se abrió la camisa y bajo los vendajes mostrando sus senos, con los años habían crecido un poco y tenían el pelo blanco con pezon rosado-

Date prisa -susurró Tigresa avergonzada mostrando los senos mientras Po estaba alimentando a la bebe en sus brazos con su biberón-

 _Este tipo de cosa es inexcusable si ellos se dieran cuenta...pero bueno resto es de cierta forma mejor que darle una mamada_ -Po estaba fuera cargando a la bebe dándole la espalda a Tigresa- _Bueno se supone que él no puede verme desde donde está...caray, con lo viejo que está y aún tan pervertido...¡Acaba de masturbarte y déjame en paz! -_ Happosai sonrió y le sujeto los senos a Tigresa hundiendo sus dedos en su piel, Tigresa se sorprendió y se enojó un poco pero Happosai metió la cabeza entre los senos de Tigresa y movió la cabeza de lado alado sintiendo el pelo y piel de Tigresa, sujeto sus senos y los movió levantándolos, los movió de arriba hacia abajo y luego los junto para comenzar a chupar sus pezones, movió la lengua rodeando los pezones de Tigresa mientras sentía su forma y figura; giró la lengua un poco dejando los senos de Tigresa mojados y cubiertos en saliva-

 _¡Oye! ¡No te había dado permiso para andarlos tocando...! ¡O chupando! -_ pensó Tigresa furiosa, Happosai le junto los senos y luego apretó el pezon sacándole algo de leche de su seno- _¡Aunque...en ese momento formar un escándalo...! ¡Maldicion!_ -Tigresa se sonrojó mucho pero aún mantenía la mirada fría y sería, al final los pezones de Tigresa terminaron efectos y más duros por haberlos chupado, a la noche siguiente, Happosai se había metido a la cama de Tigresa y se metio debajo de sus sábanas-

 _1 de noviembre por la madrugada fácilmente rompió su promesa_ -Tigresa estaba sonrojada mientras Happosai le abría la vagina viendo su interior rosado y poco húmedo junto al ano de Tigresa, Tigresa tenía una cama aislada y a un lado de la de Po, Po por su parte estaba dormido en su cama sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba- _Ese viejo vino a mi cuando yo estaba en la cama...y no pude gritar porque tenía a mi esposo a mi lado...no tuve mas remedio que quedarme callada y seguirle la corriente -_ Tigresa estaba sonrojada viendo a Po dormir mientras ella apretó los dientes un poco sintiendo como Happosai la tocaba-

Hmmm,...aaahhhm aaaghmmm -Tigresa trababa de no gemir sintiendo como Happosai le estaba comenzando a lamer la vagina, ella apretó y dobló sus dedos un poco sintiendo como su lengua pasaba por el interior de su vagina, la lengua de Happosai era un poco larga y sentía como se movía en su interior sintiendo, su lengua se movía y comenzó a sentir como la vagina de Tigresa se mojaba, sintió los sabores de su vagina y sacó la lengua pasándola y lamiendo su clitoris, Tigresa estaba respirando un poco agitada pero apretaba los labios tratando de gritar y soltar un gemido, sus gélidos y sudor pasaban por su piel, de su vagina a sus mulos y también sus fluidos caían a su ano mojándolo un poco, Happosai le peñizco su clitoris y ella derramó sus fluidos en forma de un pequeño chorro de fluido vaginal-

 _Noviembre 1 al amanecer el viejo ha estado tocándome y lamiendo mi vagina por seis horas. hoy he experimentado por primera vez lo que se conoce como él rogamos femenino..._ -Tigresa estaba gimiendo apretando sus dientes sintiendo como Happosai le lamía la vagina y luego le metía un dedo por el ano y la masturmaba moviendo la mano- _Haaaaf...tal vez por lo intenso que estuvo...Amor...discúlpame...tu viejo maestro me hizo venirme de nuevo_ -Tigresa estaba sudada y cansada mientras las sábanas estaban mojándose más por su sudor y veía a Po dormir a su lado-

Amor lo siento...lo siento -dijo Tigresa en ligeros susurros-

 _Mientras me disculpaba con mi esposo...pensaba en lo bien que la enorme verga del viejo pudiera sentir si tan solo sus dedos sus dedos y su lengua me estaban volviendo loca_

Mmmaaaaaaagh...aaaahn...nnnaaaaaahh -Tigresa estaba gimiendo levantando la cabeza sintiendo como los dedos de Happosai estaban entrando por su vagina, sus dedos entraban por su vagina llegando hasta donde pudieran entrar, en su interior los dobló un poco, los siguió doblando un poco más tocando la pared interior de Tigresa provocando sus gemidos en ligeros susurros, Tigresa sujetaba su almohada con fuerza clavando sus garras y abrió las pierdas dejando que los dedos de Happosai entraran mas en su vagina provocando que sus fluidos salieran cono más frecuencia formando pequeños charcos en las sabanas-

 _Es mañana me rendí ante mi segundo orgasmo..._ -Tigresa solo pudo quedar algo cansada, al día siguiente Po y su familia estaban comiendo tranquilamente pero Happosai no estaba comiendo nada, él tenía las manos bajo la mesa y una mano la tenía debajo del pantalón de Tigresa, por encima de su ropa la estaba tocando, movía sus dedos sintiendo la vagina de Tigresa y la calidez de su piel, su piel comenzaba a subir la temperatura y la excitacion se hizo presente cuando su pantalón comenzó a mojarse-

¿Estas bien?, Tigresa estas un poco roja -dijo Po calmado viendo qué Tigresa estaba sonrojada debido a su vergüenza y excitacion-

Eh...si solo estoy un poco sensible eso es todo -dijo Tigresa sonrojada-

 _Noviembre 2 desde aquel...día el acoso del viejo ha escalado más_ -Tigresa estaba temblando sintiendo como su pantalón derramaba más fluidos, Happosai extendió uno de sus dedos y comenzó a mover la mano sintiendo la figura de la vagina de Tigresa y su calor corporal, solo empujó más dedos tratando de meterlos pero como Tigresa usaba pantalón no lograba nada solo sentía la figura y humedad de su vagina- _Pronto comenzó a toquetearme allá abajo a toda hora..._

 _Mientras cocinaba_ -Tigresa estaba gimiendo con los pantalones abajo sintiendo como Happosai estaba chupando su vagina-

Hhhmmmmaaaaaagh aaaa aaah aaahn...sur rico...aaahn lo siento Po...aaahn mmmaaahh -Tigresa estaba gimiendo como sus fluidos caían por sus piernas hacia la boca de Happosai, después Tigresa estaba acostada en la cama abriendo la piernas con Happosai saboreando sus fluidos vaginales, Tigresa se sujetó los muslos levantando las piernas sintiendo como Happosai metía sus dedos por su vagina y uno de ellos en su ano para masturbarla, solo movía la mano de forma lenta y los fluidos de Tigresa solo caían en la cama dejando manchas-

 _Cuando iba de compras_ -Tigresa estaba gimiendo, ella estaba recargada contra una pared en el valle de la Paz, Happosai estaba metiendo sus dedos por su ano, dos de sus dedos se movían de forma lenta pero fuerte sintiendo como estaban humedeciéndose más- _Incluso cuando era mi turno de lavar la ropa_ -Tigresa estaba escondida detrás de un muro mientras Po estaba en el patio meditando, ella tenía la cintura para abajo desnuda mientras Happosai seguía saboreando sus fluidos vaginales los cuales salían en grandes cantidades-

Uuuughh...-Tigresa sólo apretó los dientes y garras sintiendo como sus fluidos estaban cuando de su vagina mojando la cara de Happosai-

 _Tenía que soportar, por el bien de mi familia, mi amada familia...y a pesar de lo harta que ya estaba de que el viejo pervertido, la bestia libidinosa me toqueteará cada vez que pudiera, no quería que mas nadie lo supiera. Llego el día en que comenzamos a bañarnos en secreto_ -Tigresa y Happosai estaban desnudos en el baño, ambos estaban mojados de todo el cuerpo, Tigresa estaba chupando el pene de Happosai metiendo directamente en su boca, ella movía la cabeza lentamente y movía la lengua sintiendo su forma, cuando bajaba cerca de sus testiculos se los tocaba con una mano y cuando subía movía la lengua tocando la raya de la punta de su pene, Happosai por su parte le abría la vagina a Tigresa y comenzaba chuparla, le sujeto el trasero y metió uno de sus dedos en su ano para comenzar a masturbarla, le sujeto los senos mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas con más fuerza hasta que terminó eyaculando dentro de la boca de Tigresa- _lo hice para proteger a mi familia..._ -Tigresa comenzó a tragar un poco el semen de Happosai mientras su garganta soñaba por sus tragos- _La raya...mientras que no se pase de la raya, todo estará bien..._

 _Noviembre 7..._

Aaaaghn...mmmaaaahh...aaahng -Tigresa estaba gimiendo en voz baja, ella estaba desnuda abriendo las piernas mientras Happosai la estaba envistiendo penetrandola por la vagina con su pene duro, grande y grueso, ella estaba estaba gimiendo en voz baja mientras lo abrazaba, los dos comenzaban a sudar un poco, la vagina de Tigresa estaba más que húmeda derramando los fluidos directo a la cama- aah aah ah

 _Él había cruzado la raya...ahora que lo pienso me da la impresión que el aquel día estaba tratando de quebrarme.._ -Tigresa estaba respirando agitada abriendo las piernas mostrando su cuerpo sudado, vientre delgado, senos grandes, piernas entrenadas poco musculosas y flexibles, su ano levemente abierto y su vagina derramaba fluidos llenando toda el área pélvica con ellos- _jugaba de manera implacable con mi cuerpo y se e tenía cada vez que yo estaba a punto de venirme -_ Happosai sonrió y mostró su pene cubriéndolo con un condon- _luego de repetirlo como diez veces y asegurarse de que yo estaba lista se puso un condon_

 _Fui capaz de lucharlo...y una verga mas grande que la de mi esposo con facilidad se deslizo en mi interior..._ -el pene de Happosai entro con facilidad dentro de la vagina de Tigresa y llego hasta su utero golpeándolo con calma, Tigresa de sentirlo solo sonrió y gimió de placer- lo acepte- _Esto es sexo...verdadero sexo_

Ah ah ah aaaahn mmmaaaahn ah ah -Tigresa estaba gimiendo abriendo las piernas mientras sus fluidos vaginales eran empujados y sacados de su interior derramándose en su zona pelvica hasta llegar a su ano- _No sabia, yo no sabia lo rico que se sentía verdaderamente follar con una verdadera verga -_ el pene de Happosai seguía envistiendola con fuerza, cada golpe le llegaba a su utero haciendoque sacara mas y mas gemidos y no cada golpe sus fluidos vaginales salían sin control-

 _Cuando su verga llego hasta el fondo de mi interior, la puerta hacia mis deseos sexuales fue abierta a la fuerza, y cuando la halaba hacia atrás su vara halaba consigo mis mismos sentidos -_ Happosai estaba moviéndose con más fuerza haciendo que Tigresa gimiera con poca fuerza, sus fluidos vaginales los estaban cubriendo a ambos mientras los golpes de las vestidas sonaban con más fuerza, frente a Tigresa estaba un espejo que solía usar Lara ver su ropa-

 _Al mirar mi reflejo en el espejo podía ver dos cosas, una estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con el viejo maestro de mi esposo y que...le estaba siendo infiel a mi esposo, en mi reflejo inclinaba hacia el viejo completamente sumisa por el pero con una expresión de felicidad..._ -Tigresa estaba sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Happosai con su cuerpo sintiendo como era envestida con fuerza, Happosai la sujeto de las manos y las empujó mientras la envestía con más fuerza y su pene llegaba hasta el fondo de la vagina de Tigresa expulsando más fluidos pero Tigresa no dejaba de gemir y de sonreír-

 _Estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con semejante rostro adorando y disfrutando de su verga_ -Tigresa estaba sonriendo saboreando sus labios un poco- _Parecía en ese momento que me hábil convertido en una mujer...en aquel entonces, eso no se sintió como algo incorrecto_

Aaah Tigresa estoy a punto de venirme ¿puedo? -dijo Happosai sonriendo envistiendo con más fuerza su pene dentro de la vagina de Tigresa-

Si aaahn aaah si hazlo donde tú quieras -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos- ¡yo también estoy casi ahí...casi a que...! ¡Dale! ¡Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras! -Happosai sólo movió más rápido sus caderas envistiendo a Tigresa con fuerza- ¡Aaaaahn...si ahí viene! ¡Una enorme ola de placer! -Tigresa grito derramando sus fluidos vaginales con fuerza en un gran chorro, sus piernas se estiraron mientras ella estaba cubierta en sudor y sus propios gemidos, Happosai solo la sujeto y la volvió envestir penetrandola por su vagina- ¡Uuuuughh...! -esa última envestida fue solo para derramar su semen dentro del condon llenando parte del interior de la vagina de Tigresa, ambos se acercaron y se dieron un beso mientras sus lenguas estaban entrelazando entre ellas y sus salivas se mezclaban en ese beso salvaje de lengua-

 _Aaaah a pesar de que no quería que me besara..._ -Happosai sacó su pene de la vagina de Tigresa y se quitó el condon mostrando que lo había llenado un poco, Tigresa no lo aguanto y se acercó al pene de Happosai para comenzar a chuparlo desde la punta- _Lo tenía escrito sobre mi cara..._

¿La quieres en algún lugar? ¿Por que no me dices? -dijo Happosai sonriendo- no voy a entender si solo me dices que te la meta "ahí dentro" jajaja

 _Ese sin vergüenza...sinceramente no quería decirlo. Me pesaba tener que decir esas vulgares palabras_ -pensó Tigresa avergonzada viendo a otro lado- _palabras que ninguna mujer debería decir en frente de un hombre si...las digo...pero...si no lo hago...-_ en ese momento la vagina de Tigresa comenzó a temblar un poco y expulsó más fluidos de su interior-

Por favor pon tu verga en mi...en mi coño -dijo Tigresa avergonzada tocando y masturbando el pene de Happosai cerca de su cara- mi coño, la quiero en mi coño -Happosai la empujó y la dejó en la cama a cuatro patas mientras la sujetaba de su cintura y comenzaba a envestirla con fuerza, su vagina se volvió a abrir mientras Happosai la envestía con más fuerza y sus fluidos eran derramados- aaah aaahn mmmmaaaaahn -Tigresa sólo podía gemir mientras era envestida con fuerza por su vagina

 _Esa noche algo importante se quebró en mi interior...así fue como me sentí_ -Tigresa solo comenzó a gemir con fuerza derramando sus fluidos, después de unos días Tigresa estaba contra la pared encerrada en un armario mientras Happosai le tenía abiertas las pierna y la envestía con fuerza derramando sus fluidos y él le sujetaba el trasero abriéndole el ano un poco-

 _Noviembre 8, desde hoy comenzamos a follar todos los días, hoy lo hicimos en el armario de armas_ -Tigresa estaba besándose sacando la lengua besándose con Happosai mientras él la envestía por su vagina derramando sus fluidos, ella gritó y sus fluidos fueron expulsados cubriendo todo el cuerpo de Happosai-

 _Noviembre 9, lo hicimos en el salón de los héroes -_ Tigress estaba usando su chaleco y el pantalón lo tenía doblado quedando sobre sus rodillas mientras Happosai le sujetaba los brazos y la envestía con fuerza-

¡Aaaaaaghn mee corro de nuevo! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -Tigresa sólo gritó sonriendo y sus fluidos fueron derramados cubriéndolos a ambos con ellos-

 _Noviembre 10 lo hicimos en el cuarto de Vibora_ -Tigresa estaba abriendo la puerta ocultando su cuerpo mientras Happosai la penetraba por su vagina y con sus dedos le abría su ano un poco para ver su interior-

Tigresa ¿estás bien? -dijo Vibora confundida-

Si lo estoy...solo necesitaba...aaagh descansar limpiaré tu cuarto después -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras sus fluidos caían al sudo dejando una linda de humedad-

 _Noviembre 11 lo hicimos en el baño_ -Happosai estaba sentado en la taza del baño con Tigresa envistiendose sola y moviendo las caderas metiendo el pene de Happosai en su vagina, sus tetas y cuerpo se sacudiera mientras ella se sujetaba de la base del asintio para mover sus caderas-

Tigresa llevas a ahí mucho tiempo ¿segura de que todo está bien? -dijo Po calmado-

Si sólo...que ahora no puedo salir estoy muy ocupada...aaagh -dijo Tigresa gimiendo y forcejeando mientras movía su cuerpo más rápido- ¡AAAAHN! ¡Ya está por salir...ya está por salir! ¡Está saliendo tanto!

No tienes que decirlo así -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

 _Cada día...nuestra verga y coño se unían. Escondidos de la familia teníamos relaciones sexuales dentro de la cada vez que podíamos, pero no importa sólo estoy cuidando de los deseos sexuales del viejo_ -Tigresa estaba acostada sujetando la abeja de Happosai mientras lo besaba y movía sus caderas con fuerza sintiendo como su vagina ardía y derramaba sus fluidos sobre el pene y genitales de Happosai, ella seguía moviendo sus caderas con fuerza hasta que gritó y expulsó sus fluidos de nuevo al correrse- _Mientras que usemos condon esta bien...si nuestros genitales no se tocan no es sexo de verdad...ya que nuestros genitales no están en contacto esta bien_

 _Noviembre 15, me he acostumbrado a tener sexo el día entero pero hoy el viejo no me ha tocado_ -Tigresa solo vio confundida viendo a Hapoosai el cual estaba caminando tomando una taza de té-

 _Noviembre 16 pasó lo mismo hoy, a pesar de que prepare todo para que quedáramos completamente a solas, que extraño_ -Tigresa estaba sentada junto a Happosai en las escaleras de la entrada del gimnasio-

El dijo que iba a buscar a Lu con la niñera y después iría por compras para la cena -dijo Tigresa calmada- van a regresar más tarde -pero al pacer Happosai no tenía interés en ella ese día- oye...este..

¿Que? -dijo Happosai confundido-

No nada -dijo Tigresa calmada pero a la vez sorprendida- _¿ha cambiado de parecer? ¿Perdió el deseo? A pesar de que me vestí para que me agarrara ganas...que confuso_ -Tigresa usaba una camisa de tirantes casi transparente con un pantalón pegado al cuerpo mostrando sus curvas y tenía los pezones duros mostrando que no usaba sostén en los senos, pero el mayor problema estaba en su vagina, estaba calentándose y derramando fluidos vaginales mojando no sólo sus pantaletas sino su pantalón también, unos días después Tigresa no aguanto y se comenzó a quitar la ropa quedando desnuda frente a Happosai-

Oye...no hemos follado últimamente..los niños van a llegar tarde hoy, ¿podemos hacerlo? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mostrando su senos sujetándolos con sus manos pero Happosai estaba leyendo el periódico- _Noviembre 22 no lo hemos hecho por una semana...¿tal vez hice algo que lo ofendió y abría me odia? ¿O tal vez se canso de mi?_ -pensó preocupada así qué pasó y tocó su vagina abriendo la un poco mostrando su interior húmedo y sus fluidos caían derramados en sus dedos mientras un ligero vapor salía de ella-

Vamos ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta..? Lo he tenido empapado el día entero...está todo listo para ti ¿no lo ves? ¿No es este tu olor favorito...? ¿No quieres sentir lo caliente que lo tengo..? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo preocupada mostrando su vagina mojada-

No tengo ganas -dijo Happosai calmado-

 _¿Por que está haciendo esto? -_ pensó Tigresa sorprendida- _Noviembre 23..._ -Tigresa estaba besando el pene Happosai, lo lamía desde la punta hasta la base-

Soñaste tan molesto cuando dijiste "esta bien hagámoslo" ¿hice algo que te ofendió? Lo siento...no fue mi intension -dijo Tigresa lamiendo el pene de Happosai- No me has dejado mamartela ultimamente, esto te deberá animar un poco ya que no lo he hecho en un tiempo -Tigresa abrió sus piernas y metió el pene de Happosai en su boca mientras su vagina estaba derramando fluidos por lo caliente que estaba-

 _Lo he lamido hasta el ojo del culo y aún no se le ha puesto dura por completo ¿que está pasando? El cuerpo me arde ala abajo...se siente como si estuviera loca_

 _Noviembre 24 Po de repente quiso tener sexo conmigo,...eso es algo nuevo ya que no lo habíamos hecho desde que Lu nació -_ Po estaba sujetando a Tigresa de las caderas y la envestía con fuerza penetrandola por su vagina con su pene, cada golpe soñaba con fuerza pero Tigresa no parecía estar totalmente satisfecha, ella sólo podía soltar gemidos, pero no gemidos fuertes, estos eran débiles y bajos como susurros, Po al final solo gruñó y terminó eyaculando dentro de Tigresa sin llegar a su utero- _¿eh? ¿Salió algo? Apenas lo sentí_

Aaah Tigresa eso estuvo increíble -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si yo también estaba excitada Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- _Lo dije con una sonrisa forzada, sólo sonreía pero le mentí, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la verga de Happosai_ -los dos apagaron la luz y se fueron a dormir, pasaron unos minutos y Tigresa se levantó dejando solo a Po, después de eso ella se quitó la ropa y se puso un camisón blanco transparente y un poco de maquillaje, camino por un rato hasta el cuarto de Happosai- Viejo, viejo ¿estas despierto? -Tigresa camino en el cuarto mostrando las piernas y vagina mojadas por sus propios fluidos vaginales- _Noviembre 24 hoy vine al cuarto del viejo por primera vez..._

Es tarde Tigresa ¿que cosa quieres? -dijo Happosai calmado-

...Sexo...-dijo Tigresa sería- _llevaba puesto maquillaje pero ninguna ropa interior_

Los viejos deberíamos estar durmiendo hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión -dijo Happosai calmado-

Sexo a pelo -dijo Tigresa quitándose la poca ropa que tenía puesta quedando completamente desnuda, eso le llamó la atención a Happosai dejando que tuviera una mirada seria- hoy tendremos sexo a pelo, que significa sexo sin ninguna protección -al decirlo sus fluidos vaginales comenzaron a caer de su vagina entre sus piernas dejando que algunas gotas quedaran colgadas mostrando una línea de humedad-

 _¿Que demonios estoy diciendo? Es cierto que ese sexo a poca gana me dejó frustrada y tenía ganas de tener esa vergota dentro pero...recibirla sin condon...eso_

¿Por que? .no estabas en contra de eso antes? ¿Es tu día seguro? -dijo Happosai calmado-

 _No es mi día seguro...en realidad es todo lo contrario...entonces ¿Por que estoy..?_ -Tigresa tembló un poco pero no pudo decir otra cosa más que..- porque acabo de tener sexo a pelo con Po

¿Si acabas de tener sexo a pelo con Po que te hace creer que puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo? -dijo Happosai calmado dejando sorprendida a Tigresa-

 _Si ahora lo entiendo...¡Todo está en mi cabeza..! ¡Mi sucia y asquerosa cabeza..! -_ pensó Tigresa sorprendida y molesta- bueno...si quedó embarazada ahora...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa- _¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas! ¡Lo admitirás si lo dices!_ -se regañó a sí misma pero su boca y mente no estaban sincronizadas- puedo entender que el niño es de él y él nunca sabrá

 _El momento en que dije esas decisivas palabras sentí un poco de néctar de amor correr fuera de mi coño..._ -Tigresa tembló y sintió como su vagina derramo más fluidos mojando más sus piernas, su vagina estaba totalmente empapada, Happosai solo sonrió y pasó su mano por la vagina de Tigresa tomando un poco de los fluidos en su mano-

Jejeje que esposa tan cruel eres...prefieres la verga de tu amante eh incluso admites que quieres su leche...¿Po no te satisface en lo más mínimo? -dijo Happosai sonriendo y se acercó tocando la vagina de Tigresa, la masajeo un poco metiendo parte de sus dedos, sólo los movió un poco sintiendo la vagina de Tigresa y como estaba mojada- tal parece que tu que tu coño ya está acostumbrado al tamaño de mi verga...nuestros cuerpos fueron hechos el uno para el otro -Happosai siguió moviendo los dedos sintiendo como los fluidos de Tigresa caían en su mano mojando la completamente-

¡Aaaahn! -Tigresa grito gimiendo derramando fluidos sintiendo como los dedos de Happosai estaban moviéndose en su interior-

Que mujer tan descarada eres -dijo Happosai sonriendo-

 _Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta. El viejo se había negado a follar conmigo por un tiempo justo para crear esta situación. El también tuvo que haber tenido algo que ver con lo de mi esposo querer tener sexo conmigo hoy, he caído en su trampa_

Aaah aah ah -Tigresa estaba gimiendo lamiendo sus labios y sonriendo- _Pero no importa_

Si quieres mi verga a pelo, vas a tenerte decírmelo ¿me comprendes verdad? -dijo Happosai sonriendo y Tigresa sólo se colocó a cuatro patas abriendo las pierna mostrando su vagina y ano húmedos así como dilatados-

Quiero tu verga...en mi empapado c...coño, en mi vagina, en mi concha -dijo Tigresa gimiendo y sonriendo, ella pasó su mano izquierda y abrió su vagina para abrirla- por favor, follame con tu caliente verga a pelo -su vagina estaba más que mojada y sus fluidos caían al suelo haciendo sonidos de charcos y gota por gota caía, Happosai solo tomó su pena y lo metió en la vagina de Tigresa, metió la punta y poco a poco siguió metiendo más su pene en su vagina- _¡aaaahn está dentro! ¡Está entrando! ¡La verga gorda que he estado esperando y sin condon!_

Ojijojojo tienes el interior al rojo vivo -dijo Happosai sonriendo-

 _Es diferente que con mi esposo...está si es una adecuada verga adulta, una verdadera verga._ -el pene de Happosai entró con lentitud en la vagina de Tigresa y comenzó a envestirla con fuerza, solo bastó un simple golpe de parte de Happosai para hacer que Tigresa gritara derramando sus fluidos-

¡UUUUUGHH...! -Tigresa gritó gimiendo y su vagina derramo sus fluidos formando un charco más grande en el suelo- aaahn aaah aaah -Tigresa estaba respirando agitada sintiendo como el sudor caía por su cuerpo- _Me vine tan pronto me la puso dentro, convulsione y mé orina gritando como puta, si ya estoy de esta manera ¿que me pasará cuando llegue la mañana?_

Aaah ah ah ahaaaaan mmmaaaah mas, mas duro, ¡Mas duro! ¡Más adentro aaaahn! ¡Aaahn no pares! -Tigresa estaba gritando y gimiendo mientras ella estaba acostada en la cama con las piernas abiertas y cuerpo humedecido, sus senos y parte de su piel estaban sonrojados, Happosai le sujeto los senos y comenzó a envestirla con fuerza mientras la vagina de Tigresa se abría derramando sus fluidos sobre, cada golpe contaba más y más fuerte, sus fluidos llenaban la cama, no paraban de salir hasta que Tigresa gritó gimiendo, abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua expulsando más fuimos de su vagina-

 _Hemos estado follando por 5 horas seguidas, luego de eso..._ -Tigresa estaba sentada sobre Happosai siendo penetrada por su vagina sintiendo como su pene golpe a a su utero con fuerza con cada golpe- _desde que dejó de contenerse, sexo a pelo con el viejo ha sido tremendo. Su verga me ha hecho llorar, me ha consolado, y me ha vuelto a hacer llorar otra vez...-_ Tigresa estaba llorando mientras levantaba y bajaba sus caderas con fuerza sintiendo como su vagina estaba abriéndose con cada golpe, entraba todo el largo del pene de Happosai en ella y lo sacaba cada vez que levantaba sus caderas y con ella su vagina-

 _Durante todo ese tiempo, el no se vino ni siquiera una vez, lenta y viscosa mente enseñándome el verdadero significado del sexo-_ Tigresa levantó los brazos pasándolos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a mover sus cadera viendo como el pene de Happosai pasaba por su clitoris, sacaba su pena y luego lo volvía a meter- ¡UUUAAAAAAAAHNN! -Tigresa gritó derramando sus fluidos sobre el cuerpo de Happosai, en otra ocasión el,a abrió las piernas y seguía saltando dejando que el pene de Happosai entrará por su vagina, ella apretaba su trasero, movía su cola de forma frenética, su vagina no dejaba de derramar sus fluidos hasta que estos se volvieron una masa blanca-

 _Cuando él jugó de mi coño se convirtió en una crema blanca el viejo por fin..._ -Tigresa estaba cansada pero Happosai no sacaba el pene de su vagina-

Bien Tigresa ahora quiero que repitas lo que te diga aunque sea mentira -dijo Happosai sonriendo-

 _Oh había esperado eso, sabia lo que me iba a decir...si lo digo...ya no podré dar marcha atrás, a estas alturas...-_ Happosai solo le dijo algunas cosas a Tigresa al oído-

¿Vas a decirlo? -dijo Happosai sonriendo-

Esta bien...-dijo Tigresa calmada por favor...lléname el coló de tu leche

 _Esas pedaminosas palabras funcionaron como un hechizo mágico_

Quiero quedar embarazada -Tigresa estaba perdida y sólo decía lo que le indicaban-

 _Me estaba volviendo una bestia sexual, algo sin mente_

Embarázame -dijo Tigresa calmada y pudo sentir como el pene de Happosai estaba entrando más y más en su utero- _Cuando abrí mi boca la entrada de mi utero también se abrió y se tragó la punta de su verga como si peteneciera ahí_ -en su interior el pene de Happosai había pasado la pared y entró más en ella-

Quiero ser fertilizada por tu semen -dijo Tigresa calmada- por favor únete conmigo, por favor dame a tu bebé, ¡Ahn tu verga! Quiero que me preñes por favor

 _Y en el momento cuando me convertí en una bestia me estremeció las paredes de mi utero_

Por favor embarázame querido mío -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y sudando pero parecía estar segura y no tenía miedo o repulsión sólo lo acepto, y con eso Happosai solo dejó salir su semen acumulado en tantas horas de sexo, pudo señor como su pene libero toda la carga y Tigresa gritó sintiendo su interior ser llenado pero no fue suficiente espacio, el semen siguió saliendo hasta que se desbordó llenando la vagina de Tigresa hasta la cama- ¡Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaahnn! -Tigresa sólo gritó derramando fluidos y semen de su cuerpo hasta sentir que ya no podía más-

 _Estábamos pegados el uno con el otro, nuestros cuerpos y almas convirtiéndose en uno. Nos devorábamos nuestros labios mientras él bombeaba en lo más profundo de mi coño...fue pura copulación de animales sin pensamiento o emoción_ -Tigresa abrazaba con brazos y piernas a Happosai pegándolo más a su cuerpo mientras Happosai hacía lo mismo y no la soltaba ni sabia su pene de su cuerpo- _ese día tuve el orgasmos más fuerte de toda mi vida_

Aaah si aaahn más -dijo Tigresa gimiendo mientras mordisqueaba los labios de Happosai-

Aah yo se...todavía quieres más ¿verdad? Esta bien -dijo Happosai sonriendo sintiendo como el utero de Tigresa seguía lleno y lo soltaba-

Esta noche soy tu esposa, soy toda tuya puedes tenerme cuantas veces quieras sin tener que contenerte -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Happosai siguió con ella toda la noche hasta que llego la mañana dejando a Tigresa bañada en semen, sudor y fluidos vagina igual que la cama empapada de ellos

 _Estoy bien, proteger La Paz de mi familia es mi tarea_ -Tigresa estaba acostada en la cama derramando más fluidos de su vagina- _No me he perdido, tratare de ser una buena mujer para ambos, estoy bien..._


	73. Capitulo El bueno, el malo y la tigresa

_**El bueno, el malo y la tigresa.**_

La época de celo en el valle de la paz comenzó nueva mente pero en eta caso los demás estaban preparados para aguantar a Tigresa en su celo, la madrugada apenas estaba comenzando y Shifu estaba saliendo a pequeños pasos, más pequeños de lo normal, de su cuarto, Mono estaba saliendo con cuidado de su cuarto, los gansos sujetaban las baquetas esperando algo viendo como Shifu y los demás estaban saliendo, Grulla aleteo un poco cargando Víbora y a Mantis en su espalda, Mono, Grulla y Shifu salieron del palacio con cuidado mientras Shifu sujeto una maleta de los arbustos y los caro-

¿Dónde está Po? –dijo Shifu confundido-

Le dije que nos iríamos siguiendo el protocolo naranja rojo que invente –Víbora estaba hablando en un tono más bajo junto a los demás-

Haya el, le dijimos que estuviera listo, ni modo será el sacrificio para la bestia –dijo Mantis alterado, todos asintieron y comenzaron a correr, Shifu le hizo una señal a los gansos con sus manos, los gansos asintieron y esperaron unos minutos hasta que golpearon el gong con fuerza, Po estaba durmiendo y roncando algo fuerte, escucho el sonido del gong-

Eh… ¿Qué? Etto que…-Po miro a los lados y reacciono un poco- aaah que lindo soy qué bonito soy, como me quiero que linda mañana de primavera –dijo Po sonriendo y se giró sintiendo os rayos del sol y luego abrió los ojos- ¡¿PRIMAVERA?! –Po salió saltando de la cama y busco su ropa- caracoles, maldición, ravioles, maldición olvide el protocolo naranja en celo –salto vistiéndose y estaba por salir por la ventana pero comenzó a escuchar unos pasos lentos y algo fuertes acercándose a la puerta-

Hay madre panda –dijo Po nervioso y salto a la cama, la giro acostándola de perfil y la levanto- diosito por favor déjame vivir un poco más…-tembló un poco y escucho una respiración agitada, un gruñido y luego unos pasos mientras Po estaba nervioso y se tapó la boca para evitar que su boca temblara y su respiración fuera tan agitada, espero unos momentos y se levantó para abrirla puerta con cuidado y salió con cuidado- bien parece que estoy fuera de…¡UAAAAARGH AAAOOOAARG! –Po grito asustado mientras era tirado al suelo empujado por la espalda, Po solo se sorprendió y sintió la respiración caliente de alguien encima de su cabeza, se giró pálido y apretando los dientes para ver a Tigresa encima de el-

Hola mi amor –dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras respiraba agitada y sonrojada, sus pezones estaban erectos, su chaleco a medio abrir mostrando que sus senos ya no eran sujetados por los vendajes, Po bajo la mirada para ver que Tigresa tenía la vagina marcada y expulsando vapor de ella, podía ver como expulsaba más vapor y fluidos vaginales mientras movía las caderas un poco lento sobre el pene de Po sintiendo como lo hacía ponerse erecto- llegue justo a tiempo para empezar con el desayuno

Hay no…por favor no Tigresa, te lo suplico –dijo Po nervioso-

Lo siento pero conoces las reglas Po, de aquí no saldrás hasta que yo tenga lo que quiera –dijo Tigresa sonriendo- Po te deseo –Tigresa se levantó y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones mostrando su vagina sumamente mojada, Po se sorprendió un poco y Tigresa abrió su vagina con dos de sus dedos dejando que se mojara derramando sus fluidos sobre la ropa de Po dejando una mancha de humedad, Tigresa se sujetó uno de sus senos y comenzó a moverlo por encima de su ropa mostrando su pezón erecto- aaahn aaahn mmm mas –Po suspiro nervioso y levanto las manos tocándola de sus caderas, Tigresa paso una de sus manos sobre su ropa y tocó su pene erecto, siguió frotándolo un poco y luego se agacho pegando su vagina cerca de la cara de Po, Po se sonrojo un poco mientras su expresión cambiaba por una de alguien excitad, su respiración se volvió un poco agitada mientras veía la vagina de Tigresa húmeda y derramando sus fluidos cerca de su nariz, Tigresa no lo peso dos veces y le quito el pantalón a Po mostrando su pene erecto, Tigresa sonrió y le sujeto el pene con su mano izquierda, lo masturbo un poco, movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo, Po le sujeto el trasero a Tigresa y comenzó a apretarlo un poco y luego lo abrió estirando un poco su vagina, los fluidos salieron derramados formando una línea delgada brillante, Po abrió la boca y extendió su lengua comenzó a lamerla y metió su lengua dentro de ella, Tigresa gimió un poco y comenzó a lamer el pene de Po, abrió la boca dejando que su lengua pasara lentamente desde la base del pene hasta la punta, y luego lo metió a su boca para comenzar a moverla cabeza de forma lenta, movía la boca un poco y luego saco el pene de Po, Tigresa aplicaba más rapidez lamiendo el pene de Po-

Oooh huuu Tigresa tu lengua es muy buena igual que tu boca –dijo Po sonriendo, Po estaba lamiendo la vagina de Tigresa y metió su lengua mientras Tigresa estaba apretando los dientes sonrojada- Tigresa...Tigresa...-Po estaba hablando mientras mordía levemente los labios de la vagina de Tigresa- sabes tan bien...

Oh mi Po -Tigresa estaba gimiendo excitada mientras Po saboreaba los fluidos de su vagina, Tigresa estaba gimiendo moviendo la cabeza y metiendo el pene de Po completamente en su boca, se excito mucho y se metió el dedo medio en la vagina para comenzar a mojarse más Tigresa estaba gimiendo, sujeto los testículos de Po con una mano y comenzó a masajearlos un poco, los movió mientras que con su mano izquierda sujeto su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo un poco, subía y bajaba su mano de forma lenta pero comenzó a hacerlo más rápido, Po solo gimió un poco pero Tigresa expulso fluidos de su vagina mojando la cara de Po un poco, Po metió la lengua y la movió un poco en su interior sintiendo como los fluidos salían más y mojaban su nariz, Tigresa estaba gimiendo con fuerza saboreando los fluidos de Po, Po sonrió y comenzó a mover más sus caderas sorprendiendo un poco a Tigresa, Po envestía la boca de Tigresa con su pene, Tigresa comenzó a mover se cabeza apretando con la boca el pene de Po, movió la cabeza hacia atrás y chupo con fuerza la punta del pene de Po haciendo que el soltara un leve suspiro sonrojado Tigresa estaba gimiendo moviendo la lengua en la punta de Po

 _Tigresa si sigues así yo...yo…me corro_ _–_ dijo Po soltando algunos gemidos, Po termino eyaculando dentro de la boca de Tigresa dejándola sorprendiéndola, Tigresa sacó el pene de Po pero este siguió eyaculando llenándole la cara a Tigresa de semen, Po suspiro de alivio mientras Tigresa se limpiaba el semen de la cara-

Waoouu Tigresa eso estuvo rico y delicioso –dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado-

Aun no terminamos grandote –dijo Tigresa sonriendo- Ahora Po, cógeme -Tigresa sonrió y sujeto el pene de Po para frotarlo en su vagina mientras sonreía de una forma algo extraña, Tigresa metió el pene de Po en su vagina- ¡Oohh SI! –los fluidos de la vagina de Tigresa salieron en unas cuantas gotas mojando el suelo y a Po en el proceso- Tan grueso...lo siento, es tan delicioso...cógeme ya...-Tigresa cayó enfrente de Po pasando sus manos por el pecho sacando las garras-

¿Tigresa? -dijo Po confundido, Tigresa levanto la cabeza sonriendo mostrando que estaba sonrojada, babeando, soltando algunas lágrimas, parecía una bestia hambrienta, Tigresa sonrió y comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo en el pene de Po, el mismo Po se sonrojo y estaba sorprendido- su técnica...sus caderas son...tan rápidas...siento...que hará que me corra muy rápido -Tigresa estaba moviendo sus caderas tan rápido que se escuchaba con su piel chocaba con la de Po dejando ecos muy fuertes-

Ah tu pene grueso destroza mi vagina -dijo Tigresa escurriendo fluidos de su vagina, ella seguía moviendo sus caderas con fuerza haciéndolas rebotar de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza, los fluidos de su vagina salpicando en grandes gotas que caían en el suelo, sus gotas eran más grandes y sus fluidos caían como si fueran sudor y se derramaban por el pene y testículos de Po mojándolo casi por completo- ¡Si Po lléname de semen! -dijo Tigresa desesperada, Po acostó a Tigresa para envestirla con fuerza, la empujaba con fuerza y rapidez mientras los senos de Tigresa estaban rebotando con rapidez-

No puedo aguantar más -dijo Po aparentando los dientes-

¡Si Po córrete centro, lléname la vagina! -Tigresa grito sonriendo sonrojada, Po le abrió las piernas y aplico más fuerza y velocidad haciendo que Tigresa gritara y gimiera con más fuerza, su vagina estaba sacando más fluidos derramándolos en el suelo, la acostó de lado y abrió sus piernas para dejar una pierna extendida-¡Si así párteme a la mitad! ¡No te detengas! -Tigresa gritó con fuerza y gimiendo mientras su vagina sé mojaba más, Po envestía con fuerza acostándose con ella y levantándole la pierna derecha escuchando como su pene salía y entraba húmedo, los fluidos de Tigresa estaban saliendo con más volumen llenando el suelo con algunas manchas, Po sujeto a Tigresa y la sentó sobre él y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza para comenzar a envestirla con fuerza dejando que gritara y gimiera con fuerza, Tigresa cerró los ojos y se preparó para gritar- ¡AAAAAAHNNNN! ¡ME CORRO! –Tigresa grito derraman sus fluidos en el suelo y Po la soltó solo para dejar que esos fluidos salieran junto a su semen, Po suspiro y se dio cuenta de que Tigresa seguía temblando un poco pero se levantó derramando fluidos de su vagina mezclados con semen-

Espera…-Po comenzó a retroceder un poco asustado- ya te di lo que querías, ¿Qué más quieres? –Retrocedió un poco pero Tigresa piso el pene de Po un poco más frotándolo con sus dedos-

Aun no, aun estas muy duro y quiero toda la leche que salga de ahí hasta la última gota –dijo Tigresa sonriendo, sujeto a Po de los hombros y lo tiro al suelo para frotar su vagina con su pene de nuevo, lo siguió frotando y luego lo sujeto, lo metió en su vagina y gimió con fuerza derramando fluidos en el suelo, y se hincó quedando con las piernas abiertas- Que rico...mi vagina está temblando con fuerza por este pene de panda –Tigresa se sujetó del pecho de Po y comenzó a dar estaba dando ligeros saltos con sus rodillas metiendo el pene de Po más en su vagina, sé apoyo en sus rodillas y dio más saltos usando sus piernas mientras masajeaba sus senos y lamia los pezones con su lengua, tocó un pezón y lo metió en su boca, lo mordía ligeramente y gemía con más fuerza- quiero más, si quiero más vergas, quiero una verga...en mi culo y ...quiero lamer otro pene –Tigresa se recostó sobre el pecho de Po y lo beso metiendo su lengua mientras Po estaba sorprendidos y sonrojado, Tigresa se movió más rápido, lo metía y lo sacaba con fuerza dejando que su vagina derramara más fluidos y se escucha el sonido de los choques entre sus fluidos y el pene de Po, Po se sonrojo y le sujeto el trasero de Tigresa para sentirlo y apretarlo en sus manos, sus manos se mojaban y se metían con sus fluidos vaginales, su lengua salía de su boca junto a más gritos y gemidos- Aaaaahn mmm aaahn Po me encanta tu verga, no puedo vivir sin ella aaahn mm ahhha

Aaah Tigresa –dijo Po en un ligero gemido sujetando los senos de Tigresa mientras ella movía sus caderas de forma lenta de atrás hacia adelante y luego se levantó para bajar con fuerza-

Aaaaaahn mmmaaahn mas, mas, mas pene, mas pene, mas pene –dijo Tigresa entre gemidos y sus fluidos vaginales salían sin control mojando más el pelaje de Po, Po no se quedó tranquilo y la acostó en la cama mientras él se quedaba encima de ella, le abrió las piernas y la envistió con algo de fuerza haciendo que Tigresa gimiera un poco fuerte, la vagina de Pan se abría con cada envestida mientras su piel quedaba un poco roja, la siguió envistiendo fuerza mientras Tigresa gemía, la acostó levantando sus caderas mostrando que su ano se abría un poco con cada golpe que Po daba, Tigresa dio un grito y se corrió dejando su pelo mojado desde su vagina hasta su ano, Po puso a Tigresa a cuatro patas y la envistió no fuerza haciendo que se mojara más hasta el punto de dejar un charco en el suelo, la siguió envistiendo y los dos dieron un grito y se corrieron juntos, Po sacó su pene dejando que su semen cayera fuera de la vagina de Tigresa el semen de Po solo cubrió parte de su trasero y luego se corrió por su ano y vagina, después de un hora Po estaba limpiando el suelo con un trapeador y suspiro cansado-

Tres veces en solo media hora…mejor busco viagra, penicilina, vicodin o morfina para ver si puedo durar más tiempo y con menos dolor –dijo Po cansado- ojalá hubiera otro yo…..otro yo…-Po se sorprendió y salió corriendo- claro ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? –Siguió corriendo hasta que llego a la armería, abrió la puerta y buco entre las diferentes cosas hasta que encontró algo- ¡Aquí esta! –grito sonriendo viendo un espejo cerrado en sus manos- el espejo del Ying y el yang, con un Po malvado y lleno de perversiones por liberar deshacerme del celo de Tigresa será más fácil mientras mi lado bueno sale disfrutar el día y a descansar, que listo soy, uno sufre y el otro pierde

Solo espero que esta vez el Po malo no cause más problemas –dijo Po calmado, abrió el espejo y puso su mente en blanco, cuando abrió los ojos ya no era uno eran dos, Po bueno y Po malo-

Hola estúpido idiota –dijo Po malo sonriendo-

Hola guapo, supongo que ya debes estar al tanto de mi plan –dijo Po bueno sonriendo-

Si te entiendo, pero yo ganare en esta ocasión la gatita esta en celo y alguien la tiene que consentir, la tiene que poner en su lugar –dijo Po malo sonriendo- descuida le daré lo que desea –se levantó y sonó sus nudillos- le romperé todo el culo, la nalgadas y luego me la cogeré con ganas hasta que ya no pueda caminar

Perfecto…y déjala sin sentarse –dijo Po bueno sonriendo- recuerda todo es más lindo con una sonrisa

Te odio….a pesar de ser súper guapo –dijo Po malo algo irritado-

Bueno agradezco el cumplido pero tu vida ser más dulce si no odiaras tanto, hasta podríamos trabajar en equipo –dijo Po bueno sonriendo-

Mmmmm….trabajar en equipo –dijo Po malo sonriendo, después de un rato Tigresa estaba caminando de lado a lado en el patio, sus pisadas liberaban fuego formando algunos agujeros por el enojo-

¿Dónde está ese torpe? Necesito mi lechita ¡GRRRR GRRRROAAAAARG! ¡YAAAAAA! –Tigresa grito molesta y con fuerza haciendo que su grito sonara en el campo-

Despreocúpate gatita –dijo Po malo sonriendo y a su lado estaba Po bueno- que ya llego la respuesta a tu calentura boba cachonda

¿Qué? ¿Po Que hay dos Po? –dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Use el espejo del Ying y el Yang para hacer otro Po –dijo Po bueno sonriendo- pensé que si hay otro Po él podría colocarte más que yo

Perfecto –dijo Tigresa sonriendo- esto era lo que esperaba tener, dos Po por el precio de uno –Tigresa comenzó a babear un poco y vio a ambos con sus ojos afilados-

EEH.… ¡¿Por qué rayos estoy temblando?! –Po malo grito sorprendido viendo sus manos temblar y su sudor salía en frio-

Ambos somos el mismo y por eso conocemos lo que el original sintió –dijo Po bueno asustado-

Nos va partir el culo y la verga ¿verdad? –dijo Po malo asustado-

Creo que me voy a hacer pipí –dijo Po bueno asustado-

Bien comencemos –dijo Tigresa sonriendo abriendo su chaleco y mostrando sus senos, Po malo se cruzó de brazos sonriendo pero sus piernas seguían temblando-

Le voy a romper todo el trasero –dijo Po malo sonriendo nervioso-

Soy tú y también puedo sentir tu miedo –dijo Po bueno nervioso-

Ok estoy aterrado –dijo Po malo nervioso- bien escucha creo saber una forma de terminar con su celo por lo menos en dos días pero debemos ser rudo con todo lo que tengamos

Ah siento que perdí mi erección en un segundo por su vista maligna –dijo Po bueno nervioso-

Escucha has lo que yo y podremos salir vivos de aquí marica –dijo Po malo nervioso- bien gatita lo que haremos será un trio y un trio muy bueno lo digo en verdad –Tigresa asintió sonriendo y los dos se acercaron rodeándola- bien aquí voy –Po malo se colocó detrás de Tigresa y Po bueno enfrente- Me siento honrado de tener la gran oportunidad de tocar los senos de las maestra Tigresa –Po malo toco los senos de Tigresa, se los apretó con las manos y los movió hundiendo sus dedos en ellos, los sujeto de los pezones y los apretó estirándolos un poco-

Uaaaahn aaahn –Tigresa soltó un grito y un gemido, la abrió el chaleco, sujeto sus senos un poco y le quitó las vendas revelando un par de senos grandes y redondos de color blanco, Po bueno le lamió los pezones a Tigresa haciendo que gimiera un poco-

¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? –dijo Po bueno sonriendo-

Cállate y sigue Po –dijo Tigresa sonrojada gimiendo-

Oki doki –dijo Po bueno sonriendo y le sujeto los senos de Tigresa, los sujeto en sus manos y los junto un poco un poco dejando ver sus senos estirados, los junto y comenzó a chuparlos juntos, Tigresa estaba gimiendo un poco mientras Po bueno los chupaba con fuerza, Po malo paso su mano derecha bajándola por la pierna de Tigresa y luego la subió hasta tocar su vagina por encima de la ropa, le sujeto la vagina y comenzó a masajearla un poco sintiendo lo caliente que estaba y una gota de fluidos salió por encima de su ropa mojando la mano de Po malo-

Vaya que gatita más caliente y cachonda, estas tan cachonda que ya te mojaste y por lo visto mucho, estas que hierves de deseo –dijo Po malo sonriendo y le soplo al oído a Tigresa haciendo que se sonrojara un poco más, levanto su mano y vio los fluidos caer y gotear poco a poco por su mano- vaya

Aaahn mas, mas…quiero más aaahn –dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, Po malo la escucho y comenzó a besar su cuello dándole ligeras mordidas y Tigresa gimió sujetándole la cabeza, Po bueno siguió chupando sus senos y luego pajo saboreando su cuerpo hasta el vientre y deshizo el nudo de su cinta en la cintura para quitársela y comenzó a bajarlo un poco mostrando su vagina mojada y caliente-

Vaya aquí parece que sale mucho jugo –dijo Po bueno sonriendo, Po bueno se puso de pie mientras Tigresa pudo sentir el pene erecto del Po malo y pudo ver el pene erecto del Po bueno, Tigresa pasó sus manos por el pecho de Po bueno, siguió bajando hasta que le toco su pantalón y con él su pene duro, le bajo el pantalón y mostro su pene duro y recto, lo sujeto con ambas manos y lo masturbo un poco, en eso sentido un palpitar del pene del Po malo y se dio media vuelta para ver que se había quitado el pantalón quedando desnudo también, ella se agacho y sujeto ambos penes con sus manos-

Vamos, vamos, vamos –dijo Po malo sonriendo pegando más su pene a la cara- vamos chúpamelo –Tigresa solo asintió y metió en su boca- uuuuf que rico –Tigresa movió la cabeza un poco lento sintiendo la forma del pene de Po malo, Po malo le sujeto la cabeza y la empujo dejando que su pene le llenara casi hasta la garganta, con el Po bueno él estaba sonrojado y sintiendo como Tigresa lo sujetaba con fuerza en su pene y lo masturbaba, Tigresa saco el pene de su boca y giro para chupar e pene del Po bueno, movió la cabeza un poco de atrás hacia adelanta sujetando su pene con la lengua apretándolo contra su mandíbula superior, lo saco y comenzó a asar su lengua desde la punta hasta los testículos y los lamio un poco haciendo gemir al Po bueno, Tigresa se levantó y Po malo la sujeto de los senos y la vagina con sus manos-

Bien Tigresa yo voy primero –dijo Po malo sonriendo, Tigresa asintió sonriendo y Po malo pasó su pene sobre la vagina de Tigresa y lo cubrió de sus fluidos vaginales, poco a poco la fue metiendo su pene y luego lo metió todo, Tigresa dio un ligero grito de placer, Po comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco dejando que Tigresa gimiera un poco, Tigresa bajo un poco y cayó sobre el pecho del Po bueno, Tigresa estaba respirando agitada y bajo sus manos y sujeto el pene del Po bueno y lo metió a su boca-

Si esto es una verga...que rica sabe...-Tigresa movió la lengua por todo el pene de Po bueno, movió la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante y dentro movía la lengua un poco-

Vaya eres muy buena –dijo Po bueno sonrojado y respirando agitado-

Aguanta un poco -dijo Po malo sonriendo y movió sus caderas de forma lenta, la vagina de Tigresa estaba mojándose un poco y derramaba demasiado fluidos, Po malo aplicaba más fuerza escuchando lo mojada que estaba Tigresa y Po bueno escuchaba los gemidos de Tigresa mientras lamia su pene, Po bueno no aguanto y termino eyaculando dentro de la boca de Tigresa, Po bueno sujetaba los senos de Tigresa y los movía un poco haciendo que Tigresa gimiera un poco más fuerte, Po malo estaba aplicando más fuerza hasta que dio un último empujón-

Qué bueno...siento...que me voy...a correr...-dijo Po malo sonriendo y entre gemidos y Tigresa sacó el pene de Po bueno de su boca-

Espera -dijo Tigresa calmada y Po malo se detuvo y sacó su pene-

¿Por qué nos pediste qué paráramos? -dijo Po bueno confundido-

Creí que habías dicho que podrías con los dos -dijo Po malo sonriendo- ¿o acaso hemos sido demasiado rudos?

No, ninguno de esas, es solo que quiero otra posición sexual -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Tigresa recostó a Po bueno y ella se sentó sobre el penetrando su vagina con su pene, Po malo se colocó detrás de ella y metió su pene en su vagina haciendo que Tigresa se sorprendiera y gimiera un poco y gritara de dolor- ¡AAAAAHNNM MMMM AAAAHN! –Tigresa grito gimiendo con fuerza teniendo dos penes en su vagina, los dos sonrieron a su forma, Po malo sonrió y movió sus caderas con fuerza, Po bueno solo se movió lentamente, los dos se estaban moviendo un poco fuerte- sí...ah...más…más hondo...-la vagina de Tigresa estaba derramando muchos fluidos, los penes de ambos machos estaban moviéndose dentro de ella haciendo que gimiera con fuerza y los dos aplicaban más fuerza entre ellos- si...no paren...denme más duro...si no paren –Tigresa estaba gimiendo abrazando el cuello de Po bueno mientras Po malo movía sus caderas igual que Po bueno, Tigresa gemía con más fuerza por eso-

¿Te encanta sucia gatita? –Dijo Po malo sonriendo y le dio un golpe en el trasero-

¡AUUUUA AAHN! –Tigresa grito sonriendo pero ambos machos estaban moviéndose con más fuerza- ¡Si duro papi! ¡Me encanta la verga! ¡Quiero más vergas en mi vagina sucia! –Tigresa estaba gimiendo y gritando un poco fuerte- Si...más fuerte...córranse dentro de mí -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, los dos machos dieron un ligero grito y terminaron eyaculando dentro de Tigresa haciendo que gritara un poco, ambos terminaron llenando su interior de semen, Tigresa gimió con algo de fuerza mientras la vagina de Tigresa escurría semen y fluidos vaginales, los tres terminaron algo cansados y se acostaron, los machos sacaron sus penes de la vagina de Tigresa mientras Tigresa ronroneaba pegada al cuerpo de ambos Po-

Eso estuvo increíble muchachos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿quieren repetir? -los machos sonrieron un poco-

Solo danos un minuto para descansar -dijo Po malo calmado-

Guapo tengo una idea -dijo Po bueno sonriendo- tenemos que usar nuestro poder

¿De qué me hablas? -dijo Po malo serio-

Si usamos nuestro poder podremos durar más cómo en las batallas y podremos complacer más a Tigresa -dijo Po bueno sonriendo y Po malo asintió sonriendo-

Bien pensado –dijo Po malo sonriendo, Po malo sujeto a Tigresa y la abrazo para penetrarla en su vagina, Po bueno se colocó detrás de Tigresa y la penetro por su vagina haciendo que gimiera algo fuerte-

¡AAAAAHN AAAHN! ¡SI QUE RICO! –Tigresa grito con fuerza mientras su vagina derramaba fluidos cayendo al suelo dejando una gran mancha-..Son muy hábiles...y fuertes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos expulsaron más energía e invistieron a Tigresa en su vagina, Po malo sujeto con fuerza el trasero de Tigresa aplicando más fuerza- ¡oh Po así mi amor más duro! –Po malo le hizo caso y aplicó más fuerza- oh Po ¡Po me vas a romper! –Po bueno sonrió y aplicó más fuerza envistiéndola mientras Tigresa gritaba- ¡Si hasta el fondo! ¡Más duro! ¡Po! –ambos machos aplicaron más fuerza mientras un pene entraba y el otro salía, ambos sacaron sus penes y los volvieron a meter juntos haciéndola gritar-

¡AAAHN WUAAAA! ¡SON MUY FUERTES SIENTO QUE PERDERE EL CONTROL! ¡SI SIGUEN ASI SINTO QUE MI VAGINA SERA DESTROZADA! –Tigresa grito entre gemidos, la vagina de Tigresa estaba derramando fluidos mojando los genitales de ambos Po y esos fluidos llegaban hasta el suelo dejando una mancha de humedad, Po bueno no aguanto mucho y termino corriéndose dentro de la vagina de Tigresa, Tigresa gimió con fuerza, los dos la dejaron, Po malo la beso con fuerza la puso de cuatro patas en el suelo, la envistió en su vagina con fuerza- sí que rico, más duro Po me encanta tu verga, me corro, me corro ¡Me corro! -Tigresa grito y termino corriéndose, su vagina derramó fluidos tanto vaginales como el semen de ambos pandas, los tres estaban sonriendo y estaban acostados en el suelo sonriendo-

Eso fue de lo mejor, me encanto pero quiero al único conmigo –dijo Tigresa sonriendo, ambos se vieron confundidos y asintieron, volvieron a usar el espejo y volvieron a ser uno solo- ahí está mi panda-

Si se siente bien volver a ser yo mismo –dijo Po sonriendo- tanto que…..huy –Po se sujetó los genitales y termino cayendo al suelo sintiendo su pene muy sensible- creo que no debí hacer eso…técnicamente lo hice cuatro veces

¿Entonces no me lo darás mas esta noche? –dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

No si quiero volver a tener mi pene –dijo Po cansado y se levantó paraíso cojeando un poco, Tigresa vio el espejo un momento y sonrió un poco, a la mañana siguiente Po estaba quejándose viendo al techo-

Oooo siento que tengo una carrea llena con rocas encima del pene pero tambien se siente rico –dijo Po sonriendo- hmmm hmmmm que rico se sienten dos lenguas debajo –lo pensó un poco y se sorprendió- ¡¿Dos lenguas?! –se levantó rápido y quito la sabana para ver a dos tigresa sonriendo, una tenía una sonrisa hecha de colmillos y la otra tenía una sonrisa inocente-

Buenos días mi amor –dijo la Tigresa bueno sonriendo-

Si buenos días ¿galán listo para que te la chupe todo el día? –Dijo Tigresa mala sonriendo- hoy toca trio de dos hembras en celo

Hay no….-dijo Po asustado-


	74. Una aventura a media noche

_**Una aventura a media noche**_

Era una noche como cualquier otra en china, en medio de las montañas Isaac y Himiko estaban caminando siguiendo un sendero, ambos parecían estar cansados y un poco heridos con marcas de golpes en el cuerpo-

Aaaagh menuda misión…creo que necesito bañarme –dijo Himiko cansada-

No importa el dolor nos hace más fuertes –dijo Isaac cansado- aaarggh ¿a quién engaño? La he cagado con todas las de ley –Isaac y Himiko se acercaron a un árbol y se sentaron tomando un descanso, los dos soltaron un quejido por la fatiga y algo de dolor- al menos esto no se puede poner peor –en el cielo se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, el cielo se estaba nublando y un tormenta comenzó con una fuerte lluvia- carajo…

Te odio –dijo Himiko cansada, los dos siguieron buscando donde esconderse pero ambos tuvieron que formar una cueva usando sus poderes, Himiko levanto las rocas formando una cueva pequeña para los dos, Isaac creo flamas negras y comenzó a quemar algo de madera que pudo salvar antes de que se mojara-

Una misión sencilla, eso fue lo que dijiste –dijo Himiko molesta- solo una simple misión y mira lo que nos pasó, nos golpearon, casi nos roban y terminamos muy heridos

Si ya sé que quedamos como un par de tarados pero no podemos hacer nada mas solo descansar –dijo Isaac calmado, él tenía el pelo largo hasta por debajo de los hombros nada más, usaba una camisa roja sin mangas con un abrigo negro con borde blanco encima, usaba una cinta roja y un pantalón negro, Himiko usaba una camisa de mangas largas de color azul oscuro con bordes negros, usaba un pantalón blanco, cintas azules en la cintura y tobillos con sandalias, los dos suspiraron y se recostaron en las paredes- carajo

Esa es mi línea –dijo Himiko molesta- ¿en qué pensabas en hacer volar el barco de esa manera?

En que sería divertido ver todo arder y escuchar los gritos de bandidos corriendo y suplicando por ayuda –dijo Isaac sonriendo y se rasco la cabeza- admítelo fue divertido

Oooh claro casi me orino de la risa sin mencionar que yo estaba en el barco que volaste en pedazos –dijo Himiko molesta- debiste tener cuidado

Tal vez tu debiste escuchar mi plan y saber qué hacer cuando te lo dije –dijo Isaac sonriendo- pero saliste bien como te dije soy tu diablillo de la guarda

A veces ni te soporto –dijo Himiko molesta- eres como un niño desde que regresaste

Si pero esta gema me hace sacar i yo más loco, mi yo más demente y malvado y me encanta –dijo Isaac calmado-

Cambiaste mucho pero al menos eres más feliz –dijo Himiko calmada, Isaac suspiro y se relajó un poco- ¿te casaras con mi hermana?

Nunca, ella no me atrae, no me atraen las infantiles –dijo Isaac calmado-

Si ella no te gusta entonces ¿Qué clase de mujer te gusta? –dijo Himiko calmada-

Tú me gustas y no te miento –dijo Isaac calmado- Rasel murió mientras le sacaba los ojos

Eso es eeeww –dijo Himiko calmada- pero en serio ¿me amas?

Si te amo –dijo Isaac sonriendo, Himiko se acercó a él caminando a cuatro patas y lo beso en los labios, los dos se abrazaron pasando sus manos por el rostro de otro hasta que Himiko lo sujeto del cuello e Isaac la sujeto de la cintura, los dos siguieron un rato hasta que se separaron viendo que estaban excitándose, Isaac tenía el pene marcado en su pantalón y Himiko se había mojado un poco- sé que ha pasado un rato pero quieres…-Himiko le tapo los labios con un dedo-

No, aun no es el momento –dijo Himiko sonriendo- si vas a regresar conmigo será con mis términos, nada más nada menos –Isaac solo asintió calmado- bien primero tendrás que esperar un tiempo antes de ir a la cama

¿Qué? ¿Me dejaras en suspenso esperando por un hueso? –dijo Isaac confundido y sorprendido-

Si esa es la idea Isaac –dijo Himiko sonriendo- tendrá que esperar tu hueso mi amor

Bueno u podría ser lo peor que podría pasar –dijo Isaac sonriendo, así pasaron cinco semanas e Isaac estaba temblando sujetando un vaso con agua, bebió y tomo el hielo de su bebida y lo puso dentro de su pantalón esperando un poco-

¿Vida difícil? –Dijo Po sonriendo entrando a la cocina viendo a Isaac-

Espera difícil, si el que dijo que la espera por el nacimiento de tu hijo son los peores y más difíciles momentos de suspenso de tu vida no sabía lo que decía –dijo Isaac molesto- siento que cargo rocas en lugar de mis genitales

Bueno yo la encontré pero Tigresa la crio como una verdadera hija, le enseño todo –dijo Po calmado- sabe cómo hacer que un hombre se sienta castrado, ella te manipulara un rato, jugaras en su meñique y luego serás de ella hasta que se aburra de ti

Vaya forma de hablar de su esposa y de su hija –dijo Isaac calmado-

Si pero se de lo que hablo muchacho, ellas controlan el mundo –dijo Po calmado- ellas son reinas y nosotros somos monos danzando por su atención

Santo rey del cielo, esto se pone duro para todos los hombres –dijo Isaac cansado-

Si bueno si te casas con ella así será tu vida, llena de abstinencia –dijo Po sonriendo-

Prefiero morir –dijo Isaac cansado y suspiro, Himiko por otro lado estaba algo inquieta caminando de lado a lado, parecía estar alterada y sujetaba sus manos haciendo que sus nudillos sonaran un poco-

Mama, ya estoy que no puedo esperar –dijo Himiko cansada y algo nervioso- me duele el corazón y siento que se podría hacer comida cocinada al vapor con mis partes

Hay mi pequeña –dijo Tigresa sonriendo sentada en la cama de Himiko- debes tener paciencia, el vendrá a ti, debes tener más fuerza de voluntad, si muestras debilidad él la explotara y la usara contra ti cada vez que tenga oportunidad

Ya han pasado cinco semanas, mi celo es más fuerte y no puedo controlarme por el momento –dijo Himiko cansada- mama no puedo es muy fuerte la tentación

La carne es débil hija –dijo Tigresa calmada- bueno creo que ya lo hiciste esperar mucho y tu parece que no puedes esperar más –Himiko se cruzó de piernas dando un ligero salto y suspiro- está bien ya, está bien, bueno recuérdalo tú tienes el poder en la relación, si quieres que él se comporte y solo sea para ti debes mostrarle bien quien manda

Y mientras tanto siento que mis genitales se derriten en placer –dijo Himiko cansada-

Bueno deja que se acerque y que intente un gesto romántico, tu solo acepta el gesto y pasen el tiempo juntos, tu solo resiste, come hielo y luego de este día donde ninguno de los puede soportar el que haga el siguiente movimiento y ceda perderá –dijo Tigresa calmada y Himiko asintió- bien tu padre y yo iremos a una misión ya que los demás están en una misión importante, tu e Isaac estarán bien por esta noche

Esta bien mama, cuídense y yo me daré un baño en hielo –dijo Himiko intranquila, después de una hora Isaac estaba aminando por el palacio cuando comenzó a llover y todo se puso más oscuro tanto que tenía que usar una lámpara para ver al frente, un rayo sonó en el lugar y se escuchó un crujido del cuarto de Himiko, Isaac se acercó y abrió la puerta con cuidado-

Himiko ¿estás bien? –Dijo Isaac calmado asomando un ojo por la puerta-

Eh creo que sí pero como tengo oídos sensibles…los rayos me…lastiman los tímpanos y por eso estoy debajo de esta sabana –Himiko estaba debajo de una sábana sujetando sus orejas, Isaac entro con cuidado y la vio sacar la cara de las sabanas, Isaac soltó una leve risa y Himiko se modesto- oye espera técnicamente eres como un perro muy grande ¿Cómo e que esto no te molesta?

Estoy acostumbrado a escuchar sonidos fuerte todo el tiempo-dijo Isaac calmado- la respuesta es que vivo con tu hermana –Himiko soltó una leve risa y los dos asintieron mientras otro rayo sonó en el cielo y Himiko suspiro apretando sus orejas-

Sé que estamos en un tiempo lento pro… ¿te podrías quedar conmigo? –dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Claro tranquila te hare compañía –dijo Isaac calmado, los dos se quedaron sentados en la cama cubiertos por la sabana mientras la tormenta pasaba, un rayo sonó con menos fuerza y Himiko suspiro-

Lamento pedirte que te quedes así conmigo –dijo Himiko sonriendo mientras Isaac la abrazara mientras eran cubiertos con la sabana en el cuerpo-

No hay problema estoy muy cómodo así –dijo Isaac calmado- Himiko dime una cosa, realmente estoy a prueba o solo quiere veré sufrir y sudar

Quería evaluarte un poco hasta ver cómo iba nuestra relación sin el sexo y me doy cuenta de que eres un buen novio, lamento hacerte esperar tanto pero es que solo quería ver cómo te desenvolvías en esto –dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Me hiciste sudar hasta no poder mas –dijo Isaac sonriendo- pero eso no me quita las ganas de ti –Isaac paso su mano derecha por el mentón de Himiko y la beso en los labios, ambos siguieron besándose hasta que Himiko comenzó a subir un poco pagando sus manos por su cintura y luego por su pecho, hasta que comenzó a abrirle la camisa, le sujeto los extremos y los jalo un poco mostrado el pecho de Isaac, Isaac se separó y luego comenzó a sujetarla del cuerpo para asar sus manos por su pecho y le abrió la camisa mostrando sus vendas, desato el nudo de las vendas y le dejo los senos libres para verlos sus senos habían crecido un poco de la última vez que los vio, sujeto no con su mano, de una forma firme pero gentil le presiono uno de sus senos y luego comenzó a rotar su mano un poco-

Hahn aaahnn…Isaac aahn –Himiko se sonrojo un poco mientas Isaac le presionaba el seno, Himiko se quitó quedando sentada sobre y le presiono el pene con su trasero, Isaac le sujeto los extremos de su pantalón y comenzó a bajarlos un poco notando las pantaletas de Himiko un poco caliente y húmedas, paso su mano sobre la vagina de Himiko y comenzó a frotarla un poco, sintió como sus dedos se estaban mojando un poco al moverlos y sentí toda la curvatura de la vagina de Himiko, uso su dedo medio para meterlo entre los labios vaginales, froto de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo su clítoris, sintió como Himiko aumentaba su respiración y luego sintió la humedad correr por sus dedos, Himiko levanto sus caras y luego los bajo un poco sintiendo el pene de Isaac pasar por todo su trasero, ambos estaban sonrojados y Himiko se bajó quitándose la ropa interior mostrando su vagina húmeda y caliente, Himiko se acercó y le sujeto el pene a Isaac para después apretarlo un poco, le deshizo el nudo de la cinta a Isaac y comenzó a bajar su pantalón mostrando como él tenía su pene duro y erecto, Himiko se sonrojo y le dio una ligera mordida al pene de Isaac-

Himiko paso su lengua rosando la unta del ene de Isaac al menos en la línea delgada que tenía su pene, bajo su lengua desde la cabeza del pene hasta sus genitales y comenzó masajearlos un poco con su mano izquierda, los presiono un poco y luego metió el pene de Isaac a su boca, movió la cabeza de forma lenta pero fuerte, subió la cabeza y luego la bajó un poco sintiendo a forma del pene de Isaac en su lengua, Himiko respiro un poco agitada levantando la cabeza, Isaac le sujeto la cabeza a Himiko un poco y la acaricio, Himiko le sujeto el pene y lo siguió masturbando, Isaac la sujeto de las piernas y la acostó en el suelo abriéndole las piernas, abrió la boca y le dio una ligera mordida en la vagina, cubrió toda su vagina con su boca y movía la lengua sintiendo sus fluidos vaginales saliendo un poco, siguió moviendo la lengua recorriendo todo lo largo de su vagina hasta el clítoris-

Hahn Isaac….aaaahn buaaagh mas, mas, mas -Himiko estaba gimiendo un poco sintiendo sus fluidos mezclarse con la saliva de Isaac, Isaac solo sonrió y metió dos de sus dedos dentro de su vagina, Himiko sonrió y se sujetó los senos con sus propias manos, los apretó un poco masajeándolos entre ellos, froto los pezones juntos y luego los movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Isaac abrió más la boca dejando que su lengua entrara más profundo en su vagina- ¡AAAAAHN mmmaaa naaahn! –Himiko solo grito gimiendo un poco, los dos cambiaron de posición, Isaac miraba la vagina de Himiko y Himiko miraba al pene de Isaac, Isaac le sujeto los labios a Himiko y los abrió viendo su interior notando como grandes gotas de fluidos estaban saliendo de su interior, Himiko estaba sonriendo un poco sonrojada viendo el pene de Isaac erecto, duro, rosado y con pequeñas gotas e fluido pre seminal, Himiko lo volvió a meter en su boca para comenzar a chuparlo con algo de fuerza, movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que Isaac se excitara más-

Uuuuf Himiko tu habilidad es única –dijo Isaac sonriendo sonrojado, el solo volvió a lamer la vagina de Himiko y metió su pulgar en el ano de Himiko-

Eeeehn nhaaa –Himiko solo grito sorprendida y sonrojada- aaau eso duele un poco

Pero bien que te gusto porque tu vagina se corre de la emoción –dijo Isaac sonriendo, era verdad la vagina de Himiko estaba derramando sus fluidos, sus fluidos estaban saliendo con más volumen mientras movia su mano metiendo y sacando su pulgar del ano de Himiko-

Uaaahn aaahn mi culo, mi culo, mi culo se derrite –dijo Himiko sonriendo, saco un poco la lengua dejando que Isaac lamiera su clítoris extrayendo mas fluidos vaginales, Isaac solo succiono un poco y Himiko pego más su cara al pene de Isaac, movió la cabeza frotando su pene en su mejilla mientras sonreía apretando los dientes sintiendo como sus fluidos salieron salpicando más la cara de Isaac, después de un rato Himiko se puso a dos patas y abrió su vagina con sus dedos mostrando una línea delgada de fluidos eróticos cayendo al suelo-

Anda Isaac métemela, méteme tu sucia verga dentro de mi coño mojado –dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Será como tú quieras –dijo Isaac sonriendo, le sujeto la cadera a Himiko y comenzó a meter su pene con lentitud hasta que de un golpe lo metió completamente dejando que la vagina de Himiko expulsara mas fluidos vaginales-

¡NNNAAAAHNN! –Himiko grito gimiendo y sonriendo, Isaac saco su pene un poco y luego lo volvió a meter con fuerza dejando que se bañara en los fluidos vaginales de Himiko, Isaac se comenzó a mover con un poco de fuerza metiendo más su pene, con cada golpe la vagina de Himiko mas se empapa manchando el pelaje de Isaac, la vagina de Himiko estaba incrementando su tamaño igual que el volumen de sus fluidos- HMMMM MMM HHH SI, si mi amor, más duro aaahn me encanta –Himiko grito sonrojada mientras Isaac la sujeto de los brazos y comenzó a mover más rápido sus caderas igual de fuertes, la sujetaba con fuerza mientras Himiko gritaba y gemía y su vagina derramaba fluidos transparentes y luego estos se volvieron más oscuros y espesos, Isaac solo la empujo y los dos cayeron a la cama-

Hmm mm NAAAAHN nnn si más, más aaa si mi amor –dijo Himiko entre gemidos fuertes y sacando un poco la lengua, su vagina derramo fluidos formando un gran cantidad, Isaac sonrio y Himiko se dio la vuelta mostrando su vagina empapada- aaahn no te quedes ahí mirando dale más duro

Como tu ordenes mi bella reina –dijo Isaac sonriendo, sujeto a Himiko de su trasero y la penetro con fuerza por su vagina, Himiko volvió a gemir con su cara completamente roja, Isaac la envestía con fuerza dejando su vagina rosada por la fricción pero él se movia con y más fuerza haciendo rechinar la cama hasta casi parecer que la rompería-

Ooohh nmmmaaaaahn –Himiko gimió sonriendo, la levantó un poco y la envestía con fuerza dejando que Himiko se sujetara de el con sus manos y piernas, sus fluidos estaban cayendo al suelo dejando manchas de humedad y un pequeño charco, Isaac la volvió a recostar en la cama mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza- ¡AAAAAHN MMAAAAHN! –Himiko grito sonriendo sintiendo como Isaac la llenaba con su pene, ella levanto sus piernas doblando sus rodillas, levanto más las piernas y abrió más su zona pélvica mientras Isaac solo levanto sus caderas y luego las bajo con más fuerza escuchando el sonido de choque entre sus cuerpos y el salpicar de sus fluidos, los dos estaban sonriendo mientras Himiko estaba gimiendo y respirando agitada sintiendo cada golpe que recibía de parte de Isaac, Isaac la cambio de posición y la puso boca debajo de nuevo esta vez la volvió a penetrar con fuerza escurriendo sus fluidos vaginales sobre la cama y cubriendo sus genitales, Isaac la sujeto con fuerza del trasero y la envista con más fuerza escuchando el sonido acuoso de su vagina y fluidos- ¡AAAHNN MMAAAHN! –Himiko gritaba sonrojada sintiendo los golpes de Isaac, Himiko comenzó a gruño un poco y mordió la almohada marcándola con sus dientes- ¡HMMM HMM SII HMM SIII! –Himiko solo estaba sonriendo complacida por el pene de Isaac mientras el mismo Isaac estaba sonriendo y le dio un golpe empujón con las caderas eyaculando dentro de ella-

¡AAAAHNN MMAAA! ¡ESTA DENTRO, ESTA DENTRO! –Himiko grito sonriendo sintiendo el semen de Isaac llenando su interior hasta el útero- ¡Aaaahnn que rico tu semen! -Himiko e Isaac estaban un poco cansados pero Isaac fue empujado por Himiko directo en la cama y ella se sentó sobre él, ella inclino su cuero un poco mostrando su vagina abierta y húmeda derramando sus fluidos sobre el pene de Isaac, lo mojo un poco y luego se penetro ella con el pene de Isaac- ¡OOOOUUUH! ¡Aaaahn! –Himiko gimió y luego levantó sus caderas para bajar con fuerza, las bajo con fuerza y luego las volvió a subir, estaba subiendo su caderas mientras su vagina derramaba fluidos que llenaban los genitales de Isaac, los genitales de Isaac estaban más y más mojados mientras la cama se llenaba con los fluidos de ambos, Isaac le sujeto el trasero y la levanto para después bajarla con fuerza- ¡OOOhn! –Himiko sonrio y se comenzó a mover de atrás hacia adelante frotando su clítoris rosado y algo rojo sobre el cuerpo de Isaac, Himiko estaba sonriendo mientras seguía con su movimiento algo fuerte, su clítoris comenzó a palpitar mientras ambos se dieron un beso de lengua, sus bocas estaban juntas mientras el ritmo-

Aaaahn Himiko estoy algo sensible…oooh no podre aguantar mucho –dijo Isaac respirando un poco agitado-

¡Si aaah yo tampoco! ¡Vamos los dos! ¡Corramos juntos! –dijo Himiko entre gemidos e Isaac la sujeto con fuerza del trasero y comenzó a mover sus caderas por su cuenta envistiendo con más fuerza a Himiko, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza mientras los fluidos de Himiko no dejaban de formar un gran charco debajo de ellos, Isaac solo aumento más velocidad viendo el ano de Himiko que comenzaba a dilatarse, sus fluidos salían en una forma espesa y casi blanca por el constante toqueteo- ¡Aaaaahn si más ya casi, ya casi, ya casi me corro! – Isaac le sujeto los senos a Himiko y comenzó a moverse con fuerza hasta que sintió que su pene comenzó a temblar y a palpitar- ¡ME CORRRO! –Himiko grito sonrojada derramando sus fluidos junto con el semen de Isaac, Isaac solo tembló un poco y saco su pene dejando ver que la vagina de Himiko estaba derramando ambos fluidos, tanto semen como vaginal, los dos estaban un poco cansados, estaban sonrojados pero más que contentos por el contacto que tuvieron entre los dos-

Waouuu mi Isaac mi valiente guerrero parece que estar tanto tiempo sin sexo te hizo mas duradero –dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Aaah si perdón, es que no pude mantener quieta mi emoción –dijo Isaac sonriendo-

No importa aaahn –dijo Himiko sonriendo- ¿Y que es lo que deberíamos hacer ahora?

No lo se, solo el tiempo lo dira –dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso y después de un tiempo a Himiko le llego una noticia algo importante, Himiko estaba en el doctor viéndolo sorprendida-

Entonces, es verdad….-dijo Himiko sorprendida mientras el conejo asentia sonriendo- ¡Estoy embarazada! –grito sonriendo y se fue corriendo de ahí para ver a Isaac en su cuarto, Isaac estaba meditando controlando sus poderes un poco hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe-

¿Qué te sucede? –dijo Isaac sorprendido y confundido, Himiko solo salto y lo abrazo con fuerza para besarlo en los labios, los dos siguieron con el beso un rato y se separaron- vaya tranquila ¿Qué es lo que te tiene de tan buen humor?

Es positivo, esos malestares son porque estoy embarzada –dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¡¿Lo dices de verdad?! –grito Isaac sonriendo y se comenzó a reir un poco, la cargo en sus brazos y giro para dejarla de pie en el suelo- entonces…voy a ser, voy a ser

¿Voy a ser abuela? –Isaac se quedo con los ojos en blanco y con la boca cerrada con fuerza, Himiko solo resalto sus labios superiores y comenzó a sudar mientras tenia los ojos en blanc, los dos se giraron y vieron a Tigresa detrás de elos junto a Po-

Buaaaaa voy a ser abuelito esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido este año –dijo Po sonriendo-

Muchas felicidades a los dos, van a tener un bebe sin estar casados y a parte Isaac se ha acastado con mis dos hijas –dijo Tigresa coniendo pero por la mirada de sus ojos ella parecía estar muy molesta con el-

Maestra este es un gran momento y épico, Himiko esta embarazada y ustedes deberían estar felices porque van a ser abuelos no es necesario que se moleste –dijo Isaac nervioso, trato de correr pero Tigresa se aerco y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa evitando su uida-

Alto ahí yerno que quiero hablar contigo de algo importante –dijo Tigresa sonriendo molesta y se lo llevo con ella-

No seas tan dura con el querida, nuestro nieto necesit a su papa –dijo Po sonriendo-

Aaaah ¿Isaac estará bien? –dijo Himiko asustada-

Ya sabes que no –dijo Po sonriendo- bien hay que planear tu bda y luego quiero saber el nieto y nombre de mi futuro nieto

Jajaj papa aun es muy pronto para saber que será –dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Lo importante es que este sano y tenga tus hermosos ojos verdes –dijo Po sonriendo, los dos asintieron y se escucharon gritos de parte de Isaac en toda la tarde seguido de varios y fuertes golpes en el campo, después de unos meses Himiko estaba usando un vestido de novia tradicional de china e Isaac usaba un traje negro de gala normal pero no parecía ser ni chino ni japonés, los dos estaban en un cuarto de hotel, al parecer la boda ya se había realizado mientras que el vientre de Himiko estaba mas grande y parecía que daría a luz en nos pocos meses-

¿en cuanto tiempo comenzara a patear? –fijo Isaac sonriendo-

Ya pateo mucho ayer, te lo perdiste por la misión –dijo Himiko sonriendo frotando su vientre- pero si quieres le puedes poner su nombre –los dos se recostaron en la cama e Isaac paso mano derecha sobre el vientre de Himiko sintiendo las patadas de su bebe en el interior-

Se lo pondré en cuanto lo vea, lo sabre al verlo –dijo Isaac sonriendo- pero esta noche es solo nuestra mi amor

Te amo mucho mi esposo –dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Y yo te amo a ti esposa –dijo Isaac sonriendo y se acostaron juntos mientras sonreían complacidos con su relación-


	75. La pasion de Luck

_**Gender bender. Ok antes de comenzar les recuerdo que hago capítulos de hentai furry con sus peticiones e ideas, de momento si no actualizo tanto como antes porque ya estoy trabajando y estoy comenzando el fic de La batalla de los dioses, recuerden dejar sus comentarios e ideas.**_

Izanamy - Iza

Luceli - Luck

Hinata - Hank

 _ **La pasión de Luck**_

Parecía ser un día normal en el palacio Shiba, Iza estaba revisando algunos datos en su oficina, sus ojos claros color café pero con ojeras de cansancio, vestía una camisa blanca de borde rojo ajustada al cuerpo, un cinturón rojo y un pantalón negro, tenía los pies expuestos, su melena estaba peinada en una cola de caballo algo larga, estaba suspirando revisando algunos documentos mientras en la puerta Luck asumo su cabeza para verla, movió las orejas y luego se movió un poco pensando un poco-

 _Hmmmm últimamente se la pasa trabajando mucho_ -pensó Luck calmado- _Después de tantas peleas y papeleo creo que necesita un descanso o algo que le quite tanto estrés...mmm ya se_ -pensó Luck sonriendo y se fue corriendo, más tarde esa noche Iza estaba bostezando y saliendo de su oficina y frotó su cuello-

Aaargh jamás pensé que ser líder de un clan sería tan difícil...ahora entiendo como se siente un hokage -dijo Iza cansada, movió los brazos de lado a lado tratando de relajada su cuerpo, cuando pasó cerca del cuarto de la cocina sintió un olor algo extraño- ¿que extraño? Huele muy raro aquí...¿Mickey volviste a cocinar tus galletas especiales? Si dejaste algo sucio tu lo limpiarás -Iza abrió la puerta y una cortina de humo apareció frente a el, solo se tapó la nariz y la cara evitando el contacto- ¡¿Que demonios es esto?! -movió los brazos alejando el humo de enfrente- ¡Hey ¿hay alguien aquí?! -Iza tosió un poco y comenzó a caminar un poco viendo el lugar- ¡Hey ¿alguien me escucha?! -escuchó tocidos y corrió un poco para ver a Luck saliendo del humo con la cara manchada de negro por el humo y la cosa que haya intentado-

¡Hay me ahogo! -Luck estaba tosiendo e Iza solo extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando una corriente de aire y el humo salió por las ventanas dejando la cocina ma clara y a Luck en el suelo de rodillas- haaaay aire fresco -Luck estaba tosiendo, usaba un suéter blanco, con un delantal, mangas remangadas, sus sandalias del interior y un pantalón azul oscuro-

¿Luck que hiciste? -dijo Iza confundida- ¿De donde salió todo este humo?

Es que...trataba de cocinarte algo nuevo al menos para calmar tu estrés -dijo Luck sonriendo nervioso, Iza fue a donde había iniciado el fuego y noto como el horno de roca seguía ardiendo, solo bajo el fuego con sus poderes y noto una olla con el interior chamuscado, negro y achicharrado por el fuego-

¿Que intentaste hacer? -dijo Iza confundida, quito la olla y apagó el fuego-

Solo quería hacerte feliz con un guiso especial, se suponía que era una hamburguesa -dijo Luck deprimido con los ojos brillantes y deprimidos, Iza suspiro y comenzó a limpiar, ella tuvo que cocinar algo rápido como sopa miso, arroz, y preparar sushi para ambos, los dos se sentaron a comer mientras Luck estaba deprimida viendo la comida- ¿como le haces? A ti se te sale la cocina y yo no puedo ni freír tofu

Solo se hacer esto no es la gran cosa -dijo Iza calmada, siguió comiendo tranquilo mientras Luck la siguió- apreció el gesto pero tienes que entender qué hay cosas que puedes y no puedes hacer, entre esas cocinar ya que es la primera vez que lo haces

Jeje si es que lo hacen parecer muy facil y yo no pude hacerlo -dijo Luck sonriendo sonrojado, se rasco la cabeza con u mano, después de comer Iza estaba lavando los platos mientras Luck la estaba viendo sonriendo, podía notar como ella parecía sonreír un poco-

 _Esta muy linda...jejeje casi parece una buena esposa..._ -pensó Luck sonriendo, Iza solo sonrió un poco sonrojada y vio como Luck estaba observándolo gracias al reflejo del plato que estaba lavando-

 _Jejeje puedo sentir su mirada sobre mi, me hace sentir...jiji tímida_ -pensó Iza sonriendo-

P _ero aun así siento como si hubiera fallado, tengo que encontrar la forma de ayudarla y bajarle el estrés pero ¿como?_ -pensó Luck un poco tenso, después de un rato ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Luck en secreto entró al cuarto de una hembra y tomó un libro pequeño- _Lo siento Bria préstame una de tus locas técnicas_ -abrió el libro y comenzó a revisar- vamos métodos para bajar el estrés de una hembra...masajes...baños relajantes, eso sí suena muy bien, veamos la forma más efectiva de bajar el estrés es el...¡Eeeh! -Luck se sonrojó y se tapó la boca- S...E...X...O, hay mamá -en su cuarto Iza se quitó su ropa quedando en ropa interior, dejó la ropa en un lado y comenzó a quitarse las vendas de los senos mostrando un par de grandes senos blancos con pezones rosados oscuros-

Aaaaahn...libertad -dijo Iza sonriendo tocándose los senos y los masajes un poco- aaargh molesta mucho que sigan creciendo -los junto un poco y luego los soltó, se vistió con un vestido sencillo de color negro, solo salió del cuarto un momento y Luck se asomó por la esquina sujetando una bolsa con algunas cosas, solo suspiró y caminó un poco, entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de el, Iza volvió limpiándose la boca con una servilleta- no importa lo que digan la leche es deliciosa en especial la de vaca -entro con cuidado y cerro la puerta para ir a la cama-

Bienvenida hermosa -dijo Luck sonriendo, Iza reaccionó y vio el suelo notando pétalos de rosas formando un camino con velas en los costados, siguió el camino notando a Luck acostado en la cama desnudo y con flores cubriendo sus genitales-

¡Luck! ¡¿Qué haces?! -gritó Iza sonrojada y sorprendida- ¡¿que?! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Qué haces?! -retrocedió un poco con la cara completamente roja y los ojos escondidos por su melena, Luck se levantó y tomó las flores, Iza se asustó y retrocedió más rápido- hay...por dios hasta...tiene un moño...-se tapó los ojos con una mano y desvió la cabeza a otro lado-

Esto lo saque de uno de los libros de Bria, supone que te ayudaría a quitarte el estrés de unos días -dijo Luck sonriendo, se acercó y acorraló a Iza, colocó su brazo izquierdo por encima de la cabeza de Iza y presionó su cuerpo con el suyo-

¿Que clase de libros lee Bria? -dijo Iza sonrojada y nerviosa, Luck la tomó del mentón y la hizo verlo directo a los ojos-

Miramar a los ojos y dime que esto no te excita -dijo Luck sonriendo, Iza estaba sonrojada pero Luck la besó sorprendiéndola un poco más, el beso comenzó a ser un poco más salvaje haciendo que Iza dejara de pensara y se dejara guiar por el beso, Iza reaccionó un poco sintiendo como el pene de Luck estaba presionando contra su vagina tocándola un poco con la punta, siguió frotándolo un poco y ella sintió como su vagina comenzó a mojarse un poco, Luck se alejó dejando una línea de saliva, Luck pasó su boca por el cuello de Iza acariciando su piel con la nariz y su lengua-

Aaahn...Luck...aaahn -Iza gimió un poco, Luck subió su mano por el pecho de Iza hasta que llegó a sus senos y le tocó uno de los senos, le abrió el vestido mostrando los senos y comenzó a chupar- aaahn...nnn -Iza se sonrojó mientras Luck le sujetó el seno izquierdo y lo movió un poco para juntarlo con el derecho, los jugó un poco y luego los separo para que el chupara uno de sus pezones, movió la lengua girando y luego succionó un poco fuerte- aaaaahn Luck aaahn

Esta técnica servirá para quitarte el cansancio de los senos -Luck siguió moviendo la lengua moviendo el pezon de Iza ligeramente, pasó su mano derecha por el vientre de Iza, desató el nudo de la cintura y pasó a su vagina directamente, comenzó a acariciar su vagina poco a poco, sintió como subía su temperatura de sus dedos hasta que comenzó a sentir una ligera humedad en los dedos que venía de su ropa interior-

Aaaahnn Luck...ya no juegues...aaahn -dijo Iza sonrojada, estaba gimiendo un poco y Luck la llevó a la cama acostándola en ella, Iza estaba sonrojada y con la ropa abierta, Luck le quitó las pantaletas e Iza se quitó el vestido, Luck se acercó mientras Iza se sentaban y abría las piernas, Luck le sujetó la vagina y la apretó con dos de sus dedos, luego la estiró y la volvió a apretar sintiendo como sus fluidos vaginales eran salpicados un poco-

¡Aaaahnn...! ¡Ten más cuidado no es un juguete! -dijo Iza molesta y sonrojada, Luck estaba sonriendo y se acercó para comenzar a saborear la vagina de Iza, pasó su lengua sintiendo sus fluidos vaginales saliendo de su vagina- Aaaaahn...aaahnm -Iza estaba gimiendo más fuerte mientras podía sentir la lengua de Luck lamiendo su vagina, primero fue lento desde la parte inicial de su vagina hasta el clitoris, luego Luck subió hasta el clitoris y comenzó a lamer con más fuerza y velocidad en esa zona provocando que los fluidos salieran con más frecuencia y también provocaba los fuertes gemidos de Iza- ¡Aaaahnn mmaaa aaahn! -Luck se levantó y se acostó con Iza para pasar su mano derecha y meter dos dedos por su vagina, con su mano y con la otra solo le acariciaba uno de sus senos- !Ahhnn! -Iza gimió algo fuerte sintiendo como Luck movía los dedos de adentro hacia afuera y sus fluidos vaginales estaban saliendo en mayor concentración, sus fluidos estaban saliendo mientras se escuchaba como su vagina estaba empapada, siguió miento los dedos de forma rápida y luego pasó a una más lenta-

Aaahn...aaahn Luck...aaahn ya no juegues conmigo -dijo Iza entre gemidos mientras Luck seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella- Luck...aaahn me...aaahn me corro...me corro... ¡IKUUUUUUU! -Iza gritó y de su vagina salieron algunos fluidos en forma esparcida, Luck sonrió y vio su mano llena de fluidos vaginales algo calientes-

Jajaja ¿te gustó? -dijo Luck sonriendo-

Cállate -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada, lo sujetó de la cara- pero aun no terminamos...vamos no te quedes con las ganas -Luck asintio y sujetó su pene para pasarlo por su vagina dejando que sus fluidos lo lubricaran, lo movió un poco y luego lo metió un poco fuerte- ¡AAAAAHN! -Iza gritó gimiendo mientras Luck estaba sonriendo- esta dentro...esta dentro

Descuida dentro de poco te comenzarás a sentir muy bien -dijo Luck sonriendo, con su cuerpo le levantó las piernas dejándola más abierta, Luck se sujetó de la cama con sus manos y comenzó a moverse algo lento e Iza comenzó a gemir un poco sintiendo como empeñé de Luck estaba dentro de ella-

¡Aaahn Luck..no lento..duro..hazlo duro aaahn! -dijo Iza entre gemidos mientras que Luck sonrió y comenzó a moverse algo fuerte mientras Iza comenzó a gemir y lo abrazó con sus brazos- aaahnn...Luck..aaahn más duro aaahn -Luck entendió y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, Luck inclinó más su cuerpo e Iza abrió ma las piernas mientras Luck comenzaba a moverse algo fuerte, sus golpes sonaban con fuerza mientras los fluidos de la vagina de Iza estaban saliendo pasando por su ano, cada golpe hacia salpicar la vagina de Iza mientras Iza cerró los ojos abrazando a Luck, Luck solo gruñó y se movía con más fuerza- ¡Aaaahn si así! ¡No pares aaahn! -Iza gritó gimiendo mientras Luck se movía más fuerte escuchando como la vagina de Iza parecía derretirse entre sus golpes, Iza sacó sus garras y sujetó algo del pelo de Luck, Luck se movía con fuerza y luego giró a Iza colocándola a cuatro papas y la penetro por su vagina de nuevo-

¡Aaaahnn aaahnn...aaan si si...no pares! -Iza gritó gimiendo y Luck comenzó a envestirla con más fuerza que antes, sus movimientos eran fuertes y rápidos, cada golpes contaba con ma fuerza y las gotas de fluidos vaginales estaban cayendo a la cama, Iza estaba sonriendo y se levantó un poco para que Luck la sujetara de los senos, Iza estaba gimiendo sintiendo como su vagina derramaba más y más fluidos formando un pequeño charco en las sabanas- ¡Aaaaaahn me encanta..aaahn! ¡Aaaahn Luck..aaahn me encanta! -Iza estaba gimiendo mientras Luck la sujetó de uno de los pezones y lo estiro- travieso...aaahn -Iza estaba sonriendo mientras Luck solo se movía con fuerza y la sujetó de la cadera y ella cayó a la cama levantando más la cadera y el trasero, Luck le dio un golpe en el trasero- ¡AAAHN! -Iza gritó sonriendo y Luck comenzó a moverse con más fuerza dejando que los fluidos de Iza se derramaran por sus piernas hasta la cama- aaaahn si...sigue...así aaahn aaahnm mmm que rico -Iza estaba sonriendo y Luck la sujetó con fuerza-

Aaah Iza...aaargh casi...no puedo..aaargh aguantar...creo que...aaargh me voy a -dijo Luck entre gemidos-

Si...aaahn suéltalo todos...aaah suéltalo todo dentro de mi -dijo Iza entre gemidos y Luck terminó eyaculando dentro de ella, Iza soltó un fuerte gemido y su vagina expulsó sus fluidos mientras Luck eyaculo dentro de ella- ¡aaaaaaahn! -Iza sonrió y pudo sentir como su interior fue llenado por el semen de Luck hasta que comenzó anotar como salía por su vagina, los dos estaban un poco cansados mientras Iza temblaba un poco mientras su vagina seguía todavía expulsando algo de semen y fluidos-

Aaah estuvo fantástico -dijo Luck sonriendo- ¿que te pareció?

Estuvo bien -dijo Iza sonriendo, los dos se abrazaron sonriendo pero Luck la acariciaba en el trasero- ten un poco ma de cuidado de que agarras

Perdón pero siempre que te sientas estresadas puedes recurrir a mi -dijo Luck sonriendo-

Lo tendré en mente -dijo Iza sonriendo, tiempo después había pasado un mes completo e Iza parecía que tenía los nervios de punta, tenía su melena en puntas y despeinad, un cerdo salió caminando de su oficina e Iza cayó a la mesa molesta sujetándose la cabeza molesta- ¡Waaaaaaa! Odio el día de las quejas...aaah soy gordo, mi amigo se murió...necesito un terreno para mi tienda...pues adivinen yo también tengo problemas viejos-suspiro y se recargó en su silla, la puerta sonó e Iza suspiro- pase

Hola hermosa -dijo Luck sonriendo entrando a la oficina, cargando una bandeja con algo de te-

Hola Luck -dijo Iza cansada- ya me tienen arta tantas quejas -Luck se acercó y se sentó junto a ella dejándole la bandeja a un lado e Iza tomó el té- esto hará que pierda el pelo antes de tiempo

Bueno eres líder ya de una aldea, muchos dependen de ti y esperan poder que resuelvas todo por ellos -dijo Luck calmado, Iza bebió con calma y se relajó- parece que estas estresada de nuevo

Si, por suerte es hora de la comida así que puedo tomar un descanso -dijo Iza calmada- aaah necesito relajarme más -Luck sonrió y se acercó por detrás de ella-

Y esa es mi señal -dijo Luck sonriendo, Iza levantó una ceja confundida y Luck pasó sus manos por sus senos y se los sujetó para comenzar a moverlos un poco-

Aaaahn...¿qué haces? -dijo Iza confundida, se sonrojó un poco y Luck le abrió la camisa mostrando sus senos, le sujetó los senos y comenzó a masajearlos rodeando sus manos y acariciando sus pezones hasta que sujetó uno y lo estiró- ¡AAAAHN! -gimió con fuerza y Luck sonrió pasando su mano derecha entre las piernas de Iza y le sujetó la vagina, comenzó a acariciarla un poco e Iza estaba comenzando a gemir un poco- aaahn...mmm...aaahn Luck espera..aaahn hay...aaahn trabajo que hacer -dijo entre gemidos mientras Luck solo seguía masajeando su vagina, Iza estaba gimiendo sonrojada y Luck pudo sentir como la vagina de Iza estaba comenzando a calentarse y a mojarse-

Mmm ya estás mojada -dijo Luck sonriendo, Iza estaba sonrojada y Luck la empujó dejándola recargada contra el escritorio, Luck le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior mostrando su vagina rosa y húmeda derramando fluidos- hmmm hueles tan delicioso -se acercó olfateando su vagina y notaba como salían más fluidos-

Tonto, no huelas ahí es...vergonzoso -dijo Iza sonrojada, Luck comenzó a lamer su vagina, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer desde el clitoris hasta el final de su vagina, metió su lengua en la vagina de Iza y comenzó a expulsar más fluidos- aaaahn...aaahnn -Iza estaba gimiendo sacando sus garras mientras podía sentir como la lengua de Luck se movía dentro de ella, su vaginales estaba derramando fluidos gota por gota en el piso de madera- aaahn más...aaahnn ya...ya no aguanto...aaahn métela ya aaahn...-Luck sonrió y se quitó el pantalón para sujetar su pene y meterlo en la vagina de Iza, comenzó a moverse algo lento y fuerte, la mesa comenzó a rechinar mientras Luck se movía algo fuerte- aaaahn...aaahn si así..aaahn -Luck la sujetó de las caderas y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, cada golpe soñaba con fuerza- mmmm...aaahn sí que rico -siguió moviéndose con fuerza mientras Iza estaba gimiendo con más fuerza, su vagina derramaba sus fluidos en gotas y cada golpe salpicaba más de sus fluidos vaginales, Luck siguió envistiendo a Iza haciendo que gimiera, Iza derramaba algo de saliva sobre su escritorio, Luck empujó cada cosa que había encima con su brazo y subió a Iza al escritorio, dobló a Iza acostándola de lado y le sujetó la pierna izquierda abriendo más su vagina-

¡Aaaaahn está llegando más al fondo! ¡Aaahn no pares! -Iza estaba gimiendo y levantó más la cabeza mientras Luck le abrió y quitó la camisa dejándola totalmente desnuda, se acercó penetrandola con fuerza en su vagina y le sujetó los senos, para comenzar a chupar uno, Iza estaba sonrojada mientras gemía y su seno derecho estaba siendo levantado por la succión de Luck, cada golpe de parte de Luck hacia que Iza gimiera más fuerte y su vagina derramaba más fluidos- ¡Aaaahn! ¡Aaaaahn! -Iza siguió gimiendo mientras Luck estaba moviendo más fuerte sus caderas, los dos se besaron mientras Luck no se detenía, le dio la vuelta pegando el pecho de Iza contra el escritorio, los senos de Iza fueron aplastados por el escritorio, mientras Luck le sujetaba más fuerte el trasero mientras su vagina e expulsaba más fluidos y su ano se abría por las envestidas- ¡Aaaaaahn aaa mmmmaaahn! ¡Más fuerte! -Luck están usando más fuerza mientras Iza estaba más que sonrojada, mientras su piel comenzaba a sudar un poco- ¡Aaahnn no puedo aguantar..aaahn aaahn siento...que...aaahn! -Iza estaba gimiendo mientras los fluidos de su vagina salían a mayor cantidad- ¡Aaaahn Luck me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡IKUUUUUUUUU! -Iza gritó derramando sus fluidos mientras Luck solo gruñó eyaculando dentro de ella, Iza pudo sentir como su interior se llenaba de nuevo y Luck la sujetó para cargarla en sus brazos-

Aaaahn...eso estuvo...intenso -dijo Iza sonriendo, su pelo estaba usado y su vagina derramaba más fluidos combinado con semen de Luck, Iza estaba más cansada y suspiró-

¿Te ayudo? -dijo Luck sonriendo-

Si bastante..aaahn creo que me estoy adicta a tu pene -dijo Iza sonriendo- quiero que seas el único para mi Luck

Claro lo seré -dijo Luck sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso mientras Hank estaba escuchando y luego sonrió teniendo una idea, después de dos meses Luck tuvo una misión y salió mientras Iza estaba más estresada, dejó de lado su trabajo y se levantó para ir al cuarto de Luck-

Luck ¿ya regresaste? Necesito tu ayuda -dijo Iza nerviosa, abrió la puerta pero no vio a nadie, solo camino un poco y encontró una nota- me fui a una misión...¿que? Pero si ya tiene dos meses ¿ósea que tuvo una segunda misión? No puede ser...-solo suspiró molesta y se fue a dar un baño, después de un arto regreso a su cuarto usando su bata de baño, abrió la puerta y entró con cuidado pero Hank avanzó rápido y saltó por detrás de Iza-

¡Ataque de gorila! -gritó Hank sonriendo e Iza gritó pateando a Hank en la cara- ¡ooooough!

¡Kyaaaaaaa! -Iza gritó sonrojada y se sorprendió de ver a Hank en el suelo- ¡¿Que demonios?! ¡¿Hank?!

Hola -dijo Hank sonriendo nervioso con el golpe en la cara-

¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?! -dijo Iza molesta-

Perdón por sorprenderte así es que vine...para ver cómo estabas -dijo Hank adolorido- ademas me pareció muy divertido hacer que te asustaras, se levantó sujetando su herida-

Tonto nunca asustes a la dama más fuerte de todo el clan Shiba -dijo Iza calmada, se sentó en la cama y se quitó la toalla de la cabeza- bien ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en China a completando tu entrenamiento para ser un maestro del Chi

Bueno estaba pero el entrenamiento terminó, ahora también soy un maestro del Chi y más importante aún quise venir a verte -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Bueno estoy pasando mucho estrés, lamento no estar muy feliz de verte Hank -dijo Iza sonriendo-

¿Conque estrés? Si quieres te doy un muy masaje, aprendí mucho del maestro Leónidas en China -dijo Hank sonriendo- anda bájate la bata y te revisaré -Iza le dio la espalda y se bajó un poco la bata mostrando su espalda desnuda, Hank sonrió y comenzó a masajear la espalda de Iza poco a poco-

Nada más te permito tocarme la espalda, es que Luck y yo tenemos una relación algo seria -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Descuida la entiendo -dijo Hank sonriendo, siguió masajeando un poco pero todo un punto de presión de la espalda de Iza y ella gimió un poco-

Aaahn...¿que hiciste? Eso...se siento muy bien pero...raro -dijo Iza confundida-

Ah descuida solo te quite el estrés de encima por medio de un punto de presión -dijo Hank sonriendo- ¿como te sientes?

Un poco...extraña -dijo Iza confundida tocando su frente mientras se sonrojaba- creó...que necesito algo de agua...aaahn o tal vez un baño de agua fría...siento el cuerpo muy caliente

Aaa creo que me equivoqué -dijo Hank sonriendo-

¿Qué dices? -dijo. Iza confundida- ¿que me hiciste Hank? -se acercó sujetando a Hank de los hombros pero se sintió mareada y cayó de rodillas al suelo- aaahn...haaaf haaaf ...mi cuerpo esta muy...caliente...aaahn ¿que me hiciste?

Creo que por accidente...active tu punto sexual -dijo Hank sonriendo-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Iza confundida-

Verás cuando entras en celo tu liberas algo de energía térmica del cuerpo lo que hace que s te eleve la temperatura y busques sexo, este punto hace caí lo mismo -dijo Hank sonriendo, Iza se levantó pero comenzó a jadear y a gemir, Hank le quitó la bata completamente mostrando sus senos y luego le quitó la ropa interior mostrando su vagina caliente expulsando algo de vapor- aaaah que rico tu vagina esta deseosa

No...aaahn no..te me...aaahn acerques -dijo Iza entre jadeos, pero Hank la sujetó de los senos y comenzó a presionarlos con fuerza, los apretó un poco y luego comenzó a moverlos de arriba hacia bajo y luego a los lados- aaahn...no Hank suéltame..aaahn

Tu boca dice no pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa -dijo Hank sonriendo y pasó su mano derecha por su vagina y le metió dos de sus dedos, comenzó a masturbarla y escucho como su vagina comenzaba a mojarse más y más, Hank siguió moviendo los dedos de forma rápida y algo fuerza mientras sujetaba aIza de sus muñecas- vaya parece que tu vagina se derrite...dime ¿te gustan mis dedos más que la verga débil de Luck?

Cállate...aaahn...eso no...aaahn -dijo Iza entre gemidos mientras Hank movía más rápido sus dedos- ¡No..aaahn...aaahn...! -Iza abrió más las piernas mientras sus fluidos caían por su ano y piernas hasta el suelo- !No aaahn me corro, me corro, me corro! -Iza gritó gimiendo y su vagina soltó más fluidos derramando los en el suelo y en la mano de Hank-

Vaya...ya te corriste bien creo que es momento de darte eso especial ya -dijo Hank sonriendo mostrando supone erecto-

No...no quiero -dijo Iza sonrojada-

Pero si tu vagina lo pide a gritos -dijo Hank sonriendo, se agachó y penetro a Iza por la vagina de forma fuerte y lenta-

¡Aaaaaahn! ¡Aaaahn entró! ¡Entró! -dijo Iza entre gemidos mientras Hank comenzó a moverse de forma fuerte sujetando las piernas de Iza y se las abrió mientras él se sujetaba del suelo con sus rodillas- ¡Aaahn aaahn se siente muy rico! ¡Aaaahn aaahn me llena mucho...aaahn llega hasta el fondo!

Vaya parece que no habías tenido un rogamos con Luck hasta ahora -dijo Hank sonriendo, siguió moviéndose con fuerza, cada envestida sacudía el cuerpo de Iza, sus senos se movían a los lados de arriba hacia abajo, su vagina estaba expulsando fluidos, sus fluidos salían en gotas directo al cuerpo de Hank dejándolo un poco mojado-

¡Aaaahnn no...no...no dire...que me...gusta! -dijo Iza molesta gimiendo mientras Hank le daba una lamida en el cuello y luego una ligera mordida, Iza estaba gimiendo con fuerza hasta que Hank se levantó más y la levantó a ella dejándola inclinada en el suelo, con el estómago casi recto- !Aaaahn aaahn suéltame Hank...aaahn suéltame! -Iza gimió con fuerza- ¡Me corro, me corro, me corro! -Iza gritó y su vagina derramo más fluidos manchando el pelo de Hank un poco, la dejó caer un momento pero la sujetó de las caderas y luego de la cola y la volvió a penetrar por su vagina- ¡Aaaaaaahn! -los fluidos de la vagina de Iza fueron más abundantes mientras su vagina estaba más abierta y rosada-!No más..aaahn ya no más!

Vamos te encanta -dijo Hank sonriendo, Iza estaba presionada contra el suelo mientras sus senos estaban rebotando, Iza estaba sacando las garras mientras Hank seguía envistiendola por su vagina, la sujetó de la cola e Iza cerró los ojos-

¡Eeeeee...la cola no...no mi cola! -dijo Iza entre gemidos cerrando los ojos, Hank sonrió y metió uno de sus dedos en el ano de Iza- aaahn..ahí no..todo menos ahí..aaahn

Ah ya veo Luck no te ha tocado aquí por eso está apretado -dijo Hank sonriendo mientras se movía con más fuerza escuchando como la vagina de Iza derramaba mas fluidos corriendo por sus muslos- pero si dices que amas mi verga puede que no use tu culo

Jamás admitiré...eso -dijo Iza entre gemidos mientras su vagina sonaba más húmeda y sus fluidos salían a mayor cantidad, Hank movió más rápido sus caderas haciendo sonar los golpes con ma fuerza hasta que al final eyaculo dentro de Iza- ¡Aaaaaaahn! ¡Aaaahn...me corro! -Iza forcejo un poco al hablar y cayó al suelo cansada mientras su vagina derramaba fluidos pero Hank sonrió y vio su pene aun erecto-

Aun no termino contigo Iza -dijo Hank sonriendo, sujetó a Iza de sus piernas y las abrió mostrando su vagina sonrojada- creo que tomare tu vientre para que me des un hijo -Iza reacciono y giró cortando la cara de Hank con sus garras, Iza se levantó respirando agitada y Hank gritó retrocediendo un poco sorprendido- ¡¿Como?!

Sencillo, aaahn sigo en celo pero..aaahn no voy a tener a tus hijos Hank, solo los de Luck -dijo Iza molesta- aaahn además es un día seguro lo siento Hank pero sabes muy bien que va a pasar si peleamos...yo ganaría ahora vete y no regreses hasta que estés arrepentido de tus errores -Hank solo salió molesto del cuarto e Iza le lanzó su ropa, ella solo vio su vagina derramar fluidos y semen hasta que se calmó, después de unos meses Iza estaba revisando su vientre, estaba delgado como y luego se sujetó los senos-

¿Pasa algo? -dijo Luck confundido-

No solo que mis senos volvieron a crecer y estoy más delgada...pero tengo más músculos...hay si sigo así seré una marimacha musculosa casi un hombre -dijo Iza molesta-

No importa, para mi siempre serás delgada -dijo Luck sonriendo y pasó sus manos por su vientre y luego hasta sus senos- mi bella esposa

Oye me haces sentir gorda -dijo Iza sonriendo- sabes...siento que últimamente somos más adultos en este palacio, le hacen...faltas más huellitas...huellitas de lobos

¿Que? ¿Estas hablando de tener un bebé? -dijo Luck confundido- es que...yo..vaya

Vamos la fábrica de bebes abre sus puertas -dijo Iza sonriendo, empujó a Luck contra la cama, Luck estaba sentado y sonriendo sonrojado, Iza estaba desnuda, mientras Luck estaba sorprendido, Iza le abrió el pantalón y sacó su pena duro y erecto, ella frotó su vagina con el pene de Luck y comenzó a moverse lentamente y se penetro ella misma- ¡Aaaaaaahnnn! -Iza gimió con fuerza y comenzó a moverse de forma lenta, estaba subiendo y bajando sus caderas mientras Luck estaba sonrojado y sorprendido, Iza estaba moviendo sus caderas de forma rápida y fuerte mientras sus golpes sonaban con algo de fuerza mojando la piel de Luck más y más, Luck la sujetó de sus brazos y la giró tirándola a la cama y abriendo sus piernas, Luck estaba moviendo su cadera con fuerza y cada envestida sonaba mojando más el pene de Luck y dejando manchas y gotas de humedad en la sabana y suelo- ¡aaaahn! ¡No te detengas! ¡Aaahn más duro! -Luck estaba moviéndose con más fuerza y le sujetó los muslos a Iza envistiendola con fuerza, cada envestida sonaba más fuerte y su ano se abría con los golpes-

¡Aaaahn! -Iza gritó gimiendo y Luck terminó eyaculando dentro de ella, Iza sonrió y solo junto las piernas un poco- vamos Luck aun es muy pronto para terminar -Luck sonrió y se levantó sujetando a Iza de su cadera, la sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a envestirla de nuevo haciéndola gemir- ¡aaaaahn aaahn más más! ¡No pares! -Luck tuvo que moverse con más fuerza envistiendola mientras su vagina se abría derramando más sus fluidos en la cama, cada envestida sonaba mientras Iza gruñía sacando las garras y se sonrojaba aun mas- ¡aaahn! ¡Mmmmaaahn! -Luck la envestida con más fuerza, sus gemidos se escuchaban mientras ambos cayeron acostados en la cama pero Iza mordía la almohada sonrojada y Luck solo la envestía con fuerza, la cama comenzó a mojarse un poco más por la excitación y sudor de Iza, la cama rechinaba hasta que Luck terminó eyaculando dentro de Iza y se alejó girando e Iza terminó cansada con la vagina mojada, más tarde los dos estaban acostados y abrazados-

Si son niños ¿qué nombre les pondremos? ¿O como se llamarán? -dijo Luck confundido-

Estoy segura de que sean niñas -dijo Iza sonriendo- y serán LAS mejores guerreras estoy segura, descuida serán chicas del bien lo sé

Yo espero un varón -dijo Luck sonriendo, uno años más tarde Luck e Iza estaban juntos y sentados en sillas de madera parecía que ambos ya estaban por tener cincuenta años pero Iza lucia más joven que Luck-

Que bueno que los niños se fueron a China, el hijo de Pan y Tigre es muy bien educado -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Si lo es, vaya que silencioso es el palacio sin los niños aquí, aaah que rico es el momento de paz -dijo Luck sonriendo, Iza y Luck se relajaron un poco hasta que la puerta principal se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo a los dos esposos-

¡Mamá! ¡Papá! -una loba blanca con ojos cafés y apariencia semejante a la de Iza entró molesta, tenia una cola de caballo con un fleco largo y en punta en la frente entró molesta, vestía una camisa de manga corta color negra con una camisa blanca de combate de borde rojo encima, una cinta amarilla en la cintura con una falda blanca con relieve de flamas rojas con un short negro debajo ajustado al cuerpo con un agujero para la cola, cintas en los tobillos color blanco y protectores encima de sus pies de color blanco con sandalias debajo-

Ahí se va La Paz -dijo Iza irritada-

¡¿Alguien le puede decir a este idiota que no me voy a casar con él ni muerta?! -la loba gritó molesta, ella no parecía ser mayor de veinticinco años-

Ya hermana cálmate o te vas a dañar el hígado -dijo una loba de pelo blanco y negro como Luck con ojos café claros, ella tenia la melena peinada de forma lisa como Iza, usaba una camisa sin mangas de color azul fuerte con borde plateado con una cinta plateada en la cintura y un pantalón negro con botas azules claras, y también usaba bandas en los brazos de color azul con borde plateado y apenas tenía veinte años- tranquila Isabella neechan, cálmate

No me digas que me calme Ai -dijo la loba mayor molesta- tu también estarías molesta si te trataran de comprar como una naranja o...o...un martillo

No, no, no eres un dominio público, como la basura y la caca para que te recojan -dijo Ai sonriendo-

Dije naranja o martillo -dijo Isabella molesta-

Vamos Isabella solo acepta por favor -dijo un tigre de ojos verdes jade, tenia el pelo blanco pero negro en el pecho y manos, orejas negras, cejas algo gruesas y músculos definidos con una cola rallada con marcas negras y blancas, usaba un pantalón negro con cinta dorada, una camisa roja de borde dorado con un dragón cocido en su pecho- vamos Isabella sabes que te amo y por ti pagaría cualquier precio

Y yo te dije que no soy un pedazo de carne que puedas comprar Li -dijo Isabella molesta- tu no me gustas, ademas nuestros padres jamás aceptarían nuestra unión, mamá, papá digan algo

¡Isabella Shiba, Ai Shiba de rodillas! -gritó Iza molesta y ambas lobas se asustaron y se sentaron frente a ella- Li me da gusto verte ¿como están tus padres?

Bien Gracias futura suegra, mi madre ya está esperando el cuarto bebé -dijo Li sonriendo-

¿El cuarto? Vaya esa panda siempre en celo -dijo Luck sonriendo- ahora niñas ¿nos pueden decir porque Li Ping está aquí? ¿Y que es eso del matrimonio y pago?

Li cree que si me voy a casar con el que debería comprarme -dijo Isabella molesta-

Yo lo explico, en estos tiempos si nosotros queremos casarnos entonces tengo entendido que debo darles un tributo a ustedes como padres, les daré un pago y también he venido para pedirles su bendición para casarme con su hija -dijo Li colocándose de rodillas y pegando la frente al suelo- así que Padre, Madre les pido su bendición para casarme con Isabella Shiba

Esta loco -dijo Ai sorprendida-

Ja mis padres jamás aceptarían algo así -dijo Isabella molesta-

Aceptaríamos la oferta de matrimonio pero...-dijo Iza calmada-

¡Gracias! -Li gritó sonriendo y sujetó a Isabella de las manos dejándola confundida- Isa prometo hacerte muy feliz

¡Oye espera tarado aun no han dicho todo! ¡Y yo no he aceptado nada! -gritó Isabella molesta mostrando los colmillos y los ojos en blanco- ¡Ademas tu solo quieres acostarte conmigo y embarazarme!

Y nuestros hijos serán hermoso, todos los días serán la luna de miel sin parar -dijo Li sonriendo, Isabella se quedó sonrojada y con la cara algo redonda mientras parpadeaba un par de veces-

Déjame terminar Li -dijo Iza molesta y Li le puso atención- te digo que no podemos aceptar la petición

¡¿Por que?! -gritó Li sorprendido-

Porque Isabella -dijo Luck algo molesto-

¡Porque ya estoy comprometida! -Isabella se liberó del agarre y mostró su mano izquierda mostrando un anillo de compromiso- por eso había ido a...China para decírtelo de frente

¿Quien es? -dijo Li llorando un poco-

Tu hermano...Hin me lo pidió primero -dijo Isabella sonrojada-

¿La pantera macho? -dijo Luck confundido-

Así es al parecer Hin fue más atrevido -dijo Ai calmada-

Do fue todo un caballero, me pidió que nos casáramos y más aun debajo del durazno de la sabiduría celestial -dijo Isabella sonriendo sonrojada y se sujetó las mejillas-

Esta bien les deseo lo mejor -dijo Li llorando y se fue corriendo del palacio- ¡Jamás te olvidare Isabella!

Que dramático -dijo Isabella sonriendo-

Bueno uno nunca eligió a quien amar, solo aparecen y el amor...es misterioso -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Toma muchas formas y cuando te llega, te llega rápido como un click -dijo Luck sonriendo- eso es el verdadero amor

Eeeew...que cursi -dijo Ai calmada cruzando sus brazos-

Tranquila hija algún día te llegará el amor -dijo Iza sonriendo- como a mi


	76. Una vida con amor

_**Una vida con amor**_

Hace muchos años, hace tiempo antes de los guardianes, existía una aldea ocultada entre las montañas, era una aldea japonesa donde había muchos lobos haciendo distintos trabajos como agricultura y construir casas, entre algunos lobos estaba una loba de ojos marrones, tenia el pelo negro en la cabeza, mitad de la cola y los brazos por encima de las muñecas, ella estaba usando un vestido rosado japonés, estaba sentada en la entrada de una casa algo amplía justo en la orilla del pasillo-

Otro día ma...otra dura experiencia -dijo la pequeña loba irritada-

¡Hora del entrenamiento! -gritó alguien, un macho sonando algo molesto, la loba suspiró y se levantó para caminar hacia un dojo, dentro del dojo estaba un lobo de unos ocho años de pelo blanco y negro, el lobo parecía tener unos 12 años mientras la pequeña loba parecía tener 8 o menos, ambos vestían con un traje negro de entrenamiento, un lobo de pelo gris y ojos marrones estaba caminando al rededor del piso de madera viendo a ambos cachorros-

Escúchenme bien, ustedes dos serán los lideres del clan Shishui algún día, uno de ustedes será el lider y para decidir eso deben tener un gran nivel de combate -dijo el lobo mayor serio- los voy a entrenar a ambos con rudeza y firmeza como siempre

Papá me gustaría un descanso, llevo peleando...contra mi hermano toda la tarde -dijo la pequeña cachorra algo cansada-

¡Cállate! -el lobo mayor grito molesto- Luceli a pesar de ser mi hija tienes el nivel mas bajo de todos, no te pareces a tu hermano Mike -la cachorra bajo la mirada algo deprimida- Mike -el macho asintio- demuestra tu poder, ambos tomen una espada de madera y comiencen -Luceli tomó una espada igual que su hermano y los dos quedaron de frente sujetando la espada con sus manos- ¡Hachime! -los dos gritaron y avanzaron de un paso lanzando un golpe vertical con sus espadas chocaron sus armas y forcejearon un poco, Mike retiró la suya y giró lanzando un golpe horizontal mientras Luceli levantó su espada y detuvo el golpe pero había sido empujada con la fuerza, Luceli solo se quejó y quedó acostada en el suelo- suficiente -Mike se detuvo y Luceli se quejó-

Como siempre eres una decepción Luceli -dijo el lobo mayor y Luceli bajo las orejas quedando de rodillas- Mike bien hecho, ahora solo entrenarás con los mayores, quiero que subas rápido tu nivel con experiencia, en cuanto a ti Luceli darás golpes con la espada hasta que sepas manejarla mejor, el clan Shishui no puede tener guerreros débiles

Si padre -dijo Luceli deprimida, ella comenzó a lanzar varios golpes verticales con su espada de madera, pero estaba lagrimeando un poco-

¡No llores! ¡Recuerda que eres parte del clan Shishui! -gritó el lobo mayor molesto- tu deber es el de ser fuerte, ahora entre, y te dejaré encerrada toda la noche si es necesario -Luceli se asustó un poco y asintio llorando lanzando varios golpes mientras Mike estaba sentado de rodillas en el fondo del dojo viendo entrenar a su hermana menor- Mike escucha ya veo que finalmente tú serás el verdadero heredero del clan quiero mostrarte algo importante

¿De que se trata padre? -dijo Mike confundido, el lobo le hizo una señal para que lo acompañara, Luceli se quedó viéndolos mientras pasaban a otra habitación, se detuvo por un momento y los siguió, Luceli vio como ambos su padre y su hermano terminaron en una sala con espadas colocadas en diferentes estantes, eran tres estantes de lado y lado rodeando una armadura plateada Sakura algo antigua y frente a la espada estaba la espada Shibari Mangetsu-

Esta es la armadura que representa a nuestro campeón, Shibari Samurai, el samurai de plata y la espada Shibari Mangetsu la espada celestial, son un regalo que los dioses nos dieron, solo pueden portados por por el verdadero usuario y se convertirá en el Guerrero definitivo -dijo el lobo mayor sonriendo-

Pensé que el Guerrero del sol era el maximo Guerrero -dijo Mike sorprendido-

No, este poder incluso puede sobrepasar el poder del guerrero del sol, a comparación con el guerrero del sol no es nada -dijo el lobo mayor sonriendo- tu hijo mío estás destinado a la grandeza

¿Pero qué hay de mi hermana? -dijo Mike confundido-

Ella es un chiste, una vergüenza para el clan Shishui -dijo el lobo mayor calmado- tu hijo mío estarás destinado para esto lo sé, por eso soy duro contigo, porque tengo que hacerte fuerte, para que algun día guíes a este país al verdadero camino de la Paz

Te prometo padre que no te decepcionare -dijo Mike serio, Luceli estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta y se fue caminando mientras lloraba-

 _Mi padre siempre amo más a mi hermano que a mi, mientras yo era solo era una niña que había perdido a su madre durante el parto de su hermana menor_ -Luceli estaba lanzando golpes con su espada mientras practicaba un poco- _Siempre decía que no era suficiente, siempre me lo repetía día con día, y por esas palabras y su curso trato fue que comencé a detestar las batallas_ -Luceli siguió entrenando hasta quedarse dormida en el suelo, más tarde en la mañana las campanas sonaron y la despertaron, ella se levantó corriendo mientras se lavaba la cara y salió corriendo para juntarse junto a Mike en fila y una loba blanca de ojos amarillos se colocó junto a ellos cargando a su hermana menor de unos tres años-

Atención hijos, aquí viene uno de los lobos más poderosos de todo Japón -dijo el padre de Luceli algo molesto- muestren respeto, si nos hacen quedar en ridiculo ya sabrán lo que es sufrir -las puertas de la aldea se abrieron revelando a un lobo de blanco negro, la cara blanca, ojos verdes claros, usaba una camisa blanca con una gabardina negra y un pantalón negro con cinta verde, botas negras con bordes blancos y una espada en la cintura, su pelo era largo en puntas mientras tenía dos puntas en los hombros-

¿Quien es el padre? -dijo Mike confundido-

El es Argento Shiba -dijo el lobo mayor serio y camino- bienvenido Argento Shiba, Guerrero del sol negro -el lobo era idéntico a Izanamy solo que con una mirada fría y ojos verdes-

Gracias por el recibimiento Artemis Shishui -dijo Argento calmado- vengo de parte de mi suegro y mi esposa, queremos recibir las armas que nos prometió el clan Shishui hace tiempo y también queremos ver si podemos formar una alianza en paz

Claro entiendo -dijo Artemis calmado- sígueme por aquí, tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte

Será "síganme" -dijo Argento calmado- no vine solo -Luceli levantó las orejas confundidas y Argento se movió un poco revelando a Izanamy de cachorro al menos d años de edad, era más bajo y llegaba a la cintura de Argento-

¿Quien es el? -dijo Artemis calmado-

El es mi hijo Izanamy Shiba, el futuro líder del clan Shiba -dijo Argento calmado, Luceli lo vio poca sorprendida, Izanamy era pequeño para su edad mientras Luceli era un poco más alta que el-

Un híbrido entre tigre y lobo -dijo Artemis sonriendo- muy bien podría llegar a ser un buen líder con el entrenamiento adecuado

No vine a hablar de un entrenamiento, solo quiero hacer esto de la forma correcta e irme tranquilamente -dijo Argento calmado- así que por favor continuemos

Entendido -dijo Artemis serio, después de un rato Luceli estaba caminando por el dojo y se sentó en el suelo para comenzar a llorar un rato, Izanamy estaba caminando por los pasillos y la escucho llorar, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y la vio-

Hola -dijo Izanamy calmado, Luceli lo vio llorando y se limpió las lágrimas- ¿estás bien?

No...vete -dijo Luceli irritada llorando, Izanamy miro a los lados y se sentó en un lado para verla- ¿qué haces aquí todavía?

Bueno es que te ves muy triste -dijo Izanamy calmado- pensé que querías un amigo.

No entiendes por lo que yo estoy pasando -dijo Luceli deprimida-

No lo entiendo porque apenas te conozco -dijo Izanamy calmado- mi mamá dice que cuando uno está triste es bueno compartir del dolor y decir que es lo que me hace sentir mal, si alguien te entiende...te hace sentir mejor

¿Estás seguro? -dijo Luceli llorando-

Bueno ella siempre me dice que no mienta así que dudo mucho que ella me mienta -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- así que...¿que te pasa?

Mi papá me odia -dijo Luceli llorando-

No, nuestros padres nunca nos pueden odiar -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido- tal vez sean malos pero no son malos

Pues el mío si, siempre me dice vergüenza, que solo eso soy, que siempre seré la vergüenza del clan y que solo mi hermano mayor lograra llegar a ser alguien importante, siempre me menos precia -dijo Luceli llorando- aveces solo quiero irme, quiero irme para no volver

¿Realmente piensas eso? -Argento se acercó a la puerta y los dos niños lo vieron-

Papá -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Argento se acercó y se sentó en el suelo mientras Izanamy se subía a sus piernas-

Sabes mi hijo tiene razón, los padres no odian a sus hijos, siempre los amamos, siempre debemos estar ahí para ellos -dijo Argento calmado- el que tu padre sea duro contigo no significa que no te ame, es verdad que es grosero y aveces un idiota

Grosería -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y levantó las manos- debes pagar o le digo a mamá

Hay enano, siempre acusándome con lo mismo -dijo Argento sonriendo, le dio una moneda a Izanamy y siguió con su platica con Luceli- como te decía, a veces los padres debemos ser duro con nuestros hijos para que alcancen su máximo potencial, el quiere que seas mejor solo que oculta su dolor con enojo

Si desde que perdimos a mamá el ha sido alguien muy malo conmigo, siempre diciéndome que debo ser más fuerte pero cuando siento que logro algo el solo...me insulta..y dice que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte -dijo Luceli deprimida- el me odia

Debería venir con nosotros -dijo Izanamy calmado y Argento lo vio pensando las cosas-

Hmmm no es mala idea...pero primero quiero comprobar algo -dijo Argento calmado- mañana prepárate para un combate Luceli -Luceli lo vio confundida y un poco nerviosa- descuida todo saldrá bien ten confianza en mi -Luceli asintio nerviosa, a la mañana siguiente Argento seguía recorriendo la aldea Shishui con Artemis e Izanamy-

Entonces como puede ver todo esta muy bien y la herrería es nuestro fuerte -dijo Artemis sonriendo- también la creación de grandes armas para el combate es desarrollada aquí y estamos muy orgullosos de nuestro trabajo

Si he escuchado que sus trabajos en herrería son los mejores en las regiones de por aquí y nos gustaría comerciar con ustedes y sus armas -dijo Argento calmado-

Me siento honrado de que el guerrero del sol negro me diga esas palabras -dijo Artemis sonriendo-

Pero antes que nada quiero comprobar algo -dijo Argento calmado- quiero que mi hijo enfrente a tu hija

¿Con que fin? -dijo Artemis calmado-

Solo quiero ver algo -dijo Argento calmado, en el dojo Izanamy tomó una espada de madera y se quedó en postura frente a Luceli, los dos se prepararon y Argento golpeó el suelo dejando que avanzaron corriendo, los dos chocaron sus espadas, Izanamy gritó lanzando un corte vertical mientras Luceli levantó los brazos deteniendo el ataque con su espada, fue empujada ligeramente pero lo empujó de regreso y giró lanzando un golpe horizontal, e Izanamy giró la espada pasando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza deteniendo el golpe con facilidad, Luceli se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco pelo Izanamy se quedó en guardia esperando, Luceli avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe horizontal con la espada, Izanamy solo lanzó un golpe en diagonal chocando las espadas de madera, Izanamy la empujó un poco y giró golpeando a Luceli en las costillas y ella se quejó, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un ligero golpe en el centro del pecho con la espada y Luceli cayó al suelo acostada-

Suficiente, gana Izanamy -dijo Artemis calmado pero el veía con enojo a Luceli, Luceli solo saludó a Izanamy y el asintio- ¿que quería probar con esto Lord Shiba?

Tu hija es muy buena, tiene agilidad y técnica para su edad -dijo Argento calmado- me gustaría entrenarla si no es molestia

Por mi está bien -dijo Artemis calmado, eso sorprendió a Argento no porque aceptara sino porque lo había dicho muy rápido-

Contestaste muy rápido, ¿seguro que no quieres pensarlo primero? -dijo Argento calmado-

No, al contrario de mi hijo, mi hija es...una vergüenza -dijo Artemis calmado- ella necesita disciplina, fuerza y rudeza, ya le he enseñado todo lo que he podido pero ni así mejora en nada, para mí sería un gran honor que te la llevaras y la entrenarás -Argento asintio no muy seguro mientras Luceli estaba viendo al suelo muy triste y llorando, después de un par de días Luceli se fue con ambos padre e hijo, al llegar a la aldeaShiba ella fue a un cuarto a descansar pero Izanamy entró con cuidado a su cuarto-

Hola...dice mi mamá ¿que si deseas algo? ¿Comida o agua? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No gracias...estoy bien -dijo Luceli deprimida, Izanamy entro y se subió a la cama con ella- ¿que quieres?

Quiero que seamos amigos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- tu necesitas compañía y yo te juro que estaré contigo pase lo que pase -extendió su mano sonriendo y Luceli lo abrazo-

 _En ese tiempo era solo una niña pero el me había ofrecido su amistad, su forma de actuar y de sonreír...creo que me hicieron sentir bien_ -narró Luceli mientras la pequeña solo se dehagoba con Izanamy- _Los años pasaron y no recibía nota de parte de mi pare, con el tiempo mi hermana menor fue mandada aquí con intension de ser entrenada, al parecer mi padre creia que ella también era un fracaso como yo, así que la dejo aquí sola y triste, jamás se lo perdone_ -Luceli era mayor y caminaba en medio de la aldea, ya tenia 17 años y su cuerpo había crecido un poco más, media cerca de 1.60 metros, sus caderas eran poco anchas, sus senos pequeños pero bien formados y cuerpo algo y delgado-

 _Con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron, mi hermano vino a fomentar la alianza de paz entre nuestros clanes pero estoy segura de que trama algo -_ pensó Luceli calmada viendo a Mike ya mayor hablando con Cirenio en su palacio- _Mi hermano tiene horribles intensiones de eso estoy segura, pero son solo mis instintos femeninos y por eso no estoy muy segura_ -se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando- _Mi relación con Izanamy fue...pasando de amistad a un poco más de rudeza debido a que él había perdido a sus padres, con el tiempo se alejó de muchos incluyéndome_ -pasó por el pasillo y lo vio parado-

 _El niño alegre que alguna vez conocí había sido remplazado por un macho serio y distante_ -pensó Luceli deprimida _,_ Izanamy había creció hasta tener 1.74 metros, su melena le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, usaba un abrigo negro con una camisa blanca deba; una cinta roja y un pantalón negro con botas negras con borde rojo- _El no siguió su propio consejo pero eso no evitó que lo amara, si estaba enamorada de él, el me salvó, me dio un hogar y su amistad y esa linda amistad se convirtió en amor en poco tiempo, se que suena cursi pero en verdad lo amo pero...jeje siempre he tenido muchos celos de Hinata_ -Hinata más joven se acercó por detrás de Izanamy y lo golpeó en la cabeza en la cabeza, Izanamy se quejó y se sujetó la cabeza pero Hinata al parecer le estaba gritando por algo-

 _No entiendo a estos dos, parece que son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo pero...la envidio, ella tiene pechos más grandes que los míos, también una mejor fuerza que la mía y puede hacer cambiar a Izanamy de opinión y entenderlo muy fácilmente_ -Luceli seguía viendo como Hinata estaba molesta regañando a Izanamy, Izanamy por su parte solo asentía pero desvió la mirada haciendo enojar más a Hinata hasta el p unto que le gruñó y le sujeto el cuello de la camisa-

¡Escucha si no tienes cuidado otro vendrá y se la llevará! ¡Recuérdalo bien Raizar Izanamy Shiba! -Hinata gritó molesta y soltó a Izanamy dejándolo un poco impresionado, Luceli se acercó con cautela mientras Izanamy estaba nervioso viendo a Hinata-

¿Qué pasó ahora? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Ah...algo malo -dijo Izanamy calmado y se cruzó de brazos- escuche que darás una presentación hoy

Si hoy voy a cantar en la feria para celebrar el verano -dijo Luceli sonriendo- bueno...sé que no irás no has ido los últimos dos años -Luceli desvío la mirada e Izanamy movió poco la cabeza al verla deprimida- bueno se que dirás que no irás pero espero verte ahí -Izanamy estaba por decir algo pero Luceli se fue caminando algo rápido, Izanamy estaba confundido y algo preocupado, solo se giró y regreso al palacio, más tarde en la noche Luceli estaba en un escenario en medio de la aldea, estaba detrás de una cortina viendo un asiento vacío entre el público, ella vestía con un yukata rojo con tonos amarillos en las mangas, cuello y cintura, la falda tenía dibujos de flores, ella suspiró y cerró la cortina deprimida-

No se porque sigues esperando, seguramente no vendrá -dijo Mike calmado, el estaba sentado en una silla cargando a su hermana menor Mika, Mika estaba sintiéndose mal por Luceli y solo arrugaba su mirada al verla así de deprimida-

Lo se, ese asintio estuvo apartado durante años -dijo Luceli deprimida- creó que no le gustó tanto como pensaba

¿A quien no le gustas tanto? -Luceli se giró y vio a Izanamy mientras caminaba acompañado por Misaki la cual al parecer tenía tan solo cuatro años y ella estaba tomándolo de la mano-

Si viniste...-dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Perdón por demorarme, Misaki no quería despertar de su sueño -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tenía una siesta de cuatro horas -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Solo debes dormir media hora cuando vas a tomar una siesta -dijo Izanamy calmado- se me hizo más fácil entrar al escenario y ayudarte si quieres

De hecho hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar -dijo Luceli sonriendo, de entre las cortinas Luceli tomó algo y se lo entregó a Izanamy- tan usa esto, es una guitarra úsala -Izanamy tomó la guitarra, la afinó y ambos salieron al escenario- saben hoy será una presentación importante, porque tengo un mensaje para Izanamy, sabes puede ser algo rudo de vez en cuando pero no te cambiaria por nada ni nadie, te...te...te quiero mucho -sonrío levemente sonrojada e Izanamy comenzó a tocar

 _ **Es como si no se oye una palabra que digo su mente está en algún lugar lejano**_ -Luceli canto sonriendo e Izanamy estaba confundido tocando la guitarra- _**Y no sé cómo llegar es como todo lo que quiere es relajarse**_

 _ **Ella es demasiado grave**_ -Izanamy canto sonriendo, Luceli lo vio poco sorprendida-

 _ **Él me da ganas de tirar todo mi pelo**_ -Luceli sonrió y canto-

 _ **Siempre está en un apuro y se interrumpe**_ -Izanamy canto sonriendo tocando la guitarra y se levantó para caminar junto a Luceli-

 _ **Como si no les importa**_ -los dos cantaron sonriendo- _**Tu, yo fue cara a cara Pero no vemos a los ojos**_ -los dos estaban cantando sonriendo- _****_

_**Como el fuego y la lluvia (el fuego y la lluvia)**_ -Luceli canto mientras Izanamy la siguió con un coro- _**Puede volver loco Pero no puedo soportar estar enojado contigo para nada**_

 _ **Somos como Venus y Marte**_ -Izanamy y Luceli cantaron mientras se tomaban de las manos y comenzaron a bailar en el escenario- _**Somos como estrellas diferentes**_ -Izanamy hizo girar a Luceli y la atrajo cargándola en sus brazos- _**Porque tu eres la armonía de cada canción que canta Y yo no cambiaría nada**_ -los dos juntaron sus frentes sonriendo-

¿Quieres salir conmigo? En una cita -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Luceli asintio sonriendo-

¿Por que tardaste tanto? -dijo Luceli sonriendo- _Así los dos tuvimos una cita romántica, solo nosotros dos_ -Izanamy y Luceli estaban caminando por la aldea mientras Luceli abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de Izanamy, pero a Izanamy parecía tenerlo un poco incómodo- ¿te incomoda?

Es que nunca me habían abrazado así antes -dijo Izanamy un poco incómodo- no te me pegues -Luceli aferro más su agarre en el brazo de Izanamy, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al palacio Shiba pero ya era más tarde en la noche y todos parecían haberse ido a dormir- bien ha sido un día algo loco

Si...oye..bueno nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo...-dijo Luceli nerviosa y sonrojada, mientras Izanamy estaba viéndola confundido- es...que bueno:..ya que somos pareja...yo me preguntaba si...tu...¿Querías..?

Bueno apenas somos novios recientes...y si tú quieres...tener...relaciones...por mi no hay problema...solo que no te quiero obligar a...hacer algo que tu no quieras -dijo Izanamy algo incómodo y sonrojado-

Esta..bien si tienes razón...es algo pronto para tener relaciones -dijo Luceli sonrojada y nerviosa, los dos se dieron un beso de despedida para despedirse, Izanamy solo se colocó unas orejeras y se durmió, mientras Luceli estaba en su cama-

 _Es bueno que se preocupe por lo que yo quiera...y si tiene razón, apenas estamos comenzando no es momento para un poco de sexo forzado_ -pensó Luceli sonriendo, se acosto y se relajó un momento, lo único que usaba era una bata blanca, ella giraba en su cama un poco, ella solo se imaginó una escena, ella e Izanamy ambos sentados en una sala de teatro juntos, Izanamy la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a pasar su mano por el busto de Luceli y comenzó a tocarle su seno izquierdo, lo sujetó con su mano y luego lo levantó sintiendo su forma y felxibilidad, Luceli estaba en la cama cerrando los ojos y pasó sus manos por sus senos y comenzó a apretarlos un poco, pudo notarse como sus pezones comenzaron a ponerse efectos y duros mostrando su figura en la bata, ella se quitó la sábana de encima y comenzó a abrirla un poco, mostró sus senos de pelo balance con pezon rosado, los sujetó y comenzó a peñiscar sus pezones dando un ligero jalón-

Hmmmm...mmmm -Luceli apretó la boca evitando soltar un gemido, en su mente se imagino pasando su mano izquierda por la pierna de Izanamy, le acarició el muslo y comenzó a subir su mano sintiendo como el pene de Izanamy estaba efecto y duro, Luceli se movió en la cama pasando su mano izquierda entre sus piernas sintiendo su vagina, su vagina estaba caliente y un poco húmeda, se imaginaba como seria el pene de Izanamy, grande y efecto al menos para ella, en su mente imaginaba sentir la forma de su pene y lo acariciaba con su mano, solo se imaginó a Izanamy abriendo su pantalón y ella pudo tocar su pene con más facilidad sacándolo de su ropa, Luceli estaba abriendo las piernas acariciando y moviendo la mano sobre su vagina y sintiendo su clitoris duro y mojado, Luceli gruñó apretando los dientes y sintió como sus dedos aumentaban el ritmo-

Aaahn...aaahnnn -Luceli estaba comenzando a gemir algo sonrojada, se levantó sudando un poco, su vagina rosada estaba más que mojada y derramando un poco de fluido vaginal, se quitó la bata quedando completamente desnuda, ella se acosto en la cama de nuevo y se imaginó a Izanamy acariciando sus senos con ambas manos, luego los junto y comenzó a chupar sus lesiones, sus senos eran algo pequeños y no podía verlos bien juntos, solo un poco, Izanamy solo acariciaba ambos moviendo las manos girando sus muñecas, los junto y los volvió a lamer, Luceli en la cama estaba masajeando uno de sus senos y con su mano izquierda comenzaba a penetrar su propia vagina, usaba solo un dedo, el dedo de en medio, metía y sacaba su dedo sintiendo como su vagina comenzaba a mojarse un poco más, levantó un poco más su cadera mientras gemía apretando los dientes-

Aaahn aaahn...nnn -Luceli vio a los lados y notó un lobo de peluche que tenía en la cama, tomó el muñeco y lo vio, se reía un momento notando que el peluche era un lobo de blanco y negro que le recordaba a Izanamy, lo apretó entre sus senos imaginando que tenía el pene de Izanamy entre sus senos, movió los senos con más fuerza apretando el muñeco con fuerza, en su mente solo podía imaginar el pene de Izanamy vibrando entre sus senos hasta el punto de comenzar a mojarse, Luceli gimió con fuerza y sujetó la orilla de la cama con su garra derecha pero con sus dedos de la mano izquierda se estaba masturbando- ¡Aaaaaahn! ¡Aaahn! -Luceli estaba gimiendo un poco mientras movía más su mano izquierda metiendo y sacando sus dedos- ¡Lo quiero...aaahn! ¡Lo quiero adentro! -Luceli abrió sus manos y estiró dos de sus dedos, comenzó a mover la mano metiendo y sacando sus dedos-

¡Aaaahn! -Luceli gimió con fuerza, su vagina derramaba sus fluidos vaginales, mientras se imaginaba con Izanamy, ella se giró y colocó el muñeco directo contra su vagina y lo apretó con sus piernas, en su mente solo se imaginó agachándose para comenzar a meter el pene de Izanamy dentro de su boca, Luceli apretó más las piernas sintiendo el muñeco frotar entre sus piernas y vagina, movió las piernas un poco imaginando la forma y sabor del pene de Izanamy dentro de su boca, siguió moviendo las caderas mojando la nariz del muñeco con sus fluidos vaginales, ella tomó su almohada entre sus dientes y comenzó a apretar las piernas y las movió mientras se giraba quedando acostada en la cama con el muñeco frotando su vagina, encajo más los colmillos en su almohada y sujetó el muñeco con una de sus manos y comenzó a moverlo para hacer que frotara más su vagina- ¡aaaahnn! -gritó gimiendo y su vagina soltó más fluidos vaginales derramándolos sobre el muñeco, al final abrió las piernas y dejó que sus fluidos cayeran en gota por gota sobre el muñeco, ella giró y quedó acostada con las piernas abiertas mostrando una mancha de fluidos vaginales, solo sonrió y se quedó dormida-

 _Así nuestra relación avanzó un poco más, nos iba bien y mal como a cualquier otra pareja_ -Izanamy estaba entrenando golpeando un tronco, tenía puesto sus muñequeras azules largas, un pantalón negro y una cinta azul oscura en la cintura con botas rojas, estaba gruñendo golpeando el tronco con fuerza hasta hacer que se doblara por los golpes, Luceli estaba sonriendo sonrojada viendo a Izanamy entrenar sin su camisa- _Siempre me gustó verlo entrenar pero también...sentía que esto no era lo que normalmente quería en la vida_ -Luceli suspiró y el rato pasó hasta donde Luceli estaba estaba entrando en una tina de agua caliente y se relajó en el agua caliente-

 _A diferencia de los demás...yo no...yo no siento ninguna pasión por pelear a muerte contra mi enemigo_ -pensó Luceli deprimida- _Siempre me recuerda los entrenamientos con mi padre,sus gritos, sus golpes y su rudeza...siempre odie las peleas por esos abusos de parte suya_ -suspiró y dejó que el agua caliente la relajara, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y vio a alguien entrar, se sonrojó y se cubrió el busto con las manos, se acercó a una roca y se ocultó solo para ver a Izanamy acercándose usando solo una toalla en la cintura- _Hay no...olvide el letrero...de "ocupado"_ -pensó Luceli nerviosa- _Aunque por otro lado...siempre he querido hacer el amor con el...creo que esta es mi oportunidad_

Aaah...que día -dijo Izanamy cansado y se relajó sobre la roca, solo cerró los ojos un momento usando escuchó el sonido de alguien caminando en el agua, abrió los ojos y vio a Luceli frente a él sujetando una toalla en su cuerpo, el silencio reinó por un momento y ambos estaban sonrojándose un poco- ¡Hay ¿qué haces aquí?!

¡Olvide poner el letrero! -gritó Luceli sonrojada, Izanamy se resbaló y cayó dentro del agua, solo se movió y sacó las orejas y cabeza del agua por un momento y comenzó a hacer burbujas con su aliento- perdon, no quería sorprenderte así

No...descuida -dijo Izanamy levantando su cabeza un poco- si quieres salgo y te espero

Espera -Luceli lo sujetó de su cola y evitó que saliera mientras Izanamy la veía- ¿Te parezco sexualmente atractiva? ¿Yo te atraigo sexualmente?

¿Que? ¿Por que me preguntas eso? -dijo Izanamy confundido y levemente sonrojado-

Es que...somos novios desde hace días...y bueno Hinata..ya comenzó a tener sexo...con su novio, también...pensaba que sino...habías intentado..algo era porque no te atraía...-dijo Luceli sonrojada y levemente deprimida- Por eso...quería saber...si yo te atraigo

No hace falta que me lo preguntes -dijo Izanamy calmado y la abrazo con calma- Por supuesto que me atraes y mucho, de solo pensar en ti...me traes loco -Luceli sonrió sonrojada y asintio dejando que la abrazara- pero no quería forzarte a tener sexo si es que tu no te sentías lista

Eso lo entiendo...si entonces...quiero hacerlo esta noche -dijo Luceli sonrojada e Izanamy asintio, más tarde esa noche Luceli estaba nerviosa, estaba usando una bata de color blanca y su pelo estaba mojado como si hubiera acabado de bañarse- _Hoy es mi primera vez...con Izanamy...aaah estoy nerviosa, mi cuerpo no para de temblar de la emoción_ -suspiró y se relajó, la puerta sonó con unos ligeros golpes- adelante...-Izanamy abrió la puerta y entró con cuidado-

Hola...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Hola...-dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada, los dos se sentaron en la cama y suspiraron- bueno...creo que debemos comenzar con algo lento

¿Como que? -dijo Izanamy confundido, Luceli se lanzó sobre él y lo besó en los labios, los besos fueron algo fuertes e Izanamy cerró los ojos, la sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su espalda y cintura, sujetó su trasero un poco, la sujetó con ligera fuerza y luego comenzó a pasar sus manos por sus piernas, sentía su pelo suave y el muslo hasta el trasero, los dos quedaron sentados e Izanamy le abrió la bata con sus manos y comenzó frotarle los senos, sintió su forma pequeña y redonda, sus senos eran pequeños pero suaves y sensibles, Luceli estaba sonrojada y comenzó a respirar agitada, Luceli estaba gimiendo un poco lento y pasó sus manos por el pecho de Izanamy, comenzó a quitarle la camisa mostrando su cuerpo, Luceli tocó sus pectorales hasta el estómago y siguió bajando hasta sentir su pene, lo apretó con sus manos por encima de la ropa-

Uuuh -Izanamy sonrió un poco y sonrojado-

Lo siento...esta muy duro -dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada, lo siguió masajeando apretándolo con sus manos, le abrió el pantalón a Izanamy y lo bajo un poco mostrando su pene duro y efecto, lo sujetó con una mano mientras masaje abra sus genitales con la otra mano- esta muy caliente -Izanamy estaba sonrojado y su pene creció otro poco mientras Luceli seguía con su movimiento lento pasando su mano por todo el pene de Izanamy, los dos se besaron mientras Luceli aplicó más fuerza y velocidad en su movimiento, el pene de Izanamy comenzó a mojarse al menos en la punta, pasó el fluido seminal entre sus dedos y el olor la hacia excitarse más-

Hmmm te excita que te toque -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Izanamy la sujetó de los hombros y la atrajo para besarla, en un minuto los dos estaban des dos completamente, estaban acostados en la cama mientras se besaban, Izanamy se levantó a cuatro patas mientras frotaba su pene en la vagina de Luceli, Izanamy estaba suspirando mientras movía las caderas frotando la punta de su pene en la vagina de Luceli al menos para excitarla y mojarla-

Aaaahn...-Luceli gimió sintiendo el rose en su vagina y su vagina comenzó a mojarse un poco, Izanamy se acosto con ella y pasó su mano derecha por la vagina de Luceli, comenzó a frotarla un poco sintiendo como seguía mojándose, movió los dedos metiendo el dedo de en medio en el interior de su vagina, siguió moviendo el dedo y levantó un poco la mano para tocar más sus paredes vaginales, siguió moviendo sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Luceli- aaahn aaa...-Luceli gimió mientras su vagina comenzaba a mojarse más y sus fluidos eran derramados sobre los dedos de Izanamy, Izanamy se levantó y comenzó a abrirle las piernas a Luceli, Luceli se sonrojó y desvió la mirada-

Aaahn...es vergonzoso...no la mires tanto -dijo Luceli avergonzada, Izanamy sonrió y comenzó a bajar más su cuerpo, le dio una lamida a la vagina de Luceli, Luceli solo se excitó un poco más mientras Izanamy seguía mordiendo ligeramente su vagina, eran besos ligeros, apenas presionaba los labios contra los labios vaginales de Luceli, se alejó un poco y comenzó a frotar el clitoris con sus dedos, abrió su vagina con los dedos mientras metía la lengua y la movía un poco- aaahnnn... mmm si..aaahn que rico -Luceli le sujetó la cabeza mientras Izanamy abrió la boca dándole ligeros mordiscos encima de la vagina a Luceli, sus fluidos vaginales estaban saliendo un poco más a mayor cantidad, Luceli solo apretó las piernas- aaaahnn...-gimió un poco y su vagina derramó fluidos sobre la nariz de Izanamy- perdón

No importa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se levantó-

Bésame de nuevo -dijo Luceli sonriendo, los dos se besaron de nuevo, pero Luceli e Izanamy sintieron como sus genitales estaban tocándose, solo fue un rose pero sus instintos ya los estaban motivando a unirse, Luceli lo atrajo con un beso y lo atrapó con sus piernas, Izanamy se separó un poco mientras frotaba su pene en la vagina de Luceli- aaahn si hazlo.. -Izanamy asintio y comenzó a penetrar la vagina de Luceli- hmmmm...-su pene entró con lentitud, poco a poco penetraba la vagina de Luceli- hmmmm grrrr -al final Izanamy terminó penetrandola por completo y la vagina de Luceli terminó expulsando algo de sangre- ¡Aaaagh...!

¿Estas bien? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si...si..descuida ya no duele...hazlo -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Izanamy comenzó a moverse con lentitud y algo de fuerza, sus garras comenzaron a salir, sus caderas se movían algo fuerte mientras Luceli estaba gimiendo un poco- ¡aaaahn! ¡Aaaaannmmm! -Luceli comenzó a gemir mientras Izanamy se movía más fuerte pero lento, Luceli gemía y lo abrazaba con fuerza, sus brazos pasaron por el cuello de Izanamy y lo sujetaron con fuerza, Izanamy seguí moviendo mientras Luceli estaba sonrojada sacando sus garras- aaahn..más fuerte...aaa no te contengas aaahn -Izanamy obedeció y comenzó a moverse más fuerte, la cama comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y a rechinar mientras Izanamy se movía más fuerte, Luceli estaba gimiendo abriendo las piernas, lo capturó con ellas e Izanamy levantaba más las caderas y las bajaba con fuerza escuchando como la vagina de Luceli estaba mojándose con más fuerza y en mayor cantidad, la vagina de Luceli estaba derramando fluidos blancos y espesos-

¡Aaahn! ¡Aaahn! -Luceli gritó gimiendo un poco fuerte- aaahn más fuerte -Izanamy la colocó levantando las caderas y él se levantó quedando sujetado con sus manos contra la pared- ¡aaaahn! -el pene de Izanamy la penetro más profundo y Luceli estaba sorprendida- ¡aaaaahnnmmmm! -Luceli solo estaba sonrojada mientras su vagina derramaba más fluidos cubriendo su pelo en el vientre, Luceli solo gimió con fuerza y su vagina derramo más fluidos cubriendo a Izanamy al menos un poco-

Aaaahn...aaahn -Luceli cambio de lugar con Izanamy, Izanamy estaba acostado y Luceli estaba encima de él, ella movía sus caderas de tras hacia adelante sintiendo como su pena golpeaba en sus paredes vaginales, Luceli se levantó y un poco y bajo sus caderas dejando que la penetraran con más fuerza- ¡aaaahn! ¡Aaahn! -Izanamy estaba sonrojado sujetando a Luceli de las caderas, Luceli movía más sus caderas abriendo su trasero, vagina y ano por el movimiento- hah hah -Luceli se acosto sobre Izanamy mientras lo abrazaba y le daba una lamida en la mejilla- ¿se siente bien?

Si se siente increíble -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero... aún podemos hacerlo más fuerte -Luceli se sorprendió e Izanamy la puso a cuatro patas, y la penetro por la vagina-

¡Aaahn! -Luceli grito sonrojada, Izanamy comenzó a moverse con más fuerza haciendo gemir a Luceli, se acercó y le sujetó los senos, los apretó un poco mientras movía más cuerpo y lo pegaba al cuerpo de Luceli- ¡aaaahn! ¡Aaaaahn! ¡No pares aaahn me encanta! -Izanamy se movió con más fuerza mientras Luceli clavaba sus garras en la pared de madera, Izanamy se movía con más fuerza mientras Luceli estaba sonrojada y gemía con más fuerza sacando sus garras y clavándolas en la pared, Izanamy le sujetó los senos y comenzó a moverlos un poco fuertes- ¡aaahn me corro! ¡En corro! ¡Me corro! -Luceli gritó y su vagina terminó derramando más fluidos pero Izanamy siguió moviendo su cuerpo con fuerza- ¡Aaaahn menos fuerte aaahn!

¡Aaaahnmmmm mmaaaa! -Luceli estaba gritando mientras Izanamy la sujetó y la acosto en la cama pero le levantó la ceja mientras él estaba de rodillas sujetándola de la cadera, estaba envistiendo la con más fuerza mientras Luceli gemía sujetando la tela, Izanamy la envestía con más fuerza mientras ella gemía y desgarró la tela un poco, Izanamy la sujetó de las piernas y se las levantó mientras la envestía con más fuerza- ¡aaaahn ooo ya no puedo...aaahn! ¡Siento que me partes aaaaahn! ¡Se siente increíble aaahn! -Luceli gritaba e Izanamy aplicaba más fuerza, parecía que sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño igual que sus colmillos, Luceli solo podía gemir hasta que Izanamy gruñó y le dio una mordida cerca del cuello eyaculando dentro de su vagina- ¡AAAAAAAHNNNMMMM! -Luceli gimió con fuerza e Izanamy terminó sacando su pene de su interior para que ella derramara sus fluidos de su vagina dejando una mancha de humedad blanca y semen combinados, después de un rato los dos estaban acostados pero Izanamy estaba viendo la mordida que le había dejado a Luceli cerca del suelo, lo toco y se sintió un poco preocupado-

Lo lamento -dijo Izanamy avergonzado-

Tranquilo, no pasa nada -dijo Luceli sonriendo, se tocó el cuello sintiendo la mordía en su piel- creó que tu instinto afloró

Si no se que me pasó -dijo Izanamy sonriendo avergonzado-

Deben ser los instintos de tigre, descuida mi cielo -dijo Luceli sonriendo- te perdono solo si dejas que te haga una marca similar

Claro -dijo Izanamy calmado y movió el cuello-

No en el cuello -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Entonces ¿donde? -dijo Izanamy confundido, Luceli sonrió y más tarde se escuchó un crack, una gran mordida- ¡HAAAAAAYAIYAIYAI AAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza mientras Luceli se estaba riendo-

Hay no estuvo tan feo -dijo Luceli sonriendo, se reía tapándose la boca con una mano mientras Izanamy estaba acostado en el suelo con una herida en su trasero-

¡Disculpa...me acabas de morder una pompa! -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¡me mordiste una pompa! -se levantó sujetando su trasero herido-

Porque me encantan esas redonditas pompas -dijo Luceli sonriendo sacando sus garras, mientras Izanamy estaba sorprendido y nervioso-

 _Si nuestras vidas fueron felices por unos días, en menos de unos días una batalla nos afectó a todos, todos fueron llamados a una batalla campal para sobrevivir -_ Izanamy, Bruce, Clent, Luceli, Saru, Lucy y Noe estaban corriendo en medio de un campo hasta que Luceli se sorprendió al ver a Mike en el suelo-

¡Mike! -Luceli grito sorprendida y corrió junto a Izanamy, Izanamy llevó y fue el primero en cargarlo, Mike estaba herido de gravedad, tenía una herida grave en el pecho e Izanamy lo levantó para que pudiera hablar-

Tu...aaas tenias razón..no debí confiarme -dijo Mike cansado y herido-

No te esfuerces, me temo que...-dijo Izanamy serio y algo preocupado-

Descuida...aaargh lo siento -dijo Mike cansado- Luceli..aaargh lo siento...no fui un buen hermano yo...aaargh te..deje sufrir...pero..también..yo

Descuida yo lo sé, también le tenías miedo, era sobrevivir o ser asesinados por ese sujetó crudo -dijo Luceli deprimida- no tenias el poder...para protegernos...eso lo entiendo así que no te disculpes

Perdóname...les falle...me confié...aaargh -Mike respiraba agitado y solo vio a Izanamy- Izanamy...solo hazme este favor...me tragare mi orgullo y te pediré este favor...-lo sujetó del cuello con su mano derecha y levantó la izquierda mostrando la espada Shibari Mangetsu- protege a mis hermanas...en especial...a Luceli...protégela de todo mal...prométeme que estarás con ella siempre

Lo prometo Mike, pero no solo la protegeré por mi promesa contigo también la proteger porque la amo -dijo Izanamy serio sujetando la espada y esta brillo- te prometo que cargaré con tu orgullo y protegeré mi aldea -Mike sonrió y asintio, Izanamy se levantó viendo más adelante notando como un grupo de toros avanzaba cargando algunas armas, Izanamy camino sujetando la espada en sus manos, mientras Luceli estaba acompañando a Mike, Izanamy usaba un traje negro de manga larga con pantalón negro, encima usaba una cinta roja en la cintura, unas botas blancas de borde rojo, guantes y protectores blancos de borde rojo, con hombreras redondas en los hombros y un petó en el pecho-

Si entiendo bien...ustedes no vivían felices en su aldea, vivían con miedo debido a la obsesión de su padre -dijo Izanamy serio y Mike asintio- Mike, no sabes cuanto te odiaba...pero tenias el orgullo de todo un guerrero, quiero que me des un poco:..de ese orgullo -la espada brillo en color dorado mientras el pelo de Izanamy se volvía blanco y sus ojos amarillos-

Izanamy...si vas tú solo...podrías -dijo Luceli llorando-

Yo no caeré así de fácil...pelearé con todo lo que tengo -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡HAAAAAAA! -expulsó energía y saltó desde la orilla para avanzar contra un grupo de animales, Izanamy gritó y lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía dorada-

 _Así por causa de las batallas perdí a mi hermano...y ahí descubrí una de las horribles cosas que trae la guerra -_ Luceli estaba deprimida viendo la tumba de Mike- _No pasaron hasta cuatro años cuando Izanamy volvió a participar en una batalla en China, esta vez peleó a lado de los Guardianes y se volvió uno de ellos_ -Izanamy estaba vistiendo el traje y armadura, Hinata, Byakun, James y Boa usaban trajes diferentes de colores rojo, azul y verde, los cinco gritaron avanzando contra un jabalí de gran tamaño y Po avanzó por otro extremo, los seis pelearon contra el- _Los seis lograron derrotar a un conquistador, un jabalí que logró unir fuerzas con un samurai de aquí un tal Yujiro Ishida, por suerte los Guardianes nos salvaron pero...¿por cuanto tiempo?_

 _Vivimos un periodo de paz de meses hasta que Izanamy regresó todo vendado por la terrible batalla_ -Luceli estaba sorprendida viendo a Izanamy en una camilla vendada en todo el cuerpo con el brazo izquierdo enyesado- _Lo cuide por días pero el..._ -Luceli se retiraba del cuarto y en cuanto regresó Izanamy ya no estaba, gruñó un poco y lo busco-

¡Haaaa! -Izanamy gritó lanzando una patada, se giró y lanzó un golpe con la mano derecha- ¡Haaaa! -tenia el brazo enyesado todavía pero podía doblarlo un poco, saltó y lanzó varios golpes con su brazo sano, se quejó y cayo al suelo cansado derramando algo de sangre de sus heridas-

¡Aquí estás! -Luceli se acercó corriendo e Izanamy se levantó cansado- ¿que estas haciendo?

¿Que? -dijo Izanamy algo irritado-

¿Qué estás haciendo? Se supone que deberías estar descansando -dijo Luceli molesta- tienes un brazo enyesado y el otro herido ¿que buscas ahora?

Solo quería entrenar un poco, eso es todo -dijo Izanamy irritado- no puedo esta en cama, odio ese lugar prefiero salir a pelear

¿Y buscas que se te rompan los huesos de nuevo? -dijo Luceli molesta- Izanamy deja de entrenar o tus heridas se abrirán

No importa...solo quiero ser fuerte al menos un poco, no puedo conformarme con el nivel que tengo, tengo que seguir haciéndome mas fuerte -dijo Izanamy cansado-

No lo necesitas -dijo Luceli molesta, Izanamy trato de hablar pero cayó al suelo desmayado por el dolor- ¡Izanamy! -Luceli grito asustada y lo ayudó, un día después Izanamy despertó cansado y un poco confundido, estaba viendo borroso al techo mientras trataba de moverse, Luceli estaba viéndolo sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama- no trates de moverte -Izanamy solo se quedó viendo más vendajes y nuevos en su cuerpo- el doctor me dijo que tus heridas no estaban cicatrizando bien, que has estado escapándote para pelear y eso no puede hacer que te cures más rápido

Hmmm -Izanamy no dijo nada, solo se recostó y cerró los ojos-

¿Que es más importante? ¿Tu vida o tu poder? -dijo Luceli seria, sus ojos estaban tapados por su pelo pero no subía la mirada- contéstame...¿tanto te importa ser más fuerte que para eso arriesgas tu vida?

Si, realmente tengo que hacerme fuerte, cuando me recupere de esto me har más fuerte de eso estoy seguro -dijo Izanamy serio- Mira se que suena feo pero yo

Basta -dijo Luceli molesta y se levantó- no puedo soportar verte lastimarte constantemente, para mi no es fácil verte en ese estado tan herido, deplorable y...siempre en cama por cualquier herida, no lo tolero...por eso te doy una opción, una que he pensado mucho tiempo deja de pelear y vive una vida ordinaria...una con

Me niego -dijo Izanamy molesto y se levantó quedando sentado, Luceli se sorprendió un poco pero sintió como si su corazón se hubiera destrozado por un momento- no puedo dejar de pelea es algo que me emociona mucho, también como futuro señor Shiba sería un deshonor echar atrás todo lo que me han enseñado, todo por lo que he trabajado para traer paz y por lo que muchos sacrificaron sus propias vidas, no puedo olvidar eso Luceli, no puedo

Entiendo...entonces tu solo quieres eso...ser como Mike y los otros -ojo Luceli deprimida- bien pero no estaré ahí para verte ser asesinado por tu estupidez

¿Que dices? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

A lo que me refiero es...que no estaré ahí para verte morir como mi hermano -dijo Luceli deprimida- es todo...ya no quiero estar aquí peleando, ya no, termino con todo y contigo -Izanamy se sorprendió un poco pero Luceli se retiró llorando y sujetando su boca, se retiró corriendo y se colocó detrás de un muro llorando-

 _Debía hacerlo...no podía estar con el...no tengo el mismo apetito por las pelea como el_ -pensó Luceli deprimida, después de eso pasaron algunos meses- _Yo estaba en mi casa colocando cosas dentro de una mochila, la razón bueno...era el tiempo de aniversario de la muerte de mi hermano mayor Mike, ya habían pasado varios años y teníamos ir con mi padre, claro que cuando se enteró de la muerte de mi hermano pensé que nos torturaría pero no, al contrario solo se escondió en su dojo y nadie lo vio por un largo rato, entonces mi hermana y yo vamos a ver cómo está si es que sigue vivo_

Mika ¿tienes todo listo? -dijo Luceli calmada y se levantó sujetando la mochila-

Claro hermana -dijo Mika sonriendo, ella era una loba de pelo blanco o y negro con ojos marrones, tenía más o menos 16 años en ese tiempo, ambas vestían con trajes de pantalón y camisa para el viaje y cargaban mochilas de viaje-

Bien vámonos, mientras más lejos estemos de aquí mejor -dijo Luceli irritada y se levantó para caminar-

¿Qué pasó ahora? -dijo Mika calmada-

Nada -dijo Luceli irritada, Mika la vio negando con la cabeza y Luceli suspiró-

Te conozco muy bien hermana y se cuando te molestas y cuando tratas de ocultármelo -dijo Mika sonriendo-

¿Cuando fue que te volviste tan madura Mika? -dijo Luceli confundida y Mika comenzó a reír un poco- esta bien luego te lo platicare, mientras tanto vámonos, tenemos que ir a la aldea, espero que papá esté bien

Él estará bien...creo -dijo Mika sonriendo, las dos asintieron y comenzaron a irse, salieron de la aldea cuando un lobo gris paso corriendo algo alterado- oye hermana...¿te has puesto a pensar acerca de tu ex?

Para nada -dijo Luceli irritada-

¿Y que le dirías si lo tuvieras frente a ti? -dijo Mika calmada-

¿Por que la pregunta? -dijo Luceli confundida, Mika señaló al frente notando como Izanamy estaba corriendo, tenía puesta una camisa negra de manga corta con un petó rojo metálico, hombreras ovaladas rojas, muñequeras rojas, con proteccion en los nudillos, pantalón negro y botas rojas, en la cintura tenía la espada de plata, a su lado estaba Bruce usando una armadura similar color amarillo, Luceli iba a decir algo pero Izanamy pasó corriendo dejándola sorprendida-

Vaya...ni siquiera te miro -dijo Mika sorprendida, Luceli estaba sorprendida y solo gruñó-

Déjalo de seguro tiene una misión, vámonos -dijo Luceli molesta, Mika asintio y la siguió, mientras los soldados corrían, en el medio del bosque apareció un resplandor morado formando una esfera, en medio de la esfera apareció la figura de un lobo, el lobo se puso de pie y movió su cuello de lado a lado, tenía el pelo blanco, con una melena blanca algo larga y ojos cafés, usaba un pantalón negro con cinturón rojo, una camisa roja, unas botas negras y una gabardina negra algo rota, se giró sonrió-

Finalmente lo he logrado...pienso cambiar mi futuro, y para eso les vengo a pedir ayuda, Izanamy Shiba...Luceli Shishui, papá mamá, ayudenme -el lobo era Isaac y él tenía un rollo en la mano izquierda- cambiare el destino...les juro que lo haré


	77. Una vida con amor-segunda parte

_**Una vida con amor segunda parte**_

En medio de la aldea Shiba el ejército se estaba moviendo directo a lo que parecía ser una guerra mientras Luceli y su hermana se estaban alejando mas y más de la aldea, Mika la hembra menor de Luceli comenzó a ver como el ejército se movía más y más-

Hermana...creo que si deberías ver esto -dijo Mika preocupada señalando hacia atrás-

¿Que quieres Mika? -dijo Luceli molesta y vio como el ejército se movía comandados por Cirenio vestido con una armadura samurai negra a su lado estaban Izanamy y su equipo junto a una zorra blanca de ojos azules llamada Anya- el ejército Shiba...se esta moviendo

Hermana esto es serio...creo que van a la guerra -dijo Mika sorprendida-

Es mejor que nos alejemos ya, nosotras no tenemos nada que ver en la guerra tenemos que volver -dijo Luceli preocupada-

¿Y qué hay de...? -dijo Mika nerviosa pero Luceli detuvo su paso un momento-

Ya lo sabremos cuando vuelva -dijo Luceli deprimida, las dos siguieron con su viaje mientras Isaac estaba siguiéndolas entre los árboles, se ocultó entre unos árboles y se agachó-

 _Parece que he llegado a la época correcta -_ pensó Isaac serio viendo el rollo- _Pero con solo aparecer aquí he cambiado drásticamente la historia, ahora puedo cambiarla para que sea el único que quede al final_ -Isaac abrió el rollo y este mostró imágenes en una división- _Por el lado izquierdo me muestra la ruta que puede seguir si interfiero desde este punto:..por el derecho si no interfiero...lo mejor es mantener vigilada a mi madre_ -Isaac cerró su gabardina y levantó un gorro para cubrirle la cara, las siguió desde lejos en todo su viaje-

Amabas hermanas no decían nada, solo estaban caminando en silencio, a lo lejos en alguna parte se escucharon algunas explosiones y gritos de parte de los soldados, la guerra había comenzado atrayendo la atención de todos los cercanos, se escucharon más explosiones mientras nubes de humo se vieron al frente cubriendo el cielo-

La guerra ha comenzado -dijo Luceli sorprendida- vámonos no podemos hacer nada -Mika la siguió mientras ella estaba nerviosa y solo se fue sin decir nada-

 _En esta guerra mi padre sufrió de heridas graves...eso le dio un aumento de poder radical y engendro a mis hermanas...entonces tendré que vigilar ese suceso_ -pensó Isaac calmado y luego sonrió, mientras Luceli y Mika viajaron por unos días hasta llegar a la aldea Shishui donde fueron recibidas en su casa, las dos se vistieron con kimonos azul oscuro con traje blanco en el interior-

Bien ya estamos en casa ahora ¿que hacemos? -dijo Mika calmada-

Vamos a ver a padre -dijo Luceli intranquila, ella se levantó y se acercó a la puerta más grande y se quedó de rodillas en el suelo- padre...somos Luceli y Mika finalmente hemos llegado -la puerta se abrió revelando a Artemis más viejo pero con el pelo casi gris y un estado demasiado delgado- padre...

Es bueno verlas...después de tanto tiempo -dijo Artemis calmado pero un poco perdido-

Han pasado cinco años desde que venimos padre -dijo Luceli intranquila- escuchamos que tu salud era algo mala y decidimos venir a verte

Bueno Gracias por tomarse el tiempo pero las cosas ya no son las mismas -dijo Artemis preocupado- aaaff sin su hermano aquí yo...caí en un estado de depresión extrema ya no puedo pelear...mi cuerpo me falla y ha perdido su fuerza de la que estaba tan orgulloso, siento que muero un poco cada día

 _Lamentable..._ -pensó Luceli molesta- bueno lamento escuchar eso padre, pero Mika y yo necesitamos quedarnos en la aldea Shishui hasta que la guerra pase

Con gusto -dijo Artemis calmado- nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en la guerra de Los Shiba desde ahora, solo vendemos armas y nos defendemos si nos atacan

Entendido -dijeron Mika y Luceli calmadas, las dos dejaron sus cosas en el cuarto y salieron para ver la aldea-

Bueno creo que iré a ver la aldea, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vinimos -dijo Luceli calmada-

Claro...si eso te distrae -dijo Mika sonriendo-

Ya te dije, ya lo dejé, no iré a escribir cartas o saber de él -dijo Luceli algo irritada-

¿Y si lo pierdes? -dijo Mika calmada y Luceli se quedó intranquila, estaba levemente sorprendida- créeme hermana hay muchas maneras en que lo perderás sino cambias pronto -Luceli estaba un poco decaída por ese comentario, solo se sentó en el piso de la casa y comenzó a ver más adelante-

 _¿Perderlo? Jamás había pensado_ -pensó Luceli un poco sorprendido- _El y yo habíamos tenido una pelea...por bueno porque aún quiero que deje de pelear, lo llame troglodita, estupido violento sin cerebro, y demás...pero la verdad aún no puedo quitarme el gran amor que le tengo, lo que menos quiero es que salga herido o que lo pierda, creo que si voy y lo hablamos con calma tal vez...tal vez..._

Hola Luceli volviste -Luceli reacciono y vio a un lobo blanco de ojos amarillos detrás de ella- vaya ha pasado mucho tiempo

Hola...Takato -dijo Luceli sonriendo, los dos se dieron un abrazo- vaya has crecido mucho, la última vez que te vi eras un adolescente de 16 años

Si bueno cinco los son mucho tiempo para todos -dijo Takato sonriendo- me di un gran estirón en todo el cuerpo, ¿Que haces aquí?

Vine con mi hermana a ver a mi padre -dijo Luceli sonriendo- esta casi igual que siempre

Si pero también esta muy herido, el saber de tu hermano casi lo más -dijo Takato calmado-

Claro como si no tuviera más hijos -dijo Luceli algo molesta- pero dejemos eso de lado, vayamos a hablar amigo -los dos asintieron y se fueron caminando mientras Isaac estaba desde la copa de un árbol viendo todo-

 _Esto va mal...si mi madre pasa más tiempo con el mi propia existencia estará en peligro_ -pensó Isaac serio, abrió el pergamino mostrando una imagen de él y todos sus hermanos- _Bien tengo que hacer algo para evitar que padre..._ -Isaac grito siendo golpeando en la espalda y fue derribado contra el suelo dejando un agujero, se enojo un poco y se levantó para ver qué alguien cayó al frente-

¡¿Quien hizo eso?! -gritó Isaac molesto, alguien lo sujeto de la camisa y lo levantó para verlo-

¡Isaac grandísimo idiota! -Hanabi grito molesta con venas marcadas en su frente-

¡¿Hermana?! -Isaac grito sorprendido- ¿que..qué...qué haces aquí? ¿Como llegaste aquí?

No me hagas preguntas estupidas...¿Que pensabas hacer? -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Ya sabes cambiar la historia...evitar que nuestras vidas corran peligro -dijo Isaac intranquilo-

¿Peligro? ¿Peligro de que? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Seguí hasta aquí a un lobo llamado Credo, el robo un pergamino del tiempo, hay que encontrarlo y pronto o asesinará a nuestros padres -dijo Isaac intranquilo-

En esta época eran muy débiles, le será fácil -dijo Hanabi sorprendida y soltó a Isaac- bien hay que encontrarlo ¿donde comenzamos?

El pergamino me trajo aquí, cuando mis padres estaban separados, parece qué hay un evento importante aquí, tanto que parece que una sola decisión puede cambiarlo -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Tiene que ver con ese lobo que está haciendo reír a tu mamá? -dijo Hanabi confundida señalando al frente-

¿Que? -dijo Isaac confundido y vio al frente, era verdad su madre se reía un poco- Rayos parece que le gusta

Espera...¿no es en esta época que Amy nacio? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Si...entonces...aquí está el suceso, son tu nacimiento y el de Amy -dijo Isaac calmado- mejor sigamos viendo a ver qué sucede, si hay algo que cambiar lo haremos -Hanabi asintio y los dos siguieron viendo la aldea, el rollo brillo un poco y rodeó a Isaac y a Hanabi con una esfera morada llevándolos a otro tiempo, cuando abrieron los ojos estaba nevado, al parecer había pasado un año entero-

Nos llevo en el tiempo, un año -dijo Hanabi confundida- ¿como? -los dos levantaron las orejas y vieron una energía salir de un punto- ahí está vamos -los dos avanzaron corriendo en medio de la nieve, siguieron corriendo cuando notaron un toro negro muerto en el suelo con múltiples heridas, Isaac se acercó y lo revisó-

Esta muerto...pero sus heridas lo hicieron que se congelara -dijo Isaac serio- hay un rastro de sangre

Deben ser mis padres, mamá me contó que pala estaba muy herido cuando lo encontró -dijo Hanabi preocupada, los dos se fueron corriendo siguiendo el rastro de sangre hasta una cueva- aquí deben estar -los dos movieron su cabeza y Hanabi se sorprendió- ¡Hay es mi papá! ¡Hay no es mi mamá!

¡Haaaaaaf! ¡Hay Dios mío! -Isaac grito sonrojado y se tapo los ojos- te están engendrando -Isaac trato de no ver pero Hanabi seguía viendo- deja de mirar

Solo...quiero...comprobar...si son ellos -dijo Hanabi calmada hablando un poco lento e Isaac negó con la cabeza, más tarde ese día Luceli estaba usando ropa que la abrigaba y una bufanda en el cuello, estaba calentando sus manos soplándolas un poco-

¿Qué haces aquí con tanto frío? -dijo Takato sonriendo y se acerco-

Me gusta ver la nieve, me siento en calma -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Takato la abrazo pasando sus manos por su estómago y la atrajo- aaah gracias amigo eres muy amable por calentarme -sonrío sonrojada y nerviosa-

¿Amigo? ¿Nada más un amigo? -dijo Takato sorprendido, se alejó un poco y la giró para verla a los ojos- Luceli no quiero ser solo un amigo para ti, siempre, siempre te he amado Luceli

Eso me alaga Takato...pero siempre te he visto como un amigo nada más, lo siento pero yo no siento eso -dijo Luceli calmada, Takato se alejó y comenzó a caminar a todo lado- _Lo siento Takato...al final de cuentas, no puedo dejar de amar a Izanamy, siempre lo he amado si pudiera estar contigo lo haría_

¡Luceli! -Mika grito mientras corría y se acercó a ella-

¿Qué sucede Mika? -dijo Luceli confundida-

La guerra terminó pero Izanamy...Izanamy está -Luceli se sorprendió bastante y comenzó a sentir miedo, solo se fue corriendo con Mika detrás de ella, las dos dejaron la aldea mientras corrían en medio de la nieve-

¿En donde se encuentra? -dijo Luceli algo asustada-

Él está en un campamento de clínicas, esta a un día de camino -dijo Mika asustada, siguieron corriendo hasta qué pasó el día completo, Luceli llegó cansada, sudada y algo débil al lugar, pasó las tiendas de acampar una por una, siguió así hasta que llegó a una donde estaba Cirenio hablando con un leopardo-

Las heridas son graves pero ya se encuentra estable, perdió mucha sangre durante su traslado, me sorprende que haya llegado con bien -dijo el leopardo calmado-

¿Podrá caminar o moverse de nuevo? -dijo Cirenio calmado-

El frío cerró sus heridas, la mayor parte, pero el desangrado lo dejó muy débil, sino fuera por la zorra y los lobos que lo trajeron habría muerto en algún punto del camino -dijo el leopardo calmado, Cirenio estaba calmado pero Luceli se sorprendió y se sujetó la boca para evitar llorar-

 _Hay muchas formas de perderlo_ -esas palabras sonaron en la cabeza de Luceli- _Mi hermana tenía razón, no solo es que se enamore...de alguien más...también esta el hecho de que aún hay muchos enemigos ahí afuera_ -pensó Luceli asustada, Cirenio se retiró dejando abierta la cortina de la tienda, Luceli entró con cuidado y vio a Izanamy dormido en la cama, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de vendas, estaba en la cama cubierto por tres sábanas gruesas para evitar el frío, su piel se veía algo pálida, Luceli se acercó con cuidado y le tocó la frente para después retirar la mano sorprendida-

 _¡Está helado!_ -pensó sorprendida de sentir su piel, estaba acariciando su cabeza un poco mientras escuchaba sus ronquidos leves- ¿Como pudiste ser tan estupido y fuiste a pelear tu solo contra ese monstruo? Libraste una guerra y detuviste una guerra tu solo, ¿acaso tu sed de sangre no se puede calmar? -Isaac estaba afuera de la tienda escuchando como Luceli estaba llorando un poco- No puedo seguir a tu lado sino aceptas que quiero lo mejor para ti, tampoco quiero perderte de mi vida, maldigo el día que te conocí y también maldigo estar enamorada de ti -Isaac se sorprendió un poco y vio el rollo pero no había ningún cambio, solo escucho como Luceli lloraba con más fuerza-

Perdón no quise decir eso...es solo...es solo que odio verte así, herido, solo, y peor que tu vida penda de un hilo -dijo Luceli llorando- creo que escuchaste a tu corazon y actuaste como te lo indicaron tus sentimientos, siempre has sido así, quisiera ser tan fuerte como tu -sujeto sus manos y siguió derramando más lagrimas- todo lo bueno que yo tengo dentro de mi lo tengo por ti, me siento muy orgullosa de conocerte pero tengo miedo de verte morir...te amo -le dio un beso en los labios mientras Anya estaba en la entrada, ella solo vio al suelo deprimida y se retiró caminando, Hanabi estaba viendo todo calmada-

 _En estos momentos...me gustaría poder ayudarte y encontrar...un mejor camino para tu vida y tu salud...pero si cambio algo jamás me lo perdonaría_ -pensó Hanabi preocupada, Isaac y Hanabi se sentaron en el suelo y suspiraron-

¿Que sigue? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Pensé que venir aquí me daría las respuestas pero me equivoqué -dijo Isaac calmado- no entiendo ¿donde fue el cambio?

Señor uno de los prioneros escapó, dicen que desapareció -dijo un lobo vestido de Samurai hablando con Cirenio- era un león de fuego, escapó de la nada

Aquí no encontraremos respuestas vámonos ya nos metimos mucho tiempo -dijo Hanabi calmada, Isaac asintio y se retiró usando el rollo-

 _Después de esa guerra pasó un mes_ -Luceli estaba sonriendo caminando por las tiendas llevando una canasta con comida- _Cada día llevaba algo de comida para Izanamy, él dormía cada vez que yo llegaba pero siempre comía, al menos eso me dijeron, que se comía lo que le dejaba, hoy espero poder verlo_ -entro a la tienda y encontró el lugar vacío, busco en todas partes hasta que hablo con el leopardo que lo entendía-

¿Donde está Izanamy Shiba? -dijo Luceli calmada-

Aaah su abuelo se lo llevó hace poco, dijo algo de ir a descansar al palacio -dijo el leopardo calmado, Luceli asintio y se retiró, camino por la aldea ella sola solo para ver el palacio rodeado por más lobos vestidos como samurais, siguió caminando y pasó solo para encontrar al equipo reunido en la cocina comiendo un poco-

Hola muchachos -dijo Luceli sonriendo, todos la vieron un poco sorprendidos- ¿qué hay de nuevo?

No mucho, logramos regresar con vida mientras tu te ocultabas en casa de tu padre -dijo Bruce calmado, los demás no dijeron nada solo siguieron comiendo-

No me oculte...solo deje las peleas -dijo Luceli calmada- soy una civil ahora -nadie dijo nada solo siguieron en palo que estaban- ¿Donde esta Izanamy?

Salió a entrenar -dijo Lucy calmada-

¡¿A entrenar?! Sus heridas son muy graves -dijo Luceli calmada- ese idiota no entiende nada, apenas se recupera el se va ala pelea

¡Luceli tu no entiendes nada! -grito Lucy molesta y todos se sorprendieron un poco- sabes el se fue a mejorar un poco su condición fue para ser más fuerte, le encanta pelear pero no es que siempre piensa, siempre esta pensando en ti, siempre que te ve se pone muy feliz y le molesta tanto cuando discute contigo, le rompiste el corazón ya dos veces

Siempre discutimos porque no quiere escucharme, lo amo, en verdad lo amo, y tanto me duele que escoja las peleas o sacrificar su vida sobre mi -dijo Luceli molesta- lo único que quiero es que él esté a salvo, y no quiero formar parte de una vida donde yo siempre tenga miedo de perderlo

Y tu no lo entiendes, si en verdad lo amaras, renunciarías a él, renunciarías a él porque tu siempre lo lastimas, el vive con una gran carga y tu no te pusiste a pensar ni por un momento que deseaba el -dijo Lucy molesta- sabes cuando te fuiste nos abandonaste sino que abandonaste todo lo que nosotros pasamos juntos, lo tiraste todo como si no te importara, solo porque no tengas fuerza o no te guste pelear no significa que tienes que dejar a todos atrás

Yo...jamás lo había pensado así -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Es mejor que te vayas; tu no perteneces aquí -dijo Lucy molesta y se retiró, Luceli se fue del palacio y se sentó en una banca a la mitad del pueblo-

 _Pertenecer a un lugar...ja..siempre pensé que pertenecía aquí pero...ellos...creo que si renuncie a mucho_ -pensó Luceli deprimida- _Ya ni se a donde pertenezco_ -camino por toda la tarde hasta que vio a Izanamy en el lago, estaba parado sobre una piedra, usaba solo su pantalón y sin su camisa ni botas- _ahí esta..._

Grrrr...aaaaaa -Izanamy estaba gruñendo expulsando energía carmesí de su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su pelo estaba erizando ganado un tono rojizo carmesí- ¡AAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito liberando energía haciendo que el agua fuera levantada y con ella algunas rocas, solo se relajó y mantuvo la transformación un momento, mantuvo la calma y luego la deshizo-

Vaya parece que ya está más controlada -dijo Luceli sonriendo- hola

Hola -dijo Izanamy calmado, salió de la roca caminando en el río- no estoy peleando, tranquila solo quería entrenar y sentir mi energía para controlarla

Descuida no quiero pelear...ya no -dijo Luceli deprimida, te vi herido en la clínica hace tiempo -Izanamy se sentó en un tronco y la vio- tuve mucho miedo de verte herido, también pensé que terminaría como mi hermano

Lo siento, pero la guerra tenía que ser terminada, ahora tendremos paz...por un tiempo -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿que buscas?

No lo sé...-dijo Luceli deprimida, se levantó y se acercó a Izanamy- creó que solo..quería verte y saber si estabas bien

Si lo estoy, sabes lo he pensado mucho y me di cuenta de que nunca voy a cambiar quien soy -dijo Izanamy calmado- desde que era muy pequeño mis padres me han adiestrado para que pudiera pelear, y mi destino...es seguir peleando para proteger esta nación, adoro pelear y cada vez que peleo me vuelvo mas fuerte, siempre buscaré como hacerme más fuerte pero siempre tendré tiempo para mi familia, ¿puedes aceptar eso? ¿Aceptar que nunca cambiare y aunque de milagro me case ella tendrá que ser tan fuerte como yo? -Luceli se quedó callada y asintió-

Si...si...si -dijo Luceli llorando- nunca se cambia a las personas, nunca cambias quien eres, y si en verdad amas a alguien lo debes aceptar por quien es, yo no fui una buena novia y también estaba cegado por el miedo a perderte que nunca entendí tu punto de vista

Si, no fuiste una novia muy comprensiva sobre lo que sentía -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos permanecieron en silencio pero Luceli levantó una ceja confundida, se quedó callada y se cruzó los brazos_ ¿que?

¿No es la parte en donde me dices "hay perdón Luceli yo también fui un idiota y debí entenderte"? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Mmmm No -dijo Izanamy calmado y Luceli se golpeó la frente- lo quiero decir es qué hay que aceptarnos con defectos y costumbres y no podemos cambiarnos, dijo me alegro que hayamos aclaro esto, me voy a casa

Oye...crees que podamos salir...¿de nuevo? Es que...siento que te extraño demasiado -dijo Luceli calmada-

Claro yo también te extraño -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Luceli lo abrazo con fuerza- ¿qué haces?

Yo...solo quiero sentirte...quiero estar contigo hoy...-dijo Luceli calmada, se alejó sonrojada y lo vio a los ojos- quiero que me ames, solo quiero ser tuya -Izanamy estaba algo sorprendido pero asintio nervioso, después de un rato los dos se estaban besando mientras Luceli estaba desnuda igual que Izanamy- han pasado más de dos años desde que nos besamos...aaahn se siente tam bien como la primera vez

Si...-dijo Izanamy sonrojado, se acercó y le sujeto los senos a Luceli, los masajes un poco, apretó más los senos, movió girando las muñecas y luego sujeto sus pezones- han crecido un poco

Aaaahn si..aaahn es que..crecí un poco y también logré cambiar un poco -dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada, Izanamy seguía moviendo las manos masajeando los senos de Luceli, los movía un poco hundiendo sus dedos, hasta que la besó, Luceli e Izanamy estaban moviendo las lenguas, juntaron sus lenguas y luego las giraron para juntar sus bocas, estaban sonrojados, Luceli se recostó e Izanamy bajo hasta su vagina, comenzó a lamer la parte superficial de la vagina de Luceli, subió su lengua y la movió girándola justo sobre su clitoris- ¡aaaahn aaaahnn...haaan mi vagina se derrite con tus lamidas! ¡Aaahn mi clitoris se calienta mucho aaahn si sigue! -Luceli comenzó a gemir mientras su vagina estaba mojándose y derramando sus fluidos, su vagina se sonrojó un poco mientras ganaba más color, Luceli estaba sonrojada, mientras Izanamy sujeto sus piernas y comenzó a levantarlas para meter más su lengua dentro de la vagina de Luceli-

¡Aaaahnn tu lengua está llegando más adentro! ¡Aaahn mi vagina sucia está derramando más y más fluidos! ¡Aaaaahnnmmm! -Luceli siguió gimiendo hasta que su vagina derramo más fluidos- aaahn me corri aaahnn

Luceli voy a meterlo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si hazlo..mételo en mi vagina -dijo Luceli calmada y se sujeto los labios vaginales para abrirlos y mostrar su vagina dilatada, Izanamy sujeto su pene y lo metió dentro de la vagina de Luceli, entró con cuidado apenas metiendo la punta, siguió metiendo hasta que llegó a la mitad de su pene- ¡aaaaahn! -Luceli gimió y de un golpe Izanamy metió todo su pene- ¡AAAAHNNNN! -Luceli grito y su vagina derramo más fluidos dejando un gran mancha en la arena debido a los jugos de su excitacion- ¡aaahn tu pene entró completamente en mi vagina! ¡Es como si vagina encajara perfecta con tu pene! -Izanamy comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y fuerte, siguió moviéndose mientras los fluidos vaginales de Luceli eran derramados en gotas pequeñas, su vagina estaba salpicando con cada golpe-

¡Aaahn tu pene me destroza! ¡Aaahn mi vagina se va a romper por tu pene! -Luceli estaba gimiendo mientras Izanamy se movía con fuerza, cada golpe contaba mientras lavabo a de Luceli se volvía más y más rosada, se abría con la introducción del pene de Izanamy, Izanamy levantó sus piernas dejándolas sobre sus hombros- ¡aaaahnn! ¡Aaahn tu pene entra n mi vagina hasta el fondo! ¡Puedo sentir como tu pene toca mi utero! ¡Aaahn aaahn no pares! -Luceli no paraba de gritar mientras Izanamy envestía con más fuerza, la cola estaba moviendo la cola mientras sus cadera era levantada más y más, así depende de Izanamy podía llegar al fondo- aaahn mi vagina se derrite...se derrite de placer..aaaahnn

Aaahn Luceli no sé si pueda aguantar...lucho más -dijo Izanamy entre jadeo, se levantó sujetando a Luceli de las caderas- aaahn aquí voy con más fuerza -Luceli grito e Izanamy aumentó su velocidad envistiendola con fuerza-

Aaaaahn córrete dentro..aaahn córrete dentro, dentro de mi, suelta todo tu semen en mi interior -dijo Luceli entre gemidos e Izanamy dio un fuerte empujón derramando todo su semen dentro de Luceli- ¡aaaaa! ¡AAAAAAHNN! -Luceli grito derramando fluidos vaginales sobre Izanamy y su cuerpo, los dos estaban acostados y un poco cansados-

¿Qué pasó? Te cansaste muy rápido -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Estuve entrenando mucho antes de que vinieras -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- mi cuerpo aún está debil por las heridas, pero se que con el tiempo podré recuperar mis fuerzas -Luceli solo le dio un beso y se dejó abrazar por Izanamy-

 _Pasaron meses antes de que pudieras regresar como pareja, me permitieron regresar pero ya no seria una peleadora, ni una samurai, yo pelearía solo por si llegaba el momento pero ese momento no llegó, en cambio las peleas que Izanamy libraba eran sólo diplomáticas y cosas políticas_

Luceli estaba con ellos usando un kimono rojo con una flor amarilla en su pelo, estaba caminando por el palacio mientras Izanamy estaba en una oficina escribiendo cosas a con tinta y papel-

Creo que esto era así...-dijo Izanamy confundido- veamos...son quinientas bocas...y tenemos alimento que podré cubrir...a trece por ciento ¿verdad? -sudó un poco un poco y estaba nervioso-

Así es y si multiplicas eso ¿cuánto es? -dijo Cirenio sonriendo viendo unos papeles y luego escribiendo todo a lápiz-

Aaaa...¿como es el trece porciento? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

 _Siempre fue muy listo pero le cuesta trabajo ir aprendiendo todo de forma rápida_ -Luceli se reía un poco y siguió su camino- _Nuestra relación se hizo un poco más seria y ahora yo era como su esposa_ -Izanamy entró bostezando a su cuarto y cayó en la cama boca abajo, Luceli entro sonriendo y lo vio dormido, le quitó las botas, lo ayudó a subir un poco y luego lo arropó- _Creo que así se siente tener un bebé_

 _¿Un bebé...? -_ se sonrojó un poco al pensarlo y luego sonrió- _Después de dos años nos casamos y comenzamos a planear nuestra vida juntos pero...no todo siempre es un cuento de hadas_ -Luceli estaba embarazada y usaba un kimono blanco mientras caminaba en el palacio, escuchaba algunos gritos que venían del cuarto de Izanamy y pudo verlo discutir con un grupo de animales, Izanamy se veía muy molesto igual que los demás-

 _No lo culpo por nada...pero hasta una esposa puede sentir que le ocultan algo, pase noche solá comiendo mientras él estaba trabajando, incluso había noches que no iba a dormir y terminaba sola en la cama...sin darme cuenta..mi matrimonio era solitario_ y eso me dolía más.

 _Pasaron mas días y semanas hasta que Isaac nació_ -Isaac estaba llorando en brazos de Luceli, estaba recién nacido, Luceli lucía muy cansada y tenía ojeras marcadas por el esfuerzo, estaba sonriendo y abrazaba al bebé en sus brazos- _El prometió que vendría cuando el parto comenzará pero no llegó...Con el tiempo...sentí que...ya no éramos iguales que en el pasado y por eso...decidí irme_ -Isaac estaba leyendo un libro mientras veía el rollo del tiempo en sus manos-

Ahora entiendo madre, el pergamino solo me dejo viajar a ver tu punto de vista pero ahora entiendo un poco más sobre ti y mi padre -dijo Isaac calmado-

Tal vez a quien buscabas no quería cambiar la historia -dijo Hanabi calmada e Isaac siguió viendo el rollo en sus manos-

Entonces ¿que me quería mostrar? -dijo Isaac confundido viendo el rollo en sus manos- sino localizó a credo pronto él podría cambiar la historia para siempre y todos los que conocemos desaparecerán

Sabes hay alguien que te puede ayudar pero está en el pasado -dijo Hanabi calmada-

¿Quien? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Nuestro abuelo...Argento Shiba -dijo Hanabi calmada e Isaac se sorprendió por un momento-


	78. Isla de la fertilidad

_**La isla de la fertilización**_

En medio de un cuarto oscuro se escuchaban algunos gemidos de algunas hembras, en la habitación había una cama donde estaba Tigre con cuatro hembras con el, en su pene estaba Pan sonriendo, en su pecho estaban Jane y Bianca y en su espalda estaba Mei Ling sujetándole los hombros-

-Pan metió el pene de Tigre en su boca, lo lamió moviendo la lengua mojando la punta un poco, movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, su pelo parecía estar un poco húmedo, su cara tenía manchas de semen, también su cabello tenía algo de semen, ella gemía un poco moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con el pene de Tigre casi llegando al fondo de su garganta-

Aaaahh...aaahn vamos Tigre dámelo, dámelo aaahn lo quiero -dijo Pan entre gemidos, Tigre gruño un poco y terminó eyaculando dentro de la boca de Pan, Pan infló sus mejillas y luego abrió la boca derramando semen en sus manos y senos, el semen se esparció un poco y luego tragó un poco- aaahn te corriste...aaahn me llenaste la boca con tu sabroso semen, aaahn creo que voy a quedar embarazada de sólo comerlo

 _Hace más de un mes que llegamos a la isla...aquí pensábamos que no había nadie y era verdad, pero la razón detrás de eso es que ella se habían contagiado de un virus que aún vivía dentro del aire de la isla, esto las hizo entrar en un estado de celo muy fuerte_

Vamos aaahn hazme caso a mi también -dijo Jane sonrojada y un poco molesta, ella estaba sobre el brazo izquierdo de Tigre acostada-

No yo también quiero -dijo Bianca entre gemidos, ella sujetó el pecho de Tigre y comenzó a succionar su pezon saboreando su sudor y su piel, Tigre estaba gimiendo un poco sonrojado mientras sentía como Mei Ling lo abrazaba por el cuello-

Vamos Tigre no me puedes dejar así, yo también quiero lechita tibia -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Pan estaba tomando el semen de sus manos y se acercó sonriendo-

Vamos Tigre ¿todavía puedes correrte más? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Claro que si chicas -dijo Tigre sonriendo mostrando su pene duro y erecto, el sujetó a Jane del cuerpo y la penetro por la vagina, la acosto de perfil mientras la abrazaba y movía sus caderas con fuerza y lentitud-

¡Aaaahh! -Jane grito sonriendo sonrojada, su cuerpo estaba sudado y sonrojado en algunas partes, su vagina estaba mojada derramando fluidos dan pequeñas y delgadas líneas, Tigre la penetro por la vagina con fuerza derramando sus fluidos y los salpicó con cada envestida- ¡Tigre aaaahn me vas a partir! ¡Aaaahn si sigue así de fuerte! -Tigre seguía moviéndose con fuerza mientras se escuchaba como la vagina de Jane permanecía húmeda y derramaba más fluidos con cada envestida, Tigre dio un fuerte empujo eyaculando dentro de Jane provocando su corrida y con ella sus fuertes gritos- ¡AAAAAAHNNNN! ¡Mi vientre...aaahn mi vagina todo mi interior se lleno con tu semen tan caliente! -Jane grito sonriendo mientras de su vagina salían grandes cantidades de semen y fluidos vaginales, ambos se mezclaron formando una masa blanca espesa-

Aaaahn..aaahnnn -Bianca estaba gimiendo mientras Tigre estaba sentado en la cama, Bianca estaba sudada y con el pelo alborotado, parecía que su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, su cara estaba sonrojada, ella tenía sujetada a Tigre de la cabeza mientras movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo salpicando sus fluidos vaginales, su vagina estaba sonrojada y también tenía manchas de semen en el pelo- ¡aaaaahn más, más, más fuerte Tigre aaahn!

Vamos Tigre no me dejes así, yo también quiero semen -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo lamiendo el cuello de Tigre mientras él estaba sonrojado sujetando a Bianca de las caderas-

¡Aaahn no me ignores! ¡Yo también quiero leche aaaahn! -Bianca estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras Tigre terminó eyaculando dentro de ella-

 _Si aquí en esta isla llevamos un mes entero, hemos tratado de vivir como podemos, tratamos de sobrevivir como podemos, pero el virus que ellas tienen es muy peligroso y la única cura es... -_ las cuatro hembras se pusieron de pie y abrieron sus vaginas sujetándolas con las manos mostrando que sus vaginas estaban más que húmedas- _La única cosa que pueden hacer que se calmen es mi semen_ -Tigre se estaba masturbando sujetando su pene y comenzó a hacer los movimientos más rápidos mientras las hembras ataban arrodilladas abriendo la boca esperando el semen, Tigre terminó eyaculando en la cara de las cuatro y cada una recibió un poco del semen de Tigre, las cuatro lo estaban masticando y lo tragaron-

Hmmmm ¿por que el semen sabe tan bien? -dijo Bianca sonriendo lamiendo sus labios un poco-

 _Todo comenzó hace un mes, durante una misión en alta mar, nosotros veníamos de regreso después de una misión en las orillas de Rusia, pero ahí nuestro barco fue emboscado por una fuerte tormenta_ -un barco en el mar estaba siendo sacudido por el mar y las olas que este generaba con la lluvia y el viento- _De mera suerte pudimos salvarnos usando los barcos salvavidas, pero hasta esos barcos se volcaron y terminamos llegando a esta isla vacía_ -Tigre y las cuatro hembras estaban caminando por la arena hasta que Pan vio un edificio de color naranja- _Pero entonces encontramos este edificio que solía ser un hospital, pensamos que si llegábamos para ver qué encontrábamos hayariamos respuestas pero solo encontramos desastre_

¡AAAAAA! -Jane grito asustada cayendo al suelo viendo unos huesos de un animal con ropa algo vieja y podrida- un cadaver,..un cadaver -grito asustada y los demás se acercaron para verla, Bianca la abrazó con fuerza mientras Mei Ling encontró unos papeles en el suelo y los recogió- ¿qué pasó?

No lo sé, pero por los huesos diría que lleva muerdo unos meses -dijo Pan sorprendida-

No, lleva muerto más de un mes -dijo Mei Ling sería revisando los papeles- miren esto -se acercaron a verla y notaron los papeles que tenía en las manos- estas son sus notas y tienen la fecha de hace un mes maximo, según esto parece que este animal era un leopardo que trató de inventar una medicina que evitara el embarazo durante el celo pero al parecer fracasó y creó un virus muy potente que afecta alas hembras -Bianca comenzó a toser y cayó al suelo sufriendo un poco-

¿Bianca que tienes? -dijo Jane sorprendida-

¿Que tienes Bianca? -dijo Pan preocupada viendo a Bianca en el suelo, Bianca comenzó a toser un poco mientras se movía en el suelo tratando de respirar-

Aaaahh...aaahn no puedo..aaa no puedo hablar mi cuerpo arde...arde mucho -dijo Bianca molesta mientras aguantaba su sufrimiento-

¿Que le ocurre? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Es el virus del que te platiqué -dijo Mei Ling preocupada- al pacer este virus se transmite por el aire y llega al cuerpo afectándolo, pero solo afecta a las hembras, el virus aumenta las estimulaciones sexuales de las hembras, y esto comienza a partir del primer día de ovulación

¿Como lo paramos? -dijo Jane preocupada-

No dice, y no dice si hay cura, solo dice que si no lo tratamos pronto terminaremos muriendo -dijo Mei Ling preocupada y eso asustó a todos, Tigre cargo a Bianca y la llevó a un cuarto con cama donde la recostó y comenzaron a tratarla para bajarle la fiebre- eso no funcionara, solo hay algo que podría ayudar a minimizar sus infecciones

¿Que es? Lo conseguiré -dijo Tigre serio y todos asintieron-

Bien escucha esto es lo que tienes que hacer -dijo Mei Ling sería, en unos minutos Tigre estaba desnudo mientras Mei Ling le sujetó el pene con su mano, abrió la boca y lo metió en su boca, comenzó a mover la cabeza de forma lenta, sus movimientos eran lentos y su lengua lo presionaba en el interior con poca fuerza, abrió la boca y comenzó a mover la lengua girándola un poco-

¡¿Qué haces?! -grito Bianca sorprendida-

¡Si eso...es algo..sucio e indecente! -grito Pan sorprendida-

Ya les dije, no hay cura ni vacuna para este mal, y lo único que podemos hacer es beber el semen de Tigre, al parecer el semen tiene propiedades curativas y algunos minerales que contrarrestan el efecto del virus por unas horas -dijo Mei Ling gimiendo un poco moviendo la lengua sintiendo el pene de Tigre dentro de su boca, siguió moviendo la cabeza y luego sacó el pene de Tigre para comenzar a masturbarlo con sus grandes senos de pelo claro y café, lo metió entre sus senos y comenzó a moverlos un poco dando ligeras lamidas al pene de Tigre, Tigre estaba sonrojado y comenzó a gemir hasta que eyaculo entre los senos de Mei Ling cubriendo su cara un poco- ¡aaaaahn! -Mei Ling gimió un poco y comenzó a lamer el semen del pene de Tigre y luego siguió con los senos y recogió el semen de Tigre con sus manos-

Vamos dense prisa, Tigre es el único macho en la isla y si no se apuran perderán su parte y la vida -dijo Mei Ling tragando el semen y pasó sus manos entre los senos recolectando partes del semen y lo bebió, las hembras se vieron entre ellas nerviosas y luego vieron que Tigre seguía duro y erecto-

No me gusta hacer eso, es asqueroso -dijo Jane nerviosa- no quiero

Tenemos que hacerlo -dijo Pan calmada y se levantó quitándose la ropa, Tigre se sorprendió un poco y noto el cuerpo de Pan, delgada, con senos grandes, caderas anchas y trasero grande- tenemos que salir y sobreviviremos a esto, lo siento Tigre pero no me gusta compartirte, pero...esta vez haré una excepción ya que es de vida o muerte -Pan le sujetó el pene a Tigre y comenzó a meterlo en su boca, comenzó a mover la cabeza de forma lenta mientras sentía el pene de Tigre pasear por su lengua y boca,siguió moviendo la cabeza un poco lento para luego pasar a hacerlo más rápido-

Ooo Pan se siente increíble -dijo Tigre entre gemidos, Pan estaba moviendo la cabeza un poco más rápido, sus movimientos seguían igual mientras se escuchaba con su saliva salpicaba mojando toda su boca- aaa me corro -Pan se detuvo inflando sus mejillas llenándolas con semen, comenzó a toser y derramó el semen- aaargh Pan lo derramaste, y justo cuando lo había soltado todo

Lo siento pero recuerda que no estoy acostumbrada a dar mamadas Tigre -dijo Pan molesta- no queda de otra -se levantó y abrió su vagina- tendrás que llenarme la vagina con tu semen -Tigre asintió tranquilo, Pan se subió a la cama y comenzó a meter el pene de Tigre por su vagina, la penetro con cuidado y ella bajó sus caderas, abría las piernas y podía ver cómo sonreía- ¡Aaaahnn todas están viendo como tenemos sexo aaahn! Eso me avergüenza un poco jajaja aaahnn -Pan comenzó a moverse un poco lento subiendo y bajando sus caderas de forma lenta, seguía moviéndolas mientras se escuchaba su vagina estaba derramando fluidos por la excitacion- aaahn no te contengas Tigre aaahn vamos dámelo aaahn -Tigresa la sujetó del trasero mientras Pan se movía con más fuerza-

Aaahn Pan me acabo de correr...esto me hará correrme...aaahn ya -dijo Tigre gimiendo un poco y eyaculo dentro dentro de la vagina de Pan-

¡Aaahnn te corriste muy rápido! -grito Pan sonriendo y se levantó mostrando su vagina abierta derramando el semen de Tigre del interior- aaahn es mucho semen, aaahn creo que voy a quedar embarazada

Pan...-Bianca estaba preocupada mientras Mei Ling parecía tranquila-

Tranquilas, si alguna queda embarazada la podré ayudar con mi habilidad médica -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Tigre cargo a Pan y la sujetó de los muslos para después penetrarla por la vagina de nuevo hundiendo su pene entre fluidos vaginales y semen-

¡Aaaahn! -Pan gimió con fuerza y sonrió- aaaahn claro eso me tranquiliza aaahn -Tigre estaba sujetando a Pan con fuerza, comenzaba a bajarla con fuerza y a subirla mientras se escuchaba como la vagina de Pan estaba más y más mojada, Pan estaba gimiendo mientras Tigre estaBa moviendo más rápido sus caderas- !Aaaahnn aaahn el semen de Tigre esta llenando toda mi vagina! ¡Aaaahnn me encanta, dámelo, dámelo, dame tu semen, dámelo todo! -Tigre la sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y fuerza mientras Pan no paraba de gemir y Tigre aumentó la velocidad mientras el cuerpo de Pan se arqueaba sujetando a Tigre de lo hombros, Pan estaba moviéndose un poco o al menos lo intentaba, Tigre estaba sonriendo moviendo con más fuerza sus caderas mientras en el suelo caía tan gotas de los fluidos de Lan.

¡Aaargh me corro! -dijo Tigre sonriendo derramando sus fluidos dentro de la vagina de Pan-

¡Aaaaaahnn está dentro, aaahn está dentro! -Pan grito gimiendo y sonriendo, Tigre sacó su pene de su vagina y ella la abrió con dos de sus dedos mostrando como salía una masa blanc del interior- aaahn es mucha leche..aaahn me encanta -dijo Pan sonriendo, más tarde todo estaba oscuro y Tigre estaba en su cuarto cuando alguien abrió la puerta, era Jane la cual parecía un poco nerviosa-

Jane ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Tigre sorprendido, Jane no dijo nada, ella solo se acercó y le sujetó el pene a Tigre, lo apretó un poco con sus manos y lo movió viendo como se ponía duro- aaahn ¿Qué haces?

Solo tengo que estimularlo ¿verdad? -dijo Jane calmada- tengo que beberlo porque de lo contrario podría moriría y no quiero, lo hago para sobrevivir -Jane le abrió los pantalones y vio el pene de Tigre, lo sujetó con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo un poco-

Aaahn Jane..parece que no estas demostrando mucha...honestidad -dijo Tigre poco sorprendido, Jane seguía masturbandolo con sus manos mientras Jane seguía moviendo sus manos-

No importa solo dispara tu semen -dijo Jane calmada, el,a abrió la boca y metió el pene de Tigre en su boca, primero fue su cabeza y luego comenzó a mover la suya con algo de lentitud metiendo casi el pene completo en su boca, Jane seguía moviendo su cabeza de forma lenta y cuando se acostumbró comenzó a moverse más rápido, se movió má rápido hasta que Tigre derramó todo su semen dentro de su boca, Jans se sorprendió un poco y comenzó a masticarlo hasta que lo tragó- _¿Qué pasa con esta cosas? Es asquerosa...es algo viscosa y se me pega...pero se siente tan bien comerla_ -pensó Jane confundida, después de eso Tigre estaba desnudo y sentado en la cama con Jane encima con el, ella extendió los pies y le sujetó el pene a Tigre y comenzó a masturbarlo con sus pies-

Aaa jamás pensé que tenías estos gustos -dijo Jane sonriendo moviendo los pies de arriba hacia abajo mientras los movía al frente- ¿Te gusta que te masturbe con mis pies?

Esto es nuevo para mí lo juro -dijo Tigre calmado, Jane seguía moviendo sus pies masturbandolo más rápido, Tigre estaba sonrojado y un poco nervioso-

Vamos, vamos -dijo Jane calmada pero Tigre terminó eyaculando derramando su semen sobre la cama y una parte llegó hasta las vagina de Jane por encima de la ropa- aaahnn si te ibas a correr mejor hazlo en mi boca, recuerda que esto es como una medicina

Lo siento mi error -dijo Tigre confundido pero Jane estaba sonrojada y soltó un leve gemido mientras su vagina se mojaba dejando una mancha en la ropa, después Jane se quitó la ropa y mostró los senos, sus senos no eran ni la mitad de grandes que los de Bianca o Pan, apenas eran de un tamaño notable, ella solo los colocó encima del pene de Tigre y comenzó a mover su cuerpo un poco de arriba hacia abajo, junto sus senos tratando de atrapar el pene de Tigre pero apenas él podía sentir los senos de Jane en su pene, Jane siguió moviendo los senos y su cuerpo masturbando a Tigre, sus movimientos eran lentos pero comenzaron a hacerse más rápido, sus movimientos se hacían más rápido y luego metió el pene de Tkgre en su boca-

Lamento que mis senos no sean tan grandes -dijo Jane entre lamidas, ella abrió la boca y comenzó a lamer la punta del pene, giro la lengua un poco sintiendo la raya del centro, volvió a meterlo y movía la cabeza- al menos haré que te sientas muy bien Tigre

Aaahn se siente increíble Jane..aaahn ni siquiera Bianca podría tener esta habilidad -dijo Tigre sonrojado, Jane se movió un poco más rápido y Tige estaba sonrojado, Jane aumentó la velocidad, presionó el pene de Tigre con sus mejillas y el término eyaculando dentro de su boca, Jane se sorprendió un poco y sacó el pene de Tigre terminando con las mejillas infladas por el semen dentro de ella, con cuidado lo tragó hasta no dejar nada-

Aaaaahnm...eso se...sintió muy bien -dijo Jane sorprendida- ¿Por que tu semen sabe tan bien? -solo sonrió un poco y la noche pasó rápido, a la mañana siguiente se escuchaban más gemidos y gritos en las habitaciones, Bianca despertó un poco mareada y vio a los lados-

Cállense hacen mucho ruido...genial suena a nuestra fiesta de navidad...hay y duele igual -dijo Bianca cansada sujetando su cabeza- es como estar ebria en una orgia

¡Aaahn aaahn aaahn más, más, más! -Pan estaba gimiendo un poco mientras Tigre estaba sentado sujetando a Pan de sus caderas, Tigre estaba moviéndose más rápido usando los resortes del sofá para enevestiar a Pan, la piel de Pan estaba sudada, su cara sonrojada, su vagina también sonrojada y húmeda, Pan no paraba de gemir mientras Tigre seguía envistiendo la con fuerza-

Oigan, oigan no es para estar felices, esto no es una luna de miel -dijo Bianca molesta mientras trataba de ponerse de pie-

Vamos Bianca, aaahn esto se siente muy rico aaahn -dijo Pan entre gemidos mientras ella se sujetaba a de las rodillas de Tigre y comenzó a mover las suyas de arriba hacia abajo salpicando sus fluidos vaginales- ademas aaahn de todas nosotras tú eres la que tiene ma aventuras y experiencias sexuales, esto aaahn no debería ser un problema para ti -Bianca se quedó casada mientras Pan se puso de rodillas frente a ella y Tigre la abrazo para penetrarla por la vagina, la envistió con algo de fuerza escuchando como su vagina crujía con la envestida- ¡Aaaaahn! -Pan grito gimiendo mientras se colocaba a cuatro patas y Tigre la envestía con fuerza penetrandola con más fuerza, sus gemidos sonaban con fuerza mientras Pan sonreía y quedaba en la cama casi acostada sus senos se movían un poco pero luego fueron presionados contra el colchón dejándolos apretados y húmedos por el sudor- aaaahn me encanta, me encanta hacerlo con Tigre aaahn -Pan no paraba de gemir mientras Tigre la envestia con más fuerza- el pene de Tigre es tan duro y fuerte que siento que me vuelve loca, aaahn me encanta -Tigre solo gimió y eyaculo dentro de Pan llenando su utero por completo- ¡Aaaaahnn me lleno me lleno, me lleno aaaahn! -Pan gimió con fuerza y Tigre sacó su pene mientras Pan derramaba sus fluidos y semen de su vagina, Pan estaba gimiendo viendo una gran masa blanca-

Aaahn creo que habré terminado embarazada -dijo Pan sonriendo, Banca estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, estaba sorprendida mientras su vagina derramaba una gran cantidad de fluidos vaginales mojando hasta sus pantalones, más tarde esa noche Bianca estaba sujetando sus senos mientras abría las piernas, su camisa estaba abierta mostrando los senos mientras su pantalón estaba mojado-

Bianca no podía parar de gemir mientras se sujetaba los senos con sus manos, los masajes a un poco con ambas manos y luego pasó su mano derecha dentro de su ropa y tocó su propia vagina, Bianca estaba masajeando su vagina y luego metió dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, se comenzó a masturbar mientras su ropa se mojaba más y más-

Aaaahn es inútil...aaahn con solo masturbarme no podré correrme, necesito una gran verga -dijo Bianca gimiendo un poco, Tigre pasó por la puerta y se quitó la ropa- necesitó una verga

Bueno ¿y qué piensas de la mía? -dijo Tigre calmado mostrando su pene erecto, Bianca se sorprendió un poco y vio a Tigre masturbandose mostrando su pene erecto- lo necesitas

Aaahn si...si..si lo quiero, lo quiero ya -dijo Bianca sonrojada y un poco desesperada, Bianca le sujetó el pene a Tigre y luego lo metió a su boca, lo comenzó a chupar y comenzó a mover más rápido su cabeza, lo sacó de su boca y comenzó a lamerlo desde los genitales hasta la punta, y volvió, solo lamía el pene de Tigre mientras le sujetaba los genitales a Tigre, volvió a meter el pene de Tigre en su boca y comenzó a moverse lento pero fuerte, movía la cabeza un poco más rápido mientras Tigre estaba sonrojado sujetándole la cabeza, se excitó un poco más y movió las caderas de forma lenta metiendo el pene casi por completo en la boca de Bianca-

Aaaahn Bianca tu boca se siente tan...aaahn bien, es como si fuera una vagina de verdad, si..aaahn mas -dijo Tigre gimiendo, solo movió las caderas y terminó eyaculando en la boca de Bianca, Bianca se sorprendió llenando sus mejillas y boca del semen de Tigre, el semen de Tigre casi se le sale por la nariz por el movimiento pero ella sacó su boca y luego lo tragó poco a poco-

Aaaahn más, más aaahn -dijo Bianca cansada, ella se abrazó a sí mismo mientras podía sentir como su vagina era mojada más y más, sus fluidos vaginales estaban derramándose gota por gota en el suelo, al final Bianca se quedó completamente desnuda, ella acostó a Tigre en el suelo mientras abría las piernas y comenzó a bajar lentamente para penetrarse ella misma, primero metió la punta poco a poco hasta que s relajo y dejó caer por completo su cuerpo penetrandose a su misma- ¡AAAAAAHNNNN! ¡Tu verga...aaahn tu verga me llegó hasta el utero aaahn hasta siento como me llena! -Bianca gimió con fuerza mientras su vagina se abría más y más por el pene de Tigre, Bianca comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza, estaba bajando con fuerza sintiendo como el pene de Tigre llegaba hasta tocar la apertura de su utero, siguió subiendo y bajando con fuerza sujetando sus propios muslos-

¡Aaaahn más, mas, mas, aaaahn quiero más! -gimió Bianca con fuerza, estaba mojándose y sus fluidos derramaban hasta llegar a los genitales de Tigre, cada empujón que daba se escuchaba mojado y lleno de fluidos- ¡aaaahn mis caderas no pueden parar se siente muy rica tu verga! -Bianca subió sus manos a los hombros de Tigre y movió sus caderas con fuerza, sus senos estaban mojados mientras brincaban un poco de arriba hacia abajo con cada movimiento, Tigre le sujetó el trasero a Bianca, lo apretaba un poco y luego metió un dedo en su ano, la estaba masturbando en el ano con sus dedos, Bianca no paraba de gemir mientras se movía con más fuerza hasta que Tigre gimió y eyaculo dentro de ella- ¡Aaaaaahn el semen! ¡El semen está entrando en mi aaaaahn! -Bianca grito sonriendo y su vagina expulsó fluidos derramando los encima de Tigre- aaahn me corro aaaahn -Bianca tembló un poco derramando más fluidos sobre Tigre mientras el semen salía de su vagina-

Ahora voy a hacer contigo algo más duro -dijo Bianca sonriendo, recostó a Tigre en la cama y luego comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo acostada sobre Tigre, su vagina se abrió más derramando sus fluidos vaginales y semen encima del pene de Tigre y sus genitales, sus movimientos eran lentos pero luego comenzaron a hacerse más agresivos, estaba moviéndose más rápido hasta que sacó el pene de Tigre, lo sacó completamente y luego volvió a bajar su vagina tratando de penetrarla con el pene de Tigre, pero la punta del pene de Tigre la golpeaba en la vagina derramando sus fluidos- ¡aaaahn! ¿Que te parece? Aaahn es mi nueva técnica -dijo Bianca sonriendo moviendo más rápido sus caderas casi penetrandose por el pene de Tigre pero el pene de Tigre la golpeaba con fuerza haciendo que derramara sus fluidos con cada golpe-

¡Aaaahn es tan rico! ¡No puedo parar aaahn! -Bianca grito sonriendo y luego penetro su vagina con apenas la punta del pene de Tigre y comenzó a girar su vagina de lado a lado y luego de frente hacia atrás- ¡aaaahn rápido dámelo! ¡Dámelo todo aaahn! ¡Dame todo tu semen! -Bianca grito sonriendo y Tigre terminó eyaculando dentro de ella- ¡aaaaaahnnnn! -Bianca grito sonriendo mientras su interior se llenaba con el semen de Tigre, Bianca terminó acostada en la cama sonriendo abriendo las piernas y su vagina comenzó a derramar los fluidos vaginales y seminales- con este contenido, con este sucio semen quedare embarazada -mientras todo eso ocurría Mei Ling lo estaba anotando todo en su libreta y se fue sonriendo, más tarde en un cuarto de la clínica, Mei Ling estaba gimiendo, tenía los pantalones abajo con Tigre envistiéndola y penetrandola por el ano-

Aaahn aaahn si que rico aaahn no pares -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y gimiendo con fuerza, Tigre la estaba envistiendo con fuerza mientras su vagina derramaba sus fluidos por sus piernas y su ano se abría con cada envestida-

Payaso complací..aaagh a cada hembra en la isla..aaahn no puedo parar de hacerlo contigo aaahn -dijo Tigre sonriendo, cada moviendo le sacaba a Mei Ling un fuerte gemido y su ano sonaba más y más mojado- aun no entiendo...porque querías que te diera por el culo

Digamos que quería probar algo nuevo aaahn más...rómpeme el culo..aaahn no pares -dijo Mei Ling entre gemidos mientras su vagina expulsó fluidos vaginales y ella sonrió sonrojada con la corrida, Tigre no se detenía, la seguía sujetando con fuerza y luego le sujetó los senos hundiendo sus dedos en su piel y le peñisco sus pezones hasta que Mei Ling se volvió a correr y Tigre eyaculo dentro de su ano, Mei Ling terminó acostada en la cama y abrió sus piernas expulsando semen de su ano- aaahn me encanta el semen en mi culo aaahn

 _Bien todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado_ -pensó Mei Ling sonriendo viendo a Tigre dormir en la cama- _Ninguno sospecha que son parte de mi experimento, todavía recuerdo lo que mi lado malo les hizo, los fluidos vaginales en el agua y la pócima de celo, si...todo eso me dio curiosidad así que cree mi nuevo virus, y lo usaré en ustedes para probarlo, Tigre desde ahora todas las hembras de esta isla son tuyas para que las violes como quieras y cuando quieras_ -Mei Ling solo se reía un poco mientras los relámpagos sonaban en la isla-

 _ **Trailer nueva historia- (Yugioh 5D's Opening Last Train)**_

En medio del palacio de Jade se escuchó una explosión mientras Isaac y Lu Ann salieron de un humo viendo seis figuras frente a ellos, los seis animales usaban togas ocultando sus cuerpos y aspectos.

Nosotros controlaremos el tiempo y el espacio -dijo un lobo de pelo blanco y café con ojos rojos, levantó la mano mostrando un rollo morado cubierto de energía morada- Los guardianes dejaran de existir y su sola presencia será borrada del tiempo y el espacio -el lobo se reía un poco mientras Isaac y Lu lo veían molestos, Isaac se puso una gabardina azul y una camisa blanca mientras se colocaba su banda roja en la frente-

Te tengo encomendada una nueva misión Isaac -dijo Po calmado mientras Isaac asintió calmado- Debes hayan el Rollo del tiempo -Isaac grito lanzando un golpe liberando energía negra- de lo contrario nuestra existencia y la de todos será borrada -Himiko estaba asustada viendo sus manos, camino y abrazó a Isaac mientras lloraba y cayó de rodillas y se convirtió en ceniza frente a él dejándolo sorprendido y asustado-

Eres nuestra esperanza Isaac -dijo Sai asustado y también se convirtió en cenizas de la nada-

Esto no puede ser, para revertir esto viajaremos a través del tiempo -dijo Lu sorprendida mientras ellas Isaac se abrazaron siendo rodeados por energía morada y terminaron en otro lado- veremos amigos viejos y nuevos -Lu sonrió levantando el brazo izquierdo saludando a Rayko el cual parecía confundido, Isaac estaba sorprendido con los ojos en blanco tocando los senos de Tigre pero ella parecía ser una joven como él y tenía la gema del dragón en su brazo-

Cada vez que cambias algo aunque sea mínimo en la historia generas un mundo de posibilidades -Tai Lung sonrió caminando frente a Lu, pero él no parecía ser alguien con ira, parecía ser más amable, Lu estaba sorprendida y se arrodilló frente a él- por eso deben tener cuidado porque podría cambiar la historia de la que provienen -Isaac estaba corriendo a cuatro patas en medio del bosque, se detuvo sorprendido con los ojos casi en blanco-

No puede ser...-dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Tenemos un mundo de posibilidades -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac se sorprendió de ver a su madre cargándolo ya de niño y no mayor a tres años y junto a él estaba Izanamy no el pelo blanco y negro con una armadura roja y dorada en el cuerpo con un traje azul oscuro en el cuerpo- Nuevos mundos también -Pan, Bianca, Jane e Iza estaban sonriendo caminando entre una multitud de machos firmando autógrafos y sonriendo, Lu las siguió y terminó encerrada con ellas- hola...

¡Aaaaarhn intrusa! -las hembras gritaron y la rodearon amenazandola con sus armas-

¡Soy amiga! ¡Soy amiga! ¡Soy una guardiana también! -grito Lu asustada viendo la espada, lanza y báculo de Iza, Bianca y Pan-

Estamos armando un ejército y si no nos ayudas el mundo entero, no el universo entero seguramente explotará -dijo Isaac serio, mientras frente a él estaban dos figuras sentadas- te suplico tu ayuda -escucho unos pasos frente a él y vio a Izanamy de pelo negro y armadura-

Te ayudaré -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- como tu padre es mi deber

Yo también lo haré -un lobo de pelo blanco y negro con ojos verdes y mirada fría- como tu abuelo también es mi deber -Isaac asintió sonriendo, mientras frente a él estaba una loba de pelo blanco y café sonriendo y llorando-

Aira...-Isaac estaba sorprendido y Aira asintió sonriendo-

Quería verte amado mío, esta vez no te volveré a perder -dijo Aira sonriendo, mientras Lu y Aira estaban en guardia-


	79. Isla de la fertilidad segunda parte

_**La isla de la fertilidad -segunda parte**_

 _Han pasado más semanas desde que terminamos en esta isla_ -Pan estaba moviendo la cabeza saboreando el pene de Tigre, movía la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante succionando con fuerza, Tigre estaba gimiendo sintiendo la lengua de Pan moverse dentro de su boca sintiendo su pene- _Las hembras siguen infectadas por el virus, su celo aumenta cada vez_ -Tigre sujetó de sus caderas a Jane y la penetro con fuerza en su vagina, Jane estaba sonriendo sonrojada mientras Tigre se movía con fuerza cada vez más fuerte mientras la vagina de Jane derramaba y dispersaba sus fluidos vaginales en el suelo- _pero según Mei Ling hay una cura que podría evitar que las mujeres mueran_

 _Lo único que puede mantenerlas sanas es el semen de un macho saludable_ -Bianca estaba moviendo la cabeza mamando el pene de Tigre entre sus pechos hasta Tigre eyaculo dentro de ella- _En otras palabras solo mi semen puede salvarlas_ -Tigre estaba recostado abrazando a Bianca, Jane y Pan en calma, ya en mitad del atardecer se escuchaban algunos gemidos y gritos de parte de una de las hembras-

¡Aaaaaahn! ¡Aaahn no pares! ¡Se siente muy rico! -gritó Jane sonriendo mientras Tigre la sujetaba de las caderas, ambos estaban desnudos mientras cogian un poco, Tigre se movía con fuerza mientras le sujetaba los senos a Jane, la envestía con fuerza escuchando como su vagina derramaba sus fluidos, su cuerpo estaba sudado y ligeramente sonrojado- aaahn que rico aaahn Tigre no pares aaaahn -Jane no paraba de gemir, su cuerpo sudaba y se sonrojaba, sus senos rebotaban muy poco, su voz se quebraba y su vagina derramaba sus fluidos a más no poder- ¡Vamos no pares! ¡Dame con ese pene que tienes! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Aaaahn! -Tigre movía más sus caderas y con fuerza, en un último empujón Tigre derramó su semen dentro de Jane llenando su vagina-

¡Aaaaaahn! ¡Mi vagina no para de derramar su contenido! ¡Aaaahn que rico semen! -Jane gritó sonriendo viendo como su vagina derramaba sus fluidos mezclados con el semen de Tigre, pero en realidad su vagina había quedado abierta derramando su fluido vaginal y semen- ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡No te quedes ahí, ven y dame más semen¡ -dijo Jane sonriendo sonrojada, Tigre recostó a Jane y la penetro por la vagina de nuevo, la envestía con fuerza mientras Jane estaba acostada en la cama, su cuerpo estaba más sudado, sus senos, cara y cuerpo sonrojados por el esfuerzo- ¡Aaaaaahn si así, dame más duro! ¡Aaahn me lo estás metiendo como loco! -Tigre se movía con más fuerza sacudiendo todo el cuerpo y senos de Jane, los senos de Jane se movían de arriba hacia abajo sacudiendo el sudor de su cuerpo, ella levantó las piernas y sujetó a Tigre con ellas, lo atrajo más a su cuerpo mientras Tigre se movía con ma rapidez- ¡aaahn vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Dame más duro con esa verga que tienes! -Jane no paraba de gemir y cada golpe era un gemido que Jane soltaba con fuerza- ¡Quiero que me hagas pedazos! ¡Aaahn! ¡Quiero que embaraces! ¡Embarázame carajo! -Jane gritaba con fuerza mientras Tigre se movía con más fuerza, podía escuchar como su pene hacia qué la vagina de Jane se derritiera con cada golpe-

¡No pares! ¡Me corro! ¡Quiero tu semen dentro! ¡Dame tu semen, déjalo salir todo dentro! ¡Aaaahn! -Tigre se movía con fuerza mientras Jane gemía y gritaba, sus fluidos vaginales salían desde su vagina hasta su ano, cubrían toda su piel, Tigre solo se movía con fuerza haciendo que Jane gimiera más fuerte, sus fluidos eran tantos que dejaban manchas en la cama, Tigre ya no pudo aguantar y terminó eyaculo dentro de Jane- ¡AAAAAAAHHHNNN! -Jane gritó con fuerza estirando sus brazos y piernas, Tigre espero a que se calmara y sacó su pene dejando la vagina de Jane abierta derramando semen y fluidos vaginales- aaahn Tigre eres el mejor amante que he tenido aaahn. -Jane terminó dormida, mientras la noche pasó con calma, todo parecía normal pero cerca del amanecer se comenzaron a escuchar gemidos, Jane comenzó a despertar con dificultades, abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sorprendió de ver a Pan mamando el pene de Tigre-

Buenos días Jane -dijo Pan sonriendo, movía la cabeza lentamente metiendo el pene de Tigre a su boca, lo metió al fondo y comenzó a mover la lengua rodeando la punta del pene de Tigre, lo sujetó con una mano y lo metió más a su boca casi hasta el fondo, Pan siguió moviendo la cabeza poco a poco aumentando la velocidad, sacó el pene de Tigre de su boca y comenzó a masturbarlo con sus manos- dime Tigre ¿se siente bien? -Jane trato de decir algo pero noto que tenía las manos atadas y el hocico sujetado con cinta, trato de hablar pero no pudo, Pan dejó el pene de Tigre y lo sujetó entre sus senos, su cara y cabeza parecían tener manchas de semen- tú pene se puso duro Tigre querido -Pan subió y bajo el cuerpo apretando el semen de Tigre entre sus senos- haré mi mayor esfuerzo hoy así que dame mucho semen ¿esta bien? -Pan sonrió abrazando a Tigre a su cuerpo, siguió moviendo el cuerpo apretándolo a su cuerpo y senos-

Tu cosa caliente y enorme se desliza entre mis senos -dijo Pan sonriendo sintiendo el pene de Tigre en sus senos frotándolos con fuerza, su vagina estaba caliente y derramando sus muslos, sus fluidos eran demasiados y estos recorrían por sus muslos un poco más- creó que mi cuerpo también se está calentando -movió más rápido su cuerpo y luego bajo la cabeza sujetando el pene de Tigre en sus labios, metió la punta en sus labios y luego comenzó a meter la cabeza en su boca- Quiero semen Tigre -Pan movió la cabeza un poco más rápido, sus movimientos eran rápidos y cortos debido a la distancia del pene de Tigre- vamos lo quiero dentro así que no te contengas, vamos quiero tu semen dentro de mi boca,anda dámelo me lo tomaré con gusto -Pan sonrío y sintió como Tigre movió sus caderas eyaculando de su boca, Pan soltó un gemido tensando su cuerpo, abrió la boca y escupió el semen dentro de un vaso de cristal con medidas de mililitros, al parecer ya había reunido 250 ml, Pan sonrió viendo a los lados y notó algo-

Bien veamos lo que sigue -dijo Pan sonriendo, noto una silla donde tenía soportes para colocar las piernas, Pan se sentó en la silla y abrió las piernas colocándolas en los soportes, tomó un objeto de metal parecido a una boquilla y noto que era para abrir su vagina- quiero que me embaraces, date prisa y cogeme antes que a cualquiera de las hembras que tienes aquí Tigre -Pan comenzó a meter el objeto de metal en su vagina y comenzó a abrirlo para abrir su propia vagina- bien comienza -Tigre tomó el vaso con el contenido de su semen y comenzó a verterlo sobre el objeto de metal y este comenzó a derramar su semen dentro de la vagina de Pan, Jane estaba sorprendida viendo el semen de Tigre salir del vaso e ir directo a la vagina de Pan- mira esto Jane, aaahan el semen de Tigre comenzó a entrar en mi vagina, aaahn la llena, la está llenando aaahn -Pan gimió con fuerza mientras Jane estaba sorprendida y movía las rodillas sintiendo su vagina arder en deseo, su vagina derramaba sus fluidos dejando una mancha en la cama- espero que me embaraces con esto Tigre -Pan se levanto y coloco frente a Jane abriendo su vagina mientras una gota de Semen y fluidos salió de su vagina-

Yo seré la primera en tener un bebé de Tigre Jane -dijo Pan sonriendo, se acercó y la acostó mientras Pan se colocó sobre Jane a cuatro patas- ahora verás como hacemos un bebé Jane -Tigre la sujeto de su cadera y la penetro con su pene por su vagina llena de semen- ¡Aaaahn! -Pan gritó sonriendo y gimiendo- aaahn no pienso dártelo a ti Jane...aaahn uña dedos pegajosos como tú jamás tendrá su bebé si yo no lo permito aaahn aaahn vamos Tigre dame más duro aaahn -Tigre comenzó a moverse con fuerza, cada golpe liberaba los gemidos de Pan, cada golpe era igual de fuerte que el anterior y constantes- ¡El pene de Tigre se está volviendo loco en mi vientre! -Tigre seguía moviéndose con fuerza mientras en la vagina de Pan salían sus fluidos vaginales y semen mezclados- ¡Tu semen se está revolviendo en mi vagina cliente! -Pan gemía sin para y sonriendo mientras Tigre movía sus caderas con fuerza- ¡Tu semen esta chapoteando en mi vagina! -Pan gemía y gritaba sonriendo sintiendo los golpes de Tigre en su vagina, Jane estaba sorprendida viendo a Pan gemir mientras podía escuchar los golpes y sonidos de su vagina húmeda- ¡AAAAAAAHNNN! -Pan gritó gimiendo mientras Tigre terminó eyaculando dentro de ella, Tigre sacó su pena del interior de Pan y dejó que todo en su interior se derramara sobre la vagina de Jane, Jane estaba gimiendo mientras sentía como su vagina derramaba los fluidos de Pan y Tigre, Pan sonrió y le sujetó la cara a Jane- compartiré mi semen de segunda mano contigo -Pan le quito la cinta de la boca y comenzó a besarla, intercambiaron saliva en un beso salvaje y sus lenguas bailaban entre sus bocas mientras parecía que se enrollaban un poco, Pan sonrió y succionó la lengua de Jane con fuerza, Jane no paraba de gemía hasta que no aguanto y termino corriéndose sin razón, la madrugada paso y Tigre pudo descansar un poco durante ese tiempo, después de un rato el sol ya estaba asomando sus rayos-

La playa estaba brillante mientras Bianca estaba nadando desnuda, quedó flotando en medio del agua, ella se sujetó su seno derecho y pellizcó su pezon jalándolo un poco mientras que con la mano derecha tocaba su vagina derramando sus fluidos en medio del agua, parecía que ya llevaba tiempo masturbandose debido a lo húmedo de su vagina-

 _Lo sabia esto no será suficiente_ -pensó Bianca algo frustrado mientras soltaba unos cuantos gemidos- _Mi cuerpo no se calmara así_ -se levantó dejando que los rayos del sol la secaran un poco- de alguna manera...el pedirle a ese favor no suena tan mal

Ya sabes que remojar tu cuerpo en agua no ayudará ¿verdad? -dijo Tigre calmado, Bianca se sorprendió y cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos y manos, Bianca notó como Tigre estaba en la orilla de pie y desnudó- no tienes que ser terca, Bianca si no tienes el semen no podrás aliviar el virus, vamos no te pongas así

No, te equivocas -dijo Bianca calmada- aun puedo tener la cura, me sentí mejor en el agua

Te ayudaré sin protestar Bianca -dijo Tigre calmada- morirás si no bebes semen, así que solo deberías dejarme ayudar -Bianca vio su vagina; salió del agua y se colocó agachándose, pegó sus rodillas y codos al suelo mientras levantaba su trasero un poco-

No es eso -dijo Bianca sonrojada, Tigre sujetó su trasero y metió su pené entre sus nalgas, froto su pene en donde ya salía su cola- hmmm mmm

Como de costumbre solo lo beberás, no tienes que hacer mas -dijo Tigre calmado, Tigre siguió frotando su pene n su trasero mientras Bianca podía sentir como el líquido preseminal es Tigre estaba saliendo parte de su cola- me gusta frotar mi pene en tu trasero aaahn es tan sexy y grande -estaba viendo como estaba caí por penetrar el año de Bianca con su pendiente y lo mojaba con su líquido- esto podría calmar la excitacion de nuestros cuerpos, la excitacion de tu cuerpo se calmará ¿verdad? -siguió frotando con fuerza mientras Bianca no paraba de gemir un poco-

No...no quiero...aaahn sentirme bien ahora -dijo Bianca gimiendo mientras su vagina derramaba sus fluidos vaginales, Tigre comenzó a mover más sus caderas llenando el trasero de Bianca con sus líquidos preseminales- ¡aaaahn comienzo a sentirme extraña aaahn! -Bianca estaba gimiendo hasta que Tigre terminó eyaculando y cubrió a Bianca con su semen- ¡aaaaahn! -Bianca gritó gimiendo mientras podía sentir el semen de Tigre en su espalda- aaahn te corriate mucho sobre mi espalda y siento como corre por mi año y mi vagina aaahn -Tigre se acercó y le sujetó la cabeza para hacer que saboreara su pene-

Haré que te tragues lo ultimo que me queda de semen -dijo Tigre calmado moviendo sus caderas penetrando la boca de Bianca, Bianca por su parte estaba sonrojada, excitada y húmeda, sus gemidos podían escucharse aún con el pené de Tigre dentro de su boca-

Aaahn no te detengas...aaahn -Bianca trataba de gemir pero no podía, al final Tigre terminó eyaculando dentro de su boca llenándola de semen - aaahn aaaahnn...te corriste mucho en boca -Bianca respiro un poco agitada tragando el semen de Tigre, ella se levanto y suspiro- ¿por que sabe tan bien?

Lo siento es que...lo hago por tu propio bien -dijo Tigre calmado-

Esta bien...aaagh si es por mi bien -Bianca se colocó a dos pies y se sujetó de una roca- anda cojeme como quieras...el culo la vagina, la boca, escoge uno y cojeme ya -Tigre asintió y la sujetó de las caderas para penetrarla por la vagina- ¡AAAAHNN! -Bianca gimió con fuerza mientras Tigre comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza, cada golpe se escuchaba profundo y húmedo, el pene de Tigre salía con los fluidos vaginales de Bianca mientras ella no paraba de gemir- ¡aaahn puedo sentir tu pene abre y expande mi vagina aaahn! ¡Aaahn puedo sentir como llena toda mi vagina aaahn! -Bianca emita mientras sus gemidos eran fuertes y sonoros, por su parte Tigre no se detenía sus movimientos eran fuertes y firmes, los senos de Bianca se movían con los movimientos de Tigre salpicando el agua y sudor, sus senos chocaban entre ellos escuchando el sonido del golpe de su piel húmeda, Tigre no puedo evitar excitarse más al ver sus senos y se los sujetó con las manos-

Bianca, no pudo evitar excitarme tus senos son increíbles -dijo Tigre sonriendo, sus dedos se hundían en la piel de Bianca mientras los apretaba con fuerza, sus senos eran grandes y duros, los jalaba y tiraba de ellos-

¡Aaaahn jajaaaaa no los pezones aaahn! -Bianca estaba gimiendo mientras su vagina derramaba más fluidos por las envestidas de Tigre-

¡Estamos en celo por culpa del virus así que no te sientas mal si te corres conmigo! -dijo Tigre sonriendo moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza-

¡Aaahn no puedo más! ¡Aaahn es la primera vez que me pasa algo así...aaahn! -Bianca estaba gimiendo mientras su vagina derramaba más fluidos y Tigre seguía apretándole los senos- ¡AHHAAAA AAAHAAAA AAAAHNNN! -Bianca gemía con más fuerza si entiendo como Tigre aumentaba la velocidad, sus pené golpeaba hasta la entrada del utero de Bianca, cada golpe era bastante fuerte y sus gemidos aumentaban más-

¡Voy a soltarlo todo dentro Bianca! ¡Voy a eyacular dentro tuyo! -gritó Tigre excitado moviendo más sus caderas con fuerza-

¡No puede ser aaahan! ¡Aaaahn aaahn me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! -gritó Bianca gimiendo con más fuerza, Tigre la sujetó del trasero y le dio un fuerte con su mano izquierda, el golpe cono con fuerza mientras Bianca derramaba más fluidos y gemía más fuerte- ¡ME CORROOOOO! -Bianca gritó y Tigre eyaculo dentro de ella, se pudo ver como Bianca tensó su cuerpo y su vagina derramó sus fluidos pero no terminaron ahí-aaahn me llena...puedo sentir como glúteos dentro de mi aaahn...-Bianca estaba gimiendo sintiendo en su interior como se llenaba de semen, no terminaron y siguieron, Tigre recostó a Bianca en el suelo y comenzó a envestirla con fuerza mientras la colocaba de lado- ¡AAAAHAAAHAAAA¡ -Bianca no paraba de gemir y gritar pero Tigre le dio un beso de lengua, Bianca solo siguió moviendo su lengua mientras las lenguas de ambos bailaban dentro de sus bocas, Bianca estaba acostada de lado mientras Tigre movía sus caderas con fuerza dejando que derramara sus fluidos y semen del interior de la vagina- ¡Aaahn Tigre tus golpes...aaahn tu verga me vuelven loca aaahn! ¡Si seguimos así...aaahn terminaré siendo adicta solo a tu semen aaahn! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dame tu semen adentro!

¿Adentro? -Tigress sonrió moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza, los golpes hacia rebotar los senos de Bianca con fuerza- ¡Está bien te daré todo mi semen en el interior! ¡No me detendré hasta que llene de semen!

¡Aaahn no pares! ¡Aaahn no pares! ¡Aaaahn siento que me destrozas aaahn! -Bianca no paraba de gemir mientras las envestidas de Tigre eran más fuertes y estas hacían que Bianca gritara y derramara más fluido, los dos seguían con su lucha de lenguas mientras Tigre le sujetó los tobillos a Bianca y la envestía con fuerza por la vagina hasta que estiró su cuerpo y eyaculo dentro de ella- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHNNNN! -Bianca gritó y su vagina se abrió derramando sus fluidos y semen del interior- te corriste adentro...aaahn creo que voy a tener un bebé aaahn -Tigre suspiro y lo ultimo que le quedaba de semen lo eyaculo sobre Bianca, la tarde paso mientras los gritos y gemidos de Bianca se escucharon en toda la playa, al final Bianca estaba acostada en el suelo subiera de semen de pies a cabeza, en toda la espalda y lomo, Tigre noto algo ma adelante y se levanto confundido-

¿Esa no es...? -dijo Tigre confundido notando como Mei Ling entraba en una cueva negra, la siguió escondiéndose entre algunas rocas, estaba observándola de lejos en cómo entró por una puerta, espero unos pocos minutos y ella salió como si nada, Tigre espero a que se fuera y corrió a la puerta, rompió el seguro de un golpe y abrió la puerta para ver qué dentro habia muchos barriles con lo que parecía un contenido líquido, abrió la tapa de uno para ver el interior, era un fluido verde y casi viscoso, tomó un poco en sus dedos y lo olfateó-

 _Esto es...la pócima del celó_ -Tigre se levantó y comenzó a notar como había papeles y algunas fórmulas químicas en unas mesas, las tomo y comenzó a leerlas- ¡Esto es...! Ahora lo entiendo -arrugo los papeles, mientras veía los barriles, después de un rato Mei Ling estaba regresando a la cueva, vio la puerta abierta y entró con cuidado pata ver que había pasado, Tigre estaba oculto entre las sombras del muro y la puerta, con cuidado se acercó a Mei Ling por la espalda y la golpeó con fuerza tirándola al suelo, Tigre suspiró relajando su cuerpo, cuando Mei Ling despertó vio a Tigre desnudó, ella noto que también estaba desnuda pero sus muñecas y piernas estaban atadas a un grupo de tubos dejándole las piernas abiertas y casi pegadas a los hombros-

¿Tigre que significa esto? -dijo Mei Ling sorprendida-

Finalmente entendí porque nos trajiste aquí Mei Ling -dijo Tigre serio- sigues siendo controlada por tu yo maligna, pretendes que todos fueran infectados con el virus sexual para controlarlos por medio del sexo, experimentabas con nosotros

No, espera...aún hay muchas cosas por hacer -dijo Mei Ling asustada- este virus podría ser un gran avance, puede tener otras aplicaciones más que solo conquista mundial

No juegues conmigo Mei Ling, se perfectamente lo que tramabas, leí tus notas en tu diario -dijo Tigre molesto- no hay nada que puedas esconderme ahora

Esta bien...lo descubriste -dijo Mei Ling tranquila y luego sonrió mostrando sus colmillos- mi plan original era ver si el virus podía propagarse por medio de la vía respiratoria, luego asumí que si se manifestaba y temían por sus vidas me serviría para controlarlas, esclavas del deseo sexual son más fáciles de controlar, por desgracia el virus era demasiado fuertes y mató a todo lo que tenía contacto

Eres una desgraciada, ahora entiendo porque eras la única que no se volvía loca, hiciste la cura -dijo Tigre serio- ¿donde esta?

No te lo dire, torturame todo lo que quieras pero igual no te lo dire -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Tigre gruño y sujetó un consolador de madera- Está cosa no me asusta -Tigre sonrió y penetro a Mei Ling por el ano- ¡WAAAAAAAHNNNN! -la habia penetrado con el consolador de madera justo en el ano, pero no le había producido placer, al contrario la había lastimado- este dolor...no es nada...a aun no dire nada -Tigre la sujetó de las caderas y la penetro con fuerza por la vagina- ¡AAAAAHNNN! -Mei Ling gritó sonrojada sintiendo como su vagina comenzó a humedecerse bastante, Tigre comenzó a moverse con fuerza mientras la vagina de Mei Ling parecía derretirse con sus golpes- ¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡Mi vagina...mi vagina se corre, se corre, se corre aaaaaahnn! -Mei Ling gritó sonrojada mientras su vagina estaba derramando fluidos muy rápido, se detuvo y Tigre volvió a moverse con fuerza, se movía con fuerza mientras los senos de Mei Ling estaban moviéndose con fuerza de arriba hacia abajo, su cuerpo sudaba sus fluidos caían en todo el suelo dejando una gran mancha de humedad- ¡AAAAAAHNN! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡¿Por qué pasa esto?! ¡El virus no debería funcionar en mi aaaahnn!

Eso es porque el consolador que te metí tenía...una alta concentración...aaahn de tu fluido con el que...creaste el virus -dijo Tigre sonriendo mientras envestía con fuerza a Mei Ling, el pelo de ambos se escuchaba mojado mientras los fluidos vaginales salpicaban con gran fuerza debido a las envestidas de Tigre-

¡aaaaahn ya basta! ¡Ya basta por favor Tigre aaahn! ¡Si sigues así...aaahn perderé la cabeza! -Mei Ling gritó sonrojada y gimiendo, Tigre se movía con fuerza mientras Mei Ling gritó de nuevo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHNN! -Mei Ling gritó gimiendo derramando sus fluidos vaginales sobre Tigre mojándolo en su estómago, Tigre no se detuvo y siguió envistiendooa mientras sus fluidos vaginales pasaron de transparente a blancos- ¡Dame tu semen! ¡Dame tu semen porque si no paras, terminare muriendo de placer! ¡Aaaaahn Dame tu semen Tigre aaahn! -Mei Ling gritaba gimiendo por las envestidas de Tigre pero él seguía como si nada-

No te lo daré hasta que me digas como salir de aquí y como curar el virus -dijo Tigre serio moviendo sus caderas con fuerza escuchando como la vagina de Mei Ling estaba más que húmeda- ¡Morirás por os orgasmos si no hablas!

¡Está bien! ¡Está bien aaaahn deje un barco en la parte sur de la isla aaaaahn! ¡Y la cura es el frasco de barril con contenido azul! ¡Ya te lo dije dame el semen! -Mei Ling gritó mientras Tigre la acostó en el suelo mientras la envestía con más fuerza, escuchaba como las envestidas hacían que sus caderas bajaran y golpearan el suelo, cada golpe era ma fuerza y Tigre la sujeta de sus muñeca, mientras Mei Ling estaba sonriendo sacando la lengua y sin par de gemir-

Que rápido soltaste todo Mei Ling -dijo Tigre sonriendo- bueno te daré lo que quieras -sujeto a Mei Ling del trasero y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza escuchando como sus fluidos vaginales caían al suelo- ¡Disfruta del ultimo bocado de semen que tendrás en tu miserable vida! -Tigre gritó empujando sus caderas y derramó el semen en el interior de Mei Ling llenando hasta su utero-

¡AAAAAAAAAAHNNNNNN! -Mei Ling gritó sonrojada mientras sus fluidos vaginales eran regados en el suelo junto con el semen de Tigre- aaahn ahora si...creo que terminare embarazada...-Tigre solo la dejo ahí y unas semanas después Tigre y las hembras volvieron a China-

 _Han pasado tres meses desde que dejamos la isla, quise olvidar todo lo que vivimos ahí, y sin darnos cuenta poco a poco volvimos a nuestras vidas cotidianas claro..había una clara diferencia esta vez_ -Tigre estaba en el cuarto con Pan, ella tenía los senos más grandes y un vientre grande de unos pocos meses de embarazo-

Parece que ya se te nota la panza Pan -dijo Tigre sonriendo mientras masajes a los senos de Pan, Pan estaba sonrojada, gimiendo y estaba desnuda sintiendo las caricias de Tigre por su cuerpo, siguió bajando y masajes su vaginales con dos de sus dedos-

No me importa que diga la gente aaahn, mientras pueda estar contigo..aaahn no hay nada que temer -dijo Pan sonrojada, Tigre la colocó sobre una mesa, Pan quedó sujetada de la mesa mientras Tigre la envestía y penetraba por la vagina- ¡Aaaaaahnn! -Pan gritó gimiendo sonrojada mientras Tigre la envestía con fuerza dejando que su vagina derramara sus fluidos- ¡Aaaahn siento como tu pene me llena todo por dentro aaaahn! ¡Mi vagina esta súper caliente y contenta aaaahn! -Tigre sonrió y movio sus caderas con más fuerza, cada golpe se escuchaba con fuerza, la vagina de Pan estaba húmeda derramando sus fluidos en el suelo dejando una gran mancha de humedad, Tigre sonrió y terminó eyaculando dentro de Pan- ¡Aaaaahn me encanta la verga aaaahn! -Tigre sonrió y poco después de eso pasaron los días-

Ya estoy en casa -dijo Tigre sonriendo entrando al palacio de Jane viendo a Bianca, Jane y Pan embarazadas-

Bienvenido -dijeron las tres hembras y abrieron la boca- queremos semen de nuevo

Con gusto se los doy -dijo Tigre sonriendo-


	80. Isaac vs Sparks

_**Tentación maligna**_

En el palacio de Jade Isaac estaba acostado sobre un gran pasto verde, usaba una camisa blanca con borde rojo, encima usaba un peto negro con pantalón oscuro, una chaqueta negra de borde rojo en el cuello, hombros y pecho, usaba botas de color café oscuras con un borde blanco y suela negra, tenía el pelo de la cabeza corto pero aún lo tenía peinado en puntas y sus dos mechones grandes y largos al frente, estaba sintiendo el viento soplar mientras mantenía la calma-

Aaaaahhh...estar acostado en medio del pasto me trae...mucha paz -pensó Isaac calmado, siguió respirando con profundidad hasta que sintió un olor que lo hizo sentirse feliz, sonrió y abrió los ojos- Solo hay algo que puede hacer este un mejor momento y eso es...las donas de Himiko -sonrió poniéndose de pie y vio a Himiko cargando una bandeja con donas calientes y espolvoreadas con azúcar, de solo verlas se le hizo agua la boca mientras movía la boca-

Hola preparé algunas donas -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ¿quieres unas con un poco de te?

Por supuesto que quiero -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos estaban sentados mientras comían tranquilos, Himiko estaban sonriendo algo sonrojada viendo a Isaac comer-

¿Te gustan? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Si, me gustan mucho, están deliciosas como siempre no cabe duda -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Claro...oye..estaba pensando ya que hoy todos van a salir, ¿qué tal si tú y yo pasamos tiempo a solas? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¿A solas? Hoy no puedo, tengo una misión, quizás para la próxima ocación -dijo Isaac calmado-

Claro...-dijo Himiko decepcionada levemente, después de una tarde tranquila, Isaac se fue del palacio de Jade, mientras entre algunos árboles Sparks salió y cayó de pie viendo a Isaac irse-

Sabes mi amigo, nunca dejes sola a tu novia y menos conmigo rondando -dijo Sparks sonriendo, se acercó al palacio y abrió la puerta principal para entrar caminando, solo vio a los lados y escucho un poco de ruido en la cocina y se acercó para ver a Himiko recogiendo unos platos, los colocó en el lavamanos y comenzó a lavarlos, parecía algo deprimida mientras Sparks sonreía complacido, Himiko usaba un vestido de manga larga sin pantalón de color azul y bordes blancos-

Le preparó unas donas, le dedico tiempo y el solo se va a una misión sin decirme nada -dijo Himiko molesta- hay hombres

Ciertamente el es algo despreciable -dijo Sparks sonriendo y Himiko se giró sorprendida-

Sparks, me asustaste ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Himiko calmada-

Nada, solo paseaba y te escuchaba gruñir, también vi a Isaac irse sin dudar o estar contigo -dijo Sparks calmado- ¿qué pasó?

Nada...es solo que...estamos en lados diferentes de...bueno lo que sea que tengamos -dijo Himiko calmada-

¿Qué tienen? ¿Son novios? ¿Prometidos se aman? -dijo Sparks sonriendo mientras se acercaba más a Himiko- vamos dime, ¿qué pasa?

Es solo que pensé que...me ama, es todo, parece que me quiere pero no está prestando mucha atención -dijo Himiko deprimida- últimamente es algo distante conmigo

Hmmm ya veo, pero sabes yo que tú lo mandaría a volar, no puedes dejar que él te trate así -dijo Sparks calmado-

Bueno, él no me trata mal, estamos ocupados eso es todo -dijo Himiko calmada- aunque lo amo no puedo evitar sentirme despechada y algo abandonada, soy una guerrera pero también soy una mujer -Sparks sonrió y se acercó lentamente, en un rápido movimiento sujetó con su mano izquierda el seno izquierdo de Himiko y con su mano derecha la metió dentro de la falda y pantaletas de Himiko- ¡AAAAHNN! ¡¿Sparks qué haces?! -Sparks comenzó a mover su mano derecha un poco frotando lentamente la vagina de Himiko- aaahn basta Sparks -Sparks sonrió sintiendo como la vagina de Himiko estaba comenzando a gotear y sus dedos se mojaban, siguió moviendo más su mano mientras que con la otra apretaba el seno de Himiko viendo como su pezon estaba levantándose un poco- aaahn ya basta...por favor ya basta

Cállate, puedes decir que no pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa -dijo Sparks sonriendo, movió sus dedos metiéndolos dentro de la vagina de Himiko, siguió metiendo hasta el segundo dedo y sintió como su vagina derramo más fluidos vaginales- a tu vagina esta más que caliente -Himiko estaba gimiendo y su vagina derramaba más fluidos formando líneas húmedas que bajaban por sus muslos- estoy sorprendido te caben dos de mis dedos, es obvio que alguien ha estado ocupada siendo una chica traviesa

Cállate...aaahn -Himiko gimió sonrojada, sacó sus garras y las clavó en la madera, Sparks estaba sonriendo mientras frotaba su pene erecto sobre la ropa y trasero de Himiko, siguió frotándolo mientras inclinó a Himiko sobre la mesa y levantó su falda-

¡Ya basta déjame! -Himiko gritó molesta pero Sparks sonrió y le arrancó la pantaleta a Himiko revelando su trasero y vagina, la penetro con fuerza derramando sus fluidos- ¡AAAAAHNN! -Sparks comenzó a moverse con fuerza escuchando como los fluidos vaginales de Himiko estaban comenzando a sonar por los golpes que daba Sparks, Sparks seguía moviéndose de manera a fuerte mientras Himiko estaba gimiendo- ¡Aaahn aaahn ya basta! ¡Aaahn esto no me gusta!

Cállate bien que te encanta, toda su vagina esta muy mojada y siento como bala mi pene con sus fluidos -dijo Sparks sonriendo, Himiko trató de levantarse y giró para atacarlo con su garra pero Sparks levantó su mano izquierda y la sujeto de la muñeca, la sujetó de sus muñecas y la colocó contra la mesa- ¡A mi no me levantas las garras! -siguió moviéndose con fuerza escuchando como la vagina de Himiko estaba más que húmeda y sus fluidos eran salpicados por los constantes golpes que le daban- vamos Himiko esto te encanta, lo puedo sentir en tu vagina, aaahn tu vagina esta más que húmeda y caliente, me encanta y te encanta mi verga

No, es cierto aaahn aaahn haaa -Himiko estaba gimiendo mientras Sparks se inclinó más envistiéndola con fuerza metiendo todo su pene hasta los testiculos- aléjate...déjame ya

No, vamos dilo que te encanta mi verga más que la de Isaac -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

No es cierto aaahn -Himiko gimió con más fuerza y Sparks le levantó su pierna derecha para envestirla por la vagina viendo como sus fluidos vaginales caían derramados por sus muslo- aaaahn ya basta..aaahn mi vagina...aaahn mi vagina esta...aaahn se está destruyendo aaahn -Sparks estaba sonriendo envistiéndola con más fuerza hasta que Himiko tensó un poco la cola y sus manos- aaahn me siento rara ya basta...aaahn no...aaahn me corro me corro, me corro aaahnn ¡Me corro! -Himiko gritó sonrojada y su vagina derramo sus fluidos en gotas justo frente a Sparks, Sparks sacó sus pene y comenzó a masturbarse para eyacular encima del trasero de Himiko, Himiko estaba sonrojada y algo cansada pero Sparks sonrió y notó que aún mantenía su ereccion-

Aún no terminamos con esto -dijo Sparks sonriendo, le quitó el vestido a Himiko dejándola totalmente desnuda, la acosto sobre la mesa y le sujetó las piernas para abrírsela y ver su vagina aún excitada y derramando sus fluidos-

Nooo, no la veas aaahn -Himiko estaba sonrojada y trató de moverse pero Sparks le había atado las manos y muñecas, en un instante la sujetó de sus mano y las apretó un poco, se agachó y comenzó a lamer su vagina, siguió lamiéndola y metió su lengua dentro de ella- ¡Aaaaahnn aaaahn! ¡No, detente, se siente extraña, por favor ya no!

Te dije que te callarás -dijo Sparks sonriendo, le dio un golpe a Himiko en la cara dejándole una marca roja y se acercó más a ella- no hablaras más que para gemir o para decir que amas mi verga

Cállate...jamás admitiría algo así -dijo Himiko molesta-

Lo harás y si que te gustara -dijo Sparks sonriendo, se agachó y volvió a lamer la vagina de Himiko, siguió moviendo la lengua dentro de ella sintiendo como sus fluidos estaban saliendo más y más-

Aaahn ya basta, lo odio, lo odio se siente muy extraño -Himiko estaba gimiendo mientras sus fluidos eran derramados y Sparks se levantó para penetrarla de nuevo por la vagina- ¡AAAAAHNN! -Himiko tembló un poco mientras sus fluidos fueron expulsados y salpicados, Sparks comenzó a moverse con más fuerza escuchando como la vagina de Himiko estaba derramando sus fluidos dejando su piel empapada- ¡Aaaahn ya basta, aaahn ya basta., ¡mi vagina esta muy sensible aaaahn siento que me vas a partir! -Sparks sonrió moviendo más sus caderas penetrando a Himiko, las envestidas eran fuertes mientras Sparks se inclinó y sujetó los senos de Himiko con sus manos, las sujetó con fuerza enterrando sus dedos, los apretó con fuerza y luego comenzó a lamer sus pezones mientras movía más sus caderas- aaahn ya demás aaahn aaahn

No hasta que digas lo que quiero oír -dijo Sparks sonriendo, Sparks siguió moviendo sus caderas con fuerza escuchando como la vagina de Himiko derramaba sus fluidos casi hasta parecía que se derretía- vamos dilo o seguiré cogiendote toda la noche sin parar

¡No! ¡Aaaahn aaahn ya basta no más! -Himiko gritó sonrojada y gimiendo, Sparks le levantó las piernas mientras la envestía con fuerza, sus senos se movían con fuerza de arriba hacia abajo con los golpes, su pelo estaba alborotado y mojado por el sudor, Sparks no dijo más y siguió envistiéndola y la giró para ver su ano y vagina, la penetro de nuevo y clavó sus garras en su piel, cada golpe le sacaba otro gemido a Himiko hasta que comenzó a llorar-

Por favor Sparks..aaahn aaahn ha ya basta, te lo pido aaahn -dijo Himiko entre gemidos-

No, seguiré así más tiempo -dijo Sparks sonriendo envistiendo a Himiko con fuerza hasta que Himiko tensó su cuerpo-

Aaahn no, aaahn no otra vez aaahn me corro, me corro, ¡Me corro! ¡Aaaahnn! -Himiko gritó derramando sus fluidos vaginales sobre el cuerpo de Sparks, Himiko estaba respirando agitada acostada sobre la mesa pero Sparks se estaba riendo-

Ajá ja ja no puedo creerlo Himiko, eres bastante sensible y toda una sinvergüenza que se moja con mucha facilidad -dijo Sparks sonriendo- pero aún no has dicho lo que quiero oír, así que seguiré cogiendote durante toda la noche

Aaahn no más por favor -dijo Himiko llorando, la noche siguió su curso pero Himiko no paró de gemir siendo penetrada por Sparks, Sparks estaba de pie en el cuarto de Himiko mientras la cargaba sujetándola por detrás de las rodillas, la penetraba por la vagina mientras ella gemía y sus fluidos no paraban de salir- ya basta...aaahn ya llevamos...aaahn muchas horas.. no más, no más, no más aaaahnn

No me detendré hasta no escuchar lo que quiero ya sabes que tienes que decir -dijo Sparks sonriendo, la dejó a cuatro patas en la cama y la envistió sujetándola de las caderas mientras Himiko no paraba de gemir y sus saliva caí en la cama dejando manchas-

Esta bien..aaahn esta bien aaahn aaahnn me gusta tu verga...aaahn -dijo Himiko entre gemidos-

No escuche nada, dilo de nuevo -dijo Sparks sonriendo moviendo con más fuerza sus caderas- ¡dilo más fuerte!

¡AAAAAHNN! ¡Me gusta tu verga, me encanta tu verga! ¡Solo déjame, déjame por favor aaahnn¡ -Himiko gritó mientras Sparks se movió con más fuerza- ¡Aaaahn me corro! -Sparks gruñó y sacó su pene eyaculando sobre la espalda de Himiko y su trasero, la vagina de Himiko derramo más fluidos dejando una gran mancha en el suelo- aaahnn...aaaa -Himiko solo estaba cansada y algo sudada mientras trataba de respirar-

Ah Himiko eso estuvo muy bueno pero aún no estaré satisfecho, jeje tu le dices a alguien lo qué pasó aquí Isaac se muere, se como matar a ese maldito, por muy fuerte que él sea sigue siendo un guerrero elemental y nosotros somos vulnerables a la elementina -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

¡No! Tu no puedes -dijo Himiko cansada pero Sparks la sujetó del cuello-

El me quito tu amor, merece morir por lo que me hizo, por fin todos sabrán quien es el nuevo guerrero más fuerte de todos -dijo Sparks sonriendo- ah Himiko más vale que seas buena ahora eres mía -Himiko solo estaba llorando mientras asentía, después de unos días Isaac estaba entrenando y Himiko pasó caminando y lo vio, ella estaba deprimida y parecía que tenía unas leves ojeras-

Si le cuentas a alguien lo qué pasó, Isaac se muere -fueron las palabras que recordó de parte de Sparks, Himiko tembló y movió la cabeza un poco, se acercó a Isaac un poco pero no dijo nada, solo lo vio momentáneamente, Isaac se detuvo y vio a Himiko-

Himiko ¿estas bien? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Eh...si..si solo que...aaa es que estoy un poco pensativa eso es todo -dijo Himiko sonriendo de forma depresiva- oye Isaac ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿te pasa algo malo?

No...es solo que...tengo dudas -dijo Himiko calmada- dime Isaac ¿qué somos?

Disculpa -dijo Isaac confundido-

Si, digo, obvio terminamos para que mi hermana te tuviera pero luego de que tú la dejaste por alguna razón estupida siento que nos unimos más y quisiera saber...¿qué somos? ¿Somos amigos? ¿Amantes o algo más? -dijo Himiko preocupada, Isaac cerró los ojos y suspiró- solo dímelo con verdad, pero sin ser cruel

Himiko, hay tanto que decir, hay tanto que explicar -dijo Isaac calmado y ambos se vieron a los ojos mientras Himiko sonrió y se acercó a él-

Si hay mucho que explicar y de que hablar -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte y te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte -dijo Isaac calmado- te prometo que siempre seré tu amigo

Solo...¿mi amigo? -dijo Himiko decepcionada- ¿solo eso?

Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte Himiko -dijo Isaac calmado- lo lamento pero es lo que siento y es lo único que tengo, mis sentimientos jamás cambiarán -Isaac se giró y se fue caminando dejándo a Himiko sola-

Vaya que decepción la tuya -dijo Sparks sonriendo recargado sobre una columna viendo a Himiko la cual parecía que iba a llorar- ¿acaso creíste que volviendo con él, él te salvaría? -se acercó caminando y sujetó a Himiko de los hombros- se te olvida un eres mía nada más y por tu tonto error el la pagara caro -Himiko lloro un poco, las horas pasaron rápido y en mitad de la noche Isaac estaba caminando cuando escucho un sonido detrás del, se quedó en guardia y solo vio unas cadenas sujetándolo del cuello, terminó cayendo al suelo sujetandolas con fuerza pero estas liberaron vapor y gruñó-

¡Aaaargh ¿que está pasando?! -Isaac gritó molesto y notó como un cocodrilo, una pantera macho de ojos amarillos y Sasha lo sujetaron de sus brazos y piernas- ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! ¡¿Por que hacen esto?!

Me temo que ahora yo seré quien rija en el palacio de Jade y no un sucio lobo oscuro como tú -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Sparks...¿tú eres el causante de todo esto? -dijo Isaac molesto-

¿Y para que te digo que no? -dijo Sparks sonriendo- llévenselo -Isaac solo gritó mientras era cubierto con cadenas, por un tiempo Isaac estuvo inconsciente y cuando abrió los ojos notó que estaba en un lugar con poca luz y escuchaba unos gemidos, cuando abrió los ojos estaba encadenado de manos y pies a la pared, frente a él estaba Himiko totalmente desnuda con un collar negro en el cuello sujetó a una cadena y Sparks sujetaba la cadena-

Que bueno que finalmente despiertas Isaac -dijo Sparks sonriendo, él estaba envistiendo a Himiko por la vagina escuchando como sus fluidos vaginales estaban cayendo en el suelo dejando manchas y un charco, Sparks movía muy fuerte sus caderas con fuerza-

Aaahn Isaac...aaahn Isaac lo siento -dijo Himiko entre gemidos, Sparks la levantó y la sujetó de las caderas y luego de sus senos mientras Isaac podía ver claramente como la vagina de Himiko se abría con el pene de Sparks- aaahn que rico aaahn

¿Qué haces Sparks? ¿Himiko que es esto? -dijo Isaac serio-

Esto es lo que debería ser, venganza -dijo Sparks sonriendo, sujetó a Himiko de la cabeza y la estrelló contra el suelo, le levantó más el trasero y le abrió más la vaginales- ahora Himiko es mía, es mía solamente -la envistió con más fuerza escuchando como la penetraba- ahora esto es parte de mi plan -Himiko fue girada y Sparks la volvió a penetrar haciendo que gritara sonrojada-

¡Aaaahn! ¡Que rico! ¡Sparks por favor sigue! ¡No pares, no pares, no pares! -Himiko gritaba pero Isaac podía notar como estaba sonrojada y gemía pero también parecía sufrir-

¿Y que es esto? ¿Tú plan es aburrirme con el sexo? Je que patético no olvides que yo le quite la virginidad, yo gané hace tiempo -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¿Que? No, tú no ganas nada, yo ganaré, veras mi plan es dejarte verme como la embarazo, como lo intentamos una y otra vez -dijo Sparks sonriendo, él dio un empujón y terminó eyaculando dentro de ella, sacó su pene y Himiko gimió derramando su fluido vaginal y el semen de Sparks- luego a ti te matare, y siendo quien embarazo a Himiko tomare el control del palacio de Jade

Que patético plan -dijo Isaac sonriendo- el maestro Po no se rebajaría a dártelo, preferiria mejor a un bandido o una cucaracha antes que a ti -Sparks se acercó a Isaac y le dio un golpe en la cara- inútil

Cállate, ahora yo tengo el control -dijo Sparks sonriendo- quiero que sientas la humillación que yo sentí, quiero que me supliques la muerte mientras dejó mis hijos dentro de Himiko, tal vez luego empiece con Lu Ann.

Je..jajajaja -Isaac se estaba riendo un poco y Sparks lo vio confundido-

¿De que te ríes? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Me das risa -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Sparks gruñó y se retiró, por semanas Isaac estuvo encadenado mientras Sparks todos los días violaba a Himiko hasta que sus ojos terminaron vacíos y su vientre más abultado, en todo momento Isaac podía comer pero permanecía en silencio y con los ojos cerrados sin hacer nada-

Ya pasó un mes y su voluntad no flaquea, sigue igual ¿Por que? -dijo Sparks molesto-

No lo sabemos, él sigue así sin moverse -dijo la pantera preocupado- ¿qué hacemos?

Mátenlo, de nada me sirve romper a alguien tan cerrado -dijo Sparks serio, los tres asintieron, la pantera fue el primero en ir, los demás se retiraron dejándolos solos, Isaac permanecía calmado y con los ojos cerrados, la pantera se acercó y sacó sus garras creando descargas en ellas, Isaac abrió los ojos mostrando su iris en color carmesí, su pelo se levantó ligeramente en un tono rojizo y negro, jaló sus brazos destruyendo las cadenas donde estaba sujetado-

¡¿Que es esto?! ¡¿De donde viene este poder?! -gritó Sparks sorprendido, todos se alejaron mientras Isaac gritó expulsando energía negra y roja carmesí-

¡GRRRROOOAAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac gritó casi rugiendo expulsando energía, el lugar tembló con fuerza mientras sus ojos brillaron con gran fuerza, avanzó rápido y la pantera también, los dos gritaron lanzando un fuerte golpe, sus puños chocaron causando una onda de sonido, una descarga roja y negra apareció frente a los dos, el suelo tembló un poco y fueron alejados por la descarga, Isaac solo se movió rápido apareciendo detrás de la pantera-

¡¿Qué pasó?! -gritó la pantera sorprendido, Isaac gritó y lo golpeó con fuerza estrellándolo contra el suelo causando una onda de sonido-

¡GRRRROOOOOAAAAAARGH! -Isaac gritó comenzando a golpear a la pantera sin piedad liberando descargas negras y carmesi por sus ataques, el lugar tembló con fuerza y las paredes comenzaron a agrietarse igual que el suelo, cuandoIsaac se detuvo notó una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo y la pantera estaba muerta-

Un gusano nada más, Sparks te prometo que te enviaré al infierno del cual provengo -dijo Isaac serio y se retiró caminando, Sparks y sus aliados estaban caminando saliendo de un salón dejando al cocodrilo detrás de ellos-

Escuchen esa energía fue de parte de Isaac, quiero que cuando llegue lo maten, no lo quiero vivo -dijo Sparks nervioso, el cocodrilo y Sasha asintieron mientras Sparks sujetó a Himiko y se la llevó con el, la puerta de un salón comenzó a sonar hasta que Isaac terminó derribándola con sus golpes, Isaac caminó un poco viendo a los lados mientras volvía a la normalidad-

Hasta aquí llegas -dijo el cocodrilo sonriendo- no podrás pasar sobre mi

Hasta a un lado, ya mate a tu amigo ni creas que dudare en matarte a ti también -dijo Isaac serio-

Vaya que tienes valor para decir algo así -dijo el cocodrilo serio- tienes valor niño pero no el suficiente para cumplir promesas, dime ¿cuantas promesas rompiste hasta hoy? Eh ¿crees que podrás seguir corriendo?

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac gritó liberando energía amarilla del cuerpo, su pelo era largo de nuevo, su chaqueta era blanca con bordes rojos y en la frente usaba una banda roja con el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, debajo usaba una camisa negra de borde rojo mientras sus ojos eran amarillos- es hora de dejar de correr

¿Que es esto? -dijo el cocodrilo sorprendido- su aura despide una gran cantidad de energía y un sentimiento extraño

Déjame mostrarte el verdadero poder del valor -dijo Isaac serio, el solo avanzó liberando energía amarilla y golpeó al cocodrilo en diestro,algo, el cocodrilo se ahogó y fue empujado, Isaac avanzó de nuevo y apareció detrás de él- y el verdadero poder la velocidad -el cocodrilo giró lanzando un golpe con la cola pero Isaac desapareció y apareció en otro lado, ambos avanzaron liberando energía, chocaron creando una descarga amarilla, el suelo tembló mientras Isaac gritó golpeando al cocodrilo en el mentón y giró pateándolo con fuerza en el pecho, el cocodrilo se quejó y cruzo sus brazos deteniendo un golpe de parte de Isaac, el golpe sonó con fuerza y los dos comenzaron a pelear intercambiando algunos golpes, el cocodrilo lanzó una patada pero Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo, expulsó energía y lo empujó con un golpe, Isaac avanzó corriendo y golpeó al cocodrilo en el estómago solo para liberar energía, el cocodrilo cayó al suelo e Isaac saltó, giró y se preparó para lanzar un golpe con las palmas, el cocodrilo gritó e Isaac extendió ambos brazos abriendo las manos, el golpe liberó una onda de fuego y energía amarilla haciendo que el cocodrilo gritara y terminara herido en el suelo con un hueco en el pecho-

Hmp ya no hay rivales como antes -dijo Isaac calmado, el deshizo la energía y comenzó a caminar para ir a otro salón donde estaba Sasha algo nerviosa- mejor apártate niña, necesito matar a ese sujetó

No me moveré...eres un sujetó muy peligroso -dijo Sasha nerviosa- mi deber es matarte aquí y ahora...tu...tu..monstruo

¿Monstruo? -dijo Isaac calmado y luego suspiró- jejeje conque un monstruo, ¿sabes de donde provienen los monstruos? -Sasha solo se cubrió con una descarga morada e Isaac sonrió- del infierno...-sonrió mostrando los colmillos y sus ojos se volvieron rojos- ahora juguemos un poco...¡Veamos quien llega más rápido al infierno! -su cuerpo se cubrió con energía carmesí mientras aparecía una armadura en su cuerpo- ¡Bankai! -Isaac gritó liberando energía, aún tenía puesta su chaqueta negra con bordes rojos, tenía hombreras de borde negro con centro plateado adaptadas a sus hombros, en los brazos tenía protectores negros con cadenas desde las muñecas hasta los codos, en sus manos tenía guantes sin dedos con una placa de metal plateado oscuro por encima de los nudillos, usaba un cinturón metálico negro con protectores ovalados a los lados de color negro en los bordes y centro plateado, en sus botas tenía protectores del mismo color y tono que la armadura y lo cubrían hasta las rodillas, Isaac tenía un brillo carmesí en el cuerpo su pelo seguía blanco pero con tonos más oscuros, sus ojos eran rojos con marcas negras pequeñas en los lados como lágrimas-

Monstruo...aaaghh eres un monstruo -dijo Sasha asustada, ella lanzó una descarga roja de su cuerpo y golpeó a Isaac en la frente, Sasha asalto y gritó lanzando varios golpes liberando las descargas y cada descarga avanzaba más rápido golpeando a Isaac en el cuerpo, una cortina de humo fue levantada mientras Sasha caía cansada al suelo-

Oye, oye niña -Isaac estaba detrás de Sasha la cual solo tembló del miedo- ¿a que le estabas disparando? -Sasha solo gritó girando pero Isaac la había golpeado en su lado derecho de la cabeza, Sasha gritó siendo lanzada a otro extremo y terminó impactando en una muro, ella se quejó y caminó un poco derramando sangre de sus heridas y ojo derecho- jajajaja tengo el mal hábito de matar y no puedo dejarlo...me encanta

Aaaaghh...aaahh..-Sasha estaba respirando agitada y se volteó para ver a Isaac el cual parecía que se estaba riendo un poco- no...por favor no me mates...-Isaac solo gruño un poco y extendió su mano derecha- por favor no lo hagas te lo suplico

Hmmm...-Isaac solo recordó algo y se detuvo- ¡ _Dime ¿cuantos te pidieron misericordia? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? ¿Que te da el derecho a pedirla en especial a mi?!_ -Isaac cerró los ojos y suspiró deshaciendo la energía-

Lárgate -dijo Isaac serio y comenzó a retirarse sin perder la transformación- te dejare libre para que te vayas en paz, lo que menos quiero es matarte

Entendido -dijo Sasha asustada, Isaac se comenzó a retirar caminando hasta llegar a la puerta principal- ¡No le ganarás! -Isaac se detuvo en un rápido momento- Con la fuerza que tienes quizás le ganes físicamente pero con tu velocidad no lo podrás alcanzar

Eso no me importa, él podrá ser rápido pero yo tengo inteligencia -dijo Isaac calmado- esto no se quedará así, lo voy a matar primero -Sasha solo se puso nerviosa mientras Isaac solo salió al exterior, estaba en un campo rodeado de árboles, y un par de montañas, frente a él estaba un puente hecho de roca con un río debajo y en medio del puente estaba Sparks- finalmente te encuentro Sparks

Vaya solo has venido aquí para morir -dijo Sparks calmado- dime ¿a cuantos más tienes que matar Isaac? ¿Cuando será suficiente sangre derramada?

Je, a los únicos que he matado son a mis enemigos, sin importar nada yo seguiré peleando -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Sparks liberó una descarga pasando al nivel maestro mientras Isaac expulsó energía carmesí y los dos hicieron temblar el puente, las rocas estaban vibrando mientras el viento se agitaba un poco, los dos estaban viéndose de frente y avanzaron rápido-

Los dos avanzaron rápido expulsando energía, los dos chocaron causando una onda de sonido, Isaac giró lanzando una patada pero Sparks esa pareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe pero Isaac giró deteniéndolo con su mano, liberó un poco de energía negra pero Sparks desapareció, Isaac lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada pero Sparks le dio una patada en la espalda, Isaac fue empujado contra el suelo pero se impulsó con una mano quedando de pie, Sparks apareció a su izquierda y le dio un golpe en la cara, Isaac gruñó y levantó el brazo tratando de capturarlo pero Sparks desapareció y apareció detrás de eIsaac concentrando energía-

¡Plasma relámpago! -Sparks gritó liberando una descarga igual que líneas de energía eléctrica,cada golpe se escuchó e Isaac gritó siendo levantado por los golpes, Sparks saltó y giró golpeando a Isaac con el codo lanzándolo contra el suelo, se escucho un fuerte impacto y Sparks cayó contra él causando una descarga, Sparks sonrió pero notó como el suelo estaba congelándose un poco, notó sus pies y mano izquierda congelados y giró para ver a Isaac avanzando hacia el-

¡Polvo de diamantes! -Isaac tocó el estómago de Sparks con su mano derecha liberando un viento helado, Sparks gritó siendo empujado por el ataque hasta que terminó notando como su cuerpo se cubría de hielo, Sparks liberó descargas y avanzó más rápido pero Isaac extendió su brazo izquierdo y uno de sus dedos- ¡Anillos de hielo! -Isaac gritó liberando más viento en forma de anillos sujetando a Sparks congelando más su cuerpo, Sparks gruñó y cuando notó Isaac lanzó un golpe pero Sparks levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Sparks gruñó y lanzó un rodillazo pero Isaac levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe, Isaac lanzó una patada y Sparks levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando la patada causando una onda de sonido, Sparks gruñó y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac sujetó su puño con la mano izquierda frente a su pecho, los dos comenzaron a pelear intercambiando varios golpes y patadas, los sonidos de la pelea eran tan fuertes que sus impactos creaban ondas de sonido y descargas amarillas en el campo, Isaac lanzó un golpe pero Sparks se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Sparks gruñó y lanzó un golpe de forma diagonal pero Isaac levantó un brazo deteniendo el golpe, los dos siguieron peleando, desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro lado mientras peleaban, los dos volvieron a desaparecer escuchando tres fuertes impactos en el campo, Isaac levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y le dio una patada a Sparks en el pecho lanzándolo contra una columna, Sparks gritó pero giro y cayó sobre sus manos y pies en la columna, de un momento deshizo el hielo y avanzó rápido, el expulso energía chocando con Isaac causando una onda de sonido y unos cuántas descargas en el campo, los dos seguían peleando hasta que Sparks se agachó esquivando un golpe, gruñó y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza-

¡HYYYAAAAAAARGH! -Sparks gritó liberando una gran descarga del puño y empujó a Isaac con fuerza contra una columna del puente del otro lado, Isaac terminó impactando con fuerza dejando una agujero pero Sparks expulsó más descargas del cuerpo y avanzó rápido mientras corría, saltó y gritó lanzando un golpe, el golpe impacto liberando una fuerte descarga que deshizo la columna por completo convirtiéndola en polvo, en medio de unas rocas Himiko podía ver la pelea mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, en medio del polvo Sparks gritó siendo sujetado por Isaac y lo estrelló contra el suelo mientras se impulsaba con energía, Sparks gritó siendo herido en el rostro, Sparks liberó descargas y electrocutó a Isaac con fuerza, Sparks gritó rugiendo y le dio un golpe a Isaac con ambos puños en el cuerpo, Isaac solo fue lanzado sin hacer ni un gesto, Sparks lo siguió y lanzó una patada pero Isaac levantó el brazo bloqueando el ataque-

 _¡¿Que?! ¡Imposible, ya no debería ser capas de moverse!_ -pensó Sparks sorprendido, los dos siguieron peleando mientras en el campo se creaban algunas descargas por los golpes, Isaac levantó el brazo izquierdo por encima de su cabeza bloqueando un golpe vertical de Sparks, le dio un golpe diagonal al brazo de Sparks desviando el ataque y giró lanzando un golpe con el codo izquierdo y luego lanzó una patada, Sparks levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y levantó del otro brazo bloqueando la patada, lanzó un golpe diagonal pero Isaac lo bloqueó de nuevo, Isaac seguía pelando tranquilamente mientras Sparks aumentaba la velocidad de sus golpes- _¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¿Como es que sigue mis movimientos? -_ Sparks se sorprendió con ver a Isaac- _¡Sus ojos...sus ojos están cerrados!_ -Isaac estaba peleando con los ojos cerrados y podía leer los movimientos de Sparks sin problema, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, lanzaron una patada chocando sus piernas, Isaac lanzó un golpe y golpeó a Sparks en la cara lanzándolo a otros extremo, Sparks concentró descargas en su puño derecho e Isaac extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una esfera de energía negra y carmesí, los dos gritaron y lanzaron sus ataques dejando que chocaran causando una gran explosión frente a ello, los dos se alejaron de un salto mientras Isaac estaba cubierto de energía carmesí formando una leve esfera alrededor de su cuerpo-

Eres un miserable -dijo Sparks molesto, el solo vio a Himiko a un lado y avanzó rápido sujetando a Himiko del cuello- basta de bromas, ríndete o ella morirá -Isaac solo se giró y caminó un poco-

Isaac,..por favor sálvame -dijo Himiko ahogándose-

No te muevas o la matare te lo juro -dijo Sparks nervioso-

Himiko, no te muevas -dijo Isaac serio y Himiko sonrió con algo de esperanza pero Isaac abrió su ojo izquierdo mostrando un fondo rojizo carmesí y la Iris blanca con pupila negra, en un momento Sparks y Himiko se ahogaban en sangre viendo como una espada de energía carmesí había perforado sus pechos, justo en el centro en la unión de los pulmones Isaac los había perforado a ambos- jejeje Padre...ya son dos menos jajaja -Isaac deshizo la espada y Himiko cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre-

¿Por que...? -dijo Himiko ahogándose pero Sparks retrocedió un par de pasos sujetando su pecho ahogándose en sangre-

¿Como pudiste? -dijo Sparks molesto, Isaac solo avanzó y clavó por segunda vez su espada en el centro del pecho de Sparks, creó una segunda y la clavó en el estómago de Sparks provocando otros de sus gritos- ¡Ya basta! Por favor...

Ah pobre y patético Sparks, ¿de verdad creíste que salvar a Himiko era mi prioridad? -dijo Isaac sonriendo, giró las espadas y las sacó para deshacerlas, se acercó a Himiko y tomó el collar de la luna- No, esto fue por otros motivos, ahora todos dirán que tú mataste a Himiko y yo te asesine

¿Porque haces esto? -dijo Sparks ahogándose en sangre-

Yo soy Isaac Shiba, fue engendrado para trae la justicia y el orden al mundo, conseguiré todas las gemas de los guardianes y me convertiré en el guerrero más poderoso sobre el mundo, el mundo se convertirá en mi propio imperio y matare a quien sea para lograrlo, este es quien soy en verdad hmmm jajajaj jajajajajaja -Isaac se comenzaba a reír mientras Himiko lo sujetó de su pierna- adiós Himiko -Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo lanzando un golpe liberando energía-

¡NOOOOOOOO! -Himiko gritó y despertó viendo que estaba en una cama, mejor dicho su cama, tocó su cuerpo, estómago y notó que todo estaba en orden- Que alivio solo fue una pesadilla...

¿Que te sucede? -dijo Lu calmada entrando a su cuarto-

Soñé que Sparks me violaba y terminaba embarazada de él...hay que horror no quiero recordarlo -dijo Himiko molesta y se recostó- ah e Isaac me mata en mi sueño

Hmmm al menos lo ves en tus sueños -dijo Lu sonriendo- yo no lo he visto desde que se fue a entrenar

Si...¿que le habrá pasado? -dijo Himiko deprimida-


	81. Stronger

_**Stronger**_

En el palacio Shiba se escuchaban algunos gemidos viniendo del cuarto de su líder, Iza estaba gimiendo con Luck encima de él, Luck estaba acostado sobre ella tocando sus senos con una mano, sujetó su seno izquierdo con su mano izquierda mientras besaba su cuello y seguía bajando hasta tocar su pecho, con su mano derecha le sujetó el otro seno y lo apretó un poco levantando su pezon solo para meterlo en su boca-

Aaaahnn...nnnaaaaahh haaaa -Iza estaba gimiendo sintiendo como Luck movía su mano izquierda girando levemente su seno, la levantó moviéndolo y golpeándolo un poco, succionaba más su pezon estirándolo dejando algo sonrojado por la succión- aaahnn -Luck siguió bajando entre lamidas y llegó a su vagina, su vagina estaba ligeramente húmeda, la abrió con sus dedos y metió su lengua- ¡Oooohaaaahnn! -Iza gimió con fuerza sintiendo las lamidas de Luck por su vagina, Luck siguió lamiendo su vagina hasta que metió su lengua y comenzó a moverla, Iza estaba gimiendo sujetando la cabeza de Luck con sus manos, estaba gimiendo sonrojada y cerrando los ojos, Luck sonrió al sentir los fluidos vaginales de Iza salir por su vagina, Luck se levantó y sujetó su pene mostrando que estaba erecto, Iza asintió y abrió sus piernas dejando que Luck la penetrara de por su vagina-

¡OOOOAAAAAAHNN! -Iza gritó gimiendo y Luck comenzó a moverse con lentitud- aaahn aaahnn -Iza estaba gimiendo sintiendo las envestidas de parte de Luck, primero comenzó a moverse un poco lento y la vagina de Iza estaba mojándose un poco más derramando sus fluidos, Luck seguía moviéndose con más fuerza escuchando comoIza estaba gimiendo-

Más rápido...aaahnn más fuerte -Iza gimió un poco y Luck asintió y comenzó a levantar las piernas de Iza para dejar que lo atrapara con ellas, Luck comenzó a moverse más rápido sintiendo como su pene se hundía casi por completo dentro de la vagina de Iza, sus movimientos eran más rápidos y fuertes, cada golpe sonaba en la vagina de Iza, Iza cerró los ojos apretando la quijada mientras sentía como Luck se movía con fuerza penetrandola, Iza gimió más fuerte al sentir como Luck aumentó su fuerza, le dio la vuelta dejándola encima de él sentada, Iza levantó más su cuerpo y luego lo bajo penetrandose sola-

¡Aaaaaahn! -Iza gritó gimiendo sonriendo y comenzó a moverse abriendo las piernas, subió y bajo con fuerza escuchando como su vagina derramaba sus fluidos, se sujetó del pecho de Luck y bajo las rodillas bajando las caderas, las volvió a subir escuchando cada golpe fuerte y claro, cada golpe sacaba más fluidos de la vagina de Iza, Iza se movía con fuerza sonriendo y aumentó la velocidad al sentir como Luck la sujetaba de sus trasero- ¡HAAAA! -Iza gimió con fuerza al recibir un golpe en su trasero y se acosto moviendo más las caderas de arriba hacia abajo- ¡Aaaaahn Luck más fuerte...aaahn penetrame más fuerte aaahn! -Iza fue acostada de lado y Luck la penetro por la vecina con fuerza-

¡Aaaahn! ¡Más fuerte! -Luck comenzó a moverse con fuerza moviendo la cama con fuerza igual que a Iza, sus movimientos eran fuertes haciendo que Iza gimiera más fuerte, la volteó acostándola boca abajo y ella apretó las sábanas con sus garras y dientes- hmmmm haaaa hhhaaaannn -Iza estaba gimiendo con más fuerza mientras Luck la envestía con fuerza en su vagina se acosto sobre ella moviendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, su vagina salpicaba sus fluidos vaginales derramándolos sobre las sábanas, cada golpe era igual de fuerte que el anterior, sus movimientos aumentaron, Iza solo gimió soltando sus fluidos y Luck terminó eyaculando dentro de ella- ¡AAAAAAHNNNN! -Iza solo terminó ligeramente cansada con Luck acostado sobre ella, los dos solo terminaron acostados juntos pero Iza se giró para ver a Luck pero este solo estaba dormido, Iza suspiró y se durmió sobre su hombro izquierdo, a la mañana siguiente Iza estaba vestida con una bata roja como un kimono sencillo-

¿Noche aburrida? -Iza se giró y vio a una leona de pelo amarillo claro de ojos amarillos comiendo algo de cereal, ella usaba una batata amarilla con listón verde-

Creo que si Bria, no se qué pasa -Iza tomó un plato de comida y se sentó junto a Bria comiendo tranquilamente- últimamente siento que no nos conectamos

Créeme escuche como hizo mucho esfuerzo contigo anoche -dijo Bria calmada-

Si pero casi no lo sentí, tuve que masturbarme en el baño para correrme antes de que el terminara para no dañarle el orgullo -dijo Iza calmada- quería algo de cariño pero él se durmió a la mitad y me dejó sola

Hmmm parece que se dio cuenta de que te estabas masturbando en el baño -dijo Bria sonriendo-

Jeje no importa, pero siento que ha estado más aislado que de costumbre, a veces se va y no me dice nada -dijo Iza calmada y comenzó a comer-

Hmmm creó que el amor ya se apagó -dijo Bria calmada- sabes han sido novios por varios años, seis años completos

¿Estás diciendo que se canso de mí? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Tú lo dijiste no yo -dijo Bria calmada-

Eso no podría ser...¿o si? -dijo Iza preocupada- bueno quizás no se, Hay cosas que no me cuadran mucho con su comportamiento

Tranquila, las cosas con tu pareja se arreglan, mírame a mi, Lucían y yo estamos llevando las cosas lento porque no me gustan que me presionen -dijo Bria sonriendo- le doy lo que le gusta, hago algo que le gusta de vez en cuando en la cama pero en pocas ocaciones, ahí esta la cosa principal, la pasión, la pasión y la confianza le encantan en la cama pero se la doy una vez por semana no todos los días, y mira lo tengo controlado así -chasqueo los dedos sonriendo y a Iza se le salió una gota de sudor de la cabeza-

Entiendo un poco de tu punto, es la intensidad pero...con moderación -dijo Iza calmada- si lo voy a intentar

Pero recuerda confianza -dijo Bria sonriendo- grrrr...se me ponen los pezones duros de solo pensarlo

Por favor no quiero escuchar sobre tus pezones -dijo Iza cansada-

Mira ten esto, esto me ayudo cuando se me acabaron las ideas -dijo Bria sonriendo mostrando un libro rojo, Iza lo tomo y lo abrió-

¡KYAAAA! -Iza gritó sorprendida mostrando los colmillos y su cabeza se volví un poco morada por la sorpresa- Br...Bria...¿esto..esto es?

Son ideas sexuales y diferentes pocisiones y sabes si lo sorprendes en su cuarto y más en la casa te quedará magnífico -dijo Bria sonriendo- a por cierto tengo un consolador por si quieres practicar movimientos

¡Ya cállate! -Iza estaba roja con los ojos sin brillo por la vergüenza, después de unas horas Iza estaba caminando a su cuarto viendo a los lados y luego cerró la puerta muy rápido, suspiró y se relajó un momento, se acercó a una maleta y muy sonrojada comenzó a abrirla para ver el interior- lencería...hay mamá loba -se quitó la ropa quedando completamente desnuda, después de un momento comenzó a vestirse y se miró en un espejo quedando completamente sonrojada-

Hay que vergüenza -dijo Iza sonrojada, usaba un camisón rojo con marco negro en forma de corazón en el busto con una ligera tela roja cubriendo su cuerpo, debajo usaba una pantaleta roja y negra en forma de corazón en frente de su vagina mientras que detrás usaba una tanga muy ajustada dejando su trasero totalmente descubierto, se giró mostrando sus piernas, su trasero y cola levantaba- así...aaahnn creo que así -se sonrojo al ver su cuerpo, se cambió de ropa y mostró un delantal de cocina blanco con bordes azules y un moño azul detrás pero debajo estaba desnuda mostrando sus senos a medio salir con su trasero y cola descubiertos-

Esto es muy vergonzoso -dijo Iza sonrojada, se cambió y mostró un traje de mucama con falda corta, ella sonrió algo complacida- bueno al menos esto conservador -se giró para ver de cuerpo completo pero noto una gran mancha blanca de un fluidos blanco y esposo- espera...una mancha blanca en el...trasero...¿acaso es..? -Iza sólo tuvo un tic por los nervios- ok ya no es lindo -Iza se colocó su ropa de nuevo y se sentó en la cama leyendo el libro-

Técnicas de nuevos movimientos, a los hombres les encanta sentir que son útiles para el placer pero más que nada les encanta que la chica muestre iniciativa sexual, aquí algunos movimiento sexuales para que este macho no se escape de las garras -Iza suspiró leyendo el libro y lo cerró- Hay que loco yo jamás haría ninguno de esos movimientos -cerró los ojos un momento y luego vio el libro de nuevo- bueno uno y ya -Iza se quitó de nuevo la ropa y enrolló el colchón del suelo dejándolo en forma de rodillo- bien veamos creo que así es un cuerpo, pero necesito algo que...se asemeje a su -vió a los lados y noto como había un pincel algo grueso en la mesa, se acercó con vergüenza y lo tomo, lo sujeto con cuidado y luego comenzó a mover sus manos- bueno si se le parece...tiene el largo pero no el grosor -Iza ató el pincel al colchón enrollado y lo dejó inclinado, se acercó y se sentó dejando que el pincel tocara ligeramente su vagina-

Si más o menos a este nivel del cuerpo -dijo Iza sonrojada, comenzó a mover sus caderas de atras hacia adelante dejando que el pincel frotara su vagina, siguió moviendo las caderas y luego el pincel se acosto sobre el colchón dejando que los fluidos de Iza lo lubricaran un poco, Iza estaba sonrojada y movía más sus caderas sintiendo como su vagina estaba derramando sus fluidos vaginales sobre el, sus fluidos se volvían más espesos mientras Iza seguía moviendo sus caderas- Aaaahnn ammmaa naaa -Iza estaba gimiendo más fuerte moviendo su caderas- aaahn puedo sentir como...mis fluidos vaginales...están derramando sobre el pincel...aaahn escuchar los sucios sonidos que hace mi vagina...aaahn Luck...aaahn mírame por favor naaahn -Iza seguía gimiendo hasta que gritó derramando sus fluidos, después de un rato Iza estaba respirando un poco agitada viendo el colchón húmedo y lo extendió para secarlo, se vistió y tomo un la lencería negra dentro de una bolsa para irse corriendo, corrió por todo el pueblo abrazando la bolsa evitando que alguien la viera, llego hasta una casa de entre algunas con una puerta color marrón y un jardín en la parte trasera-

Bien esta es la casa de Luck y Mikey -dijo Iza sonriendo- espero le guste esto -se sonrojo un poco y entro con cuidado- lamentó mucho la intromisión -siguió caminando escuchando algunos sonidos que venían del cuarto de junto, se acercó caminando lentamente y entonces vio unas siluetas moviéndose, ella abrió la puerta ligeramente y vio la cama rechinando-

 _Hay Mikey...lo agarre en plena acción_ -Iza se sonrojo un poco sonriendo pero noto como las sábanas se movieron y noto como era Luck quien estaba con una loba de pelo rojizo y blanco, la loba tenía abiertas las piernas sujetando a Luck del cuerpo mientras este la envestía por la vagina, la vagina de la loba estaba derramando sus fluidos mientras Luck solo gruñía moviendo más sus cuerpo- _Luck..._

¡Aaaahn si no pares! ¡Aaaahn no pares! ¡Aaaahn que rico me encanta que me cojas Luck! -gritó la loba sonrojada sintiendo cada golpe de parte de Luck, Iza se quedó congelada con los ojos casi lagrimando y perdiendo el brillo, Luck seguía con sus envestidas y giró a la loba dejándola pecho abajo en la cama y volvió a penetrarla de nuevo por su vagina, escuchando los sonidos que hacia su vagina derramando los fluidos, cada gota caí en la cama dejando una gran mancha de húmeda, Luck seguía moviéndose con fuerza y la loba no podía Parra de gemir con fuerza- aaahn más, más, aaaahn me encanta

Ya me voy a correr oooo y si me encanta...me encanta...Sakuya...¡OOOOAAAAHHH! -Luck gritó sonriendo y sacó su pene eyaculando con fuerza derramándolo sobre la espalda de la loba, ambos estaban sonriendo sonrojados y Alva cansados, Luck estaba sonriendo pero noto un brillo frente a la cama y se giró solo para ver a Iza llorando viéndolo- ¡Iza!

¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Su majestad Shiba! -la loba gritó sorprendida, ambos estaban asustados viendo a Iza sujetando la bolsa y derramando lágrimas- espera majestad, Shiba-sama, esto tiene una gran explicación, por favor permítame

Ya cállate -dijo Iza molesta y la loba asintió nervios cubriéndose con la sábana de la cama-

Iza...Iza, deja que te lo expliqué por favor -dijo Luck asustado- por favor déjame que yo..

¿Cuanto tiempo? -dijo Iza molesta- ¿cuanto tiempo Luck?

Un año -dijo Luck nervioso, Iza gruñó y saco sus garras molesta-

Todo un maldito año cojiendote a esta perra y tú nunca me lo dijiste, eres un desgraciado -dijo Iza molesta- eres un cobarde

Espera, espera es que yo -dijo Luck nervioso pero Iza gruñó y le dio un desgarrón con su mano derecha- ¡AAAAAAARG! -Luck gritó de dolor sujetando su ojo izquierdo por el ataque, cuando noto su ojo estaba derramando mucha sangre-

Te he dejado la marca de la traicion, las marcas de mis garras te marcarán como el infiel que eres, a partir de ahora no eres bienvenido al palacio Shiba y tú lugar en el grupo alfa es arrebatado -dijo Iza molesta-

Espera...espera por favor Iza escúchame -dijo Luck molesto pero solo se quejó y cayó al suelo, se vistió con su pantalón y la siguió, Iza estaba caminando molesta por las calles, por un callejón giró las cosas y se fue llorando, derramaba lágrimas largas y solo se limpiaba mientras soltaba quejidos- ¡Iza por favor escucha! -la sujeto de los brazos y la giró pero Iza le dio un golpe en el estómago, lo sujeto del cuello y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, lo tiró al suelo y siguió golpeándolo en la cara, los golpes sonaban con mucha frecuencia, los aldeanos estaban sorprendidos viendo como los nudillos de Iza estaban manchándose en sangre, los golpes siguieron hasta que Iza se can so y lo dejó- Iza...por favor -Luck tenía el labio roto, las mejillas inflamadas y su ojo izquierdo cortado y morado por el golpe-

Escúchame bien Luck, tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver, no somos pareja, no somos amigos, eres una maldita basura, yo jamás te voy a perdonar por esta humillación -dijo Iza molesta- si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mí o del palacio te mato, te matare si te me acercas -Iza lo soltó y Luck solo se quedó sorprendido y asustado por sus amenazas, Iza solo se tapo la boca llorando un poco, después de un rato Iza estaba en su cama llorando, se giró y vio al techo, estaba deprimida, escucho unos golpes en la puerta y ella levantó una oreja- el que toque váyase, no quiero ver a nadie

Soy yo Iza -Bria abrió levemente la puerta para ver a Iza acostada en la cama- oye, me enteré de lo qué pasó ¿estás bien?

Estaré bien Bria, por favor vete -dijo Iza calmada- solo quiero pensar un poco

Esta bien pero recuerda que las heridas del corazón tardan en sanar, y las decisiones que tomas enojadas no son siempre las mejores decisiones -Bria cerró la puerta con cuidado e Iza se sentó en la cama-

Creo que tienes razón, ahora solo tengo que pensar en mi -dijo Iza triste viéndose en el espejo, ella se quitó la ropa quedando completamente desnuda frente al espejo, vio su rostro y su pelo, noto sus ojos, su cuerpo delgado y su figura, lo pensó un poco y comenzó a peinar su pelo, buscó entre su ropa y se vistió con un pantalón negro, unas botas negras de cuero, se cubrió los senos con unos vendajes, se soltó el pelo, comenzó a colocarse unos guantes negros, por último se colocó una camisa azul oscura con cremallera en el frente, tenía una falda corta cubriendo por enfrente de su cintura, encima de ella se colocó una cinta amarilla con una cinta roja, remangó las mangas dejándolas a la mitad del brazo y sujeto los puños, salió un momento y vio a las nubes-

 _ **Uuuuuuu uuuuuu**_ -Iza canto aullando a la luna- _**En el espejo se refleja un perfil**_ -Iza se vio reflejada en el espejo pero solo recordó a Luck y gruñó golpeando el espejo- _ **al verte ahí mi corazón entristece, rompe**_ -los pedazos cayeron al suelo reflejando diferentes aspectos de Iza- _**tú eres algo inalcanzable para mí y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre**_ -Iza cayó llorando y tocó uno de los vidrios, lo levantó viendo sus ojos bañados en lágrimas- _**deseos que imagine y sueños que forje, se quedarán aquí en mi corazón**_ -Iza cayó en el suelo y se sujeto el pecho llorando mientras escuchaba sus latidos- _**Palabras que pensé jamás te las dire, no hay ilusión, hoy lo sé, sufriré, mi dolor superare**_ -Iza se levantó y camino viendo al frente notando una armadura roja- _ **la vida seguirá, atrás no volveré empezaré de nuevo a vivir -**_ Iza tomo la espada y comenzó a sacarla para verse reflejada en ella, Bria la vio algo preocupada, Iza tomo la espada y comenzó a sujetarla en su cintura- _**La tristeza olvidare, mi corazón jamás daré...-**_ Iza salió de su cuarto y vio a Bria- _**ya lo he decidido**_

Iza y Bria estaban caminando por el valle, ambas estaban estaban viendo todo con una mirada de seriedad, Luck estaba saliendo de la clínica, trató de acercarse pero Bria gruñó y se colocó frente a él amenazandolo con unas garras metálicas, Iza no lo volteó a ver y solo siguió caminando-

 _ **Aunque mis labios nunca lo dijeron, yo...profundamente siento eras mi destino**_ -Iza canto sintiendo el viento pero solo suspiró y gruñó- _**debo olvidarme del sonido de tu voz, no quiero más palabras sin sentido**_ -vió a Luck y se enojo mostrando una mirada fría- _**Deseos que imagine y sueños que forje, se quedarán aquí en mi corazón, palabras que pensé jamás te las dire, no hay ilusión, hoy lo sé, sufriré...**_ -Iza solo se fue caminando dejando a Luck decepcionado y deprimido, pasaron los días mientras Iza seguía igual, ella estaba meditando bajo un árbol y sintió un aroma, abrió los ojos para ver a Luck tratando de hablar con ella, de su espalda mostró un grupo de flores y se las mostró a Iza pero ella las quemó con una bola de fuego, le dio la espalda y siguió caminando-

 _ **Ya...no más desolación**_ -Iza siguió cantando mientras caminaba enojada, cuando llegó a la cima de un campo se abrazó a sí misma- _**la herida se cerró y pronto fuerte yo me volveré, no te necesitaré y tu recuerdo apartare**_ -Iza gruñó y tomo su espada y la desenvaino para comenzar a practicar- _**La vida seguirá, atrás no volveré, empezaré de nuevo a vivir**_ -Iza lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía y una onda de energía golpeó el río levantándolo en olas- _**la tristeza olvidare...mi corazón jamás daré...buscaré mi camino -**_ después de unos días Iza estaba escribiendo algunas cosas en un rollo, cuando terminó lo enrollo y lo dejo en una caja, solo silbo y un pájaro entro al cuarto e Iza le dio la caja-

A la a región de Kanto por favor -dijo Iza calmada, el pájaro asintió y se retiró tomando la caja-

Iza rápido -Bria entró pateando la puerta y esta cayó al suelo dejando a Iza sorprendida y con un tic en su ojo izquierdo-

Mi puerta...sabes que esto es Japón ¿verdad? Aquí no se patean puertas -dijo Iza molesta- las puertas nunca tienen seguros

Deja eso, tenemos una cosa muy importante que hacer -dijo Bria seria-

¿De que se trata? -dijo Iza algo seria-

Esto podría ser un momento preocupante, un momento realmente importante -dijo Bria seria-

¿De que se trata? -dijo Iza seria-

¿Estás segura de que estas lista para algo así? -Bria solo mantenía su mirada seria, Iza solo asintió y sudó un poco, después de un rato Iza mantenía una mirada de incredulidad con las Iris pequeñas y los ojos casi en blanco- ¡Día de tragos al dos por uno en el bar más grande de la aldea! -Iza y Bria estaban dentro de un bar con algo de música y frente a ellos estaban algunos machos bailando en ropa interior- vamos a poner unos yenes en la tanga de ese leopardo -Iza se sonrojó y solo vio a Bria nerviosa-

No...Bria, estas loca, no quiero hacer esto...-dijo Iza nerviosa- sin importar que tan bien tenga el abdomen marcado y que musculosos...y grandes...tenga...las piernas...y los brazos -Iza se sonrojo mientras se tocaba los labios- ok nada mas un traguito -Iza y Bria gritaron levantando sus brazos chocando un par de vasos para licor-

¡Viva la soltería! -Iza y Bria gritaron sonriendo y riendo un poco con las caras un poco sonrojadas, tragaron un poco rápido y sonrieron-

Jajaja, no puedo creer que hayas dejado a Lucían, tu y él haciendo una buena pareja -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Si, él quería hijos y yo no, casi me convence para correrse dentro de mi -dijo Bria sonriendo- estupido idiota, no dejare que me preñe, trabaje mucho para tener esta figura y no dejare que me toque otra vez hasta que se le quite esa estupida idea

Te entiendo Bria, sabes Luck era de...hay quiero amor...quiero que me quieras y te abras conmigo, pero buaaawgh soy una mujer por dios yo debo ser la cariñosa, jajaja casi parecía marica jajaja -Iza se estaba riendo tragando un poco de licor de un golpe, las dos estaban sentadas viendo a algunos machos bailar- grrr me gustaría montarme a uno como si fuera un caballo o como si fuera su bebé canguro

Por favor no digas la palabra bebé -dijo Bria sonriendo- esta noche no es para recordar a esos idiotas -Iza y Bria estaban riendo y vieron a los machos- oye...creo que unos de esos es tu idiota

¿Que? -dijo Iza confundida, vio al escenario y vio a Luck caminando de lado a lado nervioso y vio al frente- ¿que esta haciendo aquí?

A menos que no se encuere no me interesa -dijo Bria sonriendo, Luck se acercó a la orilla del escenario y levantó los brazos haciendo cruces deteniendo la música- ¡BUUUUUU DAS ASCO! -Bria gritó molesta igual que muchas hembras-

¡Escuchen aquí está una de las hembras más hermosas y que más he amado! -dijo Luck nervioso y las hembras soltaron un gemido de calmada- Iza por favor quiero que volvamos, te extraño y te amo, se que te lastime pero quiero que escuches cuando te digo que te amo en verdad y lamento mucho todo lo que hice -Iza tomo una botella de sake y la lanzó con fuerza golpeando a Luck en la cabeza- ¡Aaauuuuu!

¿Estás idiota, mariguano o sólo eres un cretino? -dijo Iza molesta entrando al escenario-

Iza yo...-Luck estaba nervioso pero Iza le sujeto el hocico con una mano-

Te encontré siéndome infiel -dijo Iza molesta y las hembras comenzaron a lanzarle algunas cosas a Luck mientras gritaban y lo abucheaban- si eso te mereces y más infiel

Por favor solo escucha lo que te voy a cantar -dijo Luck nervioso y se zafó de su agarre- _**uuuuoooo aquí estoy, sobre mis rodillas otra vez**_ -Luck cayó al suelo de rodillas pero Iza mantenía la mirada de enojo y los brazos cruzados- _**haré cualquier cosa para hacer lo correcto, di que lo entenderás, se que puedes...vamos Iza**_ -Luck sonrió nervioso pero Iza sopló y se giró para irse pero Luck se levantó de saltó- _**no importa lo que diga la gente, no paso de esa manera**_ -Luck corrió y se colocó frente a Iza evitando que se fuera- _**ella fue pasajera y no tuvo importancia, así que colgué mi cabeza esperando morir**_

Con eso te puedo ayudar -dijo Iza sonriendo pero Luck se asustó un poco-

Por favor Iza...solo di que lo entenderás mi querida Iza -Luck volvió a estar de rodillas y mostró un anillo de compromiso, muchas hembras suspiraron de la sorpresa pero Iza tomó el anillo haciendo sonreír a Luck pero Iza lo apretó hasta deformarlo con su fuerza, Luck se asustó un poco e Iza chasqueó los dedos, entre el público estaba una cierva, una mona y Bria-

 _ **Crees que tomaste lo mejor de mi, piensas que tienes la última risa**_ -Iza comenzó a cantar mientras caminaba siguiendo a Luck el cual retrocedía e Iza le lanzó el anillo- _**pero todo lo bueno que había se ha ido, crees que me dejaste destrozada, crees que regresaré corriendo**_ -Luck estaba nervioso e Iza saltó a una mesa y Luck trató de correr pero la simia lo empujó de vuelto al centro siendo rodeado por hembras- _**baby tú no me conoces porque estás muy mal**_ -Iza saltó y empujó a Luck con un dedo haciéndolo retroceder-

 _ **Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte**_ -Iza canto con fuerza y las hembras la siguieron con algunos coros mientras Luck llegó con el público- _**Pasos más livianos, no significa que estoy sola cuando estoy a solas**_ -Luck trato de huir pero las hembras lo empujaron de regreso al suelo y Luck se giró quedando de rodillas- _**Lo que no te mata te vuelve una peleadora, pasos mas livianos**_ -Iza trató de golpearlo pero Luck movió la cabeza esquivando un golpe y retrocedió asustado- _**No significa que estoy sola porque te has ido, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, más fuerte, yo misma y yo**_ -el canto en el salón se hacía más fuerte y Luck retrocedía pero a donde iba las hembras lo empujaban e Iza lo perseguía, la simia le quemó la cola y el solo saltó asustado, pero Iza trató de sujetarlo, Luck lo esquivo y retrocedió- _**Gracias a ti tengo un nuevo inicio -**_ Iza lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo- _**Gracias a ti no tengo el corazón roto, Gracias a ti solo pienso en mi, Al final tú sabrías que te irías y no me importaría**_ -Iza goleemos a Luck y lo tiro al suelo mientras Bria, la simia y la cierva lo sujetaban y lo agitaron-

Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso -dijeron el trío de hembras sonriendo y lo golpearon en la cabeza, cuando Luck reaccionó Iza caminaba hacia él algo molesta-

 _ **¡Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte Pasos más livianos, no significa que estoy sola cuando estoy a solas!**_ -Iza canto con más fuerza y con un poco más de velocidad, Luck trató de correr mientras algunos se reían de él, Iza lo persiguió hasta que se ocultó detrás de una loba- _**Lo que no te mata te vuelve una peleadora, pasos mas livianos**_ -Iza no se detuvo los dos avanzaron rodeando a la loba creando un ligero remolino, Luck se alejó asustado e Iza lo siguió pero la loba estaba mareada por hacerla girar- _**No significa que estoy sola por que te has ido**_ -Luck llegó a una puerta y trató de abrir la pero no pudo- _**lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, más fuerte, yo misma y yo, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, pasos más ligeros**_ -Iza gruñó y colocó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Luck dejándolo entre la puerta y ella- _**Y ahora es tiempo de decir adiós!**_ -Iza abrió la puerta empujándola y Luck cayó al suelo pero ella cerró la puerta atrapando su cola- _**Bye bye**_

Gracias por la noche Bria fue divertida -dijo Iza molesta y se retiró caminando mientras Luck movía la cola tratando de sacarla, más tarde Iza estaba tosiendo y salió del baño tocando su estómago y boca-

Oye ¿Estás bien? -Bria entró por la puerta viendo a Iza la cual asintió- ¿se te subió el alcohol?

Creo acabo de vomitar -dijo Iza calmada y se sentó en la cama- haaaf hice lo correcto, mira que pedirme matrimonio cuando me acaba de ser infiel

¿Sabes que necesitas? Vengarte -dijo Bria sonriendo- si necesitas a alguien mejor que Luck en tu cama, necesitas un leon o un tigre

Estás loca, no traeré a un desconocido a mi cama -dijo Iza nerviosa-

No tiene que serlo -dijo Bria sonriendo e Iza movió las orejas- solo se coqueta con alguien a quien te quieras coger, ¿qué tal Hank?

No, no me interesa estar con él, no después de irse con Pan, quien sabe cómo le va -dijo Iza calmada- hmmm...ya se quien

¿A quien? -dijo Bria sonriendo-

Al ex novio de Pan -dijo Iza sonriendo- Tigre, creo que él entenderá si le cuento -Bria asintió sonriendo y las dos solo se fueron a dormir, unos días después Iza estaba en el palacio de Jade hablando con Tigre- y eso pasó, así que ¿me puedo quedar unos días?

Es un miserable -dijo Tigre molesto- de acuerdo, entiendo lo qué pasó Iza, si te puedes quedar unos días y entrenar si gustas

Muchas gracias Tigre -dijo Iza sonriendo- oye ¿y Pan?

Ella se fue hace unos días, quizo irse con Hank a entrenar o solo estar un rato, no lo se -dijo Tigre nervioso-

¿Me estás diciendo mentiras? -dijo Iza calmada-

Bueno...creo que si, ella se fue con Hank y me pone nervioso que ambos estén...tú sabes -dijo Tigre nervioso-

Si yo tampoco confío en Hank, él recae demasiado fácil -dijo Iza calmada-

No es eso...ella terminó conmigo porque la molestaron mis celos -dijo Tigre deprimido- fui demasiado celoso, je...debo ser uno de los estupidos hombres del mundo, je claro que deben estar juntos este par de locos cogiendo ahora mismo mientras Pan se ríe de mí

No, no, Tigre no creo que Pan haga eso -dijo Iza calmada- de seguro Pan se sintió algo..asfixiada y por eso te dijo todo eso

Bueno ya quedo en el pasado, es mejor si descansas un rato mañana tocará un entrenamiento algo duro -dijo Tigre calmada, Iza asintió sonrojada pero por debajo de la mesa comenzó a frotar la puerta izquierda de Tigre un poco, Tigre solo estaba sonrojado al sentir sus caricias y se sonrojó un poco- bueno mejor vamos a dormir

Claro -dijo Iza calmada, los dos fueron a cuartos distintos, mientras Tigre estaba en su cuarto Iza se despertó y caminó hacia su cuarto, entró con cuidado y lo vio dormir en su cama- hola

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Yo...ah no podía dormir -dijo Iza calmada-

Esta bien pasa -dijo Tigre calmado, Iza se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a él- ¿quieres hablar o algo más?

Quiero estar aquí contigo -dijo Iza sonrojada, lo vio un momento, Tigre no tenía su camisa y ella estaba podía tener una clara visión de sus músculos, marcados, fuertes y fornidos, sus brazos grandes, su pecho amplio y estómago delgado y duro- _Aaaargh maldita sea...esta como quiere, no puedo evitar excitarme con verlo pero no quiero lastimarlo_

¿Que sucede? -dijo Tigre preocupado-

Tigre...yo...yo...aaagh ya no aguanto -dijo Iza sonrojada y se acercó a Tigre para besarlo, lo sujeto de los labios mientras sus lenguas chocaban en el interior, Tigre estaba sorprendido sintiendo como Iza seguía con los movimientos de su lengua dentro de su boca, Tigre e Iza se separaron quedando viéndose directamente, Iza estaba sonrojada y movió su cuerpo un poco y luego cerró los ojos y boca callando un ligero gemido-

Iza...-Tigre estaba sonrojado y sintió como su pene estaba tocando la vagina ligeramente caliente de Iza y podía sentir que sus fluidos estaban saliendo poco a poco- tu ¿Estás?

Lo siento Tigre pero ya no aguanto -dijo Iza sonrojada y se comenzó a quitar la ropa quedando completamente desnuda frente a Tigre, los dos estaban sonrojados e Iza se agachó quitándole el pantalón a Tigre mostrando su pene duro y efecto, lo sujeto con su mano y comenzó a frotarlo, ella lo acercó a su boca y comenzó a lamerlo un poco, lo sujeto con su mano izquierda colocando un dedo en la punta, pudo sentir como el pene tembló un poco y ella bajó más la cabeza tocando hasta el inicio del pene, siguió frotándolo mientras subía y bajaba su mano, en su mano podía sentir como él pensé de Tigre comenzaba a mojarse por a excitacion, siguió frotándolo un poco hasta que lo metió a su boca, movió la cabeza un poco y siguió bajándola por un corto tiempo-

 _El olor...aaahn el sabor...aaahn me vuelven loca aaahn no puedo parar_ -pensó Iza sonrojada y nerviosa, siguió moviendo la cabeza mientras Tigre le sujeto la cabeza soltando unos ligeros gemidos-

Aaaargh haaan Iza tu lengua y tu técnica es muy buena aaahn -Tigre estaba sonrojado sintiendo como Iza seguía moviendo la cabeza y la lengua, Iza abrió la boca y giró su lengua de forma lenta en la punta del pene de Tigre, Iza estaba gimiendo mientras movía la lengua y Tigre solo podía mantener su respiración, Iza volvió a meter el pene de Tigre en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante mientras sentía como el pene de Tigre se hacía más grande- Agh Iza siento que voy a...aaa...Aaaargh Iza -Tigre gritó un poco y terminó eyaculando dentro de la boca de Iza, Iza se sorprendió y sintió como sus mejillas se llenaban hasta el punto que terminó abriendo la boca y mostró su interior lleno con el semen de Tigre, ella suspiró y su vagina derramó fluidos vaginales dejando una delgada línea de humedad brillante-

Ya te complací ahora -Iza se acosto en la cama y abrió sus piernas y su vagina mostrando el interior rosado y húmedo- tu tienes que complacerme -Tigre trago nervioso y asintió, se acercó y comenzó a lamer el interior de la vagina de Iza- aaahnn aaahn Tigre aaahn -Tigre siguió moviendo la lengua lamiendo el exterior de la vagina de Iza hasta llegar al clitoris de Iza, le dio unas cuantas láminas algo fuerte y luego lo succiono con sus labios, siguió moviendo la boca y luego metió toda la vagina de Iza en su boca- ¡AAAAAAAHNNNN! -Iza gritó excitada sintiendo como Tigre seguía lamiendo su vagina hasta meter la lengua en su interior- ¡aaaahn aaahnn mas no pares! ¡Aaahn no pares! -Iza grito sonrojada mientras Tigre siguió moviendo la lengua y la cabeza sintiendo como Iza estaba excitándose más con sus movimientos, se levantó y se acercó a sus pechos, sujeto uno con su mano derecha y comenzó a lamer su seno y pezon, Iza solo gimió- ¡Aaaaahnn mmmaaa na! -Iza gritó sonrojada sintiendo como Tigre metía dos de sus dedos en su vagina mojada, siguió metiendo más sus dedos, sus dedos entraban y salían con lentitud e Iza solo podía gemir con fuerza, Tigre solo movía sus dedos e Iza le sujeto el pelo a Tigre, lo jalo un poco- han Tigre no aguanto aaahn siento que..siento que...aaaahn ¡Iku! -Iza gritó sonrojada y levantó su cuerpo retorciendo su espalda hasta que de su vagina se derramó sus fluidos vaginales, Tigre sonrió y la acostó junto a él-

Fue bueno el calentamiento -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

¿Calentamiento? -dijo Iza confundida, Tigre sonrió y mostró su pene duro todavía,lo metió por la vagina de Iza- guuuu...-el pene de Tigre entró lentamente hasta tocar el utero de Iza- ¡AAAAAAHNN! -Iza gritó sonrojada y su vagina derramó más fluidos- aaahn sorpréndete aaahn dame duro Tigre aaahn hazlo, ya

Como tú digas -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Tigre comenzó a moverse algo lento pero fuerte, sus movimientos fueron lentos al principio pero el comenzó a sacar más fuerza-

Aaahn aaahnn -Iza gimió con fuerza y Tigre comenzó a moverse más rápido e Iza se sonrojó mientras lo sujetaba del cuello con sus brazos y de su cadera con sus piernas- ¡aaaahn! -Tigre comenzó a moverse con fuerza haciendo rechinar la cama mientras su pene golpeaba con fuerza la vagina de Iza haciendo que expulsara más fluidos variables sacando más gotas, sus fluidos vaginales estaban derramándose con más cantidad por su vagina mientras caían al colchón, Tigre solo sacó sus garras y comenzó a moverse con más fuerte e Iza no paraba de gemir- aaahn me encanta

Aaaahn me encanta Tigre...aaahn más fuerte -Iza gimió con fuerza y Tigre le dio la vuelta acostándola boca abajo- aaaahn ¿qué haces? -Tigre sacó su pene y la terminó girándola dejándola totalmente acostada, Tigre la penetro por su vagina de nuevo- ¡Aaaahnnm! -Tigre comenzó a moverse con más fuerza penetrandola con fuerza mientras la cama parecía que se iba a romper, Iza levantó más la cintura mientras Tigre le sujeto la cola y la apartó y se movía con más fuerza- ¡aaaaahn si...aaahn más intenso aaahn que rico! ¡Hmmmm que rico! -Iza gritó gimiendo pero eso excitó más a Tigre y la sujeto de la cintura y siguió envistiéndola con fuerza, sus golpes eran más feroces y podía sentir como la vaginales Iza derramaba sus fluidos provocando que cayeran como agua en la cama formando grandes gotas de fluidos, Iza estaba sonriendo mientras gemía y se giró sujetando a Tigre de la cabeza- aaahn todavía no termines aaahn hazlo dentro vamos aaahn

Aaaargh aquí va -Tigre gritó y terminó eyaculando dentro de Iza en su vagina, Tigre solo suspiro sonriendo y sacó su pene de la vagina de Iza, Iza sonrió y sintió como su vagina había quedado abierta y el semen de Tigre salió con sus fluidos vaginales- eso estuvo muy bueno

Si pero...-Iza se giró y se sentó sobre Tigre frotando su vagina con el pené de Tigre- todavía no terminamos -Iza sonrió sonrojada sujetando el pene de Tigre y lo volvió a meter en su vagón- hmmm mmm aaaaaaahn -Iza gimió y estiró su cuerpo mientras soltaba respiraciones agitadas, Tigre estaba sonrojado y suspiró sujetando a Iza del trasero, Iza colocó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Tigre y comenzó a moverse lentamente sintiendo como el pensé de Tigre se movía dentro de ella-

Aaaahnn aaahnn se siente muy rico aaahn caliente, aaahn duro aaahn me encanta -Iza estaba sonrojada y levantó sus piernas para comenzar a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, bajo más sus rodillas y levantó más su cuerpo para comenzar a subir y bajar con fuerza, Tigre solo suspiró sorprendido y sujeto a Iza de la cintura mientras Iza se movía más fuerte y rápido- aaahn haaaf dime...aaahn ¿te gusta?

Si me encanta aaaghn -Tigre gimió un poco mientras Iza se movía más fuerte y rápido, Iza se movía más rápido y estiró más su cuerpo levantando las caderas con más ampliación y luego las bajo con fuerza metiendo y sacando el pene de Tigre, desde las punta hasta la base de los testiculos donde metía el pene de Tigre en toda su vagina cubriéndolo con sus fluidos vaginales-

Aaaahn creo que me voy a correr con tanta intensidad aaahn -dijo Iza entre gemidos mientras se movía con más fuerza, Tigre sonrió y sujeto a Iza acostándola en la cama- ¿que haces?

Si te vas a correr seré yo quien te haga correrte -dijo Tigre sonriendo y la sujeto de los tobillos para comenzar a moverse con más fuerza, coló sus piernas sobre sus hombros y la inclinó más mientras se movía con más fuerza y la penetraba con fuerza, sus envestidas eran más y más fuertes tanto que Iza sacaba la lengua respirando agitada, su vagina derramaba sus fluidos vaginales y el semen de Tigre- aaahn Iza tu bahía se siente increíble aaagh es casi como si se derritiera

Aaahnn más aaahn no pares aaahn -Iza estaba gimiendo con fuerza, sus dedos se doblaban, sus colmillos salían un poco más, sus senos se sacudían más con las envestidas de Tigre, cada envestida movía y sacudía sus senos, los dos se dieron un beso de lengua mientras Tigre no paraba de moverse hasta que dio un último empujón eyaculando de Iza- ¡IKU IKU IKU IKU IKUUUUUUUUU! -Iza gritó derramando sus fluidos vaginales sobre el cuerpo de Tigre, los dos estaban un poco cansados pero Iza se giró y se quedó dormida sobre el cuerpo de Tigre-

No lo hiciste mal, lo hiciste increíble -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Tú también lo estuviste -dijo Tigre sonriendo, la abrazo y los dos s durmieron, después de un par de días Iza se despidió de Tigre dándole un beso en los labios y se retiró caminando, Tigre sonrió viéndola partir, Iza estaba en el barco y comenzó a sentirse mal, se tapó la boca y tosió un poco, se sujeto el estómago y cayó al suelo-

Aaaargh creo que tengo una infección -dijo Iza molesta, después de unos días Iza estaba en la enfermería viendo a un leopardo algo musculoso usando una bata de doctor- ¿que tengo doctor?

Bueno pues felicidades, tienes tres meses de embarazo -dijo el doctor sonriendo impresionando a Iza-

¿Qué cosa? Pero...¿cuando fue que...? -Iza se quedó sorprendida viendo al leopardo- ooouh

¿Quien fue el último con el que ha tenido relaciones -dijo el doctor clamado-

No importa, él se marchó -dijo Iza calmada- por favor hágame un favor, no le diga a nadie de esto

Descuide pero dentro de poco los cambios serán notorios y no lo podrá esconder -dijo el doctor calmado- así que te aseguro que lo mantengas con calma

Entendido doc -dijo Iza calmada, Iza se retiró caminando tocando su vientre- haaaf hay bebe me estabas avisando que vendrías y no me di cuenta perdóname -ella siguió caminando y los años pasaron, una noche Iza estaba peinándose y se vistió con un kimono carmesí con una cinta amarilla en la cintura, el kimono era sencillo si ningún dibujo encima y terminó dejando su pelo suelto-

¡Mami! -Iza sonrió y se giró para ver a una pequeña loba blanca como ella con ojos marrones como los suyos, su pelo era largo y atado en una cola de caballo largo con dos flecos en el frente, ella estaba envuelta en una bata bata y no parecía tener más de cinco años- ya me bañe, estoy lista para el festival de hoy

Claro Isabella, digo Isa-chan -dijo Iza sonriendo, de su cama tomó un kimono rosado y lo extendió- este es tu kimono hija

Gracias me encanta -dijo la pequeña loba sonriendo e Iza la vistió para que fuera con ella a la aldea, Iza estaba sonriendo tomando la mano de Isabella y llevándola con ella por todos pueblo- Mami dime una cosa

¿Qué sucede hija? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

¿Soy débil? -dijo Isabella confundida e Iza se agachó sonriendo-

No lo eres mi pequeña, aún eres muy pequeña para saber si eres fuerte o no -dijo Iza sonriendo- cuando tengas algo que proteger como yo, entonces verás que tan fuerte eres

¿Podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú? -dijo Isabella sonriendo-

Si mi niña, por ti me convertí en la mujer más fuerte y se que tú también serás fuerte mi linda bebe -dijo Iza sonriendo, Isabella solo sonrió y siguió caminando con Iza-

 **Ok un par de cosas, la página de rizeneowolf en devianart ya se encuentra disponible y ahí subiré dibujos cuando los tenga hechos, los dibujos hentai no se subirán más de dos días ya que estos son borrados por la misma página, lo sé porque subí una imagen de Han e Iza teniendo relaciones y se borró doce horas después por no cumplir la política**

 **Segundo no escribo tanto debido a que ya he comenzado con mi titulación y el trabajo consume mucho tiempo así que habrá días en que ni suba capítulos hasta semanas, si bajo el rendimiento en hentai furry es por lo mismo y también porque no hay muchas solicitudes, también he comenzado la escritura de la batalla de los dioses pero esa historia será subida completamente y los diseños del Modo Celestial ya están en proceso y serán subidos a la página de devianart con otras imágenes también.**

 **No olviden visitar mis perfiles y dejar sus comentarios e ideas, gracias y la que fuerza los acompañe.**

 **Excelsior**


	82. Infidelidades

_**Infidelidades**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en China, parecía que e el palacio de Ja, Po y los demás habían recibido una visita de parte de Hinata y Byakun, en la cocina todos estaban tosiendo alejándose de una cortina de humo-

Hay mis pulmones rositas -dijo Byakun tosiendo con fuerza, los demás se estaban ahogando-

Hay, hay, no puedo creer que seas así de mala cocinando -dijo Hinata sorprendida soplando el aire moviendo la mano-

Está bien, esta bien, de los errores se aprende -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

No me defiendas Po -dijo Tigresa deprimida viendo la cocina cubierta de humo, Mono y Grulla la comenzaron a apagar con sus poderes- es la última vez que intento cocinar

Tranquila querías ser una buena esposa, y por esto me alegro -dijo Po sonriendo- al menos a la próxima deja que yo te guíe

Esta bien -dijo Tigresa deprimida, todos entraron a la cocina y pudieron salvar algunas cosas y Hinata tomó un delantal y algunas cosas-

Dejen que yo cocine hoy -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

No, Hinata tu eres nuestra invitada -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Descuiden yo tengo que cocinar para mi y los demás, la verdad ya he adquirido más experiencia y no será una molestia para mi -dijo Hinata sonriendo pero le lanzó una mirada de burla a Tigresa la cual parecía muy molesta, Hinata comenzó a cocinar sin problemas como si fuera una cocinera experta, cortaba y rebana bastante rápido dejando pequeños cuadros y fragmentos de los vegetales, cuando terminó le sirvió a cada uno un pequeño plato con arroz, algunos vegetales a un lado y algo de sopa con pequeños pedazos de vegetales-

Hmmmmm -Tigresa de quedó viendo el platillo frente a ella y solo unos palillos- parece bastante sencillo, solo arroz y sus guarniciones

Pues pruébenlo, es un platillo normal, es sopa misou -dijo Hinata sonriendo, todos probaron la sopa de Hinata sonrieron-

Vaya esta delicioso -dijo Mantis sonriendo- es casi como la sopa de fideos de Po

Si pero en lugar de fideos son vegetales pero no entiendo como le da el color, no importa los vegetales están tan suaves que se te derriten en la boca -dijo Mono sonriendo-

El arroz está delicioso y suave -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

También tengo unos panes al vapor con diferentes rellenos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

A ver -dijo Grulla sonriendo tomando uno y le dio un picotazo- huuuuuyy están suaves, calientitos y saben delicioso, ¿de que es?

Creo que el que tomaste es de relleno de papa cocina con un poco de ajo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Vaya todo está delicioso -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Tigresa solo se molesto y probó un poco quedando sorprendida y siguió comiendo-

Cuando éramos jóvenes -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Éramos jóvenes? -dijo Hinata seria dándole una mirada fría a Po-

Digo...digo...digo hace unos muy pocos años, muy, pero muy poquitos años -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso y Hinata asintió sonriendo- Hinata cocinaba bien pero cuando comenzó a vivir en mi casa mi papá le enseñó a cocinar y luego lo aplico a su cocina japonesa por eso sabe todo tan bien

Gracias Po -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se sentó y se quedó viendo a Po- itadakimasu -Hinata sonrió tomando algo de comida pero pasó su pie derecho sobre la pierna de Po volviéndolo nervioso-

¡Buuuuuf! -Po apretó los dientes atragantándose con el pan, Hinata solo sonrio un poco pero todos vieron a Po confundidos-

¿Que te pasa Po? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Eh..nada, nada, nada -dijo Po nervioso mientras Hinata estaba sonriendo pasando su pie sobre la pierna de Po llegando hasta el muslo, Po estaba nervioso y levemente sonrojado sintiendo las caricias de Hinata y más cuando ella movió los dedos, al final Hinata se acercó más a la mesa levantando el pie completamente-

¿Que te pasa Po? Tu cara esta roja -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Estoy bien...solo es que...comi uno con chile -dijo Po sonrojado y nervioso, todos o siguieron comiendo mientras Hinata solo sonrió y siguió con su movimiento de pies, siguió subiendo hasta que llegó al pene de Po, lo sujetó con cuidado y comenzó a masajearlo con sus dedos, Po estaba sorprendido apretando un poco el vaso pero nadie se daba cuenta por debajo de la mesa, Hinata sonreía de manera perversa mientras seguía presionando con sus dedos el pene de Po, el pene de Po comenzó a ponerse un poco duro y se marcó en su ropa mientras Hinata abría y cerraba los dedos sintiendo la forma del pene, Po estaba nervioso pero se cubría la boca con el vaso para que no lo vieran respirar agitado, Hinata solo estaba sonriendo sonrojada y con malicia-

Después de la cena todos estaban entrenando pero Po estaba en el pasillo mientras Hinata estaba en el baño, parecía que estaba por salir pero Po noto que la puerta estaba a medio abrir, Hinata se lavó las manos pero sintió la mirada de Po sobre ella, solo movió la cabeza un poco y lo vio, Po solo sonrió nervioso y saludó, Hinata sonrió de manera perversa de nuevo y comenzó a deshacerla cinta para bajar su pantalón un poco y mostrarle su trasero a Po provocando que se sonrojara más, ella estaba usando solo su pantaleta color rojo un poco en cada a la piel mostrando que casi era como una tanga, Po solo se sorprendió y recordó el trasero redondo y sonrojado de Hinata como si fuese un durazno sonrojado, de la excitacion Po rompió una columna con solo apretarla-

¿Que fue eso? -Mono se acercó confundió y fui la marca de mano en la columna- ¿que hiciste? Po, ª173 te hizo la pobre columna?

Ah...perdón es que pensé que había algo que me distraía...pensé que había un mosquito en la columna -dijo Po nervioso-

Vaya madre mía, Po ten más cuidado o podrías romper todo el palacio -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po solo sonrió nervioso y Hinata siguió su camino tan solo se alejó un poco y le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, Po solo sonrió un poco enfadado por eso-

Tu..pequeña -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata se alejó caminando, más tarde Po vio como Hinata entró al baño nueva mente pero esta vez parecía que estaba por bañarse por los objetos que llevaba con ella, Hinata dejo las cosas a un lado, mientras acomodaba su ropa y su toalla Po entró sin hacer ruido y se acercó a ella. Por detrás y le dio una nalgada-

¡Kyaaaaa! ¡¿Qué haces?! -Hinata gritó sorprendida y se giró para ver a Po sonrojada- ¿Po qué haces?

Bueno es que tú me estuviste llamando a gritos para que te hiciera caso, me estuviste excitando toda la tarde y es hora de que lo regrese -dijo Po sonriendo, el pasó su mano sobre el trasero de Hinata sintiendo cada curva, presionó su dedo contra el ano por encima de la ropa de Hinata y ella se sonrojó sintiendo como su vagina comenzaba a calentarse-

Aaaahn...aaahnn -Hinata estaba gimiendo sintiendo las caricias de Po sobre su cuerpo y ropa- han nyaaaa nyaaaa -Hinata movía sus caderas un poco presionando su trasero contra el pene de Po sintiendo lo duro que estaba y como estaba creciendo mas- aaahnn

Hmmm eres una gatita mala -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se dieron la vuelta, Po cerró la puerta con seguro y se giró para ver a Hinata la cual abrió su chaleco mostrando la venda de sus senos, Po se acercó besándola con algo de pasión, los besos estaban subiendo de nivel, pasaron de pico a ser de lengua, la lengua de ambos se estaban peleando dentro de sus bocas, Po le sujetó las vendas a Hinata y comenzó a quitárselas mostrando sus grandes senos, Po le dio la vuelta a Hinata y le sujetó los senos con las manos, los apretó con algo de fuerza mientras hundía sus dedos dentro de su piel, los apretaba mientras los movía con algo de fuerza-

Aaahnn Po aaahn mis senos aaahn no pares -dijo Hinata entre gemidos mientras Po seguía masajeando sus senos, Po se acerco al cuello de Hinata y comenzó a lamerlo con lentitud, bajando por su cuello hasta casi los hombros le dio una ligera mordida, volvió a subir y la besó por las mejillas hasta que junto sus labios con los suyos, los dos estaban besándose más fuerte mientras Po pasó su mano izquierda por el vientre de Hinata hasta llegar hasta su vagina y masajearla un poco por encima de la ropa, siguió así por un momento sintiendo como estaba calentándose un poco más, Hinata se inclinó más y comenzó a mover sus caderas frotando su trasero y ropa por encima del pene de Po, ella tenía atrapado el pene de Po encima de su trasero y Po estaba sonrojado sintiendo como su pene estaba casi por romper su ropa y la mojaba un poco-

Po aaahn ya no aguanto...quiero..aaahn por favor lo quiero ya dentro -dijo Hinata sonrojada y Po asintió, los dos terminaron quitándose la ropa y entraron al agua mientras aún estaba caliente, Po sujetó los senos de Hinata y comenzó a chuparlos, los junto y movió la lengua lamiendo ambos pezones, luego los junto y comenzó a chuparlos succionando con más fuerza- ¡AAAAAAHN! -Hinata gritó sonriendo sonrojada- aaahn aaahn aaa naaaa -Hinata estaba gimiendo con más fuerza mientras Po seguía con succionando sus pezones con fuerza- aaahn naaaa más no pares -Po le dio una ligera mordida y luego succionó con más fuerza hasta que la soltó-

Aaahn Hinata muéstrame esa vagina ardiente ya -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata se levantó sonriendo y se giró mostrando su vagina cerrada derramando sus fluidos y su año algo inflamado por el contacto y las ganas, Po sonrió y se acercó abriendo la vagina de Hinata con sus dedos, la abrió notando el interior de Hinata un poco mojada y húmeda, abrió la boca y sacó su lengua para comenzar a lamer la vagina de Hinata empezando por el clitoris- ¡Aaaahn! ¡Aaaaaaahn! -Hinata gritó un poco gimiendo sonrojada, Po comenzó a mover su lengua empujándola n el interior de la vagina de Hinata, siguió moviendo la lengua sintiendo los fluidos vaginales de Hinata llegando su boca, sacó su lengua derramando los fluidos vaginales de Hinata- aahaaa haaaaff -Po escuchó como jadeaba Hinata y luego sonrió presionando más su hocico contra la vagina de Hinata metiendo por completo su lengua- ¡HAAAAA! -Hinata gritó sonriendo sintiendo los movimientos de la lengua de Po dentro de su vagina- ¡AAAAAHN! ¡Po si eres así de brusco aaah harás que me...aaahn! -Hinata gimió con fuerza derramando sus fluidos mojando la cara de Po un poco- han aaahn me corri aah

Si pero apenas estamos empezando -dijo Po sonriendo- es momento Hinata

Si...ya voy -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, ella se giró y se agachó un poco mientras Po se sentó en la tina levantando el pene, Hinata se agachó y se enteró un poco- aaahn esta entrando -Hinata estaba sonriendo pero su cara estaba completamente roja- aaahn esta entrando aaahh mmmaaa -Hinata se agachó más doblando sus rodillas su vagina se abrió por completo mientras era penetrada por el pene de Po, ella se dejó caer encima de Po y solo sintió como el pene de Po llegó hasta la entrada de su utero y chilló estirando su cuerpo y su vagina derramó fluidos pero por el agua que la cubría no podía darse cuenta- hyyyaaaa aaaahn llegó al utero...aaahn mi utero...esta siendo besado por tu gran verga aaahn

Aaahn vamos Po muévete vamos quiero sentir como tu gran verga golpea mi utero -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada-

Esta bien tal como tu lo deseas -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco, las movió de atrás hacia adelante, sus movimientos eran un poco fuerte y luego comenzó a subir y bajar el cuerpo presionando sus senos sobre el cuerpo de Po- ¿qué tal aaahn se siente rico verdad? Aaahn aaahn

Aaahn Hinata eres...increíble -dijo Po sonrojado, Hinata siguió moviendo de arriba hacia abajo sus caderas mientras se movía un poco más rápido y Po estaba sujetándola del trasero sintiendo el frote de sus senos sobre su cuerpo, el agua se movía un poco más fuerte-

Aaahn el pene de Po estaba golpeando mi utero por completo aaahn -uno Hinata entre gemidos, ella se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Po y movió sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo el pene de Po entrando y saliendo de su vagina, ella levantó más sus caderas y luego más bajo escuchando el golpe del agua por su cuerpo-

Aaahn Hinata tus movimientos son increíbles aaahn -dijo Po gimiendo sintiendo el cuerpo de Hinata sobre el suyo, se acercó a los senos de Hinata y comenzó a chuparlos, succiono el pezon y lo jalo mientras con una de sus manos comenzó a apretar el otro seno-

¡Aaaaahn! ¡Aaah! Mi utero se derrite del placer! ¡Aaaahn me encanta! -Hinata grito gimiendo sorojada mientras Po lee jalaba los pezones con boca y mano- ¡aaaaahn Po voy a correrme de nuevo aaahn! -Po sonrió y comenzó a mover sus caderas golpeando el utero de Hinata con fuerza- aaaahn mi utero me encanta aaahn no pares -Hinata no paraba de gemir por los golpes de parte de Po-

Aaahn Hinata no puedo aguantar mucho aaahn -dijo Po entre gemidos por el esfuerzo-

Aaahn hazlo dentro aaah no te aguantes suéltalo todo -dijo Hinata entre gemidos mientras se sentía como el pene de Po estaba temblando e inflándose un poco más- vamos, no dudes hazlo aaahn hazlo solamente

¡Aaaaaaah Hinata! -Po grito sonrojado-

¡AAAAAAAH PO! -Hinata grito sonrojada, Po eyaculo dentro de ella pero Hinata terminó corriéndose en el agua por lo cual no se vio, el agua se puso menos caliente pero Hinata estaba gimiendo sujetando el cuello de Po con sus manos hasta casi clavar sus garras en su piel- aaah Po eso estuvo asombroso

El sexo de infidelidad es asombroso -dijo Po sonriendo, después de un rato Po y Hinata salieron del baño dejando todo en calma, Po camino sonriendo y entro a su cuarto pero vio a Tigresa algo molesta- hola...¿que te paso?

Nada solo que escuche unos gritos que venían del baño, y no me gustaron -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Mierda...¿me habrá escuchado? -pensó Po nervioso-

No me gusta sur Hinata fantasee en tener sexo contigo, es decir masturbarse en baño ajeno y gritar el nombre de mi esposo ya es demasiado -dijo Tigresa molesta y Po solo suspiro aliviado- Po en serio ella no me agrada

Ok, mira no podemos decirle nada ella es un guardiana -dijo Po calmado- y también mi amiga, para mi nosotros tenemos derecho a hacer lo que queramos ya que arriesgamos la vida 54 veces al mes, son muchas veces

Po no la defiendas, solo quiero que entiendas que esto no me gusta, habla con ella por favor sabes lo insegura que me hace sentir que ustedes son muy cercanos -dijo Tigresa un poco deprimida-

Descuida Tigresa no pasa nada entre nosotros solo somos amigos -dijo Po sonriendo- pero hablaré con ella tranquila -Tigresa asintio sonriendo-

Po te amo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Y yo a ti -dijo Po sonriendo y los dos se dieron un abrazo, más tarde esa noche todos estaban reunidos en el centro de la ciudad riendo un poco viendo una gran ceremonia, al parecer una gran feria estaba comenzando- bien tengo trabajo que hacer, patrullaré el lado oeste del Valle

Te acompaño -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Tranquila, te necesito del lado sur con Vibora, ambas patrullarán ahí ya que en ese lugar aprovechan los bandidos para entrar -dijo Po calmado-

Pero...es que -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Tranquila Tigresa todo está bien -dijo Víbora sonriendo- ven, vamos a ver cómo estos sujetos se orinan del miedo al vernos

Esta bien -dijo Tigresa algo molesta y Po asintio calmada, los demás se dispersaron mientras Byakun estaba en un concurso, Po y Hinata se reunieron en la entrada Del Valle y fueron a otro extremo por el exterior sin tener contacto visual con los habitantes, Hinata estaba usando un kimono rojo típico de una japonesa, los dos estaban caminando en la oscuridad mientras Hinata sonreía-

Sabes Po, hoy hace mucho calor -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se abrió un poco el kimono mostrando que no usaba sus vendas para los senos-

Jejeje como siempre eres insaciable -dijo Po sonriendo-

Aun tengo mucho más para dar -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Eres una...gatita traviesa -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando hasta entrar en un lugar rodeado de árboles y algo oscuro para que nadie los veía, Po se sentó en una banca mientras Hinata comenzó a bajar su kimono mostrando los senos blancos con pezones rosados, Hinata se agachó y sacó el pene de Po de su ropa y comenzó a olerlo un poco-

Hmmm huele algo fuerte...aaahn es un olor que intoxica demasiado -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, lo acercó a boca y le dio una lamida- hmm sabe delicioso -Hinata le dio un ligero beso y luego comenzó a lamerlo desde la base de los testiculos hasta la punta- itadakimasu -abrió la boca y lo introdujo en su boca frotándolo con su lengua- mmmm

Aaargh -Po gimió un poco y cerró los ojos sintiendo como su pene era casi tragado por la boca de Hinata- aaah Hinata Waou eres asombrosa aaahn -Hinata comenzó a mover la boca un poco lento mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza, levantó la cabeza atrapando el pene de Po en sus labios, presionó la cabeza directamente en la punta y luego la abrió sacando el pene de Po, lo sujetó no sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo subiendo y bajando sus manos, abrió la boca sacándolo por completo y se levantó abriendo la falda de su kimono mostrando la vagina húmeda y caliente, se giró y abrió sus piernas mientras que con su mano izquierda pasó sus dedos y abrió su vagina mostrando la línea de humedad que recorría-

Vamos metemela aaahn méteme esa gran verga de panda que tienes -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po sonrió y comenzó a presionar la punta de su pene en la vagina de Hinata, la presionó un poco y luego la metió por completo- ¡KYYYY! ¡Aaaaahn! -Po sonrió y comenzó a envestirla con fuerza escuchando los sonidos húmedos que había entre sus pieles calientes, Po movía con fuerza sus caderas presionando su pene contra el utero de Hinata- aaaahn tu verga está llenando todo en mi interior...aaahn mas fuerte -Hinata gimió sonriendo y clavó sus garras en el tronco, Po sonrió y movió con más fuerza sus caderas dejando que los sonidos de las envestidas resonaran en el bosque vacío- ¡AAAAAHN!

Vamos, vamos, aún no te corras que apenas estamos calentando -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado, le dio un golpe con la palma en su trasero haciéndolo soñar con fuerza y Hinata grito sonriendo-

Aaaahn vamos,..aaahn no pares, mi culo quiere más castigo aaahn -Hinata gimió no fuerza y Po le dio otra nalgada haciéndola sonar con fuerza, siguió golpeándola hasta que su trasero quedó completamente rojo, Po la sujetó con fuerza de los senos sin parara de envestirla- aaaahn mis tetas...aaahn cuidado Po aaahn

Jajaja ¿cuidado? Mira estas enormes urbes, me encantan tus tetas tan grandes y pervertidas -dijo Po sonriendo, envestía con más fuerza a Hinata y luego le peñizco los pezones haciendo que casi sacara un poco de sudor de la punta, las envestidas de Po comenzaron a sonar un poco más acuosas mientras el suelo comenzaba a llenarse de los fluidos vaginales de Hinata- mira estas tetas, son más grandes que las de Tigresa, tan sucias tan pervertidas, me encantan -Po sonrió moviendo sus caderas sin soltar los senos de Hinata y los apretaba con mucha fuerza-

Aaaahn aaahn si más fuerte, envísteme más fuerte -dijo Hinata sonrojada, le dio la vuelta a Hinata y le terminó por abrir por completo el Kimono, le levantó la pierna izquierda y la penetro por la vagina de nuevo- ¡AAAAAHNM! -Hinata gimió con fuerza derramando sus fluidos vaginales por sus piernas, Po la sujetó de su trasero y comenzó a envestirla de nuevo con mucha fuerza, cada golpe hacia sonar el árbol, los fluidos de Hinata caían al suelo dejando gotas en la caída, el pene de Po y la vagina de Hinata estaban empapados por sus fluidos- ¡aaahn bésame! ¡Bésame para que no grite aaahn! -Po la beso de lengua dejando entrar su lengua dentro de su boca, los dos estaban agitados y sudados, no paraban de moverse mientras sus sonidos eroticos resonaban en todo el lugar-

Aaahn no puedo aguantar más...aaahn me voy a correr, me voy a correr dentro Hinata -dijo Po entre gemidos-

Córrete, aaahn córrete dentro aaahn vamos dame esa leche Po -dijo Hinata entre gemidos, Po le dio la vuelta de nuevo y la sujetó por detrás de las rodillas, le abrió las piernas, le levantó las rodillas y la penetro de nuevo por la vagina- ¡AAAAHNN! -Hinata grito derramando sus fluidos y Po comenzó a metiendo su lente con fuerza, las envestidas sonaban cada vez más húmedas, los fluidos vaginales de Hinata caían en los genitales de Po cubriéndolos completamente- ¡Aaaahn! ¡Llega hasta lo más profundo! ¡Aaah! ¡Me encanta sigue así aaahn ya casi! ¡Ya casi terminó aaahn!

Aaahn Hinata me encanta tu vagina tan sucia -dijo Po sonriendo, la vagina de Hinata derramaba más fluidos y se sonrojada mientras se abría y cerraba por las envestidas de Po, cada golpe sacaba más gritos de placer de parte de Hinata y ella de forma involuntaria apretó la vagina atrapando el pene de Po dentro- ¡aaahn me aprietas y me encanta Hinata!

¡Iku! ¡Iku! ¡Ikuuuuuuuuuu! ¡ME CORROOOOOOO! -Hinata grito y derramó sus fluidos casi estallando de su vagina, los fluidos fueron demasiados y Po terminó eyaculando dentro de ella, los fluidos de Hinata y el semen de Po se mezclaron creando una masa blanca en el suelo, los dos cayeron sentados y cansados en el suelo, los dos estaban sudados y se besaron mientras se reian-

Entre las dos ¿quien estuvo mejor? ¿Tu esposa o yo? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Jajaja tu, siempre fuiste la guerrera más ardiente de mi vida -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿que dices si hacemos otra?

Claro panda, ¿listo para el round dos? -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero antes quítate el anillo de bodas me raspa

Claro -dijo Po sonriendo, detrás de unos árboles Tigresa estaba oculta llorando, ella solo estaba llorando apretando las garras en el troncó, no dijo nada y se fue corriendo, días después Po estaba caminando en el palacio buscando a Tigresa pero no la encontró-

Oye Byakun ¿has visto a Tigresa? -dijo Po calmado-

No, lo siento hermano -dijo Byakun calmado- por cierto debes tener cuidado cuando lo hagas con Hinata si no quieres que tu esposa se dé cuenta de tu aventura

¿Que? ¿Como lo sabes? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Por favor Po, tengo aventuras y anécdotas sexuales que te harían correr enseguida en tus pantalones, también le dije a Hinata donde podían tener sexo sin ser descubiertos a cambio de no decirle a mis amantes donde me encuentro cuando las dejo -dijo Byakun calmado-

Hmmm buen trato -dijo Po sonriendo- está bien y si la vez espero le digas mi mensaje

Descuida le diré, ¿y de casualidad que le harás? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Hmm...ah seguiremos juntos creo solo que...aaah no como marido y mujer -dijo Po nervioso-

Panda torpe -dijo Byakun calmado, Po solo lo vio confundido y se fue caminando mientras en Japón, más específico en el mar-

Tigresa estaba navegando perdida viendo el cielo, estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba sin parar, cuando sintió que el barco se detuvo se levantó, bajo del barco y lo ocultó entre unos árboles, siguió caminando buscando el rumbo correcto, paso medio día hasta que sintió que el sol hacía que le ardiera la piel, no le importó y siguió caminando, tenía sed, pero en su mente divagaba la razón, ¿sed normal por sudar? ¿O por tantas lágrimas que derramó de la noche a la mañana de varios días?, eso no le importó y siguió caminando sin mirara a tras o a otro extremo, escuchó un fuerte estruendo y vio una nube de humo y polvo, en medio del camino Izanamy estaba peleando contra dos Leones, uno de pelo amarillo y melena pelirroja, y otro era de pelo café oscuro con melena negra, los dos Leones gritaron trataron de atacarlo, Izanamy giró esquivando el ataque de el leon amarillo, el segundo trato de atacarlo lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy le sujetó el puño con fuerza, forcejeo y el leon rugio lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy levantó los brazos y movió la cabeza defendiéndose de los ataques, se agachó y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre, el primer leon avanzó y trató de cortarlo con una espada, Izanamy se alejó y y saltó, el leon rugió tratando de cortarlo pero el segundo apareció detrás de Izanamy tratando d atraparlo en sus brazos, Izanamy saltó a la derecha esquivando ambos ataques y el primer leon apuñalo al segundo justo en el pecho, soltó la espada y el cayó al suelo-

¡Hiiiiiiiiiif! ¡Mataste a Black Lion racista hijo de tu gata madre! -Izanamy grito sorprendido y enojado, se alejó de un salto pero se escuchó un fuerte golpe y el leon cayó al suelo inconsciente pero Tigresa estaba detrás de él, al parecer ella lo había golpeado- ¡Oye lo tenía todo controlado!, pero bien hecho Ping -Tigresa no contestó solo estaba callada viendo al suelo- ¿Ping estas bien? -Tigresa solo avanzó y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras derramaba lagrimas-

El...el me traicionó -dijo Tigresa llorando e Izanamy se sintió mal por eso así que solo le dio un abrazo-

Tranquila todo estará mejor te lo prometo -dijo Izanamy calmado sin soltarla, después de unos minutos caminando y que Tigresa comiera algo para relajar su cuerpo los dos estaban hablando en el cuarto de Izanamy-

Y entonces los vi, estaban haciendo el amor, no, eso fue placer a todo lo que daban, y se quitó su anillo, no le importó nuestro matrimonio, el solo se dejó llevar por esa horrible mujer -ojo Tigresa llorando mientras Izanamy la reconfortaba- y ahora solo me fui, me fui sin rumbo solo para terminar aquí, haaay odio la idea de que el comparta nuestra cama con ella, odio pensar eso, odio todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos -Tigresa grito hasta rugir y se sentó tranquilizándose por el momento- odio todo esto, no quiero volver a casa

Pues entonces no lo hagas -dijo Izanamy calmado- puedes quedarte aquí de momento, descansa, relájate y veré cómo ayudarte

Gracias -dijo Tigresa calmada, Izanamy se levantó caminando hacia la puerta pero Tigresa se sintió algo mal- espera...-Izanamy se quedo quito y la vio- ¿te puedes quedar conmigo? Al menos por esta noche -Izanamy asintio y se quedó con ella y sin darse cuenta terminaron durmiendo juntos, la semana pasó y Tigresa estaba concentrada en las escenas que había visto,solo las recordaba e Izanamy la invitó a cenar para que olvidara lo qué pasó-

Sabes, estamos en unas fechas tranquilas, no hay guerras, no hay batallas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, ambos estaban caminando en la aldea pero Tigresa estaba sonriendo ligeramente viendo a Izanamy- ¿que ocurre?

Nada, es solo que sigo pensando un poco pero ya menos, gracias por apoyarme -dijo Tigresa calmada-

No hay de que -dijo Izanamy calmado- ven vamos a otro lado -la tomo de la mano haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza por un momento, la guió por el campo hasta que llegaron a un grupo de estatuas de Buda y algunos monjes budistas, notó un portón algo grande y un pequeño templo con plantas de bambú rodeando el lugar, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar con una barda y algunas bancas-

¿Que es este lugar? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- es hermoso este lugar y la serenidad que se siente es increíble

Si es un templo de paz, este lugar es donde vengo a buscar paz y serenidad después de un largo día de trabajo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- aclaró mi mente y mi alma -Tigresa sonrió y se sentó en la banca viendo al cielo estrellado-

Mi matrimonio se acabó -dijo Tigresa calmada, Izanamy solo la vio confundido y un poco sorprendido- se acabó, no quiero volver a China a ver cómo Hinata usurpa mi lugar, Po je ese panda me traiciono y me cambio por otra, ¿quien hace eso?

Si es de lo peor, pero cuando no eres feliz con tu pareja normalmente es porque y sientes no fue el indicado, si te traicionó es porque no te ama -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tienes razón, el no me ama -dijo Tigresa calmada-

El té debe querer a su manera solo que quizás se perdió en el camino -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Esto no se lo puedo perdonar -dijo Tigresa calmada- me desvíe de mi camino cuando conocí el placer y lo que me daba el amor, el fue el único que vio a una hembra bonita ahora solo se lo dice a Hinata sin parar

Que ciego -dijo Izanamy calmado- porque tú eres hermosa Tigresa, realmente lo eres, si Po no lo ve es que es un estupido y está ciego

Tienes razón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- dime una cosa...si te diera la oportunidad ahora ¿tu...me amarías? -Izanamy la vio confundido- ¿me amarías? -Izanamy no contestó solo se acercó y se agachó viéndola directo a los ojos-

Sin dudarlo te amaría -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Tigresa se sonrojó un poco y asintio un poco avergonzada, después de un rato Tigresa se quitó el anillo y lo guardo dentro de una pequeña bolsa de papel, regresaron al palacio y Tigresa entró a su cuarto-

Espera Izanamy, hoy...quiero que duermas conmigo -dijo Tigresa calmada e Izanamy entro despacio- cierra la puerta por favor -Izanamy se giró y cerró la puerta con cuidado y Tigresa comenzó a abrir su kimono y lo dejo caer al suelo- gírate por favor -Izanamy levantó las orejas y se giró un poco para ver a Tigresa desnuda de pie frente a él- está noche quiero que me ames

¿Que? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Esta noche quiero que me ames, por favor ámame -dijo Tigresa calmada y lo abrazo con ternura, Izanamy asintio calmado y la recostó en la cama, los dos se besaron con lentitud mientras Tigresa comenzó a quitarle la camisa, la abrió mostrando su cuerpo musculoso y tonificado, era más delgado y pequeño que Po pero para ella era de su tamaño exacto, era eslavo pero con músculos, no con músculos grandes y gruesos sino músculos que resaltaban y mostraban cierto atractivo en el, Izanamy le sujetó uno de su senos mientras se acomodaba y acoplaba a la posición de Tigresa- aaahn aaah -Tigresa gimió un poco sintiendo el agarre de Izanamy sobre sus senos, ambos senos eran levemente apretados, los giró un poco y luego comenzó a masajearlos hundiendo sus dedos en su piel- aaaahn -Izanamy movió uno de sus dedos índice jugando con sus pezones, los movió un poco y luego se acercó para darle una lamida al pezon y al seno, movió el seno izquierdo y luego chupo el pezon derecho, lo succionó un poco y luego abrió la boca para cerrarla ligeramente dándole una ligera mordida con los labios-

Aaaaaahn Izanamy aaahn -Tigresa gimió su nombre sintiendo como las lamidas y caricias de Izanamy bajaban desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, Izanamy olfateaba su cuerpo sintiendo el calor de su piel y las caricias de su vello corporal, siguió bajando sus caricias hasta que llegó a la vagina de Tigresa, el abrió la boca ligeramente presionando sus labios en sus labios vaginales- ¡AAAAAHN! -Tigresa grito gimiendo mientras Izanamy abrió sus vagina con los dedos y comenzó a lamerla desde el clitoris, lamió el clitoris el cual se había levantado por la excitacion de Tigresa, Tigresa no paraba de gemir moviendo la cabeza y levantando el cuerpo un poco, Izanamy abrió la boca derramando un poco de fluidos de sus labios y comenzó a chupar el dedo medio y el cuarto dedo de su mano derecha- ¿qué haces? Aaahn no te detengas aaahn -Tigresa volvió a gemir deseando que Izanamy volviera a hacer algo pero en eso el metió dos de sus dedos en su vagina-

¡Aaaaahn! ¡Aaaaahnn naaaaa! -Tigresa gimió gritando un poco fuerte sintiendo como Izanamy movía sus dedos masturbandola, Izanamy movía sacando y metiendo sus dedos, dentro de su vagina los dedos de Izanamy se movían un poco dándole ligeros golpes en el punto G con la lleva de sus dedos- aaaahn aaahn -Tigresa no paraba de gemir sintiendo con su vagina derramaba pocos fluidos pero era por los masajes de los dedos de Izanamy dentro de ella- creo que...creo que...me ¡Me corro! -Tigresa grito sonrojada derramando pocos fluidos en la mano de Izanamy y sonrió- aaaah haaaf

No puedo creer que hayas tendido un orgasmo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Aaahn me encanta aaah -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada, se levantó y se quedó sentada en la cama cuando noto que Izanamy tenía el pene duro y efecto marcado en sus pantalones- vaya estás muy grande

Jeje perdón -dijo Izanamy sonriendo sonrojado- ¿quieres continuar?

Claro que quiero -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Izanamy abrió el pantalón y comenzó a quitárselo, Tigresa se sonrojó con ver su pene grande y duro- aaahn mi dios -Tigresa abrió sus piernas pero Izanamy la sujetó de las caderas y la giró para dejarla a cuatro patas, Tigresa se sonrojó levantando la cola mostrando su vagina y su ano un poco dilatados, Izanamy la penetro por la vagina y ella sonrió sonrojada hasta la cabeza- ¡AAAAAAHN! -Tigresa gimió con fuerza e Izanamy comenzó a envestirla con fuerza, Izanamy gruñía moviendo sus caderas con fuerza escuchando los sonidos de la vagina de Tigresa y podía escuchar como sis pieles chocaban, cada golpe sacaba un gemido de la boca de Tigresa y sacaba los fluidos del interior de la vagina- ¡aaaah! ¡Oh si aaahn! -Tigresa gemía con fuerza sintiendo cada golpe que le daba Izanamy, Tigresa sacó la lengua y cayó en la cama apretando las sábanas con las manos y luego las uso para tapar su boca- mmmmmmh hhhmmmmm -Tigresa gruñó sintiendo como Izanamy estiraba su cuerpo y levantaba sus caderas dejando que su propio pene llegará hasta el fondo de su utero- aaaahn más, aaahn no pares aaahn -Tigresa volvió a gemir e Izanamy solo afirmó su agarre, jaló su pierna y la levantó sobre su hombro izquierdo, movía sus caderas abriendo más y más la vagina de Tigres penetrandola con fuerza, las penetraciones se hicieron más largas y duras mientras los fluidos de Tigresa caían en la sábana-

¡Aaaaahnn más! ¡Más profundo! -Tigresa gimió con fuerza, sintiendo los golpes del pene de Izanamy y de sus genitales en el interior, Tigresa subió a Izanamy a la cama, lo acostó boca arriba y ella se sentó sobre el, Tigresa abrió sus piernas mostrando su vagina y se dejó penetrar con fuerza- ¡WWAAAAAAHNN! -Tigresa sujetó el pecho de Izanamy mientras el la sujetaba del trasero dejando que saltara, Tigresa daba sentones con fuerza penetrandose ella sola sobre el pene de Izanamy, sus movimientos eran fuertes tanto que la cama rechinaba con fuerza, Izanamy la sujetó y la apretó del trasero con más fuerza, Tigresa gimió y levantó sus caderas para luego girar sus caderas bajando sus caderas penetrandose con más fuerza, Izanamy le dio la vuelta dejándola de forma acostada, la penetro con más fuerza envistiéndola sintiendo como los fluidos vaginales salpicaban en su cuerpo, seguía moviéndose con más fuerza haciendo gritar y gemir a Tigresa hasta que se quedara sin voz-

¡Aaaaaahn! ¡Más rápido! ¡Aaaaahn! -Tigresa gimió mientras Izanamy aumentó la velocidad, lo abrazó con sus brazos y piernas dejándolo atrapado con su vagina, la vagina de Tigresa tenía prensado o atrapado el pene de Izanamy hasta el punto que el solo podía girar un poco las caderas para después envestir con más fuerza haciendo gritar a Tigresa- ¡Aaaahn! ¡Izanamy ya casi...aaahn gaaaa ya casi vamos hazlo! -Izanamy solo se movió con más fuerza hasta que se levantó y sacó su pene eyaculando encima de Tigresa cubriéndola con el semen- ¡AAAAAAHNNN ME CORRO! -Tigresa grito gimiendo y de su vagina se derramó una gran cantidad de fluidos vaginales, ambos estaban acostados en la cama pero Tigresa estaba respirando agitada pero Izanamy estaba tranquilo viéndola relajarse, Tigresa lo abrazó con fuerza reforzando su agarre un poco más-

¿Qué sucede? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tengo miedo de estar sola de nuevo, por favor no te vayas -dijo Tigresa deprimida e Izanamy la abrazó con fuerza-

Te juro que no pienso dejarte sola Tigresa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Tigresa asintio sonrojada y se quedó con el, después de unos días Po estaba leyendo una carta y cuando abrió el sobre dentro venía un anillo de oro, solo suspiro y dejó el anillo junto al suyo, al final Po estaba con Hinata y Tigresa con Izanamy-


	83. Mes de adstinencia

_**Prueba de abstinencia**_

Parecía ser un día normal en el palacio Imperial pero Hank, Iza, Pan, Tigre, Jane y Bo estaban tratando de pasar un momento de paz por medio de la meditación, los seis estaban muy relajados mientras encontraban algo de paz en el silencio cuando escucharon algo que los hizo distraerse y molestarse-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHNNNNNN! -lo que los despertó había sido un fuerte gemido de parte de Bianca, en otra habitación Bianca estaba gimiendo, estaba desnuda moviendo la cadera, sus rodillas estaban en el colchón, sus manos en la parte de la orilla mientras se sujetaba de la orilla con fuerza, subía y bajaba sus caderas penetrandose con el pene del macho que tenía debajo de ella, el macho era su pareja, un leon de pelo amarillo crema con ojos morados y melena amarilla oscura como su pelo, el leon era alto, musculoso y un poco delgado, Bianca estaba gimiendo con fuerza moviendo sus caderas-

¡Aaah vamos mi amor! ¡Aaaahn no puedo hacer esto yo sola! ¡Aaaahn! -Bianca gimió sonriendo, el leon se puso de rodillas y comenzó a envestirla por la vagina mientras movía sus caderas de forma lenta y fuerte- ¡aaaahn! ¡Aaaahn! -Bianca estaba gimiendo con fuerza mientras sentía como las envestidas del leon aumentaban en fuerza, Bianca estaba sonriendo cayendo sobre sus manos y rodillas, el leon la tenía sujetada de las caderas y se movía con fuerza, cada golpe hacía que Bianca gimiera con fuerza- ¡Si aaahn más fuerte aaahn! ¡No pares! -Bianca estaba excitada sintiendo cómo su vagina estaba derramando sus fluidos sobre el pene del leon y caían en la cama, el leon seguía envistiéndola con fuerza y cada golpe y envestida la hacían gemir, Bianca le dio la vuelta al leon y lo acostó en la cama, ella se sentó sobre él y comenzó a mover sus caderas sujetándolo del pecho-

¡AAAAAHN! -Bianca gimió con fuerza y comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante dejándose penetrar ella misma por el pene del leon, el leon cerró los ojos sonrojando mientras Bianca se movía con más fuerza penetrandose ella misma, el león la sujetó de sus caderas y comenzó a envestirla usando los resortes de la cama como apoyo y ayuda- ¡jajajahaaaan! -Bianca se reía y gemía un poco más por las envestidas de parte del león, Bianca terminó bajándose del con la vagina derramando sus fluidos sobre la cama, se agacho y sujeto el pene del leon entre sus senos, los apretó un poco y comenzó a lamerlo un poco al menos en la punta, apretó el pene del león y comenzó a mover sus senos de arriba hacia abajo, el leon estaba gimiendo un poco sintiendo las lamidas de parte de Bianca hasta que se sonrojó más todavía-

Aaaahn Bianca...aaahn Bianca ya no puedo más creo que...me voy aaa oaaah -el leon grito un poco y derramó su semen sobre la cara de Bianca-

¡UAAAAAAHN! -Bianca grito sonriendo sintiendo el semen caliente del leon sobre su rostro- aaahn -Bianca suspiro y comenzó a lamer el pene del león tomando lo que había quedado del semen en la punta, el leon suspiró y se relajó quedando sentado en la cama, Bianca se quedó a dos patas y abrió las pierdas y se inclinó abriendo su vagina con sus dedos-

Bianca...eso es...-el leon estaba sonriendo sonrojado-

Vamos Kian, te quiero, te quiero dentro de mi -dijo Bianca sonriendo, el leon suspiro y asintió, Kian sujeto a Bianca de su cintura y la penetro por la vagina- ¡aaaahn! -Bianca gimió sonriendo y sintió como el leon comenzó a moverse con fuerza envistiéndola con fuerza, Bianca estaba gimiendo con más fuerza sintiendo como sus fluidos eran derramados por las envestidas, Kian le sujeto los senos hundiendo sus dedos con cuidado, pellizco sus pezones y los jalo ligeramente- ¡AAAAAAHN! -Bianca grito sonrojada mientras Kian se movía con más fuerza envistiéndola dejando su vagina más que sonrojada por las envestidas constantes, cada golpe hacía gemir y gritar a Bianca mientras los fluidos se derramaban en mayor cantidad, Kian sujeto a Bianca y la levantó sujetándola de sus muslos, la estrelló de espalda contra la pared y la penetro de nuevo- !AAAAAHN! ¡Si se un poco más rudo! ¡Aaaahn! -Bianca levantó las piernas y sujetó el cuerpo de Kian con ellas y sus brazos, Kian estaba envistiéndola con más fuerza mientras sus fluidos vaginales salían de su vagina, cada golpe la hacía gemir con más fuerza mientras la pared estaba sonando con fuerza por los golpes, Hianca y Kian estaban besándose mientras sus lenguas bailaban en sus bocas-

Aaah Bianca ya no aguanto -dijo Kian cansado- tengo que...

Si hazlo dentro -dijo Bianca gimiendo- aaahn dámela toda...aaahn dámela, dame toda tu leche -Kian dio un gran empujo y termino eyaculando dentro de Bianca llenando su vagina con semen- ¡AAAAAHNNN! -Bianca grito gimiendo y su vagina derramo fluidos dejándolos caer en el suelo, los dos descansaron un poco pero Bianca se puso de rodillas frente a Kian y le sujetó el pene con sus manos para darle una lamida-

Bianca no...más por favor...ya lo hicimos seis veces -dijo Kian asustado y algo pálido, Bianca lo vio poco sorprendida pero la puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando a Hank con un balde con agua fría en el interior-

¡Ya cálmense! -Hank grito lanzando el agua del interior del balde mojando a ambos felinos-

¡UUUAAAAAAAAARRRHHH! -ambos gritaron por la sorpresa del agua fría-

¡Ya paren sus gemidos y gritos se escuchan desde las seis de la mañana y ya son las doce de la tarde! -Hank grito molesto viendo a los dos involucrados-

Perdón señor Hank es que Bianca...no podía soltarme al menos un poco -dijo Kian sonriendo sonrojada y se levantó tapando su cuerpo con una toalla pero Bianca sacudió su cuerpo y se levantó desnuda mientras Pan, Iza y Jane asomaron sus cabezas viendo el interior, se vieron entre ellas y luego salieron con cuidado-

¡Solo vístanse por favor! ¡Y salgan ya! -grito Hank algo molesto, todos estaban almorzando mientras Kian parecía estar más cansado y sediento que el resto de los que habían entrenado, Bianca estaba casi igual, todos se vieron entre ellos confundidos y luego a Bianca-

Ok si nadie lo va a decir yo lo diré -dijo Bo cansado- Bianca gritas muchos durante el sexo, tienes mucho sexo constantemente y también...eres como una zorra en celo siempre

¿Aaah? ¿Gracias? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Bianca parece que te gusta exprimir al pobre de Kian -dijo Tigre calmado- te tomas el sexo demasiado en serio hoy casi lo matas, lo hicieron tantas horas seguidas que pensé que tu cuarto se rompería

Perdón si me pase un poco -dijo Bianca despreocupada- pero escuchen el sexo es importante, te quita el estrés de todo lo malo y todos saben que yo vivo de muchos estres

Hay, sólo son mentiras -dijo Bo un poco molesto- no haces nada aquí y ya dices que tienes mucho estrés

La razón creo que se debe a que eres...adicta al sexo -dijo Hank serio y Bianca lo confundida-

Mentiras, no soy adicta al sexo -dijo Bianca molesta- díganselo chicas, defiéndanme -las tres hembras se vieron entre sí y luego a Bianca-

Aaah...Bianca siendo sinceras si creemos que seas adicta al sexo -dijo Jane nerviosa-

¡¿Que?! ¡No tu Jane eres mi mejor amiga! -Bianca grito sorprendida-

Bianca tienes consoladores de diferente tamaño y color clasificados y etiquetados para cada día de la semana para dos meses del celo -dijo Iza nerviosa- y lo sé porque yo te los conté

También hay bailado como bailarina exótica, te has desnudado y caminado por todo el palacio solo para sentir las excitaciones, también te has ido a la calle usando sólo un abrigo sin ropa debajo y te han cojido en callejones -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Todo apunta a que tienes una adicción -dijo Hank serio- bien creemos que Kian podría tener la idea correcta

Pensamos que sería bueno que te unieras al templo como parte de sanacion con las hermanas -dijo Kian calmado-

¡¿Me quieren convertir en monja?! -Bianca grito sorprendida-

Bueno es solo por tu bien -dijo Hank calmado-

No, no, no, escuchen si pruebo que puedo pasar un mes sin sexo, sin nada excitante olvidan el convento de monjas -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

Es una buena apuesta, y la tomare en cuenta -dijo a Hank calmado-

Sabes esto también trata de control, pelear contra adicciones nunca sé es fácil -dijo Kian calmado- pero el control siempre gana, creo que Bianca merece el beneficio de la duda

Entendido, sí Bianca puede pasar todo un mes sin tener sexo o hacer algo sexual tomaré en cuenta que ella puede tener un gran auto control y olvidare la idea por un tiempo -dijo Hank calmado-

Bien los veinticinco días comienzan hoy -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Bianca, un mes tiene treinta días -dijo Jane calmada-

¡Carajo! -Bianca grito molesta, ella fue a su cuarto, medio juguetes, cadenas, esposas, consoladores y demás cosas en una caja y la metió debajo de su cama, la hora marco las dos de la tarde y Bianca encerró en un círculo un día en su calendario- Primero de enero, día uno de la prueba sin problemas -Bianca se acosto y conejo a leer una novela acostada en su cama-

 _ **Día uno-**_

¿Como vas? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Fácil estoy bien -dijo Bianca sonriendo viendo su novela-

 _ **Día 2-**_

¿Como vas? -dijo Jane cargando un cesto con su ropa sucia-

Sigue siendo fácil -dijo Bianca sonriendo colgada de una barra de ejercicios con su cola-

 _ **Día 3**_

¿Como vas? -dijo Pan sonriendo cocinando una sopa y Bianca comía un par de uvas sentada en la mesa de la cocina- ha de estar difícil

No, tan solo han pasado un par de días estaré bien, todo va a estar bien -dijo Bianca sonriendo mientras comía un poco- pero al menos ya terminé mi novela, buscaré otra para entretenerme -Pan asintió y siguió cocinando-

 _ **Día cuatro-**_ Bianca se ncontraba caminando leyendo su novela y se sopló aire con la mano izquierda, pasó por una construcción donde vio a un leon cargando un polen de madera, el leon tenía el cuerpo marcado debido a la naturaleza de sus trabajos, Bianca se quedó viéndolo un momento y noto que se detuvo para secar su sudor con una mano.

Vaya este trabajo sí que es duro -dijo el leon sonriendo-

Por favor no digas duro -dijo Bianca nerviosa sudando un poco-

 _ **Día cinco-**_ Bianca estaba viendo su calendario y encerró tachando el día cinco del mes-

Esto se está poniendo...rudo -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

 _ **Día seis-**_

Chicas...chicas...necesito algo de ayuda -dijo Bianca cansada entrando al cuarto donde solían estar las chicas pero al parecer no había nadie, todo estaba solo- Hay me voy a volver loca

Tranquila Bianca -dijo Pan sonriendo entrando al cuarto y se sentó en una silla-

Pan, Pan, Pan, usa tus encantos para hacer que Hank se olvide de data locura por favor -dijo Bianca nerviosa- no puedo hacer esto sola

Tranquila Bianca -Pan se levantó y la sujetó de los hombros- yo estoy contigo, todas te apoyamos, hasta nosotras también tenemos mucho autocontrol

Gracias Pan -dijo Bianca sonriendo aliviada, en otro extremo Tigre pasó caminando, al parecer había tomado un baño ya que iba cubierto de la cintura para abajo con una toalla, Pan se quedó viendo sonrojada y avanzó hacia el- lo siento Bianca, lo intente -saltó y lo atrapó para mételo al baño-

¡Hay Pan! ¡Espera! ¡Oaaaaa! -Tigre grito sorprendido mientras Pan se reía y Bianca se le quedó viendo entrecerrando los ojos molesta-

 _ **Día siete-**_ Bianca estaba hablando con Mona una de los cinco furiosos y amiga de Pan, Mona tenía la piel café con ojos azules, pelo amarillo atado en una coleta sobre su cabeza, usaba un chaleco de manga larga de color vino con bordes amarillos y muñequeras cafés con un pantalón vino claro-

Entonces accedí a hacer esto, ahora tengo que esperar veintitrés días más -dijo Bianca cansada- ¿me pregunto como lo haces tu?

¿Como debería saberlo yo? -dijo Mona confundida-

Bueno porque tu eres por mucho una de las que jamás tiene sexo -dijo Bianca sonriendo- siempre debes tener motivos para no hacerlo -Mona la vio algo molesta e irritada- Bueno ¿Como le haces para controlar tu impulso?

Bueno para empezar yo si tengo encuentros sexuales, cortos pero los tengo -dijo Mona sonriendo- pero siempre es bueno tener paz mental, un pasatiempo o un momento de paz para calmar tu mente y decidir qué hacer después

¿Lo hiciste la noche anterior no es verdad? -dijo Bianca molesta y Mona solo se reía un poco-

¿Que te puedo decir? Tampoco soy una santa -dijo Mona sonriendo- ya se, pregúntale a Grulla ella es tan virgen como el aceite de oliva

Como sea, gracias por nada -dijo Bianca molesta-

 _ **Día ocho-**_ Bianca estaba en la cocina hablando con una grulla hembra tomando una taza de té-

Gracias por recibirme con poca anticipación -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

No hay de que, mi novio salió por un asunto y me sentí un poquito sola -dijo Grulla sonriendo- es bueno tener compañía- ¿qué te trate aquí?

Bueno hace poco le hice una apuesta a Hank, el dice que al parecer no tengo mucho auto control con mi necesidad sexual así que apostamos a un podía pasar treinta días sin sexo pero apenas llevo ocho días sin él y siento que quiero matarme -dijo Bianca irritada apretando los dientes- por eso vine contigo, me dijeron que eres una chica muy tímida y pensé que una chica tan tímida como tú podría saber solo la abstinencia y podría darme consejos

Aaah...claro -dijo Gurlla levemente sonrojada-

 _ **Recuerdo de Grulla hace dos dias-**_ Grulla estaba leyendo un libro cuando entro un leopardo de pelo café, ojos amarillos, manchas cafés oscuros y una marca en la frente con forma de Luna y un pantalon verde-

¿Yin? -dijo Grulla sonriendo- ¿por que solo traes tu pantalón? -se sonrojó y más cuando Yin no contestó, sólo la acarició en el cuello y siguió bajando hasta su pecho, poco a poco siguió bajando acariciando sus plumaje- aaahn...Yin

Vamos dilo, di que me quieres en la cama -dijo Yin sonriendo, siguió con su masaje por el plumaje de Grulla, siguió bajando hasta encontrar la vagina de Grulla, le dio una lamida y le sopló con la nariz-

¡Aaaahnn! -Grulla gimió con fuerza sonrojada, Yin siguió lamiendo lentamente dejando que Grulla gimiera- aaaahn lo quiero..aaahnn quiero que me la metas -Yin se levantó y mostró su pene, comenzó a meterlo en la vagina de Grulla y la sujetó de la pechuga empujándola en la cama con fuerza, la envistió con fuerza viendo como los fluidos vaginales de Grulla cubrían todo su pene- ¡Aaaahn es tan intenso! ¡Aaaahn más rápido aaahn! -Grulla gimió sintiendo las envestidas fuertes de Yin y estas pasaron a ser más rápidas mientras podía sentir como sus golpes llegaban hasta lo más profundo de su utero, los golpes sacaban más gemidos de parte de Grulla, las alas de Grulla se aferraron al cuello de Yin mientras él le daba ligeras mordidas en el cuello, Yin aplicó más fuerza mientras sentía los fluidos vaginales de Grulla caer por sus genitales- aaahn dame la leche Yin, correr dentro aaahn aaahnn -Yin le dio la vuelta mientras la envestía con fuerza llegando más profundo, Grulla solo abrió los ojos mostrando una Iris casi sin brillo mientras sonreía y soltaba saliva entre gemidos y Yin termino eyaculando dentro de ella- aaahn adoro el sexo...aaahn _**-fin del cuerdo-**_

Aaaahn no es sencillo jejeje, es...ah fuerza de voluntad -dijo Grulla sonrojada-

Vaya que envidia debes ser muy fuerte para no recaer ante las tentaciones -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ¿y como te va con la bstinencia? -Grulla no contestó sólo vio a otro lado sudandoy con la cara roja recordando algo mas-

 _ **Hace una hora...-**_

¡AAAAAAHN! ¡Fuerte! ¡Fuerte más fuerte! -Grulla estaba gritando mientras su cara estaba sonrojada, Yin estaba penetrandola por la vagina mientras Grulla estaba acostada en la cama sintiendo como su utero era golpeado por el pene de Yin y luego Yin eyaculo dentro de ella- ¡Aaaaaahnnn...Yin te amo! Aaahn haaa- _**Fin del recuerdo-**_

Por ahí va -dijo Grulla sonrojada pero Bianca la vio confundida-

 _ **Día nueve-**_ Bianca estaba en el restaurante de las madres de Pan, frente a ella estaba una gansa de vestido vino oscuro con bordes amarillos con un gorro con forma de plato de fideos y palillos-

Entonces eso hice...ahora no se que hacer para calmar mis ganas, esperaba que usted me pudiera dar un consejo con sus añitos de experiencia -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

Bueno déjame decirte que cuando tienes una bebe esos momentos de tener sexo con desconocidos escasean, el no tener relaciones cada noche despertando con un desconocido en tu cama o en la de el es horrible -dijo la señora Ping sonriendo- pero ahora que soy una mujer mayor con una basta colección de consoladores aprendes a cojer y un grupo de trucos que le encanta a los machos, y así te vuelves la mata vírgenes

Eh...-Bianca estaba sorprendida con los ojos casi en blanco-

 _ **Día diez-**_ Bianca estaba hablando con la señora Ling, la madre biológica de Pan, apenas terminó de contar la situación la panda anciana se comenzó a reír con fuerza, la panda seguía riendo hasta que se cayó de la mesa pataleando-

¡Hay maldicion ya me orine! -Ling sólo se reía mientras Bianca parecía irritada-

 _ **Día once-**_ Bianca estaba sentada en una mesa de la cocina moviendo mucho la pierna mientras se tocaba la cabeza bastante tensa-

Bien parece que ya no aguantará mucho -dijo Hank sonriendo- ¿listos chicos? -Hank se giró y vio a Tigre y Kian detrás de él-

Esto parece trampa -dijo Kian molesto-

No, ¿acaso quieres que Bianca te exprima sin ningún descanso? -dijo Hank sonriendo-

No...-dijo Kian nervioso-

Entonces esta es tu oportunidad para cambiarla para bien -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Esta bien -dijo Hank sonriendo- voy primero -Hank se quitó su chaleco rojo y apretó los músculos un poco, el camino un poco y silbó- vaya ese entrenamiento fue bastante rudo, mis músculos están bastantes a doloridos -Bianca lo vio sorprendida y confundida viendo como Hank levantaba los brazos y movía los pectorales un poco, Bianca marcó un poco la mesa con sus garras pero vio a otro lado- Maldicion casi cae -pensó Hank molesto, se retiró caminando y cuando paso al siguiente pasillo le hizo sellas a Tigre, Tigre asintió, el se quitó casi toda la ropa dejando únicamente un bóxer que vestía debajo y se cubrió con una toalla-

Bien aquí voy -dijo Tigre calmado, camino frente a Bianca y ella se quedó viéndolo fijamente- oh hola Bianca, no me hagas caso, sólo voy a darme un baño como siempre -Tigre sonrió y apretó los abdominales un poco marcándolos en su estómago mientras Bianca parecía sorprendida y movía más su nariz respirando agitada, Tigre se retiró caminando- no caso me hizo

No queda de otra, hay que usar el armamento pesado lo único que Bianca no aguanta -dijo Hank sonriendo, le hizo señales a Kian y el asintió algo incómodo, Bianca por el momento se golpeaba una, y otra, y otra vez en la mesa-

Hay odio hacerte esto pero es por tu bien -dijo Kian nervioso, tomó un poco de agua y se arrojó sobre su cuerpo mojando sus músculos, tal vez no era maestro de Kung Fu pero aún tenía musculatura para defenderse- aquí voy baby -Bianca se sujetó la cabeza un poco y escucho algo que le llamó la atención-

 _ **Toooooniiiight,**_ _ **iI just want to take your higher, throw your hands up in the skyyyy**_ _ **-**_ Bianca levantó las orejas sorprendida y vio como Kian se deslizó frente a la puerta-

No, no, no, nooooooo -dijo Bianca sorprendida- Hank esto es injusto -Kian tenía el cuerpo mojado y se giró mostrando un pantalón igual mojado pero ajustado al cuerpo y piernas-

 _ **Let's set this party off right**_ __-Kian canto sonriendo y levantó los brazos apretando los músculos y Bianca tragó grueso- _ **players, put yo pinky rings up to the moon**_ _ **-**_ Kian se deslizó al cuarto y aplaudió moviendo la cadera de lado a lado y Bianca lo seguía con la mirada un momento- _**poop poop, it's show time (show time)**_ -Kian camino hacia enfrente moviendo la cadera con ritmo atrayendo la mirada de Bianca- _**Show time (show time), Guess**_ _ **who is back again?**_ __-Kian levantó los brazos y giró y mostrado su espalda mostrando que tenía el pantalón mojado apretado y pegado a su trasero mostrando las marcas que tenía-

Aaaaaghhhhhh...-Bianca sólo se deslizaba de la mesa y de la mesa casi tocando el suelo-

 _ **Oh, they don't know? Go on tell them, Oh, they don't know? Go on tell them, I bet they know soon as we walk in (show up)**_ _ **-**_ Kian camino hacia Bianca y la tomó de las manos para levantarla y la atrajo-

Kian basta...esto es justo sabes que me gusta cuando cantas -dijo Bianca nerviosa, la giró y la acostó sobre su brazo izquierdo, se giró y la acostó en la mesa mientras estaban acercándola a su cara a punto de besarla- Kiaaaan...-Bianca se acercó a uno de sus oídos y respiró delicadamente- ¡Ponte tu maldita ropa ya! -Bianca le grito con tanta fuerza que Kian grito y cayó al suelo adolorido sujetando su oído, Bianca lo quito de encima, Bianca tenía la cara roja y su respiración era más fuerte, sólo corrió y abrió la puerta del baño, vio a Jane bañandose en agua tibia y se acercó corriendo al agua fría en una tina hecha de piedra-

 _ **Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mi**_ -Jane estaba cantando sonriendo mientras se bañaba pero Bianca solo grito y saltó al estanque de agua fría- ¡¿Bianca qué haces?! -Jane grito sorprendida viendo que Bianca salía del agua fría temblando un poco mientras se abrazaba a sí misma- idiota mira saltaste a agua congelada -la cubrió con una toalla y la dejó sentarse en un lugar para se secara-

Debía hacerlo...grrr...buuurrr...es que me tendieron una trampa...burrr...saben que no me contengo cuando Kian...me baila...sexy -dijo Bianca temblando de frío-

 _ **Día doce-**_ Bianca estaba estornudando debido a un resfriado, ella solo bebió té caliente, parecía que había tomado mucho medicamento, sólo suspiró y se relajó un momento-

 _ **Día trece-**_ Bianca estaba hablando con un macho de leopardo de las nieves, el cargaba una sombrilla de mango negro, cubierta roja y punta negra también, usaba un chaleco azul claro con pantalón café y sandalias, sus ojos eran azules-

Entonces, Sang, ¿como le haces para estar abstinente? -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

Bueno es la primera vez que me dicen eso, pero te dire la verdad, yo...yo...me masturbo cuatro veces al día y eso me dura para un mes completo -dijo Sang sonriendo, Bianca cayó de cara a la mesa y se levantó con un gran chichón en su cabeza-

Eso no me ayuda -dijo Bianca molesta-

Uno tarde o temprano encuentra su límite y sus ganas -dijo Sang calmado- tan solo debes encontrar el tuyo

Esta bien...-Bianca parecía estar llorando un poco viendo al suelo- me quiero morir por tanta espera

Bueno también podrías tomar el consejo del pasa tiempo -dijo Sang sonriendo-

 _ **Día catorce**_ \- Bianca parecía que estaba en la cocina tarareando una canción, tenía puesto un delantal amarillo y unos guantes, tomó una bandeja y la colocó dentro de un horno de piedra-

Tomare el consejo de Sang, ocupare mi tiempo y mente en otras cosas -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se sentó y espero cuando sintió un aroma delicioso en el aire- ah perfecto las galletas están listas, espero que me hayan quedado sabrosas -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se acercó al horno y lo abrió tomando la bandeja del interior, cuando vio sus galletas se sorprendió y las tiró a la basura revelando que tenían forma de pene-

 _ **Día quince-**_ Bianca estaba golpeando su cara contra la mesa de madera con fuerza, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza hasta parecía que la iba a romper-

 _ **Día 16-**_ Bianca estaba frente a una cabra hablando de sus problemas pero ella le recomendó darse baños de agua fría-

 _ **Día 17-**_ Bianca hablaba con la maestra de Pan, una panda roja de edad avanzada, la panda se enojó con ella y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón y la expulsó de su presencia mientras Bianca volvía a casa con una marca de golpe en la frente-

 _ **Día 18-**_ Bianca estaba caminando por la nieve, corrió algo molesta, tomó una bola de nieve y la lanzó con fuera contra un árbol, siguió lanzando las bolas de nieve hasta que se molesto y metió una bola de nieve entre sus pantalones y esta se derritió creando una gran nube de vapor que formó una palabra y decía "Urgida"-

 _ **Día 19-**_ Bianca estaba sentada meciéndose sobre su trasero y abrazando sus piernas, parecía estar calmada pero deprimida-

Ya basta Bianca, eres una guerrera, una maestra del Modo Explosivo no una adolescente que no sabe manejar sus hormonas, ahora levántate y se una mujer -Iza le grito molesta, Bianca solo la vio calmada, se levantó y camino un poco para caer rendida en un lugar no muy alejado-

 _ **Día 20-**_ Bianca estaba hablando con una pantera macho de ojos morados, pero el macho le mostró una soga gruesa-

Bueno a veces digo que para mantener la calma en estas situaciones amárrate a una silla -dijo el macho sonriendo, el macho amarró con fuerza a Bianca a la silla, la dejó así un rato y se fue

¡Espera! ¡Lucian! ¡Lucian ¿como voy a salir de esta soga?! ¡Sácame! -Bianca grito con fuerza pero cayó al suelo acostada- ahora quiero ir al baño...

 _ **Dia 21-**_ Bianca estaba tachando el día pero estaba cayendo desgarrando el muro con sus garras-

Ya casi...ya casi...un poquito más -dijo Bianca cansada cayendo al suelo-

 _ **Día 22 -**_ Bianca estaba comiendo a más no poder, se llenó la boca con helado y luego la abrió dejando entrar el chocolate en jarabe-

 _ **Día 23-**_ Bianca fue a ver a un doctor pero el doctor se comenzó a reír con fuerza y le dijo que eso no podía hacerlo, que estaba fuera de toda compresión médica, cientifica y demás, Bianca solo se fue de ahí algo molesta-

 _ **Día 24-**_ Bianca ya no podía soportarlo, estaba llegando a sus límites, ella solo se acercó a un mercado y vio las zanahorias, las berenjenas y los pepinos, y por sus necedades no pudo evitar tocar todos y cada uno de los vegetales más largos que encontraba y se la paso ahí por horas-

 _ **Día 25-**_ Bianca estaba revolviendo las cosas en su cuarto buscando su caja-

¡Ya no aguantó otro día más! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Necesito mis...! -Bianca levantó la cama buscando la caja pero no la encontró- ¡Mi caja!

¿Buscabas algo? -Hank sonrió desde la puerta mostrando la caja- ¿acaso te quieres rendir? ¿Quieres vivir toda la vida sin sexo?

Aaaargh...no...no...yo...buscaba..mi cajita...de arena -dijo Bianca molesta y algo pálida viendo a Hank-

 _ **Día 26-**_ Kian le dio una masaje a Bianca en la espalda y después se retiró dejando a Bianca sola-

 _ **Día 27-**_ Bianca estaba arrastrándose en el suelo de la cocina mientras estaba cansada, parecía que estaba aguantando poco a poco pero ya no tenía tanta resistencia-

¿Como vas? -dijo Hank sonriendo viendo a Bianca en el suelo-

Pudrete -dijo Bianca cansada-

Tu puedes Bianca, sólo un par de días más -dijo Pan nerviosa, se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse-

Gracias Pan pero dudo mucho que...no sepas por lo que estoy pasando -dijo Bianca cansada-

De hecho las tres lo sabemos Bianca -dijo Pan sonriendo, Iza y Jane se acercaron y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie- todas te apoyamos y tomamos el voto de abstinencia por un mes

Ha sido difícil -dijo Tigre molesto acurrucado en un sillón-

No sabes cuanto te odio Bianca -dijo Hank molesto viejo a Bianca-

Jajaja pudrete -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

 _ **Día 28-**_ las hembras estaban comiendo algo de dulce entre todas mientras los machos sólo gruñían viéndolas-

Iza...aaah...tengo un nuevo traje de combate con los brazos descubiertos -dijo Hank sonriendo- y un pantalón que me asentía el trasero, sabes cuánto te encanta -Hank se dio la vuelta pegando un poco más su trasero al cuerpo de Iza pero ella comió una dona y le dio una patada en el trasero estrellándolo de cara en el suelo-

Oye Jane -Sang se acercó sonriendo y se agachó viendo a Jane comiendo chocolate- tengo un nuevo baile erotico para ti espero te guste -Sang le mostró su sombrilla pero Jane se la quitó de las manos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Sang se quejó y se alejó, mientras Bianca se reía un poco-

Vamos Pan, sabes que quieres -dijo Tigre sonriendo- mira hasta arregle los disfraces -Tigre mostró un traje de gorila con una peluca amarilla con rizos, Pan se puso nerviosa y le quitó los disfraces-

¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No muestres esas cosas en público! -Pan grito sonrojada y le quitó los disfraces-

¿Eso era un traje de king kong? -dijo Bianca sorprendida mientras los demás estaban confundidos-

¿Eh...? Nooooooo -dijo Pan nerviosa y sonrojada- esto..aah...esto es un disfraz para una obra teatral para los niños jajaja jajaja -Pan sólo se reía nerviosa pero todo mantenían la mirada sobre ella- no es como si yo usara el disfraz de gorila y Tigre la peluca

Bueno...-dijo Tigre nervioso-

¡Cállate! -Pan le tapó la boca con la peluca-

Esos dos sin son raros -dijo Sang sorprendido-

 _ **Día 29-**_ todos los que habían hablado con Bianca estaban reunidos y parecía que Pan cargaba una bandera con las palabras "¡Si se puede!" En el frente-

¡Todos te apoyamos Bianca! ¡Estás a nada de lograrlo! -todos gritaron sonriendo pero Bianca estaba sonrojada y un poco avergonzada-

Gracias...chicos...pero esto no es...algo para celebrar -dijo Bianca sonrojada y avergonzada-

 _ **Día 30-**_ era el último día, el reloj de sol parecía moverse lentamente para Bianca, cada momento que pasaba Bianca se estaba volviendo un poco fuera de sí, lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido del viento y lo que movía con el, si el reloj fuera mecánico podría escuchar solo el tick tock, tick tock solo paso un minuto, tick tock la diferencia entre la hora para acabar y para que Bianca pudiera desahogarse era más y más corta pero ella solo se desesperaba tanto que no podía respirar, sus ojos se hacían más grandes pero sus iris eran más pequeñas y parecía que sacaba sus garras marcando la mesa con ellas-

Bien parece que Bianca ganó -dijo Iza sonriendo de brazos cruzados viendo a Hank-

Tu estupida prueba fallo Hank, Bianca demostró tener un gran auto control -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Esta bien, esta bien, ustedes tenían razón -dijo Hank calmado levantando los brazos sonriendo- Bueno parece que le debo a Bianca una disculpa, ella si pudo soportar todo esto

Como todos nosotros -dijo Tigre molesto viendo a Hank- por tu culpa no tuve cuchi cuchi por 29 días

Yo igual grandísimo estupido -dijo Sang molesto-

Ok tranquilos -dijo Hank calmado- apenas Bianca tenga sexo ustedes también lo tendrán sólo mantengan la calma -Kian suspiró y asintió-

Creo que mejor voy a ver cómo está -dijo Kian sonriendo, apenas se acercó a la puerta esta terminó siendo destruida por un fuerte impacto, las puertas salieron volando mientras una onda de calor entró alertando a los guerreros-

Oiga...como que hace calor ¿no? -dijo Pan nerviosa-

¡Aaaaahnnn! -Jane gimió cayendo de rodillas tocando su vagina sobre la ropa-

¿Que tienes Jane? -dijo Sang preocupado- uuugh...-Sang bajo la mirada y tenía el pene erecto marcado en su ropa- ¿y esto? -Sang se sujetó el pen tratando de ocultarlo, Pan se acercó a Tigre y los dos estaban respirando agitados y sonrojados-

Aaahn...Tigre..aaaahn mi cuerpo...ahn mi cuerpo está caliente -dijo Pan sonrojada soltando pequeños gemidos, movía la cadera sintiendo el pene de Tigre levantado golpeando su vagina ligeramente-

Aaahn...aaah que energía sexual tan intensa -dijo Iza cansada respirando agitada y sonrojada- ¿de quien es? -Kian grito sorprendido viendo a Bianca entrar caminando dando pisotones algo fuertes, su pelo estaba erizado, su cara roja, sus ojos brillantes y azules-

Aaah...¿Bianca? -dijo Kian nervioso-

Kian pasaron los treinta días ya soy más que lista -dijo Bianca sonriendo- parece que yo gané Hank

Si pero ¿que importa si vamos a terminar tostados por el calor y lujuria que sale de tu vagina? -dijo Hank sorprendido, Bianca no lo pensó más y saltó sobre Kian y le bajó los pantalones viendo su pene erecto y duro-

¡Aaah ahí está! -Bianca gritó sonriendo y metió el pene de Kian a su boca-

Bianca...aaaahn -Kian gimió sonrojado y Bianca comenzó a mover la boca, presionó el pene de Kian con su lengua y sus mejillas, movió la cabeza con fuerza, Kian se sonrojó un poco mientras Bianca comenzó a masajear su mano una por encima de la ropa, movía los dedos y mano presionando su vagina con su mano izquierda, los demás estaban sonrojados y sorprendidos viendo la escena, Bianca empujó a Kian y lo tiró al suelo mientras ella estaba sonrojada masturbando a Kian, movía y subía su mano masturbandolo un poco lento- Bianca todos...nos...están mirando

No me importa, me la pase todo un mes sin sexo -dijo Bianca sonriendo esta es mi recompensa -Bianca sonrió y se quitó la blusa mostrando sus senos, sujeto el pene de Kian entre sus senos y comenzó a moverlos usando su cuerpo y caderas, estaba subiendo y bajando sus senos atrapando el pene de Kian entre ellos, su senos y pecho comenzaron a llenarse de los fluidos preseminales de Kian un poco, sus senos estaban bailando por los fluidos de Kian, las hembras estaban sonrojadas y tragaron algo grueso al verla usando sus senos, los machos estaban iguales pero en eso cada chica le sujeto el pene su macho, Iza le sujeto el pene a Hank y lo apretó un poco moviéndolo, Pan beso a Tigre acariciando su cuerpo, primero su estómago y subió hasta los pectorales tocándole el pecho, Tigre la abrazó y la atrajo un poco apretando su cola y trasero un poco, Sang metió la mano dentro del pantalón y pantaleta de Jane tocando su vagina, acaricio suavemente la vagina de Jane mientras ella comenzó a bajar el pantalón acariciando su pene con sus manos-

Jane se agachó y metió el pene de Sang en su boca, lo sentó mientras le quitaba los pantalones, ella sujeto el pene con ambas manos y comenzó a masturbarlo de forma lenta pero fuerte, le dio lamidas rápidas en la punta y Sang solo soltó un leve gemido, Iza y Hank se estaban besando pero Iza terminó desnuda y Hank también, la sujeto de una pierna y la levantó para acercarse a su vagina, comenzó a chupar su vagina haciendo gemir a Iza, Iza estaba sintiendo como Hank introdujo su lengua dentro de su vagina, la estaba lamiendo algo rápido, metió la lengua y la movió en su interior sintiendo los fluidos vaginales de Iza derramándose sobre su boca y dentro de ella, Iza estaba sonrojada sujetando la cabeza de Hank con algo de fuerza-

En otro lado Tigre y Pan estaban acostados, Pan estaba chupando el pene de Tigre mientras Tigre estaba chupando la vagina de Pan viendo su vagina mojada, le apretó el trasero mientras lo abría y cerraba, se acercó a su vagina y comenzó a lamerla de forma lenta, le dio una lamida desde el clitoris hasta cerca del ano, Pan gimió con fuerza y luego gritó gimiendo sintiendo como Tigre estaba chupando y succionando el clitoris de Pan, lo jalo un poco y luego lo lamió con fuerza, Pan solo le sujeto el pene con su mano izquierda y comenzó a masturbarlo más rápido-

Vamos Kian, dámelo, vamos dámela, dámela aaahn dame toda tu leche -dijo Bianca riendo un poco viendo palpitar el pene de Kian-

Aaahn Bianca...aaahh -Kian gritó eyaculando en cima de la cara de Bianca, Bianca gritó riendo un poco y abrió la boca atrapando un poco del semen de Kian, el semen se esparció con más rapidez y Bianca sonrió-

Vaya parece que también te lo estuviste guardando como yo -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se bajó el pantalón y Kian se sorprendió de ver la vagina mojada de Bianca, su vagina estaba derramando fluidos largos, tensos y viscosos ligeramente dejando líneas brillantes frente a su cara- vamos chupamela también aaahn mi vagina se volvía loca sin sentir tu gran verga dentro -Bianca se giró y presionó su vagina contra la cara y hocico de Kian, la siguió presionando un poco dejándole el pelo mojado, movió las caderas de lado a lado dejando que sus fluidos cayeran sobre el, el olor lo volvió más loco y se levantó de un salto sujetando a Bianca de los senos, los apretó un poco mientras movía las manos un poco, giró los senos de Bianca y luego la peñizco en los pezones jalándolos un poco, movió los pezones un poco y luego hundió sus dedos en sus senos-

Aaaahn no te concentres solo en mis senos...aaahn -dijo Bianca sonrojada y pegó más su vagina y trasero al cuerpo de Kian- méteme esa verga en la vagina ya -Kian solo abrió su pantalón y quedó desnudó para penetrar a Bianca por la vagina- ¡Aaaaahnn aaaaa! -Bianca gritó sonriendo y riendo un poco mientras su vagina derramó fluidos dejándolos caer en el suelo, Kian comenzó a moverse algo fuerte apretando el trasero de Bianca con sus garras, Kian se movió con fuerza mientras parecía que la vagina de Bianca salpicaba un poco, Iza estaba gimiendo mientras abrazaba a Hank con fuerza mientras podía sentir como el pene de Hank se bañaba en sus fluidos vaginales, Hank sacó sus garras y comenzó a moverse envistiendo a Iza por la vagina mientras la penetraba, Pan estaba acostada en el suelo con los pechos en el suelo, Tigre sujeto su pene y la punteó con fuerza-

¡Aaaahn! ¡Anaaaaahn! -Pan gritó gimiendo mientras su vagina salpicó un poco de fluidos, Tigre estaba envistiéndola con fuerza mientras veían como el cuerpo de Pan se movía contra el suelo mientras Tigre se levantó y la sujeto de los brazos, la la engañó y siguió envistiéndola con fuerza- ¡aaaahn Tigre más fuerte! ¡Aaaahn más fuerte aaahn! -Pan estaba gimiendo mientras Tigre solo la envestía con fuerza, su vagina se sonrojaba, se abría y derramaba sus fluidos dejando manchas en el suelo, en otro extremo Jane abrió las piernas y sujeto el pene de Sang, se penetro por si sola y dejo caer sus rodillas mientras su vagina golpeó con el cuerpo de Sang-

¡Aaaahn tu pensé,..aaahn llegó...aaahn llevo al utero aahn me llena! -Jane gritó sonriendo y se sonrojó sacando un poco la lengua,comenzó a moverse saltando un poco mientras el pene de Sang entraba y salía con lentitud, Jane movió sus caderas de reina hacia abajo y luego hacia enfrente y hacia atrás mientras Sang le sujetaba el trasero, Jane siguió subiendo y bajando mientras sujetaba sus propios senos y los movía- aaahn aahn -Jane estaba gimiendo y luego movió sus senos para moverse con más fuerza, Sang le sujeto de la espalda y la acostó en el suelo de espalda para penetrarla por la vagina, subía y bajaba sus caderas, Jane abrió sus piernas, la vagina de Jane derramó fluidos mientras Sang solo gimió y terminó eyaculando dentro de la vagina de Jane-

Aaahn aaahn naaah -Bianca estaba sonriendo mientras se pegaban más al cuerpo de Kian, ella movía más sus cadera subiendo y bajando con fuerza, su vagina estaba salpicando gotas de fluidos vaginales, los genitales de Kian se llenaban de los fluidos de Bianca mientras el la sujetaba de su trasero, la velocidad de Bian aumentó mientras su ano y vagina se dilataban por su placer y fluidos- aaahn vamos dámelo, dámelo, derrama todo tu semen dentro de mi cabina aaahn -Bianca estaba gimiendo moviendo más rápido sus caderas hasta que Kian gimió y terminó eyaculando dentro de ella llenando su vagina, Bianca estaba sonriendo mientras su vagina se llenaba, Bianca sacó el pene de Kian y derramó sus fluidos y el semen de Kian- aaaahn bien hecho mi amor aahn pero aún no terminamos aahn aún no quedare satisfecha con tan poco

¡Aaaahn ama! -Bianca estaba gimiendo mientras estaba acostada en el suelo con las caderas levantadas y Kian envistiéndola por su vagina, las piernas de Bianca estaban levantadas pasand por los hombros de Kian mientras él se movía con fuerza estirando su pene hacia abajo envistiéndola a Bianca y bañándola solamente en sus propios fluidos vaginales- aaahn no pares, aaahn no pares vamos tienes que darme más fuerte -Bianca no paraba de gemir mientras Kian se movía con más fuerza y la penetraba dejando que los fluidos vaginales salieran, la cargo y la acostó en un mueble largo, la costo de espaldas y la sujeto de las piernas levantándose las un poco mientras la envestía con fuerza escuchando los fuertes sonidos acuosos de sus fluidos vaginales, las envestidas eran más y más fuertes mientras Bianca estaba gritando gimiendo sonrojada- aaahn aaahn esta llegando más y más al interior

¡Aaahn si lléname el utero con tu semen caliente! ¡Aaahn vamos dámelo todo! ¡Dámelo todo! -Bianca gritó sonrojada y gimiendo mientras su vagina derramaba los fluidos mojando la almohada- ¡aaah ya casi! ¡Ya casi me corro! -Kian se movió más rápido salpicando los fluidos vaginales- ¡AAAAAAAAAHNNNN! ¡ME CORROOOO! -Bianca gritó estirando las piernas y su vagina derramó los fluidos mientras Kian eyaculo dentro de ella en su vagina-

Aaahn estuvo increíble...aaahn vamos...quiero más...aaahn -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Kian comenzó a moverse mientras le empujaba las piernas a Bianca- ¡aaaahn! -Bianca gimió con fuerza mientras Kian se movía con más fuerza mojando más sus piernas, las piernas de Bianca estaban abiertas y su vagina estaba sonrojada, Kia solo se movía con más fuerza mientras su pene entraba y salía desde la punta hasta el inicio de los genitales- ¡AAAAHN!

¡Aaahn Hank no pares aaahn me rompes aahn a me partes -Iza estaba gimiendo mientras Hank lo tenía a cuatro patas, la envestía con fuerza, la vagina de Iza se abría mientras Hank solo la envestía con fuerza, Bianca de lamió los labios y se acercó más a Iza-

Mira cómo estás, estás jadeando, estás gozando y también Hank -dijo Bianca sonriendo, mientras ella se puso a cuatro patas y Kian la penetro por la vagina y ella gimió mientras Kian la envestía con más fuerza- déjate gozar, vamos sabes que te gusta

AAhn aaahn si me gusta -dijo Iza entre gemidos mientras Hank la sujeto del trasero y comenzó a envestirlas derramando sus fluidos, Iza y Bianca se acercaron y se dieron un beso mientras jugaban con sus lenguas, Hank empujó más a Iza haciendo que su vagina insta un poco más acuosa, Iza estaba gimiendo pegada en el suelo mientras todo su cuerpo estaba sudado y mojado por el sexo, Bianca estaba riendo y gimiendo un poco, Hank sujeto a Iza de sus brazos y la levantó mientras ella gritaba de placer y Hank la envestía con más fuerza-

Si..aaahn Hank no pares...aaahn me llena...mi vagina se moja y...aaahn me parte -dijo Iza entre gemidos mientras Hank la envestía con más fuerza, hasta que terminó dando un empujón llenando el interior de Iza con su semen- ¡AAAHNN IKUUUU! -Iza gritó sonrojada mientras su vagina derramaba más fluidos y Hank solo jadeo un poco más los glúteos derramando su semen en el interior de Iza, ambos cayeron al suelo pero Iza estaba jadeando un poco, Bianca sonrió y la giró quedando encima de ella-

Bueno vamos a ponerle mejor sabor a esto -dijo Bianca sonriendo, sujeto a Iza de las mejillas y le dio un beso, ella pegó más su cuerpo al cuerpo de Iza frotando sus músculos con los de ella, sus senos se frotaban mientras sus pezones se frotaban, se ponían efectos y luego se jalaban entre ellos, Bianca se levantó y cruzó sus piernas con las de Iza para comenzar a frotar sus vaginas- aaahn Iza tu vagina se senté tan bien aaahn que rica -Bianca se movía con fuerza, lentamente y podía sentir como sus fluidos se mezclaban con el semen y fluidos de la vagina de Iza, las vaginas de ambas hembras se estaban frotando derramando sus fluidos, ambas levantaron un poco más el cuerpo y comenzaron a moverse de atrás hacia atrás frotando más sus vaginas dejando que sus fluidos se mezclaran un poco más-

aaahn esto aaahn naaa nah se siente increíble aahn -Iza no paraba de gemir mientras sentía como sus fluidos y los de Bianca se derramaron y se mezclaron un poco dejando una gran mancha en el suelo, ambas aumentaron el paso mientras sus fluidos se seguían mezclando dejando una gran mancha en el suelo y sus vaginas comenzaron a vibrar- aaahn Bianca aaahn siento...que me vengo..aaahn me corro

¡Aaahn yo también! -Bianca gimió un poco más fuerte hasta que las dos se sonrojaron y apretaron sus dientes-

¡AAAAAAHNNNN! -Bianca e Iza gritaron derramando sus fluidos dejando una gran mancha en sus vaginas, Bianca acostó a Iza en el suelo y siguió moviendo sus vagina para frotarla, Hank solo vio la vagina de Iza y la de Bianca unidas y frotando sus clitoris-

Vamos Hank debes escoger una de las vaginas para cogertela -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Hank solo se masturbo un poco y metió su pene entre ambas vaginas, las vaginas le atraparon el pene y Hank comenzó a moverse más rápido frotando el pene entre las dos-

¡Aaaahn aaahn aaaahhh! -ambas hembras estaban gritando sonrojadas mientras Hank sujeto la espalda de Bianca y movía más rápido las caderas, sus enevestidas eran más fuertes y en otro extremo Pan gritó gimiendo, Tigre la acostó de lado mientras le sujetaba la pierna izquierda y se levantó penetrandola por la vagina-

¡Aaaahn Tigre aaahn me partes aahn! -Pan están gimiendo con fuerza pero Jane estaba se acercó y comenzó a chuparle los senos, le sujeto los dos y los junto y comenzó a chuparlos justo en los pezones, Tigre la giró y Jane se sentó encima de ella para colocar su vagina en su cara- aaahn Jane

Vamos chupame la vagina aaahn Pan, sabes que quieres -Pan abrió la boca y metió su lengua en la vagina de Jane comenzando a mover los labios- !AAAAHNN! -Jane gritó sonrojada mientras que Sang sonrió y se acercó para meter su pene en la boca de Jane dejando que lo lamiera y chupara, Jane se agachó más y movió la cabeza metiendo y sacando el pene de Sang de su boca, Sang sonrió sonrojada y siguió moviendo las caderas, las dos estaban gimiendo pero ambos felinos estaban gimiendo y sonriendo sonrojados, Jane y Pan se acostaron juntas y se abrazan mientras se besaban un poco, las dos frotaban sus pechos mientras Pan y Jane se giraron y vieron como los machos se estaban masturbando hasta que eyacularon encima de ellas, Jane y Pan gritaron sonrojadas mientras eran baladas en semen de ambos felinos, Bianca sonrió mientras empujaba a Sang al suelo y se penetro con su pene-

Aaauuugh Bianca no sabía que fueras tan agresiva -dijo Sang sonriendo-

Esto ya no es solo sexo, ahora es una orgia y todos cogen con todos -dijo Bianca sonriendo, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante gimiendo, su vagina estaba derramando sus fluidos con algunas manchas de semen, Jane gimió sonriendo y Kian la sujeto de su trasero mientras la penetraba por su vagina, ambas hembras estaban gimiendo con fuerza, Hank estaba descanso pero Iza y Pan se agacharon sujetando el pene de Tigre, ambas lo estaban lamiendo un poco, lo lamieron desde la base de los testiculos hasta la punta de la cabeza, el pene de Tigre parecia estar lleno de saliva de ambas hembras, ambas levantaron más el cuerpo y atraparon el pene de Tigre entre sus senos, ambas hembras estaban moviendo sus senos atrapando el pene de Tigre entre ellos, Tigre podía sentir los grandes y suaves que eran los senos de ambas, pero los senos de Pan eran más grandes y los senos de Iza eran más suaves, los pezones de ambas estaban recorriendo el pene de Tigre, lo cubrían y el parecía mover más rápidos sus caderas hasta que eyaculo cubriéndolas a ambas, llenándolas en semen, Pan e Iza se lamieron el semen de la cara, Pan bajo su cara y comenzó a lamer el semen de los senos de Iza, lo tragó y sonrió, ambas se apoyaron en un mueble y mostraron sus vaginas derramando fluidos-

Vamos Tigre -dijo Pan sonriendo-

No seas tímido -dijo Iza sonriendo-

A cual de las dos prefieres -dijeron ambas sonriendo, Tigre sonrió y metió su pene en la vagina de Pan y metió sus dedos en la vagina de Iza- ¡AAAAAAAHNNN! -ambas gritaron gimiendo mientras Tigre se movía y envestía con mucha fuerza, la vagina de Pan estaba mojándose más igual que la vagina, ambas estaban gimiendo mientras Tigre solo podía envestirlas, se giró y metió su pene en la vagina de Iza y comenzó a frotar sus dedos en el ano de Pan-

¡Aaaahn aaahn Tigre estas..aaahn más grande que Hank aaahn! -Iza gimió gritando mientras Tigre la envistió más rápido, el movió sus dedos un poco en el ano de Pan, lo abrió un poco e introdujo sus dedos suavemente-

¡Aaaahn mi culo aaahnn más, más, no pares aahn! -Pan gritó mgimiendo con fuerza mientras Tigre metió sus dos dedos dentro del ano de Pan, a ambas las estaban haciendo gemir mientras sus vagina derramaban sus fluidos formando varias líneas de fluidos vaginales, ambas gimieron soltando un grito y sus vaginas soltaron una gran cantidad de fluidos-

¡AAAAHNN ME CORRO! -las dos gritaron sonrojadas mientras sus vaginas derramando los fluidos, Kian y Bianca estaban teniendo sexo mientras Sang se sujeto el pene y lo metió en el ano de Bianca realizando una doble penetración-

Aaahn más, más, más, más hasta que ya no pueda ni moverme aaahn -Bianca estaba gimiendo sintiendo ambos penes entrar y salir de su vagina y ano, los fluidos de ambos se mezclaban con los de Bianca, en otro lado Jane estaba gimiendo mientras Tigre la penetro en su vagina derramando sus fluidos, la cargo sujetándola de sus músculos y comenzó a penetrarla con tanta fuerza que estaba rompiendo el mueble y sus latas casi hasta quebrarlo-

¡AAAAAHN AAHN! -Jane estaba gritando gimiendo mientras Hank penetro a Pan por su ano y sacó su pene eyaculando en el exterior-

¡Aaaaahnn! -Pan gritó gimiendo y sonriendo mientras Hank la volvió a penetrar por su ano- ¡AAAHNN Hay puta madre! -Pan gritó sonriendo e Iza la sujeto de su cara para estrellarla contra su vagina y hacer que le chupara su vagina, la boca de Pan se estaba llenando de fluidos vaginales de Iza, Iza estaba gimiendo moviendo sus caderas pero avían metió su pené en la boca de Iza y movió sus caderas, Jane estaba gimiendo mientras Bianca le chupaba la vagina, Jane tenía las piernas abiertas y había sido penetrada por el ano por Sang-

¡AAAAHNN OOUUUGH! -Jane estaba gimiendo sintiendo la penetracion por su ano por Sang- ¡AAAAAHNNNN! -Iza estaba gimiendo siendo penetrada por Hank por su vagina-

¡OOOOOUUUUUHJJ! -Hank solo gimió eyaculando dentro de Iza-

¡HAAAAAAGHHH! -Kian gritó eyaculando dentro de Bianca mientras ella estaba acostada boca abajo-

¡PAAAAAAAAAANNNN! -Pan gritó sonriendo siendo estrellada de pecho contra la pared siendo penetrada por Tigre-

¡OOOUUU YAAAAAAA SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO! -Sang gritó eyaculando dentro de Jane-

¡YYYAAAAAA YOLEIDEIIIIIIIII HIIYUUUU! -Tigre gritó eyaculando dentro de Pan, los ocho estaban cansados acostados en el suelo cubiertos en semen, fluidos vaginales y sudor, todo estaba mojado, los muebles estaban derramando gotas de los tres tipos de fluidos, los techos, las paredes y suelo tenían manchas de ese tipo-

Haaaf lo admito me ganaste esta vez Bianca -dijo Hank sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Iza-

Pudrete -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se escucharon unos suspiros de sorpresa y todos vieron a Bo y a una leona de edad madura de senos poco grandes, la leona tenía el pelo claro amarillo, los ojos morados y usaba un traje de combate color azul con una banda dorada en el pecho-

Vaya...que asco -dijo Bo sorprendido-

¡Hay me la perdí! -la leona gritó sorprendida-

Maestra lo sentimos -dijeron los cinco guardianes sonrojados y nerviosos-

 _ **Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque hasta aquí dejaré el Hentai Furry ya que he perdido las ganas de seguir con estos capítulos, siempre es lo mismo, los mismos movimientos y posturas, no cambian y perdí el interés lo siento, así que los que quieran seguirle a estas fantasías adelante, eso es todo.**_


End file.
